Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A Humanized Thomas & Friends Tale
by SF64Rules
Summary: When the evil space empress, Rita Repulsa, is released from a space dumpster on the Moon by two astronauts, a benevolent sage known as Zordon drafts a group of five teenagers from the Island of Sodor to help protect the Earth as Dino-powered warriors of goodness. This is a Power Rangers (Season 1) parody with humanized Thomas and Friends characters. Takes place in an AU timeline.
1. Author's Note

First of all, I do not own Power Rangers or Thomas and Friends. They all belong to Saban and HIT Entertainment respectively.

* * *

Hello everyone, this is SF64Rules with a new story. This is a humanized Thomas and Friends story (or will be once the first official chapter is uploaded)(my very first one too) with a twist: It's a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers season 1 adaption with Thomas and Friends characters as the main Power Ranger characters. I got the idea from reading some very good Mighty Morphin Power Rangers stories found on this site (I thank the author jasonstoneface for writing the story "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 4"), along with some excellent humanized adaptions of Thomas and Friends stories also found on this website (I thank the two authors Gotham317 and ThomasZoey3000 for writing up their humanized Thomas and Friends stories).

Now it may sound silly (and a little stupid too) but I'm going to try very hard to make this story work and successful (I have many ideas for this story, but even I have my limits), and that's where I'll need you readers help.

You can submit me a PM (or review the story) suggesting an idea for an episode; they can be an adaption of an episode from Thomas and Friends (I'll accept any of the ones from Season 8-present for now, but they must have a twist because I want Rita and her forces to be involved in the plot), or even ideas for original chapters (I want them family-friendly though), I'll credit you for the idea and/or OC.

A note that Rita Repulsa and all of her minions (Goldar, Finster, Baboo, Squatt, and Scorpina) will all remain the same as from the actual show, while the Lunar Palace will remain located on the moon too. And Zordon and Alpha 5 will also appear too and remain the same. The Command Center will now reside in the Quarry instead of the Angel Grove desert. Lokar, Cyclopsis, and the Rangers' Dinozords will also remain the same too.

Now, here's who will be the five-six main Rangers (I got the last name ideas from reading some of the humanized Thomas fanfics out there. If you protest to me about them, then I'll gladly change them):

Thomas Billinton as the Red Ranger and the kindhearted team leader.

Percy Avonside as the Black Ranger and the fun-loving second-in-command.

Toby Holden as the Blue Ranger and the team's smart one.

Emily Sterling as the Yellow Ranger and the beautiful tomboy.

Rosie Vulcan as the Pink Ranger and the cute graceful gymnast.

? as the Green Ranger. (Who will be the Green Ranger? That's for me to know and for you to all eventually find out when we reach *Green with Evil*)

The rest of the Steam Team (Gordon, Henry, James, and Edward) will also be featured as protagonists but will NOT actually have any Ranger powers, but they will get involved in many of the adventures too. Don't like any of the casting choices? Well I'm sorry, that's how I'm going to want it.

(**NOTE**): The fanfic is rated PG for the following reasons: Fantasy Violence (obviously), Mild Blood, Mild Language, and some Suggestive Themes. Some of the early and later chapters will have this stuff (but mainly the 1st, 2nd, and 4th), so viewer discretion might be advised.

(**11/17/2014 edit**): Once I'm finished writing and posting this whole story, I plan to write a sequel. But when I do, I want to ask all you readers/authors out there: I adapted Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers S1) for this first story, so which Super Sentai series should I adapt next for my Thomas/Power Rangers series? And do note it has to be a Sentai series from the 1990's that was adapted for Power Rangers (such as Zyuranger, Dairanger, Kakuranger, etc.).

* * *

Day of the Dumpster will be up by the weekend or late Thursday if you're all lucky. Tell me what you all think. Is this a good story idea? But please be nice in commenting (no flames that is) or when PMing me since I'm still technically new to writing on this site and my feelings can get easily hurt if you're mean or rude.


	2. Episode 1

Change of plans everyone, I'm uploading the chapter now. So here it is, the very first chapter of this new story. It's an adaption of "Day of the Dumpster", the very first episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It will introduce the main heroes and, of course, the villains.

And again, I don't own Power Rangers or Thomas and Friends. They are owned by Saban and HIT Entertainment respectively. And remember, this is an adaption of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers with humanized Thomas and Friends characters. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Day of the Dumpster**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Day of the Dumpster**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

One day, a rocket ship was flying through outer space in search of adventure. Soon it made it's descent onto the Moon, and two Astronauts climbed out and down from the ship. They looked around until one of the two spotted something.

"Hey, look at that!" One of the Astronaut pointed out to something in the distance.

"Let's go see!"

The two Astronauts made their way over to whatever was in the distance. Once they reached it, they noticed that it looked exactly like a space dumpster. But what in the world was a space dumpster doing out here on the Moon?

"What do you think it is?" asked the first Astronaut.

"It looks like a giant space dumpster." The other Astronaut answered, when he noticed something glowing on the top of the space dumpster.

"Well, let's open it up and see what's inside." The first Astronaut suggested.

The first Astronaut grasped the glowing orb with his left hand and soon lets go of it. Suddenly, the space dumpster started shaking and the two Astronauts grabbed hold of the cover to the space dumpster and they pulled it off…which proved to be a HUGE mistake, because out of the dumpster came four glowing streaks of coloured light. The light beams landed on the horizon and became four living monsters.

The first monster was a lion-faced, griffin-themed knight wearing gold armor with two wings, and is armed with a longsword. His name is Goldar.

The second monster was a anthropomorphic white Scottish Terrier. His name is Finster.

The third monster was a tall (still shorter than Goldar), slim, black-coloured, and vampire-like, and resembles a cross between a monkey and a bat with crippled wings. His name is Baboo.

And the fourth monster was a short, blue-skinned hobgoblin with a large horn. He wore metal armor, and looked like a mix between a blueberry and a warthog. His name is Squatt.

The sudden appearance of the four monsters frightened the two Astronauts silly, as they fell onto their butts in panic. "Let's get out of here!" one of them cried out.

Squatt reacted quite happily to being free. "Alright! We're out!" Then, he walked over to the space dumpster and spoke into it. "Oh, Rita. Wake up, we're now free."

A new figure then rose from the space dumpster with a loud yawn. This figure was a female sorceress wearing a tannish gown with a cone bra, and a strange looking headdress. Her name is Rita Repulsa, the evil galactic space Empress. Squatt reacted in grossness as he approached her.

"Uh-oh, morning breath!" he exclaimed. "Let me get you a mint."

Baboo stopped him and scolded him. Finster, meanwhile, sighed with great relief.

"Ah, it's good to be out after 10,000 years." he said.

Baboo then went over to Rita and offered to help her out of the space dumpster. "Here, your Evilness. Let me help you."

He began to sing a simple little song as he helped his Empress out, but soon she stepped in something on the ground right after getting out and turned to scowl at Baboo.

"Oh! You made me step in a puddle, you nitwit!" she snapped, and pushed him away. "Get out of my way, monkey face!"

As soon as Rita was on her feet, she summoned her magic scepter and she blasted the space dumpster, destroying it to ensure that she didn't get sealed back inside ever again. By this point, the two Astronauts were really terrified at what they were actually witnessing, and they started heading right back to their ship in a panic while screaming. Rita had noticed this and laughed loudly at the sight.

"Aw, don't leave. You'll miss my coming-out party!" she proclaimed. "-that's when I destroy or conquer the nearest Planet in the solar system!"

Rita began laughing maniacally as she and her henchmen all turned to face what was the nearest Planet in the distance…which was Earth! This is so not good, huh?

* * *

Meanwhile, while all of this was happening. It was the year 1992, and was a beautiful morning on the Island of Sodor, located somewhere in the United Kingdom. But it wasn't quiet enough for seventeen year old Thomas Billinton, a teenage boy with bright blue hair who also lived on the island.

At the Billinton residence that morning. Inside Thomas's room, he was sound asleep in bed…just as his alarm clock started ringing loudly in his ear. After a few seconds, Thomas sat up and yawned for a moment, ran his fingers through his blue hair, and then reached over and turned off the alarm with a sigh. It was the start of a new school year (Currently it was his final year at Sodor High School), and he was not ready to start getting up early again. He had enjoyed his long summer days and sleeping in late. Thomas got up and went to his closet, there he got out his favourite red shirt with the number one on front and blue pants, and left to head for the bathroom and take a quick shower.

"_I can't believe that summer is over already_…" he thought to himself, as he showered.

Upon finishing his shower and getting dressed, Thomas went downstairs to the kitchen where his Dad, Mom, and two younger twin sisters, eleven year olds Annie and Clarabel. Two girls with long orange hair and both were wearing brown shirts with blue overalls, were already having breakfast. They were eating pancakes that their mother made. Thomas had to smile at this.

"Good morning, Mom, Dad, Annie, Clarabel." he greeted.

Mr. Billinton looked up from his newspaper and smiled at his eldest son. "Good morning, son."

"Good morning, sweetie." greeted Mrs. Billinton.

"Good morning, big brother." Annie and Clarabel both said in union, as they ate.

Thomas joined his father and sisters at the table as his mother brought him over a plate of pancakes.

"Thank you." Thomas thanked his mother, and began eating.

"All ready for a new school year. Are you excited?" asked Mr. Billinton while he was reading his newspaper. "It's your final year of high school."

Thomas smiled but then sighed. "Yeah, but I'm really used to getting up to early."

"You'll get used to it. Now eat up, you'll feel better after you do so." Mrs. Billinton said as she joined her family at the table.

As the family ate breakfast, Mr. Billinton's eyes widened as he read the newspaper.

"Well look at this." He laid the newspaper down on the table so the family could see it. "It says here the two Astronauts that had returned yesterday from exploring the Moon have claimed to had seen aliens."

"Honey, don't scare the children like that!" Mrs. Billinton scolded.

Thomas folded his arms. "Aliens? Please, I'm not scared of aliens, Mom." he scoffed, as he rolled his eyes.

"But we are!" Annie and Clarabel both said at once in fright, as they held each other tightly.

Thomas soon noticed the clock was saying "7:45". As soon as he saw the time, he got up to grab his backpack.

"I got to go now or I'll miss the bus! Bye!" He ran for the door and exited the house.

* * *

Thomas bolted to the bus stop, just as the bus pulled up. As he got on the bus he greeted the bus driver, Bertie, and sat down next to his best friend, sixteen year old Percy Avonside. Percy wore a black shirt with the number six on front and wore green pants and has green hair. The two of them had been friends since they were 'young and foolish.'

"Hello, Thomas! How was your summer vacation?" Percy greeted.

"It was awesome! I went to see the fireworks at a funfair." Thomas smiled excitedly.

"Cool!" Percy replied. "I went to see the circus with Toby. I had a great summer! But it's kind of nice to be going back. It'll be nice to see everybody."

"Yeah!" Thomas smiled, but then gave a groan. "I'll bet James struck out with the girls, and we'll have to hear about it."

Percy chuckled. "But it would probably be funny though."

Bertie, while driving, was able to turn his head slightly in order to talk to both boys. "Speaking of girls, did you two meet anyone over the summer?" he asked rather innocently.

"Just keep your eyes on the road Bertie!" Thomas snapped.

"That answers my question." Bertie chuckled, as he turned to face the road anyway. "But maybe this year it'll be your lucky year."

* * *

Soon the bus arrived at Sodor High, a three story sized (In other words: Huge) high school with an outdoor track and field. Thomas and Percy both said their goodbyes to Bertie, and they climbed out of the bus and made their way towards the school grounds. Along the way they met up with their longtime friend, eighteen year old Edward Stewart. Edward had blue hair, wore a blue shirt with the number 2 on front, green overalls, and also had glasses.

"Hello, Thomas! Hello, Percy!" Edward greeted his two younger friends.

Percy high fived his older blue-haired friend. "Hello, Edward! It's good to see you again! How was your summer?"

The three boys start walking into the building and through the hallway as they spoke.

"It was great. I went to a science fair." Edward smiled, knowing that he loved science.

Thomas, however, didn't. "It sounded boring."

Edward kind of figured he would get a response like that and gave a disappointed sigh. "That's because you don't appreciate science like I do. When will you ever appreciate the finer things in life?"

"I'm only interested in adventure." Thomas retorted.

"Ah, yes. The ladies." Edward smirked.

"That too." Thomas chuckled in response.

As they talked, they entered their classroom; the Tidmouth classroom. There they've found their other friends waiting for them. There was eighteen year old Gordon Gresley, eighteen year old James Hughes, eighteen year old Henry Stanier, seventeen year old Emily Stirling, seventeen year old Toby Holden, and seventeen year old Rosie Vulcan, who originally was from the United States, sitting at their new seats. The first eight were also known as the Tidmouth Teens, Rosie was one of their friends who commonly hung out with them.

Gordon had blue hair, wore a blue shirt with the number four on the front and looked fairly muscular on the upperbody, as well as black jeans.

James had slick red hair, wore a red jacket (a black sleeveless shirt was underneath) with the number five on the left side, along with bright blue jeans.

Emily had long dark green hair with a yellow bow on the back of her head, and wore an emerald green shirt with some yellow triangle patterns, and a green skirt (Emily was often considered to be one of the prettiest and most popular girls in the whole school).

Henry had long light green hair tied back in a low ponytail, and wore a green shirt with the number three on the upper right side, along with black pants.

Toby had brown hair, wore a brown cap on his head, and wore a brown shirt with a blue number seven on front, as well as blue (slightly torn) jeans.

Rosie had shoulder-length pink hair with freckles on her cheeks, and wore a pink shirt with a red rose stitched on the front, and a purple skirt.

"Hi, Thomas! Hi, Percy! Hi, Edward! It's great to see you three again!" greeted Toby, seeing as how he was the first to spot them.

With that, the three boys walked over to meet up with their longtime friends. And, as usual, one of the older ones had to rib in on one them.

"You're late, as usual." Gordon snorted impatiently.

"Everybody's always late on their first day Gordon." Edward explained. "Even you."

Gordon wasn't in the mood for an explanation. "Pah! I'm never late for school. I always get up very early every morning."

"Me too! I ride my bike to school, this way I'm always on time." James agreed.

"My Dad drops me off, so I'm always on time too." Henry added arrogantly.

Percy grew unhappy with the three older boys bragging. "When will you three ever stop bragging, being arrogant, or just being flat-out annoying?"

"Don't mind them, Percy." Thomas reassured Percy, before smirking teasingly at the three older boys. "They were always like that, even when they went on strike."

That reminder didn't amuse Gordon, Henry, nor James the slightest, for it caused them to fall down onto the floor, anime-style. James quickly got up with a scowl on his face.

"I wish you wouldn't keep remind us about that!" he snapped in annoyance. "Besides, that was six years ago. We're all much more mature and wise now than back then."

Emily shook her head and then smiled. "Anyway, since we're all here now, how was everyone's summer vacation? I'm sure everyone had a good one, right?"

"I went to camp this summer. I went on nature hikes, swam in the lake, had picnics, it was a blast!" Henry smiled at his summer experience.

Gordon folded his arms. "Well, that's you Henry, the nature boy. I went to the ball game my brother Scott."

"I went to see the circus with Percy!" Toby announced as he and Percy high-fived.

Percy then chuckled. "Good thing Henry wasn't there because the elephants would've squirted water on him again."

"Har har. You're a real clown, Percy." Henry groaned sarcastically.

"I went home to America to visit some of my relatives for my seventeenth Birthday." Rosie said happily. "I had so much fun!"

Edward smiled. "I went to the science fair!"

Most of the Tidmouth teens yawned with bored expressions on their faces. Edward merely sighed in disappointment.

"Boring as always." snorted James. "Next?"

"I went to the movies with Mavis!" Emily said excitedly, seeing as Mavis was her best friend.

"On the 4th of July I went to a funfair to watch the fireworks!" Thomas said next.

James was last. "I spent a week at the beach!" he announced proudly.

Emily couldn't help but smirk. "So you can hook up with girls?"

James shrugged and answered truthfully. "Hey, I got to get a girlfriend soon, you know."

The Tidmouth Teens all laughed cheerfully as the bell rang, signalling them to go to their first classes.

* * *

Meanwhile, between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space. On the Moon, a large Lunar Palace was built on the same spot where the old space dumpster was originally put. Inside on the balcony, Rita was looking through her new telescope, making her eye look huge. She blinked a few times, and then looked out, laughing.

"Yes, I like it." she said to herself.

Goldar stood beside his Empress's telescope while awaiting for his orders, just before turning to his right. Baboo and Squatt both stood inside the main chamber, the former was fidgeting. Rita soon turned around from her telescope and happily called out: "Oh, Finster!"

Inside Finster's new workshop, he was hard at work making something. He then heard his Empress calling out to him and then went back to work.

"**Start making Putty Patrollers**." her voice was heard.

Outside the workshop, Goldar started to speak to his Queen.

"I'll lead them down and make the Earth yours, Empress." he proclaimed proudly, while swiping his sword and jerking both arms.

From hearing that, Rita cackled loudly, soon ready to begin her conquest of Earth.

* * *

Later at the end of the day at Sodor High, the Tidmouth Teens (and Rosie) were all outside at the bus stop waiting for the bus. Some of them were grumbling about the day.

"I can't believe it! Homework on the first day?!" James growled. "I was looking forward to shooting hoops at the park!"

"The cafeteria was too crowded on the first day!" Gordon complained.

"And the food at lunch was terrible! Ew!" Emily reacted in grossness.

"And Thomas wasn't in any of my classes!" Rosie moaned.

The Tidmouth Teens (but especially Thomas) groaned and/or face palmed at that line. They all knew Rosie had a huge crush on Thomas (but Thomas just liked her as a friend) since she first came to Sodor…and most of the time it drove them all bonkers.

"And that's not all, Diesel is in one of my classes and he wouldn't stop bothering me!" Henry complained.

"Well it's only the first day. It'll get better." Thomas said reassuringly.

"You probably had a good day little Thomas." snorted Gordon.

Thomas was about to respond, when suddenly, they all felt the Earth shake violently.

"Oh no!" Henry cried out.

"Earthquake!" James exclaimed.

"Cinders and Ashes!" Thomas shouted.

"This is no ordinary earthquake!" Emily deducted.

* * *

Actually, Sodor High wasn't the only one experiencing the quaking. Knapford City was also experiencing one. In the middle of the streets, civilians were fleeing in terror from their homes (or work stations) trying to find cover to protect themselves.

* * *

At the nearby stone Quarry, there was a huge building standing on top of a cliff. Inside the interior, a human sized robot was clutching onto a teddy bear in panic.

"Danger, danger! It's the big one. We'll all be wiped out!" The robot wailed in alarm.

Nearby, a large plasma tube stood and soon materialized a giant blue floating head. The head started speaking calmly.

"Calm yourself, Alpha. It's Rita." The head explained. "She's escaped, and is attacking the Planet."

"Ay-yi-yi. What will we do, Zordon?" Alpha asked, as he stood before a computer console near the plasma tube and faced the blue head.

"Teleport to us five overbearing and overemotional humans." Zordon simply stated.

Alpha gasped. "No! Not that! Not teenagers!" he begged.

"That's correct, Alpha." said Zordon calmly.

"I was afraid of that." The robot sighed, as he went and pressed a few buttons on the console.

* * *

Back with the nine teens at the high school grounds, they all began to feel funny.

"Oh my gosh! What's happening?" Rosie spoke first.

"This is too weird!" Emily added.

"Everyone hang on!" Thomas braced himself.

All of a sudden, the nine teens all turned into beams of coloured light against their will (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum) and they all descend into the sky. Nine teleportation streaks raced through the whole island's landscape, until they arrived outside of the Command Center.

* * *

The beams all entered the building through its roof. They all wound up inside the interior, all of them slowly got up and winced from that rough ride.

"Bubbling Sodas!" Percy said.

"Where are we?" James asked as he looked around.

"This isn't exactly the mall, is it?" Emily stated.

Edward's eyes grew with wonder. "This place is magnificent." he breathed.

"I don't get it. How'd we end up here?" Percy asked curiously.

Toby noticed the console nearby.

"Maybe the answer's in these controls." he suggested.

The Tidmouth Teens all walk over to the console and Edward pressed a few buttons as Alpha walked in. Quickly, he (Alpha) noticed what he (Edward) was doing and he ran over.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi! Please don't touch that!" but he soon tripped and fell on his face.

"Wow." Toby breathed, as he and Edward both went and helped Alpha up. However, the former stared into Alpha's face with wonder. "A fully sentient, multifunctional automation."

This earned him some startled reactions from everyone (except Edward).

"When did you learn to use words that big?" Thomas asked.

"I…err…secretly went with Edward to the science fair at one point over the summer." Toby answered a little sheepishly. "I was so fascinated by the wonders there that I developed an interest in all of that stuff."

James rolled his eyes. "Great… that's just what we need: Two brainiacs."

"Either way, I've never seen anything like it." Gordon said.

"**Welcome humans**." spoke a voice.

The Tidmouth Teens turned to their right to see the voice of whomever spoke to them. Nearby, the plasma tube lightened up and Zordon materialized before their eyes. The teens were shocked by what they saw.

"Trembling Tracks!" exclaimed both Emily and Rosie at the same time.

"A giant floating head!" Henry pointed.

"Do not be afraid, children." Zordon said calmly. "I am Zordon, an interdimensional being in a time warp."

"And I am Alpha 5." Alpha introduced himself to the Tidmouth Teens.

Emily grew irritated at not having her questions answered. "Will, like, somebody come back to Earth and pick me up? Because I am totally confused."

"It's quite simple, my dear." Zordon stated. "This Planet is under attack, and I've brought you all here to save it."

Percy laughed. "Yeah right, and I am Zachary Taylor."

Zordon wasn't fazed by the sarcasm. "Ah! A nonbeliever."

"We kinda don't believe your story, mister." Thomas said harshly.

"Look behind you at the Viewing Globe." Zordon pointed out. "Your doubts will be answered by the images you see."

The Tidmouth Teens all turned to face the crystal globe that rose from the middle of the floor and it showed an image of Rita laughing while riding her bicycle and Goldar was flying behind her.

"This is Rita Repulsa, an intergalactic sorceress who wants to control the universe." Zordon explained, soon the globe showed an image of several gray clay warriors jump flipping and landing in the park. "With her henchmen and Putty Patrollers, she plans to conquer Earth."

The Tidmouth Teens all turned away from the Viewing Globe to face Zordon again.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this, but what does this got to do with us?" Rosie asked curiously.

"Five of you have been chosen to form an elite team to battle Rita." Zordon explained. "Each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers drawn from the ancient creatures you call dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs? But I though they were-" Henry started, but didn't finish.

"Behold! The key to your power." Zordon shouted.

Five devices materialize on the belt regions of Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie. Percy takes his and held it up in confusion.

"What are these trinkets?" Percy asked.

"These are your Power Morphers." Zordon explained. "When in danger, raise them to the sky calling your dinosaur's name. You will morph into a fighting force known to one and all as the Power Rangers."

"Morph?" Emily questioned.

"Metamorphosis." Toby answered.

"Huh?" Emily turned to Toby

"It means to change." Edward told her.

"As Power Rangers you will have access to a universe of power and will command fighting force machines called *Zords.*" Zordon pointed out some more.

"_I don't get this_… " Rosie thought to herself.

Zordon then spoke to Thomas. "Thomas Billinton, fearless and heroic. You shall command the Tyrannosaurus Dinosaur."

Thomas looked up as an image of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord appeared before him.

Zordon then spoke to Percy. "Percy Avonside, clever and brave. You shall command the Mastodon Dinosaur."

Percy looked up as an image of the Mastodon Dinozord appeared before him.

Zordon then spoke to Toby. "Toby Holden, intelligent and helpful. You shall command the Triceratops Dinosaur."

Toby looked up as an image of the Triceratops Dinozord appeared before him.

Zordon then spoke to Emily. "Emily Sterling, fiery and kindhearted. You shall command the Sabertooth Tiger Dinosaur."

Emily looked up as an image of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord appeared before her.

Zordon then spoke to Rosie. "Rosie Vulcan, spirited and graceful. You shall command the Pterodactyl Dinosaur."

Rosie looked up as an image of the Pterodactyl Dinozord appeared before her.

James suddenly spoke up. "Wait! How do you know our names anyway?"

"Yeah, have you been spying on us somehow?" Gordon accused.

"Oh no, we actually know all about the humans on Earth." Alpha piped up. "Thanks to our computers and databases."

"_This is all so very weird_..." Edward thought to himself.

Zordon continued afterward. "Observe the Viewing Globe, once again."

The Tidmouth Teens again turn to the Viewing Globe. There a large tank approached and stopped before rising into a humanoid-like form. Horns pop out of side of head, eyes glow, bright flash, the Megazord is fully formed and posing amid lightning.

"Just as the five of you work together so do your Zords. When you need help you need only to turn to the Power of the Dinosaurs which will come together to form the Mighty Megazord."

The Tidmouth Teens were all deeply in thought before Henry spoke up.

"Power Morphers? Megazords? This is all just too weird for me."

James had to agree. "I'll tell you what: It's been real, but I got to go."

"I've got better things to do like homework than to save the world." snorted Gordon.

"Yeah, see you later." Emily said rudely, as she, James, Gordon, and Henry prepared to leave.

"You guys coming?" Henry asked Thomas, Percy, Rosie, Toby, and Edward, who actually seemed reluctant to leave.

After some hesitation, Thomas nodded. "Yeah. We're coming." And he and the others followed.

Zordon didn't seem bothered by the rejection. "Very well then. May the power protect you."

"Well, that didn't go very well, did it? Ay-yi-yi." Alpha sighed in disappointment.

* * *

Outside the Command Center, the Tidmouth Teens noticed they were at the quarry.

"Great, he could've sent us back to town, but instead we're all the way out here at the quarry." James groaned.

* * *

Unknown to any of the Tidmouth Teens, they were being watched by someone, and that someone was Rita Repulsa. Watching them walk through her telescope on the balcony of her Lunar Palace, she soon looked out and gave a chuckle.

"Zordon, I'm surprised. Teenagers? So you think you can stop me, do you?" she snickered before calling out. "Finster, hurry up with those Putty Patrollers!"

Inside Finster's workshop, said scientist was busy molding the Putties from the clay he had.

"Yes, your evil Badness. I'm molding the last ones now." Finster replied, as helifted the mold press and removes the three completed clay Putties from it, then he placed three lump shaped Putty wads into the press and closed it up again.

"Those kids will become space dust!" Squatt said (with little hammer) excitedly, as he and Baboo both observed Finster lowering the top to the mold press.

Finster then lifted the mold press, revealing the three red clay Putties molds within. Finster began to take the three Putty molds out.

"And the beauty part is that if these ones don't work out, we can always make more. Now into the Monster-matic they go." Finster said, as he placed the tray full of clay Putties onto the loading belt then begins turning the wheel to send them into the oven. "Ten seconds should do it."

He grabbed the lever and pulled it down then back up. The Monster-matic's exhaust pipe steams out as it began to work its magic. As the Monster-matic's pipe continued to steam some more, something was actively rockin' through the output tube. Rita and Finster both watched as the Monster-matic's output tube soon expelled smoke and sparks. Five Putties, one at a time, dropped out of the smokey port. Rita watched and made a fist in evil glee as she then looked to the right, with Goldar behind her.

"Now, my Putties, prepare to get those teenagers." she commanded her newly made Putties.

* * *

Back at the quarry, the Tidmouth Teens continued to walk through the area, when Thomas suddenly spoke up.

"Guys, we shouldn't have left. I mean, he chose us to save the world." he explained.

"Thomas is right, I say we do it." Edward agreed, while Rosie and Toby both nodded.

"If by we, you mean, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie." Henry pointed out. "Not you, me, Gordon, or James."

"Agreed." nodded Gordon. "It's got nothing to do with me."

"Besides, we were talking to a giant floating head." Emily added dismissively.

"Good point." agreed Percy.

* * *

Back inside the Lunar Palace. On the balcony, Rita was looking through her telescope, and then looked out agape.

"Hmm?"

She turned around and chamber to talk to Goldar while Squatt and Baboo messed around with a remote nearby.

"Those stupid teenagers don't know who they're messing with!" Rita commented. "Get the Putties ready."

Goldar growled in response. "It's time."

Rita raised her scepter up in both hands and aimed it towards Earth.

"All right… TAKE THAT!" she shouted, as she fired a large burst of purple plasma from her scepter right down at Earth.

* * *

Back at the quarry, the nearby explosion threw the Tidmouth Teens back in surprise.

"Everybody down!" Thomas shouted.

When the explosion died down, everyone got up from the disturbance. Thomas went over and helped Emily back up.

"What was that?" The dark green-haired girl asked in concern.

Suddenly, James shouted out: "**Look out**!"

Just then, three Putties jump flipped onto the scene. Quickly, seven Putty Patrollers surrounded the Tidmouth Teens. Rosie screamed in fright as three more suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"What are these things?" Henry demanded as another three more jumped in.

The Putties moved in to attack. Each of the Tidmouth Teens fought the Putties the best they could… but not having taken any form of martial arts or karate (as it turned out only both Thomas and Emily have done so in the past) before they were all eventually defeated one by one. First was Toby, followed by Edward, then Rosie, then Henry, then Percy, then James, then Gordon, then Emily, and last was Thomas. They were all thrown into a pile in the middle. The Putties all merely danced and circled around their prey, ready to strike at any given moment.

"Okay! This day has gone far enough!" Emily complained. "First was the rough first day of school, then a meeting with a floating head against our will, and NOW this!"

"This is too weird!" Rosie wailed.

Suddenly, Thomas remembered something important as he took his Power Morpher from his belt buckle and held it up to show his friends.

"Zordon said these Power Morphers will give us power." he explained. "Let's do it!"

They all got back up and the devices all activated on their own account.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

James, Henry, Gordon, and Edward all stare in awe at what just happened.

"**Wow**…" breathed both Edward and James at once.

"Sweet mother of nature…" added Henry.

The new team of morphed Power Rangers all then posed with their Blade Blasters in Sword mode.

"POWER RANGERS!" They battle cried.

The Rangers all then take a moment to look at what they've become: Each of the Ranger suits had the same general design with white diamond patterns on the upper torso, white arm gloves (also with color diamond designs), white boots (also with color diamond designs), belts with their Morpher on the buckle, and a gun holster (for their Blade Blasters) attached to the right hip, and a helmet to cover their head and face, and also to conceal identities. But the colors of the suits as well as the helmet design were dependent on the teen who wore the suit, and the Pink Ranger suit also had a skirt.

"Wow…" Percy (Black Ranger) said out loud. "Check us out!"

"My gosh, we look so cool!" Rosie (Pink Ranger) squealed happily.

"Totally!" Emily (Yellow Ranger) agreed.

"Amazing!" Toby (Blue Ranger) nodded.

"You're right on that, Toby!" Thomas (Red Ranger) agreed with his friend.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Alpha was jumping up and down happily.

"Zordon, they've done it! They made the metamorphosis!" he cheered.

Zordon kept on a straight and stolic face. "Good. Teleport the powerless ones here to keep them out of harm, and then teleport the Rangers to downtown Knapford. Rita just sent down Goldar."

Alpha nodded and went over to the console. "Right away, Zordon." He pressed a few buttons.

* * *

Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both suddenly leap up into the sky by force. "We're teleporting again!" cried Toby.

Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both suddenly leap up into the sky by force. "Where are we going?" asked Rosie.

Red Ranger suddenly leaped up into the sky by force. "We're going to save the world!" declared Thomas confidently.

* * *

Now racing against the landscape were five coloured teleportation streaks (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink), moving alone the area until they shot on ahead. Soon the light steaks all dimmed, and they appeared somewhere in Knapford. Red Ranger gestured an arm into the air.

"All right! Let's do this!"

And the five new Power Rangers posed on the rooftop of a building. Just then, a new face appeared before them in form of Goldar, as he dropped down from the sky in slow motion with a mighty shout. He landed on the rooftop, and some more Putties suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"GET THEM!" Goldar roared, with an arm motion and swing of his sword.

The Putties wasted no time in beginning their attack, and they charged forth to engage the five new Rangers.

One Putty with a bladehand tried to strike forth. Red Ranger, however, ducked under the blade and fought his Putty group off.

Black Ranger kneed a Putty in the gut, and then chopped it in the back, making it fall down.

Blue Ranger blocked one Putty's bladehand, just before delivering a high kick to it, and then foot-sweeping a few other Putties around him.

Pink Ranger quickly kicked her right boot forth. She flip-kicked a Putty in the chest, just before doing a handspring right into the middle of her Putty group, fighting them some more.

Yellow Ranger leaped up and forth. She landed on a Putty, causing them to both roll along the ground for a moment, but only Yellow Ranger stayed on her toes. She went and foot-swept another Putty, just as three more Putties came at her. Just then, Yellow Ranger went and back flip jumped up onto the upper roof of the building.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon, Rita's voice could be heard coming from inside.

"**Those stupid Putties are getting beaten by a bunch of pimple-faced nitwits**!"

Inside Finster's workshop, the evil Rita was chewing her monster maker out for the Putties defeat. Baboo and Squatt could both be seen standing in the corner nearby.

"They're pathetic!" she snarled.

Squatt however had an idea. "Hey, how about making Goldar big?" he suggested.

This made Rita glare at Squatt, making him back down in fright, before turning back over to Finster. "I always have to do everything myself. Finster, I'll deal with you later!" She left the workshop.

"Oh dear." Finster moaned, as he stood at his clay workspace.

In no time, Rita approached the balcony while readying her scepter.

"Magic wand, make my Goldar grow!" she yelled, as she threw her scepter.

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake.

Goldar stood up from the smoke while growing, growling viciously also.

The Rangers regrouped on the rooftop soon they noticed their now giant opponent. Red Ranger was now armed with his Blade Blaster in Sword mode, having fought with Goldar briefly before he was grown giant sized.

"Look at that!" Thomas shouted, feeling slightly panicked.

Goldar approached the nearby building and stopped, and he looked down at the five small Rangers, thinking that they weren't anything special. The new Rangers weren't afraid, however, and began a roll call on the rooftop to show off their new-found confidence.

First was Red Ranger. "Red Ranger, Tyrannosaurus!" Thomas shouted as he poses with both arms up, crossing to a pose to the left, then a final one to the right.

Second was Black Ranger. "Black Ranger, Mastodon!" Percy shouted as he goes from posing to the left, to posing to the right, in all three motions.

Third was Blue Ranger. "Blue Ranger, Triceratops!" Toby shouted while crossing both arms in front of face before posing down in a crouch, then another to the left.

Fourth was Yellow Ranger. "Yellow Ranger, Sabertooth Tiger!" Emily shouted as she punches left hand forth, right hand down, left hand down with right arm up behind her in a pose. Then quickly punches with right hand downward, before thrusting left hand outward, right arm curled behind.

Last was Pink Ranger. "Pink Ranger, Pterodactyl!" Rosie shouted while raising both arms at her sides then crossing at the wrist in front of chest, bending down and throwing arms back like wings before standing back up and crossing arms as she holds right arm up and back while left hand is held poised near waist.

Red Ranger was posing, but then ceased it before crossing both arms, and then reaching out with right arm.

"We are…" Thomas began.

The five Rangers posed fiercely on a white background, causing five Power Coin images to appear behind them amid gleaming light.

"THE POWER RANGERS!" The five Rangers finished with a battle cry.

Goldar was unfazed, and raised his sword in an attempt to strike. On the building, Red Ranger quickly gestured his right arm into the sky.

"_I sure hope this works_…" Thomas thought to himself, before calling something aloud. "We need Dinozord power, now!"

From the middle of nowhere, the nearby ground began breaking open to reveal bursting flames from within a fault line. A crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord stood up from the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. The Mastodon then started to stomp through the snow. It was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. It opened its mouth while dashing through the dirt.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery.

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

Red Ranger, looking upward, gestured an arm proudly before leaping up.

"All right, it worked! Let's go, everyone!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky. The Tyrannosaurus chomped and beared down as it watched its master come towards it. Red Ranger continued leaping up, passing beneath the Tyrannosaurus's jaw. He finally landed up atop of the Tyrannosaurus' head, and then after a few seconds, he dropped inside. Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Thomas here. I'm all logged on!"

The other four Rangers down below continued to race forth. It was then Black Ranger brought both his feet together and began to leap upward. Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leap up into the sky, followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger.

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"This is Percy. I'm ready to rock!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Toby here. Let's save the day!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"This is Emily. Let's push this guy off our island!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Rosie here… ooh, nice stereo!"

Goldar snarled at his new equally sized opponents. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger looked around the cockpit as he heard a voice telepathically speaking to him. It was Zordon.

"**Rangers, if you want to stop Goldar, you will need to combine your Zords into one. Leave this one to me**."

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon.

"**Whoa**!" cried out Toby's voice.

"**They're combining**!" exclaimed Percy's voice.

"**This is so cool**!" came from Rosie's voice.

The Sabertooth Tiger roared out. Suddenly, it went and locked itself into Leg Mode. The Triceratops opened its mouth while experiencing the desert breeze. Just then, it went and folded up its tail. The Tyrannosaurus then went and connected with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth Tiger legs electrically. The Mastodon exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. Just as quickly though, it floated through the air in its component form. Soon, it went and connected with the Tyrannosaurus, causing a pulse of energy throughout.

The Triceratops wheels passed through the desert sands. The Megazord Tank rumbled forth into battle. In the Megazord cockpit, the lights all came on as the Rangers were all seated inside at their stations.

"Wow." replied Thomas, looking around the cockpit.

"Cool tank!" commented Emily.

But just as quickly, Goldar flung some fireballs from his sword across the right side. The Megazord Tank got hit by the fireballs, which caused sparks and bursts to erupt from it. In the Megazord cockpit, the entire cockpit shook as sparks and bursts erupted, and the Rangers flailed about. Goldar raised his sword menacingly and walked forward.

"Your weapons are no match for me." he growled fiercely.

In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger straightened up and spoke to his teammates.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll just blast him right back!" Thomas then pressed a button on the console.

The Megazord Tank fired from both of its cannons. Goldar got blasted by them sparkingly and burstingly. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers gestured in happy success, just as Red Ranger pressed another button on the console. This time, the Megazord Tank fired colored energy bolts from each of the Zords. Goldar was blasted again, and this time fell down. He fell and rolled along the ground until he laid on his back. In the Megazord cockpit, Zordon telepathically spoke to the Rangers again.

"**Now, transform into Megazord Battle Mode**."

The Megazord Tank stopped moving. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger raised a fist up, then forth, and then gripped the controls with both hands.

"Battle Mode, now!" Thomas commanded.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. The Rangers in the Megazord cockpit watched as they rose higher and higher. And soon the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. Just then, the Pterodactyl soared downward through the sky. It then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

But was this going to stop Goldar? Not at all. He leaped up with sword, right knee raised, then fell forward. The Megazord merely stood in place as it looked kinda downward. Goldar, when he got close enough, raised his sword, grabbed it with both hands, and slashed down. From that, he sliced at the cockpit of the Megazord. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers rattled about as the entire cockpit shook, except for Red Ranger, who recovered quickly to grab the controls. Goldar then raised his sword and roughly slashed the Megazord in the chest sparkily before going to stab at it, but it fought back; shoving Goldar away some, then smacking the sword away before Goldar prepared to strike again. The Megazord punched its left fist forth. It punched Goldar sparkily in the chest. Suddenly, the Megazord stumbled back with its upper body smoking. Goldar readied his sword in right hand and began to strike. He slashed the Megazord sparkily a few times, before the giant robot bopped him one. This caused Goldar to fall onto the ground, causing a quaking. The Megazord merely watched with a worried look on its face. In the Megazord cockpit, Blue Ranger spoke to Red Ranger worriedly.

"Thomas! That blow didn't even faze him."

Red Ranger gripped the controls dramatically. Goldar soon got up and readied to attack. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger noticed what was happening in alarm.

"He's coming at us!"

He goes into a leaping kick by picking both feet up in midair. The Megazord got its still-smoking chest double-booted by Goldar's feet as he kicked it with a sparking burst result. In the Megazord cockpit, a bright flash bursting faded to show the cockpit shaking about, Red Ranger turned around to speak to his team, and then back again

"Hang on!" Thomas shouted.

Goldar growled as he raised his sword back to ready position. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger and Pink Ranger both looked from the right to the lower center.

"Look out!" Thomas exclaimed.

The Megazord put both of its arms into a battle ready position. Goldar then attacked the Megazord with his sword twice, but it blocked each blow, only to be struck by a right leg kick. In the Megazord cockpit, it shook fiercely, but Rangers held onto their controls.

"You fools are finished!" Goldar snarled viciously, as he held up his sword.

But all of a sudden (likely with Zordon's help) a sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The sword then impaled the ground while surging with electricity, and when the Megazord tried to grip its handle, it couldn't get it with its left hand, so it grabbed the sword instead with its right hand. The Megazord then gestured its Power Sword into a battle ready position, ending with it surging out a shining prism effect from its tip.

"Argh! This isn't over, I'll be back!" Goldar shouted.

He gestured with his left arm, and switched sword from right hand to left, then he raised right hand and vanished completely.

The Megazord stood completely victoriously while holding onto its Power Sword. In the Megazord cockpit, the male Rangers all raised their fists in triumph, while Yellow Ranger grabbed Blue Ranger's arm, and Pink Ranger looked sharply to the right.

* * *

Back on the balcony in the Lunar Palace, you can bet Rita was NOT a happy camper when Goldar had left the battle just like that. Her henchmen appeared to be upset too.

"I can't believe they beat us back!" she shouted angrily.

Nearby, Baboo and Squatt were arguing.

"This is all your fault, Squatt. You should have helped!" Baboo accused his buddy, before bonking him on the head three times.

Furiously, Rita stormed off the balcony and walked over to Goldar inside the main chamber.

"Goldar, you've failed." she snapped at her top commander.

"It won't happen again, Empress." Goldar assured, while gesturing his sword forth twice.

"Shut up! I've got a headache!" Rita was not in the mood for excuses, so she shoved her dragon aside and left the chamber to go sulk over her loss.

* * *

Back inside the Command Center interior, the Tidmouth Teens were all gathered chattering about the battle and driving off Goldar. Zordon was very pleased with the results.

"Congratulations on a job well done." Zordon said, and then he continued. "Now that you have become Power Rangers you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power. First; you must never use your power for personal gain. Second; you must never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you to. And finally; you must keep your identity secret. No one may know that you are a Power Ranger."

Gordon then spoke up. "What about us?" He was referring to himself, James, Henry, and Edward.

"We don't have any of those powers, so does this rule apply to us too?" James asked.

"It does." Zordon said sternly. "You must keep your friends identities secret at all costs."

"Wait a second. I'm not sure we're still all up to this." Percy said before looking down "I mean, we were pretty lucky this time. Mainly since you helped us out in that fight."

Zordon smiled reassuringly. "Luck had nothing to do with it, Percy. You five make as fine a group of heroes as there has ever been."

"No way." Emily said, half sarcastically and half believing. "Really?"

"You've had an extraordinary experience together. You need each other now and the world needs you." Zordon continued.

"Yeah, you're right." Thomas nodded. "I won't let you down, Zordon."

"I'm in." Toby stated.

"You can count on me." Rosie added.

"I'm here for you guys." Percy spoke.

Edward then added in this. "And we'll do anything we can to help you all out."

"Of course!" Gordon nodded.

"Yeah!" James added.

"You can bet on it." Henry jumped in.

They then turned to face Emily, who hadn't said anything about if she wanted to join or not.

"Emily?"

The dark green-haired girl frowned slightly. "I don't know. I mean the outfits are cool and everything… but my hair gets all tangled inside the helmets. I don't think I can do it. Sorry."

The other Tidmouth Teens were surprised and saddened by Emily's decision.

"Emily…" Rosie said sadly.

"Oh no, Emily." Alpha sighed sadly.

Suddenly, Emily gave a smirk. "Not!"

This caused Alpha to go haywire. "Circuit overload! Ay-yi-yi!"

Emily held him by the shoulders. "Alpha, calm down! I was just kidding."

"Ay-yi-yi, oh, humour- what a concept." Alpha muttered, as he walked away.

"And don't forget, Rangers, that I'll also be here to give you all guidance in your fight against Rita." Zordon added. "Never forget that you're all not alone."

Thomas nodded to their new mentor, and he went and placed a hand out, Percy placed a hand on top of Thomas's. This repeated until they all had a hand on top of another's. Soon, the Tidmouth Teens all jumped up in cheer.

"POWER RANGERS!"

**The End?**

* * *

And thus a new generation is born. Remember, feel free to submit suggestions or ideas...but PLEASE be nice and NO flames.


	3. Episode 2

No reviews or suggestions yet? Well that won't discourage me. Here's a new chapter, it is an adaption of the second MMPR episode "High Five" and will focus mainly on Emily (because the original episode focused on Trini, it makes sense), and it will also introduce the bullies of the story too. Enjoy!

Oh, before I forget: Power Rangers and Thomas belong to Saban and HIT Entertainment respectively.

* * *

**Chapter 2: High Five, Emily!**

**MMPR Episode Basis: High Five**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

Another new day at Knapford. It was a weekend and the Tidmouth Teens were enjoying some well needed relaxation. Especially after just recently becoming Power Rangers.

One day, at the Knapford City Youth Center. Inside, Thomas was getting ready to climb a rope that was setup at the Gym section. Rubbing his hands together, Thomas started climbing the rope while Percy stood nearby and watched over him.

"Come on, Thomas." Percy said encouraging. "You can do it!"

"_I know I can, I know I can…_" Thomas thought to himself as he climbed.

As Thomas climbed and Percy spotted for him, Emily, Rosie, James, and Edward walked up.

"Hey, Percy." Edward greeted.

"Where's Thomas?" Rosie asked.

Percy pointed upward and they looked up. Noticing how high Thomas was climbing caused Emily to become concerned.

"Oh, Thomas, be careful!" Emily called out in worry. "If you slip, you'll fall and really hurt yourself."

"Hey, Emily, back off." Percy said firmly. "You'll make him nervous."

"Well, excuse me for being worried about him!" Emily snapped.

"Don't worry, Percy, I never get nervous." Thomas called from above.

James chuckled. "Yeah right. I remember the time from one Halloween several years ago, when you thought Percy was a ghost and he scared you so badly that you nearly sh-"

"Come on, James, don't be mean like that." Edward interrupted. "That was then, this is now."

"Aw, come on, I was only joking." James protested.

Emily shook her head and turned to leave. "If you guys want me, I'll be over at the workout machines with Gordon and Henry." then she muttered to herself. "At least it's down-to-earth over there."

Percy then held out his hand. "Why don't you give the climbing rope a try, Emily?"

Emily gasped and held out both her hands in protest. "Me? Up there? No way! You'll never catch me climbing anything that high."

"Sounds like someone has a case of height fright." Percy snickered.

"I remember one time during a summer when we were eleven to twelve years old, we were at the public swimming pool." James recalled. "Emily wanted to impress a boy she liked there, so she decided to try out the high diving board. When she reached the top and noticed how high she was, she got so scared that she froze on the spot. It took a team of mechanics to snip the board off and they had to carry her away."

James and Percy burst out laughing from that memory. But Edward, Thomas, Rosie, and Emily grew very cross.

"Cut that out, James!" Rosie snapped.

"You know Emily has had a paralyzing fear of heights since she was young." Thomas added, while still climbing the rope.

"How would you like it if someone made fun of you if you had a fear of some kind?" Edward asked sternly.

"Me? Having a fear of some kind?" James snorted. "Pah! That would never happen to me!"

"Well it may not happen right away, but someday it may happen." Emily said heatedly, before turning to leave. "I'll be at the workout machines."

As Emily left them, Toby had walked up to them.

"Hey, Toby, how's it going?" Percy greeted his friend, as they high-fived.

"Well, actually, I do have some rather exciting news to disseminate." Toby explained. "See, with some help I got from Edward, I've made a significant breakthrough regarding the cross-"

"**Toby, heads up**!" shouted Thomas from above, and he landed and sat on Toby's shoulders while still holding onto the rope.

Both boys started struggling and were swinging around and around and around on the rope, sort of like a ride at a carnival. Soon, Thomas let go of the rope. The result of him letting go caused both him and Toby to flying to the where near the workout machines were. The two boys landed where Gordon, Henry, and Emily were all working out.

"Wow, that was some ride." Henry remarked.

Percy, Rosie, Edward, and James came over to see if Thomas and Toby were okay.

"Are you two okay?" Rosie asked in concern.

"That looked like fun." Percy smirked.

"It actually was." Thomas agreed, as he got up onto his feet.

"Not to me." Toby groaned, as he sat up dizzily.

"You guys should try out for the circus." Gordon chuckled. "You guys would make a great team."

"Nah." Thomas declined good-naturedly. "Not my style."

"**The circus don't take geek clowns anyway**." spoke an oily voice.

"**Geek clowns- heh heh, that's funny, Diesel**." said another voice.

The Tidmouth Teens all turned and saw four teens (from Sodor High School) walking right up to them. The first one was Diesel Horwich, he had jet black hair and black clothes with a skull on his shirt, and a bulky build. Arry and Bert Hilton were twin brothers; both have dirty blonde hair and are dressed in black and yellow striped clothes. Daisy Cammell has bright blonde hair and wears makeup; she was also wearing a green dress. Daisy was one of the prettiest, yet also one of the meanest girls in the entire school, the girlfriend of Diesel, and is also Emily and Rosie's main rival. The four of them were also known as the Smelter Teens...the bullies of the school you may say about them. There were more, but we'll get to them later. But Diesel was the ringleader of his gang, which consisted of himself, Arry, Bert, Dodge, Splatter, Den, Dart, and Daisy.

"Oh brother, not them." Emily groaned.

"Oh yes, miss Sterling." Daisy said harshly. "It's us."

"You've got a problem with that, girly?" Arry asked rudely. "I didn't think so."

Emily growled, but didn't say anything. But Henry sure did.

"Come on, leave her alone." he said firmly. "We never did anything to you guys, so why bug us?"

"Oh, we know the answer to that." Bert snickered. "We like bullying people like you just because it's funny."

Diesel, Arry, Bert, and Daisy all laughed meanly. Percy soon walked up to them.

"Why don't you guys just crawl back to the ooze you came from?" he said warningly, yet was intimidated at the same time.

Diesel smirked and approached Percy menacingly. "Oh, that's funny, especially coming from a friend of the monkey man here."

Thomas heard him, so he went over to confront Diesel and his pals.

"Yeah? At least I can make it all the way to the top." Thomas said firmly. "Which isn't too easy by the way."

This made Diesel, Arry, Bert, and Daisy all cross.

"Hey, hey, hey." Daisy angrily said. "You saying that my boyfriend can't do it? Yeah, that's what you're saying alright."

"Step aside, and let me show you how it's done." Diesel demanded.

Thomas shrugged and allowed Diesel to try climbing the rope. He rubbed his hands together and he began to try climbing it. But he was slipping and sliding mostly while muttering stuff (mostly angrish) under his breath.

"Come on, Diesel, show them what you're made of!" Arry said encouragingly.

Diesel tried but kept slipping and sliding. Eventually the rope tied to the ceiling gave in and it snapped. The result of it snapping caused Diesel to fall onto his back. Those in the gym who witnessed this began laughing.

"Wow, you sure showed us, Diesel…or should we call you Bulk instead?" Toby asked cheekily.

Diesel muttered some stuff under his breath crossly, right before some of the ceiling came crashing down on his head, causing him to feel dazed. Arry, Bert, and Daisy all glared at the laughing teens angrily.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. High up on one of the towers, Rita's cackling voice could be heard coming from inside.

"**Those Power Rangers are going to wish they've never tangled with me**!"

Inside on the balcony, Rita was alone, planning out her next move. The pendulum in the main chamber was swinging behind her.

"I'll trap them in a time warp the same way I did to Zordon, and when I'm through, the world is going to be mine!"

Her laughter was heard between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space. She must be up to something.

* * *

Back inside the Youth Center, the Tidmouth Teens were all gathering their stuff before heading out, Toby took the time to explain what he and Edward had just invented.

"I finally completed a narrow-beam transmission module that will allow wave function over an extended interval." Toby explained.

The other Tidmouth Teens all glanced to one another.

"Well? Aren't you all excited?" Toby asked.

"Well, I will be as soon as I figure out what you just said in English." Thomas said.

Edward chuckled and he translated that line. "He's created a communication device using some old microwaves."

"Oh." Emily nodded.

"Cool." Gordon added.

"See? We now have connection to Zordon and Alpha in the Command Center." Toby added.

Rosie took her device and smiled. "This is so Morphinominal."

"You both really outdid yourselves." Henry also smiled.

"I said this before and I'll say it again." James grumbled. "Just what we need, two brainiacs."

Toby ignored the comment and resumed explaining the devices function. "They respond to tactile pressure followed by auditory stimulus."

"So, what you're saying is that we just touch and talk?" pointed out Percy.

Toby pressed on it. "Like this."

A beeping sound was made.

Toby continued. "The neutrino power grid must have crossed molecular-"

Suddenly he got cut off as the Tidmouth Teens all turned into beams of colored light against their will (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum) and they all descend through the roof of the Youth Center. Nine teleportation streaks raced through the whole island's landscape, until they arrived outside of the Command Center.

* * *

The beams all enter the building through its roof, and they wound up inside the interior.

"Hey, guys. It appears our communicators have malfunctioned." Toby said, as he and the others all got back up.

Alpha walked in to greet his new friends.

"Oh! Welcome, homeboys, homegirls. What brings you to the 'hood?" Alpha asked in a gangster voice.

Percy chuckled. "You've been watching too much TV, Alpha."

They all shared a laugh, just as Zordon soon spoke up.

"I commend on your latest invention, Toby and Edward." He said impressedly. "Not only have you both created a well constructed communicator, but you've also tapped into the Command Center's teleportation unit."

"Thank you, Zordon." Edward smiled.

"But with proper adjustments, it will allow you to teleport here in an emergency." Zordon added. "But until Alpha can reprogram it, it will serve as a two-way communication link between the Command Center and each other from wherever you are."

Alpha then took Toby's device and looked over it for a moment.

"Hmm. This is easy." he began to make the adjustments. "I just have to reflux the-" Alpha continued to make the adjustments, but soon he shocked himself. "Uh-oh. Oh! No, no, no! Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

Alpha moved around crazily for a brief moment before stopping.

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers. Inside, Baboo and Squatt were both hard at work building something. On the balcony, Rita grew impatient and looked to the right across from the railing, to the image of the Earth at its edge.

"Baboo, is the time device ready, or have you messed it up?" she demanded.

In the main chamber, Baboo and Squatt were both busy working on a small shuttle craft-like device. The former went and smacked the latter upside the head.

"I've managed to get it ready, even though this lunkhead slowed me down!" Baboo pointed a finger at Squatt accusingly.

"Now, that looks okay!" Rita commented, while standing in front of a pendulum and looking from the right to nearly straight on.

The two of Rita's bumbling minions soon finished the device. Baboo motioned his hands and then made flapping gestures with them while speaking.

"It's all programmed, Empress." Baboo announced.

Squatt pointed at his nose, and then twice atop of his head, all while speaking.

"It'll fly down to Earth, and wherever it lands, it'll open up a hole in time!" Squatt explained.

"Finster's monster will trap them in the hole and they'll be gone forever!" Baboo concluded, as he made flapping gestures with his hands, and then motioned them a bit.

Later on. Inside the workshop, Finster was hard at work in his workshop making something when Rita walked in.

"Finster, the time device is ready! Time to pick a monster!" Rita stated, as she walked over to the clay molds of various monsters on the counter. "The babies! Which one of the delightfully hideous creatures are we using today?"

She batted her eyelashes as she put her hand out under the arms of the drumming mold, touching it gently.

"Ha ha ha! Cootchy cootchy coo!" she chuckled jokingly.

But Finster had other plans. "Uh, none, my Queen." he explained, while working on the mold of a new monster. "I'm making a new one named Bones. I'm sure he'll be perfect!"

"He'd better be!" Rita growled, as she carelessly stepped on one of the clay molds. Her mood quickly lifted when she saw what Bones would look like. "He's so gruesome and ugly- just what I wanted."

"Thank you, my Queen." Finster bowed respectfully, before he went and turned a nearby wheel, opening the Monster-matic's door, then he prepared to place down the Bones mold. "I've set the Monster-matic for full power!"

Finster placed the Bones mold onto conveyer belt, then turned the wheel, sending it inside Monster-matic, as Rita watched and smiled on. The Bones mold entered Monster-matic, then the door closed themselves. Finster then gripped the lever, pulled on it, then pushed it back up. The Monster-matic's exhaust pipe began spewing smoke as it started to work its magic. Rita laughed as she watched the machine work like it usually does.

"The Power Rangers will be helpless against him." she declared, as she watched the Monster-matic continued its work.

As the Monster-matic's pipe continued to steam some more, something was actively rockin' through the output tube. The machine was taking its sweet time, much too long for Rita, as she quickly lost her patience.

"What's taking so long? He's going to be overcooked." she complained.

Rita headed over to Monster-matic exit tube, Finster behind her, anxiously awaiting before bright light shoots out. But then, on cue, something had shot out of the tube in a bright light with sparks and smoke. Baboo and Squatt both turned from balcony, with the latter getting bonked on the head by a pendulum. As the smoke cleared, Bones stepped out from under exit tube, thumping his left fist to chest.

"I am Bones, at your service." the monster skeleton bowed as his head popped off, floated around the body, and then landed in his arms.

Finster pondered to himself. "Hmm. Perhaps I should have set the machine on low."

Rita turned away from Bones and walked out of the workshop with Baboo following as he held the device, just as Goldar walked in.

"All right, salad brains, it's time to launch the time device. And I don't want any mistakes." Rita said threateningly. "I want those Power Rangers gone, understand?"

Baboo picked up a control box of some kind and faced Rita, who walked in front of the small Shuttle.

"Of course! -so, you want me to launch it?" he asked stupidly.

"YES!" Rita shrieked angrily, as Baboo shook in fear of his boss' temper… not that Rita cared anyway.

Baboo messed with the control box, while nearby, Squatt plugged his ears and closed his eyes behind Shuttle.

"I've just got to pull this lever." Baboo said.

"_Oh boy, I hope he knows what he's doing._" Squatt thought to himself as he lit the fuse.

"Ready? FIRE!" Rita shouted.

Baboo nodded head with a smile before reaching for control box. He gripped the control box's stick forth. The Shuttle's main engines ignited. It soared off balcony as Rita smiled, Squatt waved, and Baboo operated the controls. The small Shuttle flew through outer space toward Earth. Rita walks up to her telescope, looked in it, looked out, then looked in again while adjusting it.

* * *

Rita's telescope was somehow able to follow Shuttle perfectly as it sped down the road. A bunch of civillians gathered around a TV in a store window to see footage of child size Shuttle soar through the streets of Knapford. The TV showed footage of the child size Shuttle continuing to fly down the road. People on the sidewalk were amazed by the smoke-spewing kiddie Shuttle driving in the middle of the wrong side of the road, as it turned across the crosswalk. The Shuttle continued to drive down the pavement. It drove further down the street, riding the center line as a commuter train passed up ahead. The Shuttle merely continued driving down the pavement. It then narrowly avoided getting flattened by two vehicles on the road.

* * *

Back on the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita was standing at the front, smiling as her four Evil Space Aliens, lined up in a row behind her, were visibly excited by what they see going on the Planetside.

"I can't wait to trap those Power Geeks in my time warp." she declared, as she began laughing.

* * *

Back in Knapford, the Shuttle continued driving down the road, passing cars narrowly on their left. The Shuttle zoomed through a construction site full of workers hard at work under the hot sun. The Shuttle soon soared into the sky. A pair of construction workers stumbled as the Shuttle made a pathetic attempt at hovering on its trip. Soon, the Shuttle was driving on the sidewalk, with people frozen in terror, including a pair of flashers.

Pretty soon, the Shuttle stopped somewhere and the Time Warp was beginning to be unleashed atop the city of Knapford's Library Tower.

* * *

Back inside the Command Center interior, the alarm inside the interior was blaring loudly.

"Bust my Buttons!" cried Percy at the sound of the alarm.

"Extreme audio oscillation." Toby announced as he turned to the Viewing Globe. "What does it indicate?"

"It must be Rita." Thomas stated bluntly.

"It would she sent a device to open a time trap." Zordon explained. "And the Putty Patrol is gathering outside of town. Find out what they are up to while I analyze the time device."

"We're out of here!" Thomas said.

He and his friends used their new communicators turn into beams of coloured light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum) and they all descend right out of the Command Center.

* * *

Now outside Knapford, the Tidmouth Teens teleported down to another nearby stone quarry. Quickly, they found Putty Patrollers roaming around, but they decided to stealthly follow them.

"What are they doing out here?" asked Rosie.

"I don't know, but we better stay here and keep and eye on them." requested Henry.

They agreed to that, and they began to follow the Putties while trying to keep their distance from them so they don't get spotted.

"I don't believe that this is a viable option at the moment." muttered Gordon at one point.

"What are you talking about? This is perfect camouflage." Percy said.

Unfortunately, the green-haired boy had said this loud enough for the Putties hear him. And they turned around and spotted the Tidmouth Teens sneaking around.

"It was about ten seconds ago." Edward gulped, realizing they were in big trouble now.

Extra Putties arrives out of nowhere. Very quickly, they had surround the Tidmouth Teens.

"What do we do now?" Emily asked Thomas.

"We've got to morph!" Rosie suggested.

"No!" Thomas firmly stated. "Zordon said we got to try to take care of things on our own before we use our powers."

"Then what are we waiting for?" James asked. "Let's get 'em!"

The Tidmouth Teens began to fight the Putties. Unlike the first time they fought them, this time they had some basic self-defence training and they were able to fight them evenly. Soon, some more had appeared.

"James! Emily! Pull some away and spread them out." Thomas ordered.

"Split 'em up. Got it!" Emily nodded.

"We're on it!" James declared as he and Emily ran in another direction and a few Putties followed them.

Thomas nodded to Henry, Gordon, and Edward and they understood and ran in another direction too, causing some more Putties to follow them. Thomas, Rosie, Percy, and Toby then continued to fight off some of the Putties left behind.

With James and Emily they soon came upon a cliffy area, and they stopped with some Putties still behind them.

"You go that way!" James told Emily.

"Right!" Emily nodded and she took off in the other direction.

Emily managed to evade the Putties following her...but James was unaware of the ones following him at the moment. Soon she saw that James had climbed too high.

"James! James, come back!" she screamed out. "You'll fall! James! You're too high up!"

But James couldn't hear her, but he soon did spot the Putties after him. Back with Gordon's group (Gordon, Henry, and Edward), they soon outwitted and defeated their Putties and soon they regrouped.

"Well done guys." Gordon congratulated.

"What about James and Emily?" Henry asked. "How are they doing?"

Edward looked around and gasped.

"Over there!" he shouted.

To their horror, James was backed up to the edge of a cliff with nowhere to run, and the Putties were approaching him from the front. Emily was trying to reach him, but became terrified when she saw the long way down.

"We have to save him!" Gordon shouted.

"We'll never make it though!" Henry argued. "We're too far away."

"It'll be up to Emily to save him." Edward stated grimly. "It's the only way."

"But Emily is terrified of heights!" Henry protested.

"You sure are pessimistic, aren't you?" Gordon said to his green-haired friend in dismay.

"Then she'll have to find a way to conquer them then." Edward said, almost completely sage-like.

Back with James, he had just backed up to the edge of the cliff, and while in a panic he fumbled with his communicator and it slipped out of his hands and fell off the cliff. With no powers of his own, being outnumbered, and close to falling to his doom, he could only do one simple thing...

"HELP!" he screamed in terror. "ANYONE! HELP ME!"

Emily heard his cries for help and stopped, again noticing how high she was, she shivered with fear.

"I can't do this..." she said to herself, before she calmed her mind. "...but I have to, James needs my help."

With all her courage, she managed to climb the big cliff and reach James in no time.

"Emily!" James cried. "You made it up here!"

"Hey, clay brain!" Emily spoke to the Putties. "Leave my friend alone!"

The Putties didn't seem to like that insult and they lunged forth, but Emily pulled James aside as they both dived to the side as the Putties lunged themselves off the cliff into the waters below. James stared at Emily in shock and admiration.

"Emily... you conquered your fear of heights...to save me." James breathed.

Emily smiled. "Of course. If was to save a friend."

James smiled, but then he became saddened.

"I'm sorry I teased you about your fear of heights back at the Youth Center." he sighed. "I guess everyone does have a fear to them, like I was afraid of getting killed."

"It's okay, James." Emily said reassuringly. "I forgive you."

James smiled back. Far away, Gordon, Henry, and Edward also smiled.

"Way to go, Emily." Edward said quietly.

"Nice one." Gordon agreed.

Henry then realized something.

"What about Thomas, Rosie, Toby, and Percy?" he asked.

Back with James and Emily, they realized the exact same thing.

"We've got to go help our friends!"

Back with Thomas, Rosie, Toby, and Percy. They were still surrounded by Putties.

"Okay guys, form a human chain!" Thomas suggested.

They did so, with Thomas holding Rosie and Percy holding onto Toby. They were soon able to break through the Putties surrounding them.

* * *

Back inside the Lunar Palace. On the balcony, Rita was looking through her telescope, and then looked out agape.

"What?!"

She turned around and chamber to talk to Goldar while Squatt and Baboo messed around with a remote nearby.

"All right, Bones, go do your stuff." Rita ordered the monster.

With that order on hand, Bones teleported out of the chamber in a purple streak.

* * *

Arriving at a Funfair, Bones dropped onto the ground in a smoking heap of bones. However, just as quickly, his smokey bones all simply floated up and re-formed into his full skeleton body.

* * *

Back at the Quarry, the Putties were all defeated, and the Tidmouth Teens regroup.

"**Congratulations, Power Rangers. You've done a superb job dealing with the Putties**." Zordon spoke through their communicators.

"Thanks Zordon." Thomas smiled.

"**And special congratulations to you, Emily. For overcoming your fear in the face of an emergency**." Zordon added.

Emily blushed and smiled as her friends congratulated her.

* * *

But soon in the Command Center interior, the alarm started blaring once again.

"Hold your positions, everyone." Alpha said. "Scanners picked up a new threat."

"It would seem Rita has sent down a creature named Bones down to the amusement park." Zordon explained as the Viewing Globe viewed Bones causing destruction. "He can fire energy bolts out of his eyes, and jump long distances, and even make himself disappear. He probably controls the time device as well."

* * *

Back with the Tidmouth Teens at the Quarry, they were now worried.

"The time device?" Edward pondered.

"**Yes. So James, Henry, Gordon, and Edward, I'll need you four to return to the Command Center for safety reasons**." Zordon said. "**There isn't much time left so get moving, Power Rangers**."

* * *

On the Viewing Globe in the Command Center, it showed an image of Thomas, Percy, Rosie, Emily, and Toby all holding out their Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!" Zordon shouted.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

The team stood fully morphed, then briefly give a small pose that sends off energy. Red Ranger first posed. Then Black Ranger posed. Then Blue Ranger posed. Then Yellow Ranger posed. And finally, Pink Ranger posed. The team then fully posed in front of the boat rocking ride.

"POWER RANGERS!" they battle cried.

Bones proceeded to take off his head and toss it skyward as he turned invisible.

"Here. Let me help you get *a head*." he said, while making a very BAD pun.

Bones' head flew upward. Just as the Rangers gather underneath the floating head, looking up at it.

"What in the world?" Toby asked.

Bones' floating head spins around.

"Into the Time Warp you go!" Bones declared as his eyes glowed red.

The area started spinning around as the Rangers staggered about on the cement below the head.

* * *

Red Ranger flipped into the Time Warp dimension, landing on his back. Bones' floating head spins around some more. Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both flip into the Time Warp dimension, landing in front of Red Ranger. Bones' floating head spins around one last time. Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger both flip into the Time Warp dimension, landing in front of Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Black Ranger. Getting up and looking around the Time Warp dimension, the Rangers were more confused than ever.

"Where are we?" Toby asked.

"Is this a Time Warp Zordon told us about?" Percy asked.

Red Ranger eventually turned and spotted something.

"Look out!" cried Thomas.

Bones leaped across area to the left, slashing sparkily into Rangers on his way by. He lands and turned to face recovering Rangers.

"You ready, Power Rangers?" he taunted, as he wielded his green bladed sword.

Red Ranger quickly unholstered his Blade Blaster.

"Blade Blasters up!" Thomas ordered.

Red Ranger quickly set his Blade Blaster into Sword mode. All five Rangers were now ready with their Blade Blaster in Sword mode, and then they charged ahead into battle. A pair of Skeleton Warriors suddenly leaped over each of Bones' shoulders. The Rangers quickly bound themselves into battle against Skeleton Warriors.

While this was happening, Squatt was setting up a device (that looked strikingly like a bomb of sorts).

"This ought to do it." he snickered quietly to himself.

Red Ranger and Bones go blade to blade. But the latter went and slashed the former in the chest sparkily. Squatt planted the bomb on the ground.

"Now to blow up the time warp and trap them here." he said to himself.

Black Ranger and Yellow Ranger both battle some Skeleton Soldiers.

Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger both flip into action against some Skeleton Soldiers.

Soon Baboo showed up, looking unhappy with his best pal.

"Come on, Squatt! Hurry up!" he demanded impatiently.

Squatt flinched and started searching his bag for a match, but couldn't seem to find any.

"You did bring the matches, didn't you?" Baboo asked.

The Rangers continued to fight the Skeleton Soldiers in the background while Squatt continued to search for a match, but he just couldn't find one inside his bag.

"I told you not to forget them!" Baboo groaned in annoyance.

"I didn't forget them. They've got to be in there." he continued to search, but nothing. Finally he found one. "Oh, now just hold it steady so I can light it."

He lit the fuse, holding the match until it burnt his finger tips. The fuse was lit and it burned towards the bomb. Baboo and Squatt rejoiced happily.

"Oh boy!" Baboo cheered.

"Now we're going to get them now." Squatt added.

As fuse burns in the foreground, Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger both ceased fighting the Skeleton Soldiers as they noticed it, with Red Ranger soon joining.

"Thomas, look!" Rosie cried, referring to the lit fuse.

Red Ranger started reaching out in protest.

"No! Stop!" he shouted.

"Too late!" Bones declared, as he went and stabbed his sword into the ground.

His sword stabbing into the ground and caused a bursting. Mist covered ground soon breaks open a fault (with boiling magma down below) quakingly. The Rangers were all knocked off their feet by the quaking, with Red Ranger recovering.

"Come on! Let's blast him!" Thomas declared, as he jumped into the air.

Red Ranger leaps through the dark air with his Blade Blaster still drawn. He landed in combat with Bones, locking blades and then holding him in place as he turned and called his teammates.

"All right, guys. Now!" he commanded.

Black Ranger proceeded to snap his Blade Blaster around into Gun mode. Then he, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger all took aim and fired red laser bursts from the Blade Blasters. Red Ranger quickly rolled out of the way before Bones got struck by the bursts, and soon exploded and crumbles into a pile of bones. The four Rangers proceeded to holster their Blade Blasters.

"That takes care of him." Percy said proudly.

All of a sudden, Bones rebuilt himself. The Rangers were aghast by what they saw, but Blue Ranger quickly figured out the monsters weakness.

"We need to destroy his head." Toby stated, and jumped forth into the sky.

Blue Ranger jumped through the dark air with fist out. He swooped by Bones, grabbing his head before it can reconnect with the body, leaving it reaching at empty neck stump. Blue Ranger rolled into a landing, wrapped the cape around Bones' head, and then tossed it up.

"Emily! Catch!" Toby called, as he threw the wrapped head.

Yellow Ranger caught the wrapped head and gave a thumbs up in response.

"Good throw, Toby!" she cheered.

Suddenly, the remaining Skeleton Warriors all came running for another piece of the Rangers. But Yellow Ranger merely dashed through the four Skeleton Warriors, slashing sparkily each one with her Blade Blaster. The Skeleton Warrios all crumbled onto the ground in a pile of bones. Yellow Ranger soon reached the edge of cavern and took one look at the wrapped up Bones' head.

"So long, bonehead!" Emily stated, before she spiked Bones' wrapped head into it.

Bones' cranium plummeted down the fault into the magma at the bottom of the crevasse, causing an explosion. Bones' body, without the head, then collapsed onto its back and exploded brightly into a swell of sparks.

* * *

Over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon, Rita could be heard screaming in anger and frustration.

"**I'm not finished yet**!"

Inside, she angrily walked out onto the balcony from the left side and stood in front of Earth in the distance. Once there, she began to chant a brief spell.

"**Moondust, soft and pliant. Send down to Earth, a giant!**"

She let out a loud laugh once she finished chanting the spell.

* * *

Near the airport of Knapford, a Giant Knight materialized. And he made his way to the Quarry where he smashed through the ground into the Time Warp, and he pulled Red Ranger out of the warp.

"Go, Knight!" cheered Squatt.

The Knight gripped hard on Red Ranger as he struggled to break free. Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger both approached the torn area of wall just as the Giant peeked inside.

"Let Thomas go, you big tinhead!" Rosie shouted.

The fuse continued to make its way to the explosive. Baboo and Squatt decided the time had come to disappear.

"Let's get out of here!" Baboo said.

And they both disappear. The bomb finally went off and the other four Rangers were thrown from the Time Warp and back into the Quarry, while the Giant still had Red Ranger in his grasp. Red Ranger eventually had enough.

"All right, I've had enough of you!" he yelled crossly, and drew out his Blade Blaster.

He fired a red beam into the Giant's face. The Giant yelled in pain and loosened his grip, allowing Red Ranger to escape. He fell gracefully and landed near his other teammates, who were relieved that he was all right.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Thomas." Rosie said in relief.

"No worries." Thomas stated.

Yellow Ranger soon pointed upward nervously.

"Don't look now, but our Giant friend looks really cross now!" Emily gulped nervously.

Indeed he was cross. The Giant angrily pulled out his sword and slashed it downward. The Rangers narrowly avoided getting chopped into bits as they rolled away from it. Having failed with the sword, the Giant proceeded to start stomping his feet toward the Rangers.

Red Ranger gestured into the sky. "I call upon the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, now!"

From the middle of nowhere, the nearby ground began breaking open to reveal bursting flames from within a fault line. A crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. This was followed by its upper body. Then it was followed by its lower body. Finally, it rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The five Rangers all got a closer look as the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord stood in the near distance, growling while atop the crimson mist.

"I'll handle this monster, guys!" Thomas insisted, as he jumped up.

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky. The Tyrannosaurus chomped and beared down as it watched its master come towards it. Red Ranger continued leaping up, passing beneath the Tyrannosaurus' jaw. He finally landed up atop of the Tyrannosaurus' head, and then after a few seconds, he dropped inside. Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Okay, let's kick some giant!" he declared.

From there, he slapped his left hand down on palm activator. This caused the display of the Red Ranger helmet to lighten up. Then Red Ranger slapped his right hand down on other palm activator. This caused the console display of the Red Ranger helmet and Red Ranger Zord face to shoot energy to the Tyrannosaurus symbol at the top which began to glowed brightly. Red Ranger then just sat in the cockpit, moving his head and operating the controls out of frame.

The Tyrannosaurus leaned down, chomping and rocking side to side a little, all too eagerly. The Tyrannosaurus watched as the Giant stepped into the foreground to face it in mortal combat. The Giant gestured both his arms and then started marching forth. He stomped the ground and lumbered onward in the quarry. The Tyrannosaurus also started lumbering forward, through the quarry.

The Giant and the Tyrannosaurus soon collided into a struggle of grips. The Giant soon staggered back, unsheathed his sword, and rushed back into battle. He went and slashed the Tyrannosaurus three times in the chest. The mighty Tyrannosaurus staggered back as its upper body smoked from being attacked. It was now angered, however, which caused it to swing to its right. This caused its tail to whip about. The Giant got smashed sparkily in the chest by the Tyrannosaurus's tail. Then the Tyrannosaurus bent over in the other direction this time. This caused the Giant to get smashed sparkily in its already smoking-chest by the Dinozord's tail again, knocking him away. The Giant tumbled down onto the ground, but rolled back to his feet.

The Tyrannosaurus leaned forward and marched back into action. The Giant tried to slash the Tyrannosaurus with his sword, but the Zord blocked it. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger looked down to the side at his teammates on the ground below, before resuming focus on the battle.

"How am I doing, Percy?" Thomas asked out to his teammates down below.

The Tyrannosaurus grappled the Giants' right arm and pinned him in front of it, stopping it from attacking. Down below, Black Ranger went and responded to Red Ranger's question, gesturing his left arm and giving those behind him a thumbs up.

"Morphinominal!" Percy cheered. "Yeah!"

The Tyrannosaurus's tailed then stabbed into the ground. This allowed the mighty Dinozord to leap up into the air before the Giant. The Tyrannosaurus then kicked the Giant in the chest with both feet. The monster staggered back as the Tyrannosaurus remained in the air. The Giant flipped repeatedly backwards through the air, its whole body was smoking. The Giant then tumbled onto the ground again, but it took a little longer to get back up, smoking and stagger with his blade still drawn. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger made a fist.

"Time to chill him out!" declared Thomas, moving a hand onto the controls.

The cockpit console palm control switch on the left side was slid to the right. The Tyrannosaurus, still floating in the air, spread out its arms and legs, before returning to the regular position and finally lowering back onto the ground below. Its feet pounded down against the ground, kicking up dust. The Tyrannosaurus then spread its arms out and looked directly at the ground. Following a quick surge of yellow electricity, the Tyrannosaurus spewed out a yellow-ringed breath onto the ground, causing a surge of dirt to burst up in front of it. The earth shot out into a rolling wave of erupting dirt in the ground in front of the Tyrannosaurus.

The Giant was caught up amid the flying boulders, rocks, dirt, and wind. Soon, as he roared in agony, he literally turned to dust and blew away in the wind, never to be seen again.

A pile of rocks were then disturbed by the wind. Across the settling dirt wind, the Tyrannosaurus was seen fidgeting about. It was also leaning down a little, chomping and opening its hands while roaring victoriously. Red Ranger soon exited the cockpit and stood atop the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord's head, pumping a fist into the sky triumphantly, as the Zord continued to open and close its chomping jaw.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace on the balcony, Rita was now really cross as she looked out and away from her telescope, turned around, and with a loud scream, she kicked her large globe of Earth at Baboo and Squatt. Which hit and knocked them both down at once. Rita then put her hand to her head while wincing.

"Ooh, I've got such a headache!" she complained. "Somebody bring me an aspirin!"

Squatt clasped his head in pain, while Baboo cowered behind the globe that they were both hit with.

* * *

Later on Sunday at the the Youth Center. Inside, some teens from Sodor High School, by the names of Duck, Oliver, and BoCo, were all talking about the events that occurred just yesterday.

"Yeah, I'm telling you, I heard it on the radio. Five superheroes had saved the park from this skeleton-like monster." Duck said.

"And they call themselves the Power Rangers." Oliver added.

"Where did they ever come from?" BoCo asked.

As they talked, Toby was talking to the other Tidmouth Teens near the climbing rope.

"Our communicators are fully functional again thanks to Zordon and Alpha." Toby stated.

"Cool." Henry smiled.

"So we can teleport and communicate to the Command Center with these things?" Rosie asked hopefully.

"That's right." Edward nodded.

"This is so the nineties." Gordon commented. "-yet cool at the same time."

James then spoke to Emily.

"Oh, Emily, I really wanted to express my gratitude in helping me out yesterday." James admitted.

"Of course, that's what friends do." Emily smiled. "They help each other out when they're in trouble."

Rosie then spoke up. "The way you climbed those rocks was Morphinominal!"

"I guess what they say is true." Emily started.

Then they all spoke at the same time. "You really don't know what you can do until you're forced to do it."

Thomas then noticed Percy was sneaking up on Emily for a little joke. And he turned to the others and shushed them about it, thinking that what Percy had in mind will be funny. Emily was so busy thinking that she didn't hear Percy sneaking up on her.

"_I hope I can be that confident the next time._" she thought to herself.

Suddenly, she started to feel someone behind her lifting her shirt up. Emily's shirt was only lifted slightly enough to expose her tummy and bellybutton, then the person behind her proceeded to very lightly tickle her exposed tummy…especially around her navel. This caused Emily to let out a startled yelp (seeing as how she is very ticklish), which also resulted in her running hastingly over to her left almost like a roadrunner. Once Emily reached the nearby climbing rope, she went and proceeded to climb up it until she was all the way up to the very top. Once at the top, Emily looked down below, while gripping on the rope tightly. There, she saw all of her friends down below looking upward at her, and also saw that it was Percy who snuck up and played that very obvious tickling joke on her. He and the other Tidmouth Teens were all laughing in a harmless manner.

"Yup, you've definitely conquered your fear of heights." Percy joked.

Emily sighed in both annoyance and amusement as she continued to look down towards her friends below.

"Percy…" she muttered.

**The End?**

* * *

Well, that was interesting wasn't it? Thomas destroys a monster in a Zord fight, AND Emily conquered her fear of heights. Now remember, I'm still accepting ideas and suggestions. Be it either Reviews or PMing me, I'll credit you if you do. But please NO flames or other mean things.


	4. Episode 3

And now for the third episode/chapter: "Teamwork". May be shorter than the last two chapters, but let's just see what happens.

Again, Power Rangers and Thomas each belong to Saban Brands and HIT Entertainment respectively.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Teamwork**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Teamwork**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

It was yet another new day at Sodor High School. And it was pretty busy too. In the cafeteria at lunch, Emily, Rosie, and a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and was wearing a yellow and black stripped shirt with black pants, were busy trying to get signatures for a petition of some kind.

"Stop the pollution of our neighbourhood." Emily stated as various teens and teachers walked by.

"Sign a petition, shut the dumpsite down." said the blonde haired girl. "We can hardly stand the smell."

"Let them know that you care." Rosie smiled.

"Please sign it." The three girls said at the same time.

Soon a stout gentleman wearing a suit and top hat walked up to them with a smile.

"Good morning, Emily, Rosie, and Mavis." he greeted.

"Hello, Sir Topham Hatt." greeted Rosie.

"Now, this is wonderful, girls! It's dandy that you're trying to clean up the environment." Sir Topham Hatt was very pleased with them, but then he grew concerned somewhat. "But is the dumpsite as bad as you say?"

Mavis frowned slightly. "You should see the place, sir. It's an industrial waste disaster."

"Mavis is right, sir." Emily jumped in. "Who could stand to pollute like that?"

* * *

Emily would be soon getting her answer. High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers. Inside on the balcony, Rita was observing everything from her telescope before she looked away and laughed loudly. Finster was standing idle nearby, awaiting orders.

"My pollution will ruin the whole planet!" she said to Finster. "Using their own pollution against them is a stroke of genius. And once my new monster elimates the Power Rangers, Earth is finished!"

And Rita laughed again. What could her new scheme be?

* * *

Back at Sodor High in the cafeteria, lunch was still going on and the girls were still trying to get signatures.

"Sign a petition." Mavis announced.

"Help clean up the dumpsite." Rosie added.

"We can live in a cleaner environment." Emily finished.

"So come. Help save our Earth!" the three girls said at the same time.

But no one was buying it for some reason...but at least some people cared. Pretty soon, Thomas, Percy, Toby, and James walk up to them.

"Hey, ladies, what's up?" James greeted them.

"Hey, guys." Emily greeted back.

"H-hi, Toby." Mavis said with shyness to Toby.

"H-hello to you t-too, Mavis." Toby blushed, also feeling shy towards Mavis.

They both turn away from each other shyly, Thomas and Percy both noticed this and winked at each other, while James noticed the people around the café.

"Wow, you're attracting quite a crowd. What's the occasion?" he asked eagerly.

"You conducting a campaign?" Thomas asked.

Emily nodded. "We're delivering these petitions, today."

"To stop pollution." Rosie added.

"Cool." Thomas smiled.

"Do you guys want to sign?" Mavis asked.

"Of course." came from Toby.

"Sure." added James.

"I'm game." Percy finished.

The four boys signed the petition. Suddenly, three familiar characters showed up looking for trouble, yup, you guessed it: Arry, Bert, and Diesel.

"Hey, miss Earth!" Diesel grunted to Emily. "Recycle that!"

"Yeah!" Bert snorted. "No one'll buy that *stop pollution* rubbish!"

Arry laughed meanly to that, but Mavis grew cross with her fellow classmates (she's part of the Smelter Class) and went up to Diesel and stared square into his eyes.

"Why don't you just get a life, Diesel!" she said heatedly.

"Me? A life?" Diesel blinked, and then he smirked, getting a devious idea. "Why don't I show you how WE recycle around here, Mavis?"

He went and snatched the petitions from Mavis' hand, crumbled it up, and threw it into a nearby trash can.

Diesel smirked deviously. "See? Now THAT'S how we recycle around here!"

Arry and Bert both laughed cruelly.

"Our petition!" Emily exclaimed in horror.

"All our hard work, gone…" Rosie sighed sadly.

Thomas, Percy, Toby, and James stared angrily at the three laughing Smelter Teens, but Mavis was REALLY cross at this stage. She certainly wasn't going to let her own classmates get away with ruining something this important to her and her two best friends. She tried to lung forth and attack Diesel, but was held back by James and Toby to prevent her from causing damage.

"Mavis! Don't." warned James. "They aren't worth it!"

"Let me at him!" Mavis screamed, as she struggled to break free. "I'll tear him limb from limb!"

"Mavis, calm down!" Toby pleaded. "It's all right!"

"There's still time!" Thomas added. "We'll help you guys make another one."

After a few seconds of struggling through James and Toby's strong grips, Mavis soon calmed herself down, but only for the bell to go and ring at this point, signalling the end of lunch hour. Diesel, Arry, and Bert laughed some more and they walked away, feeling very pleased with themselves. Thomas, Percy, Toby, James, Emily, Rosie, and Mavis all sighed in disappointment.

"Diesel, Arry, and Bert are such a pain in the butt." Thomas sighed.

"Yeah, those three boys really tick me off." Mavis added.

"So we see." James muttered to himself.

"But Thomas does have a point, though." Rosie spoke up. "Lunch maybe over, but we can still get more signatures while we're in class."

"Good idea, Rosie." Emily agreed.

"Just make sure to keep it away from those Smelter Teens." James added.

And they all agreed on that. Later, it was the end of the day, and the Tidmouth Teens (plus Mavis) were getting their stuff from their lockers, Rosie had a copy of the new petition, and it had quite a bit of signatures on it (maybe even more than before).

"We're heading to the dumpsite." Emily stated.

"Come with us, guys." Mavis insisted.

"We could use the extra hands." Rosie added.

Thomas kindly shook his head. "I'd love to, but I have a karate class that I have to teach later and, I mean it's for a great cause, but I just can't bug out on my students."

Emily raised an eye brow. "Since when are you teaching karate?"

"Since last week." Thomas explained.

"Edward is President of the Science Fair Committee and I've just joined as a new member and today's our first meeting, so we're staying after school." Toby said grimly.

"Congrats on joining, Toby." Mavis smiled at Toby, who blushed in response.

"James, Henry, and I are going to the Youth Center to workout." Gordon added. "Sorry."

"Uh, I'd love to ladies, but Alpha said he has something to talk to me about, right away." Percy said his excuse. "I promised to meet him, sorry."

"Who's Alpha, Percy?" Mavis asked curiously.

Percy gasped when Mavis asked that and he realized that he just mentioned Alpha 5 out loud.

"Oh! He's... um." Percy tried to think of an excuse.

"His dog!" Edward jumped in.

"Percy has a dog?" Mavis questioned.

"I do?" Percy quizzed stupidly, before Emily elbowed him in the side, and he immediately understood. "Oh! Y-yeah! I- ...just got one, yesterday!"

He laughed nervously while Mavis gave him a confused stare, before she turned to face her two best friends.

"Sorry girls, I would go with you too, but my mother wants me to babysit Bill and Ben today after school." she sighed disappointedly.

"It's okay, Mavis." Emily smiled assuringly. "Rosie and I will go alone, but it would still be a lot more impressive if we wented like a team."

"Say, Mavis, isn't your mother dating Bill and Ben's father right now?" Gordon asked curiously.

Mavis nodded, but gave a quizzing stare. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, wouldn't that make you like their older sister or something?" he suddenly chuckled.

"You mean step-sister, but to an extent, yes it would." Mavis replied.

They all soon head outside to catch the bus, but Rosie and Emily both had their bikes, so they didn't get on.

"Well, thanks for signing the petitions you guys." Rosie said, as she waved goodbye.

"Good luck." Thomas responded as the bus door closed and drove away.

Emily and Rosie soon left the school and biked down to the dumpsite.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita and her minions were watching what was unfolding. Rita felt pleased.

"Oh, this is sweet! Rosie and Emily are about to walk into my waste dump." she snickered. "Oh, it's perfect! Those girls don't stand a chance."

"If those girls find out it's you, won't that ruin your plan?" Squatt asked.

Baboo whispered to his friend. "You don't have to get personal, you know."

"We'll ambush them with Putties, and then finish them with a monster." Rita ranted on happily.

"Right! We can't lose this one." Goldar agreed before he turned to where Finster's lab and he called out. "Prepare the Putties, they've got work to do."

Rita chuckled. "Excellent! Those Power Rangers won't know what hit 'em!"

* * *

At the Dumpsite, Emily and Rosie had arrived and they began to search for someone to give the petition to. The smell there was rotten so they tried to hold their noses in to block it out.

"This is so gross." Rosie groaned.

"What do you suppose that stuff is?" Emily quizzed, looking at some goo nearby.

"I don't think I want to know." Rosie answered.

The girls continued to look around, but couldn't find anyone.

"Well, it doesn't look like there is anybody here to give these petitions to." Emily commented disappointedly.

They move on, suddenly Rosie felt something like a presence in the area, and then started shivering in fear.

"You okay?" Emily asked in concern.

"Why does it feel like we're being watched?" Rosie shivered some more.

Putty Patrollers suddenly jump flipped through the sky. Emily and Rosie were both completely surrounded by Putties.

"Looks like we've got company!" The dark green-haired girl yelled.

The girls get into fighting stances and they both began fighting the Putties. Emily showed some strong martial arts skills thanks to some extra training at the Youth Center, while Rosie showed off some expert gymnastic skills, which helped in evading and fighting. The Putties were easily being beaten down.

* * *

Back inside the Lunar Palace on the balcony, Rita was watching…yet she wasn't worried. Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt stand nearby.

"Good, they're fighting." Rita said aloud. "Now, all we have to do is send a monster!"

"This new monster will make quick work out of those brats!" Goldar bragged.

* * *

At the Command Center. Inside at the interior, Percy was talking with Alpha.

"That's why you brought me here, Alpha." Percy said cheerfully. "Check it out."

"I'm watching." Alpha said as Percy began break dancing.

It would seem that Percy is a surprisingly good dancer, now where have we seen this before? ...nah, can't be from HIM. Soon Percy comes to a stop when the music stopped.

"Wow! Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha cheered.

"See? And that's what it's all about." Percy stated.

Too bad the good mood atmosphere came to an end when the Command Center's alarm started blaring. Zordon knew what this meant.

"Percy, Alpha, the girls are in trouble." he claimed.

It was true. On the Viewing Globe, it showed images of Emily and Rosie still at the Dumpsite fighting off Putties.

"The Putties have them outnumbered!" Percy exclaimed.

"Oh no! Dudettes in trouble, dudettes in trouble!" Alpha shrieked in panic. "What are we going to do?"

"Bring the rest of the team here." Zordon commanded. "We need to let them know."

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, Thomas had just finished up with teaching his class, while Edward and Toby had both arrived after having their meeting at school, while Gordon, Henry, and James had all finished a shower after their workout. They were all soon ready to leave when their communicators started beeping.

"Over there." Thomas pointed to a clearing.

They all went over to the clearing. Seeing it was safe, they spoke into the communicators.

"We read you, Zordon." Thomas spoke.

"**Thomas, you and the others must teleport here immediately**." Zordon's voice spoke grimly. "**It's urgent**!"

"We're on our way." Toby responded.

Activating their communicators, the six teens all turned into beams of coloured light (Thomas: Red, Toby: Blue, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum) and they all descend right out of the Youth Center.

* * *

In no time, the other Tidmouth Teens arrived at the Command Center. The six beams of light landed inside the interior, dimed, and revealed Thomas, Toby, Gordon, James, Henry, and Edward.

"What's up?" Toby asked in concern, while walking forth.

"Look at the Viewing Globe, the girls are in trouble." Zordon pointed out.

It was true. On the Viewing Globe, it showed more images of Emily and Rosie still at the Dumpsite fighting Putties, and were outnumbered.

"They ARE in trouble!" exclaimed Thomas.

"We have to go help them!" Henry added.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside, Rita was speaking to Finster in his workshop.

"Finster, it's time! Is the monster ready?" she asked hopefully.

Finster was still working on it. "Yes, the Minotaur is nearly complete."

"Well, step on it!" Rita complained.

"There, it's all done." Finster held up the clay model of the Minotaur monster. "I just need to cook it in the Monster-matic."

He placed Minotaur into the Monster-matic, and the doors closed themselves. Finster then grabbed the lever and pulled it down then back up. The Monster-matic's exhaust pipe steams out as it began to work its magic. Rita was smiling as she watched everything unfold closely, and then turned to the left and laughed wickedly. As the Monster-matic's pipe continued to steam some more, something was actively rockin' through the output tube. Rita and Finster both watched as the Monster-matic's output tube soon expelled smoke and sparks.

In outer space, a pinkish beam was fired from somewhere (likely the Lunar Palace) and it struck North America on Earth.

* * *

At the quarry outside Knapford, in a burst of smoke appeared the mighty Minotaur monster. Wielding its mighty mace. It also had a shield for defense. It's safe to say that this monster looked like a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

At the Command Center. Inside the interior, Zordon was just about to send Thomas, Percy, Toby, Edward, James, Henry, and Gordon off to go help Emily and Rosie.

"Get over to the dumpsite immediately and…" Zordon began, but was cut off when the alarm started blaring. "Wait! Rita has sent down a monster."

On the Viewing Globe, it was showing images of Minotaur breathing fire and causing destruction all around the Quarry.

"What is that thing?" Gordon asked.

"That, I believe, is a Minotaur." Edward answered.

"A Minotaur?" quizzed Percy.

"From Greek Mythology, a Minotaur usually lives in a maze-" Edward began to go into an explanation, but soon was cut off.

"Save it for later, right now we've got two girls to save." James stated.

But Zordon had to disagree. "No. You'd better deal with him first."

"Huh?" James didn't look to happy.

"I'll send Thomas, Percy, and Toby to deal with the Minotaur." Zordon explained. "While you, Henry, Gordon, and Edward head over to the Dumpsite and help Emily and Rosie."

"Sounds good to me!" Henry nodded.

"Good luck you three." Edward said to Thomas, Percy, and Toby.

Thomas, Percy, and Toby nodded before Thomas shouted:

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Appearing at the Quarry, Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Black Ranger pose before their new foe.

"POWER RANGERS!" the three male Rangers shout.

Soon Blue Ranger and Black Ranger jump into the air and go into aerial kicks. The two Rangers both kicked at Minotaur's shield. Minotaur, however, smacked Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both back the way they came with his shield. They landed on the ground; Red Ranger rushed between them, faced the monster and then started to go for his holster as the pair recovered.

"This guy is tough! I'll get him with my Blade Blaster!" Thomas grabbed his holster and pulled out his Blade Blaster.

He reconfigured his Blade Blaster into Gun mode. As Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both watch, Red Ranger fired his Blade Blaster at Minotaur, but red beams merely bounced off his shield and back at trio, causing explosions. Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Black Ranger were flung about by some sparkily bursts.

* * *

Back at the Dumpsite, Emily and Rosie both had their hands full battling the seemingly endless Putties. But soon James and the others showed up and started giving them a helping hand.

"Need some help?" Gordon smirked.

"Thank goodness!" Rosie was relieved, but still belted down a Putty.

Soon, all the remaining Putties were finally defeated, and the six Tidmouth Teens regrouped.

"Did we get them all?" Emily asked.

"Looks like it." James answered.

Gordon looked to his right and gasped.

"Not quite!" he groaned.

More Putties had arrived, and this time...Goldar was with them!

"Aw, give me a break!" Henry moaned.

"We beat him before, and we can do it again!" Emily said confidently.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Alpha was panicking.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! More trouble on the way, Zordon!" Alpha wailed.

"This is a dangerous turn of events, Alpha. Contact the girls and tell them to morph and hook up with the others." Zordon calmly said. "Working together as a team is their only hope."

"Right, Zordon. But what about James, Edward, Henry, and Gordon?" Alpha asked.

"Teleport them back here to keep them out of harms way." Zordon answered.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

* * *

Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger both pose. A Putty leaped out of a barren tree. Another pair of Putties lunged from the nearby bushes. Another Putty leaped out of a barren tree. And four more Putties scrambled out of the brush. Goldar spread his arms as three Putties leap over him into action.

"Attack!" he commanded.

Yellow Ranger, surrounded by Putties, ducked under one's kick, swung around and kicked it away, then flipped back when two try to strike. Yellow Ranger's suddenly feet locked around a Putty's head, then rapidly kicked it in its face, before locking again. As Yellow Ranger flipped the Putty away as she returned to her feet, she went and blocked another's attack and flung it aside. Nearby, Pink Ranger was flipping and chopping into Putties attacking her. Pink Ranger passed by as she continued to battle the various Putties, as Yellow Ranger flipped away from Goldar in the distance.

Goldar raised sword above head and snarled fiercely.

"Get them, you fools!" he roared.

Both Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger brought their feet together and leaped up into the sky. Suddenly, they back flipped through the air and over the sun, which was shining brightly.

Three Putties jump flipped across the sky. Yellow Ranger reached out on sand as she was suddenly beseiged by Putties

"We can't keep this up forever!" Emily shouted to her teammate.

She began back flipping away, taking one Putty down, and then prepared to face another.

Nearby, Goldar slashed his sword forth. Pink Ranger found herself getting sparkily slashed in chest and rolled on the ground. Yellow Ranger leaped in and grabbed Goldar from behind, allowing her to speak to her teammate.

"Rosie, call Thomas and the others, we're outnumbered and overpowered!" she suggested.

"Will do!" Rosie nodded, as she got up and ran off.

Goldar soon broke free and sparkily slashed Yellow Ranger twice in the chest until she fell. Yellow Ranger rolled onto the dirt, but got up a little. Goldar then started to approach, with his sword drawn. Yellow Ranger, however, with her chest smoking from being sliced, gestured her arms out, then hopped up. She leaped up and forth, legs crossed. There she struck Goldar in the neck as she leaped by from behind. He hit the dirt, rolling along the ground wearily.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Alpha, and Zordon were all watching both of the battles unfold on the Viewing Globe. Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Black Ranger vs. Minotaur. And Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger vs. Goldar and an army of Putty Patrollers. To be quite honest: the situation looked pretty bad.

"This doesn't look good." James groaned.

"Our friends are in trouble!" Gordon spoke.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! The Power Rangers have their hands full!" Alpha panicked. "This is the toughest situation they've ever faced."

Zordon agreed. "Perhaps the time has come to reveal the ancient secrets of the Power Weapons."

"Power Weapons?" Edward quizzed.

"Yes." Zordon nodded. "Will you help us bring them out?"

"Of course." Gordon nodded.

"Anything to help our friends!" Henry added.

* * *

Back at the quarry, Minotaur whipped his mace around and prepared to strike. He fought in close combat with Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Red Ranger. Minotaur had just gone and sparkily smashed Black Ranger and Blue Ranger down with his mace.

The monster then quickly smashed Red Ranger in his chest sparkily. He rolled to the ground, Black Ranger and Blue Ranger both rushed to his side.

"You all right Thomas?" Percy asked in concern.

"I'm fine Percy." Thomas said reassuringly.

"Then let's-" Toby started but was suddenly cut off.

Suddenly, all three of them started to be pelted by boulders from above. It was shown that both Squatt and Baboo were the ones tossing boulders over the side of the cliff.

"Take this!" Squatt shouted as he hurled another boulder.

Blue Ranger, Red Ranger, and Black Ranger continued getting rocks rained upon them until they staggered away.

"Get out of there!" Toby said to his friends.

"Look out!" Percy yelped as a boulder hits him.

"**You're all finished**!" Baboo's voice taunted the three Rangers.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace on the balcony, Rita was looking off the railing while armed with her scepter.

"You've had it, now!" Rita cackled. "Time for Minotaur to get big!"

And she threw the scepter off the balcony.

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground. Fire spewed up within the Earth until it smouldered, smoke flowing skyward through the ridge at the top.

Minotaur roared and rose up, now giant, amid the dying smoke.

Blue Ranger, Red Ranger, and Black Ranger all scrambled as the nows giant Minotaur stood above them.

"Oh, look at that!" Percy said nervously at the giant Minotaur.

"Goodness!" Toby gasped.

Squatt and Baboo both watched on the cliffside, taunting and clapping in the process. Giant Minotaur slowly stomped his hooves directly o the ground. He then started stomping toward Blue Ranger, Red Ranger, and Black Ranger. As soon as he got close enough, Minotaur then brought up his also huge mace overhead, and started to bring it down. The giant weapon nearly made contact with the three Rangers, causing a sparking burst on the ground, but the three Rangers had quickly roll out of the way. Red Ranger and Black Ranger land safely before Red Ranger spoke into his communicator.

"We've got our hands full over here!" Thomas said.

* * *

Giant Minotaur tromped along in the background, while in the foreground, Yellow Ranger protected Pink Ranger from Putties.

"Let's call our Zords, it'll help even the odds!" Rosie suggested.

* * *

Red Ranger rolled along the ground briefly, as he avoided Minotaur's mace before he gestured to the sky with right arm, then lowered it.

"Come forth, Tyrannosaurus Dinozord!"

From the middle of nowhere, the nearby ground began breaking open to reveal bursting flames from within a fault line. A crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. This was followed by its upper body. Then it was followed by its lower body. Finally, it rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

Black Ranger then gestured to the sky with right arm, then lowered it.

"Come forth, Mastodon Dinozord!"

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. The Mastodon then started to stomp through the snow. It was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

Blue Ranger then gestured to the sky with right arm, then lowered it.

"Come forth, Triceratops Dinozord!"

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. Its wheels passed through the desert sands. The Triceratops continued to drive through the desert, approaching from the distance. Soon, it raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

Yellow Ranger, while flanked by Putties, gestured to the sky with right arm, then lowered it.

"Come forth, Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord!"

The feet and legs of a Zord-like machine was shown dashing forth. The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery. As it soared through the sky, it let out an even louder roar. The Sabertooth Tiger soon started running through the air, hitting the ground and then kept racing along the horizon. It continued to dash forth amid the mist.

Pink Ranger back flipped away from Goldar before she stopped and gestured to the sky with right arm, then lowered it.

"Come forth, Pterodactyl Dinozord!"

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It then flew straight out of now-active volcano. The Pterodactyl raised and lowered its head while continuing to fly amid molten lava lights. It finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

Minotaur notices the squad of Zords coming for him. Red Ranger, looking upward, gestured an arm proudly.

"All right, the tide has turned!" Thomas cheered.

"Let's finish him!" Percy said.

"I'm in!" Toby agreed.

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Thomas here." he said, as he went and activated the control console of the Tyrannosaurus by pressing the palm buttons. "Everyone report in!"

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"This is Percy." he said, as he went and activated the control console of the Mastodon by pressing the palm buttons. "I'm all logged in!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Toby here." he said, as he went and activated the control console of the Triceratops by pressing the palm buttons. "Let's send this Minotaur back to his maze!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"This is Emily." she said, as she went and activated the control console of the Sabertooth Tiger by pressing the palm buttons. "I'm with you guys!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Rosie here." she said, as she went and activated the control console of the Pterodactyl by pressing the palm buttons. "I'll go handle Goldar!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger raised a fist and then grabbed the controls.

"Then let's enter battle mode!" Thomas commanded.

The five Dinozords raced along the horizon together. Meanwhile, Minotaur scrapped his right hove against the grassy ground like an angry bull, then he charged forth, readying his weapons. While just as Pink Ranger said, she had the Pterodactyl fly away from the main group, then it turned to the slight right, towards Goldar and all of the remaining Putties.

"What?!" Goldar shouted in shock.

The Pterodactyl fired blue electricity bolts from its wings while strafing. Four bursting explosions hit and took out the six Putties remaining, while leaving Goldar enraged as he ran out of the smoke with his sword out.

"Curse you, Power Rangers!" Goldar snarled, as he soon faded away.

The Triceratops drove through the desert, approaching from the distance. It raised its head and opens mouth while driving through the dusty desert. Around the mountains, giant Minotaur rushed forth whipping weapons around. In the Triceratops cockpit, Blue Ranger gestured his left arm back then forth.

"Activating weapons!" Toby declared.

The Triceratops folds up tail. Once ready, it then fired its cannons on its folded up tail. the Triceratops fired it cannons again, this time as it approached from the desert. Minotaur was struck by sparkily blasts in his chest.

The Sabertooth Tiger, meanwhile, dashed amid mist. Just then, it went and folded up its own tail. Minotaur's was visibly shaken by what he saw approaching. The Sabertooth Tiger fired yellow beam from its folded up tail. Minotaur was sparkily burst twice in the chest, but he recovered and leaned forward and fired a horn beam. The Sabertooth Tiger leaped over cliffside while narrowly avoiding an explosion burst. Minotaur straightened up and looked upward in surprise at what was approaching. The Sabertooth Tiger leaped at the giant Minotaur, bashing sparkily into him in midair while passing by.

In the Mastodon cockpit, Black Ranger raised a fist and nodded, before grabbing the controls.

"Good one, Emily. Now it's my turn!" Percy stated.

The Mastodon began to exhale an icy breath from its trunk. Minotaur was covered by an icy mist, but tried blocking it with his shield…all to no avail. So, Minotaur went ahead and dropped the shield, with the icy mist ceasing as he pressed on past it. In the Mastodon cockpit, Black Ranger pounded the dashboard in disappointment.

"Uh-oh, that didn't work!" he said in dismay.

In the Triceratops cockpit, Blue Ranger made a fist with his right hand, and then grabbed the controls with his left.

"No worries, Percy, I'll stop him in his tracks!" Toby said reassuringly.

The Triceratops fired off both of its horns, one at a time. Horns, with chains, shot through the air. Minotaur's horns got snagged by Triceratops' horn chains. In the Triceratops cockpit, Blue Ranger grabbed the controls and braced hold of them.

"Gotcha!" Toby cheered.

Minotaur, however, suddenly grabbed the horn-snared chains and started to pull, the Triceratops was in foreground providing resistance on the other end of the chains. In the Triceratops cockpit cockpit, Blue Ranger kept grabbing the controls, then looked sharply up and to the left.

"Oh no, he's trying to break free!" Toby said in distress, looking out at the enchained Minotaur struggling. He then began pulling back on the controls with his left hand, putting his full strength into it. "If I can just…!"

The Triceratops went in reverse, causing horn-chained Minotaur to be pulled over onto his face. Now free, Minotaur leaped forth in midair with his arms stretched forth. In no time, the Tyrannosaurus got smashed sparkily in the chest by Minotaur's horns. It took a tumble in the foreground, while Minotaur stood victorious in the back. The Tyrannosaurus's tail slapped against the ground, kicking up dust. It then twirled back onto its feet as Minotaur stood in the foreground facing it.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace on the balcony, Rita looked out from her telescope, seemingly emotionless but deadly serious. While Goldar, Squatt and Baboo were watching her from inside the chamber as she stepped out to the right.

"_This is good._" she thought to herself. "_Minotaur is doing an excellent job._"

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the Viewing Globe was showing the battle going on, and it wasn't too good.

"No matter what they throw, that Minotaur keeps dishing it out." Edward protested.

"Isn't there anyway they can win?" Henry asked.

Alpha, meanwhile, spoke to Zordon. "Zordon, he's coming back no matter what they do! The Zords aren't fairing well against him! They don't stand a chance like this!"

"I'm afraid you're right, Alpha." he (Zordon) said grimly.

"So, what do we do?" asked Gordon.

* * *

Back at the battle. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger could hear Zordon speaking to him telepathically.

"**Power Rangers, return to the Command Center for new instructions**." Zordon commanded.

"Right!" Thomas nodded.

In a five square combo, the five Rangers all turned into their power colours and faded away from their respective cockpits. From there, five teleportation streaks shot entangled across the city sky.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace on the balcony, Rita looked out from her telescope, looking pretty happy. While Goldar, Squatt and Baboo were watching her from inside the chamber as she stepped out to the right.

"They've run away!" Rita shrieked with glee. "Now the world will be ours for the taking!"

* * *

At the Command Center. Inside the interior, the Rangers had their helmets off as they spoke to Zordon. James, Henry, Edward, Gordon, and Alpha all stood nearby.

"Why did you call us away from the battle?" Emily demanded.

"We couldn't leave and let that Minotaur wreck havoc on the city." Rosie added.

"And what about our Zords?" Toby asked.

Zordon then began to explain everything. "Your Zords are in their hiding places, and I will now reveal new powers and weapons."

"New weapons?" Thomas blinked.

"New powers?" Percy added.

A lance-like weapon materialized in Toby's hands.

"Behold Toby, this is your Power Lance; a weapon of great power and range."

A bow-like weapon materialized in Rosie's hands.

"Rosie, behold your Power Bow; accurate and strong."

A sword-like weapon materialized in Thomas' hands.

"Thomas, this is your Power Sword; the key to all of the weapons power."

An axe-like weapon materialized in Percy's hands.

"Percy, behold the Power Axe; lightning quick and hard as diamond."

And two dagger-like weapons materialized in both of Emily's hands.

"And Emily, your Power Daggers are feather-light and true."

Each of the five Tidmouth Teens looked over their new weapons in admiration.

"With these new weapons, you will now be able to defeat the Minotaur." Zordon concluded.

Thomas smiled as he raised his new Power Sword.

"We're coming for you, Minotaur!" he said with determination.

* * *

Now racing against the landscape are five coloured teleportation streaks (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink), moving alone the area until they shot on ahead.

"All right guys, let's give Minotaur a taste of our new weapons." Thomas explained to his teammates. "And if that doesn't work, we'll bring them together and give him a blast of our weapon's hidden power."

"Sounds good!" Rosie agreed.

"I'm in!" Percy added.

"Let's kick some butt!" Emily shouted.

"Yeah!" Toby agreed.

Red Ranger then flipped through the air with weapon in hand, followed by Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger also armed with weapons, and by Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger also armed with weapons. Minotaur (who returned to being small) then jump flipped through the sky. He then leaped forward while armed with his shield and mace. Finally, Minotaur landed and whipped his mace around as he started charging forth. Nearby, the five Rangers posed with their brand new weapons.

Red Ranger raised his sword up as it gleamed brightly red and became the Power Sword, posing with it when it ceased.

"All right, Minotaur, new game!" Thomas began.

Black Ranger whipped his axe around, it gleamed purple and became the Power Axe, which he posed with.

"That's right, it's called 'We take you down'!" Percy added on.

Blue Ranger whipped his lance around as it gleamed blue and became the Power Lance, posing with it when it ceased.

"Face it, Minotaur, you're done for!" Toby continued.

Yellow Ranger tossed both daggers into hand, crossed them as they gleamed yellow and becomes the Power Daggers, which she twirled and posed with.

"So why don't you go back to the underworld you came from, before you face our full wrath!" Emily sneered.

Pink Ranger held out her bow as it gleamed pink and became the Power Bow, which she held out and posed with.

"Yeah! And the same goes for Rita!" Rosie concluded.

The Rangers each pose with their Power Weapons fiercely.

"Hyah! POWER RANGERS!" They battle cried in union.

Minotaur was taken aback for a moment, just before raging ahead with his weapons poised.

Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger then both suddenly leaped up, firing Power Arrow and tossing a Power Dagger respectively. Minotaur got struck and is relieved of his weapons in a pair of bursts.

Then Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaped up and forward, slashing with Power Lance and Power Axe respectively. Minotaur got struck in the chest by both of the weapons, bursting sparks and smoke.

And Red Ranger finally leaped up and forward, holding his Power Sword outward. Minotaur's head was struck and bursts both sparks and smoke. The force of the attack caused him to fall back and fly through the air, crossing the sun. Minotaur landed and rolled along the ground.

Red Ranger landed on his feet, just as his Power Sword suddenly began glowing and sparkling blue. Zordon then started speaking to the Rangers telepathically.

"**Rangers, the time is right to bring these weapons together**." he said.

Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger both looked at their Power Weapons.

"**Your team must act as one**." Zordon finished.

Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger both looked at their Power Weapons. Red Ranger then posed and readied Power Sword.

"You heard him guys, let's do it!" Thomas declared.

Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger ready and pose with their Power Weapons.

"Right!" Toby and Rosie both said in union.

Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger raised their fists, Power Weapons there also.

"Perfect!" Emily and Percy both also said in union.

The five core Rangers each connected their Power Weapons in a circle and surging with electricity. Black Ranger shifted his Power Axe into Cannon mode before throwing it upward.

"Power Axe!" Percy shouted.

The Power Axe floated up and hovered in the air. Pink Ranger crossed her Power Bow to her side, and then flung it upward.

"Power Bow!" Rosie shouted.

The Power Bow materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected across the barrel of the Power Axe blaster. Yellow Ranger twirled both of her Power Daggers, crossed her arms, and then threw them upward.

"Power Daggers!" Emily shouted.

Both Power Daggers materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow. Blue Ranger held both ends of his Power Lance in the air, and then threw them upward.

"Power Lance!" Toby shouted.

Both Power Lances materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow next to the Power Daggers. Red Ranger, as he looked upward, gestured both arms while holding his Power Sword before going and leaping up.

"Power Sword!" Thomas shouted.

Red Ranger floated up to the combined weapons and prepared to add the Power Sword to them. The Power Sword flashed with red power as it connected with the combined weapons, forming the full Power Blaster in a flash of blue energy. Red Ranger dropped back down from the air with the formed Power Blaster in his hand. After Red Ranger landed, the other four Rangers joined his side, each grabbing onto the Power Blaster or (in the girls' cases) touching his shoulders.

"POWER RANGERS!" The Rangers battle cried in union.

* * *

On the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita was looking through her telescope, and then looked out agape.

"Oh no…" she moaned, for she knew what was about to happen.

* * *

Minotaur was taken aback for a moment, just before raging ahead with his weapons poised. The five Rangers remained together as the Power Blaster began to unleash five beams of power.

"FIRE!"

A combined beam (purple at the front, red fire at center, blue edges, yellow and pink spiral outside) blasted across the whole area. The energy beam strikes Minotaur, causing a yellow explosion. The combined beam continued to blast across the area. A yellow explosion then ceased, leaving sparks and smoke on Minotaur, who began to fall with orange electricity crackling and blue energy surging from within. The Rangers remained together as the Power Blaster continued to fire five beams of power. The Combined beam blasts across the area one last time. Finally, the orange electricity and blue energy surge cease as Minotaur finally exploded, shards of blue energy flying out, leaving sparks and smoke behind.

The Rangers retrieved their weapons and semi-posed with them victoriously.

"We did it!" cheered both Emily and Rosie at the same time.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita was pacing around before her minions in anger.

"Ooh, I can't believe it! We were this close to beating the Power geeks!" she shouted.

She turns to the right and walks over to Finster and Goldar.

"If it wasn't for your monster, we'd have done it!" she blamed Finster.

Finster and Goldar were arguing meanwhile.

"Well, yes, your-" Finster said to Rita, but was interrupted by Goldar.

"This is all your fault!" Goldar snarled as he stamped down his sword, then poked Finster in the forehead.

"But it wasn't, I did-" Finster flailed his arms in anger, leading to Goldar smacking him in the head.

"Shut it!" Goldar snapped.

Rita ceased facing the cowering Baboo and Squatt, and turned to walk back to the balcony to sulk.

"All the bad guys in the universe and I had to get stuck with these nitwits!" she muttered to herself.

* * *

It was the next day at Sodor High. Inside the school, Emily and Rosie were with Mavis at her locker.

"Sadly, we weren't able to find anyone to take the petition." Rosie explained. "But we should be able to this afternoon after school."

"That's great!" Mavis smiled. "And today, I'll join you guys."

"I bet we can stop the polluting as a team!" Emily stated.

"That's right Emily, teamwork always gets the job done!" Mavis agreed.

The three girls giggled in agreement and they began to walk to the cafeteria. As the male Tidmouth Teens watched, Thomas and Percy suddenly shoved Toby forth in front of Mavis.

"H-hey!" Toby cried out as he bumped into Mavis.

"T-toby?!" Mavis gasped as she stumbled back and shook her head dazedly.

"Mavis! I-I'm so sorry!" Toby stuttered nervously. "Someone..."

Toby fell silent as he and Mavis both blushed and looked away shyly. Toby scratched the back of his neck and decided to ask her.

"D-do you mind... if I tag along with you girls?" Toby asked shyly to Mavis.

Mavis smiled as she blushed. "S-sure, Toby."

Toby and Mavis stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Emily interrupted them.

"Come on you two, we need to go to see Sir Topham Hatt about the petition." Emily stated firmly.

The four teens soon walk away to the principal's office as the others looked on before turning to Thomas and Percy.

"Why did you do that?" Gordon asked.

Thomas smiled. "Percy and I both know Toby likes Mavis, and vise-versa."

"So, we're trying to set them up." Percy added.

James chuckled. "Smart move, boys. Smart move."

The males chuckled as they walked towards the cafeteria.

**The End?**

* * *

How was that? It was longer than I expected it to be. Either way, the Power Weapons get introduced and Mavis makes her first appearance in this chapter and will be a common ally and friend in this story, and will be paired with Toby too. (I support *TobyxMavis* BTW) Got a chapter suggestion? PM me or leave a review, but NO flames or rude comments because I will NOT tolerate 'em.


	5. Episode 4

Here we are. A brand new chapter for my Thomas/Power Rangers crossover/parody, this one is based on "A Pressing Engagement" and this chapter was my favourite to adapt so far, because this chapter has one moment of both 'ThomasxEmily' and 'ThomasxRosie' at the end (I love those pairings).

And don't forget, I'm still accepting ideas for chapters and such. I'm highly disappointed that no one's submitted one yet (only one suggesting that Henry become the eventual Green Ranger…but alas, I cannot accept it. This is because I already have someone else in mind for the part). But that won't stop me.

And for the record: I do not own Power Rangers or Thomas and Friends. They belong to Saban and HIT Entertainment. And now: On with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Pressing Engagement**

**MMPR Episode Basis: A Pressing Engagament**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

It was a lovely Friday afternoon in Knapford. Homework was piling up at school (even this early in the year), but some of the students didn't mind this…most notably the Tidmouth Teens (well maybe except with Gordon, James, and Henry).

"This is ridicules!" James groaned one day, as the three older teens walked down the street towards the Youth Center. "We're still young, and it's so early in the year. We shouldn't be treated like this!"

"I have three tests coming up!" Gordon complained.

"And I have a book report due in two weeks." Henry added. "This is just…just-"

"Disgraceful!" said Gordon.

"Disgusting!" put in James.

"Despicable!" finished Henry.

Duck was riding his bike down the street when he overheard the three complaining. To that, he stopped to talk to them briefly.

"I'd be careful with what you three say." Duck said wisely. "Last time you three complained about homework piling up, you went on strike and Sir Topham Hatt gave you detention for the rest of the month."

"That was years ago, Duck." Gordon pointed out.

Duck chuckled. "I know, but I'm just warning you. Besides, I'd like to get to the Youth Center right now."

"What for?" Henry asked.

"Thomas is trying to break the bench pressing record Diesel set last year." The Great Western boy explained excitedly.

James scoffed. "This is, like, Thomas's tenth attempt to break the record."

"He'll never do it." Gordon agreed.

Duck, and even Henry, weren't too happy with their friends being negative about it.

"Come on, at least show some encouragement." Duck insisted, as he biked off.

"Duck seems to have a point." Henry pointed out. "Maybe it would be nice to see if Thomas can do it this time."

With that, James and Gordon both decided to go see Thomas attempt to break the record.

* * *

At the Youth Center: Inside the gym, Thomas was indeed attempting to beat the record. The Refreshment Lady (owner of the Youth Center) was counting, while Percy was using a towel to wipe Thomas' forehead every few minutes, everyone else was cheering for Thomas.

"Come on, Thomas, you can do it!" Percy said encouragingly.

Funnily enough, Emily, Rosie, Mavis, and a few other girls (one has long black hair, and was wearing a yellow shirt and yellow skirt, also with a shy…yet encouraging expression on her face. Another girl has short blonde hair with her bangs in curls, and was wearing a yellow sun dress with a red ribbon tied around her waist, and also looked very cheerily.) all had pompoms and were doing a cheerleading routine (lead by Emily, of course).

"**Thomas! Thomas! Thomas! You can do it! You can break the record! Because we believe in you! GOOOOO THOMAS**!"

"Good routine, girls." Edward complimented.

"You've been practicing hard." Toby added.

"Thanks, cus'." Flora (the short-blonde haired girl) smiled, she had a hint of a southern belle accent in her voice.

"We hope Thomas pulls it off." Molly (the long dark-haired girl) added, her voice was feminine… yet soft pitched.

Thomas was hard at work with the weight lifting, and his arms were aching badly but he didn't want to give up.

"Fifty-six, fifty-seven." the Refreshment Lady counted, she too was being encouraging to Thomas as well.

Soon, James, Henry, and Gordon walked into the gym of the Youth Center and joined the crowd to watch Thomas.

"How's he doing?" Henry asked.

"He's halfway done." Emily stated excitedly.

"He'll never do it." James snorted. "This is his tenth attempt, and I'm sure he'll fail again."

"James!" Rosie snapped crossly.

Responding angrily to that unnecessary comment, the pink-haired girl stomped on her red-haired friend's left foot. James shouted in pain as he held onto his hurt foot, but this caused everyone around him to stare for a moment. This also included the Refreshment Lady, who had ceased counting for those few seconds. Soon, they went straight back to Thomas…but then there was a small problem:

"Fifty-five…no, was it fifty-two?" The Refreshment Lady realized that she had lost count. "Augh! I lost count!"

Thomas, knowing that the Refreshment Lady had now lost count, had to give up on his attempt at this point as he set the weight back in it's spot.

"Fizzling Fireplaces…" he sighed in disappointment.

The other Tidmouth Teens walked up to him, as Thomas sat up and dried his sweating face with a towel.

"Sorry, Thomas." James apologised. "That was my fault."

"I thought you were going to succeed too." Emily added unhappily.

"No thanks to James!" Percy huffed, giving the red-haired boy a glare.

James held up his hands in protest. "Hey, I said I was sorry!"

"It wasn't your fault, James." Thomas sighed as he got up. "I'm going to hit the showers, I'll be back."

He dejectedly walked to the men's locker room, while his friends watched on in worry.

* * *

On the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita looked out from her telescope, holding her left hand up and out near her face, her expression frozen with intent.

"So, Thomas thinks he can't beat a silly record?" she asked herself. "Then he must not be very tough if he were alone."

She turned to the left. "That's it! I'll send Goldar and a monster down to separate Thomas from his friends and then tear him apart." and she walks off towards the workshop.

"With him out of the way, the rest of the Power Rangers will be at my mercy." she continued to say to herself.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning next day. And inside the Youth Center's gym, Thomas was again attempting to beat the record. Again, the Refreshment Lady was counting for him.

"Thirty-nine, forty." the Refreshment Lady counted.

Rosie was watching and is chewing some bubble gum, while Emily stood beside her.

"You can do it this time, Thomas!" Emily cheered.

Rosie soon started to blow a huge, HUGE bubble.

"**Gang way! Coming through**!" came Percy's voice.

Percy was riding a skateboard into the Youth Center…but he didn't watch where he was going. As he got closer to the crowd, his skateboard slipped on something that was lying on the ground. Percy fell onto his back… but the skateboard went flying straight right at Rosie…and the huge bubble she had blown.

"Oh no…" Emily muttered nervously, as her eyes widened at what was about to happen.

The skateboard hit the huge bubble… and it popped all over Rosie and Emily's face and hair. The commotion caused the Refreshment Lady to stop counting and look at what happened.

"Goodness, what happened?" she asked.

"**Hey! Look at Emily and Rosie**!" One guy's voice spoke, and some laughs filled the area.

Emily grimaced at the bubble gum in her hair and on her face. "Ew…"

"Looks like it's going to be an extra long bubble bath for me tonight." Rosie sighed.

While the girls were unhappy at what just transpired to them, Thomas was getting frustrated with himself for failing to break the record Diesel set. He set the weight back in its spot and got up as Percy walked over.

"Sorry about that, Thomas." he apologised.

Edward walked over and put a hand on his younger friend's shoulder.

"Cheer up, you'll break that record." Edward said encouragingly.

Thomas didn't look very convinced.

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers, Rita could be heard cackling from inside.

"**He can't do anything right, today**!"

Inside on the balcony, Rita was speaking out loud to herself while Baboo and Squatt were both watching nearby.

"This will be a piece of moon cake!" she continued, turning her head from the left to straight on, looking onward with a devious grin.

"Piece of moon cake?" Squatt quizzed, and then he spoke up. "If this is an easy one, I have the perfect pair for the job."

Rita turned to them. "Who?"

"Me and Baboo." Squatt said proudly.

Rita scowled. "Forget it!" she snapped.

Baboo and Squatt both bowed apologetically. "Yes ma'am."

Rita had someone else in mind for this mission, as she turned around from her telescope and happily called out: "Oh, Goldar!"

Goldar walked into the chamber and stood before his mistress, while Baboo and Squatt both continued to watch on.

"Are you ready?" Rita asked.

Goldar nodded. "Yes, O Evil One. First, we separate Thomas from the others…" As he spoke on, with sword in right hand, pointed his sword out, punching hilt out, then slashing it slightly. Then he pointed, and punched it out.

"Then Rita grows you real tall." Squatt continued, pointing up with his right index finger, then up higher, before doing the same with his left hand, then back to the right.

"And then we crush him." Baboo added to that, while motioning both his arms.

"Then, we finish the other Power Rangers off!" Goldar finished, holding his sword before gesturing it forth and lowering it

Rita, pleased with how her minions knew her plan well, had an evil grin slowly creeping upon her face, as she turned to her left. Squatt was visible in the background. Later on, Rita went to pay Finster's workshop a visit. Inside, the monster maker was busy pondering what monster to make for this mission.

"**Finster, have you figured out a monster yet**?" came Rita's voice.

"Not quite, my Empress." Finster replied.

Back in the balcony chamber, Baboo heard what Finster said and gasped. "Oh, you shouldn't have said that."

"You're in trouble!" Squatt said in a singsong tone, as Rita angrily walked towards and into the workshop.

"Finster, what do you mean you haven't figured out a monster yet?!" Rita demanded, before going and knocking on Finster's head thrice. "Are you losing your touch?"

"If you give me a moment, I'll think of something." Finster sighed.

Soon he remembered something interesting that just might work.

"Ah, my Empress. How about our King Sphinx?" he offered. "He can use his wings to sweep the others away? Does that satisfy, your Evilness?"

Rita pondered for a moment before a devilish smile crept along her face. But her next action wound with scaring Baboo and Squatt a bit.

"King Sphinx, huh? I like it!"

* * *

At the Youth Center one day later. Inside the Juice Bar, Percy was seated at a table with Rosie, Thomas, Gordon, and Henry.

"So, am I forgiven?" Percy gave his best friend the puppy dog eyes.

Thomas chuckled. "Apology accepted."

Percy sighed in relief, and then dug into his pockets and pulled out some money. The money was set onto the table.

"Slushies are on me!" Percy declared happily.

"How nice of you Percy." Rosie said sweetly.

"Many thanks." Henry added.

Percy turned and bellowed out: "Refreshment Lady, could we get some Slushies, please?"

The Refreshment Lady walked over and got a pad ready.

"What would you guys like?" she asked kindly.

"Banana flavor." Thomas spoke.

"I'll take Pineapple mango." Gordon said.

"Same with me." Henry added.

"I'll have strawberry, please." Rosie said.

"And a mixture of blueberry and cherry for me." Percy relied.

The Refreshment Lady wrote all that down and nodded.

"Be back in a minute."

She walked away, and soon Thomas started chatting with his friends.

"I'm kind of bummed about this bench press record thing." he sighed sadly. "I don't want to be known as a quitter."

"Hey, you've been attempting it since last year." Rosie said. "And so what if you've failed it so many times, that doesn't mean you're a quitter."

"She has a point, Thomas." Percy agreed. "I'm sure you can do it."

Even Gordon nodded. "I may have had my doubts that you could pull it off, little Thomas, but seeing you keep going back up there changed my opinion."

"Mine too." Henry added.

Thomas managed a small smile. "Thanks guys."

Percy suddenly looked around. "Say, where did Emily get off to?"

Rosie chuckled. "Apparently she's still stuck at home trying to wash all that gum out of her hair from yesterday." she then ran her fingers through her own hair. "I've managed to get that gum out of mine with a three hour long bubble bath."

Thomas, Percy, Henry, and Gordon chuckled too. But just then, yup, you guessed it; Diesel and his girlfriend, Daisy, all showed up.

"What do you want now, Diesel?" Gordon sighed.

Diesel smirked. "I heard you choked two days in a row, today." he replied to Thomas.

"The record is still my Diesel's." Daisy said as she hugged her boyfriend and gave him a smooch before turning to face Thomas. "So why don't you do us a favour and just…give it up?"

"You two are such bad dreams." Thomas retorted.

Diesel and Daisy both grew cross, so the former suddenly grappled Thomas from behind and started twisting his arm.

"What was that? I didn't seem to quite hear you?" Diesel said mockingly, as he twisted Thomas' arm.

Thomas groaned in pain. Percy and Rosie both got mad.

"Let him go, Diesel!" The latter demanded, as she stood up.

Thomas, despite being in pain, managed to hold up a hand and stop her.

"I got this, Rosie."

"Ooh, think you're tough, eh?" Diesel pushed it further. "I'm shaking in my boots."

"Hey, Diesel?" Thomas spoke up. "Are you ticklish?"

"Yes. Why do you-?" Diesel didn't finish his sentence, as Thomas started tickling Diesel's side with his free hand and he burst out laughing.

But that proved to be a costing mistake, as that made him loosen his grip on Thomas. That eventually allowed him to stomp on Diesel's foot hard.

"OW!" The black-haired Smelter Teen shouted, as he bend forth to touch his hurt foot.

But then the seat of his pants split open, showing black and yellow stripped boxers underneath.

"My pants!" Diesel noticed this and tried to cover up.

But he wound up moving too fast and that resulted in him tripping and falling on his back. Diesel's pants were now ruined, much to his embarrassment. This caused Thomas, Rosie, Gordon, Henry, Percy, and even Daisy to all laugh loudly.

"Go get some pants, Diesel!" Gordon said jokingly. "The rules say you're not suppose to show your underwear in the Youth Center, as there could be children around."

Daisy helped Diesel up, while still laughing. "He's right, dear, you're not allowed to show your underwear here."

"Aw, shaddap." Diesel snapped, as Daisy helped him to the change rooms.

When they were out of sight, Thomas spoke to his friends again.

"See? I told you I could handle it myself." he said.

"Nobody said you couldn't." Gordon replied.

"Yeah, that's right!" Percy agreed. "Besides, what wrong with getting a little help from your friends?"

"Nothing, unless you're trying to break the bench press record." Thomas sighed.

Soon, the Refreshment Lady came back with their drinks, when suddenly the communicators went off beeping.

"What are those?" asked the Refreshment Lady.

"Um, new watches?" Percy replied with a lie.

"Yeah, bye!" Rosie ran off, followed by Thomas, Gordon, Henry, and Percy...but Percy left the money on the table first.

"Put it on my tab." Percy called out.

"Where are you guys going?!" The Refreshment Lady called back, but they were gone, making her sigh. "Oh, brother."

Thomas and the others managed to find a safe spot outside the Youth Center in order to safely talk to Zordon.

"Zordon, we read you." Thomas spoke.

Zordon's voice could be heard from Thomas' communicator. "**Power Rangers, Rita Repulsa is at it again**."

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Zordon was explaining the situation.

"it is imperative that you teleport to the children's theatre - in the park immediately."

At the Viewing Globe, there is footage of some Putty Patrollers causing trouble at the theatre.

"**What are they doing there**?" Rosie's voice was heard from the computers.

"She has sent down a team of Putties and an unknown monster in a attempt to gain control of the park." Zordon explained.

* * *

Back with the five Tidmouth Teens, Zordon spoke one last time.

"**Be careful, and may the power protect you**."

Thomas nodded to Percy and Rosie, and soon Gordon and Henry nodded too.

"Good luck, guys." Henry said.

"Thanks." Thomas nodded, before shouting: "It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Black Ranger freefell from the sky in the city. Pink Ranger freefell near an office building in the city. Red Ranger freefell off of the top of a skyscraper.

* * *

On the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita was observing everything and smiled wickedly while pointing outward.

"Oh goodie!"

* * *

Back down at the Theatre, Baboo and Squatt have both appeared to watch everything unfold.

"Front row seats!" Squatt said excitedly.

"Go get 'em, Putties!" Baboo shouted.

Three Putty Patrollers jump flipped through the sky. They were joined by several more, increasing the total to twelve. Black Ranger and Red Ranger both posed on the stage.

"Let's take these Putties down!" Thomas said, just before looking up.

One Putty leaped through the sky with its fist out. Pink Ranger noticed something and jumped back slightly to dodge before getting herself surrounded by five more. But, quickly, she fought the ones that were attacking her, ducking under one, hitting and kicking another in the face, and then dodged away from another. At the back of the stage area, Black Ranger and Red Ranger were both fighting Putties. Red Ranger quickly pinned the arm of an Extra-Chunk Putty and spoke sharply.

"Don't waste time fighting us, you brainless baboons!" Thomas insulted the Putties.

* * *

On the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita was looking down at Earth like she was commanding her own troops.

"Get the other two away from Thomas, we must make sure he's alone!" she shouted demandingly.

* * *

Squatt and Baboo both watched as Pink Ranger flip-kicked into a Putty, before gazing worriedly to the side.

"_This is weird_." Rosie thought to herself.

Thinking quick, she ducked under another Putty's attack and foot-swept it down. Pink Ranger then handsprings past an attacking Putty on the auditorium seats, landing with a kick into one at the end as others swarmed around.

"Guys!" Rosie called, loud enough for everyone to hear. "It's almost like they're after something."

On cue, the King Sphinx monster that Finster created showed up and chuckled.

"We are!"

King Sphinx flexed his arms back and forth, causing his wings to flap and leaves to fly up in breeze around him. Pink Ranger braced herself against the wind futilely. She was then thrown back and thrown into the air, screaming as she was warped through the sky.

* * *

She at last appeared inside the Youth Center's gym, all demorphed.

"How did I get here?" Rosie asked herself.

Soon Emily walked up to her, her hair all cleaned up.

"Rosie, what happened?" she asked in concern.

Rosie shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

Back at the Theatre, Black Ranger and Red Ranger both knocked down some Putties and then looked forth.

"Hey, where did Rosie go?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" Percy growled, just as a Putty appeared behind him.

He grabbed a Putty by the top of the head then flipped him over, and then pointed outward briefly yet fiercely.

"What did you do to Rosie?!" he demanded.

"We're not telling!" Squatt taunted, clapping his hands together.

Angrily, Black Ranger leaped through the air with his fist out. He slammed into Squatt upon landing, knocking him over into Baboo, and then turned around. Nearby, Red Ranger shifted to a new position and gestured a fist in response as some Putties swarmed around him.

"It wasn't them. It was the Sphinx." Thomas exclaimed.

"What?!" Percy asked in shock, and turned to the left.

* * *

On the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita looked out from her telescope angrily.

"That Thomas has had it!" she shouted.

* * *

Back at the Theatre, King Sphinx wasted no time and started the wing flapping again. Black Ranger braced against the blowing wind, but was thrown right on back, just like Pink Ranger. He was flung through the air, kicking his feet and screaming while going.

* * *

Soon Percy appeared inside the Youth Center's gym, all demorphed. Rosie and Emily were both next to him.

"Bust my Buttons!" Percy cried.

"Percy!" Rosie was surprised that her green-haired friend had appeared next to her all of a sudden.

"How'd you get here?" Emily asked.

"We were battling a monster Rita sent down." Percy explained. "When he suddenly blew me…"

He looked shocked.

"Wait… that means Thomas is all alone!" he exclaimed.

"Quick, let's find the others and go see Zordon." Emily suggested.

Percy and Rosie both nodded and they all ran out the Youth Center.

* * *

Back at the Theatre, Red Ranger punched away an Extra-Chunky Putty, then looked to the right.

"That's it!" Squatt said excitedly, looking over to Baboo, just before looking forth and pointing out. "He shouldn't be too tough to beat now!"

Red Ranger turned to the right. "Bring my friends back!" he demanded.

"Never!" King Sphinx laughed, and fired three fireballs from his staff.

With Putties lying prone around him, Red Ranger was narrowly missed by a pair of spark bursts, leading to him rolling out from the smoke.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Alpha was in a panic.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! Thomas is in trouble. Rita has him isolated. Contact is impossible." he wailed.

"Alpha, adjust the Morphing Grid, and locate Thomas on the Viewing Globe." Zordon ordered calmly.

* * *

Back at the Theatre, Red Ranger had jumped into the air in a pose.

"Enough of this!" he took out his Power Sword.

Red Ranger leaped forth with his Power Sword poised. He landed with his Power Sword cutting into King Sphinx, spark blast, he ducked under the monster's staff, but then got struck sparkily, then both locked weapons before breaking free sparkily. They then both locked weapons and came face to face.

"Let's do some real fighting!" King Sphinx suggested, before they both jump back from each other.

* * *

Suddenly, King Sphinx teleported them both from the Theatre into the stone quarry. He and Red Ranger both rolled along the ground and onto plain at quarry center, rising to face one another again.

"You're nothing without your friends to help you." King Sphinx taunted ruthlessly, motion his staff around and forth. "You will always be alone, with no one in your life…ever."

"That's a lie!" Thomas shouted furiously, and then lunged forth with his Power Sword.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita cackled with delight.

"Get him, my Sphinx!" Rita cheered her monster on.

* * *

At the quarry, King Sphinx whipped around his staff. Red Ranger prepared his Power Sword, and he battled King Sphinx, ending up on his back beneath the monster. King Sphinx slammed down his staff, Red Ranger held up his Power Sword to block it. King Sphinx continued to pin down Red Ranger, who finally broke free by kicking up into King Sphinx's head. The monster fell down and rolled away.

* * *

On the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita, Baboo, and Squatt were all cheering for King Sphinx.

"Yeah, go get him!" Baboo and Squatt both shouted.

* * *

Red Ranger and King Sphinx both leaped at each other, hitting each other with their respective weapon on the way by with sparking results. Red Ranger landed, injured but still strong, just as Goldar hopped down in the foreground.

"Oh no, it's Goldar!" Thomas gasped.

Goldar readied his sword. It was then he went and flung a ball of blue light from his sword that turned into a fireball that crashed behind Red Ranger, he flipped out of the way and fought King Sphinx some more, but he soon began to get tired.

"_These guys are too much_." Thomas thought to himself. "_I wish the others were here_."

Red Ranger slashed his Power Sword folrth with both hands over his head. King Sphinx got struck in the chest by the Power Sword, sparking and smoking, and making him fall back.

* * *

Back inside the Lunar Palace, Rita had had enough. Squatt pointed forth, while Baboo just stood there.

"No more messing around!" she declared, as she walked out onto the balcony. "Make my monsters grow!"

She threw her scepter off the balcony.

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground.

Goldar was getting covered in smoke, with the ground quaking around him. King Sphinx was also getting covered in smoke, with the ground quaking around him. Fire then spewed up within the Earth until it smouldered, smoke flowing skyward through the ridge at the top. Goldar rose up amid the smoke, growing to giant height. King Sphinx also rose up amid the smoke, growing to giant height.

Tiny Red Ranger ran up and turned around, only to see giant Goldar and the king-sized King Sphinx standing above him.

"Oh no!" he cried out.

The two giant enemies laughed maniacally as they walked towards their prey. Giant Goldar's foot stomped down as the tiny Red Ranger rolled out of the way. He rolled to the right and kind of hid behind a small bit of debris.

"_Is this really the end for me_?" Thomas thought as he struggled to stay up.

Giant King Sphinx aimed his staff downward. He attempted to bash tiny Red Ranger with it, but he luckily rolled out of the way. Giant King Sphinx raised his staff back up as he stood shoulder to shoulder with Giant Goldar.

"This is it." Goldar snarled. "Prepare to meet your fate, Red Ranger!"

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita just laughed loudly and viciously. It would seem she is about to get her victory after all.

* * *

No sooner, while all of this was happening, Rosie, Percy, and Emily were visiting Toby at his place. There, he was working on something in his garage while wearing a metal mask.

"What's up, guys?" he asked, while using a blowtorch on whatever he was making.

"It's Thomas, he's in danger!" Percy exclaimed.

Toby immediately stopped what he was doing and he looked to his friends.

"What?"

"It's true." Rosie agreed. "One minute we were fighting Putties, the next minute, a Sphinx monster appears, and it blew Percy and I out of the battle."

Toby took off his metal mask, he was now looking worried.

"Oh no…" he whispered.

"You guys, he may need his friends way more than he knows." Percy pointed out.

Emily tried using her communicator to contact Thomas.

"Thomas? Thomas, can you read me? Thomas!" she spoke into the communicator, but all there was, was static on the other end. "Nothing."

Rosie was now really worried. "Let's teleport to Command Center, right now."

Toby nodded. "Zordon should be able to help."

The four teens activated their communicators, and they turned into beams of coloured light (Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink) and they all descend right out of the garage.

* * *

The beams beam down into the Command Center. Inside the interior, Alpha was hard at work trying to pin point Thomas's location.

"Ah, there!" Alpha cried.

He was successful in locating Red Ranger on the Viewing Globe. He was still getting beaten by the giant King Sphinx and Goldar.

"This seems so hopeless." Emily groaned, feeling so helpless.

"Indeed it would, Emily, were it not for your Power Crystals." Zordon pointed out.

"Our what-?" Percy was puzzled.

"Put your hands together with your Power Coins, and bring forth the Power Crystals." Zordon explained.

Percy held up his Power Coin, which glowed, forming his gleaming Power Crystal as he wiped his hand across from his Coin-holding hand. Next, Toby held up his Power Coin, which glowed, forming his gleaming Power Crystal as he wiped his hand across from his Coin-holding hand. Then, Emily held up her Power Coin, which glowed, forming her gleaming Power Crystal as she wiped her hand across from her Coin-holding hand. Finally, Rosie held up her Power Coin, which glowed, forming her gleaming Power Crystal as she wiped her hand across from her Coin-holding hand.

When they all finished, the four Tidmouth Teens were each now holding onto their respective and newly formed Power Crystal.

"Wow." Toby breathed.

"It worked." Percy added.

"The crystals all contain the essence of your morphing powers." Zordon explained. "Use them to find each other in any peril, and with your Zords to draw power from the very heart of the morphing grid."

"I'm sending the crystals directly to Thomas." Alpha stated.

Zordon nodded. "Agreed. Once in his possession, you will be able to join him and stop King Sphinx and Goldar."

"Well, don't just stand there. Hurry!" Percy said anxiously. "He won't last much longer!"

* * *

Back at the quarry, Red Ranger was backing up as fast as he can, just as he whipped his Power Sword around while looking upward. The Power Sword, being raised, started swirling with blue energy and sparkles. Red Ranger then looked up at his sword curiously. Suddenly, he watched as a bolt of blue electricity shot out from the Power Sword, then it went and struck on the nearby cliffside. The cliffside then exploded into an avalanche, with rolling rocks and debris. Red Ranger turned around and saw what happened, and so he rushed over to the site.

"What's that?" Thomas asked himself.

He ran across the quarry. Giant King Sphinx and Goldar both continued to walk forth, giving chase. Red Ranger continued to run across the quarry. Just then, Goldar put his left hand to his face briefly before firing pinkish eyebeam blasts downward. As Red Ranger ran forth, two pairs of explosions burst around him. He continued to run as sparks burst about his path. Finally, it sent Red Ranger rolling along the ground before rising back up and looking forth.

"I wonder what those are?"

Something sparkling was in the rockslide. Red Ranger then rushed ahead to see what it is. He finally approached the rockslide. There, Red Ranger rushed up the slightly rocky hill, reaching the spot, stabbed his Power Sword into ground, and then began removing stones covering the item within. As Red Ranger kept digging, the sun was flaring, kind of a "rock POV" thing going on. Very soon, he finally uncovered a bag, it was surging with Ranger-coloured energy. Red Ranger was amazed at what he found However, King Sphinx then went and fired a yellow bolt from his snakehead headband thing on his head. Smoke bursts out from rockslide, sending Red Ranger flipping off to the side.

"Whoa!" Thomas cried out.

Thankfully, he rolled to safety, then grasped the bag with both hands. Red Ranger then went and opened the bag, there he found five crystals within. He held up the five Power Crystals in front of his visor, then moved slightly.

"The Power Crystals! Way to go, Zordon." he stands up and spoke to the two villains, holding four crystals of his teammates out before winding up to pitch them. "Hey, ugly, I want you to meet some of my friends."

With that, Red Ranger flung the four Power Crystals skyward, turning them into four Ranger-coloured streaks of energy. Reddish swirling vortex light appears and fades after a flash, as the other four Rangers raced onto the scene, surging with power at first.

"Hang on Thomas, my best friend!" Percy shouted.

Red Ranger then holds up his Power Crystal skyward.

"I call upon the power of the Dinozords, now!"

From the middle of nowhere, the nearby ground began breaking open to reveal bursting flames from within a fault line. A crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. This was followed by its upper body. Then it was followed by its lower body. Finally, it rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. The Mastodon then started to stomp through the snow. It was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. Its wheels passed through the desert sands. The Triceratops continued to drive through the desert, approaching from the distance. Soon, it raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery.

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It then flew straight out of now-active volcano. The Pterodactyl raised and lowered its head while continuing to fly amid molten lava lights. It finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

Red Ranger, looking upward, gestured an arm proudly before leaping up.

"Let's do it!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky. The Tyrannosaurus chomped and beared down as it watched its master come towards it. Red Ranger continued leaping up, passing beneath the Tyrannosaurus's jaw. He finally landed up atop of the Tyrannosaurus' head, and then after a few seconds, he dropped inside. Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Let's power up, guys!" he declared.

From there, he slapped his left hand down on palm activator. This caused the display of the Red Ranger helmet to lighten up. Then Red Ranger slapped his right hand down on other palm activator. This caused the console display of the Red Ranger helmet and Red Ranger Zord face to shoot energy to the Tyrannosaurus symbol at the top which began to glowed brightly. Red Ranger then just sat in the cockpit, moving his head and operating the controls out of frame.

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon. The other four Rangers down below continued to race forth. It was then Black Ranger brought both his feet together and began to leap upward. Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leap up into the sky, followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger.

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"This is Percy. I'm ready to rock!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Toby here. Let's save the day!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"This is Emily. Let's push this guy off our island!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Rosie here. I just love this part!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger gestured his right arm to his chest, and then pulled out his already made Power Crystal.

"Time to power up!"

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"Power up!"

They each inserted their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Let's combine together, now!"

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon, and then they began to combine together.

The Sabertooth Tiger roared out. Suddenly, it went and locked itself into Leg Mode. The Triceratops opened its mouth while in the desert. Just then, it went and folded up its tail. The Tyrannosaurus then went and connected with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth Tiger legs electrically. The Mastodon exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. Just as quickly though, it floated through the air in its component form. Soon, it went and connected with the Tyrannosaurus, causing a pulse of energy throughout.

In the Megazord cockpit, the lights all came on as the Rangers were all seated inside at their stations. The Triceratops wheels passed through the desert sands. The Megazord Tank continued to rumble forth into battle. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looked at his teammates quickly, and then the whole team raised fists in union.

"Let's show them what we're made of!" Thomas declared.

"Right!"

In front of King Sphinx, Goldar charged up his sword and fired beams of flaming power. The Megazord Tank got hit by the flame beams, which caused sparks and bursts to erupt from it. In the Megazord cockpit, the entire cockpit shook as sparks and bursts erupted, and the Rangers flailed about.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was watching the battle and laughed loudly at the damage her minions did to the Rangers.

* * *

In the Megazord cockpit, it shook fiercely, but Rangers held onto their controls.

"Power up the cannons!" Thomas then pressed a button on the console.

The Megazord Tank fired from both of its cannons. Both King Sphinx and Goldar got themselves blasted by them sparkingly and burstingly. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers gestured in happy success, just as Red Ranger pressed another button on the console. The Megazord Tank fired coloured energy bolts from each of the Zords. King Sphinx and Goldar both get blasted again. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers all cheered happily at the successful hits against their enemies, Red Ranger pumping his fist, Black Ranger following suit, Blue Ranger snapping fingers then the fist thing, Pink Ranger clasping hands, and Yellow Ranger kinda shaking a bit.

But their victory was short lived, as King Sphinx and Goldar both stepped out of the smoke, unharmed.

"Nice try!" King Sphinx sneered.

In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers lowered their arms as they looked up to the left, clearly stunned by what they saw.

"That didn't work." Toby gulped nervously.

Goldar growled loudly before he raised his sword above his head. In the Megazord cockpit, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Black Ranger all shielded their faces with their hands and arms in fear, except for Red Ranger. Goldar then brought his sword down struck at the glass window of the Megazord cockpit. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers rattled about as the entire cockpit shook, except for Red Ranger, who recovered quickly to grab the controls.

And then King Sphinx and Goldar both stepped back and fired both of their weapons at the same time to the right, firing off some more fireballs. The Megazord Tank got hit by the extra fireballs, which caused sparks and bursts to erupt from it. In the Megazord cockpit, the entire cockpit shook as sparks and bursts erupted, and the Rangers flailed about.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was again laughing at the damage her minions did to the Rangers.

* * *

In the Megazord cockpit, as it shook and some mist passed in front of the window, Red Ranger gestured a fist and then grabbed the controls with both hands.

"Okay, it's time to finish them now!" Thomas said confidently.

"Right!" Toby and Emily both gave thumbs up to their leader, and then gripped their controls with both hands.

"Morphin!" Percy and Rosie both gave thumbs up to their leader, and then gripped their controls with both hands.

The Megazord Tank stopped moving. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger raised a fist up, then forth, and then gripped the controls with both hands.

"Power up transformation sequence!" Thomas commanded.

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. The Rangers in the Megazord cockpit watched as they rose higher and higher. And soon the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. Just then, the Pterodactyl soared downward through the sky. It then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Goldar and King Sphinx both regrouped, as the latter looked somewhat nervous.

* * *

On the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita was observing everything from her telescope before looking away and and growing worried.

"What's happening?" she asked herself and resumed watching everything.

* * *

At the Quarry, the Megazord stood all tall and was ready to defeat the two monsters. Inside the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looked over to the left at first, sat up, and spoke alertly.

"You guys ready? Let's nail them!"

King Sphinx held out his staff and raced forth past Goldar. Inside the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger stood up slightly and looked downward around, speaking.

"Keep it steady! Watch out for that Sphinx."

The Megazord knocked aside King Sphinx's staff and then knocked aside Goldar's sword, before backhanding him twice sparkily before turning to the lunging King Sphinx. The Megazord winded up its right fist and punched it forth. King Sphinx was bursting and smoking after the Megazord punched him in the chest. The Megazord then winded up its left fist and punched it forth. King Sphinx, still smoking from before, burst and smoked some more after the Megazord punched him in the chest again. King Sphinx fell down, as the Megazord walked into the foreground. Goldar bounded back to his feet and swung sword back to the ready.

"Why you!" he snarled.

The Megazord stood in a battle ready position. Goldar readied his sword in right hand and began to strike. He slashed the Megazord sparkily a few times, before the giant robot bopped him one, before he prepares to strike back. Goldar raised his sword, grabbed it with both hands, and slashed it down. The Megazord, chest smoking, suddenly leaning straight back and avoiding Goldar's sword slash. Inside the Megazord cockpit in a bird's eye view, the five Rangers within appeared to be surprised, as the lights flashed on and off around them and they looked around.

"Switching right back to tank mode." Thomas stated.

The Megazord began to fold itself right back into the Megazord Tank. Goldar, lowering his sword, gestured both arms in anger as smoke floats behind him. The Megazord Tank drove and fired off some more blasts. Goldar got sparkingly blasted, up close and personal this time. He was then thrown down to the ground, causing a quaking. And just as quickly, the Megazord Tanks folded up back into body of the Megazord. King Sphinx ran over to Goldar's side as he got back onto his feet, then turns to face enemy.

"This isn't over yet Power Rangers!" King Sphinx yelled.

The Megazord's horns surge with power and eyes flash before it leans forth and fired beam of red and blue power from the horns. King Sphinx, and the still-not-yet-back-up-fully Goldar get sparkily blasted, the explosion compounding until they are thrown back. In the Megazord cockpit, the male Rangers raised their fists in triumph, while Yellow Ranger grabbed Blue Ranger's arm, and Pink Ranger looked sharply to the right.

"All right!" came from both Toby and Emily at the same time.

"We nearly got them!" was from Rosie.

The Megazord slowly walked toward some green bushes when it looked up and to the left, surprised. King Sphinx leaped up and aimed staff down to strike, but he missed the Megazord when landing, then got his next strike blocked, before finally being repeatedly hit before finally getting sparkily punched away. King Sphinx rolled back onto his feet and stood undeterred. The Megazord put both arms into battle ready position. In the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers appear visibly confused, though Black Ranger apparently has an answer.

"These guys are really starting to irritate me!" Percy grumbled.

Goldar attacked the Megazord with his sword twice, but it blocked each blow, only to be struck by a right leg kick. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger, looking to the left, sat up, and talked alertly.

"Look out! He's flapping his wings!"

He was right, King Sphinx was doing the wing flapping thing. The Megazord tried resisting against the intense wind-gust being blown at it. It slowly got blown back some but soon managed to resist it, and keep its feet firm on the ground. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger spoke, then raised right fist briefly, his teammates holding onto controls as the wind blew in front of window.

"Don't worry guys, it won't work this time!" Thomas said.

The Megazord stood and posed battle ready like. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looked up to the heavens.

"We call on the Power Sword!"

A sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The Power Sword then impaled the ground while surging with electricity, and when the Megazord tried to grip its handle, it couldn't get it with its left hand, so it grabbed the sword instead with its right hand. The Megazord then gestured its Power Sword into a battle ready position, ending with it surging out a shining prism effect from its tip.

King Sphinx shuddered in fear at what was about to happen. Inside the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers raised their right arms and they made slashing downward motion.

"You're out, Sphinx!" Thomas declared.

"HYAH!" Toby, Emily, Percy, and Rosie cried out in union.

The Megazord motioned its sword, pulsing with lightning and electricity, powering it up while raising it upward into the sky, which surge with a reddish storm. Watching this, King Sphinx could only utter this:

"Mommy!"

Too late to beg for mercy I'm afraid. Under the reddish skystorm, the Megazord slashes sword downward, leaving a visible trail. King Sphinx gets slashed by the energized sword, sparks and pulses of energy are released, and wailed out until he collapsed and exploded massively, which turned into an added burst of sparks.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita was aghast, then stopped. Clutching her forehead briefly and grimacing, before ceasing and glowering.

"Nooo, you dummies!" she whined.

* * *

Inside the Command Center's interior, Alpha was overjoyed the Rangers had won.

"Way to go Rangers, yippie!"

* * *

In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger spoke while turning his head side to side, prompting his four teammates to raise their fists up.

"Okay guys, one down, one to go!"

But Goldar wasn't going to stick around now.

"HA! We will meet again Power Rangers!" he snorted.

Goldar gestured with his left arm, and switched sword from right hand to left, then he raised right hand and vanished completely.

The Megazord stood completely victoriously while holding onto its Power Sword. The Rangers had won once again.

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers. Inside the main chamber, Rita was chewing out her minions for failing once again and went into a rant.

"I can't believe they beat the Sphinx! Conquer a world, that's all I ask for. But do they do it? Nooo!"

This could take a while I'm afraid, so we'll just leave them alone.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center one Friday later. Inside the gym section, Thomas was attempting the record again.

"**Almost there, Thomas. Just ten more to go**!" came Percy's voice.

A huge crowd was gathered around the weight area where Thomas was trying his hardest. Once again the Refreshment Lady was counting for him.

"Ninety two, ninety three..." the Refreshment Lady counted.

Everyone watched anxiously and worriedly, but their fears were not found this time, as...

"Ninety-nine... ONE HUNDRED!" the Refreshment Lady finished. "Ladies and gentleman, I'm proud to announce that Thomas Billinton has done it! He has broken the record that Diesel Horwich had set!"

Everyone started in the crowd cheering loudly as Gordon, Henry, and James each proudly approached their friend as he sat up, Henry put a towel around Thomas' shoulders while Gordon and James both raised Thomas' arms in the air victoriously. Emily and Rosie, however, were both so happy for Thomas that they both started to walk away from the crowd. They both approached Thomas and, without knowing, they each kissed him on the cheek at the same time, Emily to the right, and Rosie to the left.

Thomas blushed happily from what transpired. It was then Emily and Rosie both froze when they noticed what the other just did. They stared long and hard at each other before their happy and giggly looks turned into sour and jealous looks. The crowd noticed this and grew nervous.

"Awkward…" came a male voice from the crowd.

The crowd (including the male Tidmouth Teens) and the Refreshment Lady all wisely decided to just walk away from the two girls as they continued to stare each other down.

* * *

With Thomas, Percy, Henry, Gordon, James, Toby, and Edward. They got some ice cream before leaving the Youth Center.

"I envy you, Thomas." James said all of a sudden. "You've got two girls (Emily and Rosie) crushing on you! What's your secret?"

"Emily and Rosie are my friends." Thomas answered. "That's all."

"Sure, you keep telling us that." Gordon chuckled.

They exited the building, just as were approached by a not too happy looking Diesel, who had heard about what had happened from Daisy.

"How dare you break my bench pressing record, Thomas!" he seethed. "Well your victory won't last, I'm going to get my record back. You'll see!"

"Geez, Diesel. You really don't give up, do you?" Edward sighed.

"Stay out if this, nerd!" Diesel snapped. "This is between me and Billinton here!"

Diesel started to walk away in a huff, just as Percy 'accidently' dropped his ice cream on the ground infront of Diesel, who slipped on it and he slid all the way into a nearby trash can.

"Have a nice trip!" Percy joked. "See you next fall!"

The male Tidmouth Teens all laughed as Diesel got himself out of the trash can with his face all red and he muttered stuff under his breath crossly.

"Someday, I'll show them all…" he growled.

**The End?**

* * *

Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy with future chapters for this story and gathering ideas for another Thomas story (which may or may not happen, I don't know since I need permission from another author) Enjoy this new chapter and do know that a chapter based on 'Emily Knows Best' will be up soon (how soon I'm not sure).

Don't forget to review and/or PM me an idea, but no flames or mean comments please.


	6. Episode 5

All righty now, my first attempt at adapting a Thomas &amp; Friends episode into something that you would see in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. May be shorter than any of the last several chapters (MAYBE). I'll be mixing some MMPR episodes, Thomas &amp; Friends episodes, and some original material for the next little bit (I'm still accepting suggestions for original chapters) until around chapter 20 (which I'll start adapting Green with Evil).

Now to tell you the truth, I severely disliked seasons 8-12 (not nearly as much as seasons 13-16 of the CGI series, but still big hatred) of said show, mostly because HIT Entertainment at the time made Emily into someone I didn't like at all (I could call her something not very nice, but it wouldn't be very polite for any female readers or female authors out there, and it would cause me to give this story a T rating)(even though seasons 13-16 slowly but surely made her back into who she was from season 7, despite some setbacks and hiccups here and there, and I will go ahead and say thank goodness that season 17-present finally gave it fully back to her), but I will also go ahead and admit that SOME of those episodes still had some GOOD potential that was sadly never touched upon at all by the writers, so I'm going to go and change some of that with this adaption.

The plot of Emily Knows Best will have some major changes to the original plot (such as the inclusion of Rita and her minions, Zordon and Alpha, and even a monster attack too. Mavis also plays a MUCH larger part too), but some elements and quotes from the original episode will still remain intact.

As always: I don't own Thomas or Power Rangers. They belong to HIT Entertainment and Saban respectively.

All right then, enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Emily Knows Best**

**MMPR Episode Basis: N/A**

**Thomas Episode Basis: Emily Knows Best (S9)**

Halfway in September already, and despite homework piling up so early, everyone in the Tidmouth classroom (the Smelter classroom too) was very excited because they were all going on a field trip to the old Scottish Castle tomorrow.

Inside the Tidmouth classroom, while everyone else was going to their seats, the Tidmouth Teens were all chatting about the upcoming field trip.

"This is so exciting!" Gordon smiled. "A whole day out of school just to visit Castle Loch."

"This is sweet!" James added. "Never would I have ever imagined going to an actual castle."

"The only thing disappointing is that the Smelter Class is joining us." Henry sighed.

"Don't forget that Derek, BoCo, Paxton, and Mavis are our friends." Emily pointed out.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about that." Henry replied to her.

"Diesel, Arry, Bert, and Daisy will no doubt be the ones who'll cause trouble for us on this field trip." Percy groaned.

Rosie, however, had another thing on her mind.

"Didn't Donald and Douglas visit Castle Loch once before?" The pink-haired girl asked Emily.

"They did, Rosie." The dark green-haired girl nodded. "It was about two summers ago. They were helping their parents with preparing a Renaissance fair."

"Who told you about what happened that time?" Thomas spoke up with a question.

"Easy." Emily started, before winking. "Donald and Douglas told me about what happened when I met up with them one time during this summer."

Soon, Mr. C, the teacher, silenced everyone because he had some more exciting news.

"Now, before you all leave to go home to get ready for tomorrow, I need to remind you all that in addition to the field trip, there will also be a voting contest to crown a male or female student in this class King or Queen of the field trip. Lets just say it's a special treat for the lucky winner who signs up."

This was exciting news, soon everyone started murmuring to each other about it.

"Imagine one of us as a king or queen of the field trip." Percy said excitedly. "I'm so excited that I'm shaking!"

"I've always wanted be a Queen." Emily smiled. "Queens are in charge and get to tell everybody what to do."

"Well, Emily, you may get your chance." Mr. C said. "-that is, if you earn the most votes from the unsigned up classes."

Soon a sign up sheet was passed along, and several students signed up for the contest. Of the Tidmouth Teens, only Gordon, James, Percy, and Emily signed up for it.

"Now remember, the votes will be counted up before we leave. So for those who don't sign up will be able to vote for who will win." Mr. C explained, just as the sign up sheet was returned to him.

"I know I'll be voted king!" Gordon boasted.

"No, I'LL be voted king!" James argued.

The two began to argue over who'll win, much to the annoyance of the class and Mr. C.

"They always get competitive over stuff like this." Thomas groaned.

"Well, you know them." Henry chuckled. "It's part of who they are."

"True, true." Toby admitted with a shrug.

Soon the bell rang and everyone began leaving for the bus.

* * *

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outerspace, Rita could be heard laughing.

"**So the Power Rangers are going on a field trip to Castle Loch**?"

Inside the Lunar Palace in her bed chambers, Rita was looking over herself in the mirror before looking up and giving a devilish grin.

"This is great! I can ambush them at that old castle." her smirked widened. "And that old Stonehenge replica found there in the garden will be perfect for a new monster too! Once Finster finishes that new device for my magic wand."

She left her chambers and began walking through the hallway to her usual balcony where her telescope was.

"Once the Power brats are out of my way, the Earth will finally be mine!" she cackled loudly again.

Gee, I wonder what that old witch has in store for our heroes this time?

* * *

Next morning, at the Sterling Residence. Inside, Emily had just finished getting ready, when she dug into her backpack and got out her hair brush. As she brushed her hair, she began thinking about what she said yesterday about being a queen.

"_I've always wanted be a Queen. Queens are in charge and get to tell everybody what to do_."

Emily sighed happily, before finishing with her hair. She soon put her brush back in her backpack and left her room to go down stairs to the kitchen. When Emily reached there, she noticed that her mother had finished preparing breakfast. Her father was at the table reading the newspaper.

"Morning, dear." Mrs. Sterling smiled. "You'd best eat something before leaving."

"Sorry, Mom, I don't have time." Emily shook her head, but she did grab an apple before heading for the door. "I'll see you both later this evening!"

"Have a nice time at Castle Loch!" Mrs. Sterling called out, just before Emily headed out the door to catch her bus.

"Do you remember the time when we met at Castle Loch thirty years ago?" Mr. Sterling spoke up, as he put his paper down.

"I'll never forget that time." Mrs. Sterling smiled happily. "It was the happiest moment of my life."

"Mine too, honey." Mr. Sterling agreed. "Mine too."

* * *

Emily had gotten over to the bus in time. She quickly got inside, greeted Bertie, and then went over and sat down next to Mavis.

"Excited for the field trip, Mavis?" Emily asked her best friend.

"Of course." Mavis smiled. "This is something I wouldn't want to miss."

"Me neither." snickered a voice. It was Diesel, who was currently sitting behind Emily and Mavis, with Daisy by his side. "Going on a field trip means going a whole day away from boring old school!"

"Don't forget about the contest, darling." Daisy added. "If I get voted Queen, I'll be able to ordering everyone around!"

"Same if I'm King." Diesel agreed.

"Really? You can order people around if you're crowned King or Queen of the field trip?" Emily grew curious.

A devious smirk appeared on Daisy and Diesel's faces. Without anyone looking, Diesel nudged his girlfriend, wanting her to lie to Emily. "Oh, why, yes, Emily. You can order people around if you're voted as King or Queen. Didn't Mr. C tell you that?"

Emily thought about it. "N-no. He didn't tell us."

"Well, he might have forgotten to do so." Daisy smirked. "But either way, if you're voted King or Queen, you can basically tell anyone what to do."

"Don't listen to her, Emily." Mavis whispered, knowing fully well that Daisy was lying. "It's just asking for trouble."

"Ah, keep out of this, Blondie!" Daisy snapped, before resuming talking to Emily. "Trust me on this, Emily. This is not a lie, this is real."

Mavis growled at Daisy and Diesel for trying to trick her best friend, but Emily kept on thinking about what Daisy said to her about the perks about being voted Queen of the field trip.

* * *

The bus soon arrived at the high school. Everyone got off and went inside to their classrooms for homeroom before going to catch the buses for the field trip. Inside the Tidmouth Class, everyone there was busy chatting and looking excited.

"I brought some insect repellent if anyone needs some." Edward said, holding up a spray can. "There are bound to be bugs roaming around the castle."

"Mighty nice of you, Edward." Toby smiled, he had a straw farmer's hat on his head.

"Since lunch will be provided for us at the castle, we just need to bring a light snack." Rosie stated, before bringing out a small container. "I brought some cookies."

"Carrots and celery." Henry said, bringing out a container of his own. Inside were fresh veggies.

"Chocolate bars." James held up a container of his own with one hand, and an Aero bar in the other.

"Uh, James." Gordon spoke up. "It's suppose to be a really hot day, I don't think chocolate bars are a good idea due to the hot weather…oh, I don't know, melting them."

"Pah!" snorted James. "Shows what you know."

"Percy and I both prepared some cold drinks for us." Thomas spoke up, as he and Percy both brought up a large cooler and set it on a table.

Percy then opened the cooler up, and inside there was ice and three large jugs filled with ice cold lemonade.

"It took us half the night to make enough lemonade for everyone." Thomas continued.

"Gosh, Thomas. That's so sweet of you." Rosie smiled, and gave Thomas a hug.

"Uh, what about me, Rosie?" Percy spoke up rather jealousy.

"Huh? Oh, you too, Percy."

Percy face palmed himself, knowing that Rosie was only complementing Thomas more because she really liked him. Emily, however, didn't get jealous over Rosie's action towards Thomas…mainly because she was too busy thinking about what Daisy said to her.

"_But either way, if you're voted King or Queen, you can basically tell anyone what to do_." Daisy's voice echoed through her mind, but was soon snapped out when Mr. C began speaking to everyone in the classroom.

"All right, everyone. It's time to head outside to board the buses." he announced. "And when we get outside, we'll announce the winner of the contest."

Everyone in the classroom quickly gathered up their stuff up off their desks. Once they did all that, they soon made their way out of the classroom into the hallway to the school entryway. Outside, the Smelter Class was already there. Mr. Bowler was the teacher of the Smelter Class, and he didn't look or act very friendly.

"About time you and your class showed up, Mr. C!" Mr. Bowler growled. "Took your sweet time, I see."

"And hello to you too, Mr. Bowler." Mr. C smiled in a friendly way.

"Hmph!" Mr. Bowler went and turned his back on Mr. C.

Mr. C didn't mind Mr. Bowler acting like this, he still treated him like a friend either way. He then went into his coat and took out an envelope and spoke up.

"Now, I will be announcing the winner of the contest." he said loudly. "The winner will come up to claim his or her prize."

Gordon, James, Diesel, Percy, Emily, and Daisy all look anxious to hear who won. Meanwhile, Mr. C opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper.

"And the winner is…" Mr. C began. "Emily Sterling of the Tidmouth classroom with thirty-seven votes!"

Everyone started cheering (all except for Gordon and James, who both began comically sobbing from losing. As for Diesel and Daisy, they didn't look upset at all. In fact, they were actually smirking deviously, obviously knowing that their plan was working so far), Emily blushed happily and she walked up to Mr. C.

"Congratulations, Emily." he smiled. "I'm sure you're feeling very proud."

"Yes, Mr. C. I am." Emily nodded.

Mr. C then handed Emily her prize: It was a royal sash, to signify her being the queen of the field trip, Emily couldn't feel anymore proud…and that caused her to let it go over her head.

Soon, everyone began boarding the buses. When Emily approached an empty seat, she started to speak in a *royal* tone.

"I believe I'll be seated her!" she said aloud, before spotting Percy walking over. "You there, villager! I order you to sit next to me!"

"I'll do what you say, Queen Emily." Percy said jokingly, as he went over and sat next to Emily.

Mavis, however, grew worried for her best friend. Since no doubt she was starting to behave just like how Daisy told her to behave.

* * *

It was a VERY long bus ride (almost two hours long), but soon they arrived at the grounds of Castle Loch (it was 10:30 in the morning still). As everyone got off the bus one-by-one, Gordon and Henry were both shown…carrying Emily on their shoulders off the bus like royal servants, and they were very cross.

"We aren't her servants." Gordon groaned. "Emily is perfectly capable of walking off the bus herself!"

"Emily says she's Queen, so I guess we have to listen." Henry shrugged. "Even if we like it or not."

* * *

Up at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside on the balcony, Rita was observing everything going on down below through her telescope. As she observed the Earth, she soon spotted the make-shift Stonehenge in the Castle Loch garden.

"There it is!" she exclaimed happily, looking out of the telescope. "Just what I am looking for!"

Just as she went and entered the main chamber, Finster soon walked up to his Queen while holding onto something.

"My Empress, the device you've requested for me to make is all prepared." he presented a small device in his hands. "Just attach it to your wand, and it will be given the ability to create monsters of your very own whenever you zap any kind of object."

Rita smiled. "Excellent, Finster." she clipped the device to the tip of her scepter.

"You'd just better hope it actually works, otherwise you'll be in big trouble." Goldar growled nearby, while gesturing with his sword forth twice, then thrusting arms with sword up three times, followed by two.

Finster bowed his head worriedly at the threat. "Oh my."

"Now, my Empress, time to create your very first monster." Goldar said to Rita, while pointing with his left hand, lowering it then holding it up again, while gesturing sword forth three times.

Rita turned and walked back out onto the balcony until she was at the edge of the railings. She then looked down Earthward and readied her scepter with a determined look on her face.

"All right!" Rita yelled. "Here we go!"

She began to fire red electricity from her scepter. She aimed right at Earth and continued to fire red electricity.

* * *

Back at Castle Loch, all looked calm and peaceful (and sunny). Just then, the red lightning that Rita fired struck from the sky and was aimed at the make-shift Stonehenge right in the middle of the castle garden. The replica Stonehenge exploded in spark bursts and smoke. When it died down, in the Stonehenge's place…was now a stone bodied golem-like monster in its place.

"Ha ha ha!" it laughed in a deep voice. "I am Stone Hedge! I live to serve Empress Rita Repulsa!"

* * *

Back on the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita began laughing at the success of creating her first monster successfully.

"Perfect!" she cried. "Now listen up well, Stone Hedge. I've got a little job for you…"

* * *

In Castle Loch's royal garden, Stone Hedge awaited his orders.

"Whatever you wish, I'll do, my Empress."

Rita's voice was heard. "**Good. I want you to disguise yourself as a tour guide and lure Thomas Billinton, Percy Avonside, Toby Holden, Rosie Vulcan, and Emily Sterling away from their class, and destroy them at any cost. If any of their friends try to interfere… eliminate them too**!"

Stone Hedge bowed. "As you wish, my Empress!"

* * *

Back inside the Lunar Palace, Rita chuckled with glee as she walked out onto the balcony. Goldar, Finster, Baboo, and Squatt all watched from inside the main chamber.

"Oh, Zordon. You're going to wish you never messed with me!"

And she entered yet a laughing fit.

* * *

Back inside Castle Loch's interior, the tour had begun. They were currently exploring the main hallway first.

"And these here are rare tapestry." The tour guide explained. "They were banners belonging to the medieval family living here hundreds of years ago. Can anyone tell me what year it was?"

Edward quickly raised his hand.

"Of course." Gordon said quietly.

"The year 1379." Edward answered.

"My, that's correct." The tour guide smiled. "You sure know your history."

"Thanks, I've been studying the history of Castle Loch over the summer time at the Knapford library."

"Really?" The tour guide was impressed to hear that. "I'd like to hear what you know sometime later."

Later on, they were now in the main throne room.

"This is the king's throne room." The tour guide stated.

"We kinda guessed that one." muttered Gordon unimpressed.

"What was that, young man?" The tour guide heard him.

Gordon gasped. "Oh! N-nothing ma'am!"

The tour guide folded her arms before turning back to the group.

"Right this way, we'll take a trip though the next hallways to the bedrooms next."

The group soon arrived at the bedrooms. One was a woman's bedroom and the other was a man's bedroom and they were both connected to one another. While Emily, Rosie, Mavis, and Daisy all admired the beautiful dresses, Arry and Bert sneakily went through the drawers. Pretty soon, Arry pulled out a woman's bra and Bert pulled out underwear.

"Hey, ladies! Check out what we found!" Bert shouted teasingly, as he showed off the underwear.

Watching this, Gordon faced palmed himself. "Oh, the indignity!"

"Oh, brother." James muttered to himself.

"That's not funny." Henry groaned.

Edward shielded Thomas and Percy's eyes with an unhappy expression on his face. BoCo, Derek, Duck, and Oliver each looked away, embarrassed. Toby, Neville (a black haired boy from the Tidmouth Class), and Charlie (a purple haired boy also from the Tidmouth Class) gave blank stares. Meanwhile, Emily, Rosie, Mavis, and EVEN Daisy were deeply NOT amused. Of course, Diesel, Dodge, and Splatter all thought that was funny of course.

"Nice one, Arry and Bert!" Diesel snickered.

Arry and Bert then imagined how hot the girls would look in their bras and underwear. They gave low snickers just before a red faced Emily stepped forward in embarrassed anger.

"You two are perverts!" she accused.

Arry gave a smirk and held Emily by her chin. "Aw, but you girls would look great in those."

"Ew! Don't get any ideas." Rosie was grossed out.

"Oh, really?" Bert chuckled lasciviously.

Mavis, who was the maddest and most embarrassed of all, then furiously got out a huge hammer from out of nowhere. From there, she went and smashed the two misbehaving Smelter Teens right out the window (anime style). Arry and Bert both soared through the sky until they went and fell into the moat outside. Everyone, including Toby (and even Diesel), stared with shocked looks on their faces. How did she do that, anyway?

"Mavis…" Toby breathed. "How did you-?"

The blonde-haired Smelter Teen then dropped the hammer and gave a contented sigh.

"Those two boys are such perverts." she said simply.

James thought to himself. "_Note to self: never make a girl mad_."

After that…weird episode, the group continued the tour…and Emily had started ordering her friends about.

"You! Get me some lemonade, right now!" she commanded Thomas.

"I'm not your servant!" Thomas said crossly. "You can't boss me around!"

"I'm Queen." Emily pointed out smugly. "I can order around anyone I want."

Thomas fumed but got her lemonade anyway. Toby, meanwhile, leaned over whispered to Emily.

"Um, I really hate to say this, but you're really starting to push your luck, Emily."

"Be quiet, Jester!" The dark green-haired girl snapped heatedly.

"_Jester_?!" Toby thought crossly to himself.

Edward gave a disappointed sigh. "You know, I think I'm now starting to regret having voted for Emily."

"So am I." agreed Thomas.

"What was that?" Emily had heard them and gave the two each a glare.

"N-nothing, Emily!" Thomas and Edward both said hastingly.

All of a sudden, another tour guide walked up to them. He wore gray clothes and had a clipboard in his arms.

"Excuse me." he said kindly. "Can I speak to you five for a moment outside?"

He was referring to Thomas, Percy, Emily, Rosie, and Toby.

Mr. C nodded. "Of course sir, just please bring them back in time for lunch."

"Oh, I will." The tour guide smirked darkly. "_I'll bring them back all right… piece by pitiful piece_."

Mavis, however, noticed the smirk and grew suspicious. She then spoke up. "Excuse me, but can I tag along with you guys?"

"It'll be up to Mr. Bowler over there." Mr. C pointed out.

Mr. Bowler turned around. His arms were folded and the expression on his face was bored and clearly not enjoying the field trip.

"Sure, whatever. Go on." he said boredly and flatly.

Mr. C turned to Mavis. "I guess you can go too."

The blonde-haired girl nodded and she began to go with her friends. As they followed the male tour guide, he began speaking to the teens.

"So, are you all enjoying the field trip so far?" he asked.

"I'm having a blast!" Percy said excitedly.

"Sure, I'm enjoying it." Toby said, feeling a little uneasy.

"Me too." added Thomas, also feeling uneasy.

"Good."

* * *

Soon, the male tour guide took them outside the castle.

"Wait." Thomas protested. "Why did you take us outside?"

"It's simple my boy." The male tour guide began. "I have a question for you five… how well do you…" his voice turned deep and loud. "LIKE TO BE DESTROYED?!"

He transforms himself back into his true form, the Stone Hedge monster Rita created. Thomas and the others stopped walking and gasped, including Mavis.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Err… what are you?!"

"I am the Stone Hedge monster!" Stone Hedge introduced himself. "I was created by the space Empress, Rita Repulsa."

"What?" Mavis couldn't believe her ears.

"And I'm here to destroy the Power Rangers here!" Stone Hedge continued. "And before you ask, yes, your five friends here are indeed the Power Rangers."

The five Tidmouth Teens gasped, knowing that their identities were just revealed to one of their friends.

"Power Rangers?" Mavis breathed. "You mean five of my friends here…are the Power Rangers."

Thomas turned to his friends. They nodded, knowing that they might as well prove it. Thomas was about to reach for his Power Morpher in his backside.

"It's M-" he started, but was quickly cut off.

"Wait!" Emily said. "As Queen, I should make the call."

"Emily, we don't have time-" Percy started, but he was interrupted too.

"Let her, we'll worry about it later." Thomas interrupted.

Emily gave a smug smile in Percy's direction before facing forth and turning serious.

"It's Morphin Time!" she shouted.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

The five Rangers all pose near the front of Castle Loch, and began a roll call.

First was Red Ranger. "Red Ranger, Tyrannosaurus!" Thomas shouted as he poses with both arms up, crossing to a pose to the left, then a final one to the right.

Second was Black Ranger. "Black Ranger, Mastodon!" Percy shouted as he goes from posing to the left, to posing to the right, in all three motions.

Third was Blue Ranger. "Blue Ranger, Triceratops!" Toby shouted while crossing both arms in front of face before posing down in a crouch, then another to the left.

Fourth was Yellow Ranger. "Yellow Ranger, Sabertooth Tiger!" Emily shouted as she punches left hand forth, right hand down, left hand down with right arm up behind her in a pose. Then quickly punches with right hand downward, before thrusting left hand outward, right arm curled behind.

Last was Pink Ranger. "Pink Ranger, Pterodactyl!" Rosie shouted while raising both arms at her sides then crossing at the wrist in front of chest, bending down and throwing arms back like wings before standing back up and crossing arms as she holds right arm up and back while left hand is held poised near waist.

Red Ranger was posing, but then ceased it before crossing both arms, and then reaching out with right arm.

"We are…" Thomas began.

The five Rangers posed fiercely on a white background, causing five Power Coin images to appear behind them amid gleaming light.

"THE POWER RANGERS!" The five Rangers finished with a battle cry.

"Oh, my gosh…" Mavis gasped with both hands to her mouth, her friends really were the Power Rangers.

Stone Hedge reacted fiercely. "Now that you're all here, I can begin my mission to destroy you all!"

"Try it!" Thomas dared.

"Gladly!" Stone Hedge replied.

Several Putty Patrollers appeared out of nowhere, and they moved in to attack their enemies. Back with the Rangers, Blue Ranger had turned to look at Mavis.

"You need to get out of here." Toby said warningly. "These guys are real threats."

"Don't worry." Mavis said back, and got into a karate pose. "I can handle these guys."

The Rangers and Mavis began fighting the Putties. Blue Ranger had just finished kicking down a regular Putty, when a Bladehanded Putty tried to strike him, but he hit the blade, and then smacked it down, and when the Putty went to try and strike again, he gut punched it, and then was able to high kick it down.

Black Ranger ducked under a Ballhand Putty's kick, then he grabbed its arm and kneed it in the chest, before punching it in the gut.

"The hand is quicker than they eye!" said Percy cheekily.

Yellow Ranger meanwhile flipped over a Putty's strike, landed, and foot-swept an approaching Putty's legs out.

"Is that all you clay brains got?" Emily asked mockingly.

She dodged a Bladehand Putty's slash attack, before getting up and smacking the blade aside.

Pink Ranger ducked and rolled under a Ballhand Putty's strike, then got up, grabbed its arm, gut punched, and then flipped it over onto its back.

With Mavis, she showed some decent karate skills, and managed to take down a Putty with a kick, another with a foot-sweep, and a third with a quick aerial kick.

Red Ranger slashed at Stone Hedge with his Power Sword, but said monster blocked the strike and punched Red Ranger sparkingly in the chest. Red Ranger, however, still stood and tried a kick in response, but it got blocked and he received a shoulder bash from Stone Hedge as a response. Red Ranger fell and rolled, but got up to crouching position weakly.

* * *

Up on the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita watched the battle through her telescope before she looked out with a small scowl. While she was happy with Stone Hedge, she also grew impatient because she wanted someone destroyed now. Baboo, Squatt, and Goldar all stood nearby inside the main chamber.

"Stone Hedge, don't waste your time with the Power Rangers. Focus your attention on their blonde-haired friend!" Rita commanded.

* * *

Back in the Castle Loch grounds, Stone Hedge had just heard his Empress' voice.

"Yes, o mighty one!"

Turning his attention to Mavis nearby (Off-screen), he fired some energy blasts to his right. Some spark burst explosions erupted around Mavis, but thankfully she wasn't hit, but the force of the attack did knock her off her feet. Stone Hedge then started walking menacingly towards her before stopping.

"Say goodnight, little girl." he chuckled wickedly, as he readied a sword.

Blue Ranger defeated a Putty before turning around and reacting in horror that Stone Hedge was about to finish Mavis off.

"Mavis! No!"

Pink Ranger had quickly noticed what Stone Hedge was about to do to poor Mavis nearby, and started to make a grab for her Blade Blaster. She grabbed his holster and pulled out her Blade Blaster. Pink Ranger then reconfigured Blade Blaster into Gun mode. She was then just about to open fire when Yellow Ranger suddenly stepped in and stopped her.

"As Queen, I order you to stand down." Emily ordered.

"Emily?!" Rosie was shocked and angry that her friend and teammate told her to stand down.

"I'll save our friend!" Emily charged forth recklessly, just as Black Ranger approached Pink Ranger.

"Emily, no!" Percy cried.

Too late. Just as Stone Hedge was about to slash his sword on Mavis. He soon went and began to bring it down. Instead of hitting Mavis, he instead got Yellow Ranger, who suddenly got in the way and got clipped on her left shoulder, they switched positions until finally he slashed sparkily downward through her chest, sending her off. Yellow Ranger flipped onto her back, lying right next to her best friend, who was lying on her front.

"Too bad. I was hoping for a challenge… oh well, time to say goodbye!" Stone Hedge said menacingly.

But thankfully nearby, the male Rangers, plus Pink Ranger, all took aim and fired from their Blade Blasters. Red laser beams had struck Stone Hedge and he exploded sparks and smoke off his body, and he falls back onto the ground. The other four Rangers then went over and defended their two fallen friends.

"Let's get Emily and Mavis both to the Command Center." Thomas instructed.

The five Rangers (plus Mavis) turned into beams of coloured light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Mavis: Orange), and they all descend into the sky. Stone Hedge wasn't too pleased with that as he got back onto his feet.

"Aw, come on." he groaned. "I was this close to winning too!"

* * *

At the Command Center. Inside the interior, Zordon and Alpha were informed of the situation. The five helmetless Tidmouth Teens (with Emily was lying on a nearby table getting an examination by Alpha for possible injuries) stood nearby as Mavis explained who she was.

"As you can see, I'm Emily's best friend, and friends with the other teens inside this building." Mavis said. "And I'm…really surprised that she and the others here are the Power Rangers."

"Mavis Drewry, you have discovered a life long secret that was suppose to have been kept unknown to any humans." Zordon said firmly. "You knowing it all now has put yourself and others close to you at great risk."

Mavis bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, but now you need to promise us that you will never tell anyone the identities of the Power Rangers." Zordon said.

"I promise." Mavis nodded seriously.

"**Oh, dearie me**." Alpha's voice gasped.

The Tidmouth Teens, Zordon, and Mavis all turn to the table, just as Alpha had finished giving Emily a check over.

"You really need to be more careful out there, Emily." said Alpha wearily.

"What were you thinking?" Thomas asked heatedly. "Rosie had the perfect opportunity to save Mavis herself. But instead, you just stopped her from doing so, and then risked getting yourself killed in the process."

Emily sat up and stared at him. "But I'm-"

"That's enough!" Thomas interrupted. "We all know that you're Queen, but that was just for the field trip, but that also doesn't give you the right to boss us around because of that."

"And this is serious too." Toby added. "You could have gotten seriously hurt from recklessly taking that blow."

"But Daisy said-"

"Look, Emily. That whole *ordering people around* rubbish was all a lie." Mavis spoke up and explained. "Daisy made that all up to try and get you into trouble."

Emily gasped at that and gave another sigh.

"Oh dear. It was?" she said with remorse. "I'm sorry, guys. It was so stupid of me to believe a lie like that."

"Save the apology for later, Emily. Right now, we have a monster to defeat." Percy said sternly.

"The Power Blaster should be enough to take him down." Zordon explained. "But you'll need an opening to ensure it works."

"We'll find one, Zordon." Thomas said with confidence. "You can count on it."

Zordon smiled before focusing to Mavis. "Mavis, I want you to stay here where it's safe."

Mavis nodded and turned to her friends.

"Good luck."

Emily nodded to her best friend before she shouted:

"BACK TO ACTION!"

* * *

Back at the Castle Loch grounds, Stone Hedge was roaming around the castle garden searching for the Power Rangers.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are Power Rangers." he snickered. "I'll find you all soon enough."

"**Looking for us**?" came Rosie's voice.

Stone Hedge looked behind him and saw the Rangers standing nearby in a Pyramid formation. One that was similar to one they would use in the near future.

"Ah ha! there you are!" he sneered.

"And here WE go!" Emily yelled.

Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both began to jump off the male Rangers shoulders. The two female Rangers were now armed with their respective Power Weapons. Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leap forth, firing an arrow and throwing a Power Dagger respectively. They were quickly followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger as they both leaped forward while armed with Power Lance and Power Axe respectively, striking with both weapons. Stone Hedge got sparkily struck by the arrow and dagger. And then, he was sparkily by the lance and axe respectively. Finally, Red Ranger readied Power Sword, holding it up and jumping into the air.

"This is it!" Thomas shouted.

Red Ranger leaped forth with his Power Sword out. He delivered a quick sparking strike to Stone Hedge's head. The monster was thrown back to the ground, writhing in agony. Red Ranger landed near his teammates, who are still armed with their Power Weapons.

"All right, we've got our opening!" Thomas declared. "Let's finish him now!"

"Right!" Percy, Rosie, Emily, and Toby all said at the same time.

The five core Rangers each connected their Power Weapons in a circle and surging with electricity. Black Ranger shifted his Power Axe into Cannon mode before throwing it upward.

"Power Axe!" Percy shouted.

The Power Axe floated up and hovered in the air. Pink Ranger crossed her Power Bow to her side, and then flung it upward.

"Power Bow!" Rosie shouted.

The Power Bow materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected across the barrel of the Power Axe blaster. Yellow Ranger twirled both of her Power Daggers, crossed her arms, and then threw them upward.

"Power Daggers!" Emily shouted.

Both Power Daggers materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow. Blue Ranger held both ends of his Power Lance in the air, and then threw them upward.

"Power Lance!" Toby shouted.

Both Power Lances materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow next to the Power Daggers. Red Ranger, as he looked upward, gestured both arms while holding his Power Sword before going and leaping up.

"Power Sword!" Thomas shouted.

Red Ranger floated up to the combined weapons and prepared to add the Power Sword to them. The Power Sword flashed with red power as it connected with the combined weapons, forming the full Power Blaster in a flash of blue energy. Red Ranger dropped back down from the air with the formed Power Blaster in his hand. After Red Ranger landed, the other four Rangers joined his side, each grabbing onto the Power Blaster or (in the girls' cases) touching his shoulders.

"POWER RANGERS!" The Rangers battle cried in union.

Stone Hedge saw what was about to happen to him and wailed in panic.

"Oh my!"

The five Rangers remained together as the Power Blaster began to unleash five beams of power.

"FIRE!"

A combined beam (purple at the front, red fire at center, blue edges, yellow and pink spiral outside) blasted across the whole area. Stone Hedge is struck by the energy beam, causing a yellow explosion, leaving sparks and smoke on Stone Hedge. He then fell down onto his face with orange electricity crackling and blue energy surging from within, orange electricity and blue energy surge cease before Stone Hedge hit the ground and shattered into shards of blue energy.

The five Rangers land and pose victoriously near the royal garden of Castle Loch without their Power Weapons.

"Power Rangers!" they declared in union.

* * *

Up on the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita had saw everything, and was again NOT a happy camper.

"Those Power Rangers will PAY!" Rita screeched furiously, with the pumping of her right fist.

"For sure, my Empress. We will get those Power Rangers yet." Goldar agreed, as he made a fist and gestured it about three times, before finally pointing index finger forth.

For now, they'll have to rest up and come up with a new plan and monster.

* * *

Back in the Command Center interior, the helmetless Tidmouth Teens were again speaking to Zordon.

"Another well done, Power Rangers." Zordon congratulated. "You were all remarkable."

"Thanks, Zordon." Toby smiled.

Then the five Tidmouth Teens all turned to face Mavis.

"Can we trust you with keeping our identities secret?" Rosie asked.

Mavis nodded. "I promise, you guys. I won't tell anyone about who you truly are."

"Thank you." Toby smiled. "We knew you're indeed one of our best friends."

Mavis smiled and blushed, but Alpha quickly interrupted.

"Ayi-yi-yi! You all should be getting back to your field trip!" Alpha stated. "You've been gone for a really long time!"

The teens all gasped as they realized the time.

"Cinders and Ashes!" Thomas exclaimed in shock. "You're right, Alpha!"

"We'll see you later, Zordon and Alpha!" Percy waved.

The five Tidmouth Teens and Mavis all activated their communicators and they turned into beams of coloured light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Mavis: Orange) and they descend right out of the Command Center.

* * *

Inside the Castle Loch interior, the field trip had nearly came to an end when the five Tidmouth Teens and one Smelter Teen all finally returned to meet up with their respective classes.

"Thomas, Percy, Emily, Rosie, Toby, and Mavis. Where have you six been?" Mr. C asked. "You've all missed lunch and story time in the library."

"Lunch was amazing; it was almost like a banquet!" Derek said. "The food we had was all what you would expect to have at a medieval castle!"

"Not to mention the story we were told afterward was so historical!" Edward added. "So much had happened back hundreds of years ago."

"But you're still just in time to go with us to explore the Stonehenge monument near the royal garden." The tour guide explained. "It'll be our last stop before you all catch your buses to go back to school."

"Oh, and Emily?" Mr. C added. "I would like to speak to you privately for a moment."

Emily, having a feeling what he wanted to talk about, nodded nervously as the group left her and Mr. C alone.

"Emily, I've been hearing some complaints from some of the other students." Mr. C said rather firmly. "Ever since you were crowned Queen of this field trip, you've been bossing some of them around."

Emily bowed her head in remorse. "I know, and I'm very sorry for doing so."

"I know you are." Mr. C admitted slowly. "Besides, Mavis told me about how Daisy lied to you about bossing people around if you're crowned King or Queen, so I will be giving her two noon hour detentions for it…but I'm afraid you'll be joining her too. Because you believed those lies and bossed the other students around needlessly."

"Yes sir." Emily sighed.

"I will be telling Sir Topham Hatt about this when we get back to the school, now you're going to have to give up your prize too." Mr. C held out his hand, Emily sadly took off the sash and gave it to Mr. C. He took it, and then gave a small smile. "Very good. Now let's go join the class in seeing that ancient replica of the Stonehenge."

Emily gave a small smile of her own and nodded. From there, the two went to catch up with the classes. Later on, as the two classes looked over the replica Stonehenge and the tour guide spoke about its history. Emily, however, was far thinking about the two noon hour detentions she was given.

"_Oh well, it could have been worse_." she thought to herself. "_Rita could have destroyed us today_."

At the end of the tour, everyone began boarding buses to go back to school to go home. Everyone all had the exact same thought about today: That it was the best field trip ever.

**The End?**

* * *

There we go, new chapter all finished. How was it? Did this adaption live up to the original episode? I will admit that this chapter wasn't actually my best (Chances I'll likely be editing it over several times), but it was the best I could come up with on notice. Oh, and Mavis now knows the Rangers identities too. It will play a VERY important part in one of the later chapters.

Review and tell me what you all think, but please no flames or rude comments.


	7. Episode 6

Okay, here is another MMPR episode adaption. It's one based on the episode "A Different Drum". This should be pretty fun to do (a few differences from the original might be present). Some of the mistakes from the original episode itself (such as four of five Rangers calling their Power Weapons different names) will be corrected here.

And do please note: Power Rangers and Thomas don't belong to me at all. They are properties of Saban and HIT Entertainment respectively.

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Different Drum**

**MMPR Episode Basis: A Different Drum**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

Opening up inside the Youth Center in Knapford, everything was running as smoothly as usual (for a mid September day that is). Thomas was busy teaching a karate class, Percy was doing a kata with Emily, Toby and Edward were both hard at work with their homework, James was trying to get a date with one of the Sodor High school girls at the Juice Bar (without any success), Gordon and Henry were both working out, but Rosie was busy teaching a dance class.

"And turn! Keep going. Come on, come on! And one more time and turn. How's everybody feeling today?"

The entire class (which consisted of mostly eight to up to eleven year old girls) all let out cheers.

Rosie smiled brightly. "I can't hear you!"

The class cheer louder.

"I still *can't* hear you!"

The class gave their loudest cheer yet.

"And now turn!"

Toby noticed how wonderful Rosie's dance class was turning out and he decided to go try it out himself.

"I'll be right back, Edward." he said to his friend.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"I'm going to see if I can mimic what Rosie and her class are doing."

Edward gave a nod and went back to work on homework, Toby began to approach the class, doing the dance moves they were doing...but sadly, he didn't notice that a nearby 'Caution: Wetfloor' sign was nearby (judging from someone mopping that floor most recently), he slipped on the slippery floor and he went sliding into a nearby cart the Refreshment Lady had left for some reason.

Well, he hit the cart and went right towards the dance class, which stopped as everyone moved out of the way as Toby zoomed on by, eventually crashing into the wall near the back. Everyone in the Youth Center, including the other Tidmouth Teens, had overheard the crash and were worried. Rosie went over to see if Toby was hurt.

"Toby!" Rosie cried. "Are you okay?"

Toby was dazed and sore, but he was fine.

"Yeah." he said dizzily. "No injuries."

"That's good." Rosie said in relief, but then added as a joke. "But I will let you in on a little secret: This isn't the way you'll met any girls."

Toby let out a moan as some lighthearted laughs filled the Youth Center.

"Come on." Thomas walked over and helped Toby up. "I'm done with teaching my class, so I'll buy you some ice cream to help make you feel better."

"Thanks Thomas." Toby smiled.

* * *

Over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside, Rita was complaining...as usual, and Baboo and Squatt were both watching everything.

"I HATE music!" she whined, but soon an idea popped into her head. "Music? Uh, all right! I'm going to get back at those Power Brats with music."

She began laughing while Baboo and Squatt both look at each other, wondering what Rita's new plan will be.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center. Inside, Rosie was still teaching her class, and Toby joined up. At a nearby table, Thomas, Edward, Percy, James, Henry, Gordon, and Emily were watching it.

Toby was attempting to mimic the techniques Rosie was showing, but he was tripping on his own feet. Percy, Emily, and Edward walk over and help Toby up.

"Hey Toby." Percy spoke up. "What's wrong?"

Toby gave a sigh. "Well, I'm intrigued by the rhythmic modulation, yet I'm daunted by the co-ordinating movements of the appendages."

"Uh, what-?" Emily was perplexed.

"He can't dance." Edward explained.

"Exactly." Toby nodded.

Rosie then continued to teach her dance class, but Toby wasn't the only one who was having some slight trouble. A young girl about ten years old was also having some problems. She was attempting to do the dance moves correctly, but was soon bumping into the other dancers.

"Hey, you almost knocked me over." one girl snapped.

The young girl felt embarrassed. Rosie noticed the problem and she shut off the music.

"All right everyone, take five." she announced as her dance class departed.

She walked over to the young girl, who looked ashamed.

"What happened?" Rosie asked kindly. "You didn't step sideways, and backed right into you."

"I'm sorry, I forgot to sign the moves." she admitted sadly. "It was my fault."

Rosie kneeled down to the girl's level and placed her hands of her shoulders.

"You think it was your fault because you're different. You are a very good dancer." Rosie smiled warmly. "And even hearing people make mistakes."

The girl felt better.

"Now, why don't we try again?" Rosie offered.

The girl gave a happy nod.

* * *

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outerspace. Inside, Baboo and Squatt were chatting with one another.

"Music to get the Power Rangers?" Baboo questioned to his friend.

"Sounds a bit risky." Squatt agreed.

Rita turned around from her telescope and happily called out: "Finster! Oh, Finster!"

Inside Finster's workshop, said scientist was working on a new clay mold with a sculpting knife in hand.

"Yes, O Nasty One." Finster replied. "I'm working on a marvelous monster that eats cars and smells like a fish."

Rita then walked in and spoke to him.

"Never mind that." Rita responded. "Make me a musical monster that will mesmorize those pathetic Power Rangers. Like the Pied Piper, only meaner."

Finster however was concerned about that. "Oh, my Queen, that idea is absolute brilliant. However musical monsters aren't very reliable. Wouldn't you rather have a nice, fire-breathing hedgehog instead?"

"No!"

"My bad." Finster cowered.

"Either I get my monster, or I'll turn you into a syphian slug!" Rita threatened.

"Y-yes, my Queen." Finster sighed and went to work.

* * *

Back in the Youth Center, Rosie was still teaching her class.

"Let's do one more song and then we'll call it a day." she said to her class.

The ten year old girl took her spot before turning to the girl she bumped into earlier.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's all right." the other girl said assuringly.

And so the music began and the class began to dance. But trouble soon erupted when Diesel came walking in clapping sarcastically.

"Look at all the little rapping ballerinas." he snorted. "The stuff they're doing is too easy."

Percy was nearby and he spoke sternly to Diesel.

"You think so, huh?" Percy said crossly. "I'd like to see you try it."

"You're on!" Diesel smirked.

Percy walked onto the mat and began to do some masterful dance techniques. After about two minutes of dancing, Percy ended it with him kneeling down with his arms opened. Which resulted in cheers from everyone in the Youth Center.

Percy walked over to Diesel and grinned. "Think you can do better?"

"Of course!" The black-haired Smelter Teen huffed, and he walked onto the mat.

Diesel began to dance…rather clumsily, but he seemed to do better than anyone initially thought. Soon after two minutes of dancing, he ended it with a decent split. And cheers were let out.

Diesel came back, dizzy, but victorious, and gave Emily a very smug smile. "You do good… but I still do better!"

Percy was amazed, and so were the other Tidmouth Teens, but Emily soon came up with an idea.

"All right, wise guy. Try this."

Emily walked over onto the mat, rubbed her hands together, and flipped herself upside down into a handstand. She moved on her hands left to right for a moment before she did a forward roll and back onto her feet.

When Emily regained her balance, she looked over to Diesel, who merely looked unimpressed.

"Think you can do it?" she asked.

"Move aside, girly! I'll show you how it's done!" Diesel replied.

Emily did as the black haired Smelter Teen told her, and he walked onto the mat and rubbed his hands together before trying to do a handstand, but he kept stumbling and falling. He eventually did it…just as the Refreshment Lady wheeled in a cart of treats she just baked, and bad timing on her part since Diesel soon lost his balance and he fell back and crashed into the cart. knocking over the treats. One went into the air and landed on Diesel's head. Everyone present in the Youth Center all started laughing loudly at what transpired, but the Refreshment Lady was furious.

"Diesel!" she shouted. "You ruined my newly made cakes and cookies!"

"Did I mention I was sorry?" he asked stupidly.

"You'll have to pay for them." The Refreshment Lady snapped.

Diesel groaned and he followed the Refreshment Lady to the cash register. With Rosie and her class, they were finally finished.

"Okay, class dismissed!"

All the girls began departing, and soon the other Tidmouth Teens walked over to Rosie.

"That was a good class Rosie." Thomas said.

"Thanks." Rosie smiled.

"How long have you been taking dance?" Gordon asked.

"Since I was seven." Rosie replied. "My little sister Violet has also been taking classes since she was five."

"Good story." James spoke up hastily. "But isn't it time to go see that movie?"

"Oh right!" Henry agreed. "You know, the one about that orange fat talking cat?"

The Tidmouth Teens all go to leave the Youth Center.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita had just paid Finster another visit, she was getting impatient for her new monster to be ready.

"Do you have my monster yet?" she asked irritably. "The waiting is putting a strain on my natural beauty."

"It's all finished, my Queen." Finster held up the clay model of the new monster. "I call it the Gnarly Gnome. He's a wonderfully ugly creature who plays a special hypnotic accordion."

"Excellent!" Rita smiled. "The plan is to hypnotize a few kids. When the Power Rangers show up to rescue, the music will put them in your power."

"It shall be done." Finster said, as he set the clay model inside the Monster-matic and closed her up.

"This time it had better work, Finster." Rita finished rather threateningly.

Finster ignored her nasty remark as he grabbed the lever and pulled it down then back up. The Monster-matic's exhaust pipe steams out as it began to work its magic. As the Monster-matic's pipe continued to steam some more, something was actively rockin' through the output tube. Pretty soon, the Monster-matic's output tube expelled a small fire burst, complete with smoke and sparks. As the smoke cleared, it was shown to be the newly made Gnarly Gnome monster.

Rita laughed in delight. "Now, my new monster… capture as many children on Earth with your music!"

* * *

On cue, Gnarly Gnome appeared in Knapford and he made his exit to find some children. Oh boy, this could mean some serious trouble for the Rangers.

* * *

Back with the Tidmouth Teens in the Knapford Mall, they had just seen the movie they wanted to see, and the three older teens were unhappy.

"What an awful movie!" James complained. "Bill Murray as Garfield the Cat? What a joke!"

"That cartoon back in the eighties was better than that rubbish!" Gordon added.

"Plus the cast was also a joke." Henry snorted. "I'm surprised they agreed to make that movie."

"I don't know." Rosie said thoughtfully. "I actually liked it."

"Yeah, and Odie the dog was so cute!" Emily gushed. "And the part when Garfield rescues him was very sweet."

"Women." Gordon, Henry, and James whispered to each other.

Thomas, Edward, Toby, and Percy all remained neutral about the movie, Gordon, Henry, and James hated it, while Emily and Rosie both loved it.

Later, they were on their way to the mall when they spotted the girl who had some trouble hearing in Rosie's dance class, and her mother walking nearby. The girl saw the Tidmouth Teens and she pointed frantically.

"Mommy, it's Rosie and her friends!" she said excitedly.

Her mother smiled. "Do you want to go say hi to them Melissa?"

Melissa (the young girl) nodded, and they went over to the Tidmouth Teens.

"Hi Rosie." Melissa greeted sweetly.

"Hello Melissa." Rosie greeted back. "What are you and your mother doing up here?"

"We're on our way to shop at the mall." Melissa's mother explained.

"What a coincidence." Emily said. "So are we."

"Mommy, can I go with them?" Melissa asked her mother.

Her mother shrugged. "Sure. It's okay with me." she turned to the Tidmouth Teens. "I hope it isn't too much trouble, but can Melissa hang with you nine for a little while whilst I do my errands?"

Thomas gave a smile. "We'll take good care of her."

Melissa and her mother both smiled widely.

"Now Melissa, do remember that your hearing isn't too good, so if it gets bad, give them a sign language telling them that."

Melissa nodded and made the sign with her hands.

"Good, I'll meet you back at the Youth Center in four hours." and she left.

* * *

Back with Gnarly Gnome, he was in the Knapford area and he found lots of people around the area.

"Perfect." he said to himself. "So much children around here, now to play my music."

He takes out his concertina and started playing it.

"Come with me, my pretties. Rita wants to play." he sang creepily.

Some of the children in the area heard the music and they walked over to Gnarly Gnome, and he gave a laugh.

"Come on, you can't resist. And neither will the Power Rangers."

And he began leading them out of the area, but first a trip to the mall to collect a few more.

* * *

Inside the Knapford Mall, it was unfortunate for Gnarly Gnome, there were a lot of people in the mall, but he wasn't worried.

"More for the taking!" he snickered and played his concertina.

The music filled the whole area and soon some children heard the music and they began to follow it towards the monster. Four of the nine Tidmouth Teens (Edward, Gordon, Henry, and James) also heard it too and, unfortunately, they fell for the music...well, except for Melissa, because her hearing wasn't exactly very good.

Melissa gave a sign language for 'Hey, where are you going?' but the four Tidmouth Teens didn't see it as they were hypnotised by the music, and so they were now easy prey for the Gnarly Gnome.

"_I did it! I captured the Power Rangers_!" Gnarly Gnome thought to himself, thinking that the four teens were Power Rangers (which they weren't). "_Won't Rita be pleased_."

And so he began to lead his new prisoners to an unknown location in the Quarry, but unknowing to him, Melissa went to find the other five to go save the children and four Tidmouth Teens.

* * *

Up across the rocky quarry, there was a cave, and inside is an area where Gnarly Gnome had setup a party. He was playing his concertina while Putties danced all around.

"Dance, everyone. Let's celebrate our coming victory." he shouted.

Inside a net nearby were the four captured Tidmouth Teens, clearly unhappy.

"Oh, the indignity!" Gordon groaned. "How could we have fallen for something like this?"

"Is this the end of us?" Henry asked worriedly.

"What about the other children?" James questioned.

"They must be somewhere else in the cave." Edward replied.

"Do you think Thomas and the others might come and save us?" Gordon asked.

"We just gotta hope Melissa does go and find them."

* * *

Back at the mall, Melissa searches feverishly until she eventually finds Thomas, Percy, Rosie, Emily, and Toby waiting in line to get soda.

"Melissa, what's wrong?" Rosie asked in concern when she saw that the young girl was panting tiredly from running. "And where are Edward, Gordon, Henry, and James?"

"Music… Gnome… captured…" Melissa gasped.

"What?" Toby quizzed.

"Calm down Melissa." Emily said soothingly. "Now, what's wrong?"

Melissa gave a sign language for 'Help, my friends are in danger'. Rosie (knowing sign language) quickly understood it.

"Oh no…" Rosie gasped in horror.

"What's wrong Rosie?" Thomas asked worriedly.

"She's saying Henry, James, Gordon, Edward, and some children have just been captured by a weird Gnome-like monster with a hypnotic musical instrument, and are being held captive somewhere." Rosie explained.

The five teens glanced worriedly at each other before Thomas kneeled down to Melissa's level.

"Don't worry Melissa, we'll help you find them." Thomas said reassuringly.

"But where do we even start looking?" Percy asked outloud.

Thomas gave them a nod and he and the others abandon the line to head out of the mall.

* * *

Back inside the cavern where the children and Tidmouth Teens were being held captive. The dance party was still going on.

"Dance for me my beauties, for tomorrow you dance for our Empress Rita after I finish off the Power Rangers." Gnarly Gnome cackled as he played his concertina some more.

The Putties continued to dance as in the nearby net, the four male and powerless Tidmouth Teens groaned in annoyance.

"If I have to hear that song one more time, I'm gonna go stark raving mad." James grumbled.

Gnarly Gnome soon stops playing his concertina.

"Bring me food boys, I'm famished!" he called out to Baboo and Squatt nearby.

Baboo, in chef's hat and apron, turns around, then walked over to stove with a pan of food, placing it on top.

"Huh! A bit bossy, Isn't he?" huffed Baboo. "I just hope this plan of his works."

"Forget the plan. This guy sure throws a great party." Squatt said happily as he opened up the stove and armed with tongs, picked up a piece of coal nearby, and puts it into the fire.

Gnarly Gnome was still playing his instrument. "You Putties maybe dancing alone right now, but soon you'll be dancing with the Power Rangers once we get 'em but good!" He soon turned over to talk to Baboo nearby. "Hey, where's the food?"

Chef Baboo takes the pan off the stove, and he gestured disapprovingly towards the Gnome's way, then returns to the preparation area.

"It's cooking, so just back off, bucko." Baboo snapped. "I just have to add my secret ingredient, and presto, it'll be ready!"

As he talks, Chef Baboo picks up a bowl of superballs and begins to pour them into the sizzling pan.

"Gee, I'm so hungry I could eat a bug." Squatt patted his hungry tummy, before he realises something. "Hey, not a bad idea! I was saving this yummy little critter for a special occassion, but too bad."

He goes into his sack and pulls out a small red box, opens it up, and inside is a little caterpillar. He takes the poor little caterpillar out of the box and stuffs it in his mouth, eating it whole.

"Ah, yeah, that hit the spot." Squatt sighed happily as he patted his tummy.

Ten minutes later after eating, the monsters decided to take a snooze since they feel nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Back on the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was observing everything from her telescope.

"They should be ready, huh?" she became curious and took another look. "There are the hostages, but where's everyone else?"

She continued to observe, and saw that her henchmen were asleep on the job, and grew irritated at the sight.

"Sleeping on the job, I knew it!" she growled.

* * *

Back inside the cavern. Rita could be heard shrieking at Baboo, Squatt, and Gnarly Gnome.

"**Get up, you fools! The Power Rangers will be there any minute, and you dolts aren't ready! I ought to turn you all into Octavian slime toads! Get to work, now**!"

Rita's voice scared her henchmen awake. Sitting at the table, Gnarly Gnome sat up in a startle.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" he shouted.

Nearby, the captured male Tidmouth Teens chuckled at the funny scene.

Gnarly Gnome then sits himself down, adjusts his left boot, pulling it up, before standing up and turning entirely invisible, moving the chair.

"Hmm…" he sniffed the air. "I smell Power Rangers…"

Nearby in the net, the four male Tidmouth Teens all gasped.

"They found us!" James said aloud.

"Melissa must've found our friends and lead them here!" Edward added.

This also alerted Baboo and Squatt, however.

"They're all yours, Gnome!" Baboo stated "We're out of here."

Baboo, Squatt, and the Putties soon warp out of the area, to let Gnarly Gnome have his fun with the other Tidmouth Teens.

* * *

Outside the cavern, Thomas, Emily, Percy, Rosie, Toby, and Melissa had just arrived and were observing it.

"They're in there?" Rosie asked Melissa. "Okay, I want you to hide here and wait for us, okay? Go up behind the bushes."

"Hurry." Thomas added.

Melissa nodded and ran in a different direction. As soon as she was far enough away, Thomas nodded to his friends and they ran down the hill.

"All right guys, it's Morphin Time!" Thomas shouted.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt striking in front of a purple circle, behind which was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as follows, with each teen holding out his/her open Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen and surrounding Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls, the shot then zoomed in on Thomas' face, over which appears a fiery red grid; the grid splits vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then fades into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

The five Power Rangers appear down at the base of the Quarry, and they were armed with their Power Weapons.

"POWER RANGERS!" They battle cried.

Gnarly Gnome cackled evilly as he teleported in and made himself visible, before twirling around his rake-like weapon, charging it up, then firing off surges of energy and sparkles. All five Rangers were pelted by four sparkily bursts of smoke, which dispersed their assembly.

But both Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger rolled to the side, held up their Power Weapons (Power Bow and Power Daggers respectively), then leaping skyward together. Up in the sky, Pink Ranger fired an arrow from her Power Bow, and Yellow Ranger threw a Power Dagger forth, respectively. Gnarly Gnome got himself sparkily struck by the arrow and dagger respectively.

They were quickly followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger as they leaped forward while armed with Power Lance and Power Axe respectively, striking with both weapons. Gnarly Gnome got himself struck sparking and smoking as he was shoved by the force of the blows.

Finally, Red Ranger readied his Power Sword, holding it up and jumping into the air.

"All right, ugly, release the children!" Thomas shouted.

"NEVER!" Gnarly Gnome shouted back.

Red Ranger leaped forth with his Power Sword out. He delivered a quick sparking strike to Gnarly Gnome's head, throwing him back some. Gnarly Gnome was thrown back down to the ground, writhing in slight agony.

Suddenly, Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaped forward again while armed with Power Lance and Power Axe respectively, striking with both weapons. Gnarly Gnome got himself struck sparking and smoking as he was shoved by the force of the blows.

Red Ranger leaped forth again with his Power Sword out. He delivered a quick sparking strike with Power Sword to Gnarly Gnome's head, throwing him back some.

Up in the sky, Pink Ranger fired another arrow from her Power Bow, and Yellow Ranger threw her second Power Dagger forth, respectively. Gnarly Gnome got himself sparkily struck by the arrow and dagger respectively.

Red Ranger soon landed near his teammates, who are still armed with their Power Weapons.

"Let's bring 'em together, guys!" Thomas commanded.

The five core Rangers each connected their Power Weapons in a circle and surging with electricity. Black Ranger shifted his Power Axe into Cannon mode before throwing it upward.

"Power Axe!" Percy shouted.

The Power Axe floated up and hovered in the air. Pink Ranger crossed her Power Bow to her side, and then flung it upward.

"Power Bow!" Rosie shouted.

The Power Bow materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected across the barrel of the Power Axe blaster. Yellow Ranger twirled both of her Power Daggers, crossed her arms, and then threw them upward.

"Power Daggers!" Emily shouted.

Both Power Daggers materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow. Blue Ranger held both ends of his Power Lance in the air, and then threw them upward.

"Power Lance!" Toby shouted.

Both Power Lances materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow next to the Power Daggers. Red Ranger, as he looked upward, gestured both arms while holding his Power Sword before going and leaping up.

"Power Sword!" Thomas shouted.

Red Ranger floated up to the combined weapons and prepared to add the Power Sword to them. The Power Sword flashed with red power as it connected with the combined weapons, forming the full Power Blaster in a flash of blue energy. Red Ranger dropped back down from the air with the formed Power Blaster in his hand. After Red Ranger landed, the other four Rangers joined his side, each grabbing onto the Power Blaster or (in the girls' cases) touching his shoulders.

"POWER RANGERS!" The Rangers battle cried in union.

Gnarly Gnome cowered as he motioned his arms in panic.

"Uh-oh!"

The five Rangers remained together as the Power Blaster began to unleash five beams of power.

"FIRE!"

A combined beam (purple at the front, red fire at center, blue edges, yellow and pink spiral outside) blasted across the whole area. Gnarly Gnome is struck by the energy beam, causing a yellow explosion, leaving sparks and smoke on Gnarly Gnome, who fell down with orange electricity crackling and blue energy surging from within, orange electricity and blue energy surge cease before Gnarly Gnome exploded massively, shards of blue energy flying. All that was left of him was only a pile of rocks.

* * *

Up on the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was mad and pacing around.

"Think you beat him? We'll see about that!" she went and threw her scepter off the balcony.

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground.

Smoke disturbs the pile of stones, blowing them up into the air. Gnarly Gnome was then revived and he rose up, growing along with his rake, while shadowed in smoke.

Giant Gnarly Gnome towered over five scrambling Rangers with his rake.

"Think that was the end of me?" he bellowed. "Well too bad, it wasn't!"

Red Ranger turned, raised his right hand to sky to summon Zord, then lowered it.

"We call upon the power of the Dinozords!" he called.

From the middle of nowhere, a crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. This was followed by its upper body. Then it was followed by its lower body. Finally, the Tyrannosaurus rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. The Mastodon then started to stomp through the snow. It was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. Its wheels passed through the desert sands. Soon, the Triceratops raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery.

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

Red Ranger raised his right fist, and then leaped up into the air.

"Let's get that gnome, Rangers!"

Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both bend their left arms and held out their right, just before leaping up.

"Right!"

Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both raise their arms slightly, just before leaping up.

"Perfect!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Thomas here. You guys all logged on?"

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"This is Percy. I'm all ready to rock!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Toby here. Let's bring down this Gnome!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"This is Emily. I'm ready whenever you are!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Rosie here. So am I!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger gestured his right arm to his chest. He then proceeded to pull out his Power Coin from his belt buckle. Red Ranger held up his Power Coin, which glowed, forming his gleaming Power Crystal as he wiped his hand across from his Coin-holding hand.

"Power up Power Crystals!"

Four square combo of the other four Rangers in their respective Zord cockpit, each removing their Power Coins from their belt buckles. Then they each held up their respective Power Coins, which also glow, forming their gleaming Power Crystals as they wiped their hands across from their Coin-holding hands.

"Right!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger flipped around his Power Crystal and prepared to insert it.

"Now insert the crystal!"

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"Inserting!"

They each inserted their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Let's combine now!"

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon, and then they began to combine together.

The Sabertooth Tiger roared out. Suddenly, it went and locked itself into Leg Mode. The Triceratops opened its mouth while in the desert. Just then, it went and folded up its tail. The Tyrannosaurus then went and connected with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth Tiger legs electrically. The Mastodon exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. Just as quickly though, it floated through the air in its component form. Soon, it went and connected with the Tyrannosaurus, causing a pulse of energy throughout.

In the Megazord cockpit, the lights all came on as the Rangers were all seated inside at their stations. The Megazord Tank rolled along the field, as the eyes of all five Zords lightened up. The Triceratops wheels passed through the desert sands. The Megazord Tank continued to rumble forth into battle.

Gnarly Gnome, who twirled his rake, shivered in fear at what was coming towards him. The Megazord Tank fired coloured energy bolts from each of the Zords. Gnarly Gnome burst and sparked, but he recovered quickly before powering up his rake and firing a beam of his own. The Megazord Tank got hit by the beams, which caused sparks and bursts to erupt from it. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers flailed about as the entire area shook violently. Luckily, Red Ranger regained control and gestured his left arm over his chest, and then grabbed the controls with both hands.

"Let's go, guys!" Thomas said confidently. "Megazord Battle Mode!"

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. The Rangers in the Megazord cockpit watched as they rose higher and higher. And soon the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. Just then, the Pterodactyl soared downward through the sky. It then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Gnarly Gnome was still armed with his rake weapon and he rushed forth. The Megazord posed with his right arm out, in battle ready position, and then stepped forth. Gnarly Gnome was quickly relived of his rake by the Megazord, which snagged it out of his attacking hands and shoved him aside while taking it. Gnarly Gnome staggered back, before gesturing both arms and summoning his concertina from thin air, which he began to play.

"Take this, Power Rangers!" he shouted as he began playing his instrument.

The Megazord became disoriented by its surroundings changing from mountains and forest, to middle of city, then back and forth, causing it to drop the rake. The Megazord continued to jerk around in complete confusion with both its arms up. In the Megazord cockpit, all five Rangers grasped the sides of their helmets, covering ears while moaning.

Gnarly Gnome laughed out loudly as he rushed toward the Megazord, repeatedly switching his forms to that of a big moving skyscraper. Upon getting close enough, he smashed right into the Megazord, causing its lower chest to burst and smoke, making it stagger. Then he rushed toward the Megazord, repeatedly switching forms to that of a big rolling boulder. But this time, the Megazord blocked Gnarly Gnome's attempted punch, and returning the favour by punching him in the head, sparkily. The force of the blow was strong enough to knock the concertina right out of his hands. The musical instrument dropped onto the ground, the wind knocked right out of it. Gnarly Gnome tumbled back, but rolled back onto his feet.

In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers were visibly stunned by the sight before Red Ranger looked upward to the right.

"He's tough. Power up the Power Sword!" he called.

A sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The Megazord caught the Power Sword in the air with its right hand, and whipped it around, the end of the blade surging with a shining prism effect from tip. Gnarly Gnome braced down and fired surge of yellow energy from the horns on his hat. The Megazord, while posing with its Power Sword, was struck by a flash of spark bursts, but it was mostly unharmed.

Inside the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers raised their right arms and they made slashing downward motion.

"STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!" they cried out in union.

The Megazord motioned its sword, pulsing with lightning and electricity, powering it up while raising it upward into the sky, which surge with a reddish storm. Watching this, Gnarly Gnome shuddered as he looked upward and stuttered in fright.

Under the reddish skystorm, the Megazord swoops sword underhand, slashing upward and diagonally, leaving a visible trail. Gnarly Gnome gets slashed by the sword, which caused him to leap off the ground, sparks and pulses of energy are released, until he hit the ground, exploding massively, which turns into an added burst of sparks that leads to a release of glowing coloured balls.

The Megazord stood completely victoriously while holding onto its Power Sword. Inside the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers all looked down and to the left, Yellow Ranger was sitting down while Red Ranger semi-stood in his seat, as he gestured fist then grabs control and looked down in front of him.

"All right, Power Rangers let's go get the children and take them home." Thomas instructed his teammates and friends.

* * *

Inside the cavern, the Rangers demorphed and saved their friends first, before they located and found the missing children.

"Are you all okay?" Toby asked the kidnapped children.

"We're fine now." one boy said.

"Thanks to all of you guys." another boy added.

Thomas smiled. "Well, you should be thanking Melissa here." he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." added Emily. "If it wasn't for her coming to find us, you all could have been trapped forever."

Melissa blushed and gave a sign language for 'aw, shucks'.

"Thanks Melissa." one girl said.

"We owe you one." another boy added.

"What do you say we get out of here and get some ice cream?" Percy offered. "My treat."

Some cheering came from the mention of ice cream, obviously that meant yes.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon, Rita was heard berating her minions yet again.

"**Why can't I depend on you dweebs! This is all your fault**." Rita's voice shouted.

Inside the main chamber, Rita was yelling at Baboo and Squatt for the failure…again.

"And yours too, you overgrown blueberry!" she snapped at Squatt, whole jittered his hands in front of his face in fear.

On her balcony, Rita turned from the frightfully embracing Squatt and Baboo, with Finster also cowering in the back, and she sighed to herself.

"Why do I keep these fools? They drive me totally nuts!"

Sadly, we cannot answer that at the time Rita, maybe next time we will.

* * *

Later at the Youth Center. Inside the Juice Bar, Percy had bought ice cream for everyone and Thomas was giving a toast.

"And a toast to our guest of honour… Melissa!" he announced.

The table had Thomas, Percy, Emily, Rosie, Edward, Toby, and James. Along with Melissa, and a few of the children that were rescued.

"All right, Melissa, yeah!" everyone cheered.

Thomas soon tried to give the sign language thing a try. However, when he tried it, it just caused Melissa to gasp in shock.

"What?" Thomas asked innocently. "What did I say?"

Rosie giggled. "I can translate what you said Thomas: you said 'your dog smells'."

"Looks like you've have to work on that, Thomas." Percy joked.

Everyone let out a laugh. Soon, Melissa turned over to Toby.

"Hey, Toby." she said. "Why don't you try the dance routine with me?"

"Oh, no, no, no." Toby declined politely, since he had an epic fail earlier today.

"Come on, Toby." Emily urged.

Soon everyone urged him to go up, and soon Toby gave in.

"Very well, Melissa." he sighed.

The two of them went over to the mat, just as Rosie came over and turned on the music. …suddenly, Toby performed some expert dance moves that would make even Zack Taylor (he's not in this story, sadly) jealous. After about four minutes of dancing, Toby ended it with him relaxing on the mat. Everyone, including the Refreshment Lady, cheered and applauded.

"You know. When you do it right, sign language isn't that hard to learn." Rosie explained, as she walked back to the table.

"Wow, it's a whole new world of rapping." Percy said about the way Toby danced.

"There's a lot we can learn from Melissa." added Emily.

"You know, I used to think Melissa was pretty happening before." James admitted. "Then she saved her friends and us, and now…"

"She's a miracle worker." Thomas added cheerfully.

**The End?**

* * *

And there we go, another chapter finished. Got anything nice to say? Feel free to review, but please NO flames or rude comments.


	8. Episode 7

Hello again all my fellow viewers, I present yet another new chapter for my Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Thomas story, based on the episode "Food Fight". Not my most favourite MMPR season one episode, but is still enjoyable. And do note I'm STILL waiting for idea submissions for later chapters.

And again: Power Rangers belongs to Saban, and Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Food Fight**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Food Fight**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

Today was a special day at Sodor High School: It was the annual Cultural Food Festival. It was a fundraiser held once every year to raise money for all of the daycares and/or pre-schools found all across the Island of Sodor. It was being held in the gym and stands were being setup, and the food was being prepared by the Refreshment Lady and staff from the Youth Center, and the Tidmouth Teens and some of their other friends had volunteered to help out. Everyone was in class at the time, because the festival wouldn't start until noon.

Inside the Tidmouth classroom, everyone there was excited and couldn't focus on any of their lessons.

"This is really exciting." Percy stated. "A Food Festival to raise money for the daycares and pre-schools all around Sodor."

"I'm look forward to sampling some of the food from other countries myself." Henry said eagerly.

"Me too!" Rosie agreed.

"The only problem though will be the Smelter Class." Edward pointed out. "Some of the students there are bound to try and start a food fight to go and ruin the whole thing."

"Not to worry." Toby spoke up. "I've heard that earlier this morning Sir Topham Hatt paid a visit to their class and spoke sternly to them, and he made them promise to be on their best behaviour for the whole thing."

"Let's hope that remains true." Gordon said.

And they all agreed to that.

* * *

At noontime. Inside the gym, the festival was going underway, there were lot of stands setup and they contained many different kinds of food. Asian, African, American, British, Scottish, French, Spanish, etc. Some of the teachers and students were helping with running the stands, such as Percy, Duck, and Edward were all at the British food stand. Emily, Donald, and Douglas (both boys are twin brothers, and have long black hair and wear blue shirts and Scottish kilts) were all busy running the Scottish food stand. Thomas, Rosie, and Toby ran the American food stand. Gordon, Henry, and James ran the Spanish food stand (even though they didn't know any Spanish).

Sir Topham Hatt was exploring the place and stopped by the American Food Stand.

"Hello, sir." Thomas greeted.

"Hello, Thomas." the principal smiled. "I see everything's going well so far?"

"So far." Toby nodded. "We've raised quite a bit of money so far sir."

"Wonderful!" Sir Topham Hatt was very pleased to hear that. Suddenly his stomach grumbled and he smiled and chuckled rather sheepishly. "Uh... I guess I'm feeling a little hungry. Got anything to satisfy it?"

"Oh, yes! Here." Rosie pointed to the sandwich on the middle plate. "It'll only cost $20.00."

Sir Topham Hatt felt uneasy about paying that much, although he wanted to help for a good cause. He ultimately decided to politely decline.

"Uh, thanks anyway. But I'll wait out to eat." he said, and started walking away. "But do keep up the good work."

Over at the Scottish Food Stand, Emily was chatting with Donald and Douglas.

"How are we doing so far?" Emily asked.

Donald counted what they had made so far. "We seem tae hae gart quite a bit ay money."

"Aye." Douglas smiled. "Nae tay bad, huh?"

"That's great!" Emily said happily. "Let's keep it up then."

Over at the Spanish Food Stand, Victor (owner of a repair shop somewhere in Ffraquhar) was buying some of the Spanish chilli from Gordon, Henry, and James.

"That'll be $12.49 Victor." Henry said.

Victor went ahead and paid for the chilli.

"Gracias. Tenga un buen día mis amigos." Victor said in Spanish, before switching to English. "I'd better get back to the shop now. I've left Kevin in charge, and I'm hoping the place is not in ruins when I get back."

The three older teens chuckled at his joke as Victor soon made his to the exit.

"We're doing pretty good. Right, guys?" James asked his two best friends.

"You bet!" Gordon smiled. "We've made $124.55 in less than an hour."

"I just hope Rita isn't hungry for trouble today." Henry stated in concern.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside on the balcony, Baboo and Squatt were both observing all that was happening from Rita's telescope.

"What are they doing?" Squatt asked his buddy.

"Looks like they're having some kind of Food Festival." Baboo answered.

Squatt grew excited. "Really? Let me see."

Baboo backed away and Squatt went over to Rita's telescope to take a look. Suddenly they both hear moans as Rita slumped in weakly.

"Oh, Baboo. I feel terrible!" she groaned as she collapsed near the staircase.

Baboo ran over and tried to help Rita to her feet. "Oh no, Evil One! You can't be sick!"

With Baboo by her, Rita slowly opens her eyes and rises back up, a sour look on her face.

"Don't tell me I can't! I am, you dolt!" she snapped bitterly.

"Yes, yes! Of course you are, your Badness." Baboo corrected himself.

Nearby, Squatt was still looking through Rita's telescope when he turned to see what was going on behind him.

"I've got something to cheer you up, your Evilness." he said to Rita before turning back around.

"Let me see." she said as she walked over to Squatt and shoved him out of the way.

Looking into her telescope, she saw the food festival at Sodor High going on, and she grew even more disgusted.

"**Uck! Food! Now I really feel sick! Get rid of it**!"

* * *

Back inside Sodor High's gym, at the food festival, everything was still going super well. At the Asian food stand, Hiro (a teacher of the school) was selling his homemade Stir-fried rice.

"Stir-fried rice." he announced. "Try it today!"

A customer paid him $15.78 for it.

"Thank you."

At the American Food Stand, Thomas, Toby, and Rosie were selling a lot of good food, when some more customers came by.

"What can we get for you?" Thomas greeted.

"We got some good stuff." Toby added.

"We know you're going to like it." Rosie finished.

The male customer pointed to the burgers being cooked on the grill nearby.

"The American Cheeseburger, excellent choice!" Rosie smiled. "It'll be ready in two minutes."

Nearby, Sir Topham Hatt was watching the whole event unfold at a corner of the gym. He was very pleased with how well everything was going.

"This is just what I like to see." he smiled. "Good healthy community spirit."

Nearby at the Smelter Teen's booth, they weren't getting very many customers as all they had were cheaply made Cream Pies.

"Geez, this is so boring." Arry muttered.

"I wish we could do something to liven things up around here." Bert added.

"Ah, Shaddap, you nimrods!" Diesel snapped. "I'm thinking!"

Suddenly, he saw Mavis, and Bill and Ben (twin boys about ten years old) walk inside the gym. A devious smirk crept along Diesel's face, looking pleased with his planned idea.

"And I think I know how…"

With Mavis and the twin boys, they approached the middle of the gym and the older girl spoke to them.

"I'm just going to pay Emily a little visit for a moment." she said calmly but sternly to Bill and Ben. "Please TRY to stay out of trouble until I come back with some lunch for us."

Bill and Ben nodded to their step sister…but they had their fingers behind their backs all crossed.

"We promise, Mavis." They both said at the same time.

Mavis smiled, and left the two to go find the Scottish Food Stand. Bill and Ben then started roaming around the festival. While the food all smelled delicious to the two boys, they were feeling quite bored at the moment.

"I wish we could do something to liven things up around here." Bill muttered.

"That I agree with you on, brother." Ben agreed.

"**I think I can help you two with that**." said an oily voice.

Diesel walked up to the twins from behind. Bill and Ben soon turned around and saw the black-haired Smelter Teen.

"W-who are you?" They both asked nervously at the same time.

Diesel smirked wickedly. "Let's just say… I'm a friend."

Bill and Ben looked at each other for a moment before looking back to Diesel.

"But Mavis, our stepmother, and our Dad told us never to talk to strangers." said Bill.

"And they're right." Diesel agreed. "But you said you want to liven things up around here, right?"

A mischievous grin appeared on both Bill and Ben's faces.

"We're listening."

Over at the Scottish Food Stand, Mavis had just paid for some of the food there. Before leaving, she spoke to Emily, Donald, and Douglas.

"How are you guys doing so far?" Mavis asked.

"We've made $553.46 so far." Emily answered happily. "While Thomas, Toby, and Rosie made $601.53."

"Congrates!" Mavis smiled. "I think I might go see them before I go deliver lunch to my two little stepbrothers."

"Thanks again, Mavis." Emily said.

Mavis nodded, and was about to leave when she heard Douglas speak up.

"**Hey, whit in blazes ur Bill an' Ben daein' ower thaur**?"

Mavis started to look around and what she soon saw caused her to gasp and look alarmed. In the distance, she had noticed Bill and Ben, and they were talking to… Diesel, Arry, and Bert. And they were armed with…cream pies!

"Oh my…" Mavis gasped.

Over with the three Smelter Teens and Bill and Ben at the corner.

"Now remember, we are going to throw them." Diesel instructed the two little boys.

"Gotcha!" Bill smirked.

"Who do you want us to hit?" Ben asked.

Arry and Bert looked over to Diesel and winked to him. The devious black-haired boy smirked and looked over to his left. He was looking to where Sir Topham Hatt was exploring.

"The Stout Gentleman with the black top hat, right over there." he replied oily.

Sir Topham Hatt had just bought some lunch from some of the food stands and sat down at a picnic table to eat.

"Stir-fried rice and sesame chicken salad." he chortled. "One of my favourites!"

Over with Diesel, Bill and Ben…

"Ready… Aim…" Diesel started slowly.

Bill and Ben both took aim…

"BILL! BEN!" Mavis screamed at the top of her lungs, as she ran over to try and stop them. "NOOOOO!"

"FIRE!" Diesel cried out.

But Mavis was far too late. Bill and Ben had both gone and fired their pies to their slight left… and they hit the principal right in the face and top hat before he could eat some of his salad. The entire gym froze and gasped with fear. Sir Topham Hatt slowly stood up and wiped the whipped cream off his face furiously before…

"FOOD FIGHT!" Bill and Ben exclaimed excitedly.

With that, all the students and/or adults at the stands all started hurling their food all around the place and at other people (except for the Tidmouth Teens, who all regrouped near the entrance). It started out so well, but now it was all just chaos.

* * *

Back at the Lunar Palace's balcony, Rita finished looking through her telescope and was disgusted by the Food Fight being done at the gym.

"Food Fight?" she muttered, before scowling. "I'll give them a fight for their food!"

And she left to go pay a visit to Finster in his lab, with Baboo and Squatt both following her. Inside his lab, Finster stood near a workbench, humming a little tune while reading a red book with his hanging monocle before closing it and sticking it on his desk, then turning back to rotating pedestal with Pudgy Pig mold on it, readying sculpting knife on it.

"**Finster! Finster**!" screeched Rita's voice from outside the workshop.

On the balcony side edge, Squatt watched through a window outside the workshop.

"Move! I can't see!" Baboo snapped as he pushes Squatt aside to get a better look himself.

Rita entered the workshop and spoke to Finster.

"Finster, I want you to make me a monster, but not your usual." she explained. "This one has to be special."

"But all my monsters are special." Finster protested.

Rita glared heatedly at Finster and he cowered fearfully.

"Sorry, my Queen."

Rita then got down to business. "I want a Pudgy Pig."

"I have a Pudgy Pig, my Queen." Finster nodded, but grew concerned. "But it's not my best work."

"Then make it your best work!" Rita threatened.

"Yes, my Empress" Finster sighed.

Rita then went to leave the workshop, but she stopped and turned to speak one more time.

"Make sure he has a big appetite! I want him to eat all the food on Earth!" she said, before leaving.

Finster gave another sigh while shaking his head wearily. He then took the Pudgy Pig model from his nearby waste basket. Finster then placed the Pudgy Pig mold onto the conveyer belt, which then slid into the Monster-matic. He then pulled handle down then back up. The Monster-matic's exhaust pipe steams out as it began to work its magic. As the Monster-matic's pipe continued to steam some more, something was actively rockin' through the output tube. Rita and Finster both watched as the Monster-matic's output tube soon expelled smoke and sparks. As the smoke cleared, it was the newly made Pudgy Pig monster, wielding a large knife and fork.

"Ha ha ha! Hungry! I'm hungry!" Pudgy Pig laughed, as he rubbed his knife and fork together.

"Oh, I am doomed." Finster whimpered to himself while clutching his forehead with both hands and shaking his head with shame, knowing that this monster clearly wasn't his best work

Rita, noticing her new monster was ready, had an evil grin slowly creeping upon her face, as she turned to her left. Squatt was visible in the background.

* * *

In the town of Knapford, Pudgy Pig was eating everything he could get his piggy hands on. From dumpsters, garbage cans, and even off the ground.

"I must have more food!" Pudgy Pig said aloud. "And I know just where to get some…"

* * *

Back in Sodor High's gym, the utter chaos at the food festival was sadly still going on. Food was being flung everywhere, from walls, to right at other people. The Tidmouth Teens and those who not taking part were dodging and/or trying to stop the battle. Mavis, when she found Bill and Ben, was very cross with both of them for causing this whole mess.

"Look at this mess!" she said to Bill and Ben angrily. "We have to save the Food Festival!"

"Aw, do we have to?" Bill and Ben both moaned. However, they hushed up almost immediately when Mavis gave them such a glare that it could even rival Fluttershy's stare from My Little Pony. "Right!" They both nodded fearfully.

* * *

At the park in Knapford, A family was having a picnic when Pudgy Pig teleported before them. The sight of the monster caused the family to scream and flee in terror. Pudgy Pig laughed greedily and ate all the food from the picnic.

"More food! More food!" he roared.

* * *

Inside Sodor High's gym, with the Tidmouth Teens, they were at one picnic table and all had the exact same thought Mavis, Bill, and Ben had.

"We've got to stop this!" Thomas said to the others.

"Yeah." Percy agreed.

"Agreed." Edward added.

But then, one pie smashed Emily right in the face, just as she let out a scream. Thomas, Rosie, and Edward watched with worry as the dark green-haired girl started to bring her hands up to her face. Removing the pie, Emily's face was covered in cream and crust, and she was NOT a happy camper about it. Her hair was now all messed up and covered with the contents of the pie that hit her.

"My hair is ruined!" Emily shrieked with fury. "I oughta-!"

She angrily grabbed a nearby bowl of Mexican chilli and then hurled it at whoever hit her with that pie. Emily was then about to go join in on the food fight when Rosie quickly stopped her.

"Emily, calm yourself!" she grabbed her best friend by her upper arm. "Let's just go stop this Food Fight before-"

It was too late. Sir Topham Hatt got himself up onto a nearby picnic table and bellowed out:

"STOP THIS FOOD FIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

And everyone stopped the fight to look at the principal. To say Sir Topham Hatt was cross was an understatement. In fact, scratch he was cross, he was actually VERY cross.

"Who is responsible for starting this nonsense?!" he demanded angrily.

Over with Diesel, Arry, and Bert, they sneaked over to place a cream pie on the table where Thomas and the others were. When they finished setting up the evidence to frame them, Arry spoke up.

"They did!" he called, pointing accusingly at the Tidmouth Teens.

Thomas and the others gasped as Sir Topham Hatt started to walk over to them.

"Hmm?" He glared at the Tidmouth Teens.

"But, sir. W-we didn't start this." Thomas stuttered.

"Then what's this, I see?" The principal grabbed what was on the table behind Thomas. He then pulled out the cream pie that Arry and Bert set there to frame the Tidmouth Teens. "A cream pie. My, oh my, and the same kind that I was hit with too."

"B-but that isn't ours!" Henry protested. "Please sir, you've got to believe us!"

"A likely story." Sir Topham Hatt said sternly, as he folded his arms. "You all have caused Confusion and Delay!"

"Sir, please listen." Rosie spoke up.

"SILENCE!" thundered Sir Topham Hatt. "As punishment for starting this mess, you nine will be serving three months of noon-hour detention."

"What?!" Gordon gasped in disbelief. "B-but sir, we never-!"

The principal held up a hand and silenced him (Gordon), just before holding up a broomstick. He then handed Thomas the broomstick, James was given a mop, Percy was given a bucket of warm soapy water and sponge, and Toby was given a wash cloth.

"You are also in charge of cleaning up the entire gym from this food fight. I'm deeply ashamed with all nine of you." Sir Topham Hatt finished, before turning his back on the nine teens and saying: "I only hope we've raised enough money for the daycares and pre-schools all around Sodor."

With that, he and everyone else present in the gym all left. The only ones who stayed behind for a moment were Mavis, Bill, and Ben, and they could only watch as the Tidmouth Teens all looked to each other and sigh solemnly. Seeing the sad looks her friends faces, Mavis walked over to them.

"I'm sorry, you guys." she said to her friends. "I know you didn't cause this whole mess."

"Thanks, Mavis." Emily smiled sadly. "But too bad Sir Topham Hatt doesn't believe us."

"But I do know who started it." Mavis glared down angrily at Bill and Ben, who both sighed and stepped forward.

"We did." They both admitted, feeling guilty.

"YOU TWO?!" The Tidmouth Teens shouted in surprise.

"We're very sorry." They both threw in.

But rather than be mad at the two young boys, the Tidmouth Teens were both shocked and somewhat impressed.

"Well, I'll be." Toby said.

James couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Who knew two little kids could cause so much trouble?"

"I believe it…" muttered Gordon to himself.

Mavis nodded. "We're going to report this to Sir Topham Hatt. I hope that helps."

"Thanks, Mavis." Toby smiled. "We owe you one."

Mavis blushed from Toby's comment before nodding. She and her two stepbrothers then walked away, leaving the Tidmouth Teens alone. But just as they started to clean up the gym, Thomas's communicator started to go off.

"Over there." Thomas pointed to a nearby clearing.

The nine teens walk over to the area and Thomas spoke into the communicator.

"What is it, Zordon?" he asked.

"**Power Rangers, I need you at the Command Center immediately**!" Zordon's voice came from the communicator.

"We're on our way." Thomas spoke.

The Tidmouth Teens then all activate their communicators and they turned into beams of coloured light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum), and they all descend out of the building.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the Tidmouth Teens were watching on the Viewing Globe what was happening in Knapford. Pudgy Pig was snacking on the food in the superstore, restaurants, etc. The girls and James were especially disgusted by the pig monster's eating.

"What a pig!" Rosie groaned in disgust.

"Boy, that monster needs to go on a serious diet." James nodded.

"Ew, Doesn't he ever stop?" Emily grimaced.

"The images you have seen had just a moment ago." Zordon explained. "It appears that Rita has unleashed a ravenous pig upon the Earth. Its sole purpose is to eat."

"Sheesh! If he keeps this up, he'll eventually eat everything." Gordon stated.

"Yeah!" Edward agreed.

Toby then pulled out a calculator and started crunching some numbers. "I calculate that he will consume the entire supply of food on all of Sodor in 48 hours, and with the rest of the world, in six days straight. This pig must be stopped." He looked up with a serious look on his face.

"Look at that thing. It is so gross!" Emily said in disgust.

"Greetings, my friends." Alpha said, as he walked into the chamber. "I thought I'd give you a hand with cleaning up the gym from that food fight."

"Thanks, Alpha." Percy patted Alpha's head.

"Later, Alpha." Zordon said firmly. "Our Power Rangers have work to do."

"Good luck." James said to Thomas.

Thomas nodded and reached for his Power Morpher, followed by Toby.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Red Ranger spread out his arms in a pose on the rooftop of a building, blue energy beam flashed behind him and the other Rangers, as they then posed.

"POWER RANGERS!" They shouted at the same time.

Pudgy Pig, having heard the battle cry of the Power Rangers, motioned his arms in a garden cement walkway, and then leaped up. He soared skyward above a tree. Quickly, Pudgy Pig copped a squat atop a building roof. Red Ranger gestured an arm into the air.

"Attack!" Thomas ordered, as he jumped into the air.

Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger all jump flipped through the sky.

* * *

On the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita shrieked with glee at the battle coming right up.

* * *

Pudgy Pig sat on an upper part of the building, using a toothpick to clean his teeth. Black Ranger looked up to him and spoke to him.

"All right, Porker! The pig feast is over!" he called out.

Pudgy Pig sits on edge of rooftop, picking teeth with toothpick and motioning arms and legs contently.

"**You're finished, Pig**!" Emily added.

"**He is so disgusting**!" Rosie said in disgust. "**Come down and fight like a pig**!"

That comment did the trick, Pudgy Pig quickly clapped his hands together and hopped down. All five Rangers posed with their Power Weapons, then they all rushed forth to fight. Pudgy Pig leaned forward and marches into battle also.

Pudgy Pig rushed right at the team, whilst slashing Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Black Ranger each in the chest sparkily with his knife and fork weapons. Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both rolled across the ground, and then back to their feet with weapons drawn. It was then that Pudgy Pig held up his arms and began inhaling rapidly, creating a vacuum gust that he encourages with arm gesturing. The two female Rangers were pulled forth by their weapons and they were forced to let 'em go. This caused Pudgy Pig to get a mouthful of both the Power Daggers and the Power Bow.

Then Pudgy Pig brought up his left hoof. He kicked Yellow Ranger across her chest, knocking her back. Then Pudgy Pig brought up his right hoof. He went and kicked Pink Ranger across her chest, too, pushing her back. The force of the kicks sent both female Rangers rolling along the roof together, dazed. Pudgy Pig then munched on the weapons he ate up until they were all gone. Still lying on the roof, Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both reach out futilely, appearing dejected.

"My bow!" Rosie cried.

"My daggers!" Emily added.

* * *

Back on the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was watching the battle and began laughing loudly.

"Excellent!" she said in delight.

* * *

Back on the rooftop, Yellow Ranger looked upward and called out to Blue Ranger.

"Toby, get him while he's busy eating!" she called out.

Blue Ranger leaped up and at the monster with his Power Lance. "On it!" he cried out.

Too bad though, as Pudgy Pig snagged the lance as it picks his nose, guiding it into his mouth. Blue Ranger tried to hold onto the lance as it went deeper into Pudgy Pig's mouth, but the monster went and kicked him in the chest. The force of the kick caused him to fly into the air. He smashed against the roof, Black Ranger rushed over to his side, turning with his Power Axe to confront monster.

"I've got this one!" Percy cried, as he rushed into combat.

Pudgy Pig smacked aside an axe attack, but when Black Ranger struck again, he snagged the weapon, leading it into his maw. Black Ranger was then getting bopped in the face by Pudgy Pig's arm. The monster started gnawing on Power Axe as Black Ranger held onto it. Finally, Pudgy Pig smacked Black Ranger again with his meaty arm, this time causing him to fall and roll away.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. On the balcony, Rita looked away from her telescope. She looked VERY happy with the current outcome. Finster stood nearby.

"The Power Rangers' weapons went down the hatch!" she said with delight.

"Of course! That Pudgy Pig is the best monster I've ever made." Finster agreed boastfully.

"I just can't wait till he defeats the Power Rangers for good!" Rita snickered.

* * *

Red Ranger leaped up with Power Sword held outward. Pudgy Pig dodged Red Ranger's strike, however, and when he (Red Ranger) tried to slash again, he (Pudgy Pig) knocked the sword out of his hands, into the air. The Power Sword twirled up through the sky… until Pudgy Pig caught the sword in his mouth, devouring it whole. Red Ranger reached out in protest, before holding up arms in slight pose.

"Oh no, he ate my sword whole!" Thomas cried out.

Pudgy Pig threw up his arms with new found strength, then he leaned forth and rushed into action.

"Wow! Here I come!" he exclaimed.

Pudgy Pig sparkily struck Red Ranger's chest, then blocked a kick before sparkily striking him again, causing him to hurtle off. Red Ranger rolled along the rooftop, as his four teammates rushed to his side.

"Thomas!" Percy cried out.

"Are you okay?" Rosie asked in concern.

"He ate our weapons whole!" Emily said dejectedly.

Pudgy Pig, now that he was strong enough, charged up his snout, then unleashed a twin pair of nostril-powered tornados. The five Rangers, facing edge of rooftop, were suddenly taken by surprise as entire area spun around, over and over, colourfully, and making the Rangers cry out.

* * *

They all landed on the ground in Knapford Park, all demorphed and dizzy from that rough experience.

"Rumble my legs…" Emily muttered. "What a ride!"

"I'll say." Toby agreed. "But where's our friend, the Pig?"

Suddenly they heard Zordon speak from their communicators.

"**Power Rangers, while you were caught in the Pig's vortex, he found his way into your Food Festival at the high school and is causing chaos**." Zordon informed them.

"What?" Percy gasped.

"Not good!" Toby added.

"Come on!" Rosie said, as she began to run off.

Thomas, Percy, Emily, and Toby all followed suit.

* * *

Inside the gym at Sodor High, Pudgy Pig was eating everything that was left from the Food Fight earlier.

"Want more! Look at this! Hey, smorgasbord!" he said, as he ate and ate and ate and ate.

Soon, he finished eating and teleported out of sight. It was just as the five Tidmouth Teens ran in, but they just missed him.

"Ew, what a mess!" Rosie groaned.

"We were too late." Toby sighed.

Thomas looked around with an amazed gleam in his eye. "Wow, he ate everything in sight. Sir Topham Hatt is going to flip his lid…again."

"We've got to stop that Pig here and now." Emily stated.

"But how? He ate our weapons whole." Rosie pointed out. "How are we going to beat him?"

Toby looked around and saw something that caught his eye.

"Hey, wait a minute." he ran over.

"Toby?" Thomas, Emily, Rosie, and Percy all followed him over to the Mexican Food Stand.

"Look around. That pig ate everything in sight." Toby pointed out. "But he didn't even go and touch the hot stuff. Obviously, he doesn't like any of the spicy foods. We could use that information to defeat the monster."

"How do you figure that?" Rosie asked curiously.

Toby began to explain. "Why not lure the animal with food? After we stick a piece of spicy radish root inside. We get him to eat it, it'll make him sick, and we might get our weapons back."

"Morphinominal idea, Toby!" Percy smiled.

"Thanks." Toby nodded.

"I'll bring the hot stuff." Emily ran off to find something super spicy.

* * *

On the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita laughed while looking Earthward, then she leaned over to her telescope and peered inside, her mouth open wide the open time.

"This is working out better than I planned. He's eating everything in sight." she proclaimed.

Then she turned to face the left in order to speak to Baboo and Squatt nearby.

"Either of you fools seen Finster? He's never around when you need him."

Squatt and Baboo turn and look at each other, then face forward again, shrugging shoulders in confusion. This caused Rita to become cross.

"Finster, you sap. I need you now! You've got to send the pig to the main food warehouse!" she called out some more.

In his workshop, Finster heard Rita calling for him and he chuckled to himself.

"My, oh my! A monster that finally works!" he chuckled.

In the main chamber, Rita, as she ranted, pointed and then raised her scepter and jabbed Squatt in the stomach with it, before doing the same to Baboo, leading them to embracing in fear.

"Don't just stand there! I need Finster here now, you dolts! You're making me wait!" she continued.

In his workshop, Finster heard Rita yelling at Baboo and Squatt and chuckled to himself some more.

"Not quite yet." he said to himself.

Back in the main chamber, Squatt briefly clutches ears, as Baboo cowered with elongated fingers pressed to face. They were still listening to their Queen's rant and rave.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Rita demanded, motioning her right hand like a claw and poking it forth three times. "Go get him!"

Squatt continued to clutch onto his ears, while Baboo continued to cower with elongated fingers pressed to his face, skittering back.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Baboo whimpered.

In the workshop, Finster again heard everything and laughed to himself.

"_I'll just make her wait a little while, then, when Pudgy Pig eliminates the Power Rangers, I'll barge in triumphant_." he thought to himself arrogantly.

* * *

Back in Knapford, Pudgy Pig had just found himself at the food packing plant at the Brendam Docks.

"Must eat! I have to eat!" he said to himself and he rushed to the main doors.

* * *

Back at the gym at Sodor High, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie had gathered plates of food for their plan to trick Pudgy Pig.

"Zordon, we found a way to defeat the Pig." Thomas spoke into his communicator. "We just need to know where he is."

"**My sensors tell me that it is terrorizing the food packing plant**." Zordon's voice explained. "**Go now, Power Rangers, and may the power protect you**."

"We're on our way." Thomas concluded.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

The five Rangers all pose on a nearby rooftop individually and they began a roll call.

First was Red Ranger. "Red Ranger, Tyrannosaurus!" Thomas shouted as he poses with both arms up, crossing to a pose to the left, then a final one to the right.

Second was Black Ranger. "Black Ranger, Mastodon!" Percy shouted as he goes from posing to the left, to posing to the right, in all three motions.

Third was Blue Ranger. "Blue Ranger, Triceratops!" Toby shouted while crossing both arms in front of face before posing down in a crouch, then another to the left.

Fourth was Yellow Ranger. "Yellow Ranger, Sabertooth Tiger!" Emily shouted as she punches left hand forth, right hand down, left hand down with right arm up behind her in a pose. Then quickly punches with right hand downward, before thrusting left hand outward, right arm curled behind.

Last was Pink Ranger. "Pink Ranger, Pterodactyl!" Rosie shouted while raising both arms at her sides then crossing at the wrist in front of chest, bending down and throwing arms back like wings before standing back up and crossing arms as she holds right arm up and back while left hand is held poised near waist.

Red Ranger was posing, but then ceased it before crossing both arms, and then reaching out with right arm.

"We are…" Thomas began.

The five Rangers posed fiercely on a white background, causing five Power Coin images to appear behind them amid gleaming light.

"THE POWER RANGERS!" The five Rangers finished with a battle cry.

Down below, Pudgy Pig tossed aside an empty plate, patted his full stomach, then stood and turned, smelling something yummy.

"I smell something good." he muttered.

Pudgy Pig then rushed around the corner in the construction yard. Soon, he turned around and headed back around corner, just as the Rangers appeared up on orange machine tower above.

"Hey, porker!" called out Thomas.

Pudgy Pig raised his arm, excited to see them.

"You've got food! Gimme, gimme!" he squealed.

Each Ranger held out a plate of different food. Red Ranger had meat loaf, Black Ranger had a steak, Blue Ranger had sushi, Pink Ranger had a slice of cake, and Yellow Ranger had a submarine sandwich.

"You hungry, piggy?" Percy asked.

"Gimme, gimme!" snorted Pudgy Pig hungrily.

The first four Rangers tossed their food into the air in response. Pudgy Pig easily caught the steak first and ate it all up. Then he caught and ate up the sushi. Next he caught and ate up the meat loaf. Finally, he caught and ate up the sweet cake. Up on the machine tower, the other four Rangers then turned to Yellow Ranger and gave her a thumbs up.

"All right, Emily, it's your turn." Thomas said.

"Right!" Emily nodded, and she pulled out a spicy radish. "One red-hot radish, coming up."

She stuffed the radish deep into the sandwich and prepared to toss it. And she winded up and threw the sandwich high into the sky. In no time, Pudgy Pig caught and ate it all up. The Rangers all waited for a response, hoping that their plan works… pretty soon, Pudgy Pig started puking out bursts of yellow smoke. Bits of chewed up food spilled along the ground. Pudgy Pig continued puking bursts of yellow smoke. On the orange machine tower, the Rangers were overjoyed.

"It's working!" Rosie exclaimed happily.

And soon, Pudgy Pig coughed up the Power Sword and Power Lance. Blue Ranger and Red Ranger both leaped from alternate sides, snatching their weapons (Power Lance and Power Sword respectively) out of the air. Then Pudgy Pig coughed up the Power Axe. Black Ranger flew through the air and caught his Power Axe easily. Then Pudgy Pig coughed up both Power Daggers. Yellow Ranger rolled to the side, snagged both Power Daggers, and posed with them. Finally, Pudgy Pig coughed up the Power Bow. Pink Ranger leaped up and grabbed her Power Bow. Pudgy Pig's cheeks sank in, staggering and smoking from his major crash diet.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace's main chamber, Rita was mad and armed with her scepter, while Squatt cowered fearfully.

"You nincompoops!" she shouted, as she started to walk out onto her balcony. "I have to do everything myself!"

Rita walked past Baboo and the cowering Squatt out onto the balcony, and readied to throw her scepter and make her monster grow. Once she reached the balcony, she motioned her left arm around once as she spoke madly before gripping her scepter with both hands.

"This time, we play things my way! Magic wand, make my monster! Gr-" But before Rita could throw it, she slumped onto the ground weakly.

"My Empress! Are you all right?" Baboo ran over and caught her.

"No, you nitwit! I'm feeling sick again!" Rita snapped weakly. "I can't even sum up enough strength to make Pudgy Pig grow!"

* * *

Back down in Knapford, Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both had just leaped up with their weapons forth. Pudgy Pig got himself struck in the noggin by the lance and axe respectively, sparking and smoking as a result.

Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger then both leaped up, weapons aimed, just behind Blue Ranger and Black Ranger. Both female Rangers' feet kicked up off of the two male Rangers' shoulders. Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger, having bounded higher, tossed one Power Dagger and fired Power Arrow respectively. Pudgy Pig was struck by the dagger and arrow respectively, bursting and smoking in result.

Finally, Red Ranger back flipped and lunged forth with his Power Sword out. Pudgy Pig got struck by the sword, sparking, smoking, and flying back. The monster fell onto his snout and rolled onto back, smoking. Red Ranger landed, as he and the other four Rangers posed with their Power Weapons.

"All right, let's finish this porker!" Thomas declared.

"Right!" Percy, Rosie, Emily, and Toby all said at the same time.

The five core Rangers each connected their Power Weapons in a circle and surging with electricity. Black Ranger shifted his Power Axe into Cannon mode before throwing it upward.

"Power Axe!" Percy shouted.

The Power Axe floated up and hovered in the air. Pink Ranger crossed her Power Bow to her side, and then flung it upward.

"Power Bow!" Rosie shouted.

The Power Bow materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected across the barrel of the Power Axe blaster. Yellow Ranger twirled both of her Power Daggers, crossed her arms, and then threw them upward.

"Power Daggers!" Emily shouted.

Both Power Daggers materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow. Blue Ranger held both ends of his Power Lance in the air, and then threw them upward.

"Power Lance!" Toby shouted.

Both Power Lances materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow next to the Power Daggers. Red Ranger, as he looked upward, gestured both arms while holding his Power Sword before going and leaping up.

"Power Sword!" Thomas shouted.

Red Ranger floated up to the combined weapons and prepared to add the Power Sword to them. The Power Sword flashed with red power as it connected with the combined weapons, forming the full Power Blaster in a flash of blue energy. Red Ranger dropped back down from the air with the formed Power Blaster in his hand. After Red Ranger landed, the other four Rangers joined his side, each grabbing onto the Power Blaster or (in the girls' cases) touching his shoulders.

"POWER RANGERS!" The Rangers battle cried in union.

Pudgy Pig was staggering and smoking from being attacked. He was too weak to care about the fact that he was about to go bye-bye. The five Rangers remained together as the Power Blaster began to unleash five beams of power.

"FIRE!"

A combined beam (purple at the front, red fire at center, blue edges, yellow and pink spiral outside) blasted across the whole area. Pudgy Pig is struck by the yellow and red beam of energy, causing him to burst with sparks as a yellow flash faded away. He continued to burst with sparks for a few seconds as the yellow flash faded, leaving him surging with reddish electricity, just before falling onto the ground, glowing blue, which blew out as blue shards. Then, he exploded in yellow smoke.

The Rangers regained their weapons after dissembling Power Blaster. They posed victoriously with their Power Weapons. It was then Yellow Ranger looked upward into the sky, pointing upward with left hand.

"Hey, Rita! Is that the best you've got to beat us?" Emily taunted. "Better luck next time!"

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was pacing to the right, then back to the left, by the railing. While inside the main chamber, Squatt was biting his nails, and was quivered by Baboo. Finster, meanwhile, appeared to be cautious of what to say.

"You nimrod! Your monster was worthless!" Rita turned and yelled at Finster.

Finster, now appeared to be frightened, started raising and lowering his arms in panic, nodding and talking while looking downward.

"B-but I warned you he wasn't my best work!" he protested.

While Rita was shouting at Finster, Baboo was scolding Squatt in the background for some reason. He (Baboo) bonked his buddy (Squatt) on the head three times.

"**This is all your fault**!" Rita's voice snarled. "**I don't know how, but you always mess everything up**."

"Now, my Queen, please don't yell at me and turn me into a toad or something." Finster begged, while he gestured his hands in a calming down motion, before covering ears for a moment, begging the whole time in fear. "Please, my Queen, I beg of you."

Rita continued to pace to the left, then to the right, going over and yelling at Finster, who covered his ears in fright.

"I'm sensitive to dissatisfaction." she snapped irritably. "Now I'm feeling sick again, and it's all your fault!" Then she paced back over to the frightfully embracing Squatt and Baboo. "And as for you two imbeciles, shut up!" She finally turned around to walk back onto her balcony in order to sulk. "How can anyone conquer a world with these nitwits?"

Oh, I don't know…

* * *

Back at Sodor High's gym later that afternoon, the Tidmouth Teens had finished cleaning it all up.

"Finished." sighed Henry.

"Finally too." Gordon muttered.

Just then, Sir Topham Hatt walked in with Mavis, Bill, and Ben.

"We're finished sir." Thomas said to the principal. "We'll be ready to start detention tomorrow afternoon."

"**There will be no need for that**." Sir Topham Hatt spoke up.

Thomas had a surprised look on his face, Gordon, Emily, Edward, and Percy also looked surprised.

"I owe you nine an apology." Sir Topham Hatt continued, with lots of remorse in his tone. "I now know you kids weren't responsible for starting the food fight."

"Huh?" Now all the Tidmouth Teens had confused looks on their faces.

"Mavis told me everything." he explained. "It was these two little boys who did so."

He was referring to Bill and Ben, who nodded shamefully.

"We're sorry, again." Bill said.

"We never meant to caused trouble like this." Ben added.

"And we also caught the ones who were truly responsible too." The principal added, looking to his right.

It was then Mr. Percival, the vice principal, walked into the gym with Diesel, Arry, and Bert by their arms.

"Diesel, Arry, and Bert!" James exclaimed.

"So you three WERE behind it." Edward added.

"That's right." Mr. Percival nodded. "Bill and Ben also confessed that it was those three who helped start that food fight."

Sir Topham Hatt then looked towards Diesel, Arry, and Bert. He was very cross with them for starting the food fight and framing the Tidmouth Teens.

"After I specifically told you not too, you went and did it anyway!" he boomed. "As punishment, you three will be serving three month's noon-hour detention instead of these nine students!"

"Noooo! Not three months!" Diesel wailed.

Arry and Bert also started protesting along with their leader, but their words were ignored as Mr. Percival dragged them away. Sir Topham Hatt then spoke to the Tidmouth Teens again.

"And thanks to all of your efforts, we've raised just enough money for those daycares and pre-schools across Sodor." he smiled, then his stomach grumbled and he leered down to the students again. "Got anything to eat?"

Rosie nodded. "We still have that sandwich you first saw earlier." She went over to the American Food Stand. Soon, Rosie returned with the sandwich on a plate. "It's all yours for just $20.00, sir."

Sir Topham Hatt again felt uneasy about paying that much, but he was hungry, so he ultimately decided to pay. He gave Rosie a $20 bill, and he took the sandwich and started to eat it. It was good, but soon, the principal gave a cough and discovered that the sandwich was spicy.

"Oh, water! I need water!" he gasped, while coughing some more.

Thomas quickly ran to the nearby fountain with an empty glass and filled some water into it, and he came back and gave it to Sir Topham Hatt. He then gulped it down fast before panting for the hotness of the sandwich.

"Hmm, a little hot, but not bad." he shrugged good-naturedly, before resuming eating it.

The Tidmouth Teens all gave a cheerful laugh to that.

**The End?**

* * *

And another episode done. Apologies for the decent wait, the power at my house has been out recently for a few days and it delayed me from working on the chapter. The next chapter will be an adaption of "Big Sisters". Read and Review if you please, but NO flames or rude comments.


	9. Episode 8

And now, here is "Big Sisters". This was also not one of my favourite MMPR episodes, but hey, at least it was still fun to do. After this chapter, I'll be making an original chapter as the next episode…and I'm REALLY looking forward to it too! Why you might be asking? Well, that's a secret ;)

There's still time, feel free to submit chapter ideas when you do review. I can't keep coming up with my own ideas for chapters forever you know.

Before we move on…I will say this: Power Rangers belongs to Saban, and Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment.

Well now, off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Big Sisters**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Big Sisters**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

September was soon coming to a close, soon to be October. Despite the fact that fall had just came, the weather in Knapford was lovely...for now anyway. Inside the Youth Center, the place was as busy as ever (for a usual Saturday). The Refreshment Lady was chatting with Edward and Toby, Thomas and Percy were sparring at the gym, James was trying to get a date with one of the girls from the high school (again to absolutely no success), Henry and Gordon were both busy working out, it was all a normal day...but wait, Emily and Rosie weren't present.

But soon, they did arrive, and they looked pretty worried.

"Refreshment Lady." Rosie started as they went over. "Have you seen Maria anywhere?"

"Sorry, Rosie." Refreshment Lady shook her head. "I haven't."

Rosie sighed, while Emily spoke to both Toby and Edward.

"Have you two seen Maria?" Emily asked. "She's a little girl wearing long black pigtails."

Edward thought about it and said. "I know who you're talking about, Emily." he nodded.

Emily grew hopeful. "So, have you seen her anywhere?" she asked.

But to her disappointment, Edward shook his head.

"Sorry, but I'm sure she's all right." he replied.

Emily and Rosie sat down at a table in disappointment, just as James, Henry, and Gordon walked over.

"What's the matter, girls?" James asked.

"You lost something?" Gordon added.

"Not something, Gordon, someone." Emily corrected. "A 12-year-old girl named Maria."

Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Emily and I volunteered to be big sisters for the day." Rosie explained.

James smiled. "I see. So that must mean you've volunteered with Knapford's big brother/big sister program then."

"Impressive." Henry added. "That's really cool."

Rosie shook her head. "Not if we lost the child we're suppose to be a big sister too."

"Besides, she was supposed to be here half an hour ago." Emily added unhappily.

Suddenly, Rosie grew scared. "You don't think she's in some kind of trouble, do you?"

Thomas and Percy, who had finished their sparring (with Thomas winning the fight), walked over to the table with their friends.

"Is something the matter girls?" Thomas asked in concern.

Emily and Rosie both explain to Thomas and Percy that they've recently joined the big brother/big sister program for the week, and they've been paired with a 12-year old girl named Maria, and that she was suppose to have met them at the Youth Center half an hour ago, but hasn't shown up…so something must've happened to her that's making them worry completely.

"Ladies, take it easy." Percy spoke up with a grin. "There's no need to fear."

He took out a detective hat and a magnify glass from his pocket.

"Detective Percy is on the case!"

Thomas, Gordon, Henry, James, Rosie, and Emily all look at Percy for a moment and laughed loudly.

"Right." James chuckled. "Same for someone who misplaces his pencils at school and constantly has to get them replaced."

"HEY!" Percy felt insulted.

Gordon shook his head and spoke to the girls.

"Besides, how much trouble could a little girl cause?"

He was due to get his answer, as suddenly some yells could be heard coming from the men's locker room. From there, some teenage boys came running out with soap in their hair, and a towel wrapped around their waists.

"The hot water's gone!" One boy yelled.

"I'm not taking a cold shower!" Another added.

Back at the table, the Tidmouth Teens all looked surprised at what just happened.

"Wow, talk about a bad way to start the day." Rosie commented.

"Who'd do a thing like that anyway?" Edward wondered.

Suddenly, Emily spot someone by the hot water handle. It was a little girl about 12 years old, and the dark green-haired teen instantly recognized who it was who pulled the little prank.

"Maria?!"

The girl (Maria) smiled sheepishly, knowing she had been caught.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon, Rita's angry voice could be heard ranting outside.

"**I'm so sick of those do-gooders! I've got to find some way to get rid of them**!"

Inside, Rita was on her balcony near her telescope sulking, before an idea struck her.

"Wait! I've got a plan." she snickered, before turning around to go inside the main chambers. "Finster! Goldar! Come here!"

* * *

Back inside the Youth Center, Emily and Rosie were talking calmly and sweetly to Maria, who was sitting at a counter, sipping a shake. While the seven male Tidmouth Teens had left.

"Maria, we're not mad at you." Emily said, putting a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, but tell us why you turned off the hot water?" Rosie added.

Maria looked down, seemingly with regret.

"I just wanted to get your attention, that's all." she said quietly.

Rosie and Emily both smiled kindly.

"Maria, just be yourself." Rosie stated. "We'll be your friends not matter what you do."

Maria looked up. "You will?"

"Sure." Emily nodded. "That's what being friends is all about."

Maria grew happy and she hugged her two *big sisters*.

"Now, how would you like to go on a picnic?" Emily offered. "We'll pack a giant basket and have lots of fun."

"What do you say?" Rosie added.

Maria nodded happily as the girls smiled, but Emily had a quick thought.

"_I sure hope we know what we're getting ourselves into_." she thought to herself.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside the main chamber, Rita had just summoned Goldar and Finster to both meet with her.

"I've located the ancient Power Eggs." Rita started. "And with them, we'll be rid of the Power Rangers."

Finster and Goldar both grew interested with what Rita had planned, and they listened on as said sorceress continued.

"We'll use the eggs to surround those stupid Power Geeks with an evil force not even Zordon can stop."

And from there, she went into another evil laughing fit.

* * *

Back on Earth, in some part of Sodor, there was a cavern. Deep inside, Baboo, Squatt, Rita and Goldar all appeared out of thin air in the cave. Facing the treasure chest. Rita stepped forth a little, and Goldar lowered his sword.

"The Power Eggs, ours for the taking." Rita smirked.

"All this egg talk is making me hungry." Squatt said, feeling hungry as he jumped up and down.

Baboo turned to the right and whapped Squatt across the back of his head. "Those are magic eggs! You don't eat them!"

"Quiet!" Goldar snapped. "Squatt, open the box."

Squatt does so, hopping a little then preparing to grab it. But just as he touches the treasure chest, he wound up getting zapped in the butt by Ranger-coloured candles around the treasure chest. This went and lit his behind on fire. Squatt wailed as he tried to put out the fire on his bottom, soon the fire was out.

"Great! Now you broke it." Rita growled.

She turned to face the treasure chest, which seemed to sit there all harmless looking.

"Come here, you."

But suddenly a magical pentagram surrounds the treasure chest, thus preventing Rita from getting it.

"Only a child can open this box! Ooh!" she whined.

This setback forced her, Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt to leave to return to the moon for a new plan to get the treasure chest.

* * *

Back in the Lunar Palace, Rita was speaking to Finster inside his workshop.

"I need a special monster right away! One that can get his hands on a young brat." Rita stated. "He needs to be ruthless, nasty, and mean!"

"Of course, my Queen." Finster nodded.

"I want a Chunky Chicken!" Rita demanded, briefly motioning her right hand to chest.

"Yes, your Evilness, an excellent choice." Finster nodded. "I even have one ready to go!" he held up a clay model of the monster. "The most horrifying chicken the world has ever seen."

Rita gave a wicked smile, pleased she was getting her new monster as demanded.

"Very soon now, the child will be in your hands." Finster said.

"You'd better be right, Finster!" Rita said, suddenly getting irritated. "Or you'll live out your days as a sea slug."

Finster sighed, shaking his arms in what looks to be fear, before picking up Chunky Chicken mold and turning around with it.

"Yes, Evil One, whatever you say."

The Chunky Chicken mold was placed onto the conveyer by Finster, who then proceeded to turn the wheel, the mold heading into Monster-matic as Rita watched from the back. Finster then went and pushed up the lever handle. The Monster-matic's exhaust pipe steams out as it began to work its magic. As the Monster-matic's pipe continued to steam some more, something was actively rockin' through the output tube. Rita waited by Monster-matic's output tube as a bright flash of smoke burst down, with Finster watching from his usual spot. As the smoke cleared, revealing Chunky Chicken standing there, clipping his hedge shears. Rita walked over and took a good look at him. His long, spine-based cockscomb, and finally reaching his tail, which springs up briefly.

Chunky Chicken snapped his hedge shears widely. He then started rapidly cutting his hedge shears in front of his face.

"He's disgusting! Just looking at him makes me sick!" Rita said with disgust, but then a smile crept along her face. "He's perfect!"

She then got up close to Chunky Chicken, happily turning to look forward, along with the monster.

"The Power Rangers are goners!" she cackled, and then pointed and stuck her tongue out.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Knapford Park, Emily and Rosie had just finished setting up a blanket for the picnic.

"Maria! Come and eat!" Emily called out.

Maria was exploring a little bit, but she could still hear Emily's voice so she went back to join her two *Big Sisters* (title drop!).

"It all looks really good." Maria looked at what there was to eat.

There were Sandwiches, Potato Salad, Carrots, Celery, Cheese Slices, Grapes, Apples, Bananas, Cookies, with Pink Lemonade and Fruit Punch to drink. Yummy!

"Look, thanks for being my friends, guys." Maria said to Emily and Rosie, who smiled in response, then Maria grew saddened. "I mean, I love my dad very much, but there's some things that he just doesn't understand. You know what I mean?"

Emily and Rosie felt sorry for Maria, so Rosie spoke up.

"Maria, I bet your dad understands." she said. "But if at anytime you want to talk, we'll listen."

"Yeah, you know, that's what friends are all about." Emily agreed.

Maria gave them a cheerful smile. "Thanks."

Rosie then started something else. "So, who's the raddest boy in your class?" she winked.

"Are you kidding?" Maria snorted. "They're all dorks!"

"Oh, are you sure?" Emily teased. "Not one you like?"

Maria shook her head stubbornly before getting an idea.

"Oh yeah? What about you two?" she began. "Isn't there a boy in your class that you both like?" Emily and Rosie were both caught off guard by that. Maria smirked and pushed it a little further. "Like say that blue-haired boy at the Youth Center? What was his name again?" Emily and Rosie both blushed in response, so now Maria pushed it to the finish. "Oh yeah! It's Thomas Billinton."

Emily and Rosie both felt very embarrassed that a young girl like Maria knew that they both had a crush on Thomas, so they decided to quickly change the subject.

"Why don't we eat now?" Emily stated hastingly. "And forget what we were talking about."

"Y-yeah." Rosie added.

Maria laughed at their embarrassment, and soon the three girls began to eat. Later on, just as they finished eating an hour later, Maria noticed some Putty Patrollers sneaking up on Emily and Rosie and she quickly grew alarmed.

"Who are those guys?"

Emily and Rosie both quickly turned and saw the Putties appear.

"Putty Patrollers!" Rosie exclaimed.

"Maria, stay behind us." Emily ordered.

Maria nodded nervously and did so. From there, the two teen girls began to fight off the Putties. Emily once again showed some strong martial arts skills thanks to some training at the Youth Center. Rosie, meanwhile, again showed off some expert gymnastic skills, which helped in evading and fighting.

As Emily defeated some Putties, two more came at her.

"Leave us alone." she snapped.

Rosie was back flipping away from some Putties before stopping and foot-sweeping one before her, and then turning to backhand another that was behind her.

"Go back where you came from." Rosie growled.

They did well for the little while, but soon they began spread out and this provd to be a bad idea. Why? Because this allowed some Putties to sneak up and catch Maria off guard, grabbing her from behind.

"Hey! Get your hands off me!" she yelled.

This got Emily and Rosie's attention, as the two girls turned around and started to run over to the captured Maria. Just as they reached Maria, she and the Putties teleported away just before they could make a rescue attempt.

"Maria…" Rosie said sadly.

"Great! Now what are we going to do?" Emily was cross at what just happened.

* * *

Over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside on the balcony, Rita was standing outside while she had just received good news from her minions.

"They've taken the girl to the cave." Goldar reported.

Rita stood near her balcony, Baboo slapped Squatt upside the head, Goldar merely stood there, all of them mainly looking Earthward.

"Good." Rita smirked. "That's finished. She'll open that thing, and we'll get the eggs."

"I myself will escort the eggs back to you, my Queen." Goldar stated, while gesturing his sword forth twice, then thrusting arms with sword up three times, followed by two. From there, he turned to face Baboo and Squatt. "I want you two goons to come with me."

Baboo and Squatt appear surprised, look at each other briefly. "Goons? I don't get it." Squatt said stupidly.

"I'm talking about you! Go get the eggs!" Goldar snapped, as he pointed with his left hand, lowering it then holding it up again, while gesturing sword forth three times.

As Goldar, Baboo, Squatt, and Chunky Chicken all teleported out, Rita looked back down on Earth, while holding her right arm out and smiling malevolently.

* * *

Inside the Youth Center's juice bar, Refreshment Lady was serving food and drinks to customers. Thomas, Percy, and Toby each sat at the counter enjoying their slushies.

"Good Slushies." Toby commented.

"Hmm hmm." Thomas nodded.

Suddenly, Emily and Rosie both came in and they ran over to the counter where the guys were enjoying their slushies.

"Guys, we have a serious problem." Emily started.

"Rita just kidnapped Maria." Rosie added. "Six Putty Patrollers came and grabbed her."

"We're going after them, but we need help." Emily finished.

"But why would Rita kidnap a little kid?" Toby asked curiously.

"I don't know Toby." Rosie sighed. "Maybe we should talk to Zordon and find out for ourselves."

They try to use their communicators, but suddenly they weren't working.

"Our communicators aren't working." Thomas said in dismay.

"This is really turning out to be more than just a bad hair day." Rosie commented.

"Now what?" Percy asked. "We've got to get to the Command Center."

Emily tried pressing a button on her communicator, but nothing happened.

"Teleporting is out too." she sighed. "Any ideas?"

Toby then got a look on his face that just screams 'I've got an idea'. Thomas, Percy, Emily, and Rosie all noticed the look.

"Judging the look on your face, you must have an idea." Percy stated.

Toby nodded. "Edward and I've been manufacturing a surprise in my garage. It could get us to the Command Center. Is anybody interested?"

Emily, Rosie, Thomas, and Percy all nodded.

"Lead the way." Percy said.

Toby smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

Over at Toby's House, they were inside the garage, as Toby had a tarp over a large vehicle. He soon pulled it off and showed a Volkswagen Beetle.

"Well, what do you think?" Toby asked. "I call it the RADBUG."

The other four Tidmouth Teens all looked at each other.

"It's capable of transporting us to any destination on the planet's surface." Toby explained.

"The RADBUG?" Emily said in confusion. "What's so rad about it?"

"It does zero to 3,000 in 2.8 seconds." Toby explained. "It took Edward and I three weeks to build it."

"Three thousand?" Thomas said quietly, just before smiling. "I'm sold."

"Me too." Rosie nodded.

"Let's go!" Emily cried out.

The five Tidmouth Teens got in the RADBUG.

"Okay, buckle up, everybody." Toby said. "Here we go."

He turned on RADBUG and it began to rev up its engine, suddenly Percy noticed a switch on the panel.

"What's this do?" he went to touch it.

"Percy! Don't touch the instrument panel!" Toby cried out, but it was too late.

Percy pressed a button on the panel. RADBUG was soon flying through the cloudy sky, as an aurora flashed in the background. The Tidmouth Teens could all be heard screaming as the car continued to fly through the sky, straight on, as another aurora flashed in the background. Inside the RADBUG, Percy, Thomas, and Edward each screamed wildly. The car again continued to fly through the sky, turning to the right as it got up close, as an aurora flashes in the background.

* * *

After what seemed like minutes, the RADBUG arrived at the Command Center through one of its skylight tubes. Upon landing inside the interior, the Tidmouth Teens got out of RADBUG all dizzy.

"Fizzling Fireplaces!" Thomas moaned. "What a ride."

"A new record." Toby added.

Alpha soon came up to them.

"Oh, Power Rangers! How did you get here?" he asked.

"Teleportation and communication has been out for hours." Toby explained.

"Never mind that." Alpha shook his head. "You all look distressed."

"What is troubling you?" Zordon spoke up.

"Our old pal Rita is at it again." Thomas stated.

"She kidnapped a girl named Maria." Rosie explained. "What is she up to, Zordon?"

"Unfortunately, something I've been fearing for over ten millennia." Zordon said grimly.

"Oh no." Alpha didn't like the sound of that. "Rita has located the Power Eggs?"

"Precisely." Zordon nodded.

"Um, would you explain to us what the Power Eggs are?" Percy asked.

"The images in the Viewing Globe will answer your questions." Zordon stated.

The five Tidmouth Teens look to the Viewing Globe as Zordon began to explain what the Power Eggs are.

"It is a tale that dates back to the beginning of the battle between good and evil. Millions of years ago, ancient sorcerers known as the Morphin Masters hid a universe of power within two Mystic Power Eggs. By casting the eggs into the sea, the sorcerers believed that their ancient ancestors would look down on the eggs and protect them from universal danger. To insure the safety of the chest, only the touch of an innocent child like Maria can open the magical container."

As Zordon narrated the legend, the Viewing Globe showed images of the Morphin Masters creating the Power Eggs and sealing them inside a treasure chest while powering it with a spell, then they drop the chest into the ocean below, splashing into the water rather roughly. Soon the treasure chest drifts to an unknown land and was picked up by some sorcerors who hid the chest inside a cavern for the next many years.

"What do you think we should do?" Thomas asked.

"You must save the girl, then return the Power Eggs to the sea." Zordon answered. "Because if Rita gets them, she will become so powerful, that she will never be stopped."

The Tidmouth Teens looked worried.

* * *

Inside the cavern with the Power Eggs, the chest had just been opened by Maria's touch. The open chest contained two large stripped Eggs.

"Getting that kid to open the box was too easy." Chunky Chicken snickered, holding onto his hedge shears. "Rita's going to be pleased!"

As he stood before the opened treasure chest, Baboo, Squatt, and Goldar each arrived.

"Hey Chicken, Rita sent us to get the eggs." Baboo stated.

* * *

Outside the cavern, RADBUG was parked on a nearby hill as Percy, Rosie, and Toby got out first.

"According to Zordon's instructions, we're nearly there to the cave of the Morphin Masters." Toby said.

Rosie was very cross. "If Rita touches one hair on Maria's head-" she started, but Percy quickly cut her off.

"Rosie, we'll save her." he said reassuringly.

* * *

Inside the cavern, Squatt looked at the Power Eggs hungrily.

"Oh boy, they sure look good. How about a taste?" Squatt wiped his lips and held onto his hungry stomach, leaning up and down.

He was ogling over the eggs, so Baboo backhanded him off.

"We're supposed to protect the eggs." Baboo scolded. "What good are protecting the eggs if you eat them?"

Chunky Chicken snapped his hedge shears slightly.

"Okay, boys, let's get out!" he commanded, then looked to his right. "You, take the treasure chest!"

Baboo picked up the chest and turned around with it as Squatt and Chunky Chicken both watched in the background.

* * *

Outside the cavern, the five teens watch everything.

"Why don't we just fly the car?" Emily asked.

"Approaching by ground makes us less visible." Toby explained. "We might surprise Rita."

* * *

On the Lunar Palace's balcony, Rita, with her right eye closed and looking in the telescope with her left eye, smiles, jerked her scepter just a little off-screen.

"This is perfect! They got the eggs!" she smiled, and then laughed with mouth open wide, and tongue briefly visible.

* * *

Back outside the cavern, Baboo, Squatt, Chunky Chicken, Goldar, and the kidnapped Maria all walked out of the cavern. Baboo was carrying the treasure chest containing the Power Eggs.

"Hey there, wait up! Not so fast!" Baboo complained.

Watching from above was RADBUG, Toby had a mini telescope with him.

"One more bend, and we'll be there." he said.

"Everybody, be ready to morph." Percy advised.

The villains walked through the area, Baboo was still carrying the chest.

"I've got the eggs! Ha ha!" he chuckled, just before turning to Chunky Chicken. "Okay, Chicken, hide the kid and get back here as quickly as you can."

Chunky Chicken nodded and then disappeared without a trace, with Maria in tow.

* * *

Inside the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was as pleased as ever.

"It's only a matter on time…" she snickered, while standing beside a golden arch of the balcony, smiling very widely before laughing, nose crinkling.

* * *

Back in the quarry, Goldar, Squatt, and the chest-carrying Baboo looked to the right, and then ran into that very direction, unaware that they were about to get themselves ambushed by five very familiar faces.

* * *

Inside the Command Center's interior, Alpha was panicking.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi. That Chunky Chicken's disappeared with Maria." The robot wailed. "What do we do, Zordon?"

"Keep a fix on Maria's whereabouts and well-being while the Power Rangers deal with the Power Eggs." Zordon explained calmly.

"Right, Zordon. I just hope they can retrieve the eggs in time." Alpha nodded.

* * *

Back at the unknown area, RADBUG soon landed near where Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt were running towards. RADBUG then stopped, and the Tidmouth Teens got out of the vehicle.

"You!" Goldar growled.

"Yikes!" Baboo and Squatt both grew scared and took a step back.

Thomas looked around. He didn't see Maria at all.

"Maria's not here…" he muttered to himself, before reaching for his Power Morpher. "It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

The team of morphed Power Rangers all posed with their Blade Blasters in Sword mode.

"POWER RANGERS!" They battle cried.

"I knew this was too good to be true!" Goldar growled, while Baboo continued to hold onto the treasure chest. Squatt just cowered.

The Rangers eased up their pose as Red Ranger stepped forth while pointing.

"Release Maria and the Power Eggs!" Thomas demanded. "Right now!"

"Forget it pal!" Squatt yelled back, as Goldar and Baboo both stood idol beside him.

Red Ranger responded to that by raising his left fist up, and then held up his Blade Blaster in Sword mode against his left forearm. His fellow Rangers copied him as they held their Blade Blasters in Sword mode outward with their right hands.

"Rangers! Blade Blasters up! Let's bring them together." Thomas commanded.

Both Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger brought their feet together and leaped up into the sky at the same time. Suddenly, the two female Rangers back flipped through the air and under the bright and shining sun with their Blade Blasters in hand. Pink Ranger landed on Blue Ranger and Red Ranger's shoulders on the left, while Yellow Ranger landed on Red Ranger and Black Ranger's shoulders on the right. The male Rangers were standing shoulder to shoulder with their arms crossed.

Now standing in a Tower Formation, the team, holding together their Blade Blasters in Sword modes, pointed them up ahead of Red Ranger's helmet.

"FIRE!" shouted the five core Rangers.

The Rangers in the Tower Formation fired from their Blade Blasters at one another, unleashing a spinning blue triangle with a red center in a yellow circle that shot forth as they gestured their arms out. Three sparky bursts of smoke erupted around Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo, causing the latter to fling egg chest into the air. The chest flew across the sky… and it plummet into the sea, splashing into the water upon landing. The egg chest bobbed up and down on the waves in close up.

* * *

On the Lunar Palace's balcony, Rita was fuming at the loss of her newly acquired Power Eggs.

"I HATE THOSE GUYS!" she screamed. "Stop! Wait! My Power Eggs! They're floating away! Stop them!"

* * *

Back at the unknown area, all five Rangers pose with their Power Weapons. Chunky Chicken responded by raising his hedge shears and then charging forth, with Goldar, Squatt and Baboo all behind him.

Goldar jumped up soared forth. He landed, Red Ranger avoided getting sword-struck, Yellow Ranger and Pink Rager both dodge by rolling away, Black Ranger's axe was blocked, Goldar slashed Red Ranger sparkily, then Blue Ranger, and readied to do the same to Black Ranger.

Pink Ranger leaped at an angle, firing arrow from her Power Bow. Chunky Chicken unfortunately swatted aside the pink arrow with his hedge shears.

Nearby, a crouching Yellow Ranger readied her Power Daggers, and then rushed up. Once, she got close enough, Yellow Ranger cart wheeled into Chunky Chicken, and then faced him. She then brought both her feet together and leaped up. Yellow Ranger hopped up and kicked Chunky Chicken square in the beak with both feet. The monster then fell and rolled on the ground.

Rita soon appeared, riding her flying penny farthing above the treeline. Soon, she was riding her flying penny farthing higher and higher up in the air, reaching out ahead briefly.

* * *

Inside the Command Center's interior, Alpha had some alarming news for Zordon.

"What is Maria's condition?" Zordon asked.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! Chunky Chicken has her tied up at the old abandoned factory." Alpha wailed.

On the Viewing Globe, it was showing images of Maria at the old factory, all tied up and dangling from high up.

"Hey! Let me down, feather-face!" she cried.

"Forget it, kid. You're my ticket to victory!" Chunky Chicken snickered wickedly.

Soon Rita arrived on a nearby staircase, along with Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt.

"I'll let you go, ONLY if the Power Rangers bring back my Power Eggs." Rita had an evil gleam in her eyes.

That was all Alpha and Zordon could watch.

"Alpha, contact the Power Rangers and tell them of Maria's situation." Zordon said sternly.

"Ooh, that Rita Repulsa really makes my circuits rise." Alpha muttered crossly to himself.

"Hurry, time is running short." Zordon advised.

"Power Rangers, Rita's got Maria at the old factory." Alpha said into the panel. "Hurry!"

* * *

At the clearing area, Red Ranger turned, raised his right hand into sky to summon Zord, and then lowered it.

"We need Dinozord power, now!" he called.

From the middle of nowhere, a crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. This was followed by its upper body. Then it was followed by its lower body. Finally, the Tyrannosaurus rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. The Mastodon then started to stomp through the snow. It was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. Its wheels passed through the desert sands. Soon, the Triceratops raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery. As it soared through the sky, it let out an even louder roar. The Sabertooth Tiger soon started running through the air, hitting the ground and then kept racing along the horizon. It continued to dash forth amid the mist.

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It then flew straight out of now-active volcano. The Pterodactyl raised and lowered its head while continuing to fly amid molten lava lights. It finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon. Red Ranger, looking upward, gestured an arm proudly before leaping up.

"Let's do it!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leap up into the sky, and followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Thomas here. How are you guys doing?"

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"This is Percy. I'm all ready to rock!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Toby here. All systems are normal!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"This is Emily. My systems are good too!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Rosie here. Let's rescue Maria!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger raised his left fist in cockpit for a moment. He then proceeded to activate the control console of the Tyrannosaurus by pressing the palm buttons.

"Power up your Zords!"

Red Ranger held up his Power Coin, which glowed, forming his gleaming Power Crystal as he wiped his hand across from his Coin-holding hand.

"Now ready your Power Crystals!"

Four square combo of the other four Rangers in their respective Zord cockpit, each removing their Power Coins from their belt buckles. Then they each held up their respective Power Coins, which also glow, forming their gleaming Power Crystals as they wiped their hands across from their Coin-holding hands.

"Right!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger flipped around his Power Crystal and prepared to insert it.

"Now insert your crystal!"

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"Power up!"

They each inserted their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Let's combine now!"

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon, and then they began to combine together.

The Sabertooth Tiger roared out. Suddenly, it went and locked itself into Leg Mode. The Triceratops opened its mouth while in the desert. Just then, it went and folded up its tail. The Tyrannosaurus then went and connected with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth Tiger legs electrically. The Mastodon exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. Just as quickly though, it floated through the air in its component form. Soon, it went and connected with the Tyrannosaurus, causing a pulse of energy throughout.

The Megazord Tank rolled along the field, as the eyes of all five Zords lightened up. It continued to rumble forth into battle. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger crossed his left arm over chest, and then gripped the control stick with both hands while nodding.

"Let's do it, guys!" Thomas said confidently. "Megazord Battle Mode!"

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. The Rangers in the Megazord cockpit watched as they rose higher and higher. And soon the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. The Pterodactyl then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger, with his teammates askew in their chairs, raised his right fist, lowered it, and then crossed his arms at wrist before flipping them around to hold forearms then stretching out arms.

"All right, Power Rangers. We've got a little girl to save!" Thomas spoke seriously.

At the old factory, Rita standing on a staircase, looking up, and speaking sharply to the Megazord.

"I'll let her go when you bring me the Power Eggs." she retorted.

"Yeah, Power Eggs!" Chunky Chicken agreed as he readies his hedge shears.

Rita then looked to Chunky Chicken and made a scissor cutting gesture with right hand fingers while grinning evilly. With that, Chunky Chicken began to press his shears against and around the rope above the dangling Maria. the rope slowly soon began to give out. In the Megazord cockpit, Yellow Ranger stood up from her seat, pointing to the right, talking, then motioning her right arm forth before pointing it again.

"Rita, I know you want the Power Eggs." Emily said angrily. "So let the little girl go, now!"

At the dangling rope, Maria shouted out. "Yeah! Let me go!"

Rita stood top of the side stairs, Goldar beside her, and down on the steps was Baboo slapping Squatt upside the head.

"Go ahead. Cut it." she called out to Chunky Chicken.

And Chunky Chicken began snipping at the rope again, as Maria screamed for help.

"Cut it more, birdbrain." Rita sneered, once again made a scissor cutting gesture with right hand fingers while grinning evilly.

In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers all look down and to the left. Yellow Ranger sitting down as Red Ranger semi-stood in his seat as he gestured a fist then grabbed the controls and looked down in front of him.

"Birdbrain, cut that rope again, and you've had it!" Thomas threatened.

Chunky Chicken ignored him as he kicked his legs together happily as he cut into rope above the dangling Maria. The shears soon cut into rope, leaving it ripping apart. The poor, dangling Maria began screaming as she began to fall to her doom. Just then, she landed safely in the Megazord's large but oddly non-actual-size hand.

Rita was rounding her mouth in reaction to her plan foiled by what she saw.

"Ooh! I hate you guys!" she growled.

The Megazord, leaning down to Maria, cupped its right hand, as it leaned back to full upright position.

"**All right**!" came the Rangers voices from inside the Megazord.

Rita snarled. "You may have saved the little girl, but all I have to do is make my chicken giant and he'll destroy that stupid Zord of yours."

As she spoke, Goldar looked angry at what he saw at the upper right. Baboo and Squatt both looked dumbstruck by what they saw at the upper right. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers all look downward to the left. It was obvious they weren't scared.

"Bring it on!" Thomas dared.

Rita, in response, angrily raised her scepter and hurled it off the staircase and down to the ground below. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground.

Chunky Chicken became overwhelmed by rising smoke. He started clucking loudly as he grew giant amid the fading mist, including his big hedge shears.

In the Megazord cockpit, Black Ranger turned to Red Ranger, nod-talking, causing Red Ranger to turn over to face him.

"Bring the RADBUG here by remote and get Maria out of here." Percy said to Red Ranger, as Pink Ranger listened on.

A few seconds later, RADBUG arrived below.

"There it is!" Toby exclaimed, before turning to Red Ranger. "Thomas, put Maria down by the car."

The Megazord leaned down, lowering its straight-held hand below.

"**Maria, climb in the car below**." Thomas' voice called out from inside the Megazord.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Maria nodded, and she climbed down off the hand and got inside RADBUG safely.

RADBUG then drove off, leaving the Megazord to fight Chunky Chicken. The monster leaped up in the air, stretches legs forth, leaning back and holding feet together. The Megazord got struck in the chest by Chunky Chicken's feet, causing a bright burst of smoke and sparks. In the Megazord cockpit, the whole cockpit got blasted with burst of smoke and sparks, Rangers reacting and flailing about. Chunky Chicken landed, and then used his scissors to cut blue tear-portal in the air.

"Come and get me!" he taunted.

In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers were dazed, but Red Ranger managed to slowly stand up slightly and looking downward around.

"We've got to stop him!" Thomas said.

The Megazord jerked its arms while looking to the left, quickly walking in that direction. Chunky Chicken ducked into blue tear-portal just as the Megazord approached, disappearing in a flash, leaving it confused, before reappearing behind it in a flash. Chunky Chicken kicked Megazord in the chest sparkily, but gets two scissor-slashes knocked away, followed by the Megazord grabbing the weapon and leading him around by it.

Close up in Megazord cockpit of Red Ranger looking directly downward, nodding body up and down (talking).

"It's all over for you, beak breath." Thomas declared.

The went and Megazord punched the hedge shears out of Chunky Chicken's hands (?). It was then the Megazord winded up and threw a punch with its left fist. Chunky Chicken was punched sparkily in the neck by the fist. Chunky Chicken fell and rolled along the ground. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looks upward and to the right.

"We need the Power Sword, now!" he called.

A sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The Megazord caught the Power Sword in the air with its right hand, and whipped it around, the end of the blade surging with a shining prism effect from tip. Inside the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers raised their right arms and they made slashing downward motion.

"Let's finish this fight!" Thomas declared.

"HYAH!" Toby, Emily, Percy, and Rosie cried out in union.

The Megazord motioned its sword, pulsing with lightning and electricity, powering it up while raising it upward into the sky, which surge with a reddish storm. All Chunky Chicken could do was shiver in fear at what was about to happen.

Under the reddish skystorm, the Megazord slashes sword downward, leaving a visible trail. Chunky Chicken gets slashed by the Power Sword, which caused him to leap up, sparks and pulses of energy were released, until he hit the ground and exploded massively.

The Megazord stood completely victoriously while holding onto its Power Sword. Again, the Rangers have saved the day. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger spoke while turning his head side to side, prompting his four teammates to raise their fists up.

"All right, we got him!" Thomas said happily.

"Morphin!" Toby, Emily, Percy, and Rosie joined in.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon, Rita's angry, shrieking voice could be heard coming from inside.

"**It was a perfect plan until you nincompoops messed it all up**!"

Inside the main chamber, she was looking ticked off from another loss and was berating her minions once again over it.

"I should be ruling Earth by now, but I'm not because of you!" Rita snapped.

"If Finster hadn't built such a lame monster, we would have won!" Goldar growled as he thrusts his sword nine times while talking, raising his left hand and motioning it twice.

"Oh no…" Finster moaned, appearing to be frightened, raising his arms and covering his ears with both hands, eyes opened

"**And what do you have to say for yourself**?" Goldar's voice asked.

"Not much." Finster answered cautiously.

Rita turned to the cowering Baboo and Squatt angrily.

"How about you, Squatt and Baboo?" she asked heatedly.

"Nothing." Squatt quivered, gesturing his arms, nodding, and then jolting back in fear.

"No, I don't." Baboo answered, shaking his head profusely holding hands in front of face, turning palms out in protest, then holding them up at sides.

"Ooh, can't you weasels do anything right?" Rita growled, as ceased facing the cowering Baboo and Squatt, and turned to walk out onto the balcony.

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space, Rita suddenly shrieked: "**Get me an aspirin! I've got a headache again**!"

Rita, Rita, Rita. Won't you ever learn?

* * *

Back inside the Youth Center, the Tidmouth Teens (Percy wasn't present) were watching the news that had happened yesterday.

"The ones who set up a recycling drive, and kept trash out of our landfills." began the news lady. "And now we've just gotten word that once again, the amazing Power Rangers have saved our city and the world from one of Rita Repulsa's lethal attacks. We now report that after a lengthy battle-"

Rosie and Toby were talking when Percy came in on a skateboard.

"Hey Toby, Rosie, what's up?" Percy high-fived Toby.

Soon the Refreshment Lady came in carrying a jumbo bowl of hot chilli.

"Rosie, can you get the chilli for me?"

"It's her famous Veggie Chilli." Gordon whispered to James and Henry, who both rubbed their hands in glee.

"We love Veggie Chilli!" they said out loud.

Back to the news: "And now, Wendy Walters with the latest Power Rangers update."

"-the Power Rangers not only did battle, but they saved a little girl." the second news lady stated before bringing the mike over to Maria, who waved and stated:

"I'm the most popular kid in school thanks to them." she stated happily before it came back over to the second news lady.

"As you can see, she's doing just fine. We'll continue to bring you the latest Power Rangers news as it is, now back to our regularly scheduled program." the news ended.

Rosie called out to everyone in the Youth Center. "Anybody want some of the Refreshment Lady's Veggie Chilli? It's on the house!"

But to her dismay, it attracted a large crowd, WAY to big for her. Soon she lost her balance on the bowl and she accidentally dumped it all onto Diesel, who was seated at a table eating ice cream when it happened.

"What the-?!" Diesel snarled as chilli poured down his face.

Arry and Bert both laughed while Rosie approached and spoke sweetly to him.

"Sorry, Diesel. It was supposed to be on the house, not on you." she apologized, before walking away and leaving Diesel to take the bowl off his head while muttering angrish under his breath crossly.

**The End?**

* * *

Ends on a funny note, eh? Well, now comes an original chapter and I'm looking forward to doing it too. Please R&amp;R, but please no flames or mean comments.


	10. Episode 9

Welcome, to the original chapter: "A Monstrous Date"! This one will be great because one of our main heroes is going to finally get together with one of our two main heroines! One will be incredibly happy :) While the other will get heartbroken :( Who will it be? You'll have to read the chapter and find out.

Now, this one actually took me a bit of time to write due to having to come up with fresh ideas, as well as getting some inspiration from other very popular 'humanized Thomas' fanfics (ThomasZoey3000's Sodor High School) to grab the 'hook' and 'ideas' that I needed to create this chapter, so with that, I thank said author for the inspiration.

One last thing: Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban.

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Monstrous Date**

**MMPR Episode Basis: N/A**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

It was the last week of September on the Island of Sodor. Everyone at Sodor High school was very excited because the annual 'Sodor Carnival' was being held this year and it was to be the biggest one yet. Rides, Games, entertainment, food, etc.

However, the ones who were more excited than anyone else about this was both Emily Sterling and Rosie Vulcan. They loved carnivals, because when they were younger, they actually met at one when Rosie was new to Sodor High a few years ago. Both girls were currently seventeen years old. While they often hung out with their other best friend, Mavis Drewry (who was also seventeen years old), the two girls were easily the best of friends (almost like sisters) similar to Thomas and Percy. They were always there for each other when the other was in danger or feeling very sad, especially since the two of them were the Yellow Ranger (Emily) and Pink Ranger (Rosie) of the Power Rangers respectfully.

But unknown to the both of them, this years upcoming carnival would also be the ultimate test of their close friendship. This is because Emily and Rosie both have a crush on their good friend and Power Rangers team leader; fellow Red Ranger Thomas Billinton, and when it came to boys, both girls can become highly competitive to the point of even forgetting about their close friendship.

On Thursday at Sodor High, inside their classroom; the Tidmouth Teens were all going over their plans for the carnival on Friday.

"Oh boy, the Sodor Carnival!" Percy said excitedly. "This is going to be great!"

"Definitely." Edward agreed. "All sorts of stuff to do there."

Toby began to go over what was there to do. "Rides, music, food, games, entertainment, chatting…"

"Okay, we get it." James interrupted in annoyance.

"The question is though." Gordon spoke up. "Are we all going as a group…or go individually with either dates or hanging out instead."

"I know I'm hanging with you and James, Gordon." Henry spoke up, as James nodded.

"My cousin Flora and I are taking Henrietta." Toby said, mentioning his cousin and little sister. "This will be my little sister's first time going to a carnival."

"My Science Class partner, Jules Gallagher." Edward started. "Asked me out to it, so I'll be on a date."

"_Brainiac with a date_." James thought to himself. "_Something I thought I'd never see_."

"Thomas and I'll be hanging out." Percy said, before he started dreaming. "Mmm… Cotton Candy, and Ice Cream."

"That just leaves…" Gordon turned his eyes over to both Emily and Rosie.

Soon all of the male Tidmouth Teens eyes looked over to the two girls. Both of them gulped because they both had the exact same thought:

"_This'll be a good opportunity for Thomas to ask me out, but I don't want him to ask Rosie/Emily out_."

"Well?" James spoke up, breaking them out of their thoughts. "We're waiting."

"Uh, well…" both girls mumbled nervously, trying not to eye each other.

"I think it's obvious." Henry smirked cheekily, and he said aloud. "They both want Thomas to ask one of them out. I mean, both Emily and Rosie have had a crush on Thomas for quite some time, especially Rosie."

Emily and Rosie both blushed in embarrassment, and so did Thomas.

"Come on, Henry." Thomas protested. "We're all just friends."

But before the argument could continue, the bell rang and school was over for the day.

"Well, that's the bell." Thomas said in relief, as he got up from his seat.

"You two coming?" Toby asked when he noticed Emily and Rosie still sitting at their desks, fuming.

"We got some extra credit stuff to work on." Emily lied, forcing a smile. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Suit yourself." Percy shrugged.

When the everyone had left. Emily and Rosie were alone…and very cross with each other as they quickly began to argue.

"YOU want Thomas to ask you to the carnival?!" Emily started angrily. "I bet he wants to ask ME to it!"

"HA!" Rosie smirked with a retort. "Not when you treated him badly during our field trip to Castle loch a few weeks ago!"

"Daisy tricked me!" Emily protested. "At least I was sorry! You, on the other hand, stalked him and copied what he did when you were new to Sodor two years ago in late Middle School, and you never did apologise for it."

"Take that back!" Rosie snapped, getting up off her seat and stared at the dark green-haired girl fiercely.

The two girls argued for a few more minutes until finally Rosie had an idea.

"Okay then, here's the deal." she growled. "Whomever Thomas asks out first, AND manages to become his girlfriend, earns $50.00."

"Fine with me." Emily nodded. "Just beware that I'LL be the winner."

"No, I'LL be the winner!" Rosie snapped again.

"Oh really? We'll just see about that." Emily retorted.

"FINE!" came from Rosie.

"FINE!" came from Emily.

Both girls turn their backs on each other. Oh dear, a rivalry between the two best friends seems to have just started.

* * *

While all of this was happening: Over the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside on the balcony, Goldar was alone and looking down Earthward.

"Those Power Rangers think they'll have a grand time at that carnival, huh?" he spoke aloud to no one in particular. "Too bad they aren't aware that there'll be massive dangers down there."

Over at the exit to a hallway, Baboo and Squatt both stood behind the door as they overheard Goldar talking loudly to himself.

"What do you think Goldar has up his sleeve?" Squatt asked Baboo.

"I'm not sure." Baboo responded as he looked over to where the dragon is standing, who is chuckling wickedly to himself. "But hopefully it'll be something that'll make her Grumpiness happy."

Who knows. But for now, let's proceed to see what happens next.

* * *

Later that evening at the Sterling residence. Inside, Emily was in her room getting ready for bed as she was thinking about her argument with Rosie earlier that day.

"_Maybe I was acting like a jealous jerk to my best friend_." she thought to herself. "_I mean, I've had a crush on Thomas for a long time myself, and he is still one of my best friends_… _but is he really worth ruining my friendship with Rosie?_" Thinking on it, she decided to do something. "Then it's decided. Tomorrow, I'll go apologise to Rosie and we can both agree not to let Thomas come between us again."

Just as she was about to climb into bed, her cellphone began to ring on her dresser nearby.

"Who on earth would be calling at this hour?" Emily wondered aloud, as she went over and picked up her phone and activated it. "Hello?"

"**Hey, Emily, it's Thomas**."

Emily was surprised. "Thomas? What's up? You usually never call this late."

"**That's because there's something I want to ask and tell you. But I didn't want to do it at school because… well, I don't want anyone, especially Rosie, to find out just yet**."

Emily stood with her mouth wide open in shock, she had a very sneaky feeling what Thomas was about to do.

"**I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Sodor Carnival with me tomorrow…as a date**."

Emily was now really shocked and surprised by this question and brought a hand to her heart.

_"Oh, my gosh_…" she thought to herself before regaining her composure and speaking out loud. "I-I would love to go with you to the carnival Thomas, but what about Rosie? You and I both know she's liked you for a really long time."

After a brief moment of silence, Thomas began to speak again.

"**I know, and I like her too. She's sweet, kind, and caring, and that's what I like in a girl…but I think of her like a little sister, I just don't like her the way she likes me. It's just better if she and I stayed friends. I've already left her a message on her voice mail telling her that**."

Emily couldn't help but feel sorry for how heartbroken (and angry) Rosie was going to be when she found out about this.

"**So, shall I come to your place to come pick you up? Or should we meet at the Knapford station**?"

"We'll meet at the station." Emily responded.

"**Cool. See you tomorrow at school. Goodnight**."

Thomas then hung up, as Emily put her cellphone down as she stood motionless for what seemed like forever before a very bright smile appeared on her face.

"I've got…a date with Thomas." she said, before bursting into loud cheers as she flopped onto her bed happily.

* * *

At the Vulcan residence. Inside, Rosie was in her room lying under the covers in her bed trying to sleep, but she couldn't. She was still thinking about her argument with Emily earlier and she felt sorry for it.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have said those things to her_." she thought to herself. "_I mean, I really like Thomas, and I want him as a boyfriend, but I shouldn't let that get in the way of my friendship with Emily_." Thinking on it, she decided to do something about it. "Then it's decided. I'll go call and apologise to Emily right now, and we can both agree not to let Thomas come between us again."

She got out of bed and went over to her dresser to pick up her cellphone to go call Emily, but just as she turned it on, the message Thomas sent her from voice mail began to play…and she soon wished she hadn't picked up.

"**Hi, Rosie, it's Thomas. Listen, what I'm about to say to you is going to really hurt, but I need to tell you now. I've…asked Emily on a date to the Sodor Carnival tomorrow. Don't get me wrong, I think you're sweet, kind, and caring, and that's what I like in a girl…but I really think of you like a little sister, I just don't like you the way you like me. Emily and I have known each other since we were eleven years old in early Middle School, and she has a special place in my heart because even in times we argued and got disagreeable, so that's why I asked her out. I'm really sorry about telling you this. I hope we can still remain friends though. Thomas**."

Rosie stood there motionless for what seemed like hours as she felt something like a knife cut through her heart. Her eyes welled up with tears as she ran up, and so she jumped back onto her bed and began to cry herself to sleep heartbrokenly. The boy she had a crush on for so long…chose someone else.

* * *

Next morning, at Sodor High. Inside, Emily went over to Rosie (who was busy getting something from her locker) and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Rosie… can we talk for a minute?"

The pink-haired girl gave a grunt like she was listening.

"I…want to apologise for yesterday." she said shamefully. "I let my temper get the better of me, and-"

"Save it." Rosie's voice said coldly, just before she turned around to face Emily, her eyes were red from crying and looked like she didn't get very much sleep. "Thomas left me a voice message last night, saying that you have a special place in his heart and that he had feelings for you this whole time."

"Rosie, I-"

"Just be quiet!" Rosie snapped, her voice getting angrier by the minute. "You're not sorry. I bet you're apologising just so you can rub it in my face, well it won't work! Just stay out of my way."

And she left in a huff, leaving Emily aghast and upset. It was then Henry, Edward, and Toby each walked up to her.

"What was that about?" Henry asked curiously.

"I've never seen Rosie so upset before." Toby added. "Except for that one time Rita kidnapped Maria."

"It's because Thomas asked me out to the Sodor Carnival." Emily explained. "Rosie got his little message…and is obviously hurting from it."

"Thomas asked you out?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Of course he did." Henry said. "We knew he liked both Emily and Rosie, but he could only like one girl more…and so he chose Emily."

Emily looked onward sadly, she was happy Thomas asked her out…but not if it meant her friendship with Rosie would come to an end.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside on the balcony, Goldar continued to look down at Earth.

"So the Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger aren't best friends anymore." he snickered. "That's perfect! It should weaken the team quite a bit, since teamwork is a requirement."

He turned and walked back inside the chamber, Baboo and Squatt were watching nearby.

"I'll send Putties to attack that carnival, and then I shall it see personally that I destroy the Power Rangers myself!"

Goldar began to laugh maniacally. Nearby, Baboo and Squatt both looked over to each other.

"Simple plan, eh?" Squatt stated.

"Yet is effective." Baboo nodded, before looking back to the right. "Rita will be pleased."

* * *

Inside Sodor High's cafeteria during lunch, Rosie was eating by herself at a table when Mavis came up to her with her lunch.

"Hi, Rosie." she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Mavis." Rosie sighed irritably.

"Why are you eating by yourself?" Mavis saw that no one of the Tidmouth Teens was with her. "You usually eat lunch with the others, especially Emily."

"Well I'm not today."

"Is it okay if I join you?" Mavis asked.

"Sure, whatever." Rosie simply said uncaringly.

Mavis looked worried and so she sat down next to Rosie to try and talk to her.

"Is something the matter? You can tell me if you want."

"I told you I'm fine. I just wanted to eat by myself today!" Rosie growled.

Mavis wasn't exactly convinced. "Okay, now I know something is the matter. You're getting snappy with me and that's usually not like you at all."

Finally, Rosie lost her temper and she stood up angrily. This loud commotion caused ALOT of people present to start staring, but Rosie didn't care now.

"You want to know what's wrong?! Fine! It's because Thomas asked Emily out to the Carnival, and that he had feelings for her this entire time. He never even liked me and finds me to be annoying." As she ranted, tears welled up in her eyes. "There, I just told you, are you happy now?!"

With that, Rosie ran out of the room sobbing. Mavis stood there looking stunned for a moment, before her face softened.

* * *

Outside on the track, it was gym class and Emily (who was wearing a yellow t-shirt, dark green gym shorts, and sneakers) was practicing some pole vaulting. She had just landed on the large cushion, when Mavis came up to her (wearing her gym clothes of a yellow-orange t-shirt, black gym shorts, and sneakers). She had a very concerned look on her face.

"Hey, Mavis, what's up?" Emily asked with a smile.

"I've heard Rosie's pretty angry with you right now." Mavis said simply, as she helped Emily off the cushion. "It's because Thomas asked you out to the carnival for tonight. Am I right?"

It was then Emily's smile turned into a frown.

"Yes." she said with a sigh. "I didn't mean to allow it to happen too. I guess Rosie took it a little too hard because she's had a huge crush on him since she came to Sodor a few years ago. I've liked Thomas too, but not to the same extent."

"I believe you." Mavis said softly. "I know you wouldn't rub it in her face."

"I wouldn't ever." Emily said as she got up. "Rosie and I are best friends forever, and I know she really likes Thomas…but he and I've known each other since we were in Middle School and we were always there for one another."

Mavis nodded. "It's obvious, but I think you and Thomas need to talk to her and get this all straightened out…before you lose your best friend forever."

Emily nodded as the gym teacher called the two girls over.

* * *

Finally, later at Knapford Station after school, Emily was waiting for Thomas when he soon showed up.

"You ready to go?" Thomas asked.

Emily gave a small smile and nodded. The two teens were just about to enter the station to grab tickets to take the train to go to the Sodor Carnival… when suddenly in pillars of light, a small platoon of Putty Patrollers materialized around them.

"Putties!" Emily exclaimed. "What are they doing here?!"

"Stay sharp, Emily!" Thomas got into a fighting stance.

The two Tidmouth Teens began to fight off the Putties, both teens showed off some strong martial arts skills against them (based on their training from the Youth Center), allowing them to fight them off evenly. After seven minutes of fighting, the Putties were all defeated and vanished out of thin-air, leaving the two teens to regroup.

"What do you think that was about, Thomas?" Emily asked in concern.

Thomas shook his head. "I don't know…" He turned to Emily with a reassuring smile. "But we won't let Rita ruin our evening together. So come on, let's go grab tickets."

Emily looked worried for a moment, before a smile appeared on her face and she nodded.

* * *

After quickly grabbing their train tickets, Thomas and Emily took the train down the branch line to downtown Knapford, where the carnival was being held. When they finally arrived, they both gasped with amazement.

The carnival was unbelievably huge. There were rides (both soft and hardcore like carousels and rollercoaster's), food stands (hotdogs, hamburgers, pizza, nachos, popcorn, cotton candy, peanuts, and lots of different drinks), game stands (with prizes), entertainment (Arts &amp; crafts, music, and animal shows), etc. And there were LOTS of people roaming around, too.

"Look at the size of the park." Emily said with amazement.

"Looks like Knapford really outdid themselves with funding for the park this year." Thomas smiled. "It looks bigger and better than even last year."

They both went and got some food first (Thomas: A Hotdog with ketchup, and Fruit Punch. Emily: Nachos with cheese, and Lemonade) before going to look around, along the way they saw some children they knew like Bill and Ben (who were with their friends from Middle School), Billy and his big brother, Charlie, and a few others. They also went on a few of the soft rides like the bumper cars, where they playfully pushed each other around…before getting bashed at once by a maniacally laughing Percy. Near the music area, the two teenagers noticed Edward on his date with Jules, and it looked like they were having a great time listening to the jazzy music.

"Looks like Edward is enjoying his date." Thomas stated.

Emily gave a nod, and soon spotted Toby, Flora, and Henrietta walking by.

"Hi, Toby! Hi, Flora!" she called out and waved to them.

The three Holden family members stopped and they waved back.

"Hi, Emily! Hi, Thomas, how y'all doin'?" Flora called out back.

"We're having a good time!" Thomas replied back.

"Cool. We'll see you guys later!" Toby finished before he, Flora, and Henrietta walked away.

Once they left, Emily noticed Thomas leering towards a large rollercoaster nearby.

"Hey, Emily, do you want to go on this ride with me?" he asked.

Emily noticed that the ride was VERY big and with about ten loops. The sight of it made her feel very uneasy as her stomach chirmed over a bit.

"Um, do you mind if I sit this one out, Thomas?" Emily asked uneasily. "I'm not a big fan of those types of rides."

"Sure." Thomas nodded kindly. "There's a park bench over there, so you can wait for me."

Emily nodded and went over to the bench. Meanwhile, Thomas quickly got in line for the ride. As the dark green-haired girl saw down, she went into her purse and pulled out a book to read while she waited for Thomas to get back. After ten minutes, Emily was still reading when suddenly…

"Emily?"

Emily looked up from reading her book and turned and saw it was… Rosie! And she was looking awfully smug.

"R-Rosie." Emily said in surprise. "I didn't see you there."

"Aw gee, did Thomas abandon you already?" she asked teasingly. "Tsk, figures. Maybe he'll finally ask ME on a date soon."

Emily felt her anger rise, but managed to stay cool.

"Look Rosie, I know you're mad at me, but you've got to get a grip." Emily said calmly, but firmly. "Besides, Thomas went to go on that ride. He'll be back as soon as it finishes."

"Right." Rosie didn't believe her. "I still think he abandoned you…to go find me. Now I'M a girl any boy would love to date. Unlike you."

Finally, Emily lost her temper.

"No, you're not!" she snapped, standing up to stare at the pink-haired girl square in the eye. "You would just copy anything they'd do just to get them to notice you!"

Both girls argued pretty loudly, and this caused a lot of stares from nearby park enjoyers. Some park enjoyers included Gordon, Henry, and James, who were each walking with arms full of tickets to trade at one of the booths for prizes. They instantly grew interested at the sight.

"$10.00 says those two start a catfight!" James whispered to Gordon.

"You're on." Gordon whispered back.

From the looks of it, it looked like a catfight was indeed about to start…when Thomas came back from the rollercoaster.

"Emily! Rosie!" he cried out, as he went over to stop the disturbance.

Both girls stopped arguing and turned to look at Thomas.

"Rosie, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Um, well…" Rosie couldn't think of what to say.

"She was trying to tell me that you abandoned me." Emily spoke up heatedly. "Apparently, she's jealous that you asked me to go to the carnival with you."

"Rosie, is that true?" Thomas asked in surprise.

Rosie suddenly felt ashamed at what she did and nodded in silence. This caused Thomas to give a disappointed sigh, knowing that he had to talk to her now.

"Rosie, we need to talk." The blue-haired boy said unhappily.

But before anyone could do anything, suddenly in a burst of fire Goldar teleported in, armed with his sword.

"You won't be talking to anyone except to me!" he bellowed.

"Goldar!" exclaimed the three Tidmouth Teens.

The people at the carnival started panicking as they made their way to escape with Gordon, Henry, and James trying to calm everyone down. Thomas, Rosie, and Emily stood defiant before their enemy.

"What do you want, Goldar?" Thomas demanded.

"To ruin your date, that's what!" Goldar chuckled.

"In your dreams!" Emily shot back. "Besides, Rosie already did that!"

"Hey!" Rosie felt insulted.

"Well then." Goldar chuckled again. "Maybe I should settle for destroying you all instead."

He spread his arms out, and a gang of seven Putties appear before him. Thomas turned to the two girls.

"Try and hold them off you two, I'll go find Percy and Toby. We'll need all the help we can get."

They nodded, and Thomas ran off. This left Emily and Rosie both to facedown Goldar and the Putties.

"Any last words before we eliminate you two ladies?" he asked wickedly.

"Yes, just three actually." Emily started.

"It's Morphin Time!" Rosie finished, reaching for her Power Morpher.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

* * *

Both Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger jump flipped through the sky. Upon landing, they readied themselves for battle.

"Attack!" Goldar commanded his Putty platoon.

The female Rangers began to fight the Putties. Yellow Ranger ducked under one Ballhand Putty's punch, then foot-swept it over, before backflipping away from a Bladehand Putty, before kicking the blade, then the Putty, away.

One Putty dodged Pink Ranger's handspring, she then ducked under one's flying kick, then punched another, spun around, blocked another's arm and then gut punched before flipping it over, then kicked at a punching one and it fell onto the ground and vanished in defeat.

With the Putties quickly beaten, Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger regrouped as the latter spoke sharply to Goldar.

"You're done, Goldar." Rosie stated firmly. "Once we're finished with you, I'll destroy Emily here for stealing Thomas away from me."

"What?!" Emily snapped. "I never stole him from you! He chose me!"

"So?" Rosie protested. "I still bet he likes me more than he likes you!"

"You just don't get it, he likes you better as a friend!"

The two female Rangers argued so much that even Goldar eventually got fed up with it.

"This is ridicules." he muttered to himself.

* * *

Up on the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita was fed up with it too.

"Magic wand, make my Goldar grow!" she yelled, as she threw her scepter.

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground.

Goldar was covered in the rising growth smoke. He then proceeded to stand up from the smoke while growing, growling viciously also.

Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger were so busy arguing that too little too late did they notice what was coming for them. Giant Goldar then started reach down with his right hand, making a grab for whatever was down below. Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both tried to move out of the way, but they couldn't get out in time and Goldar grabbed them with both hands.

"Gotcha!" he snarled triumphantly, holding his prey up to his fanged face.

Both female Rangers struggled to break free, but Giant Goldar's grips on each of them were too strong. Down below, Thomas, Toby, and Percy had arrived at that very moment. They had just noticed Goldar straightening himself back up.

"Oh no, look!" Percy cried as he pointed upward.

"Emily! Rosie!" Thomas shouted.

He was horrified that his two friends were in dire peril.

"THOMAS, HELP!" Rosie screamed in fright.

Goldar chuckled viciously at Thomas, Emily, and Rosie's fear.

"So which will it be, Red Ranger?" he sneered. "Will it be Emily here?" He held Yellow Ranger up in his left hand. "Or will it be Rosie?" He lowered Yellow Ranger and held up Pink Ranger in his right hand for a moment before lowering her too. "You only get one choice, so make it quick."

"Why should I be forced to choose?" demanded Thomas. "Rosie and Emily are both my friends!"

"Shut up, you fool!" Goldar bellowed. "Unless you choose now, I'll destroy them both! So make your choice. NOW!"

Thomas thought long and hard as Toby and Percy both watched their blue-haired friend in concern. Finally, Thomas looked over to his two friends and nodded to them, just before they each reached for their Power Morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

"So are you ready to choose?" Goldar sneered again. "Remember, you can only pick one, and the one you don't pick will be destroyed."

Red Ranger stared high up at Giant Goldar, as Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both stood nearby and watched their leader.

"All right, Goldar. I've made up my mind." Thomas started. "The one I choose…"

Goldar stood and waited for the answer. Suddenly, Red Ranger brought both his feet together and leaped up. From there, he leaped high into the sky. Red Ranger soared up until he was all the way up to Goldar's face. As soon as he was high enough, he took out his Blade Blaster from his holster. Then, he went and open fired some red burst beams right into Giant Goldar's face. Goldar yelled and started to loosened his grip on both hands. Doing this allowed Red Ranger to fall forth. First, he made a rescue on Pink Ranger. Then, Red Ranger made a rescue on Yellow Ranger. The three Rangers (as both Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger held onto their leader) slowly fell from the sky. Finally, the three Rangers landed safely on their feet.

"I choose both of them." Thomas stated, as he turned and looked upward at his giant enemy.

Giant Goldar was too busy holding onto his face with his left hand and roaring in severe pain to even pay any attention. Down below, Pink Ranger let go of Red Ranger was brought both hands to the sides of her head.

"But…why?" Rosie asked meekly, just as Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both ran up to them.

"Because, Rosie." Thomas started. "I'll admit that you are also very special to me…but you also need to understand that I think of you more as a sibling, while Emily is also more important to me than you actually know." He then looked down shamefully. "I guess I should have just told you that I want you and I to remain just as friends straight to your face instead of sending you that voice message. So, I guess this is just as much my fault as it is yours."

"No, Thomas, it isn't your fault." Rosie said, before she looked down sadly. "I was the one who acted like such a jerk towards Emily. I guess I took it all very hard when I heard that voice message you sent me."

Then she looked up to Yellow Ranger.

"Emily, can you ever forgive me?"

Yellow Ranger, facing Pink Ranger, extended her right hand, prompting Pink Ranger to grab it with her own, shaking and nodding before Yellow Ranger.

"We're still friends forever, girl!"

The three male Rangers gave thumbs up triumphantly.

"Then it looks like we're a team again." Toby said happily.

The Rangers then turned to see Giant Goldar to their slight left.

"But we still have Goldar to deal with." Percy stated.

"Then let's go get him!" Thomas declared.

They raise arms and look to the slight right, summoning.

"We need Dinozord power, now!"

From the middle of nowhere, a crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. This was followed by its upper body. Then it was followed by its lower body. Finally, the Tyrannosaurus rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. The Mastodon then started to stomp through the snow. It was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. Its wheels passed through the desert sands. Soon, the Triceratops raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery.

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It then flew straight out of now-active volcano. The Pterodactyl then finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

Red Ranger, looking upward, gestured an arm proudly before leaping up.

"All right!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky. The Tyrannosaurus chomped and beared down as it watched its master come towards it. Red Ranger continued leaping up, passing beneath the Tyrannosaurus' jaw. He finally landed up atop of the Tyrannosaurus' head, and then after a few seconds, he dropped inside. Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Log on now, guys!" he commanded.

From there, he slapped his left hand down on palm activator. This caused the display of the Red Ranger helmet to lighten up. Then Red Ranger slapped his right hand down on other palm activator. This caused the console display of the Red Ranger helmet and Red Ranger Zord face to shoot energy to the Tyrannosaurus symbol at the top which began to glowed brightly. Red Ranger then just sat in the cockpit, moving his head and operating the controls out of frame.

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon, Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leap up into the sky, followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"This is Percy. It's go time!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Toby here. Computer systems are up and running!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"This is Emily. Let's teach monkey head here some manners!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Rosie here. This'll be easy!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger flipped around his Power Crystal and prepared to insert it.

"Ready your Power Crystals!"

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"Ready!"

They each inserted their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Then let's combine now!"

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon, and then they began to combine together.

The Sabertooth Tiger roared out. Suddenly, it went and locked itself into Leg Mode. The Triceratops opened its mouth while in the desert. Just then, it went and folded up its tail. The Tyrannosaurus then went and connected with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth Tiger legs electrically. The Mastodon floated through the air in its component form. Soon, it went and connected with the Tyrannosaurus, causing a pulse of energy throughout.

In the Megazord cockpit, the lights all came on as the Rangers were all seated inside at their stations. The Megazord Tank rolled along the field, as the eyes of all five Zords lightened up. The Triceratops wheels passed through the desert sands. The Megazord Tank continued to rumble forth into battle. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger raised a fist up, then forth, and then gripped the controls with both hands.

"Let's do it, guys!" Thomas said confidently. "Megazord Battle Mode!"

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. The Rangers in the Megazord cockpit watched as they rose higher and higher. And soon the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. Just then, the Pterodactyl soared downward through the sky. It then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Goldar raised his sword and roughly slashed the Megazord in the chest sparkily before going to stab at it, but it fought back; shoving Goldar away some, then smacking the sword away before Goldar prepared to strike again. The Megazord punched Goldar in chest sparkily, and the Megazord stumbled back smokingly. Goldar viciously sparkily slashes the Megazord, and then tried to stab into it, but is dodged, turned around, and he gets sword blocked, but then sparkily kicks the Megazord. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger gestured fingers into fist and then gripped the controls dramatically.

"You'll never defeat us, Goldar!" Thomas declared.

Goldar attacked it with his sword twice, but it blocked each blow, only to be struck by a right leg kick. In the Megazord cockpit, it shook as the five Rangers gripped their controls extra hard.

"Don't give up, guys." Thomas said to Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Black Ranger, and Pink Ranger.

Goldar roared in anger, while spreading his arms out and then stomping on ahead. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looked up to the heavens.

"We call on the Power Sword!" he called out.

A sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The Power Sword then impaled the ground while surging with electricity, and when the Megazord tried to grip its handle, it couldn't get it with its left hand, so it grabbed the sword instead with its right hand. The Megazord then gestured its Power Sword into a battle ready position, ending with it surging out a shining prism effect from its tip.

"I'm not scared of your sword!" Goldar shouted, as he continued to charge forth.

The Megazord, with Power Sword in hand, whipped it about, and then marched forth. It slashed Goldar sparkily in the chest as he passed on by, they then face again, locking swords, until Goldar slided his blade, causing both of them to blasted. Goldar soon brought his legs together and jumped into the sky. He goes into a leaping kick by picking both feet up in midair. The Megazord got its still-smoking chest double-booted by Goldar's feet as he kicked it with a sparking burst result. The Megazord stumbled back, but soon regained balance. Meanwhile, Goldar stayed in the air, back flipping a few rotations. He landed on his feet, then he raised his sword and approached the Megazord menacingly.

"This time I've got you Rangers…you'll never defeat me!" he snarled viciously.

In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger nod-spoke, and then raised right fist.

"Hang on, Power Rangers. This is it." Thomas spoke warily.

Goldar and the Megazord both locked swords up close, then shift to their sides. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger was gripping the controls and talking as it shook to imply movement.

"I'm putting the Power Sword at full power. That should finish him!"

The Megazord motioned its sword, pulsing with lightning and electricity, powering it up while raising it upward into the sky, which surge with a reddish storm.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita looked out from her telescope in horror, slack jawed and wide-eyed.

"Power Sword, oh no!"

* * *

Back at the battle, Goldar was still faster on the draw.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME, FOOLS!" he roared in anger.

Goldar gestured with his left arm, and switched sword from right hand to left, then he raised right hand and vanished completely.

Under the reddish skystorm, the Megazord slashes sword downward, leaving a visible trail. The energy slash strikes the empty air, however, as Goldar had gone before the attack could even strike.

The Megazord stood tall as its face looked downward in disappointment, yet victoriously.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside on the balcony, Goldar was angry with himself for losing to the Rangers yet again. Baboo and Squatt could both be seen in the main chamber gossiping.

"This isn't the end, Rangers, I'll get you yet!" he growled, as he motioned his left hand up and pointing twice, then gesturing fist twice.

"Looks like his plan ended in failure, eh Baboo?" Squatt said to his friend.

"It sure did, Squatt." Baboo replied with a shrug.

Unfortunately, Goldar heard them loud and clear, and thus he turned around to face them.

"You two have something you want to say to me?" he asked angrily.

"Oh, n-no." quivered Squatt.

"Sorry sir." Baboo said in fright, as he embraced Squatt while they both continued to quiver in fear.

Scaredy cats, that's what you both are.

* * *

Later on, it was 10:00 pm and it was very dark out. Thomas, Emily, and Rosie were at the Train Station, waiting for the Knapford train to arrive so they could go home.

"Again, you two. I'm sorry." Rosie apologised.

"Apology accepted, Rosie." Thomas nodded. "I know it's hard, but you'll have to learn to accept our new relationship."

Rosie gave a nod. Sure she was upset that Thomas and Emily were now dating, but deep down she was also happy that her very best friend was now dating someone wonderful like Thomas. A few minutes later the train arrived. When it stopped, Rosie and most of the people waiting, got in the coaches first, leaving Thomas and Emily to talk for a moment.

"Emily..." Thomas began. "Are you…happy?"

Emily gave a smile. "I am Thomas...as long as I'm with you."

Thomas gave a smile as the new couple looked through each other's eyes lovingly before they went in for a passionate kiss, but it was quickly interrupted when Rosie called out:

"Come on, Thomas and Emily! The train is about to leave!"

So they walked into the coach…while holding hands. Yup, their lives have just gotten so much better now.

**The End?**

* * *

As of this moment, Thomas and Emily have officially begun dating (for those who are fans of the 'ThomasxEmily' pairing, rejoice!). Oh, and as for the girl that Edward went on a date with to the carnival (Jules Gallagher), she is an OC who belongs to me and is a reference to Emily and Rosie's US voice actress (and formerly Mavis's as well) and their UK voice actress: Jules de Jongh and Teresa Gallagher, respectively.

R&amp;R please, and feel free to submit ideas too, but please no flaming or mean comments.


	11. Episode 10

And here we are everyone, with another MMPR episode adaption for my Thomas/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers parody. This time, Toby and Edward will both get in on the spotlight. In addition, there are also some moments of *TobyxMavis* (I think it's obvious that I heavily support this pairing), *ThomasxEmily* (they ARE now a couple so that'll be nice, plus I hugely support it), and *PercyxRosie* (not a fan of it, I threw it in just for the heck of it) so look out for any of those brief moments if all you readers can find them.

Before the story begins…please remember: Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban.

* * *

**Chapter 10: I, Eye Guy**

**MMPR Episode Basis: I, Eye Guy**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

It was still September at the moment, but the month was still nearly at an end. At Toby's house, he, Edward, and a young boy were all working on something in the garage.

"Screwdriver." Edward said simply, not taking his eyes off the device he, Toby, and the young boy were working on.

"I hope this is going to work." the young boy sighed as he handed Edward a screwdriver.

"Oh, come on." Edward said assuring. "You just got to have a little faith."

"He's right." Toby nodded. "This virtual reality machine will be a huge hit at the science fair."

"Just relax, all right?" Edward soon finished putting the finishing touches on the device. "All right, it's all ready."

Toby walked over to the garage door and he opened it all the way.

"We're ready now guys."

In came Thomas, Percy, James, Henry, Gordon, Emily, and Rosie. They instantly noticed the new virtual reality device, and were simply amazed.

"Wow!" Gordon gasped in surprise.

"Bubbling Sodas!" Percy added. "That looks so cool!"

"It took days, but we're ready to test it." Toby explained, as he went and handed the remaining Tidmouth Teens a set of goggles. "Just put these on, and leave the rest to us."

They nodded and put on the goggles over their eyes as the young boy turns on the system. It shows them all on a rollercoaster at a carnival.

"Wow!"

"Cinders and Ashes!"

"This is unbelievable!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Morphinominal!"

Suddenly, Rosie felt very dizzy and started freaking out.

"HELP! GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!" she wailed. "STOP THE GAME, PLEASE!"

Toby quickly went and turned off the machine. Upon it stopping, Rosie instantly fell on her butt, just before she and the Tidmouth Teens removed their goggles.

"Wow, this was really cool." Thomas was very impressed. "You three out did yourselves."

"You guys can actually thank Willie here for making the blueprints of this device." Edward smiled, as he placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Toby and I only helped him build it."

"Wow, and I though only Edward and Toby were brainiacs." James smiled with amazement. "But now we have a junior one here."

"So why did you make this machine?" Henry asked curiously.

Willie decided to tell them. "I'm entering it in the Junior Science Fair." Then he checked his watch, which said 10:30 am and he gasped. "And it starts in one hour!"

"Right. We don't want to be late for it." Thomas agreed.

Gordon, Thomas, and Percy helped lift and load the machine onto a large trolley. Pretty soon, the Tidmouth Teens and Willie all exited the garage and made their way down the street with it in tow to Sodor High School for the science fair.

* * *

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space. At the Lunar Palace on the Moon, Rita was heard cackling (as usual).

"**Finster! Baboo! Squatt! Goldar!"**

Inside, Rita turned her back with a wicked smile to her minions, while raising her right arm as she spoke. Her entire team rushing up the steps to face her.

"There's a boy with the Power Rangers. I want to steal his intelligence and make it my own!" Rita announced.

It looks like she has a new scheme up her evil sleeve, and it involves Willie…but what for?

* * *

Back on Sodor, the Tidmouth Teens were still with Willie at Knapford Park, wheeling the virtual reality machine on the trolley.

"I don't know, Edward. You think I even have a chance with this thing?" Willie asked worriedly.

"Of course you do." Edward said encouragingly.

"Going up was fun, but then coming down, wow!" Percy piped up.

Too bad the fun talk had to end when all of a sudden a bunch of Putty Patrollers materialized into the area, surrounding the Tidmouth Teens and Willie. As the eleven Putties danced around, several more jumped out of the bushes as backup.

"Putties!" Toby announced.

"Look out!" Emily shouted.

One Putty started to make a grab for Willie, much to his fright. However, Thomas thankfully noticed and he quickly kicked the Putty down before it was too late.

"My machine!" Willie cried, as he saw a Putty making its way to it.

But thankfully, Edward and Toby both were able to beat the Putty back before it could do something to the device.

"Circle Formation!" Thomas commanded.

"Protect the kid!" Percy added.

"Willie, stay inside the circle." Rosie said to the young boy.

The Tidmouth Teens all form a circle formation around Willie and they began to battle the Putties as they try to keep Willie safe from harm. With the Putties effectively unable to get to Willie, the teens were able to defeat them quickly with teamwork.

"Combo four! Ready! One, two, three, four!" Thomas shouted.

The teens all delivered a swift kick to a Putty each. The beaten Putties were knocked down onto the ground, but there were still more to go.

"Sight! Number one! Ready!" Gordon announced.

The Tidmouth Teens all delivered a kick to a Putty each. Soon all the Putties were lying on the ground as they vanish into nothing.

"Willie, are you okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, that was a close call." The young boy said in relief.

"Come on, let's get to the science fair." Edward said.

And the Tidmouth Teens and Willie continued on their way.

* * *

Back inside the Lunar Palace, Rita was paying Finster a visit in his workshop.

"Well Finster, what have you got for me this time?" she asked eagerly.

Finster put down his book and stood away from his desk as Rita approached. He started to speak as they both faced the left.

"I thought we'd use the one that worked well on Rigel Two." Finster started. "You remember Eye Guy, right?"

"Eye Guy?" Rita blinked in confusion.

* * *

Flashback

On the Planet of Rigel Two. In the woods, a little Japanese girl had approached a large floating fanged eyeball in confusion. The eyeball didn't do anything and only continued to float in the misty woods. So the girl went and got closer to the eyeball, holding up a magnifying glass to it in the process. In a close-up, she saw that the eyeball had…lips! The girl then pocketed her magnifying glass, and then held up a baseball bat at the eyeball and gave it a slight poke. The tip of the bat hit the eyeball, making it float backwards. The eyeball blinked. Just then, it went and fired off a blue beam of energy from eyeball, snagging the little girl and drawing her into it.

"**If you recall, my Queen. We sent him down to capture the smartest children on the Planet. His main weapon was his large main eye, which could leave his body and inside of which, he would capture the children, and steal their intelligence**." Finster narrated, finishing the last part with sinister glee.

"**Yes, I remember now, he was delightfully evil**." came from Rita.

End of Flashback

* * *

Rita, now standing in front of her pendulum, looked from the right to nearly straight on.

"Send down Eye Guy!" she proclaimed happily.

Looks like Rita has her new plan all set. What will the Rangers do now?

* * *

Over at Sodor High. Inside the large cafeteria; a lot of booths were set up for the Junior Science Fair.

"Judging will begin in ten minutes. All of those who are late will be disqualified." came the voice of a judge.

The Tidmouth Teens and Willie came rushing inside. "We've got to hurry!" came from Toby.

But they were just in time.

"Okay, so where do we set up?" Emily asked.

Willie pointed nearby. "I'm stationed at the table over there. But I can manage now."

Edward turned to the other Tidmouth Teens.

"Feel free to check out the place." he suggested.

The seven teens nodded and they left, leaving Edward, Toby, and Willie to setup the virtual reality system. Suddenly Willie notices something wrong and gasps.

"The quazitronic circuitry's acting up again, causing the visual imaging to fade." Willie was upset.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Edward said with reassurance. "We'll get it under control."

Edward pulls out a tool box and takes out a wrench and he sets to work fixing up the system.

"The judge is going to be very impressed with your holo game." Edward continued as he worked. "I promise!"

"If it wasn't for you two, I wouldn't even be here." Willie smiled happily. "Thank you, Edward and Toby!"

"No worries." Toby smiled back.

Then they each did a special 'handshake' which ended with them tugging at their overalls respectively (although only Willie wore them).

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers. Inside Finsters workshop, Finster put down his book and stood away from his desk as Rita approached. He started to speak as they both faced the left, Finster held out his right arm, presenting his latest monster.

"My Queen. May I present… Eye Guy!"

Six eyeballs floated in under chandelier. Six more eyeballs floated in from near Rita's bicycle. Soon, the crowd of floating eyeballs came together into a single space, a body mass glows golden with blue electricity, and Eye Guy appears, turning around to both Rita and Finster. Rita walks up to the monster, smiling, while Eye Guy then talking with arm gestures.

"Eye Guy at your service, my Queen! You are a sight for sore eyes, your Loveliness!" Eye Guy said. "It's good to see you again."

As Goldar and Squatt both sleep back to back in foreground (the latter scratched his face briefly), Eye Guy continued to speak to Rita and Finster.

"I assume that I can be of service to you?" he asked.

Rita stood there smiling as Eye Guy bowed to her.

"Yes." she chuckled with glee. "I have a little job for you."

Eye Guy rose back up from his bow, with his main eye blinking at least once.

"Aye aye, my Queen!" he said with loyalty.

* * *

Back in Sodor High School's cafeteria, Diesel, Arry, Bert, and Daisy all walked into the fair.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" Diesel grunted uninterestedly.

Daisy snatched a flyer and read it.

"*Fourth Annual Science Fair, Sodor Middle School*." she read it aloud.

"Science Fair?" Arry snorted.

"Boring." Bert agreed.

"You're telling me." Diesel said, looking around. "We are in a room full of nerds. Let's get out of here. I don't want to catch any *nerd-itis.*"

He was about to leave when Arry and Bert both stopped him, they had evil smirks on their faces.

"We've got a better idea." Arry stated.

"We're going to stick around, and have a little fun with this situation." Bert added.

"I like the looks they have on their faces darling." Daisy spoke. "It means they have a devious trick up their sleeves."

This made Diesel interested in what they had planned, so he follow them. They headed over to where a eleven year old boy was wearing a special set of goggles and was armed with a special gadget of some sort.

"Hello there, nerd." Bert said sneakily.

"Watcha got there?" Arry added.

The nerd didn't get a chance to explain when Arry snatched the device away from him and took aim at Diesel.

"Come on, Arry! Spray something." he insisted.

And spray Arry did, he sprayed a bunch of smoke at Diesel's pants…which made the disappear, leaving Diesel in his boxer shorts. Everyone present in the café began laughing loudly. Diesel was very cross.

"I didn't mean me, you idiot!" he snapped. "Put it down, Arry."

Arry shrugged and gave the device back to the young nerd. Soon, Edward and Toby both walked up to them.

"Well! If it isn't the King Geek himself!" Diesel snickered. "And his loyal jester."

"Don't you feel a little out of place here?" Edward asked, ignoring the *king geek* insult. "After all, an IQ is required."

Diesel then held up a balled fist. "This is all the IQ I need." he replied.

Arry and Bert each also held up a balled fist.

"And all the IQ I need is my beauty." Daisy added.

It was then Thomas and Percy both walked up.

"You know Diesel. All you need is a club. You'd make a perfect caveman." Thomas said cheekily.

Percy then started making a grunting noise to taunt the bully. Arry, Bert, and Daisy clearly weren't amused by the action, but Diesel was REALLY cross now. His face was practically beet red, and he was clenching his teeth in rage.

"That's it! You're both history, Billinton and Avonside!" he bellowed.

With that, Diesel snapped his fingers and Arry and Bert both lunged forth. They tried to tackle Thomas and Percy both down, but the two teens merely rolled to the side and Arry and Bert missed their targets. They fell down onto their stomachs, but was that going stop them? Of course not. Bert, as he got back up, found himself face to face with Percy, and he threw a punch at the green-haired boy's face, but the teen managed to grab Bert's fist easily. Arry, meanwhile, tried to backhand Thomas, but the blue-haired teen ducked it, and the devious blonde-haired boy found himself missing. He then hurled himself towards Willie, but thankfully, Arry didn't hit the young boy.

"Hey, watch it!" Willie snapped.

But Arry went right back into the fight. Meanwhile, Bert tried to get his fist free from Percy's strong grip, but couldn't.

"Having fun, Bert?" The green-haired boy asked teasingly, before he threw Bert back non-violently with a chuckle.

CRASH!

Bert landed in a trash can. While Arry again tried to backhand Thomas, but again he ducked. Arry missed and stumbled forth towards Toby, who started to duck. Surprisingly, he threw Arry over his back as he started to stand back up… and the Smelter Teen found himself behind a table in a box of plastic wrap. Diesel watched all this and grew angrier still.

"Ooh, you are so dead!" he growled, and lunged himself at Toby.

Toby panicked and ducked just in time. Before he knew what happened, Diesel soared right over him… and landed right on top of Arry in that box of plastic wrap.

"Yes! Woo!" Emily, Rosie, and (who was suddenly here too) Mavis all cheered for Toby, Percy, and Thomas.

Bert knew he was beaten, so he got on the cart Arry and Diesel were on, just for the heck of it. Edward and Willie soon walked up and started to wheel it.

"Come on, let's wheel these three out of here." Toby stated.

Mavis suddenly gave a smirk. "I've got a better idea, Toby." she said, while pointing nearby.

A thirteen year old girl with long blonde hair waved to the heroes, she was also standing next to a machine (which was her project).

"**I think she needs a couple volunteers, you know, just to show us how her project works**." Mavis continued.

"Coming right up!" Toby nodded, as he and Willie both wheeled Diesel, Arry, and Bert over to the machine the girls were standing over at.

The doors started to open up. Once they were there, Toby and Willie both dumped Arry, Bert, and Diesel all inside. Once they were inside, the doors closed up tight.

"Transformation time!" Emily giggled.

"Two fashion makeovers, coming up!" Rosie added.

And the machine started doing its magic. The teens and young kids in the cafeteria all watched this. As they watched, Gordon put an arm around Willie and spoke to him quietly.

"Just a small tip." he started. "If any of the bad Smelter Teens like Diesel, Arry, or Bert start acting devious, you got to go and teach them a lesson."

"I'll remember that." Willie smiled.

Soon the machine stopped and Rosie approached and gave an eager smile.

"Here they come!" she said excitedly.

The doors opened and out came…Arry, Bert, and Diesel wearing girly clothes and makeup. Everyone in the cafeteria laughed loudly, even Daisy. The three male Smelter Teens took a look at each other and gave a horrified scream before they ran to the right. Quickly, they raced out of the science fair in total humiliation. Daisy then gave a high-five to Emily, Rosie, and Mavis out of respect and went out to follow the three male Smelter Teens.

The Tidmouth Teens, Mavis, and Willie all shared a good laugh. Soon Emily faced Thomas with a smile on her face.

"That was really brave of you Thomas, to stand up to Arry like that." she gave her new boyfriend a small kiss on the cheek.

Mavis also faced Toby with a smile on her face.

"And really courageous of you to face down Diesel, Toby." she gave Toby a small hug.

And so not to feel left out, Rosie faced Percy with a smile on her face.

"You were wonderful again Bert, Percy." she winked flirtingly at Percy.

The three boys blushed happily, but too bad the fun had to come to an end when the judge walked over, and he was looking cross.

"What's going on here, Willy?" he asked sternly.

"Professor?" Willie was stunned. "I-it's not what you think!"

"Your thoughtless antics could have wreaked havoc on the other competitors' inventions." The judge said firmly. "I'm sorry, but you're disqualified."

"What?!" Willie couldn't believe his ears.

"Look, sir, it wasn't his fault." Edward protested.

"Yeah, it was the Smelter Teens who caused trouble." Toby added.

"My decision is final." the judge stated, and he walked away.

The Tidmouth Teens and Mavis all watched in disbelief. While Willie was so sad that he nearly started crying.

"So that's it." James sighed.

"He's disqualified." Henry added.

"Oh, the indignity!" Gordon groaned, as he face palmed himself in shame.

"I'm sorry, Willie." Mavis patted the young boy's head gently.

"I can't seem to do anything right." The boy muttered with tears in his eyes.

Unable to take it, he then ran towards the exit.

"Willie, wait!" Toby called out, but the young boy ignored him and left the school.

"Poor Willie." Rosie said sadly. "He just wanted to prove something to everyone, but now he can't."

"I know just how he feels." Toby stated.

Edward nodded in agreement. "Me too." he turned to his other friends. "We're going to go after him, okay?"

"I'll go with you." Percy offered.

"Me too." Thomas added.

"We'll all go." James stated as Henry and Gordon nodded.

"Hey, Emily, Mavis, and I'll catch up with you later, okay?" Rosie spoke up.

"All right." Thomas nodded.

The males proceeded to leave the gym, just as Rosie, Emily, and Mavis each watched them worriedly.

* * *

Over at Knapford Park, hiding behind some bushes, Baboo shook his hand at Eye Guy, who responded with an arm gesture, then took a stance as they both look ahead.

"Now don't mess up!" Baboo hissed.

"Aye, aye!" Eye Guy laughed, as he detaches his main eye and it floated away.

Willie was sitting at the edge of the lake, throwing stones and thinking about what happened at the science fair.

"_I can't believe it. It was my best invention yet, and it was disqualified_." he thought sadly to himself.

Suddenly, Eye Guy's eye floated up in place, which was to Willie from behind.

"Ha ha! You're coming with me, kid!" he said aloud.

The young boy heard the voice and turned around, only to see the floating eye.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" he asked with fear.

The floating eyeball merely continued hovering in midair.

"Your genius will be appreciated where I'm taking you!" Eye Guy stated.

With that, he fired off a bluish energy beam from its iris. The beam panned itself across the area until it hit Willie, which caused him to turn into energy as he disappeared. The bluish energy beam then retracted itself into the large hovering eyeball's iris.

* * *

Willie found himself inside a unknown dimension, spinning around in the Internal Vortex.

"No! I don't understand! What is this place?!" he cried.

But he got no answer.

* * *

Over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon, Rita was heard laughing hard. Inside on the balcony, she continued to laugh while thrusting her right arm down, this was because she was happy she had captured Willie.

* * *

Back in Knapford Park, the male Tidmouth Teens were still searching for Willie.

"Willie!"

"Hey, Willie!"

"Where are you?!"

"Come out, wherever you are!"

"We just want to talk to you!"

"Willie!"

But they couldn't find him anywhere. James even tried to whistle, but nothing.

"He's not here." Gordon sighed.

But soon…

"Hey, guys! Look over here!" Henry spotted something nearby.

The guys ran over to near the lake, and they found Willie's cap lying on the ground.

"It's Willy's lucky cap!" Edward pointed out.

"How'd it get here?" Percy asked.

"Something must have happened." Toby stated. "Something serious I bet."

"I bet you Rita has something to do with this." Thomas said bluntly.

Soon Rosie, Emily, and Mavis ran up to them.

"Anything?" Mavis asked.

"Willy's gone! We've looked everywhere." James explained. "All we found was his lucky cap."

Suddenly their communicators go off.

"It's Zordon." Edward said.

"He might know what's going on." Percy added.

"Prepare to teleport." Thomas instructed.

The Tidmouth Teens all turned into beams of coloured light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum, Mavis: Orange) and they all descend out of the Knapford Park.

* * *

At the Command Center. Inside the interior, the Tidmouth Teens (and Mavis) were all talking to Zordon.

"Zordon, what do you know about Willie's disappearance?" Toby asked. "Is Rita behind this kidnapping?"

"You're suspicions are correct. Rita is responsible." Zordon nodded inside his Energy Tube. "Behold the Viewing Globe."

The ten teens all turn to the Viewing Globe, which showed images of Eye Guy's eyeball firing off a bluish energy beam from its iris, panning across and hitting Willie, turned him into energy as the bluish energy beam retracted into the large hovering eyeball's iris.

"The boy is being held prisoner within the internal vortex." Zordon explained. "A dark world located inside Eye Guy's main eye. Rita wish is to gain control of Willie's powerful mind."

Emily turned to face Zordon. "Well, how do we set him free?"

"Eye Guy's main eye must be destroyed, only then will Willie be released and the creature stopped." Zordon stated.

"You guys have to save Willie." Edward said to Thomas, Percy, Emily, Rosie, and Toby.

"We will." Percy nodded.

Just before the five teens went and morphed, Mavis went and grabbed Toby's arm with great concern.

"Please be careful, Toby." she said in worry.

"I will." Toby nodded.

Thomas then reached for his Power Morpher, and the others followed suit.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Blue Ranger, Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Black Ranger, and Pink Ranger all jump flipped through the air. Quickly, they landed somewhere as they gave a pose. Suddenly, they all brought their feet together and leaped into the sky. All five Rangers landed atop hill in the distance and they turned around, while Baboo and Eye Guy spotted them.

First was Red Ranger. "Red Ranger, Tyrannosaurus!" Thomas shouted as he poses with both arms up, crossing to a pose to the left, then a final one to the right.

Second was Black Ranger. "Black Ranger, Mastodon!" Percy shouted as he goes from posing to the left, to posing to the right, in all three motions.

Third was Blue Ranger. "Blue Ranger, Triceratops!" Toby shouted while crossing both arms in front of face before posing down in a crouch, then another to the left.

Fourth was Yellow Ranger. "Yellow Ranger, Sabertooth Tiger!" Emily shouted as she punches left hand forth, right hand down, left hand down with right arm up behind her in a pose. Then quickly punches with right hand downward, before thrusting left hand outward, right arm curled behind.

Last was Pink Ranger. "Pink Ranger, Pterodactyl!" Rosie shouted while raising both arms at her sides then crossing at the wrist in front of chest, bending down and throwing arms back like wings before standing back up and crossing arms as she holds right arm up and back while left hand is held poised near waist.

Red Ranger was posing, but then ceased it before crossing both arms, and then reaching out with right arm.

"We are…" Thomas began.

The five Rangers posed fiercely on a white background, causing five Power Coin images to appear behind them amid gleaming light.

"THE POWER RANGERS!" The five Rangers finished with a battle cry.

Baboo and Eye Guy reacted with surprise, before Baboo turned to his partner.

"Eh, they're all yours!" Baboo shrugged, and made a run for it.

"Aye, aye!" Eye Guy nodded and stood ready.

Red Ranger leaps up and out with Power Sword and he slashes Eye Guy sparkily, then spins around and does it again. Red Ranger tries again, but his sword attack gets blocked, then he gets sparkily chest-struck by Eye Guy, and he rolls along the ground, chest smoking, but recovers groggily with Power Sword in hand.

"Go for the main eye! We've got to get Willie out of there!" Thomas shouted to his teammates.

Black Ranger and Blue Ranger, as Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger join them in surrounding Eye Guy with Power Weapons.

"On it!" Toby agreed.

Red Ranger leaped up and out with his Power Sword. With that, he slashed Eye Guy sparkily, then spun around and did it again. Red Ranger raised his Power Sword up, and he slashed it forth. This time, his sword attack got blocked, then he got sparkily chest-struck by Eye Guy. Red Ranger was down as he rolled, his chest smoking, but managed to recover groggily with Power Sword in hand.

"Go for the main eye! We've got to get Willie out of there!" Thomas shouted to his teammates.

Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger all ran over to surround Eye Guy while armed with their Power Weapons.

"On it!" Toby agreed.

Red Ranger also rushed in, standing between Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger as they poise their weapons at Eye Guy. From one of Eye Guy's large eyes, it was showing an image of Black Ranger moving out of the way then Blue Ranger taking his place. Suddenly, Eye Guy flashed with pink energy and he went and flung a bunch of flaming eyeballs at each of the surrounding Rangers, knocking them off. Red Ranger got back onto his feet, chest smoking, as he posed with his Power Sword.

"Enough playing, guys, let's bring 'em together!"

The five core Rangers each connected their Power Weapons in a circle and surging with electricity. Black Ranger shifted his Power Axe into Cannon mode before throwing it upward.

"Power Axe!" Percy shouted.

The Power Axe floated up and hovered in the air. Pink Ranger crossed her Power Bow to her side, and then flung it upward.

"Power Bow!" Rosie shouted.

The Power Bow materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected across the barrel of the Power Axe blaster. Yellow Ranger twirled both of her Power Daggers, crossed her arms, and then threw them upward.

"Power Daggers!" Emily shouted.

Both Power Daggers materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow. Blue Ranger held both ends of his Power Lance in the air, and then threw them upward.

"Power Lance!" Toby shouted.

Both Power Lances materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow next to the Power Daggers. Red Ranger, as he looked upward, gestured both arms while holding his Power Sword before going and leaping up.

"Power Sword!" Thomas shouted.

Red Ranger floated up to the combined weapons and prepared to add the Power Sword to them. The Power Sword flashed with red power as it connected with the combined weapons, forming the full Power Blaster in a flash of blue energy. Red Ranger dropped back down from the air with the formed Power Blaster in his hand. After Red Ranger landed, the other four Rangers joined his side, each grabbing onto the Power Blaster or (in the girls' cases) touching his shoulders.

"POWER RANGERS!" The Rangers battle cried in union.

Eye Guy stood bravely in his spot though, like he wasn't worried that he was about to be blasted. The five Rangers remained together as the Power Blaster began to unleash five beams of power.

"FIRE!"

A combined beam (purple at the front, red fire at center, blue edges, yellow and pink spiral outside) blasted across the whole area. Eye Guy in field gets hit by yellow and red beam of energy, causing him to burst with sparks as yellow flash expands. But all his eyeballs instead fall into a pile on the ground, lying seemingly lifeless. The Rangers retrieve their weapons, nobody was posing, however.

"That did it!" Thomas nodded proudly.

Suddenly, the eyeballs started floating up off the ground. They all gathered up, and they come together, the Eye Guy monster now lived once more. The Rangers shuffled in position, stunned at what they saw.

"What?!" came from Percy.

"He survived!" came from Toby.

"Rumble my legs!" came from Emily.

Eye Guy, facing the right, fires a pair of chomping fanged energy eyeballs from his eyeball chest. The Rangers all stood together, and then get covered by a massive explosion in front of them, flames flaring up completely. This sent them all rolling down a very steep hillside, with Yellow Ranger in the lead. Pink Ranger, Black Ranger, and Yellow Ranger rolled into ditch, all looking worn from the trip. Lying on her front, Pink Ranger started talking, both she and Black Ranger expressed their frustration.

"What happened?! I thought he was finished!" Rosie complained.

Red Ranger and Blue Ranger both rolled into the ditch's other side.

"And he's still got Willie!" Thomas added.

Blue Ranger slowly tried to get back up. "WILLIE!" he screamed.

"He's still trapped!" Emily stated nearby.

"Willie…" Toby moaned.

* * *

Inside the Command Center's interior, Zordon was able to contact Blue Ranger and guide him.

"Toby. My sensors show that Eye Guy has his main eye hidden in another part of the park." Zordon stated.

* * *

Blue Ranger continued to listen on to Zordon's words.

"**Leave the others to fight, and you go track down the eye**."

"Right!" Toby nodded.

* * *

Inside the Command Center's interior, Alpha, Gordon, Henry, James, Edward, and Mavis all continued to watch everything on the Viewing Globe.

"You'll find the eye in a forested area just south of your location. And Toby, you must hurry." Zordon added.

"**I'm on it**!" came from Toby.

* * *

Blue Ranger spoke as the others regroup around him in the ditch.

"You guys keep him busy. I'm going after the main eye." he said.

Suddenly, sparks burst about them. Eye Guy walked up to top of hill, showing the five smoking Rangers in the ditch below.

"Too bad it won't be that easy, Rangers!" he cackled.

Eye Guy gestured his arms and then fires off another pair of chomping fanged energy eyeballs from his eye-chest. The Rangers in the ditch get another sparky blast, and once the smoke cleared, Blue Ranger gestured a fist.

"You've had it!" Toby declared, and he ran off. "I'm coming, Willie!"

Searching in place, he eventually finds the main eye in a part of the woods. Blue Ranger holstered his Blade Blaster and leaped up. He jump flipped through the sky under a bunch of trees. Eye Guy's hovering eye started glowing golden, however, and fired off several chomping fanged energy eyes from its iris. Blue Ranger spread out his arms and got sparkily blasted in the chest. The attack sent him rolling away, but he got back up, readied his Power Lance, and leaped back up into the sky. Blue Ranger leaped up and forth with Power Lance outward. He continued to float up and forth with his Power Lance outward. In slow mode, Blue Ranger lunged at Eye Guy's hovering eye with his weapon aimed at it. Eye Guy's hovering eye was then poked by the Power Lance's tip, causing a blinding flash of sparks.

At the quarry, while Black Ranger and Red Ranger both writhed in the smokey foreground, Eye Guy suddenly started spark bursting. He continued to spark and burst as he bellowed in agony.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, on the balcony, Rita looked out from her telescope, looking serious, and walked around balcony to the left.

"Ooh, that's it! I've had it with those Power Rangers once and for all! Now see Eye Guy grow!" she shrieked.

With that, she threw her beloved sceptre off the balcony railing.

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground.

As smoke sprays upward, Eye Guy and his hovering eye were reunited, as they began to grow together. Eye Guy then rose to giant size as the smoke subsided, while leaning down and growling loudly.

Eye Guy was leaning down, looking down at the tiny Rangers. He then motioned both his arms and his big eye fire another powerful yellow electricity. A big old explosion burst up in front of the five Rangers, knocking them off their feet. With flames rising in front of them, Red Ranger got back up while his teammates scurrying about behind him.

"Enough is enough!". Thomas growled, switching Power Sword to other hand, and he reaches to sky, summoning. "Come forth! Mighty Dinozords!"

From the middle of nowhere, a crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. Finally, it rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. The Mastodon then started to stomp through the snow. It was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. Its wheels passed through the desert sands. Soon, the Triceratops raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery.

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

Amid the flames, the Rangers all looked upwards to the right, just as Red Ranger started to jump up into the air.

"All right!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky. The Tyrannosaurus chomped and beared down as it watched its master come towards it. Red Ranger continued leaping up, passing beneath the Tyrannosaurus' jaw. He finally landed up atop of the Tyrannosaurus' head, and then after a few seconds, he dropped inside. Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Get ready to log on!" he commanded.

From there, he slapped his left hand down on palm activator. This caused the display of the Red Ranger helmet to lighten up. Then Red Ranger slapped his right hand down on other palm activator. This caused the console display of the Red Ranger helmet and Red Ranger Zord face to shoot energy to the Tyrannosaurus symbol at the top which began to glowed brightly. Red Ranger then just sat in the cockpit, moving his head and operating the controls out of frame.

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon. Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leap up into the sky, followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"This is Percy. I'm in!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Toby here. All systems go!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"This is Emily. Let's push this guy off our island!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Rosie here. I'm ready for action!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger flipped around his Power Crystal and prepared to insert it.

"Power up your Power Crystals!"

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"Power up!"

They each inserted their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Let's combine now!"

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon, and then they began to combine together.

The Sabertooth Tiger roared out. Suddenly, it went and locked itself into Leg Mode. The Triceratops opened its mouth while in the desert. Just then, it went and folded up its tail. The Tyrannosaurus then went and connected with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth Tiger legs electrically. The Mastodon exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. Just as quickly though, it floated through the air in its component form. Soon, it went and connected with the Tyrannosaurus, causing a pulse of energy throughout.

In the Megazord cockpit, the lights all came on as the Rangers were all seated inside at their stations. The Megazord Tank rolled along the field, as the eyes of all five Zords lightened up. The Triceratops wheels passed through the desert sands. The Megazord Tank continued to rumble forth into battle. Eye Guy reacted in surprise to what was coming towards him The Megazord Tank then went and fired from both of it's cannons. Eye Guy got blasted by them sparkingly and burstingly, but he recovered and fired some more yellow electricity from his main eye. The Megazord Tank got hit by the lightning, which caused sparks and bursts to erupt from it. In the Megazord cockpit, it shook and tilted a little to the left, but Red Ranger managed to regain control before holding his right fist up, then across to the right, before grabbing the controls.

"Let's show him the power of the Megazord Battle Mode!" Thomas said confidently.

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. The Rangers in the Megazord cockpit watched as they rose higher and higher. And soon the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. Just then, the Pterodactyl soared downward through the sky. It then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Eye Guy spread out his arms and began to pop eyeballs off of his chest to the right. The Megazord was then immediately pummelled by several of those dislodged eyeballs, causing its chest to spark burst for a few moments. In the Megazord cockpit, a shake up ensures as the Rangers flailed helplessly, except for Red Ranger, who looked upward to the right and summons.

"Power Sword, now!"

A sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The Megazord caught the Power Sword, chest smoking as it stepped forth to engage the enemy. It sparkingly slashes Eye Guy hard twice as loosened eyeballs bouncing against the ground. Eye Guy's big main eye then floated up, with all the little eyeballs swarming around it.

* * *

Inside the dimension, Willie was being tossed and turned as he screamed in fright.

* * *

Back in the Megazord cockpit, Blue Ranger pointed forth and turned to Red Ranger eagerly.

"Look! His main eye's open!" Toby announced. "Yeah!"

"Right!" Thomas nodded.

Then he turned face front, and did the sword slashing gesture. The others doing it off-screen.

"HYAH!" The five Rangers cried out in union.

The Megazord motioned its sword, pulsing with lightning and electricity, powering it up while raising it upward into the sky, which surge with a reddish storm. Eye Guy merely rushed forth unafraid, however.

Under the reddish sky storm, the Megazord slashes sword downward, leaving a visible trail. Eye Guy gets slashed by the Power Sword, which caused him to leap up, sparks and pulses of energy are released, until he hit the ground, exploding massively.

Upon Eye Guy's destruction, Willie was knocked out of the Internal Vortex and landed safely on the ground in Knapford Park, dazed yet uninjured. Just as the Power Rangers ran over to see if he was okay.

"Hey kid, are you all right?" Thomas asked in concern.

"Wow! The Power Rangers!" Willie breathed excitedly.

"That's right! I guess we've had a pretty big day, huh?" Rosie commented.

"Yeah, I'll say." Willie agreed.

* * *

Back inside the Lunar Palace on the balcony, Rita put her hand to her head while wincing and whining about her headache (again).

"I've got such a headache!" she whined.

That sucks Rita, I know. But deal with it!

* * *

Later the next day (still September), Willie decided to go back to Sodor High to go get his machine from the science fair, since he was disqualified. The Tidmouth Teens were with him.

"I still can't believe the Power Rangers actually saved my life." Willie said for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, aren't they the greatest?" Gordon added, but then... "But still not as great as I am!"

The Tidmouth Teens rolled their eyes in annoyance, while Willie chuckled a bit.

"Oh, here. I found this." Toby handed Willie his cap.

"My lucky cap!" Willie snatched it happily and hugged it tightly. "Thanks Toby!"

Toby smiled, suddenly the teens saw the judge and even Sir Topham Hatt playing the virtual reality system...much to their surprise. They've also just finished when they saw Willie.

"Willie!" the judge smiled. "Am I glad to see you."

"You are?" Willie was confused.

The judge nodded kindly. "I owe you an apology, Willy."

Now Willie was really confused.

"It seems I overreacted to something that wasn't your fault." he said apologetically.

"Thank you sir." Willie felt better. "I hope you'll allow my invention to be included in the competition."

The judge looked to Sir Topham Hatt and he gave a warm smile and nod, before the judge looked back to Willie.

"Of course, Willie." the judge said. "In fact, I've given your invention first prize."

Willie was shocked, but it quickly turned happiness as the Tidmouth Teens congratulated him.

"Congrates."

"Way to go!"

"Awesome!"

Willie accepted the trophy and held it high up in the air…just as Diesel, Arry, and Bert walked up wearing towels.

"Okay, the joke is over." Diesel growled. "Give us back our clothes now!"

"Sure!" Emily, Rosie, and Edward each handed them their clothes…which seemed to have shrunk in the wash.

"We, uh, washed and sterilized them." Emily admitted. "So now, they don't smell too bad."

And everyone shared a laugh, even Sir Topham Hatt and the judge. Diesel, Arry, and Bert just stared on in dismay, as it was just not their lucky day.

**The End?**

* * *

The end of another chapter. Got any reviews about it and the story overall? Please share, but no flames or mean comments.


	12. Episode 11

And now for more Emily focus! This chapter is an adaption of the MMPR S1 episode 'For Whom The Bell Trolls' so it will be a dream-type chapter...with a hefty amount of differences to the previous chapters. See if any of you readers out there can spot any of the major differences in this chapter and let me know what you find. Some of them are incredibly obvious, but some may also surprise you too.

(NOTE: I had to use the Google translator to translate exactly one line into a different language for one part of the chapter)

And as a huge reminder: Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban (along with a special song too).

* * *

**Chapter 11: For Whom The Bell Trolls**

**MMPR Episode Basis: For Whom The Bell Trolls**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

It was the last day of September before the start of October, and today was Hobby Day in the Tidmouth Teen Class. Mr. C had a list of students who would go.

"All right, for the start of Hobby Day, Emily has volunteered to show us her doll collection."

Emily smiled and nodded as the class began to clap, and she walked up to the front of the class, presenting her collection.

"Today, I want to show you guys my doll collection." she started. "When I was very young, my parents and I used to travel the world, and I would buy whatever dolls were available at a shop."

"Wow, that's really cool." Thomas commented.

"This one here is from Japan." Emily pointed to a Japanese-style doll.

"これはかなり印象的なエミリーのだ!" Percy said in Japanese. -wait, what?

Emily was surprised. She knew Percy didn't speak Japanese, and yet he did just now.

"_That's funny, I've never heard Percy speak Japanese before_…" she thought to herself, but shrugged it off and went back to her collection. "It wears an authentic kimono."

During the presentation, Henry and James both fell asleep and their snoring disturbed everyone around them. It was then Duck decided to throw a book at them. It hit the floor near them and they woke up.

"Mommy, I didn't do it." James said in a whiney voice.

Mr. C. looked over to him.

"Did you say something, James?" he asked curiously.

"N-no sir!"

Toby, Duck, Oliver, and Percy all chuckled in amusement. Emily soon brought out a special doll.

"And this." Emily held up the doll of Mr. Ticklesneezer. "This here is my favourite of them all: Mr. Ticklesneezer. It belonged to my mother when she was a little girl. It's very special to me because I received it as a Christmas gift from her when I was only three years old."

She hugged it close to her chest lovingly. This caused the class to go "Aww…"…before Edward rudely made a gagging sound. Which snapped Emily out of her moment in shock at Edward's rude action.

"_Edward never did anything rude like that before_." Emily thought to herself. "_He's one of the nicest guys I know, and would never act like that_."

She decided to let that slide, and she then brought out a book.

"Legend has it, that Mr. Ticklesneezer has his own unique power. He can capture things and put them in a magic bottle."

Mr. C and the rest of the class soon started clapping.

"Wonderful, Emily." he smiled. "Very impressive collection you've shown."

Emily gave a happy smile.

* * *

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space, Rita's voice could be heard loud and clear.

"**I never got to play with dolls when I was little girl**!"

Inside the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita, looking in her telescope, turned it from the right to the left, then looked out and lamented.

"Who had the time?" she continued. "I had to learn evil spells and how to be bad from big bad daddy, while she plays with dolls all day!"

She continued to face the Earth, while standing alone on the balcony, as she gestured both her arms out repeatedly, with the pendulum swinging behind her. Finally, Rita stomped on the ground and seethed.

"That Emily has had it!"

I wonder what Rita has got planned this time?

* * *

Back inside the Tidmouth classroom, Mr. C was announcing the next student to stand up.

"Now, Duck, it's your turn."

Duck, the Great Western teen walked up to the front of the front of the class and held up an album.

"This is my photo collection." he started. "I've travelled to many places during the summer time with my brother Oliver, and we got to see many different famous trains so we took pictures of the moments." he then held up a photo. "From this summer, we saw the great 'City of Truro'. It was amazing."

The class was amazed at the photo. It had Duck, his brother Oliver, and the great City of Truro in it…but there was one classmate who wasn't impressed the slightest.

"City of Truro's not a real engine." That comment came from Gordon. "The Flying Scotsman is a real engine, meant for great speeds. I should know, I'm the master of speed."

"Oh really, Gordon?" Thomas snickered. "Well then answer me this: Who was the one who landed him and his bike into a ditch back in Middle School, eh?"

This caused the class (even Mr. C) to burst out laughing as Gordon's face turned red.

"Don't you dare mention that incident again, Thomas!" he snapped.

"Never mind Gordon" spoke up Toby soothingly. "They're only joking."

"Hmph! Whatever." Gordon pouted and turned away with his arms folded, refusing to socialize with anyone.

Duck chuckled and went back to his seat, just as Mr. C mentioned Thomas's name. Thomas performed a Bo Staff demonstration. Rosie showed off a graceful gymnastics demonstration on the desk. Toby showed off a model volcano. Percy did a dance demonstration. James showed his comb collection (which, of course, bored everyone to tears). Edward showed off a model train set that he made. Charlie told a handful of jokes (which were funny). Oliver even played a song on his guitar.

"Very, very well done, class." Mr. C. congratulated the students who went up. "We'll continue the Hobby Day later after lunch. For now, I'll see you all later."

The bell rang at that time, signalling the end of class. But just as Emily walked out of the classroom, Arry and Bert were waiting on each side of the door and Bert snatched Mr. Ticklesneezer from her hands.

"Hey!" cried out Emily.

"Great doll you got here, toots." Bert grunted, holding the doll.

"Bert, give it back!" Emily exclaimed angrily.

"Hey, Arry!" Bert threw the doll to Arry. He caught it as Emily started to rush over to him.

"Monkey in the middle!" Arry teased as he tossed the doll back to Bert.

This went on until a tall teenage boy with dirty blonde hair (wearing a white t-shirt with a black vest and blue jeans) came up to them, and he was looking cross with the two Smelter Teens.

"And what, may I ask, are you two doing with this pretty lady's doll?" he asked coldly.

Arry and Bert both noticed the student, and they quickly became alarmed and afraid.

"M-Mr. Leonardo, s-sir." Bert gulped.

"N-nothing." Arry added. "Just g-giving the doll back to green-head here."

They nervously gave Mr. Ticklesneezer back to Emily and scampered away quickly. The dark green-haired girl looked up to the tall dirty blonde-haired boy, who then got down to one knee and took her left hand and planted a kiss on it. The gentleman-like gesture caused Emily's cheeks to blush a shade of red.

"Ah, m'lady, I do hope those two troublemakers weren't causing you any trouble." he said in a gentleman-like tone.

"B-but, who-" Emily stuttered.

"Emily, don't you remember?" Leonardo asked. "You and I have a lunch date today."

Emily was now shocked. She has a date with this guy? But she wasn't she dating Thomas? To make matters more confusing, she didn't even know this boy! This just couldn't be right! But she still had an idea to get out of this.

"Oh, s-sorry." Emily began. "But I'm hanging out with Rosie for lunch today. Maybe another time?"

"Ah, of course." Leonardo didn't seem to mind. "I can wait."

He kissed her left hand again and made his way down the hall. Emily watched him leave as she blushed slightly, just as Thomas and Rosie both walked up to her. The two teens were holding hands like they were a couple.

"Uh, Emily." Thomas spoke up. "Were you talking to Leo?"

Emily turned to face her blue-haired boyfriend. "Oh, w-why y-yes, Thomas, I was. Is that okay with you?"

Thomas laughed. "Of course it is! You and him ARE dating after all. Why would I think that wasn't okay? Besides, Rosie and I do have a lunch date tomorrow, so maybe you and Leo can double date with us."

Emily felt slightly sick as her stomach chirm slightly. She IS dating that Leonardo guy?! And now she's hearing from Thomas, her own boyfriend, that he and Rosie are currently DATING?! What in the world was going on here? First there was Percy speaking Japanese, Edward gagging rudely at her very special doll, and now this!

"Come on, we've got gym class." Rosie suddenly started pulling her dark green-haired best friend away.

Emily ultimately decided to worry about this situation later, as she and Rosie both went down the hallway for their next class: Gym.

* * *

Over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside on the balcony, Rita glanced out from her telescope, talking while making an arm gesture or two. Baboo slapped Squatt upside the head, Goldar stands there, all mainly looking Earthward.

"So she's fond of that Mr. Ticklesneezer doll, is she?" Rita snickered. "Just wait 'til I get through with him."

"Oh, boy! Great! What do I do? Tell me!" Squatt asked eagerly.

"Stop babbling and go get that doll." Goldar growled as he gestured with his sword thrice, stopping as he pointed with his left hand, then lowering hand as he jabbed once with sword, then lowered it.

Looks like a stealing party's going to start.

* * *

Back at Sodor High, outside on the track during Gym class, Emily and Rosie were both outside sitting on the bench in their gym clothes (Emily was her gym clothes from chapter 9. While Rosie was wearing a sleeveless purple shirt, pink gym shorts, and sneakers). Emily was looking at her Mr. Ticklesneezer doll while doing some thinking.

"This day's been so weird thus far." she said to herself. "I sure wish I can figure out what's going on."

"Everything seems pretty normal to me, Emily." Rosie insisted.

Suddenly Mavis came up to them (wearing her gym clothes from chapter 9).

"Come on, we're about to do a lap around the race track." she told them.

Rosie was annoyed. Mainly because running wasn't one of her favourite gym lessons. Emily, however, wasn't paying any attention though, and Mavis quickly caught wind of that.

"You okay, Emily?" she asked in concern.

Emily looked up and saw her best friend.

"Oh, it's nothing, Mavis." she sighed.

"Is it about your doll?" Mavis asked. "Because I'm pretty sure nothing will happen to it."

"Yeah, if you leave it here in your backpack, it'll be safe." Rosie added helpfully.

Emily gave it a thought and ultimately left it on the bench next to her backpack, and she sat up and went with Rosie and Mavis to where the class was about to do a lap around the track. When the three teenage girls were gone, Squatt and Baboo both walked up to the backpack.

"Shh-shh-shh-shh!" Baboo hushed his pal, who was giggling like a maniac.

Squatt reached into Emily's backpack, and after a moment he managed to get the Mr. Ticklesneezer doll successfully.

"Come on, let's go!" Squatt said as he and Baboo teleport away in a burst of fire.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, a now humanoid Mr Ticklesneezer was standing before the sitting Finster, Rita, Baboo, and Squatt, while the second of the four read his resume.

"Stand still, Ticklesneezer!" she demanded.

"Sorry. Just nervous, I guess." Mr. Ticklesneezer said in a friendly tone. "It's kind of strange being alive all of a sudden, ya know?"

Rita wasn't amused by that. "Perhaps you'd like me to change you back?" she sneered, while glancing up.

"Hey, don't get me wrong! I really do like it!" Mr. Ticklesneezer insisted, while nervously bowing down.

Rita got down to business. "According to this book of legends, you have certain talents which might be of some use to me." she then glanced up from reading the book. "Well, what do you do?"

"I have a goody bottle, and that's where I put all the goodies I collect." Mr. Ticklesneezer explained, holding up a small glass bottle. "Collecting is my specialty."

Rita read the resume carefully and looked up. "Yes, that's what it says here."

Finster then took the book from Rita and looked over it for a moment with a magnify glass.

"According to the information here, he will collect anything which in his opinion is a goody." He read carefully, before looking back up. "He can collect a world of things for us, my Queen."

"I'd like that a lot! The Power Rangers will be part of his collection." Rita smiled wickedly, and then she looked towards Mr. Ticklesneezer firmly. She leaning forth till they were face to face. "My little friend, down to Earth you go, with your bottle in tow! And when I say obey, you'll do as I say!"

Those three hard stares Rita gave caused Mr. Ticklesneezer to fall backwards onto his butt.

"Y-yes ma'am." The monster shivered in fear, as he wobbled his hands up in fear and squatted on the floor.

* * *

At Sodor High, outside on the track when Gym class was over, Emily and Rosie had both went to gather their stuff from the bench…when Emily saw to her horror that her Mr. Ticklesneezer doll was missing.

"Mr. Ticklesneezer?" she whispered, and searched her whole backpack, but found nothing of the sort. "Where is it? No…"

Rosie back away nervously, knowing what was about to occur. She backed away just in time, because then Emily stood up, looked up skyward, and let out one huge scream.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Inside the school at her locker, Emily was dressed in her normal clothes and was also quiet and looking like she was about to cry when Thomas and Leonardo both came up to her.

"Emily, are you okay?" The dirty blonde-haired boy asked her in concern.

In response, Emily started crying as she went and hugged Leonardo tightly.

"No, my Mr. Ticklesneezer doll is missing." she sniffled sadly.

"Oh no." Thomas gasped, feeling sorry for his dark green-haired friend.

"Who'd steal something like that?" Leonardo wondered.

Diesel was walking by as he asked that question. Just as Leonardo's eyes quickly noticed him, and they quickly gleamed with anger. Just then, Leonardo immediately went and grabbed Diesel by the shirt collar and slammed him against the lockers, violently.

"What the heck!?" Diesel gasped. "What'd you do that for?"

"You know exactly why!" Leonardo shouted. "What did you do with Emily's Mr. Ticklesneezer doll?!"

"Nothing!" Diesel protested. "I never touched or went near that stupid doll in the first place!"

"Rubbish!" Thomas snapped. "Arry and Bert obviously told you about that doll, and I'm sure you were the one who took it."

"Hey, I maybe a Smelter Teen, but not even I would do something THAT devious!"

That made Emily gasp. Usually Diesel would indeed do something like that, but here he wouldn't? Now this day was all REALLY strange, but she went and touched Leonardo's arm gently in an attempt to calm him down.

"Leo, Diesel's innocent." she said softly. "Just leave him alone."

Leonardo and Thomas both gasped, Emily was defending a Smelter Teen for something like this? This usually wasn't like her. She would normally agree with them if it was one of them (except Mavis, BoCo, Derek, and Paxton obviously). So Leonardo looked at Diesel with a slight scowl on his face and let him go.

"Thank you." And he walked away.

"If Diesel didn't take Mr. Ticklesneezer." Thomas quizzed. "Then who did?"

Emily looked down in complete worry, as Leonardo rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell you what, Emily." he started. "During lunch hour, we'll go find him. It maybe somewhere across town."

Emily nodded, and then she left to go to her next class.

* * *

Somewhere in Knapford, the now monsterised Mr. Ticklesneezer was locating stuff to shrink and capture.

"Ooh, got to collect things." he wandered around for a moment and found a motorcycle. "Hey, there's a goody now, a nice one."

Mr. Ticklesneezer opens his bottle, unleashing a vacuum mist from it. The Motorcycle slid forth, before fading away. Pretty soon, the motorcycle found itself inside the bottle.

"It's perfect." he looked at the bottled motorcycle. "Aha! Another goody! Now, what's next?"

He got his answer, as he found a train about to leave the station, he then opened his bottle at it, unleashing a vacuum mist from it. The train faded away from its spot on the tracks. Pretty soon, the train and coaches found themselves inside the bottle.

"Aha!"

A fine collection so far.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emily was riding inside Leonardo's car as said teen drove it around Knapford.

"You okay, Emily?" Leonardo asked in concern. "You've been awfully quiet for a bit."

Emily turned and sighed.

"I know you're worried about your Mr. Ticklesneezer doll, but don't worry, we'll find it." Leonardo said reassuringly.

"It isn't just that." Emily admitted. "This whole day's been so strange to me, a lot of my friends had been acting so differently."

"Differently?" Leonardo blinked as he drove. "How so?"

"Well for one, Percy was speaking in Japanese earlier. Second was Edward being rude during my presentation for Hobby Day. Third was hearing that Thomas, my own boyfriend, is dating Rosie, and also hearing that you, someone I've never met before, is dating me. And fourth is that Diesel showed a moral code, which is something he almost never shows." Emily explained.

Leonardo was silent for a moment, and then he burst out laughing. This caused Emily to turn to her right to face him in surprise..

"Wow, that is a strange day." he chuckled. "But that's just normal. It's been crazy for all of us ever since we became Power Rangers."

"Time out!" Emily gasped. "How do you know me and my friend's identities?"

"Easy, silly." Leonardo started. "I am the-"

Suddenly he stopped his car. Inside, Leonardo saw something that caught his attention.

"Look!"

The two teens saw the Mr. Ticklesneezer monster standing right out there.

"Leo. I think we found him." Emily said bluntly.

But Mr. Ticklesneezer soon saw them and grew excited.

"A nice, shiny car." he said gleefully. "Yep, that's a goody all right! In you go now."

He held up the bottle and the smoke emerged from the said bottle. The force of the vacuum-like smoke sucked the car inside as Emily and Leonardo both screamed in terror. Pretty soon, the car found itself inside the bottle.

"Gotcha! Oh, and there are even extra little goodies inside."

Mr. Ticklesneezer looked at what his just caught inside his bottle.

"HELP!" screamed Emily and Leonardo from inside the bottle.

"Hi, little goodies." Mr. Ticklesneezer greeted.

"Leo, what's going on?" Emily asked in fright.

"He's going crush us!" Leonardo panicked.

"I don't want to hurt you." Mr. Ticklesneezer said kindly. "Just add you to my collection! You're mine now, mine forever, just like all my goodies."

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers, Rita could be heard laughing because she was pleased that her new monster had captured the Yellow Ranger and her boyfriend.

"**It's working perfectly**!"

Inside, Rita was seen talking to Goldar while standing on her balcony.

"Goldar, I want you to go down and make sure Ticklesneezer keeps up the good work." she ordered.

"Yes, evil one." Goldar bowed as he walked out.

Rita laughed again, while Baboo and Squatt both watched nearby.

* * *

At the Youth Center. Inside the gym, lunch was still going so Thomas and Percy had time to practice breaking some boards, as Rosie set them up carefully.

"I'm amazed at how many years of training it takes to do this without hurting yourself." Rosie commented.

"Yeah, well it sometimes still hurts." Thomas admitted.

"Uh-huh." Percy agreed.

With that Thomas successful chopped the board in half. Just as his and his friends communicators go off.

"Trouble." Percy stated.

Thomas, Rosie, and Percy ran over to the clearing where no one can see them and they answered their communicators.

"Zordon, we got your message." Thomas said.

"What's up?" Percy added.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the three (joined by Toby) were speaking to Zordon.

"Leonardo and Emily are in serious danger" Zordon started.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha wailed. "Danger is right!"

They watched the Viewing Globe, it showed Mr. Ticklesneezer capturing various other objects like buildings, planes, lorries, etc. And placing them inside his various bottles.

"That's Mr. Ticklesneezer." Rosie pointed out.

"What's he doing?" Toby asked.

"He's capturing everything in sight." Alpha stated.

"Rita has Mr. Ticklesneezer under her spell, and is controlling him. And now Leonardo and Emily have fallen into her trap." Zordon added.

The Viewing Globe showed an image of Emily and Leonardo in the latter's car crying out for help.

"Thomas, Rosie! Where are you guys? Somebody gets us out of here!" They both shouted out at once.

* * *

Back with Thomas, Percy, and Rosie. They had overheard their friends cries for help.

"You guys, we got to help them!" Percy stated.

But Zordon had some bad news. "**Rita has already sent down a small army of Putties to protect Mr. Ticklesneezer**."

"We'll get through them." Thomas said confidently.

"**And she's also sent down Goldar too**." Alpha added nervously.

"We've still got to hurry." Rosie said worriedly.

Thomas nodded and readied his Power Morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

Black Ranger freefell from the sky in the city. Pink Ranger freefell near an office building in the city. Red Ranger fell through the air, his arms all stretched out, kinda Superman style. They were now in a Train yard, where they began fighting Putties almost immediately.

Red Ranger was fighting three Putties atop a yellow train.

Pink Ranger high kicked one Putty, and flipped into battle against two more of them.

Black Ranger was fighting three Putties atop another yellow train, pushing one aside and grabbing the other's arm, a Putty rushes by Black Ranger, he hit another and knocked it over the side, then he flipped off the train when that first one tried to hit him.

Over atop a train, Red Ranger sparkily slashed three Putties with his Blade Blaster in Sword mode, then he locked swords with Goldar, who punches him away easily. Nearby, Mr. Ticklesneezer noticed danger and began to make an escape. Unfortunately, he ended up tripping over a rock. This caused him to slip and fall onto his face. This also wound up launching his bottle containing the car with Emily and Leonardo inside into the air.

"Oops!" he cried, as he looked up and shook his head briefly.

Nearby, Pink Ranger high kicked a Putty away, just before spotting the bottle in air and leaping up. She jumped up, snatching the bottle in midair before dropping back down. Pink Ranger's feet landed gracefully, as she then looked at the bottle.

"Whew, that was a close one!" Leonardo sighed in relief.

"Are you guys all right?" Rosie asked in concern.

Inside the bottle's car, Emily and Leonardo both gave gestures of thanks.

"We are now!" Emily replied.

"Hang on, guys! I'll have you out of there!" Rosie stated, holding up the bottle and nodding to the car inside.

She tried to open the bottle, and then noticed something approaching on high. It was Goldar leaping up and forward with sword. Pink Ranger ducked and rolled under Goldar's attack, but he sparkily slashed her down anyway. And this caused the bottle to go soaring skyward once more. And it landed between the railroad tracks. And to make things worse? The train approaching alert lights were flashing. Inside the bottled car, Emily and Leonardo were both pounding on the doors in terror.

"Help!" Emily cried.

"The train's coming! Help!" Leonardo shouted.

Uh-oh, here comes a yellow train, heading right for the bottle! Pink Ranger shrieked in horror and reached out in protest, ducking under a Putty's punch, before finding herself confronted by Goldar again. The train approaching alert lights continued to flash. The train was still a'comin', it's comin' 'round the bend. It was gettin' closer and closer…

Inside the bottled car, Leonardo and Emily both started hugging each other in fear, knowing they were both about to die.

"Hurry!" The two teens shouted loudly.

Mr. Ticklesneezer was nearby when he saw the train coming too.

"Stop the train!" he exclaimed nearby.

Finally at the last second, Pink Ranger started to leap up as the Putties around her watched. She soared through the air, both her arms out. Pink Ranger leaped up, reached out, and flew forth. Finally, she grabbed the bottled car off of the tracks. Pink Ranger then rolled to safety with the bottle just before train sped by.

"You two are safe now." Rosie sighed.

With that, she opened the bottle, releasing mist spray from it. The white car soon reappeared at full size, driving without any momentum lost. Soon, one of the car's front tires skidded to a stop in the gravel. Emily quickly got out of the car.

"All right! Let's go kick some Putty!" she ran to join her friends.

Leonardo went and started to drive his car to a safe place before going to return to help out.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Emily is seen holding out her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Emily being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

* * *

Blue Ranger (who suddenly joined the battle here), and Yellow Ranger both posed atop of a train car with Blade Blasters in Sword mode, before leaping off together. Blue Ranger was fighting an extra-chunky Putty, then dodging an attacking Putty, before hitting another a few times with Blade Blaster and elbows, then he finished the Putty with a sparking slash to chest. Yellow Ranger was also fighting Putties nearby. She smacked one aside, flipped one over, and then sparkingly slashed that first one in the chest.

Rita was suddenly standing at the edge of an outdoor stairwell, while smiling. It was then she spotted Mr. Ticklesneezer down below trying to find his bottle.

"Where did my bottle go? I've still got a lot of collecting to do." he muttered, and then he spotted Rita up above looking down at him. "Oh, Empress Rita, what's up?"

"You're my collector, and now you'll go collect the Power Rangers!" she explained, and pointed down.

"I can't!" Mr. Ticklesneezer protested, while shrugging slightly. "I know I'm supposed to do whatever you say, but I don't have my bottle anymore."

"No excuses! Understand?" Rita snapped, suddenly looking mad as she readied her scepter across her face. "You're going to do what I say! And I say grow!"

She threw her scepter off the balcony of the building. It then soared like a javelin down past some buildings. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground.

Meanwhile, Goldar swooped low over the five Rangers, slashing them sparkily with his sword as he passes just over them. Yellow Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Black Ranger each rolled over to the left, while Red Ranger and Pink Ranger both rolled over to the right. Winged Goldar landed and turns around.

"See you later!" he vanished.

All of a sudden, giant Mr. Ticklesneezer strolled into the city, holding fingers like he's making gang signs while laughing cheerfully. The five Rangers look upward, Pink Ranger clasping both of her hands in worry.

"Rita made him even bigger!" Rosie cried out. "What do we do now, Thomas?!"

Red Ranger placed a hand on Pink Ranger's shoulder.

"We hurry and call for our Zords, that's what!" Thomas stated, then he reaches skyward, summoning. "We need Dinozord power, now!"

From the middle of nowhere, the head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. This was followed by its upper body. Then it was followed by its lower body. Finally, the Tyrannosaurus rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. The Mastodon then started to stomp through the snow. It was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. Its wheels passed through the desert sands. Soon, the Triceratops raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery.

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It then flew straight out of now-active volcano. The Pterodactyl raised and lowered its head while continuing to fly amid molten lava lights. It finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

The Rangers each looked upward at what was approaching, just as Red Ranger lead his team in leaping up.

"Let's go!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Black Ranger and Blue Ranger both leaping up into the sky. The Tyrannosaurus chomped and beared down as it watched its master come towards it. Red Ranger continued leaping up, passing beneath the Tyrannosaurus' jaw. He finally landed up atop of the Tyrannosaurus' head, and then after a few seconds, he dropped inside. Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"All right. Let's power up, guys!" he declared.

From there, he slapped his left hand down on palm activator. This caused the display of the Red Ranger helmet to lighten up. Then Red Ranger slapped his right hand down on other palm activator. This caused the console display of the Red Ranger helmet and Red Ranger Zord face to shoot energy to the Tyrannosaurus symbol at the top which began to glowed brightly. Red Ranger then gestured his right arm to his chest. He then proceeded to pull out his Power Coin from his belt buckle. Red Ranger held up his Power Coin, which glowed, forming his gleaming Power Crystal as he wiped his hand across from his Coin-holding hand.

"Ready your Power Crystals!"

With that said, he inserted his soon formed Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"Power up!"

They each insert their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Let's combine now!"

In a four square combo showing of (clockwise from top left) the Tyrannosaurus connecting with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth legs electrically, the Mastodon component floating, the Mastodon connecting with the Tyrannosaurus with energy release, the Sabertooth Tiger folding down into leg form.

In the Megazord cockpit, the lights all came on as the Rangers were all seated inside at their stations. The Megazord Tank rolled along the field, as the eyes of all five Zords lightened up. The Triceratops wheels passed through the desert sands. The Megazord Tank continued to rumble forth into battle. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger gestured his left arm over his chest, and then grabbed the controls with both hands.

"Let's go, guys!" Thomas said confidently. "Megazord Battle Mode!"

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. Soon, the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. Just then, the Pterodactyl soared downward through the sky. It then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looked to the left, and then right, speaking to each of his teammates.

"All right, guys. First thing we go to do is get that bottle away from Mr. Ticklesneezer!" Thomas stated.

Too bad Mr. Ticklesneezer got very excited upon seeing the Megazord, thinking that it was a great goody…maybe even the best of them all.

"Wowee! The best goody of them all! In you go!" Mr. Ticklesneezer grabs bottle and uncorked it.

In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers all suddenly began holding their arms up over their heads. The Megazord, meanwhile, waved its own arms in the air as it helplessly slid across the city briefly, just before dematerializing into nothingness. The bottle then began ceasing its spraying. The megazord then materialized inside the bottle. Mr. Ticklesneezer then held up and corked up his bottled Megazord.

"Wow, amazing find." he sighed happily.

In the Megazord cockpit, it was tilted to our left as the Rangers all looked upward in despair. Red Ranger then started raising his left fist in disappointment.

"Oh no, we're stuck in here with no way out!" he cried.

Down below from the battle, Leonardo had gotten out of his car and had seen what just happened to the Megazord and Rangers.

"Guys…" he muttered, knowing he had to do something right away, and so he ran forth.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Leonardo is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Leonardo being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Leonardo: "Tigerzord!"

* * *

The newly morphed White Ranger landed in the Train yard and posed with Saba (his special weapon). Whipping the weapon around and turning from the slight left to the upper right, White Ranger raised his left arm outward and summoned.

"Come forth! White Tigerzord!"

Against a pure white backdrop, the White Tigerzord's head came quickly into frame from the right, roaring loudly. Again against the white backdrop, one of the White Tigerzord's paw came quickly into frame from the right And finally, against the pure white backdrop, the White Tigerzord roared loudly again. It then dashed forth, kicking up dust in its wake, as it bound over the rocky terrain to the slight left.

Down below, White Ranger looked sharply from the left, to the upper right, holding a small crystal orb in his left hand.

"There it is!" he cried out, and then jumped into the air.

(At this point a very special song began to play)

White Ranger leaped straight up through the sky, with Saba held outward. He landed atop the White Tigerzord's head, quickly turning to face the front, punching a fist forth, and then turned his saber upside down, holding Saba up, head up.

"All right, let's go save our friends, Saba!" Leonardo declared.

"Agreed." The sword said.

White Ranger, holding a talking Saba up, gestured his orb-clutching hand about.

"White Tigerzord! Tiger mode! Battle ready, now!" Leonardo and Saba both spoke at the same time.

The White Tigerzord roared and reared its front legs up into the air, as White Ranger remained atop its head. The mighty new Zord charged down a dusty ravine, leaping forth with each step, its pilot was still astride its head. White Ranger, still atop the moving White Tigerzord, then held Saba horizontally, nodded and motioned his left hand, before suddenly looking to the upper left.

"No one captures my friends and gets away with it!" Leonardo declared.

The White Tigerzord continued pouncing and roaring while making its way through the dusty canyon with its head-station pilot still in place.

**White Ranger tiger power!**

**White Ranger tiger power!**

**White Ranger tiger power!**

**White Ranger tiger power!**

White Ranger, still atop the White Tigerzord's head, gestured fist, nodded, then turned and hopped down into the Zord. White Ranger entered the White Tigerzord cockpit, standing in the center, faced the battle ahead, raising Saba up, and motioning his other hand forth.

"Tigerzord, convert to warrior mode, now!" Leonardo called out.

**Go White Ranger, go White Ranger**

**Go White Ranger, go White Ranger right now!**

He held Saba horizontally, then again with blade readied, he then inserted him into the console. The blade of Saba entered the slot near the console. The White Tigerzord suddenly leaped upward into the sky.

The White Tigerzord's hind quarters folded back into humanoid legs, as the upper section of the White Tigerzord folded downward into an upper torso, as its humanoid head rises from top of raised back. The White Tigerzord Warrior Mode's head rose up last.

In the White Tigerzord cockpit, White Ranger spread out his arms then crosses them.

"Tigerzord, Warrior Mode!" Leonardo cried.

**White Ranger tiger power!**

**White Ranger tiger power!**

**White Ranger tiger power!**

**White Ranger tiger power, tiger power, now!**

As energy flashed about and the background glowed gold, the White Tigerzord Warrior Mode turned to side and readied its tail saber. After white flash, the White Tigerzord Warrior Mode was now floating in static, with its arms outward at its sides, amid a white and blue flowing backdrop.

In the middle of downtown Knapford, Mr. Ticklesneezer turned and saw the new approach walking into frame fearlessly.

"Wow, an even better find!" he said happily, and opened his spare bottle. "In you go!"

But in the White Tigerzord cockpit, White Ranger was ready for that attack. He raised a fist and nodded to Saba, then he faced the front and gestured a fist to palm, continuing making an invisible ball gesture, shifting it in front of stomach, then spreading his arms outward.

"White Tiger Thunderbolt!" he shouted. "FIRE!"

As mist arose heavily up its body, The White Tigerzord Warrior Mode, facing the left, motioned its arms forth and to the side, firing off multiple balls of fire from its chest. Mr. Ticklesneezer was holding his opened bottle (which was firing its vacuum mist) up when he suddenly erupted with spark bursts. From that attack, he fell onto his rear end, clutching the bottle in hand, with his body smoking from the attack. However, as he tried to get back up, he accidentally slammed the bottled Megazord down. This caused the bottle to uncork itself and released a bunch of mist. All of this released the Megazord, and it disappeared from the said bottle.

Soon, the Megazord fully rematerialized at its original size, staggering around the city in daze. But in the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers stood up from their chairs, looking to the slight right, and gave quick gestures of thanks.

"Thanks, Leo!" Thomas shouted.

In the White Tigerzord cockpit, White Ranger gave a thumbs up in reply.

"No problem, guys!" Leonardo said. "Now let's finish Rita off here and now!"

The White Tigerzord Warrior Mode went and approached Mr. Ticklesneezer and opened a hand out towards him. For some reason, Mr. Ticklesneezer didn't seem to mind lending the Zord his bottle. On the sidewalk, Rita looked a bit confused as to what was going on.

"Hmm?" she quizzed.

Mr. Ticklesneezer seems excited as the Megazord went and uncorked the bottle that it was given by the White Tigerzord Warrior Mode and held it facing downward. The bottle started to spray its usual vacuum mist. But on the railing, as the mist started swarming her and her minions, Rita quickly went and powered up her scepter, causing it to glow.

"Grab on!" she ordered.

Goldar obeyed as he went and grabbed hold of it, as did Baboo. But Squatt failed to do so in time, so he began to float upward, grabbing onto a drain pipe and holding onto it.

"HELP!" Squatt wailed, as he held on for dear life. "THEY'RE GONNA SUCK ME INSIDE!"

The Megazord continued to hold the bottle downward as Mr. Ticklesneezer watched and gestured his hands. Nearby, the White Tigerzord Warrior Mode stared and soon looked to its left and reacted in shock to what it saw. Back on the railing, as Goldar held on and Baboo pointed, Rita began to go on the offensive, firing a orange beam from her scepter. An orange sparkily beam whipped up and hit the bottle out of the Megazord's hand, cutting off the vacuum with a burst of sparks. No longer holding onto the scepter, Goldar and Baboo both stood up beside Rita.

"We'll meet again, so bet on it!" Rita snarled, as she brought a hand to her face.

She, Goldar, and Baboo all warped right out of there. High above, Squatt started to fall since the pulling force of the bottle was gone.

"Hey, hey!" he cried. "Wait for me!"

He vanished out of the area as well.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Zordon and Alpha were both talking.

"We must make certain that the things the doll took are returned to their correct time and place." Zordon stated.

"What makes you so sure he'll give them back?" Alpha asked curiously.

Zordon smiled. "Because he has goodness in his heart, and had meant no harm to anyone."

Alpha sighed and pressed a button on the console. From there, Zordon began to directly speak to Mr. Ticklesneezer.

"You've got to give back everything you took right now!" he said kindly but firmly.

* * *

Back at Knapford, the Megazord stood with Mr. Ticklesneezer next to him. In the Megazord cockpit, Yellow Ranger was standing up from her seat, pointing to the right, talking, then motioning arm forth before pointing it again.

"Before you go and hurt someone!" Emily also added firmly.

Mr. Ticklesneezer held his head in shame.

"Golly, I wouldn't want to hurt anyone." he said in shame. "That's something I'd never do. Honest!"

The Megazord stood as Yellow Ranger's voice could then be heard gently talking to her favourite doll.

"**Give it back, Mr. Ticklesneezer. Give it all back. That's it**." Emily's voice soothingly said.

So Mr. Ticklesneezer took out and uncorked up a long tube-like bottle. Once it was opened up, it started unleashing a vacuum spray. Everything that he took was restored to where it belonged, one-by-one. As soon as he finished setting everything right, he himself disappeared from sight. Suddenly, the Mr. Ticklesneezer doll reappeared on the ground, which lied safe and sound on the ground below. In the White Tigerzord cockpit, White Ranger gave a thumbs up.

"I'm so glad you guys are safe." Leonardo said in relief.

In the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers stood up from their chairs, looking to the slight right, and gave quick gestures of thanks.

"We're glad you came to our rescue, Leo!" Toby replied.

"That's why you're our leader!" Percy added, nodding before giving a quick thumbs up.

"Always there to save us in the end!" agreed Rosie, who clasped both hands together.

"LEADER?!" Emily nearly shrieked upon hearing that, as she recoiled back into her seat.

Yellow Ranger was REALLY shocked now. This White Ranger was Leonardo, and even the leader of the Power Rangers instead of Red Ranger?! Now she was absolutely positive that something was seriously wrong, a lot of stuff that had been happening today didn't make any sense to her, and now this proved it. She started clutching her helmeted head in agony.

"_This has to be a bad dream, this has to be a bad dream, this has to be a bad dream_…" she thought to herself painfully.

All of a sudden, Yellow Ranger fell out of the Megazord's head. She fell from the sky, upside down, kicking her feet and grabbing at the air. Yellow Ranger then landed on her back and laid perfectly still on the ground, right next to her Mr. Ticklesneezer doll…like she was dead. Words were echoing throughout her head.

"_Give it all back… give it all back… give it all back_…"

* * *

All of a sudden, Emily awoke in her bedroom, confused as to what happened, so she looked to her alarm clock. It was 3:00 in the morning, and so it was still pitch black outside.

"It was all just a dream." she sighed to herself.

She looked over to her left, and noticed on her dresser that her Mr. Ticklesneezer doll was there, safe and sound. Emily was deeply relieved it was still safe.

"Oh, thank goodness…" she sighed with huge relief. "_What a weird dream. One that I'll never, ever forget anytime soon_."

She sighed again and laid back down in bed to go back to sleep.

"I definitely have too much Rita on my mind." she said to no one in particular, before giving a yawn and drifting to sleep.

Sweet dreams (hopefully) Emily.

* * *

Next morning at Sodor High, it was now Hobby Day in the Tidmouth classroom. Mr. C had a list of students who would go.

"All right, for the start of Hobby Day, Emily has volunteered to show us her doll collection."

Emily smiled and nodded as the class began to clap, and she walked up to the front of the class, presenting her collection.

"Today, I want to show you guys my doll collection." she started. "When I was very young, my parents and I used to travel the world, and I would buy whatever dolls were available at a shop."

"Wow, that's really cool." Thomas commented.

"This one here is from Japan." Emily pointed to a Japanese-style doll.

"That's pretty impressive Emily!" Percy said...in English.

Emily was relieved she wasn't dreaming this time, so she continued to explain about her dolls.

"It wears an authentic kimono."

During the presentation, Henry and James both fell asleep and their snoring disturbed everyone around them. It was then Duck decided to throw a book at them. It hit the floor near them and they woke up.

"Mommy, I didn't do it." James said in a whiney voice.

Mr. C. looked over to him.

"Did you say something, James?" he asked curiously.

"N-no sir!"

Toby, Duck, Oliver, and Percy all chuckled in amusement. Emily soon brought out a special doll.

"And this." Emily held up the doll of Mr. Ticklesneezer. "This here is my favourite of them all: Mr. Ticklesneezer. It belonged to my mother when she was a little girl. It's very special to me because I received it as a Christmas gift from her when I was only three years old."

She hugged it close to her chest lovingly. This caused the class to go "Aww…", including Edward. NOW Emily knew she wasn't dreaming this time.

"_Things are definitely back to normal_." she thought to herself with a smile.

**The End?**

* * *

Well there you have it, did you readers spot any differences to ensure it was all a dream? Let me know in the reviews please (but absolutely NO flames or mean comments).


	13. Episode 12

Here we are with another chapter. This one is a bit of a mixed blessing for me, it being an adaption of the MMPR S1 episode (yay!) "Happy Birthday Zack", and the Thomas season 8 (urgh…) episode "Don't Tell Thomas".

Some differences will be making Percy the main character of the chapter instead of Thomas (it IS Percy's Birthday after all), other than that, there are no other major changes.

As before: Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban Brands.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Happy Birthday Percy**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Happy Birthday Zack**

**Thomas Episode Basis: Don't Tell Thomas (S8)**

It was FINALLY October on Sodor (the 1st to be exact), but to the Tidmouth Teens, they knew that it was a special one, since that meant that today was Percy's Birthday (he turned seventeen) and everyone (but Percy however didn't at the time) planned to celebrate it by throwing a huge surprise party for him at the gym later that day.

At Sodor High early that morning. Inside, Percy was walking through the hallway, humming *Happy Birthday* to himself cheerfully, when he saw Toby and Mavis both carrying some parcels.

"Hi guys." Percy greeted his two friends cheerfully. "Watcha got there?"

But when they saw Percy, they glanced nervous looks at each other. They then tried to move quickly from their green-haired friend. Unfortunately, as they tried to escape, Toby accidentally tripped over Mavis's foot. From there, the two teens fell face first onto the floor. Percy looked worried for his brown-haired and blonde-haired friends.

"Toby, Mavis! Are you both okay?"

He went over and helped his two good friends back up.

"We're okay, Percy…" Toby said calmly, but then a frown appeared on his face. "But you're always getting in the way!"

Percy recoiled when the brown-haired boy actually snapped at him.

"Gee, I didn't mean too." he said innocently, but a smile quickly popped onto his face. "But guess what today is though? It's my-"

But Toby and Mavis both had hurried down the hall with the boxes before he could finish saying *Birthday*.

"Wow, what's gotten into them?" he asked himself.

He decided to follow them down the hallway to where they were going. Percy soon found Toby and Mavis both delivering the parcels to the gym.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" he asked.

When they saw Percy, Toby and Mavis both went back to their next classes while walking very fast. As they escaped, they talked (very quietly) to each other.

"What are we gonna do if Percy finds out about the surprise party?" Toby whispered to Mavis.

"I'll ask Sir Topham Hatt if he can do something. Remember, don't tell Percy." The blond-haired girl whispered to the brown-haired boy.

Too bad Percy managed to overheard everything and he grew very happy.

"Is that what this is about? I like surprise parties, but why won't Toby and Mavis tell me about it?" Percy asked himself. "Toby said I always get in the way. Does that mean they don't like me?" he brushed that part off. "Nah! It couldn't be."

* * *

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outerspace. Inside the Lunar Palace's main chamber, Rita was talking to mostly herself while Finster stood nearby.

"A Birthday!" Rita chuckled. "We must make a present for him."

"Of course, your evilness." Finster agreed. "I have just the present in mind for good old Percy."

"Of course you do, Finster." Rita snickered. "You're going to make a monster that will wipe him out for good!"

Oh dear, what does Rita have in store for Percy on his Birthday?

* * *

At Sodor High. Inside, Percy was walking down the hallway when he spotted Hank and Neville talking.

"I heard Percy has been one of the best students in the school lately." Hank said to Neville. "But sometimes I think he's too cheeky."

"You're telling me." Neville nodded. "I heard from both James and Gordon that he pulled some really childish pranks when he was younger and got the two of them in pretty big trouble."

"Well, whatever we do, we can't let him know about the surprise party."

Percy gave a quiet gasp, his own friends weren't letting him in on the surprise party? Just because of him being childish from the past? He felt hurt when he saw the two teens walk away, still talking.

"But on the bright side, Percy always makes up for what he's done and he's helping those in need." Hank admitted.

"Yeah!" Neville nodded in agreement. "I'll bet this is gonna be the best surprise party ever."

Later on, while in math class, he saw some students (Henry, Duck, Oliver, Connor, Caitlin, etc.) on occasion as they worked whisper "Don't tell Percy" to each other. This made him upset, especially since no one had wished him a Happy Birthday at all today. Even later after class, he saw Gordon and James both carrying some more parcels, so he went over and tried to speak to them.

"Gordon, James." Percy started. "Do you know what's going on here? Nobody will talk to me. They're all talking about bad things behind my back."

"Percy, you're probably just imagining things." Gordon huffed. "Just stay out of it, okay?"

"Besides, we're wise with you." James added. "We won't fall for a prank of yours."

"But-"

But Gordon and James had both left at that point, Percy was both sad...and angry.

"Why won't anyone listen to me?" he asked himself. "I just want in on the secret and to let everyone know it's my Birthday."

* * *

Up at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside, Goldar was sleeping on the steps, while Rita happily headed down to the workshop from the balcony, with Baboo and Squatt following.

"Finster! Finster!" Rita called out.

In the workshop, Finster had just taken a book from his book shelve and opened it up.

"You know that monster you were talking about, Finster, the Birthday present?" Rita continued, as Finster handed her the book. "I think we should pick out a particularly nasty one this time!"

She flipped through the pages of different monsters to choose from.

"What's it going to be this time, your Putridness?" Baboo asked.

Rita continued to flip through the book.

"A giant fruit fly with an attitude?" Squatt asked.

"Shut up, crater face." Goldar snapped, suddenly awake.

"I need a special beast. This time it's no more Miss Nice Guy." Rita read through the book.

Finster was still working on a clay model as Rita muttered as she read through the book but still didn't find anything that suited her interest.

"Got any ideas?" Squatt asked Baboo.

"No, but Finster's working on a real good one, right, Finster?" he replied, and turned to face Finster.

"Uh-huh. It's the Knasty Knight, page 12." Finster said as he worked on the model.

"It better be mean." Rita grumbled.

As Finster kept working on the mold, and Baboo and Squatt both stood in the back, Rita happily flipped another page and finally spotted what she wanted. The page has a picture of the powerful Knasty Knight monster.

"I see! It's the one we used on Tarnac 3."

* * *

Flashback

Somewhere on the Planet Tarnac 3, the Knasty Knight monster was duelling a warrior from the defenders of that planet. But despite putting up a fight, the warrior was eventually defeated. As a result of the loss, it gave Rita rule over the entire Planet…and secretly (but unknown to anyone but Rita and her minions) the Sword of Darkness.

"**It made space dust out of their finest warrior**." Rita narrated. "**And giving me control of the entire Planet**!"

End Flashback

* * *

Rita looked up from her book and looked over to Finster with eagerness.

"I want it!" she stated.

"I'm already working on it, my Queen." Finster continued to work on the clay model. "It'll be ready very shortly."

"Then get to it!" Rita snapped, while standing beside a golden arch of the balcony, smiling very widely before laughing, nose crinkling. It was obvious she was looking very excited to sic this knight on Percy.

* * *

Inside Sodor High during lunchtime, Percy was in the cafeteria getting his lunch alone. He would not sit with anyone thinking they won't talk to him, because they were still talking about the surprise party and they wouldn't let him in on it. Then while going over to a table, he spotted Emily and Thomas both pushing a large parcel down the hall, Percy smiled, since he knew Thomas was his very best friend and would definitely tell him what was going on. He quickly ran out of the cafeteria, moving past Hank and Connor. Pretty soon, the green-haired boy had managed to catch up with both Thomas and Emily down the hallway.

"Thomas! Emily! Where are you two going?" he called out to them.

The blue-haired boy and his dark green-haired girlfriend both gasped when they heard Percy's voice and they turned around nervously to face him.

"Uh, just delivering this package to gym." Emily lied through her teeth. "It's special equipment."

"Oh, really?" Percy clearly didn't believe her, and he turned to face Thomas. "Thomas, you're my best friend, would you mind explaining to me what's going on?"

Thomas grew nervous. "Well, uh-" suddenly Emily elbowed him to his side. "OW! It's nothing Percy, really."

Thomas and Emily both smiled nervously. But was Percy fooled by their little lie? Not at all. He knew something was up, and he wanted to know about it.

"I don't think so. The tone of your voice tells me you two are hiding something." Percy said firmly.

Emily slowly started to get irritated as she folded her arms. "Since when did you start getting nosey?" she asked heatedly.

"Look, I've been getting gossiped by our friends all day, and quite frankly, I'm really tired of it." Percy explained. "There's something going on and I want to know what it is. Is what you got there behind your backs part of the surprise party?"

"That's for me and Thomas to know and for you to find out!" Emily snapped. "Now if you'll excuse us, Thomas and I need to get this to the gym, so back off!"

She shoved Percy aside and walked away in a huff. Thomas looked at Percy briefly and frowned in disapproval at his best friend, and then went to go help his new girlfriend. This left Percy alone and very cross.

"Bother!" he exclaimed. "If they won't tell me, I'll have to find out for myself!"

He started to sneakily follow the two teens, not making a sound and quickly hid himself if it seemed like he was going to be discovered. Soon, he saw that Emily and Thomas had both arrived at the gym. They were greeted by both Edward and Rosie, who let them in. The latter quickly went to go help her two friends. Just before the former managed to shut the door, Percy quickly ran over to the door and stuck his foot in to keep it from closing.

"Edward, what are you guys doing?" Percy asked. "Can't you tell me what's going on here?"

"Sorry Percy, but I can't." Edward said firmly. "Besides, you're not allowed to come in."

He went and shut the door in Percy's face, leaving him both shocked and saddened.

* * *

Meanwhile in another dimension. In the dead of the night there, there was a loud clanging sound coming from a cavern somewhere nearby.

"**Faster! Faster! Come on, you guys**." Squatt's voice could be heard outside.

Inside the cavern, Finster and Baboo were standing by a fire, pounding on a sword with hammers in rhythm, while Squatt was dancing around to the side. Baboo wielded his sledgehammer, slamming it down on the blade of the sword, pulling it up, waiting for Finster, and then doing it again. On the metal girder, sparks flew as each of the two minions hammered the blade.

"If we don't finish soon, Rita's going to have our heads." Squatt continued to pester his partners. "Come on! Come on!"

"Why don't you stop your babbling and help make this sword!" Baboo snapped irritably. "This isn't easy work, you know."

"But I like to babble." Squatt complained, before going to speak to Finster. "What kind of sword is it anyway?"

Finster and Baboo resumed work on the sword, bashing the blade with a sledgehammer, one-by-one. Finster and Baboo both continued to stand by the fireplace, pounding the sword with their hammers in rhythm, while Squatt continued dancing around to the side.

"A very special one." Finster explained, while pacing his hammer. "It can cut through any material in the universe and holds great magical powers."

Baboo wielded his sledgehammer, slamming it down on the blade of the sword, pulling it up, waiting for Finster, and then doing it again. Finster continued hammering in rhythm, soon finally picking up the tempered sword and admiring it.

"**It's done**!" Squatt's voice said excitedly.

"Almost." Finster corrected, as he continued holding up the tempered sword. "A little more work and it will done. I'll just heat it up again."

Finster continued admiring the tempered sword…just before sticking it back into the hot coals of the fire. Rita stared up at the flames, smiling, and then turned to the left. Finster held up his left arm and spoke, looking down.

"Oh, it's turning out to be a particularly nasty sword, my Queen, if I do say so myself." he stated, soon he pulled the sword out of the fire, now red hot, then placed it back on girder. "There we go. Start the spell, your Badness."

A pair of hammers (from Baboo and Finster) started to take turns hitting it, sparking up with each strike.

"We're nearly through." Squatt commented, wiping his lips and holding his stomach, leaning up and down.

"Very well, Finster. It had better be good." Rita prepared to chant a spell on the blade.

Outside, it was very dark and a full moon could been seen, and Rita's voice could be heard too.

"**Moon of Ivory, start of old, candlelight that's spun of gold, sky of fire, wind of fright, bring to me a Knasty Knight**!"

Back inside the cavern, the sword was still being hammered (by Baboo and Finster), and then it was flipped over, glistening in moonlight as it got hammered more. Rita stood by the fire, looking up then forth, as she held up her scepter and peered through the center of it while casting spell.

Back outside, the night sky had suddenly come alive with red lightning and blue flashes. Inside the cavern, red lightning struck the tempered sword, and caused it to glow purple, transforming into a finished weapon, which then floated up in air. As the sword hovered up, the tree trunk behind it suddenly burst in half, revealing a monster within. Rita grew delighted at the sight of this.

"Yesss…" she hissed quietly.

There stood the powerful Knasty Knight monster, while the sword floated downward, he took hold of it. Wielding his brand new sword, as well as a shield, this monster indeed looked like a force to be reckoned with.

I'll go and say this…HOLY MACKERAL! This is gonna be very bad! –bad for Percy, that is.

* * *

Back inside Sodor High, Percy was walking down the hallway to his next class. As he passed the office, he overheard Sir Topham Hatt talking to Mavis.

"**Sir, Percy's getting suspicious about the surprise party. What'll we do**?"

Percy stopped and pressed his ear to the door to listen to what they were talking about. Inside the office, the principal was thinking while Mavis patiently waited for an answer. Soon Sir Topham Hatt had an idea.

"I'll send him to the Smelter's Class until it's time."

Outside, Percy was shocked and angry. They would send him to the Smelter Teen's class? A class with devious troublemakers?! It was outrageous!

"They're going to send me to the Smelter's Class so I won't get to see the surprise party?!" he growled. "Doesn't Sir Topham Hatt know just how bad most of the Smelter Teens are?! Well I guess he doesn't care anymore!"

He walked down the hallway to class, he was feeling very hurt.

"First no one will tell me who the surprise party is for, no one wishes me a Happy Birthday, and now this?! It isn't fair!"

In the Tidmouth classroom, everyone was going over the stuff for the party…which was for Percy's Birthday. Toby was at his desk listening to some music from a cellphone that Rosie had lent him and was enjoying it greatly.

"Wow, you were right, Rosie." Toby smiled. "The performers assembled to create this harmonious tune transcend all predecessors to this genre of music."

At her desk nearby, Rosie blinked and turned to Edward nearby.

"Um, translation please?" she requested.

Nearby, Edward chuckled. "It means, he likes the music."

Gordon sighed. "Toby's acting like Edward almost everyday." he grumbled.

"Either way, I can't wait to see Percy's face when he finds out the surprise party is for him!" Thomas said happily.

"He'll love it!" Emily added.

James gave a dejected sigh. "I do feel bad about sending him to the Smelter classroom though, since Percy doesn't exactly have any good memories with very many of the Smelter Teens."

Thomas nodded. "I know, they're all liars and troublemakers…EXCEPT for Mavis, BoCo, Paxton, and Derek." He corrected himself. "But at this point, we don't have any other choice."

Henry took a peek outside the window and saw Percy coming in now.

"Hey, he's coming!" he announced.

As soon as Percy entered the room, the teens went silent…except for the occasional whisper of "Don't tell Percy." to each other.

"Okay, guys." Percy started. "I'm giving you all one last chance; please tell me what day this is, I'm BEGGING you!"

"Our lips are sealed." James replied.

That did it. Percy sat down at his desk sulkingly as Mr. C walked over to him.

"Percy, you need to go to the Smelter's Class right now. Mr. Bowler there has something for you to do for him."

But Percy angrily and rudely got out of his chair and stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door while he was at it. Somewhere down the hall, he stopped and he punched a random locker in anger.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore! All my friends know about the surprise party except me! Everyone hates me now! They talk about nasty things about me and they're going to put me in the Smelter's Class so I won't get to go to the surprise party! Even Thomas, my very best friend, doesn't want me to know! If no one will tell me, then I don't want to know!"

Instead of going to the Smelter's Class, he went out towards the exit. Once outside, Percy grabbed a nearby bicycle and rode away as quickly as he could.

* * *

After an hour or so, Percy had had difficulty in finding his house. He didn't know which road to take. He was now lost, somewhere in the country, close to Muffle Mountain. He stopped to rest under a big tree.

"Why am I the only one not to know what the surprise party is?" he gave a sad sigh. "What did I do to make them treat me like this? If only they'd at least tell me *Happy Birthday*. But who cares about some silly surprise party anyway? After everything I've done for them, they treat me like a jerk." From there, Percy gave another sad sigh. "Some Birthday this day turned out to be."

A tear rolled down his eye, just as a farmer's truck pulled up. Coming out of the truck came both Caroline and Elizabeth, two kind thirty-five year old women with magenta coloured hair (but each were wearing different clothes) who were driving home for tea when saw Percy sitting under the tree looking sad.

"Percy, what are you doing out here when you should be in school?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"But school's almost over, Elizabeth. Maybe they were let out early." Caroline suggested.

Percy sniffled sadly. "No. I left on my own account."

"What?! You'll get into trouble when your principal hears about this." Elizabeth said in shock.

"What do I care?" Percy retorted. "They're having a surprise party, but they won't tell me about it."

Caroline and Elizabeth both looked at each other. From there, the two women both went over and sat down next to Percy under the tree.

"Surely you must be joking Percy." Elizabeth commented.

"No! I mean it! Everyone hates me. I heard them talking about bad things about me, they forgot it's my Birthday today, and now they're sending me to the Smelter's Class so I won't have to go." Percy shouted.

"Now why would they do that to you?" Caroline asked kindly.

She didn't get a reply, as Percy had started to cry into her shirt. Elizabeth tried to look away in embarrassment.

"Percy, you're seventeen now. Teenage boys like you shouldn't cry." she said dryly.

"Elizabeth!" Caroline snapped. "Percy's obviously hurting right, please try to be a little sensitive!"

The magenta-haired woman put her arms around Percy and held him warmly.

"You poor dear. Why don't you come ride with us? We're on our way to Elizabeth's house for tea." she offered.

"Caroline, is this really necessary?" Elizabeth asked uneasily.

"I think Percy needs some cheering up right now." Caroline replied. "After that, I'm going over to the school and ask the principal what gives."

Percy stopped crying briefly and looked up. "You'd really do that for me?" he asked, his voice was soft pitched right now from sobbing.

"Of course." Caroline smiled. "We're your friends, and besides, I'm still grateful for you helping me fix my truck's engine during the summer."

Percy smiled for the first time since this morning… but the good mood atmosphere was shattered when a green coloured steamroller stopped behind the truck. The driver was the local construction worker George, a bad tempered fifty year old man with a bulky build, white muscle shirt, thick blue pants, and slightly graying hair.

"Hey!" he sneered. "Do me a favour and move that hunk of junk out of the way! If you don't, I'll run it over!"

"That hunk of junk happens to be my family's truck George." Caroline said calmly but firmly. "Besides, if you do run over it, you'll regret it big time!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" George remarked sarcastically.

"That George is so rude, HMPH!" Elizabeth huffed angrily.

"Don't mind him. He's always like that." Percy said to the two women.

George then turned around and saw Percy, and this made him smirk quite meanly.

"What are you doing out here, Percy?" he asked, before going into a mocking tone. "Did you get expelled from school from one of your silly pranks?"

"That's none of your business!" Percy snapped, getting upset once again.

"Denial! That's one way of showing that I'm right!" George laughed cruelly.

Elizabeth got really angry here. She wasn't going to let George mock or hurt Percy any longer as she stood up and stared George square in the eye.

"You have ten seconds to get out of here or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" George growled.

The bad-tempered man got off his steamroller and went over to Elizabeth, who resorted to fisticuffs, and so did he. It looked like a fistfight between the fifty year old man and thirty-five year old woman was about to start. When suddenly, a double decker bus drove up. Inside driving it was Bulgy, a thirty-nine year old man, and he looked frightened for some reason. He had to stop because George's steamroller was in the way.

"Get this piece of junk out of my way, please!" Bulgy shouted in fright.

George was outraged. "This piece of junk happens to be my steamroller, you blithering idiot!" he snapped.

"And they say you're the rude one, George." Elizabeth commented.

"Shut up, you little-" George snarled, but cut himself off.

Caroline walked inside the bus and spoke to Bulgy.

"What's wrong, Bulgy?" she asked kindly. "What's gotten you so spooked."

* * *

A flashback ensures. Bulgy was driving his bus down the road, humming a little tune. Suddenly, as he drove forth, an explosion burst right where he was driving. Bulgy gives a scream as he started steering the wheel around in panic. The bus sped right through the fire left behind. Thankfully, the vehicle withstood it and emerged unfazed. Bulgy stopped the bus and poked his head out the window to look what happened. From there, he saw nearby the Knasty Knight monster Rita created and sent down.

"**I was driving down the road with a bunch of passengers, just doing my usual job when suddenly an explosion on the road in front of where I was driving nearly tipped my bus over**." Bulgy narrated. "**I managed to regain control and stop the bus, I looked out the window to see what happened, and standing there before my bus was a Knight wearing black armor. He caused that explosion on the road**!"

* * *

The flashback ends as Bulgy shuddered in fright.

"At that point, I panicked and I drove my bus and passengers to safety, and that's when I bumped into you guys." he finished.

"You and your passengers are imagining things." George snorted. "Everyone gets superstitious over the littlest of things."

Elizabeth piped up. "For once, I have to agree with George. It might have been leftover equipment from a movie being shot where the accident occurred."

"It wasn't movie equipment!" Bulgy snapped. "Honestly!"

Percy was just about to speak up at that point, when suddenly an explosion rang out nearby.

"What was that?" George asked in confusion.

The Knasty Knight suddenly landed nearby and pointed his sword at the civilians. Bulgy screamed in terror and went back into his double decker bus, while even George panicked and went back into his steamroller. Caroline and Elizabeth were both frightened themselves, as they went back into the former's truck, only Percy stood his ground.

"Percy, hurry! Get in my truck, quick!" Caroline cried out.

But Percy ignored her, knowing that if he went with Elizabeth and Caroline, they would get attacked and killed because of him. He had to fight that monster, even without his teammates. So he turned to Caroline.

"I'll follow you guys on my bike, just go and save yourselves." he called out to the woman.

Caroline nodded hesitantly. From there, she, George, and Bulgy all drove off, leaving Percy alone with Knasty Knight.

"You're after me, aren't you?" Percy asked.

Knasty Knight nodded and gestured with his sword.

Percy pointed forth fiercely. "Well, too bad, you'll have to kill me if you want me!"

All of a sudden, Rita and Goldar both appeared up on a cliff edge.

"Happy Birthday! We're throwing you a party." Rita shrieked with glee, as she reached out and looked to her left.

"Rita!" Percy exclaimed.

Baboo and Squatt both ran in, the former holding a microphone and the latter carrying a video camera.

"We're even taping it for you!" Baboo stated.

"That's right!" Squatt agreed.

Rita pointed down at Knasty Knight. "Oh, and we even brought you a present. Meet the Knasty Knight!"

Knasty Knight stood in the quarry, all ready for battle.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Percy is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Percy being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

* * *

Black Ranger stood ready and he readied his Power Axe. "Bring it on, Knight!" he said with confidence.

With that, he brought his feet together and he jumped into sky, bringing down his Power Axe. The weapon was brought down as he landed, but Knasty Knight blocked the attack and used the force of his own sword to hurtle Black Ranger overhead while slashing him sparkingly. He fell onto the ground, but he got back up with the smoking Power Axe and posed for more.

"Give up?" Percy asked.

Knasty Knight responded by lunging forth. When he got close enough, he sparkily slashed Black Ranger's chest. Then he changed position, as he locked sword to Power Axe. Bursts of yellow energy and blue electricity shot from the weapons, before they both shifted around, still locked weapon to weapon.

"I guess not." Percy commented to himself.

Knasty Knight suddenly broke out of the weapon lock with an upward push, then quickly kicked Black Ranger in the stomach, knocking him away. He rolled along the ground, but managed to stay on his feet.

"This was not the way I wanted to spend my Birthday!" he complained.

Knasty Knight charged up his sword and fired several energy beams at Black Ranger, sparking on him and around him before he himself started sparking and bursting and smoke just as he falls. Up on the cliff, meanwhile, Baboo and Squatt were both still playing commentator and camera-monster.

"The Knasty Knight puts the Power Ranger down to his knees!" Squatt commented.

Black Ranger staggered back onto his feet, with the corroded Power Axe in his hand. Knasty Knight then raised his sword, then aimed it forth as it glows, firing off rapid energy beams. But this time, Black Ranger began to leap up when massive fireball bursts out from the ground in front of him. He soared up as fireballs burst behind him, this time he had his Blade Blaster in Sword mode in hand. Down below, Goldar stood nearby.

"My turn." he growled.

Black Ranger jump flipped through the air while armed with his Blade Blaster. Just then, Goldar leaped up with his own sword in hand. When he got close enough, he let loose, and Black Ranger got himself sparkily slashed in chest by the landing Goldar. The force of the sword slash caused him to fall to the right between poles and roll down the hill, screaming all the way. Up on the cliff, Rita was vastly pleased with the results so far.

"Aah! Bad is so beautiful." she sighed happily.

Black Ranger finally landed after he long roll down the hill, his front was smoking from the damage he took.

"This is out of control! It can't stop them alone!" Percy said in despair.

Suddenly, smoke burst up from the ground around him in an explosion. Up on the cliff, Rita motioned her right arm out, smiling and laughing maniacally, until she faded from sight atop cliff.

* * *

At the Command Center. Inside the interior, Alpha noticed something was wrong, while Zordon stood in idle while waiting for news.

"I sense a disturbance in the Morphing Grid." Alpha commented.

"Alpha, activate the Viewing Globe and see if you can find out what it is!" Zordon instructed.

Alpha activated the Viewing Globe and he watched what was happening.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! Looks like quite a battle raging." Alpha stated, he looked closer and gasped. "It's Percy! He's alone against one of Rita's diabolical henchmen."

The Viewing Globe showed Knasty Knight fighting Black Ranger and easily beating him down. This was bad, very bad!

"I'll contact the Rangers." Alpha said as he went over to the console.

"Prepare to teleport them to Percy's location!" Zordon ordered.

"Ooh, that Rita Repulsa really fries my circuit boards." Alpha fumed, as he pressed a few buttons on the console.

* * *

Back at Sodor High. Inside, all the students were in the gym taking their places for when Percy came. The gym was all decorated with streamers, ribbon, and balloons. Presents were on one table, along with stereos to play music, and on another table was a stand filled with goodies (cookies, popcorn, chips, pizza, cupcakes, and fruit punch to drink). It looked wonderful.

"This is it!" Rosie squealed excitedly.

"The moment of truth!" Emily added.

"Percy's Surprise Birthday Party!" The two girls exclaimed at the same time.

"All right everyone, go find a place to hide." Edward announced.

Everyone then went to hide in a spot in the gym and the lights were turned out. Everyone waited, and waited, and waited…and waited. But no Percy showed up. That soon caused everyone to come out of hiding after ten minutes passed.

"Where is he?" Oliver asked.

"Sir Topham Hatt went to get him from the Smelter Class." Thomas said. "They should have been here now."

Suddenly, Sir Topham Hatt arrived looking grim.

"I'm afraid Percy is missing." he said solemnly.

Cue gasp from everyone in the gym.

"MISSING?!" The students and teachers shouted.

"He never went to the Smelter classroom." The principal explained. "He must've got really upset that no one seemingly remembered his Birthday, so he must've decided to run away."

"Oh no." Molly said in worry.

"My gosh…" Rosie whimpered.

"Poor little guy." BoCo said in shame.

"I guess we all took the *Don't tell Percy* bit too far." James added.

"Oh, the indignity!" Gordon cried, as he face palmed himself in remorse.

Everyone else looked ashamed at what just happened. All they wanted to throw Percy a surprise Birthday Party to show how much they love him…but since they took the *Don't tell Percy* bit way too far, poor Percy was now missing.

Sir Topham Hatt went up to Thomas. "Thomas, I want you and the Tidmouth Class to go out and look for him." he said.

"You can count on us, sir." Thomas nodded, and he turned to his friends. "Come on, guys, let's go!"

Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Toby, Emily, and Rosie all left the gym. They all soon left the school to begin searching for Percy in the streets of Knapford. However, they didn't get far when Thomas's communicator suddenly went off. And the Tidmouth Teens all stopped moving so Thomas could answer it.

"What's up, Zordon?" Thomas spoke into the communicator.

"**Percy is in trouble. Rita sent one of her creatures to attack him. He needs help, fast**." Zordon's voice explained.

This caused some worried looks to appear on the Tidmouth Teens faces, despite now knowing where their green-haired friend was.

"We're on it." Thomas ended the conversation.

He looked to Toby, Emily, and Rosie, who nodded.

"Come on, guys…" he reached for his Power Morpher. "It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger all jump flipped through the air in alternating angles, each armed with their Power Weapons. They landed around the defeated Black Ranger.

"Percy!" Thomas exclaimed. "We've got you!"

"Guys, you made it!" Percy said weakly.

But Knasty Knight just raised his sword and lunged forth into battle. There, he went and broke up the Ranger gathering, sending them scrambling, then he sparkily slashing Black Ranger again, before going and doing the same to Blue Ranger, then turning to face-off against the girls and blocking their weapons with his shield, he then struck back, hitting them both sparkily.

Red Ranger then rushed forth and clashed swords with Knasty Knight, twice, with some sparking results, until the monster gets in a slice on his arm, sparking and smoking away.

Black Ranger (with Blade Blaster) joined his friends in regrouping, Red Ranger notices his damaged weapon with a gasp.

"Cinders and Ashes!" Thomas exclaimed. "My sword!"

The Power Sword was all smoking and corroded, getting flipped to other side, just as bad. Yellow Ranger then inspected both of her Power Dagger, which were also smoking and corroded, finding the second one is just as bad.

"Bubbling Sodas!" Emily cried. "Look at my daggers!"

Blue Ranger noticed both Power Lances were smoking and corroded.

"Oh dear!" Toby stated. "My double lances are ruined!"

Pink Ranger noticed that her Power Bow was also smoking and corroded.

"Rumble my legs!" Rosie groaned. "My bow is finished!"

Knasty Knight once again raised his sword, then aims it forth as it glows, firing off rapid energy beams that strikes and sparks burst around all five Rangers, causing them to fling their ruined weapons upward, as they fall down together.

But just as quickly, the Rangers recovered and Red Ranger then raised his left fist up, and then held up his Blade Blaster in Sword mode against his left forearm. His fellow Rangers copied him as they held their Blade Blasters in Sword mode outward with their right hands.

"Enough playing around! Blade Blasters up! Let's bring them together." Thomas commanded.

Both Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger brought their feet together and leaped up into the sky at the same time. Suddenly, the two female Rangers back flipped through the air and under the bright and shining sun with their Blade Blasters in hand. Pink Ranger landed on Blue Ranger and Red Ranger's shoulders on the left, while Yellow Ranger landed on Red Ranger and Black Ranger's shoulders on the right. The male Rangers were standing shoulder to shoulder with their arms crossed.

Now standing in a Tower Formation, the team, holding together their Blade Blasters in Sword modes, pointed them up ahead of Red Ranger's helmet.

"FIRE!" shouted the five core Rangers.

The Rangers in the Tower Formation fired from their Blade Blasters at one another, unleashing a spinning blue triangle with a red center in a yellow circle that shot forth as they gestured their arms out. The Tower Formation blast triangle hits Knasty Knight, who managed to hold it bay with his sword and shield, keeping it alive and at a safe distance. The blast was so strong that it quickly brought Knasty Knight to a knee. While it took a small struggle, he managed to overcome the Tower Formation blast triangle, and fling it right back to where it came from… which was right at the Rangers, still in their Tower Formation as they all got sparks bursting all around them, just before one big dusty explosion in front of them. The Rangers all landed scattered on the ground, injured from the blow of their deflected blast.

Rita's now teleported back to the hilltop around the grassy area, holding her scepter across her chest, all ready to throw it.

"Take that, wise guys!" she sneered, and threw the scepter off the cliff.

Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground.

Knasty Knight became overcome by the upward spray of growth smoke. With a loud roar, he grew big amid the fading smoke.

The Giant Knasty Knight looked down to the Rangers, who are running around like ninnies before regrouping, and Red Ranger then reached out to the sky, summoning.

"We need Dinozord power, now!"

From the middle of nowhere, a crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. This was followed by its upper body. Finally, the Tyrannosaurus rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

Black Ranger then gestured to the sky with right arm, then lowered it.

"Come forth, Mastodon Dinozord!"

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. The Mastodon then brought one of its large feet down to pound the soft snow. It then started to stomp through the snow.

Blue Ranger then gestured to the sky with right arm, then lowered it.

"Come forth, Triceratops Dinozord!"

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. It opened its mouth while experiencing the desert breeze. The Triceratops's wheels passed through the desert sands.

Yellow Ranger then gestured to the sky with right arm, then lowered it.

"Come forth, Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord!"

The feet and legs of a Zord-like machine was shown dashing forth. The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery. As it soared through the sky, it let out an even louder roar. The Sabertooth Tiger soon started running through the air, hitting the ground and then kept racing along the horizon. It continued to dash forth amid the mist.

Pink Ranger then gestured to the sky with right arm, then lowered it.

"Come forth, Pterodactyl Dinozord!"

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It then flew straight out of now-active volcano. The Pterodactyl raised and lowered its head while continuing to fly amid molten lava lights. It finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

The five Dinozords raced along the horizon. The Rangers all stood there looking upward, just as Red Ranger raised a fist before then leaping up.

"Let's do it!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Thomas here. Log on, guys!"

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"This is Percy. All ready to go!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Toby here. All systems are active!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"This is Emily. Let's teach this tin can some manners!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Rosie here. I'm with you!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger gestured his right arm to his chest. He then proceeded to pull out his Power Coin from his belt buckle. Red Ranger held up his Power Coin, which glowed, forming his gleaming Power Crystal as he wiped his hand across from his Coin-holding hand.

"Ready your Power Crystals!"

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"Ready!"

They each insert their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Let's bring them together!"

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon, and then they began to combine together.

The Sabertooth Tiger roared out. Suddenly, it went and locked itself into Leg Mode. The Triceratops opened its mouth while in the desert. Just then, it went and folded up its tail. The Tyrannosaurus then went and connected with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth Tiger legs electrically. The Mastodon exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. Just as quickly though, it floated through the air in its component form. Soon, it went and connected with the Tyrannosaurus, causing a pulse of energy throughout.

In the Megazord cockpit, the lights all came on as the Rangers were all seated inside at their stations. The Triceratops wheels passed through the desert sands. The Megazord Tank continued to rumble forth into battle. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger gestured a fist to his chest and then forth.

"All right!" Thomas said confidently. "Switching to Megazord Battle Mode!"

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. The Rangers in the Megazord cockpit watched as they rose higher and higher. And soon the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. Just then, the Pterodactyl soared downward through the sky. It then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Knasty Knight raised his sword and slashed the Megazord sparkily in chest, then again as it changed positions with it, before turning to do it again. The smoking Megazord stumbled back, but still managed to steady itself. In the Megazord cockpit, it shook and Rangers flailed about for about a few moments before Red Ranger, gripping the controls, looked upward to the right and summons.

"We need the Power Sword now!"

A sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The damaged Megazord caught the Power Sword, and whipped it about intimidating. But did that scare Knasty Knight? Of course not. He merely responded by lunging forth with sword in hand. The Megazord and Knasty Knight clashed their swords, with sparking results, weapon lock broken by Knasty Knight's shield smack, he then chest slashed the Megazord sparkingly on the way by. Knasty Knight then leaped up and brought his sword down, but it was blocked by the Megazord's Power Sword… that is, until he slid the blade down against the blade of the Power Sword, causing it to burst with sparks.

The Megazord backed away before it took a look at the Power Sword, which was now smoking and corroded. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers looked to the left, Red Ranger was sitting back from leaning position, making a fist with right hand and speaking direly.

"This is bad." Thomas stated. "He fried the Power Sword!"

Knasty Knight whipped his sword about, and then charged forth with it drawn out. The Megazord saw him coming and tried to use the ruined Power Sword for a block, but Knasty Knight broke through, and the Megazord got sparkily slashed in the chest again, a whole lot of smoke on this one. The mighty Megazord soon fell back onto its side in defeat. Knasty Knight then went and stomped down on the downed Megazord's chest, with sparking results.

Up on the cliff, Rita watched while making up and down, diagonal, and left to right slashing motions with right hand then smiling viciously.

"Footwork, and also quite nasty! Now finish them like this. Understand?" she commanded.

Knasty Knight briefly looked to the left and nodding (to Rita most likely), before raising his sword overhead to finish off the Rangers for good. The Megazord remained lying on its left side, holding the corroded sword in right hand, while looking all miserable. In the Megazord cockpit, it was now tilted to the right. The Rangers were all looking upward to the left, waiting for their doom until Black Ranger began talking to them, pointing forth and making a fist.

"Hey! I just figured out why he's beating us!" Percy announced, then he turned to Red Ranger. "Any kind of energy we throw at him, he just reflects back at us! That's why our weapons are all burned out!"

"Then what do we do about it?" Thomas asked.

Black Ranger looks forth. "Reflect his energy back at him, along with a bit of our own!"

"It just might work!" Rosie piped up. "We can give him a taste of his own medicine!"

"Awesome idea, Percy!" Toby spoke up.

Knasty Knight, at this point, then brought his sword down to finish the Megazord off. Suddenly, the Megazord's eyes began to glow yellow, and its own body also glowed yellow and blue, as its eyes shot out a bluish-white beam of energy upward. The beam connected with the Knasty Knight's sword. He tried to pull back, but it was all futile. Rita watched all this and grew VERY unhappy.

"Doofus, get free!" she shouted.

Knasty Knight continued to try and pull free, but nothing worked. While he eventually did manage to break free, it allowed the Megazord to get back up and ready the Power Sword. Knasty Knight stood, all ready and fearless, but suddenly bluish-white energy surged down from the Megazord's head to full body, surging briefly before fading away, fully healing it.

Then the Megazord held up the corroded Power Sword, as it gleamed with red and orange power, before shimmering and returning to normal. Knasty Knight watched this in shock. In no time at all, the Megazord raised the Power Sword overhead and slashed the sword down. While Knasty Knight blocked with his own sword, the charged up Power Sword caused a burst of sparks on the monster's sword and broke it apart. The two pieces of the shattered sword landed on the ground and faded away into nothingness.

The Megazord motioned its sword, pulsing with lightning and electricity, powering it up while raising it upward into the sky, which surge with a reddish storm. Knasty Knight was now scared and swordless, and so began to back away…but it was too late.

Under the reddish sky storm, the Megazord swoops sword underhand, slashing upward and diagonally, leaving a visible trail. Knasty Knight got slashed by the sword, which caused him to leap off the ground, sparks and pulses of energy are released, until he hits the ground and explodes massively, which turned into an added burst of sparks, his shield just vanishes after dropping.

Up on the cliff, Rita was furious that she lost yet again.

"I'm going up, but I'll be back!" she shouted.

And with that, she motioned an arm up in front of face and faded away. Thus leaving the Rangers victorious once again.

* * *

Over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside the main chamber, Rita was chewing out her minions yet again.

"You worthless bunch of misfits! Can't you dweebs do anything right?" she snapped at her minions, before turning to face Goldar, who looked highly insulted for some reason. "You! Next time I ask you to get the Power Rangers, you will get them!" she roared, motioning her right hand like a claw and poking it forth three times. And then Rita turned to Finster. "You! Your monster was absolutely worthless!"

Finster cowered. "You're absolutely right. I'm sorry." he whimpered.

Then Rita turned to Baboo and Squatt. "As for you two, you're nothing but a couple of empty dunderheads!" Then she turned to walk outside onto the balcony and sulk. "What am I going to do with these nitwits?"

Geez, Rita. You sure are a bad boss.

* * *

Back inside Sodor High, Percy was being lead down the hallway to the gym by Sir Topham Hatt.

"Why do you want me to go to the gym with you, sir?" he asked the principal.

Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "Just follow me."

Soon they entered the gym, and the lights were out.

"Hey, why is it so dark in here?" came from Percy.

On cue, the lights came on and everyone suddenly popped out.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERCY!"

Percy gasped a small gasp, but then he finally realized what this was all about.

"You mean… all this time, the surprise party…was for me?"

Thomas, Toby, Duck, Molly, and Flora walked up to him.

"We knew it was your Birthday this whole time." explained Thomas "We just didn't tell you because it would've ruin the surprise."

"Besides, we all love you very much Percy." Molly smiled. "We never meant to hurt you, but it all worked out well in the end."

Percy looked like he was gonna cry, he then leaped forth and tackled his best friend and Molly into a great big hug.

"Oh, thank you guys!" Percy sobbed happily. "This is the best Birthday surprise I've ever had!"

Sir Topham Hatt gave a smile.

"Let's… PARTY!" he shouted eagerly.

With that, the party began as Duck turned on the stereo. Some students grabbed some food and drink from the refreshment stand, some danced to the music that was playing, some were chatting in the corner, and some were playing the games that were setup. Percy even received a kiss from some of the girls present in the gym (Mavis, Molly, Flora, Caitlin, Millie, and Rosie) as a gift from them. To him, this was the best Birthday he ever had, no questions asked. He would never forget this one anytime soon.

**The End?**

* * *

And thus another chapter ends. Pretty long, eh? But still, it was enjoyable. R&amp;R please, but no flames or mean comments.


	14. Episode 13

All righty, here's another new chapter for all you Power Ranger/Thomas fans out there. Truth be told, this wasn't one of my best works, but I did my best to make it good for you guys to read and enjoy.

Absent from this adaption is Trini's cousin Silvia. Her role will be replaced with both Bridget and Stephen Hatt, a.k.a. the grandchildren of Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt… aw, just read the chapter to find out about their roles.

And as an always constant reminder: Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban Brands.

* * *

**Chapter 13: No Clowning Around**

**MMPR Episode Basis: No Clowning Around**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

The second week of October, it was a Friday evening at the Sterling residence. Inside, Emily was up in her room listening to some music on her computer with her headphones on when the doorbell rang downstairs.

"**Coming**!" came the voice of Mrs. Sterling, as she went to answer the door. "**Yes**?" she asked whoever was at the door.

A few minutes later, a knock came at the door to Emily's room. The dark green-haired girl paused her music, took off her headphones, got up off her chair, and went over to her closed door. When she opened it, there was her mother.

"Emily, there's someone here to see you." Mrs. Sterling said simply.

Emily was curious to know just who it was, so she followed her mother out of her room to go downstairs to answer the door. Upon opening the door, Emily let out a surprised gasp at who it was. Standing there…was none other than her own High School principal, Sir Topham Hatt, and his wife, Lady Hatt.

"M-Mr. Topham!" Emily gasped.

"Ah, good evening, Emily." Sir Topham Hatt greeted.

"Hello, Emily dear." Lady Hatt added.

"What…brings you both here tonight?" Emily asked nervously.

Sir Topham Hatt went down to business. "We're here because me and my wife, Lady Hatt, need to ask you and your parents for a favour."

"So, if we may. Could we come in and speak to you and your parents?" Lady Hatt asked politely.

Emily blinked for a moment before a small smile appeared on her face and she opened the door all the way.

"Please come in."

Later on in the living room, Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt were both sitting on the couch. Mr. Sterling sat in his easy chair. Emily sat down on the floor. Mrs. Sterling, meanwhile, brought some tea for the two guests, and soon sat down on another easy chair, ready to listen to what the principal had to say.

"Now, why we're here is because we need to ask you three for a huge favour." Sir Topham Hatt began, as he took a sip of his tea.

"Bertram and I are going away to Paris, France for the long weekend, but we are unable to take our grandchildren Stephen and Bridget with us." Lady Hatt added. "This is because the trip is for business, not a vacation."

"As you can see, I have a friend down there who is in need for my assistance with something important." Sir Topham Hatt added. "While I don't know what it exactly is, my friend sounded like he was very desperate."

"I see." Mr. Sterling spoke up. "You both are looking for someone who can look after your grandchildren for the weekend while you're away. Am I right so far?"

"You are." Sir Topham Hatt nodded. "So that's why we're asking you, seeing as you are friends of our family, and you have a guest room."

"So will you watch over Stephen and Bridget while we're away?" Lady Hatt asked kindly and hopefully.

Emily looked over to her mother and father. They both smiled and nodded, so Emily turned to Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt and gave them a nod of approval.

"Of course we can look after Stephen and Bridget, sir and ma'am." Emily agreed.

This made Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt both very pleased.

"Thank you very much." Sir Topham Hatt said in gratitude.

Lady Hatt stood up. "We'll drop on by early tomorrow morning to drop them off here."

Sir Topham Hatt got and he and Lady Hatt walked to the front door.

"Have a good night!" Sir Topham Hatt called out.

"See you tomorrow morning!" Mr. and Mrs. Sterling, and Emily all replied back.

Emily felt excited. She was going to be responsible for looking after Sir Topham Hatt's two young grandchildren...but at the same time, she also felt nervous, very nervous, since looking after Stephen and Bridget was going to a big responsibility, and currently she has a slight track record of various moments where she was not entirely responsible...mostly with chores at home.

But she was determined to prove that she can be responsible, and she'll start with looking after the richest family on Sodor's grandchildren.

* * *

Next morning, Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt arrived back at the Sterling Residence. This time with both Stephen and Bridget Hatt with them.

Stephen is a ten year old boy with short brown hair, wearing a green shirt, and blue jeans. And Bridget is a nine year old girl with shoulder-length brown hair and wearing a white and pink dress.

Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt spoke to the two before getting into the car.

"Now remember, we want you two to treat Emily and her family with respect." Sir Topham Hatt started.

"That's right. You're guests at their place, so we want you two to be on your best behavior while we're away." Lady Hatt added.

Stephen and Bridget nodded.

"We will grandfather and grandmother!" they both said at the same time.

Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt both smiled and gave their grandchildren a brief hug goodbye before the two children ran over to join Emily and her family, allowing the two adults to get into their car and drive away to the airport.

* * *

Inside the Sterling Residence, Mrs. Sterling and Emily both showed where Bridget and Stephen's room would be. It was next door to Emily's room. Inside the guest room, there was a dresser, closet, and even a bunk bed.

"Have you both decided where you want to sleep?" Mrs. Sterling asked.

"I'll take the top bunk!" Stephen blurted out.

"I'm safer with the lower." Bridget added timidly, seeing as she feared heights.

"Okay then!" Emily said cheerfully. "We'll let you two get sorted out, but don't be too long though. Because I'm taking you two to the indoor pool later!"

Stephen and Bridget were excited, they both liked swimming and they liked Emily. This was going to be a very fun weekend.

* * *

A little while later, Emily, Bridget, and Stephen, along with some of Emily's female friends (Rosie, Molly, Mavis, and Flora) were all at the indoor pool enjoying themselves.

Emily was wearing a emerald green two-piece swimsuit, she also had her hair tied back into a ponytail. Rosie was wearing a purple one-piece swimsuit. Mavis was wearing a yellow and black bikini, but wore shorts over her bottoms. Flora wore a yellow two-piece swimsuit. And Molly wore a yellow and orange two-piece swimsuit, but she also had a beach towel wrapped around her waist. Stephen wore green and blue swim trunks. And Bridget also wore a pink and yellow one-piece suit.

While Stephen and Bridget played in the water, Emily and her friends all laid on lounge chairs nearby, watching over the kids.

"You're so lucky to be doing this favour for our principal, Emily." Rosie commented.

"I'm glad he didn't ask me." Molly said. "I'd be too scared to do it."

"Aw c'mon, Molly." Flora grinned. "Yo' need a li'l backbone."

"Flora's right, Molly." Mavis agreed. "Even the shyest person can show some courage…well once in a while, anyway."

Molly gave a sigh, while Emily and the others chuckled slightly, until Stephen called out to Emily.

"Emily! Come and play with us!" Stephen called.

Emily cheerfully sat up on her lounge chair and untied her ponytail (letting her long hair flow freely) and agreed to join the kids in the water… however, first, she decided to go and play a little harmless joke on them, because she secretly went over to the diving board over at the deep end and she dove into the water, and out of the children's sight. Over in the medium end, Stephen and Bridget looked around for their babysitter.

"Didn't Emily say she would join us?" Bridget asked her brother.

"I'm positive she said yes." Stephen replied.

All of a sudden, the two children both felt someone picking them up by their waists from behind. Stephen and Bridget panicked for a few seconds before they turned to look behind them. There, they saw it was a smiling Emily.

"Peekaboo!" The dark green-haired girl said cheekily.

Stephen and Bridget felt silly, but soon laughed and gave their babysitter a hug. Over at the lounge chairs, Rosie, Mavis, Flora, and Molly gave heartwarming sighs.

"Aw, how sweet." Molly said happily.

"You said it Molly." Rosie nodded.

"**Well, helloooo ladies**!" came a familiar voice.

"**Fancy seeing you here**." added another familiar voice.

"Hoo boy…" Flora moaned.

"They're here." Mavis added unhappily.

But it was true, Arry and Bert were at the pool too. Both were wearing black and yellow swim trunks and muscle shirts. And judging from the looks on their faces, they were going to flirt with the girls.

"Can't you two just leave us alone?" Rosie growled.

"Why?" Bert grinned, as he gave each of the four girls (but mainly Mavis, Flora, and Molly, while ignoring Rosie) an eye full on their swimsuit bodies. "Why should we when we can rub some lotion on your backs."

Arry smirked too. "Of course, we're masters of rubbing lotions on girls backs…especially hot girls like yourselves."

"Go away, you perverts!" Mavis snapped.

"We want to be left alone." Molly said timidly. "That is…um, if you don't mind."

"Timid as ever, aren't you Molly?" Arry chuckled.

Nearby in the medium end of the pool, Emily, Stephen, and Bridget all frowned when they saw Arry and Bert harassing the other girls.

"Those two are real jerks!" Bridget huffed.

"You said it Bridget." Emily agreed.

Suddenly, Stephen gave a smirk. "I have an idea to teach them a lesson though." he said.

Bridget and Emily looked at the young boy with surprised looks. But when Stephen whispered the idea into Emily's ear, the dark green-haired girl gave a small smirk when he finished explaining his plan.

"You know, Stephen, it just might work."

Stephen and Bridget watched as Emily got out of the pool and she went over to Arry and Bert. Arry and Bert were both still harassing and flirting with the group of teenage girls when…

"**Oh, Arry, Bert**."

The two Smelter Teens turn and they see Emily approaching them with a seductive smile on her face (obviously turning on the charm), while flaunting her body around in a fairly suggestive matter. Needless to say, if this was an anime, any perverted guy would have had a nosebleed.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear you two saying that you want to rub lotion on our backs." Emily said, with a sultry tone in her voice. "Well, my friends here may not like that, but I think you two should."

Rosie, Mavis, Molly, and Flora all couldn't believe their ears when they heard their dark green-haired friend say that. What was Emily thinking by saying that to those two great big jerks?! Meanwhile, this caused Arry and Bert to both start giving mischievous giggles over what they were going to do to the five girls. However, as they giggled, Emily secretly looked forth and shot her friends a quick wink. Once the four other girls saw the wink, they caught onto her plan immediately.

"HOWEVER!" Emily continued. "You can only do so, IF you can perform an amazing dive for us on the high diving board."

She pointed to the high dive board at the deep end. Seeing how high it was made Arry and Bert both very nervous.

"The high dive board?!" They both said at the same time.

"Of course!" Mavis smirked teasingly.

"Easy, is it not?" Rosie threw in.

"You both seem brave enough to do it." Molly encouraged.

"What in tarnation's th' matter?" Flora added tauntingly. "Are yo' both chicken?"

Arry and Bert both grew cross, for they hated it when they're called chickens by anyone. This made them determined to show off to the girls.

"No we're not!" Bert huffed.

"We'll show you!" Arry ran off to the high dive board.

Bert followed his brother up the high diving board. When they made it up, they both began arguing on who would go first.

"I'm first!" declared Arry.

"No way!" Bert snapped. "I'll go first!"

"Me!" came from Arry.

"No, me!" came from Bert.

"Idiot!" snapped Arry.

"Numbskull!" growled Bert.

They argued so much that soon began pushing and shoving each other…but that proved to be a huge mistake on their parts, as they soon lost balance on the board and they both fell off. They fell down until they both hit the water below. When they surfaced, they weren't hurt from the fall…but they were missing…um, something important.

"Hey!" Stephen called out from the medium end. "I think you both lost something."

He started to point to nearby. From there, there were two swimming trunks floating nearby in the deep end. From there, everyone (even the lifeguards) in the area began laughing loudly at the very sight. It was then, Arry and Bert both went and looked downward at their…ahem, lower halves, and noticed that they WERE missing something VERY important. This caused their faces to turn a bright crimson red as they quickly swam over to pick up and put their swim trunks back on. Once they did that, they got out of the water and left the pool hastingly without uttering a single word of any kind…except perhaps some mutters of embarrassed angrish. Bridget and Stephen both got out of the pool and they joined the older girls at the lounge chairs.

"Oh my, that was-" Molly couldn't contain her laughter. "T-that was so funny!"

"Once agin, Emily t'th' rescue." Flora chuckled.

"You guys should be thanking Stephen here actually." Emily laid a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "It was his idea to teach Arry and Bert a lesson."

Stephen smiled and blushed as the four older aged teenage girls all crowded around him. This was much to the amusement of his sister, Bridget.

* * *

Later that night at the Sterling Residence. Inside, Emily was tucking Stephen and Bridget into bed.

"Did you two have fun today?" she asked.

"We sure did." Bridget smiled. "It was funny that those two bullies lost their swim trunks."

"I'll never forget today." Stephen added. "Those girls are really pretty, you're lucky to have them as friends."

"Well tomorrow you'll get to meet my other friends too." Emily smiled. "Because I've heard that a funfair is being held at Knapford, and we're all going."

Stephen and Bridget were VERY happy to hear about this, they loved funfairs. Emily then gave the two children a small kiss goodnight and then went and turned out the lights and closed the door to their room.

"Goodnight, Cousin Emily!" Stephen and Bridget both call out.

In the hallway, Emily heard that comment and she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Rita was heard laughing...again. Inside on the balcony, she watched everything from her telescope before away from it.

"That's right. Walk into my trap, tinheads." she cackled.

Finster was hard at work in his workshop when he heard Rita's voice.

"**Finster! Finster! The fliers for the fake Carnival caught their attention. It's going to working**."

Rita walked into the workshop, Finster was working on a mold.

"The power pipsqueaks are falling for it. It's almost time for phase two. Now, what about the clown? Is he ready? Because I don't want any mistakes."

Finster wasn't too concerned right now. "Oh yes, my Queen." he nodded. "I've trained him myself."

* * *

Flashback

Down on Earth. It shows the newest creation of Finster's: The Pineoctopus. It was lying down on the ground, until it sits up at knee area, and stands up on its feet. Then it demonstrates its power by motioning its left tentacle arm to chest, causing black cord to shoot out of its left shoulder, after a few seconds it retracts its tentacle arm, before it drops down to knee area, then lays down on cement.

"**First, he'll use his magic power to turn the Power Rangers one by one into cardboard cut-outs. Then, he'll transform into a horrible Pineoctopus and terrorize the city**." Finster narrated.

End Flashback

* * *

Finster gave a nod as he finished explaining.

"It's a guarantee winner, my queen."

Rita seemed pleased to hear all that.

"Excellent, have him use his clown disguise and use those bratty grandchildren of that tubby principal as bait to get the rest of them." she said and soon turned to leave, but not before briefly stopping and turning to face Finster with a stern look on her face. "Finster, don't blow it this time."

"Yes, O Hideous One! Of course." Finster nodded profusingly.

* * *

Next morning, Emily, Bridget, and Stephen were on a train going to that Funfair down in Knapford.

"Aren't you two excited?" Emily asked the two children.

"Yes!" Bridget and Stephen both nodded happily.

Suddenly, Thomas came up to them.

"Hey, Emily."

Emily smiled. "Hi Thomas!"

Thomas sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Taking Bridget and Stephen to the Funfair?" he asked, gesturing to the two grandchildren of Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt.

"Uh-huh." Emily nodded.

Thomas smiled and looked towards them.

"Nice to see you two again."

"Likewise Thomas." Bridget nodded.

"We remember seeing you at that kite flying contest last year." Stephen added.

"Of course." Thomas nodded. "Congrates again on winning that blue ribbon."

"Thanks!" The two children say at the same time.

* * *

After a twenty minute train ride, Thomas, Emily, Bridget, and Stephen arrived at the station. They all walked for five minutes till they arrived at the Funfair. Waiting outside was Percy, Toby, Edward, James, Gordon, Henry, and Rosie.

"There they are!" Edward said spotting the two teens and two children.

Thomas, Emily, Bridget, and Stephen walk over to the group.

"Right on time." Henry grinned.

"Are we all ready to go inside?" Rosie asked everyone.

All the Tidmouth Teens, Bridget, and Stephen gave nods. And so, inside they all went.

* * *

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space. Inside the Lunar Palace, Baboo and Squatt were on the balcony observing through Rita's telescope.

"Hey! Whoa! Take a look!" Squatt danced around, before turning to his buddy. "Come here, Baboo!"

Baboo took a look through the telescope, and turned to look at a fuming Rita.

"O, Nasty One. The Power Rangers have arrived." Baboo announced to his Empress. "The clown is ready at anytime."

"Is he waiting for an invitation?" Rita asked sourly, then she started tapping the railing in annoyance. "Get the Power Rangers!"

Squatt got excited. "Whoa! Pineapple's making his move!"

"Get those Power geeks!" Rita bellowed again, as she stood at the railing looking down at Earth, slapping at balcony as she got into a rhythm and held out an arm.

As she did this motion, Baboo marched in place, drumming his hammer, and Squatt danced around in the background hammering his head.

* * *

Back at the Funfair, the group of teens (plus Bridget and Stephen) all prepared to split up.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but James, Henry and I want to go check out the games around here." Gordon said.

"Only if you don't mind if Toby, Rosie, and I go and check out the music." Edward piped up.

"Percy and I are feeling hungry, so we're going to go check out the cotton candy." Thomas added.

"Well, Bridget, Stephen, and I are going to see the clowns." Emily stated, keeping the two kids by her side.

James couldn't help but smirk. "You're taking your responsibility with this favour very serious, aren't you, Emily?"

"Well, given that I haven't exactly been very responsible at home the last couple of months, I figure this is one way to help me prove to my parents that I am capable of being responsible." Emily explained.

"Now then, we'll all meet back for lunch in two hours." Edward announced, as he set his watch.

And with that, everyone split up to check out the funfair. Emily took Bridget and Stephen to see the clowns. One in specific named Pineapple the Clown, invited the dark green-haired girl to help join the other clowns in forming a human pyramid.

"Me?" Emily asked, before shrugging. "Well… okay."

As she climbed atop of the clowns to reach the top of the pyramid, Pineapple the Clown walked over to the two children and spoke to them.

"And how are you two doing today?" he asked kindly.

Bridget smiled. "Great!"

"Enjoying the funfair so far?"

"Definitely!" Stephen nodded.

Pineapple the Clown smiled (secretly evilly of course) and then he spoke up again.

"How would you two like to hang out with me for a few minutes? I can always show a few friends some secret tricks with balloons."

Bridget and Stephen grew excited.

"Would we ever!" Stephen said happily. "Just let us ask our babysitter first."

Pineapple the Clown held up a hand and stopped them.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Besides, it's just for a couple of minutes."

Bridget and Stephen couldn't say no to that and they started to leave with Pineapple the Clown. Emily had just climbed up to the top of the clown pyramid when she saw Stephen and Bridget walking away with Pineapple the Clown.

"H-hey! Bridget! Stephen!" she cried.

This caused the pyramid to collapse, but Emily quickly got up and went after the three. She caught up to them quickly, just as they approached a tent.

"Bridget, Stephen! You two are supposed to stay with me, remember?" Emily scolded the two children slightly. "Now let's get back to meet up with the others for lunch. Okay?"

"Sorry, Emily." Bridget and Stephen both said sadly.

They were about to leave when Pineapple the Clown grabbed Emily by her arm forcefully.

"Not so fast, Ms. babysitter!" Pineapple the Clown said rather sinisterly. "They're staying with me!"

Emily quickly shook her arm free and got into a defensive stance.

"Get behind me." she whispered to Stephen and Bridget, and they obeyed. "Back off, clown. They're my responsibility."

Pineapple the Clown chuckled and took out some gold dust, which he blew in Emily's direction. Emily dived to the side and avoided the dust…but the dust hit Stephen and Bridget and it...turned them into cardboard cutouts of themselves.

"Oops, I guess they got a little *board*!" he laughed at his own bad joke.

Emily gasped in horror before turning to face Pineapple the Clown, angry at the clown for what he did.

"You creep!" she shrieked. "What did you do to them?!"

Pineapple the Clown just laughed loudly and creepily before doing a disappearing act. Leaving Emily with the two cardboard cutouts of Stephen and Bridget. Emily was very upset with what happened to both children.

"Bridget…" she whispered sadly. "Stephen."

Over at the picnic grounds, Percy, Toby, and Gordon bought lunch for everyone (hotdogs, pizza, French fries, ice cream, lemonade) but they couldn't eat until Emily, Bridget, and Stephen arrived.

"Where are they?" Gordon asked impatiently.

"I'm hungry!" James complained.

"They'll be here." Edward said reassuringly.

Soon Emily ran up to them, she was carrying the cardboard cutouts of Bridget and Stephen.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Thomas asked in concern. "And where are Bridget and Stephen?"

"Bridget… Stephen…" Emily panted and wheezed. "Pineapple the Clown… cardboard…"

"What?" Toby blinked.

"Slow down, Emily." said Edward slowly. "Now tell us what happened."

After a few seconds of calming down, Emily was able to speak properly.

"Bridget, Stephen, and I were checking out the clowns." Emily started. "We met Pineapple the Clown and he asked me to help form a human pyramid with his clown friends. As I climbed up, he started luring Bridget and Stephen away, so I gave chase and he somehow turned them into cardboard cutouts!"

"Oh dear!" Rosie gasped.

"How was that possible?!" Percy added.

Emily looked downward. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that this fair must be one of Rita's traps."

The other Tidmouth Teens all shifted around uncomfortably.

"You really think Rita's behind all this?" James asked.

"No doubt about it." Toby responded.

"But what are we going to do with Bridget and Stephen?" Rosie asked, noticing the sad look on Emily's face.

Toby snapped his fingers. "The quasitronic molecular generator in my garage could be the answer."

Emily's face brightened up with relief.

"Emily, you take Bridget and Stephen to Toby's place." Edward said to Emily, before he turned to Thomas. "Have Alpha teleport down to help her."

Emily and Thomas both nod as the former activates her communicator and she turned a beam of light (Emily: Yellow) and it descended out of the area. Suddenly, when Emily left, there was no other people around the funfair, it was like they all disappeared.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" Henry looked around.

"It was like they were holograms." Thomas stated.

Percy shivered. "Then it was like WE were the only ones here this whole time."

All of a sudden, an evil laugh rang through the area, and out came Pineapple the Clown and a small school of clowns.

"Come with me if you want Bridget and Stephen returned alive." he said in a seriously creepy voice.

"Forget it!" Thomas shouted defiantly.

"I bet those clowns work for Rita!" Gordon quickly deducted.

"Clowns?" James huffed. "We can totally take them!"

But the *clowns* were really Putty Patrollers in disguise. And one by one they revealed their true selves.

"Oh yeah, some clowns, huh?" Rosie muttered sarcastically.

Pineapple the Clown cackled a high pitched laugh. Soon all the Putties revealed who they were and they all started to surround the Tidmouth Teens in an attempt to attack them. Pineapple the Clown then made a hand motion in Toby's direction.

"Leave them and come with me if you want to save those kids." he said in a singsong voice.

"All right, clown, what have you done to them?" Toby demanded.

Thomas and Percy both reached out in protest.

"No Toby, don't go!" called out Thomas.

Toby look at them before noticing that Pineapple the Clown had gotten farther away.

"Come on!" he shouted teasingly. "I don't have all day!"

With that, Toby ran after Pineapple the Clown. Leaving the others to battle the Putty Patrollers. In addition to martial arts, they used the equipment at the funfair to their advantage.

Toby ran after Pineapple the Clown, but he disappeared. He stopped at a ride, but soon sensed that someone was behind him, and behind him there was someone in the form of Pineapple the Clown who started to sprinkle some gold dust at him, but thankfully Toby got out of the way in time and it turned a Putty Patroller into a cardboard cutout. Pineapple the Clown then vanished.

Back with the other Tidmouth Teens, they were still fighting Putties. Thomas managed to fight off some and trap one on a ride. Percy and Henry were able to get by a rocket-type ride and trick a Putty into approaching.

"Whoa. Look, It's Rita!" Henry pointed upward.

The Putty stupidly looked up, without noticing it was in the path of the rocket ride.

"The hand is quicker than the eye." Percy snickered.

And the Putty gets hit by the ride. Rosie fights off some Putties in a lineup stand, but she briefly got overwhelmed before getting saved by Gordon. Thomas finishes defeating some Putties and trapping them on the rollercoaster, before flipping a switch and turning the ride on. Around and around the Putties go, when she stops? Not a darn clue!

Soon the Tidmouth Teens regroup and Thomas points at Pineapple the Clown.

"You're going down clown!" he said firmly.

Pineapple the Clown wagged a finger tauntingly.

"No more clowning around." he began laughing.

He sank in the ground…and he revealed his true form as...the Pineoctopus.

* * *

Back at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside on the balcony, Rita looks out from her telescope, smiling and snapping fingers before looking back in it.

"All right! That Pineoctopus is wonderfully wicked." she said.

Nearby, Squatt and Baboo both looked at one another, then at Rita, before Baboo steps toward her.

"But what if he fails?" he asked. "He should have help."

Rita smiled again. "You're right." she turned around from her telescope and happily called out: "Oh, Goldar!"

Goldar walked into the chamber and up the balcony steps and stood as Rita, Squatt and Baboo watched. Rita stepped back away from her telescope.

"You called, O Wicked One?" Goldar grunted.

"Yes, I want you to heard down there and help Pineoctopus eliminate those Power Rangers!"

Goldar nodded. "As you wish."

* * *

Back at the abandoned Funfair, Pineoctopus landed on the stadium seats, jerking his arm tentacles upward while laughing menacingly.

"Wow, that's one big Pineapple." Gordon commented.

At this point James, Henry, Gordon, and Edward quickly made a run for it, since they knew this is when it was about to get very dangerous. Leaving Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Rosie behind.

"It's Morphin Time!" Thomas called out.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

The four morphed Rangers posed on outdoor stage.

"HYAH!"

Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt rushed into the auditorium, joining Pineoctopus in facing our heroes. Soon, a second batch of Putty Patrollers joined the battle.

A Putty jumped into the air and went for an aerial punch. Black Ranger and Red Ranger both fight Putties.

Red Ranger soon began to pin the arm of an Extra-Chunk Putty.

Black Ranger flipped over Putty.

Pink Ranger noticed something and jumped back slightly to dodge before getting herself surrounded by five more. But, quickly, she fought the ones that were attacking her, ducking under one, hitting and kicking another in the face, and then dodged away from another.

At the back of the stage area, Black Ranger and Red Ranger were both fighting Putties. Squatt and Baboo both watched as Pink Ranger flip-kicked into a Putty, before gazing worriedly to the side.

Thinking quick, she ducked under another Putty's attack and foot-swept it down. Pink Ranger then handsprings past an attacking Putty on the auditorium seats, landing with a kick into one at the end as others swarmed around. On stage, Blue Ranger high kicked Putty down, then foot-swept one behind him down, before double-punching an approaching Putty in chest.

Black Ranger and Red Ranger both knocked down Putties and then looked forth at something to the left together.

* * *

Over at Toby's Garage. Inside, Emily was working with Alpha in trying to bring Bridget and Stephen back.

"So, what is it, Alpha?" Emily asked Alpha. "What's wrong with them?"

Look at the readings, Alpha turned to Emily.

"The analysis shows that the only critical thing she's missing is H20- you know, water." he explained.

* * *

Back at the battle at the abandoned theatre, Pink Ranger footsweeps a Extra-Chunky Putty off its feet as Squatt and Baboo watch. Soon, Red Ranger pins the arm of an Extra-Chunk Putty and talks.

"Rosie, what happened to the monster?" he called out.

Squatt and Baboo watch as Pink Ranger flip-kicks into Putty, gazes worriedly to the side.

"I don't know. He must have slipped away when the Putty Patrol showed up." Rosie replied.

She was soon forced to duck under a Putty attack and she footsweeps it down. Black Ranger, holds a Putty by the top of the head, then flips him over before he turned and pointed outward briefly.

"I think he headed for the park." Percy stated.

* * *

Back inside Toby's Garage, Emily and Alpha were still hard at work with trying to help Bridget and Stephen.

"If you disconnect the electrodes I'll apply the water." Alpha said.

Emily nodded and she pressed a few buttons, and Alpha poured the water on the two cardboard cutouts of Bridget and Stephen...but nothing happened.

"It didn't work." Emily sighed.

"I don't understand." Alpha said in surprise.

* * *

Back at Knapford Park, the Rangers are armed with their Blade Blasters in Sword mode, Goldar had leaped forth with sword inhand. He lands with a sparkily slash into Red Ranger's chest, Pink Ranger fails to hit him with her Blade Blaster, Black Ranger attacks with his Blade Blaster, but gets blocked and then he gets chest sparked. Blue Ranger's strike is avoided, leading to both Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger locking Blades with Goldar at the same time, until he breaks out of lock with a shove up, sparkily slashing them both, before turning and hitting Red Ranger again.

* * *

At Toby's Garage, Emily turned to Alpha who was working on the device.

"I will re-evaluate the amount of water needed."

Unknown to the two, Bridget and Stephen were actually returning to normal as Alpha and Emily worked.

"Of course! That's it! I have it. More water."

With that he threw and splashed the two children with more water, Alpha realized his mistake and started to flee.

"Detection alert, detection alert. Hiding, hiding, hiding."

Emily went over to the two children, trying her best to hold in a giggle.

"What's going on?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah, what did you do that for?" Stephen asked.

Emily didn't reply, she only instead hugged them tightly in relief.

"I don't know." she said. "But thank goodness you two are okay."

* * *

Back at the battle at Knapford Park, Red Ranger just got slashed down onto the ground by Goldar as his three teammates regroup around him as he staggers up to one knee, all holding Blade Blasters. Goldar raises sword, preparing to attack, when he notices approaching Pineocotpus, Squatt and Baboo as they join his side.

"Wait! Don't finish them just yet." Pineoctopus said. "These pathetic Power Punks are all mine."

The four Rangers shift about at the sight of the odd monster, as Pineoctopus' pair of dangling bulbs spray golden sparkles dust. It spreads everywhere as Baboo and Squatt start sneezing uncontrollably.

"Now, to make cardboard out of the lot of you. Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit, but it might hurt a lot."

As Pineoctopus chuckled wickedly and golden dust fills the air, the four Rangers cover their helmets and attempt to wave it off. The still-sneezing Squatt, Baboo and Goldar finally vanish into thin air, leaving Pineoctopus to stand triumphant and ceasing his spray.

"So, your suits protect you from my magic. Well, I have other tricks up my sleeve. Your fate is sealed. Victory is mine." he ranted boastfully.

The four Rangers look to our left, then at each other, before to the left again.

"What a fruitcake." Percy snarked.

Pineoctopus gestures his arm tentacles, then flicking them upward.

"There is no escape. You are doomed. I am the mighty Pineoctopus. I cannot be beaten." he continued to rant arrogantly.

With that he gestures both his arm tentacles up, shooting cords from both shoulders, his cords whip past the four Rangers, causing their chests to spark as they're thrown back. Red Ranger grasps his smoking chest and slowly crawls back onto his feet.

"Don't worry, Pineapple-face." Thomas stated determinedly. "We'll never give up. Never."

"You are no match for me, the great Pineoctopus!" Pineoctopus taunted. "So why don't you give up and make it easy on yourselves?"

As he approached the Rangers, he motioned both his arm tentacles, and fired balls of red energy forth. All four Rangers were knocked off their feet by the multiple sparks bursting around them.

* * *

Up on the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita readied her scepter. Squatt was standing nearby.

"All right now, grow!" she shrieked.

With that, she flings it over the balcony.

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground.

Pineoctopus became overwhelmed by the upward spray of growth smoke. With a loud growl, he grew gigantic amid the fading smoke.

The four Rangers cover their helmeted faces as golden sprinkles rained down, leading to their retreat.

"We'll have to regroup." Thomas said to his teammates.

Giant Pineoctopus continuing his golden showering of sprinkles as he approached the Rangers. Soon, Yellow Ranger ran in to join her teammates.

"Guys. Alpha figured out how to save Bridget and Stephen." Emily announced. "They're all right now."

Giant Pineoctopus loomed over the five small Power Rangers.

"Big hairy deal!" he shouted. "You're the ones I'm really after, they were just the bait. Now, I've got you all where I want you."

Yellow Ranger took the lead as all five Rangers turned to the right, reaching to sky with right arms, and summoning.

"We need Dinozord power, now!"

From the middle of nowhere, a crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. This was followed by its upper body. Then it was followed by its lower body. Finally, the Tyrannosaurus rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. The Mastodon then started to stomp through the snow. It was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. Its wheels passed through the desert sands. Soon, the Triceratops raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery.

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"It's go time, guys!"

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"This is Percy. Ready to jam!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Toby here. All systems go!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"This is Emily. Up and running!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Rosie here. Let's teach this clown some manners!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger gestured his right arm to his chest, and then pulled out his already made Power Crystal.

"Ready your Power Crystal!"

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"Right!"

They each insert their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger held onto the control and nod-spoke.

"Rangers, move out."

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon. In the Sabertooth Tiger cockpit, Yellow Ranger gave a thumbs up, and then gripped the controls.

"Cover me, Thomas. I'm going in." Emily declared.

The Sabertooth Tiger dashed amid some sinister mist. This was just as Pineoctopus gestured both of his glowing tentacle arms forth and fired multiple balls of red energy over to the left. The Tyrannosaurus was walking toward the monster when it suddenly burst with sparks! In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, a burst of smoke and sparks erupted around the cockpit, causing Red Ranger to cover his helmeted face. But the Sabertooth Tiger leaped over a cliffside while narrowly avoiding the explosions.

In the Sabertooth Tiger cockpit, Yellow Ranger turned and looked back, before forth and pointing briefly.

"Hey, Toby. See if you can tie him up a bit." Emily said with confidence.

In the Triceratops cockpit, Blue Ranger looked to the left and gives fist up.

"Of course!" Toby answered as he grips the controls. "Firing hooks!"

The Triceratops went and fired off both of its horns, one at a time. The horns, with chains, shot through the air, and Pineoctopus got himself grappled by the Triceratops's horn chains. It kept Pineoctopus at bay across the way via its hooks and chains. In the Triceratops cockpit, Blue Ranger gave a thumbs up, and then looked upward.

"All right, I've got him!" he cheered.

In the Pteradactyl cockpit, Pink Ranger looked downward to the right, clasped her hands and nodded, and then looked forth.

"Great shot, Toby!" Rosie cheered.

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger sat up a little and says something quick.

"Time to teach that Pineoctopus a lesson." Thomas suggested.

In the Sabertooth Tiger cockpit, Yellow Ranger pointed forth, then nodded, holding open hand to chest, then looking to left, then right, nodded and raised a fist.

"I think we should freeze him up, just like he did to Stephen and Bridget." Emily said.

In the Mastodon cockpit, Black Ranger looked to the right and nodded, then pointed forth, nodding, then raising left hand across chest before grabbing the controls.

"Right, leave this part to me." Percy nodded. "One Pineapple-flavoured icicle coming up."

The Mastodon began to exhale an icy breath from its trunk. As the Triceratops kept pulling on the chains, Pineoctopus got himself all covered with a burst of icy air. Pineoctopus, as the hook chains fall off, froze into a block of ice. In the Sabertooth Tiger cockpit, Yellow Ranger nodded to the left, then pointed forth.

"Great. Let's get him, Thomas!" Emily said aloud.

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger gave a thumbs up to the right, then looked ahead, gripping the controls.

"Right! Powering up Megazord!"

In a four square combo showing of (clockwise from top left) the Tyrannosaurus connecting with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth legs electrically, the Mastodon component floating, the Mastodon connecting with the Tyrannosaurus with energy release, the Sabertooth Tiger folding down into leg form.

In the Megazord cockpit, the lights all came on as the Rangers were all seated inside at their stations. The Triceratops wheels passed through the desert sands. The Megazord Tank continued to rumble forth into battle. Red Ranger gestured a fist, then grabbed the control with both hands. Blue Ranger spoke to Red Ranger, before making another fist briefly, Yellow Ranger looked back and forth.

"A multi-phase energy blast should overload him and bring on his destruction." Toby stated.

To the right side of Red Ranger was both Black Ranger and Pink Ranger, the latter had a hand over her chest.

"He's right." Rosie pointed out.

The nearby guys (Red Ranger and Black Ranger) all looked back over to her, and then all three of them looked forth.

Red Ranger nodded. "All right then, let's finish him off."

The Megazord Tank fired from both of its cannons. Pineoctopus, still frozen solid, was unable to move as spark bursts erupt all over him, though he still remained alive. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers all cheered happily at the successful hit against their enemy, Red Ranger pumping his fist, Black Ranger following suit, Blue Ranger snapping fingers then the fist thing, Pink Ranger clasping hands, and Yellow Ranger kinda shaking a bit.

"All right!" came from Emily, Rosie, Percy, and Toby in union.

"But not good enough." came from Thomas.

Red Ranger then gestured a fist to his chest, and then grabbed the controls with both hands.

"Switching to Battle Mode, now!" Thomas said confidently.

"Right!" Toby and Emily both gave thumbs up to their leader, and then gripped their controls with both hands.

"Morphin!" Percy and Rosie both gave thumbs up to their leader, and then gripped their controls with both hands.

The Megazord Tank stopped moving. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger raised a fist up, then forth, and then gripped the controls with both hands.

"Power up transformation sequence!" Thomas commanded.

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. The Rangers in the Megazord cockpit watched as they rose higher and higher. And soon the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. Just then, the Pterodactyl soared downward through the sky. It then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Almost immediately upon being formed, the Megazord's horns surged with power and its eyes flashed, then it leaned forth and fired a beam of red and blue coloured power from the horns. Still frozen in the spot, Pineoctopus wound up getting a gust of dirty wind sprayed at it, causing its golden sparkle dust to blow up at it, until a bright flash heralds the monster, blowing it away into nothing.

In the Megazord cockpit, the male Rangers raised their fists in triumph, while Yellow Ranger grabbed Blue Ranger's arm, and Pink Ranger looked sharply to the right.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace. Goldar, Finster, Baboo, and Squatt were present in the main chamber as Rita, who was cross at another failed plan, paced around in anger.

"But, my Queen, it wasn't my fault." Finster protested.

"I can't believe you messed up again." Rita accused Finster.

In the corner, Baboo and Squatt were arguing over who's fault it was.

"I told you, you should have stayed at home." Baboo scolded Squatt, as he (Baboo) bonked him (Squatt) atop the head three times.

"What do you mean, me?" Squatt snapped, while holding the top of his head in pain.

"Temper, temper." Baboo said teasingly.

In another corner, Finster and Goldar were also arguing. Goldar stamped down his sword in front of Finster.

"I haven't done anything- Ow!" Finster wailed, as Goldar roughly poked his forehead.

"Can't you do anything right?" Goldar sneered, as he then smacked Finster upside the head.

"Get out of my way, you nitwits!" Rita shoved Finster and Goldar away as she left the chamber. "Now I've got to come up with another plan."

Gee, quite the dysfunctional group, huh?

* * *

The next day, Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt had finally returned from their trip, and they arrived at the Sterling Residence first thing to pick up Stephen and Bridget. Emily and her parents spoke to the Tophams before heading inside the house.

"We hope you both enjoyed your stay with us." Mrs. Sterling said to Stephen and Bridget.

"We sure did." Stephen smiled.

"I hope we can come back again." Bridget added.

"We'd like that." Emily said to them.

Sir Topham Hatt approached Emily and handed her five $20.00 bills while smiling.

"Emily, you did a very good job looking after my grandchildren." he smiled. "For that, you deserve a reward."

"Wow, thank you sir." Emily said happily.

"Now, it's time for us to be going home now." Lady Hatt spoke up. "We'll see you three again soon."

The Sterlings waved goodbye as the Tophams waved back before getting into their car and drove away back to their house. Emily was proud of herself, she showed huge responsibility looking after Bridget and Stephen and it earned her a reward.

"Hey, Mom, Dad." Emily spoke to her parents. "Can we look after Stephen and Bridget again if Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt need a babysitter again?"

Mr. and Mrs. Sterling chuckled, for they knew their daughter wouldn't be forgetting this anytime soon.

**The End?**

* * *

I feel this is my weakest chapter so far, but I guess I did all right. Tell me what you all think, but no flames or rude comments please.


	15. Episode 14

And here we go, another MMPR episode adaption. This time based on "Power Ranger Punks", and that means…you guessed it: Toby and Rosie will both be getting into the spotlight for this one, even if most of it isn't very positive, but Edward and Alpha both get to do something awesome here too.

We're getting there now, just a small number of chapters left and then the big stuff can be adapted, in which the Green Ranger will FINALLY be introduced, and I finally get to adapt the good episodes (as well as some more of the poor episodes of Thomas and Friends, urgh…), so just a little longer and we'll finally get to them, that's a promise.

As a constantly overused reminder: Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban. (gee, I wonder how many people are getting annoyed by that constantly used phrase?)

Okay, onward with the story, my fellow readers!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Power Ranger Punks**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Power Ranger Punks**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

One early October afternoon, the Tidmouth Teens were all at Knapford Park shooting some hoops. It was Thomas's team (himself, Percy, Toby, Rosie, and Emily) verses Gordon's team (himself, Henry, and James), while Edward served as referee.

Currently, Gordon's team was winning big time with 80 points to 27…much to the disappointment of Thomas's team.

"You guys give up?" called James teasingly. "Have you had enough pain?"

"NEVER!" Percy declared boldly, and somewhat stupidly too.

Gordon merely rolled his eyes. "That anxious for more humiliation, aren't you?" he chuckled.

"Hey, there's more to playing the game than just winning or losing." Emily stated. "It's about having fun and playing the game with your friends."

"She's right you know." Toby agreed.

"Big words for someone who's falling far behind in points!" Henry retorted boastfully.

Thomas then held his hands out in a *T* formation, calling: "Time out!"

Edward blew his whistle. "You got five minutes." he told Thomas's team.

Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie all huddled together to discuss their plan of action.

"So, what's the plan guys?" Rosie asked quietly.

"I think it's time to show those three older boys how we girls play!" Emily replied.

"Sorry, but can Rosie and I sit this one out?" Toby asked. "We're both tired out and want to rest."

"Sure." Percy replied. "Besides; Thomas, Emily, and I can handle things from here."

The huddle breaks up and Thomas called out: "Time in!"

And Thomas, Percy, and Emily ran back to the center court, leaving Toby and Rosie to walk to two nearby picnic tables.

"Good thinking Toby." Rosie smiled. "I'm actually really not too good at sports, only stuff like cheerleading."

"Thanks." Toby nodded. "I admit that sports aren't one of my specialty either."

"By the way, I've brought all of us some lemonade." Rosie added. "You and I can be the first to have some."

"Great!"

The two teens sat down at the picnic table area as they watched their friends play basketball.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace's main chamber. some green liquid went down a twisty tube, then a few other tubes, until it reached a reservoir. Some materials were being balanced on a scale, to several bowls of various powders and ingredients. Turned out it was Baboo going around the work space, mixing ingredients together.

"The long tube's connected to the small tube, and the small tube's connected to the even smaller tube." he chuckled to himself. "I think I've got everything."

Baboo poured the flask of green liquid into a strainer with some spices mixed in, seeping downward.

"Let's see: snail slime, spider legs, poison ivy, rattlesnake lips." he said to himself almost in rhyme.

Baboo lifted up empty flask, just before the mixture container bursts with a bright smoke, which caused him to waggle both his hands in glee before departing. The nearby glass container slowly filled up with a reddish chemical. Baboo watched this happen, while gesturing his hands a lot and speaking.

"Yes, it is all done - most perfect. But is it potent enough?" Baboo asked himself as he held up the flask containing his new potion. "Yes. My punk potion is ready. Excellent. Rita is going to be so thrilled she might even give me my own Planet."

He started laughing loudly to himself. Oh no, what does that *Punk Potion* of Baboo's do? Well, we'll just have to find out.

* * *

Back at Knapford Park, Thomas's team was still trailing behind Gordon's team. Emily however managed to do a graceful flip through the air while holding onto the ball and she sinks it into the basket. Slam Dunk!

"All right Emily!" cheered both Thomas and Percy, as Edward gave their team three points.

"Not over yet." James grunted.

"You're still trailing behind." Gordon added.

"At least we're giving it our all." Thomas argued. "And we'll never give up too."

"Sure, keep telling yourselves that." James rolled his eyes.

Over at the picnic tables, Rosie had just finished getting the lemonade all setup as Toby watched. She poured lemonade into nine different cups, each coloured with their signature color. Soon, Rosie finished pouring the leomonade.

"All done." she said proudly.

"Wow Rosie, that looks amazing." Toby said admiringly.

Rosie smiled, and then she called out: "Lemonade's ready, guys!"

The remaining Tidmouth Teens heard Rosie calling out to them and they immediately stopped their game of basketball and ran over to the picnic tables to have some lemonade and cookies. However, before anyone had a chance to enjoy the ice cold drinks and snacks, a squad of Putty Patrollers materialize around the teens.

"Putties!" exclaimed Edward.

"Why now?" Gordon moaned.

The Tidmouth Teens began to battle the Putty Patrollers. While they did that, up in the sky, Baboo strained as he peddled his Empress' flying penny farthing high across the city skyline.

"She really ought to motorize this thing." he said to himself as he looked down.

He saw that the Putties were getting beaten down quickly, so he had to act fast. Baboo steered to forth as he gestured right hand and started to speak while looking downward. He spotted two plastic cups, one pink, and one blue in color and decided to choose them.

"A bunch of goody good-two-shoes." Baboo said, referring to both Rosie and Toby. He peddled in place, and then went and removed the dropper from his container, smiling as he then raised it up and forth "Once they've had my punk potion, they'll be bad as bad can be."

He snickered and squeezed the dropper, releasing several drops of reddish potion. The red stuff landed down into Rosie and Toby's drinks. Both the glasses glowed red for a moment and then return to normal. Back up in the skyline, Baboo started peddling the penny farthing away.

"Drink up, Power Geeks!" he sneered in triumph, and he peddled out of sight.

The Putties were all soon defeated at this time and they vanished too, leaving the Tidmouth Teens to regroup.

"So much for the game, I guess." Emily sighed, leaning against a picnic table tiredly.

"What next?" added Edward.

Toby suddenly felt parched. "Wow, I'm thirsty."

"Me too." Rosie added. "Why don't we have some lemonade and cookies, and worry why Rita sent those Putties to attack us later?"

"Good idea." Thomas agreed.

"Fine with me." added James.

"I'm all for that." spoke up Percy.

"Me too." said Gordon.

The teens all each took a glass with their signature color (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum). They all then started to drink their lemonade. Toby was first to finish his. Rosie was the second to finish hers. When they finished, They both started to feel weird for some reason, like their inner anger at the whole world was startung to build up.

All of a sudden, Rosie grabbed the pitcher of lemonade and… she went and dunked it all onto Emily. The dark green-haired girl let out a scream as the cold lemonade drenched her from head to toe. Thomas and the others were shocked at what their pink-haired friend had just did.

"Rosie, what did you do that for?" James asked in shock.

"Keep your mouth shut, you red-haired jerk!" Rosie snapped rudely, sounding ticked off.

"That's right!" Toby added, also sounding similarly angry. "It's none of your beeswax!"

"Rosie, Toby. What in the world's gotten into you two?" Gordon asked crossly.

"Nothing." Toby snorted, looking away.

Thomas shook his head. "No, Toby. We know something's wrong with you. Rosie just dunked a whole pitcher of lemonade on Emily, and that's clear it means something is wrong."

Suddenly, Rosie went and slapped Thomas across his face, hard. "He said nothing's wrong, geek!" she yelled, sounding ruder than ever.

Thomas reeled back as Percy and James both caught him. The three teens looked more shocked than before.

"We're out of here." Rosie waved her hand rudely at her friends.

"Later dorks." Toby added.

The two Tidmouth Teens both gave cruel laughs as they walked away, leaving behind Thomas with a bruised cheek, a drenched Emily, and a very shocked Edward, Percy, Gordon, Henry, and James behind.

"What was that all about?" Henry asked.

"I think they might've had too much sun." Percy shook his head.

"Maybe not." Edward said thoughtfully. "Something must've happened."

"Like what?" Gordon asked.

But Edward didn't have an answer for them at the moment.

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers. Inside on the balcony, Rita was looking through her telescope, making her eye look huge. She blinked a few times, and then looked out, laughing.

"Excellent." she smirked wickedly.

On balcony, Baboo was turned and talking to Rita, as she stood behind her telescope smiling before turning to him. Squatt gestured an arm up, and then looked to him.

"It was me, my Queen." he bragged, while holding both palms forth and nodding, then holding hands out palms up, shaking head profusely, then slowly putting hands back up, grinning all the while. "You'd like to reward me. I really couldn't…"

"Quiet!" Rita snapped irritably at Baboo, before turning and leaving the chamber to pay her favourite monster-maker a visit. "Finster, make me a monster!"

She walked down the balcony steps, smiling. Squatt was behind her, and Baboo held back the pendulum, talking to her and following as she headed for the workshop, bragging and somewhat begging for a reward of some kind.

"I expect no reward, my Queen… although, I'd accept one if you insist. A Planet, a small asteroid maybe."

But Rita continued to ignore him as she walked into Finster's workshop, said scientist was busy working on something new. It was then he saw his Empress walk inside…and also slamming the door in Baboo's face too, obviously annoyed with him and his constant pestering for a reward.

"There we go." Finster placed a clay model of a toad on the table for Rita to see.

Rita blinked. "A toad?" she looked up. "A bad one, I assume?"

"Yes, that is correct." Finster nodded, while gesturing his arms a bit. "In fact, it is a Terror Toad, my Queen."

* * *

Flashback

Images of the Terror Toad on an unknown Planet are shown of him acting all fierce. Scary eyes. Wide hands. Webbed feet. And a gaping maw, yes he was fierce and such.

"**As you may recall, we had great success with it on the Planet Sorcery Seven**." Finster narrated.

End Flashback

* * *

Finster stood behind his clay workspace, motioning his right arm.

"He's large, hungry, and quite mean." he continued.

"Enough talking." Rita snapped, before her scowl turned into a evil smile. "Prepare it, Finster."

"Yes, of course." Finster nodded, and went back to work.

* * *

Next day at Sodor High. Inside, Percy was dribbling a basketball down the hall when he met up with Thomas and Emily at the lockers.

"What's up Percy?" greeted Thomas.

"Nothing." Percy replied. "You okay, Emily?"

"Yeah." she sighed. "I still don't know what made Rosie dunk all that lemonade on me."

"Who knows." Thomas shrugged as he put an arm around his girlfriend, before placing a hand up to his face, for his cheek still hurt a bit. "But maybe she and Toby are feeling like themselves again today."

Nearby, the three teens hear Diesel muttering angrish under his breath as he tried to open his locker. Daisy stood nearby watching in concern.

"This thing is jammed again." Diesel snarled, as he pulled and pulled.

"Darling, be careful." Daisy warned. "You'll hurt yourself."

Diesel growled and continued to pull and pull until he managed to finally get his locker open, but when he did, various days old food and other items fall out of it and onto the floor. Nearby, Thomas, Percy, and Emily all chuckled.

"That made my day." Percy said cheekily.

Suddenly, Mavis ran up to them. She looked tired and worried.

"Mavis, what's wrong?" Emily asked her best friend in concern.

"Thomas, Emily, Percy." Mavis panted. "Stay away from Toby and Rosie. You won't believe what-"

She didn't get a chance to finish, as a shout came from down the hallway.

"**RUN! IT'S BIG BAD VULCAN AND HOLDEN**!"

Walking down the hallway where the shout had come from, came Rosie and Toby all right…except they were dressed just like punks (with elements of Arry and Bert too) and they seemed very intimidating to the other students.

"Bust my Buttons!" gasped Percy.

"Trembling Tracks!" came from Emily.

"Cinders and Ashes!" exclaimed Thomas.

Suddenly, Rosie and Toby both started harassing a boy over lunch money.

"Where's your lunch money, kid?" Toby grunted as he picked him up by his shirt collar.

"I-I don't have any!" the boy said in fear.

"Hmph! You're worthless." Rosie snorted, and watched as Toby stuffed the boy in a trashcan.

The two good kids-turned punks continued to walk down the hallway until they came across Daisy and Diesel. When they got close enough, Rosie then suddenly started to flirt with Diesel.

"Well, hello there handsome." Rosie smiled seductively at Diesel, giving him an eye over his stocky body. "Hmm, you are my kind of man. What do you say you and me go out on Saturday night, tear up the town?"

Diesel looked stunned that a girl who hated him was opening up and flirting with him, while Daisy looked like she was going to explode.

"You and me?" Diesel blinked for a moment, before a grin crept along his face. "Sure, why not?"

"What?!" Daisy freaked out. "Don't you remember that you're MY boyfriend?!"

"Shut up, you wench!" Toby growled, turning to face Daisy. "Just know that you, Arry, and Bert aren't the baddest teens on the block anymore. So don't butt into anything like this! Got that?!"

Daisy was spluttering in absolute fury at being insulted. Diesel merely grinned and put an arm around Rosie, just before shooting his *former* girlfriend a look.

"See you later, honey!"

Diesel, Rosie, and Toby each then walked smugly away to their classes. Leaving everyone (including Thomas, Percy, Emily, and Mavis) looking aghast…before Daisy exploded into an earth-shattering tantrum over being dumped and being called a wench. Later in the Tidmouth Class during lunch, Thomas, Emily, and Percy had just finished filling in Edward, Gordon, James, and Henry of the situation with Toby and Rosie.

"Those two have turned into punks on us." Thomas sighed.

"I know." Edward agreed.

"But why? What did we ever do to them?" Percy asked sadly.

"Oh, the indignity!" Gordon groaned, as he slammed his face onto his desk in shame.

* * *

Later inside the Command Center interior, Alpha and Zordon were also aware of the situation with Toby and Rosie too.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha wailed. "Toby and Rosie have gone punk." he turned to face Zordon. "What will we do?"

Zordon kept calm as usual. "Teleport the Power Rangers here. Encase Toby and Rosie in a transparent containment field."

"Right." Alpha pressed a button on the console.

A few minutes later, six beams of light teleported in the middle of the chamber (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Emily: Yellow, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum), revealing Thomas, Percy, Emily, Gordon, James, Henry, and Edward. Meanwhile, in a nearby corner, there came two more beams of light (Toby: Blue, Rosie: Pink), and when the beams dimmed, it revealed them to be Toby and Rosie…but the minute they appeared, they were immediately trapped within a containment field setup by Alpha.

"Hey, what is this?!" Toby shouted.

"You're all going to be sorry when we get out of here!" Rosie threatened. "Mark my words!"

The other teens and Alpha ignored the angry outbursts and ranting from Toby and Rosie as they turned to face Zordon.

"What's wrong with them, Zordon?" Edward asked.

"Look at the Viewing Globe." Zordon started.

The remaining teens turned to look at the Viewing Globe. There they were being shown images of what Baboo had done yesterday.

"Baboo put a potion into their drinks at the park." Zordon explained. "That is why they're acting like punks."

"So that's why this has happened." Thomas muttered to himself.

Suddenly new images from eons ago are shown to the teens.

"The only cure is a potion made from the sap of the Singing Squash. A rare root found in certain dimensional gaps." As Zordon continued to explain, on the Viewing Globe a younger human form of Zordon can be seen with something in hand. "Eons ago, I discovered the Singing Squash in a dimensional gap on Dramak Five." As current-day Zordon spoke on, young Zordon in the Viewing Globe got ambushed by a squad of Putty Patrollers. But he eventually escaped with his life and the Singing Squash, by using the power of the said Squash to emit a screeching sound that drove the Putties away. "Rita sent the Putties to stop me. The battle was fierce, but I was able to repel them with the help of the squash."

Gordon and James look at each other for a moment.

"I don't know what's worse: Those Putties or that squash." James stated.

"Drinking the sap from the Singing Squash is their only hope of returning to normal." Zordon said seriously. "It won't be easy to obtain."

The Tidmouth Teens and Alpha all looked towards their imprisoned friends.

"Quit staring at us!" Rosie snapped.

"Every hear of the phrase: *Take a picture. It'll last longer*?" Toby asked rudely.

Thomas, Edward, and Alpha each just shook their heads in dismay. Suddenly, the alarm started to go off.

"Looks like trouble." Henry muttered.

The Viewing Globe showed the Terror Toad at the park in Knapford.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi. Rita has taken advantage of this situation and released a Terror Toad on Earth." Alpha stated the obvious. "It must be stopped."

"Wow, look at that cool frog." Percy grinned, but it disappeared when Thomas and the others glared at him. "Wartsville." he corrected himself.

"It's Rita's most evil creation yet: The Terror Toad." Zordon explained. "It has an enormous appetite, and if you're not careful it can eat you whole."

"Watch yourselves out there." Edward warned Thomas, Percy, and Emily. "Especially since you'll be two Rangers short."

He was referring to both Toby and Rosie of course.

"We'll be fine." Percy said, and Emily nodded in agreement.

"Good luck, and may the power protect you." Zordon boomed.

Thomas nodded to his mentor before reaching for his Power Morpher, Emily and Percy followed suit.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Red Ranger, Black Ranger, and Yellow Ranger were now in Knapford park, and they pose with their Blade Blasters in Sword mode.

"All right, Rangers, let's go!" Thomas shouted before he and the others leaped up.

Red Ranger leaped up and forth with his Blade Blaster thrust forth. Black Ranger also leaped up and forth with his Blade Blaster thrust forth. And Yellow Ranger also leaped up and forth with her Blade Blaster thrusted forth. Terror Toad found himself semi-surrounded by Yellow Ranger, Red Ranger, and Black Ranger, striking him all at once. The three Blade Blasters blades all connected by each of the Rangers. But Terror Toad shrugged off all three weapons at once, sending the Rangers flying. The three Rangers rolled off down the lawn together, and recovered back into battle stances. Terror Toad charged at the three, blocking Red Ranger's strike, does the same to Black Ranger and then sparkily slashed him, blocked Yellow Ranger's attack and flipped her over, then gets kicked in the gut by Red Ranger before sparkily slashing him down. Yellow Ranger locked Blade with his horn, but he pushed her back, knocked her loose, and then sparkily slashed her down. Yellow Ranger rolled away, barely able to get up when she stopped and heard Terror Toad speak.

"**How about going for a little spin, girly**?"

With that, Terror Toad unleashed yellow energy tongue, which wrapped around Yellow Ranger. She screamed as the tongue converted her into a yellow ball of light, and he swallowed her whole. On Terror Toad's stomach, a picture of Yellow's helmet appeared upon it, prompting him to pat it.

"It's suppertime!" he announced gleefully

Red Ranger and Black Ranger both regrouped, appearing concerned for their devoured teammate…especially the former.

"Emily, no!" cried Percy.

"We have to save her!" Thomas stated urgently.

Terror Toad then proceeded to rush to his enemies, swinging his little arms like an angry Kermit the Frog. Red Ranger quickly reconfigured his Blade Blaster into Gun mode, as he and Black Ranger aimed them forth.

"Blade Blasters up!" Thomas commanded.

Terror Toad merely continued to throw arms up and press onward. Black Ranger and Red Ranger both fire on Terror Toad, but their red laser blasts were bounced back at them explosively by the monster's yellow glowing energy gut. They continued to spark burst by their deflected attack, but they recovered quick enough.

"You've had it frog face!" Percy snapped, who was prepared to strike again until Red Ranger touched his shoulder and held him back.

"No Percy!" Thomas said firmly. "He's too strong for us alone, we need a new plan."

* * *

Back inside the Command Center interior, things were looking grim. As the Viewing Globe was showing images of Red Ranger and Black Ranger both trying to defend themselves from Terror Toad. Alpha and three of the Tidmouth Teens (Gordon, James, and Henry) watched with dismay.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi." Alpha wailed. "That toad is a real terror."

"You're telling me." Henry nodded.

"That's for darn sure." James added.

"Oh, the indignity!" Gordon groaned, as he face palmed himself.

While Alpha, Gordon, Henry, and James were all watching the battle, Edward was busy helping Zordon locate the dimension where the Singing Squash is being held.

"Guys, I've located a dimensional gap containing a Singing Squash." The intelligent blue-haired boy announced.

"Excellent, Edward." Zordon said impressed. "Since Thomas and Percy are both busy fighting that monster, I must send you and Alpha to retrieve it."

Edward nodded. "I understand, Zordon."

But Alpha spoke up in protest. "Me? Why me?"

"Um, in case you've forgotten, Alpha." James deadpanned. "Toby and Rosie are of no use at the present time as you can see."

"Oh yeah." Alpha chuckled nervously. "I see what you mean."

Over at the containment in the nearby corner, Rosie and Toby were both growing more irritated about being stuck in that containment field.

"Hey! When are we going to get out of here?" Rosie demanded.

"Yeah! This whole situation stinks!" Toby added.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi." Alpha shivered, as he held hands with Edward, and used his free hand to press a few buttons on his chest. "Teleporting now."

"We'll be back with that Squash." Edward added.

Alpha and Edward both turned into beams of coloured light (Edward: Platinum, Alpha: Gray) and they descend right out of the Command Center.

"Hey, green head!" Toby spat suddenly. "Why don't you put that big frog in that crystal ball over there in here and let us out?"

"Yeah! You big, green geekoid." Rosie added heatedly.

James, Henry, and Gordon all groaned.

"Don't they ever shut up?" Gordon muttered to his two friends.

"You will be released once our mission succeeds." Zordon said calmly, yet firmly, to the two punk teens.

* * *

Over in the unknown dimension, Alpha and Edward had both arrived and they began their search. Soon they found a Singing Squash.

"Ah, there it is." Alpha walked over and picked up the Squash. "Why, this is easier than I thought it would be."

Edward looked around and soon gasped.

"Not really!"

Suddenly, Putty Patrollers materialized around them.

"Oh no! Putty Patrol!" Alpha shrieked.

Edward prepared to defend himself and Alpha, when Alpha went and grabbed him by the arm.

"No, stay close to me." Alpha stated. Edward nodded and did what he was told. "Activating internal defences."

One Putty tried to grab Alpha, but all he got was a nasty shock, literally. And the Putty fell down and vanished. Alpha held up the Singing Squash, and the rest of the Putties backed away and vanished before the sound could be activated.

"Quickly, we must get this back to the Command Center, and cure Toby and Rosie." Edward said to Alpha.

"Right." Alpha nodded before going into a brief thought. "_I just hope Thomas and Percy are all right_."

* * *

Back at the battle in Knapford Park, Red Ranger and Black Ranger both faced Terror Toad, now with their Power Weapons. Terror Toad was talking with some arm gestures and gut-smacking.

"You can't win!" Terror Toad patted his tummy again. "Every time I swallow one of you, my power grows."

With Red Ranger and Black Ranger, the latter lowered his weapon and made a fist while talking to the former.

"Double Team him!" Thomas suggested.

"You got it!" Percy agreed.

Red Ranger and Black Ranger both leaped up and forth with their Power Sword and Power Axe (respectively) poised to strike. The Power Axe and Power Sword smash into Terror Toad's rubbery head, but they merely bounced off without leaving a mark, prompting him to sparkily slash the two Rangers in the chest. Red Ranger and Black Ranger were thrown backwards away from Terror Toad. They hit the ground next to each other, getting back up quickly, with Red Ranger holding out his Power Weapon while Black Ranger started talking to him.

"You all right?" Percy asked.

"Yeah!" Thomas nodded.

Terror Toad was making some arm gestures and gut-smacking. "This fight is making me hungry." he taunted.

Red Ranger and Black Ranger both held up their Power Weapons and they charged forth once more.

"Let's get it!" Percy cried.

Red Ranger jumped in at Terror Toad, but was smacked back, Black Ranger kicked over him, he (Terror Toad) ducked, then he (Black Ranger) tried to Axe attack him, but he (again Terror Toad) smacked the weapon aside and then sparkily slashed Black Ranger down. Black Ranger rolled away, smoking. He remained down when Red Ranger hopped in and urged him to stay down while he defended his teammate.

"You okay, Percy?" Thomas asked in concern.

"You like to fly, kid?" Terror Toad asked teasingly. "Here, try it."

Terror Toad gestured and then unleashed energy mouth from his horn, that whipped loose the yellow energy tongue. While Red Ranger managed to roll out of the way, Black Ranger was caught by the yellow energy tongue, that soon converted him into a purple ball of light. Terror Toad ate the purple ball, patting his stomach, which now has a Black Ranger helmet symbol on it. Red Ranger watched in horror and reached out in protest at the loss of another teammate.

"Percy!" Thomas exclaimed.

Terror Toad patted his tummy as he taunted the remaining Ranger, then began walking forth.

"You Power Rangers are very tasty, but don't worry." he snickered. "I've got plenty of room left inside for you. Ribbit!"

Red Ranger responded by leaping up and forth with his Power Sword.

* * *

Back inside the Command Center interior, Zordon was speaking to Edward, James, Henry, Gordon, and Alpha.

"Thomas is in great danger from the Terror Toad." Zordon stated. "We must give the cure to Toby and Rosie now."

Alpha was mixing the juices from the Squash with whatever he had with him. Soon, he was finished.

"The mixture is complete." he announced.

Edward nodded and pressed a button on the console, causing the forcefield around Toby and Rosie to disappear. Alpha walked over to the two punks and gave them each a glass with the antidote.

"Finally you bringing us something to drink, bucket head." Rosie snapped.

"Hey." Alpha felt insulted.

Not like Toby cared anyway. "Yeah. The service around here stinks!"

They drank up the antidote, and they reacted with grossness from the taste at first. But a few seconds later…

"What happened?" came from Rosie.

"Where are we?" Toby added.

They then looked down at their clothes and they both gave a shocked yell.

"Rumble my legs!" Rosie exclaimed. "What are we wearing?!"

Toby looked over to the Viewing Globe. It was now showing images of Red Ranger fighting Terror Toad and losing.

"Hey, that's Thomas!" exclaimed Toby.

"And it looks like he needs our help." Rosie added.

Edward, Henry, Gordon, and James were all happy their friends were cured.

"Welcome back, guys!" James smiled.

"We've missed you!" Edward added.

"There's no time for a reunion right now." Zordon said sternly. "The Terror Toad can only be defeated in one way: Remove his horn and then look for his weak spot right below his neck."

"You've got to hurry, you two, Thomas won't last much longer." Alpha stated, as Edward, Henry, James, and Gordon all nodded in agreement.

"Good luck." Zordon said. "And may the power protect you."

Toby and Rosie both reach for their Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!" They both shouted.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

* * *

They both landed in front of Red Ranger, with their Blade Blasters poised and posing against Terror Toad. Red Ranger pressed on to the left, between Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger, facing the monster with his Power Sword, ready, while speaking.

"Toby, Rosie!" Thomas said in relief. "Am I glad to see you two."

Pink Ranger looked over to Red Ranger and nod-spoke.

"Sorry about hurting you yesterday, Thomas." Rosie apologized. "I wasn't myself when I slapped you."

"Save the apology for later Rosie." Toby spoke up, raising his fist (the one holding his Blade Blaster). "We've got a monster toad to beat!"

"He's already got Percy and Emily too." Thomas said, motioning both hands to his Power Sword. "We've got to save them."

Terror Toad went an fired off a few bolts from his horn, causing sparking bursts at the three Rangers, who leaped out of the way. Both Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger rolled away, and then got back up, pose with their Blade Blasters and leaped up together. They both jumped up and forth with their Blade Blasters swinging. Terror Toad got his horn sparkily broken off by Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger's Blade Blasters. The horn fell, smoking, onto the ground in front of his feet.

"AHHH!" Terror Toad screamed in pain. "Not my horn!"

He staggered back, spotted where his horn was is smoking, he motioned arms and spoke a bit, clearly VERY unhappy.

"Now you've made me hopping mad." he shouted. "You're going to pay for this, and I'm going to start with you."

From there, Terror Toad opened his gaping maw and shot out his stretchy tongue. The stretchy tongue stretched out across the park… and Red Ranger got the monster's tongue wrapped around him. Terror Toad then yanked on his tongue like a rope. And the tongue-tied Red Ranger flung through the air. Terror Toad drew the tongued Red Ranger into his huge mouth and closed the jaw over his helmeted head. Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger both watched in horror and began reaching out in protest at the sight of their teammate getting devoured.

"NO! THOMAS!" Toby and Rosie both screamed out at once.

Too late, for Red Ranger was swallowed whole by Terror Toad. He soon finished chomping. On his neck folds, a demonic secondary face became visible. As Terror Toad laughed, he did more arm gesturing and speaking and stuff.

"My, my, that was good." he snickered. "I think I might do the same to you two."

Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger both continued to watch, with the former starting to talk, glancing to Pink Ranger, and then pointing an arm at monster.

"Look at his neck. I'll bet that's his weak spot." Toby observed.

"You really think so?" Rosie asked.

Terror Toad then ceased his gloating and began to waddle forth. He headed toward the defensive Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger. They both began to walk backwards, moving away from the approaching monster while talking to one another, Blue Ranger soon switched around positions.

Blue Ranger nodded. "It has to be."

Terror Toad the leaps at them, punching with both arms. "Time for dessert!" he announced.

Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger both got punched in the neck. They rolled along the ground, the latter managed to get up, while the former remained on the ground.

"I could get him with my Blade Blaster if we just transpose ourselves." Toby suggested.

"You mean, like switch positions?" Rosie asked.

"Exactly." Toby nodded.

Blue Ranger leaped up and forth with his Blade Blaster ready and leg bent. But Terror Toad went and shot his stretchy tongue upward. Blue Ranger got himself snagged by the tongue in mid-air. Terror Toad then drew the tongue-tied Blue Ranger towards him. Blue Ranger was then sucked head first into Terror Toad's sharp-toothed fly hole.

"Oh no! Toby!" Rosie cried out, as she reached out in protest.

Too late, Blue Ranger was swallowed whole by Terror Toad. The secondary face on his neck folds showed itself again. Terror Toad then ceased his gloating and began to waddle forth to go eat his final opponent. Pink Ranger proceeded to aim her Power Bow forth, ready to fire, only to have Baboo rush in and shove her over. She fell down and rolled back up, nod-talking.

"You!" Rosie snapped. "What are you doing here?"

Baboo taunted the remaining Ranger, as he was quickly joined by Terror Toad.

"In the flesh, and I got you good, didn't I?" Baboo said teasingly. "Now there's only one more to go, my toady friend, are you hungry?"

"Yup." Terror Toad again patted his tummy. "Let's get her!"

They both press in on their prey, laughing sinisterly. But suddenly, Pink Ranger regained her confidence, Pink Ranger posed with her Power Bow, and then leaped up. She leaped up in a side angle, while firing an energized arrow from her Power Bow. Terror Toad's neck folds got a trio of arrows shot into it. Pink Ranger again leaped up in a side angle, firing another energized arrow from her Power Bow.

Baboo was clearly upset, as Terror Toad burst three times with sparks, and then fell over. Terror Toad lied on his back, puking upward lights, sparks, and smoke. The four Ranger-coloured balls of energy were coughed up, moving across the grass as they soon returned to Ranger forms, dumping the four swallowed heroes on the park ground.

"How did we get out?" asked Percy.

"What happened?" came from Emily.

Terror Toad gets up and looked like he was having a fit. "Now I'm really mad!"

"Let's do it!" Thomas commanded.

Pink Ranger jump flipped backwards in the air. Upon landing, she joined her four teammates in posing fiercely. Baboo stood nearby there watching in shock, while Terror Toad started to rush forth for revenge.

"No more Mr. Nice Toad." Terror Toad spat.

Red Ranger raised his sword up as it gleamed brightly red and became the Power Sword, posing with it when it ceased.

"Red Ranger, Tyrannosaurus!" Thomas shouted.

Black Ranger whipped his axe around, it gleamed purple and became the Power Axe, which he posed with.

"Black Ranger, Mastodon!" Percy shouted.

Blue Ranger whipped his lance around as it gleamed blue and became the Power Lance, posing with it when it ceased.

"Blue Ranger, Triceratops!" Toby shouted.

Yellow Ranger tossed both daggers into hand, crossed them as they gleamed yellow and becomes the Power Daggers, which she twirled and posed with.

"Yellow Ranger, Sabertooth Tiger!" Emily shouted.

Pink Ranger held out her bow as it gleamed pink and became the Power Bow, which she held out and posed with.

"Pink Ranger, Pterodactyl!" Rosie shouted.

The Rangers each pose with their Power Weapons fiercely.

"Hyah! POWER RANGERS!" They battle cried.

Terror Toad threw his arms up in the air, and then waddled onward. Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger both leaped up, side by side, aiming their Power Weapons downward. They went and struck Terror Toad in the neck folds with their respective weapons (Power Daggers and Power Axe), causing him to spark burst.

Blue Ranger then leaped up and forth with Power Lance. Terror Toad spark bursts when struck in the neck folds by the Power Lance.

Finally, Red Ranger leaped up, flipped over, and stabbed his Power Sword out. Terror Toad spark bursts when struck in the neck by Power Sword, Red Ranger followed it with a roundhouse kick, knocking him away. Terror Toad slammed into tree, and then fell onto the ground.

Red Ranger then regrouped with the other four Rangers, then he gave Pink Ranger the center spot, prompting her to reach for her Power Bow.

"We nearly got him." Thomas stated and he turned to Pink Ranger. "All right Rosie, finish him now!"

"Right!"

She pulled her Power Bow out and aimed an arrow. He pulled the arrow back and released, sending it flying into the woods. The arrow raced through the woods, past some trees, and soon struck Terror Toad. The arrow actually shot into the monster's open mouth, causing him to vomit sparks and smoke. Terror Toad crackled with red and yellow electricity as shockwaves rippled outward from him, until he fell onto his front and exploded massively, leaving nothing behind but a few lingering crackles of blue energy.

As the other Rangers posed with their Power Weapons, Pink Ranger spoke out to Baboo as she held out her Power Bow victoriously.

"Mess with my friends, and you mess with my fury." Rosie said firmly.

Hiding behind a tree nearby, Baboo appeared to be scared, very scared indeed. With that, he then turned and ran off into the woods, skipping and slipping.

"I'm next. I'm next. Next could be me." he muttered to himself.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace on the balcony, Rita, as she leaned away from her telescope, clutched her forehead and groaned wearily.

"I have such a headache! It hurts! Ooh." she whined.

Aw poor baby…well suck it up buttercup!

* * *

Later that day at Sodor High. Inside, it was nearly time to go home. Rosie was at her locker talking to Emily.

"It's really good to have you and Toby back to normal." Emily said. "Mavis is happy about it too."

"Yeah." Rosie nodded. "Again, I'm sorry if Toby and I acted like such jerks towards you guys."

"No worries. You were under a punk potion." Emily explained. "Whatever you did wasn't your fault or doing."

Rosie felt better. Suddenly Diesel walked up to her with a grin, he also had a bouquet of flowers (coloured black).

"Hey, beautiful. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Huh?" Rosie blinked.

"Our date." Diesel explained. "Remember? You and I are going to tear up the town, tonight."

Rosie spluttered for a moment. "Me? On a date with you? What on earth gave you that idea, Diesel?"

"But, you flirted with me earlier today." Diesel protested. "You said I was your kind of man!"

"Excuse me? There are two problems. One: I don't like you, Diesel." Rosie stated bluntly. "And secondly: You're dating Daisy, aren't you?"

Diesel ultimately realized that Rosie (as well as Toby) was not a punk anymore, just back to being a goody-good girl. As a result of this, he sneered.

"Hmph! Guess you and Toby are not as tough as I thought." Diesel snorted, but then he realized something absolutely horrible. "Oh no…DAISY!"

The devious black-haired boy quickly ran off to try to find and make up with Daisy. This left Rosie and Emily to both laugh about it slightly.

**The End?**

* * *

Well, another chapter has gone by. We still have another bunch of other chapters to go (both MMPR and original material) before we hit the Green Ranger saga. Oh, and don't worry about Diesel and Daisy, they'll be back together next chapter.

R&amp;R please, but no flames or mean comments.


	16. Episode 15

All right, this adaption will have a few slight differences to the original episode of MMPR. Instead of Toby being the main character (like Billy in the original, but he'll still be the one to face-off against Madame Woe) of the chapter, I'm gonna be giving Edward that role instead of him, especially since Jules Gallagher (last seen from *A Monstrous Date* about five chapters back) will reappear and be officially introduced as Edward's main love interest.

Oh, and do expect to see some (though not too much) *ThomasxEmily*, *TobyxMavis*, *PercyxRosie* (don't ask why), and even some brief *DuckxFlora*, *GordonxCaitlin*, *LukexMillie*, and the big one: *EdwardxOC* moments somewhere in the chapter too.

And as another reminder: Thomas is property of HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Peace, Love, and Woe**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Peace, Love, and Woe**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

It was the ninth of October, still early into the month, but in two days the big fall formal at Sodor High would happen and the students at school were looking very much forward to it.

In the Tidmouth classroom, many of the students there were discussing their plans for the dance...well, everyone except Edward, who was busy studying while everyone else talked about the dance.

"So are you and Emily going together, Thomas?" Toby asked.

"We sure are." Thomas nodded, as Emily happily wrapped her arms around him.

"While Mavis and I are just friends, we're going to be going together." Toby stated, feeling slightly pleased with himself.

"I can tell Duck and Flora are probably going together." Gordon looked over to where Duck and Flora were talking, and ultimately Flora kissed Duck on the lips.

"I've heard Luke from the Narrow Gauge classroom is going with that pretty French exchange student." Henry said suddenly.

"You mean Millie?" Emily asked.

"That's the one." Henry nodded.

"I'm glad Luke asked her to the dance." Rosie smiled. "I mean, Millie is very sweet, pretty, has a wonderful French accent, and is super nice. He's so lucky to be taking her."

Meanwhile, James was grumbling bitterly to himself. "For some reason I can never seem to get a date."

"Maybe if you were nicer and less arrogant, them maybe the girls would accept a date with you." Gordon teased.

"Says you!" James retorted. "You can be just as bad as me sometimes."

"Do not!" Gordon snorted.

"Do too!" James countered.

The two Tidmouth Teens argued for a few minutes. Rosie, meanwhile, looked over to Edward, who was casually reading a book and not paying any attention to anyone mentioning the ball.

"Edward?" Rosie tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" the blue-haired glasses wearing boy looked up. "Is something the matter, Rosie?"

"No." Rosie replied. "We're all discussing our plans for the Sodor High Ball, and I'm wondering if you're going with someone or if you're coming at all."

"He's probably not going." James said teasingly, as he stopped his arguing with Gordon. "Nerd over there can never get a date unless it's by a total fluke."

"That's not funny James!" Edward snapped angrily, a rare moment for him too. "In case you haven't heard, I DO have a date! -well, sort of."

"Well then, who is the girl?" James asked nonchantly.

"My Science Class partner, Jules Gallagher." Edward replied, blushing in embarrassment. "Only, I…didn't ask her yet."

James folded his arms smugly. "I rest my case."

"James, would you stop acting like a jerk!" Emily snapped, before turning and speaking to Edward kindly. "I think you should go for it, Edward. I remember seeing you on your date with her at the Sodor Carnival, and she seemed so into you."

Edward's face brightened up. "You really think so, Emily?"

"Of course!" Emily smiled.

Thomas also spoke up. "I agree Seeing as I also recall seeing you and Jules together at the Carnival, and she looked really happy to be with you."

Edward felt better. "Thanks, you two. I think I know what I must do."

"You mean you're going to try asking Jules to the ball?" Percy asked hopefully.

Edward nodded. "I am, later after Science class."

Thomas, Emily, Rosie, Percy, Toby, Gordon, and Henry all gave encouraging cheers. But James remained bitter over it.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. High up on one of the towers, Rita could be heard talking.

"**This will be a piece of cake! I'll send a monster to attack them when they're least expecting it**."

Outside on her usual balcony, Rita was alone, standing beside her telescope, and smirking quite wickedly.

"And then you'll suffer, you foolish Power Rangers." she continued.

A few seconds later, she turned and left the balcony, going inside the main chamber to go pay a visit to Finster in his workshop.

"Finster! Finster!" she called, but noticed Baboo and Squatt being lazy. "Get to work, you good for nothing loafers!"

Baboo and Squatt got startled with fright and both started working around the workshop (rather shoddily might I add), while Rita scolded Finster.

"Well, don't just stand around playing with clay." she snapped at Finster "I need a monster right now!"

"Yes, yes!" Finster nodded.

He held up a model of Madame Woe, causing Baboo and Squatt to both shudder in horror.

"Madame Woe!" Baboo shivered in fright, making flapping gestures with both hands, and then motioned both hands. "She's nearly as horrible as you, Evil One."

"She'll give them a real headache." Squatt added, pointing at his nose, and then twice at the top of his head.

"That's good!" Rita laughed, before her happy face turned sour. "And get it right this time."

"Of course, Majestic Maven of Malevolence." Finster nodded.

"Madame Woe? Oh no!" Baboo whimpered, while covering his face with elongated fingers, turning his head briefly, but turning it back to peek through his fingers.

I agree with Baboo, Madame Woe does sound frightfully evil.

* * *

Back at Sodor High. Inside a classroom, it was now Science class for Edward and he and Jules Gallagher (the girl wore glasses and had long brown hair tied into a ponytail, she was wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans, and gray sneakers) were partnered up for a chemistry experiment, the entire class wore lab coats for it.

"Okay…" Jules mixed some chemicals together carefully. "A little bit of this and that…"

Edward wrote down some notes from their experiment. Jules eventually looked up from her work.

"How are the notes coming along, Edward?" she asked.

Edward felt his face turn red. "Fine, Jules, we should get very good marks for this class with how well we're doing."

Jules smiled. To Edward, her smile was very pretty. "That's good. I'm glad you're into science as much as I am."

"T-thanks Jules." Edward blushed again.

Jules also blushed from her own comment. From there, she and Edward both looked away from each other shyly. Suddenly, the bell rang and that meant class was over. Edward at this point decided to ask Jules the question before they departed to their next class.

"Um, Jules?"

"Yes Edward?" Jules replied.

Edward mustered up all his courage. "You know how this Friday night is the Sodor High Ball, right?" Jules nodded, and allowed Edward to continue. "Well I was wondering-" he gulped hard and struggled to find the right words. "Would you like to… go with me to…the ball?"

Jules blushed when Edward asked that question to her, but she smiled widely also.

"Edward…" she breathed. "Of…of course I'll be your date for the ball."

Edward's eyes widened. "You mean you…accept?"

Jules nodded. "Yes, Edward, I would love to go with you to the dance."

"Well, g-great." Edward stuttered. "I'll…see you later then?"

Jules responded by planting a soft kiss on Edward's cheek.

"Sure."

And she left to go to her next class, leaving Edward to think about what just happened.

"_Oh my God_…" he thought to himself. "_Jules is going with me…to the ball_."

Edward was so mixed in emotions that he fainted on the spot. Later on during lunch in the cafeteria, Jules was talking to her good friends Millie Decauville and Caitlin Hudson (Millie had curly shoulder-lengthed black hair and wore blue clothes, while Caitlin had long pink hair and wore pink clothing) about the ball on Friday.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait until Friday night!" Caitlin said in excitement.

"Je suis d'accord! This'll be my first time going to a ball here at Sodor High since moving here!" Millie agreed, mixing her speech with French and English.

"Me too." Jules nodded. "And Edward asked me to go to the ball with him."

This earned some excited reactions from both Millie and Caitlin.

"Oh mon dieu! I'm so happy for you!" Millie smiled.

"Me too! You're so lucky!" Caitlin added.

"I know." Jules smiled at her friends. "Did any guys ask you two out to the dance?"

"Oh oui. Luke asked me to thé ball." Millie nodded. "I'm glad too. He's kind and really cute too."

Caitlin blushed when she spoke. "Gordon asked me."

"You mean thé Gordon from Edward's homeroom class?" Millie asked.

"That's him." Caitlin nodded shyly.

"That's wonderful!" Jules praised Caitlin. "Gordon's one of the best athletes in the school, and he's quite handsome to boot too."

The three girls giggled as they continued talking. Edward, meanwhile, was sitting at a table eating alone when Hank (a tall school jock, with silver hair, a purple shirt, and red pants) stopped to talk to him.

"Hey, I've heard you asked Jules Gallagher to the ball." Hank grinned. "Nice one, buddy!"

"Thanks, Hank." Edward smiled.

"Well, see you later!" Hank waved and went in line to get lunch.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita was pacing around the main chamber, still waiting for Finster to finish creating her new monster. But soon she heard a 'ding' in the workshop, she knew that the monster was ready.

"It's time to finish them once and for all."

With that, she turned and left her balcony and returned to Finster's workshop.

* * *

Later on the next day inside Sodor High, Edward was walking down the hall when several friends of his started praising him positively.

"Great job, Edward!" came from Skarloey Fletcher, a student from the Narrow Gauge class.

"Never knew you had it in you!" called Arthur Ivatt.

"First time you've got a girl! Most excellent!" replied Murdoch Riddles.

Edward felt proud, but he also decided to not let this go to his head since he knew that would lead to trouble. Later on in the cafeteria during lunch, he and Jules were having lunch together, as Jules showed Edward something she brought. It was a necklace she wore around her neck.

"And this is my lucky necklace." Jules explained. "I never go anywhere without it. My mother gave it to me as a gift when I graduated from the accelerated baby genius program."

Edward was surprised. "Wow! I've graduated from the accelerated baby genius program too."

"You did?" Jules was most amazed. "Wow, I guess you and I really do have a lot in common."

As Edward and Jules talked, over at the table where the other Tidmouth Teens were eating, Thomas and Percy were watching their good friend and they each grinned and exchanged winks.

"Looks like a match made in heaven." They said to each other.

"I'm actually impressed with Edward for a rare time." Gordon admitted. "I never knew he'd get a date for the dance."

"I think he and Jules were meant to be." Henry added.

"So sweet." Emily gushed happily.

"What do you think about all of this, James?" Rosie asked her red-haired friend.

James didn't reply. He was still busy grumbling to himself because he didn't have a date still.

"What's the matter, James?" Emily teased. "Are you jealous that *Nerd* over there wound up getting a date with the girl he liked, and you still haven't found anyone yet?"

"No!" James huffed crossly.

The others gave chuckles as they turned to continue watching Edward and Jules talking.

* * *

Over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. High up on one of the towers. Inside, Rita had just walked inside Finster's workshop, and there stood Madame Woe.

"Madame Woe!" Rita greeted.

Madame Woe turned around and faced her Empress. "Why did you call me?" she asked coldly.

"You can control the sun." Rita replied with a smile.

Madame Woe brought one of her long finger nails to her forehead gem. She then waved her nails around, and bowed respectfully.

"That and much more, Empress Rita. All of my powers are now at your command." she said. "Madame Woe is at your service. What is your wish, Empress?"

Rita was very pleased to hear those words. "Just a small favour."

"Name your desire." Madame Woe nodded, as she faced the left, left side profile, while nodding and then stroking her fingernails near chin.

"Your crown jewel gives you the power to send those brats to another dimension." Rita explained, referring to the gem on Madame Woe's forehead. "One will be at one will be at the park in Knapford at 4:00. Once you've gotten rid of that one, the others will follow. Then destroy them!"

"I am honoured to do your evil deed." Madame Woe bowed again, and teleported away as blue lightning struck her.

* * *

Back down at Knapford, Jules was walking to Knapfod Park to hang out with Edward and Toby. They weren't there yet, so she pulled out her Science notes that Edward lent her so she could study for a bit.

"**Aha**!" laughed a voice. "**There you are, my pretty**!"

Jules turned around and saw something. Following a pair of blue lightning strikes, Madame Woe faded into the scene, floating toward her prey with both arms out.

"Who are you?" Jules asked, frightened.

"Your worst nightmare!" replied Madame Woe fiercely, as she pointed with one of her fingernails, and then waved her right hand in front of her.

Jules started backing away. "What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of you, you pathetic little Power Ranger." responded Madame Woe, as she crossed her right hand, nails poised, to her left, then far right.

Jules was vastly confused. "But I'm not a Power Ranger."

That didn't stop Madame Woe from raising both arms high to her sides, then crossing her hands in front of neck. This caused the blue gem on her forehead to gleam brightly. Magic surrounded Jules and after a few seconds, she got zapped out of the area.

* * *

Inside Madame Woe's dimension, blue lightning struck across it. Jules looked around the dimension and soon felt her neck, but only felt her skin. It was then she noticed that her necklace was gone.

"My necklace!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly an image of Madame Woe cackling appeared before gesturing both her pointy hands, and then threw them both forth, pointing all fingernails at once. Jules was now very frightened.

"Edward!" she called.

* * *

Up on the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita looked out from her telescope while looking furious.

"Ooh, I can't understand you!" she muttered. "Madame Woe! I specifically told you to get the Power Rangers, not the girl!"

* * *

Back at the Knapford Park, Edward soon arrived with a bouquet of flowers, while Toby followed behind. They both noticed that Jules hadn't arrived yet.

"Hey, where's Jules?" Edward asked.

Toby looked around. "She must not be here yet."

They waited patiently for a few minutes, but still Jules didn't come. But then just as they gave up and decided to leave, Edward glanced down and noticed something.

"Hey, that's Jules necklace!" he exclaimed.

He picked up the necklace. Edward and Toby both looked at the piece of jewelry.

"How'd that get left here?" Toby asked curiously, but soon he wished he hadn't asked.

All of a sudden, a bunch of Putty Patrollers jump flipped through the sky and into the area. Pretty soon, nine Putties had now surrounded Edward and Toby.

"Putties!" exclaimed Edward.

"They must've kidnapped her!" Toby deducted.

The two Tidmouth Teens did the best they could to fend off the Putties, but more quickly arrived, and they needed help and fast.

* * *

Over in the Youth Center, Thomas had just finished teaching his karate class and Emily had just finished practicing a kata. They had just finished cleaning up, and were just about to leave when Thomas' communicator activated on its own.

"**Thomas. Thomas, do you read me? Thomas, come in! Guys. Guys. Do you read me**?"

Thomas and Emily both recognized that voice. It was Edward's voice, so Thomas quickly replied.

"Go ahead, Edward. Emily and I both read you."

"**Toby and I need help fast**." came Edward's voice. "**We're surrounded by Putties in Knapford park**."

Emily gasped with worry, as Thomas now had a serious look on his face.

"Hang on you two." The blue-haired boy spoke. "We'll get the others and come help you."

With that, Thomas and Emily both ran out of the Youth Center to find Percy, Gordon, Henry, James, and Rosie. The two teens only hoped they weren't too late.

* * *

At Knapford Park, Toby and Edward both had a very difficult time against the Putties. Despite that, they tried their best to fight, but they were soon knocked down, just as the remaining Tidmouth Teens arrive.

"Toby! Edward!" called out Percy.

And the battle began anew. It was a long and difficult fight, but eventually the Putties were defeated, and they all vanished. Allowing the teens to catch their breath.

"Whew! What a workout." Gordon commented.

"Thanks for the save, you guys." Toby said in gratitude.

"Not a problem." Thomas smiled.

"But I'm afraid it's not over." Edward spoke up.

"Why not?" Emily asked.

Edward looked at the necklace that Jules had dropped when she was kidnapped.

"It's Jules, she never reached the primary destination point that we assented to." Edward said.

"Assented to?" Rosie blinked. "Could you run by that again?"

Toby sighed. "Jules never showed up here as planned." he translated.

"Heh." James smirked. "I guess you weren't her type after all."

Thomas and the others grew very cross with James.

"James, this is serious." Gordon said firmly. "Something might've happened to her."

"Evidently she showed up." Edward stated. "But all Toby and I found was her necklace, which indicates she met with-"

He was interrupted by a beeping sound from his communicator. Edward answered his.

"Yes, Zordon." Edward answered.

"**Rangers, I need you at the Command Center immediately**." came Zordon's voice.

Edward understood. "We're on our way."

The Tidmouth Teens all turn into beams of colored light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum) and they all descend into the sky.

* * *

Inside the Command Center's interior, the Tidmouth Teens were talking to Zordon.

"Zordon, can you tell us what happened to Jules?" Edward asked Zordon.

But Zordon already knew the answer. "I'm afraid Thomas is right. Rita is behind this." he explained. "She set a trap to capture you and Toby, Edward, and accidently captured Jules instead."

Edward felt terrible. "It's my fault." he sighed sadly. "If only I knew."

"Edward, you shouldn't blame yourself." James said kindly, for the first time today. "We've battled Rita's bogus monsters before."

"Yeah, so don't worry." Thomas added. "We're going to get this one too."

"You'll need to be careful, Power Rangers, for you must face a powerful foe." Zordon said sternly. "I call your attention to the Viewing Globe."

In the Viewing Globe, images of Madame Woe are shown.

"She is called Madame Woe, for she brings Woe of trouble to everyone she touches. She controls wind, rain, heat and cold with the energy of her crown jewel, which also has the power to send people into other dimensions."

The Tidmouth Teens all turned back to face Zordon.

"The only way to defeat her is to combine your powers." Zordon continued.

"How do we do that?" asked Rosie.

"By combining your five Power Coins." Zordon answered. "Any one of you can assume the power of the entire group."

After some major thought, Toby spoke up.

"I'll be the one. I volunteer."

But Edward was against it, showing some rare anger on his face.

"No, I'll handle this Toby." he argued. "It was my fault Jules was captured, so I'll do it."

"You can't, Edward." Henry spoke up. "First of all, you don't have any powers of your own. And plus, I think Toby knows what he's doing."

"He's right, Edward." Gordon added. "Better leave this to him."

Edward finally sighed in defeated and turned to face Toby.

"I'm counting on you Toby." he stated. "Please save Jules for me."

Toby nodded, before turning to face Zordon again.

"May the power protect you, Toby." he said simply.

Thomas looked to his friends. "Okay, guys." he held out his Power Morpher. "It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Appearing at the sea shore, Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Pink Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Yellow Ranger all posed.

"POWER RANGERS!" they shouted at the same time.

Blue Ranger turned his head, and then turned around quickly.

"There she is!" he exclaimed.

He was referring to Madame Woe, who was standing nearby.

"Now you will join your friends." she cackled, as she gestured her right hand a few times then crossing both hands in front of her neck.

This activated the jewel on her forehead as it gleamed blue. And before they knew it, the five Rangers were overwhelmed as their surroundings became warped in a funhouse mirror style effect. The gem on Madame Woe's forehead continued to gleam all blue. The funhouse warping started to get more pronounced, blue lightning started near the end. The gem on Madame Woe's forehead continued to gleam all blue.

* * *

The funhouse warping slows, lightning ceases, as the Rangers find themselves in Madame Woe's dimension.

"Where are we?" asked Percy.

"Madame Woe's warped us to another dimension." answered Toby, as he looked around the dimension, turning to the right.

He then quickly turned around when he heard someone call out to him.

"**Hello**?" came Jules's voice.

Near by a rocky corner, it was shown to really he Jules. Quickly, the Rangers approached her.

"Jules?" Toby said in relief. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Jules nodded in relief, but then realized something. "You're the Power Rangers, aren't you?"

Blue Ranger nodded. "Yes, Don't be afraid, we'll get you out of here. I promise."

Suddenly, Madame Woe's dimension has blue lightning striking across it. And then Madame Woe swooped down and motions arms. She hovered just off the ground as she swooped past the five Rangers, sparkily slashing all with her long nails. Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger both rolled onto the misty floor. And Black Ranger and Red Ranger also both rolled onto the misty floor, get back up, and cautiously stepped forth.

"She's strong." Percy commented.

"Just like Zordon said." Thomas added.

Madame Woe howled with laughter. "Now to finish you!"

She gestured both pointy hands, then threw them both forth, pointing all fingernails at once, causing her blue hair braids to come to life. Suddenly, a pair of hair braids shot across cavern, one could call them extensions! Regardless, they were fierce, as shown when Black Ranger and Red Ranger were both sparkily struck in the chest by Madame Woe's braids. Then she fired a second wave of those hair braids. This time Pink Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Yellow Ranger were each sparkily struck in the chest by them. The three Rangers rolled over beside Black Ranger and Red Ranger, who stood defensively as Madame Woe lowered herself over a pool of water in front of them.

"You weaklings will never defeat me." she cackled again.

Suddenly Red Ranger and Black Ranger both pull out their Power Weapons, pose in front of their still-recovering teammates, and then they charged forth.

"Power Weapon time!" announced Thomas.

When they got close enough, Black Ranger and Red Ranger both leaped up and strike Madame Woe with Power Axe and Power Sword, respectively. But in a burst of blue and white lightning, she popped up behind Black Ranger and Red Ranger, leaving them collapsing from the failed attack. She then sparkily slashed Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger when they attacked, then she dodged Blue Ranger's kick and then did the same to him.

Madame Woe then raised her arms forth and shot off her blue braids again. They grappled with both Black Ranger and Red Ranger. Madame Woe then gave a mighty yank. Red Ranger and Black Ranger both go flying right over Madame Woe as a result of her hard braid-yanking. The two slammed into the misty ground, just as Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger rushed to their side, face front.

"Blade Blasters up!" ordered Toby.

In a three square combo, the three still standing Rangers (Blue, Yellow, Pink) each reached for their holsters and they pulled out their Blade Blasters from them. Quickly, they shifted them to Gun mode. Then, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger aimed them to the upper right.

"Fire!" Toby shouted.

Pink Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Yellow Ranger all fired red laser bursts from their Blade Blasters at Madame Woe, but she floated just about their line of fire, causing them to miss. The three Rangers lowered their weapons, just as their two teammates behind them got back up, all looking upward. Madame Woe floated down from above, with mist flowing downward over her.

"Your weapons are no match for the power of Madame Woe." she boasted.

The Rangers jumped back, stunned for some reason.

"Our weapons don't seem to work on her." Thomas said.

Madame Woe quickly crossed both her hands over chest. The blue gem on her forehead started gleaming brightly. From there, Madame Woe started floating over the water, as she used her powers to shoot out a spray from the cave spring. The Rangers got themselves sprayed with the water, causing them to scramble around. The monster continued to float over the water, as she used her powers to shoot out a spray from the cave spring. The Rangers all continued gettig soaked. Finally, they rolled away from the water, and remain crouched as they looked to the right. Black Ranger started pointing, nodding, and looking around, and started speaking.

"We're outmatched!" Percy complained.

Blue Ranger turned as he spoke to the left to Yellow Ranger, who responded by gesturing her arms up and then grabbing a hold of Red Ranger's shoulder.

"There must be some way to beat her." Toby said.

"We need a plan and fast!" Emily added.

"I'm thinking of one!" Thomas replied.

The blue gem on Madame Woe's forehead again started gleaming brightly. The five Rangers each suddenly spark burst into a blinding flash of smoke, knocking them off their collective feet. Madame Woe then started floating forward, spreading her arms, crossing them in front of her, then out again.

"This is the end of you, Power Rangers!" she shouted.

Blue Ranger was the only Ranger to rise, putting his best fist forward.

"_Come on, Toby, think of something_!" he thought to himself.

Madame Woe again floated forward, spreading her arms, crossing them in front of her, then out again. The blue gem on her forehead continued gleaming brightly.

"_I wonder_…" Toby thought to himself, then he spoke aloud before leaping up. "Guys, I'm going in!"

And he leaped up, forth, with leg bent. As Blue Ranger soared up in the air, he took out his Power Lance. With that, he continued to lung forth, slashing his Power Lance forth… but the weapon was caught by Madame Woe, while she grabbed Blue Ranger by the neck with her other hand.

"Looks like I have a volunteer for someone who wants to suffer my wrath." Madame Woe snickered.

Blue Ranger turned to face his stunned teammates. "Guys, we can't beat her in here." he struggled to talk, as Madame Woe continued to strange him. "We've got to get back to our own dimension."

Red Ranger nodded, then raised his left fist.

"But how do we do so?" asked Thomas.

Blue Ranger broke out of Madame Woe's hold with an upward jut of both arms. Then he brought both his feet coming together and leaped up. In midair, Blue Ranger kicked Madame Woe back with both his feet at once. Madame Woe went flying backwards off into her bluish, water-reflected dimension. Blue Ranger then backflipped, having launched off his opponent. Blue Ranger landed perfectly with his Power Lance, then steps back in a regroup with his teammates.

"Our Power Coins!" Toby said.

Nearby, Madame Woe gestured both her pointy hands, then threw both of them forth, pointing all fingernails at once.

"I won't let you!" she screamed.

Back with the Rangers, Red Ranger turned to the team briefly, and they all reached around widely in unison.

"Ready when you are." Rosie nodded.

Black Ranger eagerly nodded too. "Yeah! Let's do it!"

Red Ranger first went and removed his Tyrannosaurus Power Coin from his Power Morpher belt buckle. He then held up his Tyrannosaurus Power Coin.

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Black Ranger held up his Mastodon Power Coin.

"Mastodon!"

Yellow Ranger held up her Sabertooth TIger Power Coin.

"Sabertooth Tiger!"

Pink Ranger held up her Pterodactyl Power Coin.

"Pterodactyl!"

And Blue Ranger held up his Triceratops Power Coin, then forth.

"And Triceratops!"

All five Power Coins were being held in a circle by the Rangers, each Coin glowing their respective power color.

"Power Coins! Morph to the power of one." The five Rangers called as they held up their sparkling Power Coins overhead, as Blue Ranger flashed with blue energy and converted into a ball of blue light that shoots across the pond.

Nearby, Madame Woe lowered her hands, then quickly outline-gleamed with a blue energy as she grew angrier.

"Power Rangers! Your parlour tricks cannot save you." she shouted. "No one escapes Madame Woe."

* * *

Outside the dimension, Blue Ranger jump flipped through the sky with Power Lance in hand, as blue lightning crackles past. Following a pair of blue lightning strikes, Madame Woe faded into the scene, floating toward us with arms out.

"Now you'll feel the sting of my anger!" she bellowed.

Blue Ranger charged at Madame Woe in the quarry, she blocked, and then slashed him aside. Blue Ranger fell and rolled along the ground, smoking, but quickly got back up and readied his Power Lance. Madame Woe laughed as she pointed with her fingernails, and then waved right hand in front of her. Suddenly, the bottom of her dress started liftig up as she rose up off the ground. Blue Ranger, meanwhile, brought both his feet together and then leaped up. Madame Woe swooped forth through the air. Blue Ranger also leaped up with his Power Lance, slashing forth. He was about to strike Madame Woe when she vanished and reappeared way behind him. He stabbed the air, turned around, goes to attack her again, she popped over to his far side. He hit the air again, turned, and slashed at where she is now, but again she popped over behind him, he turned again and goes to slash her, but she dodged and then slashed him down. Blue Ranger fell down and rolled, smoking, but starts to get back up.

Madame Woe was floating forth, waving both arms to her sides, and then went and about to grab forth with both hands. Blue Ranger yet again leaped up with Power Lance. Madame Woe then spreads out her arms and elongated her fingernails, smoke began rising up and covering her. Blue Ranger, with Power Lance, found himself getting overwhelmed by the white smoke, causing him to be knocked aside. He swooped backwards through the air across the quarry. Soon he took control of his situation, moving himself into a flip over, putting his legs ahead. Blue Ranger quickly brought his feet together and bounced against the quarry wall. He leaped forth again, stabbing his Power Lance out. But Madame Woe merely went and shot her blue braids into the air. The pair of braids extend across the quarry sky. Blue Ranger then found himself getting ensnared by the braids, which wraped around his neck. With Blue Ranger being held up in the air by her extended braids, Madame Woe started shooting blue electricity through her hair, frying him with spark bursts. Blue Ranger, hanging high by braids around neck, continued spark bursting from chest.

Madame Woe soon lowered her arms, and then jerked head back, yanking her braids overhead. Blue Ranger, still caught in braids, was sent flying over her. Blue Ranger hit the ground, Madame Woe stood in foreground, laughing, as Blue Ranger started getting up and facing her again, still unable to get free of the braids. Madame Woe, with her left fingernails extended out, then gestures to mouth and unleashing mist-breath to the left. With the braids still around neck, Blue Ranger struggled as his chest started spark bursting, followed by spark bursts all around him. Madame Woe, as she finished, then yanked up her braids. Blue Ranger yet again went flying upward toward the monster woman. As he flew over Madame Woe, Blue Ranger got sparkily slashed in the chest. And Blue Ranger landed on his back again.

It was then Madame Woe again started laughing as she started tightening the braids' hold on Blue Ranger. Blue Ranger then started to sit back up. Madame Woe again motioned a hand to her mouth, unleashing another breath of death. Sparks burst around Blue Ranger, sending him flying in slow-mode. Madame Woe continued to motion her hand to mouth, unleashing another breath of death. Blue Ranger, however, got up in a crouch, looked to the left, and then went and foot-swept Madame Woe, knocking her over. He (Blue Ranger) then brought his feet together and leaped into the air. Blue Ranger jump flipped through the sky in a kind of twisted movement. And he landed behind Madame Woe, grabbed her arms in a lock, and forcibly turned her around. From there, Blue Ranger was able to grab the jewel off of Madame Woe's forehead.

"All right…" he said to himself, as he went and crushed the jewel to pieces.

With the loss of her main power source, Madame Woe started staggering away, flailing about in agony.

"Aah! No! My crystal!" she shrieked.

Blue Ranger was pleased as he clenched a fist victoriously.

"She's weakening." he said triumphantly. "You guys will be free in a second."

* * *

Back in Madame Woe's dimension, the other Rangers, plus Jules, heard Blue Ranger loud and clear.

"All right, guys, we're almost out of here!" Thomas cheered, before he turned to talk to Jules. "When we get there, hang to the side out of the way, and you'll be fine."

"Okay." Jules nodded.

* * *

Back in the quarry, Madame Woe continued to stagger away, with her blue gem gone, and flailing about in agony. Within a few moments, Black Ranger, Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Red Ranger, and Jules were all transported back to the beach.

"All right!" Percy cheered.

"We're back!" Emily added.

Jules then ran nearby to stay out of sight, but enough so she can watch the rest of the battle. Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger all jump flipped into battle. Madame Woe continued to moan as she put both hands to her temples, gem spot smoking, but recovered enough to look straight up.

"I swear, you won't escape from me!" she yelled.

Blue Ranger stood in front of Black Ranger and Yellow Ranger, pointing ahead, then making fist.

"But you won't escape us, Madame Woe!" Toby said firmly. "We're finishing you off here and now!"

With that, Black Ranger and Red Ranger both leaped up together and kick forth. The two male Rangers each kicked Madame Woe.

This was followed by Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger both leaping up together and punching forth. Madame Woe was punched in the face by the two female Rangers.

And finally, Blue Ranger leaped up and sprang out with both fists forth. He shoved Madame Woe back in the neck. She was immediately sent flying backwards.

With Madame Woe now lying in a heap before them, the five Rangers land together and pose, ready for action.

"All right, guys, time to bring 'em together!" Thomas announced, as he made a fist, crossing both fists, then posed with one fist up and hand forth.

The five core Rangers each connected their Power Weapons in a circle and surging with electricity. Black Ranger shifted Power Axe into blaster mode before throwing it.

"Power Axe!" Percy shouted.

Power Axe floats up and hovers in the air. Pink Ranger crossed her Power Bow to her side then flung it upward.

"Power Bow!" Rosie shouted.

Power Bow materializes in a blue flash of energy, connected across the barrel of the Power Axe blaster. Yellow Ranger twirled Power Daggers, crossed arms, then threw them upward.

"Power Daggers!" Emily shouted.

Power Daggers materialize in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow. Blue Ranger holds both ends of Power Lance in the air, then throws them upward.

"Power Lance!" Toby shouted.

Power Lances materialize in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow next to Power Daggers. Red Ranger, as he looked upward, gestured both arms while holding Power Sword, and leaped up.

"Power Sword!" Thomas shouted.

Red Ranger floated right up to combined weapons and he added the sword to them. The Power Sword flashes with red power as it connects with combined weapons, forming the full Power Blaster in a flash of blue energy. Red Ranger dropped back down from the air with Power Blaster in his hand. After Red Ranger landed, the other four Rangers join his side, each grabbing onto the Power Blaster or (in the girls' cases) touching his shoulders.

"POWER RANGERS!" The Rangers battle cried.

Madame Woe looked on in sorrow.

"Woe is me!" she sobbed.

The Rangers remained together as the Power Blaster unleashed five beams of power.

"FIRE!"

A combined beam (purple at the front, red fire at center, blue edges, yellow and pink spiral outside) blasts across the whole area. Madame Woe is struck by the energy beam, causing a yellow explosion, leaving sparks and smoke on her, who then, with orange electricity crackling and blue energy surging from within, fell and exploded into a burst of smoke, followed by a crackle of yellow electricity, which leads to a massive fireball burst.

The Rangers retrieved their weapons and semi-posed with them victoriously.

"We did it!" cheered Emily and Rosie at the same time.

The Rangers then went over to check on Jules. She had been watching the whole thing and was just awestruck.

"Wow…" she breathed. "You guys were…were…"

"Awesome?" Percy asked.

"Totally cool?" Emily added.

"Stupendous?" Toby offered.

"All of those things." Jules admitted. "That's what I was looking to say."

"Come on, you'd better get home." Thomas advised.

Jules nodded and she ran out of the beach area until she was back to Knapford.

* * *

Back on the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was walking to the right past her telescope, clutching her forehead with right hand, before turning and pacing back across the way, and bent over, still upset.

"Ooh! I have such a headache. Why don't I ever get to win? It's just not fair!" she whined like a baby.

Aw, quit acting like a baby, you spoiled brat of a witch!

* * *

The next day, it was evening and at Sodor High, the ball had begun. Edward was wearing a neat suit his mother made for him, and he slicked his blue hair neatly and polished his glasses. He was dancing with Jules, who despite being a geek too, looked incredibly beautiful (hey, even nerds can get dolled up), wearing an emerald green gown and her hair was tied into two ponytails, and she wasn't wearing her glasses, making her look even more stunning.

"I was really disappointed when you didn't show up at the designed time." Edward said in dismay. "But, I was worried about you too."

Jules smiled. "That's sweet of you to say." she said sweetly. "I was worried too, until the Power Rangers showed up."

"So they saved the day, huh?" Edward chuckled.

Jules nodded, but then Edward held up something that was familiar to her.

"Surprise."

She gasped happily and took her necklace back.

"Oh, Edward! My necklace!" she put it back on. "Oh, thank you Edward."

With that, she kissed Edward on the lips, officially cementing their new relationship. Nearby, Thomas (wearing a black tux with a red bowtie) was dancing with Emily (wearing a bright yellow gown, and her hair was stylized. She actually looked like Belle from Disney's Beauty and the Beast, only with dark green hair instead of brown hair), and Percy (wearing a green tux with a black necktie) was dancing with Rosie (wearing a purple gown and white dress gloves for her arms), they were very proud of their good friend.

"Nice one, Edward." Thomas said quietly.

"Way to go." added Rosie.

Also nearby, other students were dancing: like Gordon and Caitlin, Luke and Millie, Toby and Mavis, Duck and Flora, Henry was dancing with Molly, while James was actually dancing with a girl named Marion. And Sir Topham Hatt brought his wife Lady Hatt to the dance, and Mr. Percival brought along his wife as well. To everyone who came, it was a very wonderful night.

**The End?**

* * *

And there you have it, another chapter done. Edward and Jules Gallagher (an OC of mine) are now officially dating, and she'll reappear a number of times throughout the later chapters too. I know I made James really much a jerk in this one, but I felt it would work really well. The next MMPR adaption will be based on "Foul Play in the Sky", a Kimberly (now Rosie) centric chapter. R&amp;R please, but once again no flames or rude comments.


	17. Episode 16

Hello again my fellow readers, I know my previous chapter wasn't too popular (I got very few viewers from it), but this one should do a bit better with you. So, here we have another MMPR episode adaption, this time it is *Foul Play in the Sky*. There are a few changes to the plot, but nothing too much, and I do hope that you all enjoy it.

And as a usual side note: Power Rangers belongs to Saban, and Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment. Okay? Good.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Foul Play in the Sky**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Foul Play in the Sky**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

Another day on Sodor, another weekend, another life... but on this particular Saturday, Rosie was not handing out with any of her friends. Today, she was at the Sodor Airport to help out Harold the helicopter pilot work at the Hanger for the whole entire day as a friendly favour.

Right now, while waiting for Harold to arrive, Rosie was talking to Emily on her cellphone.

"Can you believe it, Emily? I get to help Harold around his worksite today!" Rosie said happily.

"**You're really lucky**!" came Emily's voice. "**Mainly because he promised you a ride around Sodor in his helicopter if you helped him for the day.**"

"True." Rosie admitted. "But you know I'm always there to help a friend in need."

As Rosie spoke to her best friend on the phone, a young man (who looked to be in his early thirties) with black hair, shades, wearing a blue flannel shirt and white pants walked up to her and gave a cough to get her attention.

"Huh?" Rosie looked up and saw the young man before turning back to her cell phone. "Sorry, Emily, got to go now. Bye!" and she hung up.

"Ready to help me, Rosie?" the young man (Harold) asked.

"I am Harold!" Rosie nodded eagerly. "Lead the way to the Hanger!"

Harold smiled at Rosie's enthusiasm.

"All right then, it's right this way."

The two then leave the lobby to another part of the Airport.

* * *

While Rosie was enjoying her day helping Harold around the Hanger; At the Youth Center Thomas and the others were enjoying their day too. Inside the gym, Thomas was busy working out with the punching bag while Percy was holding it up for him. Emily, meanwhile, was busy using the bench press area with James spotting for her. Toby was practicing with a skipping rope on one of the mats. Edward and his new girlfriend, Jules, were both seated nearby at a table talking while doing their homework. Gordon and Henry were both sparring on another mat.

As Emily lifted her weight, James was both helping her and talking to her.

"So, Rosie's not with us today?" James asked.

"Nope." Emily panted, as she lifted the weight up. "What was your first clue?"

"No reason." James shrugged. "So, do you know where she is?"

"Over at the Airport helping Harold clean out the Hanger." Emily replied, as her face started to turn red from the pressure of the heavy weight, but she didn't want to give in. "We won't be seeing her for most of today."

But by now, James wasn't paying any attention to Emily's talking anymore. He had just noticed Marion (a girl with short orange hair) walking into the gym area. Marion was the same girl that James danced with at the Sodor High Ball not too long ago. She walked over to a nearby table to sit and read a book she had brought with her. A smirk appeared on James's face.

"_Hottie alert_." he thought to himself, as he left his post to go flirt with her.

But that proved to be a very bad idea. As without someone nearby to help her out, Emily wound up dropping the weight bar she was still using far too fast. The heavy weight bar then landed right onto her chest, nearly crushing her diaphragm. The force of the blow was not only painful, but it also caused Emily's eyes to widen as she let out a loud gasp for air (in other words…she couldn't breathe).

"Air! AIR!" she shrieked and gasped between struggled breaths with a hoarse voice.

Thankfully, Edward and Jules had both just noticed that their dark green-haired friend was in serious danger, and so they ran over to quickly help her. The two teens quickly lifted the heavy weight up off of Emily's upper torso and they put it back in its spot. Emily then sat up off the bench while gasping, wheezing, and coughing for a few seconds as she tried to catch her breath before looking towards the two teens.

"T-thanks." she coughed, as she continued to try and catch her breath.

"No problem." Edward smiled, patting the dark green-haired girl on the back gently.

"Are you okay, Emily?" Jules asked in concern. "Why would James just go and abandon you like that?"

Edward rolled his eyes and looked over to James walking over to Marion.

"Just take a look over there." he replied.

Nearby in the juice bar, James had approached Marion and got her attention.

"Hey baby, you going my way?" The red-haired boy asked, as he pulled out a comb, slicked his red hair back some, and just before giving a smile that would make a girl his age squeal.

But Marion instead rolled her eyes. "Get real, dork." she snorted, before resuming reading her book peacefully.

James dropped his head (face-fault) unhappily, as another girl had just shot him down. Nearby, Gordon and Henry had just stopped their sparring to watch that little episode and they gave chuckles on its little conclusion.

"Looks like James got shot down again." Gordon snickered.

"Again is such an understatement." Henry said cheekily.

James, however, had heard them loud and clear and proceeded to look over to them with a glare. Both Gordon and Henry then started whistling innocently, like they hadn't done anything wrong.

* * *

Back at the Sodor Airport. Inside one of the hangers, Rosie and Harold had just spent the last two hours cleaning it all up, and it was hard work. But when they were finished, Harold was very pleased, as the hanger now looked so neat and tidy. Later, they were sitting in the lunchroom taking a small break and enjoying a soda when Harold spoke up.

"Thank you, Rosie." he said. "You've been really helpful in assisting me in cleaning up this old Hanger."

"Anytime, Harold." Rosie replied kindly.

Harold smiled. "Well, just for that, I think you deserve a reward. How would you like a ride with me in my old helicopter?"

Rosie's eyes widened with excitement. "Would I ever!" she shrieked happily.

"Very well then." Harold sat up from his chair. "Just let me go fuel up the helicopter, and we'll be ready to take off."

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers. Inside the main chamber, Rita was just informed of what was going on by Goldar; on how Rosie was helping Harold clean up the Sodor Airport Hanger, and how she was getting a ride with said pilot as a reward for helping him out.

"So, Rosie is going flying?" Rita asked no one in particular.

"Well, what goes up, we can push down, eh?" Squatt asked Baboo.

Baboo nodded. "With a sleeping potion for that pilot." he said.

Rita pointed forth. "Then you send down Snizzard!" she said to Goldar.

"Agreed, my Empress." Goldar said while giving a left-arm to stomach salute, then gripping cane-held sword with both hands. "With one less Ranger to worry about, we can attack!"

"Go Squatt!" Rita said to Squatt. "And don't mess this up!"

"Yes, oh yes, my Queen!" Squatt bowed before teleporting out.

* * *

Back at the Airport Hanger, while Harold was somewhere else fuelling up his helicopter and Rosie was grabbing some food from the refreshment stand, Squatt appeared, and he approached Harold's spare soda can, and held up a potion.

"This should put that pilot to sleep." he snickered, as he uncorked the potion bottle and he poured some of the sleep potion into the soda can. When he finished he gave a drowsy sigh. "Wow, just pouring it makes me want to take a nap."

With that, he disappeared to return to the Lunar Palace. Meanwhile, in another part of the Airport, Arry and Bert were both watching over the planes and helicopters taking off or landing.

"Wow! There goes another one!" Arry announced excitedly. "You know, Bert, we could've been pilots here if you and I weren't such delinquents and a part of Diesel's gang. You know, flying up in the sky and looking down at the world."

"Nice words, Arry." Bert grinned. "I agree with you."

Arry chuckled. "You know, I've actually got the mind of a pilot."

Bert raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What makes you think that?"

"'Cause Diesel and Daisy both say I'm an airhead." Arry joked.

Bert rolled his eyes at the bad joke his twin brother had just told. Suddenly he spotted something in the distance.

"Hey, Arry, look at that." Bert announced.

"Huh?" Arry blinked.

"It's right over there." Bert insisted, pointing nearby.

In the distance, it was Rosie and Harold walking down the airstrip to a nearby helipad.

"Hey, it's Rosie!" Arry exclaimed.

"Rosie?!" Bert also exclaimed, so he decided to call out to her and Harold. "Rosie! Hey, Rosie!"

Harold and Rosie both heard the two Smelter Teens calling out to them, but Rosie didn't want to respond to them. But Harold laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look, obviously telling her that talking to them would be the right thing to do.

"Hello Arry! Hello Bert!" Rosie called out to them...reluctantly.

"Where are you and Harold going?" Arry called out.

"Harold's taking me for a ride in his helicopter as a reward for helping him clean the Hanger!" Rosie responded. "Well, it was nice to see you guys."

She gave a relieved sigh, hoping that they would leave her alone...but she was wrong, as they ran up to her with eagerness.

"Wait!" cried Arry. "Can we go flying with you?"

"We love airplanes and helicopters, and we even promise to behave too." Bert added.

"No!" Rosie said quickly, and she tried to think of an excuse to get herself out of this. "I-I mean... Look, it's a really small helicopter, and I don't think-um, maybe some other time."

Arry and Bert didn't look cross, they actually felt sad, a rare moment for them too. Harold noticed the sad looks on their faces and took pity on them.

"You know, why not?" Harold smiled. "The more the merrier. You two boys can come with us too."

"What?!" Rosie said in dismay. "But-!" unfortunately she couldn't get the words out so she sighed. "All right, I guess you two can come."

Arry and Bert felt happy.

"Wow! Thanks Harold!" Arry said excitedly.

"Uh-huh!" Bert nodded in agreement.

Rosie wasn't too happy that they were coming, but she knew she had to be polite. Over at the helicopter, Arry and Bert got in first, followed by Rosie, and then finally Harold and he closed the door.

"Okay, buckle up you three." he said.

Rosie, Arry, and Bert did so and as Harold took a sip of his spiked soda, he flipped a few switches and pressed some buttons before speaking into his headset.

"This is 3024 echo requesting permission to take off."

A voice came from the other end of the radio.

"**Roger 3024 echo. You are clear for takeoff**."

The helicopter's blade began to spin and soon the helicopter was off the ground and climbing high and high into the sky. Arry and Bert both looked down to admire everything.

"We're off the ground! We're off the ground!" they both said excitedly.

Rosie shot them a look of confusion and surprise. As the helicopter flew so high into the sky, the whole island began to look so small.

"Oh, wow, the Island of Sodor looks so beautiful from up here." Rosie admired.

"Aah! Look, the park!" Arry exclaimed as he looked down.

"Will you move so I can see the park?" Bert snapped as he pushed Arry aside.

"Guys, look down there." Rosie pointed down to the city of Knapford. "There's the Youth Center."

"That's where your friends are right now, right?" quizzed Bert.

"Uh-huh." Rosie nodded.

Arry, Bert, and Rosie were all enjoying the ride very much. Harold was also enjoying himself too, as he took another sip from his soda can.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside, Goldar was talking to Rita.

"They're in the air." Goldar reported to Rita as he leered over to Squatt. "The pilot should be out of commission soon, unless you've messed up again."

"I put the potion in just like you said. I did! I did!" Squatt insisted.

Rita laughed. "Come. It's time." and she began walking away.

"Oh, boy! It's time to bring out the new monster." Squatt clapped his hands excitedly.

"We're going to send down the Snizzard!" Goldar stated. "Half snake, half lizard."

* * *

Flashback

It featured the Snizzard monster in a city garden on an unknown Planet, performing some of his attacks just to showoff.

"**The Snizzard attacks by releasing it's leg cobras! Or by firing them in arrows. When they hit, they'll drain the energy right out of those Power Rangers**!" Goldar narrated.

End Flashback

* * *

Back in Harold's helicopter; Harold, Rosie, Arry, and Bert were now flying near the mountains.

"Oh, those mountains are so awesome." Rosie admired.

"Yeah." Harold smiled as he nodded. "Those mountains are awesome."

Arry then spoke up. "Rosie, is this the first time you've flown over these mountains?"

"No." Rosie shook her head before briefly catching herself. "Well, I've flown by here before. I have a lot of memories of these mountains."

* * *

Flashback

At the quarry, the Tidmouth Teens continued to walk through the area when Thomas suddenly spoke up.

"**Guys, we shouldn't have left. I mean, he chose us to save the world**." he explained.

"**Thomas is right, I say we do it**." Edward agreed, while Rosie and Toby both nodded.

Later on, a nearby explosion threw the Tidmouth Teens back in surprise.

"**Everybody down**!" Thomas shouted.

When the explosion died down, everyone got up from the disturbance. Thomas went over and helped Emily back up.

"**What was that**?" The dark green-haired girl asked in concern.

Suddenly, James shouted out: "**Look out**!"

Just then, three Putties jump flipped onto the scene. Quickly, seven Putty Patrollers surrounded the Tidmouth Teens. Rosie screamed in fright as three more suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"**What are these things**?" Henry demanded as another three more jumped in.

When the Tidmouth Teens were losing against the Putties, Thomas remembered something important as he took his Power Morpher from his belt buckle and held it up to show his friends.

"**Zordon said these Power Morphers will give us power**." he explained. "**Let's do it**!"

They all got back up and the morphers activate on their own account.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "**Mastodon**!"

Rosie: "**Pterodactyl**!"

Toby: "**Triceratops**!"

Emily: "**Sabertooth Tiger**!"

Thomas: "**Tyrannosaurus**!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

James, Henry, Gordon, and Edward all stare in awe at what just happened.

"**Wow**…" breathed both Edward and James at once.

"**Sweet mother of nature**…" added Henry.

The new team of morphed Power Rangers all then posed with their Blade Blasters in Sword mode.

"**POWER RANGERS**!" They battle cried.

A pair of confused Putties ceased looking at each other, then the left one scratched the top of his head. The Rangers all then take a moment to look at what they've become.

"**Wow**…" Percy said out loud. "**Check us out**!"

"**My gosh, we look so cool**!" Rosie squealed happily.

"**Totally**!" Emily agreed.

"**Amazing**!" Toby nodded.

"**You're right on that, Toby**!" Thomas agreed with his friend.

"_Rosie_?"

End Flashback

* * *

A voice snapped Rosie out of her flashback. It was Bert.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Oh…yeah." Rosie sighed before she noticed that Harold was suddenly looking pale. "Harold, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I-I don't know." Harold groaned. "I'm feeling kind of dizzy."

"What did he say?" Arry asked, growing a little scared.

"Nothing. He's just feeling a little dizzy." Rosie answered.

But that answer didn't seem to help the two Smelter Teens, it just made them start panicking. Ultimately, the potion began to take effect and Harold wound up passing out onto the dashboard.

"Harold? Harold!" Rosie shrieked, as she tried to wake him up, but to no avail. "Oh no! He fainted!"

Hearing that made it worse for Arry and Bert, and this caused them to start screaming in absolute fear.

* * *

Up on the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita looked out from her telescope, smiling and snapping her fingers before looking back in it. Squatt and Baboo both looked at one another.

"All right! The helicopter's in trouble." Rita cackled.

Baboo was standing just ahead of Squatt, who reacted, while the blue monkey spoke, glancing to the left briefly.

"Wow, the sleeping potion's working!" Baboo said in admiration.

Rita soon turned around from her telescope and happily called out: "Oh, Finster!"

Inside his workshop, Finster grabbed the lever to the Monster-matic and pulled it down then back up.

"One Snizzard coming up!" he replied.

The Monster-matic's exhaust pipe steamed out as the machine began to do its work. As the Monster-matic's pipe steamed some more, something was rockin' actively through the output tube. Rita and Finster both watched as the Monster-matic's output tube soon expelled smoke and sparks. As the smoke cleared, it revealed the newly made Snizzard monster. Rita smiled as she pumped up her left fist happily, while Finster stood beside her and nodded.

"With that rat, Rosie, already out of the way, the Snizzard will finish off the rest of the Power Rangers, for good." Rita laughed loudly.

* * *

Back in the helicopter, Rosie was trying to wake Harold up.

"We're losing altitude!" she wailed, as she shook Harold fervently, trying to get him to wake up. "Harold, please wake up!"

But it was no use, he wouldn't awaken. And it didn't help that Arry and Bert were screaming like idiots.

"Would you two be quiet?!" she snapped angrily. "I'm trying to think!"

She picked up Harold's soda can and she took a sniff.

"Hmm…" she took another whiff of the can, and smelled something funny inside the soda can. "_A sleeping potion…that's why he's out_."

Arry and Bert both started talking one another.

"Is-is he j-just t-taking a n-nap?" Arry asked Bert.

Bert shook his head.

"Oh. He's unconscious." Arry said deadpanly. "Nothing to worry about."

But Bert had a plan. "I think now's a good time for me to faint."

"Yeah. Good idea brother." Arry nodded.

And with that, Arry and Bert both fainted on the spot. The good news? It at least left Rosie some silence. The bad news? It left Rosie all alone to try and figure out how to pilot the helicopter.

"Okay Rosie, calm down." she said to herself, trying to calm herself. "You can do this, I mean, how hard can it be to pilot a helicopter?" But fear and panic soon rose up. "Calm down?! Oh, who am I kidding?! We're going to crash and die!" She activated her communicator, hoping to try and reach someone. "Oh! Zordon! Alpha! Anybody! I need help!"

But thankfully, she reached the Command Center.

"**I read you, Rosie. Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi, but where are you**?" it was Alpha.

* * *

At the Command Center. Inside the interior, Zordon and Alpha were listening to Rosie as she explained her predicament.

"Alpha, the scanner is showing Rosie at an altitude of 50,000 feet in the sky. Keep trying to locate her." Zordon instructed.

"**Oh, Alpha, thank goodness. I'm flying a helicopter**." Rosie's voice explained. "**I mean, I'm trying to, I mean…**" Her voice sounded so stressed out that it sounded like she was about to start crying from all of the frustration. "**Oh, I don't know what I am doing**!"

"Flying a helicopter? Oh dear!" Alpha gasped in concern. "Rosie, if your life is in danger, just morph out of there. Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

"**I can't**!" came Rosie's voice. "**I have some people in here too**. **What am I going to do**?!"

Alpha was just about to throw another suggestion when suddenly the alarm started to go off. Which was at the worst possible time too.

"No, it's the alarm! Not now!" Alpha wailed.

"Alert the rest of the Power Rangers." Zordon commanded. "Rita has begun a new attack."

"Ai-yi-yi-yi! That must mean she has a new monster." Alpha pressed a few buttons on the console. "There, I've signaled the Power Rangers." Then he looked up to Zordon. "What a terrible time for Rita to decide to attack."

"It is no coincidence." Zordon explained. "It is part of Rita's plan to divert our attention while her monster begins its attack on Knapford. Teleport the other Rangers here."

"Right, Zordon." Alpha pressed a few more buttons on the main console. "They're on their way."

"Excellent." Zordon nodded. "Now we must help Rosie land that helicopter."

Alpha then started speaking to Rosie. "Rosie, can you hear me? I will instruct you how to fly and land the helicopter, but you need to remain calm. Now, hold it as steady as you can, then slowly pull the controls back towards you."

* * *

Back in the helicopter, Rosie did what she was told and she started to pull the lever towards her gently.

"Oh, it's working. The helicopter has levelled off." she said in relief.

* * *

In the Command Center's interior, the other Tidmouth Teens were now present and watching all that was being unfolded on the Viewing Globe, and were getting very worried.

"There is no need to panic yet, Power Rangers." Zordon said assuring. "Rosie is a very bright and capable girl, and the aircraft is no longer losing altitude."

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! She doesn't have much of it left to lose." Alpha stated. "We must tell Rosie to gain control of the helicopter and turn it around, as her fuel supply is running dangerously low."

"Bubbling Sodas!" Thomas said aloud.

"Oh dear!" Percy added.

Then more troubled arose, as on the Viewing Globe, it showed the helicopter flying towards a mountain.

"Oh no, the helicopter is heading right for the mountains!" Emily said in horror.

And then the alarm went off yet again.

"Now what?" asked Gordon.

"Ay-yi-yi! Second stage alert." Alpha announced.

"That is why I summoned you." Zordon spoke to the teens. "Rita's latest monster is wreaking havoc in Knapford Park."

"We've got to go now." Thomas said to Edward, James, Henry, Gordon, and Alpha.

"Alpha, take care of Rosie." Emily said to Alpha.

Alpha nodded. "I will, Emily, don't you worry."

"Just be careful fighting the Snizzard." Edward warned.

Thomas nodded before he, Percy, Toby, and Emily reached for their Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

In Knapford Park, Snizzard was looking around for his prey. Suddenly, Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Yellow Ranger jump flipped through the sky. The four Rangers landed behind Snizzard, who turned around to face them as they do the same.

"Go guys!" Thomas commanded, as he then pulled out his Blade Blaster from his holster.

The Rangers each held up their Blade Blasters in Sword mode, in a row as one, and they lunged forth to the right at the same time as well. They all leaped then up at Snizzard in a half-circle with their Blade Blasters held over their heads. The Rangers then brought their Blade Blasters down at once. Snizzard, however, uncrouched under the Blade Blasters' blades, sending all four Rangers hurling off of him. They were tossed back, rolled along the ground briefly before recovering, with their Blade Blasters ready.

"Blade Blasters up!" Thomas shouted, as he shifted his Blade Blaster from Sword mode into Gun mode.

The four Rangers stood up with their Blade Blasters in Gun mode, and then aimed forth.

"FIRE!" they cried.

The four Rangers fired off red beams from their Blade Blasters, which bounced off Snizzard's apple with a surge of gold lightning, returning to our heroes with sparking results. The Rangers sparked brightly and got flung back by the force of the attack. They all then fell onto the grass in a loose heap. Snizzard then went and motioned his right arm, and then stretched out both arms.

"Your weapons are no match for me." Snizzard boasted.

Yellow Ranger looked at her Blade Blaster. "It reflected all our attacks right back at us."

"Now, you shall taste my firepower!" Snizzard declared, as he then lunged into battle.

Snizzard rushed at our heroes, slashing sparkily Yellow Ranger, Blue Ranger, and then Black Ranger, finally ducking under Red Ranger's kick. As he ducked, Snizzard went and whipped up his tail. Red Ranger got himself sparkily slashed in the chest by the tail, sending him flying off. Red Ranger rolled to the ground and got back up, chest smoking, as his teammates rallied around him.

* * *

Back in the Command Center's interior, Alpha and Zordon were still trying to help Rosie pilot the helicopter.

"**Alpha, I'm headed for the mountains**." came Rosie's voice.

"Rosie, turn the wheel gently so the plane banks at 20 degrees." Alpha explained. "It will take about 40 seconds to complete a 180-degree turn."

"**Okay**…" came from Rosie.

* * *

Back in the helicopter, Rosie continued to follow Alpha's instructions to piloting the helicopter and she was pulling it off. Arry and Bert were still unconscious, and so was Harold.

Suddenly, Rosie heard her other friends voices.

"**Alpha, come in! The Snizzard's getting the best of us! I don't know how long we can hang on! We need Rosie**." It was Thomas, and he sounded like he was in danger.

"**Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi**!" Alpha's voice panicked.

"Alpha, don't say that. You're scaring me." Rosie said in worry.

"**I'm sorry, Rosie! I was referring to the other Rangers. They're engaged in a battle with Rita's latest monster**!" Alpha's voice explained. "**They're not doing very well! You must land the helicopter as soon as possible**."

"What about Harold?" Rosie asked.

"**We've sent a message to the Airport**." Alpha's voice stated. "**An ambulance will be waiting for you when you land**!"

Rosie continued to pilot the helicopter, and soon she spotted something in the distance.

"Alpha, I can see Sodor!" she announced.

"**Hold on, Rosie! I'll check back with you soon**." Alpha's voice replied.

* * *

Back at Knapford park, Snizzard, with his chest mouth open, fired off two snakes. Then he shot off another pair of snakes from his chest mouth. All four Rangers found themselves struggling with snake-ropes around their arms, in front of water fountain.

"Oh no. Snakes! Get 'em off me!" cried Percy.

Yellow Ranger looked over to Blue Ranger, each Ranger found themselves struggling with their living snake-ropes.

"I can hardly move." Emily complained.

Snizzard chuckled wickedly as he leered over to the Rangers. "Feel my cobras draining your energy away, foolish Power Rangers." He said, speading his arms victoriously.

The four Rangers continued writhing about in futile protest of their snake-ropes.

"He's right! I'm, uh getting weaker." Thomas groaned.

Snizzard strangled Black Ranger, pushing him into Yellow Ranger, then he turned to Red Ranger, dodging Blue Ranger's failed attack, before trying to shove Red Ranger into chest-mouth. All looked lost… when suddenly Blue Ranger, struggling with snake-rope, looked up and noticed something in the sky.

"Guys, look up there!" Toby cried out.

Yellow Ranger, struggling with snake-rope, looked up weakly. Up in the sky, she saw the helicopter Rosie was piloting.

"Rosie's flying the helicopter!" Emily exclaimed.

Black Ranger, struggling with snake-rope, also managed to look up.

"You're right! Rosie IS piloting that helicopter!" Percy added.

The four Rangers finally fell down on other side of the fountain, struggling, while Snizzard stood in foreground.

* * *

Back in the Command Center's in interior, Alpha was watching the battle on the Viewing Globe and was panicking.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! It looks like the Snizzard has Thomas and the others all wrapped up." Alpha groaned.

"Zordon, is there anyway our friends can defeat that monster?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Edward. The Rangers will need Rosie's Power Bow to defeat the Snizzard." Zordon answered, then he spoke to Alpha. "Alpha, concentrate on helping her to a safe landing."

"Yes, Zordon!" Alpha nodded, before going into thought mode for a moment. "_Oh, why couldn't I have been built with four arm_?" Then he spoke at the Viewing Globe when the images switched to Rosie piloting the helicopter. "Do you read me, Rosie?"

"Yes, Alpha." Rosie replied.

"How are you doing?" Alpha asked.

"I think I see the Airport ahead." Rosie answered.

"Good, now Rosie, remember, you must land the helicopter very carefully." Alpha pointed out. "Reduce your speed by adjusting the knob marked *throttle.*

* * *

Rosie steered the helicopter carefully towards the airport, hoping to find a helipad to land on.

"**Now, begin your descent by slowing pushing forward on the controls**." Alpha's voice came from Rosie's communicator.

"Oh, Alpha." Rosie whimpered fearfully. "I hope can do this."

Then Zordon's voice came from her communicator. "**You can do anything you set your mind to, Rosie. We all believe in you**."

"**You can do it Rosie**!" Edward's voice spoke.

"**You got this one**!" Gordon's voice added.

This gave Rosie her confidence. "You're right. I can do this."

With that, she began to pilot her way towards the Airport and a nearby helipad. Using everything she's learned from Alpha, she began to make a touchdown onto the helipad safe and sound. After what seemed like forever, and being under a lot of pressure, Rosie...managed to land it perfectly.

Giving a huge sigh of relief, Rosie collapsed in her seat. "There... we're home."

Soon a Fire Truck and Ambulance came racing over. The paramedics took Harold, Arry, and Bert, and loaded them into the ambulance to take them to the hospital. While the Firefighters spoke to Rosie briefly.

"Will Harold be okay?" Rosie asked the chief.

The Fire Chief shook his head. "We won't know till later, but you did take a risky-yet brave chance in saving these lives. You should feel very proud."

Rosie nodded, but then remembered her friends and Snizzard. "_Oh my gosh! My friends need me_!" she thought to herself before she started run off.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" called out the Fire Chief.

"I need to go somewhere right now, I'll go see Harold at the hospital later!" Rosie replied as she continued to run to find a safe area.

She manages to find a secluded area at outside the Airport. She tossed her backpack into the bushes and activated her communicator.

"Alpha, I'm down safely and ready to go." she spoke into the communicator.

"**Hurry! The Power Rangers need you**!" Alpha's voice sounded urgent.

Rosie gave another sigh. "What a day..." then she reached for her Power Morpher. "It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Rosie is seen holding out her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Rosie being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

* * *

Back in Knapford Park, while holding a bow in one hand, and an arrow in the other, pointing the tip forward before raising it to his head.

"Now you'll feel the full power of the zapper apple." he said menacingly.

He touched the apple atop his head, causing gold speckles to pop out, then the arrow shimmered with red power. The four Rangers writhed in snake-ropes by the fountain, with Yellow Ranger trying and failing to get up back.

"You won't get away with this!" Emily shouted, still wrapped with those snakes.

Snizzard ignored him. "Say goodbye Power Rangers!" he laughed maniacally.

With that, he pulled back his bow, when suddenly, another arrow shot in and struck his. His snake-arrow fell onto the ground, broken in half, smoking. Snizzard looked down in surprise, and then forth, angrily reaching out with right his hand.

"Who did that?" he demanded.

Posing with her Power Bow in front of angel statue amid water fountain was Pink Ranger, safe and sound.

"Leave my friends alone you snake!" Rosie said fiercely.

"Putties, attack!" Snizzard roared in rage.

He reached up, and suddenly, he's got an army of Putties around him that rushed forth. Pink Ranger battled the Putties with her Power Bow, action obscured by water, she soon looked upward. a Trio of Putties leaped over a cement wall at alternating angles. Five more Putties dashed up sidewalk intently. Pink Ranger merely held her Power Bow upward and fired an arrow into the air. The five sidewalk each Putties got struck in the chest with arrows, all sparking, bursting, and getting knocked out. Another pair of Putties leaped up and forth. Again, Pink Ranger merely held her Power Bow up and fired an arrow into air. Followed by her holding Power Bow upward and firing another arrow into the air. Both airborn pair of Putties get arrow struck sparkingly. Just then, an extra-chunky Putty rushed over to the water. Yet again, Pink Ranger merely aimed her Power Bow and fired arrow just to the left. The extra-chunky Putty was struck sparkingly by the arrow. It fell and rolled away smoking, as Snizzard stood while quivering with his bow.

Pink Ranger soon rushed up to her teammates with Blade Blaster in Sword mode in hand, stopping when she reached Red Ranger.

"Are you guys all right?" Rosie asked her friends.

"Just get these things off us!" Thomas stated.

"I thought we were finished." Toby said in relief.

The snake-rope from Red Ranger fell, smoking, to the ground in two pieces. Followed by both Black Ranger and Blue Ranger's snake-ropes falling, smoking, to the ground in pieces. Quickly, Yellow Ranger was able to cast off broke snake-rope from her body, as Pink Ranger stood in front of her teammates, talking to monster.

"You've had it, Snizzard!" Rosie said firmly to the monster.

Snizzard was not a happy camper, and so he went and gestured his right arm up, then stretched both his arms out.

"Tonto snakes, attack them!" he cried out in desperation.

A pair of snake-ropes coming to life inside the chest mouth. Pink Ranger again merely went and fired off another white and pink arrow from her Power Bow as her teammates watched on. The pair of snake-ropes got sparkily snuffed by the landing arrow. This was much to Snizzard's further anger, as he then went and snapped his chest-mouth back up.

"AHHH!" he screamed in agony, while clutching his wounded chest-mouth. "Curse you, Pink Ranger! Curse you, and your Power Bow!"

"Aim for the apple on top of his head!" Thomas instructed Pink Ranger.

"You've got it, Thomas!" Rosie nodded.

She then fiercely raised her Power Bow and aimed her arrow carefully. She soon pulled back string on the Power Bow. It was clear she was aiming for Snizzard's chipping-painted gold apple. Soon, Pink Ranger fired from her Power Bow, an arrow glowing with pink energy. The arrow soared through the air until it reached the shaking Snizzard. The monster got his apple struck by the pink energy arrow, which caused a burst of blue electricity and finally spark. A bright flash of yellow energy faded as Snizzard collapsed amid sparks and orange electricity, glowing blue until it flares out, leaving nothing behind.

The Rangers remain standing behind the water fountain in amazement. Red Ranger then stepped forth in triumph.

"Nobody snakes the Power Rangers." Thomas said proudly, acting like he's taking credit for the win.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside, Finster, Baboo, and Squatt were cowering together inside the workshop, either holding up and waving their hands in rapid protest, or just cowering normally, as an angry Rita stood near the entance-way while balking at them in a rant.

"I just can't believe it! You pea brains messed up a beautiful plan! You call yourselves bad guys? You fools! You dummies! You're all worthless! Any little things I want done right, I have to do myself! Oh, you numbskulls!"

After venting all her bottled up anger, Rita left the workshop all satisfied, and went into to the main chamber to go outside onto her usual balcony. Now appearing aghast, she suddenly stopped moving a bit. Clutching her forehead briefly and grimacing, before ceasing and glowering.

"Those klutzes are always driving me up the wall! Why can't I get competent minions like everyone else?" Rita asked herself.

Well, Rita. That's your problem, not ours.

* * *

At the Knapford Hospital later on. Inside, Rosie, Thomas, Percy, and James were paying Harold a little visit.

"You feeling okay Harold?" Rosie asked, as soon as she and her friends entered the room.

Nearby, Harold was laying in a bed and under the blanket.

"I am now." he said. "Still, I don't know why I passed out like that."

"What about Arry and Bert?" Thomas asked.

Harold chuckled. "Oh, when they woke up in their hospital room, they were so happy to be back on solid ground, that they started kissing the floor…and then vowed never to go flying ever again."

Thomas, Percy, James, and Rosie each gave small laughs.

"Either way, we're glad you're okay." Percy said with a smile. "How long until you're well enough to leave?"

"Well, the doctors want me to stay for the night." Harold explained. "But I should be well enough to return to work at the Airport in a few days."

"That's good to hear." James said in relief.

"And Percy." Harold spoke up to the green-haired boy. "I do expect a rematch against you soon, too."

"Sure thing, Harold." Percy smiled. "My bike and I against you and your helicopter."

"Well, we'll see you later, Harold." Rosie said as she, Thomas, Percy, and James leave the room.

Harold had to smile "_I like those kids. Always have, always will_." he thought to himself.

Outside the hospital, Thomas, Percy, James, and Rosie were all talking about the pink haired girl's latest adventure in the sky.

"I still can't believe you piloted a helicopter all by yourself, Rosie." James said in amazement.

"Was it difficult?" Percy asked.

"I had some help from Alpha and Zordon." Rosie explained. "If it was just by myself: Arry, Bert, Harold, and I would've been killed."

"But still, we're glad you're safe and sound, Rosie." Thomas said, putting an arm around his pink-haired friend.

"Thanks, Thomas." Rosie smiled brightly.

And the teens made their way to the station to take a train ride home after a hectic day.

**The End?**

* * *

And there you have it, another chapter all finished. What did you all think of it? Let me know in the R&amp;R, but NO flames or mean comments please. Next up will be *Dark Warrior*. When it'll be ready? I haven't got a clue. But either way, enjoy this chapter!


	18. Episode 17

And here we are: Another MMPR episode adaption! Soon we'll reach the big stuff, and then the world! MUHAHAHAHAHA! -oops, sorry everyone, hope I didn't scare you all with that laugh of mine.

Anyway, this chapter is based on *Dark Warrior*, but it will have some changes to the plot, nothing too serious mind you.

And as an overused reminder: I don't own Thomas or Power Rangers. HIT Entertainment for Thomas, and Saban Brands for Power Rangers.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Dark Warrior**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Dark Warrior**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

Edward Stewart is one of the nicest boys in all of Sodor High. He is eighteen years old, has blue hair (like Thomas and Gordon), wears glasses, is incredibly smart for his age, and is average of high. Because of his kind and friendly attitude, he has many great friends (the other Tidmouth Teens, as well as BoCo of the Smelter Teen class), and even a girlfriend (Jules Gallagher)… but sometimes his kind attitude can often make him an extreme doormat, almost never allowing himself to refuse one's help, even if it's from a bully. This can sometimes leave him vulnerable to being taken advantage of by the bullies.

One day at the Youth Center, one weekend. Inside, the activities of many people were going on. Thomas was teaching a karate class, Gordon and James were sparring nearby on a mat, Henry was sitting at a table reading a book about nature, Emily was practicing a kata on another mat, Rosie had just taken up gymnastics recently, and was practicing on a balance beam someone had setup for her, Percy and Toby were sitting at another table enjoying some Slushies the Refreshment Lady had brought them, while Edward and Jules were both doing their homework at a counter.

Meanwhile nearby, Arry, Bert, and Diesel were playing on some of the arcade machines… well, Diesel was anyway, while Arry and Bert were watching with interest. Soon, the black-haired Smelter Teen got a Game Over on one game he was playing, and he was forced to put in more quarters to continue playing…only problem is that he had no more money.

"Arry! Bert! I need more quarters!" Diesel demanded, holding his hand out near his friends/minions.

But Arry and Bert both went and shook their heads.

"Sorry Diesel, I'm fresh out." Arry apologized.

"So am I." Bert added.

Diesel growled crossly. He needed more money, and he needed it now! He looked over to which teen he and his pals could harass for money. Thomas, Percy, Toby, Henry, James, Gordon, Rosie, and Emily were obviously out of the question, and so were Duck, BoCo, Luke, Millie, Stepney, and Jules. But Edward on the other hand... Diesel gave a devious smirk and he, Arry, and Bert all walk over to were Edward and Jules were doing their homework.

"Hey! Geek head! Let me borrow a quarter." Diesel demanded rudely to Edward.

Jules glared angrily at the three bullies, but Edward's kind nature soon took over.

"Oh, sure Diesel." Edward dug into his pocket and pulled out a quarter and handed it to Diesel.

"Thanks, loser." Diesel said, and he, Arry, and Bert walked away.

"Edward, why did you give them a quarter?" Jules asked her boyfriend. "They will be back you know."

"They're just playing on the arcade machines." Edward shrugged. "They're not doing anything wrong, Jules."

And just as quickly, Diesel, Arry, and Bert come back.

"Hey, we need another quarter." Arry stated.

Edward got up and gave a sigh. "Gee, sorry, fellas. But I don't have anymore to spare right now." he said calmly.

Diesel did not like hearing that, so he approached and knocked on Edward's head thrice, causing him to wince slightly.

"What?" After a moment of silence, Diesel snapped his fingers and Arry and Bert both stepped forward. "Get him."

"H-hey!"

Arry and Bert both pick Edward up and turn him upside down while he yelped in panic, next they shook him for a moment and soon several coins fell out of Edward's overall pockets, then the two Smelter Teens place the blue-haired boy into a nearby recycling bin, as Diesel scooped up the dropped quarters, while Jules looked on in aghast and anger.

The three bullies then walked away laughing, carrying with them their newly stolen coins (they now have twenty of them), just as Gordon, James, and Henry all walked over. Like Jules, they were very cross with the three Smelter Teens.

"Disgraceful!" said Gordon.

"Disgusting!" put in James.

"Despicable!" finished Henry.

Jules then helped Edward out of the recycling bin.

"Edward. Edward, are you all right?" Jules asked in concern.

The glasses wearing blue-haired boy gave a sad sigh as he slapped the dirt off his overall legs.

"Why are they doing this to me?" he asked Jules solemnly.

"It's because you're letting them walk all over you." Gordon explained.

"You've got to stop acting like a doormat." James agreed.

"They're right, you know." Henry added.

Edward looked puzzled.

"A doormat? What do you guys mean?" he asked.

Gordon's face grew stern. "It's because you have a hard time saying no to people."

"Even to those jerks." James added. "You're letting your kind nature completely overtake you."

"And that means you can be taken advantage of very easily." Henry finished. "Like by Diesel, Arry, and Bert."

Edward realized that they did have a point, but even for a smart young man like himself, he didn't know what to do about it.

"So, what should I do?" he asked them.

Henry eyed Thomas nearby, who was still teaching a karate class.

"I think I might have an idea." he said.

* * *

In another part of the world, in Edinburgh, Scotland. Inside one house, a man looking to be in his fifties was hard at work with making something inside his chemistry lab. It looked sorta like he was making a potion of some kind. He mixed some ingredients together and soon he finished.

"My invisibility formula's finally done." The man said finally, holding up the flask.

He put the flash down onto the table. From there, the man went and put all of the information into his computer. As he typed away, he accidentally moved his hand and knocked the flask over. This caused some of the invisibility liquid to pour off the table and onto a potted cactus on the floor near the desk. After a few moments, the cactus vanished without a trace.

"Huh? Where's my plant?" The man looked around in confusion.

After a moment of looking around, he came to the conclusion that his formula works. From there, the man poured the newly made invisibility formula into a glass jar, and he took it with him.

* * *

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outerspace. High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers. Inside on the balcony, Rita was looking happy for whatever reason.

"Wonderful!" she smiled. "I've got a plan!" Then she turned and headed to find her local monster maker. "Finster! Oh, Finster!"

Inside Finster's workshop, said scientist was busy with a clay model, just as Rita walked in.

"What are you messing with there?" she asked sternly, before getting down to business. "I need a monster right away that's both invincible and clever!"

"Uh-huh." Finster nodded understandingly. "I'll combine the speed of a panther, the wisdom of the ages, and the strength of ten angry octavian slime toads… oh, you're going to love this one."

"Well? What are you waiting for?!" Rita demanded.

Finster sighed. "Uh, nothing."

He cautiously placed the clay model of a ninja into the Monster-matic. Finster then grabbed the lever and pulled it down then back up. The Monster-matic's exhaust pipe steams out as it began to work its magic. As the Monster-matic's pipe continued to steam some more, something was actively rockin' through the output tube. Pretty soon, the Monster-matic's output tube expelled a small fire burst, complete with smoke and sparks. When the smoke cleared, it was shown to be a monster ninja all right. A monster that Finster dubbed: *The Dark Warrior*.

* * *

Later on in the Youth Center, Edward was now wearing a karate gi that Gordon had lent him. He was looking nervous as Gordon, James, Henry, and Jules each stood around him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Henry?" Edward nervously asked.

Henry grinned. "Positive!"

James then pushed Edward forward. "Now get out there and learn some karate!"

The blue-haired boy nodded slowly and walked over to join Thomas' karate class. Jules then went and talked to the three older boys.

"I don't know, you three. I don't think Edward is the kind of guy who would be into anything physical like karate." she stated her concern.

"Well, we don't like seeing Edward acting like a doormat or getting pushed around." Gordon retorted.

"Yeah, being taken advantage of by other people isn't exactly nice." James added, then he gave a low snicker. "Besides, I also bet that it would be funny to see Edward trip up in that class."

"**James, that's not very nice**." came Emily's voice, just as she and Rosie walked up to the four other teens.

"Aw, come on, Emily, you know I was just kidding." James held his hands up innocently.

"Yeah, well sometimes your jokes can be pretty mean." Rosie responded heatedly. "Besides, I think it's cool that Edward's trying something new."

"I bet he'll do fine too." Emily added positively.

But I'm sorry to say that Edward's first karate class didn't go very well at all. While he could understand the stuff that was being explained, but actually doing them was another story altogether. He either wound up hurting himself, or someone else by complete accident. By the end of the two hour long class, Edward felt all aching inside his limbs.

"Class dismissed!" Thomas called out to the students.

Edward was so tired and aching that he collapsed onto his front and slowly crawled over to his watching friends.

"I'm so tired…" he moaned.

"Gee, that didn't go very well, did it?" Percy innocently stated.

"That might be an understatement." Henry commented too.

Jules quickly brought Edward some water, and the blue-haired boy drank it all up before giving an exhausted sigh.

"I'm just not good at this." he said in sadness.

It was then Thomas walked forward to see his friends.

"Edward, don't worry. I mean, even I was a beginner once." he said kindly, then he asked a question. "What does Martial Arts help us develop?"

"Courage, kindness, integrity, fitness, loyalty, and discipline." Edward answered.

Thomas smiled. "You memorized that quickly."

"I know I can memorize that stuff." Edward nodded. "But doing some of it is another story altogether."

"Look, it takes time for anyone to actually do it all correctly." Emily spoke up. "Thomas and I've been studying karate since we were nine. While it took Thomas only three years to fully master what he learned, and it even took me five years to master what I've learned."

"Emily's right, Edward." Toby started to talk to his friend. "Even if it takes time, you can eventually succeed."

"Your friends do have a point." Jules put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "And if it makes you feel any better; my Uncle Howard, The famous scientist of Scotland, is coming over for a visit tomorrow, maybe meeting him might help you."

"Sorry, Jules, but not even scientific achievement isn't much comfort to me right now." Edward limped away to hit the showers.

Thomas, Jules, and the others all watched on with worry for their friend.

* * *

Later the next day inside the Youth Center's juice bar, Jules was with the Tidmouth Teens waiting for her uncle to arrive.

"I can't wait for you guys to meet my Uncle Howard, the famous scientist." Jules said, excitedly. "He's just invented a new secret formula."

"Hey Jules, isn't he also a World Famous Champion Martial Artist?" Gordon asked.

"How did you know that?" Jules asked in surprise.

James chuckled as he held up a copy of a martial arts book. "The guy's a living legend."

"Wow, a karate scientist? Now that's what I call an inspiration." Edward said in amazement.

"Maybe Jules's Uncle Howard can give you some extra help." Percy spoke up. "You know, he'll be a perfect tutor for you!"

As the Tidmouth Teens and Jules continued talking, at the entrance to the Youth Center, the same man (Uncle Howard) from Edinburgh, Scotland, walked inside. He was carrying a jar of liquid in one hand. As he approached the nearby counter, he placed it down and then he put on some glasses, and then he went to find his niece. But leaving the jar alone on the counter proved to be a mistake, as the Refreshment Lady soon found and picked it up.

"Hey, what's this?" she asked.

The Refreshment Lady merely shrugged and took it with her to the back room. Back with the teens, Uncle Howard soon found them.

"Ah, Jules, there you are!" he said.

Jules gave her uncle a big hug.

"Uncle Howard!" she said joyfully.

The Tidmouth Teens all watch this scene with warm smiles on their faces. Pretty soon, Jules turned around.

"Oh, these are my friends, Uncle." she pointed to the nine teens.

"Um, hello." Percy greeted nervously.

Jules then went over near Edward and turned to face Uncle Howard.

"And this is my new boyfriend, Edward Stewart." Jules stated about the glasses wearing blue-haired boy. "I told you that you might be able to teach him some karate."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, karate scientist." Edward said in awe.

"Likewise, Edward." Uncle Howard responded with a bow. "With ancient Martial Arts skills, I can sharpen your body and your mind."

Edward smiled widely. "Great!"

"He forgets that this is to help him not be an extreme doormat." James grumbled quietly.

Gordon elbowed James sharply to his side. This was all while Edward and Uncle Howard both continued to talk.

"And I have a few other things I'd like to teach you." Uncle Howard continued.

Edward nodded happily. "Please do."

Howard nodded back. From there, he, Jules, and Edward all proceeded to leave the Youth Center.

"I think he's in good hands." Emily smiled.

* * *

Over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside the main chamber, Rita had walked down the balcony steps and began addressing her four henchmen (Goldar, Finster, Baboo, and Squatt), lined up on the right, while Dark Warrior was crouched to the left.

"Dark Warrior, I want you to keep an eye on these three baboons!" she started.

She was referring to Goldar, Baboo, Squatt, and Finster, who were all standing nearby watching and listening, except Squatt, who shook his head widely. Dark Warrior, meanwhile, merely gave a nodded salute.

"Okay, now, go steal that formula!" Rita shouted with glee, a smile crept on her face as she said those words.

"Uh-huh! We gotcha!" Squatt said excitedly, as he, Baboo, and Goldar all teleported out in a burst of fire.

"I shall not fail!" Dark Warrior stated, as he vanished in a billow of smoke.

* * *

Later on in the forest near Edinburgh, Scotland, the four villains travel through the woods to try and locate Uncle Howard's house.

"Let's see! I think the laboratory's this way!" Baboo stated as he lead the way.

Soon they found the house. They noticed that the door was unlocked, so they broke inside. Now inside, they all looked around the place.

"Hello? Is anybody in there?" called out Squatt, but there was no answer. "Nobody's home!"

Soon, the villains all found the chemistry lab in the basement. Once downstairs, Squatt quickly found something on the table that looked like the invisibility formula.

"The formula!" he cried, as he picked the flask up. "Ah, here it is!"

Baboo, Goldar, and Dark Warrior all joined him at the chemistry table.

"See if it's the right one!" suggested Goldar.

"Let me try!" Baboo took the flask and drank some of the formula.

Squatt then took it back and drank some of it too.

"Nice bottle!" he stated.

After a few seconds, Baboo and Squatt both felt sick to their stomachs.

"I don't feel so good." Baboo wailed.

"I don't feel so good either." groaned Squatt.

Goldar was furious. "I wanted you to check it, not drink it!" he snapped. "How many times have I told you not to drink from a bottle that has no label, you numbskulls?!"

Knowing that they had just failed, Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt disappear to return to the Lunar Palace, but Dark Warrior stayed behind for a moment.

"I wonder…" he pondered to himself, and began to take a closer look around.

* * *

Back at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside, Rita stood furiously before her bowing henchmen, hitting Squatt with her scepter, and then going to hit Baboo.

"Dummies! Deuces! Fools! Nincompoops! Ninnies!" she screamed angrily, as she finished hitting Baboo, then she went and bonked Squatt on the head a few more times. "You drank the formula when I needed it for my latest plan! NOW BECAUSE OF YOUR BUMBLING INCOMPETENCE, I CAN'T EVEN DO IT!"

Luckily, Dark Warrior saved their butts when he returned with some news for his Queen.

"The formula wasn't in the laboratory." he said. "That old man must have hidden it somewhere!"

Rita seethed in further anger as she turned to face her monster.

"Send the Putties to capture the old man, I'll get him to give me the formula!" she ordered, finishing with a dark… "One way or another."

Dark Warrior's eyes flash with bluish energy. From there, Rita watched as her ninja monster vanished out of the palace.

* * *

Back down in Knapford Park, Edward, Jules, and Uncle Howard were all practicing Karate…well Edward and Uncle Howard were anyway. Nearby, Jules sat on a bench and watched them practice.

"Ah, good, Edward." Howard commented.

Howard performed a fighting stance, and Edward soon mimicked it perfectly.

"Good." Howard smiled proudly. "You're beginning to understand."

Jules continued to watch and gave a clap. "Way to go Edward!" she cheered.

Edward felt pleased with himself. Too bad the good mood atmosphere ended when a small squad of Putty Patrollers appeared.

"Oh no, Putties!" Edward shouted.

Jules gasped as she watched her uncle and boyfriend try to fend off the Putties. Soon however, three Putties were able to sneak up on Uncle Howard and grab and carry him off.

"Unhand me this instant!" he shouted.

Jules watched in horror. "Uncle Howard!"

But she didn't get very far, as three more Putties grabbed her from behind and started to carry her away.

"EDWARD, HELP!" Jules screamed.

Edward ducked and flipped a Putty down, just in time to turn around and see Howard and Jules both captured.

"Jules! Howard!" Edward cried out.

"Remember what you have learned, Edward!" Uncle Howard called out before he, Jules, and the Putties vanished.

"NO!" The blue-haired boy ran off to find his friends.

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown cavern, both Uncle Howard and Jules were being held captive. Suddenly, appearing in a blue flame burst came the Dark Warrior.

"I am the Dark Warrior!" he announced, before eyeing his captives sinisterly.

"What do you want with us?" Uncle Howard demanded.

"I want your invisibility formula!" Dark Warrior stated.

"Invisibility formula?" Uncle Howard looked confused. "But I don't have it with me!"

"Don't lie to me, old coot!" Dark Warrior snapped. "I know you have it somewhere!"

"He's telling you the truth!" argued Jules. "He doesn't have it with him!"

Dark Warrior quickly lost his patience. "You will tell me where your invisibility formula is, or-" he suddenly drew out a katana from the sheath on his back. From there, he approached and aimed the blade at Jules's neck. "-you'll lose your niece forever."

"You leave my Jules out of this!" Howard angrily demanded. "And she's right, I am telling you the truth, for I don't know where my formula is!"

Dark Warrior gave a sigh. "You want to do this the hard way? Very well, then." He went over to a nearby device and activated it. A timer of 60 minutes began to countdown. "If you don't give me that formula in one hours time, then you, your niece, and this cave will disappear from the face of the Earth!"

"You'll never get away with this!" Jules shrieked.

Dark Warrior folded his arms. "We'll see, little girl." he laughed maniacally.

Jules whispered to her uncle. "What do we do?"

"_I've got to remember where I left that jar_." Howard thought to himself.

"Speak up, old man!" Dark Warrior shouted. "Stop struggling and tell me where the formula is!"

But Uncle Howard just couldn't remember. With only 60 minutes till the device implodes, he just HAD to remember before it was too late.

* * *

Back with Edward, he had just arrived at the Youth Center. Inside, at the Juice Bar, he found his friends seated at a table enjoying some lunch.

"Guys!" Edward cried as he ran towards the table the other Tidmouth Teens were at.

"Hey there, soon-to-be yellow belt, Edward!" Gordon greeted.

"Where are Jules and Uncle Howard?" asked Toby.

Edward stopped to catch his breath before explaining what happened. "The Putties! They grabbled Uncle Howard and Jules, I tried to stop them, but I couldn't."

The teens were shocked.

"What would they want with Uncle Howard and Jules?" asked Rosie.

"Beats me." Percy remarked.

"Uncle Howard's just a harmless old man!" James stated. "And Jules is just a harmless teenage girl."

Suddenly, the Refreshment Lady walked up to then while holding onto a bunch of black balloons.

"Oh, Emily!" she spoke to the dark green-haired girl. "These were just delivered for you."

Emily was perplexed. "Who'd sent these to me?"

"Maybe the letter attached to the string will tell you." The Refreshment Lady suggested, as she walked away.

Emily looked at the letter for a moment before a look of horror crept on her face.

"What's wrong, Emily?" Rosie asked. "What does it say?"

Emily didn't respond, but she did give Rosie the letter to read. This is what it had to say:

"*To Emily Sterling and her friends: If you ever want to see your good friend, Jules, and her uncle again, then deliver the old man's secret invisibility formula to me in Knapford Park before sixty minutes are up…or else. Signed the Dark Warrior*."

Rosie finished reading the letter before looking up, a horrified look on her face too. Thomas immediately knew who was really behind all of this.

"Must be one of Rita's monsters." Thomas said.

The Tidmouth Teens all looked at each other in discomfort.

"But where could he have left it?" asked Henry.

"None of us have it." Toby added.

"And now Jules is in danger…again." Edward sighed sadly, believing this situation to be all his fault.

Rosie laid a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Don't worry, Edward, we'll save her."

"Either way, we better teleport to the Command Center." Thomas suggested.

The others nodded, and seeing as no one else was around, they lined up in formation and activated their communicators and they all turned into beams of coloured light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum) and they all descend right out of the Youth Center.

* * *

At the Command Center. Inside the interior, the nine beams of light all landed nearby in a corner, faded, and revealed the Tidmouth Teens. Zordon was also surprised to see them.

"Welcome, Power Rangers." Zordon greeted. "I have been expecting you."

"Zordon, what's going on?" Percy asked.

Edward stepped forward. "A monster named Dark Warrior has kidnapped my girlfriend and her uncle."

"Unfortunately, Edward, your girlfriend's uncle's creation has inspired Rita to hatch one of her most evil plots yet." Zordon stated. "Behold!"

The Tidmouth Teens all turn to the Viewing Globe. There, they watch the part where Uncle Howard was working on making his invisibility formula earlier.

"Jules's uncle has invented a new invisibility formula." Zordon explained. "A few drops on any person or object will cause it to vanish."

Then images from the Lunar Palace, showing Dark Warrior being created, and receiving his orders were shown on the Viewing Globe.

"Rita has dispatched her latest monster, the Dark Warrior, to get the formula from Jules's uncle." Zordon continued. "Her master plan is to use the formula to make you Power Rangers disappear forever."

"The Dark Warrior is holding Jules and her uncle hostage in an abandoned cave in the forest." Alpha added as he typed away at the nearby console. "He will destroy them both if he doesn't get the formula."

Edward looked on in sadness.

"Jules… Uncle Howard…"

Emily smiled with reassurance. "Relax, Edward, we'll save them."

"Preparing to teleport." Alpha said as he pressed some buttons on the console again.

The Tidmouth Teens all turned into beams of coloured light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum) and they all descend right out of the Command Center.

* * *

In the forest, the Tidmouth Teens were searching for the cavern where Jules and Uncle Howard were being held captive in. Pretty soon, they were ambushed by some more Putty Patrollers.

"Putties!" exclaimed Gordon.

The Tidmouth Teens all battled the Putties. After a brief struggle, the foot soldiers were defeated and they vanished. Pretty soon the teens found the cavern where Jules and Uncle Howard were being held captive.

"There it is!" Thomas shouted as he ran forth.

"Quick, we got to find them!" Emily added as she followed.

The teens all entered the cavern, and they all began searching for Jules and Uncle Howard. Eventually, they found them in the heart of the cavern.

"There they are!" Toby spotted them and they all ran to free them.

"Edward! Everyone!" Jules was relieved.

And so was Uncle Howard. "Thank goodness you've found us."

Edward untied Jules and they embraced.

"Are you all right, Jules?" Edward asked.

"Yes, thank you, Edward." Jules replied.

Thomas and James freed Uncle Howard.

"How on earth did you kids find us?" he asked.

"We got a message from the Dark Warrior." James answered.

"But did he mention about this bomb?!" Uncle Howard pointed to the nearby device, who's timer just hit 2 minutes.

"He did!" Thomas nodded, before he turned to Edward and Toby. "Can you two disconnect it?"

Toby and Edward both nodded.

"We'll try." Toby stated.

They made their way over to the explosive device, and they began working on disarming it. As they worked on the device, it quickly became apparent that they weren't going to disable it in time… at least not until Uncle Howard spoke to them.

"Use your karate training to focus your mental energy!" he advised them.

Edward immediately understood what he meant. By calming his mind, he was able to find and snip the correct wires to disable the device. With only mere seconds to spare, he snipped the final wire. And the device was shut down!

"I did it!" he shouted in triumph.

"Way to go, Edward!" Thomas cheered.

"Nice one!" added Percy.

Henry, Gordon, and James each turned to face Jules and Uncle Howard.

"You two better get out of here." Henry told them. "We'll be right behind you."

The two civilians nodded and they quickly made their way to the exit of the cavern. When they were out of sight, Thomas spoke into his communicator.

"Zordon, we've freed Uncle Howard and Jules." Thomas informed Zordon.

"**Good, now hurry to the park and put an end to the Dark Warrior**." Zordon's voice instructed.

Thomas shut off his communicator and looked to Percy, Rosie, Emily, and Toby.

"You guys ready?"

"Yup!" Percy nodded.

"Let's put Dark Warrior's lights out" Rosie was itching for a battle.

Thomas nodded in agreement as he and his team all reached for their Power Morphers in their backsides.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

The five Rangers all jump flipped into Knapford Park, where Dark Warrior was waiting. The five Rangers landed and turned around to face Dark Warrior. They then got the monster's attention by posing together.

"POWER RANGERS!" They battle cried.

Dark Warrior suddenly leaped up forth with his katana drawn. He landed and faced the Rangers in a meadow, katana to Blade Blasters. He and Red Ranger clashed blades, leading Red Ranger to rolling away, Yellow Ranger dodged, Pink Ranger kicked while he sword blocked, Black Ranger high kicked over the ducking monster. Dark Warrior turned, and sparkily slashed Red Ranger, then Yellow Ranger, and kicking Blue Ranger down, just before he went and did the same to Black Ranger.

Black Ranger rolled near Pink Ranger, who then both struck both their Blade Blasters at Dark Warrior at once, but he blocked both with his katana. He then broke free, foot-swept Pink Ranger over, ducked under Black Ranger's high kick, and then sparkily slashed him, then her. Pink Ranger rolled away, with her upperbody smoking, but got back up with Power Bow in hand, and then leaped up. She leaped up in a side angle, and fired an arrow from her Power Bow. Pink Ranger then leaped up forth in a reverse angle, firing another arrow from her Power Bow. Dark Warrior katana slashed down each of the two arrows out of the air, then rolled away. He then rolled back up, and other four Rangers regroup around Pink Ranger in facing him.

"Let's get him, guys!" Thomas commanded.

The five Rangers then charged forth, Pink Ranger with Power Bow and others with Blade Blasters. Dark Warrior then held his katana poised, while chuckling.

"You fools don't have a chance!" he chuckled evilly. "I am the Dark Warrior!"

The Rangers halted in their tracks. It was then Yellow Ranger pointed forth at Dark Warrior.

"You've had it!" Emily declared fiercely.

Dark Warrior responded by raising his left arm, with a cannon sticking out, and he fired it into the air. Sparks burst around the Rangers and the force of the blow sent them diving away. Nearby, Yellow Ranger rolled back up and readied her Blade Blaster.

"You're mine!" she shouted, and leaped into the air recklessly.

"Emily, wait!" cried out Toby.

Too late, Dark Warrior raised his left arm, with a cannon sticking out, and he fired it into the air. Yellow Ranger got spark-blasted in her chest in midair, ending her forward momentum. With that, she landed on her back, momentarily dazed from the fall.

"Give up?" Dark Warrior asked teasingly.

"No way!" Emily declared, as she got to her feet.

Soon she was back up, with the other Rangers with her. Red Ranger then raised his left fist up, and then held up his Blade Blaster in Sword mode against his left forearm. His fellow Rangers copied him as they held their Blade Blasters in Sword mode outward with their right hands.

"Rangers! Blade Blasters up! Let's bring them together." Thomas commanded.

"Right!" came from Emily, Percy, Toby, and Rosie.

Both Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger brought their feet together and leaped up into the sky at the same time. Suddenly, the two female Rangers back flipped through the air and under the bright and shining sun with their Blade Blasters in hand. Pink Ranger landed on Blue Ranger and Red Ranger's shoulders on the left, while Yellow Ranger landed on Red Ranger and Black Ranger's shoulders on the right. The male Rangers were standing shoulder to shoulder with their arms crossed.

Now standing in a Tower Formation, the team, holding together their Blade Blasters in Sword modes, pointed them up ahead of Red Ranger's helmet.

"FIRE!" shouted the five core Rangers.

The Rangers in the Tower Formation fired from their Blade Blasters at one another, unleashing a spinning blue triangle with a red center in a yellow circle that shot forth as they gestured their arms out. The Tower Formation blast triangle hit Dark Warrior in a massive explosion. He was then flung into the air by a massive fireball explosion bursting behind him.

* * *

Up on the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita looked very cross, as she walked forth while armed with her scepter.

"Oh, yeah? Dark Warrior, grow!" she shouted.

With that, she flung it over the balcony.

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground.

Dark Warrior was being overwhelmed by the growth smoke. He then grew giant as the smoke subsided, he leaned down with his new scythe weapon, a dangling weight on the end of the chain.

"This is your last chance!" Dark Warrior bellowed. "Surrender!"

He was looking down at the small Rangers as they regroup.

"Forget it, Dark Warrior!" Thomas shouted.

Dark Warrior readied his new weapon. "Then prepare for defeat!"

Red Ranger summons while turned to the left and holding right hand to sky.

"We need Dinozord power, now!"

From the middle of nowhere, the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. It was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. Soon, it raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord leaped out of the greenery.

A nearby volcano started to erupt. The Pterodactyl Dinozord flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

Red Ranger, looking upward, gestured an arm proudly as his teammates joined his side, and they all prepared to leap up.

"Power up, guys!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Thomas here. How are you guys doing?"

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"This is Percy. I'm ready to nail him!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Toby here. All systems are a-okay!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"This is Emily. Let's push this guy off our island!"

Pink Ranger drops into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Rosie here. I'm so with you!"

The five Dinozords raced along the horizon. But Dark Warrior raised his left arm and fired his cannon to the slight right. As the Dinozords all raced along the horizon, a fireball exploded, superimposed all over them, bursting sparkier outward. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, it began bursting with sparks, jolting Red Ranger about. In the Mastodon cockpit, it began bursting with sparks, jolting Black Ranger about. In the Triceratops cockpit, it began bursting with sparks, jolting Blue Ranger about. In the Sabertooth Tiger cockpit, it began bursting with sparks, jolting Yellow Ranger about. In the Pterodactyl cockpit, it began bursting with sparks, jolting Pink Ranger about.

Dark Warrior then started to rush forth, but suddenly stopped in his tracks. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, after recovering and regaining control, Red Ranger gestured his right arm to his chest. He then held up his Power Coin, which glowed, forming his gleaming Power Crystal as he wiped his hand across from his Coin-holding hand.

"Prepare your Power Crystal, guys!"

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"Ready!"

They each insert their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Let's combine now!"

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon, and then they began to combine together.

The Sabertooth Tiger roared out. Suddenly, it went and locked itself into Leg Mode. The Triceratops opened its mouth while in the desert. Just then, it went and folded up its tail. The Tyrannosaurus then went and connected with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth Tiger legs electrically. The Mastodon exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. Just as quickly though, it floated through the air in its component form. Soon, it went and connected with the Tyrannosaurus, causing a pulse of energy throughout.

In the Megazord cockpit, the lights all came on as the Rangers were all seated inside at their stations. The Triceratops wheels passed through the desert sands. The Megazord Tank continued to rumble forth into battle. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looked at his teammates quickly, and then the whole team raised fists in union.

"All right, let's finish Dark Warrior!" Thomas declared.

"Right!" replied Toby, Rosie, Percy, and Emily in union.

The Megazord Tank fired from both of its cannons. Dark Warrior got spark blasted, smoke surrounding him as he dived to the left, hand springing over, and landing with sword ready.

"Sorry, Rangers, but you'll have to do better than that!" he boasted.

In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers all cheered happily at the successful hits against their enemy, anyway, with Red Ranger pumping his fist, Black Ranger following suit, Blue Ranger snapping fingers then the fist thing, Pink Ranger clasping hands, and Yellow Ranger kinda shaking a bit.

"We can win this!" Thomas stated.

Just then, Dark Warrior raised his left arm again, and fired his cannon to the slight right. The Megazord Tank got hit by the fireballs, which caused sparks and bursts to erupt from it. In the Megazord cockpit, the entire cockpit shook as sparks and bursts erupted, and the Rangers flailed about. Thankfully, Red Ranger regained control and gestured a fist to his chest, and then grabbed the controls with both hands.

"Switch to Megazord Battle Mode, now!" Thomas said confidently.

"Right!" Toby and Emily both gave thumbs up to their leader, and then gripped their controls with both hands.

"Morphin!" Percy and Rosie both gave thumbs up to their leader, and then gripped their controls with both hands.

The Megazord Tank stopped moving. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger raised a fist up, then forth, and then gripped the controls with both hands.

"Start transformation sequence!" Thomas commanded.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. Soon, the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. The Pterodactyl then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Dark Warrior rushed up and katana struck the Megazord, but it got blocked and pushed aside. He turned, and high kicked, but it too was blocked, slashed with katana, it was dodged, but he then finally sparkily slashed the Megazord while rushing past it. Dark Warrior then got blade punched, before striking again. The Megazord, grabbing with both hands, stopped the katana slash, before up-punching. The force of the punch sent the katana flying out of Dark Warrior's hands and through the sky. This allowed the Megazord to wind up its fist and deliver a punch. Its fist sparkily struck Dark Warrior, sending him flying back. He fell and rolled along the ground, but he recovered quickly, and whipped out a sickle and started swinging the chain weight before flinging it. The chain sailed across the battlefield until…

The Megazord ended up with the chain wrapped around its neck, shifting to the left, but was unable to shake Dark Warrior. The monster tugged on the chain, retracting it between hands. Then, when the two were close enough, he rushed at the Megazord, sparkily slashing it with the sickle as he passed by. The Megazord staggered back, reeling from the strike, as its chest smoked and it remained chained to the neck. In the Megazord cockpit, The Rangers jolt about as it shook, when it ceased, Red Ranger looked skyward, to the upper right.

"We need the Power Sword now!" Thomas called out.

A sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The Megazord caught the Power Sword in the air with right hand, and then slashed at the chain. The Power Sword sliced the chain sparkingly and breaking it apart, thus freeing the Megazord. This also caused Dark Warrior to stumble back with the now-broken chain and sickle. Inside the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers raised their right arms and they made slashing downward motion.

"Let's bring him down!" Thomas shouted.

"HYAH!" Toby, Emily, Percy, and Rosie cried out in union.

The Megazord motioned its sword, pulsing with lightning and electricity, powering it up while raising it upward into the sky, which surge with a reddish storm. But this wasn't going to stop Dark Warrior, as he readied his sickle and then rushed forth.

Under the reddish sky storm, the Megazord swoops sword underhand, slashing upward and diagonally, leaving a visible trail. Dark Warrior gets slashed by sword, which caused him to leap off the ground, sparks and pulses of energy are released, until he hit the ground, exploding massively, which turns into an added burst of sparks and a fireball, leaving only lingering smoke with red electricity.

The Megazord stood completely victoriously while holding onto its Power Sword. Thus, the Power Rangers had won the day yet again.

* * *

Back inside the Lunar Palace, Rita stood furiously before her bowing henchmen, hitting Squatt with her scepter, and then going to hit Baboo, before finally turning to hit Goldar.

"You dummies!" she screamed angrily.

Boy, it sucks to be Baboo, Squatt, and Goldar right now, huh?

* * *

Later on that day in the Youth Center, Jules and Uncle Howard were seated at a counter in the Juice Bar.

"You know Jules." he said to his niece. "I still can't remember whatever happened to my jar."

"Who knows Uncle Howard." Jules shrugged. "Who knows."

Nearby in the gym, Edward was taking his test for a yellow belt with his class, while James, Gordon, Henry, Rosie, and Emily all watch. Edward was doing very well.

"Very good, Edward." Thomas said as Edward did a perfect fighting stance.

"He still remembers that this class is to help him not be an extreme doormat, right?" James asked Gordon and Henry.

Gordon gave a shrug. "Aw, who cares about that anymore? What's important is that Edward has really improved in his self-defence."

"And who knows?" Henry added. "Edward might become a talented black belt one day."

As the three boys chatted about Edward, the blue-haired boy soon finished his test as Thomas walked over to him.

"Well done, Edward, you've passed." Thomas stated as he took out a yellow belt. "For that, you've earned yourself the rank of yellow belt."

He handed it to Edward, who smiled with pride, as the karate class, and the teens and adults watching all applauded him.

"Thank you, Thomas." Edward bowed, and Thomas responded in kind.

But the good mood atmosphere ended when Diesel suddenly pulled Edward away. Arry and Bert were with him.

"Hey egghead, give us another quarter, unless you want another one way trip to trash city." Diesel said threateningly.

But Edward shook his head. "No Diesel, I won't give you another quarter." he said firmly. "I'm not going to let you, Arry, or Bert push me around anymore!"

As Edward argued with the three Smelter Teens, the other Tidmouth Teens watched.

"He's finally standing up to them." James whispered to Henry. "I guess that idea of yours did work."

"But it looks like he still needs some help." spoke up Rosie.

Suddenly Uncle Howard and Jules walked up to them, Uncle Howard was carrying his jar full of his invisibility formula.

"I've finally found my formula." he stated. "And I think I can help teach those three bullies a lesson."

Uncle Howard uncorked his jar and drank some of the formula, and he passed the jar to Jules, and he then vanished into thin air. Everyone in the area look around for him, but they couldn't find him.

Diesel, Arry, and Bert suddenly get their heads knocked together and they fall onto their butts, as they looked around, all freaked out.

"Hey, fellas, remember." Edward said to them "Keep your mental energy tightly centered, like the nucleus of an atom."

But the three Smelter Teens didn't listen as they got up and ran off in fear at what just happened. Near Jules, Thomas, James, Gordon, Henry, Emily, and Rosie, Uncle Howard suddenly reappears, looking pleased at what he just did.

"Wow, that was great!" Jules praised her uncle. "Nice going, Uncle Howard."

"All in a days work." Uncle Howard said good-naturedly.

This earned a cheerful laugh from the teens. The perfect ending to a perfect day indeed.

**The End**?

* * *

Not a bad chapter if I say so myself. What do you guys have to say? Just R&amp;R and tell me please, but NO flames or rude comments.


	19. Episode 18

Hello again my fellow readers, here we have another MMPR episode adaption (this time based on *Switching Places*). To be honest, I found the actual episode to be quite funny, and this adaption was no different. Morphinominal!

And before we start, I must remind you all yet again: I OWN Power Rangers (just kidding, I don't own 'em at all), and I don't own Thomas! Saban Brands owns Power Rangers, and HIT Entertainment owns Thomas and Friends.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Switching Places**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Switching Places**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

In the garage of his house, Toby Holden was working on a device, with Edward's help.

"How does it look?" Edward asked.

Toby wiped his forehead with a clean cloth, and he looked up.

"Just about finished." he replied.

Edward gave a nod before handing Toby a wrench, and then looking at his watch. It was nearly 8:30 at night.

"Sorry, Toby. It's getting late." he turned to leave. "We can finish this new invention in the morning before school."

Toby got up and put his tool box away.

"Okay, Edward. See you tomorrow."

Later that night while everyone was sound asleep, Toby's garage got an unwelcome visitor in the form of Squatt.

"Hehehe…" he giggled mischievously, as he approached the new invention that Toby and Edward were both working on. "Now let's see. That power source for Toby's new invention has got to be around here somewhere." He snooped around the device, and soon found what he was looking for. "Aha! Just what I was looking for."

He opened up the invention and switched around some of the wires and soon closed it back up.

"I'll just attach this to that and that to this, and bingo!" Squatt chuckled to himself. "When Toby tests his new gizmo, his head will be scrambled like an omelette. Those other Power Brats will be so busy trying to help him, they won't pay attention to what Rita is doing!"

With that, he vanished out of the garage.

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers, Rita's laughter and talking could be heard. Inside on the balcony, Rita looked out from her telescope, smiling and snapping her fingers before looking back in it. Squatt and Baboo both looked at one another, then at Rita, before Baboo stepped toward her.

"I take it the mission was successful?" The evil Empress asked.

Baboo, who was standing just ahead of Squatt, who reacted, while the blue monkey spoke, glancing to the left briefly.

"I did. That machine of Toby's has been tampered with." Baboo answered all to eagerly.

"Now you can send down a monster." Goldar said to his Empress, as he walked up the balcony steps and stood as Rita, Squatt, and Baboo each watched, just before the latter two decided to go and leave their higher-ups alone.

"Yes, you're right." Rita nodded, and she whipped her scepter around. "And that monster will be the Genie."

"An excellent choice your Majesty, as usual." Baboo commented, while walking away.

As Baboo and Squatt both left the chamber, Rita stepped out of her second-in-command's way, letting him look into the telescope.

"Goldar, take a look." She gestured towards Earth. "This is the chance we've been waiting for."

"We can finally get rid of the Power Rangers?" Goldar asked, looking into the telescope.

Rita smiles wickedly, turned to the right, and pointed with her right hand while shouting with absolute glee. Obviously, that meant yes.

* * *

Early next morning at Toby's Garage, Toby and Edward were both finally finished the new invention, and they invited Rosie over to help test it out.

"So you two, what is this new project?" she asked curiously.

"We've been working on this new system to facilitate direct thought transfer." Toby replied, getting the invention setup.

Rosie managed to translate what Toby said. "You have a way for me to read your mind?"

Edward grinned. "That's basically what he said Rosie."

"It's still in the experimental stage, but I'm sure it will work." Toby said confidently.

While all of this is happening, Diesel, Arry, and Bert were hiding behind the RADBUG, trying figure out what Edward and Toby had invented this time.

"Did you hear that?" Diesel asked his two friends/minions.

Arry listened out, but all he heard was the barking of a dog.

"Yeah." Arry replied. "Sounded like a dog."

Bert listened too, and he heard the barking. "He's right, it sounds like a dog."

"No, you numbskulls." Diesel snapped. "Those geeks, Toby and Edward, invented a machine that can read people's minds."

Arry and Bert looked behind them to find a dog looking at them crossly. Diesel was too busy thinking about the pleasures of what that device could do for him and his gang.

"_Imagine the possibilities_." he thought to himself gleefully.

Back inside the garage, Toby had just finished setting the device up. Edward, meanwhile, explained to Rosie how it worked.

"Morphinominal!" Rosie smiled.

Edward helped Rosie into one of the booths of the machine and handed her a helmet to put on.

"Could we try to be careful with my hair today please?" Rosie asked in concern.

"Don't worry, Rosie." Toby said calmly. "Your hair will be fine."

Back outside with Diesel, Arry, and Bert, the dog was still yapping at the three Smelter Teens. Only Arry and Bert were paying attention to the dog, while Diesel watched what was going on inside the garage.

"Uh, Diesel…" Arry started.

"Shut your trap, Arry!" The black-haired Smelter Teen snapped.

Back in the garage, Toby had set himself inside on of the booths of the invention as Edward handed him a helmet.

"Okay, now I just have to flip down this micro-generator switch then we're all set." he stated.

Toby gave a thumbs up. Rosie, however, looked worried.

"Are you two sure this is safe?" she asked.

"I told you, you have nothing to worry about." Toby replied. "Now stand still, it'll be over in a few seconds."

Back outside, Diesel grinned deviously while Arry and Bert fearfully tried to get their leader's attention.

"DIESEL!"

Finally, Diesel turned around. "What do you two-" he stared in shock as he saw the growling dog. "Nice doggy, nice doggy…"

The dog merely growled furiously. This caused the three Smelter Teens to scream and run out of the area, with the dog on their tails. Back inside the garage, Edward had just went and flipped the switch to the device. From there, the machine started to take effect. There were various small explosions as the machine worked its magic. When it was done, Toby and Rosie both stepped out of their booths. Edward watched on anxiously.

"Well?" he asked. "How was it?"

Rosie was the first to speak…but she had Toby's voice instead. "Are you feeling nominal?"

Toby then spoke…with Rosie's voice. "I think so."

The two teens then realized what they said and they stared at each other in shock.

"Rosie?"

"Toby?"

Toby then looked at himself and grew a little scared. "What just happened?"

"The, uh, generator experienced diathermic overload." Rosie/Toby said.

Toby/Rosie stared in confusion. "What?" He/She started to get mad.

"We've undergone spatial personality displacement." Rosie/Toby explained…technobabble style still.

"I'm sorry, but could you please speak English?" Toby/Rosie asked.

Rosie/Toby gave a sigh. "My brain's in your body, and yours is in mine."

Toby/Rosie's eyes widened in complete shock. "What?!"

Finally realizing what had happened, the two teens let out a freaked out scream. This wasn't suppose to have happened to them!

"Well, that's something you don't happen to see everyday." Edward commented innocently.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. High up on one of the towers. Inside, Goldar was on the balcony talking to himself, Baboo and Squatt were both not present for some reason.

"Once we have the magic lamp from canine four of the Wolfhead's Galaxy, those Power Rangers will be taken care of finally." Goldar said to himself as he gestured left hand as a fist about two times, finally banging his sword against the floor as he stopped.

Suddenly, Baboo and Squatt both ran into the main chamber from a nearby doorway.

"We're back!" Squatt announced.

Goldar turned around away from the railing to face them. "Did you get it?" he asked with impatience.

The two henchmen approached the balcony (and Goldar) and nodded.

"We sure did." Baboo answered.

Squatt held up the Genie's lamp in his right hand.

"Well, what are you waiting?" Goldar demanded. "Go on. Rub the lamp."

Squatt began to rub the lamp. A few seconds later, it gleamed twice, shooting from its spout a white blob of energy that formed into the Genie before the stunned pair. This Genie looked like a monster instead of being human-like.

"Are you a Genie?" Squatt asked in amazement, while Baboo looked surprised.

"At your service." The Genie bowed.

"Well, what do you know?" Baboo chuckled, as he and Squatt looked at each other, and then back at the evil Genie. "It worked!"

Goldar walked forth and spoke to the new monster. "Genie, you are going to be sent down to Earth, and there, you will attack the Power Rangers and destroy them." he explained, while pointing and gesturing his left hand repeatedly, finally making it into a fist, and then ceasing all action. "Is that understood?"

Genie bowed again before disappearing in a burst of smoke. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

Back at Toby's Garage, Arry, Bert, and Diesel had just returned, after evading the dog. Once they were positive that the coast was clear, they walk up to the device. Diesel walked over to the control box and started to examine over it.

"I saw how he did it." Diesel stated, rubbing his hands together. "It's a piece of cake."

Arry dragged Bert and shoved him inside one of the booths. "Come on. Get in there."

After Arry got in, Bert got confused. "Well, what do you want us to do?" he asked.

"When I flip the switch, one of you think of something and the other will try and read that person's mind." Diesel explained.

Arry and Bert both gave a nod of affirmative, and Diesel pulled the switch. Like how it previously worked, the machine started to take effect. There were various small explosions as the machine worked its magic. When it was done, Arry and Bert both stepped out of their booths. Diesel watched with impatience.

"Well?" he asked. "Can one of your read the other's mind?"

Arry (with Bert's voice) gave a slight moan, while Bert (with Arry's voice) laughed loudly…but both of them realized what had happened and they let out a huge scream. Diesel couldn't help but laugh.

"Grease and oil!" he snorted between laughs. "You two switched minds, but I can't tell what's funnier!"

Arry and Bert gave a sigh, for they knew this wasn't going to be a good day for them.

* * *

Later on at Sodor High. Inside, Rosie/Toby was at her/his locker trying to apply make-up (Why? I don't have a clue, seeing as Rosie is more of a tomboy than a girly girl, despite wearing pink much of the time), and several girls (most notably Daisy) noticed this and started laughing.

"Talk about a major gross-out." Daisy snickered, before calling out. "Hey Emma, Pip, look!"

Two teenage girls with purple hair and wearing yellow and blue clothing laughed as well. Rosie/Toby gave a sigh as she/he put away the make up and closed the locker door.

"Well, I think make-up's overrated anyway." she/he grumbled.

Mavis soon walked up to her/him, and she looked highly surprised at the mess.

"Oh dear, Rosie." Mavis gasped. "What's happened to your face?"

"Make-up, Mavis." Rosie/Toby explained, but the blonde-haired girl gasped again when she heard Rosie speaking with Toby's voice.

"Oh my! What happened to you?"

Rosie/Toby sighed. "It's a long story."

At the computer lab later on, Toby/Rosie was trying to help a student with a computer.

"Toby, can you show me how to do file sorting?" asked one boy.

Toby/Rosie walked over and tried to help, but computers confused him/her. "Push Shift, F4, and then you, uh…push this grungy button over in the corner."

"But that's the delete key." replied the boy.

Toby/Rosie corrected him/herself. "Uh, not that corner, silly."

He/she pressed a few buttons on the keyboard. A few seconds later, the monitor starts to shake violently… this caused everyone in the room to grow nervous.

"Uh, is that supposed to happen?" another student asked.

"Why did you do that?" The first boy asked curiously.

Toby/Rosie simply shrugged. "Aw, come on, what's the big deal?" he/she asked.

But smoke soon came from the monitor, signalling something was about to happen.

"Rumble my legs!" Toby/Rosie cried. "Take cover, everyone!"

Everyone in the classroom jumped under the desks. A few seconds later, the computer exploded, thus destroying the monitor. Everyone peeked out to see if the coast was clear. All the students then started to glare at Toby/Rosie heatedly. Seeing the not-so-happy looks on everyone's faces caused him/her to simply give a nervous chuckle.

At cooking class, Rosie/Toby wasn't having a better day like Toby/Rosie. In fact, it was just as bad. The teacher, Ms. Madge (a woman in her early forties, with shoulder-length dark green hair and white clothing), had just volunteered Rosie/Toby to show the class how to make a Cheese Soufflé. Now Rosie could easily whip one up, but seeing as Toby's mind was now in Rosie's body, that was going to be easier said than done.

"The project of the day is the Cheese Soufflé." Rosie/Toby announced rather nervously.

She/he mixes a few things into the bowl (rather quickly than properly) and soon turned on the eggbeaters to mix the batter. However, because she/he put too much batter in the bowl, some of the stuff splattered out. Some of the batter splattered all over some students and Ms. Madge. Rosie/Toby quickly turned off the eggbeaters.

"Rosie, are you feeling all right?" Ms. Madge asked. "Maybe we should do this another day."

But Rosie/Toby shook her/his head. "No. I think I can get this."

Too bad she/he wasn't able to, as she/he and the rest of the class were due to find out. Over at the class oven half an hour later, a beep came, signalling that the dish was ready. Rosie/Toby carefully took the Cheese Soufflé out of the oven, and she/he held it out to show the class and Ms. Madge.

"Everyone, the Cheese Soufflé!" Rosie/Toby announced proudly.

But the class didn't smile or clap, their eyes instead widened. This was because unknown to Rosie/Toby, this Cheese Soufflé started expanding like a bubble. Ms. Madge had also quickly took notice of this.

"Everyone duck!" she shouted.

Finally, Rosie/Toby noticed the growing bubble and she/he quickly set the Cheese Soufflé on the desk, but that proved to be a very bad idea. Because as soon as the tray hit the desk, the big bubble went and exploded, splattering the gooey stuff from the Cheese Soufflé all over the entire classroom. More gooey stuff also splattered all over some of the students and Ms. Madge, too. Everyone gave disappointed glares at Rosie/Toby from the chaos.

"Oh, Rosie."

Rosie/Toby bowed her/his head in shame at what just transpired.

* * *

While all of that chaos was going on at Sodor High. Back inside the Lunar Palace, Goldar was giving some more instructions to the Genie.

"I've got only one question." Squatt stated. "Can he beat the Power Rangers?"

"I shall destroy them!" Genie declared.

"Hey, I like this guy!" Squatt said excitedly.

Goldar held up the Genie's lamp. "We'll send you down to Earth inside the lamp so Zordon can't detect your arrival. Once he does, it will be too late."

"I understand, my lord!" Genie bowed.

Squatt takes the lamp from Goldar and began to rub it. "Back into the lamp you go!"

Genie turns into a white blob of energy that shoots back into spout of gleaming lamp.

* * *

And back to Sodor High. Outside on the track, it was gym class and Emily was practicing some pole vaulting. She had just landed on the large cushion, when Mavis came up to her. She was looking very confused of some sort.

"Hey Mavis, what's up?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Um, have you noticed anything different with Toby and Rosie today?" Mavis asked her best friend, while helping her off the cushion.

Emily shook her head. "No, not really." she answered. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Mavis looked uncomfortable as she struggled to find the right words on what she wanted to say.

"Well, earlier today I've found Rosie at her locker trying to put make-up on, and that's something she rarely does." she explained. "But weirdest of all; when she spoke to me, I heard Toby's voice come out of her mouth instead of her own."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "That is weird, Mavis. But honestly, sometimes you worry about him too much. Besides, I know you like Toby, and that you think about him pretty often."

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on with Rosie today." Mavis insisted, as the two friends walked back towards the school.

Later on in the hallways, Rosie/Toby was at her/his locker thinking about what happened in cooking class today. When suddenly, a very angry Toby/Rosie came storming up to her/him.

"This is all yours and Edwards fault!" he/she shouted. "Everyone thinks I've gone bonkers or something!"

"Well, I trusted you with an elementary tutorial and you turned my transmission decoders into a synaptic nightmare!" Rosie/Toby retorted heatedly.

"You ruined my reputation as a cook in Ms. Madge's class!"

As the two mind-switched teens argued, the rest of the Tidmouth Teens overheard them arguing and they came over to stop it.

"Hey, hey." Percy separated the two arguing teens. "What's with you two?"

"Yeah, I've never seen you guys arguing like that before." Gordon added.

Edward then spoke up. "It was one of Toby and my inventions. It caused them to switch minds. Thus Toby is inside Rosie, and Rosie is inside Toby."

Rosie/Toby gave a nod. "Our synaptic interlock generators malfunctioned, and we're unable to reverse the personality displacement until we can get it rebuilt."

Emily approached Toby/Rosie. "Rosie, are you really in there?" she asked.

"Afraid so, Emily." Toby/Rosie sighed.

The dark green-haired girl blinked before she realized something. "Then Mavis was telling the truth; something really did happen to you."

"Well, luckily guys, school's almost done for the day. So once it's over and done with, we'll head over to Toby's house and get this whole thing all straightened out." Thomas said to his friends.

* * *

Over in the Youth Center, Arry and Bert were enjoying a large snack…well Bert/Arry was anyway, Arry/Bert was gazing at the beautiful sandwich that was about to be eaten.

"You're breathing on my food." Bert/Arry snapped, as he moved his sub sandwich away from his brother.

Arry/Bert pounded a fist on the table in frustration. "We got to do something." Soon he looked up. "We got to find those two geeks, Toby and Edward. They should know how to fix this."

"Right." Bert/Arry agreed, but then resumed eating. "But right after I've eaten my sandwich."

* * *

Back on the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita looked out from her telescope, holding her left hand up and out, her expression frozen with intent, as Squatt, Baboo, and Goldar looked from her to Earth.

"This is so wonderful, soon my plan will eliminate those Power Rangers." Rita chuckled wickedly.

"The Putties are ready, your highness!" Goldar reported, standing beside the telescope.

Baboo and Squatt both merely watched on excitedly, the former was fidgeting.

"Not even Zordon will know the monster's hidden in its lamp." Baboo said, as Squatt nodded eagerly.

Rita was very pleased as she spoke to Baboo about what she sees on Earth, Squatt glancing back and forth. Baboo looked like he was replying at the end.

"Good. Those insolent little brats are going to get exactly what they deserve." Rita cackled, before speaking to Goldar again. "Now send those two down to Earth, Goldar!" she ordered, while pointing forth, glowering, and then turning and thrusting arm to the right with a wide expression.

"Yes, my Empress." Goldar said, as he motioned his right arm from chest, bowing as he held up left arm with sword.

Both Baboo and Squatt also bowed respectfully.

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space, a yellow ball of energy shot out and headed towards the Planet Earth.

* * *

Squatt and Baboo both appeared in Knapford Park.

"Go ahead." Baboo says to Squatt.

Squatt searched for the Genie's lamp from inside his goody bag. "Okie dokie." And he took it out. "Here goes."

But as soon as he started rubbing the lamp, he started fumbling with it.

"Careful." Baboo scolded. "You'll drop it."

Unfortunately, Squatt wound up dropping the lamp onto the ground. The moment it hit the ground, the lamp went and released the Genie instantly, who then disappeared just as quickly.

"Can't you do anything right?" Baboo groaned, as he smacked Squatt upside the head.

* * *

Over at the Command Center. Inside the interior, Zordon had just sensed something.

"There's been a dangerous disturbance within the Morphing Grid, Alpha." he announced to his assistant gravely. "A lamp has been discovered somewhere in Knapford Park."

"Ayi-yi-yi, I'll contact the Rangers to inform them to go find it." Alpha started typing away on the console.

* * *

A little later at Knapford Park, the Tidmouth Teens, having been informed on the disturbance, had arrived, and they started searching for the lamp. Soon, Percy saw something shiny lying on the ground nearby.

"Look over there!" he pointed out.

Percy ran over and picked up the shiny object. It was the Genie's lamp all right.

"We found it!" Henry stated.

"But what's so dangerous about this lamp?" asked Edward.

"Beats me." Gordon shrugged.

"Either way, we'd better show this to Zordon and Alpha back at the Command Center." Emily suggested.

The other teens nodded and they all activate their communicators, and they all turned into beams of colored light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum) and they all descend into the sky and out of Knapford Park.

* * *

Back in the Command Center interior, Thomas had the lamp with him as he and the other Tidmouth Teens all looked up towards Zordon.

"Zordon, you said this was an emergency, but this is just an antique oil lamp." Thomas said. "What's so dangerous about it?"

"The Genie who was once inside it." Zordon explained. "Rita was the one who sent him to Earth to destroy you."

"Obviously." muttered James.

All of a sudden, the alarm started going off.

"It's the Putty Patrol! Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha panicked. "They're in the park with Goldar leading them"

"Good luck Rangers, and may the power protect you." Zordon said to the teens.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie/Toby: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby/Rosie: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger all jump flipped through the air into the park. Goldar was waiting for them when they landed and snarled.

"Attack!" he shouted.

Red Ranger leaped up and forth. However, he got his high kick blocked by Goldar. The other Rangers were battling Putties around him. Nearby, Baboo and Squatt both started to creep away to save their own butts. Red Ranger reached out, only to get sparkily slashed by Goldar twice, sending him flying. Red Ranger rolled onto the ground, body smoking, as his teammates rushed concernedly to his side.

"Thomas, are you okay?" asked Percy in worry.

* * *

Back in the Command Center interior, Zordon had some bad news for the Power Rangers.

"Goldar and the Putties are a diversion." he said to Alpha. "Send the Rangers to the Genie's location."

"Right, Zordon." Alpha walks over to the nearby console and types away as Gordon, Henry, James, and Edward watch. "I'm teleporting the Power Rangers now.

* * *

Now racing against the landscape are five coloured teleportation streaks (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink), moving alone the area until they shot on ahead. The Rangers appeared in a meadow area outside Knapford, and they all posed.

But the Genie was quick on the draw as he thrust both his arms forth. With his arms aimed outward, several spears were chucked forth. The Rangers found themselves trapped in a circle of spears, which then burst with smoke and sparks. Then the Genie leaped up and threw swath of white streaming strings from both his hands. All five of the Rangers were caught up in a downpour of sticky white strings.

"We're trapped!" cried Rosie/Toby as he/she struggled through the sticky web.

"I can't break free!" came from Percy.

* * *

Back in the Command Center interior, Edward, and Gordon were both watching everything unfold on the Viewing Globe, and they soon turned around to look up at Zordon.

"Zordon, our friends are in trouble." Edward said. "You and Alpha got to get them out of there."

"You're right, Edward." Zordon agreed, and he looked towards Alpha. "Alpha, teleport them here immediately."

Alpha nodded and he pressed some buttons on the console. "I just hope we're not too late." as soon as he finished. "That should do it."

On cue, five beams of light teleported in the middle of the chamber (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, and Rosie: Pink) and revealed the Rangers with their helmets removed.

"Welcome back, you guys." Henry said in relief.

Thomas looked up to Zordon in disappointment. "Guess we didn't do so good, huh?"

"As you have seen, Rangers. The Genie is powerful." Zordon stated.

"You're right on that, Zordon." Percy nodded. "Like major muscle."

"Nevertheless, the power to defeat him resides inside each of you." Zordon continued.

"We couldn't get near him." Emily complained. "We never even touched him."

"How will we beat this guy?" Toby/Rosie asked.

"By not working our maximum energy linkage." Rosie/Toby answered.

"Correct." Zordon nodded. "Believe in yourselves. Combine your powers, and the Genie cannot defeat you."

Thomas understood and he turned to his friends/teammates. "All right, Power Rangers, let's do it." he straightened up. "BACK TO ACTION!"

* * *

Now racing against the landscape are five coloured teleportation streaks (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink), moving alone the area until they shot on ahead. The Rangers reappeared in the meadow where they fought the Genie, and said monster was still there. The five Rangers appeared and they posed individually and began a roll call.

First was Red Ranger. "Red Ranger, Tyrannosaurus!" Thomas shouted as he poses with both arms up, crossing to a pose to the left, then a final one to the right.

Second was Black Ranger. "Black Ranger, Mastodon!" Percy shouted as he goes from posing to the left, to posing to the right, in all three motions.

Third was Blue Ranger. "Blue Ranger, Triceratops!" Toby/Rosie shouted while crossing both arms in front of face before posing down in a crouch, then another to the left.

Fourth was Yellow Ranger. "Yellow Ranger, Sabertooth Tiger!" Emily shouted as she punches left hand forth, right hand down, left hand down with right arm up behind her in a pose. Then quickly punches with right hand downward, before thrusting left hand outward, right arm curled behind.

Last was Pink Ranger. "Pink Ranger, Pterodactyl!" Rosie/Toby shouted while raising both arms at her/his sides then crossing at the wrist in front of chest, bending down and throwing arms back like wings before standing back up and crossing arms as she/he holds right arm up and back while left hand is held poised near waist.

Red Ranger was posing, but then ceased it before crossing both arms, and then reaching out with right arm.

"We are…" Thomas began.

The five Rangers posed fiercely on a white background, causing five Power Coin images to appear behind them amid gleaming light.

"THE POWER RANGERS!" The five Rangers finished with a battle cry.

Just as they finished however, a bright flash of light and yellow energy bolts herald the appearance of Rita Repulsa on Earth. Standing atop a rocky hill, against blue wall-sky, Rita looked like she was about to burst into evil laughter.

"In your face, Power Rangers!" she greeted her enemies.

Down below, the Rangers noticed their archenemy.

"Rita!" exclaimed Thomas.

"What's she doing here?" Rosie/Toby asked.

"We're going to have a lot of fun!" she stated, still standing atop the rocky hill and raised her magic scepter. "Take a good look at what you're facing, NOW!"

With a high, screechy cackle, she fired a burst of pink electricity down below. Genie suddenly grew giant amid the fading smoke. This was all much to the shock of the Rangers down below.

"Bubbling Sodas!" cried Emily.

"This isn't good!" Toby/Rosie added.

Giant Genie started to stand back up, and when he did, he did his chest arm motion thing again.

"**Now, get them**!" Rita commanded. "**Destroy the Power Rangers**!"

"Your wish is my command!" Genie obeyed.

The Rangers all stared upward in worry, before Red Ranger stepped forward.

"Remember; together, we can beat it." Thomas reminded his teammates.

From there, Giant Genie started to stomp forth and approach his very small prey. It was then Red Ranger gestured into the sky.

"We call upon the power of the Dinozords, now!"

From the middle of nowhere, a crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. This was followed by its upper body. Then it was followed by its lower body. Finally, the Tyrannosaurus rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. The Mastodon then started to stomp through the snow. It was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. Its wheels passed through the desert sands. Soon, the Triceratops raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery.

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It then flew straight out of now-active volcano. The Pterodactyl raised and lowered its head while continuing to fly amid molten lava lights. It finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

Red Ranger, looking upward, gestured an arm proudly before leaping up.

"It's go time, guys!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky. The Tyrannosaurus chomped and beared down as it watched its master come towards it. Red Ranger continued leaping up, passing beneath the Tyrannosaurus's jaw. He finally landed up atop of the Tyrannosaurus' head, and then after a few seconds, he dropped inside. Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Power up, now!" he declared.

From there, he slapped his left hand down on palm activator. This caused the display of the Red Ranger helmet to lighten up. Then Red Ranger slapped his right hand down on other palm activator. This caused the console display of the Red Ranger helmet and Red Ranger Zord face to shoot energy to the Tyrannosaurus symbol at the top which began to glowed brightly. Red Ranger then just sat in the cockpit, moving his head and operating the controls out of frame.

The five Dinozords raced along the horizon, Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leap up into the sky, followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord and he gestured an arm.

"This is Percy. Let's show that Genie what we're made of!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord and he gestured with both arms.

"Rosie here. I'm with you!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord and she gestured with both arms.

"This is Emily. That Genie has had it!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord and she gestured an arm.

"This is Toby. All systems go!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger gestured his right arm to his chest, and then pulled out his already made Power Crystal.

"Power Crystals up!"

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"One-Two up!"

They each insert their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Here we go!"

In a four square combo showing of (clockwise from top left) the Tyrannosaurus connecting with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth legs electrically, the Mastodon component floating, the Mastodon connecting with the Tyrannosaurus with energy release, the Sabertooth Tiger folding down into leg form.

In the Megazord cockpit, the lights all came on as the Rangers were all seated inside at their stations. The Megazord Tank rolled along the field, as the eyes of all five Zords lightened up. The Triceratops wheels passed through the desert sands. The Megazord Tank continued to rumble forth into battle. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger gestured a fist to his chest, and then grabbed the controls with both hands.

"All right, guys!" Thomas said confidently. "Switching to Battle Mode!"

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. The Rangers in the Megazord cockpit watched as they rose higher and higher. And soon the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. Just then, the Pterodactyl soared downward through the sky. It then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

The Genie leaped up in the air, cranking a drill on top of staff, aiming it forth as he fell forward, and the Megazord got sparkingly struck in the chest and stumbled back before recovering.

* * *

Back in the Command Center interior, Zordon kept calm, as Alpha went into a panic as Edward, James, Gordon, and Henry watch.

"The Power Rangers are in trouble!" Alpha wailed. "Repeat: The Power Rangers in trouble. Danger! Danger!"

"Alpha, calm yourself and trace the source of the Genie's power." boomed Zordon. "Perhaps that will unlock the secret to defeating him."

Alpha nodded and he started typing away at the console, as the four Tidmouth Teens all watch anxiously, finally Alpha found something.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! I can't believe it." Alpha cried.

"What have you found?" asked Zordon.

"The source of the Genie's power." Alpha stated as he then pointed at the Genie's lamp. "It's…it's the lamp."

"Then we have to get rid of it!" James as he went over and picked up the lamp.

"Right." Alpha nodded. "We'll zap it in the teleporter."

But Zordon halted them.

"Not so fast. It must be done carefully." he said firmly. "Too much power at one time will destroy the Morphing Grid and everything in it, and that includes the Power Rangers."

"You mean our friends could get killed if we do this the wrong way?" Henry asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Zordon nodded gravely.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! This isn't going to be easy." Alpha groaned.

* * *

Back at the meadow, where the battle was going on, the Megazord got sparkily smashed in the chest by the Genie's drill staff. In the Megazord cockpit, as Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Black Ranger each flail about, Red Ranger nodded and grabbed the controls, looking forth.

"Keep it together." Thomas informed his teammates. "We've got to beat him."

The Genie raised his drill staff, and takes another swing, the Megazord dodged it and then changed positions, only to get sparkily struck again. The Megazord finally grabbed staff, keeping it at bay, only for Genie to sparkily kick it in the chest. The Genie then pointed his drill staff to the near right, thrusting it in. The Megazord got its chest sparkily burst by the poke from the drill staff. In the Megazord cockpit, as it shook and slight smoke filtered, Black Ranger made a fist and then he turned to Red Ranger, putting hand on his shoulder.

"He got our servo power circuits." Percy informed Red Ranger.

Red Ranger nodded to himself before looking over to Pink Ranger, then forth, then back to her, making fist.

"Toby, you've got to rewire those servos to bypass the damage and tap into the Power Morphing system." Thomas said. "You got to get us more power before we get totalled."

"I'll try!" Rosie/Toby nodded.

Red Ranger then looked over to Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger.

"Rosie and Emily, he'll need some help."

Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger both gave a thumb ups. Just as Genie tossed forth another wad of silly string from his right hand. The Megazord found itself ensnared in those silly streamers. As Genie stood there with streamers attached to hand, the Megazord suddenly sparked up, then bursts brightly. In the Megazord cockpit, the entire cockpit shook as sparks and bursts erupted, and the Rangers flailed about.

Soon, the Megazord collapsed onto its right side in front of the approaching Genie. In the Megazord cockpit, it was tilted to the right as Rangers expressed a great amount of distress. A flood of sparks even poured down on both Pink Ranger and Black Ranger.

Down below, Rita was still on the hilltop and was enjoying the fight (seeing as she was winning).

"Now my Genie, use your big drill!"

The Genie started cranking the handle of his staff and raised it up, then jabbing it to the left. The Megazord quickly rolled to the side as the drill struck on a rock, as sparks burst.

* * *

Back in the Command Center interior, Alpha, Edward, Henry, James, and Gordon were growing more worried for the safety of their friends.

"We've got to hurry, Zordon." Gordon protested. "Our friends are about to lose!"

"Patience, Gordon." Zordon said calmly. "Alpha, you must increase the power slowly. The slightest error and we will all be vaporized."

"_I don't want to be vaporized_..." Henry thought to himself in worry.

"Saving our planet is not as easy as it used to be." sighed Alpha as he patently waited for Zordon to give the command.

* * *

Back at the battle at the meadow, the Megazord lied on its back as the Genie lowered his drilling staff toward its face. In the Megazord cockpit, itwas still tilted to the right, all five Rangers jolted as it shook.

"Oh, no! He's got us!" cried Percy in despair.

Out the window of the cockpit, the Genie aimed his spinning drill staff closer and closer. Rita's evil smile grew wider as she thinks she's about to finally win.

"Yes…" she says quietly.

* * *

Back in the Command Center interior, Gordon had finally had enough.

"Zordon, we've got to destroy it right now!" he shouted.

But Zordon slowly shook his head. "Just a few more seconds."

"But the Power Rangers don't have a few more seconds!" Alpha protested.

James covered his eyes with his hands, unable to watch his friends about to die. "Oh, I can't look." he whimpered.

* * *

In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers, now completely and utterly defeated, braced for the drills impact.

* * *

Back in the Command Center interior, Zordon finally gave the command.

"Now, Alpha." he commanded. "Full power!"

Alpha did just that and activated the console, and the lamp (in the teleportal device) began to disintegrate.

* * *

Back in the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looked upward and saw something surprising yet miraculous.

"Look! Something's happening to the Genie!" Thomas exclaimed suddenly.

It was true, the Genie, standing before the Megazord with his cranking drill staff, was overcome by a while sparkling light that swooped all around him until he glowed and turned into a white blob of energy, shooting away, never to be seen again. Rita, on top of the grassy hill, touched her forehead with both hands in agony.

"Nooo! I've got one of those headaches again! Goodbye." She crossed both her arms over chest and faded away.

Now THAT was a close call for the Rangers. BIG time.

* * *

At Toby's Garage, Rosie/Toby and Edward were making adjustments to the machine, while Percy was talking to Alpha on his communicator,

"**When we destroyed the lamp, the Genie disappeared forever**." Alpha's voice said.

Soon, Rosie/Toby and Edward soon finished the adjustments.

"All set."

"We got to go." Percy said to Alpha. "Toby and Rosie are about to make the switch." With that, he shut off his communicator.

Rosie/Toby and Toby/Rosie entered the separate booths and Toby/Rosie looked worried.

"Are you sure this will work?" Toby/Rosie asked Edward.

"In science, nothing is certain." Edward simply said.

"Will you just pull the switch?" Toby/Rosie asked irritably.

Edward nodded and he flipped the switch on the box. The machine started to take effect. There were various small explosions as the machine worked its magic. When it was done, Toby and Rosie step out. Everyone watch in awe, did it work?

"Well? What happened?" Gordon asked.

"Are you guys back to normal?" added Emily.

Toby and Rosie stepped forward, and...Toby began to speak with his correct voice.

"I appear to have regained control ever my snapped neurons." he said.

Rosie gave a smile. "Yeah, and I'm me too." she said with her own voice.

The Tidmouth Teens were all very happy that everyone was back to normal...well, almost, because Arry and Bert soon ran in, they looked unhappy.

"Please help us!" Arry/Bert begged.

"We're begging you!" Bert/Arry added.

James looked surprise. "Arry and Bert?"

"We want to go back to normal." sobbed Arry/Bert.

Toby grew cross. "Were you guys playing with our machine?" he asked.

Arry and Bert both nodded. The Tidmouth Teens each consulted with each other.

"Should we?" asked Rosie.

"Maybe we should teach them a lesson." Thomas suggested. "Not to mess with other people's property and such."

But Edward shook his head. "I think they've learned their lesson, Thomas."

He looked over to the two Smelter Teens.

"All right, step in the booths you two."

Arry and Bert happily went into a separate booth each, and Edward flipped the switch on the box. The machine started to take effect. There were various small explosions as the machine worked its magic. When it was done, Arry and Bert stepped out.

"Are we back to normal?" Bert asked.

The Tidmouth Teens all smiled and nodded, seeing as Bert just spoke with his own voice and such. Arry and Bert were overjoyed, but not before Arry leered over to Edward and asked him something.

"Do you suppose I could borrow your brain for my math test on Monday?"

Edward shook his head and sighed as his friends laughed. "Some people will never learn." he groaned.

That's for dang sure, Edward.

**The End?**

* * *

And there we go, new chapter and all. The next one will be an original material based one, and once that's done I'm going to do the *Green with Evil* arc! Any way was this chapter good? R&amp;R then! But NO flames or mean or rude comments please.


	20. Episode 19

Hello again everyone, this here is another new chapter. But this one will actually be more of a flashback chapter to several of the battles the Rangers had in the first 18 chapters (selected ones only) of the story, so there'll be very little action here, and will definitely be shorter than the other ones.

Now I want to say this to all of you readers out there: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I need chapter ideas for original material (or ways that I can adapt any of the Thomas episodes into stuff you'd see on Power Rangers), because I'm going to run out of ideas for original material, and I also can't just keep adapting MMPR S1 episodes (I'm trying to aim for at least a 60+ chapter story), so you're all free to submit ideas and such, and I WILL credit you for them too.

Sorry about that rant. I'm just feeling a little discouraged because I haven't been getting very many reviews or idea submissions. Either way, I still hope you all enjoy this chapter.

NOTE: Again, I do not own Power Rangers or Thomas and Friends. Saban Brands owns Power Rangers, and HIT Entertainment owns Thomas.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Flashback to the Start**

**MMPR Episode Basis: N/A**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

Over at the Command Center, it was two hours after Rosie and Toby had their minds switched back to normal. Inside the interior, the Tidmouth Teens were all talking to Zordon and Alpha. Everyone was glad that they've won yet again...but they were also very worried and discouraged. This was because their battle with the Genie nearly ended with Thomas, Rosie, Emily, Toby, and Percy all losing their lives.

"That battle went so poorly." commented Toby. "Rita came so close to defeating us."

"I'm not sure if I can handle being a Power Ranger anymore." Rosie admitted. "I'm feeling really scared that we might die."

Thomas then looked up towards his mentor. "Zordon, I'm sorry. But we're all not sure if we can keep doing this for you anymore." he looked down. "I mean, giving our lives for the world, it's just so scary and stressful for us."

"Thomas, you need not be scared." Zordon said. "I couldn't be more proud of you all. You're doing the world a great thing by fighting for it."

"Are you sure?" Henry asked.

"Personally, I'm just about ready to throw in the towel." Emily said with a frown.

"Me too." added James.

"But Zordon is right, Rangers." Alpha added. "When we first brought you here, you all didn't even want to become Power Rangers."

* * *

A flashback to **Day of the Dumpster** ensures:

The Tidmouth Teens all arrived in the Command Center interior for the very first time.

"**Bubbling Sodas**!" Percy said.

"**Where are we**?" James asked as he looked around.

"**This isn't exactly the mall, is it**?" Emily stated.

Edward's eyes grew with wonder. "**This place is magnificent**." he breathed.

"**I don't get it. How'd we end up here**?" Percy asked curiously.

"**Welcome humans**." spoke a voice.

The Tidmouth Teens turned to their right to see the voice of whomever spoke to them. Nearby, the plasma tube lightened up and Zordon materialized before their eyes. The teens were shocked by what they saw.

"**Trembling Tracks**!" exclaimed both Emily and Rosie at the same time.

"**A giant floating head**!" Henry pointed.

"**Do not be afraid, children**." Zordon said calmly. "**I am Zordon, an interdimensional being in a time warp**."

"**And I am Alpha 5**." Alpha introduced himself to the Tidmouth Teens.

Emily grew irritated at not having her questions answered. "**Will, like, somebody come back to Earth and pick me up? Because I am totally confused**."

"**It's quite simple, my dear**." Zordon stated. "**This Planet is under attack. I brought you here to save it**."

The Tidmouth Teens all turned to face the crystal globe that rose from the middle of the floor and it showed an image of Rita laughing while riding her bicycle and Goldar was flying behind her.

"**This is Rita Repulsa, an intergalactic sorceress who wants to control the universe**." Zordon explained, soon the globe showed an image of several gray clay warriors. "**With her henchmen and Putty Patrollers she's plans to conquer Earth**."

The Tidmouth Teens all turned to face Zordon again.

"**I hope you don't mind me asking this, but what does this got to do with us**?" Rosie asked curiously.

"**Five of you have been chosen to form an elite team to battle Rita**." Zordon explained. "**Each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers drawn from the ancient creatures you call dinosaurs**."

"**Dinosaurs? But I though they were**-" Henry started but didn't finish.

"**Behold! The key to your power**." Zordon shouted.

Five devices materialize on the belt regions of Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie. Percy takes his and holds it up in confusion.

"**What are these trinkets**?" Percy asked.

"**These are your Power Morphers**." Zordon explained. "**When in danger, raise them to the sky calling your dinosaur's name. You will morph into a fighting force known to one and all as the Power Rangers**."

The Tidmouth Teens were all deeply in thought before Henry spoke up.

"**Power Morphers? Megazords? This is all just too weird for me**."

James had to agree. "**I'll tell you what: it's been real, but I got to go**."

"**I've got better things to do like homework than to save the world**." snorted Gordon.

"**Yeah, see you later**." Emily said rudely as she, James, Gordon, and Henry prepared to leave.

"**You guys coming**?" Henry asked Thomas, Percy, Rosie, Toby, and Edward, who actually seemed reluctant to leave.

After some hesitation, Thomas nodded. "**Yeah. We're coming**." And he and the others followed.

End Flashback

* * *

"And in the end, you chose to use your new powers and halt Rita's first attack on Earth." Zordon said.

"And we chose to become Power Rangers too." Thomas finished.

"But it was thanks to your help Zordon that we won that first battle." Percy piped up. "If you hadn't, we would've been beaten."

"Now come on Percy." said Alpha. "There were lots of times where you guys pulled together on your own without Zordon's help."

"Alpha is correct, Rangers." agreed Zordon. "There was the time you faced down Rita's first monster, Bones."

"Oh, yeah." Emily recalled. "It's where I conquered my fear of heights."

* * *

Another flashback ensures. This time to **High Five Emily**!:

The Putties had quickly surround the Tidmouth Teens.

"**What do we do now**?" Emily asked Thomas.

"**We've got to morph**!" Rosie suggested.

"**No**!" Thomas firmly stated. "**Zordon said we got to try to take care of things on our own before we use our powers**."

"**Then what are we waiting for**?" James asked. "**Let's get 'em**!"

The Tidmouth Teens began to fight the Putties. Unlike the first time they fought them, this time they had some basic self-defence training and they were able to fight them evenly. Soon, some more had appeared.

"**James! Emily! Pull some away and spread them out**." Thomas ordered.

"**Split 'em up. Got it**!" Emily nodded.

"**We're on it**!" James declared as he and Emily ran in another direction and a few Putties followed them.

Thomas nodded to Henry, Gordon, and Edward and they understood and ran in another direction too, causing some more Putties to follow them. Thomas, Rosie, Percy, and Toby then continued to fight off some of the Putties left behind.

With James and Emily they soon came upon a cliffy area, and they stopped with some Putties still behind them.

"**You go that way**!" James told Emily.

"**Right**!" Emily nodded and she took off in the other direction.

Emily managed to evade the Putties following her...but James was unaware of the ones following him at the moment. Soon she saw that James had climbed too high.

"**James! James, come back**!" she screamed out. "**You'll fall! James! You're too high up**!"

But James couldn't hear her, but he soon did spot the Putties after him. Back with Gordon's group (Gordon, Henry, and Edward), they soon outwitted and defeated their Putties and soon they regrouped.

"**Well done guys**." Gordon congratulated.

"**What about James and Emily**?" Henry asked. "**How are they doing**?"

Edward looked around and gasped.

"**Over there**!" he shouted.

To their horror, James was backed up to the edge of a cliff with nowhere to run, and the Putties were approaching him from the front. Emily was trying to reach him, but became terrified when she saw the long way down.

"**We have to save him**!" Gordon shouted.

"**We'll never make it though**!" Henry argued. "**We're too far away**."

"**It'll be up to Emily to save him**." Edward stated grimly. "**It's the only way**."

Back with James, he had just backed up to the edge of the cliff, and while in a panic he fumbled with his communicator and it slipped out of his hands and fell off the cliff. With no powers of his own, being outnumbered, and close to falling to his doom, he could only do one simple thing...

"**HELP**!" he screamed in terror. "**ANYONE! HELP ME**!"

Emily heard his cries for help and stopped, again noticing how high she was, she shivered with fear.

"**I can't do this**..." she said to herself, before she calmed her mind. "...**but I have to, James needs my help**."

With all her courage, she managed to climb the big cliff and reach James in no time.

"**Emily**!" James cried. "**You made it up here**!"

"**Hey, clay brain**!" Emily spoke to the Putties. "**Leave my friend alone**!"

The Putties didn't seem to like that insult and they lunged forth, but Emily pulled James aside as they both dived to the side as the Putties lunged themselves off the cliff into the waters below. James stared at Emily in shock and admiration.

"**Emily… you conquered your fear of heights…to save me**." James breathed.

Emily smiled. "**Of course. If was to save a friend**."

James smiled. Far away, Gordon, Henry, and Edward also smiled.

"**Way to go, Emily**." Edward said quietly.

"**Nice one**." Gordon agreed.

End Flashback

* * *

"I'll never forget that day anytime soon." Emily sighed.

"Me neither." James added.

"So long as you all work together and look out for each other, then you won't have anything to fear." Alpha said to the teens.

Toby then remembered something. "Hey, guys. Speaking of teamwork, do you guys remember when we first used the Power Blaster to destroy the Minotaur monster?"

Rosie couldn't help but smirk. "I remember it, Toby. That was so Morphinominal!"

* * *

Another flashback starts. This time to **Teamwork**:

Red Ranger then flipped through the air with weapon in hand, followed by Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger also armed with weapons, and by Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger also armed with weapons. Minotaur (who returned to being small) then jump flipped through the sky. He then leaped forward while armed with his shield and mace. Finally, Minotaur landed and whipped his mace around as he started charging forth. Nearby, the five Rangers posed with their brand new weapons.

Red Ranger raised his sword up as it gleamed brightly red and became the Power Sword, posing with it when it ceased.

"**All right, Minotaur, new game**!" Thomas began.

Black Ranger whipped his axe around, it gleamed purple and became the Power Axe, which he posed with.

"**That's right, it's called 'We take you down'**!" Percy added on.

Blue Ranger whipped his lance around as it gleamed blue and became the Power Lance, posing with it when it ceased.

"**Face it, Minotaur, you're done for**!" Toby continued.

Yellow Ranger tossed both daggers into hand, crossed them as they gleamed yellow and becomes the Power Daggers, which she twirled and posed with.

"**So why don't you go back to the underworld you came from, before you face our full wrath**!" Emily sneered.

Pink Ranger held out her bow as it gleamed pink and became the Power Bow, which she held out and posed with.

"**Yeah! And the same goes for Rita**!" Rosie concluded.

The Rangers each pose with their Power Weapons fiercely.

"**Hyah! POWER RANGERS**!" They battle cried in union.

Minotaur was taken aback for a moment, just before raging ahead with his weapons poised.

Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger then both suddenly leaped up, firing Power Arrow and tossing a Power Dagger respectively. Minotaur got struck and is relieved of his weapons in a pair of bursts.

Then Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaped up and forward, slashing with Power Lance and Power Axe respectively. Minotaur got struck in the chest by both of the weapons, bursting sparks and smoke.

And Red Ranger finally leaped up and forward, holding his Power Sword outward. Minotaur's head was struck and bursts both sparks and smoke. The force of the attack caused him to fall back and fly through the air, crossing the sun. Minotaur landed and rolled along the ground.

Red Ranger landed on his feet, just as his Power Sword suddenly began glowing and sparkling blue. Zordon then started speaking to the Rangers telepathically.

"**Rangers, the time is right to bring these weapons together**." he said.

Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger both looked at their Power Weapons.

"**Your team must act as one**." Zordon finished.

Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger both looked at their Power Weapons. Red Ranger then posed and readied Power Sword.

"**You heard him guys, let's do it**!" Thomas declared.

Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger ready and pose with their Power Weapons.

"**Right**!" Toby and Rosie both said in union.

Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger raised their fists, Power Weapons there also.

"**Perfect**!" Emily and Percy both also added.

The five core Rangers each connected their Power Weapons in a circle and surging with electricity. Black Ranger shifted his Power Axe into Cannon mode before throwing it upward.

"**Power Axe**!" Percy shouted.

The Power Axe floated up and hovered in the air. Pink Ranger crossed her Power Bow to her side, and then flung it upward.

"**Power Bow**!" Rosie shouted.

The Power Bow materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected across the barrel of the Power Axe blaster. Yellow Ranger twirled both of her Power Daggers, crossed her arms, and then threw them upward.

"**Power Daggers**!" Emily shouted.

Both Power Daggers materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow. Blue Ranger held both ends of his Power Lance in the air, and then threw them upward.

"**Power Lance**!" Toby shouted.

Both Power Lances materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow next to the Power Daggers. Red Ranger, as he looked upward, gestured both arms while holding his Power Sword before going and leaping up.

"**Power Sword**!" Thomas shouted.

Red Ranger floated up to the combined weapons and prepared to add the Power Sword to them. The Power Sword flashed with red power as it connected with the combined weapons, forming the full Power Blaster in a flash of blue energy. Red Ranger dropped back down from the air with the formed Power Blaster in his hand. After Red Ranger landed, the other four Rangers joined his side, each grabbing onto the Power Blaster or (in the girls' cases) touching his shoulders.

"**POWER RANGERS**!" The Rangers battle cried in union.

Minotaur was taken aback for a moment, just before raging ahead with his weapons poised. The five Rangers remained together as the Power Blaster began to unleash five beams of power.

"**FIRE**!"

A combined beam (purple at the front, red fire at center, blue edges, yellow and pink spiral outside) blasted across the whole area. The energy beam strikes Minotaur, causing a yellow explosion. The combined beam continued to blast across the area. A yellow explosion then ceased, leaving sparks and smoke on Minotaur, who began to fall with orange electricity crackling and blue energy surging from within. The Rangers remained together as the Power Blaster continued to fire five beams of power. The Combined beam blasts across the area one last time. Finally, the orange electricity and blue energy surge cease as Minotaur finally exploded, shards of blue energy flying out, leaving sparks and smoke behind.

The Rangers retrieved their weapons and semi-posed with them victoriously.

"**We did it**!" cheered both Emily and Rosie at the same time.

End Flashback

* * *

"I'll ne the first to admit it; that was actually one of my favourite moments of our career." Rosie smirked.

"But that still doesn't change anything, Rosie." Emily spoke up. "While we did have some very easy victories, we've also had so many close calls."

"That's true, Emily." Toby said. "Like when Jules and Uncle Howard were captured, and a bomb would eliminate them if we hadn't shown up."

* * *

Another flashback, this time to **Dark Warrior**:

In the forest, the Tidmouth Teens were searching for the cavern where Jules and Uncle Howard were being held captive in. Pretty soon, they were ambushed by some more Putty Patrollers.

"**Putties**!" exclaimed Gordon.

The Tidmouth Teens all battled the Putties. After a brief struggle, the foot soldiers were defeated and they vanished. Pretty soon the teens found the cavern where Jules and Uncle Howard were being held captive.

"**There it is**!" Thomas shouted as he ran forth.

"**Quick, we got to find them**!" Emily added as she followed.

The teens all entered the cavern, and they all began searching for Jules and Uncle Howard. Eventually, they found them in the heart of the cavern.

"**There they are**!" Toby spotted them and they all ran to free them.

"**Edward! Everyone**!" Jules was relieved.

And so was Uncle Howard. "**Thank goodness you've found us**."

Thomas and James freed Uncle Howard.

"**How on earth did you kids find us**?" he asked.

"**We got a message from the Dark Warrior**." James answered.

"**But did he mention about this bomb**?!" Uncle Howard pointed to the nearby device, who's timer just hit 2 minutes.

"He did!" Thomas nodded, before he turned to Edward and Toby. "**Can you two disconnect it**?"

Toby and Edward both nodded.

"**We'll try**." Toby stated.

They made their way over to the explosive device, and they began working on disarming it. As they worked on the device, it quickly became apparent that they weren't going to disable it in time… at least not until Uncle Howard spoke to them.

"**Use your karate training to focus your mental energy**!" he advised them.

Edward immediately understood what he meant. By calming his mind, he was able to find and snip the correct wires to disable the device. With only mere seconds to spare, he snipped the final wire. And the device was shut down!

"**I did it**!" he shouted in triumph.

"**Way to go, Edward**!" Thomas cheered.

"**Nice one**!" added Percy.

End Flashback

* * *

"There may have been many close calls for you, Rangers" Zordon said. "But you've always pulled through in the end for one another."

"Yeah…" Thomas said to himself. "Like when my friends saved me."

* * *

One more flashback ensures, this time to **A Pressing Engagement**:

At the quarry, Red Ranger was backing up as fast as he can, just as he whipped his Power Sword around while looking upward. The Power Sword, being raised, started swirling with blue energy and sparkles. Red Ranger then looked up at his sword curiously. Suddenly, he watched as a bolt of blue electricity shot out from the Power Sword, then it went and struck on the nearby cliffside. The cliffside then exploded into an avalanche, with rolling rocks and debris. Red Ranger turned around and saw what happened, and so he rushed over to the site.

"**What's that**?" Thomas asked himself.

He ran across the quarry. Giant King Sphinx and Goldar both continued to walk forth, giving chase. Red Ranger continued to run across the quarry. Just then, Goldar put his left hand to his face briefly before firing pinkish eyebeam blasts downward. As Red Ranger ran forth, two pairs of explosions burst around him. He continued to run as sparks burst about his path. Finally, it sent Red Ranger rolling along the ground before rising back up and looking forth.

"**I wonder what those are**?"

Something sparkling was in the rockslide. Red Ranger then rushed ahead to see what it is. He finally approached the rockslide. There, Red Ranger rushed up the slightly rocky hill, reaching the spot, stabbed his Power Sword into ground, and then began removing stones covering the item within. As Red Ranger kept digging, the sun was flaring, kind of a "rock POV" thing going on. Very soon, he finally uncovered a bag, it was surging with Ranger-coloured energy. Red Ranger was amazed at what he found However, King Sphinx then went and fired a yellow bolt from his snakehead headband thing on his head. Smoke bursts out from rockslide, sending Red Ranger flipping off to the side.

"**Whoa**!" Thomas cried out.

Thankfully, he rolled to safety, then grasped the bag with both hands. Red Ranger then went and opened the bag, there he found five crystals within. He held up the five Power Crystals in front of his visor, then moved slightly.

"**The Power Crystals! Way to go, Zordon**." he stands up and spoke to the two villains, holding four crystals of his teammates out before winding up to pitch them. "**Hey, ugly, I want you to meet some of my friends**."

With that, Red Ranger flung the four Power Crystals skyward, turning them into four Ranger-coloured streaks of energy. Reddish swirling vortex light appears and fades after a flash, as the other four Rangers raced onto the scene, surging with power at first.

"**Hang on Thomas, my best friend**!" Percy shouted.

Red Ranger then holds up his Power Crystal skyward.

"**I call upon the power of the Dinozords, now**!"

From the middle of nowhere, the nearby ground began breaking open to reveal bursting flames from within a fault line. A crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. This was followed by its upper body. Then it was followed by its lower body. Finally, it rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. The Mastodon then started to stomp through the snow. It was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. Its wheels passed through the desert sands. The Triceratops continued to drive through the desert, approaching from the distance. Soon, it raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery.

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It then flew straight out of now-active volcano. The Pterodactyl raised and lowered its head while continuing to fly amid molten lava lights. It finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

Red Ranger, looking upward, gestured an arm proudly before leaping up.

"**Let's do it**!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky. The Tyrannosaurus chomped and beared down as it watched its master come towards it. Red Ranger continued leaping up, passing beneath the Tyrannosaurus's jaw. He finally landed up atop of the Tyrannosaurus' head, and then after a few seconds, he dropped inside. Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"**Let's power up, guys**!" he declared.

From there, he slapped his left hand down on palm activator. This caused the display of the Red Ranger helmet to lighten up. Then Red Ranger slapped his right hand down on other palm activator. This caused the console display of the Red Ranger helmet and Red Ranger Zord face to shoot energy to the Tyrannosaurus symbol at the top which began to glowed brightly. Red Ranger then just sat in the cockpit, moving his head and operating the controls out of frame.

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon. The other four Rangers down below continued to race forth. It was then Black Ranger brought both his feet together and began to leap upward. Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leap up into the sky, followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger.

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"**This is Percy. I'm ready to rock**!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"**Toby here. Let's save the day**!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"**This is Emily. Let's push this guy off our island**!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"**Rosie here. I just love this part**!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger gestured his right arm to his chest, and then pulled out his already made Power Crystal.

"**Time to power up**!"

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"**Power up**!"

They each insert their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"**Let's combine together, now**!"

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon, and then they began to combine together.

The Sabertooth Tiger roared out. Suddenly, it went and locked itself into Leg Mode. The Triceratops opened its mouth while in the desert. Just then, it went and folded up its tail. The Tyrannosaurus then went and connected with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth Tiger legs electrically. The Mastodon exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. Just as quickly though, it floated through the air in its component form. Soon, it went and connected with the Tyrannosaurus, causing a pulse of energy throughout.

In the Megazord cockpit, the lights all came on as the Rangers were all seated inside at their stations. The Triceratops wheels passed through the desert sands. The Megazord Tank continued to rumble forth into battle. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looked at his teammates quickly, and then the whole team raised fists in union.

"**Let's show them what we're made of**!" Thomas said confidently.

"**Right**!" Toby and Emily both gave thumbs up to their leader, and then gripped their controls with both hands.

"**Morphin**!" Percy and Rosie both gave thumbs up to their leader, and then gripped their controls with both hands.

The Megazord Tank stopped moving. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger raised a fist up, then forth, and then gripped the controls with both hands.

"**Power up transformation sequence**!" Thomas commanded.

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors

"**Megazord sequence has been initiated**." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. The Rangers in the Megazord cockpit watched as they rose higher and higher. And soon the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. Just then, the Pterodactyl soared downward through the sky. It then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"**Megazord activated**!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Inside the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looked over to the left at first, sat up, and spoke alertly.

"**You guys ready? Let's nail them**!"

King Sphinx held out his staff and raced forth past Goldar. The Megazord stood in a battle ready position. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looked up to the heavens.

"**We call on the Power Sword**!"

A sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The Power Sword then impaled the ground while surging with electricity, and when the Megazord tried to grip its handle, it couldn't get it with its left hand, so it grabbed the sword instead with its right hand. The Megazord then gestured its Power Sword into a battle ready position, ending with it surging out a shining prism effect from its tip.

King Sphinx shuddered in fear at what was about to happen. Inside the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers raised their right arms and they made slashing downward motion.

"**You're out, Sphinx**!" Thomas declared.

"**HYAH**!" Toby, Emily, Percy, and Rosie cried out.

The Megazord motioned its sword, pulsing with lightning and electricity, powering it up while raising it upward into the sky, which surge with a reddish storm. Watching this, King Sphinx could only utter this:

"**Mommy**!"

Too late to beg for mercy I'm afraid. Under the reddish skystorm, the Megazord slashes sword downward, leaving a visible trail. King Sphinx gets slashed by the energized sword, sparks and pulses of energy are released, and wailed out until he collapsed and exploded massively, which turned into an added burst of sparks.

The Megazord stood completely victoriously while holding onto its Power Sword.

End Flashback

* * *

"So long as you continue to work together, then there is nothing that can stop you." Zordon finished.

Alpha chose to add to that. "We chose you to become Power Rangers because we knew there was something special about you nine."

Thomas thought about what Zordon and Alpha told them, and he realized they were right. He looked to each of his friends and they each gave a nod, then he stepped forward to talk to his mentor.

"Zordon, we're all sorry. We were wrong." Thomas spoke up. "You and Alpha were right all along about choosing us."

"It's like you said about us." started Rosie.

* * *

One final flashback starts, once again to **Day of the Dumpster**:

Zordon then spoke to Thomas. "**Thomas Billinton, fearless and heroic. You shall command the Tyrannosaurus Dinosaur**."

Thomas looked up as an image of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord appeared before him.

Zordon then spoke to Percy. "**Percy Avonside, clever and brave. You shall command the Mastodon Dinosaur**."

Percy looked up as an image of the Mastodon Dinozord appeared before him.

Zordon then spoke to Toby. "**Toby Holden, intelligent and helpful. You shall command the Triceratops Dinosaur**."

Toby looked up as an image of the Triceratops Dinozord appeared before him.

Zordon then spoke to Emily. "**Emily Sterling, fiery and kindhearted. You shall command the Sabertooth Tiger Dinosaur**."

Emily looked up as an image of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord appeared before her.

Zordon then spoke to Rosie. "**Rosie Vulcan, spirited and graceful. You shall command the Pterodactyl Dinosaur**."

Rosie looked up as an image of the Pterodactyl Dinozord appeared before her.

End Flashback.

* * *

"The Power Rangers are who we are." Percy said.

"And always will be." Toby stated.

"The world needs us." added Emily.

Alpha looked in Percy, Toby, and Emily's direction. "You mean you guys are choosing to remain Power Rangers?" he asked hopefully.

Rosie smiled and patted Alpha on the head. "Yes, Alpha. We will remain Power Rangers."

"And we'll also remain around to help you guys in anyway we can." added Gordon.

"And besides." Rosie began talking again. "You both are like a father and little brother to us." she was referring to Zordon and Alpha respectfully.

Zordon smiled warmly, but Alpha blinked (if he had eyes) in tears happily.

"Ooh, that's so sweet... I think I'm gonna cry! Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha started going haywire.

The teens all chuckled lightly. Even Zordon let out a small chuckle.

"I thank you, Power Rangers." he said. "You've all made the right choice, and don't forget this: I'm always here to offer whatever advice and guidance I can."

"Thank you too, Zordon." smiled Percy. "For showing us who we truly are."

"Yeah." added Toby.

"Most definitely." Henry agreed.

"We'll show that Rita that she can't stop us!" Emily boasted. "We'll fight till she's gone, for this is OUR planet, not hers!"

"Nicely said, Emily." James smirked.

"Uh-huh!" added Gordon.

Thomas went and placed a hand out, Percy placed a hand on top of Thomas's. This repeated until they all had a hand on top of another's. Soon, the Tidmouth Teens all jumped up in cheer.

"POWER RANGERS!"

**The End?**

* * *

No doubt this was my weakest chapter by far, it's because I lacked an idea for an original chapter, so this was the best I could come up with. But rejoice, everyone, because the Green Ranger will be debuting next chapter and it'll a five part arc.

R&amp;R please!


	21. Episode 20

And now the moment we've (including myself) all been waiting for to happen: the start of the adaption of some of the very best episodes in the whole entire Power Rangers series. That's right, I give to you all the first part of the popular *Green with Evil* story arc. This chapter will introduce another character who will play the role of Tommy Oliver (a.k.a.; the Green Ranger) for the story. Although based on *Green with Evil: Out of Control* the start of this chapter will also borrow some mild elements from the *The Great Discovery* special (oh joy...).

And now for the always usual statement: Power Rangers belongs to Saban, and Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment. All right, here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Green with Evil (1): Out of Control**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Green with Evil (1): Out of Control**

**Thomas Episode Basis: The Great Discovery (mild)**

It was a cool morning on the Island of Sodor, currently halfway through October. Outside at the track field at Sodor High, Thomas was in his gym clothes and was stretching and warming up for gym class, along with Diesel, Arry, Bert, Daisy, Skarloey, Duncan and some of the other students. Duncan had blonde hair and wore yellow clothes with his name stitched on his shirt. Skarloey had red hair and wore red clothes with his name stitched on his shirt. Both he and Duncan were part of the Narrow Gauge class.

As Thomas stretched, Diesel started bragging to his friends, and to taunt his rival as he stretched and practice ran.

"I'm going to make good time today! You shouldn't try running today, Thomas! You'll only wear yourself out for a slowpoke!" he said mockingly.

Thomas didn't look too concerned, but he did stop stretching to stare at Diesel firmly.

"I'll believe it when I see it." he retorted heatedly.

"You'll see me running way ahead of you, Thomas. Then you'll believe it." Diesel replied, before grinning. "How about a friendly little race?"

Thomas smirked right back. "All right, you're on!"

After talking to the gym teacher about it, he allowed the race to happen and even allowed Skarloey to host it.

"One lap around the track!" The Narrow Gauge Teen said to the two racers, as they lined up at the starting line. Just before he lifted up a green flag. "On your mark… get set…go!"

With a wave of the flag, Thomas and Diesel took off.

"See you at the finish line Thomas!" Diesel called as he raced far ahead down the track.

But Thomas paced himself and continued to run down the track. Nearby, some of the other kids were cheering for Thomas. The others (like Duncan, Arry, Bert, and Daisy) cheered for Diesel.

"Thomas is not going to make it." huffed Duncan as he watched.

"No way!" Duck spoke up. "Thomas will definitely win!"

"I'm sure he will too, Duck." Skarloey added. "Go Thomas Go!"

"Come on, Diesel!" called Arry.

"Humiliate him!" added Bert.

"Teach that child a lesson he'll never forget, darling!" Daisy encouraged her boyfriend.

As the two teens approached the finish line, Diesel began to grow tired because he used all his energy early on and started to slow down. While Thomas, who had kept his pace, easily pulled ahead. In no time, Thomas crossed the finish line first as Skarloey waved a black and white checker flag, Diesel slumped in second.

"And Thomas wins!" shouted Skarloey happily.

Everyone cheered for Thomas. Diesel, meanwhile, collapsed face down onto the ground in exhaustion.

"I won!" Thomas raises his arms in triumph.

"Well done, Thomas!" congratulated Duck.

"I knew you could win!" Skarloey added.

"Meh, I guess you did all right." Duncan shrugged.

Daisy, Arry, and Bert each ran over to help Diesel up. Bert gave Diesel a cup of water when Duncan walked over and started to tease the black-haired Smelter Teen.

"You were right, Diesel. Slowpokes like you shouldn't have bothered racing." he said cheekily.

"N-no, that's not it! My leg just started hurting, that's all." Diesel protested.

"Yeah, just like your head!"

With that, Everyone (even the gym teacher) laughed out loud. Arry and Bert didn't laugh, they just glared at them. Daisy gripped Diesel's arm in comfort as she stared at the laughing students angrily, while Diesel growled in anger and humiliation.

* * *

Not far from the track field near the school building, a minivan pulled up beside the building. When the doors opened up, a teenage boy and his mother stepped out at each side. The boy had gray hair, wore a green sweatshirt hoodie with the name 'Stanley' stitched on the front, gray pants, and white sneakers. The boy and his mother entered the building. Inside, as they walked through the hallway to the principal's office, the boy had attracted a lot of attention from some of the other students (mainly the girls, who were swooning over him). James and Henry were both at their lockers when they saw the boy.

"Hey!" called James. "Who are you?"

This caught the boy's attention, so he turned and smiled in a friendly way.

"Hi there. My name's Stanley. It's nice to meet you." he greeted. "Sorry, but I have to go with my mother to see the principal of the school."

But before leaving, Stanley shook their hands and followed his mother into the principal's offic. James and Henry were both very impressed with who they met.

"Oh my! He seems very friendly." Henry smiled.

"He's already in my good books." added James.

Later on, Thomas was walking through the hall to his next class when he saw a large crowd of students standing near the door to the principal's office. He saw Percy and some of his other friends in the crowd and tried to tell them about his race with Diesel.

"Hey Percy, Toby! Guess what? I've beaten Diesel in a race on the track field." said Thomas.

But Percy and Toby both didn't seem to hear their blue-haired friend. The door opened and the principal, Sir Topham Hatt, walked out with both Stanley and his mom.

"Everyone, this is Stanley Hudswell. He will be attending our school starting tomorrow, so please help out by showing him around the building for today." he announced to the other students.

"Hello everyone! It's great to be here at Sodor High!" Stanley spoke.

The gray-haired boy had an easy and friendly manner, and a lot of the students liked him immediately.

"Stanley looks strong and athletic." Gordon said first.

"He's seems really smart." spoke Toby.

"And he's very polite." added Edward.

"And he looks really cute, too!" squealed Emma, as her sister, Pip, giggled happily.

Percy noticed Thomas standing behind him. "Hello Thomas! I didn't see you behind me. Have you met Stanley yet?" he asked.

Stanley, however, overheard Percy and decided to go introduce himself to Thomas.

"Hi, you must be Thomas. I'm Stanley. I'm from Great Waterton. It's really nice to meet you." he held out his hand. "I've heard a lot of good things about you from your principal and some of your friends."

Thomas felt uneasy (and somewhat threatened) at first. But after seeing how friendly Stanley was, he managed a smile and shook his hand.

"Thanks." Thomas replied.

"Say, can I ask you something: Do you do martial arts?" Stanley asked.

Thomas nodded. "Emily and I both do." he answered.

Stanley raised an eyebrow. "Who's Emily?" he asked.

"My girlfriend." Thomas answered. "We've been dating for the past few weeks now."

"That's really cool." Stanley smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Stanley." Thomas replied. "Either way, we're both black belts."

This made the gray-haired boy all the more interested.

"How about after school we see how good you both are?" he offered. "Is there any place we can have a friendly sparring match?"

Thomas nodded. "In the town of Knapford, there's a building called *The Youth Center*, headed by the Refreshment Lady. There's a juice bar, a gym, and all sorts of stuff kids and teens of all ages can do there. We can have a match there."

"Great!" Stanley smiled. "I'll see you and your friends there after school then!"

The gray-haired boy walked away, leaving the Tidmouth Teens smiling at having made a new friend.

* * *

Unfortunately for everyone, between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space. Inside the Lunar Palace on the balcony, Rita looked out from her telescope, while holding her left hand up and out, her expression frozen with intent. Squatt, Baboo, and Goldar all looked at her while inside the main chamber.

"Ooh, did you see that guy?" Rita asked her minions. "He'll be a great Green Ranger."

Baboo and Squatt both appeared surprised, as they looked at each other briefly, and then nod at what they saw.

"Huh? You mean defeated by one of their own kind?" asked the latter stupidly.

"Of course, idiot!" Goldar snapped, while pointing his sword to the left, and then lowered it.

"Ooh, I'm such a genius." Rita said happily, as she walked passed the nodding Baboo along the balcony railing. "How brilliant!"

"The Power Rangers destroyed: by another teenager!" Goldar whipped up his sword, and holding up left fist, then pumping his sword upward three times.

"Yes…" Rita snickered wickedly, as she wagged his right index finger a bit.

Squatt clasped his hands together and Baboo held up his pointing right hand, before they look at each other with a nod, then head off to the right.

"I can't wait to see how Rita's going to pull this off." Baboo said excitedly.

Yikes! This could turn really bad, folks.

* * *

Later on at the Youth Center after school. Inside the gym area, Stanley and Emily had both just finished up their sparring match (with the former winning easily), and soon he and Thomas were going at it on the mat. It looked like an even matched between them, but no matter what Thomas did, Stanley seemed to get the upper hand through out the whole entire sparring match. The other Tidmouth Teens (minus Rosie) all watched it going on nearby and commented on it.

"Looks like Thomas has finally met his match." stated Gordon.

"Stanley's good." Toby commented.

"Oh me, oh my." Henry nodded. "You have a good point there, Toby."

Eventually, Stanley knocked Thomas down to the ground, officially signalling the end of the match.

"Game. Set. And match!" called Edward, who refereed the match. "Stanley is the winner!"

Stanley walked over to Thomas and offered a hand. The blue-haired boy accepted it and the gray-haired boy helped him up.

"You okay?" Stanley asked.

"I'm fine, but you-" Thomas started. "You were terrific! How long were you studying karate for?"

"I took karate up back at the age of nine, but it took me only two years to master what I needed to learn to become a black belt."

Thomas, as well as Emily, were both shocked.

"Two years?!" they both exclaimed.

"Yup, and it wasn't easy either." Stanley replied.

"Wow, you must be a natural." Gordon was impressed. "It took Thomas here three years, and Emily five years to become black belts."

Stanley nodded before turning around. "Well, I'm off to hit the showers, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

And the new guy walked away, towards the men's locker room. Just then, Rosie showed up to see her friends.

"Hey guys." she greeted sweetly.

"Hey, Rosie. You just missed out on someone we met today." Toby said.

"Oh? Was it someone new at school?" Rosie asked.

"Yes it was, and let me tell you, he's not only really nice and very smart, but he is also a real whizz at martial arts." Thomas said. "He even creamed me and Emily both."

Rosie felt disappointed that she missed meeting the new guy, but that wouldn't be for long though. Suddenly, Stanley came back, he was in a fresh set of clothes after he took a shower in the men's locker room.

"Sorry guys, but I forgot my back- huh?" Stanley stopped in his tracks.

Rosie and Stanley quickly found themselves staring at each other in shock. Rosie had never met a guy this handsome before (unlike when she met Thomas), and Stanley never met a girl this lovely looking before…to him anyway.

"H-hi." stuttered Rosie.

"I-I don't think we've ever met." Stanley added.

"Stanley, we'd like you to meet Rosie." Emily introduced Stanley to her best friend. "She's been friends with our group for a long time."

"Rosie, this is Stanley. He's new to the school." Thomas explained to the pink-haired girl about the new guy.

Rosie slowly held out her hand and Stanley shook it. Before long the two newly met teenagers held hands as they stared long at each other as small blushes appear on their cheeks, it became quite clear that they were smitten with each other. That was something James immediately caught onto.

"Aw look, I think they've fallen for each other." he snickered.

"My, oh my, how sweet." gushed Henry.

Gordon then started singing 'that song'. "Stanley and Rosie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

The three older teens chuckled as Rosie and Stanley to both snap out of their daze and they blushed in embarrassment as they hastingly let go of each other's hands, and looked away from one other shyly.

"I…should get going now." Stanley said in embarrassment. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

The gray-haired boy then grabbed his backpack and left the Youth Center quickly. Rosie watched him leave with a lovesick expression on her face, before Emily lightly knocked on her head thrice.

"Earth to Rosie, come in." she snarked. "The Youth Center is closing for the night, we have to leave now."

"Huh?" Rosie snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry guys, I wasn't listening."

But everyone quickly caught onto Rosie though.

"Boy, it's going to be Thomas all over again, huh?" commented Percy innocently.

The other Tidmouth Teens (except Rosie) all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space. At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. High up on one of the towers. Inside, Rita was alone in an underground chamber standing before an altar she set up.

"You, young Stanley, you will go under my spell as I call forth the power of the sixth Power Coin!" she announced aloud to no one in particular.

She caresses her Crystal Ball with both hands. The eyes from the skull atop the altar started flashing thrice.

"You will become my evil Green Ranger after you face my Putties in a test." Rita proclaimed.

With that, she began an evil chant in order to summon forth the instrument to the Power Rangers destruction: The sixth Power Coin.

* * *

Back at Knapford, Stanley was walking home down an alleyway. He was just minding his own business when he suddenly got ambushed by some Putty Patrollers appearing out of no where. Five of them went and surrounded him.

"Bust my Buttons!" Stanley cried out as he gets into a fighting stance.

The Putties began to attack. As Stanley fought, he used everything he had with him, including his backpack, and even a nearby trash can lid, to fight them off. Eventually, all of the Putties were beaten and they all vanished, leaving the new kid to catch his breath and gather his bearings.

"Gosh, why me?" Stanley asked himself in dismay.

* * *

Back in the Lunar Palace, Rita stepped closer to her balcony.

"Yes! This boy truly is the one who shall become my evil Green Ranger!" she laughed. "Prepare my crystal ball to retrieve him."

She then raised her scepter over the balcony. Blue lightning surges about, lighting the scene, then crashing into spark bursts about the place. Finster covered his ears and bent over, while Baboo and Squatt each freaked out and they started hugging in quaking fear as the lights flash.

* * *

Back down at Knapford, Stanley went over and picked up his backpack.

"That was like a bad dream." he sighed.

He was ready to leave, when all of a sudden, the sky darkened and with a strong wind gust. Stanley wearily looked around before a cackling laugh ringed the area. He looked up and saw something that scared him. There Rita was, standing atop of a building, smiling down at him.

"W-who are you?" Stanley asked in fright.

"Stanley Hudswell, I have chosen you!" Rita merely replied.

She raised her scepter and aimed it downward. It looked like she was auming right at Stanley.

"NOOOO!" he screamed, as he suddenly warped out in a burst of green fire.

The sky soon cleared back up.

* * *

Back at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Down in the underground chamber, the Skullhead on her alter shot a rainbow beam from eyes into the crystal ball, which glowed with the colourful energy. Rita walked over and picked the crystal ball up, and held it up while talking to Baboo, Finster, and Goldar. The crystal ball revealed a deeply confused and scared Stanley lying down on a table in a dungeon of some sort.

"Where am I?" he asked. "What's going on?"

Rita gave a smile before looking around her.

"What do you think?" she asked her minions.

Squatt nodded profusingly. "He's perfect, your Evilness."

That was all Rita needed to hear. "Receive the power." she said to the crystal ball.

With that she began a evil chant. As the chant went on, the eyes from the skull atop the altar started flashing thrice. In the dungeon, as he becomes illuminated, Stanley lied on the table, encased in cobwebs, in the chamber room filled with candles and a flashing green light. Before long, he sat up in the misty, darkened room, cobwebs peeling off as blue beams of light spotlight from his body. His eyes began glowing with a green and evil presence.

At her altar, Rita smiled with such glee.

"Yes, yes! Arise, my Green Ranger!"

Stanley soon got off the table and he slowly exited the dungeon. Soon, he found his way to the altar where Rita was waiting for him.

"How may I serve, my Empress?" he asked, his voice filled with evil acid.

Rita smiled widely to that and handed him the newly formed sixth Power Coin.

"As a Ranger, you can now enter the Command Center." she stated.

Stanley gratefully took the coin, which glowed with evil green energy as it laid on the palm of his hand. Rita then held her crystal ball up and showed him some images of Zordon and the Tidmouth Teens.

"There you'll disable Zordon and then destroy the Power Rangers: Thomas Billinton, the Red Ranger. Percy Avonside, the Black Ranger. Rosie Vulcan, the Pink Ranger. Toby Holden, the Blue Ranger. And Emily Sterling, the Yellow Ranger. And their four friends, Edward Stewart, Gordon Gresley, James Hughes, and Henry Stanier. And if you're really interested: their other friend, Mavis Drewry."

* * *

Over in the Command Center interior, unaware of the impending danger ahead, Alpha and Zordon were both talking.

"But, Zordon, I might miss out." Alpha complained.

"Would you please take this opportunity to recharge while I place myself into a meditative state?" Zordon asked calmly yet sternly.

"Yes, Zordon." Alpha sighed. "You are right, of course."

Zordon then shut himself off, and Alpha walked away mumbling something to himself.

* * *

Back at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. In her secret altar chamber, Rita had finished giving Stanley his instructions.

"And now, morph into the Green Ranger!" she commanded.

Stanley looked up straight ahead as he gave a evil smile. Soon his entire body was surrounded by a bright fiery green aura. When it dimmed down, he was now morphed as the new Green Ranger.

The Green Ranger suit had the same general design as the other Ranger suits, with white diamond patterns on the upper torso, white arm gloves (with green diamond designs), white boots (also with green diamond designs), a belt with his Power Morpher on the buckle, and a black gun holster (for his eventual weapon) attached to the right hip, and a helmet to cover his head and face, and also to conceal identity. But a difference was the helmet's design, and the fact he also had a golden collar shield around his upper torso and two golden armbands on both of his upper arms.

Green Ranger then clenched a fist with wicked glee.

"To the fall of Zordon, and the destruction of the Power Rangers and their friends." he said with determination.

"You know what to do, yes?" Rita asked one last time, pointing her scepter at her new minion.

"Your wish is my command, Empress." Stanley bowed respectfully.

With that he teleported out in a burst of green fire.

* * *

Back in the Command Center interior a short time later, Alpha was sound asleep on his feet when Green Ranger appeared in a burst of green flame. He went slowly over to the sleeping Alpha and planted something in his circuits (which was a virus). It was then Alpha quickly awoke to it.

"Alert! Alert! Hostile takeover!" he wailed in alarm.

But Green Ranger pulled some of Alpha's exposed circuits. "Sweet dreams, tinhead."

"Alert, alert, alert…"

Alpha fell unconscious both from the virus and the loose wires. On cue, the big plasma tube lightened up and Zordon materialized, he was very surprised to see Green Ranger standing before him.

"How is it possible that you are here?" he asked firmly. "Only one who has a Power Coin may enter this fortress undetected."

Green Ranger shrugged. He then took the Dragon Coin out of his Morpher and held it up smugly.

"I have a Power Coin and the power, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Stanley said arrogantly.

Zordon gasped in horror. "So Rita has finally chosen someone to give it to."

"That's right, Zordan." Stanley nodded, putting his Power Coin back into his Morpher. "I am her Green Ranger, and she is my Queen."

Zordon immediately knew who the mysterious Green Ranger was and began trying to talk to him.

"Stanley, she has you under an evil spell. Let me help, I can save you."

Green Ranger scoffed. "Worry about yourself, old man!"

With that, he began trashing and bashing all of the control consoles without any conscious or remorse. Zordon continued to try in vain to get him to stop.

"No! You must not do this! Alpha! Alpha Five! Wake up!" he pleaded. "Alpha, you must warn the other Power Rangers about this new threat."

But it was no use. Alpha was still unconscious from the virus and pulled wires, and Green Ranger continued to ruthlessly destroy much of the computers in the Command Center, causing the alarms to start going off.

"Stanley, stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Zordon pleaded futilely, before he started to lose his power. "No, I'm losing power. Losing my orientation, losing contact with your dimension."

With one final bash on the console, Zordon began fading away.

"Stanley, NOOOO!" he screamed.

With that, Zordon vanished seemingly for good. Leaving Stanley alone and victorious in his first mission.

"It is done, my Empress." he said to himself. "Zordon has been eliminated!"

He looked around at the damage he mercilessly caused. He had no regrets over doing the deed.

"So now Power Rangers…you're next." he looked over to the empty plasma tube. "So long, Zordon, my work here is done."

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita had just received word from Finster that Green Ranger was successful in his first task and BOY was she pleased so far.

"Yes! And now for an even bigger surprise!" she looked over at Earth and gave a happy laugh.

* * *

In an unknown part of the island, Baboo, Squatt, and Goldar were exploring the area (it was Muffle Mountain), waiting to setup ambush.

"With Zordon out of the way, it's just a matter of time before Rita controls the whole world." Baboo commented.

"Ready, Empress." Goldar stated.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace. Rita stood ready with her magic scepter.

"Magic wand, make my Goldar grow!" she yelled, as she threw her scepter.

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground.

Goldar was getting covered in smoke, with the ground quaking around him. Fire then spewed up within the Earth until it smouldered, smoke flowing skyward through the ridge at the top. Goldar rose up amid the smoke, growing to giant height.

Squatt watched this, and grew rather excited.

"Oh, boy! You watch! He'll crush them all!" he stated.

Giant Goldar approached a nearby mountain with his sword held up high.

"And now for an end to those Power Rangers!" Goldar roared.

* * *

At Toby's Garage, some of the Tidmouth Teens were busy cleaning the RADBUG and Mavis was present to help them.

"I don't think I've ever seen the RADBUG this clean!" Rosie commented.

"Yeah, well, it's going to be stylin' after I'm done with it." Percy grinned as he held up two sponges. "Percy style!"

"So this is the RADBUG." Mavis looked at the vehicle, then she looked in Toby's direction. "You and Edward have really outdid yourselves, Toby."

"Thanks, Mavis." Toby blushed.

Soon the rest of the Tidmouth Teens arrived and they all began working on getting RADBUG all cleaned up. After some time, it was all clean and shiny. But then, the entire good mood atmosphere ended when a buzz came from Thomas' communicator.

"**R-R-R-Rangers. R-R-Rangers**." buzzed a voice weakly. "**You read me? Please come in**."

Thomas answered. "Alpha, you're breaking up. I can't hear you."

Soon the buzzing stopped, Thomas tried to answer, but he all he got was nothing. "The communicators...they're non-functional."

Edward tried the teleportation function, but it too was down. "Teleportation's down too."

"Guys, something is seriously wrong." said Emily in worry.

"We have to get to the Command Center." Mavis added. "If something's wrong, we should let Zordon know."

Edward looked at the Rad Bug and an idea hit his head.

"The RADBUG." he said to everyone. "We can use it to reach the Command Center."

The nine Tidmouth Teens and Mavis all got in the RADBUG.

"Alpha sounded upset." Percy said in concern. "You don't think something happened there do you?"

"Yeah, I think something bad is going down." replied James.

"Rita's something that happened." Edward put in.

"Only one way to find out." Henry said.

"Okay, buckle up, everybody." Toby said. "Here we go."

He turned on RADBUG and it began to rev up its engine. Soon it took off in incredible speeds into the sky as the ten teens scream in terror and surprise. RADBUG flew through the sky, as an aurora flashed in the background.

* * *

After what seemed like minutes, the RADBUG arrived at the Command Center through one of its skylight tubes. Upon landing inside the main chamber, the Tidmouth Teens all got out of RADBUG all dizzy.

"Wow." Mavis groaned. "Some ride."

Suddenly they heard Rosie's distressed voice nearby.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Rosie. "Look at this place!"

To the teens shock, the whole entire inside of the Command Center was wrecked. Sparks flew out of the damaged consoles and loose wires dangled from the ceiling.

"What happened here?" asked James.

"A twister certainly didn't trash the place." Henry commented.

"You guys, look!" Mavis cried. "Zordon is gone."

It was true, the big plasma tube no longer had Zordon inside it. Nearby, Alpha was lying on the ground, mumbling words.

"Power Rangers! Power Rangers, come in! I need help!"

The teens all went over to see him, Edward soon started looking him over.

"What's wrong with him?" Rosie asked.

Toby shrugged, as Edward stood up with a grave look on his face.

"Someone must have fed a virus into his data banks." he explained.

"Can you help him, Edward?" Thomas asked.

Edward nodded and started working on fixing Alpha up, as said robot continued muttering words in a loop.

"Power Rangers, come in! I need help!"

Soon Edward finished fixing Alpha up, and he looked and saw the Tidmouth Teens watching him in worry.

"Rangers. Thank goodness you're here." he sighed in relief.

"Alpha, who did this to you?" asked Gordon. "And where's Zordon?"

Alpha felt his head throbbing in pain and he held it.

"All my memory chips have been scrambled." he groaned. "No recollection, was barely able to contact you."

"Somebody obviously broke in to the Command Center." Mavis concluded.

"But how?" Thomas asked. "No one has access to this place without a Power Coin, or are trusting friends of ours!"

"Guys!" called Percy. "Look at this!"

He was referring to the Viewing Globe, it showed an image of Giant Goldar causing damage around the area near Muffle Mountain.

"It's Goldar!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Alpha, we have to stop him." Emily said to the robot.

"Will you be all right?" Rosie asked.

Alpha sighed slightly. "I'm semi-operational." he spoke to Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie. "You five take care of Goldar. I'll try to locate Zordon."

"We'll also help clean up this place." Edward said, as Henry, James, Gordon, and Mavis all nodded. "Good luck to you guys."

Thomas nodded back, before he held his Power Morpher up.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

The team of morphed Power Rangers all appeared in the Muffle Mountain area, and they posed with their Blade Blasters in Sword mode.

"HYAH!"

"Here they are!" announced Squatt. "Bring on the Putty Patrol!"

One extra-chunky Putty leaped into the air for a punch. Black Ranger dodged the strike, sparkily slashing the regular one with Blade Blaster, then he elbowed the extra-chunky Putty, before kicking it, then slashing it away. Pink Ranger handsprings onto the scene, sparkily slashing a Putty with her Blade Blaster, then doing it again to another.

Giant Goldar watched this as he raised his sword back to a ready position, and then gave a snarl.

"To the beginning of the end for the Power Rangers!" he shouted.

"Whoo-oh! This is going to be fun." Squatt said excitedly, while he looked upward to the left and punched an arm upward. "Go get them, Goldar!"

Giant Goldar then approached the mountain as he held his sword up.

"Get them, Putty Patrollers!" Giant Goldar commanded, while crossing his sword in front of face and holding the blade with left hand. "Get them all!"

Pink Ranger sparkily slashed a Putty, and then did it again after delivering a kick to another.

Giant Goldar loomed over the mountain peak, gesturing his left hand like a claw in and out at it, before shifting it from side to side.

Yellow Ranger slashed a Putty sparkily in chest with Blade Blaster, then spun and did the same to another.

Blue Ranger leaped up as he slashed a Putty sparkily in chest, then turns around and does the same to another in front before posing.

Red Ranger slashed a front Putty sparkily in its chest, then doing the same to one on the left, then spun and got one behind him, finishing with a pose.

Goldar angrily slashed at the mountain peak with his sword, knocking a huge pile of boulders off, then slashing back the other direction. This all caused boulders to start rolling about the valley, Red Ranger held up a fist, then turning to the right, while his teammates dodged the rocks.

"Come on, Rangers, we've got to keep it together!" Thomas stated "We got to stop Goldar!"

The five Rangers all looked to the left, then turn together to the right, reaching to the sky with their right hands and summoning.

"We need Dinozord power, now!"

From the middle of nowhere, a crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. Finally, it rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. The Mastodon then started to stomp through the snow. It was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. Its wheels passed through the desert sands. Soon, the Triceratops raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery.

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

The five Dinozords raced along the horizon. Down below, the five Rangers all ceased reaching to the sky with their right hands to the right. And just as quickly, they all leaped up.

"All right!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky. The Tyrannosaurus chomped and beared down as it watched its master come towards it. Red Ranger continued leaping up, passing beneath the Tyrannosaurus's jaw. He finally landed up atop of the Tyrannosaurus' head, and then after a few seconds, he dropped inside. Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Time to power up!" he declared.

From there, he slapped his left hand down on palm activator. This caused the display of the Red Ranger helmet to lighten up. Then Red Ranger slapped his right hand down on other palm activator. This caused the console display of the Red Ranger helmet and Red Ranger Zord face to shoot energy to the Tyrannosaurus symbol at the top which began to glowed brightly. Red Ranger then just sat in the cockpit, moving his head and operating the controls out of frame.

The five Dinozords continued to race along the horizon. Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leap up into the sky, followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"This is Percy. I'm all ready for action!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Toby here. All systems are normal!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"This is Emily. This'll be a piece of cake!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Rosie here. Let's get monkey breath there!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger gestured his right arm to his chest. He then proceeded to pull out his Power Coin from his belt buckle. Red Ranger held up his Power Coin, which glowed, forming his gleaming Power Crystal as he wiped his hand across from his Coin-holding hand.

"We don't have much time, so let's make this quick!"

He then flipped around his Power Crystal and prepared to insert it.

"Insert your Power Crystal!"

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"Right!"

They each insert their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Let's combine now!"

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon, and then they began to combine together.

The Sabertooth Tiger roared out. Suddenly, it went and locked itself into Leg Mode. The Triceratops opened its mouth while in the desert. Just then, it went and folded up its tail. The Tyrannosaurus then went and connected with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth Tiger legs electrically. The Mastodon floated through the air in its component form. Soon, it went and connected with the Tyrannosaurus, causing a pulse of energy throughout.

In the Megazord cockpit, the lights all came on as the Rangers were all seated inside at their stations. The Triceratops wheels passed through the desert sands. The Megazord Tank continued to rumble forth into battle. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger raised a fist up, then forth, and then gripped the controls with both hands.

"All right, guys!" Thomas said confidently. "Powering up Megazord Battle Mode!"

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

The Rangers in the Megazord cockpit watched as they rose higher and higher. And soon the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. Just then, the Pterodactyl soared downward through the sky. It then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Goldar merely raised his sword and looked all fierce. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looked up to the heavens.

"Come forth, Power Sword!" he called out.

A sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The Power Sword then impaled the ground while surging with electricity, and when the Megazord tried to grip its handle, it couldn't get it with its left hand, so it grabbed the sword instead with its right hand. The Megazord then gestured its Power Sword into a battle ready position, ending with it surging out a shining prism effect from its tip.

"Surrender, Rangers!" Goldar demanded, as he continued to charge forth.

The Megazord, with Power Sword in hand, whipped it about, and then marched forth. It slashed Goldar sparkily in the chest as he passed on by, they then face again, locking swords, until Goldar slided his blade, causing both of them to blasted. Goldar soon brought his legs together and jumped into the sky. He goes into a leaping kick by picking both feet up in midair. The Megazord got its still-smoking chest double-booted by Goldar's feet as he kicked it with a sparking burst result. The Megazord stumbled back, but soon regained balance. Meanwhile, Goldar stayed in the air, back flipping a few rotations. He landed on his feet, then he raised his sword and approached the Megazord menacingly while growling fiercely.

Goldar and the Megazord locked swords up close, and then shift to their sides. Down below, Squatt punched upward with each arm.

"Well, we're out of here!" he cried.

Baboo and Squatt then made like insects and they both 'bugged' out (as in, they've disappeared). Both Goldar and the Megazord switched sides, blades still locked, when Goldar suddenly vanished. This left the Megazord all confused.

At this point, things took a huge turn for the worse. Appearing down below, high up on a part of a cliff, was Green Ranger.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of Rita Repulsa!" he shouted.

In the Megazord cockpit, all five Rangers stood up and look downward to the right.

"What the-?" Thomas gasped in shock.

Then, without any sign of a warning, Green Ranger lowered his arm, looked up, then leaped upward with his arms spread. He managed to reach the top of the Megazord's head.

"Time to meet the Green Ranger!" Stanley snickered wickedly to himself.

With that, he entered the Megazord. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers all turned around in complete shock, just as Green Ranger opened the back door, and held up a fist.

"Long live Empress Rita!" he bellowed.

With that, he punched Yellow Ranger in the face. She was then thrown up against console, as sparks burst about the cockpit, overwhelming the five Rangers as they got their butts kicked by the intruder. The Megazord stood there as its head rocked around, sparks and smoke pouring from it and panicked screams from the five good Rangers and sadistic laughter from the one evil Ranger could be heard from inside.

Pretty soon, Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger both fall from the sky, kicking their feet and grabbing at the air. Followed by Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger also fall from the sky, kicking their feet and grabbing at the air. And finally, Red Ranger falls from the sky, upside down, kicking his feet and grabbing at the air. Green Ranger just glided down from the sky, arms out, left leg bent. While the five other Rangers writhed from the fall in the background, Green Ranger landed on his feet in the foreground perfectly.

"You're all finished!" Stanley declared, as he crossed his arms as he held them up and out menacingly.

He rushed into combat and the Rangers all battle this mysterious Ranger. He then kicked over Red Ranger, who rolled away, and then ducked under Blue Ranger's kick, rolled, and blocked Yellow Ranger's kick before kicking her over, then turning around to block Pink Ranger's kick before smacking her aside, then turning and ducking under Black Ranger's high kick. Green Ranger then brought both his feet together and he leaped up. He leaped up and forth, spreading his legs. Yellow Ranger found herself getting Green Ranger's feet locked around her head. Green Ranger also went and grabbed Blue Ranger with his right arm and hooking him around the back of the neck. Green Ranger, while grabbing Blue Ranger's head and and a foot locked around Yellow Ranger's head, then went and knocked the latter down then tossed the former, before turning around.

Pink Ranger soon leaped up and forth with her Blade Blaster in Sword mode out… but Pink Ranger's Blade Blaster strike missed Green Ranger by THISSSS much, who dodged, and then jumped up to kick her.

* * *

Up on the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita watched the battle with absolute glee.

"YES!" she shrieked happily. "Get 'em good my Green Ranger!"

* * *

Back at Muffle Mountain, Green Ranger, now using Pink Ranger's Blade Blaster, clashed with Black Ranger's Blade Blaster, then sparkily slashed Pink Ranger, clashed Blade Blasters with Black Ranger again, kicked over him as he ducked, but then Black got sparkily slashed by Green Ranger anyway. He rolled smoking over beside Pink Ranger, as the other three rushed to their side.

"You okay?" asked Toby worriedly.

"Not really." grimaced Percy.

"Me neither." added Rosie.

Red Ranger then stepped between them and Green Ranger, touching his own chest briefly.

"Stop this!" Thomas cried.

But Green Ranger pulled his back arm and pitched the Blade Blaster forth. Red Ranger got struck sparkily in chest by the flying weapon, causing him to stagger back towards his teammates.

"Thomas, no!" cried both Rosie and Emily in worry.

But that setback wasn't about to stop Red Ranger though, he recovered and rushed back into the fray.

"You think you're so tough, take me on." Thomas challenged.

"With pleasure!" Stanley accepted it, and he also charged forth.

Red Ranger and Green Ranger both go at each other, high kicking their right legs at the same time, thus missing each other. Red Ranger then turned and high kicked over the ducking Green Ranger, followed by Green Ranger doing the same to the ducking Red Ranger. Red Ranger high kicked at Green Ranger, who blocked, then Green Ranger high kicked at the blocking Red Ranger. He then slammed both fists down, and Red Ranger caught them, wrist to wrist. But Green Ranger instantly snapped out of this lock and double punched Red Ranger in the chest, with one last smack aside. This sent Red Ranger rolling over to his teammates, they rushed to his side as he climbed back to his feet. Just as Green Ranger approached them maliciously.

"You Power Rangers aren't very much of a challenge." Stanley taunted. "I think it's time I ended this fight."

He held up both his hands and charged up a multicolored energy into a concentrated force, then he held the glowing green ball of power in front of him, before hurling it forward. The green ball of power shot directly from his hands right into the five Power Rangers, expanding into an explosion that knocked them off their feet. Green Ranger then posed with both arms spread, menacingly and victoriously.

"That's the end of it." he declared evilly.

* * *

Later on in the damaged Command Center interior, the Rangers were demorphed and were being treated for some injuries by both Edward and Mavis. Alpha, meanwhile, was hard at work trying to get Zordon back, but all of his efforts were clearly futile.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! Zordon, come in!" he cried out. "Zordon! Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! Zordon. Oh, Zordon! Where are you?" With a heavy sigh, he turned to face the teens. "Rangers, I still haven't been able to bring Zordon back."

"Keep trying." Thomas said dejectedly. "We need answers, now!"

"This doesn't make any sense." Percy started. "A guy in a green costume attacked our Zords. He just busted right in."

"Do you have any idea who he was?" Toby asked Alpha.

"I'm sorry, Rangers, I don't." he replied sadly before he started shaking slightly.

"He's still not completely recovered from the computer virus." Edward concluded.

And his statement proved right, as Alpha went haywire at that moment.

"Quasi-tronic circuitry now in overload, overload." he wailed. "Temporary shutdown."

With that, Alpha fell on his face, unconscious. much to the dismay of the other teens.

"Oh me, oh my, oh dear…" moaned Henry.

"_This is bad news_." Thomas thought to himself. "_First Zordon disappears, and then this green guy shows up. And I think we only got a small sample of his true power_."

"This is all so weird." Rosie stated.

"You're telling me." Mavis agreed.

"What are we going do?" Emily asked anyone who could answer her.

"Prepare ourselves." Thomas spoke up.

The other Tidmouth Teens (plus Mavis) all look in his direction as he slowly paced around.

"We don't have Zordon to help us this time around, we'll have to do it on our own." Thomas said to his friends seriously. "I think we've only made it through round one of what's about to be a major battle."

"Round one?" Percy asked in disbelief.

Thomas nodded to his best friend grimly.

"Oh, the indignity!" cried Gordon, as he face palmed himself in shame.

Everyone else watched him silently and in worry, before laughter rang through the area.

"Rumble my legs!" Emily gasped. "Who was that?"

The teens all look around for the voice before they looked towards the Viewing Globe, and they all gasped in horror at what they saw. It was Green Ranger, and it looked like he's delivering a message to them.

"It's him!" Mavis exclaimed as she pointed forth. "That green guy!"

"To the fall of the Power Rangers and their friends." Stanley shouted. "I'll destroy you, once and for all! No matter the cost!"

With that, he erupted into such evil laughter that it echoed throughout the Command Center, and it made the teens all the more terrified. Thomas was right; this battle was sure to be their toughest yet, and this time Zordon wasn't here to help guide them. They were all on their own.

**To be Continued?**

* * *

And there we go, part one is finished. What did you all think? You see, Stanley is one of my favourite characters created by HIT, and so I chose him to be the Green Ranger (and as an eventually love interest for Rosie), I even gave a small clue that it would be him. So if you all have something nice to say about this new chapter, please R&amp;R.


	22. Episode 21

And now, here is part two. The Rangers had just suffered a loss to the new Green Ranger (a.k.a. a brainwashed Stanley) but things will go from bad to worse in this chapter. Why? Read and you'll find out.

Sorry it took me some time to put it up. I've been busy with fixing up all of my previous chapters to either fix up spelling, grammar, and punctuation errors, or to go and add/remove dialogue. It took up a lot of time, so it prevented me from working on this chapter, but it's ready for viewing now. So enjoy!

And as a constantly used reminder: Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban Brands.

* * *

**Last Time on Power Rangers: A Humanized Thomas &amp; Friends Tale!**

A new student to Sodor High; Stanley Hudswell, has just befriended the Tidmouth Teens, and he has also shown to possess martial arts skills that match and even overpower Thomas. Unfortunately, this also caught the attention of Rita Repulsa, who decided to kidnap him and brainwash him into joining her side and become the evil Green Power Ranger.

As a Power Ranger, Green Ranger was able to infiltrate the Command Center virtually undetected, disable Alpha with a virus, trash the whole entire place, and even seemingly eliminate Zordon. Then, while the Power Rangers fought Goldar, Green Ranger made a surprise attack on them, knocking them out of their Zords with ease, and then defeated them in combat.

Battered and beaten, the five Rangers made a hasty retreat back to the damaged Command Center to talk with their friends about their brand new enemy. Alpha was still weak from the virus, Zordon was still missing, and the mysterious Green Ranger (really Stanley) had just delivered a spiteful message to them, vowing to destroy the Tidmouth Teens at any cost. In Thomas's words:

"I think we've only made it through round one of what's about to be a major battle."

Yes, this will easily be the Power Ranger's toughest fight yet, especially since it's against one of their own. And this time, Zordon was not around to give them any sort of guidance.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Green with Evil (2): Thomas's Battle**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Green with Evil (2): Jason's Battle**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

Inside the damaged Command Center interior, everyone was quiet and shaken after hearing Green Ranger's messaged threat…although Toby and Edward were trying to get the Command Center operational again, while James and Gordon tried to help fix the place up and get Alpha back on his feet. Thomas, however, was feeling very cross…cross with himself.

"I'd really like to get my hands on that Green Ranger." he growled.

"After that beating we took? Not me!" shivered Percy.

As Edward and Toby both worked on fixed the consoles, the former turned around with some grave news.

"Sorry guys, we still can't get a fix on Zordon."

"And without Zordon, we can't find out who that mysterious Ranger is." added Toby.

Henry looked around the ruined Command Center, which was still pretty banged up from being attacked the intruder.

"Look at the place." he remarked. "Whoever broke in here knew exactly what to do."

Rosie leered over to the unconscious Alpha. "And he gave poor Alpha a virus."

"Any progress?" asked Mavis.

James and Gordon both looked up from their work.

"We're doing the best we can, but we're a little unfamiliar with his circuitry." The former answered, as the latter nodded in agreement.

Toby then came over, and he was carrying a device with him. "Lets try using my Subatomic Manipulator device on him." he offered.

"Just try not to hurt him." Emily warned.

Toby shook his head. "Trust me, Emily, he won't even feel a thing."

He started attaching wires around Alpha's body and one on the top of his head and prepared to turn it on.

"But just to let you guys know; even if we get him working again, there's no telling what shape his memory will be in."

He turned on the switch and the device began to take effect, slowly healing Alpha of the virus he was given.

"Hey, he starting up!" Henry pointed out.

"Come on, Alpha." Emily muttered.

After a few more seconds, Alpha was beginning to stand up on his feet again.

Gordon checked Alpha's data. "Circuitry now operational."

"Operational." replied James.

Alpha gave a moan due to a splitting headache. Pretty soon, his vision was regained, and he saw the Tidmouth Teens staring at him.

"Everyone." Alpha said in confusion. "What happened?"

"Alpha, you're back!" Rosie hugged her robot friend in relief.

"Great job, Toby!" Thomas praised his brown-haired friend.

But Edward had to breakup the good mood atmosphere.

"Alpha may be okay, but we still have to find a way to get Zordon back." he said grimly. "And figure out the story with that Green Ranger."

Everyone knew that Edward had a point. They had to get Zordon back and find out who that Green Ranger was.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside on the balcony, Rita had watched what was happening through her telescope. She looked out from it, laughed wickedly, and motioned her right hand up and then down. She obviously felt really happy due to the fact that she was ready to start phase two of her new plan involving her new and evil Green Ranger.

"Finally, we can begin phase two of my plan." she announced to her minions.

"Yes, and crush those Rangers!" agreed Goldar, holding up his sword in right hand, then raising it up, before doing another sword gesture.

Rita, with her back to her minions, passed by the nodding Baboo as she walked along the balcony railing in front of her telescope, and then turned around while making a fist.

"And that means the time has come to once again call upon my new Green Ranger." she laughed.

"First, give him the Sword of Darkness." Goldar suggested, while thrusting up his left fist twice, stopping with a slight turn to the right.

Rita turned away from Goldar, who was facing the Earth, and then anxiously ran down stairs (and out of the balcony) as Goldar turned and followed.

"Perfect idea, perfect idea." Rita said wickedly.

In his workshop, Finster was working on something when he heard someone (Rita) calling out his name.

"**Finster! Oh, Finster**!"

"Ah, yes, your Evilness?" he greeted.

Rita walked into the workshop, approached the work bench, and began to talk to Finster, who was working on a clay model.

"Finster, I want to give my Green Ranger the evil Sword of Darkness." Rita demanded. "You do remember it, don't you?"

Finster nodded understandingly. "Oh, yes. I do."

* * *

Somewhere on the Planet Tarnac 3, the Knasty Knight monster was duelling a warrior from the defenders of that planet. But despite putting up a fight, the warrior was eventually defeated. As a result of the loss, it gave Rita rule over the entire Planet… also presenting Rita the Sword of Darkness as a secondary prize.

"**When your evil Knasty Knight defeated Zordon's soldiers on one of the Planets you've conquered a couple hundred of years ago, that wicked sword was taken from him, and presented to you as a prize**." Finster narrated.

End Flashback

* * *

Finster stood behind his clay workspace, motioning his right arm.

"If you give it to your new Green Ranger, it has the power to keep him under your spell forever, so long as no one destroys it." he added before adding in concern: "The problem, my Queen, is that Zordon knows its secrets."

"Yes…" Rita said slowly, as she turned her back on Finster, just before suddenly turning her head around while a smile appeared on her face. "But Zordon is gone for good!"

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space, Rita's loud cackling could be heard.

* * *

Back down at Knapford, Stanley was walking down the same alleyway. Suddenly, up on the rooftop of a building, Rita appeared before her new minion. Stanley quickly looked up and saw her, causing him to kneeled down.

"Ah, my Empress." he said in a royal tone. "What shall I do for you now?"

Rita got down to business. "Green Ranger! You are to remain here on Earth until further notice."

"Whatever pleases you, my Empress." Stanley nodded.

"Remember to keep your identity as the Green Ranger a secret." Rita warned. "No one must learn the truth."

"As you wish, my Empress." Stanley stood back up.

Rita was pleased and she teleported away. Just in time too, because Diesel and Daisy were both walking towards the alleyway and they saw that Stanley was all alone. Diesel, still cross about being made a fool of by Thomas earlier that day, decided to take his anger out on the new kid.

"Hey, you!" Diesel shouted.

Stanley turned and saw Daisy and Diesel both approaching him.

"What do you two want?" he asked coldly.

"We want you to deliver a message to your new friend, Thomas Billinton." Daisy said angrily. "Tell him that he's going to pay for humiliating my Diesel on the racetrack at school."

Stanley didn't say anything; he just continued to stare at the two with contempt.

"Well? What are you waiting for?!" demanded Diesel.

Suddenly, the two Smelter Teens saw something that made them grow nervous. What is it? Easy. They saw Stanley's eyes were glowing green.

"Um, are you feeling okay?" asked Daisy nervously.

Stanley still didn't say anything, he started to approach Diesel and Daisy menacingly and they backed away.

"H-hey, t-take it easy." Diesel said nervously. "We were only kidding around."

"RUN!" screamed Daisy.

The two teens began to make a run for it before they dived into an open garbage dumpster. Stanley flipped his Power Coin and catching it before giving an amused dark chuckle before walking away. Diesel and Daisy both peeked out to see if it was safe to come out.

"Grease and oil, that was close." Diesel sighed.

Suddenly Daisy gave a shriek.

"What is it, dear?!" asked Diesel in worry, looking to his blonde-haired girlfriend.

"My dress is all ruined!" Daisy whined. "The garbage stained it!"

Diesel rolled his eyes, clearly unamused.

* * *

The next two days later at the Youth Center, it was a Sunday. In the gym, Thomas was beating up a punching bag that Percy had setup. He was still feeling very cross.

"Geez, Thomas, try to calm down." advised Percy.

Thomas gave a sigh and stopped his workout. "Sorry, Percy, but I just can't get him off my mind."

Gordon, Rosie, and Emily each walked up.

"We all know you're upset about that Green Ranger, but being angry isn't going to help us at the moment." Emily warned.

"He wears a costume like ours, but Zordon never mentioned anything about a Green Ranger!" Thomas slugged the punching bag so hard that it broke open and spilled its contents.

Rosie, however, had a though. "Do you think-?" Suddenly, her eyes widened with shock. "You don't think he's the one that totalled the Command Center?"

"It's too much of a coincidence." Emily agreed. "I mean, he shows up, and then Zordon is suddenly missing."

Gordon folded his arms. "Maybe the guy is working for Rita."

"You think?" Thomas huffed, as grabbed a nearby towel. "But all I know for sure is that I'd like to get my hands on this guy."

With that said, he walked away to the men's room to take a shower. His friends all watched in concern before Rosie turned to talk to Gordon and Percy.

"How are the repairs going at the Command Center?" she asked.

"Edward was telling me they're coming along slowly." sighed Gordon. "The damage that was dealt there was pretty brutal."

* * *

In the damaged Command Center interior, Edward, Toby, and Alpha were all hard at work with repairs. Toby was lying on a wheel board and under the control panels as Edward worked on the nearby consoles, and Alpha watched anxiously.

"Have you come up with any answers?" asked Edward, still doing his share of work.

Toby rolled back out and wiped his forehead. "Negative." he sighed. "These cables and wires have been completely burned."

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" wailed Alpha. "No wonder we can't contact Zordon."

"They'll have to be replaced before we can do anything." Toby concluded, before he rolled back under the control panels.

"If we can get the main generator online again, we can proceed with locating Zordon." Edward figured. "And we can also repair our communicators."

"Can you and Toby do it, Edward?" asked Alpha.

Edward smiled as he laid a hand on his robot friend's shoulders while nodding.

* * *

The next day at Sodor High, Edward and Toby both took a sick day so they could remain at the Command Center to help repair it. Inside, Rosie was walking down the hallway on her way to her next class, when she saw Stanley walking her way.

"Oh, Stanley!" she called out.

Stanley pretended he didn't hear her, but Rosie didn't catch on to what was wrong with him.

"Hi."

This caused him to finally stop. "Hello, Rosie." Stanley said with contempt.

"I was wondering if you were busy tonight?" Rosie asked.

"What's it to you?"

Rosie was surprised at the coldness of Stanley's voice, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

"Well…I was wondering if you'd like to come have dinner with me at my parent's house tonight? I could introduce you to my Mom, Dad, and little sister."

"Sorry, Rosie, but I'm kind of busy tonight." Stanley replied, and started to walk away.

"Oh." Rosie felt disappointed. "I was just asking because I was just a little worried because you're new and such."

Stanley stopped walking again and turned around to face her. "Hey, I'm a big boy, Rosie. I don't need anyone like you to worry about me."

Rosie started to feel a little scared at the tone of the gray-haired boy's voice. As a result, she was starting to get upset.

"Is something wrong? Because you're totally acting like-"

Stanley walked closer towards her. "Like what?" he asked angrily.

"Like you're upset with me?" Rosie started to tear up.

"Well let me ask you this: Has it ever occurred to you that I might have other things on my mind?" Stanley snorted rudely. "In case you didn't get this little memo, here's a newsflash for you Rosie; you're not the center of everyone's universe. And that includes my own."

Finally, poor Rosie's eyes welled up with tears, and she started to cry.

"Well, excuse me for living!"

And she ran down the hallway sobbing. Stanley watched her run away with dark amusement as his eyes glowed green for a brief moment.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon, Rita could be heard laughing.

"**It's working**." she stated. "**And once he has the Sword of Darkness, he'll be all mine forever**!"

Inside on the balcony, Rita removed her right hand from the telescope, smiling and laughing as she stepped down to the left. But Goldar had some news for his Empress.

"But the Sword of Darkness is something he must earn!" he pointed out, while thrusting up his left fist twice, stopping with a slight turn to the right.

Did Rita look worried, disappointed, or angry? Of course not, she knew exactly what she was doing. Rita then smiled and walked into the main chamber, with an idea on hand.

"A test of strength against the Putties!" Rita agreed.

"Gosh and golly, that's a wonderful idea!" replied Squatt, excited about the upcoming test.

"Can we go watch it?" asked Baboo.

Rita gave a sinister smile as she nodded. "Yes, we'll all go down to Earth together and watch my Green Ranger's test."

From there, Squatt, Baboo, and Finster each lined up on the side of the balcony, each holding a musical instrument, as Rita smiled at them, raising her right hand. All while Goldar stood and watched nearby.

"And once he has the Sword of Darkness, your evil spell will control his every move and action forever!" he said, while thrusting his sword in right hand off-screen to the left twice, then a slash, then a thrust again, then he ceased both.

Rita turned to the exit of the chamber. "C'mon, fools, we leave now."

* * *

Somewhere on Sodor, Rita and her minions all appeared on a march down a green, grassy hilltop.

"I can't wait to see my Ranger!" Rita said happily, as she lead her minions down a hill towards the beach.

She lifted up his dress and pointed her scepter, leading her marching band of Evil Space Aliens down the hill. Baboo was playing a silent flute, Squatt was playing a quiet concertina, Goldar merely jammed on the soundless sword holding upward, and Finster did his best impression of Keith Moon (if he played in the vaccum of space).

"Here he is, Evil One." Goldar announced, spotting Stanley in the distance. "The Green Ranger awaits your command!"

Down on the sandy beach, Stanley was practicing his karate fiercely, when he heard voices in the area and he stopped. He turned around and saw Rita, Goldar, Baboo, Squatt, and Finster up on the nearby hilltop.

"I'm at your service, my Empress." Stanley bowed. "Is it time to crush the Power Rangers and their friends?"

"Patience!" snapped Goldar, standing on the hilltop. "You must first meet a challenge."

Down at the beach, Stanley smirked smugly as he folded his arms. "I'm listening."

"Using only your skill, and no weapons, you must defeat the Putties." Goldar explained the rules. "Win, and you'll receive the Sword of Darkness."

"Ready?" Rita asked.

Stanley posed cockily. "I was born ready."

"Now to battle!"

Rita, in response, aimed her scepter and fired eight magic blasts at Stanley down below. Those blasts each struck a spot around the gray-haired boy, thus creating a Putty each. But Stanley didn't look concerned at all, he liked a good challenge.

"C'mon, Putties! Who wants to be first?" Stanley taunted.

The Putties all began to attack. But despite being outnumbered and such, the evil teen had little to no trouble taking them down. He did it one Putty at a time. This made Rita all the more excited to give her evil Ranger the big prize.

"Yes! Go, my Ranger! Go!" Rita cheered, with the pumping of her right fist.

In no time at all, the Putties were all soundly beaten. Stanley ceased posing as they all disappeared around him, and he turned and bowed to the Evil Space Aliens on the hilltop.

"You command, and I obey, my Empress!"

Baboo, Squatt, Rita, and Finster all stood together on the hilltop facing forth. Rita pointed with her right hand twice. Baboo nodded and jerked his hands. Squatt looked from her, to ahead, then back, nodding and clapping all the while. Finster just looks from her forth, just blinking.

"Yes! You've done it!" Rita exclaimed.

"Welcome to the club, bucko!" Baboo added.

Rita again aimed her scepter. "You have earned the Sword of Darkness!"

With that, she fired another magic blast at Stanley down below. The gray-haired boy merely raised his hand and in a burst of green energy, he was wielding a weird looking sword. Looking at it, the sword infused Stanley with more evil and power, and a grin crept along his face.

"With this new weapon, I will obliterate the Power Rangers." he said to himself before looking up. "And Red Ranger will be the first to go."

He raised the blade into the air as lightning strikes it, amplifying the Sword of Darkness' power even more.

* * *

At Sodor High during lunch, after helping comfort Rosie (from her earlier encounter with Stanley), Emily and Mavis were both outside on the track field, alone.

"I hope Edward and Toby were able to fix up the Command Center." Emily hoped.

The two teens tried to activate their communicators, but sadly, nothing happened.

"Bother!" groaned Mavis. "The Command Center's still out."

"I guess we'll have to use the RADBUG again." added Emily.

* * *

Inside the school, Stanley was walking down the hall when Thomas suddenly walked up to him.

"Hey, Stanley." Thomas sounded a little cross.

"Hmm?"

Thomas folded his arms firmly. "I heard you hurt Rosie's feelings earlier today."

Stanley looked at Thomas coldly, yet he didn't say anything.

"I should tell you that I don't take kindly to those who would mistreat my friends." Thomas continued, as he got right up to Stanley's face. "Even if you are new to this school."

A small crowd of students saw Thomas facing Stanley and grew worried, like a fight was going to break out at any time. But despite his glowing green eyes, and wanting to eliminate Thomas right here and now, Stanley decided to hold out on that a little longer and then he began to fake remorse.

"You're right, Thomas. I was wrong to have done that." he admitted (faking). "Something was on my mind at the time, so that might've been why I lashed out at her and said those nasty things."

Thomas stared sternly for a moment, but soon a smile appeared on his face as he eased up and took three steps back.

"I guess you seem sorry. I'll tell her that for you when I see her."

"Thanks." Stanley put on a fake smile.

The crowd gave relieved sighs, and they all proceeded with their day. While as Thomas began walking away, Stanley gave a evil smile as his eyes glowed more green and he fired something from them at Thomas. The blast hit the blue-haired teen and he vanished in thin air (thankfully no one witnessed it happening).

"One down, five to go." Stanley said with malice.

* * *

Thomas found himself in an unknown area. The walls were covered with bars, in a wagon wheel-like fashion, and fog covered the floor.

"_Where am I_?" Thomas thought to himself. "_One minute I was talking to Stanley, the next minute I find myself in an unknown location_."

He looked around the area, puzzled. He quickly walked over to one of the walls and grabbed hold of a bar. Suddenly, a surge of electricity shot through him. Thomas screamed in pain before falling back onto the misty ground.

* * *

Inside Toby's Garage at his house, most of the other Tidmouth Teens (as well as Mavis) were all waiting for Thomas to show up before they get into the RADBUG and head over to see how repairs on the Command Center are doing. Gordon started to get impatient and cross with how long it was taking Thomas to show up.

"Where is he?" he asked. "He should've been here ten minutes ago!"

"It's not like Thomas to be late for something important like this." added Percy.

"Either way, we can't wait any longer." Emily replied. "We need to head over to the Command Center ASAP."

"We'll wait five more minutes." stated James. "If he doesn't show then, we'll have to go there without him."

* * *

Back in the unknown area, Thomas laid on the ground slightly injured from being electrocuted, but he managed enough strength to stand up and try using his communicator.

"Command Center, it's Thomas! Do you read me?" Thomas spoke, but all he got was static. "Alpha, anybody, come in! Anybody!"

But it was no use, the communicator wouldn't work.

"**Your communicator won't work in here**!" growled a voice.

Thomas knew who that deep voice belonged to. Walking into the area was…Goldar!

"Goldar!" exclaimed Thomas.

"Correct, Thomas. You're all alone with me in my dark dimension!" Goldar chuckled. "You must face me all alone!"

Thomas gritted his teeth in anger before reaching for his backside.

"It's Morp-"

"Looking for this?" Goldar interrupted, as he held up Thomas's Power Morpher.

The blue-haired boy was shocked. How did he get it? But, he still tried to not show any fear, as he tried his communicator again.

"Command Center, come in. It's Thomas. I have an emergency situation!"

But yet again, nothing.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Goldar said mockingly. "But your Power Morpher might!"

Thomas gasped and looked on in fear. This caused Goldar to start laughing maniacally.

* * *

Back in Toby's Garage, it's been five extra minutes and the Tidmouth Teens couldn't waste anymore time.

"It's been five minutes and Thomas still hasn't shown." huffed Gordon.

"We need to get going now." Emily added.

"But what about Thomas?" Rosie asked. "I just don't feel right leaving him."

"We don't have any other choice, Rosie." Percy said. "Besides, Thomas can take care of himself."

With that said, the Tidmouth Teens all got into the RADBUG, with Percy doing the driving.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Percy." Gordon muttered.

"To be honest Gordon, so do I." Percy admitted.

He pressed some buttons on the dashboard. From there, the vehicle started to make its way out of the Garage and into the sky.

"Now THIS is the only way to travel!" Percy whooped.

"Yeah, right." Rosie sighed sadly.

"Aw, come on, Rosie, cheer up." Percy smiled reassuringly. "Edward, Toby, and Alpha will find a way to get Zordon back."

"It's not just that." Rosie said sadly. "It's…it's Stanley."

Percy felt sorry for the pink-haired girl. "Oh, he gave you the cold shoulder, huh?"

"It's like he totally changed." the pink haired girl continued.

Henry spoke up at this point. "Yeah, well, we got bigger problems to worry about now."

"Like who this Green Ranger guy is." added James.

RADBUG flew through the sky, as an aurora flashed in the background. Inside, Percy looked out the window and saw something up ahead.

"Hold on, I'm setting down." he announced.

* * *

The RADBUG arrived at the Command Center through one of its skylight tubes. Upon landing inside the main chamber, the Tidmouth Teens all got out and saw the two other Tidmouth Teens and Alpha hard at working fixing the place up.

"Any progress in reaching Zordon?" asked Henry hopefully to Edward, Toby, and Alpha.

"We've almost got the main computer back up." replied Edward.

"Just a couple more wires to connect and we should be getting something." added Toby from underneath the panel.

Soon, he rolled back out and gave Alpha a thumbs up.

"Ooh! Cross your fingers, Rangers."

Alpha walked over to the panel and started pressing some buttons. A few seconds passed and nothing happened, but suddenly the computers started up.

"Something's happening!" said Alpha.

The entire Command Center was up and running again.

"All right, Alpha!" cheered Mavis.

"Nice one Edward and Toby!" added James.

But soon, laughter could be heard. The Tidmouth Teens (plus Mavis) and Alpha all looked to the Viewing Globe and saw it was Green Ranger armed with his new weapon. He was currently at the seashore waiting for a challenge.

"It's that Green Ranger." exclaimed Percy.

"Now's our chance to nail him and get to the bottom of what's going on." Emily added.

"Subgenerator is now active!" announced Alpha. "We have partial power. I'm checking the Morphing lock, now."

After a few seconds, Alpha finished.

"The computer has locked onto his energy field!"

"All right! Let's morph and get this Green imposter." Percy said hastily.

"But we need Thomas." Rosie protested.

Percy tried talking to his best friend from his communicator.

"Thomas, come in." The green-haired boy spoke into his communicator. "Do you read me, Thomas?" But all he got was static still. "These things still aren't working properly."

"Where can he be?" Emily wondered.

* * *

Back in Goldar's Dark Dimension, Thomas was still speaking to Goldar.

"I want my Power Morpher now!" he demanded angrily.

"Now you're demanding. Soon, you will be begging!" Goldar taunted. "If you were worthy, you would take it!"

"Don't count me out yet, Goldar!"

Thomas and Goldar began to fight. But regardless of what the blue-haired boy did, Goldar was just too strong for him to fight without morphing. Soon, Goldar had him by neck-lift and brought him closer to his evilly smiling fanged face. There was growing fear in Thomas's eyes.

"Understand one thing, you pathetic little human; I can finish you off any time I choose!"

Goldar then threw Thomas onto the ground nearby, and readied his sword in response.

"But Rita has given you to me as a reward for my faithful service to her!" he continued.

He ran right at Thomas and tried to thrust his sword into his head. Thankfully, Thomas rolled out of the way, causing the stab to miss. He rolled along the ground and got back on his feet. Thomas then ran at Goldar, but easily got smacked aside. He landed back on the misty ground, as Goldar stepped into the foreground.

"Like tossing some meat to a hungry lion!" he (Goldar) laughed to himself.

Thomas knew he couldn't win without morphing, but he couldn't give up.

* * *

Back inside the Command Center's interior, Percy was giving Alpha and the other Tidmouth Teens their instructions.

"Now, remember, Alpha, keep trying to contact Thomas and have him meet us at the seashore." Percy stated.

Alpha nodded. "You got it, Rangers."

"One more thing." Edward spoke up. "We've modified the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord to work from here until we can find Thomas, so you guys can still call upon your Zords and form the Megazord if needed."

"Thanks, Edward." Percy was grateful, before he turned forth while reaching for his Power Morpher. "It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

* * *

Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger jump flipped through the air with weapons in hand, followed by Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger also armed with weapons. They were all at a bluff near the seashore and began to pose while armed with their Blade Blasters in Sword mode. And who was waiting for them? Green Ranger, of course!

"Came back for more pain?" Stanley teased, as he held his Sword of Darkness across his helmeted face, before leaping up with it. "So be it!"

Green Ranger leaped up, while aiming his Sword of Darkness forth and bending his left knee. Green Ranger landed, Pink Ranger dodged his strike, he then blocked Yellow Ranger's Blade Blaster attack, doing the same to Black Ranger, ducking under his high kick, before sparkily slashing him. He (Green Ranger) turned and blocked Blue Ranger's kick with his Sword of Darkness, then slashed him sparkily aside, then he blocked both Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger's Blade Blasters at once with his Sword of Darkness, knocking their up before slashing both seperately in the chest sparkingly. Then he brought his feet together and jumped upward and kicked the two females square in their chests respectively, the strike knocked them both down.

Green Ranger then brought both his feet together as he leaped up. Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger both stood there gawking as Green Ranger went and kicked them both in the chest at the same time. He posed victoriously as Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both flipped over defeatedly, Blue Ranger and Black Ranger bpth crossed behind Green Ranger. Green Ranger, however, turned to face the remaining pair, doing a reverse cyclone kick, causing Black Ranger to duck and roll, then hitting Blue Ran ger with the butt of his Sword of Darkness before sparkingly slashing him down. Black Ranger tried to strike, but his Blade Blaster was blocked by the Sword of Darkness, giving Green Ranger a chance to flip him over, once he was back up, Black Ranger was sparkily slashed back down. He rolled over to the edge of cliff, as his three teammates regroup, wearily, around him.

"Percy!" cried out Toby, Rosie, and Emily.

But regrouping gave Green Ranger the opening he needed.

"Now feel the power of the Sword of Darkness!" Stanley boasted.

He raised the Sword of Darkness up, causing it to glow with electricity, then shifted it across from his helmeted face, charging some more, and as it cease glowing, stabbed it downward. In a reverse angle, Green Ranger stabbed the Sword of Darkness into the ground, sending a wave of bursting dust that reaches the four Rangers and explodes sparkily around them. The four Rangers were then each knocked off their feet by the sparks and smoke.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside on the balcony, Rita was standing near her telescope and looking over the balcony towards Earth, and she was in a VERY good mood.

"Things are going even better than expected." she snickered.

Baboo and Squatt were both inside the chamber too.

"So, your Nastiness, what's the next step in your evil plan?" asked Baboo, as he looked to the left, then quickly turned to the right.

"Yeah, what?" added Squatt, while raising his right hand for a moment, and then shuffling forward, tilting head to the left, and nodding before holding both arms out.

"A Green surprise for the Power geeks!" Rita laughed, as she looked over to Earth.

"Really?" asked both Baboo and Squatt at the same time.

Rita turned her to her right, an evil grin slowly creeping upon her face, as she turns to her left, Squatt visible in the background. Squatt and Baboo both appeared to be surprised by their Queen's evil smile as they looked at each other briefly, and then nodded at what they saw.

Something tells me she has bigger plans for the Rangers, and Green Ranger is needed for it.

* * *

Back at the seashore, Green Ranger was following the down Rangers down the hillside, with the Sword of Darkness in hand.

"All right, Power Rangers." Stanley said threateningly, coming to a stop in the quarry while holding his Sword of Darkness up overhead and making a fist with his left hand. "Now I'm going to finish you here and now!"

At this point, however, this was a situation like no other. So Black Ranger went and gestured to the sky with right arm, then lowered it.

"Come forth Mastodon Dinozord!"

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. The Mastodon then brought one of its large feet down to pound the soft snow. It then started to stomp through the snow. The Mastodon was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

Blue Ranger then gestured to the sky with right arm, then lowered it.

"Come forth, Triceratops Dinozord!"

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. It opened its mouth while experiencing the desert breeze. The Triceratops's wheels passed through the desert sands.

Yellow Ranger then gestured to the sky with right arm, then lowered it.

"Come forth, Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord!"

The feet and legs of a Zord-like machine was shown dashing forth. The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery. As it soared through the sky, it let out an even louder roar. The Sabertooth Tiger soon started running through the air, hitting the ground and then kept racing along the horizon. It continued to dash forth amid the mist.

Pink Ranger then gestured to the sky with right arm, then lowered it.

"Come forth, Pterodactyl Dinozord!"

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It then flew straight out of now-active volcano. The Pterodactyl raised and lowered its head while continuing to fly amid molten lava lights. It finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

From the middle of nowhere, the nearby ground began breaking open to reveal bursting flames from within a fault line. A crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. This was followed by its upper body. Then it was followed by its lower body. Finally, the Tyrannosaurus rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leap up into the sky, followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"This is Percy. You guys ready?"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Toby here. All systems are go!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"This is Emily. Let's push this guy off our island!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Rosie here. I'm with you guys!"

In a four square combo showing of (clockwise from top left) the Tyrannosaurus connecting with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth legs electrically, the Mastodon component floating, the Mastodon connecting with the Tyrannosaurus with energy release, the Sabertooth Tiger folding down into leg form.

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. Soon, the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. Just then, the Pterodactyl soared downward through the sky. It then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Judging from the summon sequence of the Zords, the resulting tremor knocked Green Ranger off his feet as he looked up to his right in brief shock.

"Huh?"

The Megazord now stood there, motioning its arms as if it were talking to its tiny opponent.

"**All right, Mr. evil Green Ranger, here's the deal: We're giving you just one single chance to surrender. If you decline, we'll have to bring you down**." Percy's voice boomed firmly.

But Green Ranger, who was now standing, held up the Sword of Darkness, gestured his other fist and whipped his weapon around. he charged the Sword of Darkness with purple lightning and green glowing energy, before firing a beam of dark green power from it upward to the right. Unfortunately for him, this attack was easily deflected by the Megazord's special Mammoth Shield, which it raised up just in time. Green Ranger stood as the dirt in front of him suddenly burst up, turning into a massive fireball that engulfed him as he shouted in pain. Amid smoke, Green Ranger rolled away along the dirt ground, he quickly got back onto his feet, but he knew he was outmatched at the moment.

"You haven't seen the last of the Green Ranger!" Stanley roared in anger, as he held out his arms and teleported away in a burst of green fire.

The Megazord stood victoriously, with its Mammoth Shield still in hand.

* * *

Over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon; Rita's angry voice could be heard from inside the building.

"**I will not accept this defeat**!"

Inside the main chamber, Rita was fuming that her Green Ranger lost his first battle against the Rangers. But Baboo and Squatt both had some encouragement they decided to give to their Empress, despite cowering and holding each other in fear of her anger.

"You haven't lost yet, your Evilness." Baboo pointed out.

"You still have Thomas trapped!" added Squatt.

Rita felt her mood improving. "Yes."

"Yeah, Goldar is still fighting him to the death!" Squatt continued.

"Yes, you're right." Rita felt much better, now smiling as she picked up her dress and walked passed both Baboo and Squatt, who each looked at one another in confusion.

* * *

Back in the Dark Dimension, Thomas made another attempt to try and contact the Command Center.

"Alpha, Power Rangers, come in. This is Thomas." he said in desperation.

"Yes, keep call your friends, because without them, you're nothing!" Goldar cruelly mocked Thomas.

He then readied his sword, and slowly stalked towards his prey.

"But then, you are only human, and no mere human is a match for Goldar, who must now obey the call of his Empress!"

Thomas watched on in horror as he began to back away slightly.

"I may still toy with you before I dispose of you! And then again, I may not." Goldar continued.

* * *

Inside the Command Center; Alpha and Edward both were hard at work with trying to find Zordon. The other Tidmouth Teens (including the demorphed Rangers), as well as Mavis all watched on anxiously.

"The subgenerator has locked onto something!" Alpha announced.

"Is it Zordon?" asked Mavis.

"Uncertain. We'll know momentarily." Edward stated.

"I hope it is." prayed Rosie.

"Me too." James agreed.

"We need him more than ever!" agreed Percy. "That Green guy was a lot stronger this time."

"I'm afraid there's more negative news." Alpha began. "I haven't been able to locate Thomas anywhere."

"Not Thomas too." Emily was saddened to hear this.

"If Rita really is behind this, she's doing some serious damage!" added Henry.

After some more button pressing on the console, Alpha and Edward both managed to get something.

"Power Rangers!" came a familiar voice.

Edward blinked for a moment. "Zordon?"

"I am in the Q n sector of sys." came Zordon's voice, but was very disoriented.

As the voice spoke, the big plasma tube began glowing as the head of Zordon tried to appear.

"You almost got him, Alpha!" Edward said to his robot friend.

"Hold on, Zordon!" Alpha continued to press buttons.

"You must ware of Rita's evil Green Ranger!"

Unfortunately, Alpha started to lose the image of Zordon, and soon the light in the plasma tube vanished without a trace.

"Ay-yi-yi! I've lost him!" groaned Alpha.

"Zordon! We need you." whimpered Rosie.

Emily wiped a tear from her eye in sadness, as the male Tidmouth Teens all looked at each other in depression.

* * *

Back in the Dark Dimension, Thomas was still battling Goldar, and losing badly. He was just knocked to the floor yet again.

"You know Thomas; if you only had this Power Morpher, you could get out of here." Goldar said to Thomas mockingly, as he held up the Power Morpher.

"What's your point?" Thomas snapped.

"Come and get it, if you're brave enough!"

Thomas had had enough of Goldar's taunts, and he got onto his feet and dashed at his enemy yet again. Goldar just went and swung his sword at him. Thomas fell down to avoid it, but just as quickly Goldar placed the blade at Thomas' neck, preventing the blue-haired boy from trying to get up.

"And now, I think I'm finally ready to end this game." Goldar said viciously.

Thomas looked on in complete terror. It looked like his time was finally up.

**To be Continued?**

* * *

And there we go, part 2 is finally finished. How was it? Please R&amp;R, but please NO flames or rude comments.


	23. Episode 22

Hello fellow readers, here's part 3 of the arc: *Green with Evil*. This new chapter will introduce yet another new villainess who will be joining Rita's group, and this villainess also seems to know Goldar VERY well for some reason. Maybe she and him had a secret past together? Who knows. Just read and find out for yourself.

And as a constantly used reminder: Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban Brands.

* * *

**Last Time on Power Rangers: A Humanized Thomas &amp; Friends Tale!**

Stanley was just given the evil Sword of Darkness by Rita. With it at his disposal, his power was amplified even more and the spell Rita placed him under will also remain forever, so long as no one destroys the blade. Zordon knows of it, but he's gone at the moment.

Using the sword's power, Green Ranger was more powerful and dangerous than ever, as he was easily able to beat down the Rangers effortlessly when they returned for a rematch. But the Rangers were soon able to defeat him temporarily when they called for their Zords and form the Megazord. Green Ranger made a hasty retreat, but vowed to return with a vengeance.

But before this all happened, Stanley wound up blowing off and hurting Rosie's feelings before using his evil powers to send Thomas right from Sodor High into one of Goldar's dark dimensions. There, the blue-haired teen was forced to fight Goldar alone and powerless. But Rita's top commander was too strong for him to face without his Power Morpher. And soon after toying with him long enough, Goldar was ready to go in for the kill. Will Thomas be the first Ranger to go?

* * *

**Chapter 22: Green with Evil (3): The Rescue**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Green with Evil (3): The Rescue**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

In the Dark Dimension, Goldar had his sword near Thomas's neck, intending to finish him off here and now.

"I've enjoyed this so much. I'm sorry to see it end." Goldar said with a evil smile on his fanged face. "But when my Empress commands, ha ha, I obey!"

Thomas looked on in fear as the sword left his neck. It was then Goldar lifted his sword up high, intending to impale it on Thomas's head. Thomas suddenly rolled to the side. Goldar then brought down his sword. Thomas rolled out of the way just in time, causing the sword to miss. Then he dove straight onto the blaring fog around the floor, hoping that he would be able to hide himself, and Goldar wouldn't be able to find him. Goldar shouted in frustration and started stabbing at the ground all around him in an attempt to impale Thomas anyway.

"There is no escape, Thomas!" he roared. "I'll find you soon enough!"

* * *

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space. At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. High up on one of the towers. Inside, Rita had just walked out onto her balcony to look down on the Planet Earth.

"Now that Goldar has Thomas right where I want him, it's high time to call forth Scorpina." she said with glee, while standing in front of her pendulum, looked from the right to nearly straight on. "She'll make mincemeat out of those other Power geeks starting today."

* * *

In an unknown area of Sodor, the sky started darkening and blue-coloured lightning started striking the area.

* * *

Back on the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita looked on with evil glee as blue lightning bolts started flashing around.

"From deep inside an evil place, bring forth a villainess to face the Power Rangers."

* * *

Down in the forest of Sodor; all around was quite peaceful and such. Just then, a large boulder had appeared and started rolling along the ground. This boulder had a pair of venomous scorpions latched on. The boulder eventually was teleported out of the forest, just as it reached the exit of it.

* * *

The boulder reappeared in the quarry, rolling along still. Suddenly, its moment stopped completely. Just then, the rock exploded into a large fireball. When the smoke cleared, up on the hilltop stood a beautiful Asian humanoid looking female woman with long raven black hair, and wearing gold armour modeled after a scorpion. Her left arm was bare and flesh. Her right arm, however, was mechanical-looking somewhat. Her weapon was a stinger shaped sword. This posing woman was obviously Scorpina.

* * *

Back on the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was looking down on Earth as she had finished witnessing her second commander return. She thrust both her arms twice and then punched with her right fist. She did this twice, and then lifted up her scepter and hit the balcony railing.

"With her sting, Scorpina will bring down the world with her evil ways." Rita snickered, before she called out: "Come, Scorpina. Come, my Green Ranger! Go forth and make my evil unstoppable!"

And she went into an evil laughter fit. Just when we thought things couldn't get any more worse, they do.

* * *

At the Command Center. Inside the interior, the Tidmouth Teens (minus Thomas), Mavis, and Alpha were all utterly dismayed.

"Come on, Alpha." said Henry. "You almost had a lock on Zordon."

"I know." Alpha sighed, before he started typing again. "Let me try this again."

Edward looked around. "The subgenerator's losing power."

"It's obvious that the building is still pretty damaged from that attack." Toby added.

Alpha soon got a lock onto Zordon yet again, but the vision was incredibly blurry like before.

"Zordon's signal is fading." Alpha cried.

"Hurry, Alpha." pressured Mavis.

"Switching to alternate energy source." Alpha flipped some switches on the console, hoping to keep that lock on Zordon.

"Come on…" Percy prayed.

"We're still not getting enough power." came from Edward. "Zordon's signal is still too weak."

Despite his best, Alpha failed to keep a lock onto Zordon. And soon the signal was lost yet again.

"We've lost him." sighed Alpha unhappily.

"No…" Emily whispered sadly.

"He's gone again." Rosie added.

"Oh, the indignity!" groaned Gordon in dismay.

"He was trying to tell us something about the Green Ranger." spoke up James. "He's probably involved in all this."

"The computer is still trying to locate Thomas." Alpha then spoke up about the computer banks about the blue-haired boy. "Its come up with nothing."

The Tidmouth Teens (and Mavis) all looked at each other in worry.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Emily said with great concern. "I hope he's safe."

"I'm worried about my best friend too, Emily." Percy agreed. "We'll have to split up and try to find him."

"The good news is that the teleportation system and communication system has been fixed." Alpha said. "If you guys find any clues to where he might be, return here and I'll try to get a lock on him."

"Okay Alpha, will do." Toby nodded.

* * *

Back in the Dark Dimension, Thomas was still hiding in the fog, while Goldar continued to hunt him down.

"You fool! Are you trying to make me angry?" Goldar asked with anger in his voice.

Thomas lied on the fog filled floor and did his best not to make a single sound, just as Goldar approached where he currently was.

"Where are you?"

Thomas held his breath and braced himself as Goldar brought his sword down… But it missed his head by a mere three inches. Goldar then walked away from Thomas.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable, Thomas." he growled.

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief, as Goldar continued to talk.

"I'll be merciful if you show yourself…unlike how I'll tear your girlfriend limb from limb in the most brutal way possible when I go after her next."

Thomas felt a jolt of anger building up inside him when he heard that threat. He would NOT let Goldar harm Emily in any way, not if he had anything to say about it! Goldar then approached him yet again, only this time, Thomas was ready. He screamed out and swiftly started to stand back up. Thomas went and did a perfect surprise attack flip kick, hitting Goldar square in the face. The force of the attack knocked him into the air. Goldar then landed onto the ground nearby, with Thomas now back on his feet in a fighting stance, standing before his enemy.

"So, Goldar. How does it feel to be outsmarted by a human being?" Thomas asked angrily. "As long as I'm still around, I'll make sure that you never ever get anywhere near Emily, or any of my friends, or family!"

Goldar got up, and rubbed his aching jaw.

"No human has ever defeated me!"

"Yeah? Well, I'm going to change that." Thomas retorted.

With that, Thomas and Goldar both resumed their ongoing battle. But Goldar quickly and easily deflected one of Thomas's kicks, and knocked him back. And Thomas landed back onto the ground.

* * *

At the Youth Center, meanwhile. Inside, Rosie and Percy were talking to the Refreshment Lady about where Thomas is.

"Sorry Rosie and Percy." Refreshment Lady shook her head. "I haven't seen Thomas around here for a while."

"Oh…" The two teens were disappointed and more worried than ever.

"You don't think he's in trouble, do you?" Rosie asked Percy, as they looked away.

"I don't know, Rosie." The green-haired boy sighed. "I honestly don't know."

After a moment of silence, the two teens looked back over to the Refreshment Lady.

"Refreshment Lady, if you see Thomas, will you tell him that we're looking for him?" Rosie asked.

Nodding, the Refreshment Lady smiled reassuringly. "Sure I will, Rosie. Good luck with trying to find him."

The two teens take their belongings and they began to make their way to the exit, but they bumped into Stanley, who was walking inside.

"Oh, hi guys." Stanley greeted Rosie and Percy cheerfully…a little too cheerfully.

Rosie quickly turned her back on Stanley, obviously still hurt by his earlier treatment towards her, so Percy tried talking to him instead.

"Stanley, have you seen Thomas by any chance?" he asked the new teen.

Stanley raised an eyebrow in worry, knowing he had to lie. "No, I haven't. Why? Is he missing?"

"I'm afraid so." Percy nodded.

The gray-haired teen acted mockingly shocked. "Oh no… so that's why he never showed up for gym class today."

Now Rosie and Percy were absolutely sure something bad had happened to their friend, unaware that the very teen they're talking to was the one who sent Thomas into that Dark Dimension to face Goldar.

"Well, if you see him, tell him we're looking for him." Percy offered.

Stanley nodded and gave a fake smile. "Sure."

As Percy and Rosie left the Youth Center, Stanley's eyes glowed green for a moment.

"_Looks like the time for me to finish Red Ranger off is coming sooner than I thought_." he thought to himself.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. High up on one of the towers, both Scorpina's and Rita's voices could be heard coming from inside.

"**I think that Pink Ranger is suspecting something, your Evilness**." came Scorpina's voice.

"**Well then, why don't we have a look and just see what's going on down there**." replied Rita's voice.

Inside, Rita walked out onto the balcony from the left side and stood in front of Earth in the distance. A few seconds later, Rita was looking through her telescope, but a few seconds later, however, she looked out of it with a puzzled look on her face, and then quickly started looking through it again. Rita was currently observing the Earth (most notably the Island of Sodor).

"**I'll bet that pesky little Ranger is up to no good somewhere in the park**." Scorpina spoke.

"Ah, yes, Rosie and Percy…" snickered Rita.

The telescope shows the whole Knapford Park. Soon, Rita looked out from it as Scorpina stood in the main chamber.

"Trying to mess with my Green Ranger, huh?" she proclaimed. "Yeah, I'll get you yet!"

* * *

At Knapford Park, Rosie and Percy were walking through it when Rosie spotted someone walking up a hilltop.

"Percy, it's Stanley!" she pointed.

She was right, it was Stanley walking up the hilltop.

"Hey! Stanley! We need to talk!" called out Percy.

But the gray-haired boy either didn't hear them, or he did hear them but chose to ignore them as he continued walking. The two Tidmouth Teens began to race after him. All of a sudden, a trio of Putty Patrollers jump flipped through the sky in different angles. A total of nine Putties had ambushed the two teens.

"Putties!" cried Rosie.

"Talk about bad timing on our part." mumbled Percy.

Percy and Rosie both began to fight the Putties. As they fought them, Stanley stayed hidden in the bushes up on the hilltop and watched over the two teens with evil wickedness. Soon the two teens managed to defeat all of the Putties after a small struggle, and they disappeared in defeat.

"You okay?" Percy asked Rosie.

"Yeah." she nodded, as she started looking around. "Stanley's gone."

"Something is definitely up." Percy said seriously. "The Putties didn't even try to attack him."

Rosie nodded in agreement. "Let's get to the Command Center and let Alpha know what happened."

The two teens activate their wrist communicators and they turned into beams of light (Percy: Black, Rosie: Pink) and they all descend right out of the area. But unknown to them, Stanley was still hiding and watching them leave. Suddenly he heard Rita's voice talking to him telepathically.

"**Green Ranger, it's time**."

With that, Stanley teleported out in a burst of green fire.

* * *

Back in the Dark Dimension, Goldar was ready to deliver the killing blow to Thomas.

"You're not begging for mercy because you know I'd never grant it." he laughed.

Thomas looked on in utter defeat. But just before Goldar could do the finishing blow, Green Ranger walked inside and stopped Goldar's attack by grabbing the sharp blade with his hands.

"Goldar, stop." he said calmly.

Goldar was outraged. "I thought Rita wanted me to destroy him." he demanded.

"She wants that pleasure to be mine and has ordered me personally to see to his end." Stanley explained.

Goldar growled in anger before he reluctantly dropped Thomas's Power Morpher out of his hands. The small device landed onto the misty ground. Goldar took a look at Green Ranger one last time before he went and teleported out in a burst of fire. Green Ranger then faced Thomas as the blue-haired teen got back onto his feet.

"We meet again." Stanley said coldly. "I've been looking forward to this."

The two enemies began circling around the area.

"I don't understand." Thomas began. "You wear a Green Ranger costume, yet your loyalty's with Rita. Why?"

"It's quite simple: I'm her Green Ranger, and she is my Empress." Stanley explained.

"But she's evil!" protested Thomas.

"Yeah, well, so am I!"

With that, Thomas and Green Ranger (Stanley) began to duke it out. But due to his enchanted strength, Green Ranger easily beat Thomas around without breaking a sweat. Soon, Thomas was knocked to the ground yet again.

"Soon you and your friends will be a memory." Stanley taunted.

* * *

Back in the Command Center interior, the other Tidmouth Teens all spoke to each other about their search for Thomas.

"We couldn't find him at the Youth Center." Rosie said first.

"He wasn't at home." added James.

"It's like he isn't anywhere." Toby stated.

James had a though. "This sort of reminds me of when Thomas went missing one time a few years ago."

"But that time, we found him." Gordon reminded James.

"Ay-yi-yi, where could he be?" asked Alpha.

"We'll just have to keep tracking him with the computers until we can find him." Edward said, pointing to the repaired consoles.

"I suppose it's the only thing left we CAN do." agreed Gordon.

"Thomas…" Emily whispered sadly.

* * *

Back in the Dark Dimension, Thomas tried a flip kick on Green Ranger, but he missed. Luckily, he managed to quickly get back onto his feet. Green Ranger was impressed by Thomas's determination.

"You are a skilled warrior." he admitted. "But I'm better than you are."

"Listen, I don't want to fight you." Thomas held his hands up.

"Because you know I'll win." Stanley replied smugly.

Thomas shook his head. "No, if you're truly a Ranger, then you'd be fighting on Zordon's side."

Green Ranger cackled with laughter. "Zordon is now a memory, soon my Empress will have this world conquered!"

Thomas gritted his teeth in anger before looking to his slight left. He quickly noticed that his Power Morpher was lying on the ground nearby. Quickly, he made a dive for it, but Green Ranger quickly took notice of this.

"Oh no you don't!"

Before Thomas can grab the Morpher successfully, Green Ranger quickly slammed his booted foot down onto Thomas's wrist, inches away from the device, and the blue-haired teen cried out in pain.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside, Baboo and Squatt were frightened by Scorpina's recent arrival.

"When I think about the terrible things Scorpina used to do." commented Baboo, covering his face with elongated fingers before turning his head briefly, but turning it back to peek through his fingers.

"Yeah, they were the worst." added Squatt, covering his eyes with both hands and then crouched down.

"Exactly." Rita laughed. "Now was the perfect time to bring her back."

Goldar was very pleased to see Scorpina. "And now that we are together again, we can now finish off the Power Rangers for good!"

Baboo and Squatt both cowered as they hugged each other in fear. Scorpina looked up to her boyfriend (*boyfriend?! WTH?!*) before she stared at the two bumbling minions briefly as a soft, yet sadistic smile crept along her face.

"Please keep your stinger away from me." protested Baboo, covering his face with elongated fingers.

"The time you got him on the head, he didn't stop whining for a week." Squatt added, covering his eyes with both hands and then crouched down.

Rita snickered to herself in amusement as she turned to the left. She was very pleased to see that Baboo and Squatt were both very scared of Scorpina, also knowing that the Rangers would soon be finished once she battled them herself.

* * *

At the Command Center, Alpha's voice could be heard.

"**Still no sign of Thomas**."

Inside the interior, Alpha, Edward, and Toby were all hard at work at the consoles, trying to search for and lock-onto Thomas so they could teleport him to the Command Center. The other Tidmouth Teens, as well as Mavis, all watched anxiously.

"This is taking forever." grumbled Gordon.

"Have faith, Gordon." said Henry, although he himself was getting impatient too.

Soon Alpha announced: "I've finally locked onto him!"

"All right!" cheered Percy.

"Thank goodness…" Emily added with relief.

"Where is he, Alpha?" asked Mavis.

"I don't know, but it'll just take me a minute to teleport him." Alpha set to work.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Toby.

Alpha nodded. "Just cross your fingers."

"_Hold on, Thomas_." Rosie thought to herself.

* * *

Back in the Dark Dimension, Green Ranger didn't stop laughing at Thomas.

"It's over, for I am the victor." Stanley cackled, as he summoned the Sword of Darkness from a burst of green fire. "What do you think of my sword? You're about to pay the price for defeat."

Thomas had a look of horror and defeat on his face. He did everything he could, he tried his very best, but it just wasn't good enough. Now his failure was going to cost him everything he worked so hard for, and this included his life.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Alpha was still typing away as Emily turned to Alpha anxiously.

"How much longer?" she asked impatiently.

"I've almost got it." Alpha replied.

"The suspense is killing me." Gordon exclaimed, as Percy shook fearfully nearby.

"Alpha, hurry!" Emily shouted. "I feel like he's in great danger."

* * *

Emily doesn't know just how right she is. In the Dark Dimension, Green Ranger was still armed with his Sword of Darkness, and Thomas was still lying on the ground.

"For what it's worth, you put up a good fight." Stanley admitted, before adding a cruel: "But now the battle is finished."

Green Ranger raises the Sword of Darkness above him and positioned it with the tip of the blade facing down…over Thomas's torso, where his heart is.

* * *

Back in the Command Center interior, Alpha had finished typing on the console.

"I've locked onto him!" he announced. "He's teleporting now."

* * *

Just as Green Ranger was about to bring the sword down, right through Thomas's heart, the teen suddenly turned in a beam of coloured light (Thomas: Red) and it descend out of the Dark Dimension. The sword was stabbed down…hitting only the misty floor.

"What?!" Stanley was shocked at what happened. When he noticed Thomas was now gone, he became very enraged. "No… NOOOO!"

* * *

Back in the Command Center interior, Thomas teleported in, lying on the ground with his heart pounding.

"Thomas!" exclaimed the eight other Tidmouth Teens.

"You're alive!" added Mavis.

Thomas regained his composure as he looked around. He was back in the Command Center, safe and sound.

"Guys, you saved me." he said in pure and utter relief, as he started stand up. "The Green Ranger nearly sliced and diced me."

Suddenly, Emily tackled Thomas back down onto the ground. Her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace.

"Oh, Thomas, thank goodness you're safe." she sobbed. "Please, don't ever disappear like that again!"

Thomas was surprised for a moment before he returned the hug, happy and relieved that his girlfriend and other friends were also safe. Soon the two teens got back onto their feet.

"Thomas, you've mentioned that Green Ranger." Edward stated. "What happened to you, anyway?"

"I've got a lot to fill you guys in on." Thomas started. "You're not going to believe what happened to me."

* * *

Back in the Dark Dimension, Green Ranger stood in shock and anger before a hologram of Goldar appeared in the center of the area. Judging from the tone of his voice, it looked like he was very cross with Green Ranger for that botch up.

"You had him at your mercy and you let him escape?!" Goldar roared in disbelief.

"He was teleported out, Goldar." Stanley protested.

"You've had more than enough time to dispose of him." Goldar snapped. "We entrusted you to eliminate him, but as it turns out she should have just left me in there."

Green Ranger clenched the fist that was holding the Sword of Darkness. "Give me another chance, and trust me; I will destroy them." he vowed.

"You may yet get another chance to prove yourself, but for now you will remain where you are as a small punishment."

With that, the hologram of Goldar disappeared, leaving Green Ranger along in the Dark Dimension.

"Curse you, Billinton." grumbled Stanley in seething anger.

* * *

Back in the Command Center interior, Thomas was explaining his story to the other Tidmouth Teens, Mavis, and Alpha.

"It all started at school. I finished talking with Stanley-"

"Wait a minute." Percy interrupted. "You were at school? Stanley said you didn't show up."

"That's weird…" Thomas was confused, but continued anyway. "The next thing I knew, I'm fighting with Goldar, and he had my Power Morpher. And soon the Green Ranger showed up, and we went at it."

"Did you find out anything more about him?" asked Edward.

Thomas shook his head. "No, but I can tell you one thing: He's one mean fighter."

Percy shivered slightly in fear. "Wow, can you believe our enemy this time is another Ranger?"

"Uh-huh." agreed Toby.

The other teens all look at each other uncomfortably, just as the alarm started blaring hard.

"Now what?" Emily asked.

"It's the emergency alarm. Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" wailed Alpha.

Observing the Viewing Globe, it displayed images of yet another new arrival (Scorpina) at the area near Muffle Mountain to the Tidmouth Teens and Mavis.

"Who is that?" Rosie asked, knowing she probably didn't want to hear an answer.

"It's the evil stinging Scorpina." exclaimed Alpha, surprised that she's back. "I haven't seen her in over ten thousand years. I thought she was dead."

"She's launched an attack on the warehouse section." Toby pinpointed her location at the nearby console.

Emily look determined. "We've got to stop her." she said.

"Good luck, Rangers." said Alpha encouragingly. "Beware of Scorpina's sting."

"It looks stronger than it looks." added Edward, observing.

Thomas nodded before holding up with recovered Power Morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Black Ranger freefell from the sky in the city. Pink Ranger freefell near an office building in the city. Red Ranger freefell off of the top of a skyscraper. Blue Ranger freefell near an office building. Yellow Ranger freefell from the top of an office building. The five Rangers all posed in the parking lot individually and they began a roll call.

First was Red Ranger. "Red Ranger, Tyrannosaurus!" Thomas shouted as he poses with both arms up, crossing to a pose to the left, then a final one to the right.

Second was Black Ranger. "Black Ranger, Mastodon!" Percy shouted as he goes from posing to the left, to posing to the right, in all three motions.

Third was Blue Ranger. "Blue Ranger, Triceratops!" Toby shouted while crossing both arms in front of face before posing down in a crouch, then another to the left.

Fourth was Yellow Ranger. "Yellow Ranger, Sabertooth Tiger!" Emily shouted as she punches left hand forth, right hand down, left hand down with right arm up behind her in a pose. Then quickly punches with right hand downward, before thrusting left hand outward, right arm curled behind.

Last was Pink Ranger. "Pink Ranger, Pterodactyl!" Rosie shouted while raising both arms at her sides then crossing at the wrist in front of chest, bending down and throwing arms back like wings before standing back up and crossing arms as she holds right arm up and back while left hand is held poised near waist.

Red Ranger was posing, but then ceased it before crossing both arms, and then reaching out with right arm.

"We are…" Thomas began.

The five Rangers posed fiercely on a white background, causing five Power Coin images to appear behind them amid gleaming light.

"THE POWER RANGERS!" The five Rangers finished with a battle cry.

Scorpina quickly leaped up in front of a building with her right leg bent and boomerang held across. She then held out her left hand and fired off a flame-like beam downward at the Rangers below. Sparks burst in an explosion near building, before the five Rangers step out from the smoke and pose unfazed. Scorpina merely held her boomerang-like sword to her side, while giving out her command.

"Go, my Putty Patrol! Attack the Power Rangers!" she shouted.

Four Putties jump flipped into the area in alternate angles and the battle began. On a rooftop, Pink Ranger handsprings gracefully past one Putty, then spun around chopping into a second one. Over at another rooftop roof, Yellow Ranger back flipped between a pair of Putties, and then grabbed both of their attacking arms, and kicked them each down. At one more rooftop (both Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger were visible in the background), Black Ranger ducked under a Putty's kick and then blocked another strike from a second before dealing a high kick on the first.

And down on the ground, Blue Ranger rolled to the side as three Putties approached him, he quickly got up and foot-swept two of them onto the ground before punching the remaining one down.

Red high kicked a Putty away, and then turned around and block-pushed another away, leaving him two more left to face. A Putty was thrown sideways through the air, kicking its legs and arms as it passed in front of the sun.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside on the balcony, Rita, standing behind her telescope, pointed at the skull clock and spoke, looking generally happy, as Squatt nodded a lot, while Baboo and Goldar both just stood in the main chamber watching.

"The battle is grand! And for once we're winning!" she said happily.

But Goldar wasn't so sure. "Although she is a skilled and brave warrior, she is greatly outnumbered." he protested (overprotective much?), facing the left and waving left hand up twice, then making a fist and gesturing it about three times, before finally pointing index finger forth with fourth gesture. "She must be called back here before it's too late."

Baboo was standing just ahead of Squatt, who reacted, while the blue monkey glanced to the left briefly.

Meanwhile, Rita sighed irritably. "Oh, very well." she went back to looking into her telescope.

She was observing the Earth (most notably the Island of Sodor). The telescope then showed Scorpina up on a rooftop prepared to jump off and attack her enemies.

"Take this!"

* * *

Scorpina freefell off the side of a building with her boomerang held outward. She landed and slashed at Red Ranger, he dodged, so she tried again, he blocked it, and they changed positions, she broke free and then sparkily slashed him into a stumble off. Red Ranger hit the sidewalk at the bottom of the hill as his four teammates regrouped around him and they all looked upward at their enemy.

An image of Scorpina, holding her boomerang sword, briefly appeared in the sky before it started to vanish, but just before she fully disappeared, she threw her head back and laughed wickedly at her down enemies before finally vanishing fully.

* * *

Back inside the Lunar Palace, Rita was looking in a round mirror held by Squatt. She was smiling as and applied some blush.

"I think she's cute." commented Squatt on Scorpina all of a sudden.

"What did you say?" snapped Rita, continuing to apply blush as Baboo stood nearby while waving a big fan at her. "Aren't I prettier?"

Squatt quickly corrected himself as he held the mirror. "Oh, yes. You're much more beautiful than Scorpina." he said hastily.

"By far." added Baboo , still holding his fan over his shoulder and motioning his left arm while pointing forth briefly.

Rita continued to apply blush before making a face, and then looked sharply to the left. The mirror reflected Rita's face as she watched sight behind her, she saw that Scorpina had indeed returned from her battle…but she wasn't too pleased with that, since she WAS winning against the Power Rangers before she was called back. Goldar was following, trying to calm her down.

"But Scorpina!" complained Goldar.

"Don't you *Scorpina* me, buster!" snapped Scorpina angrily. "I was at least out there battling with them. Unlike you!"

"Perhaps you should have sent your Green Ranger, Empress." commented Baboo innocently, still holding his fan over his shoulder.

Goldar and Scorpina continued squabbling like little kids until Rita finally spoke up.

"Children, shush now." she scolded them, like a mother would scold two misbehaving children. Then she considered Baboo's comment. "And you're right, Baboo; my Green Ranger did do quite well against the Power Geeks."

* * *

Flashback to Green Ranger's previous battle against the other four Rangers.

Green Ranger landed, Pink Ranger dodged his strike, he then blocked Yellow Ranger's Blade Blaster attack, doing the same to Black Ranger, ducking under his high kick, before sparkily slashing him. He (Green Ranger) turned and blocked Blue Ranger's kick with his Sword of Darkness, then slashed him sparkily aside, then he blocked both Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger's Blade Blasters at once with his Sword of Darkness, knocking their up before slashing both seperately in the chest sparkingly. Then he brought his feet together and jumped upward and kicked the two females square in their chests respectively, the strike knocked them both down.

Green Ranger then brought both his feet together as he leaped up. Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger both stood there gawking as Green Ranger went and kicked them both in the chest at the same time. He posed victoriously as Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both flipped over defeatedly, Blue Ranger and Black Ranger bpth crossed behind Green Ranger. Green Ranger, however, turned to face the remaining pair, doing a reverse cyclone kick, causing Black Ranger to duck and roll, then hitting Blue Ran ger with the butt of his Sword of Darkness before sparkingly slashing him down. Black Ranger tried to strike, but his Blade Blaster was blocked by the Sword of Darkness, giving Green Ranger a chance to flip him over, once he was back up, Black Ranger was sparkily slashed back down. He rolled over to the edge of cliff, as his three teammates regroup, wearily, around him.

He raised the Sword of Darkness up, causing it to glow with electricity, then shifted it across from his helmeted face, charging some more, and as it cease glowing, stabbed it downward. In a reverse angle, Green Ranger stabbed the Sword of Darkness into the ground, sending a wave of bursting dust that reaches the four Rangers and explodes sparkily around them. The four Rangers were then each knocked off their feet by the sparks and smoke.

End Flashback

* * *

"He nearly had them, until he let Thomas escape the Dark Dimension." protested Goldar.

"Well then, do you think I should send the Green Ranger?" Rita asked.

"I think I don't know what I think." Squatt said stupidly, still holding onto the mirror.

"No, send me!" protested Scorpina, as she held her boomerang at thigh level with both hands and shuffled slightly.

"I want to go." Squatt spoke up, as he continued to hold up the mirror, and Baboo stood beside him (still holding onto the fan). "I can go with Baboo."

"Shut up!" Scorpina shouted angrily at him, making both Baboo and Squatt recoil back in fear.

"Let's not forget who's the most powerful warrior of this group." Goldar spoke up, lowering his left hand from chest, glancing to the right briefly, before bowing.

"You're the most powerful." said Baboo to Goldar admiringly, while still holding his fan over his shoulder and motioning his left arm while pointing forth briefly.

"Now that I think of it, you are the most powerful." agreed Squatt, still holding onto the mirror.

"Then I should go, not Stanley." Goldar argued, lowering his left hand from chest, glancing to the right briefly.

"Will you all put a cork in it already?!" Rita snapped at all of her minions irritably, while starting to stand back up. It was obvious she was fed up with their pointless bickering. "I'm the one who make the decisions around here, in case you've all forgotten." After calming herself, she turned to face Goldar while Scorpina, Squatt (still holding mirror), and Baboo (still holding fan) all listened on. "And so I've decided that you should do it."

Goldar felt very proud. "Thank you, my Queen. I promise I shall not fail you." he said, lowering his left hand from chest, glancing to the right briefly, before bowing.

As Goldar exited the room, Rita turned to her mirror and applied more blush as she continued to explain the next phase of her master plan.

"And I'll begin work on a spell that will cause an eclipse and cut off that Megazord's solar power for when the final battle begins." she then turned her head to her right, an evil grin slowly creeping upon her face, as she turned to her left, Squatt visible in the background. "Sometimes, I'm so diabolically brilliant that I can't stand myself."

"To the end of the Power Rangers." declared Scorpina, pumping a fist into the air.

The entire room started cheering. Boy, that plan Rita has going on must be going to be very big.

* * *

Back in the Dark Dimension, Green Ranger was training hard to make up for his two failed attempts to kill the Rangers. Soon an image of Rita appeared on a nearby wall before him and he stopped his training to talk.

"I've worked hard, my Queen." Stanley stated seriously. "I am ready for another chance."

"Patience, my Green Ranger." Rita said soothingly. "Your time will come eventually."

Green Ranger nodded. "I'll be waiting to crush the Power Rangers."

The image disappeared and Green Ranger began his workout routine once again.

* * *

Back in the Command Center interior, the Tidmouth Teens (and Mavis) were all discussing the current situation thus far.

"Rita's bound to strike again." commented Rosie.

"And with that Green Ranger and NOW Scorpina helping her out, we'll have to keep our guards up more than ever." added Percy.

But Emily had a thought. "But isn't it strange? Every time Rita attacks, she eventually pulls back." she pointed out. "It's as if she's holding back while getting ready for a bigger battle ahead."

"I hope not." Mavis admitted. "You guys all need to find Zordon before continuing your fight against Rita."

Thomas nodded in agreement before he turned to Alpha. "Is the computer powered up enough to resume looking for Zordon, Alpha?"

"Yes, Thomas." Alpha nodded before resuming work. "I'm scanning the sector that Zordon's signal was in and I think I found something."

The teens all waited a few moments before a familiar voice spoke out to them.

"**Rangers, can you hear me**?"

The big plasma tube started lighting up on cue. Instantly, the heroes all realized it was Zordon trying to contact them.

"It's Zordon!" James exclaimed.

"But we can barely make him out." said Henry.

Alpha started typing away again. "Hang on."

"Alpha, do something." Gordon said to the robot assistant.

"Ay-yi-yi." wailed Alpha. "I've got him, but I don't know how to keep him."

"Come on, Alpha, you can do it." Thomas said encouragingly.

But as Alpha typed, Zordon's image began to disappear yet again. It as clear something was wrong, VERY wrong.

"It's not holding." Alpha said. "Something's drawing power from the Center."

The image of Zodon continued to try and talk to the Tidmouth Teens. "-dangerous and Rita's trap."

Before long, the image in the plasma tube fades away yet again. Alpha sighed in defeat.

"We lost him again."

The Tidmouth Teens and Mavis watch solemnly. But unknown to them, the worst was still yet to come.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace. Rita stood ready with her magic scepter.

"Magic wand, make my Goldar grow!" she yelled, as she threw her scepter.

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground.

Goldar was getting covered in smoke, with the ground quaking around him. Fire then spewed up within the Earth until it smouldered, smoke flowing skyward through the ridge at the top. Goldar rose up amid the smoke, growing to giant height.

* * *

Back in the Command Center interior, the alarm started going off yet again.

"What's happening now?" asked Mavis.

"Rangers, look at the Viewing Globe." Alpha spoke up. "There is a major disturbance in downtown Knapford!"

They all watch the Viewing Globe. In it had images of Giant Goldar approaching the city of Knapford.

"It's Goldar!" exclaimed Thomas.

"What's he doing there?!" added James.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" wailed Alpha.

"Goldar's really gone off the deep end." said Percy.

"We got to stop him." spoke Emily. "Before he hurts any innocent people."

"But this could all be a trap." Rosie said.

Thomas looked at the Viewing Globe in worry. "But we don't have much of a choice, Rosie." he said seriously.

The five Tidmouth Teens all continued to watch the Viewing Globe, which showed images of Goldar laughing maniacally as he hacked, slashed, and destroyed various buildings around the city with his sword ruthlessly, wickedly, and remorselessly. They knew it was all a trap, but they had to go and stop him before any innocent people get hurt, and the whole city gets destroyed.

**To be Continued?**

* * *

There we go. Just two more chapters and we'll be done with *Green with Evil*. How is it so far? R&amp;R, but please NO flames or mean or rude comments.


	24. Episode 23

And now for a far more serious chapter. This one will have Rita and her Green Ranger (with some added help from Goldar and Scorpina) give the Rangers a crushing defeat. But you don't have to take my word for it. Just read the chapter and see for yourself.

And again: Power Rangers belongs to Saban, and Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment.

* * *

**Last Time on Power Rangers: A Humanized Thomas &amp; Friends Tale!**

After battling Goldar, Thomas was confronted by the mysterious Green Ranger in one of Rita's Dark Dimensions. Beaten, Thomas was almost slaughtered before his friends managed to teleport him back into the Command Center before it was too late.

But this triumph was short-lived, however. As a new arrival in form of Rita's old friend and Goldar's long time girlfriend, Scorpina. Her skills in battle proved to make her a very powerful foe against the Rangers, but Rita was up to something much bigger than before and it'll involve eliminating the Megazord for good. What could it be?

* * *

**Chapter 23: Green with Evil (4): Eclipsing Megazord**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Green with Evil (4): Eclipsing Megazord**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

In the Command Center interior, the Tidmouth Teens were all unsure if they should go stop Goldar before all of Knapford got wasted.

"What are you guys doing?!" Gordon demanded.

"If you guys just stand there, Goldar will destroy all of Sodor!" added James.

He and Gordon were referring to Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie of course.

"You're right." Thomas admitted. "Come on, guys, we've got to stop Goldar."

The other four teens nodded before each of the reached for their Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!" cried Thomas.

But nothing happened.

"What's going on?" asked Rosie.

"Why aren't we morphing?" added Percy.

Toby looked in Alpha's direction. "Alpha, what is it?"

"I'm getting a reading." Alpha typed away on the console before he gave a slight gasp. "Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! It's an inter-dimensional power surge caused by the beam trying to locate Zordon. It's shutting down all sources of energy within the Command Center and throughout the Morphing Grid."

The Tidmouth Teens all looked at each other in disbelief.

"You mean we can't morph?" demanded Percy.

Alpha shook his head. "Not until the power surge ends, and who knows how long it could take."

"But, Alpha. Goldar's tearing the city apart!" James argued.

Alpha gave a shrug. "There's nothing I can do." Suddenly, the computers started sparking and bursting too. "Oh, and now we've lost the computer now too."

The Tidmouth Teens and Mavis were all dismayed by their run of bad luck.

"Now what do we do?" asked Emily.

"If we can't morph, Goldar will destroy this whole island." Thomas said in dismay.

On the Viewing Globe, it was currently showing images of giant Goldar still in Knapford slashing his sword through several buildings.

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers. Inside on the balcony, Finster walked up to balcony railing beside a smug-looking Rita, talking, motioning her left arm to right shoulder, and nodding. Baboo, Squatt, and Scorpina were all in the back.

"So we have Goldar smashing things to lure the Power Rangers into the open, and then-" Rita was explaining the main part of her new plan.

"It's lights out for the Megazord." Squatt finished , while pointing up with his right index finger, then up higher, before doing the same with his left hand, then back to the right.

"I'll cast a spell to eclipse the sun and cut off the source of Megazord's power." Rita smiled, with her right palm by her face.

As Rita began thinking about how good her plan is, Finster folded his arms and began talking.

"Instead of one of my monsters finishing off those teenagers, I suppose you'll use the Green Ranger." he said smugly.

That didn't sit well with Rita, as she turned and glowered at him with a raised fist.

"DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" she shrieked angrily.

This caused Finster, as well as Squatt and Baboo nearby, to react in fright. But Rita quickly calmed herself and she went over to the balcony railing to look down at the Earth.

* * *

Back in the Dark Dimension, Green Ranger was finishing up another workout routine when a holographic image of Rita appeared before him. He stopped what he was doing and spoke to the image with complete respect.

"I'm ready for battle now." Stanley informed Rita. "I am ready to destroy the Power Rangers."

"Wonderful." the image of Rita said with glee. "Here are your instructions…"

* * *

Back in the Command Center interior, the five Tidmouth Teens, plus their friends, were very unhappy. Edward and Toby both resumed their attempts to help Alpha repair the Command Center.

"I can't believe we're stuck in here while our home is being overrun!" Thomas groaned.

"Things always seem to keep getting worse for us." Percy complained.

"Ever since that Green Ranger entered the picture." huffed Gordon.

"If only we could find out more about him." added Henry.

Over with the repairs:

"Hold on. I've got an idea." piped up Toby. "Let me try something."

He started to make adjustments on some of the wires under the console.

"If I connect this negative electrode to this…"

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" wailed Alpha.

"Alpha, Toby's trying to concentrate." Edward said to his robot friend. "You can do it, Toby."

"I know it."

Toby continued to work on making the adjustments, while the other Tidmouth Teens watched.

"_Come on, Toby_…" Emily thought to herself.

Soon Toby got out from under the console and he stood up.

"Let's see, if I connect this positive electrode to this positive electrode…" he pressed a few keys on the dashboard, and after a few seconds the computers were all back on line like he figured. "Hey, it worked!"

Rosie applauded for her smart friend. "You fixed it."

"We should to able to morph now." Toby announced to his friends.

Gordon smiled. "About time."

"Alpha, keep looking for Zordon while we take care of Goldar." Thomas said to Alpha.

Alpha nodded. "Please be careful out there, Rangers."

"Don't get yourselves killed now." advised James.

Thomas nodded to his red-haired friend before he and the other Tidmouth Teens all held out their Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

All five Rangers appeared and posed at Brendam docks.

"HYAH!"

On cue, some Putty Patrollers jump flipped into the sky, and a battle quickly began. Black Ranger foot-swept a Putty down, while Pink Ranger cart wheeled past another. Yellow Ranger rolled under a Putty's kick, and Blue Ranger spin kicked over one, and Red Ranger blocked a high kick from a Putty before returning the favour.

Meanwhile, the same boulder that housed Scorpina before appeared and rolling down the middle of the street. Soon it glowed a bright gold, exploding into shards of gold light as a yellow scorpion shape of energy flies up as it sets down on edge of nearby roof. A swirl of light fades as quickly as it appears, revealing Scorpina, holding up her boomerang shaped sword.

"Ready?!" she shouted, before leaping up.

Scorpina freefell off the edge of the rooftop. She soon landed, and found herself facing off against the Rangers. Red Ranger rolled under her boomerang swipe, Blue Ranger too, Black Ranger high kicked, but she ducked it, and then sparkily slashed him down, doing the same to Pink Ranger, and Yellow Ranger tried a kick, but it got blocked and she got sparkily slashed.

Red Ranger tried a punch, but Scorpina blocked and slashed him in the face with her claw hand, he spun around and once facing her again, she sparkily slashed him in the chest with her boomerang sword. He fell and rolled along the ground, getting back up as his teammates regroup posingly around him. Scorpina, as she charges up her boomerang (while Baboo and Squatt both stood behind her).

"All right, Power Geeks, I'm tired of fooling around. Now, feel my sting!" she declared.

She flung her charged up weapon over at the Rangers, slashing sparkily into each one until they all fell down. Just as giant Goldar arrived, stomping the ground while snarling fiercely.

"There you are, Power Rangers!" he bellowed.

The Rangers, initially lying on the ground, stand up and look upward.

"Fizzling Fireplaces! It's Goldar!" Thomas exclaimed.

Goldar then brought his right foot up and began to bring it down. He stomped his huge foot down in front of the heroes, apparently crushing Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both to death as only the guys were seen flipping out of the way. However, ALL five Rangers quickly flipped out of the way, and rolled to the side and look upward.

"Thomas, we've got to use a new tactic." Toby advised his leader.

"You're right, Toby." agreed Thomas.

But what?

* * *

Back in the Command Center interior, Edward, James, Gordon, Henry, and Mavis were all watching the battle on the Viewing Globe, while Alpha was working at the console.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! The Rangers need your help, Zordon!" Alpha stated to the empty plasma tube. "They need your guidance. Where are you?"

The four Tidmouth Teens plus Mavis look at Alpha in worry, but suddenly the plasma tube began lighting up.

"Alpha? Can you read me?" came Zordon's voice.

"It's Zordon!" exclaimed Mavis as she pointed forth.

Alpha immediately started typing away, hoping to lock-onto him. "Yes, Zordon."

"I am…sector Q-9-" Zordon kept breaking in and out. "-reading me?"

But Alpha immediately knew what he was talking about. "Q-9, I'm on it, Zordon."

"-off beam."

"We can't afford to lose him again, Alpha!" Henry said.

"Hurry and get him back!" added Gordon urgently.

"I'm trying, you two!" Alpha said while typing away.

* * *

Over at the Youth Center. Inside, the quaking was causing quite a panic inside, the Refreshment Lady was busy trying to keep everyone there calm.

"Calm down, everyone." announced the Refreshment Lady. "Let's get out of the building before it collapses.

All the people inside the Youth Center started to make their way to the exit of the building. Over at one of the nearby counters; Diesel, Arry, and Bert all were enjoying some ice cream when Arry and Bert wisely decided to go with the crowd. But when they tried to get up and leave, Diesel spoke at that point.

"Sit down, you two." he ordered.

Arry and Bert were both shocked.

"But, Diesel! The building's about to come down." Arry protested.

"I, for one, don't want to get crushed!" added Bert.

But Diesel still didn't budge. "I'm not finished with my ice cream yet."

Arry and Bert groaned in annoyance with their friend/leader, and they sat down to wait for him to finish up. A few seconds later, a part of the ceiling fell on top of the counter. Diesel noticed what was happening and quickly wolfed down what was left of his ice cream dish.

"Now I'm finished!"

Suddenly, he got an ice cream headache from eating his frozen treat too fast, but he had to ignore it and make a dash for the exit with Arry and Bert both following behind him. Outside the Youth Center, the Refreshment Lady continued to lead the patrons to safety, but while Arry and Bert both wanted to follow suit, Diesel stopped them yet again.

"What are you doing, Diesel? That gold guy's heading this way." Arry and Bert both exclaimed.

"Ah, boys." Diesel smirked, as he gestured to a nearby bus. "The Youth Center Bus is the fastest way out of here."

Arry and Bert both look at each other and then back at Diesel.

"You sure?" They asked at the same time.

"Positive!" said Diesel.

Finally, Arry and Bert both nodded and followed Diesel onto the Youth Center Bus. There, Diesel took to the drivers seat (even without a driver license), buckled up, and turned on the vehicle. From there, he started driving the vehicle away from the Youth Center.

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers, Rita's angry voice could be heard.

"**Goldar, stop playing around-**!"

Inside on the balcony, Rita was watching everything going on and she wanted a Ranger gone RIGHT now.

"-and get those Rangers!" she finished, whist thrusting her right arm down.

* * *

Back inside the Command Center interior, Alpha was still busy trying to get in contact with Zordon while Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, and Mavis continued to watch.

"We're getting closer, Zordon." "The computer is still decoding your coordinates."

"You must hurry, Alpha." spoke Zordon's voice.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha wailed for a moment. "Now, where was I?"

While Alpha was busy concentrating, he was unaware that a burst of green fire appeared in the back of the interior. Green Ranger had just teleported back into the Command Center.

"Alpha, look out behind you! Alpha!" warned Zordon.

But Alpha was unaware of the warning. And just as quickly, Green Ranger yanks a chip out of Alpha's back.

"No, you don't." Stanley said sinisterly.

Alpha fell forward, face first, onto the control panel. The four Tidmouth Teens and Mavis had witnessed this.

"Oh no, Alpha!" cried Edward.

In anger, Gordon, Henry, and James each lunged forth and tried to attack Green Ranger in revenge. But the evil Green Ranger only made one swift motion wave with his left hand. He unleashed out a very strong force of wind that hit and sent the three older teens right back. They flew backwards and smashed into both Edward and Mavis nearby. This sent the five teens crashing onto the floor near the Viewing Globe, falling unconscious in the process.

"Hmhmhmhm…too easy." Stanley chuckled to himself.

* * *

Back at Brendam Docks, the Rangers got a nasty surprise when Rita suddenly appeared before them…but she was up in the sky riding her little bicycle.

"Rita!" exclaimed Thomas.

"You stupid Power Geeks, ready to give up?" Rita taunted.

"Never!" declared Percy, Rosie, and Emily at the same time.

"We'll never give up!" added Thomas.

"Thomas, you are a fool!" Rita replied, while peddling on her little bicycle.

"You're the fool if you think we'll ever surrender to you." Thomas retorted, pointing upward before pounding a fist into his palm.

This didn't sit well with Goldar, as he raised his sword, gripping blade with both hands, before stabbing it downward.

"SILENCE!" he roared furiously.

The golden blade of Goldar's sword stabbed into the cement in front of them, sending the five Rangers diving to the sides. Red Ranger, Black Ranger, and Yellow Ranger rolled along the ground, Blade Blasters in hand, just as Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger regroup around them.

"You guys all right?" Rosie asked her downed friends in worry.

Red Ranger got back on his feet and steps back, with his team behind him and Blade Blaster in Sword mode in hand, talking.

"You can't win, Rita." Thomas declared.

But Rita didn't listen, and then she got an evil idea.

"It's time now to complete my evil plan." Rita declared wickedly. "Goldar, do it."

Goldar nodded to his Empress, and he looked to the nearby road. The Youth Center Bus was driving at a crazy pace. Obviously it was the doing of Diesel, who was trying to get himself, Arry, and Bert as far away from danger as humanly possible.

"Watch where you're going." cried Bert.

"Who taught you how to drive?" asked Arry.

"Nobody." Diesel grinned. "How am I doing?"

Arry and Bert both looked like they were about to explode. "You drive like a maniac!" They both shouted.

"Thank you."

"That was not a compliment, you dimwit!" snapped Arry.

"Say, Diesel, where are we going?" Bert asked.

"As far away as possible." Diesel replied, still driving.

Arry looked out the window and gasped. He saw Goldar nodding to the left, and then sharply turning to the right with his left hand held up.

"That monster's on our tail!" he cried.

"Oh, right." Diesel said calmly, right before entering a screaming and panic fit. "Something's got our tail!"

Goldar began reaching down with his left hand and started grabbing forth. The bus was driving on the harbor road, just as Goldar's large hand cames into frame over it. From there, the dragon of Rita picked up the bus in his left hand and held it to his face. Inside the bus, Arry, Bert, and Diesel all started screaming in terror, as Goldar's fanged face stared right at them.

"HELP!"

The Rangers all look upward to the right and react in horror at what they see.

"No, they're just civilians!" protested Rosie. "Please, let them go!"

"Yes, I know." Rita replied smugly, still peddling on her flying bicycle. "Actually, they're friends of yours. I believe you call them Diesel, Arry, and Bert."

While the Rangers knew that Diesel, Arry, and Bert were obviously not their friends, they knew that they were still harmless citizens who don't deserve to die.

"Put the bus down, Goldar!" ordered Thomas angrily.

"Not until you surrender." Goldar said evilly, as he held the bus up at chest level and his sword in the other hand.

Inside the bus, the rocking was shaking the three Smelter Teens around and around.

"How come buses don't have seat belts?!" Diesel complained.

Outside, Rita steered her bike to the left, still peddling and looking downward as she laughed and spoke.

"Take them to the beach." she commanded.

Goldar, with the bus held up at chest level and sword in other hand, turned around and walked off past a burnt-out building. Down below, the Rangers all looked upward to the right, and stepped forth a little step, though Red Ranger ran, then turned and talked to his teammates.

"We got to save them." Thomas told his friends. "Diesel, Arry, and Bert may be sneaky, devious, mean, and trouble making teens, but they're still innocent citizens of Knapford."

"Right!" agreed Emily.

And with that, the Rangers ran off in pursue of Goldar and Rita.

* * *

Back inside the Command Center interior, Green Ranger was speaking to the reforming Zordon.

"I'm going to make sure you're history this time." Stanley stated.

"Alpha, what is happening?" Zordon called out to his assistant, but he was still out.

"I'm what's happening, old man." Stanley boasted. "The Green Ranger. Rita Repulsa's most prize warrior."

"Green Ranger, you will not win following her dark path." Zordon said sternly.

"You're wrong." Stanley retorted. "She will win and evil will rule."

"Evil will never rule!"

"Oh, it will, Zordon, when I defeat the Power Rangers for good." Stanley said with malice in his voice.

"That is impossible." Zordon argued. "My Rangers will defeat and save you from the darkness."

"Enough!" shouted Stanley. "It's time to send you to another dimension, and this time you'll be lost forever."

With that, Green Ranger began pressing random buttons on the console and Zordon's image started fade away from the plasma tube.

"Green Ranger, Stanley, don't move." Zordon pleaded. "NOOOO!"

With that, he disappeared again and Green Ranger laughed with sadistic glee.

* * *

With the Rangers, they've finally arrived at the beach, and they were looking for Rita and the bus.

"**Well, well, well, Rangers, what took you so long**?" A voice asked teasingly.

It was Rita, up on top of a high cliff. And by her side was Scorpina. The two villains were looking down at the heroes.

"There she is." Thomas exclaimed.

"With Scorpina." added Toby.

Yellow Ranger looked around. "Wait a minute, where's the bus?"

"I'll help you." Rita pointed to the far left. "It's over there."

The Youth Center Bus was on the edge of the cliff, as multiple Putties rock the vehicle back and forth, trying to knock it off. The car wheels were slowly moving. Inside, Diesel, Arry, and Bert were panicking harder than ever.

"What are we going to do?" asked Arry.

"Let's get out of here." Diesel suggested.

"Great idea." Bert nodded.

But just as they tried to exit, they noticed from the glass window that Putties were hopping about the doors. A pair of Putties hopped about the sides of the bus, as Squatt and Baboo both worked on logs, trying to jar loose the bus. Squatt and Baboo both worked on their log levers to the bumper of the bus they're working against. So yeah, exiting while they were around wasn't an option now. Down at the beach, the Rangers were debating on what to do.

"Guys, this is serious." Percy said.

"They could push the bus off at any moment." added Rosie.

Inside the bus, Arry, Bert, and Diesel were rocking back and forth, terrified at their impending doom.

"We're going over the edge!" wailed Diesel.

"We're going to be history." sobbed Bert.

"You mean like famous?" Arry asked stupidly.

"No, I mean like dead!" Diesel corrected him.

Outside, the front of the bus, being rocked by Putties as pebbles and dirt are starting to become dislodged from cliff's edge. Back inside the bus, Arry and Bert were screaming like girls when Diesel cupped both hands over their mouths.

"Stop screaming. Stop moving. Stop breathing." stated Diesel rather calmly.

But the rocking soon caused him to panic.

"Oh, this is it! We're going over!"

Back with the Rangers down at the beach, they knew the situation was very bad.

"They're almost over the edge." exclaimed Toby. "We've got to get up there."

Blue Ranger was about to rush forward, but Yellow Ranger placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"We make a move, they'll send it over for sure." Emily said wisely.

"They're going over anyway." argued Percy.

Finally Red Ranger made a decision. "Let's go!"

But suddenly Giant Goldar raised his sword up and then he stabbed it downward to the right. The huge sword stabbed downward right into the sand just before the Rangers as they scattered. Giant Goldar then pulled his sword out from the ground until it's held over his shoulder. The Rangers rolled along the ground, and each get in a crouching position.

"Not Goldar again!" moaned Emily.

Rita got a very evil smile on her face. "Don't forget the bus." She was clearly referring to the Youth Center Bus still being pushed.

* * *

In the Command Center interior, Green Ranger was still talking to the fading image of Zordon.

"You'll never get away with this." declared Zordon.

"But I already have." said Stanley arrogantly. "I just need to finish the job."

"The Power Rangers will stop you." Zordon threatened.

"I don't think so." Stanley shook his head. "Your little superhero group can't help you now."

"Maybe not." came Alpha's voice. "But I can!"

"What?!"

Suddenly, to Green Ranger's shock, Alpha was back on his feet as he dashed to the console and pressed some buttons.

"Computer, activate force field around intruder!" he commanded the computer.

Alpha then hit one final button on the dashboard. All of a sudden, a barrier of electricity formed around Green Ranger, preventing any form of escape.

"No! Impossible!" Stanley roared in shock. "I thought I turned you off?!"

"You did, but my backup system kicked in." Alpha said cheekily. "Thanks to those five over there."

He was referring to Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, and Mavis, who were also now awake and back on their feet. They were the ones who installed the backup into Alpha earlier during repairs on the Command Center.

"Hi." Henry waved with a cheeky grin.

"Miss us?" added Mavis.

Green Ranger was furious that he was tricked. "You're going to pay for this, fools!" he seethed.

"Alpha, the grid is failing." Zordon spoke up weakly.

Alpha was typing away trying to keep Zordon in place, but he was losing it. "I am losing contact."

"You can do it Alpha!" encouraged Edward.

"You almost got him!" Gordon added.

This boosted Alpha's confidence. "I'll get you back." he declared.

Green Ranger's tone at this point turned from angry and surprised to very pleased and arrogant.

"It's no use, robot. Zordon's gone forever."

To everyone's shock, he was right. Zordon's image at this point faded from the plasma tube yet again…this time, maybe forever.

* * *

At the beach's cliff, the Youth Center Bus was still on the edge of cliff, as multiple Putties rocked the vehicle back and forth. While inside the bus, Arry and Bert were both huddling close to each other in fright.

"Hold on, brother!" cried Arry, holding onto his twin brother tightly.

"I am holding on." Bert replied, also holding onto his brother too.

But a certain someone, was in the middle though…

"You two are choking me!" gagged Diesel.

Finally, the situation was too dire for them to wait any longer. All five Rangers motion arms together, then all reach for the skies, summoning.

"We need Dinozord power, now!" called the Rangers.

The five Dinozords raced along the horizon. Rita had just noticed this and smirked evilly, because this was the moment she had been waiting for.

"_The Zords are here_." she thought to herself, then looked over to the left and called out: "All right, do it!"

Squatt and Baboo stand with their logs in hand, nodded in agreement to their Queen's command, before resuming their prying. The two logs were still pressed against the bus, and said vehicle moving a little. The bus's front tire was inches closer to the edge of the cliff. Down below on the beach, the Rangers cease reaching to sky.

"Hold on!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Ready guys?!"

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Let's get this party started!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Systems are ready for action!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"Ready to rock!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"All right, let's do it!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger held up his Power Coin, which glowed, forming his gleaming Power Crystal as he wiped his hand across from his Coin-holding hand.

"Hurry and form your Power Crystals!"

Four square combo of the other four Rangers in their respective Zord cockpit, each held up their respective Power Coins, which also glow, forming their gleaming Power Crystals as they wiped their hands across from their Coin-holding hands.

"Right"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger flipped around his Power Crystal and prepared to insert it.

"Now insert it!"

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"Power up!"

They each insert their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Let's combine now!"

In a four square combo showing of (clockwise from top left) the Tyrannosaurus connecting with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth legs electrically, the Mastodon component floating, the Mastodon connecting with the Tyrannosaurus with energy release, the Sabertooth Tiger folding down into leg form.

In the Megazord cockpit, the lights all came on as the Rangers were all seated inside at their stations. Red Ranger gestured his left arm over his chest, and then grabbed the controls with both hands.

"Power up Megazord Battle Mode!" Thomas commanded.

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. Soon, the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. The Pterodactyl then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Finally the bus's slipped over the edge of the cliff. And the bus was pushed off and it started to fall towards the ground below. Arry, Bert, and Diesel rocked about within the bus while screaming in utter terror. But just as the bus was about to land on the ground below, it instead landed on the hand of the Megazord.

"**We got 'em**!" came Rosie's voice from within the Megazord.

Inside the bus, Diesel, Arry, and Bert lie on the floor perfectly still.

"Are we alive?" asked Bert.

"I don't know." Arry replied.

"I'll find out." Diesel pinches both Smelter Teens on the hand each.

"Ouch!" They both whined in pain.

"Feel that?" asked Diesel.

Realizing that they were safe, they started cheering loudly.

"We're alive!"

Outside, the Megazord places the Youth Center Bus as far away from the Putties on another nearby cliff, as the Smelter Teen's voices could be heard from within the bus.

"**We're alive! We're alive! We're alive**!"

In retaliation, Goldar then raised his sword and roughly slashed the Megazord in the chest sparkily before going to stab at it, but it fought back; shoving Goldar away some, then smacking the sword away before Goldar prepared to strike again. The Megazord punched its left fist forth. It punched Goldar sparkily in the chest. Suddenly, the Megazord stumbled back with its upper body smoking.

All of a sudden, the spell that Rita had cast earlier, started affecting the sun, causing a solar eclipse. Under the darkened skies, the Megazord was looking upward briefly.

"**Solar power diminishing**." cried Toby from within the Megazord.

Under darkened skies, the Megazord quickly looked to the left as Goldar began to strike. His sword was blocked, he then dodged an attack and then rushed by, turned, and raised his sword to slash downward, but the Megazord caught the blade between its hands, then began to kick. He brought his feet up and kicked Goldar's feet out from under him with the Sabertooth Tiger leg. This caused Goldar to flip over next to the Megazord. And he fell down and rolled on the ground, causing a slight quake. Rita was looking distressed at the situation, and then turned to the left.

"Hurry up, Scorpina, you're on!" she ordered her second general.

Scorpina nodded to the right, and then looked ahead and leaped up. She flew across the quarry… and then landed in a crouch before standing up and posing with her boomerang.

"Now! Let's see her grow." Rita yelled, as she threw down her scepter.

Soon it passed through the darkened atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground. Fire spewed up within the Earth until it smouldered, smoke flowing skyward through the ridge at the top.

Scorpina spread her arms out as she was overcome with growth smoke and let out a loud shriek. Suddenly, she mutated into a new form and grew giant as the mist subsided.

This new form of Scorpina's was completely monstrous: She now had a claw hand. She was still equipped with her boomerang-like sword. She also now had a stinger-like tail. In her mouth was a sharp set of fangs.

"Try me." Mutant-Scorpina snarled.

The Megazord looked surprised at this new opponent. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers jolt as they looked to the left, Red Ranger grabbing the control stick, while Blue Ranger pointed that way and spoke to Red Ranger.

"Watch out for her stinger." advised Toby.

At this point, Mutant-Scorpina lunged forth while armed with her Boomerang Sword, and a whole new battle began. Goldar skulked behind the Megazord with his sword drawn, distracting it as Mutant-Scorpina struck, sparkily slashing it in the chest. The Megazord staggered back and then Goldar tried to hit it, but it smacked him away before turning back to Mutant-Scorpina, blocking her attack before she spun around. Just then, Scorpina's claw went and caught the Megazord's fist at the wrist. The mighty Zord began to struggle with its other arm out.

To make matters worse, the solar eclipse was vastly weakening the Megazord. Speaking of which, it then stumbled back, chest smoking, and wobbling.

"**Solar power is down 25%**." came Percy's voice from within the Megazord. "**We're losing power**."

Mutant-Scorpina kicked the Megazord sparkily, it staggered away as Goldar leaped in and slashed it twice sparkily. Its chest was smoking profusely and its arms were slumping from all of the immense damage it was taking. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers were gripping onto the controls trying to keep up the pace.

"We're down to 50%." declared Thomas. "But we can't give up, not when our island is at stake!"

Goldar then went into a leaping kick by picking both feet up in midair. The Megazord got its still-smoking chest double-booted by Goldar's feet as he kicked it with a sparking burst result. It fell onto its right side as Mutant-Scorpina and Goldar both regrouped in the background. As this happened, the sun finished becoming fully eclipsed, corona glowing. Up on the cliff, Rita looked upward to the left with hand held up, talking in the dark.

"A black sun is a thing of such beauty, isn't it?" she asked mockingly. "Now you'll be powerless to stop me."

The Megazord lied lifeless on its back, moving its head a little. In the Megazord cockpit, titled to its left side, the Rangers were all visibly fatigued, Red Ranger looked upward to the right.

"Solar power cells are almost out." cried Toby.

The eclipse was fully corona. In the Megazord cockpit, still titled to its left side, the Rangers were all holding on, Yellow Ranger spoke briefly as Red Ranger looked upward to the right, releasing control to make a fist.

"What do we do, Thomas?" Emily asked.

"The Power Sword, We can use it to charge up the power cell." Thomas suggested.

* * *

Back in the Command Center interior, Alpha and Edward were both trying to find Zordon yet again, while James, Gordon, Henry, and Mavis all watched, and Green Ranger remained locked in the force field.

"Try all you want robot, it will do you no good." Stanley said causally.

"Zordon, we're losing you." cried Alpha as he continued to try to lock-onto him.

But the plasma tube kept fading in and out.

"Zordon is lost, and soon the Power Rangers will be lost too." Stanley continued to talk too much.

"Don't you ever shut up?!" Gordon snapped.

"My my, aren't you the hotheaded one?" Stanley teased. "Let me out of this force field, and you can try your luck in shutting me up."

Gordon looked REALLY cross now, but ultimately decided to back off because he knew he wasn't a match for Green Ranger. The evil Ranger just laughed at the blue-haired athlete.

* * *

Back at the battle. In the Megazord cockpit, still tilted to the left, Red Ranger looked upward to the right, nod-talking.

"We need the Power Sword, now!"

A sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The Megazord, still on its back, caught the Power Sword in its right hand without having to move an inch. Feeling recharged, it rolled onto its left, and staggered back onto its feet, wobbly, holding onto its weapon. Goldar and Mutant-Scorpina looked a little surprised at their enemy's recovery. The recovered Megazord lifted up its Power Sword, with the eclipsed sun visible in sky. Then it went and clashed sword to boomerang with Mutant-Scorpina as she passed by, then it clashed blades with Goldar. The Megazord sparkily slashed Mutant-Scorpina as she passed again, then finally connected the sword into Goldar's chest with sparky results. Both Mutant-Scorpina and Goldar rolled on the ground near each other, quaking the area. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger raises fist briefly, nod-talking down.

"Now we have a chance." Thomas said confidently.

The Megazord lifted its head, then turned to the right, and turned around, walking off with its Power Sword in hand.

* * *

Back in the Command Center interior, Green Ranger was still in the force field.

"Zordon, Zordon, please come in." cried Alpha, growing more despaired.

"Aw, what's the matter, you little mechanical misfit?" Stanley mocked. "Can't you make anything work? Let me out and I'll do the same to you."

James finally lost his temper with Green Ranger. "Why you arrogant son of a-" With that said, he tried to lung forth and attack the trapped evil Ranger.

But Henry and Gordon both held James back, knowing full well that violence wasn't going to get Green Ranger to shut up. But Alpha did have a comeback line instead…if you want to call it one.

"You truly are evil, Green Ranger." he said childishly.

"Why, thank you." Stanley replied with full smugness.

Edward, however, had a smarter idea. "It's time to find out who's behind that mask." And he started pressing some buttons on the console, aiming to find out who this mysterious Green Ranger was.

* * *

Back at the battle, Goldar raised his sword back to ready position and then snarled. While up on the cliff, Rita glowered and held her right hand outward to the left, and then turned to the right and pointed a hand that way as she spoke.

"Excellent! It's time to call on my Green Ranger." she announced.

Goldar held up his sword and a claw and snarled viciously.

"Use your spells to release him." he suggested.

* * *

Back in the Command Center interior, Green Ranger could feel his powers preparing to teleport him out of the building and help his comrades.

"Better luck next time, tinhead." he snickered.

With that, he teleported out of the force field in a burst of green fire, leaving Alpha and the others stunned.

"Wait! How did you?" Alpha said in shock. "I- oh, Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

"Never mind that, Alpha." Edward interrupted. "I've got the results on just who that Green Ranger really is."

"I hope it's good news." Alpha sighed.

"Me too." agreed Henry.

* * *

Back at the beach area, Rita was prepared to throw her scepter again.

"Now, Green Ranger, grow!" she threw the scepter off the cliff a second time.

Soon it passed through the darkened atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground. Fire spewed up within the Earth until it smouldered, smoke flowing skyward through the ridge at the top.

From a large cloud of mist coming from the fault-line, evil laughter was heard coming from it. Pretty soon, a now giant sized Green Ranger causally walked out of the mist, armed with his Sword of Darkness.

In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers all looked to the right in horror as Red Ranger nod-spoke urgently.

"Cinders and Ashes!" cried Thomas. "It's that Green Ranger!"

"You pathetic Power Rangers are finally going down!" declared Stanley, making a fist in the process and leaping up.

Green Ranger leaped up, and slashed his Sword of Darkness downward, bending his left knee in the process. He landed with a sparkily slash into the Megazord's chest, a second strike got blocked by the Megazord's Power Sword, he then ran over to a new position and they locked blades. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger was nod talking while standing up and letting go of the controls to touch glass window.

"We don't have enough power left to finish this fight." Thomas said with concern. "But we can't give up no matter what."

Green Ranger and the Megazord continued to clash swords, before the evil Ranger slashed it sparkily while passing by. He then spun and leaped around, sparkily slashing the Megazord in the chest again. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers were thrown about, except for Black Ranger, he then spoke to the left, looking forth, and makes a fist, talking to the left again.

"We're outmatched guys." Percy said. "Green Ranger is just too powerful for us to handle."

"We got to hang in there." Thomas commanded. "Give me all the power that's left."

Green Ranger raised Sword of Darkness over his head, gripped it with both hands, and slashed downward. From there, he sparkily connected with the Megazord once, then spun around, and does it again. Mutant-Scorpina and Goldar then both stood in the back ground, readying their weapons as they switched sides with evil laughs, while the smoking Megazord stepped back between them and Green Ranger in foreground. All three villains began to slowly circle the surrounded Megazord, the eclipsed sun looming overhead, it was obvious there was no escape for the Rangers this time. Rita was looking highly pleased with the whole battle, soon the Rangers would be done for.

"The plan is working just like I knew it was going to." she bragged.

Mutant-Scorpina spun around, turning her back to the Megazord. All of a sudden, her stinger-like tail expanded and shot forth. The tail went and wrapped itself around the Megazord's neck. From there, the stinger zapped into it, causing its head to flash golden as it surges with painful red electricity. Mutant-Scorpina continued stinging the Megazord painfully, the whole body flashing gold amid red crackling, before releasing the tail, while Goldar and Green Ranger both watched. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers held up their arms and screamed in agony as the whole cockpit flashed brightly. Green Ranger then held up his Sword of Darkness and held out his left hand, then he rushed forth. Nearby, Goldar also spread out his arms, and then dashed forth. Green Ranger first went and sparkily slashed the Megazord as he ran by, then Goldar went and did the same. Now standing a distance, Goldar and Green Ranger both crossed their blades together, charging both of their swords up. Once they were charged up enough, they fired a combined green beam and flame energy blast to the left. The very badly injured Megazord just stood there as it began to burst with sparks, burst after burst popping all over its body, arms flailing as it flared out from all the explosions. In the Megazord cockpit, it shook violently as the Rangers threw their arms up, as four bright spark bursts occurred in the consoles around them, flaring to white after the fourth.

But then the worst had come; a huge crack in the ground erupted, sides spreading out with dirt and debris falling between, as a large fireball bursts upward from within, spewing flames upward continuously. The Megazord, bursting a few more times, finally subsiding, still-smoking, before collapsing backwards after taking all that damage. From there, Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger both fell first, back first, down through the darkened sky while screaming. Then both Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger fell. And finally, Red Ranger fell last. All just as the sun slowly ceased being eclipsed. The Rangers landed on the ground, but they were all forcefully demorphed. Percy was the first to get back up.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

The others all slowly got up, they were all dirty.

"I…think so." panted Toby.

"But what happened to the Megazord?" asked Rosie wearily.

Thomas looked in the direction of the fault and gasped. "Over there!"

To the Tidmouth Teens' horror, the defeated Megazord plummeted down into the fault in the ground, causing an explosion burst to shoot up as soon as it hit the molten lava down below. The five teens covered their faces from the smoke. Fire spewed up within the Earth until it smouldered, smoke flowing skyward through ridge at top. Each of the teens then noticed that their individual Zords were sinking into the magma.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" screamed Thomas.

The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, silhouetted against the raging fire, sank into the ground.

"MASTODON!" screamed Percy.

The Mastodon Dinozord, silhouetted against the raging fire, sank into the ground.

"TRICERATOPS!" screamed Toby.

The Triceratops Dinozord, silhouetted against the raging fire, sank into the ground.

"PTERODACTYL!" screamed Rosie.

The Pterodactyl Dinozord, silhouetted against the raging fire, sank into the ground.

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!" screamed Emily.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, silhouetted against raging fire, sank into the ground.

By this point, the solar eclipse that Rita created finally died down, but the damage was done. The five Tidmouth Teens all looked on in complete despair and sadness. They all watched as the ground rebuild itself. They couldn't believe that their Zords were really gone, all completely lost forever. Unable to stand seeing this anymore, both Rosie and Emily started to cry as they both hugged Thomas while sobbing softly. Thomas did his best to comfort the two girls, but even he couldn't hold in the tears that were streaming down his eyes too. About the only one who didn't show any signs of regret or remorse from her actions was Rita. She was standing up on top of the cliff laughing at the five teens before vanishing.

I think it might be Game Over for the Power Rangers. Don't you think?

* * *

Later in the Command Center interior, the Tidmouth Teens and Mavis were all feeling depressed at what just transpired.

"The Power Rangers are history." Rosie said solemnly.

"It's over." Percy added. "Rita's won."

"Rangers… we can't give up." Alpha spoke up.

"Why shouldn't we?" asked Emily. "Zordon's gone, our Zords have been destroyed. We're completely outmatched."

Thomas turned to face Toby. "Toby, what are the chances of bringing Zordon back on-line?"

The brown-haired country boy sighed sadly. "Less then 10% I'm afraid." he admitted.

That made Thomas realize that they still had a chance. "Isn't the smallest chance of victory enough of a reason for us to keep on fighting?" he asked. "The world needs us, Rangers."

"Let's face it: the Green Ranger was Rita's trump card." Percy argued. "When she played it, she won."

Alpha shook his head. "No, Rangers, I cannot accept that. Zordon wouldn't accept that."

"But Zordon's not here." Rosie stated.

Suddenly the other four Tidmouth Teens spoke up.

"You guys, I know we're kind of in a bind now." started Henry.

"But we do have some good news." Gordon added.

Alpha then remembered what Edward told him. "When the Green Ranger was caught in the force field, the computer locked onto his bio-vibrations. It's been trying to make a match."

This caused the five defeated teens to look in Alpha's direction.

"You mean it knows his identity?" asked Emily.

"Exactly." Alpha responded, while Edward nodded.

"To show us who he is on the Viewing Globe." The blue-haired glasses wearing teen pointed.

"Finally, some answers." Thomas managed a small smile for the first time since earlier today.

The Tidmouth Teens and Mavis all looked at the Viewing Globe.

"Brace yourselves, guys." Edward warned. "It's not going to be pretty."

"It's coming together." said Toby anxiously.

But Rosie quickly looked away for some reason. A few seconds later when the images finally showed themselves, the teens were all deeply shocked at what they were seeing.

"Rumble my legs…" whispered Emily in horror.

"No way." came from Thomas.

Toby then looked in Rosie's direction. "Rosie, you might want to take a look at this." he advised.

Rosie turned around to look at the Viewing Globe, but soon wished she hadn't.

"_I don't believe it_." she thought to herself.

The Viewing Globe showed a very familiar gray-haired teenage boy who was also new to Sodor High, and also the one who blew her off not long ago. It was all too clear on who it was.

"Stanley?"

**To be Continued?**

* * *

And there we go; part four is all done. How was it? It was certainly my darkest and most serious one thus far. If you guys like it, then R&amp;R. But NO flames or mean/rude comments please.


	25. Episode 24

And now my fellow readers, it's finally time for the end of the *Green with Evil* story arc. This adaption will feature the Ranger's final battle against Stanley, the evil Green Ranger. Will they manage to defeat him and save him from the darkness? Or will they fail and Stanley will remain on the side of evil forever? Read and find out.

And again: Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban Brands.

* * *

**Last Time on Power Rangers: A Humanized Thomas &amp; Friends Tale!**

The Rangers took the risk and they morphed and battled Scorpina, just before witnessing Rita and Goldar capturing a bus containing Diesel, Arry, and Bert. Chasing the villains to the beach, they summoned their Zords and saved the three Smelter Teens from falling to their doom, but then a solar eclipse that Rita created with a spell started up and the Megazord started to lose power.

To make matters even worse, Rita mutated Scorpina into a new form and made her grow. Despite being weak at the moment, the Rangers managed to hold their ground against her and Goldar's onslaught, but then the situation got even worse when Rita made her evil Green Ranger grow (after a failed attempt by him to go and wreck the Command Center a second time).

Together, the forces of evil defeated the Megazord, causing the Zords to separate individually, and they all fell down into a burning chasm opened by Rita, seemingly destroying them. With their fighting spirit diminished, the Rangers returned to the Command Center, where the true identity of the Green Ranger was soon revealed to them by Alpha and Edward.

"Rumble my legs…" whispered Emily in horror.

"No way." added Thomas.

The Viewing Globe showed a very familiar gray-haired teenage boy who was also new to Sodor High. It was all too clear on who it was.

"Stanley?" gasped Rosie.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Green with Evil (5): Breaking the Spell**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Green with Evil (5): Breaking the Spell**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

Continuing where we left off: the Tidmouth Teens and Mavis were all watching the Viewing Globe. It was showing images of Stanley.

"I can't believe that all this time Stanley was really the Green Ranger." Rosie said in both shock and dismay.

"This just can't be true." added Percy, shaking his head in disbelief. "There's got to be a mistake."

Thomas looked in Edward's direction. "Edward, are you sure?"

"The computer matched his interspatial bio vibrations with the Green Ranger's." Edward explained. "There is no question about it."

"The computer's been under repair." Emily pointed out. "Maybe it made a mistake."

Gordon checked the computers carefully, but they were shown to be running normally.

"Not likely. Alpha corrected the malfunction."

"Then I guess Stanley really is the Green Ranger." said Toby in dismay.

"How could he do this to us?" Rosie asked sadly.

Alpha immediately had an answer for this. "Rita must have kidnapped and cast a spell over him, controlling his mind."

Realizing just how bad this was gave Thomas his will to fight back.

"We can't give up now, guys." he said to his friends. "We have to break Rita's spell and save Stanley from himself."

How is he going to do that? I guess we'll have to wait and see about that.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. High up on one of the towers. Inside, a bunch of Putties played on their trumpets in celebration as Squatt, Baboo, Scorpina, Goldar, Rita, and Finster cease toasting their drinks and start sipping at a banquet table.

"To the destruction of the Megazord!" declared Goldar.

"And total domination of Earth!" Rita sipped her drink and laughed happily, before looking over to the left. "And now, the end is near!"

"Yep, after today…" Scorpina started, as she sipped her drink and smiled at her warrior boyfriend. "It was all possible because of our great Empress, Rita Repulsa."

"Yes." Goldar nodded in agreement.

While Finster rubbed his chin thoughtfully, Rita walked over between Squatt and Baboo, talking, turning to face Goldar as he lifted his glass.

"But my brilliant plan continues." she stated, while looking in her top commander's direction. "Are you ready for the fight?"

"Yes, my Queen." Goldar nodded in agreement. "It will be an honor to help you conquer Earth." He then looked in a very happy Scorpina's direction, and the evil couple shared a quick kiss.

Rita leaned back and laughed, holding her drink out, and then she turned away to face the Earth. A few seconds later, some Putties wearing waiter clothes walked in the chamber to deliver the food to the villains, and Squatt immediately took hold of a chicken leg.

"Oh, this will be so good." he started eating it.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the Tidmouth Teens all looked silent, but Alpha was in full blown panic mode.

"Oh! Rita will rule the world! She'll enslave mankind! She'll start with the Island of Sodor! She'll destroy the Command Center again!" he wailed in a rant.

Percy started shaking Alpha, trying to calm him down. "Okay, Alpha, you've made your point."

"All right." Thomas spoke up. "We have to find Stanley and break Rita's spell."

"What if he is at Rita's palace?" asked James.

"Then we wait him out." Thomas replied. "He'll show up sooner or later."

"What about Zordon, Alpha?" Emily asked her robot friend.

"Green Ranger thought he got rid of him for good, but there's still a possible chance that I can bring Zordon back." Alpha responded.

"Toby and I'll stay here and help you." Edward spoke up and Toby nodded in agreement.

"Then the rest of us will go and find Stanley." Thomas added.

With that, the teens activated their communicators and they turned into beams of coloured light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze) and they all descend out of the building.

* * *

Inside the repaired Youth Center, all the business in the building was going on like normal, like nothing had ever happened. Rosie walked in and went over to the counter, where the Refreshment Lady was busy cleaning a glass.

"Hey, Refreshment Lady." Rosie said wearily.

Refreshment Lady briefly didn't hear her because she was watching the news on the small television nearby, it was showing footage from the recent attack by Rita and her forces. Soon the news ended and she looked at Rosie.

"Can you believe that this is happening?" she asked.

"I know. It's terrible." Rosie knew this because she was there.

"Thank goodness for the Power Rangers." Refreshment Lady smiled. "Who knows what might happen if they weren't around."

"Yeah." Rosie managed a smile too, but soon afterward gave a serious look. "By the way, have you seen Stanley anywhere?"

"The new kid, right?" Refreshment Lady asked with a raised eyebrow before pointing nearby. "He's right over there."

She pointed to the gym, where Stanley was busy using a weight machine, and he looked cross for some reason. Rosie walked over to him.

"Hey, Stanley." she greeted.

Stanley ignored her, so Rosie decided to admit that one secret to him.

"Listen, Stanley…" she whispered in his ear. "I-I know you're the Green Ranger."

That finally got Stanley's attention as he stopped his workout and looked in her direction, his eyes were full of spite and hatred.

"Oh, you do?" he asked coldly. "Well then, Rosie, let me fill you in on a little secret of my own: I also know that you are the Pink Ranger."

Rosie gave a surprised gasp. Stanley knew that she was a Power Ranger.

"You should also know that I also know that your other friends are Power Rangers and allies of yours." he continued. "And that you will all meet your ends very soon."

Rosie shook her head in disbelief. "Let us help you. We can break Rita's spell."

"Rita is my Empress." Stanley clearly wasn't listening. "And soon this entire Planet will belong to her."

"Stanley, please." Rosie pleaded. "Let us help you."

The gray-haired boy then gave her a very frightening glare, with his eyes even glowing green for a moment. "You…have been warned."

With that, he got up and left the Youth Center, leaving Rosie standing still with utter fright…just as Diesel and Daisy both walked up to her.

"Aw, what's the matter pumpkin?" asked Daisy teasingly. "Got shot down by your man again?"

"Not that it would matter anyway." added Diesel. "Considering that no one in their right mind would ever date you."

But Rosie didn't say anything…like she didn't even hear the two Smelter Teens, much to their annoyance.

"Hey, earth to dork, are you in there?" Diesel knocked on her head thrice…but nothing.

"She seems spooked by something." Daisy commented. "Do you think its got something to do with the new guy?"

"Nah!" insisted Diesel. "Can't be!"

Thus the two walk away, leaving Rosie still frozen with fright.

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers. Inside, Baboo, Squatt and Goldar were busy arguing over something.

"But, Goldar we haven't seen this Zord in 10,000 years." Squatt protested, holding his arms up briefly.

"He's right, who knows how bad in shape it could be!" Baboo added, while shaking his head stubbornly.

"Silence, you fools! If she chooses to call forth the ancient Dragonzord, then it will be called forth." roared Goldar, while gesturing his sword forth twice, then thrusting both arms with sword up three times, followed by two.

Nearby, Rita was looking mighty pleased. And then, with a shout, she rotated her arm and aimed for free hand (the one that wasn't holding her scepter) and fired red electricity down to her left right at Earth.

* * *

Down at the open ocean near Brendam Docks, red electricity rained down and struck the water, and caused it to start churning to life, bubbling up furiously. The water continued to bubble up ferociously, beside the edge of the docks, growing more and more higher as whatever was down in the ocean was beginning to come out. At the dock front, a forklift driver and pair of workers all got splashed by a quick wave of water, soaking them all and their cargo. Nearby in the bay, the water continued bubbling up ferociously, spilling over the edge of the docks. Near the dock front, the guys working on the netted crane cargo all get fully drenched by the slamming waves of water. Soon, the head of the Dragonzord rose up from beneath the waves. As water sprayed through the air, its tail lifted up out of the sea. The tail swung right into the dock equipment, causing an explosion as it slammed into a orange crane tower. And the tail also then crashed back into the bay behind a pair of warehouse, sending a burst of water splashing over them.

Now fully standing in the unsettled waters behind Brendam Docks, the Dragonzord leaned back, reached out, and let out a loud ferocious roar. At the dock front, group of yellow hard-hat workers in beige jumpsuits stood amid the collapsed scaffolding hustle and began to make a break for it once they saw what was causing the destruction. It then slowly started lumbering to the left in the ankle-deep ocean towards land… or more importantly; it was lumbering towards the docks!

"**Behold, the Mighty Dragonzord**!" Rita's voice cackled. "**Now my Green Ranger shall have a Zord of his very own, which he can use to crush those Power Rangers. At last, their destruction will be complete**."

Now on land, the Dragonzord was seen walking through the cluttered waterfront district. Without paying any attention, the mighty Zord's foot stepped on a bunch of barrels near a pair of cargo containers, causing them to spark and explode. That didn't stop it though, the Dragonzord merely continued to walk as an explosion burst up from where it just stepped, several fires raging on port around it. It then carelessly kicked a pile of junk (trucks, cargo, barrels) out of its way. Did the Dragonzord care what it kicked and stepped on? Of course not. It merely continued walking along, just as a fireball burst up to the left, then another to its right.

The Dragonzord turned its back with dust clouding around it, its tail was bobbing up and down until the drill tip started activating and spinning. The tail tip drill ripped into the side of a nearby warehouse. The Dragonzord continued walking along, with an explosion bursting from the warehouse it passed, smoking covering it as another explodes offscreen near it. It then went and carelessly kicked another pile of junk (cargo, forklift, barrels) out of its way. From there, the Dragonzord once again continued walking along, smoke still flowing behind, a raging fire already atop warehouse it hasn't even reached yet.

The Dragonzord was again covered in smoke, walking through Brendam Docks as another explosion bursts to the right. Soon, the Dragonzord approached a set of warehouses, where it grabbed the white &amp; red smokestack at the center of one warehouse, and ripped it out. That was when it placed the smokestack in its mouth and chomped down on it like it was a candy cane, shattering it and filling its face with smoke.

On the rooftop of another building, Green Ranger soon noticed his new Zord approaching and he held up his arms.

"Dragonzord!" he said in awe, before leaping up into the air.

He leaped straight up into the sky, Dragon Dagger in right hand, and right knee bent. He was going straight up to the top of the Dragonzord. Green Ranger tucked in midair and flipped over while passing the cloudy sky. He soon landed atop the Dragonzord's head, and then turned around to face front, standing in front of the Zord's top fin, holding his right arm out and spreading it to his right and he started talking.

"All this will belong to Empress Rita, once I and my Zord put down the Power Rangers forever!" he declared quite wickedly, while holding his right arm out and spreading it to his right, then making a fist with it.

With that, the Dragonzord started bashing at a skyscraper with its bare hands and destroyed it quickly. Green Ranger laughed with sinister glee as the Dragonzord then walked away from the ruined building, hoping to cause more mayhem and destruction around the town.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Alpha, Edward, and Toby were hard at work trying to get access to where Zordon might be.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! We've got to find a way to get Zordon back." Alpha said.

Toby nodded. "If we can just manage to gain access to his dimensional files, we just might have a chance."

"Let's see…" Alpha started tying away at the computer, using whatever hacking he knew. "Numerical sequence is correct, Sector 1-0-Q-9, hmm..."

Edward and Toby both watched anxiously as Alpha searched and typed, hoping that he would be successful.

"Search initiated." spoke the computer. A few seconds later came good news… "Access granted!"

"I've done it! I'm in!" Alpha cheered, while Toby and Edward both had happy expressions on their faces "Computer, begin search of sector 1-0-Q-9. Sweeping all perimeters."

As Alpha began to search, Edward and Toby both watched on with hope in their hearts.

"Well, Zordon. Now it's only a matter of time." said Edward with a smile.

* * *

Over at Thomas's house, the remaining Tidmouth Teens were in the living room waiting for Rosie to show up. Soon a knock came at the door, and Thomas went to answer it. It was Rosie all right, but she looked scared.

"So, you've found Stanley?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah." Rosie shivered fearfully. "And his eyes were glowing green, it was really scary."

Thomas laid a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, just before she went and dropped one heck of a bombshell.

"He knew who we were all this entire time too."

"That we're the Power Rangers?" asked Thomas, fearing the answer.

The pink-haired girl nodded. Later on in the living room, she explained the situation to the others and this made them all worried.

"Then he really is under Rita's spell." Gordon stated grimly.

"That would also explain why he's been acting so weird recently." Thomas said.

"And the Putties didn't try to attack him." Percy added.

"Finally, this is all starting to make sense." James concluded. "If only we figured it all out sooner…"

Emily didn't pay much attention because she was watching the news.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Thomas asked his girlfriend.

"There's trouble downtown." The dark green-haired girl exclaimed, pointing at the TV. "It's all over the news."

The TV showed footage of the Dragonzord wrecking havoc across Knapford.

"A monster's attacking the business district." the news reporter stated. "We advise all civilians to evacuate Knapford, and go to Muffle Mountain for the time being."

This was a situation the Tidmouth Teens certainly not needed right now, due to the loss of their Zords.

"Boy, Rita's not letting up, is she?" Percy commented.

"Well, guys, you three head to the Command Center and join Edward, and have Toby meet up with us in the downtown area." Thomas instructed Gordon, James, and Henry.

The three older boys nodded, and they activated their communicators and they teleported out of the house, while the four remaining Tidmouth Teens then reach for their Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!" called Thomas.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

The Rangers (joined by Blue Ranger) were now in an alleyway in downtown Knapford.

"Let's go!" cried Thomas.

With that, Red Ranger leaped up from the alleyway onto the rooftop of a building. Followed by Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger. They were followed by Black Ranger and Pink Ranger. They all landed on the rooftop of an apartment building, and then they raced over to the edge to their west. They reached the other side before they posed together as the Dragonzord loomed in nearby.

"Look over there!" Percy exclaimed at the Dragonzord's arrival.

It was then the Green Ranger showed himself atop of the Dragonzord's head.

"Well, well. A total surprise!" Stanley announced, as he did a quick pose with his newly obtained Dragon Dagger and other arm up, before leaping off the side.

He leaped through the sky, tucking and flipping over as he did so. Green Ranger landed on a high level roof, while the Power Rangers looked up at him down below.

"There he is!" exclaimed Thomas.

"Stanley!" shrieked Rosie.

Green Ranger looked down at the Rangers, pointing his Dragon Dagger downward at them.

"Dragonzord, destroy the Power Rangers!" Stanley ordered his Zord.

He held his Dragon Dagger to the helmet mouth piece and began to play it while facing the right, while the five Rangers watched him from below.

"What is he doing?" asked Emily.

"He's calling to the Dragonzord with his flute." Percy replied, not liking this one bit.

The whole team then looked to the right when they heard a roar. The Dragonzord threw up its hands, as the five red lights on its chest plate lightened up, then it held them forth. In an instant, it caused missiles to pop out of its fingertips. The five Rangers on rooftop turned to the right urgently, stepping back and posing defensively.

"He's going to fire!" cried Toby.

The Dragonzord shot out the missiles from its fingertips over rooftops in middle of the city, causing an explosion behind one building. A pair of spark bursts exploded around the five Rangers on the rooftop, flinging them back off their feet. Red Ranger and Pink Ranger both fell off the roof and into the alleyway below. They both hit the crane truck as they drop to the debris-strewn alley. Yellow Ranger, Black Ranger, and Blue Ranger also fell off the roof and into the alleyway. The three Rangers hit the cement and writhing beside a rubble-buried police car.

The Dragonzord threw up its hands, as the five red lights on its chest plate lightened up, then it held them forth. In an instant, it caused more missiles to pop out of its fingertips. The Dragonord then fired those missiles from its fingertips over rooftops at seaport, causing an explosion behind one seaport warehouse section as explosions increased in frequency, until one burst just decimates the area from the left outward. In the alleyway, the five Rangers got up from crouching stance, with fires blazing brightly all around the place. They all stood together and looked upward at the destruction going on, with Red Ranger looking particularly horrified.

"Stop, Stanley!" Thomas called urgently. "You don't know what you're doing!"

Atop the high building, Green Ranger, standing on the roof's edge, pointed his Dragon Dagger down at the Rangers while speaking, gesturing left arm outward.

"I'm destroying you, and I'm doing it because my Empress commands me to." he retorted fiercely. "Soon, she'll rule the whole entire world, starting with your puny little island."

The Dragonzord, in the middle of the city, threw up its arms briefly as it roared with agreement, and then it started tromping forth to cause even more destruction, not caring who even gets hurt in the process. Red Ranger stood up in alley beside the crane, along with Pink Ranger, as Yellow Ranger, Black Ranger, and Blue Ranger rushed in from behind, all looking upward.

"NOOO!" screamed Thomas again.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace on the balcony, Rita looked out from her telescope as she walked closer to the railing. Squatt, Baboo, and Finster, with them inside the main chamber, all glanced from her towards Earth.

"Why doesn't he stop fooling around and finish them now?" she asked irritably.

* * *

Back in Knapford's alleyway, Red Ranger was looking upward to Green Ranger on the rooftop, and the Dragonzord too.

"Don't do this Stanley!" he protested.

Green Ranger hopped up onto the window cleaner roof, facing the right, lifting left fist, and holding out right arm.

"But I must. There is no other choice." Stanley insisted, as he began playing his Dragon Dagger again.

The Dragonzord threw up its hands, as the five red lights on its chest plate lightened up, then lowered them. Green Ranger continued to play on the Dragon Dagger. The Dragonzord waddled to the left just before turning to its back. This caused its tail to swing about. The Rangers staggered about, while debris fell on them inside the alley. Blue Ranger briefly pointed upward in alarm.

"Look out for his tail!" he cried.

"We can't stop him!" wailed Emily.

On the rooftop in a side profile, Green Ranger, facing the left, continued to play on the Dragon Dagger against the skyline. From there, the Dragonzord went and carelessly kicked over yet another pile of junk (trucks, cargo, barrels) out of its way. As it walked along, another fireball burst up to the left, then another to the right. The Dragonzord then turned to its back with dust clouding around it, its tail was bobbing up and down until the drill tip started activating and spinning.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita happily walked out to her balcony and stood near the railing and pointed to the right, and then made it a triumphant fist. Squatt, Baboo, and Finster all were visibly excited as well.

"Yeah, it's working!" said Rita happily.

* * *

Back down in Knapford, through the blazing fire in the alleyway, Red Ranger and his fellow Rangers each looked upward, looking from left to right at all the chaos and damage being dealt by the evil Green Ranger and his rampaging Zord.

"I can't believe this is happening." groaned Thomas. "Is this really the end for us?"

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Edward and Alpha were both busy trying to get Zordon back, but this time they were having much better luck. Gordon, James, and Henry were watching them, hoping for the best.

"_Just a little more_…" Alpha thought to himself.

The two pressed a few keys, and suddenly in the plasma tube, Zordon's head rematerializes in an array of shapes and colours, before finally returning to normal, nodding and talking to the left.

"Alpha Five, Edward Stewart, I thank you both." Zordon smiled. "You have re-established our computer link-up."

Alpha, Edward, Gordon, Henry, and James were all absolutely overjoyed that Zordon was back and alive.

"Zordon, it's you!" Alpha cried happily. "You're back!"

"Yes, Alpha." Zordon chuckled.

"We thought we lost you forever." James nearly cried.

"Yeah." agreed Gordon.

"How are the Rangers doing?" asked Zordon.

"Not too good, I'm afraid." Henry admitted.

"Then hurry and get them to their Zords." Zordon instructed.

"But their Zords have been destroyed!" wailed Alpha, explaining what happened. "The Green Ranger is on a rampage in the middle of Knapford."

But Zordon had the solution. "By destroying his Sword of Darkness, they will break Rita's spell over him."

"That's all?" quizzed Henry.

"Yes." Zordon answered. "And as for their Zords; observe the Viewing Globe and watch."

* * *

Back in Knapford, in the middle of the nearby streets, a quake started, cracks splitting in the cement during quake, spewing smoke at end. The cracks grew bigger, and more thicker smoke blared out. All five Rangers started covering their helmeted heads defensively and staggering about during quake. The whole city of Knapford was feeling the quake. The five Rangers moved closer to side of building in alleyway as more debris drops down, all still shaking from the quake. Blue Ranger gripped the cement post, and spoke to his teammates.

"What's going on?" asked Toby.

Suddenly, Red Ranger felt his Morpher buckle starting to glow and he looked down at it and saw that it was.

"My Morpher is glowing." said Thomas in surprise.

Blue Ranger, as quaking ceased, began to look at his glowing Morpher buckle.

"Mine too." added Toby.

Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Black Ranger look at their glowing Morpher buckles and then to the left. This caused Red Ranger to realize something big, and hopefully good.

"Zordon's back!" announced Thomas happily.

All five Rangers writhing about as they glow their power colour and beams of energy soon shot from their Power Morphers into the sky. Five Ranger-coloured teleportation streaks shot entangled across the city sky. They went out of Knapford and into the same area they suffered that brutal loss to Goldar, Scorpina, and Green Ranger the day before.

* * *

A huge crack appeared in the ground, sides spreading out with dirt, and debris falling in between, as a large fireball burst upward from within, spewing flames upward continuously. Five Ranger-coloured teleportation streaks shot entangled into it.

The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, silhouetted against the raging fire, rose up from the ground.

The Mastodon Dinozord, silhouetted against the raging fire, rose up from the ground.

The Triceratops Dinozord, silhouetted against the raging fire, rose up from the ground.

The Pterodactyl Dinozord, silhouetted against the raging fire, rose up from the ground.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, silhouetted against the raging fire, rose up from the ground.

It was official, the Zords were officially back and fully healed up from that loss, and they were ready for payback on the Green Ranger. Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Tyrannosaurus, power up!"

The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord roared and arm motioned in the foggy area.

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Mastodon, power up!"

The Mastodon Dinozord curled up its snout in the foggy area.

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Triceratops, power up!"

The Triceratops Dinozord lifted up its head and opened its mouth briefly in foggy area.

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"Sabertooth Tiger, power up!"

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord roared in the foggy area.

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Pterodactyl, power up!"

The Pterodactyl Dinozord raised and lowered its head in the foggy area.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita was aghast, then stopped. Clutching her forehead briefly and grimacing, before ceasing and glowering.

"Oh, I don't believe it." she whined, clearly unhappy that the Zords and Zordon were all back.

* * *

On the Dragonzord's golden chest plate, the five red lights were blinking repeatedly together. Sensing that it had some new opponents to go thrash, the Dragonzord looked from the lower left to the upper right, then it threw arms up and roared loudly. The Dragonzord began to walk through the city, a veil of dark smoke rising in front of its path. Its feet stomped through the damaged streets and sometimes onto some wrecked cars, several fires burning all around. The Dragonzord continued walking through Knapford, passing by a smoking, crumbled building.

* * *

The Dragonzord was now in the wilderness, pressing on past some mountains and trees. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger raised left fist for a moment.

"Prepare yourself, Stanley!"

The Dragonzord walked into the wilderness, walking past some mountains and trees. The Tyrannosaurus's feet landed heavily, shaking ground and stirring up dust. It then lumbered forth from side to side. The Dragonzord watched, threw its arms up while roaring, and then marched forth to engage. The Tyrannosaurus was also walking onto the battlefield, moving its own arms as it did. Once they gto close enough, the Dragonzord smacked the Tyrannosaurus sparkily, but the Dinozord whipped up tail and returned the favor by smashing it in the chest with a burst result.

The Dragonzord, throwing up its arms and roaring in a fit, went and turned to its back and whipped up its tail. But the Tyrannosaurus, as the Dragonzord's tail swung at it, avoided injury by grabbing hold of the tail between both its arms. The Dragonzord tried to get away, but was held back by the Tyrannosaurus still holding onto its tail. On the Dragonzord's golden chest plate, the five red lights were blinking repeatedly together. Suddenly, while the Tyrannosaurus continued gripping the tail, the drill tip started spinning to life, finally breaking free and sparkily slashing the Zord as it got away.

The Dragonzord then threw up its hands, as the five red lights on its chest plate lightened up, then it held them forth. In an instant, it caused missiles to pop out of its fingertips. The Dragonzord then fired those missiles from its fingers at the Tyrannosaurus, with the last one striking it explosively. Another bombardment of missiles missed the Tyrannosaurus, but the final one hit it with a bright burst of sparks and smoke. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger pressed the controls forth.

"It's not over yet!"

The Dragonzord then threw both its arms up while roaring, then pulled to side and grabbing out with its right hand. The Dragonzord sparkily slashed the Tyrannosaurus with its right hand, then did the same with its left hand. The Dragonzord, threw both its hands up while roaring, just before spinning around to the right and whipping up its tail. Its tail swing out. And the metallic tail slapped the Tyrannosaurus sparkily in the face. The mighty Tyrannosaurus fell to the ground, causing a quake as it rolled onto its right side. The Dragonzord then looked to the upper right, then it threw arms up and roared in triumph.

Just then, the Tyrannosaurus's tail slammed twice against the ground, kicking up dust before straightening upward. The Tyrannosaurus then shot itself up into the air, arms and legs out, as the tail provides the momentum. The Dragonzord looked from the lower left to the upper right. The Tyrannosaurus began to fling itself through the air and forward. The mighty Dinozord hanged in the air above the Dragonzord, kicking it with both feet explosively. From there, the Tyrannosaurus hobbled and howled victoriously. The Dragonzord, meanwhile, lied on its right side in the rocky rubble, moving left hand and tail weakly. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger gestured his right arm to his chest, and then pulled out his already made Power Crystal.

"Time to finish this, guys!"

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"Power up!"

They each insert their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Let's combine now!"

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon, and then they began to combine together.

The Sabertooth Tiger roared out. Suddenly, it went and locked itself into Leg Mode. The Triceratops opened its mouth while in the desert. Just then, it went and folded up its tail. The Tyrannosaurus then went and connected with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth Tiger legs electrically. The Mastodon exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. Just as quickly though, it floated through the air in its component form. Soon, it went and connected with the Tyrannosaurus, causing a pulse of energy throughout.

In the Megazord cockpit, the lights all came on as the Rangers were all seated inside at their stations. The Megazord Tank rolled along the field, as the eyes of all five Zords lightened up. The Triceratops wheels passed through the desert sands. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger raised a fist up, then forth, and then gripped the controls with both hands.

"Power up Megazord Battle Mode!" Thomas commanded.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." a computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. The Rangers in the Megazord cockpit watched as they rose higher and higher. And soon the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. Just then, the Pterodactyl soared downward through the sky. It then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" the computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looked at each of his teammates and explained the plan of action.

"Let's give it all we've got." Thomas stated determinedly.

The Megazord walked to the left, stands over the lying Dragonzord, and gestured its (Megazord) arms up at it (Dragonzord). Just as quickly, the Megazord soon held the Dragonzord with both hands over its (Megazord) head. The Megazord started spinning the Dragonzord around over its head. Soon, it finally flung the beaten Dragonzord off to the right. The Dragonzord fell to the ground, landing on its left side, shaking the ground in the process.

The Megazord suddenly had its Power Sword. It motioned it over its (Megazord) head, and then walked to the right. Once the Megazord got close enough, it went and ruthlessly slashed the Dragonzord sparkily slashed with its Power Sword twice. It (Megazord) then turned for a third, the Dragonzord grabbed hold of the blade, but it was futile, as the Megazord merely pulled it down and a scraping spark burst results. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger held up a fist with determination before gripping the controls with both hands.

"Lets save Stanley now!" Thomas said confidently.

"Right!" Toby and Emily give thumbs up to their leader then grip their controls with both hands.

"Morphin!" Percy and Rosie give thumbs up to their leader then grip their controls with both hands.

The Megazord was now swinging the Dragonzord overhead by its tail, making one revolution before releasing. With that (in slow motion), the Dragonzord went and smashed a crescent shape off the top of a mountain as it limply flung slightly over it. The Megazord held its left fist outward sternly.

"**Give it up, Stanley**!" demanded the Megazord with Thomas's voice.

The Dragonzord lied on its right side in the rocky rubble, moving left hand and tail weakly.

"**No way**!" cried the Dragonzord angrily with Stanley's voice.

The Megazord looked down at the Dragonzord with pity, lowering it's left fist and then gesturing its Power Sword hand up some.

"**Sorry to hear that, but Zordon says I've got to destroy your sword to save you before you and Rita destroy Sodor, and eventually conquer the world**." said the Megazord with Thomas's voice.

In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger prepared to exit the Megazord for one final battle with Green Ranger.

"All right, I'm going down." Thomas announced.

And Red Ranger exited the Megazord and flipped through the air with Power Sword in hand. Upon landing, he posed in the smokey quarry with his Power Sword. And then Green Ranger exited the Dragonzord and soared straight down through the sky with left leg bent and arms out. Upon landing, he posed atop the quarry hill, and then crossed his Sword of Darkness with his Dragon Dagger, causing bluish electricity to crackle about, and then Green Ranger fired off a green beam of energy. Down below, Red Ranger was surrounded by spark bursts, getting knocked away to his left by the explosions. He then fell smokingly to the ground.

Green Ranger then leaped up, left leg bent, slashing his Sword of Darkness downward as he moved forth. He landed near Red Ranger, clashing swords, Red Ranger then struck Power Sword to Dragon Dagger,but Green Ranger smacked his (Red Ranger) weapon away and sparkily slashes Red Ranger in the chest with his Sword of Darkness. Green Ranger then tried to kick Red Ranger, but he ducked and rolled. Once Red Ranger was back up, he clashes sword to sword, then to dagger, before high kicking over Green Ranger, who ducked under the kick. They clashed swords again, but Red Ranger slashed twice, making sparking contact with Green Ranger's chest. They switched positions, Dragon Dagger blocked Power Sword, before Red Ranger got sparkily slashed by Green Ranger's Sword of Darkness again.

Red Ranger fell down and rolled along the dirty ground, but got back up to a crouching position as he shifted around his Power Sword and reached for holster. There, he gripped onto his Blade Blaster and pulled it out. Red Ranger was now holding up his Blade Blaster in Gun mode beside his head, and began standing up fiercely. As he posed with his Blade Blaster and Power Sword to the left, Green Ranger merely held up his Dragon Dagger to his mouth. From there, he pressed the Dragon Dagger to the mouth plate and started playing it. Green Ranger's golden Dragon Shield started gleaming with green energy. Red Ranger lowered his Blade Blaster down and looked surprised at what's happening.

"Huh?"

Green Ranger kept playing on his Dragon Dagger as he walked to the left. Red Ranger, however, readied his Blade Blaster again. Red Ranger fired his Blade Blaster at the approaching Green Ranger, but green energy on the diamond shield reflected the pair of red beams right back at him, causing a pair of bursts. Red Ranger staggered back, then moved to a new position and fired again, only to have those blasts reflected right back into him, causing him to fall back. Red Ranger fell, rolled, yet still managed to get back up into a crouching position with Blade Blaster in right hand and Power Sword in left.

"That's some shield he has!" gasped Thomas.

Green Ranger soon ceased playing his Dragon Dagger, held out both weapons, then dashed forward before and kicking out. His kick hit Red Ranger as he stood, causing him to stagger a little. In return, Red Ranger thrust his Power Sword at him (Gren Ranger), he dodged and dagger smacked away the blade. Red Ranger turned around, trying to slash again, it was blocked by dagger, their lock soon broke by the Sword of Darkness smacking upward, a high kick was then used by Green Ranger, hitting into Red Ranger's chest. Another Power Sword thrust by Red Ranger was blocked, sword to sword, so Green Ranger braced his Dragon Dagger against Red Ranger's left shoulder, they switched positions until finally he (Green Ranger) slashed sparkily downward through Red Ranger's chest, sending him off. Green Ranger then held up his Dragon Dagger in his left hand, and then raised the Sword of Darkness in his right hand.

"And now, Red Ranger. It's time for me to finally destroy you." Stanley said fiercely. "I must be victorious for my Queen."

With that, he charged his dark weapon before stabbing it down. Green Ranger stabbed the Sword of Darkness into the ground, sending a wave of dirt erupting in a line at Red Ranger, causing him to spark burst when it reaches him. Red Ranger was surrounded by spark bursts, getting knocked away to his left by the explosions. Red Ranger fell back down, and rolled along the ground, dropping his Power Sword as he did.

* * *

On the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita was looking through her telescope, then looked out agape. Then she turned around and chamber to talk to Goldar while Squatt and Baboo messed around with a remote nearby.

"I think he's finally going to do it." she announced.

Oh contraire, Rita. Just watch what'll happen next.

* * *

Back at the quarry, Green Ranger connected his Dragon Dagger and Sword of Darkness, then separated them and rushed forth into battle again. Just then, Red Ranger ran his hand down the Power Sword's blade, causing it to glow red, before slashing it forth, sending a beam of red energy at Green Ranger, striking both of his weapons out from his hands. The Sword of Darkness landed in one part of the area nearby. The Dragon Dagger landed in another part of the area nearby. Green Ranger was briefly taken back by this turn of events, yet rushed forth still.

"No! I can still destroy you even without my weapons!" he shouted angrily.

Red Ranger posed with his Power Sword for a second and leaped up. He soared through the sky, slashing his Power Weapon (Power Sword) forth. Red Ranger sword slashed Green Ranger sparkingly in the chest as he landed. The evil Ranger recovered and tried a high kick to Red Ranger's helmeted face…but he ducked under it and thus the kick missed, and Red Ranger then went and slashed Green Ranger's chest sparkily again.

Eventually, Red Ranger slashed his Power Sword forth one last time. Green Ranger was hit again, and this time he started sparking and bursting heavily with a pained scream before falling onto the ground. Green Ranger flipped over and landed while writhing and body smoking in agony, right near his beloved Sword of Darkness, and so he slowly tried to reach over for it. Nearby, however, Red Ranger held up his Blade Blaster in Gun mode.

"It's all over, Stanley."

With that said, he fired a red beam from the gun. The laser beam struck and dissolved the Sword of Darkness into sand before the evil Ranger could try and make a grab for it. Green Ranger lied on his front in utter defeat and disgrace before a burst of green fire washed over him. When it died down, he was demorphed back into Stanley. Red Ranger was quickly joined by the others, and they all instantly demorphed back into civilian form.

"You did it, Thomas!" Percy said happily. "You've destroyed the Sword of Darkness, and now Rita's spell is broken."

"Way to go!" Emily and Rosie both cheered at once.

"Let's go see how he's doing." Toby advised.

The others nodded, and they all ran to the slight right. The five Tidmouth Teens approached the unconscious Stanley. Thomas knelt to the out and about gray-haired boy, and he (Stanley) soon stirred and awoken.

"You okay, Stanley?" Thomas asked in concern.

"What's happened to me?" The gray-haired boy asked wearily.

"You're no longer under Rita's power, that's what." Percy stated in relief.

"My head's spinning something fierce." Stanley groaned, feeling a headache coming on.

"Come on." Thomas helped the gray-haired boy onto his feet. "You'll be okay."

But then, as he was helped back up, Stanley started recalling all of the stuff he did when he was evil, and became sick with shame and remorse as a result.

"My God, What have I done?" he asked sadly.

"Look, what you did was under Rita's influence." Thomas assured him. "None of it was your fault."

Toby spoke up at that point. "Besides, you own the power now." he said.

Emily then added into that. "Fight by our side, and together, we can defeat Rita."

Stanley, however, still had his doubts. "After everything that's happened? I trashed your base, nearly destroyed your city, almost killed you and your friends, and for sending Zordon to another dimension and possibly gone forever?"

"As I said, none of it was your fault." Thomas reminded him.

"Stanley, we need you." Rosie spoke up. "It's where you belong."

"So, Stanley Hudswell… will you join us?" Thomas offered a hand.

After some brief hesitation on his part, and seeing that his new friends didn't blame him for what had happened, a small smile appeared on his face and Stanley accepted the handshake, allowing him to join his new friends.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Alpha and the four other Tidmouth Teens all were very happy with the outcome of Stanley joining the group.

"Oh, look, Zordon." cried Alpha happily.

"You're watching history in the making, my friends." Zordon said proudly. "Finally, the prophesy has been fulfilled: The Sixth Ranger is now one of us."

"Hooray!"

Henry was puzzled, however. "Wait, so you mean this was all prophesied?"

"As in *meant to happen*?" added James in shock.

"That's correct." Zordon said calmly. "As you can see, I was aware the Green Ranger would join the side of evil and then join us. Everything that happened while I was gone was all prophesied."

The boys all looked at each other before looking to Zordon in a mixture of disbelief and dismay.

"Oh, the indignity!" cried Gordon, as he lowered his head downward in shame.

* * *

Back at the Quarry, the five Tidmouth Teens plus Stanley all held out their Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!" called both Thomas and Stanley at once.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Stanley: "Dragonzord!"

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

The six Rangers stood in the quarry, looking to the upper left, and they quickly all began a roll call.

First was Red Ranger. "Red Ranger, Tyrannosaurus!" Thomas shouted as he poses with both arms up, crossing to a pose to the left, then a final one to the right.

Second was Green Ranger. "Green Ranger, Dragonzord!" Stanley shouted while posing with both arms up, crossing to a pose to the right, then a final one in the center.

Third was Black Ranger. "Black Ranger, Mastodon!" Percy shouted as he goes from posing to the left, to posing to the right, in all three motions.

Fourth was Blue Ranger. "Blue Ranger, Triceratops!" Toby shouted while crossing both arms in front of face before posing down in a crouch, then another to the left.

Fifth was Yellow Ranger. "Yellow Ranger, Sabertooth Tiger!" Emily shouted as she punches left hand forth, right hand down, left hand down with right arm up behind her in a pose. Then quickly punches with right hand downward, before thrusting left hand outward, right arm curled behind.

Last was Pink Ranger. "Pink Ranger, Pterodactyl!" Rosie shouted while raising both arms at her sides then crossing at the wrist in front of chest, bending down and throwing arms back like wings before standing back up and crossing arms as she holds right arm up and back while left hand is held poised near waist.

Red Ranger and Green Ranger, standing side by side, ceased their posing and mirrored each other as they went into a new pose, followed by a final, arm out pose.

"We are…" Thomas and Stanley both began.

Then all six Rangers posed fiercely against the quarry mountain.

"THE POWER RANGERS!" The six Rangers finished with a battle cry.

Zordon started talking to the team telepathically.

"**With our new friend comes new power. Use your flute, Stanley, and bring life to the Dragonzord**."

Nearby, the dropped Dragon Dagger began to shimmer and shine, as it floated up off the ground. As Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Black Ranger watched, Green Ranger grabbed the floating Dragon Dagger, nodded to Red Ranger, then held it to his helmet's mouth piece.

"**When it combines with the Mastodon, Triceratops and Sabertooth Tiger, a new fighting machine will be at our disposal**." Zordon continued.

With that, he began playing the Dragon Dagger's flute as Blue Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Red Ranger all looked from him to the upper left.

The Dragonzord was still lying on its right side in rocky rubble, moving left hand and tail weakly. Thanks to Green Ranger playing the Dragon Dagger, however, the six red lights on the Dragonzord's golden chest plate all started surging to life as red and yellow energy surged through them. The Dragonzord's eyes also started flashing red in response to the flute's song.

All six Rangers looked to the left, Red Ranger glancing to Green Ranger, as he continued to play and revive the Dragonzord. Pretty soon, the Dragonzord slowly began to sit up off of its side. Green Ranger continued playing the flute a little more while he and the other Rangers looked to the upper left. The Dragonzord continued getting up, sitting up a little more on its right leg. Eventually, Green Ranger stopped playing and lowered his Dragon Dagger and looked to the upper left.

"All right!" cheered Stanley.

All six Rangers look to the upper left, remarking how awesome the Dragonzord is, but then suddenly everyone looked to the upper right in surprise.

"Huh?"

The Dragonzord finally finished getting back upon its feet and let out a roar. It was also then that the Mastodon Dinozord curled its snout up. It was followed by the Triceratops Dinozord lifting up its head and opening its mouth twice. It was finished by the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord roaring out twice. Down below, all six Rangers looked upward at the Zords, each stepping forth a step.

"Look!" announced Thomas. "They're coming together!"

The Dragonzord looked upward briefly just before leaping up. The Mastodon Dinozord, the Triceratops Dinozord, and the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord all then raced along the horizon together.

The Dragonzord's whole chest plate came right off with a blue flash of light, the hollow in its chest was filled with blue electricity as the arms all retract into the shoulders. It was then the Dragonzord's original shoulders connected together into a whole new chest plate region. The Mastodon floated through the air in its component form. The newly formed component connected electrically with the Dragonzord's back as new arms, the faceplate also dropped down from the jaw, showing a face. Both the Sabertooth Tiger and the Triceratops then each folded up into legs as the Dragonzord and Mastodon parts lowered down, connecting into the new body as blue lightning flashes behind the new Zord formation. The Power Staff weapon also dropped, and the newly formed Dragonzord Battle Mode took hold of it.

"**Rangers, I give to you the Dragonzord Battle Mode**." Zordon announced.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode's eyes started glowing red under its visor. The Dragonzord Battle Mode then stood all completed, as the Tyrannosaurus stood off to the left, fidgeting slightly. The Pterodactyl also briefly flew around the new Zord formation. The Dragonzord Battle Mode then looked downward at the Rangers as they continued to stare at it in amazement. The six Rangers all looked upward to the left, stepping forth a little. Red Ranger glanced at Green Ranger and they made fist gestures before they looked up some more.

"Wow." breathed Emily.

"Awesome!" added Percy.

"Totally sweet!" came from Rosie.

"Morphinominal!" said Thomas happily.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode stood completely victoriously while holding onto its Power Staff.

"**The safely of the universe is once again in your hands, Power Rangers**." concluded Zordon.

* * *

And as for Rita? Well, high up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers, her voice could be heard coming from inside, and she sounded MAD AS HECK!

"**NOOO! I can't believe those pinheads beat us**!"

Inside, Rita was on her balcony looking indeed mad as heck, as her henchmen appeared to be upset too.

"This time, I came so close to winning…but not only did I lose yet again, it also cost me MY GREATEST WARRIOR TOO!" she shrieked with absolute rage.

"I will avenge you, my Queen. I promise you Zordon and his Power Rangers will be made to pay!" Goldar stated while raising his sword and gesturing it about seven times, pointing with his left hand once near the end.

Well, I'm sure Rita will have another master plan coming up soon…maybe, who knows?

* * *

Back inside the Command Center interior, the Tidmouth Teens (and Stanley) were all talking to Zordon.

"We all missed you, Zordon." Rosie said as a tear dropped down her eye.

"Morale was pretty low without you." Alpha stated.

Zordon was still very proud of his team. "The fact remains that as you faced your greatest danger with the odds stacked against you, you all acted like true superheroes and persevered."

"We owe a lot to Alpha here." Thomas patted the robot's head gently.

"Alpha you displayed exemplary leadership capabilities in my absence." Zordon said to Alpha. "I am very proud of you."

"Oh, well…" Alpha blushed. "Shucks, it was nothing."

"Now I welcome our newest Ranger." Zordon turned his attention to the gray-haired boy. "Now that you are a true Power Ranger, Stanley, you must follow three basic rules or lose access to the power: First, you must never use your power for personal gain. Second, you must never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you, and finally, you must keep your identity secret; No one may know you are a Power Ranger."

"You can count on me, Zordon, 100%." Stanley nodded seriously, while looking upward.

Soon, Toby handed Stanley something. "Here." he placed a communicator into the gray-haired boy's hand. "I made you a communicator."

"Thanks, Toby." Stanley smiled.

"You're one of us now." Percy said with a grin. "Welcome aboard, Stanley."

"Actually…" James pushed in. "You're now a part of our group."

"In other words: *The Tidmouth Class*." added Edward.

"Tomorrow, we'll try and convince Sir Topham Hatt to transfer you to our classroom." Emily finished.

Stanley smiled brightly, as he knew that he was going to like Sodor a lot.

"A new chapter has begun, Rangers." Zordon said to the Tidmouth Teens. "May the power protect you all."

Thomas then went and placed a hand out, Percy placed a hand on top of Thomas's. This repeated until they all had a hand on top of another's. Soon, the Tidmouth Teens all jumped up in cheer.

"POWER RANGERS!"

**The End?**

* * *

And thus, the *Green with Evil* arc has come to an end with a brand new teammate and a new Zord formation. The next chapter will be an originally written one with elements coming from the CGI Thomas special: *Hero of the Rails*.

Was this good? Please R&amp;R, but don't flame me or make mean or rude comments.


	26. Episode 25

Hello again my fellow readers, the new chapter is finally up and running, and it's an original material based one with some mild story elements coming from the Thomas series first CGI special (released in 2009): *Hero of the Rails*, which isn't half bad actually (not perfect though).

If you're all wondering who this 'Cousin' is, let's just say Gordon comes from a high class family, and this one is from the richest family on Sodor. Just WHO is this Cousin of his? Well, you'll just have to read and find out who.

And as a reminder: Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban Brands.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Problem with Cousins**

**MMPR Episode Basis: N/A**

**Thomas Episode Basis: Hero of the Rails (mild)**

It was still October at the moment on Sodor, but its been over a week since Stanley was rescued from Rita's evil and he joined the Power Rangers team as its sixth member. But unknown to the teens, they were about to get another new student…and this one was going to be a bit of a pain for them.

One morning, Thomas had just got off the bus and was walking towards the school building, since it was just a bit of a distance away. Suddenly, a streak of silver flashed right past him.

"Fizzling Fireplaces!" cried Thomas. "What was that?"

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one to experience that burst of silver and wind, his friends also experienced it too. Percy was the first of them to experience it as he was sitting at a bench enjoying a banana, the same streak of silver flashed right past him.

"Bust my Buttons!" exclaimed Percy as he dropped his half eaten banana.

Henry was walking down the side walk, reading a book about nature when the same streak of silver flashed right past him.

"Bubbling Sodas!" Henry said in surprise, his book flipped random pages.

James was at a corner of a building, drinking from a water bottle when the same streak of silver flashed right past him, much to his annoyance.

"Watch my hair!" James snapped, taking out a comb and fixing his hair back up.

Meanwhile, Emily was riding a skateboard towards the school (she had taken some skateboarding lessons from Stanley recently). She did many tricks and stunts while in midair, on rails, and even stone stairs. Too bad the fun had to come to an abrupt end when the same silver blur suddenly went and zipped right past her. Emily was very surprised by it. So surprised, that she didn't see a rock that was lying nearby on the road in front of her. Before Emily knew what was about to happen, her skateboard hit the rock. And thus, she went flying through the air, flipping around skyward. From there, she landed on the lawn in the schoolyard, and while Emily wasn't hurt from the fall, she was slightly dazed and surprised from the rough landing.

"Trembling Tracks!" winced Emily, as she rubbed the top of her head before looking around. "Who in the world was that?!"

Rosie and Stanley were both walking together towards the school when they noticed someone lying on the ground nearby. It was Emily who was lying on the ground. From there, the two teens ran over to see if she was okay. Toby and Edward were both walking towards the school too while carrying a device they worked on for days now, when the same streak of silver flashed right past then. This was much to their utter surprise.

"Gosh!" cried Toby.

"Slow down, Speedy!" called Edward.

Gordon was riding his bike towards the school, he was almost there too when the same streak of silver flashed right past him, thus causing him to stop. Gordon was cross.

"Road raider!" he shouted, while waving a clenched fist in anger.

* * *

In the Tidmouth classroom, the Tidmouth Teens were all talking about who or what that silver blur was earlier.

"He was…big." observed James.

"He was wearing fancy clothes." added Rosie.

"His hair was silver in color." put in Emily.

"He was also very fast on his bike." concluded Henry.

Thomas's eyes widened in shock, he now knew who it was. "Then that must mean it's-"

He didn't get the chance to finish. This was because at that moment, the door opened, and then the silver blur came in. It was none other than…

"Spencer!" The Tidmouth Teens (except Stanley) all exclaimed.

Indeed, it was Spencer Gresley, the silver haired teenage son of the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, and Gordon's cousin, who was standing in front their classroom.

"Helloooo, Sodor High!" he cried out in a dramatic voice.

"What are you doing here, Spencer?" demanded Gordon. "Did the Mainland's high school close down?"

Spencer wagged a finger from his right hand in a teasing way. "Oh no no no, my dear cousin." He then started to explain. "You see, my parents, the Duke and Duchess, are having a new summer house built by the beach, and I'm to help bring them the building materials, so that means I'll be attending your high school for the next little while. I'll be very busy, so I've got no time for meaningless chatter with commoners!"

And Spencer left the classroom while chuckling. Everyone was very annoyed…except for Stanley.

"Cinders and Ashes!" groaned Thomas. "Having speedy Spencer in our school for one day is bad enough."

"Just who is he?" asked Stanley, for he didn't know Spencer at all.

"His name is Spencer Gresley." explained Thomas. "He is the son of the most wealthy family on Sodor: The Duke and Duchess of Boxford." He looked over to Gordon. "He's also one of Gordon's cousins."

"Cousin?"

Gordon had a sheepish look on his face. "Much to my dismay."

"He's not one of the nicest people you'd want to get to know." Edward added in to that.

"He's rude, full of himself, and thinks he's better than anyone there is." Toby huffed.

Stanley started to feel sorry for his new friends. "Wow, sounds pretty bad."

"But for the whole year…" James sighed.

Gordon slammed his face down on his desk in shame. "It's terrible."

Later on, the day for the Tidmouth Teens wasn't any better. Percy and Henry were both bringing some new textbooks back to their classroom. As they walked along, struggling with the weight of the books, Spencer walked by. He had a very smug look on his face.

"A little more effort and you two must MIGHT make it back to class before lunchtime!" he said cheekily.

He walked away chuckling up a storm. Percy and Henry were both very cross.

"Bossy know-it-all!" cried Percy.

Outside on the track, it was gym class and Gordon (wearing a blue and black track-suit and sneakers) was running on the track making good time on the time trials. He was close to finishing his lap when he heard Spencer behind him.

"**Out of my way, slowpoke**!"

With that, Spencer (wearing a gold and silver track-suit and sneakers) ran past him and crossed the finish line first. Gordon stopped and facepalmed himself in shame.

"Oh, the indignity…" he moaned softly.

Inside the school, Toby was in the boys' locker room drying off after a shower (he had a towel wrapped around his waist) when Spencer slid up beside him (also with a towel wrapped around his waist).

"Phew! You smell so bad you should be working on a farm!" he scoffed. "I HATE farms!"

When Spencer left, Toby was upset. A little later, James and Edward were both bringing in supplies for art class when Spencer showed up. He was carrying three boxes alone compared to Edward and James, who were carrying one a piece.

"It takes two losers to carry one box of art supplies! I'm carrying three!" he said boastfully.

Spencer walked quickly away with the three loads of boxes while James went red with anger, and Edward shook his head in disproval. With Emily and Rosie, they were both all done with music class, and were just leaving the classroom when they found Spencer waiting for them. He was leaning against the wall, had his arms folded, and a flirtatious smirk on his face. It was obvious he was going to hit on them both.

"Well, hellooo ladies." he snickered.

"Go away, Spencer." sighed Emily.

"We're not interested in you." Rosie added.

"Oh, come now." Spencer chuckled grandly. "Two lovely looking women like yourselves not interested in a handsome, rich, stud like me? Surely you must be jesting."

"Thomas is my boyfriend, Spencer." Emily replied heatedly. "I wouldn't ever betray him for someone like you!"

"I wouldn't betray him either if he was my boyfriend." Rosie agreed. "So please do us a favour; go away and leave us alone!"

Spencer felt offended that a girl would ever shoot him down like that. Not one, but two girls.

"I see." he snorted. "Well then, I'll guess I'll see you two girly girls at the next gym class, where we guys there are superior to women."

He walked away, leaving the two girls very unhappy. Outside at the bus stop later that afternoon after school, the Tidmouth Teens could only talk about Spencer, and how he had ruined their day.

"He told me I should be working on a farm!" Toby complained.

"He's taken over my track in gym class!" Gordon growled.

"He made sexist remarks about me and Rosie!" fumed Emily, while Rosie nodded in agreement.

"He'll never have great hair like mine!" huffed James.

"He'll never learn manners!" threw in Edward.

"He'll just be a selfish rich-boy!" concluded Percy.

And the Tidmouth Teens all agreed to that, as they got onto their bus to go home.

* * *

Over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. High up on one of the towers, Rita's familiar laughter was heard coming from inside. Inside on the balcony, Rita was alone and watching everything through her telescope, and soon she looked out from it, and started laughing in amusement.

"Aw, did those goody-goody teens have a bad day?" she asked herself. "Well, that's too bad. Because I'm about to make their next day an even bigger nightmare!"

She turned around and walked inside the main chamber, heading towards Finster's workshop.

"And plus, Stanley's betrayal will not go unpunished too!"

Wow, what could Rita have in store for our heroes this time?

* * *

The next morning, Thomas had walked to school with his bag nearly filled to the top with books. Percy, Gordon, Edward, Stanley, and James were walking close behind. That was when they saw Spencer leaning against a lamppost with his arms crossed. He was looking very smug indeed.

"I'm surprised at you, Thomas." he started. "I've heard that you're a talented martial artist and a black belt, considering you're so tiny."

Thomas grew offended by the comment of Spencer's.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he demanded.

So Spencer continued. "I mean, Thomas, you're exactly not good looking, and you're especially not strong enough. Like those heavy books in your backpack. You're not strong enough to carry them, or be a black belt, you're a wimp and always will be too. Frankly, I'm surprised that a beautiful girl like Emily Sterling is dating someone like you!"

Thomas was upset, and so were the other students. This time Spencer had gone too far. Stanley was the first one to defend Thomas.

"Shut your trap, Spencer!" said Stanley angrily.

Spencer was outraged. "What did you say to me, Hudswell?!" he shouted.

(A hint that Stanley and Spencer hate each other with a passion. To show that, Spencer would always call Stanley by his last name only.)

"You heard him! I can carry just as much as you can!" Thomas added in.

"I agree that he can! Even heavier!" threw in Percy.

"And just for the record, Thomas is NOT a wimp!" agreed Gordon.

"He's one of the best students in the school!" put in Edward.

"He beat a bench pressing record Diesel set a few months back at the Youth Center. Something I'm pretty sure you're too lazy to even try and do, Spencer!" finished James.

The Sodor High School students didn't scare Spencer one little bit. He then smirked as he had an idea to teach those *commoners* a lession.

"I see. Well then, let us settle this by having a contest of strength." Spencer challenged Thomas. "Meet me at dawn at Gordon's Hill tomorrow. We will each take heavy loads up then down the hill, and back. Then we'll see who's the fastest and the strongest of all."

And Spencer walked away, feeling very pleased and leaving Thomas feeling very nervous. Later on in the Tidmouth Class, Thomas couldn't concentrate on any of his school work, mainly because he was too busy thinking about the challenge Spencer had issued him.

"What's the matter, Thomas?" asked Duck, who noticed his blue-haired friend looking worried.

"I can't do this. Spencer will surely beat me in a contest of strength and speed." he sighed. "Somebody like Gordon might have a better chance of winning, but not me..."

"Come on, Thomas. That's the kind of attitude Spencer is expecting you to show." spoke James firmly. "Fear and self-doubt."

"You're one of the most courageous teens here at Sodor High." added Percy. "No one like him could ever bring you down!"

"We all have complete faith in you." Rosie agreed.

"I personally see Spencer as a bully who needs to be put in his place." Stanley concluded.

That somehow didn't make him any better.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita would have to agree with Thomas. She was currently paying Finster a visit inside his workshop.

"Finster, I need a creation that I can use to REALLY run that Thomas Billinton right out of town!" she requested, as she motion her left arm a bit. "LITERALLY!" putting emphasis on the word.

"Run out of town, my Queen?" quizzed Finster thoughtfully, before he nodded. "I know just the thing…or someone, who will be perfect for the job."

He held up a completed clay model of a monster.

"This is the fearsome Speed Shifter." he explained. "He can alternate the speed of any type of object to go either really fast or really slow with simple magic, he can also move wickedly fast, and fire powerful concussion blasts from his hands."

Rita had a smile on her face, obviously pleased with what Finster showed her.

"Wonderful, get it cooking!"

Finster grabbed the lever and pulled it down then back up. The Monster-matic's exhaust pipe steams out as it began to work its magic. As the Monster-matic's pipe continued to steam some more, something was actively rockin' through the output tube. Rita and Finster both watched as the Monster-matic's output tube soon expelled smoke and sparks. When the smoke cleared, the figure was shown to be a humanoid demon-like monster with a crystallized body (resembling Diamondhead from Ben 10), and wearing wizard-like clothing (minus the hat).

"I am the Speed Shifter." he introduced himself. "What needs speed changing?"

Rita reared her head back and howled with laughter. Obviously, she was looking excited to sic this monster on the Rangers as soon as possible.

* * *

That night. Outside Thomas's house, the newly made Speed Shifter warped into the driveway. Once he discovered where he was, Speed Shifter started to look around.

"Now, what am I-?"

He soon spotted Thomas' bike lying on the front lawn. The sight of the bike made Speed Shifter smirk.

"Perfect!"

He walked over to the bike, and kneel over it. He then went and broke off a piece of his arm (a crystal piece that is), which instantly grew right back. With the crystal shard in hand, he tightened his grip and crushed the crystal into dust. From there, he brought his clenched fist up near his face, held his hand out and the dust out. The bike was covered in the crystal dust, which caused it to briefly change colours (to purple and black) before returning to its normal colours.

* * *

Back on the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita looked out from her telescope, as Finster stood by her side.

"Now you see, my Empress, when he blows his special dust on any device like a car, train, or bike, it falls under his control and he can change the speed of it with very simple commands, like *Fast* for it to move fast, or *Slow* for it to move slow." he explained.

"Wonderful!" Rita said happily. "This will definitely bring the Rangers down, but good!"

"And if not, then I'll gladly go down there and finish the job!" Goldar stated cockily, making a fist and gesturing it about three times, before finally pointing index finger forth.

"As will I, too!" Scorpina added, stepping forward.

From there, Rita entered yet another evil laughing fit.

* * *

The next day, in the early hours of the morning. The ten teens had all gathered at the bottom of Gordon's Hill, waiting for Spencer to arrive.

"Where is he?" questioned James. "He's late!"

"Maybe he forgot about the challenge?" Henry suggested. "I mean, he must be very busy in helping his parents build that house."

"Oh, gee." Thomas started to escape. "That means I win, we can leave now!"

But Gordon quickly grabbed the back of his shirt. "Not so fast, little Thomas!"

The reason for stopping Thomas was because Spencer had arrived at that very moment, looking very confident. Thomas grew more nervous than ever.

"Guys, I'm telling you, I can't do this." he said.

"Yes you can, Thomas!" Percy encouraged his very best friend. "You've never let us down yet, and we know you never will."

Spencer's load was mostly the heavy building materials he was supposed to take to the house. Thomas had with him many books and school supplies.

"Books and school supplies? Boy, you must be weaker than I thought, Thomas." Spencer scoffed. "Just take a good look at my load; concrete, bricks, and other building supplies. You might as well surrender to me right now."

"Back off, Spencer!" Emily snapped. "Thomas will wipe the floor with you!"

"Yeah!" Rosie agreed.

"We'll see about that."

At last, the two teens were ready for the race. Edward came up in front acting as the host of the contest/race.

"You are to follow the path up this hill and come back down once. The first one back here is the winner." he explained. "You may only stop for water ONCE! More than once, and it's an automatic disqualification."

A few seconds later, Edward blew his whistle and the contest/race had begun. Thomas peddled with every ounce of his strength, while Spencer sped quickly up the hill. The other kids cheered for Thomas. No one was on Spencer's side.

"You can do it, Thomas!" cheered the Tidmouth Teens.

"Teach that jerk a lesson!" came from Stanley.

Thomas and Spencer both went up the hill, and then they rolled down the other side with ease. The return run up the other side, however, was tough. -tough for Thomas that is, he was going red in the face from the pressure, while Spencer was perfectly fine as he passed Thomas.

"Silly little boy." he snickered mockingly. "When will he ever learn?"

Thomas however heard him. "If I can beat Bertie in a race, I can certainly beat you!" he retorted.

The blue-haired boy continued to peddle, but his energy was slowly fading. Nearby behind a tree watching the race was Speed Shifter. With a very sinister smile on his face, he was looking ready to command the bike and cause mayhem.

"All right… go *Fast*." he whispered.

With Thomas, he at last reached the top of the hill.

"All right! I made it!"

What Thomas didn't know was that his bike's brakes had failed him when he got right to the top of the hill. First they glowed black and purple (which was a sign of pure evil afoot) before returning to normal. Thomas was unfortunately due to find out as he raced down the hill. He tried to apply his brakes, but he just couldn't slow himself down due to his bike being under the control of the Speed Shifter. He started to go faster and faster.

"Oh no!" he cried. "Help!"

Thomas raced on down the hill at ever increasing speed. Spencer was still going down the hill at a normal speed, but then Thomas flashed right by him.

"What the-?!"

"Oh my gosh!" cried Rosie. "Look out everyone!"

The Tidmouth Teens all leaped out of the way as Thomas flashed right by them, go ever so fast.

"Thomas! No!" screamed Stanley, as he reached out in protest.

"THOMAS!" screamed the other Tidmouth Teens in horror.

Thomas rolled on down into the nearby woods and out of sight. Spencer quickly biked over to the Tidmouth Teens, not caring the least for what happened to the blue-haired boy. All he cared about was that he had won the race.

"Aw, too bad." he said quite meanly. "Looks like Thomas just got disqualified, and that means I win."

"Spencer!" shouted Stanley in anger. "How could you be so heartless?!"

"Thomas could be hurt from carrying all those heavy books and supplies, as well as potentially crashing!" added Emily angrily.

Spencer didn't listen though. He did, however, decide to leave with his building supplies and go help his folks with the new house. The Tidmouth Teens all watched him leave with sick and disgusted looks on their faces.

"Good riddance!" Percy huffed.

"You said it." Toby agreed.

"Disgraceful!" said Gordon.

"Disgusting!" put in James.

"Despicable!" finished Henry.

Suddenly, Stanley's communicator went off. Seeing as they were all alone now, Stanley went ahead and answered it.

"We read you, Zordon."

"**Rangers, I need to see you at the Command Center**." Zordon's voice said.

"We're in a bit of a pickle right now." Percy replied. "Thomas is missing."

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Alpha and Zordon both had listened to what just happened. Due to the bet Thomas was forced into by Spencer, he was now missing in action.

"Ay-yi-yi! What do we do, Zordon?" asked Alpha.

"Have Percy, Toby, Emily, Rosie, Edward, Henry, Gordon, and James teleport here so we can fill them in on Rita's latest scheme." Zordon said. "Stanley will need to go and search for Thomas."

* * *

Back with the Tidmouth Teens at Gordon's Hill.

"We'll be right there, Zordon." Toby spoke.

They all consulted with each other briefly over what to do, and they all agreed. The first eight Tidmouth Teens then all activate their communicators and they turned into beams of colored light (Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum), and they all descend into the sky. Now alone, Stanley then turned and ran off towards the woods to go find Thomas.

* * *

With Thomas, he was still speeding through the woods on his bike. He tried to brake with his feet, but that didn't work. He rode on for a while down the steep embankment, crashing through bushes and low hanging branches before coming to stop. His bike was ruined, but at least he was uninjured.

"Whew!" Thomas sighed in relief. "That was scary."

He looked around the woods, it was quiet. Thomas then knew his friends would be worried and that he lost the race.

"Spencer will probably boast for days on how he won the contest." he sighed again, this time unhappily. "And my friends are going to be worried…where am I anyway?"

"**Your worst nightmare, Red Ranger**!" shouted a familiar voice.

Goldar dived off a the branch of a tree. Scorpina jump flipped off the branch of another tree. The two dragons landed before Thomas in the foreground.

"Scorpina! Goldar!" Thomas exclaimed. "What are you two doing here?!"

"I can see you rode and ruined a perfectly good bike we made for you." Scorpina grinned.

"What?" Thomas blinked.

* * *

At the Command Center. Inside the interior, Alpha and Zordon were informing the remaining Tidmouth Teens on the situation with the Speed Shifter.

"So you're telling us that Thomas was riding a possessed bike?!" demanded Percy.

"Yes, Percy, he was." Zordon nodded.

* * *

Flashback

Speed Shifter was alone in Thomas's driveway. He walked over to the nearby bike lying on the lawn, and kneel over it. He then went and broke off a piece of his arm (a crystal piece that is), which instantly grew right back. With the crystal shard in hand, he tightened his grip and crushed the crystal into dust. From there, he brought his clenched fist up near his face, held his hand out and the dust out. The bike was covered in the crystal dust, which caused it to briefly change colours (to purple and black) before returning to its normal colours.

"**What the monster did was tear and crush a piece of himself. His body is made of a hard crystal that is near impossible to destroy normally. And he blew the crushed remains onto the bike, putting it under his control**." Zordon narrated.

End Flashback

* * *

Zordon continued to explain about the Speed Shifter monster's powers.

"He could then command it at any given time, and that's why Thomas sped down the hill at a blinding speed."

Emily nodded. "At least now we know that Thomas wasn't losing the race because he was weak."

"It was because he was duped." Toby added.

Alpha was typing away at the computer console.

"Right now, the Speed Shifter is not anywhere on the island." he observed. "But be careful anyway, because he could strike at any given moment."

"We will." Gordon nodded.

Suddenly the alarm started going off, startling everyone except Zordon and Alpha.

"Rumble my legs!" exclaimed Percy. "What now?"

"Alpha, can you find out what's going on?" Edward asked.

Alpha complied and typed away on the console…and soon got a nasty shock.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi!" he wailed. "Thomas was ambushed by Goldar and Scorpina in the woods, where he managed to get to safety off of that possessed bike!"

The Viewing Globe started showing images of Red Ranger fighting and losing against both Goldar and Scorpina.

"He's in trouble!" Rosie cried.

"We've got to go help him!" Emily agreed.

"No! This is a good opportunity to have Stanley fight alongside him." Alpha stated.

"Good idea, Alpha, contact him right away!" Zordon ordered.

"Right, Zordon!"

* * *

In one part of the woods, Stanley was still searching for Thomas.

"Thomas!" he called out. "Where are you?!"

But there was no answer.

"_Where is he_?" he thought to himself.

Suddenly his communicator went off, and he answered it.

"I'm here."

"**Stanley, we've located Thomas. He's somewhere to the west of your location**." Alpha's voice told him.

Stanley smiled. "Great! Then that means he's safe, right?"

"**No, he's under attack by Goldar and Scorpina, and needs help**." Zordon's voice replied seriously. "**Morph, and we'll teleport you to his location**."

"I'm on my way." Stanley turned off his communicator, and raced off to the right.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Stanley is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Stanley being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Stanley: "Dragonzord!"

* * *

Back with Red Ranger in the woods. He clashed his Blade Blaster in Sword mode with Goldar and Scorpina's blades at the same time, but they quickly broke free and each slashed his chest sparkily at the same time, knocking him back some. Red Ranger fell down and rolled along the ground until he was in a weak crouch.

"What's the matter, Red Ranger?" asked Goldar mockingly, resting his sword over his shoulder and motioned his hand in a teasing wave-like gesture. "You're morphed, so therefore you should be able to take me on now, right?"

"Don't count me out yet, Goldar!" Thomas retorted, slowly trying to get up.

"Oh, we know that!" Scorpina said wickedly.

She and Goldar connected their boomerang and sword together, and fire a multi-coloured beam of destructive energy to the slight left. Red Ranger was surrounded by spark bursts, getting knocked away to his left by the explosions. He fell smokingly to the ground, dropping his Blade Blaster in the process. Nearby, Goldar and Scorpina both eased up as they watched and laughed wickedly.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, on the balcony; Rita laughed widely and wickedly at what she was watching too.

* * *

Back in the woods, Goldar and Scorpina's laughter was suddenly interrupted by a green orb being launched from the tree tops. The orb hit and exploded right before the two dragons and knocked 'em off their feet. Red Ranger saw the attack, and quickly knew who it belonged too.

"Stanley!"

Green Ranger suddenly dove off a nearby tree branch. He then landed beside the downed Red Ranger in a defensive stance, defending him from further harm.

"Need a hand, Thomas?" asked Stanley, turning and offering his teammate a hand up.

Red Ranger accepted the hand and Green Ranger helped him back up.

"Zordon sent me to find you." he explained. "Now, let's finish those two off together!"

"You got it!" Thomas gave a thumbs up in agreement.

The two Power Rangers then faced forth and got into a fighting pose. Goldar and Scorpina were both cross at the change of the tide of battle.

"So be it!" Scorpina pointed upward.

Three Putty Patrollers jump flipped in through the sky. Suddenly, there were about ten Putties in the area, and Goldar and Scorpina were both commanding them.

"Attack!" Goldar ordered.

The Putties all scampered forth to engage. Red Ranger and Green Ranger both wasted no time in beginning to fight the Putties. Red Ranger kicked a Putty, then shoved it aside, blocking another's bladehand, then grabbing its normal arm and flinging it down onto the ground.

Green Ranger drop kicked one Putty, before getting up, and grabbing another Putty's arm and sending it rolling off. He then high kicked another one, punched another, and then grabbed a fourth's arm and flipped it over, before pounding fist into its chest, and delivering a roundhouse kick to a fifth Putty.

* * *

On the Lunar Palace's balcony, Rita thrust her right arm down in anger.

"Hurry up and finish them off, Goldar and Scorpina!" she shouted.

* * *

Back down in the woods, Goldar and Scorpina both charged forth. Unfortunately for them, Red Ranger and Green Ranger both went and connected their Power Sword and Dragon Dagger respectively together, causing them to fire off a multi-coloured beam of destructive energy to the right. Both Goldar and Scorpina continued to run forth, but an explosion occurred right in front of them and knocked them away. They both rolled along the ground near each other.

"We'll be back, you two!" snarled Goldar, as he and Scorpina both got back up and glared at their foes.

"Beware of the Speed Shifter!" Scorpina added.

It was then the two dragons faded out of there. Red Ranger and Green Ranger both eased up from their victory before instantly demorphing right back into Thomas and Stanley respectively.

"Thanks for the save again, Stanley." Thomas thanked his new friend.

"Anytime, Thomas." Stanley smiled. "Now, let's get your bike out of here and take it to get fixed up."

"Yeah."

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the remaining Tidmouth Teens were all commenting on the battle that just occurred.

"Thomas and Stanley did quite remarkable I say." Toby said.

"Definitely!" Rosie nodded brightly. "He's a great sixth Ranger."

"And I'm glad he's on our side too." put in Henry. "Because he was very scary when he was on Rita's side."

"Oh yeah!" shivered Percy fearfully.

"But remember; that was all in the past." brought up Edward. "He is now on our side, so let's be thankful for that."

The teens and Alpha all agreed to that.

* * *

With Thomas and Stanley, after thirty minutes of walking out of the woods, they had finally reached the town of Ffraquhar. They walked into a bike, car, and lorry repair shop, owned by Victor (the same one seen at the Food Festival), he looked surprised.

"Thomas, tell me my friend, what were you doing racing Spencer on Gordon's Hill, pulling a heavy load of books. Are you crazy?" he asked sternly. "Next time Spencer challenges you to do something silly, do me a favour, and just say no?"

Thomas sighed. "Don't worry, I plan to."

He had forgotten about the race from this morning, he was mostly thinking about how his bike was possessed by Speed Shifter, and how he was rescued by Stanley. Suddenly, Spencer walked inside the shop, and the moment he saw Thomas, he smirked and decided to rub his win in the blue-haired teen's face.

"So there you are Thomas. Broke your brakes I see." he said mockingly. "I guess pulling those books and school supplies must've been too heavy for you."

Thomas didn't look cross, he decided to be polite and congratulate Spencer on winning.

"Hello Spencer, well done on winning." he said brightly.

Spencer was surprised. "Uh, what did you say?"

"I said good morning and well done on winning the race, you did well." Thomas replied.

"I…ah…thanks." Spencer stuttered.

Victor however, wasn't too frilled to see Spencer lollygagging in his shop.

"Do you need your bike or something fixed, Spencer?" he asked firmly. "Or are you just going to stand here and gossip?"

Spencer was outraged that someone would dare to speak to him, the son of a wealthy family, like that.

"No one speaks to me like that!" he huffed.

And with that, he exited the shop. Victor then spoke to Thomas.

"Alright, Thomas, I'll have your bike fixed up before the end of the day." he said kindly before giving the boy one small tip: "And please try to stay away from Mr. Silver Show-off over there."

"Thank you, Victor." Thomas said gratefully.

Then the three of them heard a loud crash from the back room. A young male adult (about twenty-six years old) with freckles, blonde hair, and dressed in a yellow shirt and black pants came out from the back of the shops.

"Ah, Kevin! What are you doing? I told you to stack the shelves, not to operate that crane again." Victor said.

"Sorry, boss. I just thought I could get it done more quickly; it was just a slip of the hook." Kevin replied apologetically.

Victor sighed to himself again, then said goodbye Thomas and Stanley. The two boys left the shop to go and meet with their friends at an ice cream shop. It was a Saturday, so that was the plan.

* * *

Inside the Knapford Ice Cream parlor, Thomas and Stanley entered the building, and after looking around, they saw their friends waiting at a table.

"Over here!" called out James.

Thomas and Stanley walked over.

"Sorry I've worried you guys." Thomas apologized.

"Apology accepted…" Gordon started, before grinning. "IF you pay for our treats!"

Thomas sighed in defeat and agreed to it. After everyone left to go order, Thomas and Stanley sat down and talked about the Speed Shifter monster.

"Zordon told us that his body is made of hard crystal." Thomas said. "Hard as solid rock."

"With a body that hard, it must be almost impossible to directly harm him." Stanley said in affirm.

"We haven't seen him, but maybe later we should ask Zordon on how we can stop him." Thomas suggested.

"Great idea, Thomas." Stanley agreed.

Unfortunately... "**What's a great idea**?" came a familiar snooty voice.

It was Spencer, he was seated in a cubical behind the Tidmouth Teens' cube.

"What are you doing here, Spencer?" asked Thomas in surprise.

"Getting an ice cream, seeing as I'm on break." replied Spencer sarcastically. "But more importantly, you guys are up to something weird, and I have a right to know it. You mentioned someone called *Zordon*, so tell me who he is."

"We told you, Spencer, it's nothing." retorted Stanley heatedly. "So just eat your own treat, and quit bugging us!"

"Keep your mouth closed, Hudswell!" snapped Spencer.

Stanley lost his temper at this point. He and Spencer looked ready to clash with one another when the others came to the table with their frozen treats.

"Whatever it is, it's none of your business, Spencer." Emily said firmly. "So, go away, and leave us alone!"

Spencer growled. "Fine, I'll just have to find out for myself..."

He took his sundae off his table and walked out of the shop, leaving the Tidmouth Teens to talk in peace.

"What were you two talking about?" Rosie asked.

"We're trying to figure out how to stop the Speed Shifter." explained Thomas.

"You see, his body is made entirely of a hard crystal substance." Stanley pointed out. "It's almost impossible to break through."

"And he's said to be incredibly fast moving too." Thomas added. "Due to him being able to control his movement speed."

"That's why we're going to pay Zordon a visit once we're finished here." Stanley finished. "Hopefully to find out a possible weakness."

After finishing their treats (and Thomas paying of course), the Tidmouth Teens all left the shop. But unknown to them, Spencer was hiding behind the wall and thinking to himself.

"_I'm going to find out what they're hiding_." he thought sneakily to himself before disappearing.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, the Viewing Globe was showing images of Speed Shifter performing his magic on Thomas's bike (from last night), while Alpha was analyzing the images for possible weaknesses. The Tidmouth Teens all watch anxiously.

"Unfortunately, we haven't been able to find a possible weak spot in Speed Shifter's power." Zordon informed them gravely.

"Well that isn't good." groaned Percy.

"How will we be able to beat him?" asked Emily irritably.

Before Alpha or Zordon could answer, the alarm started going off again. The Viewing Globe started showing images of the new monster using his magic on all sorts of vehicles in Knapford.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "Speed Shifter is causing havoc in downtown Knapford!"

Rosie sighed. "I guess this means we'll have to battle him without a clue on how to beat him."

Stanley spoke up. "I'll stay here and help Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, and Alpha continue to find a clue. As soon as we find anything, I'll come join you, guys."

"All right, Stanley." Thomas said to his gray-haired friend, before he, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie activate their communicators and they all turn into beams of light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink) and they all descend out of the building.

* * *

Down in Knapford, chaos was going on. Cars and trucks were going either too fast or too slow, and it was getting way out of hand. Speed Shifter was clearly enjoying all of the havoc he was causing with his magic.

"Ah, such wonder it is to be evil!" he chortled.

Suddenly, he heard some familiar voices coming from behind him.

"**Hold it right there**!"

He turned around and saw Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie running up to him.

"We won't let you cause anymore havoc!" Thomas said angrily.

"All the traffic disasters you're causing are inexcusable!" added Percy.

"So long as we're around, you'll never win!" threw in Toby.

"Oh, yeah!" Emily and Rosie both agreed fiercely.

Unknown to any of them, behind a car nearby, Spencer was inside watching over them, hoping to learn what this was all about.

"What are Thomas and his pals doing?" he muttered to himself.

But he was due to get his answer when the teens all reached for their backsides.

"It's Morphin Time!" shouted Thomas.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

The five Rangers all posed on the city street, fiercely.

"POWER RANGERS!" They battle cried.

Spencer stared agape. Those five losers were the Power Rangers he had heard about from his parents?!

"_THEM_?!" he thought to himself in shock, before recovering and smirking. "Now I see. That's what they were talking about back in the ice cream parlour. Hmph, I also bet they skipped school just to be superheroes too...no matter, once I tell Sir Topham Hatt about their little club, I'll be more famous across Sodor than I already am."

He started to start up his car. Unfortunately, the noise was loud enough to be heard from a distance. The noise also immediately alerted the Rangers and Speed Shifter of his presence.

"It's Spencer!" Percy exclaimed.

"And he's just discovered our identities!" added Emily fearfully.

"That creep!" Rosie fumed.

But Speed Shifter immediately took action, going and broke off a piece of his arm (a crystal piece that is). Holding the crystal up to his face, he went and crushed the crystal into dust. Speed Shifter then proceeded to blow it all to his right. The dust blew all the way to Spencer's car nearby. The dust engulfed the fancy car, turning its paint job all black and purple with a white skull-like design on the front for a moment before it changed right back to a silvery colour. Then, with a slight motion of his arm, Speed Shifter ordered the car to move on its own. The car obeyed and began to turn itself right at…the Rangers themselves.

"Uh-oh! He's got possession of Spencer's car!" Toby gulped.

"Now… attack the Power Rangers!" grinned Speed Shifter. "-go fast!"

The vehicle automatically started racing to its left. In its POV, it was driving straight for the Rangers, who all turn and tried to escape it. The car sped by and slashed each Ranger sparkingly with its side mirrors, and they all fell one down one by one, First was Red Ranger, followed by Yellow Ranger, then Blue Ranger, fourth Pink Ranger, and last Black Ranger. Inside the car, Spencer was screaming wildly with terror. Not because his life was in danger, but because…his car was getting ruined.

"It cost me my whole allowance to get this car!" he cried out.

The Rangers, however, knew they had a life to save before it was too late.

"We have to save Spencer, guys!" Thomas said to his teammates.

"Aw, do we have too?" moaned Percy jokingly.

"Percy!" snapped Thomas, Emily, Toby, and Rosie in union at Black Ranger.

"Just kidding!" he said, shrugging, before immediately taking action.

Black Ranger quickly pulled out his Power Axe, and converted it into Cannon mode. He aimed it at the car coming straight for him, and then proceeded to fire several laser bursts at the front and back wheels. The wheels popped and started sparking the pavement. The damaged wheels caused the car to start moving funny and cause sparks on the pavement.

Speed Shifter growled and immediately released the car from his control. With the car released, it finally came to a complete stop. The door opened, and Spencer got out and panted in relief… until he turned and screamed in horror at what happened to it.

"My baby!" he wailed, hugging his car front. "All ruined!"

The Rangers approached him at this time.

"You'd best get out of here, young man." Thomas advised.

Spencer didn't waste anytime and he started to run off… but not before secretly pulling out his cell phone and dialling a number.

"Not before I call up the principal, Thomas…" he snickered quietly to himself.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace. Rita stood ready with her magic scepter.

"Magic wand, make my monster grow!" she yelled, as she threw her scepter.

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground.

Speed Shifter became overwhelmed by upward spray of growth smoke from the quake. He then grew giant amid the fading smoke while laughing insanely.

The Rangers all took a step back at the sight of the giant.

"Not good!" Thomas gulped, then he contacted the Command Center. "Edward, did you guys find anything yet?"

Edward's voice came from Red Ranger's helmet.

"**Not yet, Thomas. We need some more time**."

"Just try to hurry, or we're toast!" Thomas spoke urgently.

He then turned and faced the right and raised his hand to the sky, summoning.

"Come forth! Mighty Dinozords!"

From the middle of nowhere, a crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. Finally, it rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It then started to stomp through the snow. The Mastodon was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. it continued to drive through the desert, approaching from the distance.

The feet and legs of a Zord-like machine was shown dashing forth. The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery.

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It then flew straight out of now-active volcano. The Pterodactyl finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

Red Ranger, looking upward, gestured an arm proudly before leaping up.

"It's go time, guys!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky. The Tyrannosaurus chomped and beared down as it watched its master come towards it. Red Ranger continued leaping up, passing beneath the Tyrannosaurus's jaw. He finally landed up atop of the Tyrannosaurus' head, and then after a few seconds, he dropped inside. Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Come on, guys! Let's power up!" he commanded.

From there, he slapped his left hand down on palm activator. This caused the display of the Red Ranger helmet to lighten up. Then Red Ranger slapped his right hand down on other palm activator. This caused the console display of the Red Ranger helmet and Red Ranger Zord face to shoot energy to the Tyrannosaurus symbol at the top which began to glowed brightly. Red Ranger then just sat in the cockpit, moving his head and operating the controls out of frame.

The other four Rangers continued to race forth. It was then Black Ranger brought both his feet together and began to leap upward. Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leap up into the sky, followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger.

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"This is Percy. Let's party!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"This is Toby. All systems go!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"This is Emily. That crystal demon is going down!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"This is Rosie. You're so right!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger gestured his right arm to his chest. He then proceeded to pull out his Power Coin from his belt buckle. Red Ranger held up his Power Coin, which glowed, forming his gleaming Power Crystal as he wiped his hand across from his Coin-holding hand.

"Prepare your crystals!"

Four square combo of the other four Rangers in their respective Zord cockpit, each removing their Power Coins from their belt buckles. Then they each held up their respective Power Coins, which also glow, forming their gleaming Power Crystals as they wiped their hands across from their Coin-holding hands.

"Right!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger flipped around his Power Crystal and prepared to insert it.

"Now insert them!"

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"One-Two up!"

They each insert their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Let's combine now!"

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon, and then they began to combine together.

The Sabertooth Tiger roared out. Suddenly, it went and locked itself into Leg Mode. The Triceratops opened its mouth while in the desert. Just then, it went and folded up its tail. The Tyrannosaurus then went and connected with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth Tiger legs electrically. The Mastodon floated through the air in its component form. Soon, it went and connected with the Tyrannosaurus, causing a pulse of energy throughout.

In the Megazord cockpit, the lights all came on as the Rangers were all seated inside at their stations. The Megazord Tank rolled along the field, as the eyes of all five Zords lightened up. The Triceratops wheels passed through the desert sands. The Megazord Tank continued to rumble forth into battle. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looked at his teammates quickly, and then the whole team raised fists in union.

"Watch out, guys. Since we still don't know his weakness, we'll need to fight carefully!" Thomas warned.

"Right!" replied Toby, Rosie, Percy, and Emily in union.

The Megazord Tank fired from both of its cannons. But Speed Shifter zipped right past the smoke and bursts in an instant.

"Too slow, Rangers!" he boasted.

He then raised his hands and shot off sharp crystal shards. Speed Shifter continued to fire crystal shards to his sharp right. The Megazord Tank got hit by the crystal shards, which caused sparks and bursts to erupt from it. In the Megazord cockpit, the entire cockpit shook as sparks and bursts erupted, and the Rangers flailed about. Thankfully, Red Ranger regained control and gestured a fist to his chest, and then grabbed the controls with both hands.

"Switch to Megazord Battle Mode, now!" Thomas said confidently.

"Right!" Toby and Emily both gave thumbs up to their leader, and then gripped their controls with both hands.

"Morphin!" Percy and Rosie both gave thumbs up to their leader, and then gripped their controls with both hands.

The Megazord Tank stopped moving. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger raised a fist up, then forth, and then gripped the controls with both hands.

"Power up transformation sequence!" Thomas commanded.

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. The Rangers in the Megazord cockpit watched as they rose higher and higher. And soon the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. The Pterodactyl then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Speed Shifter started zipping and sliding all around the Megazord as it tried to throw a punch or kick, but was unable too, because the foe was moving too swiftly to be hit. Soon the crystal demon stopped moving, and he fired more crystal shards from his hands. The crystal shards hit the Megazord, promoting spark bursts to erupt from its body until it toppled onto its back. In the Megazord cockpit, it was tilted to the right as Rangers expressed a great amount of distress. A flood of sparks even poured down on both Pink Ranger and Black Ranger.

* * *

At the Command Center, Alpha's voice was heard and it sounded like he had just found something.

"**Ay-yi-yi-yi! I did it**!"

Inside the interior, the remaining Tidmouth Teens were overjoyed that Alpha had found the monster's weakness.

"It seems that the crystal that his body is made of is terribly vulnerable to heat!" he announced.

"Thomas's Dinozord has an attack that is made of fire too." James remarked.

"Indeed." Zordon boomed. "Stanley, you must join that battle now and tell the Rangers this new information."

Stanley nodded.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Stanley is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Stanley being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Stanley: "Dragonzord!"

* * *

Green Ranger hopped up onto the window cleaner roof, facing the right, lifting left fist, and holding out right arm.

"Hang on, guys. I'm here with good news." Stanley declared, as he began playing his Dragon Dagger.

Down at the open ocean near Brendam Docks, the water started to churn to life, bubbling up furiously. As the water continued to bubble, the head of the Dragonzord arose from beneath the waves. As water sprayed through the air, its tail lifted up out of the sea. Now fully standing in the unsettled waters behind Brendam Docks, the Dragonzord leaned back, reached out, and let out a loud ferocious roar. It then slowly started lumbering to the left in the ankle-deep ocean towards land to join the battle against Speed Shifter.

In the Megazord cockpit (tilted to the right slightly), the Rangers listen on to their teammate's words.

"**He's weak to fire. So if Thomas uses the Tyrannosaurus's flame attack, we might have a chance of finishing him off**."

"All right then." Thomas regained control, and managed to get the Megazord back on its feet. "I'm disassembling the Megazord now!"

The Megazord posed amid lightning, as bright flash faded on close up of its face, the eyes glowed, and then the horns folded in.

The Pterodactyl disconnected from chest plate, the Megazord's head got covered by the Tyrannosaurus head which folded back up. The standing Megazord's body folded back down.

Soon, the five Dinozords were racing along the horizon. Inside the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger made a fist in frustration.

"He's still too fast for me to make an attack, though. I need an opening!"

Green Ranger, now atop an orange machine tower, raised his Dragon Dagger up to faceplate.

"No worries, I'll give you one."

With that, he began playing again. The Dragonzord threw up its hands, as the five red lights on its chest plate lightened up, then it held them forth. In an instant, it caused missiles to pop out of its fingertips. The Dragonzord then went and fired those missiles from its fingertips. Speed Shifter was surprisingly struck by the missiles, causing a trio of sparkily explosions and stopping his movement briefly.

"Hey, what the-?!" he cried out in surprise.

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger made a triumphant fist.

"That's just the opening I need!" declared Thomas, moving a hand onto the controls.

The cockpit console palm control switch on the left side was slid to the right. The Tyrannosaurus, still floating in the air, spread out its arms and legs, before returning to the regular position and finally lowering back onto the ground below. Its feet pounded down against the ground, kicking up dust. The Tyrannosaurus then spread its arms out and looked directly at the ground. Following a quick surge of yellow electricity, the Tyrannosaurus spewed out a yellow-ringed breath onto the ground, causing a surge of dirt to burst up in front of it. The earth shot out into a rolling wave of erupting dirt in the ground in front of the Tyrannosaurus.

The air around Speed Shifter heated up dramatically and he exploded spark bursts off his body. From there, he fell onto his back, and while he was still alive, he seemed to have a hard time getting up.

"That really hurt!" Speed Shifter whined.

Taking this very chance, in the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger crossed both his arms, then again a different way, before giving two thumbs up widely to the side.

"Let's finish him off! We need Dragonzord Battle Mode, now!"

The Dragonzord looked upward briefly before leaping up. The Mastodon Dinozord, the Triceratops Dinozord, and the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord all then raced along the horizon together.

The Dragonzord's whole chest plate came right off with a blue flash of light, the hollow in its chest was filled with blue electricity as the arms all retract into the shoulders. It was then the Dragonzord's original shoulders connected together into a whole new chest plate region. The Mastodon floated through the air in its component form. The newly formed component connected electrically with the Dragonzord's back as new arms, the faceplate also dropped down from the jaw, showing a face. Both the Sabertooth Tiger and the Triceratops then each folded up into legs as the Dragonzord and Mastodon parts lowered down, connecting into the new body as blue lightning flashes behind the new Zord formation. The Power Staff weapon also dropped, and the newly formed Dragonzord Battle Mode took hold of it.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode punched Speed Shifter twice in the face, just before going and elbowing him sparkingly in the chest. He stumbled back, but had little to no fight left in him. This allowed the Dragonzord Battle Mode to charge up its Power Staff with bluish electricity, as the background flashed green before an explosion appeared, and then it raised the staff up and grabbed it with both hands as the tip glowed golden.

It moved slightly forth, and stabbed the golden-glowing Power Staff right into Speed Shifter's upper body. Speed Shifter writhed in agony from being stabbed for a moment, before realizing that he was finished.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode then pulled the Power Staff out of Speed Shifter. The fatal drilling through in his stomach caused him to collapse onto his front with a moan as the hole in his torso started spewing golden-swirling energy and blue electricity from his back, turning him into a ball of gold light before bursting into a fireball as soon as he hit the ground, which then exploded out into sparks and smoke, leaving just a small fire in the ghetto with some linger electricity.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode stood completely victoriously while holding onto its Power Staff.

* * *

Up on the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita had saw everything and was again very cross over it.

"CURSE YOU, Power Rangers!" she screeched furiously, with the pumping of her right fist.

Strike three, you're out, Rita!

* * *

At Sodor High next day, the Tidmouth Teens were all walking down the block towards the building, when a blue car pulled over near the sidewalk. Getting out of the car was both Sir Topham Hatt and Spencer.

"Oh, good morning, sir." greeted Percy nervously, seeing as the principal wasn't smiling.

"I need to talk to you kids." The principal said firmly, as he stepped out. "It's about something Spencer called me about yesterday."

"That's right." Spencer said, not bothering to resist holding in a grin.

"Is it true that you've all been skipping school recently?" Sir Topham Hatt asked. This made the Tidmouth Teens really worried that their identities as the Power Rangers were now blown…but what the principal said next changed all of that. "All because of a club you all are a part of?"

The Tidmouth Teens were all genuinely surprised. That was clearly something they weren't a part of. This was because most clubs outside of school usually made people go and do bad things just to get approval, and they knew that that was very wrong. Looks like Spencer made some miscalculations on his part.

"No sir, we would never do that." Rosie responded honestly.

"We've been going to school everyday since the year started." Toby added.

"And we also know that clubs outside of school are very wrong too." threw in Henry.

Sir Topham Hatt eyed the Tidmouth Teens suspiciously for what seemed like forever. This made them all worried. Suddenly, the principal's stern frown turned upside down.

"That's what I've thought." Sir Topham Hatt nodded, believing the kids. Just then, he turned over to Spencer angrily. "As for you, Spencer, from what I've been hearing from some students, you've caused quite the ruckus most recently!"

"W-what?!" Spencer gasped. "But it's true, sir! These kids really ARE the Power Rangers! I saw them transform into them with my own eyes! Honest!"

"There's no such thing as Power Rangers!" thundered Sir Topham Hatt. "The moment you've arrived here, you caused nothing but trouble! More importantly; you were supposed to be helping your parents with building that new house. Instead, you went and challenged Thomas to a potentially very dangerous race at Gordon's Hill that could've gotten him hurt badly or worse!"

"B-but sir!"

"No buts! I'm going to have to suspend you from this school for the rest of the month." Sir Topham Hatt stated sternly. "That way, you can help your parents finish the house and learn from this experience."

Spencer felt humiliated. "Oh, the shame of it all!" he groaned, as he facepalmed himself in shame.

With that all said and done, the silver-haired rich boy got back into Sir Topham Hatt's car, and the principal drove him back home…also to have a long chat with his parents. The Tidmouth Teens were all relieved that Spencer failed to tell Sir Topham Hatt their identities and that he got punished as well.

"That's a pretty sight. The boastful Spencer finally getting what he deserves." Gordon smiled.

"That's karma for you." James pointed out. "It can easily come back to bite you."

"Hopefully, Spencer will have learned to keep his nose out of other people's business from now on." Stanley agreed.

"Maybe, maybe not." Thomas shrugged. "Let's wait and see what the future holds for us."

The Tidmouth Teens all agreed heartfully, and they all went inside for another day at Sodor High.

**The End?**

* * *

Wow, that chapter was so much longer than I expected, but I did pretty good with it. How about all you readers out there? Was this a good chapter? Review and let me know, but please NO flames or other mean comments.


	27. Episode 26

And now, here is the next chapter. I've actually managed to get it all ready for Christmas too. Nothing really much to note for here except for all you readers to enjoy it…hopefully.

And as usual: Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban.

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Trouble with Shellshock**

**MMPR Episode Basis: The Trouble with Shellshock**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

It was yet another usual October day on the Island of Sodor. The Tidmouth Teens were all at Knapford Park, enjoying a good old game of Basketbal… well, Thomas and Percy were both playing anyway, the others were standing nearby, watching everything.

"Come on, Thomas!" Emily cheered for her boyfriend.

"Show that cheeky boy what you can do!" threw in James.

Thomas dribbled the ball as he tried to get past Percy, who despite only being a little shorter than the blue-haired boy, was still a pretty good player. But soon Thomas managed to fake him out and score a slam dunk.

"Aw, you win, Thomas." Percy sighed in disappointment.

Nearby the court, a familiar minion of Rita's was watching the whole thing. Who was it you ask? It was Squatt, of course!

"They don't suspect a thing." he said to himself. "That means we can catch them off guard."

He continued to watch the teens play Basketball, this time Gordon and James were having a go.

"Now it's time for my *slammer-jammer double-whammer hip-hop it, 'cause-you-can't-stop-it* long shot." James declared.

Gordon was ready to try and stop it, but the red-haired boy did some talented dance moves with the ball that confused the older blue-haired boy quite enough that it allowed James to get by him and perform a pretty slick slam dunk.

"And there you have it!" James smirked proudly.

"That was awesome, James!" cried out Rosie.

"Totally slick!" agreed Stanley.

Gordon was disappointed that he lost. Over with Squatt, he chuckled gleefully.

"They won't know what to do when they see that new monster Baboo and I are creating." he said.

With that, he faded out of the area.

* * *

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space. At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. High up on one of the towers. Inside, Rita was sitting on a rocking chair taking a nap, just as Baboo and Squatt entered the chamber, tiptoeing through it towards Finster's workshop.

"Oh, goody." said Squatt loudly. "She's asleep."

"Be very quiet, Squatt." Baboo scolded. "Don't wake her up."

They entered the workshop, and saw that Finster wasn't there, allowing them set to work on whatever it is they had planned.

"By the way Baboo, what kind of monster are we making?" Squatt asked.

"Shh." hushed Baboo. "You'll wake her."

"If her snores don't wake her up, nothing will." Squatt retorted.

"Quiet." hushed Baboo yet again. "I want this monster to be a surprise for Rita."

Squatt looked excited as Baboo leaned down to a nearby cabinet.

"The world has never seen anything like it. I tell you, it's incredible. A masterpiece even!" he continued.

He opened the cabinet and pulled out a clay model of a turtle, then he closed the cabinet and held the model up.

"What is it?" asked Squatt.

"You won't believe it until you see it, it's better than anything Finster ever made." Baboo bragged, just before showing Squatt the turtle clay model. "Voila!"

Squatt was confused. "Um, a clay turtle?" he asked. "That's it?"

"Yes." Baboo nodded, before holding up a small manmade traffic light. "And this."

"And a traffic light?" Squatt blinked again. "What do we do with a turtle with a traffic light in its head?"

"You'll see." Baboo assured. "Be patient."

He smiled as he placed the traffic signal into the top of the turtle clay model, then turned to the left and walked over to the Monster-matic. Squatt followed as his buddy turned around and placed the clay mold onto the conveyer belt. He was just about to wheel it into the Monster-matic when Squatt stopped him.

"Wait a minute, Baboo! Don't put the monster in the machine yet." he said. "We've got to give him weapons."

Squatt started to open his goody bag. From there, he pulled out and setting down on belt near the turtle clay model, a baseball and tiny bat, a toy cannon, a fake hook hand, and brass knuckles.

"There. That should do it." Squatt stated.

"What do you want to name him?" Baboo asked.

Squatt thought about it. "Greta, or maybe Peetoosh."

"Those are lousy names." Baboo snorted. "Let's call him Shellshock."

"You know, I like it." Squatt smiled, before he turned the wheel on the Monster-matic's side. "All right Shellshock, in you go."

Squatt began to turn the wheel on the Monster-matic's side. The doors to the device swung open. Baboo then began turning the other wheel as the belt began to move, sending Shellshock's mold and Squatt's toys into the machine. With that done, Baboo then pulled down lever and then pushed it back up. The Monster-matic exhaust pipe began to spew smoke as red backwards Z flashed.

Out on the balcony, Rita awoken from the brief noise, but instead closed her eyes, leaned to her left, and went back to sleep.

In Finster's workshop, Squatt and Baboo both followed the movement in the output tube, the former was leaping up and down while cheering, causing the latter to slap him.

"He'll be the greatest monster ever." cheered Squatt.

He was shushed by Baboo, and complied by covering mouth with both hands. Pretty soon, the output tube let out a burst of fire, leaving smoke wafting behind. As the smoke cleared, it was shown to be a humanoid turtle with a spiky shell and a traffic light attached to its head.

"Shellshock, reporting for duty." he stated like a newcomer. "Ready to rock 'n' roll."

Squatt and Baboo excitedly inspected Shellshock, the product of their union.

"He'll stop those Power Rangers." said Squatt happily.

But Baboo had another idea. "Let's send the Putties down to soften them up first." he suggested.

Looks like Baboo and Squatt have just created trouble for the Rangers.

* * *

Back at Knapford park, Percy was playing a round of Basketball against Stanley. Despite being shorter than the gray-haired teen, Percy was still the better player and easily made several shots on basket, much to Stanley's disappointment.

"Give up, Stanley?" asked Percy cheekily. "Or are you thirsty for more?"

But before Stanley could reply, the game was rudely interrupted when several Putty Patrollers teleported down, which the Tidmouth Teens all saw.

"Fizzling Fireplaces!" cried Stanley. "Putties!"

"Spread 'em out, guys!" commanded Thomas.

The teens all began to battle their unwelcomed guests. There was twelve Putties and there were ten teens, so the odds were pretty well stacked.

* * *

Up at the Lunar Palace balcony, Baboo and Squatt held up their arms and cheered, then they turned to each other and shook hands, before facing Earth again gleefully.

"We caught them off guard." Squatt cheered happily.

"This will be easy!" agreed Baboo.

* * *

Back at Knapford park, Thomas, Percy, James, Henry, Gordon, Emily, Rosie, Toby, Edward, and Stanley all continued to fight the Putties. Eventually Percy began to lead them away from his friends as he raced across the court and made a basket. The Putties chased after Percy, not realizing that this is what he wanted them to do. This allowed the others to race after the Putties and surround them. The remaining Putties all suddenly vanished after finally realizing this trick.

"Ha ha! Wimps!" called James teasingly.

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers. Inside on the balcony, Baboo and Squatt both stepped forth, stunned by what they saw on Earth. Squatt turned to Baboo, who covered his mouth in shock.

"Tell me that didn't happen." groaned Baboo.

"Okay. I'll tell you it didn't happen-" started Squatt.

"-but it did happen!" Baboo complained.

He turned to Squatt, and they both slump down in defeat simultaneously. They then slowly turn back towards Earth, Squatt peering through eye-covering fingers and Baboo still pressing hands to mouth sadly. Both villains were crying over the loss.

"I hate those Power Rangers!" sobbed Baboo.

But Squatt managed to come up with an idea. "I know: Let's send in Shellshock."

* * *

Back at Knapford park, Stanley took one look at his watch and he gasped.

"Uh-oh, I'm late for karate practice." he said. "I'll see you guys later!"

He took off to the Youth Center, leaving the other Tidmouth Teens to enjoy the rest of their day. Soon a hotdog vendor showed up.

"Hotdogs!" he announced. "Get your hotdogs!"

The Tidmouth Teens all looked at each other, and realized that it was lunch time.

"Hey, all this activity has left me famished." Gordon admitted.

"I'm hungry, too." Toby agreed.

"We might as well get some lunch." Rosie said, as she brought over her purse and took out ten dollars. "You guys want something?"

"Give me one with everything and then some." Gordon grinned.

Rosie nodded. "Nine hot dogs it is, one for everyone." "What do you want on them?"

"Mustard." Edward and Emily both said at the same time.

"Ketchup and melted cheese." Toby said.

"Relish." Henry said.

"Chilli." Thomas and Percy both said at the same time.

"Everything." James and Gordon both said at the same time.

"And I'll get one with tofu." Rosie said, before going over to the hotdog vendor. "Nine hotdogs, please."

As Rosie went to get lunch for everyone, Thomas and Percy decided to resume their Basketball game. Nearby, Diesel, Arry, and Bert were walking down the street when the saw the Tidmouth Teens having a good time. They didn't like that, so they decided to go ruin their game. They approached the court and just as Percy scored a basket, Diesel grabbed the ball.

"Game's over, wimp boys." Diesel grinned deviously. "This is our space."

"That's right, so hit the road!" Arry hissed.

Thomas went up to Diesel and snatched the ball back.

"It's our space too, and that is our ball." he said firmly.

"Well technically, it's the city's space." Percy pointed out.

"Percy!" snapped James. "Too much talking."

Diesel smirked as he looked at Thomas square in the eye.

"Your ball, eh?" he snickered. "Too bad, your mommy said you can't play with it right now."

Rosie soon came back with the hotdogs for her and her friends. She wasn't too pleased to see the three Smelter Teens harassing her friends.

"You guys are so funny." she said sarcastically. "Why not just go back to the circus you came from?"

Arry and Bert both laughed, but Diesel got cross.

"Idiots." he said to his two friends/minions. "She was insulting us!"

Upon realizing this, Bert started to run over in retaliation. When he got close enough, he grabbed hold of Emily from behind and started twisting her right arm.

"Get your pink-haired friend to apologize to us right now, or the girl here gets it!" Bert said threateningly.

He pushed her arm forward. Thankfully, Emily managed to resist the urge to scream in pain, but she did manage a minor grimace. This distraction also allowed Arry and Diesel to both lung at Thomas and Percy when they weren't looking. But both boys managed to sense it anyway, and they dived to the left and right side respectively. This caused the two Smelter Teens to lung forth right past them in an out of control manner. They went and crashed right into the hotdog vendor cart. Condiments from the cart all flew up in the air before falling back down. They splattered all over the two Smelter Teen.

The Tidmouth Teens all laughed loudly, but the vendor wasn't too happy with what Arry and Diesel just did to his business cart. One of the wheels was bent, and there were dents to the sides.

"Okay, how do you two intend to pay for this?" he asked.

"We don't have any money sir." Diesel pointed out.

Big mistake, Diesel. The vendor was very cross to hear that.

"All right, you two." he said sternly. "Come with me. You both are going to work for me until you earn enough money to pay for the damage."

Diesel and Arry both groaned, and they went with the vendor somewhere, so they could pay for the damages they did to the cart. Bert quickly released Emily and he followed his two pals. The dark green-haired girl rubbed her sore arm in relief.

"That was not too friendly." she sighed.

"I'm glad you're okay, Emily." Thomas said, as he walked over and put an arm around his girlfriend.

"Don't worry about me, Thomas. I'm a tough girl."

As the teens chatted. Nearby in the bushes, Baboo, Squatt, and Shellshock popped right out. From there, Squatt started talking to the new creation.

"See those teenagers playing over there?" he told Shellshock. "They call themselves the Power Rangers. They're your enemies. Think you can knock out the Power Rangers?"

"Squatt, don't confuse him!" Baboo scolded.

Squatt ignored that comment. "First, freeze them with your stop ray. Then knock them down, before they recover."

Shellshock looked to his left and right while motioning his arms, then putting them on his hips and bobbing the traffic signal on his head up and down.

"Oh, boy! This is going to be great!" he said eagerly. "First I weaken them with the ray."

"That's right!" Squatt nodded.

"Now go get them!" Baboo ordered.

With that, Shellshock jumped out of the bushes as Baboo and Squatt both pointed to the right. The traffic light on Shellshock's head started to fire a greenish blue beam. The beam struck the ground near the teens sparkingly and they all finally noticed the new monster.

"Looks like Rita's up to her old tricks again." James stated.

"Go and freeze 'em quickly!" called Baboo.

Shellshock motioned his arms and fired a red beam from the red signal. Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie each dived out of the way, just as Edward, Gordon, Henry, and James get caught in the red traffic light beam, freezing them in its glow.

"Oh no! Edward, Gordon, James, Henry!" cried Percy.

Thomas looked to Shellshock angrily. "Unfreeze them this instant!"

"So sorry." Shellshock snickered. "You're going to have to make me do it!"

This line made Thomas and the others reach for their Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger all stood in the park, ready to face the new monster. Baboo and Squatt both panicked as they looked to Shellshock.

"Hurry, the go beam!" called Baboo anxiously.

Shellshock quickly used the traffic light on his head to fire a greenish blue beam. This beam hit Yellow Ranger and in no time at all, she started running without any control over her body.

"H-hey! What's going on?!" she yelped. "Help! I can't stop running!"

With that, she ran off into the distance while unable to stop. The other Rangers were stunned to see this, before Red Ranger turned around and pointed at the villains in anger.

"You creeps! What did you do to Emily?!" he demanded.

Of course, the villains didn't answer, they just chuckled evilly. So Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Pink Ranger jump flipped through the air under a cloudy sky. Red Ranger went into an aerial kick, kicking a foot outward. He successfully kicked Shellshock in the head, knocking him back. He (Shellshock) fell down, clutching his head, Baboo looked on in concern, while Squatt fell from signal impact.

"Wait till our monster gets through with you!" said Baboo wickedly.

The Rangers regroup and pose fiercely before the trio of villains as they stood back up. Shellshock quickly decided to pull out one of his new weapons. His right arm withdraws into the shell, and out came a new weapon, which was…a baseball bat. The five Rangers all shift poses in reaction to the weapons change.

"A baseball bat?" quizzed Thomas.

"What good will that do you?" added Toby.

"You'll see!" Shellshock said, as he readied the bat, and Squatt pulled out a baseball.

Squatt tossed it up for him to hit… and Shellshock managed to hit it. And before they can react, the Rangers found themselves getting pelted repeatedly by rapidly hit baseballs. Soon they got out of the baseball barrage and rolled over to the side. Using this moment to his advantage, however, Shellshock again motioned his arms and started to fire off another red beam from his traffic light. The red traffic light fired its beam. Red Ranger managed to lung away in time, just as Blue Ranger, Black Ranger, and Pink Ranger each got caught in the red traffic light beam, freezing them in its glow.

"Now they're frozen and helpless." Squatt jeered.

"I'll take care of them once and for all." Shellshock declared.

He began tucking his head into his shell, and he replaced it with the barrel of a cannon.

"All right! Don't miss now!" cried Squatt.

Red Ranger held his arms up and out at the sides, getting into the line of fire.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Thomas declared.

Baboo plugged his ears, as Shellshock fired from his cannon head. Multiple bursts of sparks and smoke erupt around Red Ranger, who managed to rolled forth, unscathed by the blasts, and then leap up into the sky. He leaped to the right, holding out his Blade Blaster in Gun mode and firing a pair of red energy beams. Multiple bursts of sparks and smoke erupt around Baboo, Shellshock, and Squatt.

"Hey, hey! Watch the camera!" Squatt exclaimed.

They faded out from sight after it. Leaving Red Ranger alone to try and get his friends to the Command Center.

* * *

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space. High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers. Inside, Baboo and Squatt were currently chatting about how Shellshock nearly won against the Rangers, and Goldar was in the chamber with them.

"Hey, Baboo." Squatt said, standing in front of the pendulum. He blinked, shook his head back and forth, jerking both arms up, and then gave one quick headshake, before raising arms. "We didn't have to run away, there's only one of them left. Let's finish him off."

"We can't take any more chances." Baboo told him, his hands were held up slightly.

"Rita won't be happy when she finds out what you've done." Goldar said, while lifting his left hand up twice.

"You're just jealous because we created such a good monster." Baboo huffed.

"You created him without Rita's permission." Goldar retorted, while waving his left hand into frame. "When she finds out, she'll turn you to space dust."

Nearby, Rita was still snoozing, but soon the sound of the argument had woken her up. Baboo, Squatt, and Goldar were still arguing in the main chamber. What she heard from the argument slowly started to bring a smile to her face.

"It's the first time we ever won a battle." Baboo commented.

"Rita will be pleased." Squatt added.

"You haven't won yet." growled Goldar, thrusting his left hand up, then motioning that hand up, and pointing twice. "And you never will!"

"Goldar's jealous." whispered Squatt to his buddy.

"Shh, quiet!" hushed Baboo.

Suddenly, a new voice was heard. It was very familiar to the Evil Space Aliens.

"**Congratulations**!"

It came from Rita, who was awake and standing up, and she looked VERY pleased indeed.

"If your monster won a battle with the Power Rangers, then I am indeed very pleased." she continued.

"I knew it." Squatt cheered, as he veat his head and chest like an ape. "We made Rita happy."

"What a joy." Added both Baboo and the now appeared Shellshock. The former nodded and hand motioned, while the latter clawed about.

"You three did okay." Rita praised her two minions and their creation.

The trio responded to their Empress. Baboo nodded and hand motioned, Squatt beat his head and chest like an ape, and Shellshock clawed about.

"Oh, goodie!" Squatt squealed. "Now I feel REALLY good!"

While Baboo, Squatt, and Shellshock were all very happy with getting praise from their Empress, there was someone who was not. Goldar was standing at the balcony alone, facing the slight right, slashing his sword downward to his right, then slapping the railing with his left hand twice in anger.

"I don't believe it!" he huffed, and remained there with hand on railing.

Boy, Goldar. I bet it sucks right now that Rita praised her incompetent minions and not you.

* * *

Back at the Command Center. Inside the interior, Thomas was standing with his helmet off, but Edward, James, Henry, Gordon, Black Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Blue Ranger were all still frozen in time. The blue-haired boy was talking to Zordon and Alpha about what happened.

"Zordon, they haven't moved for over ten minutes, I'm getting worried." Thomas told his mentor.

Zordon kept his stoic look. "I was afraid of this." he said. "Shellshock used his freeze ray on them."

"There is no known cure for it, Thomas." Alpha said unhappily.

"It can't be cured?" he asked sadly.

"Not true." Zordon shook his head. "A rare flower called the Deandra can reverse the effects of the ray."

Thomas looked up in relief. "Then where can I get one?"

"Deandra's grow in only one place." Zordon stated.

"Where?"

"The mountain of hope." Zordon explained. "I have just sent Emily there to go find it."

"Emily…" Thomas whispered about his girlfriend.

"Observe the Viewing Globe, Thomas."

Thomas turned around to look over to the globe. It showed images of a tall mountain covered with mist.

"**Emily must find the Deandras there before Rita gets wise to what's happening and tries to stop her**." Zordon continued.

"Zordon, I won't let Rita destroy us." Thomas said seriously.

* * *

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space. Inside on the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita faced the Earth alone from behind as she gestured her arms out several times, the pendulum swinging behind her.

"And now to defeat those Power Rangers once and for all." she declared. "I must make sure Emily doesn't get that Deandra plant, I'll send some Putties to go intercept her at the mountain of hope! But first-"

Then she stood ready with her magic scepter.

"Magic wand, make my monster grow!" she yelled, as she threw her scepter.

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground. Fire spewed up within the Earth until it smouldered, smoke flowing skyward through the ridge at the top.

The whole area of Knapford quaked from the incoming monster. Just then, Giant Shellshock walked out from behind one building, and into the middle of the city district from the left.

"Wait till those teenage mutants see what a full-grown turtle can do!" he declared.

Shellshock started sparkily slashing the building behind him with his claws, then the one to his left, then finally the one to his right. He was causing all sorts of chaos across Knapford. Up on another building's roof edge, Baboo and Squatt were hopping up and down excitedly with their arms up.

"He's ruining the whole city." Baboo jeered.

"Thomas, come out, come out wherever you are." called Squatt in a singsong tone.

Shellshock stomped along past burnt out buildings, causing a burst of sparks with his sharp toes, pausing when reaching a bushy section of woods at the end, leaning a bit and clasping at his head. From there, then jumped up and stomped on a warehouse that was nearby, crushing it to rubble. Baboo and Squatt both continued to watched all the chaos and destruction excitedly.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the Viewing Globe started showing images of Shellshock and his rampage cross Knapford, and Thomas knew he had to stop him here and now.

"I've got to stop Shellshock from destroying the city." he said to Zordon.

Zordon nodded. "May the Power be yours, Thomas." he said with confidence in him.

"I'm out of here."

Thomas turned into a beam of coloured light (Thomas: Red) and it descended out of the building.

* * *

Red Ranger arrived in the middle of Knapford and found lots of damage around the area.

"He's going too far." he said to himself and gestured an arm into the sky. "I call upon the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord! Now!"

From the middle of nowhere, the nearby ground began breaking open to reveal bursting flames from within a fault line. A crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. This was followed by its upper body. Then it was followed by its lower body. Finally, it rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

Red Ranger, looking upward, gestured an arm proudly before leaping up.

"Let's rumble!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky. The Tyrannosaurus chomped and beared down as it watched its master come towards it. Red Ranger continued leaping up, passing beneath the Tyrannosaurus's jaw. He finally landed up atop of the Tyrannosaurus's head, and then after a few seconds, he dropped inside. Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"You're turtle soup, Shellshock!" he declared firmly.

Shellshock made fierce claw gestures, just as the Tyrannosaurus hopped into the scene in the foreground. Up with Baboo and Squatt on the nearby rooftop, pointing and gesturing for Shellshock to attack.

"Shellshock, you're our turtle." Baboo called encouragingly.

"Go get him." Squatt ordered.

Shellshock nodded to his two makers. "Right away." And then looked forth and spread his arms out.

He retracted his left arm into his shell. Then he retracted his right arm into his shell. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger is stunned by what he saw to the slight left.

"What?" Thomas said in shock.

Replacing Shellshocks' left arm was his baseball bat. And replacing his right arm was his left hook. Amid smoke, Shellshock posed with the bat and hook hand. In response, the Tyrannosaurus bobbed its body downward and forth, then rose back up and motioned both arms before heading to the left into combat. Squatt and Baboo in foreground, watching, as Shellshock passed by the Tyrannosaurus on the city skyline.

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, Stanley was busy working out with a bo staff. A couple of girls from Sodor High were watching him in admiration, and they giggled. The Refreshment Lady walked over to them and handed them a couple of fresh towels. She then noticed Stanley hard at work with his training and was impressed. The Refreshment Lady started to talk to the girls about it before leaving to go to the back. Eventually, Stanley finished his workout and placed the bo staff carefully against a wall, before going to hit the showers.

* * *

Else where, at the Mountain of Hope, which was peering in the clouds. In an unknown part of it, Yellow Ranger was still moving around unable to stop, but she didn't want to give up her search for the Deandra flower.

"_I've got to get that flower so Shellshock can be stopped_." she thought to herself. "_I just wish I can stop moving_."

Suddenly, some Putty Patrollers materialized in her direction, intending to stop her from succeeding in her mission. Although she was still running towards them, Yellow Ranger quickly held up her Blade Blaster in Sword mode.

As she approached them, Yellow Ranger, while armed with her Blade Blaster in Sword mode, ran right passed them, while sparkingly slashing each of them.

* * *

Back at Knapford, the Tyrannosaurus fell onto the ground, causing a brief quake, Shellshock entered the frame victoriously. He then went and kicked his right foot out. He rudely kicked the downed Tyrannosaurus sparkingly while it was down. The Tyrannosaurus slowly rose back up, body smoking, as it did its usual arm jerking. In the tilted Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger looked to the right, talking as he pressed right hand to chest a few times, making a fist in a passionate plea.

"Zordon, he's too much for my dinosaur. I need help." Thomas cried out.

* * *

Back at the Mountain of Hope, Yellow Ranger had just cut through several more Putties while STILL on the move.

"**Emily, I have sent the Sabertooth Tiger Zord to assist you**." Zordon spoke to Yellow Ranger telepathically. "**Call upon its power to lead you**."

"I don't know if I can make it." Emily said tiredly, her legs and feet were aching from all that running.

"**You must, Emily. You are almost there**." Zordon spoke to her still. "**You can do it**."

Yellow Ranger had her doubts at first, but Zordon's words soon proved to be correct. Up on a high cliff, there was a yellow flower perched in the grass.

"I see them!" Emily was relieved. As she continued to run, she gestured an arm into the sky. "I call upon the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord! Now!"

The ghostly spirit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord floated slowly towards its master (Yellow Ranger) in front of the Mountain of Hope. Down below, Yellow Ranger was relived to see her Zord had come to help her.

"Bring the flowers to me!" Emily commanded.

The ghostly spirit of the Sabertooth Tiger came closer and then turned itself into energy and it shot upward into the sly. It was aimed towards the Deandra Flower high up on top the cliff edge. The Deandra Flowers float up into the air by themselves, and soon into the hands of Yellow Ranger.

"All right, I got 'em!" she cheered. "I'm on my way now, Thomas. Just hold on."

* * *

Back at Knapford. Inside the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger looked to the right.

"This is nuts!" he said aloud.

Shellshock winded up, and threw a punch. The Tyrannosaurus was struck sparkily in the chest by the monster's fist. Shellshock then quickly retracted his head into body and out popped the cannon. He gestured his arms about, showing off his cannon head. The Tyrannosaurus was taken back a little, with its chest smoking. Shellshock then aimed the cannon to the left. When ready, he fired a burst of sparks at the Tyrannosaurus in the distance. The mighty Tyrannosaurus flailed around as more sparks and bursts erupt around it. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger flailed his arms about as the whole cockpit shook violently, before twisting to the left until it was nearly upside down.

* * *

Back inside the Youth Center, Stanley exited the men's locker room after taking a shower, and soon he heard his communicator go off in his gym bag. Looking around, he decided to go outside to answer. Once he was outside in a clearing, he opened his gym bag and took out the wrist communicator, and he spoke into it.

"Stanley here."

"**Stanley! I need your help! Now**!" Thomas's voice wailed.

"Thomas?" Stanley blinked.

"**Rita's sent a monster down, and it caused Emily to run off into the distance, and froze our other friends**!"

Now Stanley was worried for his blue-haired friend.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm coming to help you."

He hung up and ran away to the right.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Stanley is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Stanley being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Stanley: "Dragonzord!"

* * *

On a rooftop in Knapford, Green Ranger suddenly faded in.

"Dragonzord power!" cried Stanley as he began playing his Dragon Dagger.

Down at the open ocean near Brendam Docks, the water started to churn to life, bubbling up furiously. As the water continued to bubble, the head of the Dragonzord arose from beneath the waves. As water sprayed through the air, its tail lifted up out of the sea. Now fully standing in the unsettled waters behind Brendam Docks, the Dragonzord leaned back, reached out, and let out a loud ferocious roar. It then slowly started lumbering to the left in the ankle-deep ocean towards land to join the battle against Shellshock.

Shellshock approached the smoking Tyrannosaurus, and was just about to finish it off, only to get sparkily smashed in the shell by the Dragonzord's tail, knocking him away. Shellshock fell to the ground and rolled onto his right side.

The Dragonzord threw its arms into the air and gave a loud roar, signalling its arrival to pretty much everyone in the whole entire city. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger managed to regain control thanks to that save.

"Great timing, Stanley!" Thomas said in relief.

Shellshock got back up, finding himself trapped between the Dragonzord and the Tyrannosaurus.

"Oh boy. Now I'll have twice as much fun." he snickered.

The Dragonzord responded to that comment by turning slightly. This caused it to whip its tail about. Shellshock was sparkily struck by the Dragonzord's tail, and then sparkily punched by the Tyrannosaurus! Shellshock stumbles back some. The Dragonzord then went and threw a punch of its own. The Dragonzord's fist hit the turtle-like monster sparkingly in the neck. Shellshock went flinging across the city backwards quite quickly. Finally, he landed on the ground, quaking the area.

The Dragonzord stood there for a moment, when all of a sudden, the Tyrannosaurus joined up with it, they make arm gestured at each other, like they were talking, before they turned and posed at the weakened Shellshock. The monster got back up, but proceeded to cover his face, and slowly curl up as he turned around away from.

"Oh no. I got dirt in my eyes." he wailed. "I can't see. I don't know where to aim my rays."

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger rubbed a finger under his nose.

"All right!"

But Shellshock quickly turned back around, and raised his hands up.

"MADE YOU LOOK!" he shouted.

He went and fired another red freeze beam from his traffic light. This red beam struck the Tyrannosaurus and the Dragonzord, causing them to freeze while flashing with red energy. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger struggled with the unresponsive controls as a red light flashed about.

"Oh no! My controls are frozen." Thomas complained.

Looking upward the left, Baboo and Squatt both repeatedly point their right index fingers up at what's above them.

"Good, now finish them off!" Baboo commanded.

Shellshock does a squatting nod downward, then he started pressing forth to his prey when he suddenly turned to the left. Racing through the courtyard with bouquet of Deandra Flowers in hand was Yellow Ranger.

"Thomas! Stanley! I've got the Deandra flowers!" she cried.

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger was relieved to hear that.

"You did it, Emily!"

Yellow Ranger managed to bring her feet together and leap up. From there, she leaped up into the sky, soaring skyward, flowers in hand, feet still kicking the whole way up. Soon, she landed atop Shellshock's giant noggin, turned around, and held flowers up while still running in place.

"You're history, Shellshock." Emily declared. "These flowers can reverse your power."

She raised the Deandra flower bouquet up, and swung them from side to side, releasing little sprinkles of pollen. She showered Deandra flowers over the top of Giant Shellshock's head, creating cloud of pollen that causes the monster to surge with yellow electricity.

"I hate this stuff! Get it off of me!" he cried.

Shellshock's traffic signal lights started blinking on and off uncontrollably. The traffic light continued to blink until it burst into smoke with sparks flowing down, and then he collapsed onto his knees weakly. Yellow Ranger then jump flipped, and dropped down from the sky, flowers in hand. She landed onto the ground looking upward, and no longer running.

"That did it!" she stated.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, some of the pollen rain down too, and it caused the frozen teens and Rangers to become cured.

"We're back!" Henry was relieved.

"Nice one, Emily!" James said aloud.

"Boy, and here I thought I'd end up in the mall as a mannequin." Rosie joked.

"Speak for yourself." Gordon sniffed as he then sneezed. "I'm allergic to pollen!" He then sneezed again.

"What happened to us?" asked Percy.

"Rita's monster, Shellshock, froze you." Alpha explained. "Emily had to find the Deandra flowers to free you."

"What's the situation with Shellshock now?" asked Toby.

"See for yourself." Zordon answered. "Observe the Viewing Globe."

The four Rangers and four Tidmouth Teens all look to the Viewing Globe.

* * *

Back at Knapford, the Tyrannosaurus and the Dragonzord ceased being statues when the cloud of Deandra pollen wafted over to them. On a nearby rooftop, Baboo and Squatt both looked upward to the left, slowly lowering their arms in depressed shock.

"Get up, Shellshock!" cried Baboo in panic.

Inside the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger looked down while speaking, and then turned and faced the right, speaking that way.

"Thanks for the save, Emily." said Thomas. "We'll take it from here. Right, Stanley?"

Green Ranger hopped up onto the window cleaner roof, facing the right, lifting left fist, holding out right arm.

"He won't know what hit him, Thomas." Stanley agreed, bring his Dragon Dagger up to mouth. "Let's take him!"

Green Ranger began playing on his weapon again. The Dragonzord threw its arms up with a roar, then steadied its hands forth while chest lights blinked red. In an instant, it caused missiles to pop out of its fingertips. The Dragonzord then went and fired those missiles from its fingertips. Shellshock had gotten back onto his feet just as the missiles went and smashed around him, causing a trio of sparkily explosions.

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger made a fist with his left hand, crossed his right forearm in front of neck, then he gripped the controls.

"Let's finish him here and now!"

The Tyrannosaurus spread out both its arms and looked directly at the ground below it. Following a quick surge of yellow electricity, the Tyrannosaurus spewed out a yellow-ringed breath onto the ground, causing a surge of dirt to burst up in front of it. The earth shot out into a rolling wave of erupting dirt in the ground in front of the Tyrannosaurus.

Shellshock was taken aback by an oncoming wave of erupting dust and dirt. The turtle monster started yelling in agony as the powerful gust of the Tyrannosaurus's wind caused his body to break down into particles of golden dust, just before a flash of yellow heralding his disintegration into nothingness.

The Tyrannosaurus and the Dragonzord approached each other and slapped one another a high five, then they both looked forth and posed victoriously.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the remaining Rangers and Tidmouth Teens all cheered for the win.

"All right!" whooped Percy.

"That was phenomenal!" came from Rosie.

"That was so cool!" cheered Henry.

"Yeah!" concluded James.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon, Rita's voice was heard coming from inside the building.

"**They have done it again**!" she yelled angrily.

Inside, Rita was berating Baboo and Squatt for their monster's failure. Goldar was also present in the chamber glaring fiercely at them, knowing full well that they would fail.

"You told me that monster was invincible, you dunces!" she snapped, motioning her right hand like a claw and poking it forth three times.

Rita looked over to Baboo angrily, who shook his head rapidly and held his hands in front of his face shaking them in fear, looking like he was responding to her. Squatt, digging in his right ear, was then jabbed by Rita's scepter when she turned her attention to him, poking him in stomach, before doing the same to Baboo, leading to both of them embracing in fear. Rita then did a few more arm gestures as the pair remained hugging and shivering together.

"I should've my head examined for believing you both! You don't know the time of day! You don't even know what day of the week it is! And here I thought you were actually smart enough to create a monster!" she turned around to walk out onto her balcony to sulk. "I'm warning you, Power Rangers! Rita's going to get you yet!"

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space…

"**Ooh! I've got a headache again**!"

And the villains lose again. Did we all honestly see that coming, did we?

* * *

Next day at Knapford park. The Tidmouth Teens were again playing Basketball.

"I'm glad we blew that bogus turtle into oblivion." Thomas said to his friends.

"If I see another turtle again, it will be too soon." Rosie piped up.

"You can say that again." Emily agreed.

Soon, Stanley arrived to join his friends.

"Hi guys." he greeted.

"Hey, Stanley." Percy smiled.

He and Stanley exchange high fives, before they looked to their left. It was then James spoke up and walked over with a basketball.

"How about a one point game?" he offered. "And we can make it more interesting."

Stanley nodded. "All that fighting made me hungry. The deal is the loser buys lunch."

"Deal." James agreed immediately.

Soon, they were playing a game while the others were watching. But as expected, James pulled out his *special technique* and he wound up winning with a single slam dunk.

"As I said before: *The slammer-jammer double-whammer hip-hop it, 'cause-you-can't-stop-it* long shot cannot be beaten." he boasted. "Uh, uh, Waiter. He'll take the check."

Stanley sighed unhappily at being defeated just like that. Suddenly, Edward stepped forward.

"Care to double the odds?" he asked innocently.

James snorted. "You, Edward? I'm sorry, but I couldn't even punish a guy as nice as you. I just couldn't."

Edward wasn't fazed by that statement.

"Loser buys lunch for two." he replied.

James smirked to that. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

James shrugged and threw the ball to his right. Thomas quickly caught it. Both James and Edward quickly took to the center court to begin their game.

"You can do it, Edward!" cheered both Rosie and Emily at once.

With that, Thomas tossed the ball high into the air… and Edward jumped up and easily caught it. He landed and started to make his way to the basket swiftly.

"Time for my *funicular, spectacular, voracious bodacious, autofonic, morphinomic* jam!"

With that, Edward made a spectacular jump and slam dunked the ball. James was positively speechless at being beaten so easily, but the others went past him. The other Tidmouth Teens all approached Edward and praised their friend for winning so quickly, before looking over to James.

"Looks like you got to buy both Stanley and Edward lunch today, James." Thomas said cheekily to the red-haired boy.

James sighed unhappily and agreed to the promise on the bet, made a hand gesture for 'come on'. And thus, he, Stanley, and Edward made their way somewhere to get lunch. The other Tidmouth Teens all watched and gave cheerful laughs.

**The End?**

* * *

Well, there's another chapter done. Read and Review please, but again no flames or mean/rude comments. Have a Merry Christmas everyone!


	28. Episode 27

And now for the next chapter: An adaption of the MMPR episode *Itsy Bitsy Spider*, this ought be good. There are some minor changes to the plot with what I've come up with, but it'll mostly be intact. Oh, and Edward's girlfriend Jules will also make a reappearance after being absent for a little bit too.

And as usual: Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban Brands. But also; My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. Okay? Good.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Itsy Bitsy Spider**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Itsy Bitsy Spider**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

It was still the middle of October on the Island of Sodor, but Halloween was approaching in just two more weeks, and that was very exciting news for all the students of Sodor High School.

One day, inside Sodor High's hallways, Edward, and his girlfriend, Jules, were busy getting students and teachers to sign a petition of some kind.

"Please help us save the Forest Spirit Statue." Edward spoke out.

"Help preserve our city's history." Jules added. "Save our statue."

A large crowd soon gather up, which also included many of their friends, but Diesel and Daisy also chose that moment to walk up to the two teens. Diesel snatched a flier and looked at it with a scoff.

"What's the big deal?" he asked. "It's just a regular old statue to me."

"The city council wants to tear it down, and put in a barbecue pit in its place." Jules explained. "It's history to our home and island, they can't tear it down."

Diesel and Daisy both grew delighted.

"Oh yes, they can." Diesel retorted. "It means we'll get free burgers, hotdogs, steak, chicken, and ribs at those annual picnics in the summertime!"

"That's right, darling." Daisy wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, before looking and sneering at Edward and Jules. "And as you both know, my Diesel is always right."

"He's wrong." spoke up Mavis, as she pushed through the crowd. "Everybody has forgotten why the statue was put up. According to the legend, the Forest Spirit provides a buffer against harmful arthropods. In simpler words: it's to protect us against bad insects."

Percy listened onto Mavis explaining the statue's story, before he noticed on a table a jar of bugs and spiders, which creeped him out.

"I'm for that, 'cause crawlers give me the heebie-jeebies." he said in disgust. "Especially spiders!"

Jules then brought up a large painting of the statue. The statue looked rather feminine with long hair and a flower on the top right corner of its head.

"See the flower in the statue's hair? That's to remind us that most insects are helpful to humans." she pointed out.

The entire crowd started murmuring to themselves and/or each other. Daisy even seemed rather interested in the history of that statue while Diesel simply gave a bored yawn, clearly not interested one little bit.

"Diesel, how do bugs help humans?" Daisy asked her boyfriend.

The bulky Smelter Teen gave a shrug, but then a devious grin crept along his face.

"Why don't we find out?"

Diesel then reaches for one of the containers of bugs. Daisy knew exactly what her devious boyfriend was planning on doing to ruin the whole gather-up, and she giggled wickedly. Diesel removed the lid on the container that he was holding onto, and then tosses the opened container of bugs onto the crowd that has gathered. At this point, someone started to scream loudly.

"THE BUGS HAVE GOTTEN LOOSE!"

This caused the crowd to start screaming and panicking. Edward and Jules immediately grabbed bugcatching nets they had lying on the ground, and they began to try and catch all of the loose bugs. Percy was trying to back away from the panicking crowd when a large spider landed on his shoulder, he quickly noticed it and shrieked like a girl.

"Somebody get it off! Somebody get it off! Somebody get it off!" Percy wailed loudly.

Mavis had heard Percy's wailing and tried to get through the crowd to help him, but she couldn't make it. Stanley was in the crowd, however, and he heard his friend's cry for help, and so he ran over with his binder in hand.

"Don't move!" he said calmly, as he tried to steady himself. "Stand still, Percy! I've got it."

With that he slammed his binder down, hoping to squash the spider… but it decided to beat it just before impact. And so Stanley ended up hitting Percy hard on his shoulder, causing him to groan in pain.

"Oops, sorry." he said, with an embarrassed look on his face.

By this point, the crowd had departed out of fear. Rosie walked up to Diesel and Daisy, who were both looking highly pleased with themselves.

"Look what you two have done!" she said crossly. "You've ruined Edward and Jules' chance to save that statue."

"Oh dear, what have we done?" Diesel asked mockingly. "That means the statue will be torn down, and we'll get a barbecue pit in its place!"

He and Daisy both started laughing. Rosie huffed crossly and walked away from them.

* * *

That night. In the forest near Knapford Park, the statue was in its location, but something was moving it… Oh, why, it's being moved by some Putty Patrollers, and it was all being overseen by Baboo and Squatt…wait, what?

"I don't know why Rita wants it." Squatt questioned. "It's just a dumb-looking statue."

"Let's zap it and scram." Baboo told his buddy.

"Yeah, to the moon!"

The Putties all gather around the statue and they tossed a large cloth over it. This was all much to Baboo and Squatt's delight.

"Rita's going to be happy with us this time!" Squatt said excitedly.

The red cloth covered the big statue. Okay, what in the world do Baboo and Squatt (or in this case, Rita) want with an old statue?

* * *

Next morning at Sodor High. Inside the halls, Jules was at her locker feeling unhappy, when Emily walked up to her.

"Hi Jules." she greeted. "Did everything to well with Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Carlin yesterday?"

"No." Jules sighed. "Sir Topham Hatt was very upset that the bugs had gotten loose and Edward and I failed to get them all, plus Mr. Carlin went berserk when he heard we lost most of his bugs…and he also said some words that I could never ever go and say to anyone."

"The rest all got away." came from Edward, as he walked up.

"I'm sorry, you guys." Emily felt sorry for her two friends.

"And you know who we can thank for causing all this trouble." Jules began, as she grew angry.

"Diesel and Daisy." Edward and Emily both said at the same time.

Suddenly, Thomas, Toby, James, Mavis, and Gordon each walked up.

"Don't worry, you two." Thomas said to Jules and Edward. "We'll help you replace them."

"Of course!" Mavis added.

"I may not be too fond of bugs myself, but I'll still do my best to help you guys." Even Gordon offered to help.

Edward and Jules both felt better that their friends were offering their assistance.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside, Rita was in Finster's workshop inspecting the statue that Baboo and Squatt had stolen in the woods.

"A marvellous piece of Earth artwork that must have taken at least an hour to put together." she exclaimed.

Finster approached the statue, circling around it while admiring the grand piece of work in amazement.

"Shall I place it in the dining room, my Queen?" Baboo asked, standing behind Finster.

"No!" snapped Rita, standing beside the statue's face, gesturing her arms and glowering while gripping her scepter with both hands and turning it to the side.

She lowered her scepter horizontally in front of Squatt and Baboo, causing them to spring to their feet and clutch each other fearfully.

"Then the parlour perhaps?" Finster asked.

Rita responded by aiming her scepter in front of Finster threateningly.

"You just shush, and go make me a spider-like monster."

Faced with the business end of Rita's wand, Finster bowed in obedience, and hurried off.

"Y-yes my Queen, one sweet, slimy spider monster coming up"

A clay model of a spider-like creature was quickly wheeled inside the Monster-matic. Finster grabbed the lever and pulled it down then back up. The Monster-matic's exhaust pipe steams out as it began to work its magic. As the Monster-matic's pipe continued to steam some more, something was actively rockin' through the output tube. Pretty soon, the Monster-matic's output tube expelled a small fire burst, complete with smoke and sparks. As the smoke cleared, the Spidertron monster laid there barely moving, Rita smiled at the sight of her new monster.

"We'll stash this slimy beast into the exact duplicate of the statue we stole." Rita explained the basics of her plan. As she did so, Finster carried in an exact duplicate of the stolen statue. "Throw in some spiders and moths too." After explaining part one, she then looked in Baboo and Squatt's direction, as a moth flew up near her. "And now can you lunkheads guess what's next?"

"Yeah, the Spidertron is hidden in the statue." Baboo pointed out. "Then you release it, make it grow, and it completely crunches the whole city."

"Hey, that's what I was going to say." said Squatt unhappily.

Baboo then had another question. "What are the moths for, your Nastiness?" he asked, while holding up his right hand with a finger raised, then shook and crossed both hands, with the palms spread.

Rita then noticed the Moth flying around her. Quickly, she grasped the moth out of the air in her right hand, a sinister expression on her face.

"What do you think?" Rita asked, as she held the crushed moth in her hand.

"Well, it's hard to say." Baboo replied, shaking his head profusely and holding both hands out, palms up at the sides, and then slowly lowering, frowning all the while.

The crushed moth lays on Rita's hand, dead as a doornail. The Empress then opened her right hand (that contained the crushed moth) and blew out dust and loose wings that used to be a moth, smiling wickedly.

"It's sleeping powder!" Baboo cried, while covering hos face with elongated fingers, turning his head slightly.

Rita then lowered her opened palm as the dust disperses completely, while she gives a toothy grin.

"Yes…"

Squatt and Baboo both nodded at each other, the latter was pointing at what's left of moth cloud, and then they both turned their backs to Rita, who smiled and bent down briefly.

"They sprinkle sleeping powder and put everyone to sleep, including the Power Rangers." The evil space Empress explained.

"Oh boy, what a plan." Squatt cheered.

Rita, looking to the right, walked out onto the balcony, holding her right arm up, smiling as she then laughed widely. She was now standing behind her telescope, pointed at the nearby skull clock, generally happy, as Squatt nodded a lot, while Baboo and Goldar (who decided to randomly join in) just stood there, watching.

"What a plan." Rita laughed. "It's classic."

* * *

Back with the Tidmouth Teens (and Jules). It was currently lunch time, and the teens decided to go hunting for bugs at Muffle Mountain. Stanley wasn't with them at the moment, and neither was Percy.

"This place is excellent." Toby stated. "It's perfect for acquiring insects."

"Aren't Stanley and Percy joining us?" Rosie asked.

"Stanley decided to go teach a karate class at the Youth Center today during lunch." Thomas pointed out. "Otherwise, he would've said yes."

"Earlier today I asked Percy if he wanted to join us, but instead of declining politely, he flat out loudly said: *NO WAY, FORGET IT, N-O, BIG NO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!*, and then he ran off." Jules said gravely.

"Figures." huffed James. "The scaredy cat."

"James, we talked about this before." Edward scolded. "Remember what happened last time you teased someone for having a fear?"

"Like me?" added Emily heatedly, pointing the thumb of her right hand at herself.

"Okay, okay!" James raised his hands up in protest. "Sorry, I forgot."

"I guess we should've know how scared of bugs he is." Rosie said, feeling sorry for her green-haired friend. "Especially spiders."

Soon, the nine teens stopped their hike as they reached a high point on the mountain. Upon reaching the area, they found loads of bugs loaming around.

"Looks like there's enough bugs around here." Edward announced.

"Let's get to work." said Jules.

Everyone (armed with butterfly nets) nodded, and they took off into different directions to begin catching any bugs they could find. Toby managed to easily catch a butterfly in over a minute.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed.

Emily and Rosie were both trying to catch some bugs of their own when the dark green-haired girl spotted a chirping cricket near a tree.

"Look at that, Rosie; a cricket." Emily pointed to the little insect.

"You know, they're not so bad once you get to know them." Rosie pointed out.

As the teens caught bugs, they were sealed into containers that Edward had brought along. In over five minutes, they had five containers filled up.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita was standing behind her telescope, then pointed at her skull clock, generally happy, as Squatt nodded a lot, and Baboo and Goldar just stood there watching.

"Aren't they sweet? I almost hate to disturb their nature-hood." said Rita wickedly.

Looks like she's getting ready to sick some more of her Putties on the teens.

* * *

Back at Muffle Mountain, the teens were all still trying to catch some more bugs. James had eventually caught one that was unfamiliar to him.

"Hey, Edward." he called. "I've never seen this one before, do you know what kind of bug it is?"

Edward and Jules both walked over to their red-haired friend and they saw the insect and smiled.

"Hey, that's a nice find James." Jules said happily, before going into her backpack and pulling out a book. "Let me consult my manual."

But just as Jules began to search through her book, a sound in the air makes the nine teens look up. All of a sudden, five Putty Patrollers jump flipped into the area. There were twelve Putties and they were itching for a battle.

"Rumble my legs!" cried Jules.

"Putties!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Why now?" moaned Gordon.

The nine teens all began to fight the clay brains. Last time Jules encounter them, she was defenceless and needed the assistance of her uncle, Howard, and her own boyfriend to defend herself. This time, however, having taken some practice with her uncle when he was visiting, she was able to defend herself a lot better. Together, the group of nine teens were able to fight off the Putties until they regrouped and vanished out of the area. The teens regrouped after winning the battle.

"Are you guys okay?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah." sighed Jules. "I think so."

Emily whispered to Thomas. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know." he whispered back. "But you can be sure Rita's up to no good."

* * *

While all that was occurring. Over at Knapford Park, Percy was leading a bunch of kids somewhere. He had a football in one hand, and a boom box in the other hand.

"So, are you guys ready to play some touch football?" he asked.

The children all began to cheer, clearly that meant yes.

"And to make it even better, we'll play as we listen to some rocking music!" Percy added eagerly.

"Do you have that song from that My Little Pony episode where Twilight Sparkle battles that mean Lord Tirek?" One boy asked.

Percy grinned big. "I sure do!" but then his smile turned into a frown. "-but, the CD that contains it is in my backpack, and it's back at my house."

"You don't live very far from here." another boy spoke up. "We'll be all right here until you come back."

"You know what? You're right." Percy replied. "It should take me five minutes to make a dash for home and pick up my music CD."

Percy then lowered his boom box onto the ground, and then winded up and tossed the football out. One boy managed to catch the ball easily. From there, Percy ran off out of the park to his house. A few minutes after he left, clusters of moths started to fly through the park. Quickly, they began to release their sleeping powder. The powder was sprayed from between some trees in the sky. The dust sprinkled all around the kids, and they quickly noticed the dust.

"What's going on?" One boy asked.

"Hey, I'm feeling…(yawns) sleepy…" came from another boy.

The entire class of kids all fall onto the ground, fast asleep. Pretty soon, Percy returned with the CD.

"All right, who's ready for-"

He stopped when he saw something that shocked him. All the kids were lying on the ground asleep. This confused him…and made him worried.

"Hey, what's going on here? Come on, wake up. Wake up."

But he couldn't wake any of them up.

"_Something isn't right here_." he thought to himself. "_Looks like I might need Zordon's help to figure this out_."

With that, he activated his communicator.

"Zordon, come in. This is Percy."

"**Yes, Percy**?" came Zordon's voice.

"I've got a big problem down here at Knapford Park." Percy stated.

* * *

At the Command Center. Inside the interior, Alpha had finished scanning what was going on after Percy had explained the problem, and was looking into the Viewing Globe.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! Percy, you weren't kidding." he spoke. "Those butterflies were made of sleeping powder."

"Leave the area at once." Zordon ordered. "You are no doubt their next target."

"**But I can't leave those kids lying around**." Percy's voice protested.

"Don't worry, Percy. We will keep an eye on them." Zordon reassured.

* * *

Back at Knapford Park, Percy looked dismayed as he shut off his communicator.

"Geez, why did it have to be snakes?" he asked himself. "If they catch me, it's going to be Rip Van Winkle time."

He then made a dash through the park, still thinking on how he could stop wherever those moths came from.

"_Darn it_!" Percy thought to himself in frustration. "_There's got to be something that can stop 'em_!" But then he had an answer. "_The Forest Spirit Statue! It's supposed to protect people against bad bugs_." Then he shivered slightly. "_Ah, these bugs are as bad as it gets_."

Percy ran towards the entrance to the forest. Soon, he reached the end of it, where the statue lives.

"There it is!" he cried, but saw something a bit…off. "Huh?"

There was the statue, looking like it was supposed to look like… but it was covered with moths. Percy walked closer to the statue and gave a gasp when he got close enough.

"That's not the statue!" Percy shouted. "It's got snakes in its hair, when it's supposed to have flowers! I bet Rita sent it!"

He was right. In addition to those moths, the statue had snakes on its head and hair instead of pretty flowers. Percy decided he had to do something about it, and knew just what to do.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followedPercy is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Percy being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

* * *

Black Ranger lock and loaded his Power Axe in Cannon mode, and aimed it upward.

"All right. I'm going to find out what this is all about."

With that, he fired three purple and black blasts from the Cannon right at the statue. The statue got struck with multiple purple lasers, one decapitating it, then the rest blowing up its body. As the smoke cleared, squatting on the pedestal in place of the statue, was the Spidertron monster. Black Ranger lowered his Power Axe and slowly backed away in terror.

"A spider!" cried Percy fearfully. "I hate spiders!"

Spidertron stood up on the pedestal, spreading his multiple arms, and leaped off to the left. Black Ranger made a fist with his right hand and leaned to the left, appearing determined.

"But I can't let my fear get to me." he said.

"I can sense your deep fear Black Ranger." Spidertron remarked, standing near Black Ranger. "I know you're frightened of me, and that'll be your downfall."

"Don't say stuff like that!" snapped Percy, clenching a fist and point outward.

All of a sudden, Goldar leaped upward and right at Black Ranger, leg bent, sword ready, and arm out. Black Ranger clashed his Blade Blaster in Sword mode with Goldar's sword, he then threw a kick over Goldar, who ducked under, blocking the next one, and then slashed Black Ranger sparkily in the chest, causing him to flip over. Just as Black Ranger managed to get up, Goldar readied his sword and sliced it forth. He sparkily slashed Black Ranger in his chest, causing him to spin down.

* * *

Back with the other Tidmouth Teens at Muffle Mountain, they had just finished collecting more bugs.

"I think that's enough specimens for Mr. Carlin." said Edward.

Rosie felt tired. "Between Putties and bugs, I am wiped."

"Hmm hmm." Emily nodded in agreement.

"Lunch hour is almost up." Henry said, as he glanced at his watch. "We'd better hurry and get back to school."

The others nodded. Edward, Henry, James, Gordon, and Jules went down the mountain first. Thomas, Toby, Rosie, and Emily were about to follow when their communicators went off. Thomas answered his.

"What's wrong, Zordon?"

"**Rangers, Percy is in trouble**." Zordon's voice informed them. "**Get to the Forest Spirit Statue now**!"

Thomas, Toby, Rosie, and Emily all looked at each other and they nodded in agreement. Thomas then reached for his Power Morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!" shouted Thomas.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Pink Ranger jump flipped through the air, and they arrive at the edge of the woods. They landed around the downed Black Ranger, guarding him from Goldar, as Spidertron jumped in to join his evil comrade.

"Hang on buddy." Thomas said to Black Ranger.

"You guys made it." Percy said weakly.

But this was all what Spidertron wanted though, he then hurled a bunch of his sticky spider web out. The five Rangers were overwhelmed by the sticky web. This allowed Goldar to charge up his sword with flaming power, and then he flung multiple bolts of energy at the webbed Rangers, exploding around them until they fall down together. The Rangers were writhing in their webs as Red Ranger struggled to get up.

"What is this stuff?" he asked.

"A spider web." answered Toby weakly.

"I can't break free." Rosie groaned.

Taking their chance, Spidertron and Goldar both charged at their downed opponents. But just then, Black Ranger, overcoming the webbing that's holding down him and his teammates, got onto his feet and leaped upHe leaped up and forth, with his right leg bent and fists a flyin'. From there, Black Ranger whipped out his Blade Blaster and locked it into Gun mode. As he dropped back down, he fired a few laser shots off of the Blade Blaster. Spidertron bursts, as several blasts pop up around him and Goldar, halting their progression.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita stood on her balcony, spreading out her arms, and crossed her scepter horizontally to her other hand.

"Magic wand, now! Let my Spidertron grow!" she shouted.

With that, she flung it over the balcony.

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground.

Spidertron became overwhelmed by the upward spray of growth smoke. He then grew gigantic amid the fading smoke.

The Rangers stepped back at the sight of the giant, then they faced the right and raise their hands into the sky.

"We call upon the mighty Dinozords!" they each called.

From the middle of nowhere, a crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. This was followed by its upper body. Finally, the Tyrannosaurus rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. The Mastodon then started to stomp through the snow. It was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. Its wheels passed through the desert sands. Soon, the Triceratops raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery.

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

All five Rangers have their right arms raised forth and up, as Red Ranger lead the team in leaping into the sky.

"Now! Let's do it!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Thomas here. Are you guys ready?"

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"This is Percy. I'm ready to stomp me a spider!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Toby here. Let's rock &amp; roll!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"This is Emily. Let's push this guy off our island!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Rosie here. I just love this part!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger gestured his right arm to his chest, and then pulled out his already made Power Crystal.

"Time to power up!"

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"Right!"

They each insert their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Let's show him some Megazord power!"

In a four square combo showing of (clockwise from top left) the Tyrannosaurus connecting with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth legs electrically, the Mastodon component floating, the Mastodon connecting with the Tyrannosaurus with energy release, the Sabertooth Tiger folding down into leg form.

The Rangers were all now in the main cockpit of the Megazord. Red Ranger raised a fist up, then forth, and then gripped the controls with both hands.

"Power up Megazord Battle Mode!" Thomas commanded.

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

The Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Spidertron rushed forth to the right slightly, right into battle. The Megazord winded up and threw a quick punch. Its fist made contact with Spidertron's face, spark bursting, and the monster got thrown back. The ground quaked as Spidertron rolled back, recovering in a crouch. Then, while crossing two arms in front of his face. From there, he released more of his sticky goo-like webbing. The Megazord struggled as the spider silk shot all over its body from a good distance. It covered it's feet, legs, and torso with a sticky substance. In the Megazord cockpit, the male Rangers found that their controls aren't working.

"H-hey!" cried Toby. "We can't move!"

Yellow Ranger stood up and joined them in looking downward, while Pink Ranger stared up at the ceiling. Spidertron then hurled another big wad of webbing out from his upper right arm. The foamy Megazord threw up its arms as more webbing streamed down upon it. Spidertron pulled on white web ropes coming out from his upper right arm. The Megazord found itself caught in a big old spider web, with Spidertron weaving it to the side.

Spidertron, with web ropes still coming out of his arm, readied his left upper arm. From there, Spidertron then struck left claw to web ropes coming out of right, sending a bright blue energy shooting through the ropes right to the trapped Megazord, causing it to burst with sparks. The Megazord continued bursting with sparks and smoke. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers threw up their arms as the whole cockpit shook violently, then spun around to the left on its side.

"Disengage Megazord!" commanded Thomas, very quickly.

The Megazord, surging with light blue energy, collapsed onto its right side, but then briefly flashed negative blue, before finally breaking down into five Ranger power-coloured blobs of light that shoot off to the side, as Spidertron stood in triumphant in the background. The Megazord was now back into the five individual Dinozords. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved his head and operated the controls.

"Separation complete!" Thomas announced.

Spidertron walked through the mist, only to have the Tyrannosaurus cut off his path. Said Dinozord, body smoking, did its usual arm jerking thing along with roaring, and then charged ahead. The Tyrannosaurus marched over towards Spidertron, whipped its tail at him, he jumped over. They clashed up close, and then the monster sparkily slashed the Tyrannosaurus in the chest. The Tyrannosaurus staggered back a bit, but recovered and posed both arms out.

But all of a sudden, the Triceratops fired from its cannons. The Pterodactyl fired blue electricity from its wings while strafing. While the Sabertooth Tiger fired a yellow beam from its folded up tail. Of course, Spidertron marched right past the four bursts of sparks and smoke that don't even damage or faze him…at least, until the Mastodon had rolled up onto the scene in the foreground, causing him to pause. In the Mastodon cockpit, Black Ranger made a fist with his left hand, then pointed ahead, and then he pointed his right thumb at himself, before making another fist and grabbing the controls.

"You mess with my friend, and I'm going to mess with you." Percy said firmly.

The Mastodon began to exhale an icy breath from its trunk.

"**You're going to find out what Mastodon power's all about**."

Spidertron struggled as the winter wind came blowing in from across the scene. The Mastodon continued to exhale an icy breath from its trunk, but now without a mist.

"**Let's see how you like my deep freeze**." Percy's voice came from the Mastodon.

The icy breath ceased, and Spidertron was frozen in place. In the Mastodon cockpit, Black Ranger made a successful right hand fist.

"Yes! That showed him!" cheered Percy.

But suddenly, Spidertron shook off the deep freeze, as if it were just heavy dandruff. In the Mastodon cockpit, Black Ranger dropped his fist, flailed his arms, and fell back into chair in defeat.

"No way!"

Spidertron crossed all four of his arms in front of his face, and then raised them overhead, releasing a surge of light blue energy down body from glowing yellow claws, firing off bluish web-shaped lasers from pincher mouth. The Triceratops, the Mastodon, and the Sabertooth Tiger all just sat there as a trio of explosions burst up around them. In the Mastodon cockpit, Black Ranger covered his face with left hand before sparks burst in front of him.

Spidertron gave a hearty laugh at the damage he just did. Just then, the Tyrannosaurus floating up into the air, curled up a little, then swinging straight out and forth. Spidertron simply brought both his legs together and then jumped up. He leaped high into the air. The two giants closed in on each other… but then Spidertron sparkily slashed the Tyrannosaurus on its waist as it passed by. The Tyrannosaurus soared backwards from whence it came, smoking all the while. The mighty Dinozord crashed onto the ground, quaking and kicking up dust, until Spidertron landed in the foreground. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, as it ceased shaking and was tilted to the slight right, Red Ranger looked upward, talking to one direction, then another.

"Zordon, we need Stanley's help!" Thomas cried out. "We're getting creamed by this spider!"

"**Do not fear, Thomas**." Zordon's voice spoke telepathically. "**I'll contact Stanley right away**."

* * *

In the woods, Stanley was walking through them on his way back to Sodor High, seeing as lunch hour was almost up. As he nearly reached the end, his communicator started going off and he answered it.

"I'm here, Zordon."

"**The Rangers have been cornered by Rita's Spidertron monster in Knapford Park**." Zordon's voice explained. "**They need your help**."

"I'm on my way." Stanley stated before hanging up.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Stanley is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, Stanley being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Stanley: "Dragonzord!"

* * *

A few crackles of bluish lightning streaked from the sky, as a green glowing figure appeared with green energy swirling about as he landed on a stump. It was definitely Green Ranger coming to the rescue all right. He did a fierce pose upon the green energy vanishing.

"I call on the Power of the Dragonzord!" declared Stanley.

With that he brought the Dragon Dagger up to his mouth piece and began to play on it. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger was relieved to hear from his friend.

"All right, Stanley!"

Green Ranger continued to play on his Dragon Dagger.

Down at the open ocean near Brendam Docks, the water started to churn to life, bubbling up furiously. As the water continued to bubble, the head of the Dragonzord arose from beneath the waves. As water sprayed through the air, its tail lifted up out of the sea. Now fully standing in the unsettled waters behind Brendam Docks, the Dragonzord leaned back, reached out, and let out a loud ferocious roar. It then slowly started lumbering to the left in the ankle-deep ocean towards land to join the battle against Spidertron.

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger was happy that help had arrived.

"Morphin!" Thomas said.

The Dragonzord was seen stomping through the woods. It was then shown slowly making its way to the battlefield. Just as quickly, Spidertron and the Dragonzord slammed shoulders against one another, and then prepared to fight. The Dragonzord backed up, steadying, and then swinging its tail around. The metallic tail swung up… and smashed sparkily into Spidertron, then it turned around and the two giants lock arms, quickly breaking free, and the Dragonzord sparkily punched him. Spidertron tried to hit back, but the Dragonzord dodged and guided him around then held him in place before beginning to kick. The Dragonzord planted a rough kick to Spidertron's feet out from under him. Spidertron got kicked over by the Dragonzord, obscured by a big tree. Spidertron fell down, but he rolled back onto his feet, and then hurled two claws-full of silly spider silk forth. The Dragonzord was enmeshed in huge spider's web and unable to escape. Spidertron manipulated the web ropes coming out of his arms. As he yanks on the web ropes, the webbed Dragonzord was lifted up into the air. From the right side of Spidertron's face, popping open in the right was the stinger compartment. From the left side of Spidertron's face, popping open in the left was another stinger compartment. Once done, Spidertron fired a bunch of stingers from its head compartments. As it managed to keep holding up the web net, the Dragonzord began to burst multiple times. The Dragonzord continued bursting multiple times from the sharp, pointy, and striking stingers.

Down below, Green Ranger ceases playing flute, stunned by what he saw above.

"All right. Fire your missiles, now!" called Stanley, bring the Dragon Dagger to his mouth and began playing again.

The Dragonzord's webbed chest plate began bleeping red repeatedly. In an instant, it caused missiles to pop out of its fingertips. The Dragonzord then went and fired those missiles from its fingertips. Spidertron was struck with a massive blast, causing his web ropes to slack and break. Freeing the Dragonzord from its webby prison. It landed safely on the ground, kicking up some dirt in the process, The Tyrannosaurus walked over to the Dragonzord's side and joined it in facing down the monster.

Spidertron got very angry, and so he crossed all four of his arms in front of face, and then raised them overhead, releasing a surge of light blue energy down body from glowing yellow claws, firing off bluish web-shaped lasers from pincher mouth. The Dragonzord and the Tyrannosaurus stood there, as several massive spark bursts explode around them. The two mighty Zords continued to stand there as several massive spark bursts explode around them. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger was thrown about as the whole cockpit shook. But once it stopped shaking, he raised a determined right fist.

"All right, guys. Time for the power of the Dragonzord Battle Mode!"

Down below, Green Ranger lowered Dragon Dagger and raised left fist in obedience.

"You got it, Thomas!" Stanley agreed.

In the Triceratops cockpit, Blue Ranger made a fist with his left hand.

"On-line!" said Toby.

In the Sabertooth Tiger cockpit, Yellow Ranger gave a thumbs up with her right hand, and then held it forth while nodding.

"Count me in!" said Emily.

In the Mastodon cockpit, Black Ranger sat up in cockpit seat, crossed both arms at the wrists, then gave a right thumb up, and pressed on the controls.

"Let's bring our Zords together and blast this bug!" Percy declared.

The Dragonzord looked upward briefly before leaping up. The Mastodon Dinozord, the Triceratops Dinozord, and the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord all then raced along the horizon together.

The Dragonzord's whole chest plate came right off with a blue flash of light, the hollow in its chest was filled with blue electricity as the arms all retract into the shoulders. It was then the Dragonzord's original shoulders connected together into a whole new chest plate region. The Mastodon floated through the air in its component form. The newly formed component connected electrically with the Dragonzord's back as new arms, the faceplate also dropped down from the jaw, showing a face. Both the Sabertooth Tiger and the Triceratops then each folded up into legs as the Dragonzord and Mastodon parts lowered down, connecting into the new body as blue lightning flashes behind the new Zord formation. The Power Staff weapon also dropped, and the newly formed Dragonzord Battle Mode took hold of it.

Spidertron became fully enraged, and he charged forth in desperation to take his opponent down. In the Dragonzord Battle Mode cockpit, Black Ranger, as he, Blue Ranger, and Yellow Ranger sat in the cockpit (Red Ranger and Pink Ranger were both not present in the cockpit for some reason), crossed his arms, motioned them around, then forth. The other two Rangers copied this. And then they all gestured to their right arms, then pointed their right arms forth.

"Dragonzord Battle Mode Power Staff! Full power, now!" cried Percy, Toby, and Emily at the same time.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode charged up its Power Staff with bluish electricity, as the background flashed green before an explosion appeared, and then it raised the staff up and grabbed it with both hands as the tip glowed golden.

It moved slightly forth and stabbed the golden-glowing Power Staff right into the approaching Spidertron's upper body, causing him to stop approaching. Spidertron groaned and writhed in agony from being stabbed for what seemed like forever. Just then, the end of the Power Staff finished burrowing through Spidertron's body and was now sticking out at the other end of his back, showing that he was indeed finished.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode then pulled its Power Staff out of Spidertron's body while lowering the weapon as his (Spidertron) wound began to spew out golden light. The Dragonzord Battle Mode then posed with its weapon while glaring at the stab wound in Spidertron's chest. It (Dragonzord Battle Mode) then fully lowered its staff in the foreground as it watched Spidertron collapse onto his back, dead, as the golden swirling energy finished spewing out before giving way to a massive explosion.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode stood completely victoriously while holding onto its Power Staff.

* * *

Back in Knapford Park, the kids that were sleeping from the effects of the sleeping powder, all suddenly woke up. Just as Percy came running back in with his music CD.

"What's this? Falling asleep in the middle of a football game, huh?" Percy jokingly asked.

The kids all just looked around, apparently they didn't seem to even remember falling asleep.

"I just might have to tell your parents to put you all on vitamins for the next little while, huh?"

Percy, Percy, Percy…you just like to joke around, don't you?

* * *

The next day in Sodor High, Toby was talking to Emily at her locker.

"Once the monster was destroyed, the real statue reappeared near the woods unharmed." Toby explained.

"That's a relief." sighed Emily in relief.

Soon the other Tidmouth Teens showed up, including Jules.

"Hey, guys, guess what?" Jules asked happily. "The city council decided not to tear down the statue."

"Wow!" gasped Rosie happily.

"That's awesome!" agreed Thomas.

"I'll say!" added James.

"They declared it a historical landmark." Jules continued.

"Apparently, the little stunt that Diesel and Daisy also pulled two days ago helped us get more signatures than we ever had before." Edward brought up before giving a chuckle. "And now they aren't too happy that that barbecue pit won't be put in after all."

"Oh well." Gordon shrugged, not caring about what Diesel and Daisy both wanted.

Emily at that point then decided to ask Percy something.

"Hey, Percy, did this experience help you overcome your fear of spiders?" she asked.

Percy folded his arms and gave a cocky smirk. "Oh, absolutely. I mean, I can positively say that is one problem I have overcome."

"That's wonderful, Percy." Rosie couldn't help, but hold in a giggle. "Because, right now, there's a really big one on your left shoulder."

Percy looked to his shoulder and his eyes widened as he spot a spider all right, then he began screaming like a girl.

"Get it off! GET IT OFF!"

Suddenly, Stanley appeared, and he removed it with a cheeky smirk.

"Chill out, dude." he said. "It's just a harmless rubber spider."

Percy had a hand over his heart, gasping and panting from that really nasty scare.

"What did you do that for?!" he snapped irritably. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, Stanley!"

"It's a good thing you've overcome your fear of spiders." teased Thomas.

The Tidmouth Teens (except Percy) and Jules all then laughed while Percy fumed crossly…but then he burst out laughing too.

**The End?**

* * *

Chapter is over. How was it? Read and Review and let me know if you guys can. The next one will be a Rosie centric one.


	29. Episode 28

Hello my fellow readers. The next chapter is now all ready for your enjoyment in reading. It's based on the MMPR episode *The Spit Flower* and it has Rosie as a main character...oh, before I forget; this chapter will also feature the first appearance of her thirteen year old sister, Violet (she is an OC of mine BTW). She'll be featured as a major character in a MUCH later chapter.

This chapter will also feature the first major appearance of the *StanleyxRosie* pairing too (hints were shown before, but this will be the first time they show actual affection for one another), so this is just a small heads up.

And again: Thomas belongs to HIT, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban.

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Spit Flower**

**MMPR Episode Basis: The Spit Flower**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

It was almost one week before Halloween on the Island of Sodor, but this Thursday was to be special for Rosie and her little sister, Violet: A floral parade was being held in Knapford and they had entered to help donate money to the children's hospital.

It was Wednesday morning at the Youth Center, and Rosie, Violet (who had shoulder length purple hair, and was wearing a pink shirt, purplish blue jeans, and yellow sneakers), and Stanley were all busy getting things ready. The Refreshment Lady and some of her staff had offered to help construct the float, while the teens brought over the flowers, ribbons, wheels, and all sorts of other stuff.

"Oh boy, I love flowers." Violet said to her sister. "In fact, I know all about them too! I know that buttercups are yellow…"

"Violet!" laughed Stanley. "I think we get the picture."

Rosie couldn't help but laugh too. Pretty soon, the Refreshment Lady and some of her fellow staff members had arrived with carpenter tools and power tools, and the work began. It was currently 8:30 in the morning when they started, and by 4:30 in the late afternoon, the float was nearly complete, but everyone else was wiped out from the hard work. The staff all left to go grab some dinner before returning to finish the float up. While the Refreshment Lady spoke to the three teens briefly.

"Hey, guys. I got to step out for about an hour and pick up some more supplies." she told them. "But I won't be gone for very long."

When she left, Violet then spoke to her sister and Stanley.

"Sorry, Rosie, but Mom wants me home for 5:00 tonight to help her with dinner." she apologized. "I hope you and Stanley both don't mind finishing on your own."

"Not at all." Rosie smiled. "We totally understand."

Violet smiled. "Okay, I'll see you later this evening at home." She then headed for the exit of the Youth Center, but before leaving the building she looked over her shoulder and gave a playful wink. "You two play nicely now."

Rosie and Stanley both blushed. Violet merely chuckled and left.

"T-that Violet is such a kidder, isn't she?" Stanley laughed in embarrassment.

"Oh! Y-yeah." Rosie replied shyly.

After some awkward silence, Stanley and Rosie both went over and sat at a nearby table to talk.

"You know, Stanley. I still can't believe a float that Violet and I both designed is going to be in the big parade." said Rosie.

"I know, right?" Stanley nodded in agreement. "You two are doing a very good thing for the children's hospital."

Rosie smiled as she blushed. "That's very nice of you to say Stanley."

But then trouble came…yep, you guessed it: Arry and Bert both then arrived at that very moment.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Bert asked as he and his brother looked around.

"The Youth Center is closed for today." Stanley explained. "It's because Refreshment Lady and some of her staff are helping us build a float for a parade that Rosie and her sister have entered."

"We're helping to raise money for the local children's hospital." Rosie added to that.

"Children's hospital?" snorted Arry. "Booooring!"

"Why bother helping kids who'll never get better?" Bert added. "Don't those kids already have enough problems already?"

Those comments made Rosie and Stanley both very cross.

"That's not very nice!" snapped Rosie.

"Can't you guys ever be nice for a change?" Stanley asked sternly.

Arry and Bert both thought about it for a minute.

"Hmm… let's see…how about…no?" Arry said mockingly.

He and Bert then left the Youth Center, laughing meanly. This left both Rosie and Stanley sighing while shaking their heads in disapproval.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. High up on one of the towers, some chatting could be heard coming from inside.

"**I just might have a float of my own to enter into that parade**!" Rita's voice growled.

"**They make them out of flowers**." Baboo's voice innocently pointed out.

"**Daisies even**!" Squatt's voice added.

Inside on the balcony, Rita looked out from her telescope while scowling. "Daisies, eh?!"

Baboo and Squatt both started arguing at that point. Why? Don't ask.

"If you hadn't gone and eaten all those sunflower seeds." Baboo said to Squatt, while jerking his arms, and then bonking his buddy atop the head three times.

"But then I wouldn't have such a sunny disposition!" Squatt countered, clutching his head in pain.

Rita merely ignored their pointless arguing and continued to look down at the Earth as she gestured her arms out repeatedly, the pendulum swinging behind her.

"Those children's hospitals will have no happiness while I'm around!" she vowed, standing near the balcony's railing while holding out her arms.

Uh oh. It looks like Rita's got a nasty plan.

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, Rosie had just finished contacting her other friends to come see the float when it was finished.

"These are cool flowers." remarked Stanley, looking at the flowers around the float. "I'm amazed you and Violet managed to buy 'em at the market."

"You know what the best part is?" Rosie asked, as she walked over to her gray-haired friend. "They're going to recycle all the flowers from the parade this year."

"How are they going to do that?"

"That's easy; they just collect them all and then they turn them into potpourri." Rosie answered.

Unfortunately, while the two teens were talking, some Putty Patrollers had appeared inside the Youth Center, and they were slowly approach the two teens while their backs were turned. Fortunately, Stanley quickly took notice.

"Um, Rosie?" he said. "I think we got company!"

Rosie turned around and saw them too.

"Putties!" she cried.

One Putty managed to grab hold of her arm, but she quickly yanked herself free. Quickly, Rosie backhanded the Putty in the face. Rosie and Stanley both battled the Putties and quickly defeated most of them. However, that proved to be a distraction, as some of the remaining ones turned their attention to the float. When they reached it, they began trashing it before the two teens could notice what was going on.

"My float!" screamed Rosie.

On cue, Thomas and the others showed up, just as the remaining Putties teleported out.

"And don't come back!" Thomas shouted.

Rosie slowly walked over to the ruined float. She blinked in tears before breaking down into sobs.

"Look at our float…"

Thomas and the others all felt sorry for their pink-haired friend.

"Rosie…" Thomas spoke softly.

"Those Putties really did a number on the float." commented Percy.

"Number is an understatement." Gordon remarked.

"It took us almost all day to get it built." Rosie groaned. "We needed to have it ready for tomorrow, but thanks to those Putties…now it won't be able to be in the parade!"

She broke down crying, thinking she had failed her sister, as well as failed to help the children's hospitals.

"Cheer up, Rosie." Emily said soothingly. "We'll help you get it fixed up."

"I doubt it." Rosie said solemnly, as she sat up. "This float was very difficult to build, and it would take us way too long to fix back up." She started to leave the Youth Center. "Sorry guys, but I think I need to be alone for now."

She exited the Youth Center in depression, leaving her friends alone worried and dismayed.

"Poor Rosie." said Emily sadly. "All that work she and Violet did and now it was all for nothing."

"Boy, that Rita's a real bi-" James started.

But thankfully, Edward cut him off before he could finish. "James! You know language like that is not allowed here!" he scolded, not liking the use of profanity.

"I was just going to say witch!" James protested.

The other Tidmouth Teens all shook their heads, before resting their eyes on the ruined float.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside on the balcony, Baboo and Squatt were both peering down on the Earth, while Rita was looking through her telescope.

"Aw, poor Rosie." snickered Squatt.

"Now she can't help those poor and unfortunate children." Baboo added.

"What I need now is a very special monster!" Rita spoke up, leering at her two minions. "Got any good suggestions?"

"Oh no!" Baboo exclaimed, shaking his head profusely and holding his hands up in front of his face before turning his palms out in protest, then holding them up at his sides. "I am not worthy to make a suggestion to you!"

"How about a giant cucumber with bad breath?" Squatt suggested, pointing up with his right index finger, then up higher, just before doing the same with his left hand, then back to the right.

"**Oh, my Queen**." called Finster from his workshop. "**You have so many monsters to choose from today**."

Rita had decided to pay Finster a small visit in his workshop, hoping to get a new monster idea from him. Inside the workshop, Finster was working on a brand new clay model of a random monster when his Empress walked inside towards the table.

"Finster, start thinking flowers!" Rita demanded. "I need a monster that will turn pretty blossoms into ferocious fighters!"

Just as easily, Finster already had a brand new monster idea on the spot.

"I have a very rare monster known as the Flora Expertorosis!" he started to explain.

* * *

Flashback

It place on an unknown meadow Planet with lots of beautiful plant life and flowers, where a monster made entirely out of a flower and/or Venus Fly trap or even both, was shown, as the wind blew flower petals all around it. Spit Flower then opened his jaw and spat out flowers all around it. Soon the Spit Flower gestured his big claws over his brand new garden of fang-mouthed flowers.

"**It's more commonly known as the furious Spit Flower**." Finster narrated. "**It gobbles up flowers by the ton and then spits them out again as ferociously fanged biting blooms. The blossoms draw all the energy from anyone they bite**."

End Flashback

* * *

"Oh, it's a strong monster, my Queen." he reassured. "I'm sure it will do quite nicely."

"Then I want one!" Rita ordered, beginning to turn around to leave. "Make it immediately!"

"One Spit Flower coming right up!" Finster nodded.

Finster, at his clay workspace, jolted a little as he turned around, rushing back over to the Monster-matic. He grabbed the lever and pulled it down then back up. The Monster-matic's exhaust pipe steams out as it began to work its magic. As the Monster-matic's pipe continued to steam some more, something was actively rockin' through the output tube. Pretty soon, the Monster-matic's output tube expelled a small fire burst, complete with smoke and sparks.

* * *

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space, a yellow ball of energy shot out and headed towards the planet Earth.

* * *

Down in Knapford Park, the same yellow ball of energy landed on the ground, covering a small area around it in a blanket of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, the newly made Spit Flower stepped forth and let out a fierce roar.

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, early the next morning, the Tidmouth Teens (minus Rosie) were all still busy cleaning up the mess from that evening battle with the Putties. They had told the Refreshment Lady about how some vandals had broken in last night to wreck the float. They were also still thinking about how sad Rosie was, and how they wanted to cheer her up.

"Hey, I know." Henry spoke up. "Let's take her and her sister out for lunch today."

"Good idea, Henry." Toby agreed. "That should help cheer them both up."

Soon, the teens had all the scatted wood chunks and damaged flowers all cleaned up.

"That all the pieces we could locate?" Percy asked unhappily. "Gee, what a bummer."

"Yeah, you know Rosie and Violet both really had their hearts set on having a float in the parade." Thomas sighed.

"No thanks to Rita!" huffed Gordon crossly.

"I wish there was something we could do." said Edward.

"I've got an idea." Stanley spoke up, and the Tidmouth Teens all looked at him hopefully. "We'll deal with it later though, because I got to go right now."

"Where are you going?" asked Thomas.

"Home to help my mom with the vegetable harvest for the parade." Stanley replied. "I'll see you guys later."

He then left the Youth Center, just as Rosie walked in. She was still feeling sad after what happened last night, especially after having to tell her sister what had happened to their float, it made her feel worse than before. Thomas and Emily both walked over to her.

"Hi Rosie." greeted Thomas kindly.

Rosie didn't say a word.

"You going to be okay?" asked Emily soothingly.

Rosie raised her head and managed a small smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Thomas gestured to the others. "We want to take you and Violet out to lunch, you know, to help cheer you two up."

Rosie kept her small smile. "That's sweet of you guys to offer."

"Besides." spoke up Percy. "We'll show Rita it's not that easy to defeat the Power Rangers."

"Darn right, Percy!" agreed James.

But before anyone did anything, their communicators went off. Toby went and answered his.

"Yes, Zordon?"

"**Power Rangers, I need you at the Command Center immediately**." said Zordon's voice.

Toby nodded and hung up before he looked in Rosie's direction.

"Rosie, Zordon needs us at the Command Center right away!" Toby called. "C'mon."

Rosie nodded understandingly and walked towards her friends. James, Edward, Henry, and Gordon stayed behind.

"**Prepare to teleport**." spoke Zordon's voice.

The five Tidmouth Teens stand and they activated their communicators and they turned into beams of coloured light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink) and they all descend out of the Youth Center. Leaving the other four Tidmouth Teens behind.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Alpha and Zordon were waiting patiently for the teens arrival. Soon five beams of light teleported in the middle of the chamber (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink), revealing Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie.

"So, what's happening?" asked Thomas.

"What's the big 9-1-1, Zordon?" added Percy.

"Rita wants to destroy the flower power peace parade." Zordon explained.

The teens gasped in shock, except for Rosie, who instead gave an angry gasp instead.

"That means she'll destroy all of the other floats too!" she said in anger, obviously still mad at Rita for ruining her float.

Suddenly, Alpha started panicking. "Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! She has just unleashed a new monster on Angel Grove!"

"Behold the Viewing Globe!" boomed Zordon to the Tidmouth Teens.

The Viewing Globe began showing images of the Spit Flower demonstrating its powers, and walking through Knapford while scaring many of the locals silly.

"It is called the Spit Flower." Zordon explained. "It has the ability to turn every flower on the Island of Sodor into an evil and ferocious blossom!"

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! Those are dangerous daisies!" wailed Alpha.

Rosie looked deadly serious.

"With that thing around, nobody's going to be safe." she said.

"And peace on Earth will be dealt yet another blow!" Zordon said, then went and explained the monster's powers. " The Spit Flower's body is like armour with few weak spots. You must avoid his claws and fangs."

"We gotcha, Zordon." Percy nodded.

"Affirmative." Toby added.

Thomas continued to look at the Viewing Globe, mostly at the Spit Flower.

"Geez, that's one ugly flower." he commented in disgust.

"I have located the Spit Flower near the park bridge." Alpha announced. "Hurry, Power Rangers!"

Thomas nodded and then he and the others reach for their Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger all jump flipped through the air. They landed in Knapford Park, all armed with their Power Weapons as they posed all ready for battle.

"POWER RANGERS!"

Spit Flower didn't seem happy to see the Rangers. He let out a threatening growl and opened his mouth and spat out several of his homemade flowers to the right. The Rangers ducked, dodged, and rolled away from the shower of killer petals. This proved to be a trick though, like for instance; some violet coloured flowers with fanged mouths floated upward. A reddish flower with an non-animated mouth also shot upward. A pink fanged flower also lunged out. A pair of fanged flowers then shot upward. And what looked like a small pile of scrambled egg flowers then shot upward too. Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger both writhed about while covered with biting flowers. Black Ranger, Red Ranger, and Yellow Ranger each also writhed about while covered with biting flowers.

Spit Flower then gestured his arms again, and activates the pair of antennae atop his head, firing a pair of green energy beams from them. The monster stood a distance as the five Rangers, still covered with fanged flowers, were all then blindsided by several spark bursts around them. The Rangers continued to get surrounded by spark bursts before ending with a big smoking blast that knocked the five off their feet. Lying on the ground, Black Ranger, Pink Ranger, Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Blue Ranger all lied on the ground, writhing, and still covered with those man-eating flowers.

"Uh! These things are really digging in!" groaned Toby.

"I'm getting weak!" Rosie complained.

"Me too!" Emily agreed.

"They're draining our energy!" Percy deducted obviously.

Spit Flower threw both his arms up in success, and then slowly pressed onward, clamping hands. He rushed over to the Rangers as they get up, clamping Black Ranger and Red Ranger's weapons (Power Axe and Power Sword respectively) when they struck, then knocking them both away. Pink Ranger ran over, about to hit him with her Power Bow, when he sparkily slashed her in the chest.

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers, Rita's voice could be heard coming from inside.

"**I have them now**!"

Inside on the balcony, Rita stood ready with her magic scepter.

"Magic wand, make my monster grow!" she yelled, as she threw her scepter.

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground.

Spit Flower became overwhelmed by the upward spray of growth smoke. He then grew gigantic amid the fading smoke.

He looked down at the now puny Rangers as they regrouped.

"Got to get rid of these flowers!" Thomas said aloud.

He and the other Rangers began ripping off the flowers stuck to their suits, and throwing them down. But while they were doing that, Spit Flower unleashed another concentric waves of energy from his antennae. The five Rangers quickly found themselves surrounded by explosions, each one with smoke of the colour of the Ranger it hits near. They continued to get hit by the colourful explosion bursts and they were again knocked off their feet.

* * *

While all was happening, at the Hudswell residence. Inside the garage, Stanley was alone and busy working on something that Edward had lent him, and he was so far not having any luck with getting whatever it was to work.

"Dang, still nothing." he said in disappointment.

As he continued to work, his communicator went off. Stanley stopped whatever he was doing and answered it.

"**Stanley, the Power Rangers need you at Knapford Park**!"

It was Zordon. And that also meant that his friends were in trouble and needed his assistance.

"Right away!" he hung up.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Stanley is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Stanley being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Stanley: "Dragonzord!"

* * *

Back at Knapford Park, Giant Spit Flower brought his right leg and foot up and started to bring it down. He was just about to bring his foot down and crush the five Rangers, when suddenly…

"NOOOO!" screamed a voice.

It was Green Ranger, who held his Dragon Dagger up and fired a beam of dark green energy from it. Spit Flower got each of his antennae struck by a pair of green beams, causing them to crackle with gold electricity. He fell down and rolled along the ground. After a brief quake, the five Rangers rolled onto their stomachs, and they looked to the right.

"Stanley!" cried Thomas.

Green Ranger ran over to his teammates, and helped Red Ranger stand back up.

"Thank goodness you guys didn't get stomped on." he said in relief.

"We're glad you saved us." Thomas said back.

But the reunion was short lived, as Spit Flower got back on his feet, with his antennae smoking. Down below, the Rangers got up and look upward together at the sight of giant monster.

"Uh-oh!" cried both Thomas and Stanley at the same time.

Spit Flower opened his mouth and releases a smoky breath. All Flowers were ripped from their planted garden spot. Reds and yellows. Flowers were ripped from their planted garden spot. Pinks mainly. Flowers were ripped from their planted garden spot. Violets mostly. Flowers were ripped from their planted garden spot. All yellow daisies. From there, a huge mass of flowers that look more like just petals swarmed skyward. More flowers were ripped from their planted garden spot. Reds and yellows. More flowers were ripped from their planted garden spot. Pinks mainly. More flowers were ripped from their planted garden spot. Violets mostly. Various bouquets on shop corner were being ripped out. Three yellow flowers were getting sucked up off their stems. Purple, pink, and white bundles of whatever flower types they are, were being sucked up one by one. Flowers were flowing throughout the air. Knapford was being caught in an upward flower storm. Meanwhile, Spit Flower continued to unleash a vacuum mist from his mouth. He also continued to loom over the six tiny Rangers. Back down below, the Rangers were looking upward still, when Red Ranger turned to Green Ranger, who whipped out and raised his Dragon Dagger.

"Stanley, you need to call upon the Dragonzord!" Thomas informed Green Ranger.

"I'm on it!" Stanley nodded, as he held his Dragon Dagger to the mouthpiece and began playing it.

Down in the ocean, the head of the Dragonzord arose from beneath the waves. Now fully submerged, it reached up while leaning back and roaring loudly, spraying water everywhere in the process.

Back at Knapford Park, Blue Ranger, Black Ranger, and Yellow Ranger each reached to the sky, summoning together.

"Come forth! Mighty Dinozords!"

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. The Mastodon then started to stomp through the snow. It was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. Its wheels passed through the desert sands. Soon, the Triceratops raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery.

Back with the Rangers, as Green Ranger continued playing on his Dragon Dagger as Pink Ranger and Red Ranger both looked up to the right, the latter then crossed both his arms and then doing a double thumbs up.

"Let's do it! Dragonzord Battle Mode!"

The Dragonzord looked upward briefly just before leaping up. The Mastodon Dinozord, the Triceratops Dinozord, and the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord all then raced along the horizon together.

The Dragonzord's whole chest plate came right off with a blue flash of light, the hollow in its chest was filled with blue electricity as the arms all retract into the shoulders. It was then the Dragonzord's original shoulders connected together into a whole new chest plate region. The Mastodon floated through the air in its component form. The newly formed component connected electrically with the Dragonzord's back as new arms, the faceplate also dropped down from the jaw, showing a face. Both the Sabertooth Tiger and the Triceratops then each folded up into legs as the Dragonzord and Mastodon parts lowered down, connecting into the new body as blue lightning flashes behind the new Zord formation. The Power Staff weapon also dropped, and the newly formed Dragonzord Battle Mode took hold of it.

Down below, Green Ranger ceased playing and joined his team in looking upward, as Red Ranger lead his teammates in leaping upward.

"Ready guys?!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

The Rangers all landed in the Dragonzord Battle Mode cockpit (with the exact same seating positions as from inside the Megazord cockpit), Red Ranger gestured an arm before giving a thumbs up.

"Dragonzord Battle Mode, online!" cried Thomas.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode flipped its Power Staff around, then the Zord stabbed it forth. This caused the tip of the weapon to start spinning like a drill. Knapford was caught in a downpour of flowers, which all then returned from whence they came, after the Dragonzord Battle Mode used its Power Staff to ward them all off.

Spit Flower was shaken and angered by the reversal of his fuel, and started moving to engage the Zord in combat. The Dragonzord Battle Mode turned around and walked to the left to also engage. Spit Flower faced the Dragonzord Battle Mode, smacking his claws to the Power Staff, then switching positions. The Dragonzord Battle Mode missed on its next Power Staff strike, giving Spit Flower an opening to sparkily slash it in the chest on the way by. The Zord stumbled back, but quickly recovered and thrust its Power Staff forth. Unfortunately, it got caught in Spit Flower's claw, causing it to start drilling uselessly.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode and Spit Flower both briefly remained locked together, until they switched positions, which is when the monster kicked the Dragonzord Battle Mode in the waist sparkily, and then shoving the Power Staff free and up. Spit Flower then rolled under next strike, then sparkily slashed the Zord while rushing by, before turning and doing so again. It was then, Spit Flower arm gestured up to his mouth then down. From his opened mouth, he vomited pink and white petals to the right. The Dragonzord Battle Mode, under a downpour of petals, began spark bursting. The mighty Zord continued to spark burst profusingly. In the Dragonzord Battle Mode cockpit, it got a burst of sparks and smoke outside the window, jolting the Rangers, but they recovered quickly.

"We're losing power!" exclaimed Thomas.

"We can't let that flower win!" came from Rosie.

But alas, it was not meant to be. Surrounded by smoke, petals, and sparks, the Dragonzord Battle Mode began to fall onto its back. From there, it collapsed onto its right side in defeat. Spit Flower let out a laugh at his defeated opponent.

* * *

At the Command Center, Alpha's voice could be heard coming from inside.

"**The Power Rangers are down, Zordon! Flower power is too much for the Dragonzord Battle Mode! Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi**!"

Inside the interior, Zordon then gave Alpha some instructions.

"Alpha, bring them back to the Command Center. We must regroup." he said calmly.

Alpha nodded and quickly pressed some buttons on the console. Soon six beams of light teleported in the middle of the chamber (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Stanley: Green), revealing Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Green Ranger, all safe and sound.

"Good thing you saved us, Zordon." Thomas spoke. "The monster almost trashed the Dragonzord!"

"I never thought flowers could be dangerous." Rosie spoke direly.

"Alpha, track where the Spit Flower is now." Zordon commanded.

"Right! It's coming up on the Viewing Globe now!" Alpha pressed some more buttons on the console.

The Viewing Globe then showed images of the returned to normal sized Spit Flower, now in another part of Sodor. It was obviously wrecking more havoc and gathering more flowers to feast upon and gather as loyal followers.

"I have retrieved your Zords and returned them to their hiding places. For as you can see, they were ineffective against the Spit Flower. Its strength grows with every minute! Flowers are on the attack all across the town!" Zordon explained seriously, then he looked in Alpha's direction. "Alpha, begin an analysis of the last battle!"

Alpha didn't need to be told twice and he set to work, soon he found the location of where the Spit Flower currently is.

"How are we going to stop that thing?" asked Emily.

"The analysis of your recent battle has located the Spit Flower's weak point." Zordon pointed out. "If you destroy the Spit Flower's mist sack, it will be unable to produce any more biting bloomers and its overall strength will be reduced."

"Well that's good news." Toby remarked.

Red Ranger turned to Pink Ranger. "You think you can hit that with your Power Bow, Rosie?" he asked her.

Pink Ranger nodded. "No problem. I'll show Rita not to mess with me."

"Still have a score to settle against her for ruining that float?" asked Percy.

"Big time." Rosie replied hotly.

"All right then, let's move!" Thomas declared.

Green Ranger was just about to join his teammates in going back to the battle, when Zordon spoke to him.

"Stanley, I need you to stay here." he said. "If the Power Rangers fail, then you will be our last hope!"

Green Ranger nodded. "I understand."

"You can monitor them here on the Viewing Globe." Alpha pointed out.

Green Ranger nodded again as he went and watched as Alpha pressed a few buttons on the console. Afterward, he turned to the five other Rangers as they each turned back into beams of coloured light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink) and they all descend out of the Command Center.

* * *

Back at Knapford Park, Spit Flower gestured his right claw before he held out both claw arms. Arriving for round two, the Rangers were now standing before a harmless flowerbed, armed with their Power Weapons.

"Go get 'em, Rosie!" encouraged Thomas.

"Right, Thomas!"

Pink Ranger posed with her Power Bow for a moment, and then leaped up. She soared through the air and fired an energized arrow from her weapon. Spit Flower made it easier for Pink Ranger's arrow to hit it in its tender gums, by holding its mouth open until it shot inside, and it caused a spark burst. Pink Ranger soared through the air and fired a second energized arrow from her weapon. Spit Flower looked up and got spark bursted by the energized arrow. He then went flying through the air like an upchucked daffodil. Pink Ranger back flipped through the sky with her Power Bow in hand before landing before another flowerbed. Spit Flower stood, exhaling petals uncontrollably and gesturing his arms in pure anger, it was now *blooming* for a fight. Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Yellow Ranger all then regrouped with Pink Ranger at the other flowerbed. They were all still armed with their Power Weapons.

"All right, let's bring them together!" Thomas commanded.

The five core Rangers each connected their Power Weapons in a circle and surging with electricity. Black Ranger shifted his Power Axe into Cannon mode before throwing it upward.

"Power Axe!" Percy shouted.

The Power Axe floated up and hovered in the air. Pink Ranger crossed her Power Bow to her side, and then flung it upward.

"Power Bow!" Rosie shouted.

The Power Bow materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected across the barrel of the Power Axe blaster. Yellow Ranger twirled both of her Power Daggers, crossed her arms, and then threw them upward.

"Power Daggers!" Emily shouted.

Both Power Daggers materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow. Blue Ranger held both ends of his Power Lance in the air, and then threw them upward.

"Power Lance!" Toby shouted.

Both Power Lances materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow next to the Power Daggers. Red Ranger, as he looked upward, gestured both arms while holding his Power Sword before going and leaping up.

"Power Sword!" Thomas shouted.

Red Ranger floated up to the combined weapons and prepared to add the Power Sword to them. The Power Sword flashed with red power as it connected with the combined weapons, forming the full Power Blaster in a flash of blue energy. Red Ranger dropped back down from the air with the formed Power Blaster in his hand. After Red Ranger landed, the other four Rangers joined his side, each grabbing onto the Power Blaster or (in the girls' cases) touching his shoulders.

"POWER RANGERS!" The Rangers battle cried in union.

Spit Flower was standing in the open field, flailing about as his body smokes, and now had a tentacle-like arm, but was seemingly cut in half. The five Rangers remained together as the Power Blaster began to unleash five beams of power.

"FIRE!"

A combined beam (purple at the front, red fire at center, blue edges, yellow and pink spiral outside) blasted across the whole area. Spit Flower just stood there as the yellow swirling beam strikes him directly. He began bursting and exploding with his tentacle extended forth. Finally, the yellow swirling beam finished striking him, causing Spit Flower to finish gleaming from the beam. He was now smoke bursting and started falling up and then back down onto the ground as he crackled with red electricity, just before exploding outward into shards of blue, leaving no daisies behind to push up.

The Rangers regained their weapons after dissembling the Power Blaster. They posed victorious near the flowerbed with their Power Weapons.

"Yes!" cheered both Rosie and Emily at once.

"We've done it!" came from Thomas, Percy, and Toby in union.

* * *

Back in the Command Center interior, Alpha, Zordon, and Green Ranger were happy that the Rangers had destroyed the monster.

"The Power Rangers have done it!" Zordon declared.

Green Ranger then looked over to Alpha. "Now that they've defeated that monster, Alpha. I need your help with something back at my garage."

Alpha was curious, but agreed to help him with whatever he needed him for.

* * *

Back in the Hudswell residence's garage, Stanley had a large supply of wood all setup nearby, and some tools on the workbench. He also had James, Henry, Gordon, and Edward all present to help out too.

"So this is your idea, Stanley?" asked Henry. "You're going to rebuild the float for Rosie and Violet?"

Stanley nodded. "Thanks to the plans I had Alpha provide for me, it shouldn't take long to do it." he explained.

"Well, we did our part in getting what remained of the float here." Gordon said. "And anything else you'll need."

"And I thank you guys for it." Stanley smiled.

James smiled back. "Whatever. Just remember, you have till 4:30 to get it ready."

"It's currently 11:30, so you have five hours." Edward said warningly. "We'll be back at around 4:00."

Stanley nodded to his friends, and they left. The gray haired boy had a lot of work ahead of him, but it was something he had to do to help Rosie and her little sister.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. High up on one of the towers, Rita's familiar screech was heard in a rant.

"**Can't you lunkheads do a simple thing like destroying a world**?!"

Inside on the balcony, Rita was mad at her minions for another failed plan. While Baboo, Squatt, and Finster cowered in fear, Goldar just stood nearby, emotionless.

"Do I have to do everything myself?!" she asked angrily. "You're worthless, you know that?!"

Finster just whimpered as Goldar stared down at him sternly, raising his arms and covering ears with hands, eyes opened. Rita left Finster cowering, as she headed to the left side of the balcony and begins to yell at embracing Baboo and Squatt.

"And what do you two have to say for yourselves?!" she asked.

"Don't feel so bad, my Queen." Squatt said stupidly, while gesturing arms, nodding, then jolting back in fear, and then raising right hand. "Everyone makes mistakes now and then!"

But Baboo had different words in mind. "Oh no! He didn't mean that, Rita, you've never made a mistake in your life!" he said, while shaking his head profusely and holding his hands up in front of face before turning his palms out in protest, then holding them up at his sides.

"What'd I say?! What'd I say?!" Squatt asked innocently, pointing up with his right index finger, then up higher.

Rita growled as she ceased facing the cowering Baboo and Squatt, and turned to walk back to the balcony to sulk. Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space, where her voice could be heard coming FROM the Moon.

"**How come I never get to win**?" she whined.

We've talked about this before, Rita…villains nearly always lose in the end.

* * *

Later that day at 4:00pm, the Tidmouth Teens had brought Rosie over to Stanley's place. They've told her that he had a surprise for her.

"Come on Rosie." insisted Thomas. "You'll love it."

Rosie wasn't too sure, seeing as she was still very unhappy that she and her sister's float was trashed the night before, and that she wouldn't be able to enter the parade this year, and this hurt her pretty bad…but not nearly as much as telling her own sister the bad news, and it hurt her just as much.

"At least it's better than sulking about it." James said.

Rosie sighed. "All right. What is it?"

On cue, Stanley exited the garage via the door. From there, he walked over to his friends.

"I'm sorry the float you and Violet both designed got trashed by those Putties last night." he said sincerely. "So, I went and made you two something like-"

He pressed a button on the remote he had. Cue the garage hanger opening up… and Rosie's eyes widened with wonder.

"Oh, my gosh…" she whispered.

In Stanley's garage was the very same float that she and Violet had made plans for and had the staff at the Youth Center help them build…except all rebuilt entirely from scratch, all decorated with flowers like before. Rosie just couldn't believe her eyes.

"B-but how?" she asked in shock. "Those Putties wrecked it! H-how? -w-when…"

"I had Alpha provide me the plans for a second version of it." Stanley explained. "Then it took Gordon and the others here to bring me all of the remains of the old version of the float and I took it from there."

Thomas and the others could see Rosie's shoulders starting to quiver.

"R-Rosie…?" said Thomas in worry. "Are you okay?"

Rosie had tears in her eyes. It was then she ran and jumped into Stanley for a hug as she started to cry softly.

"Oh, thank you Stanley!" she sobbed happily. "It looks just like before!"

"So does this mean you're joining in the parade?" Stanley asked.

Rosie let go of the gray haired boy and nodded. "I can't wait to tell Violet the great news, and it's all thanks to you Stanley."

"You're very welcome, Rosie." he replied. "Anything to help a friend in a time of need."

As the two teens embraced, the remaining Tidmouth Teens all watch this heartwarming scene, happily.

"A happy ending?" asked Percy.

"Yup, Percy." Thomas nodded. "A happy ending."

The others all agreed to that statement.

**The End?**

* * *

And there we go, chapter is all finished. How was it? Read and Review if you can, but NO flames or mean/rude comments please.


	30. Episode 29

Hello again everybody, a new chapter for your enjoyment…and a Halloween one at that. This chapter is an originally made one, but it also features many story elements from the MMPR episode "Life's a Masquerade", because it features the powerful Frankenstein monster…who actually kicks the Rangers butts before getting his own hide handed to him by the Dragonzord Battle Mode.

And note, I do hope many of you enjoy Thomas &amp; Friends shippings (Like I do, plus I'm positive there are a number of people out there who do indeed), because you'll be getting to see some "ThomasxEmily", "TobyxMavis,", "DuckxFlora" "JamesxMolly", "GordonxCaitlin", "LukexMillie", and also "StanleyxRosie" moments in the chapter.

And the usual message: Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban Brands. And this time: I'd like to mention that Link, Zelda, and the Nintendo 64 all belong to Nintendo. All right, enough rambling from me…on with the chapter! Beware. It's my longest one yet.

* * *

**Chapter 29: A Sodor Halloween**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Life's a Masquerade**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

It was now very in late October, with just three days to go until the big Halloween party at Sodor High. Everyone was very excited, especially the Tidmouth Teens, since they've already had their costumes all picked out for it (although for Percy, it was actually picked out by his mother).

One day, Percy was walking through the hallways on his way to the cafeteria to meet up with his friends in order to grab some breakfast before the bell rang. Along the way, he was noticing the decorations being setup by teachers, staff, and even some students. While it was daytime, Percy still felt frightened by the somewhat spooky atmosphere in the air.

"_Boy, Halloween sure is a scary holiday_." he thought to himself in fear. "_B-but I'm n-not s-s-scared_!"

Unfortunately, he was quickly proven wrong when someone sneaked up on him from behind and gave a: "BOO!"

Poor Percy let out a frightened shriek and ran for cover behind a nearby garbage can. Then, as the green-haired boy poked his head out, he heard some mean laughter. It was Diesel who had sneaked up and scared the wits out of him.

"Aw, don't be frightened, Percy." he snickered. "It's only me."

Percy's fear had turned into anger. "That wasn't funny, Diesel!" he snapped, while standing back up.

"Unfunny to you, but-" Diesel chuckled. "-it was hilarious to me!"

"But you didn't need to go and scare me like that!"

Diesel shrugged. "Fine, but you've been warned-"

"And maybe I should warn you-" spoke a firm voice. Diesel looked behind him and saw that it was an angry Thomas and Emily, both with their arms folded. "-is that if you, Arry, or Bert...whom I know are both hiding in the lockers nearby, try anything to any of my friends, you'll have to deal with yours truly."

"And the same goes for your gal pal, Daisy." Emily added heatedly. "I may not like fighting, but I will still do ANYTHING to protect my friends from the likes of you!"

Diesel growled crossly and walked past Percy towards two nearby lockers. Once he reached two yellow and orange lockers, he opened them up… and in an instant pulled Arry and Bert both out of 'em (Arry to the left, and Bert to the right).

"You idiots, Thomas knew you were in there the whole time!" Diesel snapped.

Arry and Bert both had surprised looks on their faces, but their surprise quickly turned into anger as they glared seething at Thomas.

"Come on!" Diesel pulled his two friends/minions away. "We'll get him if it's the last thing we ever do."

As soon as they were gone, Thomas and Emily both approached Percy.

"Thanks, you guys." Percy said in relief. "But, Thomas, how did you know Arry and Bert were in those lockers?"

"That's easy, Percy." Thomas smiled. "Because one: They are predicable. They do this every time Halloween approaches. And two: They always go for the bright yellow and orange lockers to hide in."

"You're good." Percy smiled. "I guess if I was as brave as you, I would have not been so scared."

"Think nothing of it, Percy." Emily said soothingly. "Now, come on. We don't want to be late."

Thomas, Emily, and Percy each continued their way down the hallway. They soon arrived at the Tidmouth Class with ten minutes to spare. Suddenly, they heard a voice call out to them.

"**Hey, Thomas, Percy, Emily**!" It was James's voice. "**Check this out**!"

Walking into the classroom was James all right…but only, he was wearing a white and black disco suit (from the sixties). He even had his flaming red hair all slick and smooth too. Needless to say, if this was an anime, Thomas, Percy, and Emily would have all sweat dropped at this point.

"All right, James, I give." Thomas groaned. "What in the world are you doing wearing that getup?"

"Isn't it obvious?" James smiled. "I'm going as Elvis Presley this Halloween."

Then, without warning, he did an imitation of said man.

"Thank you, thank you very much." James said in his best Elvis impersonation. "So, what do you guys think?"

"Your costume is a little boy making a complete idiot of himself." Gordon muttered quietly and deadpanly at his seat.

Too bad James overheard him. "It does not! I think it makes me look cool."

"Um, James, correct me if I'm wrong." Henry piped up. "But aren't Halloween costumes suppose to be scary?"

"Not always, Henry." Stanley pointed out, as he walked inside the classroom. "They can be anything you'd like. Frightening like Frankenstein. As silly as a clown. Or even heroic like Hercules."

"Right as always, Stanley." James grinned.

Gordon suddenly chuckled. "Still, James. To me, your costume makes you look like a trainwreck."

James fumed. "Take that back, Gordon!" he snapped angrily.

Just before an argument could take place, Edward, Duck, Oliver, Rosie, and Toby all walked into Class. They were covered in strawberry jam and fake feathers from head to toe, and were all very unhappy.

"Oh my!" Emily gasped. "What happened to you guys?"

"Two guesses, and the first doesn't count." Duck replied.

"Diesel, Arry, Bert, and Daisy." Thomas and Stanley both said at the same time, in dismay.

"We were just heading over to class." Oliver explained. "We were minding our own business, not even bothering anyone. As we approached the staircase, they suddenly ambushed us, with Diesel and Daisy both going and dumping jars full of strawberry jam all over us. Arry and Bert both then went and dumped a bucket full of feathers onto us."

"Once they finished, Daisy added this: *Hey, if it isn't the chickens of the school!*…and then they laughed at us." Rosie concluded unhappily.

Stanley walked over to the pink-haired girl and plucked a feather off her head.

"I still don't know them too well, but do those guys always do this kind of stuff to you all?" he asked.

"All of the Smelter Class teens do this to us." Gordon explained. "The only ones who don't are Mavis, BoCo, Derek, and Paxton."

"Those four are our friends, too." Thomas added.

"I wish someone could put those jerks in their place." Percy sighed. "Then maybe they would tone it down a bit."

"I'm afraid that might not be possible, Percy." Edward explained. "Once a trouble maker, always a trouble maker."

"You never know though, Edward." Toby started. "It could happen."

"If it does, then I hope it's soon." Rosie groaned.

And everyone in the Tidmouth Class agreed to that.

* * *

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space. Up on the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita had witnessed what had happened from looking through her telescope on the balcony, and she chuckled.

"Those fools look so silly right now!" she said to no one in particular.

She turned around and walked back inside the main chamber.

"_But little do they know what my minions are up to down somewhere on their little island_." she thought to herself. "_Plus those bullies at their school have also given me an idea for a monster to go distract them_."

Inside Finster's workshop, said scientist was busy organizing his lab, when Rita walked in.

"Finster, I've just thought of a wonderfully evil new idea." she began, while smiling widely. "With the Halloween holiday fast approaching, I think we should go for a monster that can blend into the Halloween spirit."

"Wonderful suggestion, my Queen." Finster said, obviously not paying any attention to his Empress.

And Rita knew this. "FINSTER!"

Finster was so startled by her angry screaming that he tossed whatever was in his hands up into the air, before turning around to face his Queen and catching it.

"Oh, s-sorry, your Wickedness." he apologized, putting what he was holding onto the work bench.

"Whatever." Rita grunted unhappily, but soon a small smile crept along her lips. "Well as I said, I have a new monster suggestion for the upcoming Halloween holidays."

Finster ponders to himself. "A Halloween creation? What do you have in mind, my Wickedness?"

Rita's wicked smiled grew wider. "I'm glad you asked."

* * *

Back inside Sodor High, it was lunch time on the very same day. Thomas (who was now carrying a blue shield with silver outlines around it. On the top of the blue was three yellow triangles, one on top, and two underneath it, side by side. In the middle was a red bird like symbol, and on the bottom was a single yellow triangle, pointing up), Stanley, and Emily were all walking to the cafeteria to get something to eat. When they walked inside, they saw something that didn't make them too happy. In the middle of the lunch room, there was both Arry and Bert, and they were picking on poor Molly.

"Gosh, they have some nerve." Emily sighed. "Who do they think they are?"

"**The Smelter Class teens, that's who**!" came Diesel's oily voice.

The black-haired Smelter Teen had sneaked up behind both Thomas and Stanley and attempted to stuff two opened cans of cream corn he had down the back of their shirts. However, just as quick as lightning, Stanley turned and stopped Diesel by grabbing both of his wrists.

"I may not know you guys very well, Diesel." The gray-haired boy started sternly. "But I still don't take very kindly to those who would dare pick on my friends."

"Well, that's too bad." Diesel snickered. "We never listen to you guys anyway."

Thomas turned around and saw something behind the devious teenager that put a smile onto his face.

"Well you may just listen if you've noticed who was behind you, Diesel."

Diesel's eyes widened nervously as he heard a coughing sound, so he turned and looked behind him, which was a big mistake. Standing right over there was Sir Topham Hatt, the principal, with his arms folded and he didn't look too happy.

"Diesel." The principal thundered. "Are you, Arry, and Bert causing a disturbance here in the cafeteria?"

"Uh…" Diesel gulped. "No, we're not." He turned and called to his pals. "Arry, Bert, leave the girl alone!"

"Why should we?" Arry asked.

"Lets just say the principal is here and we could end up with more detention if we continue our devious tricks." Diesel answered.

Arry and Bert both gulped nervously and scuttled away from Molly, who was shaking, terrified, from being bullied. Soon enough, James showed up, and he started talking to her.

"What's wrong, Molly?" he asked kindly.

"Arry and Bert were bullying me." Molly said timidly. "B-but, they're gone now, t-thanks to the p-principal."

"That Arry and Bert." James muttered crossly to himself. "I hate it when they pick on Molly."

He then put his arm around the pretty dark-haired girl. "Well don't you worry, Molly, I'll look out for you. I'll make sure those evil, vile, nasty, irredeemable bullies stay away from you."

Molly's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Really." James nodded truthfully.

Nearby, Thomas, Stanley, Emily, and Sir Topham Hatt were watching, and they saw that James had finally earned himself a girlfriend. How? Easy. It's because Molly had just went and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Wow." Emily said in surprise. "James and Molly have hooked up."

"Imagine that." Thomas chuckled in agreement.

"James always was popular with the girls." Even Sir Topham Hatt agreed… just before adding: "When he started to act mature."

"You're right as always, sir." Stanley nodded.

Despite that minor setback though, Diesel, Arry, Bert, and Daisy vowed that they wouldn't give up. They continued to try their devious tricks and pranks on the students (ranging from Water Balloons, dumping paint, etc.), but they were usually foiled by the intervention of Thomas and/or Stanley, much to their ever growing frustration.

* * *

Later inside an ice cream shop after school, Diesel and his gang (joined by Dodge and Splatter) were all there enjoying some frozen treats. –actually, scratch that. Dodge, Splatter, Arry, Bert, and Daisy were the ones enjoying some frozen treats. Meanwhile, Diesel was busy sulking over at the counter to enjoy himself. He was in a bitter mood over his bad day.

"Darn those fools!" he complained, pounding a fist onto the counter. "They keep spoiling our fun."

"Yeah, we need to find a way to make those two fools pay!" agreed Bert, referring to Thomas and Stanley.

"Well, how about this?" Dodge spoke up. "Why don't we scare 'em away somehow?"

"Scare 'em, how?" asked Splatter.

"I don't know." remarked Dodge. "You tell me."

"Will both you idiots shut up?!" Diesel snarled at them. "I'm trying to think here!"

"I think they maybe onto something, Diesel." Arry spoke up. "The upcoming Halloween party at the school might be our ticket to getting revenge on both Billinton and Hudswell. If we can fool them into thinking there are real ghosts there, we can scare 'em silly."

"My brother, that's clever thinking." Bert chuckled, impressed that his twin brother came up with a rather smart idea. "We'll scare those fools out of this school."

"Impressive." Daisy grinned. "I guess you're not a bonehead like I always thought."

Arry smirked, not knowing that that comment from the hot blonde-haired girl was actually half an insult.

"Agreed." Diesel added, feeling like his devious self again. "We don't have a lot of time to plan our strategy, so we'd better get started now."

Arry, Bert, Daisy, Dodge, and Splatter all let out cheers of agreement.

* * *

Later still, this time at the Sterling Residence. Inside the house, Rosie and Emily were both upstairs trying on their costumes for the party on Friday. Rosie was standing in the hallway all dressed up as a fairy, while Emily was currently inside her room with her door closed getting her own costume on.

"How's it coming along, Emily?" called Rosie from outside.

"**Pretty fine**." Emily replied from inside her room. "**I still feel a bit uneasy about having dyed my hair blonde for the rest of this week though**."

"Come on, it's just until Halloween is over." Rosie responded with a chuckle. "Besides, you need to always try something new with your hair at least once in a while."

"**I guess you're right**…"

After a few minutes of grunts coming from inside Emily's room, the door finally opened up. Rosie let out a happy gasp at what she saw coming out.

"Wow Emily, you look beautiful." she remarked positively.

Standing in the doorway to her own room was Emily all right. She now had long golden blonde hair with two long bangs that dropped all the way down to her chest. She also wore a white dress with white gloves and had a golden "M" like belt around her waist. Hanging down the golden belt was a flag that had the exact same printings as Thomas's shield. She also wore a purple tank top, which the back side went down to her lower hips. Her crown was very small and located on her forehead, with a blue crystal sticking out in the middle. On her shoulder blades she wore golden like armour that covered them.

"Thanks, Rosie." she smiled gratefully. "I sure hope Thomas likes it too."

"I'm sure he will." Rosie reassured. "He's going as Link, and you as Princess Zelda. It's a perfect match."

This made Emily all the more hopeful. "You really think so?"

"I know so." smiled Rosie. "Trust me."

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. High up on one of the towers. Inside, at Finster's workshop, Rita had just finished informing her monster maker of her newest plan and monster idea.

"Now, do you still have that leftover Super Putty from a millennium ago?" she asked.

"Oh yes, my Queen" Finster nodded, going into a nearby cabinet and pulling out a lump of clay, but its color was slightly different than the usual stuff.

"Very good." Rita smirked. "Now get that Frankenstein monster ready!"

Finster nodded and Rita then left the workshop. Quickly, Finster had the clay model of the Frankenstein's monster all prepared. Once it was all completely finished, he walked towards the Monster-matic and carefully placed the clay model inside the machine. Then, he closed her up tight. Finster then went and grabbed the lever and pulled it down then back up. The Monster-matic's exhaust pipe steams out as it began to work its magic. As the Monster-matic's pipe continued to steam some more, something was actively rockin' through the output tube. Pretty soon, the Monster-matic's output tube expelled a small fire burst, complete with smoke and sparks. Baboo and Squatt were both watching all that was happening through the nearby window.

"Wow, what do you think Rita has planned this time?" asked Squatt.

"Not really sure." Baboo answered, as he scratched the top of his head.

They soon got their answer, because as the smoke cleared away, the figure was shown to be Frankenstein's monster walking out, motioning his arms in a menacing way and roaring out. This of course, scared Baboo and Squatt both quite badly.

"Uh-oh!" gulped Squatt.

"We'd better get back to Earth and finish harvesting that Super Putty!" agreed Baboo.

The two turn into dark swirls and they warped out of the chamber. Soon, Rita walked back into the workshop, and she saw her new monster growling and motioning his arms. She gave him a quick look over, and then smiled before going and giving Frankenstein his instructions.

"I want you to go down to Earth and distract the Power Rangers." she told the monster sternly. "I don't want them interfering with my latest plan. Can you do it?"

Frankenstein growled and then bowed respectfully. "I can, my Empress." he said.

"Then go!" Rita shouted, motioning her right hand like a claw and poking it forth three times, while grinning evilly. "And get them!"

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space, a yellow ball of energy shot out and headed towards the planet Earth.

* * *

Down in Knapford Park, the same yellow ball of energy landed on the ground, covering a small area around it in a blanket of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Frankenstein straightened up and slowly began his search for the Power Rangers.

Oh boy, this could be one Halloween that the Tidmouth Teens might not soon forget.

* * *

A few days later, it was finally Friday night and Halloween night. The Tidmouth Teens (minus Stanley, James, Emily, and Rosie) along with Molly, Jules, and Mavis were all outside the school waiting for some of their other friends to arrive so they can all go inside for the party.

Thomas was indeed dressed up at the Nintendo character, Link. He wore a green tunic with a brown belt wrapped around his waist. He wore white tights, brown boots and brown gloves. He also had a green elf like hat with his blue short hair underneath it, and had pointy ears with earrings on them. In his right hand, Thomas held a silver coloured sword with a blue wings that were right above the handle connected between the blade and handle. In his left hand, Thomas held the same blue shield he brought to school from days ago.

Edward was dressed as a wizard from the medieval times, Gordon was dressed as a British Admiral, Henry was dressed as a doctor, Mavis was dressed as a wicked witch, Jules was dressed as a scientist, Molly was dressed as a pretty red-haired mermaid (wearing a red haired-wig and could also surprisingly move), Toby was dressed as a scarecrow, and poor Percy was dressed as…a green caterpillar with red stripes…much to his great displeasure.

"I look ridiculous." he muttered unhappily.

"**Cheer up Percy, ah think yo' look fine**." came Flora's familiar southern voice.

Flora and Duck both arrived at that moment. Flora was dressed as a female civilian from the 1700's, while Duck was dressed as a British Redcoat, stemming all the way from the American Revolution.

"But, Flora, my mom always makes me dress up as a caterpillar every Halloween." Percy complained. "And when we were little, nearly everyone at school always called me *a green caterpillar with red stripes.*"

Just as he finished explaining his little sob story, Luke (who was dressed up as Napoleon Bonaparte), Millie (who was dressed up as Josephine, who was the French Emperor's wife), and Caitlin (who was dressed up as an Arabian Princess) each arrived.

"Bonjour, my friends!" greeted Millie, again mixing her speech with French and English.

"Hi guys!" greeted Caitlin excitedly.

"Hello." Luke greeted shyly.

"Hello Luke, Millie, and Caitlin." Thomas greeted back. "Nice of you three to join us."

"Thank you, Thomas." Millie replied with a friendly smile.

Gordon didn't see Caitlin's brother anywhere. "Where's Connor, Caitlin?" he asked.

"He'll be by later, Gordon." she answered. "He's at our house handing out candy for children." Then she blushed slightly and said: "By the way, you look very dashing and handsome."

Gordon blushed back. "And you look very pretty, Caitlin."

"**You mean hot**!" blurted out James' voice.

James had arrived at that moment, still dressed as Elvis Presley, and he went right up to Caitlin with hearts in his eyes.

"Hello, my name is James, but you may call me honey!" he said with a flirting tone in his voice.

Caitlin giggled in amusement at how funny she though James was acting right now. Gordon, however, didn't seem very pleased, as he went up and glared at his red-haired friend straight in his face.

"Back off, James, she's with me." he growled warningly.

Watching James flirt with Caitlin, Molly didn't seem very pleased either (likely jealousy). She decidedly walked over to her new boyfriend, and when Molly got close enough to him, she went and stomped on James's foot when he wasn't looking.

"YEOW!" James yelped, as he held his sore foot and hopped around for a moment.

Molly started whistling innocently like she had done nothing wrong, while everyone else chuckled. Pretty soon, Oliver (who was dressed as a Colonial Militia from the American Revolution), Rosie, and Emily had each arrived.

Many of the male teens (with the thankful exception of Toby, Duck, Luke, Oliver, and Edward) present all took one look at Emily, and they all let out a highly surprised gasp as they blushed with amazement, and even love struck too.

"Oh. My. Gosh." came from James.

"Oh my, Emily, you look…so gorgeous." gasped Henry.

But Thomas was the most speechless of all.

"Wow…" he breathed.

Complete with golden blonde hair, Emily was indeed dressed up as Princess Zelda from the popular Nintendo 64 video game, "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time". To many of her male friends, they all thought Emily looked like an angel (or a video game Princess anyway), complete with an absolutely beautiful voice too. Emily slowly walked over to Thomas and he held her hands as they stared at each other.

"Emily…" he whispered. "You look amazing."

"Funny." Emily whispered back. "You look handsome as Link. My wonderful Hero of Time."

The couple was then just about to share a kiss, when a cough interrupted them. It was James who did that, and he looked a little annoyed.

"Uh, I hate to spoil your moment." he snorted. "But shouldn't we go inside now?"

"But Stanley isn't here yet." Rosie piped up. "Shouldn't we wait for him?"

"I'm sure he'll show up later." James retorted, before grinning. "For now, lets go inside…" He suddenly raised his voice excitedly. "-and GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

The entire party of seventeen high school students all cheered, and they went to the front entryway. But unknown to each of them, nearby behind a tree, came Diesel and his gang. They each gave devious chuckles before following the teens suit into the school in order to setup their little plan of payback.

* * *

The gym was packed with many students (who were either chatting, or were out on the floor dancing) and teachers (either keeping an eye on things, chatting, or even enjoying the music). Many of the nearby tables had refreshments (chips, vegetables, cookies, pizza, a huge fruit punch bowl. etc.) and lots of different Halloween candy laid out. There was even a Music DJ hired by Sir Topham Hatt for the whole evening.

Yup, this was going to certainly be a night to remember…maybe.

* * *

While all of this was happening. Far from Knapford, inside an unknown cave somewhere on Muffle Mountain, a platoon of Putty Patrollers were busy mining something from a hole in the wall of the cave. As they shovelled out what was inside, they dumped the stuff into the clear-topped device with pinkish smoke pouring from it. Baboo, Squatt, and Finster were busy leading the operation. What they were mining looked exactly like the clay that Finster used to create the Frankenstein's monster.

"Super Putty! Oh, how delightful." Finster commented happily. "Now I'll be able to construct an army of Putty Patrollers that will be indestructible."

"N-not to mention monsters with power equal to that spooky Frankenstein." added Squatt, still frightened of Frankenstein.

"Oh, the Empress will be very pleased." Baboo stated, before looking into the busy Putties "We've got to get the Super Putty back to the Palace as soon as possible."

Along the rockin' output tube, a Putty held the end as some reddish clay popped out into the bowl, then a pair of Putties each picked up a few chunks and took them off. While over at the Super Putty bowl, a few chunks of clay plopped in, and then a Putty reaching in and picked up two clumps. A Putty then slapped pair of wads onto big boulder of Super Putty, really squeezing it on there.

* * *

Back in Sodor High's gym, the party was still going on and everyone was having a grand time. Toby and Mavis were currently sharing a dance, while James was sharing a dance with Molly. Near one corner of the gym, Millie was chatting with Caitlin and Jules.

"Oh mon! This party is amazing." Millie commented.

"Totally!" nodded Caitlin.

"Most certainly." added Jules.

At that point, Gordon and Luke came by.

"Ah, my sweet Josephine. Would you care to dance?" Luke spoke like a French gentleman to Millie.

Millie giggled in amusement from her boyfriend and agreed. Holding hands, they walked to the dance floor. Gordon then spoke to Jules and Caitlin.

"So, has Stanley shown up yet?" he asked.

"Sorry." Caitlin shook her head. "No."

"We don't know what's keeping him." Jules added. "But we did see him earlier this morning. He told us that he would be running a little late in arriving, but that's because he was having some trouble with his costume."

Gordon and Caitlin then decided to go share a dance. While nearby at the refreshment stand, Thomas was chatting with both Percy and Emily.

"This party is even better than last year's dance." said Thomas happily.

"You bet, Thomas!" agreed Percy, who was busy stuffing his face with cupcakes.

"Hmm hmm." Emily nodded, just before noticing something from Percy's costume was missing. "Ah, Percy. I think you're missing a little something."

"What's that, Emily?" he asked, his mouth was still full.

"The bottom half of your costume." she answered.

Percy swallowed the food in his mouth and looked downward…just to see that the bottom half of his costume WAS missing (but thankfully he had clothes on for the lower half), and he sighed irritably.

"Not again. I'll be back, guys."

And he ran out of the gym into the hallway. Down the hallway, Percy looked around and soon found the bottom half of his costume.

"There it is!" he said, and slipped it back on. "Sheesh, I wish my mom didn't make me wear this stupid costume every year…"

He was about to head back to the gym when he heard a frightening moan.

"Huh?"

He turned around and saw something interesting. It was the Frankenstein's monster approaching him… but he just thought it was someone wearing a costume.

"Stanley, is that you?" Percy asked.

Frankenstein let out a frightening growl as a response… but Percy merely grinned instead of getting scared.

"Wow, that's a really cool costume, Stanley. C'mon, let's go show our friends."

He began to lead the Rita created monster towards the gym.

* * *

Outside Stanley's house, the real gray-haired boy had just exited from the front door. He still didn't have his costume on, but it was in the backpack he had with him.

"It's seven now." he said to himself. "I'd better hurry over to the school."

He began walking down the street. But just as he reached a halfway point on one street, Putty Patrollers appeared all around him.

"Putties!" Stanley shouted. "Why now…?"

He began to fight them off, but they wouldn't stop coming or appearing.

* * *

Inside the Sodor High gym, Percy had just finished leading Frankenstein (thinking it was Stanley) inside. Just as quickly, Thomas, Emily, Edward, Henry, and Rosie all approached them.

"Where have you been, Percy?" asked Thomas, before looking at Frankenstein's monster. "And who is this?"

"It's Stanley, guys." smiled Percy. "And if you ask me; his costume looks pretty awesome!"

Frankenstein knew he had found who he was looking for, and was ready to attack them…when Rosie giggled and pulled him away.

"Come on, Stanley, let's dance!"

She dragged Frankenstein to the dance floor and they start dancing, much to the amusement of Percy and Thomas. Throughout the whole dance, Rosie was completely unaware that Frankenstein's dance moves were actually him trying to bring harm to her. A crowd had quickly formed a circle around them, cheering and such. Frankenstein eventually grew tired of this and tried to walk away, but Rosie quickly yanked him back.

"Stanley! The music hasn't stopped yet." she scolded playfully.

They danced for a little bit longer, but then there was trouble: Rosie accidentally went and stepped on Frankenstein's foot. This caused him to bellow loudly in pain before finally losing his temper. Frankenstein then suddenly grabbed Rosie violently and lifted her up. The crowd immediately hushed into shock at the sight.

"Trembling Tracks!" cried Rosie. "What are you doing, Stanley?!"

Frankenstein didn't answer, he only responded by tossing her into the crowd. Thankfully, Henry had caught her before she hit the floor, leaving both of them, and the other approaching Tidmouth Teens a little stunned and baffled by *Stanley's* behaviour.

"What did you do that for?" asked Thomas harshly.

Frankenstein didn't answer, he instead started to make his way to the exit of the gym. The Tidmouth Teens were a little upset at what *Stanley* just did.

"What's gotten into Stanley?" Rosie asked.

"No clue." answered Edward.

"You don't think Rita kidnapped him and turned him evil again, do you?" Percy shivered.

"**Only one way to find out**." came the voice of Toby, as he and Mavis both approached. "Mavis and I will go follow him."

Thomas nodded. "All right, but be careful, you two."

Toby and Mavis both nodded and they left the gym to go follow Frankenstein.

* * *

Over near Muffle Mountain, Frankenstein was still moving towards and going inside a cave. Following him was Toby and Mavis, hoping to figure out what was going on right now.

"What's Stanley doing here?" Mavis whispered to Toby.

"Not sure." Toby whispered back. "But we're going to find out."

They entered the cavern and began to search for *Stanley*. While at the very end of the cavern, the Putties were all still busy mining the Super Putty clay from the hole in the wall. Baboo started to get impatient with them.

"Hurry up!" he said loudly. "Her Evilness will be here any second."

On cue, the nearby cavern wall rolled back like a secret passageway, revealing Rita standing in a misty shadow.

"Where's my Super Putty?!" she demanded.

Baboo shivered. "You see? Now she's mad."

Frankenstein soon arrived and approached Rita, who then walked forth to talk to Finster.

"How's the harvest going?" she asked.

"We'll be done mining all the Super Putty you'll need." Finster answered, just before gesturing to the right.

Over at the Super Putty bowl, a few chunks of clay plopped in, and then a Putty reaching in and picked up two clumps. Rita faced the pink smoke machine, gesturing at it, and then turned to face the left, speaking all the while, groping hand gesture, Squatt and Finster were both also in the scene.

"Good." she smiled. "Those Power Rangers will soon be done for once we have enough of it."

Back with Toby and Mavis, they were both still searching for Frankenstein. While walking across the misty floor, Mavis's left foot accidentally stepped on a red security laser hidden in the floor.

"Uh-oh!" she gulped, knowing trouble would soon be here.

Back with Rita and her minions in the back of the cavern, an alarm was blaring loudly. Rita quickly figured out that a Power Ranger was here, so she turned to her left (where Frankenstein was standing) with a waving arm motion.

"Frankenstein, we have an intruder here!" she said. "You can go and take care of him right now."

Frankenstein turned and stated walking away, leaving to go find the intruder(s). Back with Toby and Mavis, they were still searching for whoever was in the cavern. At one point in their search, they quickly crossed paths with Frankenstein, who was not a happy looking chap.

"You're not Stanley!" Toby accused. "You're one of Rita's monsters!"

Frankenstein then leaped up into the air and forth. He tried to bash his arm right into Toby's face, but the brown-haired teen ducked and rolled to the side. Mavis, meanwhile, dived to the left and barely avoided Frankenstein's other arm. Frankenstein growled again as he stood before the two teens as they regrouped.

"Mavis, get out of here!" Toby said to his blonde-haired friend. "This is about to get dangerous."

Mavis gripped her brown-haired friend's arm in worry of leaving him alone to face Frankenstein. However, she also understood that he was a Power Ranger, and she was not. After giving him a quick nod, Mavis turned and ran for the cavern exit. This left Toby to pose before Frankenstein defiantly.

"It's Morphin Time!" he called.

* * *

The morphing sequence was as followed; Toby is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Toby being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Toby: "Triceratops!"

* * *

Blue Ranger posed fiercely, ready for battle. Frankenstein growled fiercely as he slowly reached to each side of his neck with each hand. He yanked out a bolt of the right side of his neck with his right hand. He then yanked out a bolt of the left side of his neck with his left hand. Frankenstein was now holding his big neck bolts crossed against one another, then outward, connected by a chain. Blue Ranger got his Blade Blaster slash blocked by Frankenstein's chains, tangling it, allowing the monster to flip him over. When Blue Ranger got back up, Frankienstein bolt-smashes him back, sparkily. Blue Ranger fell and rolled along the misty cave floor, getting back up all dirty. Frankenstein then went and flung his right bolt to the left. Blue Ranger got sparkily struck in the chest by the bolt. Frankenstein then flung his left bolt to the left. And Blue Ranger got sparkily struck in the chest by the other bolt, causing him to fall back onto the ground.

While all of that was occurring, Rita was talking to her minions in the chamber with the Super Putty, while some Putties were rolling the massive ball of Super Putty clay out.

"This is so exciting! I'll cause the worst catastrophe the world's ever seen." she said happily "Now no one will be able to stop me from doing it." Then she looked over to the Putties and snickered. "So let's get the ball rolling now."

* * *

An earthquake started to erupt in the streets of Knapford. This caused some buildings in one part of town to sink into the ground. It also caused wide spread panic from the citizens as they all ran for their lives. Out from a crack in the ground rose Rita on top of the large ball of Super Putty clay. Looking down at all of the panicking people (she was up in the sky) made the space sorceress chuckle in dark amusement.

"Running won't do you any good, for there's no place to hide." she said wickedly. "I won't destroy you right now, but I'll be back."

The people of Knapford all continued to make an escape out of the city in panic and terror. In the sky, Rita soon began to descend out of the planet Earth while on top of her Super Putty ball.

"You Earthlings haven't seen anything yet, but you will real soon. Have a nice day."

With a maniacal laugh, she disappeared from view with the Super Putty ball in tow.

* * *

Back in the cavern, Blue Ranger was just knocked back down onto the misty floor by Frankenstein, just before feeling the earth tremors.

"This has to be Rita's work." he said aloud. "I got to get out and warn the others!"

He began to run for the cave exit, hoping that he isn't too late.

* * *

Back inside Sodor High's gym, the party was still going on. Thomas was chatting with Emily, Rosie, and Percy about Toby and Mavis both following *Stanley*.

"Do you guys think Toby and Mavis are all right?" Emily asked.

"Toby should be fine, but it's Mavis I'm worried about." said Rosie. "Toby can morph, but Mavis has no powers of her own."

"Toby can still protect her." Percy assured.

Thomas looked to the gym entrance and saw that Mavis had returned. "Hey, there's Mavis now."

Seeing some of her friends, Mavis raced towards them, she was out of breath from all that running.

"Mavis, what's the matter?" asked Emily in concern, placing a hand to her best friend's back. "Did you and Toby find out what's going on with Stanley?"

"That Frankenstein wasn't Stanley." Mavis blurted out, trying to catch her breath. "It was one of Rita's monsters."

This cued a shocked gasp from Thomas, Emily, and Rosie, before they each went and stared angrily at Percy for bring him to the gym, because it could've lead to a pretty nasty disaster if they had know about it earlier. Percy only shrugged and smiled in slight embarrassment.

"Um, oops?" he said sheepishly.

"A little late for that." sighed Thomas.

Just then, Toby ran into the gym, looked around the area before he spotted Thomas and the others talking to Mavis.

"Guys! We've got a major crisis situation." exclaimed Toby, as he ran over.

"No kidding." Rosie replied. "Mavis just told us the situation about that Frankenstein not being Stanley."

"Rita's up to something." said Thomas thoughtfully. "But what?"

"Not a clue." answered Toby. "But we should give Stanley a call for him to meet us at the Command Center."

Thomas activated his communicator…but all he got was static from the other end of the line. Obviously unaware that Stanley has his hands full with getting rid of the Putties that ambushed him on his way to the school.

"Stanley's not answering." Thomas looked up.

"Then we'll have to go without him." Rosie stated.

"Mavis, you stay here where it's safe." Toby said to Mavis.

Mavis looked hesitant at first, but soon nodded. "Okay, but please be careful." she said before giving Toby a small kiss on his forehead.

Toby nodded before he looked to the others and they all raced out of the gym to find a safe place to teleport.

* * *

At the Command Center, five Ranger-coloured beams (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink) all entered the building. And they wound up inside the interior. Alpha and Zordon were waiting for them.

"Zordon, what's going on?" asked Thomas.

"Rita had created that Frankenstein monster with a bunch of her remaining Super Putty clay." answered Zordon. "She sent it down to distract you while she and her minions went to Muffle Mountain to harvest more."

"Super Putty clay?" blinked Emily. "What on earth is that?"

"Remember how all of Rita's monsters are made up of a type of clay?" Alpha asked. Emily nodded before he resumed. "Well this clay is fairly similar to the original batch, but the monsters created from it are MUCH more powerful than normal."

"Oh dear." Rosie looked worried. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Then that's why I was beaten so easily." Toby recalled his fight against Frankenstein.

"Zordon, can we get a hold of Stanley from here?" asked Thomas. "We tried contacting him from the gym at our school, but we got no answer."

"Agreed." Zordon nodded and looked in Alpha's direction. "Alpha, try scanning the area for Stanley's location."

Alpha nodded and goes over to the control panels to try and locate Stanley signal. Zordon then spoke to the five Tidmouth Teens.

"There's not a second to waste Power Rangers." he said seriously. "Rita's Frankenstein monster is on the loose and you must stop it."

"Don't worry, we'll handle it." replied Thomas.

"Good luck, and may the power protect you." Zordon said to his students.

Thomas nodded before looking to his friends, and they all reach for their Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

All five Rangers appeared on a rooftop while armed with their Power Weapons.

"HYAH!" They cried out.

Frankenstein suddenly leaped into the scene while armed with his chained bolt-like weapon. He landed in front of the Rangers, bolt-smacking Red Ranger and Blue Ranger's weapon strikes, and then he headed for Black Ranger, but then suddenly Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger both flipped across into the scene as Pink Ranger leaped up and fired an arrow from her Power Bow. Too bad Frankenstein easily smacked it away before it hit him. Pink Ranger landed, and Frankenstein bolt-blocked Blue Ranger's Power Lance and violently shoved him aside, and then he bolt-blocked Yellow Ranger's Power Daggers before sparkily bashing her over, then he bolt-blocked Pink Ranger's Power Bow before sparkily kicking her in the chest, making her fall over. Frankenstein then turned and ducked under Blue Ranger's dual Power Lances, bolt-locking with them, quickly pushing him backwards, breaking him free of the lock, and then bolt-smacking Blue Ranger back.

He fell and rolled on the ground, as Black Ranger and Red Ranger stepped in to guard him, just before leaping up. They both leaped up together with their Power Weapons (Power Axe and Power Sword respectively), aiming to strike Frankenstein. Unfortunately, he also leaped up forth and towards them. The three all got closer and closer… Frankenstein first bolt-blocked Black Ranger's and Red Ranger's weapons, and then he sparkily smashes them both in chest. He then phased through the two Rangers and they both fell onto the ground below. Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger quickly ran over and joined their two fallen teammates as Frankenstein landed in the foreground. He began to swing his right bolt around on the chain, slowly walking forth while growling It was obvious that he was acting all proud and powerful. Then, all of a sudden, Rita reappeared on top of her Super Putty ball, obviously ready to finish the battle.

"You fools don't stand a chance!" she boasted, before readying and throwing her scepter. "Now he's going to grow!"

Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground.

Frankenstein, with an angry roar, grew giant amid the increasing smoke.

He looked down at the tiny Rangers, who all reach to the sky to our right, summoning together.

"Come forth! Mighty Dinozords!" they called.

From the middle of nowhere, the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord stood up from the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord started walking through the snowy fields.

The Triceratops Dinozord opened its mouth while dashing through the dirt.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was running through the air, hitting the ground and then kept racing along the horizon.

The Pterodactyl Dinozord raised and lowered its head while flying amid molten lava lights. It finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

The five Dinozords raced along the horizon. The Rangers all looked upward, while Red Ranger gestured an arm proudly before leaping up.

"Come on, guys!" Thomas cried.

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Thomas here. Let's wrap this up!"

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"This is Percy. Frankie here has had it!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Toby here. All systems go!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"This is Emily. That Frankenstein rip-off is going down!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Rosie here. I'm with you guys!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger gestured his right arm to his chest, and then pulled out his already made Power Crystal.

"Ready your Power Crystals!"

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"Ready!"

They each insert their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Form the Megazord, now!"

In a four square combo showing of (clockwise from top left) the Tyrannosaurus connecting with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth legs electrically, the Mastodon component floating, the Mastodon connecting with the Tyrannosaurus with energy release, the Sabertooth Tiger folding down into leg form.

The Rangers were all now in the main cockpit of the Megazord. Red Ranger raised a fist up, then forth, and then gripped the controls with both hands.

"Power up Megazord Battle Mode!" Thomas commanded.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. The Rangers in the Megazord cockpit watched as they rose higher and higher. And soon the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Frankenstein held up his new weapon, no longer a chained pair of bolts, it's a mace ball! He stepped forth with it. The Megazord responded by getting into a battle stance, and moving forth as well. Both Frankenstein and the Megazord passed by one another, mace swinging misses, then they faced each other again, and the Megazord blocked Frankenstein's kick, but he then spun around, and the mace smashed it in the chest, causing a bright spark and smoke burst.

Rita was watching the whole thing on her Super Putty ball, and grinned wickedly.

"My monster…" she breathed.

The smoking Megazord soon began to raise a fist, but then Frankenstein quickly mace smacked it away while passing by it, and then, when they faced each other again, he mace-smacked the Megazord in the upper waist, causing a bright spark burst. The Megazord stumbled back, but quickly got back into a battle stance. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looked up to the heavens.

"We call on the Power Sword!"

A sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The Megazord caught the Power Sword, and then marched forth to engage the enemy. Frankenstein passed by, and swinging mace, sparking against sword. The two giants turned and faced each other again, and the Megazord slashed the Power Sword into Frankenstein, but to its shock, it merely bounced off his chest for no damage at all! It tried striking again, but Frankenstein blocked the blade with his mace chain, and they switched positions, breaking them out of lock, then the Megazord slashed with Power Sword, the chain blocked it with a spark, followed by Frankenstein smashing his mace against it, causing a smoking spark burst. In the smoking Megazord cockpit, as Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Black Ranger each flailed about, Red Ranger nodded and grabbed the controls, looking forth.

"Zordon was right, he's stronger than anything we've fought in the past." Thomas admitted direly.

Frankenstein held up his mace, and then began swinging it on the chain before releasing. The ball and chain wrapped itself around the Megazord's neck, and Frankenstein began tugging on the chain, while the Megazord struggled in the background, shifting from one side to another and back again. Frankenstein then yanked on the chain. From there, the wrapped up Megazord was lifted off its feet and into the air. It was then violently thrown onto the ground, landing on its stomach and quaking the city. Frankenstein watched this happen and chuckled wickedly, while wielding his ball and chain.

"Give it up, Power Rangers." he said. "You cannot win against me!"

* * *

Else where near Ffraquhar, Stanley was still fighting Putties. But soon they stopped appearing and Stanley was able to finish off the rest.

"Finally…" he sighed, before resumed his walking. "Now I can get to the party."

But suddenly his communicator went off.

"Then again…" he decided to answer it. "I'm here, Zordon."

"**Your fellow Power Rangers are in trouble**." Zordon's voice spoke. "**Join them immediately**."

Realizing that his friends were in danger, Stanley agreed.

"I'm on my way."

With that, he hung up.

* * *

The morphing sequence was as followed; Stanley is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Stanley being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Stanley: "Dragonzord!"

* * *

Back, at the battle in Knapford, Frankenstein yanked on his chain again, and the Megazord is yanked into the air a second time. And quickly, the Megazord was slammed back down onto the ground, kick up dust while the mace chain was also released. In the Megazord cockpit, it was tilted and all five Rangers jolt as it shook before halting.

"This guy's tearing us apart." complained Percy.

"How are we stop him?" Emily asked.

"First, let's get the Megazord on its feet." Thomas stated. "Switch to emergency power before he get us again!"

Frankenstein then walked over. From there, he went and kicked his left foot forth. The Megazord was lying on its left side, when Frankenstein went and kicked it sparkingly in the chest, causing the Megazord to turn over. Rita watched the whole thing unfold and sighed emotionlessly.

"Bad…it's so beautiful!" she said slowly.

Rita then cackled loud and long as she flew away into space on top of her Super Putty ball. Then Frankenstein swung his mace ball over his right shoulder, and then flung it forth. The Megazord got sparkily struck in its already-charred chest by it. Then Frankenstein threw it over his left shoulder. The Megazord got sparkily struck in the chest again, causing it to fall to the right after it. The Megazord fell down into a nearby office building, crushing it sparkily beneath its heavy body.

Frankenstein then raised his arms and chain between, roaring victoriously. The badly beaten Megazord lied on its left side, smoking, when suddenly sparks begin to pour out of its damaged chest, and forehead, profusely. In the Megazord cockpit, it was tilted to the right as Rangers expressed a great amount of distress. A flood of sparks even poured down on Pink Ranger and Black Ranger.

* * *

Inside on the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita pumped her fist up, whilst looking very happy.

"My monster has done it!" she declared happily.

* * *

Back at Knapford, Frankenstein raised the smoking Megazord up over his head then began to spin around and around. Frankenstein stood in place, continuing to spin the Megazord around over his head. Finally, Frankenstein went and released the Megazord in a free throw. The mighty Zord crashed into a second nearby building, crushing it sparkily beneath its heavy body. In the Megazord cockpit, titled to the left, shook violently and sparked, as the Rangers flailed about considerably. If nothing happened soon, then the Rangers would be beaten within an inch of their lives. Watching this some more, Frankenstein started to laugh.

"Do you see, Power Rangers?" he asked. "You were never a match for me!"

At that point, Green Ranger suddenly appeared atop a orange machine tower, raising Dragon Dagger to faceplate.

"Come on out, Dragonzord!" Stanley called, and he began playing on his Dragon Dagger.

Down in the ocean, the head of the Dragonzord arose from beneath the waves. Now fully submerged, it reached up while leaning back and roaring loudly, spraying water everywhere in the process.

The Megazord was soon back on its feet, yet it was still significantly damaged from earlier in the battle, but this time the Dragonzord had joined up with it in order to properly fight Frankenstein. The Dragonzord's sudden appearance had caused the monster to look behind himself briefly.

The Megazord posed, battle ready, and then marched over to face Frankenstein, before getting smacked away. The Dragonzord grabbed his shoulders, before getting forcibly released. It slapped at him, but Frankenstein quickly blocked the hand. The Megazord kicked at Frankenstein, but that too, was blocked, prompting him to sparkily punch it in the chest, before turning and kicking the Dragonzord. That's blocked, so Frankenstein tried a punch, but it was blocked too, but finally a second punch struck its chest sparkily.

Green Ranger stood atop the orange machine tower and continued to play the Dragon Dagger. The Dragonzord angrily raised its hands up before turning over to its right. From there, it swung its tail out… but suddenly, Frankenstein grabbed the swining tail, and gripped onto it tightly, as the Megazord walked by in the background. The Dragonzord was lifted high into the air by its tail. The Megazord watched on in shock, expressing great concern for its ally. It tried to approach Frankenstein, but it just prompted him to swing the Dragonzord into it. This knocked the Megazord onto its right side, and quaking the city.

Frankenstein then swung the Dragonzord around by its tail in just one rotation, and then he released it. The Dragonzord fell right up next to the Megazord, landing on its right side, quaking the city. Then Frankenstein began breathing a red misty breath. The fiery red breath overwhelmed the two Zords. In the Megazord cockpit, it got filled with a scarlet spray, and the Rangers were gripping their throats and waving it away.

"I can't breathe!" wailed Rosie.

Frankenstein watched this, just before reaching to each side of his neck with each hand. First he pulled out a bolt from the right side of his neck. Then he pulled out a bolt from the left side of his left neck. He held up the two chain-bolts, and then swung them around and tossed one. The Megazord got sparkily struck in chest by the bolt. Then Frankenstein tossed the other one. The Dragonzord got sparkily struck in the chest by it. Both the Dragonzord and the Megazord staggered back. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers fell down into their chairs, before Red Ranger spoke to the right first, then he raised his right fist, just before crossing both arms at wrist, and flipping them around to hold forearms, then stretching out arms.

"Time to regroup, guys." he said. "Let's form the Dragonzord Battle Mode!"

The Megazord posed amid lightning, as bright flash faded on close up of its face, the eyes glowed, and then the horns folded in. The Pterodactyl disconnected from chest plate, the Megazord's head got covered by the Tyrannosaurus head which folded back up.

The Dragonzord's whole chest plate came right off with a blue flash of light, the hollow in its chest was filled with blue electricity as the arms all retract into the shoulders. It was then the Dragonzord's original shoulders connected together into a whole new chest plate region. The Mastodon floated through the air in its component form. The newly formed component connected electrically with the Dragonzord's back as new arms, the faceplate also dropped down from the jaw, showing a face. Both the Sabertooth Tiger and the Triceratops then each folded up into legs as the Dragonzord and Mastodon parts lowered down, connecting into the new body as blue lightning flashes behind the new Zord formation. The Power Staff weapon also dropped, and the newly formed Dragonzord Battle Mode took hold of it.

But was this going to stop Frankenstein? Don't bet on it folks. He leaped forward through the air with both his bolt-like weapons in hand. Upon kanding, he sparkily smashed the Dragonzord Battle Mode, and then tried kicking it, but it was blocked by the Zord. Frankenstein then tried another bolt strike, and the Dragonzord Battle Mode dodged it, too. Next, Frankenstein tried to punch with both hands, but the Dragonzord Battle Mode shoved him back, then it tried to punch him back, he blocked and then sparkily bolt-smashed it in the chest. It staggered back, and Frankenstein then raised his bolts, and tried charging at the Dragonzord Battle Mode, but it dodged.

Then the Dragonzord Battle Mode, standing nearby, then charged up its head fin with energy, and then shot it out right at Frankenstein, but he caught it with his chain-bolts and then flung it right back to where it came from, which caused it to strike the Zord hard and explosively. In the Dragonzord Battle Mode cockpit, it shook and smoked, and the Rangers flailed. Red Ranger then made a fist and kind of stood up, and pressed at window.

"All right! Let's finish it! Power up the Power Staff!"

The Dragonzord Battle Mode then raised and held its Power Staff, pointed forth. Frankenstein, meanwhile, with his jacket smoking for whatever reason, swiped both of his arms at the air, chain-bolts now missing, and then charged ahead, growling all the while. The Dragonzord Battle Mode charged up its Power Staff with bluish electricity, as the background flashed green before an explosion appeared, and then it raised the staff up and grabbed it with both hands as the tip glowed golden.

Then it went and stabbed the golden-swirling drill tip into the approaching Frankenstein's chest, with energy-rays coming out of his back. Frankenstein moaned in agony and anger from being stabbed for a brief second, knowing full well that he was done for.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode then pulled its Power Staff drill tip out of Frankenstein's chest, leaving a smoking, bluish crackling energy hole. On the orange machine tower, Green Ranger turned sharply and grabbed onto the railing as he looked upward to the left.

"All right!" cheered Stanley. "You got him!"

Red energy started pouring out the sides of Frankenstein's head as the gaping hole in his chest sent out large yellow cracks into his body and soon a purple flame engulfed his form as yellow cracks continued forming. Soon, his eyes ceased glowing pinkish, his body flashed gold a few times, before he and his whole entire body exploded into bright bursts, leaving sparks raining and a huge updraft of smoke behind from continuously raging fire between two apartment buildings.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode stood frozen beside orange machine tower, while Green Ranger motioned about towards it.

"Now that's what I call one bad case of indigestion!" commented Stanley.

Well, the Rangers had won the day again, so that's all that matters.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace on the balcony, Rita, as she leaned away from her telescope, clutched her forehead and groaned wearily.

"Oh, I have such a headache, I can't stand it! Ooh…"

Oh, how sad, Rita. You've lost again… WELL GET USED TO IT, BECAUSE IT'S GONNA HAPPEN AGAIN IN THE VERY NEXT CHAPTER TOO!

* * *

Back inside Sodor High's hallway. The five Tidmouth Teens were all back in their Halloween costumes, and were heading back to the gym to enjoy the rest of the party.

"Hey, guys, I've just thought of something." spoke up Thomas.

"What?" asked Emily.

"We haven't seen any of the Smelter Teens, besides Mavis, tonight."

"You're right, Thomas." agreed Toby. "I wonder where they could be."

Rosie rolled her eyes before gesturing up ahead. "I'm sure they can ask you."

She was gesturing to two ghostly figures approaching them down the hallway. They were a goblin and werewolf respectively, and they were moving in a spooky way. However, were any of the Tidmouth Teens scared of them? Not one bit. Especially after everything that had happened tonight.

"Get out…get out…get out…" The two monsters moaned spookily.

"Hi, Arry. Hi, Bert." greeted Thomas deadpanly.

The two creatures stopped, and were then shocked. Thomas and the other Tidmouth Teens all watched with bored and unafraid expressions on their faces. The two monsters then went and took off their masks; revealing them to be Arry and Bert exactly.

"H-how did you know it was us?" They both asked at once.

"You guys are predicable." explained Thomas. "Somehow, we knew you'd want to scare us after Stanley and I've foiled your fun."

"But I don't see Diesel, Daisy, Dodge, or Splatter anywhere." Emily stated, looking around.

"Oh, I'm sure they're around." snickered Arry.

Suddenly, a Frankenstein monster and his bride show up from the shadows, also making scary growls. Emily and Rosie both merely looked at each other and gave a quick nod, and then they started to walk over. The two girls approached the two monsters and removed their masks, showing them to be Diesel (Frankenstein) and Daisy (Bride).

"But how?" asked Daisy in defeat.

"Like Thomas said: you're predicable." replied Rosie.

"Darn it!" groaned Diesel.

"That just leaves Dodge and Splatter." said Percy.

Suddenly a clanging noise was heard through the hallway. Out of a nearby classroom came a really tall knight-like creature, and it was also making groaning-like noises. Toby, however, just sighed in annoyance and started to walk over. He went over to the suit of armor and opened up the torso's hatch. Revealing Splatter as the lower half, and Dodge as the top half.

"Aw, come on!" Dodge complained.

"It took us several days to plan this!" added Splatter.

"Yeah? Well it failed!" Diesel snapped irritably.

Suddenly, a loud growl (very familiar to the Tidmouth Teens) echoed throughout the hallway.

"Bubbling Sodas!" gasped Emily. "What was that?"

Percy looked in the direction behind him and gasped in genuine horror.

"I'm sure he can answer that."

A second copy of Rita's Frankenstein monster walked out slowly from the shadows towards the five Tidmouth Teens and six Smelter Teens and let out a frightening roar when he got close enough. While the Tidmouth Teens merely reeled back from the roar, it caused Diesel and his gang to scream in terror and run for the exit of the school. Thomas was just about to ready his Power Morpher when the reborn Frankenstein…spoke to him and the others.

"Take it easy, guys." The monster said, as he went and removed the top part of his head. Frankenstein was revealed to be…Stanley. "It's only me."

"Stanley?" asked Percy in disbelief.

"In the flesh." The gray-haired boy chuckled. "So what do you guys think of my costume?"

The five Tidmouth Teens each looked at each other and laughed in embarrassment.

"**Well, shall we head for the gym**?"

Later in the gym, the party was entering its final stages, and some couples were sharing one last dance. Those couples included:

1\. Thomas and Emily

2\. James and Molly

3\. Gordon and Caitlin

4\. Toby and Mavis

5\. Luke and Millie

6\. Stanley and Rosie

7\. Edward and Jules

8\. Duck and Flora

There were others, but it would take too long to explain them. Either way, everyone had a great time at the Halloween Party at Sodor High School.

**The End?**

* * *

And there we go. The next chapter is going to be an original one...and one that I'm not looking forward to doing, but it's all part of the plot that I have going, so it has to be done :( Be sure to Read and Review, but NO flames or mean/rude comments please.


	31. Episode 30

Here we are my fellow readers: a new chapter, and an original material one too. Like I mentioned before at the end of my last chapter, this one was not my absolute favourite to write up, but with the plot that I have going on, I had no other choice but to write it. Here's a short clue: a new female character is added to the cast, and Thomas and Emily also break up :(

Don't believe me? The title of the new chapter should be enough to guess who this female will be (here's another clue: she's a character from a movie that got butchered by the test screening viewers, and it also flopped hard at the box office), and the ending of this chapter is also going to be fairly heartbreaking, especially if you're a fan of the *ThomasxEmily* pairing.

Now before we begin, just remember that Thomas is owned my HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban.

* * *

**Chapter 30: The Legend of the Enchantress**

**MMPR Episode Basis: N/A**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

With Halloween over and done with, and it now being November, the weather on the island had really started to turn cold, signalling that winter would soon be coming here. And for the students of Sodor High, it also meant that December would soon come, and so would the Christmas holidays.

While on their way to school, Thomas and his friends were all walking through the streets of Ffarquhar and talking.

"I hate the cold." grumbled Gordon.

"Me too." agreed Henry.

"Don't we all?" retorted James.

"Well, look on the bright side." Rosie piped up. "Once we're through this month, December will come, and that means Christmas will come too."

"True." Percy admitted.

As they walked down the streets, they could see a local news boy holding up a newspaper and was shouting what it was all about.

"Extra! Extra!" shouted the boy. "Convict PT Boomer escaped from island prison! Read all about it!"

This caught the attention of the Tidmouth Teens.

"PT Boomer?" Percy blinked, before looking to someone who could answer a question. "Who's he?"

Edward looked rather grim as he bought and looked through a newspaper. The paper showed a picture of a middle-aged man wearing motorcyclist clothing.

"I think I've heard of him." Edward spoke darkly. "He's this man who likes to ride his motorcycle all around Sodor, causing trouble wherever he goes, and is rude to pretty much everyone in sight."

"And now he's escaped from prison…" Thomas muttered to himself.

"Hey, we shouldn't worry about him." Gordon spoke up. "Even though he broke out of prison, the prison he was sent to is far from Sodor, so there's no way he'd ever return here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Toby smiled with relief.

The teenagers all continued to walk down the streets on their way to school. They were just about to pass an alleyway when they suddenly heard a female scream coming from the very end of that alleyway.

"Rumble my legs!" gasped Emily. "What was that?"

Thomas looked through the alleyway and pointed in its direction. "It came from that way. We have to go investigate it!"

"But we'd be late for school!" James complained.

"James!" snapped Edward. "Someone's life could be in grave danger!"

"Okay! Okay! Sorry I said that." sighed James.

The Tidmouth Teens all ran into the alleyway. When they've reached the end of it, they found something that made them stop in shock. There, a weird-looking man wearing a trench coat, a scarf wrapped around his head and face, motorcyclist goggles, and wearing a cowboy hat, was trying to push a teenage girl into a waiting car.

The girl was screaming loudly while she struggled to free herself. When Thomas saw this, he broke into a run to help the girl.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted.

"Thomas, no!" cried Stanley.

Thomas managed to approach and separate the two, and then he pushed the man away. When the stranger saw the large group of teenagers arrive, he suddenly transformed into a Putty Patroller. And on cue, three more Putties jump flipped through the sky and into the alleyway. Soon, there was a total of twenty Putties surrounding the teens.

"Great, now we're really going to be late for school." muttered James unhappily.

The Tidmouth Teens all began to battle the Putties in the alleyway. In addition to using their karate skills, the teens also used whatever they had with them (or even anything found in the alleyway) to defend themselves in the fight. It was a tough battle, but the Putties were soon all beaten and they teleported out, allowing the teens to all catch their breath.

"Phew." groaned Rosie. "What a workout."

"What is Rita up to now?" muttered Percy to himself.

"Hey, isn't she all right?" Emily pointed to the girl lying on the ground.

Thomas went to see if the girl was okay. She was still on the ground and visibly shaking from the fright of being kidnapped.

"Hey, are you okay?" Thomas began to ask. "Did they hurt you?"

The girl started to look up at him. From there, Thomas gasped. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was seventeen years old, with golden blonde hair and a maroon headband and a maroon short-sleeved shirt with the word 'Lady' on the front and a maroon skirt with gold shoes.

"Wow…" breathed Thomas, as he felt something in his heart skip. Quickly, he held his hand out. "H-here, let me help you up."

The girl looked up at him for a moment, and then she smiled and took his hand. Thomas helped the girl back onto her feet.

"Thank you." she said gratefully.

"Why were those Putties trying to load you into a car?" Thomas asked.

"Putties? Is that what they were called?" The girl was puzzled, before shaking her head. "I don't know why, but they gave me quite a scare."

Pretty soon, James walked up between them.

"Um, I hate to interrupt this, but you do realize that you're still holding hands."

Thomas and the girl looked down at their hands, and quickly let go while blushing. Some of the other teens snickered… Emily, however, felt herself turn red out of anger and jealousy, but luckily said nothing of the sort.

"By the way, my name is Thomas Billinton." Thomas introduced himself to the girl. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled. "My name is Polly Stone, but my friends where I used to live call me *Lady* as a nickname."

Then the other Tidmouth Teens all introduced themselves to Lady.

"Hey there! I'm James Hughes." started James.

"I'm Gordon Gresley." came from Gordon.

"My name is Toby Holden" came from Toby.

"Hello, I'm Rosie Vulcan." came from Rosie.

"Hi, I'm Henry Stanier." greeted Henry.

"My name is Percy Avonside, I'm Thomas's very best friend!" said Percy happily.

"I'm Edward Stewart." greeted Edward. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady."

"I'm Stanley Hudswell." greeted Stanley. "I'm new to Sodor myself."

"Hello, I'm Emily Sterling." came from Emily.

Lady smiled. "Thank you all for rescuing me-"

But before she could finish, a car pulled up into the alleyway. Soon, it stopped. The window to the driver side rolled down and a middle aged man called to Lady.

"Lady, come on. We have to go now." The man called, before he looked out the window and noticed the Tidmouth Teens. "Oh? Who are they?"

"These are my new friends, Burnett. Thomas, Percy, Gordon, James, Henry, Edward, Emily, Rosie, Stanley, and Toby. They were keeping me company while I waited for you." Lady explained.

"She was almost kidnapped, but-" Percy blurted out, before Gordon and James each went and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Percy!" They both hissed.

Too bad, the man (Burnett) heard him say that. It caused him to quickly got out of the car and approached Lady in complete and utter worry.

"What?!" he said in horror. "What happened?! Are you okay?! Was it him?!"

"Who's him?" questioned Henry.

Burnett bit his tongue. "It's…nothing." he lied.

"Thomas and his friends saved me from some creatures in gray." Lady admitted. "But I'm fine, Burnett, honestly."

Burnett sighed wearily. "Let's get you out of here, Lady."

He opened a car door and Lady got inside, and he closed it up. But before he got into the front seat, he looked towards the Tidmouth Teens, and nodded to them with respect.

"I thank you all for helping her." he said gratefully.

"Anytime sir." Stanley replied politely.

He got into the car and drove out of the alleyway. Lady poked her head out the window and smiled and waved at them, mostly at Thomas. Thomas waved back at her, and was still standing there when the car was out of sight. Percy waved his hand in front of Thomas' face.

"Hello? Anybody home?" he asked.

"He's zoned out." said Gordon. "Must have been from that girl."

Naturally, seeing Thomas take interest in another girl made Emily very cross. But before she could do or say anything, James went over and knocked onto Thomas's head thrice.

"Earth to Thomas!" he said deadpanly. "We have to get to school, now!"

This snapped Thomas out of his daze.

"Huh?" He looked around and saw his friends staring at him weirdly. "Oh! Sorry guys."

Emily then forcibly pulled him by the arm until they were all out of the alleyway. The Tidmouth Teens all then continued their way to Sodor High.

* * *

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space, Rita's voice could be heard.

"**Those stupid Putties**!"

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita was fuming over her failed attempt to capture Lady. Goldar, Scorpina, Baboo, and Squatt all stood nearby in the chamber waiting for their orders.

"They had just one simple job, and they blew it!"

"I know, why not just send down more?" Squatt offered. "I'm sure that Enchantress won't be able to escape next time."

"But the Power Rangers are now friends with her." Baboo countered, while raising his right index finger and nodding. "They'll probably be with her so they could protect her again that next time."

"Will you fools keep silent?!" Goldar growled, while motioning his left hand up, pointing twice, and then gesturing fist up twice. "Our Empress can't think while you both are yapping away!"

Rita sighed to herself in annoyance as her minions argued amongst themselves, so she turned to walk over to her balcony in order to sulk.

"_Boomer had better keep his end of the bargain_." she thought to herself. "_I was the one who got him onto Sodor after he agreed to work for me_."

* * *

At Sodor High School, the bell had just rung. Inside the Tidmouth Class, the teens were all discussing about Lady.

"What do you think Burnett meant by 'him?'" asked Henry. "Those Putties who tried to kidnap Lady."

"He probably knew who he was, and so did Lady, or she would've told us." Percy replied.

"Well, whoever he is, I'm sure he won't try to bother Lady again." Gordon said. "But it's still none of our business to get involved in someone else's affairs."

"_Unless it's Rita who is behind it_…" Thomas thought to himself.

"I'm just glad she's okay." admitted Rosie, before she noticed that Thomas was in his thoughts. "What's wrong, Thomas?"

Thomas looked up, a serious look on his face. "I've been thinking. We saw those Putties trying to kidnap Lady, and its got me thinking that Rita might be after her for some reason."

James snorted. "You think Rita wants to abduct some girl? Ridiculous! What would she want with Lady?"

"I don't know…" Thomas said slowly. "But it's just a thought."

Soon the rest of the Class showed up. Once everyone was in their seats, Mr. C had an exciting announcement to make.

"Good morning, everyone! I'm pleased to tell you all that today, we'll be having a new student join our class." he said with a wide smile, then he looked over to the door. "Please come in."

The door opened… and walking into the room was Lady. The Tidmouth Teens were all overjoyed to see her.

"No way!" James smiled widely.

"Lady Stone will be staying in our class from now on." Mr. C explained before he looked to the new girl. "Please tell us about yourself, Lady."

Lady was more than happy to tell. "Well, I just moved here with my guardian Burnett from a small town near Muffle Mountain. We live in a cottage just outside of town, but not far from the branch line. I asked your principal if I could be in your class because I'm grateful to those of you who saved me earlier this morning from some ruffians, and I'd really like to get to know you all."

"Thank you, Lady. Now please take your seat." Mr. C told her.

Lady nodded and saw an empty seat…right next to Thomas. She smiled sweetly at him, and Thomas's face went as red as James' hair. Again, Emily felt a jolt of jealousy and anger when she saw that Thomas liked the new girl, but again felt it was best not to say anything… however, James sure as heck did.

"Thomas, stop hogging the new girl!" he snapped. "You've already got a girlfriend. Remember Emily?"

"He's not hogging her!" Toby told him. "It's the only seat in the classroom, after all."

"Yeah, and besides, I know Emily is still my girlfriend." Thomas added.

James just sulked slightly, while Stanley chuckled a bit. Rosie leaned over to Lady, who was on her right side.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt yesterday." Rosie said kindly. "And I hope we can be friends. Emily and I are going to the library later. You want to come?"

"Sorry." Emily interrupted heatedly. "But I've got cheerleading practice at that time."

"Wow." Lady smiled. "You're on the cheerleading squad? That's really cool. Can I watch you guys practice at that time?"

"No!" Emily snapped rudely.

The entire class and Lady were all very surprised, while the latter also felt a little hurt. Apparently, Emily seemed threatened by the new girl (Lady) because it looked like she was trying to steal Thomas away from her, and didn't want to be her friend as a result. Mr. C, however, grew cross.

"Emily!" he scolded. "That wasn't very nice of you to go and say. I want you to apologize to Lady this instant."

Emily sighed irritably and complied. "Sorry, Lady. I let my temper get the best of me."

"It's all right, Emily." Lady replied kindly. "I forgive you."

Gordon and James quickly noticed that Emily seemed threatened, and they started whispering to each other.

"I think Emily might be jealous of her." Gordon whispered.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious." James whispered back.

Emily heard them, however, and shot them a cold stare. The two older boys got startled and quickly began to chuckle nervously.

* * *

Over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside on the balcony, Rita looked out from her telescope as she gave a evil smile, she had quickly figured out a new scheme and it was all thanks to Emily.

"So Emily is feeling threatened by the Enchantress? How deliciously amusing." she snickered, before turning around and called out happily: "Oh, Goldar!"

Goldar walked into the chamber, with sword in hand. Rita walked away from her balcony into the chamber towards her best commander.

"I think it's time to see how much Thomas cares about Emily and Lady." Rita told Goldar. "Once lunchtime roles around at that school, ambush them and kidnap that Enchantress!"

"It shall be done, my Queen." agreed Goldar while lifting left hand with pointing index finger, then is just about to finish doing it again with some more gusto. "That foolish Enchantress shall be yours."

"You'd better." Rita threatened. "Because I have a bargain with PT Boomer that I have to keep."

"What bargain are you talking about, my Evilness?" asked Scorpina, who was standing nearby.

"You'll all know when the time comes." Rita answered, before walking back to her balcony.

Goldar and Scorpina both looked at each other curiously before looking back in their Empress's direction.

* * *

Later at noon hour, Emily and some of her friends were down at the Football field for cheerleading practice. And as promised, she allowed Lady to come and watch the practice…much to her dismay of course, especially since Molly, Flora, and Mavis all took an immediate liking to the new girl.

"You know, you're always welcome to join the squad, Lady." Mavis told the new girl. "We could always use extra members."

"Thet's fo' dang sho'nuff." added Flora.

"We'd like that." said Molly softly. "That is, um…if you want to."

Lady felt very happy by the offer.

"That's very kind of all of you to offer." she said, but then she shook her head. "But that's okay, because I'm not a very good cheerleader."

As the other girls talked, Emily watched on and started to feel terrible…with herself.

"_Is Lady trying to steal Thomas away from me_?" she thought to herself. "_I mean, Thomas looked love struck when he first saw her…is he…starting to lose interest in me_?"

But before she could continue, a nasty surprise arrived. What is it you ask? Why, Goldar and a squad of Putties of course! And this immediately caught the attention of her, as well as the other girls. Mavis and (surprisingly) Lady both knew them, but Flora and Molly both got a serious scare.

"Eek!" squealed Molly in fright.

"Whut in tarnation are these thin's?!" demanded Flora.

"Come on!" Mavis hollered, as she lead the two girls out of the area.

Just as quickly, Emily started fighting the Putties while trying to keep Lady safe. While she managed to defeat a couple of them, Goldar quickly joined the fray. Emily narrowly avoided getting her head cut off by Goldar's swung sword by leaning her body back. Unfortunately, when Emily stood back up, Goldar quickly went and slugged her across the face. She fell onto the ground, wondering if this was the end of her…suddenly, a voice called out to her.

"**Emily! Morph now**!"

That voice seemed to belong too…Lady?! Emily was stunned to discover that Lady knew that she was a Power Ranger. But right now, it wasn't the time to be all shocked about it, she had to morph now, or risk getting herself killed, so she decided to comply.

"It's Morphin Time!" Emily cried.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Emily is seen holding out her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Emily being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

* * *

Yellow Ranger posed for the upcoming battle. A Putty leaped out of a barren tree. Another pair of Putties lunged from the nearby bushes. Another Putty leaped out of a barren tree. And four more Putties scrambled out of the brush. Goldar spread his arms as three Putties leap over him into action.

"Attack!" he commanded.

Yellow Ranger, surrounded by Putties, ducked under one's kick, swung around and kicked it away, then flipped back when two try to strike. Yellow Ranger's suddenly feet locked around a Putty's head, then rapidly kicked it in its face, before locking again. As Yellow Ranger flipped the Putty away as she returned to her feet, she went and blocked another's attack and flung it aside.

"Go away!" Emily shouted, as she did her attack.

Lady continued to watch the battle with worry for her new friend…when two more Putties suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind her and they made a grab for her.

"EMILY, HELP ME!" screamed Lady in fright.

Yellow Ranger had just foot-swept a Putty, when she turned around and reached out in protest.

"Oh no!"

She tried to lung forth to make a rescue attempt, but Goldar quickly jumped in and he sparkily slashed Yellow Ranger twice in the chest until she fell. Yellow Ranger rolled onto the dirt, but got up a little. Goldar then let out a laugh at his fallen foe.

"Nice try Power Ranger! You've failed!" he said triumphantly.

He gestured with his left arm, and switches sword from right hand to left, then he raised right hand and vanished completely. The remaining Putties also all vanished with Lady in tow, leaving behind a note on the ground as Yellow Ranger ran up to that spot.

"Lady…" Emily whispered.

Then she noticed a note lying on the ground. Curiously, Yellow Ranger picked it up. From there, she looked it over, and then looked up in concern.

* * *

Inside the cafeteria of Sodor High, Thomas was seated at a table and just about to eat some lunch when his communicator went off.

"Rita…" he muttered.

Thomas got up from his seat, and made a dash for a clear area. He soon found an empty classroom that he could go inside without anyone around seeing him. From there, Thomas then spoke into his communicator.

"I'm here, Zordon."

"**Thomas, it's Emily**." came Emily's voice. "**You need to come over to the Command Center, we have a big problem**."

"Emily?" blinked Thomas.

"**Hurry, there isn't much time to explain**."

Thomas was confused, but quickly understood. He activated his communicator and he turned into a beam of coloured light (Thomas: Red) and it descended right out of the high school.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, a helmetless Emily, Alpha, and Zordon were waiting for Thomas to arrive. When soon, a red beam of light landed nearby in a corner, faded, and revealed Thomas.

"Zordon, Emily." Thomas began, while running over to his girlfriend. "What's going on?"

Emily gave a heavy sigh and decided to answer the question.

"Lady and I got ambushed on the Football field by Goldar and some Putties during lunch hour." she answered gravely. "I tried my best to defend ourselves, but in the end, I failed and…" She found herself struggling to find the right words. "I'm sorry, Thomas…but Goldar captured her."

Thomas's eyes widened with horror and worry.

"Lady…" he muttered quietly.

But then Emily held up a letter that was left during the fight.

"All that Goldar had left was this note, which I think you'd better read."

Thomas nodded and he took the letter. This is what it had to say:

*To Thomas Billinton: If you ever want to see Lady again. You will meet me down at the sea shore at 4:30 for a duel to the death. Defeat me, and I will return her to you, unharmed. Lose, and she dies. Don't be late in arriving, unless you don't ever want to see her again by default. PS: Come alone…or else.*

Thomas looked up from reading the letter and at Emily.

"Goldar wants to challenge you to a duel to the death." she basically said. "And if you win, Lady will be returned."

"Why should I accept?" asked Thomas. "You and I both know that this is probably a trap set by Rita."

"You have no other choice, Thomas." Zordon said firmly. "Because if you were to decline this invite, then the Enchantress will be destroyed."

Thomas and Emily were both confused. "Enchantress?"

"Zordon, do you know something about Lady that we don't?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, she also knew that I was a Power Ranger." Emily added.

Zordon nodded, and then he began to explain the story of *The Enchantress*.

"I do know much about her: For as you can see; a very, very long time ago, back before Rita and I clashed in our galaxy war, Lady Stone's mother was both a very powerful and very beautiful Enchantress, and a very good friend of mine, back before I was sealed inside this time warp. She and her husband were both raising a daughter also born with magic powers, just like her mother. We all lived in a universe far more different than your own."

"However, a ruthless tyrant of our universe, by the name of Swindon, and his partner; a man going by the name of PT Boomer, wanted to go and steal her mother's magic powers as well as her own, for their own selfish purposes. They both one day went and lead an attack on the palace of where the parents and daughter were staying at with me."

"During the raid on the castle, Lady's mother and father were both killed by Boomer, while in turn, in my anger, I slew Swindon. It caused Boomer and all of the remaining men he had left to escape into the distance. With Lady now rendered an orphan, I was the one who initially raised her…but when I was sealed inside the time warp, I was unable to do anything more for her."

"To protect Lady from further harm, I had Alpha send her into your own universe, and introduced the young Enchantress to her future friend and guardian: Burnett Stone. After I told him about Lady's magical powers, he vowed he would protect her with his life."

As Thomas and Emily both listened on to the story, they looked at each other in wonder, before looking back at Zordon.

"But I don't understand." Emily stated "If you're almost a millennium years old, then wouldn't that make Lady almost the same age as you?".

"No." Zordon answered. "Sages and Enchantresses all age differently in my universe. Lady was still a young child at the age of two when I was sealed inside the time warp, and Alpha sent her into your universe. It was here she started to age normally like you humans do."

Thomas and Emily were both amazed to learn of this.

"Amazing." breathed Emily.

"Yeah." Thomas agreed, but then he raised an important question. "But what I don't know, is that why would Rita want Lady captured?"

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that at the moment." Zordon admitted. "But whatever the case, Thomas will have to obey Goldar's wish to meet him for a duel."

Emily shook her head. "Then what should I do?"

"I'll have Alpha contact the others and inform them of this situation." Zordon answered Emily. "But until the time for the duel, I'd suggest you both to return to school and wait things out."

The two Tidmouth Teens nodded and they activated their communicators and they turned into beams of coloured light (Thomas: Red, Emily: Yellow) and they descended right out of the Command Center.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita started laughing up a storm while Goldar and Scorpina both stood idol.

"Wonderful work, Goldar!" she praised. "You've kidnapped the Enchantress."

Goldar bowed to his Empress. "Thank you, my Queen."

"And now comes phase two of my plan." she turned to Goldar and Scorpina. "You will face Thomas in battle, Goldar…but DON'T defeat him. Play with him for a bit, and let him wear you down. And just when it looks like he's won: I want Scorpina to appear and threaten to harm the Enchantress. Then when his guard is down…" her smile grew eviler. "-finish the job."

Scorpina raised her left forearm in front of chest and smiled and nodded. "Understood." she said.

Rita the turned around and walked to her balcony, looking as excited as can be.

"This time, I've got you right where I want you, Power Rangers."

* * *

At the sea shore later on, it was almost 4:30 and Goldar was waiting for Thomas to show up. Nearby, Lady was tied up with two Putties with bladehands standing beside her.

"You won't get away with this!" Lady shrieked.

"Oh, yes we will, little child." Goldar retorted, as he walked over and put a hand to her cheek. "And if you dare to try and use your magic powers to escape, then you won't be seeing anyone ever again."

To prove his point, he snapped his fingers and both bladehand Putties aim their blades near Lady's face, and she shuddered with fear.

"**Hey! Leave her alone**!" called a voice angrily.

Goldar smirked evilly. "_Right on time_." he thought to himself.

Lady also knew who that voice belonged to. "_Thomas, no_…"

It was true, for standing up on a nearby hilltop above the beach was Thomas Billinton, and he looked cross.

"Goldar, if you or any of your Putties harm one hair on Lady's head, you'll be sorry you ever did!" Thomas threatened.

"Well then, Red Ranger." Goldar walked slowly away from Lady. "Shall we go and settle this then?"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Thomas is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Thomas being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

Red Ranger posed on top of the hilltop with Power Sword in hand, and he charged down the hill. Goldar also charged forth to the slight right. In no time at all, the two rivals began a furious sword fight. Both Red Ranger and Goldar clash with their swords close up, but then the latter pushed the former back and broke the lock, allowing Goldar to sparkingly slash Red Ranger aside.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Alpha and the other Tidmouth Teens were all watching the battle unfold on the Viewing Globe.

"Go Thomas, go!" cheered Percy.

"You got this one!" came from Rosie.

* * *

Red Ranger slashed his Power Sword at Goldar, but he blocked with his own sword. They switched sides, before Red Ranger broke free of the second lock, and managed to sparkingly slash Goldar's chest. The second-in-command of Rita fell onto the ground and rolled away before weakly standing in a crouch.

"C-curse you, Red Ranger…" he growled weakly, but secretly, this was all part of the plan.

Red Ranger eased up his guard as he made his Power Sword disappear in red energy.

"Looks like I win, Goldar." Thomas stated. "Now give back Lady right now, before I destroy you."

"**Oh, destroy him will you**?" came a familiar voice to Red Ranger.

Red Ranger looked around for a few seconds, trying to find where the voice came from, but then, he heard a frightened scream. To his horror, there he saw Lady, with Scorpina now standing over next to there, with her boomerang-like sword was aimed at Lady's neck.

"Scorpina!" exclaimed Thomas. "Leave Lady alone!"

"Hardly." snickered Rita's other second-in-command. "Now, unless you want Lady here to die, you will do as I say and stand down and not do anything."

Red Ranger stood there with a clenched fist, when suddenly a surge of four explosions burst around him, knocking him off his feet. Those fireballs had come right from Goldar, who was back on his feet.

"We've got you now, Billinton." snarled Goldar. "Our duel was merely a trick to lure you here alone. Now I can fully finish you off here and now!"

With that Goldar charged forth to the slight right again. There, he ruthlessly started attacking Red Ranger nonstop and fiercely.

* * *

Back inside the Command Center interior, the other Tidmouth Teens were all horrified at this turn of events.

"So that was all a trap?!" James exclaimed. "Now Thomas can't even fight back!"

"That's not fair!" complained Henry.

"That's bad guys for you." commented Toby. "They almost ALWAYS cheat."

"Shouldn't we do something?" asked Rosie.

"We can't." Emily spoke up. "If we try to go and help Thomas, Scorpina will immediately kill Lady."

The other teens were all dismayed by this knowledge.

"Then it looks like Thomas is on his own." groaned Percy.

* * *

Back at the sea shore, Scorpina continued to smile wickedly, as she and a terrified Lady watched what was happening. Goldar was completely thrash Red Ranger around like a rag doll. Eventually, all of this became too much for Lady, and she soon closed her eyes tightly and let out a VERY loud scream.

"THHHOMMMASSSS!"

With that, her powers were then unleashed, ultimately freeing her. The wind also went and blew Scorpina and the Putties away from her. This also caused Goldar to stop attacking Red Ranger, turn around, and look on in shock.

"What the-?!"

This also gave Red Ranger a change to strike back. He pulled out his Blade Blaster from his holster. Red Ranger then went and converted the weapon into Gun mode. From there, he went and took aim with the weapon. Quickly, Red Ranger opened fire on Goldar when he wasn't looking, shooting three red laser bursts, causing three sparkily bursts of smoke erupted around Goldar when they struck him. Three more sparkily bursts of smoke erupted around him and making him drop his sword in the process.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the teens were all stunned by what Lady had just unleashed.

"Sweet mother of nature!" cried Henry.

"That's how powerful Lady can be?!" Percy added.

"Amazing! …yet scary." commented James.

* * *

On the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita was looking through her telescope, then looked out agape.

"What?!"

Inside the main chamber, Baboo and Squatt nearby both started quivering in fear, as they knew Rita was about to get mad…and mad she became.

"How dare that little brat ruin a perfect plan!" Rita ranted, before stomping a foot on the ground. "Well, I'll show her…for when Goldar and Scorpina both grow!"

After pacing around for a few seconds, she approached the railing and threw down her scepter.

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground. Fire spewed up within the Earth until it smouldered, smoke flowing skyward through the ridge at the top.

Goldar was covered in the rising growth smoke. He then proceeded to stand up from the smoke while growing, growling viciously also.

Scorpina spread her arms out as she was overcome with growth smoke and let out a loud shriek. Suddenly, she mutated into a new form and grew giant as the mist subsided.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the teens were again shocked.

"Oh no, Thomas needs our help now!" Rosie cried.

"Him and Lady both!" James corrected.

"Then I guess that means it's go time?" Percy turned to face Zordon.

"Yes." Zordon stated. "You must hurry though, before Thomas and Lady meet their ends."

Percy nodded before holding up his Power Morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

* * *

The other Rangers appeared with Red Ranger near the water, and then they turned to the right and made summoning motions.

"We need Dinozord power, now!" they all called out.

From the middle of nowhere, a crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. This was followed by its upper body. Then it was followed by its lower body. Finally, the Tyrannosaurus rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. The Mastodon then started to stomp through the snow. It was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. Its wheels passed through the desert sands. Soon, the Triceratops raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery.

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It then flew straight out of now-active volcano. The Pterodactyl raised and lowered its head while continuing to fly amid molten lava lights. It finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

Red Ranger, looking upward, gestured an arm proudly before leaping up.

"All right!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky. The Tyrannosaurus chomped and beared down as it watched its master come towards it. Red Ranger continued leaping up, passing beneath the Tyrannosaurus' jaw. He finally landed up atop of the Tyrannosaurus' head, and then after a few seconds, he dropped inside. Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Let's go get them, Rangers!" he commanded.

From there, he slapped his left hand down on palm activator. This caused the display of the Red Ranger helmet to lighten up. Then Red Ranger slapped his right hand down on other palm activator. This caused the console display of the Red Ranger helmet and Red Ranger Zord face to shoot energy to the Tyrannosaurus symbol at the top which began to glowed brightly. Red Ranger then just sat in the cockpit, moving his head and operating the controls out of frame.

The other four Rangers continued to race forth. It was then Black Ranger brought both his feet together and began to leap upward. Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leap up into the sky, followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger.

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"All right!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Systems are normal!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"Let's take them both down!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"They've had it!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger gestured his right arm to his chest. He then proceeded to pull out his Power Coin from his belt buckle. Red Ranger held up his Power Coin, which glowed, forming his gleaming Power Crystal as he wiped his hand across from his Coin-holding hand.

"Ready Power Crystal!"

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"Ready, now!"

They each insert their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Then let's combine now!"

In a four square combo showing of (clockwise from top left) the Tyrannosaurus connecting with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth legs electrically, the Mastodon component floating, the Mastodon connecting with the Tyrannosaurus with energy release, the Sabertooth Tiger folding down into leg form.

The Rangers were all now in the main cockpit of the Megazord. Red Ranger gestured his left arm over his chest, and then grabbed the controls with both hands.

"Let's go, guys!" Thomas said confidently. "Megazord Battle Mode!"

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

The Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Goldar held up his sword and a claw and snarled viciously.

"You're done for, Power Rangers!" he shouted.

Mutant-Scorpina kicked the Megazord sparkily, it staggered away as Goldar leaped in and slashed it twice sparkily. Its chest was smoking profusely and its arms were slumping from all the damage it was taking. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers were gripping onto the controls trying to keep up the pace.

"You haven't won yet, Goldar!" retorted Thomas.

Mutant-Scorpina spun around, turning her back to the Megazord. All of a sudden, her stinger-like tail expanded and shot forth. The tail went and wrapped itself around the Megazord's neck. From there, the stinger zapped into it, causing its head to flash golden as it surges with painful red electricity. Mutant-Scorpina continued stinging the Megazord painfully, the whole body flashing gold amid red crackling, before releasing the tail, while Goldar watched. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers held up their arms and screamed in agony as the whole cockpit flashed brightly. Goldar then went into a leaping kick by picking both feet up in midair. The Megazord got its still-smoking chest double-booted by Goldar's feet as he kicked it with a sparking burst result. It fell onto its right side as Mutant-Scorpina and Goldar both regrouped in the background.

"Give up, Rangers!" taunted Mutant-Scorpina, as she nodded briefly.

"We have you now!" added Goldar with a snarl.

The Megazord lied lifeless on its back, moving its head a little.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita was looking mighty pleased.

"Yes! Well done, Goldar and Scorpina!" she cheered. "Take 'em down!"

* * *

In the Megazord cockpit, still titled to its left side, the Rangers were all holding on, Yellow Ranger spoke briefly as Red Ranger looked upward to the right, releasing control to make a fist.

"Thomas, what do we do?!" cried Emily.

"That's easy." Thomas started before looking upward the right. "We need the Power Sword, now!"

A sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The Megazord, still on its back, caught the Power Sword in its right hand without having to move an inch. Feeling recharged, it rolled onto its left, and staggered back onto its feet, wobbly, holding onto its weapon. Goldar and Mutant-Scorpina looked a little surprised at their enemy's recovery.

"Why, you!" roared Goldar.

Then the Megazord clashed sword to boomerang with Mutant-Scorpina as she passed by, then it clashed blades with Goldar. The Megazord sparkily slashed Mutant-Scorpina as she passed again, then finally connected the sword into Goldar's chest with sparky results. Both Mutant-Scorpina and Goldar rolled on the ground near each other, quaking the area. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger raises fist briefly, nod-talking down.

"Okay, you two." Thomas said firmly. "Have a taste of the Power Sword!"

Under the reddish sky storm, the Megazord lowers sword to its left, and slashes horizontally from the right to left, leaving a visible trail.

Both Mutant-Scorpina and Goldar get sparkily blasted by the trail, the explosion compounding. They were thrown to the ground, rolling along it together and near each other. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger raises fist briefly, nod-talking down.

"Had enough yet?" taunted Thomas.

Mutant-Scorpina reached out in anger. While Goldar, who was beside her, lowered his sword.

"We'll get you next time, Rangers!" shouted Mutant-Scorpina.

"Bet on it!" added Goldar.

They both faded out.

The Megazord stood tall as its face looked downward in disappointment, yet victoriously.

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers, an angry shout was heard. Inside, Goldar and Scorpina were both cowering before a furious Rita, who was standing on the steps leading out to the balony. Baboo and Squatt were both cowering in a corner nearby also.

"You two have failed me again!" she shouted. "You let the Enchantress escape from my grasp!"

"Please forgive us, my Queen!" begged Scorpina nervously.

"We'll get them next time!" added Goldar. Despite being a proud warrior, he was certainly not showing it now.

"Um, what about that bargain to PT Boomer?" asked Squatt innocently, as he jerked his head a bit.

Rita was now really cross from hearing that reminder, so she looked away from her telescope and turned around to face the frightened Squatt and Baboo.

"SHUT UP!"

With that said, she kicked her large globe of Earth at the bumbling duo, which hit and knocked them both down at once. Rita then put her hand to her head while wincing, resuming talking to Scorpina and Goldar in the process.

"I'll forgive you if either of you get me another aspirin!" she whined. "Because I've got a headache!"

Squatt clasped his head in pain, while Baboo cowered behind the globe that they were both hit with.

* * *

At the Command Center. Inside the interior, Lady was talking to the Tidmouth Teens, Alpha, and Zordon.

"Lady Stone. It's good to see you again after almost a millennium ago." Zordon said.

"It's an honour to see you too, Zordon." Lady replied kindly.

"Since you already know the Power Rangers identities, you must promise to keep them secret from everyone else."

Lady nodded. "I promise, Zordon, I'll keep them secret."

Zordon gave a warm smile (a rare moment for him).

"We're all happy that you're in one piece Lady." Thomas said in relief.

"Likewise, Thomas." said Lady. "You were almost killed in that fight."

"Well, if you hadn't unleashed your powers, then it would've been the end of me."

As the two talked, the other teens all looked at each other with smiles.

"They've only just met and already they're close." commented James.

"Oh me, oh my, you're right, James." Henry agreed.

The only one who didn't smile was Emily. She didn't say a word, but she didn't look very comfortable.

* * *

Later that night at Sterling Residence. Inside Emily's room, she and Thomas were busy talking about the events of the day.

"Wow, that sure was a brutal day. Huh, Thomas?" Emily started, trying to make a friendly conversation with her boyfriend.

But Thomas was quiet for some reason, and this made Emily a little worried.

"Thomas?" she whispered. "Are you…okay?"

Finally, Thomas spoke…reluctantly.

"Emily." he started.

Emily grew hopeful. "Yes, Thomas?"

Thomas sighed heavily. "I…I think we should break up."

Emily felt something pierce her heart quite painfully as she felt her whole world come crashing down on her.

"What?!" She was stunned beyond words. "But why?"

"Well…" Thomas tried to find the right words to say. "I just don't know. But for some reason, a part of me just wants to move on. I mean we've had lots of great and fun times together as a couple, and I'll never, ever forget them…but, maybe you and I are just not meant to be together."

Emily felt her heart break at this very moment as her eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm sorry." Thomas finished. "But we can still be great friends if you want."

Emily didn't say anything. Thomas felt a little bad for what he did and said…but to him, it just had to be done, because he knew he had recently fallen in love with Lady. Finally, Emily dried her eyes and gave a fake smile.

"S-sure Thomas." she lied. "We can still be friends."

Thomas felt relieved, and he nodded.

"Good." He got up off Emily's bed, and walked out the door. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay."

Thomas then left the house to go back to his home. Emily still had her fake smile on when he left, but once Thomas was far enough away from her house, Emily's smile had faded away, her eyes again welled up with tears, and she began to cry.

"Thomas…" Emily sobbed.

With that, she laid on her bed and cried herself to sleep. Heartbroken that the boy she had loved for so long…had broken up with her.

**The End?**

* * *

Like I said, this chapter was not a favourite of mine to write up because I support the *ThomasxEmily* pairing, and I felt it was wrong of Thomas to dump Emily like that, just to give him a chance to date Lady (but don't worry, he'll get called out for it later on). But again, with the plot that I have going on, I had no other choice but to write it like that.

Feel free to Read &amp; Review, but please NO flames or mean/rude comments. I don't like 'em.


	32. Episode 31

And now an adaption of the MMPR episode *Gung Ho*. Thomas and Stanley learn teamwork? Small talk is what I'd say. Thomas and Lady are revealed to now be dating? That's even worse. Three hated characters from a very much hated Thomas special appearing? Easily the worst of all! First appearance of new foot soldiers and special weapons? Now we're talking! Plus this chapter also features the first appearance of a certain carrier Zord. Care to guess who it is? But it's far better just to read the chapter and see for yourself.

And again: Thomas belongs to HIT, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Gung Ho**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Gung Ho**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

It was still early into November on the Island of Sodor, and schoolwork was still piling up for the students of Sodor High School. Projects, reports, studying, the whole nine yard. But outside school, there were also karate classes for two certain teenage boys.

One Saturday, inside the Youth Center, Thomas and Stanley were training for the upcoming Team Ninja competition tomorrow night...but instead of working together, they were instead trying to outdo each other in their training, as Percy soon learned.

"Okay, Stanley, try a butterfly kick."

Stanley nodded, and he went and did one perfectly, which made Thomas jealous.

"Awesome!" Percy praised before he looked to Thomas. "Now, Thomas, try a 540 style kick."

Thomas nodded, and he went and did it perfectly.

"Well done, Thomas!"

Thomas looked at Stanley and gave a cheeky grin.

"You're good, Stanley." he teased. "But I'm better."

Stanley looked offended.

"Oh yeah?"

Just before they could start arguing, Percy interrupted.

"All right, you two. Try to execute a lotus kick."

They both nodded…but rather than use teamwork, they tried to execute the kick on one another. They each connected… and they were both knocked onto their backs on the mat, much to Percy's annoyance.

"No, no, you guys." he sighed. "T-e-a-m-w-o-r-k! Try it again."

The two teens get up and they resumed their training. But no matter what, they eventually started fighting each other again. Soon, Percy got fed up with their lack of coordination.

"All right, break it up, you two." he said unhappily.

Thomas and Stanley both stopped fighting and turned to face Percy.

"He started it!" Thomas and Stanley accused each other. "I started it? No, you did!"

The other Tidmouth Teens (including Lady) all arrived at this point.

"What's the trouble?" asked James.

Percy sighed. "Thomas and Stanley here are having some difficulties with working together."

"Is that all?" Gordon questioned. "They should be used to working together by now."

"Of course." Lady added. "From what Zordon told me about your battles with Rita, Stanley and Thomas never had any trouble working together before."

"Well, for some reason, they are now." Percy stated. "And I'm nearing my wits end."

"What they need is to learn Gung Ho." Edward spoke up.

"Say what?" Thomas and Stanley both started at Edward in confusion.

"That's Chinese for teamwork." Toby explained.

"They're right." Rosie said. "You have to learn to work together if you want to win the Team Ninja finals."

"The question is." Emily suddenly spoke up. "Is who their opponents are?"

Suddenly three new voices piped up.

"**That's easy. It happens**-" spoke up one voice.

"-**to be us two**." came another voice.

"**That's right**!" finished a third voice.

It was the three Logging Jacks, three teenage boys originally hailing from Misty Island. The first two boys were twins, wearing orange and gray clothes, and they have dark hair. The other boy looked a bit chubby and bigger than them, and he wore blue clothes, and he also has dark hair.

"Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand." James smirked.

"We haven't seen you three in a long time." Thomas added, happy to see them again. "Not since the summer time anyway."

"Of course." smiled Bash. "We never-"

"-saw you all in a long time either." Dash finished.

"That's right!" Ferdinand said.

The Tidmouth Teens (minus Stanley and Lady) all groaned in annoyance. Bash and Dash usually have an annoying habit of finishing each other's sentences while Ferdinand didn't talk very much, only using the phrase *That's right!* much of the time. Stanley approached the three boys and smiled.

"My name is Stanley." he greeted. "I've never met you guys before."

"It's very nice-" started Bash.

"-to meet you, Stanley." finished Dash.

"That's right!" Ferdinand said again.

Thomas and Lady then both approached the Logging Jacks.

"Wow…" The three boys gasped, and blushed a little at Lady's beauty. "Who are you?"

"This is Lady." Thomas introduced. "She's new to our school."

Lady smiled and did a little curtsy.

"Hello." she said sweetly.

"Is she-" Bash started again.

"-your girlfriend, Thomas?" Dash finished with a question.

Nearby with the other Tidmouth Teens, Emily gasped a little before getting a little upset. She was still heartbroken and angry that Thomas had just broken up with her, and while she was now friends with Lady she still wasn't very comfortable being around her.

"Of course not, Dash." Thomas said in embarrassment. "We're just friends."

But nearby, Gordon, Henry, and James weren't so sure about Thomas's denial.

"_He's lying_." Gordon thought to himself.

"_We know he really likes her_." James thought to himself.

"_No doubt about it_." Henry thought to himself.

"If you say so." Ferdinand replied to the blue-haired boy.

Stanley then decided to ask the three Logging Jacks about the competition.

"So, did you two say you know karate?" he asked Bash and Dash.

The two twin boys smiled. "We sure do!" they responded.

"That's right!" said Ferdinand proudly.

"After we arrived on Sodor back when Thomas washed up on Misty Island two years ago, his friends and high school principal helped rescued us and we were adopted into a family." Bash started the story.

"Our adopted father was the one who taught us karate and teamwork. It was great!" finished Dash happily.

"I never got into it, but it was fun watching Bash and Dash learn all they need." Ferdinand added.

Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand then made their exit. Leaving Thomas and Stanley both slightly worried.

"Are they really that good?" Thomas asked.

"Not sure." Stanley commented. "But why don't we see about it later?"

"Good idea."

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. High up on one of the towers. Inside on the balcony, Rita was looking through her telescope, making her eye look huge. She blinked a few times, and then looked out, laughing.

"Excellent." he said to herself "While they're busy fighting each other, my new Super Putties will wipe them off the Planet."

Super Putties? …uh-oh, looks like Rita's old plan from before is coming back in full force.

* * *

Back inside the Youth Center a little later, Thomas and Stanley both found themselves ready to spare with Bash and Dash.

"Are you two-" Bash started.

"-ready?" finished Dash.

Thomas and Stanley both nodded, and the once the bell rang, the match began. As the two Tidmouth Teens fought the two Logging Jacks, everyone else was watching from the side lines.

"This should be quick." James cracked.

"Don't be so sure." said Ferdinand. "Just watch."

He was right, the Logging Jacks proved to be formidable opponents for Thomas and Stanley. They had good teamwork, but Thomas and Stanley both were still struggling to work together as a team, and it resulted in their own downfall. After the match ended, they were battered and very cross with one another.

"You were supposed to kick on the other side!" Thomas snapped.

"You punched out of sequence!" Stanley snapped back.

"I had to reverse!"

The two boys were arguing pretty hard. Henry and Gordon both quickly rushed over and separated the two boys before the argument turned into a fight.

"Okay, you two, that's enough." Gordon said firmly.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be friends." Henry added.

Thomas and Stanley quickly recovered and they sighed.

"Sorry, guys." Thomas apologized. "I guess Stanley and I are more used to sparring against each other."

"Besides." Stanley added. "We're also under a lot of pressure to win."

"Don't be." Bash stated.

"We know you can work together well." Dash added. "Just give it some time."

"That's right!" Ferdinand included.

"As much as I want to disagree with them, they do have a point." James admitted. "You'll need to work harder at getting your ability to work as a team."

"But do we even have the time?" asked Thomas in dismay. "The finals are tomorrow night."

No one had an answer for that. Soon, Lady spoke up after she looked at her watch.

"Sorry, guys, but Burnett wants me home now." she then looked in Thomas's direction. "Thomas, would you like to walk me home?"

Thomas blushed as Percy, Henry, Gordon, and James each went "Ooh!" in a teasing manner, when Emily spoke up…rather heatedly.

"Actually, Rosie and I'll do that, Lady." she insisted.

"Thank you very much, Emily." Lady smiled kindly.

Emily gave a small huff as she, Rosie, and Lady all left the Youth Center. Thomas and Stanley then resumed their training while Bash, Dash, and the others all watched.

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers, Rita's voice could be heard coming from inside.

"**Finster, hurry up with those Super Putties**!"

Inside Finster's workshop, Rita, Goldar, Scorpina, Baboo, Squatt, and Finster were all admiring the large ball of Super Putty clay they had recently mined for back on Earth. Finster was working on a big chunk of clay so far.

"This stuff will make the Putty Patrol nearly unstoppable." he commented, working on a big chunk of clay.

"Yeah, and they won't lose, either." Squatt bragged.

"Nothing in the Power Ranger's arsenal can stop these Putties." Baboo added.

Rita started speaking happily, while Baboo and Squatt both watch closely, as Finster placed a pair of shaped Super Putty into the mold press.

"Excellent, Finster." she praised. "You've really outdone yourself this time."

"Thank you, your Evilness." he replied, as he continued molding the Putties from the clay he had. "Just a few more now, and your army will be complete."

Finster lifted the mold press and removes the three completed clay Putties from it, then he placed three lump shaped Super Putty wads into the press and closed it up again. Then he lifted the mold press, revealing the three red clay Putties molds within. Finster began to take the three Putty molds out.

"And those irritating teenagers will be powerless to stop them?" Rita asked hopefully.

Finster nodded. "They are completely invincible." he confirmed.

"Great! Uh, what does that mean?" Squatt asked (with little hammer) excitedly and stupidly, as he and Baboo both observed Finster lowering the top to the mold press.

Finster sighed as he placed the tray full of clay Putties onto the loading belt then begins turning the wheel to send them into the oven. "It means that the Power Rangers will soon be finished."

He grabbed the lever and pulled it down then back up. The Monster-matic's exhaust pipe steams out as it began to work its magic. As the Monster-matic's pipe continued to steam some more, something was actively rockin' through the output tube. Rita and Finster both watched as the Monster-matic's output tube soon expelled smoke and sparks. Five Putties, one at a time, dropped out of the smokey port. Rita watched and made a fist in evil glee as she then looked to the right, with Goldar behind her.

"Come to me, my Super Putties…" she said wickedly.

* * *

Down in Knapford park, Emily, Rosie, and Lady were walking through it while chatting.

"Thanks again, you two, for offering to walk me home." Lady said gratefully.

"Anytime Lady." Rosie smiled.

"Sure, whatever." Emily huffed quietly.

Rosie quickly got the clue that Emily still didn't like Lady that much, but wisely decided not to say anything about it, and so went and changed the subject.

"Anyway, Bash and Dash are really good." Rosie commented.

"Yeah." Lady nodded. "Thomas and Stanley will need to work harder as a team if they want to win the Team Ninja finals."

"Well, I've heard that Percy is going to work them harder than before." replied Rosie. "It's the only way that they'll be able to win."

"That's good." said Lady. "Maybe then they'll be able to work together."

As they passed a playground, several Putty Patrollers jump flipped through the sky and into the area. Their appearance gave the three girls a nasty shock when they got surrounded.

"Bubbling Sodas!" cried Rosie.

"Putties!" exclaimed Emily.

Rosie and Emily both began to fight the Putties, while Lady watched and uses her magic to help keep her distance from any Putties that tried to attack or capture her. Regardless, these Putties were all putting up a majorly good fight against the two girls. Somehow showing vastly increased strength, durability, and even intelligence, as one Putty eventually managed throw a playground tire swing forth at whoever was in its way. The tire wound up hitting Emily hard and she flew back some. She finally fell onto the ground.

"Emily!" cried Rosie as she ran over.

Emily tried to stand, but some pain shot through her left forearm, and she winced in agony before she fell to her knees.

"Those guys are tough." she groaned. "They're like a whole new breed of Putty."

Emily was right. These Putties, while looking almost exactly like the previous ones, had glowing red eyes and black belt buckles instead of the usual black eyes and white belt buckles. It was very obvious that these Putties were some of Rita's new Super Putties. Lady quickly ran over to the two girls.

"We need the others here now!" she told them.

Rosie nodded and quickly activated her communicator, while Lady used her powers to try and hold off the Super Putties while shielding the injured Emily from further harm.

"Zordon, we've been attacked by Putties, and we can't stop them!" Rosie stated in panic.

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, Thomas and Stanley had finished practice without any change. Thomas was hitting a punching bag to try and relieve his stress, when Stanley walked up to him.

"You blew that last combination." he snapped.

"Hey! I'm just tired, okay?" Thomas retorted.

Thomas and Stanley soon began to argue again, while Edward, Toby, Percy, James, Henry, and Gordon all watched from the side lines in dismay.

"Again?" groaned Percy.

"Again." Edward nodded.

"Oh, the indignity!" sighed Gordon.

Just then, Percy's communicator went off, and he answered it quietly.

"Yes, Zordon?"

"**Emily, Rosie, and Lady were ambushed by Putties in Knapford park**." Zordon's voice said. "**Hurry, Emily got injured in the fight**."

Percy quickly turned off his communicator and whistled for Thomas and Stanley.

"Guys, the girls were ambushed at the park." he called. "They could be in grave danger!"

Thomas and Stanley both stopped arguing as they looked over in shock.

"Then we have to hurry." Thomas said. "Rita might be after Lady again."

The Tidmouth Teens all made their way out of the Youth Center.

* * *

Back at Knapford Park. Near the playground, Lady was still tending to Emily's injured arm with her magic, while the Super Putties were all still busy fighting Rosie, and she soon found herself completely surrounded and overpowered by those enemies. Fortunately, the guys had arrived at that very point. From there, Stanley quickly went and made a rescue on Rosie, while Thomas went over to protect Lady and Emily.

"Keep away from our friends, clay brains!" Thomas growled.

The Tidmouth Teens all began to battle the Super Putties anew. But despite their best efforts, the Super Putties overwhelmed, and eventually bested the teens. Soon, the ten Super Putties had them completely surrounded.

"What's with these guys?!" James complained.

"We're getting pounded!" Percy wailed.

"Everybody back to the Command Center to regroup." Thomas ordered.

The Tidmouth Teens then all activate their communicators and they turned into beams of colored light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Stanley: Green, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum, Lady: Purple) and they all descend into the sky.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the Tidmouth Teens were all talking to Zordon and Alpha about their encounter with the Putties.

"Zordon, we've never had that much trouble with Putties before." Thomas complained.

"What's the deal with those clay heads?" James added.

But Zordon had an answer for them straight away.

"They're not ordinary Putties, Power Rangers." he boomed. "They're Rita's new Super Putties."

"Super Putties?" asked Rosie.

"Never heard of them." added Henry.

Zordon leered towards the Viewing Globe. "Behold the Viewing Globe."

The Tidmouth Teens and Lady all turned towards the Viewing Globe, and it began showing images of Finster making the Super Putties out of the recently mined Super Putty clay.

"They're made from the Super Putty she had her minions mine most recently, and are nearly indestructible." Zordon explained.

The Tidmouth Teens all looked at each other.

"By recently, I'm guessing when we were dealing with that Frankenstein monster back on Halloween." Percy recalled.

"Well that's just peachy." said Emily in sarcasm.

"How are we going to beat them?" Toby asked aloud.

Before anyone could answer, the nearby alarm started going off. Alpha quickly checked out what was going on the console.

"Uh-oh, the Super Putties are attacking a factory!" he announced.

"Looks like we're going to have to battle them without finding their weak spot." sighed Thomas.

"No, Thomas." Zordon interrupted. "I'm sending you and Stanley to find new weapons to vanquish this new threat."

Thomas and Stanley both looked at each other before they nodded in agreement before Percy spoke up.

"What about us?" he asked.

"The rest of you must keep the Super Putties at bay." Zordon answered.

"What?" Rosie didn't like the sound of that.

"Do whatever you guys can to hold them off until Stanley and I find what we need to stop them." Thomas said to Percy, Rosie, Emily, and Toby.

They nodded in agreement before Emily goes and readies her Power Morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!" she called.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

* * *

With that, the four Rangers had teleported out. Leaving Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Lady, Thomas, Stanley, Alpha, and Zordon behind. Alpha spoke to the last two teens.

"Only by working together will you succeed in your mission." he informed them "The way is treacherous."

Suddenly a split-in-half map materialized and both pieces floated over to Thomas and Stanley respectively.

"Use this map to guide you, and may the Power protect you." Zordon said.

Stanley nodded. "We'll get those weapons, Zordon."

"That's a promise." Thomas agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger have arrived at a scrap factory, as five Super Putties landed in the near distance in the construction yard.

"Over there!" called Percy.

Three Super Putties flipped down and scrambled to pose, then three more materialize, and do the same around the first three. Realizing they're surrounded by the moving Super Putties, the four Rangers motion their arms to holsters.

"Let's blast 'em!" Percy declared, while unholstering his Blade Blaster.

Quickly, he shifted his Blade Blaster around into Gun mode. Black Ranger and the others then posed with their Blade Blasters, then Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger turned backs to Black Ranger and Pink Ranger.

"FIRE!" They each cried out in union.

The first two Rangers fired on one group of Putties, while the other two fired on the other set. But to their surprise, the laser blasts had no effect on the pumped up foot soldiers. The four Rangers ceased firing, and glanced around at the surrounding Super Putties, all appearing concerned.

"Nuts, the Blade Blasters had no effect." sighed Toby.

A row of five Super Putties broke formation as they rushed forth, all unharmed, and the ground smoking a little. Another set of six Super Putties also rushed forth over the smoking ground, all antsy and very ready for battle.

The four Rangers posed with their Blade Blasters in Sword mode, then they rushed off, two each direction to engage their enemies. Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger dashed into one crowd of Super Putties, engaging them with their Blade Blasters, while Pink Ranger and Black Ranger dashed into the other crowd of Super Putties, also engaging them with their Blade Blasters.

Yellow Ranger got kicked in the chest by one Super Putty, and then she tried to hit one. It blocked, however, and then sparkily slashed her with its bladehand, causing her to fall down onto the ground.

Blue Ranger foot-swept the feet of one Super Putty over, and then high kicked another one away, but then he got sparkily struck twice by one ballhand Super Putty, and he fell over also.

Pink Ranger handsprings between two Super Putties who did the same past her. She then smacked aside another pair, turned to kick and dodge another, before facing a last one, and she sparkily slashed it with her Blade Blaster. Pink Ranger watched as the Super Putty fell into smoking pieces. However, the pieces of clay came together into a ball, and then formed into a pair of rebuilt Super Putties, much to Pink Ranger's surprise.

"Oh dear!" she cried.

Pink Ranger found herself facing two Super Putties where one once was. She blocked one's attack, hit the other with her Blade Blaster, but it avoided and sparkily smashed her with its big hand.

Black Ranger kicked at Super Putty's bladehand, and then lunged at it with his Blade Blaster, only to have it slip from his hand, leaving him open to get sparkily slashed by the Super Putty. Black Ranger rolled on the ground, but got back up in a crouch.

"This is not over yet!" Percy declared.

A pair of Super Putties stood with crossed arms, and then held out their right hands, turning them vertically forth. The crouched Black Ranger merely pulled out his handy Power Axe and leaped up. He leaped up and forth with his Power Axe over head, fist out, and leg bent. High over a Super Putty, Black Ranger spread both legs McFarlane Spidey style and slashed his Power Axe downward. The Super Putty was slashed sparkily in its chest. This caused it to also fall into pieces of clay. The pieces of clay came together into a ball, that then formed into a pair of rebuilt Super Putties. Upon getting surrounded, Black Ranger kicked between the two Super Putties, turning to Axe strike one, but it blocked, and the other kicked him. Black Ranger kicked at one, and then tried another Axe strike on the other. It blocked and sparkily smashed him away. Black Ranger rolled away, just as his three teammates regrouped around him. He slowly got back up, pointed forth.

"Nothing we do seems to beat them!" Percy exclaimed.

Yellow Ranger got defensive when a Super Putty rushed up to the group.

"Look!" Emily cried.

A row of four Super Putties broke formation as they rushed forth. All four Rangers rolled to the left past group of the four bladehand Super Putties, attempting to strike them, only to fail and get sparkily slashed back at the same time. The four Rangers rolled off together, getting back up in crouches, as Yellow Ranger grabbed Black Ranger's shoulder and pointed at their enemies.

"Percy, we're just no match for them." Emily said to Black Ranger.

"We can't quit now!" Percy replied.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace on the balcony, Rita was laughing as Baboo, Squatt, Finster, Scorpina, and Goldar, in the back, all raised their hands in cheer.

"I'm SO bad!" she chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, while all of this was occurring. With Thomas and Stanley in an unknown area somewhere on Sodor, they were searching for the new weapons with the half maps they were given by Zordon.

"Hey, I found the marker." Thomas called.

Stanley walked up to him holding his half of the map. He looked cross.

"What do you mean you found the marker?" he asked irritably. "You couldn't have done it without my half of the map."

Thomas sighed and pointed nearby.

"We've got to be on the right path."

The two boys then continued on their way.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Zordon was pleased with the progress Thomas and Stanley were making.

"Good, they're nearly there." he said.

"Putting those two together was a bad idea." Alpha proclaimed.

"I had to give Thomas and Stanley this test so they would learn of working together." Zordon explained. "Only as a team can they defeat the guardian of the new weapons."

"Guardian?" quizzed James.

"Yes." said Zordon. "The guardian of the special weapons is a giant Brachion Zord named Titanus."

"I hope the others can hold on a little longer." Edward said in concern.

* * *

With Thomas and Stanley at the hidden area on Sodor, they had just found something very interesting. Up on the hill was a circular platform with little statues atop it. There was a Triceratops, Pteradactyl, and Tyrannosaurus statue on the platform. There was even a Sabertooth Tiger and Mastodon statue there too. Thomas and Stanley were both amazed at the sight. in the center of the platform lays a treasure chest.

"That must be what Zordon sent us to get." Stanley told Thomas.

"This is too easy." Thomas boasted. "Come on."

The two teens proceed up the hill, but that was when they got a nasty surprise. It was inform of a giant Brachion Zord, as rolled its way through a misty marsh towards the two teens in an attempt to halt their advance.

"Fizzling Fireplaces!" cried Thomas.

The Brachion leaned its long neck back in a roar, and then it leaned forth and coughed up a fireball at the two teens. Two explosions burst around them as they dived out of the way before a small number of boulders started rolling down towards them in an attempt to crush them. Thomas and Stanley both managed to jump out of the way of the boulders in time, and also a relatively safe place to hide from the Brachion.

"What is that thing?" asked Stanley.

"I don't know." said Thomas. "But it must be here to stop us from getting the chest."

"That means we'll have to stop it."

Thomas nodded as he and Stanley charge for the hilltop and the Brachion Zord.

* * *

The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Stanley: "Dragonzord!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

Red Ranger and Green Ranger both stood together.

"I'll take care of that lizard." Thomas declared, as he rushed recklessly into battle.

"Hey, wait for me!" cried Stanley, as he followed suit.

The Brachion leaned its head back and coughed up three more fireballs. Red Ranger and Green Ranger were both rushing up hill when four explosions burst around them, knocking them over. From there, they started to rolled down the hill. Hitting the bottom, Red Ranger and Green Ranger both writhed for a moment. Red Ranger then touched his helmet painfully.

"Wow, that thing packs quite the punch." Thomas commented before he turned and spoke to Green Ranger. "Are you okay?"

Green Ranger looked over to Red Ranger, and he weakly gave a nod in confirmation.

"Yeah, that thing nearly got us, though."

The Brachion Zord let out another roar, and then moved its head over in the direction of the top of the hill. It was obviously looking up at the platform containing the statues and the treasure chest. Red Ranger and Green Ranger both knew they had to move now before it was too late. the former placed his hand on the latter's shoulder.

"If we don't get up there soon, our friends will be the ones finished." Stanley told his teammate.

"Stanley, I've got the strength to make it up the hill faster than you, but you're better with a sword." Thomas said, before he summoned his Power Sword and handed it to Green Ranger. "Together, we can beat this thing. What do you say?"

Green Ranger accepted the Power Sword and took it before giving a thumbs up.

"You're right." Stanley agreed. "It's time for some Gung Ho, partner."

"You hold him off." Thomas instructed. "I'll make a dash for the treasure chest."

"But I can't let you go unprotected." Stanley protested, before getting an idea. "Take my Dragon Shield."

He immediately took Red Ranger's hand. From there, he placed it onto the Dragon Shield's center diamond shape, causing green energy to shimmer on said shield. As Green Ranger continued holding Red Ranger's hand to his chest, the golden shield shimmered green, before sending a yellow light down Red Ranger's body, transferring the shield over his shoulders and chest, leaving him looking down at it.

"Whoa, hey! Thanks, Stanley!" Thomas said gratefully, briefly touching his new shield.

"Hey, we're partners." replied Stanley, before he raised a clenched fist. "Just get up there and get those weapons."

Red Ranger then grabbed Green Ranger's shoulders a little too affectionately, but it was mostly in concern.

"Stanley, be careful." said Thomas.

"Don't worry, I will." Stanley nodded. "Now let's get him!"

Green Ranger broke free, and he rushed up hill with Power Sword in hand, leaving Red Ranger to turn, then head to the side. The Brachion Zord watched his opponents closely as the both loomed over the hill. Quickly, Green Ranger fired a yellow beam up at giant (by crossing his Dragon Dagger and Power Sword together), it missed him by that much, and it prompted a fireball response. Green Ranger was bombarded by sparking bursts, and this caused him to fling backwards. There, he started rolling down the hill and Red Ranger had seen this as he climbed the hill and grew more worried.

"Stanley, no!" Thomas screamed out.

Green Ranger weakly looked over and motioned a hand for Red Ranger to continue up the hill.

"I'm okay!"

Red Ranger nodded. "Just try and cover me!"

He raced up the hill still. The Brachion Zord, however, turned his head from the slight right to the left, and began firing three fireballs. Red Ranger continued up hill, and the Brachion Zord's fireballs blasted at him, but green energy from the Dragon Shield deflected them away, leaving Red Ranger unharmed. Green Ranger then crossed his Power Sword and Dragon Dagger together.

"Hey, ugly, take this!" He fired a beam of yellow, red, and green energy upward.

The Brachion Zord was struck sparkily in the neck by this beam, but then he turned to the slight right and coughed up another three fireballs. The Brachion Zord watched as Green Ranger dived to the side as spark bursts erupt around him. Meanwhile, Red Ranger finally reached the top of hill and he approached the pedestal platform and removed the box from it, placing it on ground.

"Yes! I got it." Thomas cheered.

He opened up the box and inside were five special blaster weapons called the Thunder Slingers.

"Wow, five blasters."

Red Ranger picked up a Thunder Slinger and stood up, turns to the left and raised it up, calling to his teammate.

"Stanley, I've got them!" he called out.

* * *

Back at the scrap factory, a pair Super Putties leaped forth with their big fists sticking out. This was followed by another pair leaping forth with their big fists sticking out too. Black Ranger and Pink Ranger both got their chests sparkily punched by two Super Putties. Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger both got sparkily punched in chest by two more Super Putties. The four Rangers fell and rolled together, sort of a forced regrouping. This was just as the Super Putties all approached them rather menacingly. The Super Putties all scrambled back and forth in foreground, as Black Ranger got up in a crouch in an attempt to rally his weary team.

"Well guys." Percy looked around him. "Looks like this is the end of us."

One pair of Super Putties closest to the downed Rangers were suddenly struck by golden beams from on high, causing them to burst, and then vanish in a red flash. Seeing what happened surprised the four Rangers greatly as they looked upward at the save.

"Rumble my legs!" cried Toby.

"What was that?" added Emily.

"**That was us**!" came a voice.

Up on top of a large crane was Red Ranger and Green Ranger, with two Thunder Slingers in each hand. the former was also the one who spoke out.

"And look what we brought you guys!" Stanley added to that. "Courtesy of Zordon."

Red Ranger and Green Ranger then tossed the four Thunder Slingers high up into the air. Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Black Ranger each caught them, and then looked at one another, talking a little bit.

"Wow, these look really cool!" commented Emily.

"Looks like the tide of battle has turned." Rosie agreed.

The group of Super Putties scrambled about, stalking as they continued to approach the four Rangers with the intention of finishing them off. But this time, Black Ranger, Pink Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Yellow Ranger were ready for them. They posed with the weapons and aimed them forth.

"Rangers, fire at will." ordered Percy.

The four Rangers pulled back the launching pins of their Thunder Slingers and then released them, causing them to fire golden beams.

"FIRE!"

The Rangers unleashed golden beam after golden beam from their Thunder Slingers on the group of Super Putties, wiping them out in a swath of sparks and smoke. They then all quickly disappear from sight, leaving no trace behind.

Red Ranger then leaped down to join the others in posing with their new weapons victoriously.

"You lose again, Rita!" declared Thomas.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace on the balcony, Rita, as she leaned away from her telescope, clutched her forehead and groaned wearily.

"Oh, they give me such a headache." she wailed. "A headache!"

Wow, a real baby is what you are.

* * *

Next day inside the Youth Center, Percy was talking to Thomas and Stanley like a coach would talk to his team players. Both the blue-haired boy and the gray-haired boy were shirtless for the upcoming competition.

"All right, guys, concentrate!" said Percy.

"We can do this." Stanley said confidently.

"Just work together." Percy reminded. "Remember, teamwork is the key. You score more points when you operate in unison."

Thomas nodded. "The essence of Martial Arts is self-control and discipline." he said.

Soon the other teens had arrived to wish them all luck.

"Hey, are you guys ready?" Lady asked.

"Yeah, we finally learned to Guno Ho." replied Thomas, as he turned to Stanley. "Right, partner?"

"Right."

Suddenly Thomas's communicator went off and he answered it.

"**Excellent work in defeating the Super Putties today, Power Rangers**." it was Zordon.

"Thanks, Zordon." smiled Thomas before a worried look appeared on his face. "Will we have to fight that Brachion again?"

Zordon gave a small chuckle (a rare moment for him) at that question.

"**He was a test of your teamwork**." he answered. "**His name is Titanus, and he will be a really valuable ally in future battles again evil, when all of your Zords combine together with it into the Ultrazord**."

"The Ultrazord?" Thomas was puzzled.

"**You'll know when to form it when the time comes**." Zordon stated, before the communicator shut itself off.

Just then, the Refreshment Lady made an announcement.

"The finals are about to begin." she called. "Judges, are you ready?"

That was Thomas and Stanley's cue to get into the ring to meet with Bash and Dash.

"Good luck, Thomas!" called Lady to Thomas.

"Good luck, Stanley!" called Rosie to Stanley.

Percy and Ferdinand both went into ring and strapped on gloves for their respective teams (Percy: Thomas and Stanley, and Ferdinand: Bash and Dash) before jumping out. The teams then bowed to each other and the competition began.

Thomas was up first, and thanks to his training, he did really well against Bash. The crowd enjoys the match and there were a lot of cheers…mostly for Thomas and Stanley, but there were some for Bash and Dash also. Two minutes later (each round was three minutes long), the match ended and Thomas and Bash switch places for Stanley and Dash respectively.

The match began, and despite being knocked down by Dash at one point, Stanley still managed to fight exceptionally well. Once three minutes were up, it was time for the final round. Before it, Bash and Dash went up and spoke to Thomas and Stanley.

"Hey, we just want-" Bash began.

"-to say good luck to you two." Dash finished.

"Same to you two." Stanley replied.

The final round was a team battle. While Bash and Dash both managed to fight very well as a team, Stanley and Thomas fought the two twin brothers better than from before (thanks to learning how work as team), and when time finally ran out, the score was put as:

(Bash and Dash): 32 points

(Thomas and Stanley): 33 points.

It was decided, the judges stood up and announced who the winners were.

"It's decided!" cried one judge.

"The winners of the Team Ninja competition; are Thomas Billinton and Stanley Hudswell!" declared another judge.

The crowd (including Tidmouth Teens and Lady) all erupted into cheers and claps. The Refreshment Lady then climbed into the ring. There, she presented the two victorious boys a trophy.

"Congratulations, you two." she told them.

"Thanks." nodded Thomas happily.

In the crowd, the Tidmouth Teens were all very happy for their friends.

"They did it!" said Gordon.

"I knew they could win!" Rosie added happily.

Thomas and Stanley both jumped out of the ring and approached their friends. Suddenly, Lady started to approach Thomas. When she got close enough to him, she flung her arms around the blue-haired boy happily in an embrace. This caused Percy, Henry, Gordon, and James to each again go "Ooh!" in a teasing manner. Emily, however, grew upset with the sight as she looked away from Thomas, not daring to make any eye contact with him. Rosie, meanwhile, felt a little hurtful sting in her heart seeing Thomas and Lady embrace like that.

Just then, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand each walked up to the two victorious teens.

"Hey, we just want to say-" Bash again started.

"-congratulations on winning." Dash finished.

"That's right!" agreed Ferdinand.

"Thanks, you guys weren't too bad yourselves." Thomas complimented.

"You were just as challenging as before." added Stanley.

"Thank you." Bash and Dash said at the same time.

As the two teams chatted, the other Tidmouth Teens all (except for Emily and Rosie) talked about Thomas and Lady's new relationship.

"They're definitely together." commented Toby. "No doubt about it."

"He maybe denying it, but it's obvious." added Henry.

They all decided to wait out and see if they were right about the blue haired boy and the beautiful blonde-haired girl's new relationship.

**The End?**

* * *

So how was this one? Was it good? Be sure to Read &amp; Review, but please NO flames or mean/rude comments. Oh, and while the Thunder Slingers were only used once in the original show, they will be used more often in this story.


	33. Episode 32

Here we are. Another brand new chapter, this one is based on the season 14 (CGI era) episode "Pingy Pongy Pick Up", because Emily is the main character of that episode, but for this adaption, both Rosie and Lady will also get to play VERY large parts (I also added Stanley in too). But my favourite part that I added is the Dragonzord Battle Mode also getting some more use and love too! Yay!

While I never liked the original episode (for obvious reasons), this adaption was actually very fun for me to do (if somewhat hard to write due to having to think up a lot of new stuff to add in).

And to finish this little message up: Power Rangers and Thomas belong to Saban and HIT Entertainment respectively.

And now; onward we go!

* * *

**Chapter 32: A Very Dirty Battle**

**MMPR Episode Basis: N/A**

**Thomas Episode Basis: Pingy Pongy Pick Up (S14)**

It was a fine November on the Island of Sodor. At Sodor High, there was going to be a Sodor United Football (as in actual Football NOT Soccer) game this upcoming Saturday night against their rivals at London High.

The team's players (which included Gordon and Henry on the team) were outside practicing for the big game against London High School. The cheerleaders (including Emily, Rosie, and a few of their female friends) were also outside on the sidelines practicing their dances. Thomas and Stanley meanwhile, were inside the school gym training hard for the upcoming Martial Arts team demonstration which is to happen in between breaks in quarters. And the school band was currently in the auditorium rehearsing the song for the team.

* * *

Over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside, Rita was out on the balcony watching everything through her telescope, and soon looked out from it as an angry scowl appeared on her face and she began complaining about it (again).

"Ooh, I hate it when those Power Rangers and their friends are out having fun!" Rita screeched, turning around and beginning to walk back into the main chamber. "I need a new plan to stop them here and now!"

Inside the main chamber, Goldar had just walked in. Seeing the angry look on his Empress' face, he decided to try and cheer her up.

"I might have an idea for you, my Empress." he stated.

Rita looked over to Goldar, still seething. "It had better be good!" she growled.

"Why not create your own monster like you did before?" Goldar suggested, while gesturing his sword forth twice, and then thrusting both arms with the sword up three times, followed by two more. "You still have that device that Finster created for your wand two months back, do you not?"

After a few seconds of silence, Rita started laughing loudly at the suggestion…but it was sarcastically though.

"Good idea, Goldar!" she said with pure sarcasm. "Do you think that's what I've been trying to do for a good while now?" Then Rita turned around and slammed her fists onto a nearby table angrily, letting her scepter drop onto the ground. "I've got nothing! Not ever since the Power Rangers destroyed my beautiful Stone Hedge monster back in September."

Goldar didn't seem fazed by his Empress' anger. "Just keep watching over those brats, and an idea might hit you from their actions."

Rita turned to face her top commander with a puzzled expression. "Their actions?"

"Exactly, my Queen." Goldar nodded, swiping his sword and jerking his arms.

And with that, he turned and left the room, leaving Rita alone to think things over as she picked up her scepter and walked back out onto the balcony.

"_What if he's right_?" she thought to herself with interest, just before shaking her head stubbornly. "_Pah! What am I thinking? Goldar is never right! He's just a big oaf_!"

* * *

Back down at Knapford. Inside Sodor High, Emily was at her locker with Percy, James, and Rosie. Thomas, Stanley, Henry, Gordon, Edward, and Toby were not with them at the time, as the first two boys were both currently in the gym continuing with their practicing, while Toby was with Edward in the library doing some research for a school project, and Gordon and Henry were both at Football practice.

"I'm really looking forward to the big game tomorrow." Emily said excitedly.

"Well, either way, we'll have a blast." Percy replied.

"Sodor High's team has been practicing really hard, along with both Gordon and Henry." James said confidently. "They should be able to win."

"Plus all the practicing we did with the cheerleading squad will pay off too." Rosie smiled cheerfully.

"You said it, girl!" Emily gave her best friend a thumbs up.

Just then, an announcement came on the loud speaker.

**"****_Attention students."_** came Sir Topham Hatt's voice. **_"Could I please see Emily Sterling and Rosie Vulcan in my office right away."_**

Rosie and Emily both had looks of worry on their faces when the announcement ended. Percy and James both looked at each other for a moment before looking at the two girls, for they (being James and Percy) were also worried for them.

"**Uh-oh**." Emily gulped.

"Did we do something wrong?" Rosie wondered aloud, looking very nervous.

Inside his office, Sir Topham Hatt was sitting in his big chair facing away from the door waiting for the two Tidmouth girls to arrive. Before long, a knock came on his door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Emily and Rosie both stood outside the office nervously.

"G-good morning, sir." The two girls greeted uncomfortably.

Sir Topham Hatt swung his chair around and faced the two visitors. He didn't look cross at all, but rather had a rather pleasant look on his face.

"Good morning, young ladies." The principal said in a friendly tone.

Rosie and Emily both walked forth. They were still feeling very uneasy.

"Are we…in trouble?" Rosie asked.

Sir Topham Hatt laughed. "Oh, goodness no, Rosie. You both are not in trouble at all. There's a different reason why I called you two here."

Feeling relieved, the two girls walked over to their principal's desk.

"What can we do for you sir?" Emily asked eagerly.

Sir Topham Hatt got down to business. "Now then, I've called you both here because I have an important job for you two. You know the big Football game is this Saturday night and the players will be wearing their uniforms. But they accidently got their uniforms dirty during practice yesterday, and they now have to be washed. Emily, I would like you and Rosie to take the uniforms home with you and get them washed in time for the big game. This is very important so they must be done on time or there won't be one at all. You can pick up the uniforms at the end of the day from gym class."

Rosie didn't mind doing some laundry, but Emily was disappointed. She was hoping for a job with much more responsibility. Percy, for example, was in charge of delivering the snacks and beverages to the team, and James was in charge of delivering the equipment.

"Sure thing sir." Rosie said in affirmative. "You can count on us. Right, Emily?"

"But…" Emily didn't want to do any laundry for the team, but she couldn't get the words out. So, she sighed and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Thank you very much, young ladies." Sir Topham Hatt chortled. "Have a good day."

Emily remained in a bad mood when she left the office, but Rosie remained bright and cheerful.

"Who wants to take care of dirty uniforms?" Emily muttered crossly to herself. "I want an important job, something that really matters."

"Cheer up, Emily." Rosie said soothingly. "It could be fun."

"Fun for you. Not for me." Emily snarked.

Later that day at the gym, Both girls went and collected the dirty uniforms. They were indeed dirty and also smelled rather rotten, which was much to Emily's disgust and further anger, but Rosie didn't mind it since she was used to doing laundry at her own house.

"Gross." Emily groaned dreadfully.

Both girls loaded the uniforms into a large wheeled crate to be biked to the house.

* * *

Later on, at the Sterling residence. Inside, Emily and Rosie both entered the laundry room and laid out the uniforms down on the floor.

"Well, we'd better get started." Rosie said in no time. "We don't have a lot of time till the big game tomorrow."

Emily wasn't paying any attention, however, mainly because she was thinking about something else.

"We'll do them later." she said finally. "I can't be bothered with those now." From there, an idea entered her head. "I know! We'll help Percy and James with their jobs, or maybe even help Thomas and Stanley train for the martial arts team demonstration. They all got the important jobs, and I'm pretty sure they'll need help."

Rosie felt uneasy about that. "I don't know, I really think we should just-"

But Emily wasn't paying any attention, so Rosie sighed and agreed…reluctantly.

* * *

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space. At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. High up on one of the towers. Inside on the balcony, Rita was looking through her telescope, observing Emily and Rosie both talking about doing the laundry for the Football team. Scorpina was standing nearby inside the main chamber awaiting for her orders.

"Hmm, so Emily and Rosie don't want to do the laundry for their own Football team?" Rita said to herself as she looked away from her telescope, before a devious smile crept along her face. "That's it! I have an idea for a brand new monster and plan!"

She cackled to herself while turning around from her telescope and happily calling out: "Oh, Goldar!"

Goldar walked back into the room yet again, having heard his Empress calling out for him.

"I really must thank you." Rita said happily, her back to the railing and her telescope. "Your advice had given me the idea I was looking for."

"Thank you, my Empress." Goldar said proudly, holding up his left fist. "Just what is your idea?"

Rita turned to face her two commanders inside the main chamber.

"I'll tell you about my new plan right now: I want both you and Scorpina to go down there to Emily's house and steal all of those dirty Football uniforms." The evil Empress instructed, as she briefly motioned her right arm and made a sweeping movement with her left hand. "Bring them all back here, so I can use my magic to combine them into a fearsome monster to crush those two girly Rangers!"

Scorpina raised her left forearm in front of chest and smiled and nodded. "Understood, my Queen." she nodded.

Goldar saluted while holding onto his sword. "We won't fail you." he added.

They teleport out of the chamber in a burst of fire, while Rita turned to the balcony railing in order to look Earthward as she cackled with delight.

* * *

Early the next morning on Sodor. Outside the Sterling residence, Emily took her bike, and Rosie put on her rollerblades. From there, they both went to search for Percy. Eventually, they found him at the Knapford Superstore getting ready to load up cases of food and beverages.

"Hi, Percy!" Emily greeted. "How's it going?"

Percy looked up from his duty and smiled. "Hi Emily and Rosie! It's good. What are you two up to?"

"We came to give you a hand." Emily stated, while Rosie rolled her eyes in unamusement.

"No thank you, Emily." Percy said kindly "I'm fine."

But she hopped off her bike and went over to Percy anyway, while Rosie looked on in concern. Percy had a case of apples in his arms. Emily tried to help him by taking it from him. He didn't let go.

"What are you doing?" he cried. "Let go!"

"I've got it! You let go!" Emily insisted.

They both began to pull on the case in an argument. Emily soon lost her balance. From there, the two teens fell over and the apples fell to the ground. Apples scattered everywhere. Rosie gasped when she saw the damage and ran over to help her two friends up. Percy, however, was cross.

"I didn't ask for your help Emily!" he shouted. "This is my job! You and Rosie have your own job, and it is to do the washing!"

"I don't want to do that dirty old laundry!" Emily whined. "I wanted to do something important!"

Before Percy could answer, Emily went and rode off on her bike and Rosie was forced to follow on her rollerblades.

"We'll go find James." Emily said with confidence. "I'm sure he could use some help."

"Emily, I really think we should-" Rosie started, but got cut off.

"Nonsense! I'm sure he'll need some." Emily interrupted.

Rosie gave a frustrated sigh, and followed.

* * *

Back over at Emily's house. Inside, Mrs. Sterling had fallen unconscious as Goldar and Scorpina, along with six or so Putty Patrollers (who were each carrying some of the dirty football uniforms) walked by, and they all exited the house.

"So, those two girls don't want to wash these uniforms, eh?" Scorpina grinned evilly. "Then so be it."

"Agreed, Scorpina." Goldar agreed. "We'll bring these clothes back to Rita, and have her make something out of them to make 'em worry!"

They both laughed loudly and wickedly as they left the house and Mrs. Sterling unconscious.

* * *

Back with the girls, they had arrived outside Sodor High. There, Emily saw James coming out of the school parking lot; he had a small cart hooked to the back of his bike. The cart was loaded with the equipment for the team.

"_There he is! Just in time. He looks like he needs help_." she thought to herself before speaking aloud. "Hold on James! Here I come!"

She began to peddle faster towards James, as Rosie stopped and shook her head, knowing that this wasn't going to end very well. James looked up, and with a gasp, saw Emily coming at him.

"Out of my way, Emily!" James cried out.

"Emily! Stop!" Rosie screamed.

But Emily didn't peddle out of the way. James had to quickly veer off to the side to avoid hitting Emily. But he had turned so quickly and abruptly, his bike and the cart fell over. All the equipment toppled out of the cart and onto the ground, scattering around the pavement. James got off his bike, and was cross as he face palmed himself.

"No thank you, Emily! I don't need your help!" he snapped, as he looked at the damage. "This is my job! Your job is to do the washing with Rosie!"

"I don't want that dirty job!" Emily argued. "I wanted to do something important!"

Rosie gave a sigh. "Come on, Emily, let's just-"

But her dark green-haired best friend had turned around and peddled away before she could finish. Rosie was starting to get angry with her so-called best friend, but she still followed anyway.

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers, Rita could be heard laughing up a storm from inside. Inside the main chamber, the pile of dirty Football uniforms was laid in middle of the room, and Scorpina and Goldar both stood nearby.

"Very well done." Rita smiled, walking into frame. "You both have managed to do something right!"

Scorpina and Goldar both bowed. "Thank you, Empress Rita!" They said at the same time.

Rita approached the pile of stinky uniforms, and raised her upgraded scepter upward in both hands.

"Now my new monster, arise!" she shouted, and fired lightning from her scepter downward.

Rita was zapping the football uniforms with lightning from her scepter. After twenty seconds of lightning, an explosion of sparks and smoke started filling the chamber. As the smoke cleared away, out came Rita's new monster. His body was made entirely out of the stolen Football uniforms.

"I am Stinky Pile, I live to serve you, Rita Repulsa!" he said in a deep voice, just before stopping and he began sniffing the air. "Ew, what's that smell?"

He continued to sniff the air before he got a whiff from his armpits.

"Is that me?"

"Never mind that!" Rita yelled. "I want you to go down to Earth and destroy those two female Power Rangers!"

"Yes, my Empress, I shall." he said with a smirk, just before teleporting away.

A wide evil smile grew on Rita's face, she then gave a bit of a thumbs up.

* * *

Back with Emily and Rosie down in Knapford, they found Thomas and Stanley both in the park, training for the Martial Arts team demonstration. They were both wearing Ranger coloured tank tops (Red for Thomas, and Green for Stanley) and black gym pants, and they were attacking and dodging each other while complimenting one another.

"Hey Thomas! Stanley!" Emily called out.

The two teens stopped their battle training, and they saw Emily and Rosie both approaching them.

"Hey girls!" Thomas smiled.

"What's up?" Stanley added.

"I was wondering if we could help you two train?" Emily offered.

Stanley held up a hand and shook his head kindly. "That's really nice of you to offer, Emily, but-"

"Good!" Emily interrupted excitedly. "I can fight really well, so hit me with your best shot!"

"But Emily, we are-" Thomas started to protest, but he didn't get very far.

"Okay, here I come!"

Emily, in one swift movement, did a front flip. She then kicked both teens to the ground effortlessly, just before they were even ready to defend themselves. Thomas and Stanley both landed on the ground, and they became very cross.

"What we were trying to tell you: We're trying to train ALONE!" Stanley snapped.

"We're try to keep our moves coordinated, step-by-step." Thomas explained angrily. "We were on step twenty-seven, but thanks to you attacking us like that, Emily, we've messed 'em up!"

Rosie spoke up at this point. "I'm afraid he's right. Now they have to start at step one again."

Emily felt bad for what she did. Thomas grabbed and wrapped a towel around his shoulders and sighed.

"Unless we get to step forty-five soon, we'll never be ready for the demonstration." Thomas said in frustration.

"I'm sorry." Emily apologized sadly.

Stanley wrapped a towel around his shoulders. He looked rather frustrated too.

"Besides, I heard from Sir Topham that you and Rosie need to do the washing." he said sternly.

"I don't want that dirty job! I wanted to do something important!" Emily complained for the third time already.

Thomas walked over to Rosie. "Has she been acting like that all day?" he whispered to her.

"Afraid so." Rosie nodded.

Thomas folded his arms in bemusement. "Wow. Stubborn, isn't she?"

"She maybe stubborn." Stanley walked over to Thomas and Rosie while frowning, before giving a small goofy grin. "But she's still really lovely lookin'."

"Oh, Stanley." Rosie was unamused by that comment, so she just rolled her eyes.

Emily sighed, and she and Rosie both departed.

* * *

Along the way in the streets of Knapford, they saw Lady, who was out doing some shopping for Burnett. She was seen waving to the two Tidmouth Teens. Emily slowed down to stop and say hello, with Rosie joining her.

"Hello Emily, hello Rosie." Lady greeted kindly. "I'm really looking forward to the game tonight. What have you two been up to?"

Emily folded her arms and explained bitterly. "We've been trying to find a more important job to do for the game. We've been given the stupid job of washing the dirty uniforms. I wanted to help Percy and James with their jobs, but it didn't work out like I planned, plus I tried helping Thomas and Stanley train for the martial arts team demonstration, but they declined."

"But I've been trying to…" Rosie started, before realizing that Emily just wouldn't listen to her, and thus finally lost her temper. "-ooh, I give up!" she shouted to herself, before looking at Lady almost pleadingly. "Lady, please tell this young lady some sense!"

Lady nodded to the pink-haired girl and spoke to dark green-haired girl calmly.

"The uniforms are important Emily. No one will know who the players are without their uniforms. And their uniforms need to be cleaned. They can't just go out onto the field shirtless." She tried to explain.

"Then why in the world did Sir Topham Hatt choose us for the job?" Emily complained some more.

"I told you, Emily. I don't mind doing 'em." Rosie stated.

"Well, that's because you're more tomboyish than I am!" Emily snapped. Rosie felt offended by the comment, but didn't say anything back. This allowed Emily to continue ranting. "I mean, I may be able to play some sports and stuff, but I'm the head cheerleader for the school, you know!"

"He choose you because he could count on you to get the job done." Lady said thoughtfully.

That finally sunk into Emily's head. As she looked silent for a moment before looking downward in remorse.

"I-I didn't think of it that way." Emily said finally.

"_That's what I've been trying to tell her all this time_." Rosie thought to herself rather irritably.

"Thanks, Lady." Emily smiled, just before she checked her watch, only to gasp at what she saw. "Oh no! It's 3:00, and the uniforms still need to be washed! We've got to go now! With all time we wasted, we might not get them done in time! Lady, will you help us?"

"I'd be happy to help you two." Lady nodded helpfully.

"Good! Let's get back to the house!" Rosie declared.

Lady got onto her own bike and rode off with Emily, while Rosie followed on her rollerblades.

* * *

At the Sterling residence. When Emily, Rosie, and Lady arrived, they found the front door opened. As they entered the house, they saw something that shocked them. There, Emily's mother was lying on the floor in the living room, unconscious.

"Oh no! Mom!" Emily shrieked in horror.

The three girls approached and knelt down beside Mrs. Sterling, who slowly stirred and awoken.

"Mrs. Sterling, what happened?" Rosie asked in worry.

The look on Mrs. Sterling's looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Griffon knight… humanoid scorpion woman…" she stuttered in fright. "Alive… stole uniforms…"

"What?" Rosie was confused.

Lady quickly figured out what Mrs. Sterling was trying to say. "She's saying there was a humanoid scorpion woman, and a griffon warrior, both had barged in with some gray humanoid creatures, and stole they the uniforms."

"Goldar and Scorpina!" Rosie cried out.

Mrs. Sterling then fell unconscious again from the shock. Emily looked very upset, realising that this whole ordeal was all her fault.

"What have I done...?" she said quietly, as she fell to her knees.

"Emily…" Rosie said quietly also, feeling bad for her dark green-haired friend.

"First I put off washing the uniforms just to try and help my friends only to mess up, now the uniforms were stolen by Goldar and Scorpina, and it's all my fault." her eyes welled up with tears. "I've let Sir Topham Hatt, Zordon, the Football team, and all our friends down…"

Unable to hold in her emotions any longer, Emily started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, everyone!"

Lady kneeled down to give her sobbing friend a gentle hug.

"It's okay Emily, everything will be all right. We'll find 'em." Lady said soothingly and kindly.

"How?!" Emily sobbed. "They could be anywhere by now!"

"Maybe not." Rosie said reassuringly. "They could still be here."

Emily and Lady both look to Rosie.

"You sure?" they both said at the same time.

Rosie smiled positively. "Sure, I'm sure." but her smile turned into a frown. "But why were they here? And what would Rita want with the pile of dirty football uniforms? It just doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know." came from Emily, as she dried her eyes and stood up with a clenched fist. "But I won't let them get away with this!"

"That's the spirit, Emily!" Lady smiled.

"Lets go find the uniforms!" Rosie added.

They left the house to go search for Goldar, Scorpina, and the dirty uniforms.

* * *

The three girls looked all over the areas they knew, and soon they arrived back at the school.

"This is the only place left." Emily said.

But just as they approached the schoolyard, some spark bursts stopped them in their tracks.

"Oh dear!" Lady gasped.

"Who did that?" Rosie asked aloud.

"**Ha ha ha ha**!" a voice laughed. "**That would be me**!"

Emily, Lady, and Rosie all gasped. Walking into their view was the newly made Stinky Pile monster.

"The Football uniforms!" Emily exclaimed.

"But they've come alive." Lady said in shock.

"Rita must've combined them into a monster." Rosie figured.

Stinky Pile smirked. "Correct! I am Stinky Pile!"

Emily and Rosie stand forward fiercely. "We won't let you stop us!" Emily declared.

"Oh ho, do you two intend to stop me?" Stinky Pile asked with a chuckle.

Both girls responded by reaching for their respective Power Morpher on their belt buckles.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

* * *

Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger both do their signature pose, while Lady stood nearby.

"HYAH!"

Stinky Pile looked like he was laughing, before gesturing hand forth and pounding a fist into his hand.

"Times up, Power Rangers! I'm a creation of something you girls didn't do, and now I'm going to dirty you up!" he declared boastfully.

"Try it!" Emily insisted, as she eased up from her pose.

Both female Rangers were armed with their Blade Blasters in Sword mode, and they rushed forth into battle, Lady watched in the sideline.

"Be careful, Emily and Rosie!" she called in worry.

Stinky Pile and the two female Power Rangers began to battle. Pink Ranger tried slashing the monster with her Blade Blaster, but he blocked the attack and hit her in the stomach with a quick jab, knocking her down. He then quickly ducked Yellow Ranger's Blade Blaster slash, and quickly elbowed her in the upper chest, making her stumble back, but she recovered and jumped into the air again. This time she brought down her Blade Blaster and sparkingly sliced the monster's chest successfully, but Stinky Pile just as quickly punched his fist to her side, knocking her aside. Stinky Pile then went and turned his left hand into a small arm cannon.

"So, little girls…how about some dirt balls?!" he exclaimed.

Both Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger regrouped, as the latter reacted in surprise.

"Watch out!" Emily cried.

Stinky Pile fired some dirt bombs to the right. He continued to fire them, but both Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger back flipped and cart wheeled respectively to the side to dodge the dirt bombs, which exploded spark bursts upon hitting the ground. Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both back flipped away from two spark bursts on the ground until they were in the clearing.

"You missed us!" Rosie teased, as she and Yellow Ranger both readied their Blade Blasters in Gun mode.

Both Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger fired a pair of red and orange energy bolts at Stinky Pile, who got sparkingly hit as some spark bursts erupted around him. The monster then fell down and rolled along the ground for a moment, before getting up slightly dazed.

"That the best you've got?" he asked dizzily.

Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger both stood ready for more, Stinky Pile raised his arm cannon into the sky, before lowering and pointing it to the slight right. Both of the female Rangers stood ready to stand their ground… but then Stinky Pile simply turned his arm cannon to the left instead. It would seem that his attention had changed over to Lady nearby, who gasped. Pink Ranger reacted in horror, while Yellow Ranger reached out in protest. This is because they both didn't have enough time to save her.

"Oh no!" Pink Ranger screamed.

"LADY!" Yellow Ranger cried out.

Stinky Pile cackled. "Say goodnight!"

He fires more dirt bombs to the slight left. This time straight at Lady. She watched this with terror in her eyes before screaming and shutting her eyes, bracing herself for the huge impact. That was when a familiar tune was suddenly heard. Up on the rooftop of the school was Green Ranger playing on the Dragon Dagger. Down below, Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger were both relieved that help had arrived.

"Stanley!" cried Emily.

Green Ranger then stopped playing and motioned an arm quickly.

"Hang on, Lady!" Stanley shouted, as he leaped up.

He flipped over as he soared off the rooftop. Green Ranger then landed in front of Lady, and then held up his Dragon Dagger to his mouth. From there, he pressed the Dragon Dagger to the mouth plate and started playing it. Green Ranger's golden Dragon Shield started gleaming with green energy. He continued playing as the dirt bombs hit him, but they instead got reflected back to where they came from. Stinky Pile got surrounded by spark bursts and also got knocked off his feet. Green Ranger ceased playing his Dragon Dagger to pose with his weapon.

"**You**!" Stinky Pile snarled from nearby.

Green Ranger turned to Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger.

"You girls okay?" Stanley asked.

"We are now." Emily said in relief.

Nearby, it looked like Stinky Pile was now stomping the ground in a fit.

"How dare you ruin my fun!" he whined.

Suddenly he was sparkingly struck by a bunch of red lasers. They were from the Blade Blasters of Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Red Ranger. Soon Stinky Pile was flung into the air by a massive fireball behind him. Soon, all six Rangers regrouped, and they all talked (Lady included).

"Why didn't you call us about this?" Thomas asked the girls.

"I didn't know it would turn out this way." Rosie shrugged.

Yellow Ranger spoke up as she looked down. "This is my fault guys, don't blame Rosie or Lady for any of this."

Black Ranger placed a hand on Yellow Ranger's shoulder and gave a thumbs up. "Aw, we forgive you."

"**YOU JERKS**!"

The Rangers turn to face the Rita-made monster, who was not a happy camper.

"I'll teach you all lessons you'll never soon forget!" he spread his arms out, and a squad of Putty Patrollers appeared out of thin-air.

In no time, the male Rangers began to fight the Putties, while the female Rangers took on Stinky Pile in a rematch. Red Ranger sparkingly slashed two pairs of Putties attacking him with his Power Sword.

As one Putty fell to the side, and a Ballhand Putty skittered about, Black Ranger blocked a third's arm then kneed it in the gut, then flipped it over, before blocking the Ballhand Putty's attack.

Blue Ranger had just finished kicking down a Bladehand Putty, when he turned around, and tangled with a Ballhand Putty, as others rushed about.

A Putty fell down, as Green Ranger roundhouse kicked another one away, then he ducked under a third Putty's punch, prompting him to back-chop it.

Stinky Pile was now armed with a katana, and he started by slicing it forth. Pink Ranger she ducked and avoids the initial strike, and then rolled along the ground to avoid the second. Yellow Ranger jumped in and tried to hold him down, but Stinky Pile quickly broke free, and clubbed Yellow Ranger down with a quick punch. She rolled away before she weakly stood in a crouching position.

"Quick Rosie, use your Power Bow!" Emily yelled out.

Pink Ranger was suddenly armed with her Power Bow and she jumped high into the air. She leaped through the sky, aimed, and fired an energized arrow. Stinky Pile got spark burst by the attack, and he fell onto the ground onto his back. It was also then the six Rangers regrouped a second time.

"Guys, try using the Thunder Slingers!" Stanley suggested.

"Good idea, Stanley!" Emily nodded, raising a fist in agreement.

Suddenly the five core Rangers were armed with their newly obtained Thunder Slingers.

"Ready blasters!" Thomas ordered.

The Rangers suddenly held up their Blade Blasters in Gun mode in their other hands. Red Ranger went and inserted his Blade Blaster into the back slot of his Thunder Slinger and pulling the back handle up, creating an entirely new blaster. Quickly, all five Rangers were all armed with their special new blasters. All Stinky Pile could do was watch on in shock.

"What the-?!"

The Rangers all proceeded to take aim with their Thunder Slinger/Blade Blaster combinations. They each pulled back the launching pins of their Thunder Slingers and then released them.

"FIRE!"

The Rangers unleashed golden beam after golden beam from their Thunder Slinger/Blade Blasters for about four seconds. Stinky Pile is hit by several golden balls of light, causing him to glow for a small moment, then as he fell, blue light began shimmering from him and yellow electricity crackling about. As he finished falling, Stinky Pile exploded into a large burst of smoke, followed by a crackle of yellow electricity, which lead to a massive fireball burst.

Red Ranger, with his teammates, all looked at what they had just defeated and posed with their Thunder Slinger/Blade Blasters in triumph.

"All right!" cheered Thomas, Percy, and Toby in union.

"But where are the football uniforms?" Emily asked.

"I don't see them anywhere." Rosie added.

* * *

Up on the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita had seen what happened to her monster and was mad and armed with her scepter.

"Oh, trust me, Power Rangers; he's not done quite yet!" she growled, and threw her scepter off the balcony.

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground.

All of the uprising smoke revived the Football uniforms back into Stinky Pile. He then proceeded to grow gigantic amid the continuing updraft of smoke with a loud shout.

"Did you miss me, Power Rangers?!" his booming voice echoed.

The Rangers all took a step back. It was then Stinky Pile raised one of his feet upward and then down. His gigantic foot stomped down near the Rangers, coming inches close to stepping atop of them as they scattered away. When they were all in the clearing, the five core Rangers all turn to the upper right, reaching out with their right arms, summoning, while Green Ranger and Lady both watched nearby.

"Come forth! Mighty Dinozords!" they shouted.

From the middle of nowhere, a crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. This was followed by its upper body. Then it was followed by its lower body. Finally, the Tyrannosaurus rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. The Mastodon then started to stomp through the snow. It was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. Its wheels passed through the desert sands. Soon, the Triceratops raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery. As it soared through the sky, it let out an even louder roar.

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It then flew straight out of now-active volcano. The Pterodactyl raised and lowered its head while continuing to fly amid molten lava lights. It finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

Red Ranger, looking upward, gestured an arm proudly before leaping up.

"Yes!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky. The Tyrannosaurus chomped and beared down as it watched its master come towards it. Red Ranger continued leaping up, passing beneath the Tyrannosaurus's jaw. He finally landed up atop of the Tyrannosaurus' head, and then after a few seconds, he dropped inside. Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"It's go time! Log on, everyone!" he declared.

From there, he slapped his left hand down on palm activator. This caused the display of the Red Ranger helmet to lighten up. Then Red Ranger slapped his right hand down on other palm activator. This caused the console display of the Red Ranger helmet and Red Ranger Zord face to shoot energy to the Tyrannosaurus symbol at the top which began to glowed brightly. Red Ranger then just sat in the cockpit, moving his head and operating the controls out of frame.

The five Dinozords raced along the horizon. Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leap up into the sky, followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord and he gestured an arm.

"This is Percy. Let's save us some uniforms!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord and he gestured with both arms.

"Toby here. This'll be a piece of cake!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord and she gestured with both arms.

"This is Emily. Be careful and don't ruin the uniforms!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord and she gestured an arm.

"Rosie here. Let's wash this baddie up!"

Down below, Green Ranger pulled out his Dragon Dagger from his holster From there, he brought the weapon up to his mouthpiece as Lady watched him nearby.

"I need Dragonzord power, now!" Stanley cried out, as he began to play the Dragon Dagger's flute.

The Dragonzord was seen stomping through the woods. It was then shown slowly making its way to the battlefield.

The five Dinozords raced along the horizon, and soon they opened up with their own individual attacks on the monster.

The Mastodon began to exhale an icy breath from its trunk. The Triceratops fired from its cannons. The Pterodactyl fired blue electricity from its wings while strafing. The Sabertooth Tiger fired a yellow beam from its folded up tail. It was then the Tyrannosaurus spread out both its arms and looked directly at the ground below it. Following a quick surge of yellow electricity, the Tyrannosaurus spewed out a yellow-ringed breath onto the ground, causing a surge of dirt to burst up in front of it. The earth shot out into a rolling wave of erupting dirt in the ground in front of the Tyrannosaurus.

Stinky Pile got spark blasted all over by the combined attacks of the five Dinozords, but he recovered quickly and rushed forward out from the billowing smoke like he wasn't hurt.

"That the best you've got?" Stinky Pile demanded dizzily.

The Dragonzord threw its arms up with a roar, then steadied its hands forth while chest lights blinked red. In an instant, it caused missiles to pop out of its fingertips. The Dragonzord then went and fired those missiles from its fingertips. Sparks and bursts erupted over Stinky Pile's chest, making him fall down and quake the ground. He then slowly tried to stand up.

"Darn you, Power Rangers!" Stinky Pile complained.

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger crossed his arms, then again a different way, before giving two thumbs up widely to the side.

"We need Dragonzord Battle Mode, now!"

The Dragonzord looked upward briefly before leaping up. The Mastodon Dinozord, the Triceratops Dinozord, and the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord all then raced along the horizon together.

The Dragonzord's whole chest plate came right off with a blue flash of light, the hollow in its chest was filled with blue electricity as the arms all retract into the shoulders. It was then the Dragonzord's original shoulders connected together into a whole new chest plate region. The Mastodon floated through the air in its component form. The newly formed component connected electrically with the Dragonzord's back as new arms, the faceplate also dropped down from the jaw, showing a face. Both the Sabertooth Tiger and the Triceratops then each folded up into legs as the Dragonzord and Mastodon parts lowered down, connecting into the new body as blue lightning flashes behind the new Zord formation. The Power Staff weapon also dropped, and the newly formed Dragonzord Battle Mode took hold of it.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode's eyes started glowing red under its visor. The Dragonzord Battle Mode then stood all completed, as the Tyrannosaurus stood off to the left, fidgeting slightly. In the Dragonzord Battle Mode cockpit, both Black Ranger and Blue Ranger turned to look at Yellow Ranger (Red Ranger and Pink Ranger were both again absent from being in the cockpit).

"Care to do the honours, Emily?" Percy offered.

"Oh yeah!" she nodded in agreement.

All three Rangers crossed their arms, motioned them around, then forth. Then they all gestured to their right arms, then pointed right arms forth.

"Dragonzord Battle Mode Power Staff! Full power, now!" Emily cried out.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode then raised and held its Power Staff, pointed forth. Watching this, Stinky Pile started to lung forth in both anger and desperation.

"No! if I'm going to lose, I'll be sure to take you all with me!"

The Dragonzord Battle Mode charged up its Power Staff with bluish electricity, as the background flashed green before an explosion appeared, and then it raised the staff up and grabbed it with both hands as the tip glowed golden.

It moved slightly forth and stabbed the golden-glowing Power Staff right into Stinky Pile's upper body, causing a burst of sparks to shoot out from the end of his back. Stinky Pile writhed in agony from being stabbed for a moment, before realizing that he was finished.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode then pulled the Power Staff out of Stinky Pile. The fatal drilling through in his stomach caused him to collapse onto his back with a moan as the hole in his stomach started spewing golden-swirling energy and blue electricity, turning him into a ball of gold light before bursting into a fireball as soon as he hit the ground, which then exploded out into sparks and smoke, leaving just a small fire in the ghetto with some linger electricity.

Down below on the ground, Red Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Lady all cheered, while Green Ranger looked upward, and gave a thumbs up.

"Way to go, Emily!" Thomas shouted.

"You brought down that monster!" Rosie added.

"You're awesome!" Lady finished.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode stood completely victoriously while holding onto its Power Staff.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace on the balcony, Rita, as she leaned away from her telescope, clutched her forehead and groaned wearily.

"Ooh, those punks give me such a headache, I can't stand it!" she whined.

Oh well, too bad, Rita. Better luck next time.

* * *

Later on, we see an unmorphed Emily and Rosie, along with Lady walking down a street in Knapford.

"Thanks again, Lady." Emily said.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Lady asked cheerfully.

Rosie frowned and spoke to Emily. "Still, your mom is not going to be very happy with us when we get back."

"I know." Emily sighed unhappily.

When they arrived at the Sterling residence, Emily's mother was waiting for them outside on the porch. Her arms were folded, and she looked very cross, just like Rosie predicted.

"Emily Sterling! Where in the world have you been?!" Mrs. Sterling demanded angrily. "It's 4:15 and there's an enormous pile of dirty uniforms that need to be done! You can't shirk off your responsibilities young lady!" Then she spoke sharply to Rosie. "And Rosie, while you're a guest at our place for the week, I'm afraid that means that while you're living under our roof, you too have your responsibilities."

"_Seems like Mrs. Sterling forgot her memory of that moment where she met Goldar and Scorpina_." Rosie thought to herself before bowing apologetically. "I apologize, Mrs. Sterling."

"I'm sorry too, mom." Emily added. "We'll go do it right now. Our friend Lady will help us."

"Well you'd better get busy right away or you two won't be going to the game!" Mrs. Sterling let the three teens into the house. "And the players won't have anything to wear for the game!"

So Emily, Rosie, and Lady all went straight to the laundry room. The pile of dirty uniforms, while they were back safe and sound, looked even bigger to Emily and Rosie now.

"Gosh…" Rosie looked worried.

"Oh geez!" Emily moaned. "Do you think we'll ever get this done on time?"

Rosie decided to give an estimate. "Let's see the possible estimate: The team has over thirty players, including Gordon and Henry, and that means thirty to thirty-two uniforms to clean. The game is at 8:30, we need to deliver 'em for 6:30, and it's 4:20 right now. So my guess would be…we would never finish in time. We'd be lucky to finish even five of them by then."

Emily sighed in complete and utter defeat. But then Lady had an idea. She closed the door, locked it, and turned to Emily and Rosie.

"I think I know how to fix this." she started.

Emily and Rosie both looked at each other curiously. From there, Lady raised her hands and sparkles seemed to dance from her fingertips towards the pile of laundry. The uniforms rose up and lined up in a row. Lady walked up to each one and stopped in front of it, and made a sharp pointing motion. And with a zap, instantly the uniform was clean. When they were all clean, the uniforms folded themselves and put themselves into neat piles. Emily and Rosie both just stood there, staring with their mouths wide open in amazement. Just then, Emily happily rushed up to Lady and gave her a big hug.

"Lady, I love you! You're a life saver! Thank you!" The dark green-haired girl shrieked happily.

"Amazing." Rosie's eyes were widened with wonder.

Suddenly the noticed the door handle shaking.

"Are you three done yet?" came the voice of Mrs. Sterling.

Lady opened the door, and Mrs. Stirling stepped in. She was surprised to see all the clean uniforms.

"Wow. That was fast. You girls are miracle workers." she smiled.

Emily, Rosie, and Lady looked at each other proudly.

* * *

Later inside Sodor High, it was 5:30 and Emily and Rosie had both delivered the cleaned uniforms to the gym. Emily also saw Percy and James delivering the food, beverages, and equipment. Thomas and Stanley both also arrived. She went over to talk with them.

"I'm sorry I made such a mess for you four today. I was only trying to help." Emily stated sadly. "But Lady and Rosie both helped me realize that washing the uniforms was a very important job.

"It's alright, Emily. It all worked out in the end." Percy said assuringly.

"Besides, we should've let you help like you wanted to." James added.

Thomas nodded in agreement.

"Besides, Thomas and I are both ready for the demonstration." Stanley spoke up.

As they all chatted, Toby soon ran up to them.

"Hey guys! The game will be starting soon, we'd better grab out seats." Toby said, out of breath before he turned to the girls. "Oh, by the way, Emily. Molly, Mavis, and Flora are looking for you and Rosie."

Emily and Rosie were surprised to hear that.

"Oh boy!" Emily gasped. "We got to go now! See you guys after the game."

They quickly went to find the squad…but not before Rosie stopped. She then turned around, went, and gave Stanley a quick kiss on the cheek… much to his shock and amazement.

"Good luck with the demonstration, sweetie." Rosie whispered to Stanley, before she ran off.

Stanley touched his cheek and blushed brightly. "Thank you…"

* * *

Outside on the football field, Lady, Percy, James, Toby, and Edward were seated in the bleachers with many other students and families as they cheered out as their team (which included Henry and Gordon) went on to victory.

Thomas and Stanley were delivering a masterful martial arts demonstration during each of the intermissions.

Emily, Rosie, and the cheerleading squad wowed the crowd with some back flips, cartwheels, and dancing.

"**Two, four, six, eight! We're the team who won't be late! Sodor United**!"

Emily, Rosie, and their squad cheer.

* * *

Back inside the Lunar Palace, Rita was walking through a hallway, still fuming from her recent loss.

"Those Power Rangers think they've won?!" she seethed, while walking through the hallways. "I think not!"

Rita went back over to the balcony, and looked through her telescope. She observed Lady, Percy, James, Toby, and Edward enjoying the football game, Emily and Rosie were both with the cheerleading squad, Thomas and Stanley continued their demonstration, while Gordon and Henry were still helping their team to victory. Rita despised it all, but that didn't stop her from giving a wicked smile soon after looking away.

"Go ahead and laugh, fools. You'll all be laughing out of the other side of your faces very soon, you silly lot! For when I finally capture that Enchantress for PT Boomer, and destroy the Power Rangers and Zordon for good, no…forever!" Rita began cackling absolutely madly at that point.

**The End?**

* * *

I do enjoy seeing my favourite Thomas and Friends girl characters (Emily, Rosie, Mavis, Molly, Flora, etc.) all in cheerleading outfits :) But enough of my silly banter, the next several chapters are going to be big, VERY big. R&amp;R please, but NO flames or rude comments please.


	34. Episode 33

Here we are, this and the next two upcoming chapters are a mixture of both the Thomas special "Day of the Diesels" (very bad!), and also the two-part MMPR episodes "Island of Illusion" (hurray!). This will also soon feature the debut of an evil floating head character and two extremely powerful Zord formations (some of my all time favourites too) from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Try to guess who and what they are.

Again, I do not own Power Rangers or Thomas and Friends. Saban and HIT Entertainment respectively own them.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Big Trouble at Sodor High (1): Day of the Smelter Teens**

**MMPR Episode Basis: N/A**

**Thomas Episode Basis: Day of the Diesels**

Thomas Billinton and Percy Avonside were always the best of friends. They liked to do everything together such as going out for pizza, playing video games, basketball, or going to the arcade. Back when they were little kids, they didn't get along sometimes, but now they're both really close. It helped that they're also Power Rangers (as leader and second-in-command respectively), they even help each other out of difficult times. They were always there for each other. But today was to be the very day that their friendship would be tested.

One day, Thomas and Percy were riding their bikes on their way to Knapford Park to meet up with their other friends. As they rode around the corner, they stopped and noticed thick black smoke coming from a local farm.

"It's smoke!" Percy exclaimed.

Thomas noticed the direction it was coming from. "It's coming from one of the barns! Come on!"

As they both rode of in the direction of the smoke, they were soon covered in black smoke. It could only mean one horrifying thing…

"Fire!" The two teens shouted in alarm.

A barn was on fire; all the neighbours were lined up and passing each other buckets and buckets of water to throw into the barn. Without asking, Thomas and Percy both raced in to help out. Terence, the farmer, and his right-hand, Trevor, were both pleased to see them.

"I'm glad you boys are here! We need all the help we can get!" Terence said, just as he threw a bucket of water at the fire.

"We can't let the fire spread throughout Sodor!" Trevor shouted to the farmers nearby.

They all did their best, but the fire seemed to grow bigger and everyone was running out of water. Just when all seemed lost, they heard the sounds of sirens, a horn, and a bell in the distance. Then, from the smoke came three, big, red fire engines. They stopped just outside the barn.

Two firefighters quickly stepped out of one engine. One was a young woman, who was no less than twenty-six years old, she had dark hair pulled into a ponytail and was dressed in blue. Her name was Belle Brighton. The other was a young man, who looked to be in his mid thirties, he had dark hair and was dressed in red. His name was Flynn Oshkosh.

"Have no fear! The firefighters are here!" Belle declared bravely.

"Stand back everybody! We'll handle this!" Flynn added.

The crowd stepped away from the fire engines. They were very relieved to see the firefighters arrive on the scene. The rest of the firemen quickly got out their fire hoses. Quickly, they connected them to their fire engines. In no time at all, water shot out of the hoses, and the firefighters began to battle the flames. It took a few more minutes, but at last the fire was out. Terence spoke to Belle and Flynn afterward, in gratefulness.

"Thank you, Mr. Oshkosh and Miss Brighton, for saving my barn." he shook Flynn's hand.

"We were just doing our job." Flynn smiled.

"And it's a good thing no one was hurt." Belle added, as she looked around.

Terence smiled, and then turned to speak to both Thomas and Percy.

"And thank you, Thomas and Percy, for helping to stop the fire." he said. "You boys could've gotten seriously hurt…yet you've helped out anyway."

"It was nothing really." Thomas said, rubbing a finger under his nose.

"It was a cinch." Percy said with a wink.

Belle, however, recognized Thomas instantly. "So you're Thomas Billinton? We've heard about you from the Captain at the Search and Rescue Center. He told us how you and a boy named Stanley Hudswell had both helped find Jobi wood for the Rescue Center."

"That would be me." Thomas held out his hand.

Belle smiled, and shook Thomas' hand. "My name's Belle, and this is Flynn, the fire chief."

Thomas smiled again. "Nice to meet you. And this is my best friend, Percy."

"Hello." Percy greeted.

"Hello, Percy. Thanks for helping your friend to put out the fire." Flynn bowed to them. "Not many people have the guts to do so. Anyway, we got to get back to the station. If you ever need help, just call us and we'll be there."

When the hoses were put away, Belle and Flynn climbed back into their fire engines. A few seconds later, the truck drove off down the road with the other two fire engines following behind. Thomas and Percy rode off on their bikes to the park, after saying good-bye to Terence and Trevor, who thanked the boys again for their help.

* * *

Later on, down at Knapford Park, when Thomas and Percy both arrived at the bike park, their friends, the Tidmouth Teens waiting for them.

"Where have you two been?" Emily demanded.

"We've been waiting for you two for about half an hour minutes!" James added.

"And why are you both covered in black ashes?" Toby asked.

Henry sniffed the air. "And you smell like smoke too."

"We've just helped put out a fire at the barn where Terence and Trevor live." Percy answered.

"A fire?! How awful!" Rosie gasped.

Edward looked just as shocked. He was thinking that his old friend (Trevor BTW) was badly hurt from battling the flames.

"Trevor?! Is he alright? Was he hurt?" he asked in worry.

"Don't worry, Edward. No one, not even Trevor, got hurt." Percy said reassuringly.

Edward sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Yeah, it was a good thing you two were there to help out." Stanley added.

"But that was still really dangerous of you both going off to fight a fire." Gordon said firmly. "One of these days, you or someone else is going to get seriously hurt."

"But we couldn't just stand by and let the barn burn to the ground." Thomas protested. "Besides, Flynn says we've helped a lot in helping to save the barn."

"Who's Flynn?" Toby asked.

"He's the new firefighter at the Rescue Center, along with Belle." Thomas answered. "They're both really friendly and very brave. You should've seen them."

Stanley smiled. "They sound cool."

"I'd like to meet them someday." Henry agreed. "But right now, let's have a race."

James smirked. "Now you're speaking my language!" he said eagerly.

"And what language is that? Idiot?" Gordon asked deadpanly.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Gordon." James muttered sarcastically.

Most of the teens got onto their bikes (Rosie had on her rollerblades, Henry rode a scooter, and Stanley rode a skateboard), and they all rode off quickly through the whole park, having the time of their lives.

* * *

On the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita was looking through her telescope, and she backed away from it with a gasp. From there, she turned and walked off the balcony into the main chamber, towards Finster's workshop while muttering to herself.

"I won't let those Rangers have fun anymore!" she growled.

Rita entered the workshop and found Finster hard at work on making something.

"Finster, how long until my new plan comes into effect?" she asked irritably, while jabbing her scepter on the ground.

"Have patience, my Queen." Finster said reassuringly, looking up from his work.

* * *

Flashback

Finster had grabbed the lever and pulled it down then back up. The Monster-matic's exhaust pipe steams out as it began to work its magic. As the Monster-matic's pipe continued to steam some more, something was actively rockin' through the output tube. Pretty soon, the Monster-matic's output tube expelled a small fire burst, complete with smoke and sparks. The smoke concealed a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes, and what seemed to be an arm with a warship-like claw hand. It motioned its body like it was laughing maniacally.

"**What I've created for this occasion will see to it that your plan to summon one of the mightiest creatures this world will come to see, will succeed**." Finster narrated. "**I've even used far more Super Putty than usual to create him. He should be nearly unbeatable**."

End Flashback

* * *

Rita, however, didn't seemed very convinced with Finster's story.

"He had better be that good." she growled again, turning around. "Otherwise, you can turn in your badge…or I'll turn you into a sea slug instead."

With that, Rita walked out of the workshop in a huff, leaving Finster to sigh to himself as he resumed working on something.

"Sometimes it's hard being a bad guy." he said to himself.

* * *

Later that afternoon on Sodor, when Thomas arrived back home, he was surprised to see a car parked in front of his home. When he entered the house, he saw Belle talking with both his parents.

"Hello, Thomas." Mrs. Billinton greeted her son. "Miss Brighton here just told us how you helped to put out a fire at Farmer Terence's barn."

"I was just being a good civilian." Thomas shrugged good-naturedly.

"Well, son, I think you deserve an award for it." Mr. Billinton smiled.

Belle had an idea, speaking to Thomas. "Thomas, Flynn and I are both new here on Sodor, and we don't know the island very well. We'd really like you to be our guide and give us a tour."

Thomas smiled at that. "That's a great idea."

Belle was very happy to hear that. "Great! We'll be by first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

The very next day (which was a Sunday), Belle and Flynn waited outside Thomas' house. Thomas came out of the house with the fire truck.

"Good morning, Belle. Good morning, Flynn." Thomas greeted the two fire fighters. "I'm all ready!"

Flynn nodded. "So are we. Hop in, Thomas!"

It was then Percy rode up on his bike, ready for another day with his best friend. But Thomas, Belle, and Flynn had already drove off before he could ask what was going on.

"_Why is he going off with Belle and Flynn?_" he thought to himself, and decided to follow and see what was up.

As Percy rode off, he didn't notice Diesel was watching him from a distance.

* * *

A little later, Percy was riding down the sidewalk in the middle of Knapford, when he came to a stop. There, he saw Thomas with Belle and Flynn inside a restaurant eating lunch. Through the window, he could see that they were busy eating, talking, and laughing together.

"I thought Thomas wanted to go to the arcade with me. But now, it looks like he wants to be with Belle and Flynn instead." Percy sighed sadly.

It was then Diesel rode up next to Percy.

"Hello, Percy." The black-haired Smelter Teen greeted Percy rather friendly-like…which was usually pretty rare of him. "What are you doing here all alone?"

"I'm just taking a stroll." Percy answered politely.

"Shouldn't you be with your best friend Thomas?" Diesel asked. "Or is he having a very good time with those firefighters?"

Percy didn't want to admit this to Diesel, but he decided to. "He is." he sighed.

Just then, Belle, Flynn, and Thomas came out of the restaurant after finishing their meal. Belle saw Percy and Diesel.

"Hello, you must Diesel Horwich." Belle greeted with a friendly smile. "I'm Belle. Thomas has told me about Sodor High and its classes. What kind of classes do you have?"

Diesel stuttered in surprise. No one had ever asked him about his own class before.

"I-I usually go to the Smelters' Class." Diesel answered. "But it's not very good looking like all of the others."

Belle didn't seem to mind though. "I'd like to visit it sometime."

Just then, Thomas stepped right between them.

"We have to go Belle." Thomas said hastily.

Diesel snorted crossly. He could instantly see that Thomas didn't want Belle asking about the Smelters' Class. Then, he rode away after saying good-bye to Percy. Thomas, meanwhile, spoke to Belle about Diesel and the Smelter Teens from Sodor High's Smelter classroom.

"We usually try to stay away from the Smelters classroom, Belle." he explained grimly. "Mainly because many of the Smelter Teens that go to that classroom are very mean. They're mostly liars, troublemakers, and can be devious."

"Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that." Belle gasped.

But Thomas also decided to mention the ones who were friends. "However, there are some Smelter Teens there who are not like them at all, and are some of our closest friends. Like Mavis, BoCo, Derek, and Paxton."

"That's good to hear." Belle said in relief.

Pretty soon, Flynn called out from the driver seat of the fire truck.

"Come on Thomas! Let's go visit the Railway Station!" he called out.

Percy ran over to Thomas. "But Thomas, I thought you wanted to go to the arcade with me?!"

But Thomas ignored him, as he and Belle both got into the fire truck. Quickly, the vehicle drove off. Percy was left alone and saddened.

"_Why didn't they invite me to help show them around_?" he thought to himself. "_I helped put that fire out_."

* * *

That afternoon, Percy was at his house, putting his bike away in the garage. Diesel suddenly rode up onto the drive way.

"What are you doing here, Diesel?" Percy asked the black-haired Smelter Teen.

"Oh, I was just leaving my friend's home when I'd thought I'd drop by to see you." Diesel explained…again in a friendly tone.

Percy was surprised to see that Diesel was being so friendly towards him. Usually, he was mean to him. This was not like him. Did something perhaps change him? –nah, that couldn't be it.

Diesel smiled in a friendly way. "You've had a rough day I see. Being all alone without your best friend, huh? I guess he doesn't have time for you anymore."

Percy, despite wanting to deny it, had to agree. "Yeah. He spent the whole day with Belle and Flynn."

"You should find a new best friend, someone who has time for you, and someone who listens to you." Diesel continued.

"You're right." Percy agreed.

"You know, right after we last met, I've been telling a friend of mine about you." Diesel began to explain.

Percy grew curious. "Who's this friend of yours?"

"He's actually my teacher at the Smelters' class." Diesel replied. "He says he wants you to come visit our class tomorrow morning at Sodor High. He'll send me to come and get you at the school entrance. He told me to tell you that you'd be a very special visitor there."

"Is it Mr. Bowler?" Percy asked, figuring who it might be.

"Oh no, he is away on vacation right now." Diesel shook his head. "We have a new teacher until he comes back."

"Uh, thank you Diesel. Are you sure?" Percy was a bit suspicious to say the least.

"I'm very sure Percy. Now I got to go. If my mom finds out I was out late, she'll ground me big time…again. See you tomorrow at school, Percy." And with that said, he left.

Finally, Percy smiled and waved goodbye. "See you tomorrow, Diesel."

* * *

The next day at Sodor High, Percy stood by the entrance, waiting for Diesel. As he waited, Thomas walked by with Lady by his side.

"Hello Percy, what are you doing?" Thomas asked.

"I'm just waiting for someone." Percy replied.

"For whom?" Thomas was curious to know who it was.

"A friend. He needs my help with something." Percy answered.

Thomas nodded understandingly, figuring it might be Stanley, Toby, James, Henry, Gordon, Emily, or Rosie.

"Okay. Just don't be late for class." The blue-haired boy said. "I've heard that another new student is joining our class today."

"We'll see you in homeroom, Percy." Lady stated.

As Thomas and Lady both went inside the building, Diesel slid out of the shadows (and the bushes) and walked over to Percy.

Percy, when he saw the black-haired Smelter Teen, nodded. "I'm ready to meet your teacher."

Diesel smirked. "Good. Follow me."

And they both went into the building. Percy followed Diesel through the hallway. Soon, they reached all the way to the door to the Smelters' class. When they entered the classroom, Percy gasped in shock at the sight. The entire room was black, and it looked dirty or dusty. It was dark, and the seats and desks looked broken. The chalkboard looked worn out or scratched up. Some of the equipment was either damaged or broken. It looked as if a bomb has went off inside. The room was quiet for a moment, and then from the back of the room appeared a man with dark mustard-like coloured hair and clothing. He also had a huge cast on his right arm (a serious injury perhaps?).

"Hello, Percy. Welcome to the Smelters' class." the teacher greeted. "My name is Mr. Nodniws. Diesel said you might come to visit our class. He's been telling me all about you. You are a very special boy. Come in and have a seat."

Diesel pulled up a chair for Percy so he could sit down. He (Diesel) gave him (Percy) a kind smile.

"You may have already noticed that our room isn't grand like the others, but it's still a good classroom to us, and we're all very happy to have you here." The teacher continued to speak.

Percy felt nervous, but soon a small smile soon appeared on his face.

"Thank you, Mr. Nodniws." With that said, the green-haired boy sat down on the chair.

At that moment, some of the other Smelter teens came out from the back room to see their visitor. There was Arry and Bert Hilton, and Daisy Cammell. Emma and Pipe Crewe were both there too. There were also two boys Percy had never seen. The first was Den Royce who had orange hair and wore orange and blue clothes, while the other was his brother Dart Royce who had blonde hair and wore red and yellow clothes. There was Beyer Peacock, also known as Bear, for the growling noises he makes. He had blonde hair and blue or green clothing.

Then there were three other boys. The first was Paxton Derby, who had green hair and wore green clothes, and was also a good (yet rarely seen) friend. The second was Sidney Darlington who had blue hair and wore blue clothes. The third was Norman Ashford who had red hair and wore red clothes. He was also Dennis' cousin. Dennis Ashford was in the room too. He had gray hair and dressed in gray clothes. And there was BoCo Bowesfield, an old friend. BoCo had green hair, green clothing, and a white baseball cap.

The other two boys were recognizable, they were Splatter and Dodge Doncaster (both were members of Diesel's gang). In case anyone's forgotten, Splatter had purple hair and wore purple clothes. Dodge had green hair and wore green clothes. Then there was Derek Clayton, another good friend of Percy's. He had blonde hair and wore green clothes. And then there was another boy who Percy had never seen before. The boy had dark gray hair and clothing.

"Hello, I'm Den. Uh, what I mean to say is…" Den started to say, but got mixed up.

Dart decided to help him. "What Den means to say is he's the teacher's assistant and I help him a lot, I'm Dart."

Den pointed to the left. "These boys here are Sidney, Paxton, and Norman. And that boy over there is…"

"What he means is that boy there is Zander." Dart finished.

"I know, Dart. I was going to say his name." sighed Den in annoyance.

Dart snorted. "Well I thought you forgot, like the time you forgot Sir Topham Hatt's name, and called him Sir Topham Fat." He laughed and laughed at his own corny joke.

Nearby, Mr. Nodniws merely rolled his eyes, while the other Smelter Teens clearly weren't amused. Percy just looked confused.

"That's funny, yes." Dart finished laughing. "I like funny stories."

"No, Dart, that wasn't funny. Not even close." Diesel said rather bluntly.

Percy then spoke up. "I like funny stories too. Shall I tell you one?"

Dart nodded. "Go on then."

Percy then stood up and began to tell his funny joke/story.

"It was the time at the Autumn Festival about three years ago. A cow tried to eat Henry's hair off, a white duck attacked James, a llama spat in Edward's face, and a monkey stole Gordon's prized baseball cap."

Percy giggled at thought of that memory. Suddenly, the whole room was filled with laughter. All the Smelter Teens laughed. Even Mr. Nodniws, who actually laughed the loudest of all.

Diesel snorted between laughs. "Now that's funny! Boy, I wished I was there to see all that happen."

"That's very funny, Percy. Come, tell us about yourself." Nodniws invited.

"Well I have a part time job delivering the mail on weekends. I have a lot of friends, but lately they've been very busy with other things." Percy explained, finishing the last part rather gloomily.

"They don't have time for you anymore, especially Thomas." Nodniws suddenly said darkly.

Percy didn't like hearing that at all. "No! That's not-"

Just then, before he could finish, the door opened and both Mavis and Stanley walked in. The two teens gasped when they saw Percy. While Stanley was mildly surprised to see Percy, Mavis seemed to be shocked the most.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde-haired girl asked in shocked.

"This is the Smelters' classroom!" The gray-haired boy added.

Percy smiled in a greeting. "Mr. Nodniws wanted me to visit the class." Then he realized he was going to be late. "Oh! I almost forgot! I have to get to my class now! Sorry, but I really have to go."

"It's alright, my boy. You can go, and please come back anytime you want." Nodniws smiled kindly. "The door to the Smelters' classroom is always open for you. But please do not mention your visiting to anyone else."

Percy nodded. "Of course. Bye!"

As soon as Percy left, Stanley followed after him. Mavis, meanwhile, went and confronted Mr. Nodniws.

"What are you going to do to Percy?" she demanded. "If you hurt him, I'll-"

Just as quickly, Nodniws went and slapped Mavis across the face and made her fall onto the floor. The teacher's kind tone had dropped completely, and his face had turned sinister.

"Or you'll do what? Tell the principal on me?" Nodniws asked, while smirking evilly. "Cause' if you do, the first person to get hurt by my friends… will be Toby!"

Mavis gasped while she felt a chill run down her spine as she got up after getting hit in the face by her teacher. Derek walked over and comforted her.

"I'm sorry, Mavis." he said sadly. "But we don't have much of a choice."

Nodniws then walked slowly over and spoke to the young blonde-haired girl again.

"Now, my dear…tell me the secret identities of those Tidmouth Class students." he ordered firmly. "Because I'm well aware that you know who they really are, and need I remind you if you don't obey me…"

Mavis felt very hesitant, for she didn't want any of her friends to get hurt. But having been threatened by Nodniws that Toby would suffer something horrible if she didn't tell him, she eventually gave in and decided to tell him everything.

"It's… Thomas Billinton is the Red Ranger and the team leader, Percy Avonside is the Black Ranger, Toby Holden is the Blue Ranger, Emily Sterling is the Yellow Ranger, Rosie Vulcan is the Pink Ranger, and Stanley Hudswell is the Green Ranger. In other words; they are the Power Rangers. And Gordon Gresley, Henry Stanier, James Hughes, and Edward Stewart know their identities."

Nodniws smiled, pleased to hear all that info. "Really? Very good, ha ha ha… that is all."

As he chuckled and walked away, he flipped a coin in his good hand and crushed the coin when he caught it. Mavis, meanwhile, felt very ashamed at what she had just done, for she had just blown her promise to Zordon in keeping the Rangers identities secret.

"_Toby, Stanley, Zordon, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me…_" she thought sadly to herself.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was laughing quite loudly. Baboo, Squatt, Goldar, and Scorpina were each present inside the main chamber.

"This is perfect! Phase one and two of my master plan have been completed already!" Rita declared cheerfully.

"Uh, what was phase one and two again?" asked Squatt.

Rita instantly stopped laughing and turned around to glare at Baboo and Squatt, causing them both to cower and quiver in fear. But then she went and explained anyway. "The latest monster I had Finster create has infiltrated that high school and disguised himself as a new teacher of the Smelter classroom."

"And phase two is getting that devious boy, Diesel, to manipulate Percy into making friends with him and the students of the Smelter Class." Goldar added, with a quick nod.

"Exactly!" Rita laughed, turning around to look at Earth. "Soon it'll be onto phase three: *Operation: Take over school* and then *Operation: Destroy the Power Rangers*!"

Goldar nodded. "Which I'm sure you'll have me lead the attack, am I right, Empress?" he asked, while raising his sword and gesturing it about seven times, and then pointing with his left hand once near the end.

Rita turned around again and glared at her main dragon. "YOU, lead?" she snorted. "After what happened those last few times? HA! Don't make me laugh!"

She was referring to the failed first attack on Earth. The same one where Goldar got beaten by the Ranger's Megazord, as well as most of the previous times he battled and lost to the Rangers, too.

"I assure you my Empress, I will NOT fail you this time!" Goldar promised, clenching a fist in determination.

Rita gave it a thought, and then spoke to Goldar. "When you put it that way… very well, then. When the time comes to attack, you and Scorpina will both lead the assault on the school…but see to it that you don't fail me again!"

Scorpina raised her left forearm in front of chest and smiled and nodded. "We won't fail you, Empress Rita!" she stated.

Rita looked towards Earth again and laughed maniacally.

* * *

Back at Sodor High, Percy and Stanley both had finally reached their classroom. They were both out of breath when they entered the room. In the room were Charlie, Spencer, and Neville, Thomas, and the office secretary, Miss Stacey Jones.

"Where have you been Percy? You look like you just ran in a race." Charlie asked.

"I was helping someone with an errand." Percy answered.

"And who is this someone may I ask?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Leave him alone Spencer." Neville snapped. "You're always getting nosey about someone's privacy."

"I have every right to know someone else's business since I AM the son of the richest family on Sodor." Spencer snorted.

Then he turned to Stanley. As you can all see, Spencer and Stanley both have a fairly rough rivalry going on. Stemming back to when Spencer first came to Sodor High, and proceeded to bully the gray-haired teen and all of his friends. To show the rivalry; Spencer usually called Stanley by his last name only, sort of in a disrespectful way.

"And as for you, Mr. Hudswell, where were you?" he continued.

"I was just helping Mavis with something when we ran into Percy, Spencer. That's all." Stanley insisted.

"Heh, helpin' out your girlfriend, as always." Spencer replied smugly.

Stanley was cross. "Mavis isn't my girlfriend, Spencer! We're just good friends! Now back off on the subject, or else!" he said threateningly.

Spencer got up from his seat. "Or else what?"

They looked ready to clash with one another before Neville stepped in to stop the argument.

"That's enough Spencer, leave them both alone!" Neville said crossly.

Spencer sat down with a scowl, then Ms. Stacy spoke to Percy and Stanley.

"Percy and Stanley, where have you two been? You're late to meet Nellie Trojan." Ms. Stacy said.

In the room was a girl who had yellow-orange hair, red shirt, and yellow skirt. She had her hair up in two ponytails.

"Hello, Percy and Stanley. My name's Nellie. It's nice to meet you two." Nellie said sweetly.

Stanley smiled and shook Nellie's hand kindly. But when Nellie smiled at Percy, he gulped, and his cheeks were red.

It was then Thomas spoke up. "The principal has asked me to show Nellie around the school."

This made Percy feel even sadder, as he felt his heart sink. When class began, Percy sat in the back of the room feeling a little depressed. No one, except for Stanley who felt sorry for him, seemed to notice. When class was over, Percy met up with Thomas, who was introducing Nellie to Lady.

"Hey, Thomas. Do you wanna hang out after school?" Percy asked hopefully.

Thomas however had other plans. "I'm sorry Percy. I have to help Lady with her homework tonight. Maybe some other time."

Nellie smiled. "It sounds like you and Lady are really close."

"We're just friends, Nellie." Thomas insisted.

Henry and Emily both walked by. While Emily had a bit of anger and jealousy in her eyes (from Thomas and Lady dating that is), Henry merely chuckled to himself.

"_You've been saying that for weeks now, Thomas._" he thought to himself.

As the three teens walked away, Percy was all alone again. Then, he also felt something else…anger. Spencer, who had just come out of the classroom, saw Percy standing nearby.

"What are you standing around for?" Spencer asked rudely.

But Percy angrily walked past him, slamming the door in response, crushing Spencer's fingers in the process.

"AHHHHUGHHH!" he screamed in pain.

Charlie laughed at this, thinking it was funny. Neville, however, turned towards Percy in shock and anger.

"What did you do that for?!" he asked crossly.

But Percy was already gone. Later on at the end of the day, Percy decided to go and visit the Smelters' Class again. Mr. Nodniws was pleased to see him.

"Hello Percy. Good to see you again." Nodniws greeted kindly.

But then he could see Percy's angry expression, and this brought a sinister smile to his face.

"Let me guess…Thomas?" he asked sneakily.

"Yes!" Percy shouted. "He's too busy with Nellie and Lady!"

"Who's Nellie?" Zander asked as he walked up.

Percy sighed, and calmed himself. "She's a new student. Thomas was asked to show her around the school. I asked him if he wanted to hang out sometime, but he said he's helping Lady with homework."

Zander frowned. "Sounds like Thomas is more into girls than you."

"He is, but I know he's interested in Lady." Percy admitted. "He's been denying it for a little while now, but it's obvious that they are now in a relationship."

Mr. Nodniws had another sinister smirk on his face, thinking on how interesting this sounded.

"Is he now?" he asked.

Percy turned to Zander. "So tell me about yourself, Zander."

Zander folded his arms, and sighed. "Well, there's not much to say about me. I lost both of my parents when I was seven. Mr. Nodniws took me in and raised me as his own."

Just then, there was a crash from the back room.

"Ow! Who put those tools there?!" Dart called from the back room.

"Dart, slow down. You could trip on those tools and hurt yourself." Den snapped.

Dart argued back. "I am being careful! I'm not the one left those tools on the floor! There's just not enough space back here!"

Nodniws snarled. "QUIET!" he shouted.

This made Den and Dart subside into silence…although it was more out of fear than respect.

Percy then spoke up. "Well, there are some other empty classrooms you can use. They're bigger than this room, and you'll have plenty of space to move around. Why don't you ask the principal, Sir Topham Hatt, for a new classroom?"

"We have, but Sir Topham Hatt doesn't ever listen to us." Nodniws grumbled, as he sat back down at his desk sulkily. "He doesn't seem to listen to anyone from the Smelters' Class. Not even Mavis, BoCo, Derek, or Paxton have been able to convince him."

"Maybe I can help." The green-haired boy offered. "I could talk to the principal for you, and ask him to give you a better classroom."

Nodniws cheered up. "You'd do that for us? How very kind of you Percy. Now you'd better get going or you'll miss the bus."

Percy nodded and turned to leave. "Okay. See you tomorrow."

* * *

The following morning, Percy was on his way to the principal's office when he met up with Ms. Stacy at the office's entrance.

"Good morning, Percy." Ms. Stacy said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Miss Jones. I'd like to speak with Sir Topham Hatt, please." Percy requested.

Stacy sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. He left to have a meeting with Mr. Percival and the mayor at City Hall today. Mr. C will be in charge until he gets back at the end of the day." She then raised an eyebrow curiously. "What is it you want to talk with him about?"

"It's about the Smelters' Class." Percy answered.

Mr. Stacy's expression suddenly changed from cheerful to stern.

"Uh, I'm sorry. He has nothing to discuss about the Smelters' Class." she stated bluntly.

"Why not? They deserve a better classroom." Percy protested.

Ms. Stacy went and dismissed that. "I'm sure they have a fine classroom. Now, you'd better get going or you'll be late for class."

Percy grew very unhappy with Ms. Stacy.

"I think you don't care about the Smelters' Class-" he started, but was then interrupted.

"**Percy! Can I talk to you for a minute**?" came a familiar voice.

Percy turned to see Toby standing ten feet behind him. The green-haired boy sulked and walked over to his brown-haired friend.

"What is it, Toby?" Percy asked.

"You haven't been yourself in the past few days." Toby stated seriously. "Is something wrong? And why are you asking about the Smelters' Class?"

Just before Percy could answer, Mavis came running over, and she didn't look happy (mostly worried rather than angry).

"Percy, there you are! Mr. Nodniws is waiting for you, and he's getting impatient." she explained.

Percy nodded understandingly. "Okay. See you at class, Toby."

The moment Percy left, Mavis turned to Toby in worry.

"Toby, please don't be asking questions about the Smelters' Class." she said.

Toby was concerned. "Why not?"

Mavis gasped, but didn't say why. "I-I can't tell you. I just don't want you, your friends, or the Rangers to get involved…especially Stanley."

Toby felt surprised. He was now beginning to think Mavis liked Stanley more than just as a friend and felt his heart break because of it.

"Involved in what?" The brown-haired boy asked hurtfully.

Mavis sighed. "I'm sorry, but that's all I can say."

She turned to leave when Toby suddenly grabbed her by the arm. He also then turned her around to face him.

"Mavis, please. If there's something wrong, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone…unless it involves my friends." he said seriously, wanting to know what was going on.

Mavis looked like she wanted to tell him, but then her eyes started welling with tears. With that, she pushed him away from her, and ran off down the hallway, sobbing. Stanley was walking through the hallway when Mavis ran by him, and was very surprised to see her crying (something she rarely did, unless something really upset her, and this must have been one of them). Noticing Toby, Stanley walked up to his brown-haired friend.

"What was that all about?" he asked, looking a little puzzled.

"I don't know. Something must be wrong, but Mavis won't tell me what it is." Toby sighed.

Stanley then got a serious look on his face. He started to think something wasn't right here as he looked down the hallway where Mavis ran down.

"_Hmm…_" Stanley thought to himself.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside, Rita was alone inside her altar chamber (the very same one where she used to once turn Stanley into her evil Green Ranger) and approached the skull altar and kneeled down before it. She was looking dead serious at what she was about to start doing.

"The time is almost here." Rita said to herself. "I must prepare myself for that moment."

The eyes from the skull on the altar started flashing. The evil space Empress also began chanting a powerful black magic spell. It sounded downright creepy now that you think about it.

* * *

Later on inside the Smelters' Class, Mr. Nodniws was busy talking with Percy.

"So, did you talk to Sir Topham Hatt?" he asked hopefully.

Percy shook his head. "I'm sorry. Sir Topham Hatt is going to a meeting. And Miss Jones told me your classroom is fine, and that there's nothing wrong with it."

Nodniws was extremely unhappy to hear that, and so he proceeded to pound on a desk with his good hand in a rage.

"That blasted woman!" he shouted in anger.

But Percy wasn't done yet. "But I have an idea. If I could convince one of my friends to help us, maybe we could speak to Sir Topham Hatt together."

That seemed to have lifted Nodniws' spirits as he looked over to the green-haired boy.

"That's a very good idea, Percy. And think I know just the person or people you should talk to."

"Who's that?" Percy asked.

"Thomas, of course, and Miss Lady." Nodniws explained. "If you can convince them, bring them back here so I can have a chat with them and then you can go speak to Sir Topham Hatt."

Percy knew Thomas wouldn't want to come to the Smelters' Class, but he really wanted to help Mr. Nodniws and the Smelter Teens.

"That sounds like a good plan. I'll tell them at lunch time." he said and left.

"Come back at the end of the day! We'll be waiting." Nodniws called until Percy was out of sight.

When Percy left, Zander turned to his boss, who grinned maliciously.

"This is perfect! Sir Topham Hatt is out for the whole day, and soon we'll put the master plan into action." he snickered. "Zander, give Boomer a call and tell him that we start at the end of the day, for now, I'll inform our Empress to have her prepare our army."

Zander smirked viciously. "You got it! Those Power Rangers will soon fall, and the Enchantress will finally be yours and Boomers!"

"Exactly." Nodniws agreed. "When this is all over, we will rule as the Gods of the Island of Sodor!"

They both began laughing maniacally. Something tells me they're not what they appear to be. Later on in the cafeteria around lunch hour, Percy met up his friends at their usual spot.

"Percy! Where have you been?" Thomas asked.

"I was with my friends." Percy answered.

"But we're your friends!" Thomas unhappily said.

Percy shook his head. "I know that! I meant I was with my new friends in the Smelters' classroom."

Suddenly, he realized what he had just said and quickly covered his mouth, but the damage was done. Suddenly, the whole cafeteria silenced. The Tidmouth Teens all stared at Percy in shock. Stanley, however, quickly fell into his thoughts.

"The Smelters' Class?!" The first nine Tidmouth Teens shouted.

"What on earth were you doing there?!" Lady asked.

"With those delinquent Smelter Teens!" James added harshly.

"Many of them are nothing but trouble!" Rosie put in, thankfully not mentioning Mavis, BoCo, Derek, and Paxton.

"I know that, but they think I'm special." Percy stated. "Their teacher, Mr. Nodniws, said so."

"That's a strange name he has." Henry commented.

"The Smelter Teens need a new classroom. Their old one is too small, too dark, and very messy." Percy continued.

"Those Smelter Class teens have enough room!" James said rudely. "They don't need another classroom!"

Gordon shook his head slowly. "They're lying to you Percy, I just know it!"

"Well if you had seen their classroom, you'd know how they feel, Gordon!" retorted Percy angrily.

Edward sighed. "Stay away from them, Percy! They'll say anything to trick you!"

Percy had finally snapped at this point. "I don't care! The Smelter Teens there have been treating me like one of their own! They've had time for me when neither one of you have had time for me. Especially you, Thomas!"

The teens (except Stanley) were shocked at Percy's outburst, even Thomas.

"Ouch! That was a little cold, don't you think, Percy?" asked Emily hurtfully.

The green-haired boy quickly calmed himself. "Besides, Mr. Nodniws wants Thomas and Lady to both come down to the Smelters' Class at the end of the day. Do so, and he'll go and tell you everything."

The Tidmouth Teens were all silent for a moment. Eventually, Thomas broke the silence.

"Alright. We'll go to his classroom after school is done for the day." he agreed reluctantly.

It was then Splatter and Dodge both walked over with their food.

"Hey, Percy. You want to sit with us?" Splatter asked.

Percy nodded. "Sure."

Dodge smirked smugly at the other Tidmouth Teens. "You don't want to sit with these losers now, do you?"

James grew outraged. "LOSERS?! Why, you-!"

He got up and tried to attack the smug Smelter Teen, but both Rosie and Emily stood up and started to hold him back from starting a brawl.

"Calm down, James." Percy said to his hotheaded red-haired friend, before turning to look at both Dodge and Splatter. "I-I'm coming."

The three teens walked away, leaving Thomas and his friends aghast and James ticked off.

"Ookay…" James muttered sarcastically, as he sat back down before raising his voice loudly and angrily. "THAT WAS CERTAINLY UNCALLED FOR!"

Emily sat back down too, and noticed that Stanley wasn't fazed by the insult. He was still lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, earth to Stanley, are you in there?" Emily knocked on the gray-haired boy's head three times, and he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Stanley looked up. "What?"

"You okay?" Henry asked.

"Oh… yeah." he muttered, looking down at his food.

"You don't look so sure." Rosie commented.

Stanley looked up while frowning seriously. "That's because something isn't right here." he explained.

Gordon looked curious. "What? How can you be so sure?"

"No clue, but I smell something evil being cooked up." Stanley said, while folding his arms.

James smirked. "Must be your food, Stanley, because it smells miiiiighty gooooood!" he replied jokingly.

"I'm serious, James!" snapped Stanley. "Something evil is being planned, and I'm getting worried about both Percy and Mavis."

Edward grew concerned. "What is it?"

Stanley began to explain his story. "Well, first was when Mavis and I both found Percy inside the Smelters' classroom, while I was just mildly surprised to find him there, Mavis seemed to have been shocked the most. Later on in the hallways today, I saw her talking to Toby, and then she ran off crying. Something must have been wrong, but she wouldn't tell him…or me for that matter, what it was, and now this. It's getting very mysterious, and I'm betting it has something to do with the teacher of the Smelters' Class. Plus Rita could also somehow be involved."

Rosie spoke up at this point. "Stanley does have a point; Percy hasn't been hanging out with either us or Thomas since meeting with the Smelter students, and Mavis has also been acting weird too…they could be heading for a huge mess of trouble."

James snorted. "That's ridiculous!"

"And absurd!" agreed Gordon.

Stanley looked at both Gordon and James. "Is it, James and Gordon?"

The Tidmouth Teens all stared at him. Some were staring in either confusion (Henry, Thomas, and Toby), some sternly (Gordon and James), and some worried (Emily, Rosie, and Edward). Stanley merely sighed and shook his head unhappily.

"Believe what you want to believe, guys. But I know something isn't right here, and I'm going to find out what it is!"

With that said, he got up off his seat and ran out of the lunchroom, leaving the Tidmouth Teens all behind and looking worried.

Emily spoke to Rosie quietly. "Do you think Stanley maybe right about what he thinks might be going on?"

Rosie merely just had a worried look on her face and didn't say a word. Later on, it was almost the end of the day. Percy was currently inside the Smelters' Class with Mr. Nodniws and Zander. They were all waiting for Thomas and Lady.

"Thomas and Lady will both be here soon." Percy said to Nodniws.

"And how long did you say Sir Topham Hatt has gone?" Nodniws asked again.

Percy explained. "For the whole day until the end of the school day, but Mr. C is in charge until he comes back."

"And what about Mr. Percival?" he asked again.

"He went to the meeting too." Percy said reassuringly.

Nodniws smiled and said in a sinister tone. "That's good, very good indeed."

"Why's that?" Percy asked nervously.

Nodniws spoke normally. "Because I'm going to alternate the plan a little bit. We're going to take over the entire school instead. And you will lead us Percy. When the school is under our control, Sir Topham Hatt will have to listen to us. Once our demands are met, we'll immediately hand the school back to him."

Percy was worried. "But what about Thomas and Lady?"

"Thomas will stay here with Den and Dart." Nodniws explained. "Then I will send for him to join us. Lady shall accompany us to the office."

Just then, Thomas and Lady walked into the classroom. When Lady saw Mr. Nodniws, her face turned pale. She turned to leave the room, but Zander went and quickly blocked her way out.

"Welcome Thomas Billinton and Lady Stone, we've been waiting for you two for so very long!" Nodniws cried dramatically, as he spread his arms out in welcome. Then, he started to speak normally once again. "Den and Dart will take you around the classroom to show you everything. Percy and I are busy. Lady shall come with us."

Den held his left arm out. "Come with us. We're going to the back room."

But Thomas was not buying it one bit. "Forget it! We're taking Percy and leaving." he argued.

He and Lady both turned to leave, but Dart quickly got in their way.

"You're not going anywhere. You have to stay here with us. We're going to take good care of you." he said in a sinister tone.

Diesel smirked. "The way you say it Dart makes it sound scary."

Dart smiled back. "Yeah, cool isn't it?"

"Are you ready to lead us Percy?" Nodniws asked, as he folded his arms.

"You bet I am!" Percy said excitedly.

"Percy! Don't take them to the office! It's all a setup!" Thomas shouted in protest.

But Percy ignored him, as he led Mr. Nodniws and the Smelter Teens out of the classroom and into the hall. As they headed down the hall towards the office, unknown to any of them, up on the ceiling was Stanley, unseen by anyone, and he scaled it like a ninja to slowly to follow them. Back inside the Smelter classroom, Lady was being dragged away from Thomas by Zander.

"THOMAS!" Lady shrieked.

Den and Dart both then took Thomas by an arm into the back room. Inside the back room, there was a rough looking man who was in his late forties, wearing a leather biker uniform and helmet, and sucking on a lollipop. Thomas instantly recognized him from that newspaper from about a month ago.

"How you doing kid? Remember me?" he asked.

"PT Boomer! The convict!" Thomas pointed in shock. "B-but we thought you were-!"

Boomer merely chuckled wickedly, before walking over. Once he got close enough, he snatched Thomas's Power Morpher from his belt buckle. Then, he looked behind him and threw the device away with all his might. The device landed on a nearby table, where it bounced a bit before laying still and out of sight. Boomer then turned to face Den and Dart.

"Tie him to the chair." he ordered.

Den and Dart both obeyed and they quickly tied Thomas to a nearby chair. As they did so, Boomer went and secretly dropped a currently lit lighter onto the floor below, for he knew that there was oil there, spilled by Den and Dart accidentally from earlier. The lighter landed near the puddle of oil…

* * *

Over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside his workshop, Finster was hard at work. He had just molded over seven dozen Putty Patrollers from most of the regular clay he had, and was finishing up the last dozen.

"**FINSTER! Are the Putty Patrollers done yet**?!" came Rita's voice.

Finster sighed tiredly, and looked over his shoulder a bit. "Just finishing one more batch of them my Queen, then they'll be ready for baking."

"**Well step on it! Phase three of my plan is about to start**!"

Finster gave another heavy sigh and went back to work.

* * *

Meanwhile at the school, Percy led the charge of the Smelter Teens and teacher to the principal's office. Other students, who were still in their classrooms and ready for the bell to ring to end the day, didn't notice the crowd of Smelter Teens pass by. Nellie, however, was at her locker when she saw a parade of Smelter Teens marching through the hallway and disappear around the corner.

"I wonder what's going on. And where is Percy leading them to?" she asked herself.

Curiously, Nellie followed them at a distance, while keeping out of their sight. At last, the parade of Smelter students (as well as both Mr. Nodniws and Percy) reached the door to the office.

"Well, here we are." Percy stated.

Nodniws grinned. "Excellent."

With that, he kicked the office door open, violently. Inside the office, Mr. C was rather surprised to see them. Before he could say anything, Mr. Nodniws easily pushed him aside, grabbed the microphone, and began to speak through it.

"Good afternoon, students of Sodor High. This is Mr. Nodniws of the Smelters' class speaking. As of now, the school is under our control…"

Percy smiled, as he was expecting Nodniws to say *until our demands are met.*…but what he said next was completely different.

"-and we won't be giving it back anytime soon! You all are now my prisoners. Those who stand in our way shall be destroyed! And that goes especially for you, Thomas Billinton! Because we have your girlfriend, Lady Stone, held captive! So don't try anything heroic to try and save her, because she's ours now, boy! And now, a message for the Power Rangers: If you six and Zordon are all around somewhere and are listening to this little message as well…then do me a favour and surrender to the great Empress, Rita Repulsa, if you want any of your friends to remain alive. The choice is yours and I'm sure you'll all obey…or else. Thank you."

Percy gasped when he heard this speech. Then cut to Stanley, still on the ceiling in the hallway, who growled angrily to himself.

"_I knew it!_" Stanley thought angrily to himself. "_Rita IS behind all this!_"

He quickly slipped away along the ceiling to find out more about Rita's master plan.

* * *

PT Boomer, meanwhile, ran to the entrance of the school and opened the door with a laugh. In an instant, an army of ninety-six Putty Patrollers created by Finster and sent by Rita, were all standing outside on the school grounds. Just as quickly, they came storming inside, along with Goldar and Scorpina (who were both leading the attack). In the sky, an image of Rita's evilly smiling face briefly appeared, as she looked down and gave a wicked laugh.

* * *

Students and teachers who had seen the monsters walking through the hallways all then immediately locked their doors and hid in the corner of their rooms. Inside the Tidmouth classroom, some of the other Tidmouth Teens had heard Nodniws's threat and had different thoughts over the situation.

"_Stanley was right, Rita really could be involved in this_." Emily thought to herself.

"_What are we going to do now_?" Rosie thought to herself.

"_Percy, how could you_?" Henry thought to himself.

"_Oh, the indignity_…" Gordon thought to himself.

Over to the door of the principal's office, there was cheering and rejoicing coming from inside. Then cut to inside the office, as the Smelter Teens were all running around the waiting room, whooping, rejoicing, and laughing. They either smashed or threw some objects at each other. The only ones who just stood nearby doing nothing were Mavis, BoCo, Derek, and Paxton. They were ashamed over what they had done.

"Sorry, Percy." BoCo sighed deeply. "Diesel 10 made threats against you and your friends if we went against his plan."

"Diesel 10?! You mean Mr. Nodniws is actually a monster?!" Percy was shocked.

Nodniws, who had heard Percy and knew that his identity was now revealed, then turned around with an evil smirk on his face. He tore off the large cast on his right arm, revealing a large clawed arm. When he did that, Nodniws's body became all mechanical. Nodniws was actually a monster named Diesel 10!

"Yes, it's me, Diesel 10! And in case you didn't know, Nodniws is spelled Swindon backwards." he explained. "But, I have another name… the great and all powerful Mutitus!"

"You give the school back right now! And you let those students go!" Percy demanded.

Diesel 10 only laughed. "Forget it! The school is ours now, and those students are prisoners to the great Rita Repulsa!" He then looked over to his lower right. "And the Enchantress is finally all ours too!"

Diesel 10 went and grabbed Lady by the hair, pulling her close to his side. She yelped in pain when he did that deed.

"This was the Rita's master plan to get her!" he snickered. "And BOY did it work!"

Lady started talking to Percy. "Percy! You have to know this! This was NOT Rita's master plan! Her plan is to really summon-!"

She didn't make it that far, however. Because Diesel 10 then threw poor Lady right into the wall. She hit it hard, and fell down unconscious.

"Shut up, you little brat!" he shouted, but quickly took a deep breath to calm himself before turning back to Percy. "Besides, you can't escape. You may have also noticed Boomer has brought in my friends from the underworld. Now no one shall leave this building…alive!"

He laughed madly before coughing slightly. PT Boomer then entered the office, holding a laser blaster with a evil smile.

"And if someone tries to leave, they won't live to see their mommies and daddies again!" he stated coldly.

"But what about Thomas?!" Percy demanded.

Boomer scoffed. "What about him? We know that he'll do anything to try and save her, but this time we'll make sure he won't! And it's all thanks to you, Percy Avonside. Why, if it wasn't for your help, we would never have successfully taken over this school, and capture both the Enchantress AND the other Power Rangers at the same time. This will please Rita completely, she wanted them captured and now that they are here, she can finally destroy them." He then gave a sneer. "And you call yourself a Power Ranger. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to first give Burnett a call."

"Why's that?" asked Diesel 10.

"To let him know I've got the Enchantress!" Boomer smiled wickedly. "And I'll demand a ransom of two million dollars for her to be safely returned."

With that, he walked over to the nearby telephone, picked it up, and began to dial the number to Burnett. Nearby, Diesel 10 snapped his claw at Percy fiercely.

"Since you helped us take over the school, I'll let you leave here alive." he said. "But if you don't go in the next five minutes, you'll become a prisoner like Thomas and everyone else."

The only thing on Percy's mind was to escape. So he turned and ran out of the office and into the hallway in fright.

Boomer saw him escape and grew furious. "Why'd you let him go?" he snapped. "If he gets out, he'll rat me out to the cops!"

Diesel 10 smirked with confidence. "Not to worry, my evil friend. We'll lock the school down so that no one can get in or out. And I'm sure my friends will go deal with anyone who tries anything."

He reached over and pressed a button used to lock down the school in case of any emergencies. Metal locks started going down just as Percy ran down the hallway. Quickly, he slid out of the exit, with a few Putties as well as Scorpina behind him (they were giving chase). But they couldn't get to him when the door locked.

"You may have gotten away, little boy, but this school is ours now. DON'T you forget that." Scorpina warned Percy, before walking away.

Now, Percy could only watch in pure horror as Sodor High was taken over by Diesel 10, PT Boomer, the Smelter Teens, and Rita's forces. The sky, just then, had turned all dark with evil clouds. What will be done now?

**To be Continued?**

* * *

That was part 1, part 2 will introduce… *Lokar*! And I've also decided to make Diesel 10 the monster, Mutitus, for an interesting twist. The next chapter will feature an absolutely EPIC Zord battle (in which the Rangers will lose). Review nicely please, and NO flames or other rude comments.


	35. Episode 34

And here is part 2. Beware everyone, since we've got a bumpy road ahead (and I do mean bumpy) with Lokar making his debut in this chapter. Once again, this chapter is also based on both "Day of the Diesels" (Thomas special) and "Island of Illusion" (MMPR two part episodes) respectively.

And I'll mention this again: Power Rangers (including the "Go Go Power Rangers" song) and Thomas all belong to Saban and HIT Entertainment respectively.

* * *

**Last Time on Power Rangers: A Humanized Thomas &amp; Friends Tale!**

Continuing from where we left off; there was a fire brewing at a farm. While Thomas and Percy both helped out with containing the flames, it took the sudden appearance of the new firefighting squad, lead by Flynn and Belle, to put it out.

However, when Thomas was chosen by the two firefighters to give them a tour around Knapford when he returned home from the park, Percy started to feel forgotten by his very best friend (this is because he helped put the fire out, and wasn't acknowledged by Flynn and Belle for it), and this allowed Rita to take full advantage of the situation by creating a monster that went and disguised himself as the new teacher of Sodor High's Smelter classroom.

As his first task, he went and had Diesel manipulate Percy into coming to the Smelter classroom in order to meet the teacher, Mr. Nodniws. However, Stanley and Mavis both caught Percy inside the classroom. And when Percy and Stanley had left, Mr. Nodniws went and threatened Mavis, demanding her to tell him the identities of the Tidmouth Teens… or else risk losing her friends forever, leaving her no other choice but to tell him.

"It's… Thomas Billinton is the Red Ranger and the team leader, Percy Avonside is the Black Ranger, Toby Holden is the Blue Ranger, Emily Sterling is the Yellow Ranger, Rosie Vulcan is the Pink Ranger, and Stanley Hudswell is the Green Ranger. In other words; they are the Power Rangers. And Gordon Gresley, Henry Stanier, James Hughes, and Edward Stewart know their identities."

At the Tidmouth classroom, a new student had just been introduced; it was a girl named Nellie Trojan. Percy grew an instant crush on her, but was saddened even more when Thomas told him that he was chosen by Sir Topham Hatt to show her around. The manipulations from Nodniws continued until Percy agreed to help the Smelter Teens lead a revolt on the school. From there, Rita was ready to put her master plan into action.

Once the Smelter Teens had the whole school under their control, Nodniws revealed himself to be one of Rita's monsters; Diesel 10, and Goldar and Scorpina both went and lead a huge army of Putty Patrollers into the building, chasing Percy out, capturing the teachers and the entire student body, and locking the place down. But the worst of all of this was that PT Boomer, one of Zordon's deadliest enemies from his past when living on Eltar, had just returned and was now working with the Evil Space Aliens. Oh no! What can be done now?

* * *

**Chapter 34: Big Trouble at Sodor High (2): Taking back the School**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Island of Illusion (1)**

**Thomas Episode Basis: Day of the Diesels**

Continuing from where we've left off last chapter, Percy could only watch as Sodor High was now taken over by Diesel 10, PT Boomer, the Smelter Teens, and Rita's forces. The sky had just turned all dark with evil clouds.

Percy was devastated. "What have I done?" he asked himself, while slowly falling to his knees.

Suddenly, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Percy whirled around, only to find Nellie standing behind him.

"Nellie! How did you get out of there?" Percy asked in surprise.

Nellie smiled slightly. "As soon as those ruffians got into the building, I managed to sneak out through the exit before it got locked down."

Percy looked just about ready to cry. "Oh, Nellie. This is all my fault."

Now it was Nellie's turn to be surprised. "How can all this be your fault?"

"I helped Diesel 10 take over the school, and helped them capture all my friends." Percy explained. "I thought I was helping some new friends, but instead I made friends with a bunch of troublemakers and monsters."

He fell down onto the ground on his knees, sobbing in both shame and sadness. Nellie, instead of being angry with him, instead knelt down close to Percy. She also had a few tears in her eyes speaking softly to Percy.

"No, Percy, none of this was your fault at all. You thought you were doing something very, very good, by wanting to help the Smelter Teens get a brand new classroom." she stated through her own sobs. "You didn't know that they had a devious plot in mind."

Nellie wiped the tears from Percy's face. Her gentle touch and kind, pretty face made Percy calm down and blush a bit. But then he saw her rose back to her feet while getting a bit serious.

"Now, I want you to listen to me. Sitting around and crying like a baby isn't going to help you." Nellie continued kindly…yet sternly too. "We've got to save our school and all of our friends. I'm willing to do it. How about you?"

Percy, realizing that she was right, slowly got to his feet. His face turned serious and he nodded.

"Count me in!" he said.

Then he hugged Nellie.

"Thank you, Nellie. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met." Percy said.

Nellie smiled. "And you're the cutest boy I've ever met."

Percy was surprised. "What?"

Nellie continued. "Well, I was wondering that if we ever save the school and our friends, do you want to go to the movies this weekend."

"A girl asking me out?! Why, I don't know what to say!" Percy gasped in happiness.

"Well, you can give me your answer later." Nellie stated.

"Why?" Percy asked curiously.

The orange-haired girl pointed to the nearby windows. "Look!"

Percy turned around and gasped. They could see black smoke, it could mean only one horrifying thing…

"Oh no! Fire!" Percy cried.

"We have to get to the Search and Rescue Center! The fire department is there!" Nellie looked around for something they could use to get out of there.

Percy and Nellie both found two bikes and rode off to the Rescue Center.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita was alone inside her altar chamber, continuing to chant something in an ancient language. The candles on the skull altar were burning brightly while the skull's eyes were flashing red repeatedly. Blue lightning also started striking around the room as well for good measure.

* * *

Down in the town of Ffarquhar, Percy and Nellie had both just rode into the town, and quickly they found Belle and Flynn standing in front of an apartment building. They had just put out a fire and were getting ready to leave when Percy and Nellie both caught up with them.

"Belle! Flynn!" Percy exclaimed.

Flynn smiled. "Hi Percy! You on a date with your girlfriend?"

"No! It's an emergency! The school is on fire!" Percy belted out.

Nellie began to explain. "The escaped convict PT Boomer and his henchman, Diesel 10, have taken over the school with help from the Smelter Teens and a gang of monsters! And all our friends are trapped inside the building with no way out!"

Belle and Flynn were shocked to hear this, but quickly knew what to do.

"Don't worry, kids! We're ready and raring to rescue!" Flynn bravely stated.

The group all climbed into the fire engine and they raced off down the road. During the ride, Belle radioed for backup, and then called for the police.

* * *

When they arrived at the school, they could see the black smoke rising.

"How do we get inside?" Belle asked. "The doors and windows are all locked down!"

From the office's window, Mavis could see the firefighter's engine, and sensed trouble. She could also smell some smoke from the hallway. She made sure Diesel 10 and PT Boomer both weren't looking and she went and secretly pushed a button to unlock the metal doors and windows. Outside, the metal doors and windows began to open.

But back inside, Zander had seen what Mavis had done, however, and he quickly rushed over and attacked her. When he got close enough, he hit her with a swift kick to the stomach and punch to the face while she was reeling. As soon as Mavis hit the wall and fell to the ground unconscious, he went and took the blaster from PT Boomer, and ran out of the room, knowing full well that Percy will try to go save Thomas first.

* * *

Over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. High up on one of the towers, where bluish lightning was striking. Inside, Rita was again still inside her altar chamber, and still busy chanting that ancient language for her powerful black magic spell for whatever reason. Finster, Baboo, and Squatt were also now in there, watching over her with great concern as bluish lightning flashed and mist rose. Baboo and Squatt both freaked out and started hugging in quaking fear as the lights flashed and blue lightning struck nearby, all because it was all so scary.

"Ooh! I hope she finishes soon!" whined Squatt.

"Me too!" Baboo agreed.

"Whatever her Evilness is up to is quite interesting, I've never seen her so determined before." commented Finster thoughtfully.

The three minions all continued to watch as Rita continued to chant her spell, intending to finish it to get all the power she needed for her ultimate plan to eliminate the Power Rangers and finally conquer Earth. The candles on the skull altar were still burning brightly while the skull's eyes were flashing red repeatedly, and blue lightning also struck around.

* * *

Back at Sodor High, Flynn and Percy all ran inside the building while Belle and Nellie stayed outside to work the pumps. Percy ran on further ahead of Flynn, losing sight of Percy. When Percy came to the Smelters' Class, he could see a blaze of black smoke rising from the room.

"_I hope I'm not too late._" Percy thought to himself.

Percy kicked down the door, revealing the room to be engulfed in flames. He ran to the back room, where he met up with Den and Dart, still guarding.

"What are you doing here?" Dart asked sternly.

"Let Thomas go!" Percy shouted. "Your classroom is on fire, and the fire will spread to where you are now."

Den wasn't believing him though. "Why should we believe you?"

Dart correct him yet again. "What he means, is if there was a fire, we would've believed you."

Percy pointed to the corner. "Then how do you explain this?"

The twin brothers could see black smoke, and they both grew very nervous.

"I think we should…" Den started.

"Go?" Dart finished.

Den nodded. "Yes."

"Besides, I never liked Boomer or Diesel 10 anyway." Dart added.

"Me neither." Den agreed. "Why shouldn't we stay?"

And they moved away from the door, allowing the green-haired boy to enter. Percy was able to get into the room. From there, he found Thomas still tied to the chair and thus went and untied him.

"Thank you, Percy." Thomas said gratefully, as he went and grabbed his Power Morpher off of the nearby table.

Percy felt saddened. "Thomas, I'm so sorry about all this. I didn't know Mr. Nodiws was Diesel 10, a monster created by Rita. I didn't know what he was planning."

Thomas smiled reassuringly. "That's alright Percy. You thought you were doing the right thing to help others. Do you smell smoke by the way?"

Percy nodded. "The classroom's on fire! We have to get out of here now!"

The two friends ran out of the back room and into the flaming classroom, where they were stopped by Zander, who had a sinister look of murder in his eyes.

"Going somewhere?" Zander asked viciously.

"Get out of our way Zander!" Percy snapped.

"Your classroom's on fire! Do you want to get burned to death?" Thomas asked harshly.

Zander kept his cold look. "I'd rather see you two burn to death…right after I destroy you first."

He pulled out a laser blaster (the same one he took from Boomer) from his pocket and pointed it at the two teens.

"Why don't I start with Percy first?" he smirked evilly.

Thomas stood between Percy and the Zander and pointed at the villain.

"Leave him alone!" Thomas growled.

Zander chuckled menacingly. "Not a chance."

Before he could pull on the trigger, Flynn appeared at the door way.

"Drop that gun!" Flynn shouted.

Zander turned to glance at Flynn angrily. The moment he did that, however, Thomas went and grabbed his arm, intent on taking the blaster from him. Zander managed to keep a tight grip on the weapon through out. Percy went and grabbed a pole that was lying nearby, and he whacked Zander on the side of his head. He was knocked onto the floor, where on the floor was a small puddle of oil. The left side of Zander's face and his left arm were now covered with oil, not like he cared about it anyway.

"Give up! My Empress shall be victorious against you fools!" Zander declared.

He managed to get back on his feet and aimed his blaster straight for Percy yet again. Thomas, however, got in his way. That was when Zander went and delivered a punch to his (Thomas) face, knocking him back some. Thomas fell onto his back, resulting in Percy running over to help his friend back up, but Zander then aimed the blaster at both of them. He gave a wicked smile as his eyes bulged insanely.

"Time's up for you two. Say goodbye!" he laughed maniacally.

Thomas and Percy watched on in defeat, knowing that they failed. While Flynn himself watched on in horror because there was nothing he could do to stop him (Zander) without putting the two boys in further danger. Only a miracle could save Thomas and Percy from certain death.

But just before Zander could pull the trigger, a familiar music tone was then heard from somewhere. Zander, Flynn, Thomas, and Percy looked around as the music grew louder and louder. Pretty soon, walking into the room was Stanley morphed as the Green Ranger, playing the Dragon Dagger.

"Stanley!" Thomas and Percy were both relieved.

Green Ranger soon stopped playing, and clenched his other fist in anger and then pointed forth.

"Leave them both alone!" Stanley said threateningly.

Zander stared at the new arrival and grew angry.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, before making a big mistake in saying: "Make me!"

Green Ranger, upon hearing those very words, without any warning, he threw his Dragon Dagger swiftly across the room. The weapon sparkingly struck the blaster and knocked it out of Zander's hands. It landed on the ground, damaged beyond use. Taking the chance to attack, Green Ranger brought his feet together and leaped up into the air. He jump flipped through the classroom. Green Ranger went into an aerial kick as he approached Zander. He kicked the Smelter Teen across the stomach with both feet thrice and knocking him back. This made him going flying back into some tables with a crash. Green Ranger landed far from him, and he then posed tauntingly. Nearby, Zander got back up after crashing into the tables and reacted in a fit of anger.

"How dare you!" he shouted.

Zander's body glowed black and purple, and he transformed into his true form, he was also in fact a monster created by Rita. A warped monster wearing armour and clothes. But since he showed what he truly was, Green Ranger didn't have to hold back any longer. Green Ranger swung his Dragon Dagger and fired green laser bursts from the tip of the dagger to the sharp left, and Zander started spark bursting. The attack sent him flying back… and he landed right into the blazing fire.

Zander screamed in pain from the flames consuming his body (it didn't help his body was already covered in oil), soon he began exploding spark bursts from his body before he fell forward and exploded massively once he touched the floor. Green Ranger stood before the spark burst explosion, and then he turned around and posed victoriously.

"Thanks, Stanley." Thomas said thankfully.

Green Ranger eased up his pose and looked to his friends. "Not a problem, now let's find the others."

"Right!" cried both Thomas and Percy at once.

From there, the two ran out of the room in a huge hurry, with Green Ranger and Flynn both following them down the hallway. Mavis was slumped to the nearby wall, and was slowly awakening from being unconscious after being attacked by Zander earlier on. Thomas, Percy, Green Ranger, and Flynn each soon came into view. Green Ranger was horrified to see his blonde-haired friend injured like that and he ran forth. He went over to Mavis and kneeled down to her level. From there, he put his hands on her shoulders in worry, shaking her gently.

"Mavis, wake up! It's me, Stanley! Are you okay?" Stanley pleaded.

Mavis stirred and awoken. As her eyes flicked open, she saw Green Ranger's helmeted face, and soon her other friends, and was very relieved.

"Stanley! Guys! I'm so glad you are all okay." Mavis said in relief, as she hugged Green Ranger. "It's a good thing I opened the metal doors so you could get in before I was attacked."

"You did that? Thanks Mavis." Percy smiled.

Mavis then let go of Green Ranger and looked over to Thomas and Percy, aiming to tell them something else.

"I also asked Derek, Paxton, Sidney, and BoCo to help rescue all the other students from their locked classrooms. I've convinced them to help stop those monsters from stalking the hallway."

Thomas looked over to Green Ranger. "How did you know Diesel 10 was up to something right from the start, Stanley?" he asked.

"Because of a few things." Stanley began.

* * *

Flashback

Stanley and Mavis had both caught Percy in the Smelter classroom for the first time. While Stanley was just mildly surprised to see him there, Mavis seemed to have been shocked the most. Stanley also noticed something off about Mr. Nodniws (due to the cast of his arm).

"**The first was when Mavis and I first found Percy here, I had noticed something off about the cast on Diesel 10's disguise**." Stanley narrated.

During lunch in the cafeteria, Dodge and Splatter invited Percy to sit with them at lunch and he accepted it so easily.

"**Second was at lunch. When Dodge and Splatter invited Percy to eat with them at their table, he accepted way too quickly and didn't even try to defend us when the two teens insulted us.**" he continued.

Earlier, Mavis and Toby were arguing about what was wrong with Percy and Mavis ran off in tears.

"**And then before lunch I found Toby and Mavis discussing about what was going on with Percy, and then Mavis ran off crying.**"

For a fourth, Stanley was up on the ceiling like a ninja and he sneakily and stealthily followed the Smelter Teens and Mr. Nodniws to the office to find out who he really is.

"**From that, I decided to follow him and the Smelter Teens to the office to find out who he really is, and to see if Rita truly was behind all this, and it would seem I was right**." he finished.

End Flashback

* * *

Percy turned to face Thomas, Green Ranger, Den, Dart, and Flynn with a serious look.

"Thomas, Stanley. Diesel 10 has Lady captive, and PT Boomer is with him! The Smelter Teens are trashing the office! And the school is full of Rita's forces! Although we saw you(Green Ranger FYI)stop Zander, it won't be enough. We have to stop them for good! Will you help me?" Percy asked.

(At this point a song very familiar to Power Ranger fans began playing.)

Thomas nodded. "Of course I will Percy. But we can't do it alone. We need our friends' help, as well as every student and teacher."

The Green Ranger then demorphed back into Stanley.

"Don't forget the rest of the Power Rangers too." he added.

Flynn nodded. "Take care, you all! Stanley and I'll stay here with Den and Dart."

Stanley nodded in agreement. "In other words: We'll take care of the fire."

"Good luck!" Den and Dart both said at the same time to Thomas and Percy.

Percy led the way as he, Thomas and Mavis raced through the hallway. First, they found Edward and Henry.

"We're coming!" Edward declared.

"We're with you!" Henry added.

Next, they found Gordon and James.

"They must not get away with it!" Gordon shouted.

"Rita will pay for this!" James added.

Then, they found Emily and Toby.

**They've got... A power and a force that you've never seen before!**

"We won't rest or stop till we pushed them all out!" Emily shouted.

**They've got... The ability to morph and to even up the score!**

"They won't get away with this! What they're doing is wrong!" Toby muttered.

Rosie soon joined them too.

"Rita has gone too far this time!" Rosie growled.

**No one can ever take them down. The power lies on their side!**

"Let's take 'em down!" Emily, Rosie, and Toby each said at once.

"For good!" Percy and Thomas both said at the same time.

**Go Go Power Rangers!**

**Go Go Power Rangers!**

**Go Go Power Rangers, you Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!**

As the large group raced through the hallway, many other students followed after them. Duck &amp; Oliver Collet, Stepney Stroudley, Donald &amp; Douglas McIntosh, BoCo Bowesfield, Derek Clayton, Murdoch Riddles, Spencer Gresley, Neville Bulleid, Arthur Ivatt, Fergus Aveling, Molly Russell, Harvey Dubs, Whiff Worsdell, Hank Wallis, Flora Stratford, Charlie Wardle, Connor Hudson, Caitlin Hudson, Millie Decauville, Jules Gallagher, Scruff Waggon, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Patch, Lily, Skarloey Fletcher, Rheneas Jennings, Sir Handel Falcon, Peter Sam Stuart, Rusty, Duncan Barclay, Luke Wren, Freddie Hunslet, Mighty Mac, and every other student and teacher joined the cavalry.

They stormed through the hallway, defeating and/or knocking down whatever Putty Patroller were in their way. Thomas and Percy both even managed to defeat Goldar and Scorpina unmorphed too.

After fighting their way through the Putty army, they arrived at the principal's office. Thomas looked through the window. Inside the office, most of the other the Smelter Teens were still having a party. However, Diesel 10 and PT Boomer were no longer in there.

"They're not in there." Thomas stated.

"Where did they go?" Percy asked.

"My guess is they must've gone up to the rooftop!" Edward pointed out.

"The rooftop?" quizzed Toby.

Edward nodded.

"Then let's get them!" Rosie declared.

* * *

Up on the rooftop of the school, the two villains were busy talking about the success of their big plan.

**Go Go Power Rangers!**

Just then though, Thomas, Percy, Mavis, and all their friends charged in, but Diesel 10 and Boomer were both up on a higher section of the building. Diesel 10 kept a calm, yet evil look on his face.

"So, you've came back, Percy." he muttered sinisterly, before turning around to look down at all of his enemies with a maniacal look on his face. "Foolish boy, the school is ours now!"

**Go Go Power Rangers!**

"You're wrong! It's our school! And we're taking it back!" Thomas shouted.

Percy stepped forward. "You tricked me Diesel 10! You made me think I was helping the Smelters' Class, but I now know your scheme, and we're going to stop you here and now!"

Diesel 10 didn't look worried at all. "Hmph! So says the non-leader. I suppose I should share with you a little secret that your dear friend Mavis informed me a few days ago before I destroy you all…and one you'll especially want to hear, Toby."

"What?" Toby gasped.

But Mavis quickly realized what Diesel 10 was planning to say and grew horrified.

"No! Don't do it! PLEASE!" she screamed in protest.

Diesel 10 smiled wickedly, as he ignored Mavis' pleas, and spoke down to Toby.

"I know you and four of your goody-good friends down there are the Power Rangers. And plus I also know that your other four best of friends down there also know your identities too! And you know what? To make things even better, when you are all gone, I'll also eliminate your other friends, and hunt down your parents too, and anyone who's close to you fools."

He let out a small chuckle, as Toby gasped again. Some of the other students and teachers began murmuring to each other.

"And you can thank that pretty little Mavis there for telling me all that info too." he concluded.

Toby's eyes widened with horror, as he spoke slowly and in pain.

"No… that can't be true!" he said slowly, and shook head in disbelief. "IT JUST CAN'T!"

"Oh, but it is!" Diesel 10 continued. "She was also so kind enough to do so too, so in other words…(chuckles) some friend you have!"

Toby clenched his head in pain as he fell to his knees, and let out a scream of rage and despair. Thomas, Rosie, Emily, and the others, however, all felt angry and betrayed by their friend as they turned to face her.

"Mavis! You told that monster our identities?" Rosie accused.

Mavis was very upset as she tried to explain the reason why she did.

"I'm so sorry. But he left me no choice. He threatened to-" She got cut off, however.

"How could you?" Henry asked hurtfully.

"I thought you were my best friend!" Emily said angrily.

"Hmph! Once a Smelter Teen, always a Smelter Teen!" James huffed.

Diesel 10 began laughing loud and long, watching as Mavis looked down in sadness and remorse.

"Do you see now, little girl? Your friends are turning against you!" Diesel 10 laughed in evil triumph. "And soon, once the Enchantress is all drained of all her power, Boomer and I will both rule this island with no one standing in our way! No one!" His eyes then widened and bulged insanely. "NO ONE!"

"**Shut up! I'm stick of your nonsense**!" shouted a voice in anger.

Diesel 10 stopped laughing and he looked down to the heroes. Someone was pushing through the crowd. That someone was revealed to be…Stanley, and BOY did he look furious with the villains!

"You've obviously threatened her. Threatening to hurt anyone close to her if she didn't listen to you." Stanley angrily accused. "Well, listen up! My other friends right now may have lost their trust in her, but that doesn't mean MY trust in her is gone."

"What are you babbling on about?!" Diesel 10 demanded.

So Stanley continued. "What I'm saying, is that I still have my trust in her, and even though she went and did something like this, my trust in her will never, ever break! Mavis is my friend, even though I've only known her plus Thomas and his other friends for only a few months now, our friendship and bond has gotten extremely strong with every adventure we've had. Like the Halloween party back in October, meeting Lady, Thomas and I both teaming up in the junior Martial Arts tournament, and many more different adventures! They became even more so adventurous thanks to Rita's recent attacks on this island. So even if I'm ever gone, that trust and bond will remain strong forever!"

Diesel 10 began to get angry.

"**So try all you want! You'll never breakup our friendship**!" Stanley finished his friendship speech.

Realizing that Stanley was right, Toby recovered and stepped forward.

"My trust in Mavis is still as strong as ever too, Diesel 10!" he said firmly. "While I'm certainly angry that she told you our identities, that doesn't mean my trust in her is shattered."

"Mine too!" Emily joined in.

"Yeah!" Percy and Rosie both joined in too.

"Don't count my trust out just yet either!" Thomas added.

The five teens stepped forward and joined their gray-haired friend.

"Do you see now?!" Stanley shouted. "Friendship is our power!"

Diesel 10 gestured his arm and claw arm tauntingly.

"Blah blah blah!" he mocked. "That won't help you reclaim this school from the great Rita Repulsa!"

"Oh yeah? Want to bet?!" Thomas declared. "We're going to defeat you once and for all to not only save the school, but to also save the island and Lady from your evil hands!"

The blue-haired boy then pointed upward fiercely as his friends stood idol.

"So prepare yourselves, Diesel 10 and PT Boomer! We're going to show you the true meaning of teamwork and friendship!"

Stanley, Rosie, Emily, Toby, and Percy all prepared for battle as Thomas spoke those very words.

* * *

At the Command Center. Inside the interior, Zordon and Alpha were watching the whole thing upfront from the Viewing Globe.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi! Good luck, Rangers!" Alpha cheered.

"And may the power protect you all." Zordon added. While he was displeased that the Rangers were about to violate one of his rules, he had heard Stanley's little speech and felt very proud of his students.

From the Viewing Globe, it showed images of the six Tidmouth Teens all holding out their Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!" Thomas and Stanley both shouted at the same time.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Stanley: "Dragonzord!"

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

The six Rangers all posed on the rooftop individually as they began a roll call, while all of the students and teachers all watched from the left side.

First was Red Ranger. "Red Ranger, Tyrannosaurus!" Thomas shouted as he poses with both arms up, crossing to a pose to the left, then a final one to the right.

Second was Green Ranger. "Green Ranger, Dragonzord!" Stanley shouted while posing with both arms up, crossing to a pose to the right, then a final one in the center.

Third was Black Ranger. "Black Ranger, Mastodon!" Percy shouted as he goes from posing to the left, to posing to the right, in all three motions.

Fourth was Blue Ranger. "Blue Ranger, Triceratops!" Toby shouted while crossing both arms in front of face before posing down in a crouch, then another to the left.

Fifth was Yellow Ranger. "Yellow Ranger, Sabertooth Tiger!" Emily shouted as she punches left hand forth, right hand down, left hand down with right arm up behind her in a pose. Then quickly punches with right hand downward, before thrusting left hand outward, right arm curled behind.

Last was Pink Ranger. "Pink Ranger, Pterodactyl!" Rosie shouted while raising both arms at her sides then crossing at the wrist in front of chest, bending down and throwing arms back like wings before standing back up and crossing arms as she holds right arm up and back while left hand is held poised near waist.

Red Ranger and Green Ranger, standing side by side, ceased their posing and mirrored each other as they went into a new pose, followed by a final, arm out pose.

"We are…" Thomas and Stanley both began.

Then all six Rangers posed fiercely against the building wall.

"THE POWER RANGERS!" The six Rangers finished with a battle cry.

Everyone at the school was amazed. Those students (and friends) really were the Power Rangers. Up on the roof, Diesel 10 and PT Boomer were even stunned by the sight, but the former quickly regained composure.

"So you fools do wish to fight us?" Diesel 10 asked harshly. "Then so be it!"

He rushed forward and past PT Boomer. Down below, Red Ranger ceased posing and gestured an arm in the air, like he was summoning.

"All right, guys! Let's do it!"

The students and teachers heard what Red Ranger said, and they all wisely decided to stay back to avoid the battle, just as the Rangers rushed to the right, straight into combat with their toughest opponent yet. Diesel 10 dropped down from the sky in slow motion with a mighty shout. He landed on the lower rooftop, and in a few seconds, he summoned a horde of eight Putties.

"GET THEM!" Diesel 10 roared, with a motion of both arms.

The Putties obeyed him and rushed into battle while scrambling back and forth.

Flanked by three Putties, Red Ranger turned from a falling Putty to duck under a Ballhand Putty's kick, just before kicking it in the gut in return.

Yellow Ranger jump flipped over a Putty's strike, landed, and then foot-swept an approaching Putty's legs out. Then she dodged a Bladehand Putty's slash by falling onto her back, before flipping herself back up and smacking the blade aside, and then ducking and rolling under the Putty's high kick before getting back up. Yellow Ranger then grabbed its other arm, gut punched it, and then flipped it over.

One Bladehand Putty tried to hit Blue Ranger, but he blocked the strike and elbowed the Putty away, before turning to face another Putty.

Pink Ranger back flipped away three times from an approaching Bladehand Putty as it tried slashing at her and missing those three times. She ended up with both of her calves over the shoulders of a second Bladehand Putty that was behind her, clenching around its neck, before yanking it over.

Black Ranger ducked under a Ballhand Putty's kick, and then grabbed its arm and kneed it in the chest, before punching it in the gut and making it fall over. Then he turned and rolled along the ground to avoid a Bladehand Putty's slash.

Green Ranger performed a reverse roundhouse. He successfully kicked a Putty over. Then Green Ranger turned to face another Putty lunging at him.

Upon seeing his entire Putty squad soundly defeated, Diesel 10 became more furious than ever. And so with an angry roar, he lunged forth and battled the Rangers himself personally.

While Green Ranger continued to battle the remaining Putties on his own nearby, the first five Rangers (Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink) raised their Blade Blasters in Sword mode up and rushed forth to face their most formidable foe to date. Diesel 10, who blocked each of their passing attacks, finally reached Black Ranger, ducked under his kick, and then sparkily bashed him down.

Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger slashed their Blade Blasters at the monster at once. But Diesel 10 quickly grabbed both their weapons. Before Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger knew it, the monster lead the pair back quite a few feet, before releasing and sparkily bashing them off with his claw arm.

Yellow Ranger and Red Ranger both brought their Blade Blasters down, but Diesel 10 turned and he blocked them with his good hand before ducking under Red Ranger's kick, and then blocking Yellow Ranger's second strike with his claw arm, and then sparkily bashed her across her chest, sending her off.

Diesel 10 turned around and blocked both of Red Ranger's other sword strikes, and eventually got him into position. He then sparkingly bashed Red Ranger down. He fell and rolled across the rooftop as his teammates regrouped defensively around him in a crouch.

"You okay?" asked Emily.

"He's tough." Thomas remarked.

"But so are we!" Rosie said confidently.

Diesel 10 stepped forth near one corner of the rooftop, crossed both of his arms over chest, and began firing blue energy spikes from the spike patches on his forearms. The spikes soared to the left in an angle of some sort. A pair of spark bursts erupt on the ground around the Rangers, knocking them all off their feet at once. As the Rangers lied writhing amid the smoke, Blue Ranger spoke to the others while gesturing with Blade Blaster in hand.

"We're not finished yet, Diesel 10!" shouted Toby.

Diesel 10 raised his good hand high over head and clapped his hand and claw hand together repeatedly, then lowered them way down, before thrusting his arms up and down, happily.

"Sounds to me like you are!" he teased.

Red Ranger got up, raised a fist, then crossed both his arms, Blade Blaster still in hand.

"We'll show you, Diesel 10!" declared Thomas. "Right guys?"

Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger both nodded and raised their Blade Blasters.

"Oh yeah!" Toby and Emily both said together.

Pink Ranger and Black Ranger both nodded and raised their Blade Blasters.

"Of course!" Rosie and Percy both said together.

The male Rangers stood there, as Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both quickly swapped positions on either side of Red Ranger, before all five re-positioned their Blade Blasters. Both female Rangers brought their feet together, and leaped up into the sky. Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger both back flipped upward through the air with Blade Blasters in hand into standing positions. Pink Ranger landed on Blue Ranger and Red Ranger's shoulders on the left. Yellow Ranger, meanwhile, landed on Red Ranger and Black Ranger's shoulders on the right. The five Rangers were now standing in a Tower Formation, pointing their weapons forth.

"Ready Blade Blasters!" Thomas commanded.

Diesel 10 looked on in shock. The Ranger team, still standing in a Tower, began holding together their Blade Blasters in Sword mode, pointing them up at the same spot, ahead of Red Ranger's helmet.

"Ready-" Thomas started.

Diesel 10 took a step back and motioned his arms in fright.

"What the-?!" He unfortunately didn't get any farther.

"FIRE!" shouted the five core Rangers at once.

The Rangers in the Tower Formation fired blades at one another, unleashing a spinning blue triangle with red center in yellow circle that shot forth, as they gestured their arms out. Diesel 10 was overwhelmed by the triangles, and he began to spark burst repeatedly. He was sent flying upward, his upper torso was smoking. Diesel 10 landed back on the upper roof where PT Boomer was and on his feet perfectly, and when he turned around, he and Boomer both looked downward.

Down below, the six Rangers regrouped, and Red Ranger looked up and spoke to them…well, actually to Rita.

"Hey, Rita! I hope you're listening. Because I want to say this to you: *You have done so much damage to this school, and you even tried to turn me and my friends against Mavis just to learn our identities!* It's unforgivable!" Then he turned to talk to the other two villains. "Now either you two give yourselves up right now, or we'll be forced to do something about it."

The Rangers posed their signature pose in triumph. PT Boomer, all of a sudden, smirked with confidence.

"Oh, really?" he asked in amusement.

The Rangers eased up in confusion, wondering what their enemy was talking about. Boomer then made his intentions very clear as he began reach down from behind a pipe value. Soon he managed to…pick up and reveal poor Lady, who was gagged and her hands were tied up behind her back. Even if they were way up there, the students, teachers, and Rangers could all see her, and they gasped in realizing shock, because it all made complete sense now…Lady was obviously PT Boomer and Diesel 10's ultimate trump card into getting the Rangers to surrender to them.

"No…" whispered Emily in horror.

"LADY!" Thomas screamed out.

Red Ranger tried to run forth and save her, but was held back by Black Ranger.

"You didn't think we weren't prepared for you to try and stop us now, were you?" Boomer asked mockingly.

"Darn it…" Stanley muttered angrily in defeat.

"Now surrender." said Boomer coldly. "If you even try to take back this school… she will meet an untiming end!"

All the students, teachers, Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Pink Ranger all looked at each other nervously, wondering what they were going to do now. Green Ranger, however, grew frustrated as he gestured his arm slightly.

"Just like all of Rita's monsters: Always wanting to do go things the hard way." he said aloud in anger. "Like threaten to hurt others in order to get us to stand down. Well, it so happened that it was just because of that action it ended Zander's life at the hands of me."

"**WHAT**?!" shouted Diesel 10's angry voice. Said villain was enraged to hear that. "You were the one who killed Zander?!" he demanded fiercely.

Green Ranger responded back. "Yes! He tried to hurt my friends, so I was left with no other choice but to eliminate him!"

Diesel 10 then dropped one heck of a bombshell. "How dare you destroy my son!"

This earned some shocking reactions from the students and Rangers alike.

"What?!" Thomas exclaimed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Percy added.

"Shut up! That's none of your concern!" Diesel 10 roared. "MY concern is now avenging Zander and destroying you Power Rangers!"

He started shaking and quivering in intense anger, and soon his body began sparking and crackling as he began to slowly grow giant sized, soon to crush the roof of the school. Both Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger were the first to see what was about to happen.

"EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM THE ROOFTOP!" Rosie shouted to the students and teachers.

"Hurry!" Toby added.

The students and teachers quickly began to escape. But PT Boomer, with the kidnapped Lady, quickly jumped high into the air. He landed on Diesel 10's head and merged with the growing, seriously ticked off monster.

Diesel 10, who as expected, brought a food down and stomped the pavement. Now a giant, he started laughing madly.

The Rangers all regrouped on the school rooftop, and they looked up at the giant monster, who was eyeing them quite sinisterly.

"Now it's time to make you all pay!" Diesel 10 shouted.

He aimed his claw and fired several blasts to the lower-mid left, and before they knew it, the six Rangers were all overwhelmed when a massive explosion bursts all around them. They were all then flung into the air by a massive fireball explosion bursting behind them.

They all then fell off the school rooftop from the force of the attack. First was both Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger, followed by both Black Ranger and Pink Ranger, and lastly went both Green Ranger and Red Ranger. They all landed in the schoolyard, writhing from the fall but soon they get up and discuss the current situation.

"Boomer has Lady, and he's merged with Diesel 10!" exclaimed Emily.

"Well then, we'll have to take him down, save Lady, and bring PT Boomer into justice!" Toby stated.

All (except Green), then proceeded to raise their hands to upper right and summon.

"We need Dinozord power, now!"

The five Dinozords raced along the horizon. The Rangers eased up as they saw their Zords approaching, and Red Ranger lead them in leaping up.

"Come on, guys!" cried Thomas.

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Thomas here. Powering up!"

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"This is Percy. I'm ready for payback!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Toby here. Let's stay sharp, everyone!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"This is Emily. We can't let him win!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Rosie here. Let's rescue Lady!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger held up his Power Coin, which glowed, forming his gleaming Power Crystal as he wiped his hand across from his Coin-holding hand.

"Power up Power Crystal!"

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"One-Two up!"

They each insert their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Let's combine now!"

In a four square combo showing of (clockwise from top left) the Tyrannosaurus connecting with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth legs electrically, the Mastodon component floating, the Mastodon connecting with the Tyrannosaurus with energy release, the Sabertooth Tiger folding down into leg form.

The Rangers were all now in the main cockpit of the Megazord. Red Ranger raised a fist up, then forth, and then gripped the controls with both hands.

"Let's do it! Now!" Thomas commanded.

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

The Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Diesel 10 wasn't fazed by the sight, and he instead laughed as the Megazord came into the area for their upcoming epic battle.

"Is that the best you've all got?" he taunted. "Well then, I think it's about time that I showed you all my real form and my TRUE power!"

Diesel 10's body glowed yellow, and before long, he started to transform into a completely new form. His face first went from metallic to a far more zombified look (with sharp fangs in his mouth). His torso also went from metallic into a more gruesome looking appearance (with some bolts sticking out). His claw hand also became a normal hand…but still zombified. Once he finished glowing and transforming, Diesel 10's brand new form actually resembled a more zombified appearance of the Frankenstein monster that the Rangers had fought recently on Halloween. Diesel 10 was now truly called Mutitus. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers reacted in shock to the monster's change.

"Cinders and Ashes!" Thomas exclaimed in shock.

"He's changed form!" Rosie added.

"Ew! And he looks even grosser than before, too!" Emily reacted in disgust.

Mutitus growled and was quickly armed with a mace ball (similar to Frankenstein's chain-like weapons), and he swung it around and around until he threw it outward. The ball and chain flew forth… and it struck the Megazord in the chest sparkingly. In the Megazord cockpit, it shook violently as the Rangers threw their arms up, as four bright spark bursts occurred in the consoles around them, flaring to white after the fourth. The Megazord's chest bursts some more, then its body began to bleed sparks as it fell onto its right side. In the Megazord cockpit, it was tilted to the right and shaking, and the Rangers were throwing their arms in the air until the shaking was stabilized. Red Ranger grabbed the controls and spoke and tried to regain control of the Zord.

"Watch out! Here he comes again!" cried Thomas.

Mutitus then got close up to its recovered foe, and kicked at the Megazord. It was blocked, but then its (Megazord) left arm was grabbed by the monster, causing it to struggle briefly before it was released, causing it to wobble back some. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers looked forth. Red Ranger, turning to the right, spoke before facing the front again.

"All right, Power Rangers. If we keep this up, we'll finish him in no time." Thomas said confidently.

Soon after saying that, Rita suddenly appeared on the fire escape of a nearby building.

"Greetings, Rangers!" she shouted.

Inside the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers had noticed their archenemy's arrival.

"Look, guys!" Emily cried.

"It's Rita!" Toby exclaimed.

"What's she doing here?!" demanded Rosie.

"We'd better not let our guard down." Percy advised.

"Believe this, Power Punks." Rita explained. "Mutitus here is nothing compared to the monster I truly have in store for you. Beware the Terror of Lokar!"

In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers were confused by what she had just said.

"Lokar?" Thomas wondered.

"I've never heard of him before." Rosie added.

"But he does sound pretty powerful." Emily commented.

Suddenly Black Ranger realized something absolutely shocking, and snapped his fingers.

"Wait a minute… THAT must be Rita's true plan!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"Huh?" The other Rangers turned to face him.

Black Ranger looked around to his teammates and started to explain. "When the school was taken over, Lady had warned me before she was knocked unconscious by Diesel 10, a.k.a Mutitus here, that Rita wasn't aiming to learn our identities or take over the school…it must have been to summon Lokar!"

"You mean this whole scheme was actually a trap all along?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"Looks like it." Thomas grimly stated, slamming down on the controls in frustration.

"And we fell for it." Toby added. "Hook, line, and sinker."

Rita, now looking upward to the right, raised and spread both her arms out, then crossing her scepter in front of face, all as she started chanting the black magic spell (the exact same one she had learned most recently) to summon forth Lokar. The Megazord and Mutitus were both locked against one another with both their arms, they switched places, then break, allowing Mutitus to sparkily smash it (Megazord) in the chest. Suddenly, the sky went from hazy blue to pitch black, and this prompted the confused Megazord to look up and around.

A bunch of storm clouds raced forth on the horizon, as blue lighting erupting amid. Amid the pitch blackness of outer space, blue lightning crackled, a tiny light glimmered, and became a flaming red ball of energy that streaked to the lower right. And soon, the fiery ball of red energy streaked towards Earth, leaving a flaming trail, swooping around the globe before finding the right spot. The ball of energy soon touched down in the city, causing it to flash various colours, and in the sky, the small ball of fire transformed into the giant floating blue head demon named Lokar, who was looking very cranky as he materialized with flashy effects and lightning from his eyes. Inside the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers were horrified at what just arrived.

"What's that?" Toby asked.

"Something tells me Rita's learned some new tricks." Emily stated nervously.

"That has to be Lokar!" Percy exclaimed.

"Creepy…" Rosie shivered in fear.

Red Ranger turned to the left and nod-spoke to the sky.

"Creepy or not, we need the Power Sword, now!"

A sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The Megazord caught the Power Sword in the air with its right hand, and whipped it around, the end of the blade surging with a shining prism effect from tip.

But suddenly, Lokar lowered his head forth and unleashed a swath of blue electricity from the top of his giant head. The Megazord attempted to block the electrical attack with its Power Sword. At first, it was doing rather well at blocking the electricity…but soon, in a burst of sparky explosions, the Megazord was forced to drop the weapon when it started to turn bright red and also heat up to super high temperatures in its own hand. The Power Sword landed on the ground next to its (Megazord) feet and quickly melted away into sand. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers lowered their arms as they looked up to the left, clearly stunned by what they saw.

Rita watched and chuckled viciously. "Prepare to meet your destiny, Rangers. What Lokar's *Breath of Doom* does to my monster will blow you away."

Down below, Green Ranger had been watching the battle between the Megazord and Mutitus for a bit, and having seen the impending danger that Lokar had brought, knew he needed to help his friends immediately and took off to the right. Back at the battle, Lokar, still floating in the darkened sky above the city, started laughing fiendishly.

"Feel the power of Lokar!" he shouted.

The Megazord looked upward in horror. It was just in time to see the devil himself (Lokar) open his mouth and unleash his dreaded *Breath of Doom* attack down upon the city below. The smoky breath quickly went and engulfed Mutitus all over. Once the smoky mist faded away, he was shown with a new taller, uglier, more frightening, fearsome, and hornier form to boot!

In a split screen combo, Rita and Lokar both started to laugh loudly and sinisterly. It was obvious that they were very pleased with their newest creation for the upcoming battle against the Rangers. From there, the Megazord began to fight the newly dubbed *Satan-Mutitus*, attempting a punch, but its fist was caught by the said monster, so they switched positions, and the Megazord tried to kick Satan-Mutitus, but the kick was blocked too, and they then both broke off, allowing the Megazord to go and try smashing his shoulders, but the powerful new monster blocked it too, and shoved the Megazord back some. On the fire escape, Rita continued to laugh wickedly at the Megazord's so-called *attempt* to beat her new monster.

The Megazord stumbled back, but quickly recovered, and, with a quick battle ready pose, it marched off to the far left until it ran straight into Satan-Mutitus. The two giants went and bumped into each other rather sparkily…but only the Megazord reeled back. But then, Satan-Mutitus gestured both of his arms upward, and then out, which caused the eyes on his new Lokar-like chest ornament to fire beams of red, yellow, and blue forth. The Megazord stood there defenceless as it got blasted by a big bright burst of sparks. It continued to get blasted by the big bright burst of sparks while just standing there.

From all of the damage it took from that attack, the Megazord twist itself around and fell onto its stomach, quaking the ground, while Satan-Mutitus stood and watched in the background with some very sadistic amusement. In the Megazord cockpit, it was tilted to the right, and it shook up the Rangers within. When it stopped shaking, Red Ranger raised his head off the dashboard and looked to the right, which is where he heard the familiar tune of the Dragon Dagger.

"It's Stanley!" Thomas cried out.

Indeed, it was Green Ranger. He was now standing atop of a nearby building in the corner playing the Dragon Dagger's flute. On the fire escape, Rita heard the familiar tune too, and looked over to the left, no longer finding the scene very amusing.

Down at the open ocean near Brendam Docks, the water started to churn to life, bubbling up furiously. As the water continued to bubble, the head of the Dragonzord arose from beneath the waves. As water sprayed through the air, its tail lifted up out of the sea.

On the top of the building in Knapford, Green Ranger continued to play on his Dragon Dagger's flute.

In the ocean, the Dragonzord threw up its hands with a roar, the five red lights on its chest plate lightened up, and then lowered them. On the rooftop of the building, Green Ranger soon noticed his Zord approaching the battle and he held up his arms.

"All right!" Stanley shouted triumphantly, before leaping up into the air.

He leaped straight up into the sky, Dragon Dagger in right hand, and right knee bent. He was going straight up to the top of the Dragonzord. Green Ranger tucked in midair and flipped over while passing the cloudy sky. He soon landed atop the Dragonzord's head, and then turned around to face front, standing in front of the Zord's top fin, holding his right arm out and spreading it to his right and he started talking.

"All right, Rita. This time you've gone too far!" Stanley said firmly, while holding his right arm out and spreading it to his right, then making a fist with it. "It's time you faced the power of Dragonzord!"

Satan-Mutitus began to approach the downed Megazord, just as the Dragonzord walked up behind him and got his attention. The Dragonzord, as it threw its arms up and roared, then turned to its right. This brought its tail up and it was swung forth. Satan-Mutitus got himself sparkily struck in the neck by the Dragonzord's tail. He fell down, quaking the ground, but he rolled, and recovered very quickly. In the Megazord cockpit, it was still tilted to the left, but Red Ranger raised a fist, before he and his teammates grabbed the controls, and turn the cockpit back to level.

"Way to go, Stanley! Let's get back into this fight, guys." Thomas declared.

The Dragonzord posed, as the Megazord walked over to it, and they both faced the monster, posing battle ready, and then both headed after him. The Megazord got behind Satan-Mutitus, the Dragonzord swiped its tail, but he (Satan-Mutitus) ducked under, sparkily slashed the Megazord, did the same to the Dragonzord, and then sparkily hit the Megazord again. Soon, Satan-Mutitus brought to his feet together and leaped up. He hopped up and kicked out with both feet. The Megazord was kicked sparkingly with both feet. Then Satan-Mutitus leaped up and punched forth with both fists. The Dragonzord sparked and burst when it got double-punched by the monster, and tried swinging its tail in retaliation, but Satan-Mutitus ducked under it. Just then, Satan-Mutitus, upon getting a good distance, again gestured both of his arms upward, and then out, which caused the eyes on his new Lokar-like chest ornament to fire beams of red, yellow, and blue forth. The Dragonzord and Megazord both stood side by side as they suddenly burst with sparks, with a blinding flash following. The two Zords both continued to burst with sparks, with a blinding flash follow-up.

Lokar started laughing again, delighted to see that the battle was going in his favour. On the fire escape Rita joined in laughing shortly.

"Eat them, Mutitus!" she shouted, and then looked up to the demon head. "Lokar, send them to the island!"

Satan-Mutitus motioned his hands to his mouth… and he started spraying white foam from his fanged maw. The Dragonzord and the Megazord both stood together as the thick, white liquid sprayed from across the city onto their bodies. In the Megazord cockpit, the window got sprayed and covered by the white foam by a much smaller stream than what's dousing the body as the Rangers cried out from it. Satan-Mutitus soon had finished discharging his nocturnal emission of evil whiteness. The Dragonzord and the Megazord both just stood there getting doused by the foam, writhing in place uselessly. In the Megazord cockpit, with the window getting covered with foam, Red Ranger was standing up and speaking to the right, and then left.

"Oh no, it's toxic foam!" Thomas deducted.

The Dragonzord and the Megazord were both foamy once the spraying had finally stopped, and the latter was writhing about a lot in pain. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers were trying to all look around the foamy cockpit.

"Guys, this isn't good!" Thomas stated obviously.

"You're telling me!" Emily retorted.

The Megazord, all foamy, slowly tightened its movements as if the stuff was hardening on it (which it was). In the Megazord cockpit, the foamy-windowed cockpit shook violently and started tilting to the left a little.

"Hang on! We're going down!" Thomas shouted in panic.

Finally, the foamy Megazord slowly started to topple over. The Dragonzord began to follow suit in slowly toppling over. In the Megazord cockpit, the foamy-windowed cockpit finally tilted to the right until it ended up completely upside down, and causing the Rangers to each fall right through the ceiling of the cockpit.

Red Ranger fell out of the Megazord first, back first, down through the black void while screaming. Then both Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger fell from the Megazord, and into the black void. Then both Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger fell out of the Megazord, and into the black void. And the last to fall out from the Dragonzord into the black void, was Green Ranger.

The Dragonzord and the Megazord both finally toppled onto their stomachs, all covered in the toxic foam, writhing side by side in defeat.

On the fire nearby escape, Rita started smiling wickedly. "If you ever want to escape from that island, Rangers, you'll have to find and rescue your dear friend, Lady! Good luck to all of you…if you can succeed."

In a split screen combo, Lokar and Rita both began cackling loudly and madly at their victory. On the ground, Edward, Henry, Gordon, Mavis, James (along with most of the other students, and all of the teachers) had just exited the front entrance of the school. They had all witnessed the battle, and they were stunned beyond words at the outcome that the Rangers were possibly dead.

"No…" Edward moaned.

"It can't end like this!" James said in sadness, falling to his knees.

"Toby…" Mavis whimpered sadly at her friends seeming demise.

"Thomas, Stanley, Lady, everyone…" Henry added.

"Oh, the indignity!" Gordon shouted in shame.

Is this truly the end of the Power Rangers? Can they find and save Lady in order to escape from the mysterious Island of Illusion? Or has Rita finally gotten her ultimate victory?

**To be Continued?**

* * *

And there we go, another chapter all finished. I'm still accepting ideas you know, so please review. Just NO flames or mean/rude comments.


	36. Episode 35

And now here it is: part 3. With Lady being held captive, and the Rangers now being trapped on the Island of Illusion (not the exact same one from the original two episodes, but is still similar to an extension), can they find and rescue their enchantress friend from PT Boomer and escape? Or will they fail and remain trapped on the island forever. Also, some more of Boomer's background and history will be unveiled too.

Now, THIS is definitely some of my best work so far. Granted, It was VERY hard to work on (many new additions, several changes to plot, lots of editing to get it all done right, etc.), but it was all so worth it in the end. Once again, this new chapter is based on both "Day of the Diesels" (Thomas special) and "Island of Illusion" (MMPR episodes). Oh, and there are also some very small *ThomasxEmily* (the last one of the whole story too. *sob*), *StanleyxRosie*, *PercyxNellie*, and especially *TobyxMavis* moments in this chapter too.

N/A: And I'll mention this once again…again: Power Rangers and Thomas both belong to Saban Brands and HIT Entertainment respectively.

* * *

**Last Time on Power Rangers: A Humanized Thomas &amp; Friends Tale!**

Continuing from where we left off; the students and teachers of Sodor High (as well as the Power Rangers themselves) had all united and attempted to defeat PT Boomer and Diesel 10 (a.k.a. Mutitus) and save their school and island from both of the villains' evil…

"Foolish boy, the school is ours now!" declared Diesel 10 maniacally.

"You're wrong! It's our school! And we're taking it back!" Thomas shouted.

Percy stepped forward. "You tricked me Diesel 10! You made me think I was helping the Smelters' Class, but I now know your scheme, and we're going to stop you here and now!"

Despite that his Putties were defeated easily by the team of six Power Rangers, Diesel 10 (Mutitus) went and personally engaged them in battle (he only fought with the first five Rangers, however). There, he quickly proved to be an incredibly formidable foe to them, both when human sized and even more so when giant sized. In simpler terms in case you're all curious to know; Mutitus was quite possibly their most powerful enemy to date. During the long, epic battle between the Megazord and the then giant sized Mutitus, Rita arrived on a nearby building. There, she went and unveiled her master plan to the Rangers: It is to summon forth the powerful demon, Lokar, to Earth with a spell she had recently been learning during the whole school capturing fiasco. Now that she knows the spell, Rita claims that once Lokar arrives her new monster will become nearly unstoppable.

"Believe this, Power Punks." Rita explained. "Mutitus here is nothing compared to the monster I truly have in store for you. Beware the Terror of Lokar!"

"You mean this whole scheme was actually a trap all along?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"And we fell for it." said Toby grimly.

Rita was then successful in using her spell to summon Lokar to Earth. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers were horrified at what just arrived.

"What's that?" Toby asked.

"Something tells me Rita's learned some new tricks." Emily stated nervously.

Immediately upon his arrival, Lokar demonstrated his great power by using his *Breath of Doom* on Mutitus, engulfing and transforming him into the lethal Satan-Mutitus.

Back at the battle, Lokar, still floating in the darkened sky above the city, started laughing fiendishly.

"Feel the power of Lokar!" he shouted.

The Megazord looked upward in horror. It was right there and then the newly created Satan-Mutitus charged to his right, and he began to battle both the Megazord and the Dragonzord at the exact same time. Unfortunately for the Rangers, even with the Green Ranger's assistance, they were just hopelessly outmatched against Mutitus's powerful new demonic form, as well as against Lokar himself. Pretty soon, the Megazord and the Dragonzord were both hit by a powerful toxic foam sprayed over by Satan-Mutitus, which caused the two already battered and beaten Zords to short circuit and fall down unconscious in complete and utter defeat, thus throwing the Rangers out of them and into another dimension.

"If you ever want to escape from that island, Rangers, you'll have to find and rescue your dear friend, Lady!" Rita called out mockingly.

This was in order to begin a search and rescue mission of finding their kidnapped friend, Lady. Can they succeed in saving her and escape the island?

* * *

**Chapter 35: Big Trouble at Sodor High (3): Island of Illusion**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Island of Illusion (2)**

**Thomas Episode Basis: Day of the Diesels**

Somewhere in the middle of an unknown dimension of some kind, there was a floating island…well, floating in the middle of that unknown dimension. Somewhere in the middle of that floating island, the six Tidmouth Teens were all demorphed out of their Ranger forms and currently laying unconscious after they had suffered a crushing defeat against Lokar and Rita's ultimate monster; Satan-Mutitus. Thomas was the first of the six teens who had awoken from being unconscious, and he weakly looked around the mysterious area he and his friends were now in.

"Where are we?" he asked himself.

Pretty soon, everyone else began to stir and wake up, noticing their new surroundings.

"Trembling Tracks!" Emily exclaimed, as she looked around.

"What is this place?" asked Stanley.

"Something tells me we're not on Sodor anymore." Percy commented the very obvious.

He was right of course. The six Tidmouth Teens really weren't on the Island of Sodor anymore…or even Earth for that matter. They were now in the middle of an African jungle of some sort with a hot, humid climate. While it did look strikingly similarly to one of the jungles found on Earth, they all felt that something was still off about it. So they decided to go and checked their communicators, hoping to be able to contact Zordon and Alpha and get some help from them…only to find that their communicators weren't on their wrists anymore.

"Our communicators!" Rosie cried. "They're gone!"

"This means we can't contact Zordon!" Toby added.

"Our communicators aren't the only ones gone." Thomas pointed out. "Our Power Morphers are gone too!"

He was right. Their Power Morphers were not in their pockets. Without anyway to teleport or contact Zordon for help, they were all pretty much stranded in this mysterious place.

"Well this is just peachy." Emily muttered sarcastically.

Poor Rosie looked like she was about to cry. "We're stuck here!" she wailed.

Stanley laid a hand on Rosie's shoulder. "It's okay Rosie, we'll find a way out of here."

"I'm so sorry, guys. This is all my fault." Percy said sadly, falling to his knees and beginning to breakdown in tears. "If only I hadn't let Diesel trick me into going to the Smelter classroom in the first place, then none of this would've ever happened."

"Percy…" replied Toby, feeling sorry for the green-haired boy.

"I'm just not worthy of being a Power Ranger, or being your friend." continued Percy, starting to sob hard. "So, maybe you guys should just go on and find Lady, and just leave me here alone to-"

"NO!"

Suddenly, Emily went and slapped Percy hard across the left side of his face. The effect of the slap made him reel back, stop crying, and look at his dark green-haired friend in stunned silence as he held onto his red and hurt cheek. While it was a shocking and pretty violent thing for Emily to do to any of her friends, she went and did what she did because it was all in an attempt to get Percy to calm down and listen to her and the others.

"We won't leave you here alone to die, Percy!" Emily shouted, before taking a deep breath to calm herself and speak a bit more calmly. "Now listen to me; we don't blame you for getting us into this mess."

"Emily's right." agreed Stanley. "You were just trying to help the Smelter Teens get a new classroom. You didn't know that they had a scheme in mind."

"If anyone's to blame for all of this, it's Rita herself." added Toby. "She wants us gone, and wants Lady for a reason we don't know."

"And Zordon would also agree with us when we tell you this; you are worthy of being a Power Ranger." Rosie pointed out. "And also worthy of being our friend."

Thomas nodded. "And also worthy of being my best friend."

Having heard his friends saying all those nice and reassuring things to him made Percy feel much better, and it also helped him regain his self confidence.

"Thank you, everyone." he said, before smiling and standing back up with determination. "Now, what do you say we go and find a way off this rock?"

"But first we have to find Lady." Thomas spoke up. "Rita mentioned that if we want to escape, then we have to find and save her."

"But she could be anywhere!" Toby said, while looking around.

"We're just going to have to split up and search the whole area." Thomas replied. "Emily and I'll go north. Percy and Toby, head east. Rosie and Stanley, you two go west of here, and be careful. Because we don't have our communicators to stay in contact."

They all nodded (although Emily seemed very reluctant to go with Thomas for some reason) and then the three pairs of two teenagers all took off in different directions.

* * *

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space. At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. High up on one of the towers. Inside, a bunch of Putties played on their trumpets in celebration as Squatt, Baboo, Scorpina, Goldar, Rita, and Finster cease toasting their drinks and start sipping at a banquet table.

"Ah, this will go down as the greatest day for evil." Scorpina announced, as she raised her glass and gave a toast. "A triumph for space Empress Rita Repulsa, and all of us."

"Those Power Rangers have finally lost, and that means Earth will be all ours for the taking!" Goldar agreed, holding his glass up too.

The evil space aliens all held their glasses up in cheer and started to take a sip of their drink.

"No." came from Rita all of a sudden.

Baboo, Squatt, Finster, Goldar, Scorpina, and seven Putty Patrollers were all so shocked by what their Empress has just said that they dropped their glasses, shattering them into pieces of glass when they hit the floor.

"Why not?" Scorpina asked in confusion. "You've finally won against the Power Rangers, haven't you?"

Rita took a sip of her own drink, and smiled wickedly in response.

"Yes, you do have a point, Scorpina… but I'm not completely satisfied just yet. So, I'm going to press them even further." she explained sinisterly. "To do so, I want to make sure that those brats DON'T EVER come back." She turned to face her crew. "Now then, Scorpina. I want you and Goldar to take a small group of Super Putties with you two. Go to the Island of Illusion, and I want you both to make sure that the Rangers don't find and rescue their missing Enchantress friend, and that PT Boomer there also does his job without him deciding to going and betray me."

Goldar gestured an arm while wielding his sword. "As you command, my Queen!"

He and Scorpina both warped out of the chamber in a burst of fire, just as Rita took another sip from her drink and talked to herself.

"Try all you want, Power Rangers, you'll never escape from that island."

She turned around and looked towards Earth as she began cackling again, soon to finally be rid of the Power Rangers and their friends forever.

* * *

Back on the Island of Illusion. With Thomas and Emily, they both were walking through a part of the jungle that lead towards a raging river.

"No sign of Lady here." Thomas sighed to himself. "Where ever could she be?"

Emily, however, now that she was all alone with Thomas, decided she wanted to ask the question that she wanted to ask him for a good while now.

"So, when were you planning on telling all of us you were together with her?"

Thomas was caught off guard by that question, and so he turned around to face Emily.

"What?" The blue-haired boy blinked, pretending to not have heard his ex-girlfriend clearly.

Emily folded her arms. "I said, when did you plan on telling us that you and Lady were dating now?" she repeated, growing serious and stern.

"I've told you before; Lady and I are just friends." Thomas stated, clearly trying to deny his relationship with the beautiful blonde-haired girl.

"Right." Emily shrugged, clearly didn't believe him. "I'm starting to think that that's why you broke up with me for her. Just because Lady is more beautiful, and nicer than I am it would seem."

Thomas was growing cross with those statements, but not nearly as cross as Emily was growing as she brought them up.

"Look, you know that that isn't true, Emily." Thomas protested. "I broke up with you because I just felt that I needed to move on with my life."

That statement caused Emily to finally explode. "MOVE ON?!" she shouted in anger. "Sure you moved on, it was so you could move onto Lady instead!"

Thomas didn't say anything to that. After some silence, the dark green-haired girl continued to berate her blue-haired ex-boyfriend fiercely and with a ton of venom in her voice.

"We all knew you were fascinated with her the moment we've met her, and your interest in me lessened a bit." she spoke heatedly. "Sure, you've been denying your relationship with her for about a month now, but we weren't fooled. How long did you think you could possibly try to keep it secret?"

"We're just friends, Emily!" Thomas snapped, still trying to deny it. "We're NOT dating. Honest!"

"Again, you're not listening me!" Emily snapped back. "You almost never do anyway!"

"Of course I do listen to you!" Thomas protested. "Name me one time that I didn't!"

"Sure. It was the time you ignored me when I was trying to help you shovel Sir Topham Hatt's drive-way last winter." Emily argued fiercely. "You got stuck at one point and I had to free you. If you had listened to me, it wouldn't have happened!"

"I ignored you because you were acting like a bossy-know-it-all!" Thomas shouted, finally having enough. "Just like how you're acting like a selfish, jealous ex-girlfriend right now!" It was also then he went and said his most hurtful statement to the dark green-haired girl yet. "Sometimes, I almost feel glad that I broke up with you to even be with Lady!"

Emily gasped when Thomas had said those venomous words to her as she felt her heart break. All of her anger had melted away and was quickly forgotten about. Completely replaced with remorse and sadness as Emily realized that her blue-haired ex-boyfriend was right on the button: She was indeed acting like a very selfish, jealous ex-girlfriend right now. After a brief moment of silence, Emily spoke again.

"You're right, Thomas. I am acting like a bossy-know-it-all, and a jealous ex-girlfriend." she admitted softly. "I guess I've been acting a bit bitter and somewhat resentful towards you ever since you broke up with me just like that. And also when I've heard that you and Lady were now together in a relationship. It's just I was so happy when you and I were together. I…I just didn't want to ever think of losing you to someone else." Looking down, her eyes started welling up with tears. "Like I did just now." Emily started to cry.

Thomas now felt awful over what he had gone and said to Emily. That was also when he realized that she was right: It was wrong of him to have broken up with the dark green-haired girl just like that, just so he could date Lady. Thomas felt so bad over what he had done and also said, that he started to walk over to his ex-girlfriend. Once he got close enough, Thomas put an arm around poor Emily, and held her close to him as she sobbed her eyes out softly.

"Look, I'm really sorry that I hurt you, Emily." Thomas apologized sincerely. "I guess it was wrong of me to have broken up with you just like that, as well as move on so quickly when it was obvious that you were still hurting and needed some time." When Emily didn't say anything back, he continued. "And I'm also sorry I said that hurtful thing about you being a bossy-know-it-all. You're not a bossy-know-it-all…well, sometimes you are I admit, but you more than make up for it with your love and care for your friends, and that's what makes you a valuable member of the team."

Emily looked up to her blue-haired ex-boyfriend while a tear trickled down her face.

"Really?" she sniffled sadly.

Thomas nodded. "Really, and I mean every word, too. To finish this off, I still really hope that we can remain friends."

He then broke away from Emily. Once he was far enough away, Thomas held out his hand towards her.

"Friends?"

Emily dried her eyes and stared at Thomas with some hesitation for what seemed like forever. Regardless, Thomas kept his hand out with a small smile on his face. Finally, Emily started to hold out her own hand…just before suddenly retracting it. Emily instead went over and gave Thomas one last kiss…although it was on the cheek and not on the lips.

"Friends." Emily nodded, feeling better now.

Thomas blushed and smiled, but quickly turned serious.

"Come on, we'd better keep looking. Lady could be anywhere in this jungle." he said seriously.

Emily nodded in agreement. From there, the two teens (ex-couple) continued their search.

* * *

Back at the Command Center. Inside the interior, Alpha was frantically pacing around the computer consoles trying to get access to the Rangers, but he was having no such luck, while Zordon awaited for Alpha's report.

"Anything, Alpha?" Zordon asked.

"Ay-yi-yi! Nothing yet, Zordon!" Alpha sighed. "It's like they're no longer on Earth."

"Keep trying. We must know if they are all right."

"I'm trying, but there's still nothing!" Alpha said in frustration, pounding the console with both hands.

"Then try to scan any of the areas outside Earth where Thomas, Percy, Emily, Toby, Rosie, and Stanley might have been sent to." Zordon suggested calmly.

"Right, Zordon!" Alpha nodded, and then went right to work.

"Rangers." Zordon said quietly to himself. Although he was still stoic, he was worried that something terrible might have happened to them.

* * *

On the Island of Illusion. With Percy and Toby, they continued to search for Lady in another section of the jungle.

"Where could Lady be?" Toby asked himself while pushing some plant-life aside and walking on.

"This jungle's pretty thick." Percy commented aloud, hacking at a bush with a dagger he had with him.

Toby nodded. Pretty soon, they decided to take a brief break before moving on. Percy at down on a large rock and ate up a chocolate chewy bar he had with him. Toby, meanwhile, pulled out a canteen of water from his backpack and started to take a sip from it.

"I know this is kind of random for me to be asking you this right now, Toby." said Percy, all of a sudden. "But is it true that you really like Mavis?"

Toby briefly choked on his water before he went silent for a few seconds. After the few seconds were up, the brown-haired boy finally spoke up.

"I actually really do." he said slowly. "Ever since she rescued me from that dreadful accident at that bridge back when we were all in Middle School. That also made me realize that she wasn't mean or rude like most of the other Smelter students are as she let on. She was just being badly influenced by Diesel and his gang."

"Wow, that's deep." commented Percy.

Toby nodded. "What about you, Percy? Anyone special in your life?"

Percy blushed in response. "It's the new girl at our school." he answered shyly.

Toby raised an eye brow. "You mean Nellie Trojan?"

Percy nodded. "She's really sweet, kind, and pretty. I think that's why I like her."

"Did you ask her out?" Toby asked curiously.

"She actually asked me out." Percy explained. "But I can't give her my answer until we save the school and Lady…that is, IF we can get out of here."

Toby sat up off the log. "Then I guess break time is over then."

The two of them packed up the rest of their food and water, and they resume searching the mysterious jungle for Lady.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Stanley and Rosie… they were searching around a rocky cliff area within the jungle. The hot sun was beating down on them, Stanley had recently taken his shirt off to try and keep himself cool (showing a well built upper body). He quickly noticed that Rosie was looking a little upset and unfocused on the mission at hand.

"You okay, Rosie?" Stanley asked in concern. "You've been pretty quiet over the last two hours we've been searching."

Rosie seemingly didn't seem to hear him.

"Do you want some water?" Stanley asked the pink-haired girl, pulling out a canteen from his backpack.

This caused Rosie to finally stop walking. This also caused Stanley to stop walking as Rosie stood before him with her back to him. The pink-haired girl sighed sadly, just before turning around to look at the gray-haired boy while speaking.

"No." she replied. "I'm not thirsty, and I'm not okay. I'm upset because Thomas is dating Lady."

"Huh?" Stanley was confused now. "I don't understand. Why bring it up here?"

Rosie shrugged. "I don't know. I guess maybe I need someone to talk to right now."

"Then you know what?" Stanley smiled kindly. "I'll listen."

They walked over to some nearby large rocks, and they sat down on one of them. There Rosie began to tell her story.

"Ever since I met Thomas when I got transferred to Sodor High a couple of years ago, I've grown a big crush on him." she began. "I mean, he was the very first boy that I met when I came here. I honestly think he's a sweet, very kind, and handsome boy, and I'm really lucky to have him as a friend." She smiled saying that part, but then a sad frown appeared on her face. "But I really want us to be more than friends, and I felt I lost that ray of hope when Thomas and Emily began dating. It even nearly ruined my friendship with the latter."

"I'm sorry that happened." Stanley nodded understandingly.

Rosie then continued on with her story. "But when they suddenly broke up shortly after we all met Lady and she became a student at our school, I honestly felt that I could finally see myself dating him at long last…until I found out that Thomas and Lady had begun dating. Even though Thomas has been denying his relationship with her for a about a month now, it's still very obvious that they're together."

Stanley honestly didn't know what to say here. Rosie must really like Thomas.

Rosie, meanwhile, was so sad by this point that she burst into tears. "It isn't fair." she sighed. "I've been turned down by lots of guys throughout my whole life, for just because I have freckles. My mom used to tell me when I was twelve, that my freckles make me cuter than I already am…but a lot of the other boys all don't seem to think so. Including Thomas!"

As she sobbed softly, Stanley felt saddened and sorry for her. It was then he sat up, walked over, and he rubbed a hand over her cheeks softly.

"Don't cry, Rosie. Thomas does like you, but as just a friend." he smiled reassuringly. "It's nothing to cry about, because one day I'm sure you'll find someone out there who likes you for who you are, even if you have freckles." He then blushed as he said this: "Like me."

Rosie was surprised as she stopped crying and looked up. "Huh?"

Stanley then began to explain. "Truth be told, I've actually had a crush on you ever since I became a student at the school. But when I became evil thanks to Rita, and I ended up hurt your feelings, I didn't think you'd ever want to date or have anything to do me due to you holding a long term grudge against me."

Stanley turned to look away in shame. Now it was Rosie's turn to feel sorry for the gray-haired boy. She then brought a hand up to touch Stanley's face gently and cause him to look at her. Rosie stared into his eyes.

"Stanley Hudswell, I want you to listen to me. It wasn't your fault you did what you did. It was Rita's influence that caused you to lash out at me." she said firmly. "I haven't been blaming you for it, not even once."

Stanley eyes lightened up. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

Rosie smiled at him. "Really."

The two of them smiled at each other until they realized what they were doing. They blushed and turned away from each other shyly. After a few moments of silence, Stanley spoke again.

"You know, if we ever do make it out of here…" he started.

"Yes?" Rosie asked.

"Do…do you want to maybe… G-go out with me?" Stanley asked shyly.

Rosie smiled widely from being asked that question. She went and hugged Stanley tightly in response.

"Of course I will!" she exclaimed happily. "Never have I been asked out by a guy."

Stanley smiled, but then he grew serious.

"I don't mean to burst our new relationship bubble, but we still have to find Lady and get off this island first." he stated.

Rosie nodded in agreement. And thus, the new couple resumed their search for their missing friend.

* * *

Back on the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita was watching over the two foam covered Zords in Knapford through her telescope. They were both still lying on the ground and wincing in agony.

"Soon the Zords will be gone forever." she snickered, looking out from her telescope as bluish lightning flashed around the area. "And once the Rangers and their friends are destroyed. Earth will be mine!"

Baboo and Squatt gestured excitedly nearby.

"And all Goldar and Scorpina have to do and is stall them long enough for that Enchantress' power to be drained at the Shrine of Illusion." Baboo pointed out, motioning both his hands a bit.

Rita smiled wickedly. "Exactly." she then resumed looking through her telescope.

* * *

At the Shrine of Illusion (which was near a volcano) on the Island of Illusion, PT Boomer was hooking up the gagged Lady to a large device, which seemed to be slowly draining out her magic powers with every passing second.

"Soon, I'll become the new ruler of Sodor." Boomer said to himself as he finished hooking Lady up. "And I will make my former Emperor proud."

Goldar and Scorpina both walked in at that point, with a small squad of Super Putty Patrollers trailing behind them.

"Just leave the stalling to us." Scorpina said, placing a fist to her left side.

"And make sure you don't fail." Goldar added sternly, as he swung his sword once. "Or even think of betraying us, because there will be grave consequences for it."

Boomer smirked maliciously. "Don't worry, you both have my word." And he resumed his work in setting the device up.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita laughed loudly at what was happening.

* * *

Back with Thomas and Emily, both of them had built a raft with what supplies they had. They were now sailing across the river, still searching for Lady.

"This is ridiculous! We've searched the whole area for nearly three hours, and still no sign of Lady anywhere!" groaned Emily.

Thomas suddenly looked up into the sky and saw something.

"What's that?!" Thomas pointed up.

Up in the sky, a pillar of electricity was showering from the middle of somewhere in the distance. Both Tidmouth Teens saw the pillar and became alarmed.

"It must be coming from that direction." Emily pointed up the river.

"That must be where Lady is." Thomas began to change the direction of the sail. "Let's move it!"

* * *

Thomas and Emily weren't the only ones who saw it. With Toby and Percy in a thick part of the jungle, they were still hacking away at bushes before they spotted the same pillar of electricity.

"Lady must be in that direction!" Percy pointed out.

"Then there is no time to waste!" Toby said seriously.

And they ran off into that direction.

* * *

Over in a cliffy part of the jungle, Stanley and Rosie both saw it too, just after the gray-haired boy had pulled himself up over the ledge of a cliff that he and Rosie were climbing. After managing to pull himself up, he helped his pink-haired friend up.

"Hurry!" Stanley shouted.

"Hang on, Lady. We're coming!" cried Rosie.

And the two ran for the electricity pillar in the distance.

* * *

The six Tidmouth Teens had reunited, just as they got closer to the where the electricity. Just as quickly, the six teens all made it to the Shrine of Illusion. Upon reaching it, they spotted PT Boomer up ahead with his back towards them.

"PT Boomer! Stop right there!" Thomas shouted.

Boomer had heard him, as he slowly turned around to face the six teens and laughed with opened arms.

"Welcome, Power Rangers!" he cried out joyfully. "I've been expecting you."

Thomas stepped forward, slightly away from his friends and pointed forth at Boomer.

"What do you want with Lady?!" he demanded. "Explain to me what your intentions are!"

Boomer gave the six Tidmouth Teens an evil smile.

* * *

Flashback

First, back in Zordon's universe almost a millennium ago, Boomer and his old Emperor were inside a library at their old castle, reading up on the legend of the legendary Enchantress. Swindon and Boomer at first reacted in shock when they found out about Lady and her mother, but then they smiled wickedly and began laughing diabolically to themselves.

"**It's quite simple. I used to be the second-in-command of the great Emperor Swindon, back when I was still in that Sage's dimension until we've heard about this young girl who was born with magic powers, having gotten them from her mother, who was also an Enchantress**." Boomer narrated. "**We figured with their powers at our disposal, we'd be invincible. The world would have been ours**."

Then, later in the flashback, Boomer and all his remaining men escaped Eltar Castle after he watched Zordon slay his Emperor in retaliation for the murder of the Enchantress and her husband. Later on, he secretly followed Zordon and Alpha into our current universe (the 20th century) on the Island of Sodor. There, he learned to adapt to the culture of the world's century and became a skilled motorcyclist in the process.

**"But during the siege on the Eltar Castle; right after I killed the older Enchantress and her husband, Zordon retaliated and killed my Emperor. I was then forced to flee with whatever troops I had left.**" Boomer continued with disgust in his tone. "**Then, when Zordon and that robotic assistant of his sent the young Enchantress into to your world to live and grow in a normal life, I secretly followed them. There, while I was biding my time, I went and learned all I needed to know about your century and timeline, and I became a skilled motorcyclist in doing so."**

But he still never forgot about the young Enchantress and eventually he got himself arrested from his failed attempt to capture the then ten-year old Lady. Leering at Burnett as he was taken away by the police, Boomer swore revenge on him and his family and vowed to return. Then later on, after six years of being in prison, he finally managed to sequence a break out. Some time after that, he eventually met up with the evil Rita Repulsa and her second-in-command, Goldar, inside an abandoned warehouse in the town he was currently in, and he bowed to them in loyalty.

**"However, I still never forgot about trying to get at the young Enchantress' power. But I was arrested after I got caught trying to kidnap her one day**." Boomer continued to narrate. "**I eventually managed to successfully break out of prison with some help of my inmates, and soon afterward I met the evil space Empress Rita Repulsa and I told her about the Enchantress, I swore to serve her if she helped me capture her…until now**."

End Flashback

* * *

"Now that I DO have her, if I can drain away all of her magic powers from her and give 'em all to me…I can become the single greatest criminal the whole entire world has ever seen! I could rule the island of Sodor with an iron fist!" Boomer declared, just as he began laughing maniacally.

"You're mad! You can't!" Thomas protested. "The loss of too much of Lady's power could kill her!"

"So? It's not my problem if she dies." Boomer folded his arms smugly. "Just so long as I get her powers and become the God of Sodor!"

Thomas growled with rage at his enemy. Furious that Boomer would dare go and kill someone who was born with magical powers like Lady, just to get his hands at them and become ruler of the world. It filled him with disgust.

"Why, you-!" he started.

But before Thomas could finish his sentence, he and the other five Tidmouth Teens all suddenly felt something magically drop down into their pockets. So, in a six screen split combo, they each went and they each pulled out - their Power Morphers!

"Our Morphers!" Stanley cried.

"But how?" Rosie wondered.

"I thought we lost them when we arrived on this mysterious planet." added Percy.

"Perhaps we might have done something that rewarded us with them." Toby assumed.

It was then Emily had a possible answer for why they have their Power Morphers back.

"Perhaps when we split up, we each told each other our personal problems going on right now." she brought up. "I told Thomas how I was jealous and upset that he and Lady were dating."

"I went and apologized to Emily for breaking her heart just like that." Thomas threw in. "And I also told her how she is a valuable member of the team."

"Percy and I told both each other who we were in love with right now." Toby added, as his green-haired friend nodded.

"And Rosie told me that how she was saddened that Thomas and Lady were now together, and that no boy would ever want to date her." Stanley also added. "And that I also told her that I was still sick with remorse from letting Rita brainwash me, and also for coldly brushing her off."

"Don't forget when Percy was also blaming himself for getting us stuck on this island, we assured him that it wasn't his fault." added Rosie.

"You guys are all right." Thomas nodded. "It…sort of seemed like a trial for each of us."

"And since we passed 'em, the tide has now turned!" Percy declared with a smirk.

Just then, Goldar, Scorpina, and a small squad of Super Putty Patrollers all appeared.

"Guess again, Power brats!" Scorpina declared.

"We won't let you save Lady!" added Goldar.

But with the tide now turned, the six Rangers merely held up and readied their Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!" Thomas shouted.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Stanley: "Dragonzord!"

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

The six Power Rangers all posed while armed with their Power Weapons (sans Green Ranger, who was armed with his Dragon Dagger).

"HYAH!"

From there, Red Ranger ceased posing with weapon and quickly went ahead to point his Power Sword at the villains all standing in a distance ahead of him. He continued to point his Power Sword at the villains in the distance, which were PT Boomer, Goldar, Scorpina, and eleven Super Putties.

"I don't care if you have no powers, Boomer!" Thomas said fiercely. "We're going to stop you here and now!"

PT Boomer started to go into his coat. "Ha! Don't make me laugh! You six fools think you can stop me?!"

He took out a sword of his own from the inside of his coat, and then he went and did a *bring it on* gesture with his empty hand. This action caused the six Power Rangers to race over to the right, into combat against their enemies (Goldar and Scorpina) and also their greatest enemy (PT Boomer).

Black Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger each fought Scorpina and some Super Putties, Green Ranger and Blue Ranger both fought Goldar and some Super Putties, and Red Ranger fought PT Boomer alone. This was all while Lady watched on, terrified, as the machine continued to drain away her powers.

A pair of Super Putties held up their bladehands and then slashed them forth. Surrounded by Super Putties, Blue Ranger smacked aside one bladehand, then roundhouse kicked away another, but a third sparkily chest slashed him as it raced past, followed by another who struck him, causing Blue Ranger to fall and roll. He finished rolling, and slowly started to get up, making a fist with his right hand in determination.

"Don't count me out just yet!" Toby said with courage in his voice, and thus charges back into action.

He was now standing again with his Power Lance in hand. He smacked aside a Super Putty, then sparkily slashed three around him in one swoop, before sparkily poking a ballhand one.

While Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both fought Super Putties in the foreground, Black Ranger was busy fighting Scorpina up top of a hill in the background.

Black Ranger blocked some of the villainesses' sword strikes before they changed direction. Scorpina delivered a quick kick to Black Ranger's chest, and while he was momentarily winded, she went and slashed him sparkingly in his side. The force of the sword slash sent him flying through the air and down the hill. Black Ranger landed on his back, just as he got back up and saw that Scorpina and four Super Putties had all started to go down after him. It was then Black Ranger pulled out his newly obtained Thunder Slinger, shifted it together, and began to aim it up slightly.

"Eat Thunder Slinger power, you turkeys!" cried Percy dramatically.

Aiming it up, he pulled back the launching pin of the weapon and then released it, firing a few golden beams up at a loose end of a wall of boulders near to Scorpina and four Super Putties up on top of the hill. This caused the five villains to duck down and avoid the golden beam, but the yellow laser blast had instead struck the loose end, causing a small explosion burst to release those boulders. The boulders all started rolling down the hill at a rapid pace. Some of the falling rocks crushed the four Super Putties, while Scorpina herself managed to escape almost all of the falling boulders.

Green Ranger fought Goldar by himself. Goldar proved to be too strong at first, easily beating Green Ranger around like a rag doll. Finally, Goldar brought his left hand up to his face for a moment before he tried to made a grab for whatever was in front of him. He grabbed Green Ranger by the neck and lifted him upward face to face, whilst choking him.

"You were a fool to have betrayed us, Green Ranger!" Goldar snarled. "Now I'll be the one to make you pay for the price for it!"

"I-" Stanley struggled to speak, because he was being choked to death. "never- was- a- part- of- your- GROUP!"

Green Ranger bashed Goldar's arm upward and this caused him to let him go. This also allowed Green Ranger to bring both his feet together and jump up into the air. He jumped up and aerial kicked Goldar in the chest with both feet. The dragon of Rita soared through the air from the force of the aerial kick. Quickly, he fell into a bunch of chopped down trees. Green Ranger stood before the downed Goldar, speaking and motioning his right arm slightly.

"You and Rita had me under a spell." Stanley explained firmly. "I was not myself, because I couldn't control any of my actions. So, I was never actually a part of your group, Goldar. Get it through your thick skull already!"

Several Super Putties got between Goldar and Green Ranger and surrounded the latter in response. Green Ranger turned around and proceeded to pick up a downed tree log from the pile nearby and get ready to attack with it. He swung the log at one Super Putty, but it ducked and avoided the attack. Goldar was back on his feet as Green Ranger smacked aside a Super Putty to the right of him, and another on the left side, before Goldar started to slash at the log with his sword.

Meanwhile, nearby, Red Ranger continued his ongoing battle against PT Boomer. Boomer, despite his middle aged looking appearance and obvious lack of superhuman powers, was shown to be quite agile and strong…maybe more so than usual. Red Ranger swung his Power Sword at Boomer, he blocked and pushed Red Ranger back, before cutting him sparkingly across his chest. Red Ranger fell down and rolled along the ground, but he got back on his feet, and charged forth again.

Red Ranger sliced his Power Sword at Boomer again, but he blocked the weapon, but Red Ranger then turned around and tried a roundhouse kick. Boomer ducked over it and delivered a quick slice, but Red Ranger avoided it and punched Boomer in the face, making him stumble back for a moment. It was just before Red Ranger leaped through the air and delivered an aerial kick, kicking with both feet forth. His feet struck Boomer in the chest. He (Boomer) hurtled off through the air, crossing over the sun in the cloudy sky. Soon, Boomer landed on the ground, far away from Lady.

Boomer growled in frustration as he got up, quickly withdrawing a blaster from his coat pocket. There, he fired a few red laser blasts over to the left. While the lasers blasts didn't quite connect with Red Ranger, they did sparkingly strike the Power Sword out of his hand. Angrily, Red Ranger rushed towards Boomer without a weapon. Once he got close enough, he tried a few punches and kicks, but Boomer blocked and dodged his attacks before pushing him back a bit. Then, Boomer went and grabbed Red Ranger by the throat, turning around several times before throwing him. Red Ranger was thrown to the ground nearby, Boomer stood in the fore ground.

"I'm not finished!" Thomas managed to regain his Power Sword at this point.

Not wanting to give up his rescue attempt, he charged forth and continued his attack on Boomer again. Another thrust by Red Ranger is blocked, and soon they locked sword to sword. That was when Boomer took out a knife from his coat pocket. He went and braced the knife against Red Ranger's left shoulder, they switched positions until finally he slashed sparkingly downward through Red Ranger's chest, sending him off. Red Ranger rolled along the ground until he laid perfectly still. Seeing his enemy down like this caused Boomer to start walking slowly forth.

"Do you see now, Power Ranger?!" he taunted viciously. "You're not a match for me!"

Red Ranger struggled to get up, as he looked towards Lady nearby. She was watching with complete terror in her eyes and with muffled screams.

"No…" Thomas muttered quietly, as he struggled to get up, using his Power Sword to give him balance. "If I lose to you now, then we will lose Lady forever. Rita will rule the world, and I would never forgive myself for it."

The other five Rangers regroup armed with their Power Weapons (minus Green Ranger, who had his Dragon Dagger).

"Power Blaster time, guys!"

"Right!" came from four of the Rangers (Black, Yellow, Blue, and Pink) in union.

The five core Rangers each connected their Power Weapons in a circle and surging with electricity. Black Ranger shifted his Power Axe into Cannon mode before throwing it upward.

"Power Axe!" Percy shouted.

The Power Axe floated up and hovered in the air. Pink Ranger crossed her Power Bow to her side, and then flung it upward.

"Power Bow!" Rosie shouted.

The Power Bow materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected across the barrel of the Power Axe blaster. Yellow Ranger twirled both of her Power Daggers, crossed her arms, and then threw them upward.

"Power Daggers!" Emily shouted.

Both Power Daggers materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow. Blue Ranger held both ends of his Power Lance in the air, and then threw them upward.

"Power Lance!" Toby shouted.

Both Power Lances materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow next to the Power Daggers. Red Ranger, as he looked upward, gestured both arms while holding his Power Sword before going and leaping up.

"Power Sword!" Thomas shouted.

Red Ranger floated up to the combined weapons and prepared to add the Power Sword to them. The Power Sword flashed with red power as it connected with the combined weapons, forming the full Power Blaster in a flash of blue energy. Red Ranger dropped back down from the air with the formed Power Blaster in his hand. After Red Ranger landed, the other four Rangers joined his side, each grabbing onto the Power Blaster or (in the girls' cases) touching his shoulders.

"POWER RANGERS!" The Rangers battle cried in union.

Boomer looked over his shoulders to his device nearby in shock, and then looked back over at the Rangers.

"No! Don't!" he shouted in horror, knowing what they were about to do.

The Rangers ignored him, and remained together as the Power Blaster began to unleash five beams of power.

"FIRE!"

A combined beam (purple at the front, red fire at center, blue edges, yellow and pink spiral outside) blasted across the whole area. The nearby device is struck by the yellow and red beam of energy, causing it to burst with sparks as a yellow flash faded before it sparked repeatedly and then exploded massively.

This action wrecked the device and made it beyond repairable, and also released Lady from it. Now safe from having her powers drained, she quickly ran over to the where the Rangers are, who all started surrounding her in an attempt to protect her. Boomer saw what happened to his device and started reaching out in protest.

"NO!" he screamed. "My powers and Godhood!"

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita was aghast, then stopped. Clutching her forehead briefly and grimacing, before ceasing and glowering.

"Oh no…" she groaned. "This can't be happening!"

* * *

Back on the Island of Illusion, Goldar and Scorpina both regrouped and gulped nervously, knowing that they had just failed their Empress, big time.

"Time for us to leave now!" Scorpina stated quickly, just before she, Goldar, and all of the remaining Super Putties teleported away in bursts of fire (Goldar and Scorpina only).

Now, since the Rangers just accomplished their mission to save Lady, they felt something strange. Their wrists were now glowing, and after a few seconds of them glowing, it faded away. It meant one thing…

"I think our communicators are back online." Toby stated.

"That means we can finally leave!" Rosie said happily.

"Then we're out of here!" Thomas said to his friends.

* * *

Outside the Island of Illusion in the unknown dimension, a now gigantic sized and furious Rita suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She quickly took hold of the whole Island of Illusion and started shaking it between her hands.

"I can still destroy the island, and all of you on it too!" she bellowed in rage.

* * *

Back in the Command Center's interior, Alpha finally managed to get a lock on the Rangers.

"Ayi-yi-yi-yi! Zordon, I've managed to get a lock-on to the Rangers!" Alpha announced. "They're on the Island of Illusion!"

Zordon gave a relieved smile. "Excellent, Alpha, now-"

Suddenly the alarm in the Command Center started blaring loudly as Alpha and Zordon both looked to the Viewing Globe.

"Oh no!" Alpha cried out in horror.

The Viewing Globe was showing images of a gigantic sized Rita laughing maniacally as she shook the tiny island between her hands. Eventually, she shoved island away from her, sending it flying as she continued to roar with evil laughter. The Island of Illusion swung off towards the brown mist of the distance.

"Rita's trying to destroy the island, and the Rangers alongside it!"

"Hurry and teleport them off it now!" Zordon commanded.

"Right, Zordon!" Alpha hurried over and he pressed a few buttons on the console.

* * *

Giant Rita soon raised her scepter in front of her face, and then fired off a red beam with yellow swirl towards the lower right. On the island, however, six beams of Ranger coloured light all shot skyward towards a common point, leaving only a sparkle behind. Outside the island, six little balls of Ranger coloured light rose up and away from the danger of destruction, floating in the septic sea of the unknown dimension in space. Giant Rita continued to fire yellow blasts from her scepter right at the little island, causing the Island of Illusion to spin around in its little dimensional space. Then in a flash, it suddenly burst brightly with sparks, and then exploded via a massive fireball, leaving absolutely nothing behind.

* * *

Back at Knapford, some sparkily light made entirely of Ranger colours landed upon both the foamy, downed Dragonzord and Megazord, causing them to glow with a full spectrum of colours. The rainbow effect on the Megazord then slowly faded away, taking all traces of the foam with it, leaving it squeaky clean. The rainbow effect on the Dragonzord also slowly faded away, taking all traces of the foam with it, leaving it squeaky clean.

The two Zords then bound back onto their feet, and pose with renewed vigour and strength. Rita, having just reappeared back on the fire escape, looked upward with mouth agape, stunned by what she saw.

"T-this isn't possible!" Rita groaned. "They got off the island!"

The Megazord raised both its arms up, then it held them both out, before posing battle ready (looking like it was talking). Inside the Megazord cockpit, the six Rangers all faded into their usual seats (with Green Ranger seated right behind Red Ranger).

"We're back!" Stanley stated with relief.

Red Ranger raised his right arm, bending it across his chest while speaking briefly, causing his teammates to give a thumbs up.

"Lady's power just healed and enhanced our Zords' own power." Thomas informed his teammates. "Let's combine 'em together, now!"

"Right!" The other five Rangers agreed in union.

The Dragonzord (by its legs, amid smoke) then suddenly jumped upward into the air. This was followed by the Megazord holding both of its arms out, bending down, and then leaping straight up into the air also. The Dragonzord's chest plate slowly shot out forth, while the sides contracted upward, creating a platform for the rising Megazord to lock into.

In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers held their hands forth, then raised fists in unison, before grabbing the controls.

"Mega Dragonzord-!" Thomas began.

"-power up!" Percy, Toby, Emily, Rosie, and Stanley all finished in union.

The Megazord's feet landed down in the city. However, it was quickly shown to actually be the newly formed Mega Dragonzord. It was a very powerful combination Zord between the Megazord and the Dragonzord. Thanks to it being powered by Lady's own magical abilities, it was now ready to finish this battle, right here, right now! Lokar, meanwhile, continued to float over Knapford within the aurora in the darkened sky, roaring in amusement. Over on the fire escape, Rita was enraged, however, and pointed with right hand out, while speaking madly to whatever she was pointing at.

"Mutitus, attack!" she screamed.

Satan-Mutitus jerked his arms about, looked to the right, and rushed that way. He was shown marching across the city as the Mega Dragonzord stood before him fearlessly. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger slid the joystick on the dashboard to the left.

"Mega Dragonzord, fire!" Thomas commanded.

The Mega Dragonzord motioned both arms to its chest and then to its sides, charging up its chest plate and firing twin golden beams from it with bluish-white beams from the side danglers. Satan-Mutitus was struck by the two golden beams, causing him to spark and burst smoke, but he quickly recovered and ran through the smoke, before going and firing a multi-coloured beam of his own. The Mega Dragonzord just marched on slowly through the middle of Knapford, going through several sparking bursts of smoke, undeterred, and undamaged by any of them. Satan-Mutitus, all smokey, was badly shaken by his failed attempt to harm the powerful new Megazord formation. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger raised a fist, and then he and the team gripped the controls (except for Green).

"All right, Rangers. Full power!" Thomas ordered.

The Mega Dragonzord's eyes repeatedly flashed as it spread its arms to its sides, allowing the side danglers to send glowing Zs to the middle of its chest, forming a big green energy circle with a Z on the center. The lights flashed out, glowing occurred, and finally bluish-white power erupted around the Z-ball as it was launched forth.

The glowing Z-ball went forward until it smashed into Satan-Mutitus, causing the whole entire around him to fill with a bright white light that also began to disintegrate the monster's silhouetted body while he screamed loudly in agony. When the light finally dimmed, Satan-Mutitus was gone. Destroyed without a single trace left behind.

Rita, still standing on the fire escape and staring with a slacked jaw, was horrified to see that her strongest creation yet was actually beaten. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger pointed to the left, before raising a determined fist.

"All right, Lokar, you're next!" Thomas said to the floating demon head, before turning and reaching out to the heavens on the right. "We call upon the power of Titanus and the Ultrazord!"

Lokar's eyes turned slightly to see what was going on. Titanus rolled its way through a misty marsh towards the battle. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger raised both arms, crossed them, just before grabbing the controls.

"All right, guys. Let's finish this!" Thomas said confidently.

The Mega Dragonzord leaned down, and then leaped up into the air. Titanus began folding down its front section, lowering its neck forward, and raising its side cannons. The Mega Dragonzord descended right into Titanus' open back cavity, releasing a rapid flash of bright light during contact. The newly formed Ultrazord stood completed in front of a massive fireball explosion.

Down below, all of the Sodor High students and teachers stared at the newly formed Ultrazord in complete awe before they realized something miraculous.

"Could it be?" asked Henry hopefully.

"It is!" Gordon smiled widely.

"They're alive!" Mavis cried. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"Our friends are alive!" James screamed joyfully, happily putting his arms on Henry and Gordon's shoulders.

"And they're about to defeat that demon too!" Edward added. "Just watch."

Titanus's tired wheels began to move, burning up some gravel as it started to roll forward. The Ultrazord raced through the smokey area towards its new-found prey. Lokar, seeing what he was now facing, went and let out a scream of rage and horror. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers all looked to the left, with Red Ranger speaking.

"It's all over for you, pal!" declared Thomas, raising a fist before he and his teammates bend their arms and make a chopping gesture with their hands. "Lock-on, and fire all weapons!"

The Ultrazord moved slowly forward while firing hundreds and hundreds of rockets and missiles. A large bursting fireball struck Lokar with a sparking flash, leaving him crackling with blue electricity. He cried out in agony and finally reverted back into a flaming red ball that shot back up into space again.

In the Megazord cockpit, Pink Ranger stood up and began speaking worriedly, with all the Rangers in the cockpit now looking to the slight right.

"Lokar got away, Thomas!" cried Rosie.

"We'll get him next time." Thomas simply said.

The raging black and blue storm clouds finally faded away, leaving a clear and sunny sky around the Ultrazord. Rita, beyond angry that her master plan had ended in failure, started holding her head in agony and began screaming in a despaired fury. She continued screaming in rage before finally disappearing from the fire escape.

All of the Sodor High School students and teachers looked up at the mighty Ultrazord, as it stood victoriously like a statue.

* * *

All of a sudden, on the ground level, PT Boomer suddenly appeared while lying on the ground, although he was unharmed and uninjured. Suddenly, sirens were heard, and dozens of police cars were then arriving outside of the building. The police had finally arrived, having been called by Belle earlier, and they were now searching for the criminals.

The remaining Putty Patrollers that were defeated by the students or escaping from the school in fear all vanished in pieces. It was also then that seven beams of coloured light all lowered from the sky all the way back down to the ground (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Stanley: Green, Lady: Purple). When the seven lights dimmed, they were revealed to be Thomas, Stanley, Percy, Toby, Emily, Rosie (who were all demorphed), and Lady, and they were all safe and sound. They all quickly went to join up with their friends and get to safety.

Back with Boomer, he had awoken, got back up, and heard the police sirens too. He then saw the police all making their way to check the school to see if he was there.

"Rats! It's the cops!" he shouted.

At that moment, he began to escape. Then, he realized that Lady was in the hands of the heroes. Boomer wanted to get her back, but there was no time, as the cops were now pursing him (again) and the Rangers would stop him anyway. Hopefully he would never be seen again…maybe. Over near the track field, Lady hugged Thomas, Percy, and Stanley and thanked them for saving her.

Later on, once the police had finished checking the building, all of the students' parents arrived at the school to see their kids. They were all very happy to see that they were all right and unharmed. The school was now back under the control of Sir Topham Hatt, and you can bet he was very cross with the Smelter Teens when he arrived.

"What did you think you were doing?!" he bellowed at the Smelter Teens. "The school was burned, almost demolished by giant monsters and fighting robots, my office and the hallways are trashed, and you let an escaped convict take over my school and nearly abduct Lady! I'm deeply disappointed with all of you."

The bad Smelter Teens (mostly Diesel, Arry, Bert, and their gang) whimpered and cowered at their principal's angry, booming voice. The good Smelter Teens like Mavis, BoCo, Paxton, Sidney, and Derek, however, all look ashamed. Feeling sorry for them, Percy stepped forward to confess his misdeed.

"Sir, don't blame them for what they did. It was all my fault that this had happened." he admitted sadly. "I thought Diesel 10 needed my help to restore the Smelters' classroom. But then I realized that it was all a trick and he was in fact a monster. I'm really sorry for what I've done, sir."

Thomas also stood up for his friend. "Please don't be angry with Percy, sir. He got help to put the fire out, managed to rescued me, and led us all here to stop Diesel 10 and PT Boomer, and rescue Lady."

Sir Topham Hatt folded his arms and stared long and hard at Percy and Thomas before he spoke to the former.

"Well, I'm not happy that you let Boomer take over the school." he started sternly, but soon a small smile appeared on his face. "But, I'm pleased by what you did to help everyone and make up for the mistakes you've made. For that, I won't punish you, and neither will your parents."

Percy and Thomas both smiled as the former then continued.

"And sir, may the Smelter Teens have a new classroom?" Percy asked. "It's dark, dusty, dirty, oily, and there's not enough space to move around."

Sir Topham Hatt smiled again. "Of course they can have a new classroom. I was planning on giving them a new classroom anyway. That's what my meeting with the mayor was all about."

As Thomas, Percy, and the Smelter Teens walked out of the office, they found Lady, Emily, James, Gordon, Rosie, Henry, Edward, Stanley, Jules, and Nellie all waiting for them.

"Guys." began Percy sadly. "I just want to again say…"

Edward smiled. "Apology accepted."

Percy was surprised. How did they know he was going to apologize for causing this whole mess in the first place.

"And you were right too. They do need a new classroom." Henry added. "We'll all help restore it to its former glory."

Norman was very surprised. "You want to help rebuild our classroom, after all we've done?"

Emily nodded. "Of course. That's what friends do."

"Thank you!" Sidney replied happily.

Even Diesel smiled. "I guess you guys aren't as bad as I thought." he admitted, but then he added: "But don't go thinking that Arry, Bert, and I are ready to be friends with you lot!"

"Suits us just fine." James smirked. "We're also not ready to be friends with you either."

"But whatever happened to Boomer?" Thomas asked curiously.

"Right after the Power Rangers' Mega Dragonzord defeated Diesel 10." Den explained. "Boomer fell onto the ground from his destruction, but he was alive, and he went and escaped just after that creepy blue demon head got away."

"We tried to go after him, but Flynn told us with the police now aware of him, he probably won't get very far." Dart added.

"And another thing; who was Zander?" Gordon asked.

Arry frowned unhappily. "He was a classmate, and a friend."

"Diesel 10 took care of him when he lost his folks, and he's become very loyal to him...sort of like a father and son thing." Bert added.

Gordon scoffed. "Since when did Diesel 10 have a hidden fatherly side to him?"

"Doesn't matter, they were both monsters." Stanley pointed out seriously. "Created by Rita to capture Lady, and to destroy us."

James and Gordon then both turned to speak to Stanley.

"By the way, Stanley, we're also sorry that we didn't believe you when you sensed that Diesel 10 and Rita both had an evil plan." James apologized.

"I hope you can forgive us." Gordon added.

"Sure, James and Gordon, all is forgiven." Stanley smiled at them.

Edward suddenly started looking around.

"Hey, has anyone seen Toby and Mavis anywhere?" Edward asked aloud, noticing Mavis and Toby were not present with them.

Stanley gave a warm smile and looked to the right, down the hall.

"I think I know where they are." he stated.

While the teens went on talking, Toby spoke with Mavis privately in a corner. He was still unhappy that the blond-haired girl had helped Diesel 10 (Mutitus) take over the school.

"Why didn't you tell me you were helping Diesel 10 take over the school?" Toby asked in dismay.

Mavis looked away in sadness. "I'm so sorry, Toby, but they threatened to hurt the one person who means so much to me if I didn't help them."

"Who was it? Is it Stanley?" Toby asked hurtfully.

But Mavis shook her head slowly after Toby mentioned Stanley.

"No. He and I are just really good friends, honestly." she insisted.

"Then tell me the truth… who truly is it?" Toby pressed on.

Mavis looked up at Toby with a warm smile on her face. Then, she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. Looks like she just gave her answer.

"It's you, Toby! I've loved you ever since I saved you from that bridge back when we were in Middle School!" Mavis admitted lovingly.

Toby's eyes widened in surprise, and he felt his face turn red, he remembered that time… it was her saving his life that helped change her life around…and the time that he himself fell in love with her. Then, he wrapped his arms around Mavis, returning the hug before saying the very words he wanted to say to her for a long time.

"I love you too, Mavis."

Then, they both leaned in and shared their first kiss. But then, they were interrupted by the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat. They turned to see their friends watching them. Gordon gave them a thumbs up proudly, Stanley smiled at them with his arms crossed, while Henry whistled teasingly.

"What the heck, Mavis?!" Diesel snapped in disgust.

"Shush, Diesel!" Emily hushed him.

Diesel, Arry, and Bert all then walked away in disgust. Unhappy that one of their own classmates would go and date someone they hated so much.

James chuckled. "Somehow, I knew you two would get together!"

Henry laughed cheerfully. "Nice one, Toby!" he teased.

"You guys just had to ruin one of the most romantic moments of my life!" Toby groaned in annoyance.

Mavis couldn't help but laugh. "At least our friends now know about our new relationship Toby." she joked.

When everyone was laughing, Nellie turned to Percy.

"Percy, remember when I asked you if you want to go to the movies this weekend, you didn't give me an answer." Nellie said.

Percy then remembered. "Oh, that's right. Well...I'd love to go to the movies with you."

Percy and Nellie then held each others hands, as Thomas and Lady walked up to the group.

"Thank you again, everyone, for helping to rescue me." Lady said gratefully.

"Hey, we're the Power Rangers." Emily said. "We save anyone who's in serious danger."

Thomas, however, suddenly felt bad, as he faced Percy. "Percy, listen, I'm sorry I didn't get to spend any time with you recently. It was probably my fault that you went to the Smelters' classroom. From now on, I promise to be a better friend to you."

Percy smiled. "Thanks Thomas."

Then, the two best friends gave each other a high-five, and then a hug. Nellie and Lady smiled.

"Those two are really close aren't they?" Lady whispered to Nellie.

Nellie nodded. "Yep. They're just like brothers."

James couldn't help but burst into tears. "I just love happy endings!" he sobbed happily.

And thus, the day has been saved again. Thanks to the Power Rangers and their allies. But don't think Rita is going to give up though. Her master plan with Lokar may have ended in failure, but something tells me he'll be back one day.

**The End?**

* * *

There we go. Review or PM me if you like it and/or got ideas for me because I will run out of ideas eventually. But NO flames or mean comments. Oh yeah, and don't get used to the whole school knowing the Rangers identities, they'll all forget them in the next chapter (thanks to Zordon), but only Henry, Edward, Gordon, James, Lady, Jules, Mavis, and Nellie will retain the knowledge of the events that just occurred.


	37. Episode 36

Hello again everyone, did you enjoy my *Day of the Diesels*/*Island of Illusion* adaptions? Again, they were some of my best work thus far, and I'm happy that they all got some good viewership, but now it's back onto simpler adaptions. This one is based on *Rita's Seed of Evil*, and is actually based on an episode that happens AFTER *Doomsday* (the originally INTENDED finale of the show before it got renewed), just before all of the Zyu2 stuff came into play, but from this point onward, I'm now following the Zyuranger episode order (with some exceptions), and so I'm putting it here.

I have been taking a brief break from working on this story, because I had been working on the previous three chapters all at once, and I've also been busy making some huge adjustments to all of my previous chapters too, and it took a lot out of me. This is why this new chapter took me a pretty decent amount of time to work on.

Another note: While Stanley does appear in this chapter, his role will actually be VERY small. This is because the Green Ranger does not come and assist the others at all in it. And remember one more thing; like I mentioned previously: Don't get used to the whole entire school (and the whole island) now knowing the Power Rangers identities, they'll all forget them in the opening scene of this chapter (thanks to Zordon), but only Henry, Edward, Gordon, James, Lady, Jules, Mavis, and Nellie will retain the knowledge of the events that have just all occurred.

WARNING: This chapter will have some bleeped out swear words (mostly strong words) from one OC of mine, so some viewer discretion might be advised.

And something else: Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban Brands.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Rita's Seed of Evil**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Rita's Seed of Evil**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

It has been almost two hours after the epic battle with Diesel 10 (Satan-Mutitus) and PT Boomer, Sodor High was slightly in ruin (not too badly mind you, but it still could've been way worse) from the attempted hostile take over by the forces of evil…yet it was still in decent enough shape to remain opened in order for the students to attend while repairs were being done.

We cut all the way to the Command Center. Inside the interior, the Tidmouth Teens were talking to Zordon and Alpha. With them were Lady, Mavis, Jules, and Nellie.

"Power Rangers. Today, you have made me very proud." Zordon said to his students with pride. "You have dealt Rita a major blow, saved your island home, successfully learned the secrets of the Ultrazord, and defeated PT Boomer; one of my most deadly and hated enemies from a millennium ago."

"Ay-yi-yi-yi! Well done, Rangers!" Alpha added.

"It was our pleasure, Zordon." Thomas bowed.

"As long as we're around, we won't let evil win." Stanley added.

Then Edward spoke up. "Wait, are you saying that the PT Boomer Thomas and the others confronted on that Island of Illusion was the same PT Boomer that was part of that evil empire back in your own homeland, Zordon?"

"Yes, Edward. He was." Zordon confirmed.

"Simply amazing." Edward said quietly.

But alas, Zordon also wasn't finished yet with talking to the Rangers. "However, I also now have a lot of memories to erase."

"Memory erasing?" asked Percy.

"Yes, Percy. I'm afraid so." said Zordon quite seriously. "Too many civilians have discovered your identities as Power Rangers today, and because keeping your identity secret is one of the rules for being a Power Ranger, those who have found out will have to lose those memories. While I will spare Lady, Edward, Gordon, Henry, and James of this fate, I'm afraid this means…"

"Wait!" came from Jules, as she stepped forth nervously. "M-Mr. Zordon, sir. Please don't erase our memories. Nellie and I can both keep a secret."

"Yeah." agreed Nellie. "If you erase our memories of what happened today, then I won't be able to go out on a date with Percy because I would have never asked him about it."

Percy blushed when the orange-haired girl mentioned that.

"Besides." Mavis added, feeling ashamed. "It was my fault that my friends identities were revealed, because I was threatened by Diesel 10. So if there's anyone who should have their memory erased, it should definitely be me."

"Mavis…" Toby felt sorry for his new girlfriend.

"Zordon, maybe we should allow Mavis, Nellie, and Jules to keep their memories." Alpha suggested. "Mavis is sorry for what she did, and Jules and Nellie both seem to be very trust worthy."

"For sure!" Henry agreed.

"Just give them a chance!" added Stanley.

Listening to his students, Zordon thought about it for a moment, before a small smile appeared on his face.

"Very well, Power Rangers." he said finally. "Your three friends here can keep their memories."

"Really?" gasped Jules.

"For real?" added Nellie.

"Oh, thank you, Zordon!" said Mavis happily.

"However!" Zordon interrupted. "In order for you to keep those memories, I want you to repeat what I'm about to tell you, because it'll be a key element in allowing you to become immune to the energy wave that I'm about to unleash."

Mavis, Nellie, and Jules all nodded seriously.

"Now repeat:*I swear upon the forces of good.*"

"*I swear upon the forces of good.*" The three girls stated.

"*To maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers.*" finished Zordon.

"*To maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers.*" Jules, Nellie, and Mavis each repeated.

Upon finishing, the three civilians began to glow a mixture of diferent colors. Zordon knew what this meant and was pleased.

"Excellent." he said. "And now, Alpha, do it."

"Ay-yi-yi, at once Zordon."

Alpha went over and he pressed a few buttons on the console. Suddenly, Zordon's plasma tube started glowing gold for a few seconds. We immediately cut to outside the Command Center at the quarry, which it also started glowing gold before it started unleashing radiation-like waves all across the Island of Sodor.

* * *

The golden radiation waves sweep all over the city of Knapford.

* * *

The golden radiation waves sweep all over the small town of Ffraquhar.

* * *

The golden radiation waves sweep all over Sodor High School.

* * *

Back inside the Command Center interior, the teens all watched as Zordon soon ceased glowing all golden-like. Soon, the wise sage returned to his normal colour before a small smile appeared on his face.

"It is done." he said. "The whole Island of Sodor had their memories of discovering the identity of the Power Rangers wiped out."

"But because you three recited the chant Zordon told you to repeat, you've maintained those memories." said Alpha to Jules, Nellie, and Mavis.

"Alpha, that's wonderful." Mavis said gratefully.

"And thank you too, Mr. Zordon sir." Jules said to her new mentor.

"We promise you and the others we won't tell a soul about you all." Nellie added.

"I know you won't." said Zordon. "Because I believe in all of you."

"As do all of us." Edward spoke up, gesturing to himself, Henry, James, Gordon, and Lady.

"Yup." nodded Percy.

"Totally." agreed Rosie.

Thomas, Toby, Emily, and Stanley each nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of which." Alpha spoke up. "I wonder how Rita's taking this loss?"

Good question, Alpha. Let's go see.

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers. Inside on the balcony, Rita had just reappeared from witnessing Lokar leaving Earth, and also from seeing her whole entire master plan go up in smoke. Suddenly, her body was suddenly overcome with enormous amounts of pain, causing her to fall down behind the balcony railing.

"Oh, my aching head…" she groaned.

Finster, Baboo, Squatt, Scorpina, and Goldar all became concerned with her, pushing in to help her stand up.

"My Empress!" gasped Scorpina. "Are you okay?"

Rita grabbed onto the railing and pulled herself up very slowly with some assistance from Scorpina. She was looking visibly pained and very angry.

"Curse you, Power Rangers…" Rita seethed with pure anger. "You will all pay for ruining my master plan!"

"I assure you, my Queen. We will destroy those Power Rangers yet!" declared Goldar, while gesturing his fist three times.

Is this the end? Oh no, this is just the beginning of her latest plot.

* * *

The next day at Sodor High, the outside of the building was currently being worked on by a large number of construction workers that Sir Topham Hatt had hired to help repair the building from the devastation of the failed hostile take over. While inside one of the science labs, Emily, Rosie, and Lady were each showing Mr. Carlin, their science teacher, the three plants they were growing.

"So, what do you think Mr. Carlin?" Rosie asked.

Mr. Carlin took one look at the plants and a smile appeared on his face.

"Very nice." he observed. "Those are three f*$%&amp;^$ fine plants you ladies are f*$%&amp;^$ growing."

The three girls couldn't help but wince at some of the words that their teacher had just said. Those were definite words that they would never say to anyone, because it would surely get them into deep trouble with their parents.

"Um, thanks…Mr. Carlin." said Lady uneasily.

"No thanks needed." The elderly teacher grinned. "Well s%#*, I think you're now ready for phase two: Transplanting them to the park."

Suddenly, Percy came over with a cheeky grin.

"Did I just hear my cue?" he asked. "Sweet!"

The other male Tidmouth Teens (minus Stanley) all walked over to see what the girls were showing Mr. Carlin. Mr. Carlin, however, grew very annoyed with Percy's sudden appearance.

"F*%&amp;!" swore Mr. Carlin in annoyance. "I didn't call for you, Percy. I was f*$%&amp;^$ telling these three young ladies about transplanting these plants they were growing to the park."

Then he turned to face Emily, Rosie, and Lady again.

"Sorry about that. Now as I was saying; when the trees are planted there, they will grow into trees, and provide the environment with clean air and oxygen." He then started to get angry. "All because of those f*$%&amp;^$ sons of b%#&amp;*! They are needlessly destroying the rain forests around the world, so right now, every f*$%&amp;^$ plant counts!"

Then he noticed the Tidmouth Teens all staring at him with puzzled looks. Mr. Carlin gave a cough and regained his composure.

"Well, keep me posted on your progress." He walked away from them.

The teens all watched the science teacher walk away to see the other students projects.

"Boy, did any of you ever see Mr. Carlin swear up a blue streak before?" James asked innocently.

"I have." Edward spoke up. "It was when Jules and I lost most of his insects from Diesel and Daisy's little stunt."

"Don't remind me." groaned Percy. "That memory still haunts me to this very day."

"**Well, well, well**." came a familiar voice.

It came from Dodge, one of the Smelter classroom teens who had tried to help Mutitus and PT Boomer take over the school and (unknowingly) capture Lady, and is also a member of Diesel's gang. He and his brother, Splatter, came in carrying something with a cloth covering it.

"Look what we have here, Splatter." snickered Dodge. "A couple of amateur tree planters."

"You're right there, Dodge." agreed Splatter.

"What do you two want?" asked Gordon irritably.

"What do we want?" mocked Dodge. "Just to come over here and ask you geeks how you exactly plan to grow those twigs you call plants."

"That's easy." retorted James, grabbing the small bag of fertilizer that Edward was holding onto and held it up. "With this special fertilizer that Edward and Toby have been working on."

Dodge and Splatter had positively bored looks on their faces as the former made a yawning face.

"Is that all?" snorted Dodge. "Because we're not impressed."

"You got that right, brother." nodded Splatter. "Because what we got here will totally blow you guys away!"

"Oh really?" asked Thomas skeptically. "And what may I ask is it?"

Dodge grinned. "You'll regret those words, Billinton."

He snapped his fingers, and Splattered quickly whipped off the white cloth that was covering what he was carrying: It was a tray with three pots of perfectly planted baby trees.

"Walla!" cried Dodge. "These are a set of baby trees *WE'VE* been planting."

"Yup, more healthier looking than those overgrown toothpicks you losers have been planting." added Splatter smugly.

As they laughed arrogantly to themselves, Rosie took a closer look at the plants they had. There, she noticed something attached to the stem of one of the baby trees. Just as quickly, Rosie went over to Dodge and Splatter's plants, and tore off what looked like a price tag.

"Uh-huh." she said sarcastically. "$19.95, right. You guys are real tree planting experts."

"NOT!" finished Percy cheekily.

This caused some students to burst out laughing, making Dodge and Splatter both unhappy.

"Idiot!" snapped Dodge at his twin brother. "I thought I told you to tear those tags off!"

"I knew I forgot to do something!" said Splatter dumbly.

The commotion of laughter caught Mr. Carlin's attention, and he came over to investigate.

"What the f*$% is going on here?" he asked firmly.

"Simple." said Toby. "We caught Dodge and Splatter here cheating with premade baby trees from a shop."

This made Mr. Carlin very cross. From there, he took the two Smelter Teens by their shirt collars.

"Come the f*$% with me, boys." he said. "You both are in deep s%#*."

Dodge and Splatter both gulped as Mr. Carlin took them out of class to go see Sir Topham Hatt, as the rest of the class laughed loudly.

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers. Inside, Squatt was gripping onto his bag tightly and Baboo stood about all nervous, both looking Earthward.

"It's that simple, my Queen." Baboo had finished explaining something.

Rita stepped into her balcony, and rests her right elbow against the railing while casually talking to the slight right.

"So you want to raise some trees, yes?" she questioned.

Baboo and Squatt both nod to their Empress eagerly, before Goldar started talking.

"I will send them both down, my Queen, to sow the seeds of your terrible Octoplant." he stated while pointing right finger forth, twice quickly each time, for a total of six points.

* * *

Flashback (or Vision)

In the city of Knapford, cars were driving along as everything shakes. In an unknown part of Sodor, a crack erupts on the ground as mist flows up, and a pair of vine tentacles shoot upward. Giant vines rise up over some buildings and dangle over them. Suddenly in outer space, a lot of vines wrapped all around the planet Earth quite tightly. The vine-wrapped Earth cut-out sat there in space, when it suddenly exploded into nothingness.

"**The dreaded Octoplant will grow and grow until its tentacles encircle the entire Earth until it is destroyed**!" Goldar narrated.

End Flashback (or Vision)

* * *

Rita, feeling quite pleased with this new plan, entered a laughing fit, eager to see if it will succeed.

* * *

Somewhere in Knapford park after school, the Tidmouth Teens (again minus Stanley) and Lady were busy getting ready to plant the baby trees that Lady, Emily, and Rosie had been carefully working on.

"We can plant the trees here." said Lady.

"Great idea." Emily agreed.

"Say, where's Stanley?" asked Rosie. "I haven't seen him at school today."

"That's because Stanley had volunteered with the school committee to travel to Edinburgh for the rest of the week." Thomas explained. "He's going to be talking to many students there about how to improve their studies and make school a better place."

"That's really cool." James admitted.

"Wish I could've volunteered." added Gordon.

"Zordon even promised not to disrupt him for it." Percy brought up. "But still, I'm sure we can handle whatever Rita throws at us for a couple of days."

As they all chatted, they also worked on getting the plants all ready. Once they've finished, Edward got out the bag of special fertilizer he and Toby had been working on.

"Our fertilizer should speed up the growing process."

He kneels to one plant and carefully spreads some of the fertilizer around the base of one plant.

"Very impressive work, Edward." grinned Henry.

"Thank you." Edward replied. "Now we just need to repeat this step for the other two plants, and we'll be done."

The others acknowledged, and the girls worked on one, while Gordon, Henry, and James worked on the other. When they were finished, Gordon took off his gloves before his nose wrinkled and catching a huge whiff of the fertilizer smell.

"PHEW!" Gordon reacted. "No offense, Edward and Toby, but maybe you could've made the fertilizer a little LESS stinky?"

"None taken." said Toby. "But while we humans might find it to be a little…smelly, yes, but the plants love it."

"Makes me almost wish I was a plant." Henry joked.

"Wow, the baby plants look so cute." Lady admired the planted trees.

"They sure do." Thomas agreed, approaching his new girlfriend.

"Still, it's hard to believe that they started out as little things." said Percy.

Henry chuckled and started pinching Percy's cheeks. "Well, even you were a baby once, Percy."

Percy slightly smacked Henry's hand away. "Right."

Suddenly, Emily started to feel hot and parched.

"Hey, guys. I'm starting to feel a little warmish." she groaned. "I know it's supposed to be late fall and soon to be winter…yet it feels really hot right now."

"That's the weather for you, Emily." stated Toby. "Mother nature loves to play with us."

"Well I could use some water right now."

"So could the plants." pointed out Edward, who then pointed down a sidewalk. "There's a Walmart nearby, we can go there to pick up some fresh water for the plants."

"And for me!" added Emily.

"And for you too, Emily." Edward chuckled.

And so, the Tidmouth Teens and Lady all left the plants to go get some fresh water for them. But as they left, nearby in the bushes, popping out of them was both Dodge and Splatter, wearing army helmets with plants attached to them.

"All right, they're gone." confirmed Dodge. "Now for phase two of our: *Get revenge on the Tidmouth students for making fools of us* plan."

"Um, what was phase one, again?" asked Splatter.

"We're wearing them, numbskull." snapped Dodge as he knocked on his brother's helmeted head thrice.

"Oh, yeah."

"Phase two is that we take these shovels." Dodge held up two shovels. "And we go dig up those planted trees and then plant them in a location of our choice, so that Mr. Carlin would give us those good grades instead of them."

The two Smelter Teens exit the bushes, before looking to see if anyone was nearby, but as they did so, nearby, Squatt suddenly teleported in.

"All right, I'm here." he said happily. "Now to go plant Rita's seeds."

He first looked around to see if anyone was present. Unknown to him, Dodge and Splatter were approaching him with their backs turned. Before they knew it, Dodge and Splatter had bumped into someone. The three all turned around and they looked at each other. When Dodge and Splatter had noticed Squatt, they began screaming in fear and then ran away from that monster as fast as humanly possible.

"Wow, that was weird." commented Squatt, before setting to work.

Dodge and Splatter ran through the park, trying to get away from that monster, just before they smash right into a tree. They fell down and lied unconscious. Back with Squatt, he was busy digging up the ground.

"Oh, I'm just *digging* this job!" he chortled, before holding some seeds up. "Now, some of these evil seeds I'll sow and soon the Octoplant will grow!"

As he finished planting the *evil* seeds into the ground, he rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"This will make Rita so happy, that maybe she'll give me that glow in the dark toothpaste I've always wanted."

But then, he heard some voices coming from the distance. It was the Tidmouth Teens all returning from Walmart. The guys were carrying large canteens filled with fresh water for the baby plants, while the girls had bottles of water for themselves.

"Whew! That water hits the spot." said Emily, as she took a sip of her water.

Toby nodded. "It will be even better for the plants once we-"

He didn't finish because he suddenly saw Squatt in the distance.

"Look over there guys!" Toby pointed nearby. "It's Squatt!"

"What's he doing here?" questioned James.

"Nothing good I'd expect." said Gordon.

"Let's move!" commanded Thomas.

The teens all left the canteens of water on the ground, and they charged towards Squatt. But just as they approached, three Putty Patrollers jump flipped off of some tree branches. Two Putties leaped up and over some bushes. And four Putties jump flipped through the sky. On cue, there was a total of fifteen Putties in the area.

"Putty Patrollers!" cried Lady.

"We're surrounded!" Henry exclaimed.

The Tidmouth Teens and Lady began to battle the Putties. Although the Putties were numerous, the teens were able to defend themselves well against them, either with karate, magic in Lady's case, or with whatever else they could get their hands on. Like Toby using a metal bucket to block incoming aerial attacks, and Edward using a rake for offensive purposes. Nearby, Squatt was watching the battle unfold.

"Well, looks like my time is up!" he said, before teleporting out of the park in a burst of fire.

With Dodge and Splatter, they soon woke up from being unconscious, both with a splitting headache.

"Ouch." groaned Splatter. "What hit us?"

"Who cares." Dodge replied. "My question is did we get away from that ugly beast?"

It would seem that they did.

"Sure looks like it, brother." Splatter said in relief.

And so, they've decided to just forget about sabotaging the Tidmouth Teen's plants, and just move on with their day. While back with the Tidmouth Teens, they had just finished off whatever Putties were left, and they regrouped.

"What do you think that was about, Thomas?" asked Lady in worry.

"Not sure, Lady." he answered. "But something tells me Rita is up to something."

"After that brutal defeat we gave her days ago, you'd think she'd finally give up." Percy complained.

"Doesn't look like the case, Percy." Emily replied.

All of a sudden, an earthquake started up, shaking the entire park up.

"Rumble my legs!" cried Rosie. "An earthquake!"

"Yup, Rita is definitely up to something!" Thomas concluded.

"Let's get over to the Command Center!" suggested Toby.

The Tidmouth Teens then all activate their communicators and they turned into beams of coloured light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum, Lady: Purple) and they all descend into the sky.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the Tidmouth Teens and Lady were talking to Alpha and Zordon, and Alpha was panicking as usual.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha wailed.

"Power Rangers, my sensors indicate a disturbance in the Morphing Grid." Zordon told the teens. "Observe the Viewing Globe."

The Tidmouth Teens obeyed and the looked to the globe. It was showing images of Knapford experiencing the earthquake.

"Peachy." Rosie said sarcastically. "Rita's having one of her *usual* tantrums."

"When Alpha finishes entering all the data, the computer can initiate a search for the source of the disturbance." Zordon explained.

Alpha was typing away on the console, but all he was getting were blanks.

"Ay-yi-yi! So many figures, so little time!"

"Here, I'll help." Edward offered.

He started to help Alpha with the searching.

"Time is of the essence." said Zordon firmly. "We may be able to stop whatever it is Rita has planned if we can catch it in time."

Suddenly, Thomas spoke up. "Zordon, let me return to the park."

"Thomas?" quizzed Lady.

"I'll see if I can figure out why Squatt was there." Thomas explained. "It may tie into all of this."

"Excellent idea, Thomas." smiled Zordon.

"I'll let you guys know what I find down there." Thomas prepared to teleport.

"Good luck, Thomas." said Toby.

"Remain vigilant" added James.

Thomas nodded, and then activated his communicator and turned into a beam of coloured light (Thomas: Red) and it descended out of the Command Center.

* * *

Back at Knapford Park a little later on, Thomas was searching around for a possible clue to what Rita is up to now. Soon, his communicator goes off, and he answered it.

"**Thomas, we've detected the source of the disturbance**." Zordon's voice spoke. "**Apparently, Rita had created some magical seeds**."

"So that's what Squatt was planting." Thomas muttered to himself.

"**You must hurry and find them**." Zordon's voice continued. "**If the bulb blooms, the monster will quickly reach full power**."

Thomas turned off his communicator and he quickly made his way to the place where he and his friends planted their baby plants. Once there, he found the ground there glowing greenish blue.

"Looks like I've found them." Thomas said out loud.

He went over to the strange purple electricity emitting from the ground (the planted seeds), and tried to touch it. As Thomas touched them, all he received was a nasty shock. This caused him to fall back onto the ground, while briefly crackling with electricity. When he recovered, he activated his communicator again.

"I've found Rita's seeds, Zordon." Thomas spoke. "But they're protected by some kind of energy field."

Suddenly, a long root started creeping towards Thomas… and then wrapped around his left leg.

"Fizzling Fireplaces!"

He managed to break free of the root, but then a second one started creeping towards him. Thinking fast, Thomas went and readied his Power Morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt striking in front of a purple circle, behind which was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as follows, with Thomas holding out his open Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Thomas and surrounding Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing call, the shot then zoomed in on Thomas' face, over which appears a fiery red grid; the grid splits vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then fades into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Red Ranger jump flipped through the air while armed with Power Sword. However, the unborn Octoplant began glowing while raising its vine tentacle. A pair of its vine tentacles smashed through a drywall. One single vine tentacle slithered across the grass and shot upward to the right. Another vine tentacle slithered out from the bushes and shot upward to the right. One vine tentacle whipped up through the air.

Yet another vine tentacle extended across the greenery. Finally, a vine tentacle raised up in front of a bush and dangled there, when suddenly a second one shot out from the bushes. Red Ranger was leaping through air with his Power Sword when a vine tentacle suddenly cut across him sparkily, causing him to fall. Red Ranger flipped onto his back, but then got up to look to the left while the vine was moving behind him. Another vine tentacle slithered out from the bushes and shot upward to the right. Red Ranger faced the left when a vine tentacle sparkily slashed across his chest, causing him to stagger back. Another vine tentacle raised up in front of the bush and dangled there, when suddenly a second one shot out from the bushes. Concluding from before, Red Ranger turned and tried to stab at the other vine tentacle, but missed and got sparkily slashed down as a result.

Suddenly, a pair of vine tentacles slithered from under a bush and snapped upward. Red Ranger found himself with a vine tentacle wrapped around his neck, right arm, and each leg.

"Let go of me, you overgrown asparagus!" cried Thomas, as he was being choked. Eventually, he dropped his Power Sword

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, on the balcony, Rita stood near the balcony railing, smiling and excitedly shaking fist, as Squatt and Baboo both stood and watch the Earth by her side.

"Soon, my Octoplant will crush it!" she declared excitedly.

"And very soon the Octoplant bulb will bloom!" added Goldar, while pointing his right hand forth about three times, and then lowering his right arm.

Squatt gripped onto his bag tightly, and Baboo stood nervously twiddling his fingers. While their Empress erupted into another laughing fit.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the other Tidmouth Teens were all waiting for Alpha and Edward to finish gathering the data.

"We've almost finished entering the data." Alpha said.

He was right, but then the alarm started going off.

"The alarm!" announced Toby. "The Viewing Globe!"

The teens all hurried over to it. There, it started showing images of Red Ranger getting strangled by the vines at Knapford Park.

"Oh no, it's Thomas!" cried Lady. "He's trapped!"

"Those vines got a hold of him!" Percy added.

Rosie looked over to Zordon. "What is that thing, Zordon?" she asked.

"Is it some kind of plant?" added Henry.

"It's one of Rita's monsters." answered Zordon. "It is known as the Octoplant."

The Tidmouth Teens all looked over to Zordon for a second, and then looking back at the Viewing Globe.

"Well either way, we have to save Thomas." Emily pointed out.

"You'd better hurry then." said James firmly.

Percy, Rosie, Emily, and Toby nodded, before Percy went and went for his Power Morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt striking in front of a purple circle, behind which was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as follows, with each teen holding out his/her open Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen and surrounding Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

* * *

Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaed up and forth with their Blade Blasters striking. Followed by both Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger leaping up and forth with their Blade Blasters striking. From there, Blue Ranger, Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Black Ranger all slashed at the vine tentacles attached to Red Ranger together sparkily. The vine tentacles all fall, chopped and smoking, allowing him to fall to one knee, gripping neck in relief.

"Thomas! Are you okay?" asked Emily in worry.

"(coughing), I am now." Thomas coughed and wheezed briefly.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace on the balcony, behind her telescope, Rita was looking through it, and then she looked out with a grunt, and then looked into it again while adjusting it.

"Billinton's friends have saved him for now." growled Goldar, with a clenched fist.

* * *

Back at the Park, the Rangers were all around the planted evil seeds.

"Careful, Thomas." warned Toby. "That energy field could still be on."

Red Ranger kneeled down and touched it, but this time felt no shock.

"It's okay now." Thomas pointed out. "Alpha must have shut it down so we can get the seeds."

"Then let's hurry and dig them out." Percy declared.

"Affirmative." agreed Toby.

The Rangers grabbed the nearby shovels. From there, they began to dig into the ground, hoping to get the seeds out before it was too late.

* * *

On the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita pointed outward in anger. This was while Goldar, Baboo, Squatt, and Scorpina all stood inside the main chamber, anxiously.

"They're going to wreck everything!" she yelled.

"I'll lead the attack." Goldar spoke up, while motioning his sword just off-screen with right hand. "Who's with me?"

Scorpina raised her left forearm in front of chest and smiled and nodded. "I am."

This made Rita feel much better, as she looked back down towards Earth while gesturing her hand briefly.

"How delightfully evil." she remarked.

* * *

Back down in Knapford Park, the Rangers were still busy digging for the evil seeds. However, that ended when Goldar and Scorpina both jump flipped through the sky and into the area. Pink Ranger was the first to notice them.

"Goldar! Scorpina!" she exclaimed.

"Now it's time for you to leave those seeds alone!" Scorpina declared, while holding her boomerang-like sword.

Goldar then raised his left arm out, and pointed forth.

"Super Putties, attack!"

Four Super Putties materialized on the street, reverse-handspringing down the road together. This was followed by another pair of Super Putties jump flipped over some hedges, followed by another pair of Super Putties. The Rangers then posed with their Blade Blasters in Sword mode.

"HYAH!"

One extra-chunky Super Putty leaped into the air for a punch. Black Ranger dodged the strike, sparkily slashing the regular one with Blade Blaster, then he elbowed the extra-chunky Super Putty, before kicking it, then slashing it away. Pink Ranger handsprings onto the scene, sparkily slashing a Super Putty with her Blade Blaster, then doing it again to another.

Pink Ranger handsprings onto the scene, sparkily slashing Super Putty with Blade Blaster, then doing it again to another.

A Super Putty winded up its big fist and threw a punch. Yellow Ranger dodged and slashed a Super Putty sparkily in chest with Blade Blaster, then spun and did the same to another.

Blue Ranger leaped up as he slashed a Super Putty sparkily in chest, then turns around and does the same to another in front before posing.

Red Ranger slashed a front Super Putty sparkily in its chest, then doing the same to one on the left, then spun and got one behind him, finishing with a pose.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita was hitting at a table near the balcony, smiling, as she turned to see Baboo approaching.

"My plan is succeeding." she said. "While they fight the Super Putties, the Octoplant is getting a chance to grow underground."

So the Putty battle is just a distraction, eh? Let's go watch it anyway.

* * *

A pair of Super Putties held up their bladehands and then slashed them forth. Surrounded by Super Putties, Blue Ranger smacked aside one bladehand, then roundhouse kicked away another, but a third sparkily chest slashed him as it raced past, followed by another who struck him, causing Blue Ranger to fall and roll. He finished rolling, and slowly started to get up, making a fist with his right hand in determination.

"You Putties will have to strike with more velocity than that!" Toby retorted, before charging back into action.

He was now standing again with his Power Lance in hand. He smacked aside a Super Putty, then sparkily slashed three around him in one swoop, before sparkily poking a ballhand one.

As the Rangers battled the Super Putties, the evil seeds within the ground were beginning to sprout, and that was a bad thing…bad for the Rangers, anyway.

Either way, an extra-chunky Super Putty leaped up, and punched forth. Its fist missed Red Ranger by some inches, and it got sparkingly slashed down as a result.

Yellow Ranger, Black Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Blue Ranger battle some Super Putties all together, sparkily slashing them down with their Blade Blasters, a few extra-chunky Super Putties were in there, also.

Just then, Goldar and Scorpina both leaped in, while armed with their weapons. This caused the Rangers to look up in shock, some defeated Super Putties laid before their feet. Goldar and Scorpina landed and faced the left, near their enemies.

"Let's blast them!" Scorpina winked to her boyfriend.

"Together!" Goldar agreed.

With that, Scorpina started to leap up into the sky. Goldar jumped high into the air, with his right leg bent. Scorpina also jumped high into the air, with her right leg bent. From there, both Scorpina and Goldar leaped up at each other, clashing their boomerang and sword together, as they froze in place and unleashed various coloured energy, including a pair of yellow X bolts. Down below, Pink Ranger, Blue Ranger, Black Ranger, and Yellow Ranger all stand in a line as each began spark bursting, before the ground erupted with sparks around them. The four Rangers were thrown about as the ground erupted with sparks around them.

Red Ranger slashed a front Super Putty sparkily in its chest, then doing the same to one on the left, then spun and got one behind him, finishing with a pose.

"Hang on, guys!" he cried.

The Super Putty got knocked back, falling against another pair and they all fell down together. Red Ranger ran over to defend his fallen teammates from the combined power of both Goldar and Scorpina.

"You won't get away with this!" he declared fiercely.

Again, the Octoplant was started to finish growing and blooming. Back with Goldar and Scorpina, they leaped forth with swords out poised to strike. They both landed and began fighting the Rangers up close and personal. Goldar locked swords with Red Ranger, sparkily slashing down Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger, and Scorpina slashed down Black Ranger then she duelled with Pink Ranger. Finally, Red Ranger and Goldar locked swords, until the latter broke free and sparkily slashed the former down.

Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Black Ranger each rolled onto the lawn, then slowly got back up into crouches. Meanwhile, Goldar leaped up with sword drawn in front of trees, staying in frame and slashed his sword forth. He landed with a sparkily slash into Red Ranger's chest, Pink Ranger failed to hit him, Black Ranger attacked with his Blade Blaster, got blocked, and then chest sparked. Blue Ranger's strike was avoided, leading to both Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger locking blades with Goldar at the same time, until he broke out of the lock with a shove up, sparkily slashing them both, before turning and hitting Red Ranger again.

Black Ranger rolled past Scorpina as she slashed at the dodging Pink Ranger, who then tried to kick her, but was deflected, leaving Scorpina to sparkily slash Black Ranger, and then Pink Ranger.

Red Ranger rolled on the grass. His three teammates regrouped around him as he staggered back up to one knee, all holding their Blade Blasters. Goldar and Scorpina watched with amusement.

"Red Ranger! I have some news for you." said Scorpina, rather wickedly. "You and your little playmates have met your match."

As she spoke, Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger stared on in defiance, but it wasn't enough. From there, Scorpina raised her left arm, charging it up as Goldar charged his sword, and they both fired their respective coloured flame attacks at our heroes. Spark bursts erupt around the Rangers, and they were thrown to the ground. Despite getting injured by the projectiles, Red Ranger grasped his smoking chest, and slowly crawled back onto his feet.

"Come on, guys, we can't let them beat us." Thomas said to his friends.

"Easier said than done." Percy retorted.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita was laughing harder than normal.

"My victory is near!" she proclaimed. "Who needed Lokar anyway? My Octoplant will soon crush the Rangers like bugs!"

Too bad Baboo had to put a dampen on her happiness.

"But the Bulb still hasn't bloomed yet, your Foulness." He pointed out, while holding up a finger and talking also to the left.

Rita looked over to the right irritated to her bumbling minions.

"You nutcase!" she snapped. "My victory is certain!"

Squatt and Baboo both embraced while quivering in fear, the latter was looking upward.

"Are you sure?" Squatt asked fearfully.

A wide evil smile grew on Rita's face, she then gave a bit of a thumbs up.

"Yes, you'll see."

* * *

At the Command Center. Inside, the Viewing Globe was showing images of the Rangers getting beaten down by Goldar and Scorpina, and this worried Alpha, Lady, and the other Tidmouth Teens.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! The Power Rangers are in trouble, Zordon!" wailed Alpha.

"Scorpina and Goldar are distracting them from getting those seeds out." added James.

"Yes." Zordon agreed. "I'm afraid that means Rita's Octoplant is about to bloom."

"You mean they're too late to stop it from happening?" asked Lady in dismay.

Zordon nodded slowly.

* * *

The Octoplant's base was glowing as lightning flashed, the white petaled top spewing mist upward. From te right side of its petaled top, a petal detatched and lowered. From the left side of its petaled top, a petal detached and lowered. The two petals came down, exposing Octoplant's face. The Octoplant sat there for a moment, before its eyes shimmer, causing an energy sparkle to swirl around its plant body, turning it into a crouching humanoid form. The Octoplant monster stood up as it motioned its hand.

"I am the Octoplant." she said. ""Gaze upon me, and tremble with terror!"

The Rangers saw the monster, and were stunned, upset that they failed to stop her from coming to life in time. While nearby, Goldar and Scorpina both only watched and laughed.

"Nice try, Rangers!" snickered Scorpina.

"Have fun with your new playmate!" added Goldar.

The two villains laughed maniacally as they disappeared in a burst of fire.

* * *

Back inside the Lunar Palace, Rita walked from the main chamber to outside on her balcony, smiling as happy as can be as Baboo and Squatt both followed her, while Goldar stood nearby.

"Just like I told you two." she said.

"Nasty, isn't it?" commented Squatt, as he ceased covering both ears with his hands, then he kinda gestured at each side of his gut before pounding on each side of his head twice with both hands.

"You were right, and I was wrong." admitted Baboo, as he looked to the left, then he quickly turned to the right.

On the balcony, Squatt started looking through the telescope, while Rita went and readied her scepter.

"I knew it would work." she stated. "And now I say grow!"

With that, she hurled her scepter off the balcony.

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground.

Just seconds after growing from little seeds, Octoplant then grew even more…into a giant, amid the fading smoke.

"A tower of flowers, you puny animals!" she bellowed. "No one can stop the beauty that I possess!"

Down below, Yellow Ranger stepped forth. She clearly wasn't very pleased with hearing that insult.

"Puny, huh?!" Emily growled.

Octoplant looked downward at the five Rangers, and motioned her arms in a taunting-like way.

"That's right!" she boasted. "The destruction of you and your island will continue to grant me beauty!"

Yellow Ranger, looking high upward to the left as she spoke, gripped her chest before spreading both arms out.

"We'll see about that, you overgrown petal-pusher!" she shouted angrily.

She then looked in her teammates direction.

"Let's go get her, guys!"

Red Ranger, Pink Ranger, Black Ranger, and Blue Ranger nodded, with Red Ranger and Pink Ranger both giving a thumbs up. And then all five Rangers reached for the sky while facing the right, and summoning.

"Come forth! Mighty Dinozords!"

From the middle of nowhere, the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord leaped out of the greenery.

The Pterodactyl Dinozord flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

The five Dinozords raced along the horizon.

* * *

Back on the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita, looking into the telescope, looked out while looking puzzled.

"Hmm?"

She then looked back into it and continued observing.

* * *

Red Ranger, looking upward, gestured an arm proudly before leaping up.

"Here we go!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Log on, guys!" he declared.

From there, he slapped his left hand down on palm activator. This caused the display of the Red Ranger helmet to lighten up. Then Red Ranger slapped his right hand down on other palm activator. This caused the console display of the Red Ranger helmet and Red Ranger Zord face to shoot energy to the Tyrannosaurus symbol at the top which began to glowed brightly. Red Ranger then just sat in the cockpit, moving his head and operating the controls out of frame.

"Power up!"

The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord roared and arm motioned in the foggy area.

Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leap up into the sky, followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Ready!"

The Mastodon Dinozord curled up its snout in the foggy area.

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Affirmative!"

The Triceratops Dinozord lifted up its head and opened its mouth briefly in foggy area.

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"Yeah!"

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord roared in the foggy area.

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Let's kill us a plant!"

The Pterodactyl Dinozord raised and lowered its head in the foggy area.

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon. Just then, Octoplant's eyes flashed pink for a few seconds. As the Dinozords raced along the horizon, a fireball exploded, superimposed all over them, bursting sparkier outward. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, it began bursting with sparks, jolting Red Ranger about. In the Mastodon cockpit, it began bursting with sparks, jolting Black Ranger about. In the Triceratops cockpit, it began bursting with sparks, jolting Blue Ranger about. In the Sabertooth Tiger cockpit, it began bursting with sparks, jolting Yellow Ranger about. In the Pterodactyl cockpit, it began bursting with sparks, jolting Pink Ranger about.

* * *

Back on the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita, looking into the telescope, looked out with a happy evil shriek.

"Take that!" she declared, while making a slashing gesture with her hands.

* * *

Back in Knapford, Octoplant stood tall in the city, as a fire burned before her. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger gestured his right arm to his chest. He then proceeded to pull out his Power Coin from his belt buckle. Red Ranger held up his Power Coin, which glowed, forming his gleaming Power Crystal as he wiped his hand across from his Coin-holding hand.

"Enough playing around, guys. Ready your Power Crystal!"

He then flipped around his Power Crystal and prepared to insert it. With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"Ready!"

They each insert their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Let's see how you handle this, Octoplant!"

The Sabertooth Tiger roared out. Suddenly, it went and locked itself into Leg Mode. The Triceratops opened its mouth while in the desert. Just then, it went and folded up its tail. The Tyrannosaurus then went and connected with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth Tiger legs electrically. The Mastodon floated through the air in its component form. Soon, it went and connected with the Tyrannosaurus, causing a pulse of energy throughout.

The Rangers were all now in the main cockpit of the Megazord. Red Ranger gestured his left arm over his chest, and then grabbed the controls with both hands.

"Hit it!" Thomas commanded. "Megazord Battle Mode!"

Octoplant slowly approached, when she saw her enemy.

The Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" the computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita looked out from her telescope in horror, slack jawed and wide-eyed.

"Get it, you lousy seed-lover!" she screamed.

* * *

The Megazord held its right hand out horizontally, and paralleled to its chest.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita, standing beside her telescope, pointed with right hand briefly, looked on angrily, wincing a bit.

"I said go get it!" she commanded furiously.

* * *

In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looked to the right, and then forward while gripping onto the controls.

"Let's finish her!" Thomas declared.

The Megazord started to walk through the city to the slight left. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers saw that Octoplant was also approaching.

"Here she comes!" cried Toby.

Megazord sparkily punched Octoplant, but she still stood, and sparkily kicked the Megazord in return. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger raised his right fist, and the team nodded their heads, and then turned to their controls and get them to work.

"We can do this!" he assured.

The Megazord posed battle ready, and then marched forth in the middle of the city. Octoplant, meanwhile, swung her big green vine tentacle in her right hand while rushing forth as well. The Megazord sparkily punched Octoplant again, but then also got sparkily kicked in return. Octoplant and the Megazord both locked arm to arm, only to have the monster break free with a jerking up, giving it an open space to kick the Megazord back. It staggered back, smoking, but then posed battle ready in front of a building with mirrored windows.

In the Megazord cockpit, Black Ranger began speaking while Pink Ranger gripped the seat anxiously.

"She just keeps coming!" complained Percy.

Blue Ranger then spoke to Red Ranger worriedly.

"She's comprised of vegetable matter, so our punches have little or no effect on her." he explained.

Red Ranger gripped the controls dramatically in response. The Megazord nervously backed up a little, but then posed battle ready. From there, Octoplant held up her vine tentacle between hand, and then swung it, and released it. The vine then soared across the area… until the Megazord found itself bounded by the vine tentacle around its chest and arms, Octoplant stood in the foreground, swinging another tentacle around.

"You're finished now!" she said gleefully.

In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger was looking downward, jerking shoulders a little, while Pink Ranger grasped a hand over her mouth area in shock.

"She's got our arms pinned down!" cried Thomas.

Yellow Ranger gripped both sides of her helmet with both hands, then pounded right fist into left palm, nod-talking, and then threw her arms up in frustration.

"We're just sitting ducks!" added Emily. "We need a plan before it's too late!"

Octoplant lifted her right hand, and motioned the palm against her face, before quickly removing. This caused her eyes to flash with a fading pink energy. And the vine-bound Megazord stood still as spark bursts erupted all over its body, following by a big blinding flash on the ground below. Octoplant's eyes flashed again with a fading pink energy. The vine-bound Megazord continued to spark burst, followed by another big blinding flash on the ground below. In the Megazord cockpit, the whole entire cockpit got an explosion of sparks and bursts outside its front window, leaving a large plume of smoke behind, just as Black Ranger noticed something.

"Oh no, here she comes again!" said Percy in alarm.

It was true. Out the window, Octoplant was seen twirling her vine tentacle around amid the smoke, and was slowly walking over while the Rangers were weakened. Red Ranger, looking to the left at first, sat up and spoke alertly.

"One more blast like that, and we're finished!"

Octoplant swung her big green vine tentacle in her right hand while rushing forth. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looked upward to the right, summoning.

"We need the Power Sword, now!"

A sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The Megazord was still tied up by the vines, when the Power Sword slashed down from the sky, sparkily cutting the vine-binds. Quickly, the sword impaled into the middle of the city park, followed by a pile of smoking, chopped vinetacles. Octoplant charged in towards the downed Megazord, whipping her vine high… but then the Megazord dodged the approaching Octoplant, who lunged forth and missed, hitting only the mirrored building. The Megazord grabbed its Power Sword's hilt while diving past, and rolling back onto its feet. Octoplant, meanwhile, stood back up from her failed lunge attack, and was now mesmerized by her own reflection.

"Ooh, is that me?" she gushed. "I'm beautiful!"

* * *

On the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita looked out from her telescope with a look of both absolute rage and horror.

"Look behind you!" she shrieked.

* * *

Back in Knapford, Octoplant stared into the building's mirrored windows, stroking the top of her head, while the Megazord stepped into view, holding Power Sword up and ready to end her. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger gripped the controls and spoke as it shook to imply movement.

"She's looking at herself." Thomas said. "Now's our chance."

The Megazord motioned its sword, pulsing with lightning and electricity, powering it up while raising it upward into the sky, which surge with a reddish storm. Octoplant ceased looking at her reflection in the mirror building and turned around, and jolted at the sight that awaited her.

"Oh no!" she cried.

Under the reddish sky storm, the Megazord slashes sword downward, leaving a visible trail. Octoplant gets slashed by the red energy, sparks and pulses of energy are released, as she fell to her knees in front of the mirrored building, as the sparkles and pulses ceased, her body glowed brightly before exploding massively, showering sparks amid a large smoke cloud.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita's eyes widened, as she gasped a word or so with a gaping frown, eyes rolling to the back of her head as they closed and she began to faint.

"Not…again." she groaned weakly.

* * *

Back in Knapford, the Megazord stood completely victoriously while holding onto its Power Sword.

* * *

The next day at Sodor High. Inside the science lab, the Tidmouth Teens and Lady were giving a presentation on how plants should be handled with care. When they finished, the entire class (Stanley was back too) applauded, and so did Mr. Carlin.

"Well done, you ten." Mr. Carlin said. "I'm very pleased with your presentation."

"Thank you, Mr. Carlin." Thomas replied, feeling proud.

Just then, a knock came from the classroom door, and Mr. Carlin answered it. Standing in the hallway was Dodge and Splatter.

"Dodge, Splatter. You're both late." He said sternly, but then he caught a whiff of a stench. "Yuck! What the f*$% is that s%#*^ smell?!"

"We were trying to grow our own plants." Dodge explained. "And…we kind of added a little too much fertilizer."

"Yup." agreed Splatter.

The smell was so strong that Mr. Carlin couldn't handle it, and thus he fainted. Dodge and Splatter both looked and felt a little insulted.

"I don't see what's wrong with us." huffed Dodge.

He and Dodge both sniffed their armpits…and they fainted from the strong smell too. The sight caused the entire class to share a laugh. The perfect ending to a perfect day.

**The End?**

* * *

And there we go. Was it a good adaption? And what did you think of Mr. Carlin? Who does he remind you of? Read and Review if you want to say anything, but NO flames or mean/rude comments.


	38. Episode 37

And I'm back again, with a new chapter to boot. HOWEVER, this one is NOT a direct adaption of the MMPR episode *Wheel of Misfortune*, it's an original based one with some mild story elements and all its fight footage coming FROM *Wheel of Misfortune*, and also some minor story elements coming from it's Zyuranger source, the episode *Ep.34: Live, Burai!*.

This chapter will put Stanley into the spotlight, and I'm also going to give Lady some spotlight time too. Overall, I'm pretty pleased with how this turned out, and I hope you all enjoy it too.

N/A: And again… Power Rangers belongs to Saban Brands, and Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment. While Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs belongs to Disney. Okay? Good.

* * *

**Chapter 37: The Sleeping Beauty**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Wheel of Misfortune (mild)**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

It was still halfway in November on the Island of Sodor. The high school was still being repaired from all of the damage it took caused by a hostile take over by the forces of evil lead by Rita Repulsa and PT Boomer earlier in the month, but classes were still going on, and there was also some very exciting news from Sir Topham Hatt: The school play was going to happen, and students were both excited, and for parts of the play.

Inside Sodor High's auditorium one cool morning, many different students (both male and female) were all inside, auditioning for various roles for the play *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs*, based on the famous Walt Disney animated classic. With it all being directed by the island of Sodor's own Alicia Botti, a famous Italian singer, and part time play director.

"Now then, the first role will be for the role of the princess herself." she announced. "Could I please see all the girls who want to try out now."

All the girls present in the gym included Emily, Lady, Rosie, Mavis, Nellie, Flora, Molly, Daisy, Millie, Caitlin, Emma, and Pip. All of them did a brief reading from the part where the princess Snow White first meets the dwarves inside their forest cottage, as well as acting out the part where the princess meets the disguised evil queen, and then taking a bite out of the poisoned apple, and then falling into a deep sleep.

After almost two hours of the audition, it was time for the boys to audition for the role of the prince. The boys present for this was Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Gordon, Stanley, Duck, Luke, Connor, Hank, Murdoch, and Diesel. They all did a reading of the part where the prince speaks before giving the sleeping Snow White a kiss to wake her up, then they did scenes where the prince would wake the princess from her sleep.

The boys and girls were put into pairs to see which one had the best chemistry. These are the pairings that Miss Botti thought would work best:

1\. Thomas and Rosie

2\. Stanley and Lady

3\. Gordon and Caitlin

4\. Percy and Nellie

5\. James and Molly

6\. Toby and Mavis

7\. Diesel and Daisy

8\. Duck and Flora

9\. Luke and Millie

10\. Hank and Emma

11\. Murdoch and Pip

12\. Connor and Emily

While groups some did exceptionally well (Groups 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, and 12), some took it a little too far (Group 10 and 11), and one even started flat out making out (Group 7, much to all of the students auditioning, and Miss Botti's disgust). However, one group had caught Miss Botti's attention in a very good way, and that was Stanley and Lady's chemistry (Group 2).

Once auditions were finished for the day, the students all left the auditorium to head out and catch their buses. At the bus stop, many of them couldn't stop talking about the play.

"I hope it does very well." said Stanley.

"Me too." James agreed. "But with Miss Alicia Botti directing, it's bound to be a success."

"Uh-huh." Emily nodded. "She may be a world famous singer, but she's also a highly talented play director, too."

"I wonder who's going to be casted as the stars?" Lady wondered.

"I know Molly and I are a shoe in for the roles of Snow White, and the Prince!" boasted James.

"No way!" snorted Gordon. "Caitlin and I are guaranteed to earn those roles."

"Gordon!" Caitlin scolded. "I just wanted to audition for the fun of it. I'm not aiming to win an important role or something."

"Me neither." Molly nodded. "I actually hope that I DON'T win the role as Snow White, because I get stage fright easily."

Emily shook her head while chuckling.

"How about you, Lady?" she asked. "Excited for the play?"

"Oh, certainly, Emily." Lady said with a smile. "Even if I don't win a role, I'm still coming to watch it."

"Me too." agreed Rosie.

As everyone chatted, the buses arrived and everyone got on their respective bus, and went home.

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers. Inside, in one chamber, Baboo, Squatt, and Finster were busy building something for their Empress.

"Rita will love this wheel we're making!" commented Squatt, while swing around his hammer.

"It will be the nastiest Birthday present we've ever given her!" added Baboo, while holding up a wrench in his right hand.

"Yes it will be." agreed Finster thoughtfully. "Once I've finished adding it the power to put anyone to sleep if a person were to touch it."

"Hey, that sounds like that sewing wheel from the fairy tale, Sleeping Beauty." Squatt said, again while swing around his hammer.

"Of course." nodded Finster, before turning around and walking over to his work desk to get something. "Her Evilness can definitely use it against the Power Rangers."

As the three Evil Space Aliens worked on the wheel, Goldar walked inside the chamber.

"Is it ready yet?" he asked.

The three looked up and saw Goldar.

"We're just finishing putting the finishing touches on it." Baboo replied.

"Well get it done now! Our Empress is starting lose her patience." Goldar said, while motioning left hand up, pointing twice, and then gesturing fist twice.

"Oh, yes." Finster whimpered, while clutching his forehead with both hands, and shaking his head.

A little later on, in another part of the Lunar Palace, a bunch of Putties played on their trumpets in celebration as Squatt, Baboo, Scorpina, Goldar, Rita, and Finster cease toasting their drinks and start sipping at a banquet table. There was a two layer moon cake with three large numbered candles on the table.

"Happy Birthday to Empress Rita! Happy Birthday to you!" sang Baboo, Squatt, and Finster.

Rita took a sip of her own drink, and smiled wickedly.

"Thank you, my wonderfully evil band." she said gratefully, before turning face her minions. "And your present is just what I've always wanted too."

She gestured over to the large sewing wheel that Finster, Baboo, and Squatt had built.

"This Wheel of Misfortune is just what I need to put those Power brats out of commission for good!"

"Might I offer a small suggestion on how to use it, my Queen?" asked Goldar, as he held his glass up high.

Rita turned to her left to face Goldar, an evil grin slowly creeping upon her face, Squatt was visible in the background.

"We can use this wheel to put anyone to sleep, including that Enchantress." Goldar explained, nodding slightly. "If she's asleep, we can capture her, and use her as bait to lure those Power Rangers out."

"He's right." agreed Scorpina, bringing a hand to the left side of her face. "We can use her to get the Rangers to stand down."

"Or better yet, bring that traitorous Stanley here." put in Goldar. "So we can punish him for joining those goody-good Rangers."

Rita was so pleased with that plan, that she began to let out a shriek of an evil laugh. Something tells me that Stanley and Lady are both going to be in for some huge trouble in this one, folks.

* * *

The next day inside Sodor High's auditorium, Alicia Botti had just finished thinking over who the cast will be for the Snow White play. She typed up a notice on the various roles, and whole will play them, then she went into the hallway to hang the notice outside Sir Topham Hatt's office.

Later on, a large crowd had gathered to look over the notice. This is what it had to say:

Snow White: Lady Stone

The Prince: Stanley Hudswell

The Evil Queen: Daisy Cammell

Huntsman: Gordon Gresley

Doc: Thomas Billinton

Grumpy: James Hughes

Happy: Edward Stewart

Sleepy: Duck Collet

Bashful: Henry Stanier

Sneezy: Oliver Collet

Dopey: Percy Avonside

"Oh my." Lady gasped with honest surprise. "I've been picked for the role of Snow White."

"Congratulations, Lady!" Emily, Rosie, Mavis, and Jules all said at once to their friend.

"You and Stanley are the stars of the play." came from Murdoch, Hank, Duck, and Oliver at once.

"You mean I have the role of the prince?" Stanley was surprised too.

Millie, Molly, Flora, Percy, Henry, Edward, James, Gordon, and Toby congratulated him for winning the role. Thomas, however, felt a little disappointed because he was Lady's boyfriend and wanted to be a lead with her. He suddenly became scared that Stanley might try to steal her away due to them playing each other's love interest. Thankfully, Stanley had noticed that, and he shot him a quick look of reassurance.

"Don't worry, Thomas." he said. "It's just a play, and all acting."

Thomas hoped that he was right.

* * *

Later on after school, Stanley and Lady were both walking through Knapford Park, talking to each other about their roles in the school play.

"So, how's Thomas handling not getting the role of the prince?" Lady asked.

"He's fine with not earning it." Stanley explained. "But the thing he IS worried about is me getting to kiss you in the ending."

Lady laughed. "Well you can tell him that it's just acting, and that he has nothing to worry about."

"I did, but he still feels unsure."

Lady was just about to say something about it, but never got a chance to. Suddenly, a flying spinning wheel started to fly in, showering sparks from its sides. The evil wheel sailed past both Stanley and Lady, just barely missing them while catching their attention.

"Bust my Buttons!" exclaimed Stanley.

"Oh dear!" gasped Lady. "What was that?"

"**That would be our Empress's Birthday present**!" laughed a familiar voice.

Three Putty Patrollers jump flipped into the area. Five Putties marched up, and they were being lead by Goldar, who dropped in from the sky.

"Goldar!" Lady cried.

"What do you want, now?!" demanded Stanley.

Goldar visibly laughed, motioning with his sword thrice.

"It's easy, I want the Enchantress!"

Lady took a step back in fright, but Stanley stepped in front of her, defending her.

"You'll have to get through me first!" he declared boldly.

Goldar visibly laughed, motioning with his sword thrice, before pointing it forth.

"Oh, I aim to do just that! Go, my Putties!"

Seven Putty Patrollers rushed forth, and Stanley started to battle them while Lady watched. Despite being outnumbered seven to one, Stanley didn't have any problems with defeating any of them. But unknown to him, this battle was all a distraction so that Goldar could use the Wheel of Misfortune to try and successfully strike Lady and put her into a deep sleep.

And indeed it was the plan, because Lady saw something that really scared her. It was the evil wheel coming right at her.

"Stanley!" she cried.

Stanley foot-swept a Putty, before turning and reaching out in protest.

"Lady, no!"

He was too late to try to make a rescue attempt, but the wheel actually did miss hitting her completely. One needle, however, still hit and cut her across her left cheek slightly, drawing some slight blood, nothing too serious. It was then the deadly effect of the spinning wheel began to start up, and Lady soon fell down onto the ground. From there, the beautiful blonde-haired girl fell into a deep sleep.

Stanley watched in horror, while Goldar only stood nearby and howled with laughter.

"Nice try, Green Ranger!" he proclaimed. "But you've failed to protect her! Now she belongs to us!"

Some Putties approached and picked up the sleeping Lady before they teleported away. Goldar laughed at Stanley some more before he teleported away too (in a burst of fire that is), leaving the gray-haired boy alone in the park.

"I'm sorry, Thomas." he muttered quietly to himself. "I've let you down."

But rather than stand there feeling sorry for himself, he went and activated his communicator.

"Zordon, come in, we've got a situation."

* * *

Later on at the Command Center, Thomas's furious voice could be heard coming from inside the building.

"**How could you let Goldar capture Lady, Stanley**?!"

Inside the interior, the remaining Tidmouth Teens were all present, along with Stanley. Thomas was very angry with Stanley for letting Goldar kidnap Lady, and was busy berating him.

"Rita might now have Lady inside her palace on the Moon, and we may never see her again!" he snapped. "And it's all your fault!"

As Thomas continued to verbally assault Stanley, the other Tidmouth Teens watched on sadly. At last, Zordon spoke up.

"That's enough, Thomas." he boomed. "It's obvious that Rita has used a new weapon to capture her."

"New weapon?" Rosie blinked.

Zordon nodded. "Observe the Viewing Globe."

The Tidmouth Teens all turned around to face the globe. It was showing some images of Baboo, Squatt, and Finster putting the Wheel of Misfortune together, and then it showed images of the wheel striking Lady and putting her to sleep.

"It's called the Wheel of Misfortune." Zordon explained. "It has the power to put anyone into a deep sleep with a touch."

The teens all looked on, just when Rosie thought of something.

"It sort of looks like the spinning wheel from the fairy tale Sleeping Beauty, right?"

"Sleeping Beauty?" Emily quizzed.

"Yes." Rosie nodded, and she went onto explaining much of the tale. "A beautiful princess pricks her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel caused by a curse casted upon her by an evil witch when she was just a baby, and fell into a deep slumber. A trio of good fairies placed the whole kingdom into a deep sleep too until the princess could be awoken by true love's kiss."

"Wow." said James. "That's deep."

"Really deep." Percy agreed.

"So, basically, all I have to give Lady a kiss to wake her up from her slumber?" Thomas asked. "But how can I if she isn't even here on Earth anymore?"

The Tidmouth Teens all looked at each other direly, realizing that this is true…well, it would have been if Zordon hadn't spoken up.

"Lady is not located inside Rita's palace on the Moon. She is being held captive here on Earth, inside a cavern somewhere around Muffle Mountain."

"Then find me a good location there to teleport, and then I'm off." Thomas stated.

"Right away, Thomas." Alpha obeyed.

He started typing away on the console. Soon, the Viewing Globe began showing images of the area around Muffle Mountain.

"Ay-yi-yi! I've found a good spot to teleport you to." Alpha proclaimed.

Thomas nodded. "Then I'm off to save Lady."

"Prepare to teleport." said Zordon.

But just before Alpha press a button on the console to send Thomas to that spot, the alarm started blaring loudly.

"Now what?" groaned Gordon.

The Viewing Globe began showing images of both Goldar and Scorpina in the Muffle Mountain area, laughing.

"Goldar and Scorpina are there!" Toby exclaimed.

"Then I'm afraid there's a change in plans." Zordon said grimly. "Thomas, you will join Percy, Emily, Rosie, and Toby in battling them, I will send Stanley to the mountain cavern instead."

"What?!" Thomas couldn't believe his ears. "But Zordon-"

"I'm sorry, but there isn't any other choice."

Thomas looked down in defeat. This caused Stanley to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Thomas, I'll save Lady." he said seriously. "That's a promise."

Thomas didn't say anything, but Stanley could tell that Thomas was worried that he might be trying to steal Lady away from him, so the gray-haired boy decided to clear things all up and reveal a secret.

"Listen to me, Thomas. I know that you're still thinking that just because Lady and I are the leads in the school play and that we have to share a kiss we might also fall for each other, but you need to understand that that is not going to happen."

This caused Thomas to finally look up…somewhat bitterly.

"What do you mean?"

So Stanley decided to explain. "It's because it's all just acting. It isn't real, and-" He bit his tongue on the last part before admitting. "-also because Rosie and I are together now."

This caused some startling gasps from everyone (except from Zordon, and Rosie herself).

"You and Rosie are dating now?" asked James in amazement.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Emily added.

Now it was Rosie's turn to speak up. "Because we didn't feel ready to reveal our relationship yet."

"Well, I would go and say congratulations, but right now, there's no time." said Edward firmly. "You guys need to morph and stop Goldar and Scorpina, while Stanley needs to teleport to the cavern entrance and find Lady."

"Edward is correct, Rangers, you must hurry." Zordon agreed. "Good luck, and may the power protect you."

Thomas finally stood ready, as he, Percy, Emily, Rosie, and Toby held up their Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Upon finishing morphing, the Rangers had already went and teleported out of the Command Center, leaving Stanley, Edward, James, Henry, Gordon, Alpha, and Zordon behind.

"We've pinpointed the location of the cavern, Stanley." Alpha pointed out.

"While Thomas and the others keep Goldar and Scorpina busy, you must go into that cavern and rescue Lady." added Zordon.

"Okay." Stanley nodded.

"Good luck." said Henry encouragingly.

"We're counting on you." added James, as Gordon and Edward both nodded in agreement.

Stanley nodded back, and Alpha pressed some buttons on the console, and Stanley turned into a beam of coloured light (Stanley: Green) and it descended right out of the Command Center.

* * *

With the Rangers, they've appeared in the Muffle Mountain area, and they posed with their Blade Blasters in Sword mode.

"POWER RANGERS!" They battle cried.

And just as quickly, Scorpina, standing beside Goldar, motioned her left hand out (while Goldar motioned his right hand out), and the evil couple went and they fired out bluish-white energy blasts. The Rangers get caught in the sparkily blasts near their feet, but they rolled through the smoke while posing with their Blade Blasters, and then charged ahead together.

Goldar blocked Red Ranger and Black Ranger's Blade strikes, and then he sparkily slashed Yellow Ranger, turned around, and ducked under Black Ranger's kick, sword-blocking Red Ranger's kick, and then sparkily slashing him, then he sparkily ran through Black Ranger with his sword.

Scorpina battled Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger nearby, and she was winning. She sparkily slashed Pink Ranger in the chest with her boomerang-like sword. She fell and rolled along the ground, with her front smoking from the blow, just as her team regrouped around her, Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger both stood defensive.

"Rosie!" exclaimed Thomas.

"I'm okay, Thomas." Rosie assured.

* * *

While the battle was going on, Stanley had arrived at the hidden cavern entrance at the back end of Muffle Mountain.

"I'm here." he said to himself.

With a deep breath, Stanley walked inside the cave. Inside, all was quiet. No deathtraps, no ambushes, no nothing. It was as if Rita wasn't planning on even making an ambush of some sort. But as he went deeper into the cavern, he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"**Welcome, Stanley! I've been expecting you**!"

Stanley stopped, and began looking around, for he knew who that voice belonged too.

"Rita!" he called.

"**Correct**!" laughed Rita's voice. "**You're here to find Lady, aren't you**?"

"I am." Stanley acknowledged. "Now tell me where she is!"

"**Like I'd ever tell you**!" Rita mocked. "**Find her yourself**! …**before my beautiful Wheel of Misfortune comes for you, next**!"

Rita's laughter echoed through the cave before it became silent.

"_I have to find Lady before it's too late_." Stanley thought to himself.

With that, he continued his search through the cavern.

* * *

Back outside, Rita suddenly appeared up on a nearby cliff.

"Power Rangers!" she called out.

Down below, the Rangers, Goldar, and Scorpina all looked up at her.

"It's Rita!" exclaimed Percy.

"Empress!" Goldar and Scorpina both called out.

Back up on the cliff, Rita gestured her right arm out, and then crossed her scepter horizontally between both hands, pulling it over right shoulder.

"All right, Rangers, you've had your fun." she said. "Now watch as Goldar and Scorpina both grow!"

She flung her scepter off the cliff. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground. Fire spewed up within the Earth until it smouldered, smoke flowing skyward through the ridge at the top.

Goldar was covered in the rising growth smoke. He then proceeded to stand up from the smoke while growing, growling viciously also.

Scorpina spread her arms out as she was overcome with growth smoke and let out a loud shriek. Suddenly, she mutated into a new form and grew giant as the mist subsided.

As before, Scorpina's mutant form was completely monstrous: She now had a claw hand. She was still equipped with her boomerang-like sword. She also now had a stinger-like tail. In her mouth was a sharp set of fangs.

"Attack!" commanded Mutant-Scorpina.

Giant Goldar's giant foot smashed down nearby, sending the tiny Rangers in the distance leaping out of the way. They all to the right, getting right back up, before they reached to the skies and summoned.

"Come forth! Mighty Dinozords!"

From the middle of nowhere, a crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. This was followed by its upper body. Then it was followed by its lower body. Finally, the Tyrannosaurus rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. The Mastodon then started to stomp through the snow. It was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. Its wheels passed through the desert sands. Soon, the Triceratops raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery.

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon. Down below, the Rangers all looked upward before leaping up together.

"Let's do it!" said Thomas bravely.

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Upon entering, he very quickly raised his right fist to his chest, then he made another fist with left hand, and then grabbed the controls with both hands.

"Get ready to create Power Crystals, guys!" Thomas called out.

On the cliff, Rita grinned while gesturing her right hand out in a taunting matter.

"Sorry, but that's not going to work." she snickered. "Do it, Goldar!"

With that order, Goldar threw a large net outward. It went and snagged the Tyrannosaurus just before it could go and join the other Dinozords in forming the Megazord. After finishing the deed, Goldar aimed and fired golden electricity from one hand at the netted Tyrannosaurus, causing it to crackle with blue lightning. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, lights flash in the whole cockpit as Red Ranger clutched the windows and writhed in pain. Inside the Mastodon cockpit, Black Ranger overheard his best friend's cries of agony, and turned to the left side in worry.

"Oh no, Thomas!" cried Percy.

After the attacking the trapped Dinozord with electricity, Goldar jerked his head up, stepped forward, and raised his sword. This was followed by Mutant-Scorpina raising her boomerang and rushing forth. Goldar sparkily slashed the netted Tyrannosaurus, and then Mutant-Scorpina did the same. Then Goldar tried to do it again, but the Tyrannosaurus managed to duck under it, but this prompted him to kick it sparkily. Mutant-Scorpina then raced by with her boomerang blade, sparkily slashing the Dinozord, and so the Tyrannosaurus toppled over. The mighty Dinozord fell onto the ground, still netted, quaking the ground upon landing. In the Sabertooth Tiger cockpit, Yellow Ranger gestured both arms in thumbs up.

"Hang in there, Thomas!"

The Sabertooth Tiger fired a yellow beam from its folded up tail. The ground in front of Goldar and Mutant-Scorpina burst with bright sparks and smoke, but were both unharmed. Mutant-Scorpina quickly stepped through it, charged up her claw, and then fired several balls of yellow light to the right. The Mastodon, the Triceratops, and the Sabertooth Tiger were running along the horizon together when each of them got struck by a blue-electricity bolt, before they all exploded with sparks, bursts, and smoke. In the Mastodon cockpit, Black Ranger began to shield his face, as his cockpit shook and then burst brightly with a flash of sparks. In the Triceratops cockpit, Blue Ranger began to shield his face, as his cockpit shook and then burst brightly with a flash of sparks. In the Sabetooth Tiger cockpit, Yellow Ranger began to shield her face, as her cockpit shook and then burst brightly with a flash of sparks.

The Tyrannosaurus laid on its front, still ensnarled by the net, with its body smoking. Inside the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, tilted to the left, Red Ranger raised his head above the dashboard, wearily talking around, before looking to the left.

"This is out of control." said Thomas. "Unless Stanley gets here soon, we're toast!"

* * *

Back inside the cavern, Stanley had been searching around for the last hour, but still couldn't find Lady anywhere.

"Darn it!" groaned Stanley. "Where on earth is she?"

But as he asked himself that question, the cavern walls were slowly becoming tiled like a castle. Soon, Stanley reached a large white door.

"Where does this-"

The doors then suddenly opened themselves up. From there, Stanley found himself inside a beautiful bedroom. And laying on the nearby bed was the still asleep Lady.

"Lady!" cried Stanley.

He ran over to the bed. Once Stanley reached the bed, he saw something…wonderful about Lady. The sleeping girl looked so peaceful and beautiful in her sleep that even Stanley felt his heart skip somewhat. Suddenly, he then remembered the promise that he made to Thomas before setting off on this rescue mission.

"Okay… here goes." he sighed deeply.

He leaned over… and kissed Lady passionately on the lips. After he did what he did, Stanley stood back. In no time, Lady began to stir. Her eyes opened slowly… and Lady sat up on the bed.

"W-where am I?" she asked wearily.

"Lady!" Stanley exclaimed as he ran over to her.

"Stanley?" she looked at her gray-haired friend. "What happened? Where am I?"

"We're inside a cavern somewhere in Muffle Mountain." he explained. "You were put to sleep by that spinning wheel, and then Rita kidnapped you…but I've managed to save you."

Lady felt grateful. "Well, thank you very much, Stanley." she smiled.

Stanley helped Lady off the bed. When suddenly, they both heard a rumbling sound of some sort.

"What was that?" asked Lady nervously, as she stood close to Stanley.

They listened careful. But to their shock, the noise turned out to be Rita's arriving Wheel of Misfortune.

"Uh-oh!" gulped Stanley.

"Let's get out of here!" cried Lady.

The two teens began to make a run for it out of the white bedroom. The evil wheel quickly gave chase, sparkingly striking the walls of every corner. At last, they've reached the exit of the cavern. They made it outside of the cave before tripping and falling flat onto their fronts, just as the Wheel of Misfortune flew right past them. The evil wheel then flew into the distance.

"Whew! We're safe…" Stanley said in relief.

"Hmm hmm." agreed Lady.

But then they remembered something important and dire.

"The others!" They both said at the same time, realizing that the Zords were no doubt getting overwhelmed by Goldar and Scorpina.

"I have to go help them." Stanley stated. "You stay here where it's safe."

Lady nodded and quickly ran to hide in some bushes, while Stanley ran off to find his other friends.

* * *

Back at the battle, Goldar lifted his right leg up and stomped his foot down quickly. He kicked the downed, netted Tyrannosaurus sparkily, turning it over. Down below, Stanley ran up until he was at the edge of the cliff.

"Hang on, guys!" he called. "I'm coming to help now!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Stanley is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Stanley being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Stanley: "Dragonzord!"

* * *

Upon morphing, Green Ranger pulled out his Dragon Dagger from its holster.

"Come forth, Dragonzord!" he called, before he started to play on the dagger.

Down in the ocean, the head of the Dragonzord arose from beneath the waves. Now fully submerged, it reached up while leaning back and roaring loudly, spraying water everywhere in the process.

As soon as the Dragonzord walked onto land, missiles popped out of its fingertips. The Dragonzord then went and fired those missiles from its fingertips. Goldar and Mutant-Scorpina were stalking toward the downed, netted Tyrannosaurus, with the intention of finishing it off, when a pair of spark bursts hit and knock them back down. They hit the ground and rolled away together, quaking the place. The Tyrannosaurus had used this distraction to try and get back up, just as the Dragonzord approached and yanked the net off it, while Green Ranger stood on the edge of cliff watching triumphantly.

"Let's finish them here and now, guys!" Stanley declared, as he lowered his Dragon Dagger and made a fist eagerly.

But Rita was not really about to give up without a huge battle. Because out of the blue, her Wheel of Misfortune had just popped in for seconds, rising up above the mountains, spinning around like a helicopter, and soaring forth. The Tyrannosaurus, and the Dragonzord both stood ready. Meanwhile, the Wheel of Misfortune went and approached the two Zords while spraying sparks from its trend area. It twirled between the Tyrannosaurus, and the Dragonzord, and slashed them sparkily with its sharp edges. The wheel flew away…but quickly doubled back, still spitting sparks from its circular edges. It once again flew between the Tyrannosaurus and the Dragonzord, slashing them sparkingly with its edges again.

The Dragonzord and the Tyrannosaurus both stumbled back some, with their chests smoking from both of the blows, but they recovered quickly. Inside the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger covered his face as a bright burst of sparks and smoke erupts outside the window. As the smoke faded, he crossed his right fist forward in front of him.

"Power up Megazord, guys!" he commanded.

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"Right!"

They each insert their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Let's power up!"

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon, and then they began to combine together.

The Sabertooth Tiger roared out. Suddenly, it went and locked itself into Leg Mode. The Triceratops opened its mouth while in the desert. Just then, it went and folded up its tail. The Tyrannosaurus then went and connected with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth Tiger legs electrically. The Mastodon exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. Just as quickly though, it floated through the air in its component form. Soon, it went and connected with the Tyrannosaurus, causing a pulse of energy throughout.

In the Megazord cockpit, the lights all came on as the Rangers were all seated inside at their stations. The Triceratops wheels passed through the desert sands. The Megazord Tank continued to rumble forth into battle. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looked at his teammates quickly, and then the whole team raised fists in union.

"Let's switch to Megazord Battle mode!" declared Thomas.

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. The Rangers in the Megazord cockpit watched as they rose higher and higher. And soon the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. Just then, the Pterodactyl soared downward through the sky. It then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Inside the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looked up to the heavens.

"We're going to need the Power Sword."

A sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The Wheel of Misfortune continued spinning and flying around. The Megazord, with Power Sword, managed to dodge the passing flying wheel as it went by, twice. But the wheel wasn't about to give up, and then made a u-turn and approaching. The Megazord quickly got sparkily slashed by it, but kept out of its way as it circled around.

The Dragonzord fought both Goldar and Mutant-Scorpina alone, getting itself sparkily slashed by the former, before turning around and blocking Mutant-Scorpina's kick, but then it got sparkily slashed by her boomerang sword. On a dirt hill, Rita watched and grew impatient, before turning to her right. Down near the cavern entrance, she saw that Lady was watching the whole battle. Rita got a very evil idea and turned her attention to her evil wheel and called out to it.

"I've got a better idea, my wheel!" she shouted with a wicked grin on her face, looking to the slight right and holding her scepter in between her hands.

The Megazord and the Dragonzord both regrouped, and they looked upward. In the Megazord cockpit, all five Rangers sat up and looked to the left.

"Huh?"

With Green Ranger, high on the cliff, he was looking upward in confusion.

"What?"

"Aim for their Enchantress friend down there!" Rita continued, looking from straight on to the left as she pointed her right hand up that way.

The Wheel of Misfortune turned around and started heading downward. It was flying towards the row of bushes down on the ground level…towards Lady! In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger quickly realized what Rita was up to.

"Oh no, she's having the wheel go straight for Lady!"

He was right too, Lady began to look up and gasp. She had noticed that the wheel was aimed and flying right for her. Seeing this, Lady got frightened as she quickly got out of the bushes, and began running for her life. The Wheel of Misfortune merely gave chase. Rita watched this up on the hill excitedly, punches to the right and laughed maniacally.

Up on the cliff, Green Ranger reached upward with his left hand in protest.

"STOP IT!" he screamed.

The Dragonzord, and the Megazord tried to step forth and stop the Wheel of Misfortune, only to have Goldar and Mutant-Scorpina rush up to get in their way, aiming to prevent the heroes from going to save Lady this time. In the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers continued to look to the left in distress, thinking that all was lost. But then, Red Ranger made a fist in bitter determination.

"I've had enough of this, guys!" he growled, and then turned to the left and reached to the sky. "I call upon the power of Titanus, and the Ultrazord!"

Titanus rolled its way through a misty marsh towards the battle. In the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers raised and crossed their fists at the wrists, and then placed their fists into left palms, giving left thumbs up in unison.

"Ultrazord, power up!" cried the Rangers in union.

Titanus began folding down its front section, lowering its neck forward, and raising its side cannons. The Mega Dragonzord descended right into Titanus' open back cavity, releasing a rapid flash of bright light during contact. The newly formed Ultrazord stood completed in front of a massive fireball explosion.

Lady continued running from the Wheel of Misfortune. However, she eventually tripped over a rock. This caused Lady to fall down onto her front. She slowly got up and looked up slightly… seeing to her horror the evil wheel was fast approaching her. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers looked to the left, Red Ranger was standing up and touching the dashboard in complete worry.

"Look out!"

The Wheel of Misfortune got closer and closer to Lady. The poor girl screamed and shut her eyes, bracing herself for death. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger sat back down, as he lead the team in raising their arms, and then raising right hand in Nazi salute.

"LOCK-ON, AND FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" ordered Thomas loudly.

The Ultrazord moved slowly forward while firing hundreds of rockets and missiles. The attack struck and destroyed the Wheel of Misfortune in a bright white flash, turning into a fading rain of sparks and smoke in the blue skies.

Up on the cliff, Rita had witnessed the destruction of her beloved Birthday present, and thus screamed in defeat.

"AWWWW, nuts!" she wailed, before covering her face and disappearing.

Meanwhile, Mutant-Scorpina reached out in anger. While Goldar, who was beside her, lowered his sword.

"Fools!" shouted Mutant-Scorpina. "You've destroyed our wheel!"

They both faded out.

The Mega Dragonzord lowered its Titanus-feet arms, as Titanus raised its neck back and roared victoriously.

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers. Inside, Goldar was alone and talking to himself.

"Those Power geeks think they've beaten us again, but we'll be back, and they'll be sorry!" he said, while making a fist and gesturing it about three times, before finally pointing index finger forth.

But Goldar, you know you'll just lose again. So, just give it up already, geez…

* * *

Three weeks later, after a hectic schedule (with both school work and the play), it was finally opening night for the play. Everyone who was in it was wearing their costumes. Some looked awesome, some were frightening looking, and even silly and goofy. Miss Botti was speaking to the cast one last time before going to talk to the audience.

"Now then, I know we've been working really hard the last few days, but I know you'll all do a great job out there."

The cast all agreed in union, before Miss Botti left to go on stage to talk to the audience.

"Good evening citizens of Ffraquhar, and Knapford!" she announced. "We of Sodor High School's drama production welcome you to the Walt Disney version of the classic tale; *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs*! We all hope that you enjoy it."

The audience burst into applause, just as Miss Botti went back backstage. The curtain soon rose up, and the play began.

* * *

PART One: Snow White is a princess living with her stepmother, a vain and wicked Queen. The Queen fears that Snow White's beauty surpasses her own, so she forces Snow White to work as a scullery maid, and asks her Magic Mirror daily "who is the fairest one of all". For several years the mirror always answered that the Queen was, pleasing her. But eventually, the Magic Mirror informs the Queen that Snow White is now the fairest in the land. The jealous Queen orders her Huntsman to take Snow White into the forest and kill her. She further demands that the Huntsman return with Snow White's heart in a jeweled box as proof of the deed.

PART Two: However, the Huntsman cannot bring himself to kill Snow White. He tearfully begs for her forgiveness, revealing the Queen wants her dead, and urges her to flee into the woods and never come back. She escaped into the dark woods before getting so frightened that she burst into tears, but then she met the local forest animals, and they lead her to a cottage. Finding seven small chairs in the cottage's dining room, Snow White assumes the cottage is the untidy home of seven orphaned children. In reality, the cottage belongs to seven adult dwarfs, named Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, and Dopey, who work in a nearby mine. Returning home, they are alarmed to find their cottage clean and suspect that an intruder has invaded their home. The dwarfs find Snow White upstairs, asleep across three of their beds. Snow White awakes to find the dwarfs at her bedside and introduces herself, and all of the dwarfs eventually welcome her into their home after they learn she can cook and clean beautifully. Snow White keeps house for the dwarfs while they mine for jewels during the day, and at night they all sing, play music and dance.

PART Three: The Queen discovers that Snow White is still alive when the mirror again answers that Snow White is the fairest in the land and reveals that the heart in the jeweled box is actually that of a pig. Using magic to disguise herself as an old hag, the Queen creates a poisoned apple that will put whoever eats it into the "Sleeping Death", a curse that can only be broken by "love's first kiss". The Queen goes to the cottage while the dwarfs are away, but the animals are wary of her and rush off to find the dwarfs. The Queen tricks Snow White into biting into the poisoned apple. As Snow White falls asleep the Queen proclaims that she will be the fairest of the land. The dwarfs return as the Queen leaves the cottage and give chase, trapping her on a cliff. She tries to roll a boulder over them but before she can do so, lightning strikes the cliff, causing her to fall to her death.

PART Four: The dwarfs return to their cottage and find Snow White seemingly dead, being kept in a deathlike slumber by the potion. Unwilling to bury her out of sight in the ground, they instead place her in a glass coffin trimmed with gold in a clearing in the forest. Together with the woodland creatures, they keep watch over her. After some time, a Prince, who had previously met and fallen in love with Snow White, learns of her eternal sleep and visits her coffin. Saddened by her apparent death, he kisses her, which breaks the spell and awakens her. The dwarfs and animals all rejoice as the Prince takes Snow White to his castle.

* * *

In the end, the play was a grand success. The whole cast took a bow on the stage as the audience gave them a standing ovation.

**The End?**

* * *

I'm not that good with writing plays for fanfics, so I just described the plot the best I could in four different acts, and let you imagine the play. Either way, Read and Review please, but NO flames and/or mean comments.


	39. Episode 38

Hello again everyone, time for the next chapter of this wonderful fanfic. This one is an adaption of the MMPR episode *The Rockstar*, and will put Thomas as the star of it. His younger twin sisters, Annie and Clarabel, will also both be playing some large parts too. But Stanley won't be appearing very much, if at all. Other than those details, I don't really have very much to say, except for you all to enjoy!

And again: Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban.

* * *

**Chapter 38: The Rockstar**

**MMPR Episode Basis: The Rockstar**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

It was four days until the end of November, and the entrance into December. The weather on the Island of Sodor continued to play some minor tricks on its own inhabitants; on some days it was cold, and on other days it was hot. But it didn't really matter, because once December came, it meant that Christmas would soon be here!

One Friday afternoon, inside Toby's garage, the Tidmouth Teens (minus Stanley, but plus Lady) were busy loading up the RADBUG with luggage and a few other things.

"Boy, I've been looking forward to this camping trip for quite some time." Percy smiled.

"As have I." Henry added.

"Me too." Emily agreed.

"It's a shame that Stanley has to miss out due to a bad cold." said James, feeling sorry for the gray-haired boy.

"I know." Rosie sighed unhappily, seeing as Stanley is her boyfriend.

"But we'll all still have fun." Emily replied, cheerfully patting her best friend on the shoulder.

"True." Edward agreed, giving the pink-haired girl an encouraging thumbs up.

"Except that I can't go." Thomas spoke up suddenly.

This earned some shocked reactions from the others, especially Lady.

"Why not?" asked Lady.

Thomas sighed. "Because my parents are going away for the weekend, and they want me to look after Annie and Clarabel while they're away."

"Oh dear." said Rosie sadly.

"Yikes." James groaned.

"That stinks." commented Gordon.

"Not really." replied Thomas. "I actually do like spending time with my younger sisters. Because they're very mature for their age."

"I know." Emily agreed. "I've babysat them one time last year. They are absolute darlings."

Lady still felt bad for Thomas though. So she approached him and gripped his arm.

"Well, if you're unable to come, then I'll stay behind." she offered.

But Thomas wouldn't hear of it.

"Oh no, Lady, go and enjoy the camping trip with the others." he insisted. "I'll be fine until you all get back."

"You sure?" asked Lady.

Thomas nodded to his girlfriend and then to each of his other friends.

"Go on, I'll see you when you all get back."

"Well then…" James started, before raising his voice excitedly. "LET'S HIT THE ROAD, PEOPLE!"

* * *

A little later in the town of Ffraquhar, Emily, Rosie, James, and Gordon had exited a Convenience Store (Rosie was carrying two large papers filled with foods and condiments, Emily was holding onto a list in one hand, and her other arm was carrying a large paper bag full of plastic utensils and other plastic stuff like plates, bowls, and cups. The latter two boys were both carrying a large cooler filled with ice and frozen foods. This was all for the camping trip, which the girls had paid for all of it).

"Plastic cups, plastic plates, plastic utensils, plastic bowls, chips, cookies, fruit, bread, peanut butter, hotdog buns, hamburger buns, hotdogs, hamburger patties, cheese slices, mustard, ketchup, relish, juice, water." Emily read off a long list of food and stuff they were going to need for the trip and had bought, before looking up and sighing. "That was over $500 dollars we've spent."

"Look on the bright side." said Rosie. "At least this weekend is suppose to be hot, so we can all go swimming in the lake."

"Less talking!" panted James, the heavy cooler wearing him down. "And more heading back to the RADBUG!"

Pretty soon, the cooler and bags were all loaded into the RADBUG. Quickly, the vehicle drove away from the store and onto the highway. But unknown to anyone that was present, hiding behind a nearby bush alongside the highway was Squatt. Once the coast was clear, he popped out to watch the RADBUG drive away.

"Oh goody, they're going away." he chuckled gleefully. "This is just what her Nastiness has been waiting for."

And he faded away, aiming to return to the Lunar Palace to let Rita know about the Rangers trip.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside, Squatt had just finished telling Rita about the Tidmouth Teens camping trip.

"So what's the plan, your Evilness?" he asked, pointing at his temple, and then raising his right index finger up.

Rita was facing Squatt and Baboo, gesturing her right hand to her forehead briefly as she spoke.

"To find the Mirror of Destruction." she answered, gesturing her right hand to her forehead briefly, just as the bumbling duo backed away from her.

"You mean the one that can destroy even Super Putties?" Squatt quizzed, while pointing forth.

"Yes, into a million pieces." Baboo answered, while giving a nod.

"That mirror's power will destroy anything reflected in it." Rita explained. "Just one look at it and those Rangers are history."

"Then we have to find it first." Baboo stated, holding up his right hand with a finger raised, then shook and crossed his hands, with the palms spread.

"We'll start today." Rita said, smiling widely before turning her gaze to the far right. "It's hidden on Earth."

Squatt and Baboo both turned and look at each other, then they faced forward again, shrugging their shoulders in confusion.

* * *

Back down in Knapford, Thomas was walking down the street with Annie and Clarabel, talking about their plans for the weekend.

"So, is there anything you two would like to do tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nothing in particular." replied Annie.

"Just so long as we're with you, big brother." added Clarabel.

"We love spending time with you." The twin sisters both said at the same time.

Thomas had to smile at that. Nearby, at one of the local pizza shacks (Sloppy Joes), Diesel, Arry, and Bert were grabbing a bite to eat. A few minutes later, the three bullies got their pizza and went to a nearby picnic table to eat.

"You see, fellas. The beauty of the Sloppy Joe Pizza is that you can make a huge funnel and thereby jam more pizza down your throat." Diesel boasted.

"Good one, Diesel." Arry smirked.

"You're as smart as always." agreed Bert.

"Yes, I know." replied Diesel smugly.

Quickly, they spotted Thomas and his sisters walking nearby, and the black-haired Smelter Teen decided to try stirring up some trouble.

"Well, well, well." Diesel chuckled. "If it isn't Billinton and his twin girlfriends."

Arry and Bert gave devious laughs at their friend/leader's comment. This made Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel cross.

"What brings you in this neck of the woods? I see you're not with your other loser friends on that camping trip. What's the matter? They didn't want you with them?"

Annie was upset that Diesel would dare pick on her big brother, but then Clarabel stopped her from speaking up and whispered something into her (Annie) ear, and a small smile crept on Annie's face when she (Clarabel) finished.

"Hey, big brother." Annie spoke to Thomas. "Is this Diesel? The world famous self-proclaimed bully, you've told me and Clarabel about?"

Diesel was not too pleased to hear someone calling him a *self-proclaimed bully*, but Arry and Bert both didn't seem to get the joke.

"Hey Diesel, sounds like you're famous." Bert said to his friend/leader.

"Shut it, numbskull!" snapped Diesel.

Thomas then decided to go and push it further.

"Hey Diesel, Nice shirt. Does that come with extra cheese?" he said cheekily.

Annie, Clarabel, Arry, and Bert all started laughing loudly, making Diesel even crosser. He responded by taking two slices of the pizza and shoving them into Arry and Bert's faces, making them stop laughing. Diesel then stood up and stared square into Thomas's face.

"You know, Billinton, I don't like your attitude." he growled. "Come on, I think it's time for me to teach you a little lesson."

He then got into a fighting position. Before long, the black-haired Smelter Teen started throwing punches at the blue-haired boy. But with every move Diesel made, Thomas managed to stay out of the way of his punches. Arry and Bert both tried helping out by throwing the opened box of pizza onto the ground where Thomas was backing up and dodging the punches, hoping that he would slip on the pizza and fall down, thus making him look silly. The opened box of pizza landed on the ground, right where Thomas was backing up to. However, Annie and Clarabel both took notice.

"Watch out, big brother!" They cried at once.

Thomas quickly stopped before it was too late. Diesel then charged and lunged right for him. Just as quickly, however, Thomas dived to the side in time. As a result, it made Diesel miss and fall face first into the opened box of pizza. Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel each laughed some more.

"Gee, Diesel, that look is so you." joked Thomas.

Then they walked away. This left Diesel, Arry, and Bert all alone, and the former muttering angrish under his breath.

"That was awesome how you've tricked him into beating himself." Annie said to Thomas.

"No wonder you've become a very talented black belt." added Clarabel.

"Just remember that it's brains before brawn." Thomas told the two, then he smiled. "Now, how about some fishing?"

Annie and Clarabel were both excited. And thus, they all left to go back to their house to get their fishing gear.

* * *

Later down at the beach, Thomas was at an old shack paying the old owner there some money. The man was wearing a red captain's outfit, a peg for his left foot, a long white beard, and scruffy teeth.

"Thanks, Salty." Thomas said gratefully.

"Aye, me hearty." said the owner. "Enjoy thee nice sea breeze."

Thomas shook the man's hands, and then left to go find Annie and Clarabel.

* * *

High up one of the Lunar Palace's towers. Inside, Rita approached and spoke to Squatt and Baboo with her hands on both hips.

"Excuse me, but WHAT is Thomas doing there?" she asked Baboo. "You told me that he was out of town with those other rotten Rangers!"

"I-I though-!" Baboo tried to say, but couldn't get the words out.

"Um, oops?" asked Squatt sheepishly, shrugging.

He was jabbed on the head by the tip of Rita's scepter when she furiously turned her attention to him. Then she roughly poked him in stomach with the same scepter before turning and doing the same thing to Baboo (Why? I haven't got a clue, other than saying she's a very bad boss), leading them to embracing in fear. Rita then did a few more arm gestures as the pair remained hugging and shivering together.

"Finding the mirror will have to wait until my Putties take care of him!" she yelled, before turning around to walk back onto her balcony looking very ticked off. "And that will happen right now!"

* * *

Later on, with the other Tidmouth Teens, they were parked in the middle of the woods with a beautiful lake. Gordon and Henry were both busy getting the tents all up and running. Edward and Toby were both gathering fire wood near the edge of the woods. Rosie was busy getting the mini grill all set up so she can cook lunch for everyone. While Percy, James, Emily, and Lady were all down in the lake enjoying a swim.

Emily's swimsuit was the very same emerald green two-piece swimsuit from before (from No Clowning Around), Lady was wearing a yellow and pink bikini, James wore a black muscle shirt and red swim trunks, and Percy just wore green swim trunks.

Currently, Percy was swinging on a rope that James had set up on a strong tree branch before dropping into the water below. James, meanwhile, had dove off a low level cliff and into the water below. Lady and Emily were both in the middle of the lake talking.

"It's too bad Thomas and Stanley both had to miss out." Lady told Emily.

"Well, Stanley is stuck at home with a cold, and Thomas is watching over his own sisters." Emily replied. "But I bet it would be nice if they both came too."

"Yeah, me too."

Suddenly, without either of them knowing it at first, both girls felt someone behind each of them tickling their exposed tummies and even poking a finger in their bellybuttons. Seeing as how Emily was very ticklish, however, she let out a yelp and quickly swam away for shore. While Lady did let out a slightly startled "Oh!", she wasn't ticklish at all and soon turned around. Once she did, she saw James behind her, with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Um, oops?" he asked sheepishly.

Lady couldn't help but chuckle at the little joke played on her. While at the shore, Emily panted from swimming to swiftly for a second before turning around to face the lake. Once she did, she saw Percy next to Lady and James. Quickly figuring out that it was him (Percy) who played that joke on her, she got very annoyed by it.

"Percy!" Emily yelled. "You know I don't like it when you do that!"

"Aw, but it's so much fun!" Percy called back.

Emily groaned a bit while doing a face fault. While up on the hill, the other teens had seen what happened and they laughed slightly.

"Boy, Emily really doesn't like it when Percy plays that joke on her." chuckled Gordon.

"Looks like it." Rosie agreed.

"Well, she is really ticklish." Toby pointed out. "He's done that to her so many times in the past that its become a bit of a running gag."

It was then Henry spoke up. "Well, now that we've finished setting everything up, who's ready for lunch?"

Everyone cheered in agreement. Meanwhile, the teens down at the lake had heard them cheer and they ran out of the water to go join them for a BBQ.

* * *

Back with Thomas at the beach in Knapford, he was heading back to meet up with Annie and Clarabel at the boat they've rented for the fishing trip. But on his way, a small squad of Putty Patrollers appeared, making him stop in his tracks.

"Cinders and Ashes!" cried Thomas. "Why now, Rita?!"

He didn't have time to think on his own question, as he quickly ducked under a Putty's kick and began to battle them. Even on his own, Thomas was able to fight the Putties all easily. Quickly enough, the enemy Foot soldiers were defeated and they vanished, allowing Thomas to catch his breath.

"Good, now to get back to my sisters before they begin to worry."

With that, he continued on his way to where his sisters were waiting. Annie and Clarabel were both waiting at one of the docks with the boat they've rented for their brother to return from paying Salty to allow them to use the boat. At last, Thomas arrived looking dirty and a small bruise on his cheek. As expected, both his sisters were very surprised.

"Oh dear, Thomas!" cried Clarabel.

"What happened to you?!" Annie added.

Thomas rubbed his cheek. He didn't want Annie or Clarabel to know that he was a Power Ranger, so he decided to lie to them…reluctantly.

"Um…that's because I was…ambushed by some…muggers." Thomas lied through his teeth. "Now let's not worry about what happened, and just get to the fishing."

The two twin girls didn't look very convinced, but they decided to believe their brother and just go fishing out on the ocean. A little later, the boat was far out on the water, and the girls were busy fishing.

"Aren't you going to fish with us, big brother?" asked Annie.

Thomas kindly shook his head.

"No, remember that I have a severe allergy to fish." he reminded his sisters. "But that won't stop me from allowing you both to enjoy yourselves."

This made Annie and Clarabel both smile.

"You're the best, big brother!" They said at the same time, as they resumed fishing.

Soon, Annie hooked onto something on her line.

"O-oh! I've got something!" she cried.

She reeled it in. As Annie pulled her line up, the thing the landed in her hand turned out to be a…message in a bottle?

"A message in the bottle?" Clarabel blinked.

"Lets go back to shore and read it." Thomas suggested.

Annie and Clarabel both nodded, and Thomas rowed the boat back to shore. Once they were there, the blue-haired boy and his two orange-haired sisters looked at the bottle containing whatever was inside.

"What do you think it is?" asked Annie.

"It looks like a map of some sort." Clarabel answered.

Thomas opened it up, and the paper slid out of the bottle into his hands. But then, an earth shaking quake started up, catching them all off guard.

"Oh no, an earthquake!" exclaimed Annie.

"What's happening, big brother?!" Clarabel cried.

"Get down, you two!" said Thomas to his sisters. "I need to go call my friends and see if they're okay."

The two twin girls nodded, and Thomas quickly ran off to a safe area. Once he was sure he was in a safe area, he activated his communicator.

"Zordon, come in."

"**Thomas, my sensors are picking up something unusual in the Morphing Grid**." Zordon's voice said. "**Take your sisters to a safe place**."

"Right."

He shut off his communicator and went to find Annie and Clarabel.

* * *

With the other Tidmouth Teens in the unknown part of the woods outside Knapford, they had just finished a large BBQ lunch and were busy cleaning up and doing the dishes.

"Wow, what a great lunch!" said Percy, as he patted his full stomach. "I feel so full, that I cannot eat another bite."

"No wonder." James chuckled. "You ate over five hotdogs."

"Ah, but he didn't eat nearby as much as I did!" Gordon boasted. "Six hotdogs, and two bowls of potato chips!"

Emily, Lady, and Rosie each just rolled their eyes. "Boys." They muttered.

Just as everyone started sharing a laugh, that same earth tremor started up in their location, catching them off guard.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Lady.

"It's an earthquake!" Rosie deducted.

"T-trembling tracks!" Emily exclaimed.

"Did you have to say *trembling* right now, Emily?!" James snapped.

"Everyone hang on!" Edward called out.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside on the balcony, Rita was looking happy for whatever reason while walking from behind her telescope to the balcony railing while gesturing an arm forth. Baboo, Squatt, Scorpina, and Goldar were present in the main chamber waiting for orders.

"That map…it leads to the Mirror of Destruction!" Rita shouted, before giving a evil laugh. "And once I've got my hands on it, you'll suffer the same fate as all the others."

"It will zap them so hard, they won't know what hit them." Squatt proclaimed, while pointing up with his right index finger, then up higher, before doing the same with his left hand, then back to the right.

"We need that map." Goldar stated, while saluting and armed with his sword.

"Right." Rita turned to Scorpina. "Go and get it, Scorpina."

Scorpina raised her left forearm in front of chest and smiled and nodded. "At once." she nodded.

* * *

Back down at the beach, some kids were walking by Salty's Boat shack. Hiding behind some bushes nearby was Scorpina, Baboo, and Squatt. As soon as the coast was clear, Scorpina stood up and snapped her fingers.

"Arise, Rockstar!"

A pile of small boulders and rocks nearby all rolled together into a tower formation. Pretty soon, it formed the body of a monster dubbed *The Rockstar*.

Scorpina smirked with confidence. "_The Rockstar will take care of him in no time_." she thought to herself, before speaking out loud. "Get the map from those girls!"

She held up her boomerang, standing in front of Squatt, Baboo, and Rockstar, just as a group of Putties magically appear out of thin air around her, and they all rushed forth when she gestured her weapon forth. Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel soon noticed the enemy group's arrival.

"W-who are you?" asked Annie nervously.

But Thomas quickly turned to her and Clarabel.

"You two get out of here, now!"

"But big brother, we can't leave-" Clarabel started, but was cut off.

"Just run!" Thomas snapped. "I'll come find you two later, but don't let them have that map!"

The twin sisters of Thomas were reluctant to leave their big brother alone to face down those…monsters, but they nodded and quickly took off in the other direction. This left Thomas alone to face off against Scorpina, Baboo, Squatt, Rockstar, and several Putties.

"You're all alone, Thomas." said Scorpina with sadistic glee. "Now you'll get what's coming to you."

Rockstar raised both his arms up, and then spread them out. This made his gut snap open and fire a rock from within. Thomas was quickly pelted by several boulders. Rockstar then made his gut snap open again and proceeded to fire another rock from within. Very quickly, Thomas was pinned down onto the ground.

"You'll never get away with this, Scorpina!" cried Thomas angrily.

Scorpina smiled and turned to her minions. "Find those sisters of his." she instructed.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Alpha was panicking while the alarm was blaring loudly.

"That Rockstar is one tough monster." Alpha commented. "Thomas doesn't stand a chance pinned down like that, He's a sitting duck!" He then turned around to face Zordon. "What will we do?"

"Alpha, we must contact the other Power Rangers." Zordon answered. "They are the only ones who can save him."

* * *

With the remaining Tidmouth Teens (and Lady) at their camping sight in the woods outside Knapford, they had just finished cleaning up lunch, and some of the guys were getting ready to go fishing (Henry, James, and Gordon).

"Who's ready for some fishing?" asked James.

"Me!" cried Henry.

"Heck yeah!" added Gordon.

Percy, Toby, and Rosie were going to go hiking in the woods, while Edward, Emily, and Lady were going to go mountain climbing.

"So, we all know what time to come back to make dinner?" Toby asked.

"In three hours." Everyone else spoke up at once.

But before anyone could do anything, Percy's communicator went off.

"Oh, why now?" James complained.

"Shush!" Rosie scolded her red-haired friend.

Percy then answered his communicator.

"We're all here, Zordon."

"**Rangers, teleport to the beach at Knapford immediately**." Zordon's voice said.

"But Zordon, we're on vacation." Percy protested. "Besides, I'm sure Thomas can handle it."

"**Thomas is in danger, Percy. You must hurry to help him before it's too late**."

Hearing that her boyfriend was in danger alarmed Lady.

"Thomas is in danger?!" she cried. "Guys, you have to save him!"

"Relax, Lady, we're on it." Emily reassured her.

"You guys stay here where it's safe." Toby said to Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, and Lady.

"Okay." Edward nodded.

"Good luck!" added Henry.

Lady stared at her Ranger friends worriedly. "Please save Thomas."

"Don't worry, Lady, we'll make sure he's safe." said Rosie.

With that, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie all turned into beams of coloured light (Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink), and they all descend into the sky and out of the camping sight.

* * *

Back at the beach at Knapford, the four beams of coloured light teleported in the middle of the beach (Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink), when the light faded, they were revealed to be Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie. There, they ran over to the trapped Thomas.

"Don't worry, Thomas." said Toby. "We'll free you."

With that, Percy and Emily both lifted the rocks off of their blue-haired friend, and Rosie and Toby both helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Rosie asked.

Thomas brushed himself off and nodded.

"Yeah." he replied. "But we have to find my sisters, for they've got the map Scorpina is searching for."

"Then we'd better find them before Scorpina finds them first." Percy advised.

They then ran out of the beach area to try and find Annie and Clarabel before it's too late.

* * *

In the woods of Knapford park, Annie and Clarabel were both trying to find their big brother, and they still had that map with them.

"Where is he?" asked Annie.

"I hope he isn't hurt or worse." agreed Clarabel.

They both continued to explore the woods in hope of finding Thomas before it was too late.

* * *

In another part of the woods, the five Tidmouth Teens were still searching for Annie and Clarabel and calling their names, but they weren't having any luck in finding the twin girls. Pretty soon, Thomas's communicator went off and he answered it.

"Zordon, we read you."

"**Rangers, you must fight Scorpina and her Rockstar monster at the beach club**." Zordon's voice spoke.

"But what about Annie and Clarabel?" Thomas questioned, because his parents would kill him if anything happened to his sisters.

"Don't worry, Thomas." said Toby reassuring. "I'll find them."

"**You must go immediately**."

Toby then ran off in another direction, leaving Thomas and the others to hold up their Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!" called Thomas.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

The four Rangers had arrived at the beach house by the swimming pool. As expected, Scorpina, Rockstar, and a squad of Putty Patrollers were waiting.

"Attack!" Scorpina commanded, thrusting her boomerang forth.

The battle then began, with Red Ranger pushing a Putty into the pool and he turned to block punch by another, before grabbing its arm and flipping it over.

Black Ranger kicked a Putty and then shoved it aside, he then blocked another's arm, grabbed its left arm and flung it into the pool.

Yellow Ranger dropped while grabbing a Putty's arm, sending it rolling off. She then got up, punched another Putty, and then grabbed its arm and flipped it over before pounding a fist into its chest.

Pink Ranger leaped up to the left in a side angle while firing an arrow from her Power Bow. Then, while leaping up to the right in another side angle, she fired a second arrow from her weapon. However, Scorpina swatted aside both of the arrows with her boomerang sword before they hit her. While still in the air, Pink Ranger flipped her Power Bow around to use as a sword-like weapon. She flew over Scorpina, but was left wide open for her to boomerang-slash her sparkily in the chest as she passed. Pink Ranger hit the cement, with Red Ranger hopping in to defend her with his Power Sword.

"Rosie!" cried Thomas. "Try me on for size, Scorpina!" He then rushed forth.

Red Ranger clashed sword to boomerang with Scorpina twice, prompting him to do a roundhouse kick over her. They locked blades, and they quickly break off. There was also a view of Rockstar, who was busy fighting both Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger in the distance.

Yellow Ranger hit Rockstar with her Power Dagger, but he was unhurt and sparkily punched her over. Black Ranger struck Rockstar with his Power Axe, but it failed to hurt the monster, causing him to spin around and then sparkily punched back. Black Ranger fell and rolled to near the pool's edge, Yellow Ranger rushed to his side.

"Percy! Are you all right?" asked Emily in worry.

"I'm fine." Percy groaned.

Rockstar enter the foreground before the two Rangers.

"Not for long, Power Rangers."

Rockstar again spread both his arms out, then pointed right hand twice, before motioning to his stomach. This made his gut snap open and fire a rock from within. Both Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger both got struck in the stomach by a large rock each, causing them to fall to the ground, unable to stand.

"You lose. I win." Rockstar boasted, and then laughed.

Rockstar then began walking towards Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger, both were still lying on their backs, unable to move much due to the rock's weight. When he got close enough, Rockstar went and backed and then kicked his left foot forth. Black Ranger nearly got back onto his feet, but was kicked into the pool. Then Rockstar started to grab forth with both his hands. Quickly, he grabbed Yellow Ranger by her feet.

"Hey!" cried Emily. "Put me down!"

"Gladly!" snickered Rockstar.

With that, he hurled Yellow Ranger into the air. She soared through the sky and over the sun, with that rock still logged in her stomach. And finally, Yellow Ranger fell into the pool too. Baboo and Squatt were both watching the battle unfold, and soon the former called out to Scorpina.

"Scorpina, you've got to find those kids with the map." he bellowed.

Meanwhile, Pink Ranger struck her Power Bow against Scorpina's boomerang, they're locked long enough for the villainess to use it to fling Pink Ranger over. Cue Red Ranger striking with his Power Sword, and he and Scorpina locked blades, the latter then began speaking to the left.

"I'm on it!"

She then broke out of the lock and kicked Red Ranger back, dodged Pink Ranger, and then turned to the right to call out to Rockstar.

"You! Hurry we must get to those girls now!"

With that said, she rushed away to find Toby, Annie, and Clarabel. Rockstar also proceeded to turn to his left and go follow his leader. This also allowed Red Ranger and Pink Ranger to go over to the pool and check on Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger, who were both stuck in the water.

"Hey, you guys okay?" called Rosie.

"Yeah." replied Emily tiredly.

"Get us out!" Percy panted.

* * *

In the woods, Annie and Clarabel were both running for their lives as some Putties gave chase.

"Run!" cried Annie.

"We can't let those ruffians catch us!" added Clarabel.

* * *

Over at the beach area, Scorpina, Rockstar, Baboo, Squatt, and some more Putties were present.

"There they are!" cried Baboo.

"Go!" added Squatt.

But since Scorpina was the leader of the group, it was her command along that would allow the attack to commence.

"Attack!" she commanded, while gesturing her boomerang forth.

Both Red Ranger and Pink Ranger (Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger weren't present) pose their signature pose. Watching this caused both Baboo and Squatt to abandon the area in fright.

"See ya!" said Squatt.

The two remaining Rangers jump flipped into battle. Red Ranger faced three Putties near the water, punching one away then taking on the remaining two while the waves smashed behind him.

Nearby, Scorpina watched the battle and laughed, knowing that this distraction will allow her minions to catch those two girls and get them to give her the map to the location of the Mirror of Destruction.

Meanwhile, Pink Ranger took on three Putties near the waters, knocking one aside, as waves crashed behind her. She chopped one Putty in the neck and it fell down for the count. Pink Ranger then blocked a final Putty's arm and flipped it over as a wave crashed around her feet.

A Putty reared both its fists back and punched them forth. Red Ranger, however, ducked under that one Putty's punch, and then he roundhouse kicked over the Putty, knocking it off as two more Putties crowded in on him.

Nearby, Rockstar raised both his arms up, and then spread them out in a taunting matter.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Got clay for brains?"

Red Ranger had defeated the two Putties, turned around to pose, and then leap up. From there, he leaped up into a bent knee pose. There, Red Ranger's jump turned into a jumping kick aimed at Rockstar. His foot made contact with Rockstar, but he spread out both arms and shrugged him off. As a result, Red Ranger was knocked backwards through the air as the monster stood defiant. Red Ranger then hit the beach ground, just as Pink Ranger rushed to his side, as Rockstar stood all tall in the foreground. Rockstar then looked to his right (where Scorpina was standing).

"Want me to finish these two off, now?" he asked eagerly.

Scorpina had an evil smile on her face.

"A good idea." she said. "Just do it quickly, we have that blue one to go after next!"

Rockstar nodded to his leader, and then turned back to the left and gestured, before spreading both his arms and popping open his stomach cavity. This made his gut snap open and fire two rocks from within. From there, Pink Ranger and Red Ranger both got a large rock each tossed into their stomachs, prompting them to collapse onto their backs, unable to move. Watching this, Scorpina went and motioned her left arm up to face and then stretch it forth, firing some sparkly blue flames from it. Pink Ranger and Red Ranger, still pinned down by their gut rocks, were both struck as the area around them burst with sparks.

Scorpina watched and laughed maniacally.

* * *

While all of this happened, Annie and Clarabel were both still running and nearing a cliff to the ocean down below. It was then the former tripped over something and fell down.

"Come on, get up!" cried Clarabel, helping her twin sister up.

"I tripped over something." Annie replied, looking at the ground. "It looks like…"

They dug through the ground with their bare hands. After digging through the dirt, they found something.

"Hey, look at this!" Annie exclaimed.

What they just found looked like a shield with two flaps.

"It looks like a Mirror Shield of some kind." observed Clarabel.

But they didn't have time to examine it, as the Putties had caught up with them at last. The sight of the monsters' appearance made the two young girls scream.

"Leave us alone!" They both cried out at once.

But the Putties didn't even listen and began to approach. Just before they could go and kill them, however, the shield's flaps suddenly opened up and the mirror showed the reflection of the three Putties. The three Putties stood frozen as a blue beam shined through them, causing them to each burst with sparks and crumble into pieces.

Down below, Scorpina looked upward, as she stepped back, startled.

"Oh no!" she cried. "They found the Mirror of Destruction first!"

Rockstar also looked upward in shock.

"Huh?"

A blue beam shot downward into the rocky cliffside, causing a sparking burst after it ceased. This caused Annie and Clarabel to both accidently roll down a nearby hill from the shockwaves. When they reached the bottom, they weren't hurt…at least not yet, as Rockstar approached them. He had raised a large boulder up over his head and stepped forth in anger.

"This will teach you!" he roared.

However, just as he was about to go and crush the two young girls with his boulder, the windy breeze suddenly made the mirror open both its flaps and cause an image of the Rockstar to be seen from the Mirror of Destruction. This caused a blue beam shined downward upon Rockstar, which caused him to surge with blue electrcitiy and spots, sparking as he hurled the boulder aside. Scorpina watched and screamed in rage and horror.

"My monster!" she shrieked.

The Rockstar turned into a clay model before bursting into a billion pieces. Annie and Clarabel, now knowing the full power of the mirror, quickly decided to toss it away before anything else happened.

"This is too hot to handle." Clarabel says.

The Mirror of Destruction fell onto the rocky beach, into the shallow water. Seeing it, Scorpina made a dash over to it, only to have sparks burst up all around her, causing her to fall to the side. Looking up she saw something that made her mad.

"Blast you, Power Rangers!" she growled.

She watched as Blue Ranger, Black Ranger, and Yellow Ranger raced down the beach to join Pink Ranger and Red Ranger (the last two were probably saved by the first one). Quickly, Scorpina got back up and gave a wicked smile.

"Well then, come at me!" she declared.

The five Rangers posed with their Blade Blasters in Sword mode, and then dashed ahead with them. Scorpina lowered and raised her boomerang, and charged ahead to battle the Rangers by herself.

Scorpina blocked Red Ranger's sword, ducking under Black Ranger's kick, getting momentarily held up by Pink Ranger before pushing her away, striking at Blue Ranger who dodged her attack, and then sparkily slashed Yellow over Ranger, doing the same to Blue Ranger, and then getting her blade locked with Red Ranger and Black Ranger before sparkily slashing them down.

Then Scorpina turned to face Pink Ranger, who slashed down on her, but her blade is blocked by her boomerang, which she then used to sparkily slash her away. She fell and rolled along the ground, finding herself next to the Mirror of Destruction. She picked it up and nod-taunted her enemy.

"Now lets see how you like it, Scorpina!" Rosie said teasingly.

She then leaped up into the sky, but Scorpina winded her boomerang over her left shoulder with her right arm and flung it upward. Pink Ranger's quickly found her flight to be cut short by the sharp aimed weapon, which sparkily slashed her as it passed, causing her to fall and drop the mirror. The Mirror of Destruction flew through the sky… and Scorpina proceeded to catch it in her hand.

"Nice try, Rangers!" she said mockingly.

Scorpina watched as Pink Ranger crashed into the sand nearby, with the other four Rangers regrouping around her.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Goldar and the others had witnessed Scorpina regaining the Mirror of Destruction.

"Let's finally get rid of those Power Rangers." Goldar said, while holding up a clenched fist.

Rita stood at the balcony railing as she held her scepter in between both hands. Goldar was standing behind the telescope, Squatt seemed upset with him, and Baboo just cheered on his Empress.

"Now, Scorpina, grow!" she cried, and threw her scepter off the railing.

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground. Fire spewed up within the Earth until it smouldered, smoke flowing skyward through the ridge at the top.

Scorpina spread her arms out (the left arm had the Mirror of Destruction) as she was overcome with growth smoke and let out a loud shriek. Suddenly, she mutated into a new form and grew giant as the mist subsided.

Down below on the beach, Annie and Clarabel were frightened by the giant monster and they hugged each other. Mutant-Scorpina then looked down at the five tiny Rangers.

"Now you're all mine!" she shouted.

The five Rangers responded by getting into formation, lowering their Blade Blasters, raising their right arms, and summoning together.

"We need Dinozord power, now!" they all cried in union.

From the middle of nowhere, a crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. Soon, it raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then then leaped out of the greenery.

A nearby volcano started to erupt. The Pterodactyl Dinozord flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

Down below, the five Rangers lowered their arms and leaped up together.

"Onward, guys!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Get ready!"

At the beach, Annie and Clarabel watched in awe as they witnessed the five mighty Dinozords appear.

"Oh, wow!" They breathed.

Inside the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger very quickly raised a fist to his chest, then made another fist with other hand.

"Megazord power, now!" Thomas commanded.

The Sabertooth Tiger roared out. Suddenly, it went and locked itself into Leg Mode. The Triceratops opened its mouth while experiencing the desert breeze. Just then, it went and folded up its tail. The Tyrannosaurus then went and connected with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth Tiger legs electrically. The Mastodon exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. Just as quickly though, it floated through the air in its component form. Soon, it went and connected with the Tyrannosaurus, causing a pulse of energy throughout.

The Rangers were all now inside the main cockpit of the Megazord. Red Ranger gestured fist to his chest, and then grabbed the controls with both hands.

"All systems are go!" Thomas said confidently.

"Right!" Toby and Emily both gave thumbs up to their leader, and then gripped their controls with both hands.

"Morphin!" Percy and Rosie both gave thumbs up to their leader, and then gripped their controls with both hands.

The Megazord Tank stopped moving. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger raised a fist up, then forth, and then gripped the controls with both hands.

"Megazord Battle Mode, now!" Thomas commanded.

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colours.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. The Rangers in the Megazord cockpit watched as they rose higher and higher. And soon the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. Just then, the Pterodactyl soared downward through the sky. It then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Mutant-Scorpina responded by lifting up the Mirror of Destruction, and then held it forth. The Megazord merely stood battle ready against the mirror-armed Mutant-Scorpina. Just then, however, the flaps opened themselves up, revealing the Megazord being reflected within, trying to cover face when it noticed. In the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers shielded their helmeted eyes against seeing their own reflection also.

"Don't look!" cried Toby.

The Megazord charged at Mutant-Scorpina, she dodged an attack, and kicked out, and then sparkily slashed it in the chest with her boomerang. Suddenly she turned around amid smoke and was happy at what she was seeing.

"Goldar, darling!" she cried.

The Megazord marched toward Mutant-Scorpina, only to stop and turn when it noticed something to the lower left. Goldar suddenly lunged through the air towards the standing Megazord. He landed behind the Megazord, which found itself between him and Mutant-Scorpina. Mutant-Scorpina raised her claw up to chest and nodded a little.

"Do it!"

Goldar raised his sword over right shoulder in a brief pose before slashing his weapon forth. He sparkily slashed the Megazord, then he tried to stab into it but is dodged, he turned around and tried another slash but got his sword blocked, but then he finally sparkily kicked the Megazord. Meanwhile, Mutant-Scorpina held up the Mirror of Destruction.

"Aiming them in this direction, Goldar!" she commanded.

Goldar obeyed and grabbed the Megazord at sword-point and held it facing forward. In the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers gripped their controls extra hard.

"We can't break lose!" cried Rosie in panic.

Goldar was holding the Megazord tightly in place, Mutant-Scorpina held out the mirror.

"Now nothing can save you now!" she taunted.

The Mirror of Destruction flaps opened up. Still struggling with Goldar and covering face from mirror's gaze, the Megazord seemed to be doomed. However, out of desperation, it raised one of its feet and stomped down hard on Goldar's left foot. Goldar roared in pain, and this allowed the Megazord to break out of the dragon's grip, causing him to spin around in front of it. Very quickly, the Mirror of Destruction showed Goldar's own reflection in it.

"Quickly, look away!" Mutant-Scorpina cried out in panic.

She quickly tossed it upward. The Mirror of Destruction soared into the sky, wide open for an attack. The Megazord looked upward and knew this. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers were looking upward to the right, Red Ranger raised a fist.

"Now's our chance!" cried Thomas, before he looked to the far upper right, summoning. "We need the Power Sword!"

A sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The Megazord quickly caught the Power Sword in its right hand as it was looking real high up above it. It was watching the Mirror of Destruction, as it floated through the cloudy sky on wings of its open cover doors. The Megazord motioned its sword, pulsing with lightning and electricity, powering it up while raising it upward into the sky, which surge with a reddish storm.

The Mirror of Destruction finally started to drop out of the sky. Under the reddish sky storm, the Megazord swoops sword underhand, slashing upward and diagonally, leaving a visible trail. The Mirror of Destruction got hit with reddish energy trail across it, causing it to pulse with energy and sparkles, before glowing and exploding brightly, leaving behind just a few crackles of red electricity.

In the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers cheered after destroying the dangerous weapon.

"Yeehaw!" whooped Emily.

Mutant-Scorpina reached out in anger. While Goldar, who was beside her, lowered his sword.

"You'll pay for this, Power Rangers!" shouted Mutant-Scorpina.

"Count on it!" added Goldar.

They both faded out.

The Megazord stood completely victoriously while holding onto its Power Sword.

* * *

Later on, the Rangers were all on the ground listening to what Zordon was telling them.

"**Another job well done, Rangers**."

"Thanks, Zordon." Thomas said.

They hung up and went to go check on Annie and Clarabel, who were most impressed by what they saw through out.

"Wow, you guys were awesome." Clarabel said.

"It was nothing." Percy responded bashfully. "But we have to go now. See you again."

The five Rangers all turned into beams of coloured light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink), and they all descend into the sky and out of the beach area.

* * *

A LOT later (new weekend perhaps), the other Tidmouth Teens (this time joined by Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel) were all down at their camping sight, all ready to go enjoy another a lovely day of the camping trip.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" asked Percy, who was stretching his arms out.

"Well." Edward held up a list and read what's on it. "We've got swimming at the lake, fishing, hiking in the woods, mountain climbing, watching the animals, volley ball at the lake shore, and lots of other fun stuff."

"Well I'm going down to the lake for a swim." Emily said, just before catching a twinkle in Percy's eye and turning to talk sternly to him. "And no, I will NOT let you come with me, Percy!"

Percy groaned. He had a feeling that Emily would say that. This also made everyone else laugh slightly.

"I'm just going to stay around the tents and make something nice for Stanley." Rosie spoke. "I'm still sad that he couldn't be here for this weekend."

"Well, Lady and I are taking Annie and Clarabel here for a little walk in the woods." Thomas said.

"That's right." Lady agreed, as Annie and Clarabel both nodded.

With that, everyone went their separate ways to enjoy the day. Yup, Thomas and Friends are sure enjoying this special camping trip together as not only great friends, but as a family.

**The End?**

* * *

Well everyone, was this chapter good? I thought so, so be sure to Read &amp; Review, but please NO flames and/or mean/rude comments.


	40. Episode 39

Hello everyone, are you all ready for the next chapter of my Thomas/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers story? You are? Great! Well, this chapter is an adaption of the episode *Calamity Kimberly*, so Rosie will be put into the spotlight for this chapter. I feel bad though, since she's pretty much a Woobie in it. Oh well, it had to have been done for the sake of the plot.

And another thing: the Battle Bikes, which accidentally showed up in the original episode without a care (due to bad editing), will appear in this chapter too, but I'll be giving them an introductory scene and a reason why they were used. This chapter also features a character in a sneak peak of a small arc that is to come about in just three more chapters…maybe.

Before I go and finish this message up, remember that Power Rangers belongs to Saban, and Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment. I don't own any of those franchises.

* * *

**Chapter 39: Calamity Rosie**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Calamity Kimberly**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

It was the last day of November, before the start of December, and that meant the weather was going to get pretty cold right around here. But still, the weather could still go and play tricks on you (a freezing cold day, a hot day, and even a rainy day) and even ruin your day. -like it did with a certain pink-haired girl who goes to school at Sodor High (and is also a Power Ranger too) on this day.

At the Vulcan residence early on Wednesday, Rosie was in her bedroom, fast asleep in bed. Her alarm clock had just struck *gasp* 7:50. It was suppose to have gone off at her usual time of 6:40, but it didn't do so today. Suddenly, we hear Mrs. Vulcan call out from the kitchen downstairs.

"**Rosie, wake up! You're going to be late for school**!"

Rosie stirred and yawned, and then took a look at her clock. To her surprise and shock, it was currently 7:50.

"Bubbling Sodas!" she cried. "My alarm didn't go off!"

Quickly, Rosie jumped out of bed, but got her feet tangled in the blanket, making her fall on her face.

"Ow…" she mumbled painfully.

She didn't have time for a shower, so she got dressed in a hurry. She also quickly brushed her hair. Afterward, Rosie ran downstairs to the kitchen. Once there, she grabbed her backpack and lunch, quickly kissed her mother and father goodbye. Rosie then dashed out the door before even grabbing an umbrella.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Vulcan sighed. "Rosie is usually never late in the morning."

"I know." agreed Mr. Vulcan. "I wonder why today?"

Enter the kitchen was a tall young man with green hair, white t-shirt, black jeans, and black leather jacket. This was one of Rosie and Violet's older brothers, Bart Vulcan.

"Gee, I have absolutely no idea." he answered innocently, resisting the urge to chuckle or smile deviously. It was obvious that while Rosie was asleep in the middle of the night, he had snuck into her room and changed the alarm setting, thus making her late for school.

"Not to mention it's raining hard outside." added Mrs. Vulcan. "She rushed out so quickly that she forgot to take an umbrella."

"I hope she'll be all right." said Mr. Vulcan, showing concern for his teenage daughter.

* * *

Rushing down her drive way and down the street in the rainy weather, the school bus had just finished getting loaded up and was about to leave. Rosie ran up to the school bus and started pounding on the doors, begging to let them open.

"Wait!" she cried. "Don't leave me behind!"

Bertie opened the doors and Rosie climbed aboard. She was now exhausted, soaking wet, and very embarrassed to be seen all wet by everyone present on the bus.

"_Gosh, I can't believe my day so far_." she thought to herself sadly. "_Why is this happening to me_?"

Sighing, she walked down the aisle and sat down next to Emily.

"Oh my, Rosie!" Emily gasped. "What happened to you?"

"A very bad day." Rosie replied. "First; my alarm clock didn't go off at my usual time so I nearly missed the bus. Second; I forgot to take my umbrella with me so I got drenched by the rainy weather. And third-" she opened up her backpack and took out some of her notes…which were dripping wet and ruined. "Peachy, now my pep-rally plans are all ruined."

Emily felt sorry for her pink-haired friend, but she didn't know how to help cheer her up.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside, Squatt and Baboo were talking to Rita.

"Gee, Rosie sure is having a bad morning." said Squatt.

"Is there anything we can do to help make her day worse?" Baboo asked.

Rita smiled wickedly. "Why yes there is, and I have the perfect monster idea too!"

With that, she picked up her dress and passed by Baboo and Squatt, off to go see Finster in his workshop. The bumbling duo just looked at one another in confusion. Inside Finster's workshop, Rita walked inside and began talking to her monster maker, who was busy making something out of Super Putty clay.

"Finster, Rosie is having a bad day, and we need a monster that can go make it even worse." she started.

She looked over to the clay models that Finster had lying out on the shelves, while Baboo and Squatt watched in the background, she reached and touched one of them with a sinister chuckle.

"I shall make you one of the meanest monsters you've ever seen." Finster replied. "This one's a real bruiser."

This got Rita interested, as she turned around to face Finster.

"Oh, goody!" she smiled. "What's he like?"

Finster held up a clay model (made of Super Putty) of a humanoid monster wearing Japanese style armour. "Well, he's a horrible brute I like call the *Samurai Fan Man*."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?!" Rita yelled, with a gesturing of her left hand. "Get it finished!"

"One Samurai Fan Man, coming right up." Finster nodded.

He grabbed the lever and pulled it down then back up. The Monster-matic's exhaust pipe steams out as it began to work its magic. As the Monster-matic's pipe continued to steam some more, something was actively rockin' through the output tube. Pretty soon, the Monster-matic's output tube expelled a small fire burst, complete with smoke and sparks.

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space, a yellow ball of energy shot out and headed towards the planet Earth.

* * *

Down somewhere in the clearings outside Knapford (in the middle of the rain storm), the monster with Japanese armour, a large jug strapped to his left hip, and a scary-looking face with a long black beard, this was obviously the Samurai Fan Man.

Uh-oh, looks like Rosie's day had just taken a turn for the worse.

* * *

It was still raining outside of Sodor High, and lots of students were wearing rain coats and/or carrying umbrellas. Inside, a dripping wet and unhappy Rosie was walking down the hallway to her locker. She was almost there when a voice called out to her.

"**Hey, Rosie**!"

Rosie blushed with embarrassment, because she knew who that voice belonged to. It was her boyfriend, Stanley, who was walking up to her.

"Wow, what happened to you?" he asked in surprise, before adding as a joke. "Sure is wet out today, huh?"

Rosie was NOT amused by the joke.

"Ha ha, very funny." she muttered sarcastically. "I'm a total wreck! First my alarm didn't go off, then I nearly missed the bus, I also got soaked by the rain, and all my pep-rally plans were ruined by the rain. It's been terrible, all right?!"

"I'm sorry." Stanley apologized, recoiling from his girlfriend's raised voice. "I didn't mean it like that."

"**Yeah right**." snickered an oily voice.

Diesel and Daisy both walked up to them. While Diesel began to tease Rosie about her rough day, Daisy seemed to look far more sympathetic.

"What's the matter, Rosie?" asked Diesel mockingly. "Not having a good day?"

"Back off, Diesel." said Stanley firmly. "Leave Rosie alone."

"Yeah, Diesel!" Daisy agreed. "Leave her alone."

This earned some shocked reactions from everyone in the hallway, and especially from Diesel.

"What did you just say?" he whispered.

"You heard me." Daisy responded heatedly. "Leave Rosie alone. She's having a bad day, and doesn't need your teasing."

"Now listen here, you!" Diesel said crossly, raising his voice. "As long as you're part of my gang AND my girlfriend, you'll do exactly as I say!"

"Not anymore!" snapped Daisy. "I'm sick and tired of following your stupid orders. Ever since that hostile take over we did weeks back, I've been doing some serious thinking over it with my parents…and now I finally see that I went too far from following your orders."

"No one questions my orders!" Diesel shouted.

"Well, too bad!" Daisy shouted back. "You and I are through…this time for good!"

Diesel's face turned red and he started spluttering with fury, before finding his voice again.

"Fine, then you're out of my gang!" he roared. "And good riddance to you, too!"

He walked away in a huff. There was a long silence in the hallway. A few seconds later, all of the students that were in the hallway started cheering and clapping, all applauding for the former member of Diesel's gang for her decision to dump her bully of a boyfriend.

"Well done, Daisy!" Stanley praised. "I knew there was some good within you."

"Thanks." Daisy smiled, before a slight frown appeared on her face. "I'm sorry for all those mean things I said and did to all of you over the years."

"It's fine." said Rosie. "Just like Mavis before you, you were just being badly influenced by Diesel and his cronies."

"Yeah." Daisy nodded, before she took Rosie by the arm. "Come with me, I'll give you a spare change of clothing until your own clothes dry off, maybe even fix up your hair."

The pink-haired girl felt relieved. "Thank you, Daisy."

Daisy and Rosie were about to walk away when Stanley stopped then for a moment.

"Hey, Rosie. It's suppose to be a sunny day this afternoon, I'll walk you home then." he offered kindly.

"I don't know." Rosie replied with a sigh. "With the day I'm having, I think you'd best stay away from me."

Stanley smiled. "I think I'll take my chances."

With that, the couple shared a quick kiss, and Daisy took Rosie to her locker for a fresh set of clothes.

* * *

Later on at the end of the day, Rosie and Stanley were walking through Knapford Park.

"So how did the rest of the day go?" the gray-haired boy asked.

"So much better." Rosie answered happily. "I honestly didn't know that Daisy was really friendly."

"I was surprised too." Stanley agreed. "Although Thomas didn't initially believe she reformed until she bought lunch for the whole group during noon hour."

"Well, Thomas always held a grudge against much of the Smelter Teens." Rosie explained. "It all started back when Diesel was new to Sodor Middle School almost five years ago. Although he seemed to be nice, he quickly turned out to be a trouble making bully, nearly getting Duck expelled from a string of gossip he started about Gordon, Henry, James, and even the principal."

"I can understand why Thomas hates Diesel." Stanley nodded.

"Arry, Bert, Dodge, and Splatter were also outright bullies when they joined Middle School." Rosie recalled. "Since then, Thomas never trusted any student of the Smelter classroom, at least until he met Mavis, BoCo, Derek, and Paxton. And lately Sidney, Den, and Dart when they apologized for helping PT Boomer and Mutitus take over the school."

"True that." Stanley said, as he laid both his hands on the back of his neck. "Personally, I can't wait for this day to be over."

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside on the balcony, Rita looked out from her telescope and laughed sinisterly.

"Fat chance, kid!" she shouted.

* * *

Back in the park, Stanley and Rosie continued walking through the area.

"I'm just sorry you had a terrible morning." Stanley said.

"Me too." Rosie sighed. "But everything's fine now."

"**You think you're sorry now! Just you wait**!" boomed a gruff voice. "**You haven't seen anything yet**!"

Samurai Fan Man appeared in a distance before the two Tidmouth Teens, whist armed with his special jar.

"You can't escape the Fan man!" he bellowed, as he nodded slightly.

He uncorked his jar, unleashing yellow vacuum mist nearby. Stanley and Rosie both watched the mist approaching them.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." The pink-haired girl commented with pure sarcasm.

"As I said; you haven't seen anything yet!" Samurai Fan Man snickered, as he nodded slightly.

The yellow mist from his jar started to grow thicker. The wind also started to pick up around the two teens, making them pretty scared to say the least.

"Stanley, what's going on?!" Rosie shrieked.

It was then that she realized that the monsters were after her and so she tried to escape from the yellow mist, but it was too late. Rosie quickly found herself sucked inside of Samurai Fan Man's jug. Stanley watched on in horror as the yellow mist started to engulf around him too.

"NO! ROSIE! ROSIE!" he screamed.

Suddenly, the wind really started to pick up fiercely, but rather than suck Stanley inside the jug too, the gray-haired boy instead was pushed back violently. He soared backwards and backwards towards a tree… until his head hit against the tree's branch, hard. The blow hurt so much that it knocked him unconscious. Samurai Fan Man then closed up his jug and corked it back up. Inside the misty jug, Rosie fell onto the floor. When she got up, she was terrified beyond words.

"Stanley? Stanley! Where are you?" she cried. "Please help me!"

Outside the jug, Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt walked up to Samurai Fan Man while he uncorked his jug, allowing him and the monsters to look inside at the very tiny Rosie, who was banging on the sides helplessly.

"Let me out! Please, let me out!"

Samurai Fan Man, Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt all laughed maniacally, as the former corked up the jug tightly, sealing Rosie inside seemingly forever.

* * *

Inside the Youth Center later on. In the gym section, Thomas and Percy were both sparring, while Lady and Nellie were both watching and cheering them on, and even playfully bantering each other on who would win. Emily was helping Edward and Jules both with a kata.

"Now, Edward and Jules, just move slowly." Emily said, as she slowly made a pose. "Feel the ground with your feet. Feel the wind with your hands."

The two smart teens copied the pose successfully. Gordon and James were both busy lifting weights, with Henry and the Refreshment Lady spotting for them. And Toby and Mavis were both enjoying a slushy together…or at least were about to when Toby's communicator went off.

"Sounds like trouble." Mavis commented.

Toby nodded, before he called out to the others.

"Thomas, Percy, Emily, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Jules, Lady, Nellie!" he called. "Dinner at my place, my treat."

The named teens all went over to Toby and Mavis, and they all left the Youth Center. Outside, they found a good place to answer their communicators.

"What's wrong, Zordon?" spoke Toby.

"**One of Rita's monsters captured Rosie in the park.**" Zordon's voice explained. "**Stanley was injured while attempting to rescue her**."

"We're going to teleport to the Command Center." Thomas informed his mentor.

"Zordon, what about Stanley?" asked Henry.

"**We are teleporting him from the park**." Zordon's voice answered.

The Tidmouth Teens (plus Mavis, Lady, Jules, and Nellie) seeing as no one else was around, they lined up in formation and activated their communicators and they all turned into beams of coloured light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum, Lady: Purple, Mavis: Orange, Nellie: Lime Green, Jules: Cyan) and they all descend right out of the empty parking lot.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Stanley was lying on a metal table, while the other teens all watched him in worry.

"Mr. Zordon, sir, will Stanley be okay?" asked Nellie.

"Alpha is checking him now, Nellie." Zordon answered.

Alpha soon finished motioning the device he was carrying over Stanley's forehead, and turned to face the rest of the teens.

"He will be all right, but it might take time for him to wake up." he stated.

"But what about Rosie?" asked James.

"Will she be all right?" Gordon added.

"All of you, observe the Viewing Globe." Zordon instructed the others. "As you can see, her present accommodations are rather unpleasant."

The teens all turned to face the Viewing Globe. It was showing images of Samurai Fan Man capturing Rosie with his jug, and knocking Stanley unconscious. Next, the globe was showing images of Rosie being trapped inside the jug.

"Let me out! Please, let me out!" she screamed.

Percy soon turned away from the Viewing Globe, and looked into Zordon's sight.

"Zordon, where exactly is she?" he asked.

"She is trapped in another dimension inside the Samurai Fan Man's jar." Zordon explained. "The dimension only exists so long as the jar remains unbroken, so if it is shattered into pieces, then everything inside it will disappear with no way back, including Rosie."

"Oh no." groaned Jules.

"Poor Rosie." added Nellie.

"Oh, the indignity!" cried Gordon.

Thomas knew that they had to save Rosie before it was too late.

"We'll morph to where the Samurai Fan Man is." he said. "We'll kick him into another dimension if we have too."

"Be careful, for the Samurai Fan Man is known for his traps." Zordon warned. "He will try and trap you if he gets the chance."

Thomas nodded understandingly, before he, Percy, Emily, and Toby reached for their Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

The Rangers appeared at an unknown part of Knapford (near an Industrial lot). Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Yellow Ranger each had their Power Weapons drawn out, and they quickly charged into battle.

Goldar leaped through the sky with his sword out, and upon landing, he clashed swords with Red Ranger, while also battling Black Ranger and Yellow Ranger, and blocking their weapons just before turning and sparkily slashing the approaching Blue Ranger, then Black Ranger, then clashing swords with Red Ranger, and then turning and sparkily slashing Yellow Ranger. Samurai Fan Man watched the battle and laughed out loud.

Red Ranger responded by jumping into the sky, and bringing his Power Sword down upon Samurai Fan Man, but both of his sword strikes upon landing were blocked by his burly hands, which he then used to pound into him a few times until Red Ranger got smacked aside. He fell down and rolled along the ground, the other three Rangers quickly regrouped around him as he started to get up. Samurai Fan Man was then joined by Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt in facing the slight left. Squatt listened in on the jug (to Rosie's frightened screams) and he nodded teasingly, then covered his mouth while snickering then pointing while Samurai Fan Man uncorked the bottle.

"You'll never get Rosie back." he shouted. "She's doomed!"

Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Yellow Ranger were ready to fight, when Black Ranger suddenly put his hand in front of Blue Ranger's face, talking and pointing ahead.

"We need to keep cool." Percy advised. "If that jar breaks, then we'll never see Rosie again."

So he says, but Yellow Ranger was furious, as she pointed ahead at the monsters.

"Release my friend, right now!" Emily demanded angrily, as she rushed forth recklessly with Blade Blaster in Sword mode in hand.

"Emily, wait!" exclaimed Thomas.

Samurai Fan Man just sighed, winded up, and threw a punch. His fist had hit Yellow Ranger and made her fall and roll back over to her teammates. Then Samurai Fan Man stepped out from his three teammates.

"Pretty steamed, aren't you?" he asked teasingly, as he made his samurai fan appear out of thin air, and began waving it. "Well, my fan should cool you off!"

Side angle as Samurai Fan Man waved his fan at the four Rangers, spraying sparks and mist their way, causing them to flail. The four Rangers remained close together, writhing about amid the sparks and smoke, trying to withstand the force of the attack before finally getting thrown back.

Black Ranger and Red Ranger were both thrown into the sky, floating backwards through the air. They swooped backwards through the air across the industrial lot while screaming.

Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger were both then thrown into the sky, floating backwards through the air. They also swooped backwards through the air across the industrial lot while also screaming.

Having easily defeated the four Rangers, Samurai Fan Man stopped waving and held his fan while laughing wickedly, as he, Goldar, Baboo, and a waving Squatt, all stood victoriously.

"See you! Wouldn't want to be you!" called Squatt mockingly.

Black Ranger and Red Ranger both continued to swoop backwards through the air across the industrial lot while screaming.

Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger both continued to swoop backwards through the air across the industrial lot while screaming.

From there, the four Rangers had vanished without a trace…or have they?

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the four other Tidmouth Teens, Lady, Mavis, Nellie, and Jules all watched everything happening on the Viewing Globe, while Alpha went into panic mode.

"Ay-yi-yi!" he wailed. "What should we do?"

"Reverse their teleportation direction." Zordon said calmly.

Alpha approached the console and pressed a few buttons.

"Direction reversed." he announced.

All of a sudden, Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Yellow Ranger suddenly faded into the chamber and they fell onto the ground in a pile.

"Boy, I'm glad we landed here than who knows where." Percy commented.

"So are we." Alpha agreed. "The Samurai Fan Man almost trapped you."

Nellie helped Black Ranger up off the other Rangers.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

Red Ranger brought a hand to his temple and briefly shook his head.

"A little winded, but otherwise okay." Thomas replied.

"How's Stanley doing?" Toby asked, while getting up off of Yellow Ranger.

"He's improving." Zordon answered.

Yellow Ranger and Red Ranger both approached the metal table the unconscious Stanley was lying on, and the former gripped on his left hand in worry.

"Wake up soon, buddy." Thomas pleaded.

"Zordon, how do we battle this evil monster?" asked Emily, turning to face her mentor.

"And how are we going to get Rosie?" Percy added.

"Use your Zords, and you can defeat him." Zordon explained. "Normally you aren't allowed to escalate a battle unless Rita forces you, but seeing as how you were vastly overpowered by him this may be the only way to stop him."

"What about Stanley?" asked Thomas. "We'll need the Dragonzord too."

"Unfortunately, he isn't looking any better." Jules sighed. "You guys will just have to hope he recovers soon."

"Where are the creeps that did this?" asked Toby.

"And trapped Rosie?" added Emily.

Alpha typed away at the computer console.

"My sensors tracked them to the Putty Bowl restaurant." he announced.

"Observe." Zordon said.

The Viewing Globe started showing images at the Putty Bowl Cafe, where a Waiter Putty served food to Samurai Fan Man, Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt, and it looked like they were not only enjoying their food, but also mocking Rosie inside the jug whenever they could.

"The dimension in the jar will disappear once I destroy the jug." Samurai Fan Man exclaimed to his companions. "But I won't do that just yet, not until the other Rangers are trapped inside too."

Baboo uncorked Samurai Fan Man's jug and peeked inside, while Squatt downed a bottle of Evil Space Alien brand Rot Gut next to him.

"Hungry down there?" teased Baboo.

"Let me go!" cried Rosie from inside the jug. "Please, just let me go!"

The Rangers and other teens all had seen enough, and looked away from the Viewing Globe.

"Poor Rosie." said Lady solemnly.

"Well now that we know where they are, we're out of here!" declared Thomas boldly.

The four Rangers tried to teleport out of the Command Center, but quickly found that they couldn't.

"Hey! What gives?" asked Percy in surprise.

"Why aren't we teleporting?" Toby added.

"It would seem that a special barrier is surrounding the Putty Bowl Café." Zordon explained. "The barrier prevents anyone from teleporting into it, or even approaching if they are not evil."

"What?!" groaned Emily.

"Then how do we get in?" asked Thomas.

"Once again, observe the Viewing Globe." Zordon said.

The teens and Rangers do so. This time, the Viewing Globe were showing images of three motorcycle-like bikes stationed inside a chamber somewhere in the Command Center. They were based off of the Tyrannosaurus (Red), Mastodon (Black), and Triceratops (Blue). The latter two bikes also each had one side car for any passengers.

"Cinders and Ashes!" gasped Percy.

"Rumble my legs!" Emily added.

"Bust my Buttons!" Toby threw in.

"What are those motorcycles, Zordon?" Thomas quizzed.

"Rangers, I present to you the three Battle Bikes." Zordon announced. "Constructed out of the same material used to build the Dinozords, they can all run up to almost 320 km, and are able to get you anywhere if you're unable to teleport. They are also able to penetrate the barrier surrounding the Putty Bowl Café, and I'm sure you'll use them well."

"Those motorcycles look really cool!" James admired.

"Wish I can ride one." Gordon said to himself.

"All right, now let's go save Rosie!" Thomas said with a determined raised fist.

* * *

Somewhere outside of Knapford, and into the town of Ffraquhar, the four remaining Rangers were driving the Battle Bikes through town. Red Ranger drove the Red Battle Bike, Black Ranger drove the Black Battle Bike (with Yellow Ranger riding the sidecar), and Blue Ranger drove the Blue Battle Bike.

"Any sign of the Putty Bowl Café?" called Thomas to Black Ranger.

"Not yet." Percy informed Red Ranger, looking at his radar scope.

"According to the radar, we should be approaching the barrier shortly." announced Toby, looking up from his radar scope.

They soon stopped when they saw some blue electricity in form of a wall near a bunch of buildings.

"This must be it." Emily stated, as she sat up from her sidecar briefly before sitting back down.

"Then let's give it full speed ahead!" Thomas declared.

The Battle Bikes began to move even faster as they sped down the road towards the evil barrier. Once they got close enough, they blasted right through the barrier one-by-one like it was nothing.

* * *

Over at the Putty Bowl Café, Squatt stood up on the table and threw aside his food, while Baboo corked the jug back up, then Squatt picked it up and shook it wildly.

"This ought to shake her up." Squatt teased.

Inside the jug, Rosie was rocked back and forth, bouncing all over the place. Once it stopped, she looked up and shouted upward to the four monsters.

"Just you wait!" she called out. "My friends will save me!"

Outside the jug, Samurai Fan Man stood up and jerked about in a stretch before uncorking his jug and peered inside, while Goldar sat at the table, enjoying his cup of tea.

"Put a lid on it, girly." Samurai Fan Man snapped. "No one can save you now." Then he held up a lit up match. "And just in case they try something, I'll just toss this into where you are. That way if I actually do fall in battle to them, then you'll die too!"

He dropped the lit match down into the jug. The match (which was bigger than Rosie) near the pink-haired girl, and flames began rising around her.

"No, NO!" she shrieked, feeling the heat of the flames around her.

Samurai Fan Man merely corked up his jug and laughed, Baboo clapped a lot, Squatt nodded a lot, and Goldar merely drank his drink.

"**Hold it right there**!" cried a voice.

The four monsters all looked to the left. The four remaining Rangers had arrived, and began a role call.

First was Red Ranger. "Red Ranger, Tyrannosaurus!" Thomas shouted as he poses with both arms up, crossing to a pose to the left, then a final one to the right.

Second was Black Ranger. "Black Ranger, Mastodon!" Percy shouted as he goes from posing to the left, to posing to the right, in all three motions.

Third was Blue Ranger. "Blue Ranger, Triceratops!" Toby shouted while crossing both arms in front of face before posing down in a crouch, then another to the left.

And last was Yellow Ranger. "Yellow Ranger, Sabertooth Tiger!" Emily shouted as she punches left hand forth, right hand down, left hand down with right arm up behind her in a pose. Then quickly punches with right hand downward, before thrusting left hand outward, right arm curled behind.

Red Ranger and his three teammates then posed in front of their Battle Bikes.

"POWER RANGERS!" They battle cried.

Samurai Fan Man was stunned to see them. "Wait a minute! How did you all-"

"Get past your little magical barrier? That's our little secret, pal." Thomas stated, while rubbing a gloved finger under his nose, just before pointing forward. "Now release Rosie, right now!"

Samurai Fan Man angrily gestured his arms a bit, instantly making his rake appear from thin air, before holding it forth.

"I'll never surrender her!"

Black Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Blue Ranger each started to fight Samurai Fan Man, but they were vastly overpowered by both his strength and power of his fan. Getting beaten around like rag dolls you may say.

Red Ranger, meanwhile, clashed swords with Goldar, then he does a backwards roundhouse, which Goldar ducked under and then sparkily slashes him in the chest. Red Ranger fell and rolled along the ground, while Blue Ranger, Black Ranger, and Yellow Ranger each regrouped around him. Samurai Fan Man walked in front of Baboo, Squatt, and Goldar, switching his rake weapon into other hand.

"You'll never beat me, Rangers!" he taunted, just as he raised his right hand to his helmet.

He pulled out a pair of sharp, pointy things from side of his helmet. Samurai Fan Man held them out and then he threw them forth. The four Rangers all got sparkily blasted off their feet, except for Red Ranger, who finally got up just as they fall. The Battle Bikes all stayed where they were.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace. Rita stood ready with her magic scepter, intending to finish the Rangers off here and now.

"Magic wand, make both of my monsters grow!" she yelled as she threw her scepter.

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground. Fire spewed up within the Earth until it smouldered, smoke flowing skyward through the ridge at the top.

Samurai Fan Man and Goldar both became overwhelmed by upward spray of growth smoke from the quake. Samurai Fan Man grew gigantic amid the fading growth mist, along with his beloved rake. Goldar also grew gigantic amid the fading growth mist, holding out both arms and sword.

Black Ranger and Blue Ranger were lying on the smoky ground in front of the Blue Battle Bike, they got up and turned to the right as both Red Ranger and Yellow Ranger came over to them, in front of the Red Battle Bike and Black Battle Bike.

"Uh-oh, looks like we've got big trouble." Percy commented direly.

"Let's power up the Zords." Thomas said, raising a fist to the left and nodding.

All four Rangers stand up together, then in unison, reach to the sky and summon together.

"We need Dinozord power, now!"

From the middle of nowhere, a crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. This was followed by its upper body. Finally, the Tyrannosaurus rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. The Mastodon then started to stomp through the snow. It was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. Its wheels passed through the desert sands. Soon, the Triceratops raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

The feet and legs of a Zord-like machine was shown dashing forth. The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery.

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Yellow Ranger leaping up into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Let's rock and roll!"

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Let's save Rosie!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Triceratops, armed and ready!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"They're going down!"

The Triceratops fired from its cannons. While the Sabertooth Tiger fired a yellow beam from its folded up tail. Samurai Fan Man and Goldar both got spark bursts blasted at them, but they deflect them off with their weapons.

The Tyrannosaurus walked to the left to engage the enemy. Soon the Zord found itself surrounded and battling both Goldar and Samurai Fan Man at once. Goldar readied his sword and slashed it forth. He sparkily slashed the approaching Tyrannosaurus, then he hopped over its tail attack, before trying, twice, to sword slash it, only to have the Dinozord block both hits. But eventually Goldar landed another sparkily slash through Tyrannosaurus' chest. The force of the sword slash knocked the mighty Tyrannosaurus onto its stomach. Samurai Fan Man and Goldar both watched in the background, while the Mastodon rolled up to its down companion in foreground.

Goldar flung some fireballs from his sword at the nearby opponents. The Triceratops, the Mastodon, and the Sabertooth Tiger all just sat there as a trio of explosions burst up around them. In the Mastodon cockpit, it began bursting with sparks, jolting Black Ranger about. In the Sabertooth Tiger cockpit, it began bursting with sparks, jolting Yellow Ranger about. In the Triceratops cockpit, it began bursting with sparks, jolting Blue Ranger about. When it died down, he looked to his left and spoke.

"This isn't working." exclaimed Toby. "We need more fire power."

In the Sabertooth Tiger cockpit, Yellow Ranger turned to the right, talking with a hand gesture, before facing the front and making a fist movement.

"Toby's right! We need the Dragonzord!" Emily agreed.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, still lying on the metal table, and being watched over by Alpha, Edward, Jules, and Lady, Stanley slowly started stirring, and soon he fully woke up.

"Geez… this headache is a real killer…" he moaned.

"He's awake!" cried Lady to Henry, James, Gordon, Nellie, and Mavis in union.

Alpha and Nellie both helped Stanley sit up.

"Are you okay, Stanley?" Nellie asked.

"I feel like my head just hit something hard." Stanley groaned.

"Ay-yi-yi! Rosie's in big trouble!" cried Alpha. "Look!"

The Viewing Globe was showing images of inside Samurai Fan Man's jug, fire started rising all around Rosie, intending to burn her alive.

"Help me! Someone! Anyone!" she screamed with great fright.

"Rosie!" Stanley cried. "We have to save her now!"

"Right now you must go and help the other Rangers stop the Samurai Fan Man." Zordon said firmly. "Only by defeating him will Rosie be set free from that dimension."

Stanley calmed himself and nodded, while Lady rested a hand on her gray-haired friend's forearm.

"Are you sure you should get up?" she asked. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"Don't try to stop me, Lady." replied Stanley angrily. "My friends need me. Especially Rosie."

He reached for his Power Morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Stanley is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Stanley being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Stanley: "Dragonzord!"

* * *

Green Ranger appeared in the forest clearing and posed with his Dragon Dagger.

"All right!" whooped Stanley, as he brought the Dragon Dagger mouth piece to his mouth and started playing it.

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger heard the familiar tune of the Dragon Dagger, and he touched the side wall and looked down to the left, talking in relief.

"Stanley, all right!"

Down at the open ocean near Brendam Docks, the water started to churn to life, bubbling up furiously. As the water continued to bubble, the head of the Dragonzord arose from beneath the waves. As water sprayed through the air, its tail lifted up out of the sea. Now fully standing in the unsettled waters behind Brendam Docks, the Dragonzord leaned back, reached out, and let out a loud ferocious roar. It then slowly started lumbering to the left in the ankle-deep ocean towards land to join the battle against Goldar and Samurai Fan Man.

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger crossed both arms, then again a different way, before giving two thumbs up widely to the side.

"Power up Dragonzord Battle Mode!"

The Dragonzord looked upward briefly before leaping up. The Mastodon Dinozord, the Triceratops Dinozord, and the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord all then raced along the horizon together.

The Dragonzord's whole chest plate came right off with a blue flash of light, the hollow in its chest was filled with blue electricity as the arms all retract into the shoulders. It was then the Dragonzord's original shoulders connected together into a whole new chest plate region. The Mastodon floated through the air in its component form. The newly formed component connected electrically with the Dragonzord's back as new arms, the faceplate also dropped down from the jaw, showing a face. Both the Sabertooth Tiger and the Triceratops then each folded up into legs as the Dragonzord and Mastodon parts lowered down, connecting into the new body as blue lightning flashes behind the new Zord formation. The Power Staff weapon also dropped, and the newly formed Dragonzord Battle Mode took hold of it.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode's eyes started glowing red under its visor. The Dragonzord Battle Mode then stood all completed, as the Tyrannosaurus stood off to the left, fidgeting slightly. Samurai Fan Man and Goldar both remain unafraid, as they held up their weapons and charged forth fearlessly. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger held onto the controls and nodded.

"Let's save Rosie!"

The Dragonzord Battle Mode posed briefly, and then rushed forth to engage Samurai Fan Man in battle. In no time at all, the Dragonzord Battle Mode was fighting Samurai Fan Man within the foreground, and the Tyrannosaurus was battling Goldar within the background.

The Tyrannosaurus whipped its tail at Goldar, who hopped over it. The Dinozord then sparkily smashed him in the chest, but the favour was quickly returned when Goldar sword slashed it when he passed by.

Dragonzord Battle Mode first blocked, and then sparkily punched the rake out of Samurai Fan Man's hands. He (Samurai Fan Man) then tried to hit the Dinozord configuration, it dodged, and then blocked his attack, before sparkily punching him back. This caused Samurai Fan Man to fall, roll along the ground, and quake the ground, but he got back up in a crouch. He watched as the Dragonzord Battle Mode posed battle ready. Samurai Fan Man wasn't about to give up that easily, as he then reached up to the sides of his face with both hands. First, he pulled out a pair of sharp thorns from the left side of his helmet. Then, he pulled out a pair of sharp thorns from the right side of his helmet. and right sides of his helmet, Samurai Fan Man then held them up and flung them forth. The thorns caused the Dragonzord Battle Mode to get sparkily blasted.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode staggered back as it steadied itself, and then made its Power Staff appear from thin air, and charged forth with it. Samurai Fan Man was initially taken back by it, but he quickly rushed back into action. He kicked at the Dragonzord Battle Mode, which blocked it with the Power Staff, before using it to sparkily slash him, before backing away slightly.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode charged up its Power Staff with bluish electricity, as the background flashed green before an explosion appeared, and then it raised the staff up and grabbed it with both hands as the tip glowed golden.

It moved slightly forth and stabbed the golden-glowing Power Staff right at Samurai Fan Man, but the monster went and dived to the left to avoid getting the full impact of the finisher. However, the Power Staff finisher sparkily jabbed into the jug on the Samurai Fan Man's belt region. This cut the jug free, and it fell down at Samurai Fan Man's feet, landing on the ground nearby (without shattering it in the process). The force of the crash landing caused the cork to pop out of the giant jug. This caused mist to be released from the jug.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Rosie is seen holding out her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Rosie being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

* * *

Upon being set free from the flaming inside of the Samurai Fan Man's jug, Pink Ranger posed with her Power Bow, and then turned to the upper left and raised her free arm to summon.

"Come forth! Pterodacty Dinozord!"

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It then flew straight out of now-active volcano. The Pterodactyl raised and lowered its head while continuing to fly amid molten lava lights. It finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger held onto the controls and nodded.

"Great to have you back, Rosie." Thomas said in relief.

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Great to be back, Thomas." Rosie said.

The Pterodactyl soared downward and it went to join the battle. Samurai Fan Man made a few hand gestures, just as he made a lance-like stick appear in his hands, and then he charged ahead.

"My samurai lance will knock you into the next galaxy!" he declared arrogantly.

Samurai Fan Man clashed his rake weapon to the Dragonzord Battle Mode's Power Staff twice, then he got it smacked aside, before trying to hit the ducking the Dinozord configuration while passing by. The Tyrannosaurus (weakened from its earlier fight with Goldar) staggered off and it hide behind the still battle ready Dragonzord Battle Mode. Inside the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger held onto the controls and nodded.

"Time to change modes!" Thomas announced.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode disconnected, the Dragonzord and Mastodon components rose off of the Sabertooth Tiger and the Triceratops legs, which folded back down amid lightning and mist.

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger proceeded to pull out his Power Coin from his belt buckle. Red Ranger held up his Power Coin, which glowed, forming his gleaming Power Crystal as he wiped his hand across from his Coin-holding hand.

"Rangers, power up your Crystals."

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"Power up!"

They each insert their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Transferring to Megazord mode!"

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon, and then they began to combine together.

The Sabertooth Tiger roared out. Suddenly, it went and locked itself into Leg Mode. The Triceratops opened its mouth while in the desert. Just then, it went and folded up its tail. The Tyrannosaurus then went and connected with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth Tiger legs electrically. The Mastodon exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. Just as quickly though, it floated through the air in its component form. Soon, it went and connected with the Tyrannosaurus, causing a pulse of energy throughout.

The newly formed Megazord Tank rumbled through the area towards Goldar and Samurai Fan Man. The Rangers were all now inside the main cockpit of the Megazord. Red Ranger looked at his teammates, and the whole team raised a fist.

"Power up Megazord Battle Mode!" Thomas commanded.

"Right!" came from Toby, Rosie, Percy, and Emily in union.

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

The Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. The Pterodactyl then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger turned and spoke to the upper right.

"We need the Power Sword, now!"

A sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The Megazord caught the Power Sword and posed with it fiercely, while the Dragonzord walked in and stood beside it, throwing its arms out and roaring loudly.

Goldar and Samurai Fan Man both charged ahead into battle with their sword and lance-like stick weapon respectively. Goldar clashed his sword with the Dragonzord, while Samurai Fan Man went lance to sword with the Megazord.

The Dragonzord threw its arms up and roared, before turning to its right and whipping up tail, smashing its tail sparkily into Goldar's sword.

The Megazord and Samurai Fan Man dance around each other, until finally they clash sword to lance. Unfortunately for Samurai Fan Man, his lance was easily broken in half by the Power Sword. Angrily, Samurai Fan Man tossed the broken lance down, and then made his long hand-fan appear and he started waving it. The fan waved sparks at the Megazord and the air finally overwhelmed it. The Megazord flipped over as it flew across the entire area. It finally slammed into a nearby mountain, smashing boulders off part of the top of it.

Goldar stood beside Samurai Fan Man as he fanned sparks and smoke at Dragonzord. It quickly became overwhelmed by the sparks and fanned air. Without warning, the Dragonzord started to fly backwards, back-first, no flipping as it hovered just off the ground. It soon fell and rolled along the ground, quaking the ground around the Megazord, which remained by the shattered mountain.

Goldar turned to Samurai Fan Man, and nodded to it.

"All right, go finish them off while they're down." he said.

"At once." Samurai Fan Man agreed, and he slowly approached the two downed Zords.

In the Megazord cockpit, tilted to the right, Red Ranger nod-talked.

"Come on, we can't let them win." Thomas grunted.

All five Rangers gripped the controls as hard as they could and slowly leveled everything back up. The Megazord quickly got up off the mountain and hurried over and helped the Dragonzord onto its feet. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger reached out to the left with his left arm.

"I call upon the power of the Ultrazord!" Thomas called out.

Titanus rolled its way through a misty marsh towards the battle, and it was already halfway there too. The Megazord held both of its arms out, bent down, and then leaped straight up into the air. The Dragonzord's chest plate slowly shot out forth, while the sides contracted upward, creating a platform for the rising Megazord to lock into.

The Mega Dragonzord then leaned down, and leaped up into the air. Titanus began folding down its front section, lowering its neck forward, and raising its side cannons. The Mega Dragonzord descended right into Titanus' open back cavity, releasing a rapid flash of bright light during contact. The newly formed Ultrazord stood completed in front of a massive fireball explosion.

Titanus's tired wheels began to move, burning up some gravel as it started to roll forward. The Ultrazord raced through the smokey area towards its new-found prey. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger sat down as he lead the team in raising their arms, and then raising right hand in Nazi salute.

"Fire all weapons!" Thomas commanded.

The Ultrazord moved slowly forward while firing hundreds of rockets and missiles. Samurai Fan Man bellowed in pain as the attack struck him in his chest, causing him to spark and burst a couple of times and make him freeze up still with his arms upward. Just then, he went and collapsed onto his face with a savage moan, finally exploding massively in a bright burst of sparks and smoke.

In the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers each made a gesture of happy success.

"Yes!" exclaimed Rosie.

"Excellent!" came from Emily.

"All right!" cheered Toby.

The Mega Dragonzord lowered its Titanus-feet arms, as Titanus raised its neck back and roared victoriously.

"I'll get you for this, Power Rangers!" growled Goldar.

He gestured with his left arm, and switched sword from right hand to left, then he raised right hand and vanished completely. Thus the Rangers had won the day yet again.

* * *

Up on the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita had saw everything, and was again NOT a happy camper.

"I HATE THOSE POWER RANGERS!" Rita screeched furiously, with the pumping of her right fist.

Gee, that's sounds a lot like Dr. Robotnik's catchphrase from *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog* now that you think about it.

* * *

The next day at Sodor High, Rosie was talking to both Mavis and Emily at her locker.

"Last night, we discovered the culprit on who changed the alarm on my clock." She started.

"Who was it?" Mavis asked.

"It was my older brother, Bart." Rosie answered. "Me, Violet, and my parents caught him inside my room when I was about to go to bed."

Emily and Mavis both felt genuinely surprised to learn that one of their best friends has a brother.

"You and Violet have a brother?" They asked.

Rosie nodded. "Two actually." And she began to explain the story. "I have two elder brothers. One is named Bart, and the other is named George. They're both twins and look completely alike…except in personality, in which they are completely different in. You see, Bart was actually the sweet, kind hearted one, and George was an outright bully. While he hated me, he hated Violet a lot more. No matter who he hated more, he thought it would be fun to beat on one of, or both of us, whenever he got the chance."

Mavis and Emily looked at each other briefly, before looking back in Rosie's direction as she continued talking.

"When George was sent to Military Camp at the age of seventeen to try and reform him shortly after we moved to Sodor however, Bart changed completely. Becoming a totally different guy, one who hates me and Violet just as much as George does."

Mavis laid a hand on Rosie's shoulder. "I'm so sorry." she said sadly, feeling very sorry for her pink-haired friend.

"Well, ever since we noticed his change, I made a solemn promise to myself." Rosie continued seriously. "I've promised to toughen up and always protect my younger sister from ever being harmed by Bart, no matter what happens to me."

"Well I'll tell you this, Rosie; you've been doing just that." Emily smiled. "You've toughened up quite a bit over the months we've been battling Rita and his minions."

Rosie smiled back. "Thanks, Emily. That means a lot."

Just then, Daisy showed up.

"Hey, girls." she greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Daisy." Emily greeted back.

"Are any of you going to hit the mall later this afternoon?" Daisy asked. "With Christmas coming up soon, I thought we could go and do some early Christmas shopping together?"

"Sure." Mavis nodded.

"Count me in." Rosie added.

"Of course." Emily finished.

Daisy smiled widely and brightly. "Great! I'm really glad that we're all friends now."

Looks like the heroes have gained a brand new friend in form of a Smelter Teen. And I'm sure they must be very happy about it, aren't you?

**The End?**

* * *

And there you have it, Daisy has officially reformed and became a friend to the Tidmouth Teens and their allies. The Battle Bikes will be used a few more times later in the story, but this was the first time they were used. Read &amp; Review please! But NO flames and/or rude/mean comments.


	41. Episode 40

And now for the adaption of the episode *A Star is Born*. No real changes present, but the beach scene will not be present because winter has officially come, so instead I'll be replacing that sequence with something else. More good bits? Well, the Dragonzord Battle Mode, and especially the Mega Dragonzord, will get some more love in this chapter, yay! Plus there is some MINOR fanservice at the start for any guys out there who like seeing humanized Emily, Rosie, Mavis, Daisy, Lady, etc. in swimsuits. ;) (and for girls who like seeing humanized Stanley shirtless).

And before this message ends, I have this to say: Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban Brands. Without anymore delays, I present chapter 40!

* * *

**Chapter 40: A Star is Born**

**MMPR Episode Basis: A Star is Born**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

December. A wonderful time of the year, minus the snow for some people. Christmas would be around the corner in no time flat, and so would the holidays, leading up to New Years. For all of the children and teenagers on the Island of Sodor, it was certainly no exception.

One day at the indoor pool, Stanley, Emily, Rosie, Lady, and a few of their friends (including Daisy) were all enjoying themselves at the spa section that had just opened recently.

Emily was wearing her emerald green two-piece swimsuit, Lady was wearing her yellow and pink bikini, Mavis was wearing her yellow and black bikini, Flora was wearing her yellow two-piece swimsuit, Molly was wearing her yellow and orange two-piece swimsuit, Rosie was wearing her purple one-piece swimsuit, Daisy was wearing a bright green bikini with golden trims around the top area, Nellie was wearing a orange and red one-piece swimsuit, and Jules was wearing a blue and cyan two-piece swimsuit. Stanley, meanwhile, wore gray and green swim trunks and looked fairly well built for his age.

With some of the girls (Emily, Mavis, Lady, Jules, and Flora) enjoying a back and/or belly massage (although due to Emily being very ticklish, she had a thick towel wrapped up around her midsection), the others (Rosie, Molly, Nellie, and Daisy) as well as Stanley, were all enjoying themselves in the mineral water hot tub, chatting about December and their plans for Christmas.

"December, I can't believe it's here already." said Nellie excitedly.

"Yeah." Stanley agreed. "And better yet: As we approach Christmas, a huge party will be held at the school."

"When did you hear about it, Stanley?" Molly asked, curious to know how her gray-haired friend heard about it, despite not having been around for it in the past (since he didn't arrive until the fall).

"Sir Topham Hatt told me on my first day." Stanley replied.

"Gee." Rosie started, shooting her boyfriend a playful wink. "I wonder if any mistletoes will be there, hmm?"

"Oh…um…" Stanley stuttered nervously as he blushed. "…maybe, perhaps."

Daisy laughed. "Looks like she's got you whipped, lover boy." she teased playfully.

"Now, Daisy, that wasn't very nice to say." Molly scolded slightly.

"It's okay, Molly." Stanley spoke up. "Daisy was just kidding around, weren't you?"

"Of course." Daisy nodded. "After being an overall witch to you guys for so long, I bet it's going to take some getting used to me kidding around."

"No kidding." Rosie joked.

Daisy, Nellie, Molly, and Stanley all chuckled, and then went back to relaxing. With the other five girls getting their massages, they were all on five separate metal tables being attended to by some of the staff, and they were also feeling quite relaxed.

"Ah, this is bliss." sighed Lady, lying on her back as her tummy was being gently massaged by a woman. "You know, I've never been to a spa before."

"Neither have we, but I'm certainly enjoying it right now." Jules replied, as she looked in Lady's direction while lying on her front as her upper and lower back were both being massaged by a man (who was also taking good care not to touch Jules's butt).

"So is I." Flora in her usual southern accent, also lying on her front getting a good full back massage (as well as her thighs) by another man.

"Don't forget me, too." Emily added, also lying on her front while having her towel covered back being massaged by another woman.

"Anyway." Mavis spoke up. Like Lady, she was also lying on her back having her own tummy (and, surprisingly, both of her breasts too, although she still had her bikini top on) being massaged by two women (one for her tummy, and one for her chest). "The big Christmas party at school is coming in just two weeks."

"You're right." Flora agreed. "It's suppose t'be th' mos' trimenjus on account o' our start at th' school three years ago."

"It'll be the first for me." Lady pointed out.

"Well you're in luck, Lady." Emily said. "There's going to be lots of yummy treats, a secret Santa exchange, music, and lots of other fun stuff to do."

"That's right." agreed Jules.

Lady chuckled. "Oh, you guys, now you've went and got me so excited for it." she joked.

The four other girls all shared a laugh before they resumed relaxing and enjoying their massages. Soon, a familiar teen was shown entering the spa. It was Spencer, wearing a pair of silvery swim trunks.

"Oh, come on." groaned Spencer. "I came all they way here to get a tan, and look what I find here: A group of girly geeks, and a he-she."

The *girly geeks* he was referring to was Emily, Mavis, Rosie, Lady, Jules, Molly, Flora, Nellie, and Daisy, while the *he-she* was Stanley.

"Hmph! I certainly have no use for women like you." he scoffed.

This made Stanley and much of the girls (due to Spencer's comment being sexist) very cross.

"Leave us alone, Spencer." said Rosie angrily. "We're only here to enjoy ourselves, not to be bugged by you."

"Uh-huh." Stanley agreed, as he got out of the hot tub and dried himself off with a towel. "What are you even doing here? Don't you have your own spa back at your mansion?"

Spencer smirked and walked up to Stanley, looking at him square in the eyes.

"You should know." he said. "I'm here to use the tanning machine, and get myself all ready for that commercial audition being held at school."

"Commercial?" Emily questioned as she sat up on her table. "What commercial?"

"It's a karate commercial." Stanley explained. "Sir Topham Hatt had told me about it a few days ago, thinking that I would be perfect to go and try out for it. But Spencer being Spencer, had overheard our conversation and decided he would go and try out too."

"You're darn right, Hudswell." Spencer nodded, his face had a smug smirk on it. "And when I win that part, I'm going to show everyone at the school that I, Spencer Gresley, am the superior teenage martial artist there is, not you nor Billinton."

Armed with a towel in his hand, Spencer walked away laughing quite cockily to himself. Leaving Stanley to watch him leave angrily, just as the girls came up to him.

"Why didn't you tell us that you're going to be auditioning for a karate video?" Rosie asked.

"I was planning to." replied Stanley. "It just sorta slipped from my mind."

"I've heard that Spencer had won three martial arts tournaments in a row when he was eight years old. And is also a two time champion jujutsu, taekwondo, hapkido, judo, and kickboxer." Daisy recalled.

"Wow." Jules breathed. "He's that good of a fighter?"

Daisy nodded grimly, much to everyone's discomfort.

"Then it looks like you're going to have some tough competition ahead of you, Stanley." Mavis commented.

Stanley nodded, feeling a little nervous.

* * *

Over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside, Rita slumped tiredly against the wall as she tried to make her way to the balcony.

"I'm so tired." she groaned. "Being awake twenty-four hours a day trying to conquer Earth has worn me out."

Baboo ran over and tried to help Rita to her feet. "Gee, maybe you ought to take a day off for some rest."

A small smile appeared on Rita's face as she looked to Baboo. "Maybe I should then."

"But you can't." Goldar protested. "We need you to lead us to victory."

"I'm too tired." Rita retorted, frowning as she pushed Baboo away, and slowly went to a nearby chair to sit down and hopefully sleep. "You're my second-in-command, Goldar. I think you're more than capable of doing it yourself."

Upon hearing his Empress say those words to him, a smirk appeared on Goldar's fanged face. Apparently, he was excited at the thought of conquering Earth all by himself.

"Yes, my Queen, and while you rest up, I shall obliterate those pesky Power Rangers with the worst monsters the world will ever come to see!" he proclaimed, as he raised his sword in left hand, gesturing it twice, motioning a pointing finger on right hand twice, then sword motioning twice before pointing with hand while sword motioning some more.

Looks like Rita's dragon is on the move. What's going to happen? We'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

Inside the Knapford Indoor pool, the girls and Stanley were all back in their usual clothing and were now in the main lobby. They had just paid the manager, and were then getting ready to leave to enjoy the rest of Sunday.

"Well, we're off now." Jules said, referring to herself and Nellie. "We had a great time."

"Lady and I are off to find Thomas and the others." Emily said.

"No doubt they're at the arcade." Lady shrugged, knowing Thomas and the other guys.

"Well, Stanley and I are off to get some ice cream." Rosie said, while Stanley nodded in agreement.

"We'll see you all later at school tomorrow." Daisy smiled. "Good luck with the audition, Stanley."

With that everyone went in a different direction (Emily and Lady to the right, Stanley and Rosie to the left, Jules and Nellie in the center, and Daisy, Mavis, Molly, and Flora went south), happy as can be after spending a good amount of time at the spa, even though Spencer was rude to them.

* * *

Later on inside the arcade, while Gordon, James, and Henry were all playing on the racing game machines. Nearby, Thomas, Percy, and Lady were playing air hockey against Toby, Emily, and Edward.

"So where are Stanley and Rosie?" Percy asked Emily. "We haven't seen them since school last Friday."

"They went to get some ice cream after we finished up at the spa." The dark green-haired girl explained. "Even then, Stanley had to go do some heavy practicing for a big karate commercial audition being held at school on Monday."

"Karate video audition?" Thomas blinked.

"He told us about it when we were at the spa earlier today." Lady stated, and then she filled the male Tidmouth Teens in on it.

"So Stanley's opponent is Spencer." Gordon said with disgust. "Can't say I'm surprised. Considering how he usually rubs his trophy wins in my face any and every chance he gets."

"Who is he, anyway?" Lady asked. "I've never seen him before."

"He's Gordon's cousin." Thomas explained. "A spoiled rich kid who is the son of the wealthiest family on Sodor."

"The Duke and Duchess of Boxford." Toby finished.

Lady was surprised. "Wow."

"Spencer and Stanley have hated each other for a while now." James spoke up. "Ever since he first came to our school and pushed us all around."

"I'm sorry." Lady apologized.

"Don't be." Henry told her.

"We're all not big fans of him." Edward added.

"Unfortunately, he's part of my family." Gordon sighed irritably. "So I have to put up with him."

"Okay, guys, let's just forget about Spencer." James spoke up firmly. "We're here to enjoy ourselves, not to talk about that rich snob."

With that, everyone agreed and went back to enjoying themselves at the arcade.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita was sound asleep inside her bed chambers, while Goldar was left in charge of leading her forces in her absence. He was currently alone on the balcony, looking down at the Earth.

"Ha ha ha! Perfect!" Goldar chuckled evilly, facing the slight right, holding his sword downward in left hand before briefly lifting up said left hand. "The Rangers have let their guards down. With the monsters that I have in store for them, they'll be finished in no time."

He continued to look down at the Planet, Earth, with a sinister fanged smile on his face.

* * *

The next day at Sodor High. Inside, Stanley was outside of a classroom doing a few stretches to warm up for his audition, before Spencer showed up looking all tanned and confident.

"I hope you're ready to say goodbye to that role, Hudswell." he taunted. "Because when I'm through with that audition, I'll have earned it."

Stanley glared. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Spencer." he replied.

"Pah!" snorted Spencer. "That role is as good as mine."

As they argued, Arry, Bert, and Diesel had exited the classroom, all looking unhappy.

"Darn, I was so close." Diesel groaned.

"**Next**." called a voice from inside the classroom.

Spencer grinned and went inside the classroom. Inside, a bunch of staff members (producers and such) were seated, while the head judge watched.

"Okay, Spencer, tell me: What have your years of karate done for you?" she asked, not smiling one bit.

"That's easy." Spencer boasted. "Karate. Its helped me become the best there is. it helped me win my trophies, and various other accomplishments. I aim to become the best of the best, and make everyone else look bad."

The producers were very impressed to hear that. Too bad the judge wasn't looking the same way.

"All right." she said. "Let's see what you can do."

Spencer nodded, and when one of the producers turned on the music and the judge said *Action*, he performed a masterful martial arts demonstration. The sight of the demonstration impressed almost everyone in the classroom except for the judge herself (unknowingly to Spencer anyway). Once Spencer finished, the judge whispered to the producers and looked in his direction.

"I think we found our man." she said simply.

Hearing that comment made Spencer feel very proud with himself, and he exited the classroom grandly. Once outside, he gave Stanley a very cocky and smug smile and walked away. Stanley felt more nervous and uneasy than ever.

"**Next**." called a voice from inside the classroom.

Stanley took a deep breath and he walked inside, leaving his backpack in the hallway.

* * *

Since school was closed for the auditions, the students had the day off. The Tidmouth Teens and Lady, for example, were all down at the sea shore playing catch with a Frisbee.

Lady threw the Frisbee extra hard. Emily saw it fly over her, and so, she ran away from the group as fast as she could to go catch it. She jumped into the air and caught it successfully… however, Emily fell onto the ground in the process.

"Ow." she groaned, as she slowly got up off the ground, but as she did so, she saw something that made her gasp in fright. "Oh my gosh…"

Standing before her was an evilly smiling Scorpina, armed with her boomerang-like sword, and a squad of Putty Patrollers behind her.

"Go, my Putties!" she commanded. "Attack!"

With that, she and her Putties jump flipped through the air. Emily quickly scampered back over to her friends.

"You guys better get out of here." Thomas said to Gordon, Henry, James, Edward, and Lady. "Things are about to get pretty hot."

"Don't have to tell me twice." James nodded.

The four powerless teens ran out of the area, allowing the five remaining teens to stand ready for combat.

"It's Morphin Time!" called Thomas.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Red Ranger jump flipped into battle while armed with his Power Sword. Blue Ranger, Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Black Ranger, meanwhile, jump flipped into battle while armed with their Blade Blasters in Sword mode. The Rangers engaged the Putty Patrollers in battle.

By the water, Red Ranger punched over a Putty, knocking it aside. He then grabbed the next one's arm and punched it away, then he turned and roundhouse a third Putty.

Near the crashing waves, Yellow Ranger kicked a Putty back, and then punched a second in the neck area.

Up on a boardwalk, Blue Ranger was by the railing, ducking under a Putty's kick, before chopping into a Ballhand Putty, and then he elbowed it, while a third Putty loomed behind him. Blue Ranger quickly turned and did a roundhouse kick, hitting and making it fall over the railing and off the boardwalk.

Back with Red Ranger, a Putty threw a punch with its right fist. Red Ranger ducked and roundhouse over the Putty, knocking it off as two more crowd on him, one of which he smacked aside.

A pair of Putties hopped over a railing and fell at their opponent below. Black Ranger gripped onto a horizontal pole, using it to kick both Putties around him with each foot, then he let go and turned to duck under a third Putty's kick, before blocking a fourth Putty's punch before roundhousing it over.

Back at the water's edge, Scorpina's boomerang blade is kicked by Red Ranger, and he then kicked at her but she blocked it before sparkily slashing him down. Red Ranger fell and rolled along the ground, just as his four teammates regrouped around him defensively.

"Thomas!" cried Percy.

Scorpina stood before the five Rangers with a wicked grin.

"I want you five to meet my pet worm." she said, and held out her left hand, palm up, exposing the tiny worm.

"Whoa, what is that?" asked Rosie.

She was due for an answer, as the small Weaveworm started spraying red threads from its mouth at the Rangers. Scorpina watched this happen while standing in a side angle, smiling and nodding a little bit. The Weaveworm continued to spray red threads from its mouth. The five Rangers were lumped together under a growing mass of red silly string. Finally, Scorpina fired a purple beam from her left hand held worm, forming in swirling energy a tall red cocoon around them. Inside the cocoon, the Rangers looked around curiously.

"What is this stuff?" asked Thomas.

"I don't know." Rosie replied. "But it's pretty strong."

Red Ranger then brought his gloved wrist to his mouth piece. "Zordon, come in. Come in!" But all he got was static. After a few seconds of waiting for an answer, he gave up. " My communicator's signal is jammed. Are any of yours getting through?"

The other four Rangers tried their communicators, but like Red Ranger, all they got was static.

"Now what do we do?" Emily asked.

"Well, can we teleport out of here?" Thomas suggested.

"No, and there seems to be no way out!" Toby stated.

"Well keep looking." Thomas said, looking around the cocoon. "There's got to be a way out."

Outside of the cocoon, Scorpina smiled at her little worm, happy that it trapped the Rangers.

"That's it, my sweet." she said softly, before giving her pet a small smooch on top of its little head.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside on the balcony, Goldar was looking downward on Earth giving commands like a general to his soldiers.

"Throw them down the cliff and into the ocean!" he ordered.

* * *

Back at the sea shore. High on a cliff, a bunch of Putties were pushing the large red cocoon over the edge, into the raging waters below. The cocoon fell over and crashed into the water, floating on its side, a wave turning it from floating side first, to bottom first.

Inside the cocoon, the Rangers were being rocked around like they were on a ride at the carnival.

"We're moving!" Percy pointed out. "And it feels like we're on water!"

"Hang on, guys!" exclaimed Thomas.

* * *

At the Command Center. Inside the interior, Alpha was alarmed that the Rangers were in danger. Lady, Henry, James, Gordon, and Edward were present in the chamber as well.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi, Zordon! The Power Rangers are in trouble, and we can't get through!" Alpha wailed.

"Isn't there anything we can do, Zordon?" Lady asked, feeling worried for her friends safety.

"They will find a way to escape." Zordon said calmly. "However, we will need Stanley's assistance, so try and contact him, Alpha."

Alpha nodded, and he went over to the console and pressed a few buttons.

* * *

Back inside Sodor High's hallways, outside the classroom where auditions were being held, Stanley's communicator was going off inside his backpack, however, since Stanley was inside the classroom, he couldn't hear it.

Inside the classroom, Stanley was standing before the producers and the judge.

"Okay, what have your years of karate done for you, Stanley?" The judge asked sternly.

Taking a deep breath, Stanley answered the question truthfully.

"Well." he started. "Karate. It's really helped me discipline myself, especially with my schoolwork. Plus it's given me a lot of self-confidence."

This actually brought a smile to the judge's face.

"Well now." she said. "That's what I like to hear, so show us what you can do."

Stanley nodded, feeling more confident with himself after hearing what the judge said. Once one of the producers turned on the music and the judge said *Action*, Stanley went and performed a masterful martial arts demonstration. Unlike Spencer's, this demonstration even impressed the judge. Once the music stopped, a round of applause filled the classroom.

"Bravo, bravo!" cried one producer.

"Magnificent!" came from another.

The judge walked up to Stanley, the smile on her face never left.

"Stanley, my boy, we'd like to talk to you."

* * *

Back inside the Command Center interior, after waiting a few more seconds of trying to contact Stanley, Alpha looked up.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! Zordon, Stanley's not answering!" he exclaimed.

"You must keep trying, Alpha." Edward spoke up. "If we don't get a hold of him soon, our friends could fall into grave danger."

"Edward is correct, Alpha." agreed Zordon. "You must keep trying to reach Stanley."

"Yes, Zordon." sighed Alpha. "Ay-yi-yi."

* * *

Back inside the Weaveworm cocoon, the Rangers were slowly growing weak due to the lack of air inside.

"The air's getting thin." Toby proclaimed. "It's getting hard to breath!"

Yellow Ranger slowly fell to her knees, gripping both hands around her neck and feeling very weakened from the lack of air. But Red Ranger stopped and helped her keep balance while looking in Blue Ranger's direction.

"Is there a plan to how we can escape?" Thomas asked.

Blue Ranger looked around the cocoon carefully. "I'm working on one." he said calmly.

"Well hurry up, there's no telling how long we can last in here without air!" Emily snapped tiredly.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace on the balcony, Goldar stood by the railing, leered down at Earth, and laughed wickedly.

"Without any air in their prison, those Power Rangers will soon perish!" he declared, before looking into the main chamber. "My new monster should be ready by now."

Inside Finster's workshop, the Monster-matic's output tube expelled smoke and sparks, signalling that it was.

* * *

Back inside the Weaveworm cocoon, the Rangers were still getting rocked around by the waves outside on the water, soon the rocking ceased. It was there that Blue Ranger had an idea.

"Maybe our Thunder Slingers could bust us out of here." he suggested.

"It's worth a shot." said Rosie.

"Let's do it then!" Percy added.

The five Rangers each pulled out their Thunder Slingers and took aim at a different corner of the cocoon. Red Ranger aimed upward, pulled back the launching pin of his weapon and then released it, causing the Thunder Slinger to fire a golden beam. Outside the cocoon, the red prison had washed up on shore.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Alpha, Lady, James, Henry, Gordon, and Edward were watching the Rangers blast their way out of their cocoon prison on the Viewing Globe.

"They're almost there!" exclaimed Gordon.

"Keep it up, guys!" Lady added.

Just then, the alarm started going off.

"Oh dear!" cried Henry.

"What now?" James demanded.

The Viewing Globe showed images of Goldar standing up from the smoke while growing, growling viciously also. Scorpina mutated into a new form and also grew giant as the mist subsided as the mist subsided. And a monstrous looking boy was also present with them, and grew gigantic amid the fading smoke.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha wailed. "Goldar and Scorpina are attacking Knapford with a monster they created!"

"Teleport them to their Zords as soon as they escape, Alpha." ordered Zordon. "Goldar had sent down Babe Ruthless, the baseball monster."

"Baseball monster?" James scoffed. "NOW I've seen everything."

"I don't know, James." Lady commented. "He looks pretty vicious."

* * *

Back at the sea shore, the red cocoon was still parked by some rocks. When suddenly, four Ranger coloured energy spots formed over it, beams shooting out toward the end. After a few more seconds of beams, the cocoon exploded massively as five beams of coloured light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink) shot into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Tyrannosaurus, power up!"

The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord roared and arm motioned in the foggy area.

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Mastodon, power up!"

The Mastodon Dinozord curled up its snout in the foggy area.

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Triceratops, power up!"

The Triceratops Dinozord lifted up its head and opened its mouth briefly in foggy area.

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"Sabertooth Tiger, power up!"

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord roared in the foggy area.

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Pterodactyl, power up!"

The Pterodactyl Dinozord raised and lowered its head in the foggy area.

From that, the Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon to Knapford. Babe Ruthless watched them all approach and laughed slightly.

"Play ball, Rangers!" he cried.

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger very quickly raised his left fist to his chest, and then back to the controls.

"Let's get 'em!" said Thomas confidently.

The Tyrannosaurus, in middle of the city, was smoking for some reason, Mutant-Scorpina, barely visible on left, watched as Goldar sparkily slashed the Tyrannosaurus on his way by. The Tyrannosaurus staggered back amid smoke, but then it recovered, threw its arms up and roared before turning to its right. By doing so, it whipped its tail up at Mutant-Scorpina. Unfortunately, the villainous hopped and rolled over the Tyrannosaurus's tail, so the Dinozord turned and punch-blocked Goldar's sword. But this allowed Mutant-Scorpina to raise her boomerang weapon and slash it forth. She went and sparkily slashed the Tyrannosaurus, and then the same by Goldar.

Babe Ruthless, posing with both his clawed baseball glove hands, looked like he was going over to attack the Zords. Just then, the Sabertooth Tiger fired a yellow beam from its folded up tail. A bright blast of sparks and smoke bursts in front of Babe Ruthless, but he was mostly unharmed and stepped forth, firing some energy balls from his right glove. The Mastodon, the Triceratops, and the Sabertooth Tiger were running along the horizon together when each of them got struck by a blue-electricity bolt, before they all exploded with sparks, bursts, and smoke. In the Mastodon cockpit, Black Ranger began to shield his face, as his cockpit shook and then burst brightly with a flash of sparks. In the Triceratops cockpit, Blue Ranger began to shield his face, as his cockpit shook and then burst brightly with a flash of sparks. In the Sabetooth Tiger cockpit, Yellow Ranger began to shield her face, as her cockpit shook and then burst brightly with a flash of sparks. In the Pterodactyl cockpit, Pink Ranger watched on in shock.

"Oh no, they've got Thomas boxed in!" Rosie exclaimed direly.

In the Triceratops cockpit, Blue Ranger looked and spoke to the left, and then faced front and gestured fist.

"We go to do something!" Toby added, feeling worried for his friend.

In the Mastodon cockpit, Black Ranger motioned right hand, looked up and around the cockpit, and then made a fist to his left.

"Right! Let's come in from either side and draw him away from." Percy declared.

Babe Ruthless, leaning to the right, motioned to chest with his left hand, then turned to the left, motioning to chest with both hands, then he faced front with both hands up.

"When Babe Ruthless pitches his lightening, all in his path shall be punished!" he boasted.

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger, as he leaned over the console, bobbing up and down, then looked to the right, then the left, desperately.

"Rangers, we have to take him down!" said Thomas seriously. "Everyone power up your weapons and give it everything you got it!"

The Mastodon Dinozord began to exhale an icy breath from it's trunk. The Triceratops fired from its cannons. The Pterodactyl fired blue electricity from its wings while strafing. The Sabertooth Tiger fired a yellow beam from its folded up tail. A big burst of sparks and smoke exploded in front of the Tyrannosaurus, which appeared to have Mutant-Scorpina's tail around its neck. Goldar and Mutant-Scorpina were both standing by one another when a burst of sparks knocked them back some. The two villainous dragons rolled onto the ground, quaking the city, just before Babe Ruthless stepped in to guard them.

In the Triceratops cockpit, Blue Ranger sat up and made a triumphant fist.

"Yeah! Way to go!" cheered Toby.

In the Mastodon cockpit, Black Ranger slapped his hands, and then made a fist while looking upward.

"Awesome!" cried Percy.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside Sodor High's hallways, Stanley had just left the audition room in high spirits, that's when he heard his communicator in his backpack.

"Trouble." he muttered, and took his communicator out of his backpack. "Zordon?"

"**The Rangers need your help**." spok Zordon's voice. "**They're at the industrial complex in Downtown Knapford. Hurry**!"

"I'm on it." Stanley said.

With that, he shut his communicator off, picked up his backpack, and made his way out of the school.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Stanley is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Stanley being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Stanley: "Dragonzord!"

* * *

Green Ranger hopped up onto the window cleaner roof, facing the right, lifting left fist, and holding out right arm.

"Time for Dragonzord power!" Stanley declared, as he began playing his Dragon Dagger.

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger, hearing the tune of the Dragon Dagger, turned to the right, sitting up a little, and nod-spoke.

"All right! It's Stanley!" cheered Thomas.

Down in the ocean, the head of the Dragonzord arose from beneath the waves. Now fully submerged, it reached up while leaning back and roaring loudly, spraying water everywhere in the process.

As soon as the Dragonzord walked onto land, missiles popped out of its fingertips. The Dragonzord then went and fired those missiles from its fingertips. Goldar, who stood by Mutant-Scorpina with her stinger tail again wrapped around the Tyrannosaurus' neck, waited until a big burst of sparks and smoke exploded in front of the Dinozord. The two villains were thrown back and they rolled along the ground, quaking the city.

In the Sabertooth Tiger cockpit, Yellow Ranger rubbed under her helmet's nose region with right index finger, then raised a triumphant fist and a thumbs up on other hand.

"Nice timing, Stanley!" Emily cheered.

In the Mastodon cockpit, Black Ranger slapped his hands, and then made a fist while looking upward.

"Now let's pull it together and show him what we got!" Percy declared.

The Dragonzord walked up to the Tyrannosaurus, and they greeted each other with an arm raise and roar, before facing the front together, ready to defeat the forces of evil together. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger crossed both arms, then again a different way, before giving two thumbs up widely to the side.

"Power up, Dragonzord Battle Mode!" Thomas commanded.

The Dragonzord's whole chest plate came right off with a blue flash of light, the hollow in its chest was filled with blue electricity as the arms all retract into the shoulders. It was then the Dragonzord's original shoulders connected together into a whole new chest plate region. The Mastodon floated through the air in its component form. The newly formed component connected electrically with the Dragonzord's back as new arms, the faceplate also dropped down from the jaw, showing a face. Both the Sabertooth Tiger and the Triceratops then each folded up into legs as the Dragonzord and Mastodon parts lowered down, connecting into the new body as blue lightning flashes behind the new Zord formation. The Power Staff weapon also dropped, and the newly formed Dragonzord Battle Mode took hold of it.

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger turned to the right.

"Switching into remote!" Thomas stated, before leaping upward. "Here I come!"

Outside the cockpit, Red Ranger climbed out on top of the Tyrannosaurus' head, and then spread his arms over head and dived flat off the side. And both he and Pink Ranger landed inside the Dragonzord Battle Mode cockpit.

"All right! With the Dragonzord Battle Mode, we've got ourselves a whole new ball game!" said Thomas confidently.

The Tyrannosaurus stood all fidgety beside the Dragonzord Battle Mode. Babe Ruthless spread both his arms out, and lead Goldar and Mutant-Scorpina into a charge on the heroes. The Tyrannosaurus took on Babe Ruthless in the background, while the Dragonzord Battle Mode faced off against Goldar and Mutant-Scorpina in the foreground.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode raised its right fist and punched it forth. The Zord sparkily punched Mutant-Scorpina, before ducking under Goldar's blade, but it got sparkily slashed by him anyway, but not before dodging Mutant-Scorpina's boomerang blade as she rushed by and then blocking Goldar's kick and sparkily punching him back, and finally knocking Mutant-Scorpina into a roll away.

With the other battle, Babe Ruthless clapped his gloves together before spreading his arms, and then he leaped up. He soared forth, sparkily slashed through the Tyrannosaurus as he dived past. Suddenly, Babe Ruthless repeated this same technique in the opposite direction, sparkily slashing the Tyrannosaurus again. Babe Ruthless landed and spread his arms out again, just before Mutant-Scorpina and Goldar stepped in, crossing sword to boomerang, and firing a combined beam of red and blue energies to the right. Both the Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord Battle Mode spark burst brightly, side by side. In the Dragonzord Battle Mode cockpit, it got a burst of sparks and smoke outside the window, jolting the Rangers, but they recovered quickly

Mutant-Scorpina and Goldar then broke to the sides, letting Babe Ruthless step up as he held both hands to his forehead. In a side angle, he began spewing a pinkish purple spray from his helmet horn. In the Dragonzord Battle Mode cockpit, Blue Ranger made a fist and nod-spoke.

"Thomas, the Power Staff!" he said, before looking over to Red Ranger

"I'm already on it!" Thomas replied, as he made a fist to agreement, and then gripped onto the controls.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode motioned out its arms, making its Power Staff suddenly appear in right hand, and then placed it vertically in front of it, as the Tyrannosaurus stood to the side, watching very carefully. Quickly, the Power Staff's drill top began to spin to life. The Dragonzord Battle Mode held the top-spinning Power Staff in front of it, causing the pinkish mist to halt against it like a wall, flowing back the way it came as a result.

Babe Ruthless was very mad now, as he made a big red ball appear in his hands, and then he pitched it to the right as Mutant-Scorpina and Goldar both watched. But the Tyrannosaurus simply bent down and whipped up its tail. The giant red ball was then smacked by the tail right back to where it came from. The ball went and slammed into Babe Ruthless, thus causing him to spark burst. In the Dragonzord Battle Mode cockpit, Red Ranger turned to the right, and then to the left.

"It's the bottom of the ninth, and we need a home run!" he said to his teammates, and they nodded in reply.

Then they all bend their arms to the side, before making a Nazi salute.

"All right, power up Power Staff!" Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie each cried out.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode then raised and held its Power Staff, pointed forth. Babe Ruthless, meanwhile, began making laughing-like noises while gesturing his hands and while standing in front of Mutant-Scorpina and Goldar, looking like he was going to charge forth any second. The Dragonzord Battle Mode charged up its Power Staff with bluish electricity, as the background flashed green before an explosion appeared, and then it raised the staff up and grabbed it with both hands as the tip glowed golden. Babe Ruthless then spread both his arms out and rushed recklessly forth, leaving Mutant-Scorpina and Goldar both behind.

"Wait!" cried Goldar.

"Stop!" Mutant-Scorpina hollered.

It was too late. The Dragonzord Battle Mode moved slightly forth and stabbed the golden-glowing Power Staff right into Babe Ruthless' upper body, causing him to surge with bluish electricity, before sparks burst out his back. Babe Ruthless writhed and moaned in agony from being stabbed for a moment, before realizing that he was finished.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode then pulled the Power Staff out of Babe Ruthless. The monster stood in shock as his gaping chest hole bled smoke. The Dragonzord Battle Mode posed as it looked through the freshly dug hole in Babe Ruthless' chest cavity. Babe Ruthless then fell onto his back, his gut wound started spewing golden-swirling energy and blue electricity, turning him into a ball of gold light before bursting into a fireball as soon as he hit the ground, which then exploded out into sparks and smoke, leaving just a small fire in the ghetto with some linger electricity.

* * *

Over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside, Goldar had returned to the palace to regroup.

"Think you've won the first round?" he snarled aloud. "Well the worse is yet to come!"

By worse, he means that there was still the Weaveworm to deal with.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Stanley had returned there (helmetless) to rest up for a moment. The alarm was going off.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi! Scorpina returned to Knapford!" he announced. "She has a new monster of her own!"

"Zordon, contact Thomas and the others, they'll need to know this." Henry said.

* * *

In the Dragonzord Battle Mode cockpit, the Rangers had a brief moment to gather their bearings before jumping out, when Zordon started talking to them telepathically.

"We read you, Zordon." said Thomas.

"**Scorpina is back in Knapford**." Zordon announced. "**She has a monster of her own fighting alongside her**."

Blue Ranger spoke to Red Ranger worriedly.

"She's probably back in human form!" Toby pointed out.

"Let's go get her then." Thomas replied, as he gripped onto the controls dramatically.

Red Ranger could then be seen jumping out of the Dragonzord Battle Mode. He then flipped through the air, followed by Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger, and finally by Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger.

The five Rangers (with Pink Ranger taking the center position) arrived in a parking lot, and they posed togther.

"POWER RANGERS!" They battle cried.

Scorpina smirked. "Well, well, it's the power geeks!" she said, holding onto her boomerang. "Nice of you to come."

Red Ranger pulled out his Blade Blaster from the holdster on his belt. From there, he went and converted it into Sword mode. He was ready to lead the charge into battle against Scorpina and her new monster, when Pink Ranger suddenly stopped him.

"Wait, Thomas!" cried Rosie. "Look at what's happening to Scorpina's pet worm!"

She was right. The Weaveworm turned into a pinkish violet swirl of energy.

And it grew gigantic amid the fading growth smoke.

The giant Weaveworm barely loomed over the parking lot at the five tiny Rangers. It was then Scorpina stepped in and pointed up at it.

"Trap them, my pet!" she called out to her pet, soon lowering her raised left arm. "Make the cocoon extra strong too!"

Weaveworm turned to his left to face the Rangers, waving its arms out and clapping them together The five Rangers all look upward and step back in surprise, before Pink Ranger started talking to them all.

"This isn't good!" Rosie said in concern. "If he traps us again, we might never get out!"

"He's not going to get us again, Rosie." said Thomas, looking up to the left, and then raised an arm to the right and summons. "Disengage the Dragonzord Battle Mode!"

The Dragonzord Battle Mode disconnected, the Dragonzord and Mastodon components rose off of the Sabertooth Tiger and the Triceratops legs, which fold back down amid lightning and mist.

The five Rangers lowered their arms, and then leaped into the sky.

"Let's go!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Thomas here. How are you guys doing?"

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"This is Percy. I'm ready to nail him!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Toby here. All systems are a-okay!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"This is Emily. Let's push this guy off our island!"

Pink Ranger drops into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Rosie here. I'm with you!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger gestured his right arm to his chest, and then pulled up his Power Crystal, flipped it around, and prepared to insert it.

"Power up Power Crystals!"

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"Morphin!"

They each insert their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Let's show him some Megazord power!"

In a four square combo showing of (clockwise from top left) the Tyrannosaurus connecting with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth legs electrically, the Mastodon component floating, the Mastodon connecting with the Tyrannosaurus with energy release, the Sabertooth Tiger folding down into leg form.

The Rangers were all now in the main cockpit of the Megazord. Red Ranger gestured a fist to his chest, and then grabbed the controls with both hands.

"Power up Megazord Battle Mode!" declared Thomas.

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." a computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. The Rangers in the Megazord cockpit watched as they rose higher and higher. And soon the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. Just then, the Pterodactyl soared downward through the sky. It then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" the computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Weaveworm waddled forth, and the Megazord threw a punch, striking the worm in the face and pushing it back. The Megazord tried another, but its punch missed the dodging target, so it turned and blocked Weaveworm's kick, then punched the monster in the big noggin, before it returned the favour with sparkily results. Weaveworm tried to attack in a run, but the Megazord dodged and then sparkily bopped him back. Weaveworm fell, rolled, and gets itself back up in a crouch and gestured arms to face and forth. this caused it to fire several red threads from its wormhole.

The Megazord struggled to hold its arms up, trying in vain to stop the pinkish silly silk getting spooged all over it. In the Megazord cockpit, the window was getting all covered with unusually small strands of the string, while Red Ranger stood up and spoke desperately from side to side.

"Stanley, we need you back here!" cried Thomas. "We're about to get sealed inside another cocoon!"

Weaveworm's strings turned into bright pink energy, wrapping around the Megazord and quickly weaving into another tall red cocoon. As soon as he finished, Weaveworm approached the cocoon, jerking its arms in and out, and looking from side to side proudly.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Lady, Edward, Henry, James, Gordon, and Alpha all watched what the Weaveworm did on the Viewing Globe. Lady was looking particularly worried.

"Don't worry, Thomas." Stanley said to himself. "I'm on my way."

He then readied to teleport back into battle.

"BACK TO ACTION!"

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Goldar was standing by the railing and watching all that was happening in Knapford. He was very pleased that his girlfriend's pet worm had sealed the Rangers inside an even sturdier cocoon.

"At last! Victory is mine!" he laughed in triumph. "Prepare for your final destruction!"

Don't be so sure, Goldar. Just watch what happens next:

* * *

Green Ranger hopped up onto the window cleaner roof, facing the right, lifting left fist, and holding out right arm.

"Not so fast, Goldar!" exclaimed Stanley, and he began playing his Dragon Dagger.

This activated the Dragonzord in the middle of the city, and it turned around to where Weaveworm was standing and held its hand forth. In an instant, it caused missiles to pop out of its fingertips. The Dragonzord then went and fired those missiles from its fingertips. Weaveworm got sparkily blasted back while beside his cocoon. It fell down and rolled along the ground again.

Dragonzord slowly walks over to the cocoon and looked at it. Suddenly, the red lights on its chest plate started rapidly blink. The drill tip on its tail started spinning to life. The Dragonzord threw its arms up, roared, and then turned and whipped up its tail. Its tail drill struck the cocoon, sparkily drilling through it. Soon, the cocoon was sliced wide open, and the trapped Megazord helped pushed the sides away. From there, the Megazord was finally freed as the cocoon fully fell apart.

In the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers stood up from their chairs, looking to the slight right, and gave quick gestures of thanks.

"Way to go, Stanley and Dragonzord!" called both Emily and Rosie at the same time.

The Dragonzord nodded its whole upper body in response, feeling happy it saved its teammates. But then, the Weaveworm rolled back onto its feet, and it was steaming mad. In Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger made a with fist with right hand, and then crossed the forearm in front of chest.

"Time for Mega Dragonzord power!" called Thomas.

The Megazord held both of its arms out, bent down, and then leaped straight up into the air. The Dragonzord's chest plate slowly shot out forth, while the sides contracted upward, creating a platform for the rising Megazord to lock into.

The Weaveworm rushed to the slight right, flapping its arms in and out in a blind rage. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers did a wrist-crossed arm gesture, then reached out with left hands open before grabbing and shifting the controls.

"Lock-on, full power!" cried the Rangers in union.

The Mega Dragonzord's eyes repeatedly flashed as it spread its arms to its sides, allowing the side danglers to send glowing Zs to the middle of its chest, forming a big green energy circle with a Z on the center. The lights flashed out, glowing occurred, and finally bluish-white power erupted around the Z-ball as it was launched forth.

The glowing Z-ball went forward until it smashed into the Weaveworm, causing the whole entire around him to fill with a bright white light that also began to disintegrate the monster's silhouetted body while it shrieked loudly in agony. When the light finally dimmed, an explosion was all that was left behind.

And thus, the Rangers have won yet again.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. High up on one of the towers, Rita's furious voice could be heard.

"**Nincompoops! I take one day off, and look what happens**!"

Inside on the balcony, Rita was awake and pacing to the left, and then turned and paced to the right, just before entering the main chamber to walk over to Finster and Goldar, yelling at the latter for his failure.

"You think you bumbling fools could do something simple like destroy the Power Rangers for me, but nooooo!" she yelled.

"But, my Queen-" Goldar started, but was cut off.

Rita had left Finster cowering, as she headed to left side of the balcony and began to yell at the embracing Baboo and Squatt.

"Don't you ever go after those Power Rangers again without me. Understand?!" she snapped.

"I didn't have anything to do with it!" Squatt protested, gesturing arms, nodding, and then jolting back in fear.

"Don't be mad at me." Baboo added, shaking his head profusely and holding his hands up in front of his face before turning his palms out in protest, then holding them up at his sides.

"It was those stupid monsters Finster made!" Goldar accused, looking to his right.

"Stop yammering!" Rita snapped again, as she ceased facing the cowering Baboo and Squatt, and turned to walk back onto her balcony to sulk. "Why can't I ever get to win?"

Oh, I don't know… maybe because you were always destined to lose?

* * *

At Sodor High a week later. Inside the Tidmouth classroom, everyone (except the Tidmouth Teens) present was talking about the Power Rangers.

"Did you hear?" asked Duck over to Oliver and Murdoch. "The Power Rangers have successfully stopped another attack on our island."

"While the city sustained some property damage, no harm befell any of the citizens, thanks to the incredible Power Rangers." Neville said to Connor.

"Wow, great stuff, eh?" Connor asked his sister, Caitlin. "I tell you, you got to love the Power Rangers."

"I sure do, brother!" Caitlin smiled. "I only wonder just who they could be."

At that point, the door to the classroom opened. Everyone all turned to look at the doorway… and walked in came a very grumpy Spencer, muttering angrish under his breath.

"Whoa, what's with him?" Rosie whispered to Stanley, who only smiled cheekily.

"Oh, you'll see." he whispered back.

Mr. C soon enter the classroom with a VHS tape in his hand.

"I have wonderful news everyone." he announced. "The audition tape for the special karate video has been released."

The class (except Spencer) cheered as Mr. C put the tape into the VCR, turned on the TV, and various pieces of footage of Stanley and Spencer's audition started playing, but soon everyone saw footage of Spencer bragging to the producers and judge, and being arrogant overall.

"_Karate. Its helped me become the best there is. It helped me win my trophies, and various other accomplishments. I aim to become the best of the best, and make everyone else look bad_."

"**Karate isn't there to help you become the best**." The judge's voice narrated. "**It also isn't used to beat people up or make others seem small, it just isn't right**."

Much of the class stared at Spencer with dirty and/or disgusted looks. Spencer, however, only huffed and sulked. But then, footage of Stanley talking to the producers and the judge was shown.

"_Karate. Well, it's really helped me discipline myself, especially with my schoolwork. Plus it's given me a lot of self-confidence_."

"**Karate is there to help discipline your mind**." The judge narrated. "**And this young man has what it takes**."

Then footage of the narrator speaking some more is shown.

"_**Go sign up for classes at the Knapford Youth Center, and you too could be like him one day**_."

The scene faded to black as a white captioned *The End* appeared, ending the tape. And the whole entire class erupted into cheers and applause for Stanley Hudswell. The teen who was chosen for the video.

**The End?**

* * *

And that's the end. Was it a good chapter? Read &amp; review if you wish, but please NO flames and/or mean/rude comments. The next chapter will be an original and Christmas based one (a Christmas chapter made in the middle of May?).


	42. Episode 41

Merry Christmas everyone! …in the middle of Springtime? Yes, well, I just couldn't wait several months until December to post this chapter, that would take far too long indeed, but who cares about that? That doesn't mean I can't still continue with the story.

Anyway, the Christmas party that was mentioned during the last chapter is now coming into play, and if any of you are interested in any shipping moments, there are a number of small *ThomasxLady* (I HATES IT), *StanleyxRosie* (good), and *TobyxMavis* (VERY good) moments, with a few others also thrown in for some good taste. And one more thing: This chapter actually is a PARTIAL adaption of the MMPR S3 episode of the same name (but it is mainly an original story idea), but a few changes will be applied since certain characters and villains will not be present (Lord Zedd, Rito Revolto, and the Tengas for one).

And another thing: There will be both NO morphed action or Zord action of any kind in this chapter (though combat is still present), and a certain character from a few chapters ago will make a reappearance though, and it will also again foreshadow a trio of future chapters that I'm excited to hopefully work on.

Just before I go and finish this message up; a reminder that Thomas and Friends belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban. Also, *The Night Before Christmas* and the *We wish you a Merry Christmas* song also both don't belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 41: I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger**

**MMPR Episode Basis: I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger (mild)**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

It was just a week until the Christmas holidays began on the Island of Sodor, afterward would come New Years and the coming of the year 1993.

One cold Thursday morning, at Sodor High, the building had finally been finished being repaired from the damage it sustained from the hostile take over by the forces of evil lead by PT Boomer, Diesel 10 (a.k.a. Mutitus), and Rita Repulsa. Inside, the Smelter classroom was finally fixed up and expanded, making every student from that Class very happy (including Diesel and his gang).

Over in the Tidmouth classroom, many of the students there were chatting about the Christmas party, particularly the Tidmouth Teens and their friends.

"So, did you hear?" asked Jules to the others. "I heard that Sir Topham Hatt is changing the location of the party from here to the Youth Center."

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Nellie said happily. "The Youth Center has twice the space of the gym."

"I like it." Rosie replied, while smiling.

"We all do." James spoke up. "More room means more stuff to do."

"And it's tomorrow too." Gordon grinned. "Oh, the wonderfulness!"

Henry chuckled. "That's a first. Usually whenever things go wrong you say: *Oh, the indignity!*. This party really must be something for you to go and say something like that."

"Hey, it's something I've been looking forward to since the year started." Gordon protested.

"I think all of us have been waiting." Thomas pointed out.

"Either way, this will be my first Christmas here in Knapford with all of you." Lady said, feeling very happy.

"We're all very happy you'll be spending Christmas here, too." smiled Edward.

"Don't forget New Years, too." added Percy.

"Yes, Percy. New Years too." Edward corrected himself, chuckling as he did.

Too bad the good mood atmosphere shattered when Emily brought something up.

"What about Rita, though?" she asked. "Do you think she'll try anything to ruin the holidays for all of us?"

"To be honest, we're not sure." replied Toby. "Most likely she'll try, so we can't let our guards down."

"You're right, Toby." Thomas agreed.

And the other teens also agreed to that.

* * *

Meanwhile, between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space. Over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon, Rita's disgusted voice could be heard coming from inside the building.

"**Bah! Christmas, I hate it**!"

Inside on the balcony, Rita stood near the railing, looking at Earth, and also looking very unhappy. She was holding her right hand up, then motioning it forth as she spoke to mainly herself, while Baboo watched, and a telescope stationed Squatt clapped.

"All those colourful decorations, fat turkey dinners, and worthless gifts." she huffed. "It gives me such a headache that I wish I could get rid of it all!"

"Ooh, I know!" spoke up Squatt, raising his right index finger up. "Why not just go and destroy Santa Claus?"

That suggestion didn't make Rita happy at all. It instead set her off like a bomb.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!" she shrieked furiously, stomping her right leg onto her globe of Earth, also causing Squatt and Baboo to grab each other and quiver in fear.

"Um, nothing, my Wickedness!" Squatt replied in fright, gesturing arms, nodding, and then jolting back in fear.

"Yeah, forget what he said!" Baboo added, shaking his head profusely and holding his hands up in front of his face before turning his palms out in protest, then holding them up at his sides.

Rita suddenly calmed herself after briefly thinking over that suggestion, and looked up with a smile as she raised her right hand up.

"You know what, Squatt?" she said. "You're right."

Squatt and Baboo looked at each other in confusion, and then looked at their smiling Empress.

"Huh?" quizzed Squatt.

"He is?" added Baboo.

Rita then turned around from the railing to inside the main chamber and happily called: "Oh, Goldar, Scorpina."

Goldar and Scorpina both entered the chamber, having heard their Empress calling out to them.

"What are our commands, my Queen?" asked Scorpina.

Rita entered the chamber from the balcony and approached her two second-in-commands.

"To Earth you both go, but to the North Pole instead." she said wickedly. "Once there I want you to search for the village of Christmas, and destroy it and that fat jolly Santa Claus. If he's gone forever, then no one on Earth can ever celebrate Christmas again."

"But, my Queen, why do you want to destroy Santa Claus and ruin Christmas forever?" asked Goldar, as he made a fist and gestured it about three times, before finally pointing index finger forth. "Our primary goal is to conquer Earth and destroy the Power Rangers."

"Don't question my orders, monkey breath!" Rita snapped, looking grouchy. "I can't stand all this 'ho-ho-ho', ringing bells, lovely white snow and tall, ridiculous looking trees! Bleugh! It gives me a headache just thinking about all that."

"You're right." agreed Scorpina. "I can't stand all that stuff too!"

"Agreed." added Goldar. "If we get rid of that fat man, then no one will ever be able to celebrate Christmas ever again!"

"So again, you two will teleport down to the North Pole." Rita explained. "There you will search for Christmas town. Once you do, find and eliminate that jolly man."

"It will be done, Empress." said Goldar eagerly, while gesturing his sword forth twice, more or less, pretty much.

Just then, Finster walked into the chamber while carrying an open book.

"But I must warn you." he started. "That while you're down in the North Pole during the approaching holidays; a cross-current of holiday magic and also the North Pole's unique polarity will prevent you two from using any of your projectile attacks, and also from growing giant."

"I see." Rita muttered to herself, but she didn't look too worried. She soon looked back at Goldar and Scorpina. "Regardless, you both will still have access to your super strength. So go now, and don't mess up."

Scorpina and Goldar both bowed. "At once!" They both said at the same time, just before teleporting away in a burst of fire.

* * *

Somewhere in the freezing temperatures of the North Pole, Goldar and Scorpina had both teleported down in a burst of fire… right in middle of a blizzard.

"We're here!" cried Goldar.

"But not near Christmas town!" Scorpina stated, bracing herself against the blowing wind and snow.

The evil couple proceeded to explore the North Pole and find Christmas town.

* * *

Inside the Youth Center later the next day, a few of the Tidmouth Teens (Thomas, Emily, Gordon, James, Henry, Rosie, and Stanley) were all busy helping some of the staff and students with setting up the decorations for the Christmas party.

"Oh boy, today's the day!" squealed Emily excitedly. "The big party!"

"You said it, Emily." agreed Thomas, smiling brightly.

"With the budget Sir Topham Hatt has put into it for this year, this is one is going to be huge!" James stated. "Maybe even the biggest since the classes of the year 1988."

"Makes me a little sad that once this year is over, we'll have graduated from that wonderful school." replied Gordon, feeling a little blue about graduation coming up in June.

Rosie, although she was busy setting up decorations, wasn't paying any attention to the conversations her friends were having. She was currently inside dream land, a dream that was every girl's dream (to her anyway). Rosie was busy imaging herself dancing with her boyfriend Stanley and having a great time, soon finding themselves under the mistletoe. Just when they were about to share a kiss, Henry's voice spoke to her.

"**Rosie? Rosie**…" echoed Henry's voice.

"Huh?" Rosie snapped out of her thoughts.

"You okay?" asked Henry in concern.

"Oh… yeah, Henry, I'm fine." she replied, disappointed that her fantasy was interrupted.

"**Sure you were, pipsqueak**." snickered a familiar voice to her.

That was one voice that Rosie didn't want to hear right now. Walking up to the few Tidmouth Teens was her and Violet's older brother, Bart, and judging from the very smug look on his face, he was about to start some trouble for her.

"Well now, what have we here?" teased Bart. "A bunch of ragtag losers. Take my advise and abandon her, for she isn't worth any of your time."

Those comments made Thomas, Emily, Henry, Gordon, James, and Stanley cross.

"_So this is Bart_." Emily thought to herself. "_Looks like Rosie was right about him. What a creep_!"

"And who just might you be?" asked Thomas heatedly.

"Who am I? I happen to be her older brother, Bart Vulcan." he explained rather arrogantly. "And I happen to know a lot more about this squirt than you ever will."

Stanley angrily went right up to the tall green-haired boy and stared square into his eyes. "Don't you dare talk about my girlfriend like that! She is always welcome to hang out with me and my friends!"

"Fine, but you're all foolish to do so." Bart shrugged uncaringly. "All of her old friends back when we lived in the United States three years ago avoided her like the plague."

"That's because you told them all lies about me!" Rosie snapped.

"Stay out of this, I hate to hear your voice!"

By this point, Stanley had just snapped. He went and grabbed Bart by his shirt collar and lifted him up with great strength. The very sight of this hushed everyone in the Juice Bar into silenced shock. They didn't know Stanley could get this mad.

"Shut up!" The gray-haired boy shouted. "If there's one thing I can't stand is when people like you mistreat any of my friends! Especially Rosie! Now listen to me. If you have any common sense in your arrogant little head, then you will leave her alone, or else you'll have me to deal with!"

Bart stared coldly at Stanley for a few seconds, before a scowl showed up on his face.

"Fine."

Stanley then lowered Bart back onto the floor, and the tall green haired boy left the Youth Center in a huff. Thomas, Emily, Gordon, James, Henry, Rosie, and Stanley all continued to watch him leave with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Disgraceful!" said Gordon.

"Disgusting!" put in James.

"Despicable!" finished Henry.

This was when Lady, Percy, Edward, Toby, Jules, Nellie, and Mavis walked in, watching Bart walk past and shove Edward aside quite rudely.

"Who was that guy?" asked Percy. "And why was Stanley holding him up by the neck?"

Thomas hushed him, planning to explain later.

"What happened?" asked Lady with concern.

No one answered. Emily, meanwhile, laid a hand of Rosie's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"So that's Bart." she said. "You were right about him, Rosie; he's a real jerk."

Rosie didn't say anything.

"Rosie? Come on. It's okay, he's gone now." said Thomas.

Finally, Rosie spoke, and what she said baffled everyone. "Thank you."

"Huh?" Thomas was puzzled.

"Everyone." Rosie added, looking up with a small smile on her face. "For being my friend."

"Not a problem" Thomas smiled. "That's what friends do; they look out for each other."

"He's right." Emily agreed.

"I know." Rosie sighed. "It's just that when I was new to Sodor High two years ago, you and Thomas were my very first real friends, Emily."

This made everyone surprised to hear that. Didn't she have any friends when she was living in the United States a long time ago?

"What makes you say that?" asked Mavis.

Rosie sighed again. "Well, do you remember when Bart said that all of my old friends avoided me like the plague?" Everyone (minus Percy, Lady, Toby, Edward, Jules, Nellie, and Mavis) nodded. "Well, one day when I was fourteen, he spread a rumour around our school."

"What was the rumour?" asked Percy.

Rosie shook her head and grimaced. "I'd rather not say what it was, mainly because there could be children here in the Youth Center." After getting an "Oh" reaction from everyone in the Juice Bar, she went on with her story. "It was thanks to that rumour that I lost all my friends."

"Oh dear." gasped Jules.

"How awful!" agreed Nellie.

"So when my family moved to Sodor, Bart and I were put into different schools. Obviously I was put into Sodor High, while Bart was put into Ffraquhar High. This was so the situation that happened back then would not happen again."

"Then why on earth did he come here?" asked Gordon crossly, not liking the green-haired teen one bit.

Rosie shrugged. "Who knows. Probably just to bug me."

"Was he always like that?" James asked.

"No." Rosie replied, shaking her head. "He wasn't."

And thus, she began to tell her story to everyone that she hadn't told.

"I have two elder brothers. One is named Bart, the one most of you have just met, and the other is named George. They're both twins and look completely alike…except in personality, in which they are completely different in. You see, Bart was actually the sweet, kind hearted one, and George was an outright bully. While he hated me, he hated Violet a lot more. No matter who he hated more, he thought it would be fun to beat on one of, or both of us, whenever he got the chance."

The other teens (except Emily and Mavis, who had already heard the story) looked on in shock. They never knew just how bad Rosie and Violet's lives have been before coming to Sodor.

"When George was sent to Military Camp at the age of seventeen to try and reform him shortly after we moved to Sodor, however, Bart changed completely. Becoming a totally different guy, one who hates me and Violet just as much as George does."

Now everyone present in the Youth Center (when they heard the story) felt terribly sorry for Rosie.

"Wow, that was one rough life you and Violet both had." said James, feeling sorry for the pink-haired girl.

Stanley put an arm around his girlfriend. "Well, don't worry, Rosie." he said. "You and Violet have plenty of friends now, in form of all of us and many more."

He was referring to himself, the other Tidmouth Teens, Jules, Nellie, Mavis, Molly, Flora, BoCo, Daisy, Paxton, Derek, Sidney, Den, Dart, Duck, Oliver, Donald, Douglas, the Narrow Gauge Teens, Connor, Caitlin, Stephen, etc.

"Yup." agreed Thomas.

"Forever friends." Emily added.

All of this made Rosie feel much better.

"Thank you, everyone." Rosie said, smiling again. "I'll never forget this."

"Now what do you say we forget that that jerk was ever here, and finish getting everything set up?" James offered.

This made the teens all cheer, and thus they resumed work on setting the Youth Center up for the big Christmas party.

* * *

Back in middle of the North Pole, Goldar and Scorpina were still stuck in the snowstorm trying to find Christmas town to no luck whatsoever (its been almost three hours since they arrived).

"We're lost!" Scorpina shouted. "This is all your fault!"

"Grrr!" growled Goldar. "That stupid village has to be here somewhere!"

Just then, the blizzard slowly started fade away as they moved onward. The storm fully disappeared when they saw some bright lights in the distance.

"What is that?" Scorpina asked, looking into the distance.

"That must be Christmas town!" Goldar claimed. "Come on, let's go ruin Christmas for our Empress!"

The two villains started running for the small bright and colourful village in the distance.

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers. Inside on the balcony, Rita was looking through her telescope, then looked out agape.

"Aha!"

She turned around and entered the main chamber while Squatt and Baboo messed around with a remote nearby.

"They've found Christmas town." Rita said. "Just a little longer and that holiday will be out of my hair for good."

And thus, she erupted into a laughing fit.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the North Pole, in the bright and colourful little village of Christmas town, Elves were roaming around doing various things most humans often do on their spare time (washing vehicles, talk with neighbours, shopping, etc.), many were happily humming the song *Jingle Bells* because they knew that Christmas was coming very soon, and Santa would be making the deliveries all around the world.

At Santa's factory, lots of Elves were going in and out while carrying stuff with them. Inside, all of the work Elves were busy making all the presents and toys for the big Christmas delivery run on the 24th. Inside Santa's office, the jolly father of Christmas himself was busy looking over the list of children who were being good this year. Meanwhile, the head Elf of all the work Elves was talking to his boss (Santa).

"Sir, we're all working on schedule." he stated. "But we're all worried we might not be able to meet the deadline."

Santa laughed his jolly laugh. "Oh, ho ho ho, not to worry, Jonny. I have complete faith in all of you."

Jonny the Elf smiled. "Thank you, Santa."

The two were just about to share a cup of Eggnog, when a large shatter of glass and a scream from heard coming from the workshop.

"My beard! What was that?" cried Santa.

Jonny and Santa exited the office. Once they left the office, they looked off the railing. Down below, Santa and Jonny saw down in the middle of the workshop below, Goldar and Scorpina were both wrecking havoc while all the work Elves ran around in amuck.

"Ha ha ha, Christmas is over!" laughed Goldar.

"No one will be able to celebrate it this year, or ever again!" Scorpina added.

The two villains continued to hack and slash at all of the toy displays they saw with their swords (boomerang for Scorpina's case), destroying them and all the Elves hard work. Unfortunately, the panicking Elves could do nothing to stop them. Up above on the second floor, Santa was needless to say, not happy to see this happen.

"Who's there?!" he called out.

The evil couple stopped their onslaught to look up at the second floor. They saw Santa and Jonny the Elf looking downward at them, thus making them known to the two.

"Hello there, Mr. Claus." smiled Scorpina wickedly.

Santa was now stunned to see who the intruders were.

"W-what are you both?!" he stuttered.

Scorpina responded by jumping high into the air. She soared high through the air. Scorpina flew right up to the second floor of the factory. The villainous soon landed on the balcony pathway, right near Santa and Jonny.

"Now then, would you care to ask that question again?" she asked sadistically.

Jonny let out a loud yell and he rushed forth towards Scorpina, hoping to get rid of her and protect his boss. Unfortunately for him, the villainous easily just smacked him aside. Jonny hit the ground and fell unconscious. Santa watched this in horror before looking at the woman wearing scorpion-like armour.

"What do you want?" he asked in fear.

"To ensure that you're gone." Scorpina replied. "Forever."

And she slowly moved in…

* * *

Back inside the Youth Center, the party decorations were almost finished being setup. Molly, Flora, Daisy, BoCo, Paxton, Luke, Millie, and the Scottish Twins had all recently arrived to help the Tidmouth Teens, Lady, Jules, Nellie, and Mavis finish setting up.

"This is great." smiled Lady. "In just four hours, the biggest party of the year will commence."

"It's awesome!" said Gordon.

"It's great!" added James.

"It's wonderful!" finished Henry.

Donald and Douglas both had just finished setting up some reefs on the sides of the counter.

"Nearly dain!" Donald said.

"Aye!" added Douglas.

BoCo, Paxton, and Daisy had all finished setting the tree up in the middle of the Juice Bar, while Luke and Millie both brought in boxes of decorations for the tree.

"The tree's all setup!" called BoCo.

"We'll all decorate it later during the party." added Paxton.

"I hope everyone's looking forward to it." Daisy finished.

It took almost an hour, but soon the Youth Center was all decorated and ready for the big Christmas party. The Refreshment Lady and many of her staff had also finished baking and cooking all of the treats and food for it too.

"Very well done, everyone." said the Refreshment Lady, carrying two large plates of freshly made Christmas cookies and putting them on a nearby table, another staff member also brought two large trays containing mugs of hot coco. "I think you all deserve a special treat for doing such a great job."

All of the teens came over and they helped themselves to the cookies and hot coco. With Thomas and Lady, they were going to share a cookie…when suddenly something started floating above them.

Lady was the first to look up and see it. "Say, isn't that-"

"A mistletoe." Thomas finished, then he and Lady both looked at each other and blushed a bit.

"I guess this means you and I have to…you know." The beautiful blonde-haired girl struggled to say.

"Share a kiss? Y-yeah."

As the two struggled through their feelings, nearby in a corner, hiding there was Gordon and James. The two older teens were chuckling mischievously to themselves, as they were the ones who planted that mistletoe above Thomas and Lady.

"They're going to do it!" James whispered excitedly.

"Shh! Quiet." Gordon hissed.

Indeed, back with Thomas and Lady, they were indeed about to kiss… but just before it could happen, Thomas's communicator started going off.

"Saved by the bell." he said to himself.

"What was that, Thomas?" questioned Lady.

"Oh, nothing."

Thomas gestured to Toby, Edward, Rosie, Stanley, Emily, Percy, Gordon, Henry, and James, signalling to go find a clear area so sneak away to. They proceeded to the empty Gym section when no one was looking. Once they got there, Thomas activated his communicator.

"We're here, Alpha."

"**Ay-yi-yi-yi! Rangers, we have a terrible crisis**!" Alpha's voice wailed. "**Teleport to the Command Center right away**!"

"Stand by. We're on our way." said Thomas.

The Tidmouth Teens and Lady then all activated their communicators and they turned into beams of coloured light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Stanley: Green, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum, Lady: Purple), and they all descend right out of the Youth Center.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Alpha and Zordon were waiting patiently for the heroes to arrive. Pretty soon, eleven beams of coloured light touched down in the middle of the chamber. When the lights all dimmed, they were revealed to be the Tidmouth Teens and Lady.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi! Thank goodness you're here!" said Alpha in relief.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, we just finished setting the Youth Center up for the biggest Christmas party our high school is going to be celebrating." James added.

"I'm afraid if you don't stop Goldar and Scorpina soon, there may be no more Christmas ever again." Zordon stated.

"Goldar and Scorpina?" Percy questioned. "What are they doing?"

"Behold the Viewing Globe." said Zordon.

The Tidmouth Teens and Lady all turned around to check out the Viewing Globe. What was being shown to them made them gasp in amazement.

"Bubbling Sodas…" whispered Edward.

"Unbelievable." Toby breathed.

"Zordon, what is that place?" Thomas asked.

The Viewing Globe was showing images of the North Pole and Christmas town, including Santa's factory.

"Behold, the legendary Christmas town." Zordon announced. "Where Santa Claus and his Elves live and work, to make toys and gifts for every child all across the world."

"Christmas town?" Emily blinked.

"Elves?" added Rosie.

"Santa Claus?!" Percy smiled widely. "No way! Santa's real?!"

"That's correct, Percy." Alpha nodded.

"Wow, Zordon." Stanley smiled, turning to face his mentor. "You and Alpha called us here just to show us all this? I really don't see any emergency."

"Don't be so sure, Stanley." James said seriously. "Look what's happening now."

The Viewing Globe was now showing images of Goldar and Scorpina both arriving in the factory and hacking, slashing, and destroying all the Elves hard work. There was also some Putties tying up all of the Elves up too, including Santa, and Jonny.

"Goldar and Scorpina!" Stanley exclaimed.

"What is Rita up to now?" Lady demanded.

"Rita is aiming to destroy Christmas for everyone all around the world." Zordon explained. "All because she hates the holiday."

"Oh, how cruel." gasped Rosie.

"That witch!" Emily fumed.

"We can't let her get away with this!" threw in Percy, as he held up a sheet of paper. "Besides, I have a list all written out and everything."

"Zordon, teleport us to Christmas town." said Thomas. "We have to save Santa before it's too late."

"Very well." Zordon agreed. "However, I must warn you that while you're all down in the North Pole during the approaching holidays; a cross-current of holiday magic and also the North Pole's unique polarity with prevent any of you six from morphing or calling upon your Zords."

"What?" Thomas and Percy both exclaimed at the same time.

"Our powers won't work?" added in Toby, Rosie, and Emily each at once.

"Bummer." groaned Stanley in disappointment.

"Luckily, this will affect Goldar and Scorpina too." Alpha pointed out. "But you'll still want to be extra careful."

The six teens all consulted with each other for what seemed like forever. Finally, Thomas and the others broke away and looked towards Zordon.

"It's a chance we're all willing to take." Thomas stated.

"Wait!"

That came from James. As he, Gordon, Henry, and Edward stepped forward.

"We want to go with you guys." said Gordon. "You'll have a much better chance at stopping Goldar and Scorpina if we all come along for the adventure."

"Are you sure?" Rosie asked. "It will get pretty dangerous."

"We fought Putties with you guys for a while now." James retorted. "I think we can handle a little danger."

"Plus I wouldn't mind going to meet Santa Claus." Henry added.

It didn't take the six Tidmouth Teens long to think over their decision before they looked over to their four friends.

"All right." Thomas nodded. "You guys can come."

"The strength of numbers might indeed come in handy." Toby added.

The Tidmouth Teens all turned to look at Zordon, who smiled at them.

"You're all very brave to do this." he said, feeling proud of his students. "Before we teleport you to Christmas town, Alpha here will need to make sure you all stay bundled up and warm for the cold weather of the North Pole."

Alpha nodded. "Of course, Zordon." he walked over to the computer console and pressed some buttons.

All of a sudden, the ten Tidmouth Teens all glowed brightly in their signature colours (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow. Rosie: Pink, Stanley: Green, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum). When all of the lights dimmed, the Tidmouth Teens were all now wearing long-sleeved shirts, winter sweaters, sweat pants, three pairs of socks, thick coats, gloves, hats, goggles, and thick-heavy boots (the coats and boots even all matched their respective colour too).

"Wow." breathed Toby.

"Cool gear." threw in Percy.

"Judging from the stuff we're wearing." Edward calculated. "We should remain nice and warm in the North Pole."

Lady then spoke up. "Wait, what about me?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to remain here, Lady." said Zordon. "Your magic powers would be ineffective in the North Pole."

"Plus you have no fighting abilities in you." Emily pointed out. "You'd be defenceless again our enemies."

"Besides, you'll be safe here, Lady." Toby added, having a good point.

Lady was reluctant, but eventually gave in.

"You're right, guys." she said. "Good luck, and please make it back here in one piece."

Thomas nodded to his girlfriend before looking in Zordon and Alpha's direction.

"Beam us to Christmas town."

Alpha pressed a few more buttons on the console, causing the Tidmouth Teens to turn into beams of coloured light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Stanley: Green, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum), and they all descend right out of the interior of the Command Center.

"Good luck." said Zordon. "And may the power protect you all."

* * *

Somewhere in the North Pole, ten beams of coloured light touched down in the snow. When the lights all dimmed, they were revealed to be the all bundled up Tidmouth Teens.

"Whoa nelly, it's cold!" Percy shivered.

Thomas and Stanley both looked around for a moment, before the former took out from his pocket a small telescope he had with him, looking into it as he scoped around the entire area for anything that could be a sign of Christmas town.

"Anything, Thomas?" Stanley asked.

Thomas shook his head and resumed searching. Soon he spot something brightly coloured in the distance.

"Hey, look at that!" he called out, as he pointed in a direction.

In the distance, a colourful light could be seen.

"Could that be Christmas town?" asked Henry.

"Only one way to find out!" Gordon replied.

* * *

After trekking through the snow for almost an hour, the Tidmouth Teens arrived in Christmas town. It was completely deserted.

"Where are all the Elves?" asked Percy. "It almost seems like a ghost town."

"Beats me." Emily shrugged.

"Let's go try the workshop." Edward suggested.

The teens all agreed to that, and they proceeded through town towards the factory up on the hill.

Eventually, they arrived outside Santa's factory, all was quiet outside because no Elves are coming and/or going at the time.

"It's quiet out here." Stanley commented.

"A little too quiet." James added.

On cue, three Putty Patrollers jump flipped into the area under the night sky. Rather quickly, about thirteen Putties surrounded the ten teens.

"Well, it WAS quiet." Henry gulped.

"**So, you've come, Power Rangers**!" came a familiar voice from somewhere.

Up on the balcony of a tower of the factory. Coming out of Santa's office was Goldar, he approached the railing and looked down at his enemies below.

"We've been expecting you to come!" he exclaimed gleefully.

"Goldar!" called Thomas from down below.

"What have you and Scorpina done with Santa?!" demanded Stanley.

"He better not have been harmed!" Emily threw in.

Goldar laughed. "Don't worry, he has not been harmed."

* * *

Flashback

Scorpina was standing before Santa and Jonny.

"**Now then, would you care to ask that question again**?" she asked sadistically.

Jonny let out a loud yell and he rushed forth towards Scorpina, hoping to get rid of her and protect his boss. Unfortunately for him, the villainous easily just smacked him aside. Jonny hit the ground and fell unconscious. Santa watched this in horror before looking at the woman wearing scorpion-like armour.

"**What do you want**?" he asked in fear.

"**To ensure that you're gone**." Scorpina replied. "**Forever**."

The next thing Santa knew, he and many of his Elves were gagged, tied up, and thrown into an empty room somewhere in the factory.

End Flashback

* * *

Goldar gestured an index finger three times before pointing forth.

"That is why we won't kill him…yet." he stated. "At least not until Christmas has passed."

Down below with the Tidmouth Teens, Thomas was busy in his thoughts.

"_Then there might still be time to save him_." he thought to himself, just before snapping out of his thoughts and speaking out loud. "We will stop you, Goldar!"

From up on the balcony, Goldar laughed loud and long. "I'd like to see you all try!" He then motioned his sword. "Attack!"

The Putties and Tidmouth Teens began to duke it out. The teens fared well against the Putties, but the bad guy reinforcements kept coming and it made the battle last for what seemed like minutes. During the battle, Gordon pulled Thomas aside.

"Hurry, head inside and find Santa." he said seriously. "Edward, James, Henry, and I'll handle these bozos."

"Gordon, we can't leave you guys alone!" exclaimed Thomas in shock. "You could get killed!"

"Just go!" he shouted.

"We'll be okay!" added James, as ducked under a Putty's kick.

After some reluctance on his part, Thomas nodded and he turned to some of the others.

"Stanley, Rosie, Percy, Emily, Toby!" he called. "Let's go!"

The five teens Thomas called out to heard him, and they ran away from the battle to join their blue-haired friend. The six teens then all headed towards the entrance to the factory. Goldar watched this on the balcony and chuckled.

"_Just as I expected_." he thought to himself. "_Let them go find that fat man. Scorpina can handle them from here_."

Edward, Gordon, James, and Henry all continued to battle the Putty Patrollers.

* * *

Inside Santa's factory, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, Rosie, and Stanley walked into the entrance hallway.

"So this is Santa's workshop." said Percy. "Looks bigger than I imagined."

"Where do we start looking?" Emily asked.

Thomas looked around. There were two separate hallways to choose from. The blue-haired boy then turned to face the teenagers.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up." he said finally. "Stanley and Percy, you two stay with me."

They two mentioned Tidmouth Teens nodded, and then Thomas looked over to the remaining three teens.

"Toby, Rosie, and Emily. You three go down that way." he pointed down the other hallway.

Toby nodded. "We'll keep in contact with you with our communicators." he replied, holding up his communicator.

"But be careful." Rosie warned.

Thomas nodded back, and he, Percy, and Stanley took off down one hallway. This left Toby, Emily, and Rosie to each travel down the other hallway.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon, Rita's laughter could be heard. Inside, Rita held a small crystal ball up and out in front of her face. It was showing her images of Edward, Henry, James, and Gordon fighting Putties outside Santa's factory, images of Thomas, Percy, and Stanley roaming down one hallway of the inside of the factory, and images of Toby, Emily, and Rosie roaming down another hallway of the factory.

"Do those foolish Rangers think they can stop me from destroying Christmas?" she asked herself. "They should know that they never will be able to do so. Goldar and Scorpina may be unable to use their powers, but they still have access to their super strength. They're all finished!"

Rita laughed maniacally, while Finster nodded in the background.

* * *

Back inside Santa's factory. In one side of the building, Toby, Emily, and Rosie each had gone through various corridors and soon found themselves face-to-face with another door.

"Another door." Rosie stated the obvious.

"I hope this leads somewhere." sighed Emily.

Toby grabbed the door handle, twisted it, and he opened it. As soon as they opened the door to the next room, they gasped in amazement.

"Oh, wow!" Toby breathed.

"Rumble my legs…" came from Emily.

They were now in the toy workshop, the same area where the Elves build all the toys and gifts for all the children all around the world.

"The toy workshop." Rosie announced.

As they walked slowly forward, Toby stepped on a talking doll that was lying on the floor.

"**Mama**!"

The commotion had alerted another squad of Putty Patrollers, with three of them jump flipping through the air. Quickly, there were nine Putties who landed all around the three Tidmouth Teens.

"More Putties!" cried Rosie.

Another familiar voice echoed throughout the workshop.

"**Welcome, you three. Trying to find Santa are you? Too bad. You never will do that, nor will you make it out of here alive**."

Emily recognized that voice anywhere. "Scorpina!" she growled.

On cue, Scorpina walked in from behind a tower of giant playing blocks, armed with her boomerang.

"So you remember me, Yellow Ranger?" she asked mockingly, her free hand was at her hip. "Well, I'm sorry to say that it will also be the last thing you'll ever remember."

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Emily retorted, getting into a battle ready pose.

Scorpina responded by holding up her boomerang, and then gestured it forth.

"Go, my Putties!" she commanded.

A Putty leaped into the air and forth, aiming a punch towards Toby. But the brown-haired teen ducked and rolled along the ground, before getting up to fight the Putty, as well as three more waltzing around. Rosie was busy fighting and flipping around some Putties in the background.

Emily was busy fighting Scorpina nearby (more like dodging her boomerang-like sword), both fighting an even battle until Scorpina kneed Emily in the stomach, making her winded just before slashing her across the face with her mechanical hand. Emily stumbled back before she felt her left cheek burn like fire. Her cheek was scratched pretty badly, leaving some bloody scratch marks there. Scorpina watched this and laughed wickedly.

"Give up?" she taunted.

Emily stood back up and looked around, before noticing and picking up a mop off the floor, aiming to use it as a staff weapon of some kind.

"Never!" she said with determination.

Emily fought Scorpina using the mop as a weapon, blocking and rolling along the ground to avoid Scorpina's boomerang, and sometimes whacking it around to attack her.

* * *

With Thomas, Percy, and Stanley in another part of the factory, they were walking down a hallway littered with doors, trying to find where Santa was being held prisoner.

"Thomas, are you sure you know where we're going?" asked Percy.

"To be honest, Percy, I'm not sure." Thomas admitted.

As they walked down the hall, Stanley started to hear something echo.

"Huh?"

He stopped to look around for that strange sound.

"Hey, do you two hear that?" Stanley asked.

Thomas and Percy both stopped walking to turn around to face their gray-haired friend.

"Hear what?" asked Thomas.

"Sort of a muffled sound." said Stanley.

Thomas and Percy held their ears out to listen for the sound. Pretty soon, they heard it echoing throughout the hallway too.

"You're right, Stanley." Percy nodded. "Someone must be behind one of these doors."

"Let's start checking!"

Thomas and Percy both nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back outside the factory, Edward, Gordon, Henry, and James had soon defeated all the remaining Putties and they all vanished, but they were tired out from the effort of fighting them, and this was what Goldar expected.

"_Now's my chance_!" he thought to himself, pulling out his sword in the process.

He dived off of the balcony down below to where the four Tidmouth Teens were standing. He landed, scattered the four teens, and he began to attack them, thus starting another battle.

* * *

Back inside the factory with Thomas, Percy, and Stanley in the hallway with all the doors to different rooms. They had checked various rooms, but they mostly contained empty rooms, closets, etc. However, Thomas eventually heard behind one room a muffling sound.

"Someone must be in here." he said to himself.

He opened the door and gasped.

"Cinders and Ashes!" he cried, before turning to call out. "Percy, Stanley! Over here!"

Percy and Stanley quickly came over and looked at what Thomas had found. They too gasped in surprise with what the blue-haired boy found.

"Bust my Buttons!" exclaimed Percy.

"Fizzling Fireplaces!" came from Stanley.

Inside the room was a tied up and gagged Santa Claus and head Elf Jonny.

"It's Santa and the head Elf!" Thomas announced.

* * *

Inside on the Lunar Palace's balcony, Rita looked out from her telescope with a look of both absolute rage and horror.

"No! They've found him!" she shouted angrily, referring to Thomas, Percy, and Stanley finding Santa Claus.

* * *

Back in the toy workshop, Emily and Scorpina were still duking it out, when Rita's voice called out to the latter.

"**Scorpina! Thomas, Percy, and Stanley have found Santa! Stop them now**!"

Scorpina briefly stopped fighting to listen to the voice and nod.

"Yes, Empress!"

Then she turned and used her boomerang to slice Emily's staff clean in half. Both parts of the mop clattered onto the floor. Scorpina then went and punched Emily in the chest, and then delivering a high kick to her face and knocking her onto the ground, allowing herself to make an escape from the workshop and head to where Santa was rescued.

Toby and Rosie ran to help their dark green-haired friend up, who also pressed a hand to her cheek (which was still bleeding and stung a little).

"Thomas, Percy, and Stanley must've found Santa." Rosie stated, helping Emily up.

"Then lets hurry and follow Scorpina!" Toby said.

"Before Scorpina gets to them first!" added Emily.

The three teens quickly left the workshop to go follow Scorpina.

* * *

Outside the factory, Goldar was busy fighting Edward, Gordon, Henry, and James when Rita's voice called out to the former.

"**Hurry, Goldar! Thomas,** **Percy, and Stanley have found Santa! Stop them now**!"

Goldar punched Gordon down, giving him enough time to listen to his Queen's instruction.

"At once, your Evilness."

He made a run for the entrance to the factory This allowed the four older Tidmouth Teens some time to regroup.

"Come on, guys!" James said. "We can't let him get to Santa!"

Thus, the four teens made their way to the factory entrance.

* * *

Back inside the factory, with Thomas's group, they had just finishing untying Santa, Jonny, and some of the Elves.

"Santa, are you okay?" asked Percy.

"Ho ho ho, yes I am, Percy." replied Santa.

Percy was stunned. "H-how do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know all the children of the world." smiled Santa. "That includes you and your nine other best of friends."

"Well, we're just glad you're safe." said Stanley in relief.

Jonny looked down the hall and gasped.

"Oh, no we're not!" he cried.

He was right. Goldar and Scorpina were both rushing down the hall towards them, stopping within a foot distance from Thomas, Stanley, Percy, Santa, Jonny, and the freed Elves.

"Goldar!" Thomas growled. "Scorpina!"

The evil couple readied their weapons, aiming to destroy them all (Santa, Jonny, and the Elves) here and now.

"Step aside, fools." warned Scorpina. "Unless you all want to meet your ends like Santa will."

Thomas, Percy, and Stanley posed fiercely, and were just about to go and attack when Santa calmly laid on a hand on the blue-haired and gray-haired boys' shoulders.

"Now, now." he chortled. "There's no need for violence now."

"What?" Thomas asked in disbelief.

"I have an easier way to deal with these two." Santa explained. "Just watch."

He stepped forward and reached into his coat pocket. There, Santa went and pulled out a small bag. Quickly, he opened it all the way, and dumped a small pile of dust onto his opened hand. Then, Santa held his hand (the one with the dust on it) up to near his face, and he blew it the stuff out in front of him. Scorpina and Goldar were overwhelmed by the dust, just before they started spark bursting majorly. The force of the magical dust knocked them down onto the ground when they finished sparking and bursting.

"What was that stuff?!" Goldar demanded, looking over to Santa in anger.

Santa chuckled. "Magic dust. Never leave home without it."

Scorpina and Goldar both got back onto their feet, just as Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Toby, Rosie, and Emily came up from behind them. The two villains were trapped and boxed in.

"Face it you two, you're done." said Emily firmly.

Scorpina had a look of anger on her face. "Blast you, Power Rangers!" she snarled.

"We'll be back!" added Goldar.

And they both faded away. Allowing the Tidmouth Teens to congratulate each other on a job well done.

"Thank you, everyone." said Santa gratefully. "You have saved my Elves, my life, and more importantly, Christmas."

But Jonny felt sad, as did a few Elves. "But with all the damage those two villains did to the workshop, I'm not sure we'll even be ready in time for Christmas this year." he sighed. "They've ruined a lot of toys and other presents."

The Tidmouth Teens all felt sorry for Santa and his Elves. But then, Thomas then had an idea.

"Maybe we can help." he offered.

Santa looked hopeful. "Y-you'd really help us get everything back on schedule?"

"Of course!" nodded Rosie. "That's what Christmas is all about."

"Sharing and making others happy." Edward, Henry, James, Gordon, Stanley, Percy, Toby, and Emily all said at the same time.

"Oh, thank you!" said Jonny happily. "Come, let's go free everyone else first, and then we'll get started."

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers. Inside, Rita was aghast, then stopped. Clutching her forehead briefly and grimacing, before ceasing and glowering.

"Nooo!" she whined. "Christmas is still going to happen!"

Goldar and Scorpina were now both cowering before a furious Rita.

"And this is all your doing!" she yelled. "I'm going to have a headache every December now thanks to you!"

"Say, how about we just go and do that old saying?" asked Squatt innocently, standing front of the pendulum, holding both his arms out with palms up, shaking his head widely, and then holding his arms up higher. "You know; *If you can't beat them, join them*, why don't we just celebrate this holiday and get back to eliminating the Rangers once the holidays are over?"

Rita merely leaned away from her telescope while clutching onto her forehead and groaning.

"Why me?" she complained. "WHY ME?!"

That's a question for the ages, Rita.

* * *

Back inside Santa's factory, everything was running smoothly again, thanks to help from the Tidmouth Teens.

"I can't thank you enough for all that you've done." Santa thanked the ten heroes.

"It's nothing, Santa." replied Stanley good-naturedly.

"Always happy to help someone out." Percy added, before coming over with his Christmas list. "Say, do you happen to have my-" he whispered into Santa's ear.

Santa chortled. "Oh, yes, Percy, we'll have it ready to be delivered to you by the time Christmas is closer."

"Oh, goody!" he smiled happily.

Thomas and the others chuckled a bit before looking back to Santa.

"Well, it's time for us to head back." Toby stated.

"That's right." agreed Gordon.

"Again, thank you ever so much." Santa said. "Enjoy your Christmas party, and also good luck in your fight against Rita."

This made the Tidmouth Teens all shocked.

"Wait, you knew we are the Power Rangers?!" asked Rosie.

Santa nodded. "Yes I do. That's how I also know you're all on my *nice* list."

The Tidmouth Teens all looked at each other proudly, before they went each and activated their communicators, and they turned into beams of coloured light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Stanley: Green, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum), and they all descend right out of the factory.

"Goodbye!" called Jonny.

"I also promise to keep your identities secret!" added Santa.

* * *

Much later on. Inside the Youth Center during the evening, the big Christmas party was going on, and everyone who attended was having a great time.

"**TWAS THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS**."

Toby and Mavis were both under a mistletoe. Toby was feeling nervous about it, while Mavis smiled seductively. Quickly, the blonde-haired girl pulled her boyfriend over, and kissed him on the lips.

"**AND ALL THROUGH THE HOUSE, NOT A CREATURE WAS STIRRING**."

Some of the students (Daisy, BoCo, Paxton, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Jules, and Edward) were making gingerbread houses with some children at some of the tables. Some were also eating the goodies that the Refreshment Lady and her staff had made for everyone.

"**NOT EVEN A MOUSE**."

At another table, lots of students were exchanging gifts with one another.

"**THE STOCKINGS WERE BY THE CHIMNEY WITH CARE**."

Over at the gym area, lots of couples were sharing a slow dance to some romantic Christmas music (Luke and Millie, Gordon and Caitlin, Stanley and Rosie, Thomas and Lady, etc.).

"**IN HOPES THAT SAINT NICHOLAS WOULD SOON BE THERE**."

Sir Topham Hatt was all dressed up as Santa Claus, Lady Hatt was dressed up as Mrs. Claus, and Mr. Percival was even dressed as an Elf, and they were telling Christmas stories to some students (many of the Narrow Gauge students, and even some children, including Stephen and Bridget Hatt).

Later on, everyone was decorating the tree, with Stephen and Bridget both putting the star on top. After everyone finished, the tree looked absolutely wonderful, and then everyone started to sing.

"**We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year**!"

**The End?**

* * *

And thus ends the Christmas chapter. Quite long I'd say. So how was it? Read &amp; Review if you can, but please NO flames and/or mean/rude comments.


	43. Episode 42

Hello everyone, back for more MMPR/Thomas are we? That's very good. Well, here's an adaption if the episode *The Yolk's on You!*. Nothing much in the plot has been changed except for the fact that the monster, *Fang*, has been destroyed by the Dragonzord Battle Mode (like his Zyuranger counterpart) instead of the Ultrazord, and has a far more tragic backstory (again very similar to his Zyuranger counterpart). Plus, Lady is going to play a huge role here, too.

And yet again: Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban. The song *the Amazing Grace* I have no clue who the heck it belongs to.

And now, on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 42: The Yolk's on You!**

**MMPR Episode Basis: The Yolk's on You!**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

Twas the day after Christmas. And all around Sodor, nearly everyone was relaxing after a long day of presents, Christmas meals, and flat out having fun with friends and family. In other words: it was now the 26th of December, and pretty much everyone on the Island of Sodor was enjoying a relaxing Boxing Day, soon to be New Years… however, unknown to anyone right now, something very big was about to happen.

At Knapford Park, Thomas, Lady, Percy, and Toby were all helping Annie and Clarabel make a huge snowman. Gordon and James were both trying out their brand new snowboards on the big hills. Henry, Edward, Mavis, and Emily were all having a fierce snowball fight (as a team that is). And Stanley, Rosie, and Violet were each busy making snow angels. Everyone was having the time of their lives in the snow…until all of a sudden, an earthquake started to take effect.

"W-what?! An earthquake?!" shook Lady.

"Oh m-my!" cried Annie, holding onto Clarabel (and vise versa) tightly in fright.

The earthquake had also knocked Gordon and James off their feet as they snowboarded down the hill, making them roll down the rest of the way.

"F-fizzling Fireplaces!" James exclaimed, feeling a little dizzy from the roll down the hill, but otherwise fine.

"AUGH! M-my leg!" Gordon cried out in pain. The fall and subsequent roll down the hill had broken a bone in his right leg.

* * *

The source of the earthquake was coming from around the Muffle Mountain area. A couple of hikers within the area were also experiencing the quake.

"EARTHQUAKE!" they cried.

But suddenly, it halted, and the area fell into complete silence.

"It stopped…" one hiker said quietly.

"Thank heaven." said another.

Suddenly, a loud, angry roar echoed through the area, and frightened the three hikers.

"W-what was that?" asked the third hiker in fright.

He was due for an answer, as something large was spotted behind some trees and bushes, and it was moving towards the three screaming hikers.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Knapford Hospital a while later. Inside Gordon's room, said teen was lying in a bed with his lower right leg in a cast and resting on a pillow, and some of the Tidmouth Teens were visiting him.

"How's your leg?" asked Thomas.

Gordon sighed unhappily. "The doctors said that a bone in my leg broke from the fall. They told me that I'll have to stay off it for a while."

"A while?" James questioned. "How long is that? A few weeks?"

"A month." Gordon answered, before lying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"A month? That's too bad." Henry replied, feeling sorry for the older blue-haired boy.

"I would use my powers to help you, Gordon." Lady spoke up. "But I cannot repair broken bones and the likes, only heal wounds and defend myself. Sorry."

"It's fine, Lady." said Gordon. "I'm just going to have to live with it."

As the four Tidmouth Teens (Thomas, Henry, James, and Stanley) and Lady watch Gordon sadly, an announcement blared through the intercom.

"**Alert! Three badly injured hikers being taken in for treatment! Alert, alert**!"

The hallways were now crawling with doctors and nurses roaming around, getting the areas all cleared for the three injured hikers to be taken for treatment for when they arrive by ambulance. Inside Gordon's room, Thomas had a thought about it.

"I wonder what happened." he said thoughtfully.

"Only one way to find out." Stanley answered, and he left the room.

He quickly spotted some doctors running by, and he quickly stopped one to talk to him.

"Sir, what happened?" Stanley asked the doctor. "Those three hikers, what happened to them?"

"They were attacked." The doctor explained grimly. "By a monster of some kind, according to some witnesses."

"Monster?" quizzed Stanley.

"Yes." replied the doctor.

* * *

Flashback

In the same forest near Muffle Mountain, something large was spotted behind some trees and bushes. It was a tall, blue scaled monster with bulged eyes, a mouth full of sharp teeth, horns, and sharp claws, and it looked to be very angry with the hikers roaming in its territory. With a roar of rage, it started moving towards the three screaming hikers and began clobbering them mercilessly.

Soon, the three hikers were lying on the ground, bleeding quite a bit from the beating they received. Soon Luke and Millie walked in holding hands, and they saw the monster and the three wounded hikers and screamed in fright and horror, just as the monster looked at the three hikers and then escaped back into the depth of the woods, looking ashamed at what it had just done.

"**According to them, this monster clawed, punched, and smacked the three hikers quite badly, to the point of near death**." The doctor narrated. "**After the monster did this deed, it escaped back into the depth of the woods, looking very ashamed with itself**."

End Flashback

* * *

Stanley listened carefully, just as Thomas approached, also listening to the story.

"The two witnesses then telephoned the hospital, and that's where it lead up to this." The doctor finished.

The two teens looked at each other for a moment, before looking back at the doctor telling them what happened.

* * *

Inside on the Lunar Palace's balcony, Rita looked out from her telescope with a look of interest on her face, having witnessed the monster attacking the two hikers. Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt were inside the main chamber.

"Did you all see that?" she asked her minions. "That monster was one of the Goda species."

"Goda species?" quizzed Squatt. "What are they?"

Rita chuckled. "Only one of the rarest of humanoid beasts." she explained. "They've lived around the Island of Sodor for many years, and are known for being a peaceful but fiercely protective group. Anyway, once the humans started to populate the island, they've been cut down." she turned to look at Baboo, Squatt, and Goldar. "That one Goda must be the last of its kind, and I want it for my new plan to eliminate the Power Rangers."

"Then we shall go and capture it." Goldar said.

"Yeah, yeah!" exclaimed Baboo and Squatt, both eagerly.

"One more thing." Rita stopped the three from leaving. "As I had mentioned, they are mostly a peaceful kind, but they can be very destructive when enraged, so don't blow it trying to get it on our side."

"We promise we won't fail!" Baboo proclaimed.

"Then go!" Rita shouted, pointing forth, glowering, and then turning and thrusting her arm to the right with a wide expression. "And get that Goda on our side!"

Baboo and Squatt both bow respectively to their Empress, while Goldar motioned his right arm from chest, bowing as he held up his left arm with sword in hand. The three Evil Space Aliens nodded and gestured to Rita, then they faced front, and vanish at once, leaving Rita to step out from behind her telescope as she marched back to the balcony railing.

* * *

Later on inside the Ice Cream parlor, Thomas, Stanley, and Rosie were waiting for Lady to show up.

"Where is she?" asked Thomas. "She's usually never late."

"Give her some time." replied Stanley. "The snow probably is delaying her due to traffic."

"That's true." Rosie agreed.

They waited patiently, and soon Lady did arrive…but she was all dirty and limping slightly, her left knee had a piece of white cloth wrapped around it.

"Lady! What happened to you?" exclaimed Thomas, shocked to find his girlfriend looking like a mess.

"Remember that monster that doctor told us about?" Lady grimaced from the pain in her leg. "While I was taking a little walk through Muffle Mountain, I kind of ran into it."

"Oh my gosh!" Rosie cried. "Are you okay?! Did it try to hurt you?!"

"Rosie, calm down!" Lady snapped. "Let me explain what happened."

* * *

Flashback

Lady was in the forest area around Muffle Mountain, minding her own business, when she heard a familiar roar. The same monster that ambushed the three hikers then jumped out of the bushes before Lady, it looked angry too.

"**Oh no**!" cried Lady.

The Goda motioned its arms and then ran at Lady, who turned around and ran for her life as the monster gave chase. She ran and ran from the Goda until she tripped over a log, and he fell on her face. She tried to get up, but some pain shot up her left leg and she stayed down. Her left knee had a bloody gash, and it prevented her from getting up.

The Goda slowly approached Lady, looking like it wanted to kill her for intruding its home. Lady shut her eyes tightly and braced for death…but it never came, the Goda instead went and it ripped some cloth from a nearby tree and it kindly bandaged Lady's scraped knee, making her look up at the scary monster in complete and total surprise, but in Lady's mind, she found that it wasn't scary or fierce at all.

"**Are you…helping me**?" asked Lady nervously.

The Goda nodded and soon finished bandaging Lady's knee, allowing Lady to get back up onto her feet.

"**But, I don't understand**." she continued. "**Why did you help me, when you chased and tried to kill me first**?"

The Goda turned to leave, but then it gestured and waved a hand, like it was telling Lady to follow it.

"**You want me to follow you**?" she asked.

The Goda nodded, and it began to lead Lady somewhere. Later on, somewhere in the Muffle Mountain area, the monster had led Lady to a spot hidden on the mountain. Nested in that spot was two large eggs.

"**Oh, my**…" Lady gasped, coming to a conclusion. "**Does this mean you're a…a mother**?"

The Goda shook its head, and then to Lady's further surprise, it spoke to her.

"**No. I'm actually a father**." it said, rather intelligently, before looking downward in sadness. "**I've lost my wife many years ago, by the humans. As of this point, I'm the only living Goda remaining, and these eggs were laid by my wife before she was taken away from me**."

The male Goda then looked in Lady's direction as she watched on in shock, his eyes were filled with no ill anger towards her.

"**I attacked those three humans and you because I thought you were here to harm the eggs**." he explained. "**When I discovered that the three other humans weren't going to, and I thought I killed them, I ran away in shame**." He then looked at the palms of his hands. "**The humans think I'm a monster, but we of the Goda tribe are a very peaceful one. We only attack when provoked**."

Lady approached the Goda and placed a hand in one of his large hands, feeling very sorry for him.

"**Well, now that I know what you truly are, I can tell you that you're not a monster**." she said kindly. "**You're just a father, trying to take care of and protect your wife's children until they're hatched**."

The male Goda looked at Lady, touched by her kind words…yet was still not entirely convinced.

"**Do you really mean that**?" he asked.

Lady nodded, her kindness clearly showing. This cheered the Goda up quite a bit.

"**Thank you…um**." he didn't know Lady's name.

"**Polly, Polly Stone, but my friends and family call me Lady**." Lady giggled.

"**Lady**_."_ smiled the male Goda. _"_**My name is Fang**."

After some more talking between the two, it was soon time for Lady to leave.

"**Goodbye, Fang**!" Lady waved. "**And don't worry, you can trust me and my friends**."

"**I won't forget this, Lady**." Fang waved back, happy to have made a new friend in Lady.

End Flashback

* * *

Thomas, Stanley, and Rosie listened on in amazement, surprised that Lady became friends with that Goda.

"Lady, that is amazing." said Thomas.

"I can't believe you made friends with that creature." Stanley added.

"I can't believe that I made friends with Fang, either." Lady admitted. "How would you guys like to meet him?"

"I'm all for it!" smiled Rosie.

"Let's call the others and bring them along." Stanley suggested.

"Unfortunately, Gordon will have to miss out due to him having to stay at the hospital for one more day." Thomas said in disappointment.

* * *

Back in the Muffle Mountain area, Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt all headed up on top of a hill and looked around. They were searching for Fang.

"Hey, look over there!" Baboo called, spotting something and pointed to the right.

Down nearby was Fang's nesting grounds, and the two eggs that he had shown Lady earlier. While Goldar watched from behind, Baboo and Squatt both rushed down into the bushes and they picked up an egg apiece. Squatt raised his overhead and slammed it down, breaking it open, raising it up over head, tilt his head back and chugged down the green slime filling in the Goda egg, he then raised his head back up when finished, dropping the broken egg shells onto the ground.

"Yummy, that was good, eh Baboo?" commented Squatt, as he attempted to clean his mouth and teeth of the sticky slime.

"I'll say." Baboo agreed, leaning his head back and downing the green slime, then he raised his head back up, nodding before pitching both sides of his broken egg over his shoulders.

The two egg halves dropped down against the other egg half on the ground. Pretty soon, Goldar heard footsteps coming from nearby.

"Shh! That Goda is coming!" he hushed the bumbling duo.

Fang came up the hill behind some brush, turning and then posing when he noticed the intruders in his home.

"Who are you three?!" he demanded defensively. "What are you doing in my home?!"

Baboo and Squatt both noticed Fang, and they rushed over to Goldar, the former hiding behind him.

"It's him!" gasped Baboo.

"And he looks really mad!" added Squatt.

Fang then looked behind the three Evil Space Aliens, seeing something that made him gasp in horror, he rushed up and went past the three Evil Space Aliens, only to stop short near his broken eggs.

"No…" he murmured.

Goldar stepped to the side, Baboo hided behind him, and Squatt tilted his head from side to side.

"Those eggs were his?" asked Squatt.

Fang looked to his bottom right, reached out, then kneeled down and picked up a pair of broken eggs, holding them up in agony.

"My unborn babies!" he bellowed in sorrow. "First I lose my wife to the humans, now I've lost our children!"

As Fang kneeled facing out to the right with the egg halves in his hands, Baboo walked closer to Goldar, he and Squatt began talking to the monster.

"So those were your eggs, Mr. Goda." said Baboo.

"They sure were yummy!" added Squatt, patting his tummy.

Fang ceased mourning over the loss of his eggs, jolting up to face the right with widened, blinking eyes.

"You…did…WHAT?!" he was really angry to hear what they did. "How dare you…HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed in rage.

Fang put down the halves, and then stood and spread out both his arms, posing battle ready. Goldar does the same, while Squatt and Baboo shuffled back in fright.

"Oh, gee, maybe eating those eggs was a bad idea." commented Squatt nervously.

Fang made googly eyes while gesturing his hands menacingly. He was just about to rush forth and tear those three Evil Space Aliens limb from limb for the death of his children, when he heard some voices coming from down below the cliff. Goldar held his sword poised as Baboo stood behind him, just before looking to the bottom right.

Down below, Lady was leading Thomas, Stanley, Percy, Edward, Henry, James, Emily, Rosie, and Toby down a path through the woods.

"I know you guys will like Fang." said Lady cheerfully. "He's a really sweet monster."

"He sure sounds like that, Lady." commented Emily.

"He even sounds cool!" added James.

Goldar lowered his sword and pointed to the right with his left hand, as Baboo and Squatt look on.

"Goda, the humans down on that path destroyed your eggs." he lied. "Now they've come back to claim your life."

Fang quickly turned to face the lower left with a shocked gasp. Lady was leading her friends to his nesting grounds.

"_Lady's coming with her friends_." Fang thought to himself. "_But why? Did she really… yes, it's all becoming clear to me now. LADY DID THIS TO MY BABIES_!"

* * *

Flashback

He had a thought of what Lady did. She had an evil smile on her face as she went and picked up one of his eggs and then she bashed it open against a rock, letting green slime drip out of the egg, then she used her magic powers to make a shove appear, and then she cooked the other egg on a frying pan.

Lady cackled like an evil witch as she fried the last egg. The thought of her doing this to him after he shared his tragic life made Fang sick.

End Flashback

* * *

Fang raised his arms up in anger, then he turned and rushed between Squatt and Goldar, who both jumped back, with Baboo, out of his way.

"Yes, YES!" he screamed.

Down below on the path, the nine Tidmouth Teens and Lady were walking down the path, when Fang jumped down into their path, raising his arms slowly in a growing rage…only the teens weren't aware of it yet.

"Fang." smiled Lady. "I brought my friends here, so they could get to know you."

"Don't give me any of that!" Fang shouted. "This is all your fault!"

This made the teens and especially Lady very surprised.

"W-what did I do?" she asked. "I never did anything to you."

"Yeah." Rosie agreed. "Lady's one if the sweetest and gentlest girls we all know, she would never do anything to hurt other people or animals."

"You know very well what you did!" Fang retorted, resuming talking to Lady. "Now I bet you and your friends are here to put an end to the Goda tribe!"

"What are you talking about?" Thomas demanded. "That's not why we're here, we just want to be friends with you!"

"YOU LIE!" Fang roared, and he rushed forth to kill the teens for their seeming treachery.

The nine teens (while Lady slipped away) briefly engaged the monster in battle, but he was too strong for any of them. Thomas was eventually punched to the ground by Fang, making him roll along the ground as Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie came up to him.

"Thomas!" cried Percy and Rosie.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"I've been better." groaned Thomas, getting back onto his feet.

Nearby, Stanley looked to his sides (with Edward and James on the right, and Lady and Henry to the left).

"Come on, we'd better get out of here." he told the three powerless teens. "A big fight is about to begin."

"I agree." nodded Edward.

"You don't have to tell me twice." James added.

"Wait!" cried Lady. "Fang's being tricked, we have to help him!"

"Lady, it's too dangerous." Henry spoke up. "It's best if we get out of here."

"Henry's right." Stanley agreed. "Let's get out of here, and perhaps we can figure out what's going on."

After several seconds of reluctance from Lady, the five teens quickly made a run for it out of the area.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger each jump flip through the sky in alternating angles with their Blade Blasters in sword mode in hand.

Fang howled and spread out his arms, and rushed forth into battle. Red Ranger jumped forward with his Blade Blaster out, and he made contact with Fang, but he knocked him away, and then he did the same to Black Ranger, and then Fang grabbed Blue Ranger's Blade Blaster, sparkily slashed Pink Ranger down, and then did the same to Blue Ranger. Fang blocked Yellow Ranger's Blade Blaster, and then sparkily slashed her over. He blocked Black Ranger's kick and then sparkily slashed him down, then he ducked under Red Ranger's kick, and then sparkily slashed him and turned to pose as he fell. Red Ranger fell, rolled, and got back up as his teammates regrouped defensively around him.

"Fang, why are you attacking us?" Thomas asked.

"And why are you accusing Lady of something?" added Toby.

Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt joined up with Fang in facing our heroes, some discussion and arm waving occurred.

"Yes, they're the ones who destroyed your eggs!" Baboo accused the Rangers.

"Yeah!" agreed Squatt.

The Rangers were a little shocked to hear Baboo and Squatt accusing them of destroying Fang's eggs. Goldar then turned to the left while speaking to Fang with an arm pointing. Fang had another bug-eyed freak out, before turning to left.

"Make them pay for it!" Goldar threw in. "Crush them with those boulders nearby!"

Fang went over to a pile of large brown rocks nearby, picked one up, and chucked it to the left, throwing multiple rocks at the Rangers with great strength. The five Rangers all stood together as a bunch of boulders were hurled their way, they stood there dodging them loosely. Baboo and Squatt clapped and cheered, while Goldar turned to the right, charged up his sword and then slashed off a few beams of flaming energy at the Rangers, causing them to explode spark bursts brightly. Red Ranger flailed as he flipped while falling over the side of the cliff, he was followed by Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger flailing about as they fell over the side of the cliff, and they were followed by Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger flailing about as they fell over the side of the cliff.

And the five Rangers (now demorphed) landed in one of the Quarries as they each hit the ground and writhed in a line together in front of stone steps. Upward on the cliff edge, Fang, Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt walked up to it and seemed pleased with each other.

"That's it, Fang." said Baboo. "You've done well."

"Wow, Rita wasn't kidding, the Godas are really strong." Squatt commented.

"Now that Fang is on our side, the Rangers are done for!" Goldar declared.

But Fang wandered off, which the three Evil Space Aliens soon noticed and followed.

"I'm on nobody's side!" snapped Fang. "I only attacked those humans because they were the ones who killed my babies!"

He then walked off worriedly, as the three Evil Space Aliens followed behind him at a slower pace, soon stopping.

"That went well." Squatt commented innocently.

"Shut up." muttered Goldar.

The three villains faded out of the area, knowing that they failed to get Fang onto their side. Later, down in the Quarry, the five unconscious Tidmouth Teens were found by Lady and the others.

"Thomas, are you okay?!" cried Lady in worry.

Thomas slowly stirred and finally awoke.

"Ow, what hit me?" he groaned.

"That fall did hurt quite a bit." came from Percy.

Soon the rest of the teens were back on their feet, but just as everyone was gathering their bearings, they heard a mournful howl.

"Bubbling Sodas!" exclaimed Emily. "What was that?"

Lady pressed a hand to her left ear, and she listened to the sound carefully, soon hearing another mournful howl.

"It's coming from that way!" she pointed in a direction.

* * *

The teens reentered the woods, and Lady lead them all the way to Fang's nesting grounds, where they found the said monster kneeling beside the bushes, holding his broken egg pieces to the air in grief, trying to put it back together in vain. And judging from his mournful howling, it sounded like he was crying.

"Poor Fang." Emily said sadly.

"He was just trying to protect his eggs." added Rosie. "Like a father would try to protect his family."

"Now I know why Fang was so angry with us." said Lady, coming to a huge conclusion. "Rita had her minions destroy his eggs, and then pin the blame on us. Fang already hated humans for the death of his wife and the rest of the Godas, now thanks to Rita, he hates us humans more than ever."

"So Fang really is being used." said Thomas. "I wish there was a way we can help him."

"Maybe Zordon might have an answer." Edward suggested.

"Then let's go pay him and Alpha a visit." Percy stated.

With that all said, the Tidmouth Teens and Lady all activated their communicators and they turned into beams of colored light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum, Lady: Purple), and they all descend into the sky.

The moment they left, Fang remained grieving, until Rita stepped into frame, which caused him to cease kneeling and rose up before her.

"Who are you?!" he demanded.

Rita smiled and laughed slightly. This angered Fang a bit.

"I said who are you?!" he yelled, spreading his arms out and going googly with his eyes.

"Calm yourself, Fang." Rita replied calmly. "My name is Rita Repulsa, and I am a space sorceress. I feel in your heart that you hate humans ever since the loss of your wife and entire tribe hundreds of years ago."

"H-how did you-" Fang gasped.

"I've read up about you." Rita stated. "You hate those Power Rangers and especially that Enchantress because they destroyed your eggs."

"Lady…" Fang muttered bitterly. "I helped heal her gashed knee, brought her to my home, told her about my tragic past, and then we promised that we would be friends. She tried to help me get used to humans, but then she went and destroyed my eggs when I wasn't around."

"I see." said Rita, motioning a hand forth. "Then let's make a deal: If you work for me and destroy the Power Rangers, I'll use my magic powers to restore both of your eggs to the way they were before they were destroyed."

Fang didn't seem very convinced. "I don't work for anyone." he replied angrily. "The Goda species are a peaceful race that only attack when provoked."

Rita responded by aiming her scepter up to her face, peering right through the hole of the scepter, as the red orb up on the top gleamed with red energy in pulses and spikes, and below Fang's feet, the pair of broken eggs both glow with red energy and sparkles, which faded to reveal them both properly restored, Fang looked at Rita in both happiness and disbelief.

"Y-you restored them." he stuttered.

And Rita yet again responded by aiming her scepter up to her face, peering right through the hole of the scepter, as the red orb up on the top gleamed with red energy in pulses and spikes, and below Fang's feet, the pair of restored eggs both glow with red energy and sparkles, which faded to reveal them back to being broken. Fang was stunned by their re-destruction, looking up at Rita in shock, who chuckled in sadistic amusement.

"This is the power of my magic." she explained. "And as I have mentioned earlier, if you succeed in destroying both the Rangers and their Enchantress friend, I promise to restore both of your eggs."

Fang conceded defeat. "I… I agree to your price." he sighed.

Rita responded by aiming her scepter forth and firing a red beam, striking Fang with it, putting him under her control. Fang bellowed with rage while beating on his chest like a gorilla. Rita looked very pleased.

"You now serve me." she said with an evil smile on her face, before holding her scepter horizontally, then pitching it back over her right shoulder. "And now, it's time for you to grow!"

She threw the scepter into the sky. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground.

Fang was covered in the rising smoke. With a loud roar, he grew gigantic amid the fading growth mist.

Due to becoming one of Rita's monsters, Fang sported an upgrade; from both hands three harpoon-claws expanded from the top of his hands, on his head, the two horns became more demonic, and his eyes bulged insanely. Up on the cliff edge, Rita watched and laughed maniacally.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the Tidmouth Teens and Lady were talking to Zordon and Alpha, hoping they would get some answers on how to help Fang.

"Zordon, what do you know about that Goda tribe?" asked Thomas.

"Yeah, we don't know much about them, other than they're bad tempered and really strong." Percy added.

"The Goda tribe is a peaceful race." Zordon began. "They've lived on the Island of Sodor for centuries, living a normal and peaceful life, but then when the humans started to inhabit the island, they were mistaken for a frightening tribe that would try to kill, so one by one, the Godas were caught and slaughtered until there were so few left."

"From then on, the Godas became very protective of each other, and especially of their young." added Alpha. "While they still remained a very peaceful race, if they were angered they would stop listening to reason."

"What about that earthquake?" Toby brought up. "What does that have to do with it?"

"According to my analysis." Alpha began, as he typed away at the console. "Fang was living on a spot in Muffle Mountain, but his eggs were scattered from the quake and he went to find them."

"Then that's why those hikers were attacked." Stanley spoke up. "Fang thought they were going to crush those eggs."

"And then Goldar pinned the blame over the destruction of Fang's eggs on us." Henry said seriously. "Making Fang hate all humans even more so."

Lady couldn't take it anymore here. "Zordon, is there anyway we can try to help convince Fang that we didn't do it, and he's being fooled?" she demanded, wanting to try and save her new friend.

Zordon was about to answer, when the alarm started going off all around the Command Center interior.

"What's happening now?" James asked.

Edward looked at the Viewing Globe and gasped.

"Guys, this isn't good." he said simply.

The rest of the teens turned around and looked into the Viewing Globe, and they became shocked at what they saw, but none more so than Lady.

"My God…" she whispered in horror.

The Viewing Globe was showing images of Fang growing giant sized and becoming more demonic looking.

"Looks like Rita's brainwashed Fang into serving her." said Emily.

"That witch!" Percy seethed. "She's gone too far this time!"

Lady looked at her mentor. "Zordon, please, tell us there's a way to save Fang without killing him?" she pleaded.

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that question at the moment." Zordon replied gravely, before looking towards Thomas. "Thomas, you and the others will need to call your Zords and go stop Fang before he reaches Knapford."

"Do you want me to go with them?" Stanley asked.

"Not at the moment, Stanley." Zordon answered. "The Dragonzord will need to be a last resort if the Megazord fails to stop him."

Stanley nodded seriously, before he looked over to Thomas, Percy, Toby, Rosie, and Emily each holding their Power Morphers outward.

"It's Morphin Time!" called Thomas.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Back in the Quarry, Rita had seen the Rangers arrive, and pointed down towards them with glee.

"There they are, Fang!" she cried. "Crush them here and now!"

Fang turned from the left, threw up his arms, and began stomping towards the five tiny Rangers, but they were quicker on the draw, motioning their arms together, then they all reached for the skies, summoning.

"We need Dinozord power, now!" they called out at the same time.

From the middle of nowhere, a crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. This was followed by its upper body. Then it was followed by its lower body. Finally, it rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. It then started to stomp through the snow. It was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. It opened its mouth while dashing through the dirt.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. It then leaped out of the greenery. It also started running through the air, hitting the ground and then kept racing along the horizon.

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

The five Rangers ceased reaching to the sky, and then Red Ranger lead them all in leaping up.

"Hurry, guys!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Powering up now." he commanded.

From there, he slapped his left hand down on palm activator. This caused the display of the Red Ranger helmet to lighten up. Then Red Ranger slapped his right hand down on other palm activator. This caused the console display of the Red Ranger helmet and Red Ranger Zord face to shoot energy to the Tyrannosaurus symbol at the top which began to glowed brightly. Red Ranger then just sat in the cockpit, moving his head and operating the controls out of frame.

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Percy here. Ready and able!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"This is Toby. All systems go!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"Emily here. Let's make Rita pay for brainwashing our friend!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"This is Rosie. I'm so with you!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger gestured his right arm to his chest, and then pulled up his Power Crystal, flipped it around, and prepared to insert it.

"Ready your Power Crystals!"

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"Power up!"

They each insert their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Combining now!"

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon, and then they began to combine together.

The Sabertooth Tiger roared out. Suddenly, it went and locked itself into Leg Mode. The Triceratops opened its mouth while in the desert. Just then, it went and folded up its tail. The Tyrannosaurus then went and connected with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth Tiger legs electrically. The Mastodon exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. Just as quickly though, it floated through the air in its component form. Soon, it went and connected with the Tyrannosaurus, causing a pulse of energy throughout.

The newly formed Megazord Tank rumbled through the area towards Fang. The Rangers were all now inside the main cockpit of the Megazord. Red Ranger looked at his teammates, and the whole team raised a fist.

"Let's do it, guys!" Thomas said confidently. "Megazord Battle Mode!"

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. The Rangers in the Megazord cockpit watched as they rose higher and higher. And soon the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. Just then, the Pterodactyl soared downward through the sky. It then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Fang angrily scraped his feet on the ground like a bull, just as the Megazord slowly approached.

"Now to make you all pay!" he bellowed.

In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers all sit intently, listening and agreeing as Red Ranger nod-spoke to the slight left, touching his chest heartfully.

"Fang, please, wake up." begged Thomas. "You're being brainwashed by Rita!"

Fang responded by kicking at the Megazord angrily, but it was blocked, so he spun around and kicked again, sparkily striking in success. He then rushed up and grabbed at the Megazord, they're locked for a moment before breaking free, but it gives Fang an opening to sparkily slash on the way by. The Megazord staggered back slightly as it faced front and posed battle ready again. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger spoke, pointed, and hand gestured while talking to the slight left.

"Fang, we know you're in there somewhere!" Thomas said. "We know you can fight Rita's spell!"

Fang roared in anger, making googly eyes insanely, readying claws, and then sparkily stabbing them into the Megazord, then he tried to do so again, but the Megazord blocked, and then deflected the monster, so Fang turned around and kicked, but missed. Fang then sparkily slashed Megazord back again. in the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers all sit intently, listening and agreeing as Red Ranger nod-spoke to the slight left.

"This isn't going to be easy." Thomas muttered to himself.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the remaining Tidmouth Teens, as well as Lady and Alpha, were all watching the battle on the Viewing Globe in distress.

"The brainwashing Rita did on Fang is too strong." Edward groaned.

"If something isn't done soon, then our friends are toast." James added.

Alpha turned to look at Zordon. "Ay-yi-yi, Zordon, isn't there anything we can do?"

Zordon was silent, for he didn't have an answer at the moment, but Lady sure did.

"Let me go try to talk to him."

This earned some shocked reactions from Edward, Henry, James, Stanley, and Alpha.

"What?!" the exclaimed, like they didn't hear her clearly.

"I said let me go try and talk to him." Lady repeated.

"No, Lady, that's way out of the question!" said Edward firmly.

"Edward's right, you could get killed." James agreed.

"I'm aware of that, James." Lady responded. "But I need to try, because Fang is still my friend."

"Ay-yi-yi-yi, Zordon, should we let Lady go?" Alpha asked Zordon.

"Yes, perhaps if Lady talks to Fang, it might help him regain his senses." Zordon stated.

Edward, James, Henry, Stanley, and Alpha conceded defeat, and they nodded in Lady's direction.

"I guess it's worth a shot." sighed the gray-haired boy. "Good luck."

Lady nodded, and she instantly turned into a beam of colored light (Lady: Purple) and it descended right out of the Command Center.

* * *

Back at the battle, Fang tried to punch the Megazord, but it grabbed his hand, and pinned his arm behind his back for a moment, but Fang broke out and sparkily slashed it twice in return.

"**FANG**!" called a voice.

This caused Fang to look downward and he saw something. Down in the middle of the Quarry was Lady.

"Fang, please stop this!" she continued. "We want to help you!"

The Megazord looked a bit surprised to see Lady. in the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger and the others kind of stand up a bit as they notice something to the lower right.

"Lady, get out of there!" cried Rosie.

But Lady stood in her spot defiantly, ignoring her friends' pleas, for she was aiming to save her friend from Rita's influence.

"Fang, I'm begging you, stop what you're doing before you hurt someone!" she pleaded.

Fang slowly approached the tiny Lady, and continued to stare at her curiously.

"Please remember when you and I first met, you helped me when I wash injured. Try to remember the good times we had together in our short period of time!"

Fang clutched his head, trying to remember.

* * *

Flashback

Fang ripped some cloth from a nearby tree and it kindly bandaged Lady's scraped knee, making her look up at the scary Goda in complete and total surprise, but in Lady's mind, she found that he wasn't scary or fierce at all.

"**Are you…helping me**?" asked Lady nervously.

Fang nodded and soon finished bandaging Lady's knee, allowing Lady to get back up onto her feet.

"**But, I don't understand**." she continued. "**Why did you help me, when you chased and tried to kill me first**?"

Fang turned to leave, but then he gestured and waved a hand, like he was telling Lady to follow him.

"**You want me to follow you**?" she asked.

Fang nodded, and he began to lead Lady somewhere. Later on, somewhere in the Muffle Mountain area, Fang had led Lady to a spot hidden on the mountain. Nested in that spot was two large eggs.

"**Oh, my**…" Lady gasped, coming to a conclusion. "**Does this mean you're a…a mother**?"

Fang shook his head, and then to Lady's further surprise, he spoke to her.

"**No. I'm actually a father**." he said, rather intelligently, before looking downward in sadness. "**I've lost my wife many years ago, by the humans. As of this point, I'm the only living Goda remaining, and these eggs were laid by my wife before she was taken away from me**."

The male Goda then looked in Lady's direction as she watched on in shock, his eyes were filled with no ill anger towards her.

"**I attacked those three humans and you because I thought you were here to harm the eggs**." he explained. "**When I discovered that the three other humans weren't going to, and I thought I killed them, I ran away in shame**." He then looked at the palms of his hands. "**The humans think I'm a monster, but we of the Goda tribe are a very peaceful one. We only attack when provoked**."

Lady approached the Goda and placed a hand in one of his large hands, feeling very sorry for him.

"**Well, now that I know what you truly are, I can tell you that you're not a monster**." she said kindly. "**You're just a father, trying to take care of and protect your wife's children until they're hatched**."

The male Goda looked at Lady, touched by her kind words…yet was still not entirely convinced.

"**Do you really mean that**?" he asked.

Lady nodded, her kindness clearly showing. This cheered the Goda up quite a bit.

"**Thank you…um**." he didn't know Lady's name.

"**Polly, Polly Stone, but my friends and family call me Lady**." Lady giggled.

"**Lady**_."_ smiled the male Goda. _"_**My name is Fang**."

After some more talking between the two, it was soon time for Lady to leave.

"**Goodbye, Fang**!" Lady waved. "**And don't worry, you can trust me and my friends**."

"**I won't forget this, Lady**." Fang waved back, happy to have made a new friend in Lady.

But then he had the flashback to when he thought Lady destroyed his eggs. She had an evil smile on her face as she went and picked up one of his eggs and then she bashed it open against a rock, letting green slime drip out of the egg, then she used her magic powers to make a shove appear, and then she cooked the other egg on a frying pan.

Lady cackled like an evil witch as she fried the last egg. The thought of her doing this to him after he shared his tragic life made Fang sick.

End Flashback

* * *

Fang stopped clutching his head and began to beat on his chest in a rage, roaring in a massive freak out. Seeing this startled Lady down below quite badly.

"Oh no, it didn't work!"

In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger sat way up on his seat and spoke to the slight left, touching the glass window passionately.

"Fang, if you don't stop this madness, we'll have to destroy you." Thomas stated grimly.

Lady however, heard him and looked up in horror at the Megazord.

"No, please Thomas, you can't!" she screamed pleadingly.

Fang stabbed his claws sparkily into the Megazord's chest, sending it staggering back while smoking. As Fang hung in the background spreading out his arms, the Megazord sparkily bursts and collapsed onto its left side. Fang then slowly looked to the right, straight at Lady.

"And now for you!" he declared.

He started moving towards Lady, aiming to put her out of her misery for causing all his pain. In the right-tilted Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger's slacking until he suddenly sat up straight.

"Oh no, Lady!" cried Thomas.

Fang slowly made his way towards Lady, his feet closing in on stomping her into oblivion. The beautiful blonde-haired girl, however, just looked on fearlessly. Just as his feet were about to step on her, a burst of green energy struck Fang's foot sparkily, making him back off. In the right-tilted Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger sat up straight while softly nod-talking.

"That green beam!"

Fang spread his arms out and screamed in a blood-filled rage. While down below, Stanley ran up and defended Lady. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger saw that it was Stanley who saved his girlfriend from certain death.

"Stanley!" he cried.

Stanley then spoke to Lady.

"Lady, I'm sorry. But Zordon told me that the only way to save Fang is to kill him." he stated sadly.

"What?!" Lady asked in shock. "No! You can't!"

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way."

Up on the cliff edge, Rita was watching the two teens talk before looking to her left. Nearby was a large dam. The sight of it made Rita smile wickedly because a flood would destroy most of Sodor and the Rangers, so she called out to Fang.

"Fang, the dam! Go and destroy it!" she stated, pointing vigorously.

Fang, arm spreading, then turned to the right and began making his way towards the dam. Down below, Stanley and Lady had seen Fang making his way over to the dam, and they spoke to each other again.

"Do you see now, Lady? If Fang destroys the dam, it'll be the end of everything on this island." Stanley said sternly.

"But-" Lady started.

"Lady, please! Lives are at stake here!" Stanley shouted. "I know this is very difficult for you. Heck, it's difficult for all of us, but it needs to be done."

Tears welled up in Lady's eyes, for she didn't want Fang to die. Ultimately, she relented and nodded slowly.

"O-okay." she whimpered. "Do what you guys have to do."

Stanley smiled and looked up at the Megazord.

"Thomas, you heard what we said." he said. "We have to destroy Fang to save him."

In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger nodded before looking from the left to right, at his teammates.

"We understand, Stanley." Thomas agreed.

"It hurts us to have to do this." Percy sighed.

"But it must be done." added Rosie.

The Megazord rose back up, and posed battle ready, then marched forth to stop Fang from reaching the dam. Down below, Stanley gave Lady a reassuring smile before he reached for his Power Morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Stanley is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Stanley being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Stanley: "Dragonzord!"

* * *

Green Ranger appeared in the forest clearing and posed with his Dragon Dagger briefly.

"Dragonzord power!" declared Stanley, as he brought the Dragon Dagger to his mouth piece and started playing it.

Down at the open ocean near Brendam Docks, the water started to churn to life, bubbling up furiously. As the water continued to bubble, the head of the Dragonzord arose from beneath the waves. As water sprayed through the air, its tail lifted up out of the sea. Now fully standing in the unsettled waters behind Brendam Docks, the Dragonzord leaned back, reached out, and let out a loud ferocious roar. It then slowly started lumbering to the left in the ankle-deep ocean towards land to join the battle against Fang.

Fang made his way over to the center of the dam, only to find the Dragonzord waiting for him. It threw out its arms, then turned to its right and whipping up its tail. The Dragonzord's tail came out. In front of the dam, the Dragonzord sparkily slashed Fang with its tail, they switched positions, Fang kicked, Dragonzord blocked, punched, but missed, swung its tail again, but Fang ducked and rolled, and then sparkily slashed the Dragonzord.

It staggered back and posed alongside the Megazord. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger crossed his arms to the wrists, once each way, then giving both thumbs up.

"Power up Dragonzord Battle Mode!" Thomas commanded.

The Megazord posed amid lightning, as bright flash faded on close up of its face, the eyes glowed, and then the horns folded in. The Pterodactyl disconnected from chest plate, the Megazord's head got covered by the Tyrannosaurus head which folded back up. The standing Megazord's body slowly folded back down into the Megazord Tank.

The Dragonzord's whole chest plate came right off with a blue flash of light. Both the Sabertooth Tiger and the Triceratops each folded up into legs as the Dragonzord and Mastodon parts lowered down, connecting into the new body as blue lightning flashes behind the new Zord formation. The Power Staff weapon dropped, and the Dragonzord Battle Mode took hold of it.

The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord walked up to the Dragonzord Battle Mode, both posing before engaging Fang in battle. The Tyrannosaurus swung its tail, but Fang hopped over it, the Dragonzord Battle Mode slashed its Power Staff at him, but he grabbed and shoved it away, before turning and sparkily slashing the Tyrannosaurus. The Dragonzord Battle Mode tried attacking with its Power Staff again, and Fang fended it off after much struggle, but was left open for a sparkily slash by the Tyrannosaurus. Fang fell, rolled along the ground, and bound back up, spreading his arms before firing a pair of bluish-white electricity bolts from his horns. This caused the Tyrannosaurus and the Dragonzord Battle Mode to get spark burst in front of dam.

In the Dragonzord Battle Mode cockpit, it shook and smokes, and the Rangers flailed. Red Ranger then made a fist and kind of stood up, and pressed at window.

"All right! Let's finish it! Power up the Power Staff!"

The Dragonzord Battle Mode then raised and held its Power Staff, pointed forth. While Fang spread both his arms out, and then rushed forth in reckless desperation. The Dragonzord Battle Mode charged up its Power Staff with bluish electricity, as the background flashed green before an explosion appeared, and then it raised the staff up and grabbed it with both hands as the tip glowed golden.

Then it went and stabbed the golden-swirling drill tip into the approaching Fang's chest, with energy-rays coming out of his back. Fang moaned in agony from being stabbed for a brief second, before slowly regaining his senses. He looked at the Dragonzord Battle Mode and gave a quiet and soft:

"Thank you."

The Dragonzord Battle Mode then sadly pulled its Power Staff drill tip out of Fang's chest. This left a smoking, bluish crackling energy hole in the monster's chest, creating a golden energy whirlwind, which caused him to collapse onto his knees, as he then exploded into a bright burst of sparks, smoke, and blue electricity.

Both the Tyrannosaurus and the Dragonzord Battle Mode stood defiantly and solemnly. In the Dragonzord Battle Mode cockpit, Red Ranger gently touched the glass window with his left hand, appearing pained with remorse.

"Fang, I'm so sorry. Please forgive us for this."

Back on the cliff edge, Rita looked furious, thanks to the loss of Fang.

"You fools will pay for this!" she cried.

Motioning a hand to her face, Rita faded away. Another win for the Rangers…but at what cost?

* * *

Later on at the Command Center. Inside the interior, the Tidmouth Teens and Lady were all bowing their heads in silence, respect, and devastation. Having been forced to kill Fang in order to save him from Rita.

"Rangers, this victory today has come with great sorrow." said Zordon, feeling bad for what had happened. "The loss of a new friend, and I send my apologies and wishes to each of you."

"We know, Zordon." Emily said quietly.

"I really wish we didn't have to kill Fang." added Rosie, trying to fight back tears.

"There had to have been another way." added Stanley, balling a hand into a fist.

"I'm afraid there wasn't." sighed Alpha. "If we didn't destroy him, he could've destroyed the dam. And that would have caused a huge flood on the Island of Sodor, quite possibly destroying the whole entire island."

"Besides, he's not really dead, as long as we remember him." spoke up Edward, trying to be positive.

"It's a far, far better thing I do than I have ever done before. A far better resting place that I go to than I have ever known." Lady agreed, trying her hardest not to cry.

Thomas looked at his girlfriend. "Is that a poem?"

"No, I've heard that quote from somewhere." Lady shook her head.

Soon, Alpha went and pressed a button on the console, and the *Amazing Grace* song began to play. This caused the Tidmouth Teens and Lady to resume bowing their heads in silence, respect, and devastation for the loss of a newly acquired friend.

**The End?**

* * *

Quite the sad ending, is it not? Well, anyway, the next three chapters (I hope) are going to be more big ones, once I get a hold of ThomasZoey3000 because I'll need permission from him to use an idea from his *Sodor High School* story for the next chapters will be based on.

And again, Read &amp; Review, but please NO flames and/or mean/rude comments.


	44. Episode 43

It's time…IT'S TIME! The story arc I've been wanting to do for quite some time has FINALLY COME! -no, it's not *The Green Candle* arc, this one is an adaption of a three-part story arc from one of the greatest Thomas and Friends fanfics here on this site: *Sodor High School: Thomas &amp; Friends Tales*, written by the author ThomasZoey3000, who had granted me permission to adapt the story arc about Rosie and her older brothers into my own take on it.

As a result, Rosie and her sister, Violet (who is an OC of mine), will both be the main characters of this three part story arc, although Thomas and Stanley will both be playing HUGE roles, too. Sadly, Gordon won't be showing up very much (due to his broken leg from the last chapter). And also, before I forget to mention; Rita and her minions will NOT actually be behind any of the events that occur in this story arc. Alpha and Zordon both do not appear in these chapters either (other than getting a mention).

Before we begin, I have to go and mention that Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, Power Rangers belongs to Saban. While the movie *Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home* belongs to Paramount, the Walt Disney animated feature *Beauty and the Beast* belongs to Disney, and most of the original story ideas from *Sodor High* all belong to ThomasZoey3000 (thank you for letting me do this :) )

Okay, here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 43: The Brother (1): A New Years Brawl**

**MMPR Episode Basis: N/A**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

It was now January 31st on the Island of Sodor. That meant it was New Years Eve, and lots of teenagers from Sodor High were very excited for the big New Years party being held at the hills near Muffle Mountain (including the Tidmouth Teens…though that place did bring back some bad memories to them due to the recent death of their tragic friend, Fang). It was being set up and hosted by much of the Narrow Gauge students from Sodor High, and it was suppose to be the biggest party of the year.

Inside the Vulcan residence, Rosie was alone in her room looking over one of her photo albums. One page she was looking over in particular had a photo of herself and most of her other friends in it (Thomas, Emily, Percy, Rosie, Toby, and Stanley were also morphed but helmet-less) that Alpha had taken just recently. It was easily her favourite of them all…though she still kept it hidden from her family and friends who don't know her identity as a Power Ranger.

"_I can't believe it_." she thought to herself. "_To think that it's only been four months since my friends and I were chosen by Zordon to save the world from Rita and her band of nasty monsters. It pretty much feels like its been forever to me, and I honestly don't want that to change_."

Just as Rosie turned to the next page of her photo album, she perked her head up as she heard a high-pitched feminine voiced scream coming from outside her room (which came from her sister, Violet) and an angry reply of the following:

"**Watch where you're going, stupid**!"

Rosie quickly put her photo album down on her nearby nightstand, got off her bed, and quickly left her room. In the hallway, Violet sitting on the floor and looking up with a small bruise on her left cheek and a slightly hurt expression on her face. It turned out she was looking up at Bart, while the older sibling was looking down at her with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. Sensing what had just happened, Rosie became very cross. She quickly went over and helped her younger sister up while glaring intensely at her older brother.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded. "She didn't do anything wrong."

"No - she was just being a stupid nimrod." Bart snorted, beginning to walk away to the staircase. "I don't know why she's still part of our family, Violet is useless to us! -as you are too, Rosie."

That comment made Violet tear up, and made Rosie crosser still. Bart, meanwhile, chuckled meanly to himself from his own *joke* and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. When he was gone, Rosie immediately brought Violet into her room to tend to her bruised cheek and hurt feelings. Violet sat on the bed as the older sibling gently cleaned Violet's cheek up of some blood. The younger Vulcan soon started speaking to her sister.

"The way he acts reminds me of the way George used to act." Violet said sadly.

"Shh, take it easy, Violet." Rosie said soothingly. "As long as I'm around, I'll make sure he won't hurt you."

Violet then went and hugged her big sister and started crying hard. Rosie wrapped her arms around the young purple-haired pre-teen, and she did her best to comfort her. To be honest though, the pink-haired teenage girl was also quite upset by her brother's abusiveness towards her and Violet, but all she could do was try to bear with it and at least protect her younger sister from harm.

Soon, on Rosie's dresser nearby, her cellphone started to ring (funny enough, the ringtone was of her saying the phrase *Morphinominal!*). Hearing the phone ringing, Rosie stood up and walked over to her dress. Once she was there, the pink-haired girl picked her cellphone up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"**Hey, Rosie. It's Thomas**." came Thomas's voice.

Rosie just had to smile brightly. Despite her currently dating Stanley (and Thomas was dating Lady) she always enjoyed hearing from her blue-haired friend. This was because deep down, Rosie secretly still had some feelings for him. But thankfully, she always managed to keep it to herself.

"Hey Thomas. It's good to hear from you again, what's up?"

"**Well, we've all been invited to the New Years party near Muffle Mountain, and I was wondering if you and your sister would like to come with me, Stanley, and Lady**?" Thomas replied.

"So Stanley and Lady are both coming too?" Rosie asked, happy to hear that her boyfriend was invited too.

"**That's what I've just said. So yeah, they'll both be going, and so are both of my sisters - from what I do know, in fact, Lady offered to take Annie and Clarabel both shopping at the big mall for brand new dresses. So anyway, would you and Violet both like come with us? It might help get you two away from the house and your brother for at least the night**."

"Hold on, just let me ask Violet." Rosie said.

She put her cellphone down, and looked over to her sister, who was still seated on the bed.

"Did you hear that?" Rosie asked. "You and I have been invited to the big New Years Eve party at Muffle Mountain."

This made Violet feel much better. "Wow, that's great!"

"So, what do you say?" The pink-haired girl continued. "Do you want come with me and my friends? According to Thomas; it might help get both of us away from the house and Bart even if it's just for tonight."

Violet nodded eagerly. This caused Rosie to smile and pick up her cellphone in order to resume talking to Thomas.

"Well sure, we would like that - where should we meet?"

"**How about at Knapford Station? We can take the train**." Thomas suggested.

"Okay then, we'll meet you at Knapford around four, okay?"

"**Great! Stanley and I will see you two then**." With that said, Thomas hung up.

Rosie started blushing hard here (probably thinking about either Thomas or Stanley, it's kinda hard to tell with her). Violet, meanwhile, caught onto it quickly.

"Um, Rosie. Why are you blushing?" she asked innocently.

Rosie gasped upon realizing what she was doing and regained her composure, while waving both her hands (palms showing) out as innocently as possible.

"O-oh, no reason, V-violet." she said sheepishly.

"I thought you were dating Stanley?" Violet stated. "I mean, you're over Thomas, aren't you?"

"Well, um…"

Violet started laughing at Rosie's embarrassment. Just as quickly though, the pink-haired girl joined her younger sister in the laughter. And thus, the two Vulcan sisters both continued to laugh happily over that silly question. Unknown to them, however, someone was listening onto the conversation coming outside of Rosie's room - and that someone was Bart. After listening to the whole conversation, the devious green-haired young man slowly closed the door and thought to himself with an evil smile.

"_So, they're going to Knapford to take a train to some New Years Eve party, eh_?" he thought to himself. "_Well, Violet and Rosie, this is going to be one New Year's party that you both will never soon forget…or even live through_."

He then began to chuckle maniacally to himself, but then stopped himself before too long.

"_I mustn't laugh too loud, otherwise Rosie will hear and try to stop me_."

He then tip-toed away, while still chuckling to himself over a very devious plan of his. Well, that certainly looks like danger ahead, folks.

* * *

Much later, in the evening. Outside Knapford station, Thomas and Stanley were both waiting for the two Vulcan sisters to show up. While Thomas leaned patiently against the pillar, Stanley was in the middle of the platform pacing back and forth nervously.

"Okay, Stanley, just calm down." he said to himself. "Everything will be just fine and dandy - I hope."

"Stanley, what's the matter?" Thomas asked, noticing that his gray-haired friend was looking worried.

Stanley stopped pacing and looked at his blue-haired friend. "Sorry, but I'm just really nervous, Thomas." he replied. "Although I can't explain why exactly, but now that Rosie and I are dating and are going on strong, I'm trying to make absolute sure that I don't embarrass myself in front her or any members of her own family."

Thomas smiled reassuring. "I'm sure you'll be just fine. Just remember to always be yourself and everything will be fine."

As the two boys chatted, some footsteps were heard. Stanley soon felt someone tap him on his shoulder.

"**Hello**?" spoke the familiar voice of Rosie.

Stanley and Thomas both looked and saw Rosie and Violet both standing before them. Rosie was now wearing a purple gown and white dress gloves for her arms (The very same dress she wore to the Sodor High Ball back in the fall), and Violet was wearing the exact same thing (only fitted for a thirteen year old), both girls also had makeup applied too. Seeing Rosie and even Violet look beautiful made Stanley and even Thomas's hearts skip while they blushed.

"Are we late?" Violet winked.

Thomas quickly regained his composure. "Oh, n-no, you're both actually early."

"That's good." Rosie said flirtingly.

Stanley also regained his composure, but then noticed a little something on Violet's left cheek.

"Hey, what happened to your face, Violet?" he asked in surprise.

Violet sighed, figuring that Stanley spotted the bandage on her face after getting hurt by Bart.

"It was Bart. He tripped me just as I was coming out of my room." she explained.

Thomas and Stanley both felt sorry for the young pre-teen girl, as the latter approached and brought a hand up to Violet's face and stroked it softly.

"I'm sorry he did that. Does it hurt?"

Violet couldn't help but blush a small shade of red from Stanley's kind and gentle gesture, but she did go and answer his question.

"N-no, Rosie cleaned up the bruise and then placed a bandage on it." she replied. "I-I'm okay."

They all stood there in complete silence for what seemed like forever - until they all heard the sound of a steam engine's whistle. The white sound brought a small smile to Rosie's face.

"It's music to my ears, that's a former Pennsylvania railroad K4 steam locomotive." she remarked, looking to her sister. "Do you remember that, Violet?"

"I sure do."

Thomas looked down the platform to see if it was one. Sure enough, there really was a former Pennsylvania railroad K4 steam engine coming in with the passenger train. Thomas then looked back to Rosie, Violet, and Stanley. Rosie and Violet were smiling as they stared at the steam engine with amazement.

"Just seeing that engine reminds us of our old home back in America." said Rosie.

"Speaking of America, where did you two live before coming to Sodor?" Stanley asked, sounding rather curious to know.

Violet smiled fondly. "We lived in New York City. One of the biggest cities in the world." she answered. "Population wise, anyway."

"Oh, how I miss that place." sighed Rosie.

Thomas then went and changed the subject. "So anyway, are you both ready to go?"

"Of course." Rosie nodded.

"Ditto." replied Violet.

The three teenagers and pre-teen all walked over to the first coach… but they were completely unaware that they were being watched - by Bart, who then he sneaked into the last coach without being seen by the conductor or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

The train made excellent time as it rolled along on the North Western Railway's tracks. Inside the first coach, Thomas, Rosie, Violet, and Stanley had met up with Emily, who was also going to the party.

"So, will Gordon, Henry, James, and Edward also be there?" Thomas asked.

Emily shook her head. "Gordon couldn't leave his house because of his broken leg, so James and Henry are both going to spend the night with him and have a guys night of movies, video games, and junk food."

She couldn't help but grimace at what those three older boys could have gotten to eat.

* * *

Inside the Gresley residence and Gordon's room, James had just popped in a VHS tape into the VHS player.

"For tonight's first feature: We have *Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home*!" The red-haired boy announced, just as he walked back over to a large bean chair.

Around the three older Tidmouth Teens, there were six paper bags containing food (Burgers, French fries, and Onion Rings) from *Burger King*, six containers of original recipe-season chicken from *KFC*, and two boxes of pizza from *Dominos*. Gordon was lying on his bed, with his casted leg laid on a soft pillow. Next to the big couch Henry was sitting on, there were ten VHS tapes (movies) that they were going to watch for the whole New Years Eve night. James bought all of the food from those fast food places, while Henry brought all of those movies.

"All of this food may have cost us our life's savings." Gordon said, grinning widely. "But it will all be worth it!"

"Yup!" Henry smiled.

The movie had begun playing on Gordon's TV.

* * *

Back in the train's first coach, Thomas, Stanley, Rosie, Violet, and Emily were all still chatting away.

"So, what's Edward doing for the New Years?" Stanley asked.

"Edward has a date with Jules at the movies." Emily answered. "They're going to see *Beauty and the Beast*."

"But will the others be there?" asked Rosie hopefully.

"Definitely." The dark green-haired girl replied. "Toby, Percy, Mavis, and Nellie will be coming too."

As they all chatted, Violet was busy looking over at a picture of her, Rosie, and Bart. It was from when they were younger, many years ago. Violet had a sad expression on her face, and Thomas was the first to notice it and so he spoke up.

"What's that you got there, Violet?" he asked.

Violet looked up and showed the picture.

"It's a picture of me and Rosie with Bart when we were kids." she answered.

"When we were younger - we could never be separated, he was a wonderfully sweet brother." Rosie added, starting to feel saddened.

Emily then looked over Thomas and Rosie's seats and spoke up.

"Aw, how cute." she gushed.

"You mean it was cute." Violet retorted. "Nowadays, instead of a kiss on the right side of the face, it's more like a punch from his fist. We don't know what has exactly changed him, but I miss_…_I miss_…_I miss_…_I MISS THE BART WE ONCE KNEW!"

Thomas, Stanley, and Emily all felt really bad for both Rosie and Violet. So Stanley placed his hand on Violet's right shoulder and held her close to him, Violet burst into tears on Stanley's shirt.

"It's okay, Violet, it's okay." he said softly.

"Hmm hmm, who knows, maybe someday - he'll change back to the brother you once knew." Thomas added. "Don't worry yourself, Violet, you and Rosie both got friends to look out for you two."

"Thomas is right, Violet." Emily nodded in agreement. "You've got us."

Hearing all of this made Violet feel slightly better, but regardless, she was still extremely sad.

"Maybe you're right, everyone." she whimpered. "You're right!"

With that, Violet cried her eyes out for another four minutes until she could cry no more tears. As soon as she finished, Rosie went over to her.

"Will you be all right now?" she asked with worry. "I'm just as upset about Bart as you are if it helps."

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks for asking." Violet replied, feeling much better.

She then smiled when she heard the K4 steam engine whistle blow loud and long.

"_Someday_." Violet thought to herself.

At last, the group of teenagers (and pre-teen) all arrived at the junction where the North Western Railway met up with the Narrow Gauge railway of the high hills leading towards Muffle Mountain. Skarloey of the Narrow Gauge Class was at the platform at this time.

"Hey, Skarloey!" called Thomas.

The red-haired Narrow Gauge Teen heard Thomas's voice. He turned around and saw much of his Tidmouth friends approaching him.

"Hello, everyone!" he greeted, before looking at Rosie with a flirting smile. "And hello to you too, Rosie."

He then grabbed Rosie's right hand and kissed it like a gentleman would. Rosie blushed a small shade of red. Stanley, however, jealously went and shot Skarloey a death glare_…_which he thankfully didn't notice. Skarloey then looked over to Thomas and Emily.

"Where's Lady, Annie, and Clarabel?" he asked. "Aren't they coming to the New Year's party?"

"Oh, they're coming." Thomas replied. "They'll just be coming a little later."

"Percy, Nellie, Toby, and Mavis will all be by later too." Emily added in.

The Narrow Gauge Teen nodded understandingly. "Very well then, shall we get going?"

"Let us shall." Stanley agreed.

With that confirmed, the four teenagers (four Tidmouth Teens) and pre-teen (Violet) joined Skarloey in the first coach of the train. While Bart, the sneaky green-haired twenty year old, sneaked into the brake van and hid away so that the conductor couldn't find him. Inside the coach, Skarloey and the others joined Sir Handel, as all other seats were taken by the other passengers.

* * *

After an hour, the train finally reached a small village near Muffle Mountain, where new year's party was to be held. Duncan and Rheneas were hard at work helping to set everything up for the party that night. They weren't alone, as Peter Sam and Rusty were both helping out also.

"Ah, Skarloey, perfect timing." smiled Rheneas, Skarloey's brother. "What do you think of the decorations so far?"

Skarloey smiled back. "It's looking very good, Rheneas, this is going to be one of the best New Year's parties we've ever had."

"Sure looks like it." Peter Sam spoke up, stopping to give a thumbs up.

"**Oh, shut up and get back to work**!" Duncan's voice snapped nearby. He was shown carrying a large, heavy cooler filled with ice and full cans of soda and/or juice.

Peter Sam wasn't happy being snapped at, but decided to resume work anyway. Violet felt bad for that Narrow Gauge Teen though.

"That was a little harsh of that guy, don't you think?" she said to Skarloey about Duncan.

"Oh, don't worry, my dear." he replied. "We're used to him acting like that."

"Yes, while Duncan can be a bit of a jerk, he is an okay guy." Peter Sam stopped to explain to Violet about Duncan. "The reason for his attitude is because his parents used to work in a factory for the military, so they often use foul language in front of him. Get where I'm going here?"

"Yes, I suppose I do." Violet nodded gravely.

"We still need some extra help setting up." Rusty stated, carrying two medium sized boxes of light decorations. "Do you guys want to help out?"

Thomas looked over to Stanley, Emily, Rosie, and Violet.

"What do you guys say?" he asked. "Want to give them a helping hand?"

"Of course I would like to help!" said Violet happily.

"You got my vote." Rosie added.

"Of course!" threw in Emily.

"Count me in!" Stanley finished.

With that confirmed, the four Tidmouth Teens and the pre-teen girl all got to work helping the Narrow Gauge students set up for the party. A couple of hours later, it was night time. the party was all ready, and it had also finally started. Lady, Annie, Clarabel, Percy, Nellie, Toby, and Mavis all showed up, along with Donald and Douglas.

"We met up with them at Knapford Station" Lady explained, referring to the Scottish twin brothers. "They said they were on their way to the party."

"How convenient." remarked Stanley, while folding his arms. "It's nice of you two to show up."

"Och aye, we wooldnae want tae miss thes party fur naethin'." said Donald, smiling widely.

"Right, Donald." agreed Douglas, patting a hand on his brother's shoulder, just before looking in Rosie and Violet's direction. "By th' way, Rosie, some green-haired boy wanted us tae gie thes tae ye."

He handed Rosie a brown package and she took. Looking at it curiously, the pink-haired girl opened it, and gasped with horror at what was inside.

"Oh no…" she mumbled.

"What is it, Rosie?" Percy asked with concern.

Violet loomed over and noticed what Rosie was so worried about.

"It's my doll!" she wailed. "Bart destroyed my favourite doll!"

Thomas and Stanley both looked inside the package. Inside, it was Violet's doll all right, but it wasn't in one piece anymore. The two Tidmouth Teens then noticed tears coming down from Violet's eyes.

"He and Rosie both gave me this doll when I was only six, he said that this doll was for one of his favourite little sister" The purple-haired pre-teen sobbed. "I guess he really does hate me if he destroyed something so valuable."

Poor Violet fell to her knees and started crying hard…again_._ Thomas got down onto his knees and gave the young teen a hug, Lady didn't mind seeing this, for she knew that Thomas always likes to help his friends whenever he can, and that Violet was only thirteen (an age gap that is)_._ -but at the same time, she still couldn't help but feel slightly jealous also.

"I'm so sorry, Violet." he said softy, before looking at Donald and Douglas. "Where is he?"

"We dinnae know." Donald replied, now looking rather angry. "We bumped intae 'at borgus-frat at a café nae far frae haur."

"Ye micht be interested inn knowin' thes." Douglas added. "He was laughin' tae himself as he left."

By this point, even kind-hearted and mild mannered Stanley Hudswell was seething in absolute anger.

"That two-faced jerk!" he snarled, turning around to go and leave the party. "I'll-"

But just before he could leave to go find Bart and make him pay for harming Rosie and her sister emotionally, Rosie went and grabbed him by the arm. From there, she stared into her boyfriend's eyes with both worry and sternness. It was pretty obvious she didn't want Stanley or any of her friends to get involved with her family business.

"Stanley, please don't do something you're going to regret later." Rosie said firmly, before looking over to Thomas. "That goes for you too, Thomas. Besides, this is a family matter, so it does not concern either of you."

"But-" Stanley started to argue.

But then Violet cut him off. "She's right. Besides, this is suppose to be a party after all. Am I right?"

"Yup!" nodded Nellie.

"That's the spirit, Violet!" Mavis cheered.

Violet dried her eyes and smiled brightly. "So let's have fun then!"

"Attagirl, Violet!" Emily praised.

Stanley soon calmed himself down and smiled right back, and thus the party began. The music was blaring, snacks (potato chips, cookies, vegetables, nachos and salsa) were being eaten. At one corner, Annie and Clarabel both hosted a limbo contest (which much of the Narrow Gauge Teens took part in). At the dance floor, Thomas and Stanley both took turns dancing with Violet.

"You're a really good dancer, Violet." Thomas remarked.

Nearby, Percy was busy dancing with Nellie, when he quickly turned around with a smirk on his face.

"I give you a ten!" he called, while holding ten fingers up.

"Thank you so much, Thomas and Percy." Violet said happily. "Taking classes with Rosie helped me with that."

Watching them dance nearby was Lady, who didn't mind seeing Thomas dance with another girl…much.

"After all, they are only friends, and he's just trying to cheer her up." she said to no one but herself. "Still though, I_…"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed a green-haired boy walking past her, briefly shoving her aside rather rudely. That didn't go unnoticed by Mavis, Toby, Rosie, Donald, and Douglas, who were at a nearby table chatting and enjoying some of the food and juice. Mavis seemed to recognize that boy from earlier at an instance, based on what Rosie told her at an earlier time.

"Hey, Donald." The blonde-haired girl spoke up. "Isn't that the boy you and Douglas both saw earlier?"

"Aye, it's th' borgus-frat himself." nodded Donald.

"You mean Bart?" gasped Rosie.

Douglas nodded. "What's he daein' haur?" he quizzed.

"No clue." replied Toby. "But it surely can't be good, because it doesn't look like he's here to enjoy the party."

It was then Thomas walked over to see the gang after allowing Stanley a chance to dance with Violet.

"Whatever the case, we'd better keep an eye on him." he said seriously. "Just to be safe."

Meanwhile, Violet and Stanley were still dancing when the former felt a slight tap on her shoulder.

"Yes, who is-" she started, before turning around and giving a gasp of shock at who it was. "Oh my goodness_…_"

Standing before her was Bart, looming before her with a sinister look on his face. His eyes had a look of pure evil and hatred in 'em…more so than even before.

"B-bart?" Violet gasped.

"That's right. Did you get my gift?" he asked menacingly.

Violet's shock at this point turned into anger.

"You destroyed my doll!" she exclaimed hotly. "Why?"

A small smile crept on Bart's face. "There's only one reason why, my foolish little sister: I simply hate you and Rosie." His expression quickly grew more maniacal. "Now, I've heard that you said you wanted to go to a party that you would never forget. Well, I happen to know of a way on how to make it unforgettable: I'm going to give you a good old fashioned beating_…_or in my new words_…_" He then licked his lips licked with evil delight. "-your destruction."

Laughing madly, Bart's whole entire body began glowing all gold. When he finished glowing, he had transformed himself into a completely new form. One where he was wearing metallic armor and a helmet with horns. Needless to say, he looked downright dangerous now.

Nearby, Thomas, Emily, Percy, Rosie, and Toby had all noticed the change and grew greatly alarmed, especially Rosie, due to Stanley as well as her own sister both being in great danger.

"How did-?!" came from Percy.

"Bart has changed forms!" cried Thomas, stating the obvious.

"And he's going to hurt my sister!" Rosie shrieked with horror.

Seeing this, Violet became really scared of getting hurt or even killed, and thus began backing away from her brother. Then she gasped when she saw Stanley bravely stand in front of her.

"I won't let you hurt her!" he declared.

"Away with you!"

Bart went and punched Stanley hard on the right side of his face. He went flying back and fell onto his back in the middle of the snow, injured (though not badly). Lady, who was standing nearby, watched this in horror.

"STANLEY!" she screamed with worry.

Bart cackled evilly over his deed. Thomas, however, had finally seen enough. Thus, he and the other four Tidmouth Teens quietly sneaked out of the area in the back to go and morph. Bart slowly started to slink over to Violet (who was now backing away until she bumped into a table behind her). He then went and cracked his knuckles, expressing glee in aiming to brutally hurt his own little sister. Meanwhile, still lying in the snow nearby, Stanley managed to sit back up and watch in helpless anger.

"Bart, you harm one hair on her head and you'll be sorry you ever did!" he growled threateningly.

"Is that so?" Bart raised an eyebrow in dark amusement. This caused him to approach and pluck a single purple hair off of Violet's head. Once he did the deed, Bart held it up and let the wind carry the piece of hair away. "Here, you can have this, I won't harm that one piece of hair - the rest of her, however, I will!"

With that said, Bart winded up a fist and punched it forth. The fist struck poor Violet on the left side of her face and she fell back. She landed into the snow and looked up in pure shock after that. It only got worse from there, like when the young pre-teen tried to get up back, both of Bart's fists suddenly made contact with her in the stomach which sent her back slightly. Then the evil brother went and smacked her across the face so hard that she fell back. Violet landed on the ground, rolling along it before laying still on her front, her face was more bruised than before and was red with pain when she looked up. There was also a look of terror in her eyes. Sitting up slowly nearby, Stanley had watched this happen and slowly became overwhelmed with great anger.

"Why, Bart? Why are you doing this?" Violet asked weakly. "You once said I was the best baby sister you've ever had next to Rosie, you even gave me that doll to prove how much you cared about me."

"I never loved you, Violet!" Bart shouted acidly. "I hated having two sisters. And once you're gone, Rosie will be the next one to go!"

He made a sword appear in his hand, and he motioned it for a moment.

"NOW DIE!"

He slowly walked over to Violet, and was about to slice her up with his sword…but he never did. Because getting up and picking up a metal shovel that was lying nearby, Stanley Hudswell had finally snapped. He started to race forth in slow motion with the shovel in hand, while screaming with rage. When he reached Bart, Stanley went and swung the shovel, hard. He then swung it, hard, once again. Finally, Stanley swung the shovel, hard, a third time. He managed to smash the metallic part of the shovel right into Bart's helmeted face, hurting him (Bart) quite a bit. The force of the attack made Bart stumble back some while stunned by the *shovel to the face* strike for a brief second. Taking the chance, the gray-haired boy went and sent the evil brother off with a reverse tornado kick. Bart rolled along the snowy ground before kneeling weakly.

"You deserved that and more!" Stanley shouted furiously. "How can someone like you possibly say and do such horrible things to your own sisters?"

Getting back up onto his feet while stumbling slightly, Bart's demonic face merely smirked darkly.

"Simple, it's because I hate her" he retorted. "Now get out of my way, fool. I want to go and finish what I've started."

"NEVER!" Stanley roared, as he stood his ground and posed with the shovel.

Bart was now back on his feet, and was also now just about to charge in and attack Stanley ruthlessly. Suddenly, Donald and Douglas both came soaring through the air into aerial kicks. The two brothers kicked both their feet forth. Donald's feet struck Bart in the chest first. This was followed by Douglas's feet striking the evil brother in the neck. The combined blows sent Bart flying back into a brick wall of the nearby building, and then he fell back down below. He landed onto the snowy ground. The two Scottish twins went and joined up with Stanley.

"Och, nae ye dornt!" said Donald firmly.

"Ye want Violet? Yoo'll hae tae get through us, first!" added Douglas.

Bart scrapped his feet on the ground like a bull, getting ready to move in and attack Violet anyway. He stopped when he saw Mavis, Nellie, and Lady each running in and defending the young purple-haired pre-teen girl, getting into fighting stances in the process.

"No one's gonna lay a hand on her!" declared Mavis boldly.

"That's right!" added Nellie, readying to fight.

"Now I'm normally against using violence…" Lady stated calmly, flipping her hair back…just before raising both her fists angrily. "BUT I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB IF YOU TRY TO TOUCH ANOTHER HAIR ON HER CUTE LITTLE HEAD!"

Bart threw his head back and laughed loudly at the three girls' threats, thinking they were funny and foolish.

"You poor pathetic fools, thinking you can defeat me?!" he scoffed. "You should know you could never hope to stop someone like me!"

On cue, Red Ranger flipped through the air with weapon in hand, followed by Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger also armed with weapons, and by Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger also armed with weapons. The five Power Rangers were now down at the party, and they were armed with their Power Weapons.

"POWER RANGERS!" They battle cried.

Bart shouted in surprised anger and twirled around his sword, charging it up, then firing off surges of energy and sparkles. All five Rangers were pelted by four sparkily bursts of smoke, which dispersed their assembly.

But both Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger rolled to the side, held up their Power Weapons (Power Bow and Power Daggers respectively), then leaping skyward together. Up in the sky, Pink Ranger fired an arrow from her Power Bow, and Yellow Ranger threw a Power Dagger forth, respectively. Bart got himself sparkily struck by the arrow and dagger respectively.

They were quickly followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger as they leaped forward while armed with Power Lance and Power Axe respectively, striking with both weapons. Bart got himself struck sparking and smoking as he was shoved by the force of the blows.

Finally, Red Ranger readied his Power Sword, holding it up and jumping into the air.

"Okay, Bart. You've had it!" Thomas shouted.

"WHAT?!" Bart shouted back.

Red Ranger leaped forth with his Power Sword out. He delivered a quick sparking strike to Bart's head, throwing him back some. Bart was thrown back down to the ground, writhing in slight agony.

Suddenly, Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaped forward again while armed with Power Lance and Power Axe respectively, striking with both weapons. Bart got himself struck sparking and smoking as he was shoved by the force of the blows.

Red Ranger leaped forth again with his Power Sword out. He delivered a quick sparking strike with Power Sword to Bart's head, throwing him back some.

Up in the sky, Pink Ranger fired another arrow from her Power Bow, and Yellow Ranger threw her second Power Dagger forth, respectively. Bart got himself sparkily struck by the arrow and dagger respectively.

Red Ranger soon landed near his teammates, who are still armed with their Power Weapons.

"Let's bring 'em together, guys!" Thomas commanded.

The five core Rangers each connected their Power Weapons in a circle and surging with electricity. Black Ranger shifted his Power Axe into Cannon mode before throwing it upward.

"Power Axe!" Percy shouted.

The Power Axe floated up and hovered in the air. Pink Ranger crossed her Power Bow to her side, and then flung it upward.

"Power Bow!" Rosie shouted.

The Power Bow materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected across the barrel of the Power Axe blaster. Yellow Ranger twirled both of her Power Daggers, crossed her arms, and then threw them upward.

"Power Daggers!" Emily shouted.

Both Power Daggers materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow. Blue Ranger held both ends of his Power Lance in the air, and then threw them upward.

"Power Lance!" Toby shouted.

Both Power Lances materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow next to the Power Daggers. Red Ranger, as he looked upward, gestured both arms while holding his Power Sword before going and leaping up.

"Power Sword!" Thomas shouted.

Red Ranger floated up to the combined weapons and prepared to add the Power Sword to them. The Power Sword flashed with red power as it connected with the combined weapons, forming the full Power Blaster in a flash of blue energy. Red Ranger dropped back down from the air with the formed Power Blaster in his hand. After Red Ranger landed, the other four Rangers joined his side, each grabbing onto the Power Blaster or (in the girls' cases) touching his shoulders.

"POWER RANGERS!" The Rangers battle cried in union.

Bart was taken aback for a moment, before raging ahead with his sword poised while roaring. The five Rangers remained together as the Power Blaster began to unleash five beams of power.

"FIRE!"

A combined beam (purple at the front, red fire at center, blue edges, yellow and pink spiral outside) blasted across the whole area. Bart got himself struck by the energy beam, causing a yellow explosion. He then went flying through the air, crossing the moon in the process. Bart then finally landed on the snowy ground, rolling along it until he was lying face down.

The Rangers retrieved their weapons and semi-posed with them victoriously.

"Had enough yet?" teased Thomas.

Bart was now lying on his front with his face down in the snow, and his body was smoking from the Power Blaster's attack. He slowly brought his face up and his eyes narrowed defiantly. In his POV, Bart stared long and hard at the large group of heroes (Both teenagers and Power Rangers alike). He was determined to finish the job, but was also now looking worried, because he was outnumbered and vastly overpowered by the Power Rangers. Bart slowly got back up and motioned both of his arms in anger.

"Then it looks like I'll just have to settle this another way. Perhaps me doing something like_…_" He went and snapped his fingers. "-THIS!"

Some thunder cloud crackled with bluish electricity, and erupt with a downpour, not of rain, but of multiple bolts of unnatural lightning.

Bluish lightning poured down upon Bart, causing him to glow and then grow gigantically, towering above the Rangers and innocent civilians below. The now giant-sized Bart laughed at the small humans down below. The Rangers all took a step back after seeing what was to their upper left.

"Let's do it, guys!" Thomas said to his teammates, raising his right fist in determination.

"Right!" came from Toby, Percy, Emily, and Rosie at once, while they each raised their right fist in affirmation.

The five Rangers then turned, all raising their hands, to the upper right and summoning, while the teenagers all watched them.

"We need Dinozord power, now!" They cried out in union.

From the middle of nowhere, a crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. This was followed by its upper body. Then it was followed by its lower body. Finally, the Tyrannosaurus rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. The Mastodon then started to stomp through the snow. It was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. Its wheels passed through the desert sands. Soon, it raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery. It soon started running through the air, hitting the ground and then kept racing along the horizon. The Sabertooth Tiger continued to dash forth amid the mist.

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It then flew straight out of now-active volcano. The Pterodactyl finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the darkened cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Red Ranger, check!"

Black Ranger dropped into the darkened cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Black Ranger, check!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the darkened cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Blue Ranger, check!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the darkened cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"Yellow Ranger, check!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the darkened cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Pink Ranger, check!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger gestured his right arm to his chest. He then held up his Power Coin, which glowed, forming his gleaming Power Crystal as he wiped his hand across from his Coin-holding hand.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm readying my Power Crystal. How about you?"

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"Ready!"

They each insert their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"All right, then let's bring the Zords together!"

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the darkened horizon, and then they began to combine together.

The Sabertooth Tiger roared out. Suddenly, it went and locked itself into Leg Mode. The Triceratops opened its mouth while in the desert. Just then, it went and folded up its tail. The Tyrannosaurus then went and connected with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth Tiger legs electrically. The Mastodon exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. Just as quickly though, it floated through the air in its component form. Soon, it went and connected with the Tyrannosaurus, causing a pulse of energy throughout.

The Rangers were all now in the main cockpit of the Megazord (which as also darkened due to it being night time). Red Ranger gestured a fist to his chest, and then grabbed the controls with both hands.

"Transform into Megazord Battle Mode!" said Thomas confidently.

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors (darkened due to night time).

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. And soon the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. The Pterodactyl then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning in the middle of the night.

As the dust blew around the darkened stone quarry (and near his feet), Bart stood poised, motioning his arms up, then down, menacingly.

"I'm ready for you lot!" he boasted. "Bring it on!"

The Megazord briefly marched towards the left, just before stopping and facing the front before posing battle ready near a mountain. Now facing each other across the battlefield, Bart and the Megazord both stood frozen as the dust blew past them, from the right to left. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger turned to both Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger, nod-speaking, then he looked to the slight left.

"All right, let's take Bart down!" Thomas declared.

"That evil brother of Violet's has no idea what he's just done!" Percy sneered, looking to the slight left, nod-speaking quickly with a bit of a sitting up.

"No one tries to harm a little girl on our island and get away with it!" Emily declared hotly, while looking to the slight left and pointing with left hand briefly.

"Got that right, Emily!" Thomas agreed, looking downward to the slight left and giving a wide nod.

"Especially if that little girl happens to be my own sister!" Rosie added, as she clutched her mouthpiece with both hands in anger.

Bart slowly moved to the right, one leg over the other, raising his sword in right hand up, while the Megazord loomed in the foreground in place. A reverse angle, as Bart posed in place, while the Megazord stepped forth, getting in a battle ready stance, and dust from the quarry blew finally scrapped his right foot across the dirt in a half circle, before bringing his feet together and leaping up. The evil brother leaped up into the sky, got poised, and slashed his sword forth.

Bart landed a sword slash into the Megazord's chest sparkily, then he clenched both of his arms around the Megazord's sides, only to have it defend with its own arms, locking the pair. After a brief shift to the side, they broke off. Bart then kicked, it was blocked, the Megazord then dodged the evil brother's next hit, until he twisted around and sparkily slashed it away. The Megazord stumbled away, chest smoking, before finally recovering and posing battle ready. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looked to the upper left and summoned.

"We need the Power Sword, now!"

A sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The Megazord caught the Power Sword in its right hand, then it posed battle ready with it. Bart rushed up, and then he and the Megazord both locked sword to sword, before they broke off and turned around. They then clashed weapons again, just before Bart broke the lock and sparkily slashed the Megazord in the chest. Bart raised his sword up and sliced downward, prompting the Megazord to lift the Power Sword horizontally to block the incoming strike. They struggled, shift positions, and finally broke off, just so Bart could go and sparkily slash the Megazord in the chest again.

Bart readied his sword up, and then leaped with it poised. He landed his weapon downward into the Megazord's horizontally held Power Sword, until it used the leverage to go and toss him away. The Megazord had flipped Bart completely over. He fell, rolled along the ground, and got back up in a daze.

"This isn't over!" he bellowed in anger. "I swear I'll beat you five down badly!"

The Megazord only raised its Power Sword up, and then stepped forth and prepared to slash it down. Quickly, it sparkily slashed into Bart, then does it again as it passed by him, before turning and stopping, facing forth firmly. Inside the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers raised their right arms and they made slashing downward motion.

"Rangers, let's finish this battle!" Thomas stated.

"Right!" Toby, Emily, Percy, and Rosie all said in union.

Down below, Stanley had just noticed that most of the others teenagers (as well as Annie, Clarabel, and Violet) were all too busy watching the Megazord and Bart duke it out to even see him, and this allowed him to sneak out of the area to go find a hidden place to morph and summon the Dragonzord. Because only by working as a team would they be able to defeat Rosie and Violet's monstrous brother.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Stanley is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Stanley being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Stanley: "Dragonzord!"

* * *

Now morphed, Green Ranger appeared in the darkened forest clearing as he posed with his Dragon Dagger.

"Time for some Dragonzord power!" Stanley declared, as he brought the Dragon Dagger mouthpiece to his mouth. Once it was there, he started playing it like a flute.

The Dragonzord was seen stomping through the woods at night time. It was then shown slowly making its way to the battlefield.

Down below, still in the darkened forest, Green Ranger continued to play on the Dragon Dagger.

The Megazord and the Dragonzord both walked towards each other, pausing as they got close enough to each other, and then turning to face Bart. Once they both did so, they raised their arms and posed battle ready. In the Megazord cockpit, all five Rangers crossed their wrists both ways, then give double thumbs up.

"Mega Dragonzord power!" cried the Rangers in union.

The Dragonzord looked upward briefly before leaping up. This was followed by the Megazord holding both of its arms out, bending down, and then leaping straight up into the air. The Dragonzord's chest plate slowly shot out forth, while the sides contracted upward, creating a platform for the rising Megazord to lock into.

In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers did a wrist-crossed arm gesture, then reached out with left hands open before grabbing and shifting the controls.

"Power up!" The five Rangers exclaimed at the same time.

Bart stood in a battle ready pose of his own, while the Mega Dragonzord stood fearlessly in the foreground of the quarry.

"Think that'll save you?!" he taunted, flexing his muscles. "Well, think again!"

With that all said, Bart finally waved both his arms and lunged forth to engage. The Mega Dragonzord merely went and posed battle ready, just before marching forth to engage as well. The Mega Dragonzord and Bart both got up close and started grappling up, trying to push and shove the other back with evenly matched strength for a few seconds before the former went and pushed the latter back some, thus breaking the lock. This allowed the Mega Dragonzord to wind up its right fist and throw forth a punch. Its right fist struck Bart sparkingly in the chest, making him stumble back. The evil brother went and jumped back a distance, chest smoking, until he was far enough away from the Mega Dragonzord, before going and firing some orange and red energy blasts from his hands past the right. The Mega Dragonzord just marched on slowly through the middle of the quarry, going through several sparking bursts of smoke, undeterred, and undamaged by any of them. Bart stepped back slightly as he reacted to his failure to even harm that very powerful Megazord formation.

"Blast it!" he cried out in frustration.

In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger turned to the right, and then to the left.

"Looks like Bart seems to have had it." he said to his teammates, and they nodded in reply. Then they all bend their arms to the side, before making a Nazi salute.

"Mega Dragonzord, fire!" The five Rangers cried out in union.

The Mega Dragonzord motioned both arms to its chest and then to its sides, charging up its chest plate and firing twin golden beams from it with bluish-white beams from the side danglers. Bart was struck by the two golden beams, causing him to spark and burst brightly with smoke. The evil brother was then thrown through the air, crossing over the moon. He then fell onto his back, quaking the whole entire area briefly, but Bart quickly rolled right back onto his feet. The Mega Dragonzord only stood and posed beside a mountain, all ready for battle. Obviously, it was ready for some more action from the evil brother.

But Bart still wasn't about to give up, so he rushed forward yet again while armed with his sword again. In his POV, he was rushing forth to attack the Mega Dragonzord, but it only just stood right in its spot. Once he was close enough, Bart raised his sword over his head and slashed it down. The Mega Dragonzord…only stood there, not budging the slightest as Bart sword slashed it sparkily three times. Bart reacted from his failed attack, but readied his sword anyway, and slashed it forth. Unfortunately for him, however, the Mega Dragonzord managed to catch the blade with its left hand. Quickly, it shoved the sword aside and out of Bart's hand, and then proceeded to punch the evil brother in the face. The Mega Dragonzord then quickly punched Bart in the face yet again. The evil brother was then once again smacked right in the face by the Mega Dragonzord's left fist. Finally, the Mega Dragonzord, readying its right fist up, then punched it forth. With that done, the Mega Dragonzord once again punched Bart back some.

The evil brother fell, rolled while quaking the ground again, but got back up, clutching his face. The Mega Dragonzord only stood and posed before the downed Bart in the background of the quarry (the midnight moon could also be seen). In the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers each made a gesture of happy success.

"This is the end, Bart!" declared Thomas.

Finally back on his feet, it now didn't look like Bart was going to stick around to fight this powerful new opponent any longer. He gestured his arms and started speaking to the Rangers and all the civilians down below…but mainly to both Pink Ranger and Violet.

"Fine!" he growled. "You guys win, I'll go. But remember this, Rosie and Violet: You won't have your guardians to stand by you when you come home, and not even the Power Rangers will be able to save you. You'll be all alone, and that is when I will finish the job!"

Bart finally teleported away in a burst of fire, laughing with an evil tone in his voice.

The Mega Dragonzord posed victoriously (or battle ready) and then marched forth.

* * *

Back on the ground, Violet fell to her knees and began shaking with both sadness and complete fright from overhearing Bart's threat.

"We can't go home now." she whimpered.

Donald, Douglas, Mavis, Nellie, and Lady all approached her. They each felt a lot of pity and sorrow for the young pre-teen girl.

"We're so sorry, Violet." said Mavis sadly. "Sorry that your brother is such a monster towards you and Rosie."

"What are we suppose to do?" Violet asked, wanting to cry, but being unable to do so. "We have no where else to go to now."

From there, the powerless teens were joined by Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, Rosie, and Stanley. Rosie slowly approached her sister and hugged her like a mother would do to comfort her sad child. The five other Tidmouth Teens, plus Lady, Nellie, Mavis, Donald, and Douglas all watched the scene on with worried and/or sad looks on their faces. Pretty soon, Thomas finally spoke up with an idea on hand.

"Maybe not, but you and Rosie both can always stay with my sisters and myself." he stated thoughtfully. "My parents are both currently away on a business trip for the next month, so I've been left in charge of the house until they return. And I say you and your sister can stay with me. You two can sleep in the guest room."

This earned some shocking reactions from lots of people in the area…but especially from Rosie, Violet, Stanley, and Lady.

"What?!" cried both Lady and Stanley at the same time.

"What did you say, Thomas?" Rosie added, thinking she didn't hear that statement properly.

"You heard me… I'll let you and Violet stay with me for as long as you both like." Thomas replied.

Violet honestly didn't know what to say. This was possibly one of the most kind and generous things someone every said to or offered her.

"You…you would really let me and Rosie stay with you?" she asked, hoping that it wasn't a joke.

"Of course I would." Thomas smiled kindly. "That's what friends would do: Help each other out."

Lady had to add in here: "Listen, Violet. If there is one thing you're going to learn about Thomas, he'll do anything to help a friend in need, even if it means allowing someone else to move in with him."

Rosie and Violet both began to think over it. Everyone else nearby waited anxiously to hear what the Vulcan sisters answer was. Finally, the older sibling turned around up and approached Thomas, took him by his hands, and smiled at him, feeling very grateful.

"We would love to stay with you, Thomas." Rosie said happily, but then became saddened. "But what about our parents? They would never allow…"

Just as quickly, Emily approached and handed her best friend her cellphone.

"Here, just give them a call and ask them." she offered. "If they ask where you're going to stay, just tell them that you're staying with me at my place."

Rosie nodded her head slowly, then she proceeded to call her parents. Thomas looked over to the others, hoping that this idea helps them. After what seemed like minutes, Rosie hung up and looked in Thomas's direction.

"Well?" Violet asked her big sister.

Rosie took a deep breath and gave her answer:

"Our parents said it's okay: We can stay with you, Thomas." she said, feeling thankful.

Everyone gave a happy and relieved sigh, knowing that it was all going to work out. After the New Year's party was all and the new year of 1993 had officially started, the large number of teenagers all began to set off back to Knapford Station.

* * *

Once they arrived in Knapford City, they parted ways with Donald, Douglas, and Stanley. The remaining party of Thomas, Rosie, Violet, Toby, Percy, Mavis, Nellie, Emily, and Lady then took the train back to Ffarquhar Station, then they walked the rest of the way to Thomas's place.

* * *

Percy, Nellie, Mavis, and Toby all departed once they've arrived outside the Billinton household, but Emily and Lady both stayed behind for a minute. Lady had kindly offered two sets of her pajamas for Violet (though they were a smidge bigger, but not by too much) and Rosie. Emily, meanwhile, even gave Violet one of her spare book bags.

"Thank you so much, everyone. This means a lot." smiled Violet sadly. "-because I'm sure Bart is going to destroy all of my things."

"Don't forget my stuff too." added Rosie grimly.

"He's a horrible brother." said Annie about Bart.

"He's not like Thomas at all." scoffed Clarabel.

"Or even Emily!" The twin sisters both said at the same time, referring the dark green-haired girl as an older sister figure to them.

They then took the two Vulcan sisters up to the guest room, while Thomas decided to stay to say goodnight to Lady before going to check on them. Emily, meanwhile, had already left to go back to her own home.

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" Lady asked in concern.

Thomas sighed. "I honestly hope so. Because what Bart did to them all those years must have been bad."

"Well, this is almost just like the time you and the others risked your lives to save me from PT Boomer on the Island of Illusion." Lady brought up. "That's something I'll never forget anytime soon."

"That's right, now we're going to do the same for Rosie and her sister, too."

With that said, the couple shared a quick kiss.

"Good night, Thomas." said Lady sweetly.

"Good night, Lady." Thomas blushed.

The beautiful blonde-haired girl then departed to head back for her home. Meanwhile, Thomas, as soon as he got upstairs to his room, was now feelng so tired out from that night's party (and battle with Bart). He kicked off both of his footwear, quickly laid down on his bed, and immediately fell fast asleep. While inside the guest room, the Vulcan sisters were both sharing the bed (because Violet felt much safer with her older sister). While Rosie was already asleep, Violet was still wide awake. This was because she was busy looking at the same picture of her, Rosie, and Bart she showed the others back on the train, and mainly because she had a lot on her mind.

"What's happened to you, Bart? What changed you?" she asked herself quietly, just before pocketing the small picture. "Oh, why am I even asking. You'll never answer my questions because you'll never change your ways."

With that, poor Violet cried herself to sleep. Unknown to any of the protagonists, however, their troubles with Bart were far from over. Meanwhile, in the middle of the night, someone was standing outside of the Billinton residence very quietly. He wore a trench coat and had a cowboy hat on his head, concealing his face, showing only his glowing eyes.

"He's not going to get away with this…" The figure growled to himself. "He'll pay for what he did to them both."

With that, he departed into the very shadows of the night. Who was that guy you might be asking? Well, we'll find out soon enough.

**To be Continued?**

* * *

And that is the end of part one. How was it? Read &amp; Review please, but NO flames and/or mean/rude comments.


	45. Episode 44

Part two, anyone? That's right, part two of *The Brother* arc is up and running now. As a note for it: Almost NONE of the Rangers morph or summon their Zords in this chapter, about the only one who will morph is Rosie. And Violet also discovers a secret about her sister, too.

And as before, I will go and mention that Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, Power Rangers belongs to Saban Brands, and the original story ideas from the *Sodor High School* fanfic all belong to ThomasZoey3000 (thank you for letting me do this :) )

Okay, enough babbling from me… on with the show!

* * *

**Last Time on Power Rangers: A Humanized Thomas &amp; Friends Tale!**

It was New Years Eve, and Rosie and her younger sister were invited to the big party at the lodge near Muffle Mountain by both Thomas and Stanley, in hopes of helping cheer them up from having to put up with their vicious older brother at home.

However, while the party did initially start off very well for our heroes, it nearly ended in complete disaster due to the fact that Bart had managed to stow away aboard the train leading to the lodge, and then him going and revealing a terrifying secret to the Vulcan sisters that he's kept to himself for a while that almost resulted in him killing Violet. Thankfully, the Rangers were able to intervene and defeat the evil brother, sending him off for now. However, Bart did not leave without going and issuing his most dire and lethal threat ever made to the two Vulcan sisters:

"Remember this, Rosie and Violet: You won't have your guardians to stand by you when you come home, and not even the Power Rangers will be able to save you." he said with complete hatred. "You'll be all alone, and that is when I will finish the job!"

Bart finally teleported away in a burst of fire, laughing with an evil tone in his voice.

As a result of this disastrous event, Rosie and Violet were both forced to leave home and move in with Thomas's family until this whole matter could be sorted out. The only question that remained is who was that mysterious stranger outside of Thomas's house?

"He's not going to get away with this…" The figure growled to himself. "He'll pay for what he did to them both."

With that, he departed into the very shadows of the night. Is he a friend, or is he a foe? Either way, it looks like we're gonna find out starting now.

* * *

**Chapter 44: The Brother (2): The Mysterious Shadow**

**MMPR Episode Basis: N/A**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

By the time school had started up again on the second week of January, Rosie and her sister, Violet, were both still feeling as miserable as can be. As a result of what had happened on New Years Eve, the Vulcan sisters were forced to leave their own home until they can settle things with their older brother, Bart. To that end, Thomas allowed them to stay with him and his family for as long as they needed to.

One morning, Rosie was talking to both Thomas and Lady while on their way to school.

"We've never been away from home for more than an entire day." she commented, feeling sad. "I sure miss my Mom and Dad."

"Cheer up, Rosie." said Lady kindly. "I'm sure we'll get things between you and Bart straightened out soon, then you and Violet could finally go back home."

"Somehow that isn't going to be easy." Thomas sighed unhappily. "After seeing what kind of monster he was, I highly doubt he'll want to talk it out."

Nearby, James wasn't too far away from them. He had noticed his friends and was about to call out to them when he noticed something nearby that had caught his eye. A mysterious figure wearing a cowboy hat and trench coat was hiding within in the bushes, and it looked like he was watching over them like a stalker of some sort.

"Who is that guy?" he asked himself. "I don't know if he's a friend or foe, so I'd better not take any chances."

With that thought on hand, he picked up some snow and packed it into a snowball. Once he was ready, James stood up and shouted out to the figure.

"Hey you!" he called angrily. "What do you think you're doing there?!"

Thomas, Lady, and Rosie each heard the voice of their red-haired friend, and they turned around to see him yelling.

"Who is he talking to?" Lady asked.

They soon got their answer when James threw the snowball - and it hit its target; the bushes. This caused the mysterious man to appear out of those bushes. The trio of Thomas, Lady, and Rosie spotted him quickly.

"That's who James was yelling at." cried Thomas, pointing at the unknown. "All right, who are you, and what do you want?"

The man didn't answer him, he just looked over in Rosie's direction. This caused the pink-haired girl to immediately get into a fighting stance, followed by Thomas.

"You just don't learn, do you, Bart?" she said angrily. "I thought we told you to leave me and Violet alone!"

Thomas and Rosie both were just about to ready their Power Morphers when Lady quickly went and stopped them from trying to morph. This was because there could be some innocent civilians roaming around the area, and thus the two Tidmouth Teens shouldn't take that chance and risk revealing their identities.

"Don't do it, it's too risky." she warned them, before looking back over to the mysterious man and speaking severely to him. "Now get out of here before we cover you in snowballs!"

James wasn't sure what was going on, but he did make a couple more snowballs. He was soon ready to help both Thomas and Rosie fight this guy. However, the mysterious man didn't even make an attempt to attack…he instead looked at Rosie for a minute before turning and walking away without saying a single word. His non-threatening actions left the three Tidmouth Teens and Lady all puzzled.

"What was that about?" asked James, while walking over.

"You might want to ask Rosie." sighed Thomas. "-and just to let you know, it's not pretty."

Rosie and Lady both nodded grimly. James' eyes widened with shock as they explained to him the events of the New Years Eve party.

"Wow, so that's what happened." he commented, feeling sorry for Rosie. "I knew Bart was a huge jerk when I first saw him, but I never knew he was such a monster towards you and your sister."

"Well, now you know." Rosie sighed.

"Should we tell the others?" James asked.

"As soon as we're at school." Thomas replied. "Now, come on, we're going to be late."

As they walked away down the block towards the school, the mysterious man peeked out from behind a building. Despite almost being attacked by them, he looked highly pleased.

"_At least you and Violet both have good friends, Rosie_." he thought to himself, before walking away.

* * *

Later on at Sodor High during lunchtime. Inside the Tidmouth Class, Thomas, Rosie, and Lady were eating and chatting. They were joined by James, Henry, Gordon (who walked on crutches), Toby, Donald, Douglas, and Stanley. Emily and Edward were both not present due to the former hanging out with both Mavis and Daisy for lunch today, and the latter had a lunch date with Jules.

"Rosie." Douglas spoke up. "Hoo auld is yer sister, if ye dornt min' me askin'."

"Thirteen." Rosie answered. "I'm the second oldest of the family at seventeen. Bart and George are both twenty years old, and so are finished with school."

"Whit wis George lik'?" Donald asked.

"He was horrible to me and Violet. He always had a grudge against us because he didn't like having any female siblings." Rosie explained, feeling disgusted with talking about George. "He felt that we didn't belong in the family. Bart was always the kind one - at least until George was sent away, then he became horrid."

"Horrid? I'd say a complete monster." Toby commented.

"Have you heard from George ever since he was sent away?" asked Stanley.

"Not at all - besides, why would George want to talk to me?" Rosie questioned, now sounding very bitter. "He hated me and Violet back then, and I'm pretty sure he still hates us now."

Then there was a knock on the door leading into the hallway. Thomas answered it… and was relieved to see it was Percy.

"Hey, can I join you guys? he asked.

Thomas smiled. "Sure, Percy, you can join us. We're just talking about Rosie's brothers."

Percy walked into the classroom and sat next to Rosie on the left side, taking his own lunch out. Lady, meanwhile, was seated in a corner, eating by herself and looking very concerned, either with the Vulcan sisters or herself, I don't know. Either way, Thomas was the first to notice this.

"You've been quiet ever since lunchtime began." he commented, while walking over. "Is something wrong, Lady?"

"Huh?" The beautiful blonde-haired girl looked up, and saw her boyfriend looking at her with concern. "Oh, no. Nothing's wrong."

To Lady though, something WAS wrong: She thought that Thomas was starting to lose interest in her because he was treating Rosie so kindly. But Thomas had sensed that quickly, and reassured her that even though he's treating Rosie with such kindness, he would never leave Lady for Rosie. Because he personally learned his lesson when he left Emily for Lady.

"_I hope so_." Lady prayed with all her heart that Thomas was right.

Back over at the main table, the other teens were still discussing about Bart…rather heatedly might I add.

"Personally, if I ever see that Bart again, I'd like to give him a piece of my mind - and it won't be pretty." James said, clenching a fist in the process and pounding it into his palm.

"Me too." added Henry crossly.

"If my leg wasn't broken right now, I'd be agreeing with you also." Gordon stated, pointing to his casted right leg.

Rosie looked over to the three older Tidmouth Teens. "Please, you three, don't do something you'll regret." she said sternly.

James sighed in defeat. "Okay then, Rosie. We won't do anything - that is, unless he tries to go and hurt Violet again." It was then he remembered the encounter with that mysterious man earlier this morning. "Oh yeah, does anybody here know who that mysterious man was that we saw earlier this morning?"

"Who?" Stanley quizzed.

"I told you, it's Bart." Thomas stated crossly.

"No, I don't think it was Bart." James shook his head thoughtfully. "If it was him, he would've attacked on sight."

"I think someone else has got their eye on Rosie and her sister." Toby spoke up thoughtfully, having heard of this little story from Thomas and Lady.

"The question is who." Henry added.

"At this point, we have absolutely no idea." commented Percy. "But let's hope that whoever it is, it is friendly at the least."

"Whatever 'he' or 'it' was…we'll have to worry about it later." James then spoke up, while pointing up at the clock. "Lunch is almost up."

After lunch was done, the group of teenagers headed off back to the classrooms for the afternoon classes. Rosie was the first to walk out, she nearly bumped into Spencer on her way out.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" The rich teen started, before looking and seeing Rosie. "Oh, it's you. What are you up to now?"

"Nothing, we were just talking." Rosie insisted.

Spencer had a look on his face that easily said: *I don't believe you.*.

"Sure." he scoffed, folding his arms. "That's what they all say."

Stanley and Thomas both followed out the door, and the former sneered as soon as he saw Spencer.

"Geez, don't you every learn, Spencer?" he asked harshly.

"Stay out of this, Hudswell!" snapped the silver-haired rich boy.

This made Thomas cross. "Back off, Spencer! We're not planning anything. As Rosie had just said; we were just talking. Which, by the way, is none of your business."

Spencer didn't like being told off by those *commoners*, and thus cracked his knuckles like he was readying to fight.

"I can *make it* my business." he threatened.

Just before a fight could break out, Lady exited the Tidmouth classroom next, and likewise, didn't seem very thrilled to see Spencer.

"Oh sure, just like it was your business when you went and tried to discover the secret identities of the Power Rangers." she retorted heatedly. "Don't you try any of your tricks this time, Spencer. Unless you want to make a fool out of yourself again!"

"And by fool, I'm talking about your parents getting mad at you, and Sir Topham Hatt suspending you from school for the rest of the month." Percy said very cheekily, as he came out from the classroom next.

To add insult to injury, the cheeky green-haired boy then did an akanbe (a childish Japanese gesture consisting of someone pulling down one's lower eyelid to expose the red underside towards someone, often accompanied by sticking their tongue out) directed at Spencer. The rich silver-haired boy huffed angrily at him and walked away without uttering another word.

"Thanks, everyone. That was real sweet of you to stand up for me…again." smiled Rosie gratefully. "But I could have handled it myself."

"Hey, everyone needs a little help once in a while, y'know?" Percy winked.

"Come on, guys." James came by. "The bell is about to ring."

With that said and done, Rosie, Stanley, and Thomas followed along right behind James, Lady, and Percy. Gordon (limping), Henry, and Toby were the next to follow them. Edward and Emily both quickly ran over to join them. Donald and Douglas both went a different way to their next class. When school was finally done for the day, everyone in the Tidmouth Class was getting ready to leave as the bell rang. Thomas went over to Percy's desk to talk to him quickly.

"Percy, I need you to do me a little favour; I need you to walk with Lady back to my house and stay there until Rosie and I get back." he asked.

Percy gave a smile. "You don't need to say another word, Thomas, I'm more than glad to help… but I have to ask; what are you and Rosie going to be doing?"

So Thomas decided to explain. "Rosie and I are going to go pick up Violet from Middle School, then we're going back to their house; they need to get a few of their things from there. Mrs. Vulcan called earlier today, and said she had some of their things all ready to go."

"Plus you're going to make sure Bart doesn't attack again, right?" Percy asked, having a feeling what his answer would be.

"That's correct, Percy." Thomas nodded. "If needed, Rosie and I can morph and handle Bart on our own."

"Well, don't worry. I'll make sure Lady gets home safely."

Thomas felt relieved. "Thanks, Percy. I knew I could count on you."

It was then Emily approached and spoke up. "Thomas, do you mind if Stanley, Toby, and I join Percy and Lady at your house?"

"Not at all." Thomas nodded. "Rosie and I will be by once we get Violet and stopped by the Vulcan residence."

Once she had her homework in her school bag, Rosie and Thomas both exited the school to head for the bus leading to Knapford.

* * *

After stopping by the Middle School to pick up Violet, they proceeded down the block to the Vulcan residence. As they walked on towards a bus stop, Violet started to feel scared - scared that Bart might ambush them and attack.

"Rosie, I'm scared." she whimpered. "Bart could ambush us at any time."

"Easy, Violet." soothed Rosie. "We're both here with you."

Unfortunately, she quickly spotted someone nearby.

"It's him again!"

It was the mysterious man again. He was sitting on a bench reading the newspaper.

"**Hey you**!" Thomas's voice called out.

The man didn't jump up in surprise, he merely sat up, turned, and looked at the two Tidmouth Teens and the pre-teen. While his hat covered his whole entire face, the man's glowing eyes showed no signs of hostility in them. Finally, the man walked away after pocketing his newspaper. Thomas and Rosie were both more puzzled than ever with the mysterious man.

"What in the world is with him?" Thomas asked aloud.

"I have no idea." Rosie admitted.

"Come on, Thomas and Rosie, we don't want to miss the bus!" cried Violet, pulling them by their left and right arms respectively.

They ran along right after Violet until they got onto the bus. Now that they were in the bus, they sat down on one of the back seats of the bus.

"Whew, we made it." sighed Rosie.

"Right on time you may even say." agreed Thomas.

The doors of the bus closed, and then headed off for Knapford. As the bus drove alone, Thomas then felt someone holding his hand.

"Um, Rosie?" he whispered, while blushing.

Rosie looked back over to Thomas. It would seem he was blushing and looking downward. Rosie then looked downward too, and noticed something that made her gasp. She saw that her hand was still holding onto his hand. This unknown action made Rosie blush a little bit too.

"Oh, I'm s-so sorry, Thomas, I-I don't know what came over me."

Thomas regained his composure. "It's okay, Rosie. There's no need to apologize."

They were silent all the way through Knapford.

* * *

At last, they arrived at the Vulcan residence. Violet was nervous as she walked up the pathway to the house, Thomas and Rosie were both following along close behind her, making sure she remained protected.

"Go on, Violet." Rosie encouraged. "Knock."

Violet nodded in fear, and then turned back and knocked on the door. The door opened after a few seconds to reveal… Mrs. Vulcan, her mother, much to Violet's relief.

"Hello, Rosie and Violet." greeted their mother.

Violet sighed in relief. "Hi, Mom."

"Hello." Rosie waved. "Do you have our things ready?"

"I sure do, sweetie." Mrs. Vulcan nodded, handing two packed suitcases (one for Violet, and one for Rosie). "All your clothes are in those suitcases. And don't worry about Bart, your father and I punished him after you told us what he did to Violet."

"Thanks, Mom." said Rosie quietly.

The pink-haired teenage girl actually didn't reveal the full details about Bart actually becoming a full blown monster of the underworld. As she didn't want both of her parents to worry any more severely than they were already worrying…and perhaps put them in severe danger too. After the two sisters took hold of their suitcases, she, Violet, and Thomas walked away. Before they reached the road, they heard Mrs. Vulcan calling out to them from the doorway.

"**How does it feel living at Emily's house**?"

The three protagonists stopped in their tracks. Rosie and Violet both cringed slightly at the question…but thankfully the older sister managed to come up with something to tell their mother.

"It's okay. Emily and her family are so kind to us!" Rosie turned and replied back to her mother. "They treat me and Violet like family there."

What Mrs. Vulcan didn't know was that Rosie and Violet were not staying with the Sterlings. They were both instead staying with Thomas and his younger twin sisters (his mother and father were both still away on their business trip). Rosie really hated to lie to anyone, but at this point, there was no other option.

"That's good to hear!" Mrs. Vulcan smiled and waved goodbye to her two daughters.

* * *

Walking down the block, Thomas, Rosie, and Violet soon arrived at Knapford station. There were hardly any trains waiting on the platforms right now. Inside the station, Thomas got three tickets for the branch line passenger train. Afterward, he, Violet, and Rosie each went over to the waiting room to wait for their train and stay warm.

"So, how long do we have to wait?" Rosie asked.

"Not long." Thomas stated. "Hopefully for ten minutes."

Violet looked to the other side of the waiting room and gasped at what she saw.

"Um, guys?" she spoke up nervously. "I think that same man from before is spying on us again."

Thomas looked and saw that Violet was right. There, near the back of the room, was the same mysterious man from before. He was trying to hide his face by pretending to read another newspaper he bought, but both Thomas and Rosie weren't fooled the slightest.

"When will this guy ever learn?" Thomas muttered to himself. "Come on, Rosie and Violet, we'll wait outside for the train."

He grabbed onto Rosie's right hand, and Violet's left hand. The three of them quickly dashed out of the waiting room back outside. The man was dismayed by what they were doing.

"They shouldn't have done that." he groaned with a face palm.

He put the newspaper down on the nearby table and slowly followed them outside. Outside the station, Thomas, Rosie, and Violet were still trying to get away from the mysterious man while waiting for the train to come.

"He's still behind us!" cried Violet.

Thomas and Rosie both turned their heads to look behind them. There, they saw that Violet was correct; they were still being followed. But like the mysterious man had predicted so accurately, they did indeed had far bigger problems ahead of them - Thomas groaned as he was suddenly punched in the stomach, causing him to double down in pain. The two Vulcan sisters quickly stopped running to see their blue-haired friend in great pain.

"Oh no, Thomas!" Rosie exclaimed in horror.

The attacker was quickly revealed to be an evilly laughing Bart…already transformed into his armored form!

"Aw, it looks like I've just harmed another of your loser friends." he said mockingly. "Now I'll finish what I started with you, Rosie. And especially Violet!"

Rosie quickly got in front of Violet to protect her while getting into a fighting stance. She had a BIG risk to undertake: If she morphed now, she might have a chance to stop Bart…but that would also result in her breaking one of Zordon's rules since she had to keep her identity secret from everyone. But if she didn't morph; then she, Violet, and Thomas could possibly be killed by that monster she called a brother.

"Rosie! Run! Save yourself and Violet!" called Thomas, looking up at them weakly. "I'll be fine, just get out of here while you-!"

"**Shut up**!" Bart's voice snapped, stomping a metallic foot onto Thomas's face, silencing him. Then the evil brother got a darkly amused look on his face as a sadistic idea popped into his head.

The blue-haired boy started to cry out in pain as Bart then went and stomped his foot on his face again and again, digging his (Bart) metal heel right into Thomas's face. Rosie and Violet both grimaced from watching this painful act of sadism from their monstrous brother, while the former quickly became lost in her thoughts.

"_If I don't do something now, then we're all going to be killed. But should I expose my secret to Violet or not_?" she thought to herself, becoming frustrated in the process. "_Oh, what am I going to do_?"

As Rosie continued to think of what to do to help Thomas and her sister, she heard Bart start to taunt her. He was motioning both his arms around before flexing them arrogantly, while his foot was also still atop Thomas's face.

"And once I'm done with little boy blue over here, you'll be next, freckles!" Bart boasted. "Then, I will brutally hurt purple head over there, and then your other bunch of loser friends will be targeted by me!"

He then gave a sadistic smile. The sight of the smile made Rosie feel a powerful surge of anger inside her heart. She had seen that incredibly dark smile once before. It was from George a few years ago before he was sent away to Military Camp, and it was from that one time she wouldn't ever forget…nor forgive. It was then Rosie made her final decision on the matter.

"_I'm sorry, Zordon. But Bart has pushed me too far now_." she thought to herself apologetically, before pointing forth and speaking aloud. "Okay, Bart! You want a fight? Well, you've got one!"

Bart looked over with a raised eyebrow in amusement. "Oh? Do pray tell how you plan to fight me while I'm like this?"

Rosie responded by holding up her Power Morpher with her left hand. The sight of her doing this made both Bart and Thomas gasp upon realizing something.

"_No, don't do it, Rosie_." Thomas thought to himself in horror.

"Wait!" Bart cried. "T-that device… t-that means you're a…a-"

Ignoring her monster of a brother's protesting, Rosie circulated her arms around and thrust her Power Morpher forward.

"It's Morphin Time!" she called.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Rosie is seen holding out her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Rosie being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

* * *

Upon morphing, Pink Ranger proceeded to pose her signature pose.

"Pink Ranger, Pterodactyl!" Rosie shouted while raising both arms at her sides then crossing at the wrist in front of chest, bending down and throwing arms back like wings before standing back up and crossing arms as she holds right arm up and back while left hand is held poised near waist.

Bart just watched on it complete shock at what his sister really was. This allowed Pink Ranger to pull out her Power Bow, take aim, and fire an energized arrow to her slight right. She then went and fired a second arrow from a different angle. Pink Ranger then went and fired a third arrow in another angle. The energized arrow went and struck Bart sparkingly and knocked him away. His booted foot also got lifted off Thomas's face, thus freeing the blue-haired boy from his clutches, who then sprung back onto his feet. Now back up on his feet, Thomas limped over to where Pink Ranger and Violet were both standing. Some blood trickled down his lower lip, and the right side of his face looked pretty badly bruised.

"Rosie, what have you done?" asked Thomas unhappily. "Do you realize what you've just did?"

"I do, Thomas. Honestly I do." Rosie replied softly, before going and kneeling down to Violet's level and placing both hands on the shocked pre-teen's shoulders. "Violet, I want you to listen carefully to me. This is what I really am: A Power Ranger."

"Power Ranger?" she blinked. "I've heard of them before, but I've never imagined my own sister was-"

"**WHY, YOU**!" roared the voice of an angry Bart.

Nearby, the evil brother slowly got back up and made his sword appear in his right hand.

"You brats! It's time for a punishment!"

Thomas and Violet both gasped at the sight. Pink Ranger, however, responded by holding up her Blade Blaster in Sword mode.

"You want Violet? You'll have to go through me!" she said firmly, before charging into battle with her brother.

Bart smirked and raced forth to the left. "With pleasure!" he shouted.

Pink Ranger and her evil brother got up close, and they both struck with each other's swords, Blade Blaster to sword, three times before Bart danced around and slashed Pink Ranger's side sparkingly before she could retaliate. He tried to do it again, but Pink Ranger blocked with her Blade Blaster. They shifted around momentarily before Bart broke free and sparkingly slashed Pink Ranger three times quickly and ruthlessly. Pink Ranger was pushed a bit back, but she still didn't want to give up for the sake of losing her sister.

"I'm not through yet, Bart!" Rosie growled with determination.

From there, she brought both her feet together and leaped upward. Pink Ranger now flew through the air, readying her Blade Blaster to strike as she got closer. But Bart merely went and threw his sword upward. Pink Ranger soared through the sky as a sword suddenly went and struck her chest sparkingly, stopping her aerial attack and also making her fall back down. Pink Ranger landed on her front, tilting her head up some as she weakly trying to stand up. It was becoming very clear, however, that Bart just wasn't going to give her a fighting chance.

"Time's up, freckles!" he said gleefully, turning his left hand into an arm cannon. "Say goodbye!"

Bart went and fired several lasers at Pink Ranger, which struck and caused several spark bursts to erupt around her. She was then flung into the air by a massive fireball explosion bursting behind her while shouting in pain. Rosie then landed on the ground, demorphed, and badly injured (thankfully no broken bones, but some facial cuts and bruises were present).

"Oh no!" screamed Violet.

"Rosie!" cried Thomas.

Bart looked at the defeated Rosie and smiled…quite wickedly you may say.

"I expected more from you, seeing as you ARE a Power Ranger." he sneered, kicking her. The blow cause Rosie to flip over onto her front. "Oh well, at least I've had my fun with you…for now."

Thomas angrily rushed forth to try and attack the evil brother in revenge. As he got closer, however, Bart merely motioned his left arm and smacked the teenager away effortlessly. Thomas landed on the ground next to Rosie and laid down on his back in agony.

"Stay out of this, little boy." Bart continued. "I'll have my fun with you yet."

He looked back over to Violet and tossed away his sword, cracking his knuckles in the process.

"Now to finish what I had started. You have no guardians to protect you now, crybaby!"

Violet was now utterly terrified, and started to back away from her monstrous brother.

"Please, Bart. Don't do something you're going to regret." she begged, despite knowing that it was futile.

"I regret nothing! I'm going to enjoy this!" With that said, Bart started running towards Violet, intending on finishing her off. Suddenly, an arm appeared and hit him in his chest, making him stop running to look to his left. "Who the heck are you?!"

The arm belonged to the mysterious man. And while his face was covered up, his glowing eyes clearly showed that the man wasn't too happy right now.

"Your worst nightmare, pal!" he stated heatedly, before looking over to his left. "Hurry and get your sister and friend onto the train. It's coming now!"

Violet gasped and looked to her right. Sure enough, there was the Branch line train coming in. She then looked back over to the mysterious man.

"But first tell me: Who are you?" Violet asked.

The man looked down, making sure his cowboy hat hid his eyes from the purple-haired girl's view.

"Just call me a friend." he muttered softly, before raising his voice sternly. "Now go!"

Violet did as the man suggested. She helped Rosie and Thomas both up, who were both feeling quite injured but could still stand up.

"I'm fine." Thomas said weakly. "Though I have to admit that that brother of yours sure knows how to throw a punch."

"Tell me something I don't know." Rosie replied weakly.

Once they were both back to his feet. Thomas, Rosie, and Violet ran (limped in the case of Thomas and Rosie) off. They entered the waiting branch line train while the mysterious man fought off Bart.

The vicious male Vulcan was armed with his sword from before, swing it left and right. But the mysterious man kept dodging all of his attacks like they were nothing.

"Will you hold still? I want to hurt you!" Bart demanded, growing angrier by the second.

The mysterious man continued to dodge. "You'll never get the chance, punk!" he retorted.

With that, he jumped back a distance and took out a laser blaster from his trench coat pocket and fired two laser bursts. Bart was sparkingly struck and fell down. Over in the train, Rosie, however, had heard what the man said and gasped, thinking she knew who it was.

"It has to be George, he must the one that's fighting Bart." she guessed.

This earned a shocked reaction from Thomas, and especially Violet.

"Are you sure, Rosie?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know." The pink-haired girl sighed, as she opened the door to one of the coaches. "It could be him."

She, Violet, and Thomas got inside. They went over to their seats and watched the fight go on out the window until they heard the conductor's whistle blow, and the train pulled out of the station. Outside, Bart heard the train blow its whistle. Realizing that he was tricked, he stomped his feet on the ground in a fit of anger and posed fiercely afterward.

"Curses!" Bart shouted. "Because of you, she got away!"

"That was my intention all along!" The mysterious man responded, winding a fist up.

He punched Bart sparkingly in the chest, knocking him back. It sent the evil brother rolling along the ground before he got up and teleported away angrily in a burst of fire. The mysterious man then eased up and gave a relieved sigh.

"At least she's safe from you now." he said mostly to himself, before walking away.

* * *

Thomas, Rosie, and Violet soon returned to the Billinton residence. While Violet was just tired out, Thomas and Rosie were both battered and sore from the beatings they had taken. Percy, Stanley, Lady, Toby, and Emily were waiting inside, and they were horrified at what they saw.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Emily. "What happened to you guys?!"

"Another run in with…oh, Bart." Thomas grimaced.

"And Violet now knows." Rosie added.

Toby raised an eye brow. "Knows what?"

Thomas sighed. "That we're the Power Rangers."

Percy, Stanley, Lady, Toby, and Emily all gasped.

"But how?" Stanley stammered.

"I had no other choice but to morph to try and save our lives." Rosie stated. "If I didn't, then we would have been killed."

"Plus I filled her in on the rest of our identities while on the way here." Thomas added.

Violet nodded slowly. Just then, Thomas and Rosie both collapsed slightly from their wounds.

"You two look in pretty bad shape." Stanley commented. "Let's get the first aid kit and treat those injuries."

Soon, Stanley was treating Rosie, and Lady was treating Thomas. All while Violet told Toby, Percy, and Emily what had happened at the station.

"Bart ambushed us outside the station. Thomas got belted down first, and then Rosie morphed and tried to stop him." she explained. "But she wasn't able to defeat him…Bart went and defeated her. Bart then tried to go after me, but before he could attack, that mysterious man showed up and started fighting him."

It was then Rosie also spoke up. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think it was our other brother who fought Bart."

"You mean George?" asked Emily. "I thought you said he hated you two."

"Well, like I said, I'm not entirely sure if it was him." The pink-haired girl shrugged.

Thomas gave a sigh. "Well, whoever that guy was, I'd like to thank him for what he did for us tonight - plus I want to apologize for calling him *Bart*."

Percy had a serious look on his face as he held up his wrist communicator.

"Should I tell the others about this?"

But Thomas held up a hand and shook his head. "There's no need, Percy, I phoned them on the way here and told them everything."

He was referring to Edward, Henry, James, and Gordon. Rosie and Violet then both went upstairs to their *temporary* room with their suitcases. Percy, Emily, Toby, and Stanley each said good night and then headed off for home. Before Lady left, however, she spoke to Thomas.

"Bart really roughed both you and Rosie up quite badly." Lady commented.

"Maybe, but you don't need to worry about me, Lady. I'm okay." he replied. "Rosie should be okay too."

"That's good." Lady said, opening the door. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

The next day (which was a Saturday), she, Thomas, James (Henry and Gordon were both not present), Edward, Percy, Toby, Rosie, Emily, Donald, Douglas were all present inside Thomas's house, they all kept an eye out for the mysterious stranger and for Bart. They didn't want him getting anywhere near Violet.

"Na sign o' that tricky de'il, we haven't seen Bart, richt Douggie?" Donald asked his twin brother.

"Aye Donald, nor we've seen th' mysterious stranger Thomas, Rosie, 'n' Violet met yesterday." Douglas agreed. "Tis lik' trying tae fin' a shadow oan a rainy day.

"I think you mean *A needle in a haystack.*, guys." Percy corrected them.

The Scottish twins gave the green-haired boy a firm stare. This caused Percy to chuckle nervously and back down.

"We'll find him though." Rosie spoke up. "Because I would like to talk about him and ask him how he knows me and Violet."

"Who knows, it might be George." agreed Violet.

"Well, we won't know until we meet up with him again." said Toby.

It was then that the protagonists heard several knocks on the door. Donald and Douglas both stood near the doorway as the door was opened, ready to grab whoever was trying to enter.

"**I know you fools are in there**!" said a voice.

Donald immediately grabbed the collar of the person's shirt and then slammed the person into the wall while Douglas went and closed the door. It wasn't Bart, however. It was actually Spencer…who groaned in pain from getting slammed against the wall.

"Spencer!" exclaimed Edward.

The silver-haired teen rubbed the top of his head wearily. "You didn't need to do that, you know!" he grumbled in annoyance.

"You just don't know when to stay out of trouble, do you?" James questioned, clearly not pleased to see Spencer.

Then again, none of the teens present were very pleased to see that rich boy.

"Ye're a muckle nuisance!" said Donald. "Tis tae leave ye behind I'd be wantin'!"

Douglas stared at his brother. That was the exact same thing Donald said to a bully when they were new to Sodor many years ago.

"What do you want, Spencer?" Thomas demanded. "I've told you before, we're not planning anything against you!"

"I still don't know if you're telling the truth, but that's not the reason why I'm here." Spencer replied irritably. "Let go of me, and I'll tell you everything."

Donald dropped the rich silver-haired boy gently to the ground, but he still had a stern look on his face.

"Talk!" ordered Douglas, his arms folded and waiting to hear the story.

Spencer brushed himself off and began talking. "I'm here because someone asked me to deliver a message to Rosie."

Rosie stepped forward, she was slightly worried about what the message could be.

"What's the message?" she asked.

"Some man in a trench coat asked me to tell you and your little sister, Violet, to meet up with him at Knapford station, tonight." Spencer explained. "He also said that your friends, Stanley and Thomas, can both come along with you two. He said he is going to reveal everything about your brother to you guys."

"Thanks for the message, Spencer." Thomas said gratefully.

"It was nice of you to help us." Lady added, smiling a little bit.

"Think nothing of it." Spencer replied, before a scowl appeared on his face. "Now tell me what you guys are up to and what you have planned!"

"Och, urr ye!?" Donald blurted out. "Ye'r nothin' bit a screechin' 'n' noise whin tis a' said 'n' dane. Spite us wid ye? Tak' that!"

Douglas stood close to the doorway with a firm look on his face as Donald then roughly pushed Spencer until he was out the door. Before he closed the door, he went and said this little line:

"There's mair comin' shood ye misbehave!"

With that, he closed the door in Spencer's face. Inside the house, the heroes were all chatting about the message.

"So, what do we do now?" Toby asked, thinking on what Spencer had told them.

"The mysterious man must be thinking that it's too dangerous to meet up here." Violet said thoughtfully. "That's why he's asking to meet at Knapford."

"So, what are you three going to do?" Emily asked.

After a minute of discussing their plan of action, Thomas, Stanley, and Rosie each raised a fist.

"We'll be there." Stanley replied.

"And if Bart shows up, he's the one who's going to regret his decision." added Thomas.

"Big time." Rosie finished.

Lady felt very worried for her three friends safety, and thus approached them.

"Please be careful." she said. "Don't get yourselves killed."

"The rest of us will wait here for your return." Emily told Thomas. "But like Lady said: Please be careful out there."

"All right, you guys?" Edward added.

Thomas, Stanley, Rosie, and Violet each nodded.

* * *

After riding the city bus to the big city of Knapford later in the afternoon, Thomas, Stanley, Rosie, and Violet set off for Knapford station. When they arrived, the station was quiet. There were no trains and very few people were still around. Violet felt frightened by this atmosphere.

"I'm scared, guys." she whimpered.

"We're here, Violet." assured Thomas.

They walked around slowly and look around carefully just in case Bart was hiding in the shadows. Thankfully, no one seemed to be hiding in the shadows.

"Hello? Rosie, Violet, Stanley, and I are here. Where are you?" Thomas called out.

"**Over here, young man**." replied a familiar voice.

Thomas, Stanley, Rosie, and Violet each looked behind them and saw the mysterious man, still wearing that trench coat and cowboy hat while standing just outside of the waiting room.

"Come over here, there's nobody inside the waiting room!" he gestured.

Stanley, Thomas, Rosie, and Violet all walked over to the waiting room and headed in. The mysterious man looked around the station, then he closed the door.

"Were you looking for Bart?" Violet asked.

But that question made the mysterious man shake his head. "He's not Bart." he said. "That boy that's been trying to hurt you, young Violet, is your other brother, George."

That made Violet gasp. "What?" she shook her head in disbelief. "No. No, you're wrong, my Mom and Dad sent George away to Military Camp."

"No, they've sent the wrong boy there." The mysterious man stated seriously.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Thomas.

As she heard the man talk, Rosie started to realize something about his voice…something faintly familiar to her.

"Wait a minute…I recognize that voice." She walked over and tilted the man's hat upwards, revealing his face slightly, and Rosie was just stunned to say the least. "Oh, my gosh…"

"The brother you have at home is George." said the mysterious man, while his hat lowered to cover his face once again.

Stanley looked rather fed up with their questions being unanswered. He wanted the answers here and now. From there, the gray-haired boy walked over and started to angrily shake the mysterious man by his coat collars.

"Who on earth are you?!" he demanded.

The shaking caused the man's hat to eventually fall off his head (and reveal his concealed face). The hat slowly dropped down until it was now on the floor. Stanley then ceased shaking the man and back away from him with a stunned look on his face, with Thomas, Rosie (still), and Violet looking equally stunned. The man looked exactly like Bart…except with a knife-like scar on his left cheek.

"I…I am Rosie's brother." he stated. "I am the real Bart."

Thomas, Rosie, Stanley, and especially Violet, all stared at the man in complete and utter shock. This was something that they did NOT expect.

**To be Continued?**

* * *

And there you go, another chapter all finished. If any of you readers have read ThomasZoey3000's version, then you'll probably have seen this coming from a mile away, and if you haven't… then I suggest going to check it out. For it is one of the best humanized Thomas stories you'll ever read here on this site.

And again; do Read &amp; Review if you can, but please NO flames and/or mean/rude comments, they hurt me.


	46. Episode 45

Ready for part three, everyone? Well, I hope you are, because I certainly am. This new chapter features the final battle against Rosie and Violet's monster of an older brother, and also sees the return of an old friend (or sibling) of the Vulcans, and even a brand new power up for Thomas.

WARNING! There's some violence and blood present in this chapter, so some viewer discretion might be advised.

And as before, I will go and mention that Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, Power Rangers belongs to Saban Brands, and the original story ideas from the *Sodor High School* fanfic all belong to ThomasZoey3000 (thank you for letting me do this :) ).

Okay, here we go! Beware, for this is my LONGEST chapter, yet. And now, as of editing, it's the longest chapter of the whole entire story, period.

* * *

**Last Time on Power Rangers: A Humanized Thomas &amp; Friends Tale!**

As school started back up for everyone, the Tidmouth Teens (mainly Rosie and her sister) were being stalked by a mysterious man wearing a trench coat and a cowboy hat, but no one knew if he was either a friend or foe. Thomas was convinced that the man was Bart, but Rosie wasn't so sure about that.

Later after school, Thomas, Rosie, and Violet traveled to the Vulcan residence to pick up some stuff that belonged to the two Vulcan sisters. But on their way back to the station to catch the next train so that they could return home, they were ambushed by Bart, who had somehow managed to find them. The evil brother easily belted Thomas aside first and then vowed to destroy both Rosie and Violet next, forcing Rosie to morph and reveal her identity as a Power Ranger to her younger sister.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Rosie is seen holding out her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Rosie being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

* * *

But despite morphing to try and save herself, Violet, and Thomas, it just wasn't enough. Pink Ranger was still outmatched against Bart, and got defeated very quickly by him. Bart was then just about to kill Violet when the very same mysterious man suddenly showed up. Revealing himself to be a friend, the man held the evil brother off long enough for the trio to quickly get on the train and escape.

"Curses!" Bart shouted. "Because of you, she got away!"

"That was my intention all along!" The mysterious man responded.

Meanwhile, an injured Thomas, Rosie, and a simply tired out Violet finally managed to return back to the Billinton residence where they told the others all about Bart and the mysterious man. The next day, the teenagers were all paid a visit by Spencer, who had a special little message for Thomas, Stanley, Rosie, and Violet.

"Some man in a trench coat asked me to tell you and your little sister, Violet, to meet up with him at Knapford station, tonight." he explained. "He also said that your friends, Stanley and Thomas, can both come along with you two. He said he is going to reveal everything about your brother to you guys."

So they left the house yet again. This time they went back to Knapford Station. There, the mysterious man revealed who he really was.

"I…I am Rosie's brother." he stated. "I am the real Bart."

Our heroes were deeply stunned beyond belief, mainly because they did NOT expect any of this. What's going on? Well, the whole story will be revealed now.

* * *

**Chapter 45: The Brother (3): Siblings Reunited**

**MMPR Episode Basis: N/A**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

Violet stared on in complete and utter shock. "B-bart, is that-?"

Suddenly, Bart went and covered her mouth when he heard a sound of some sort.

"Shh, quiet now and stay down." he warned.

Thomas, Stanley, Rosie, and Violet all quickly got down on their knees behind a large sofa while the real Bart hid away from the door. A second or so later, the fake Bart (now known as George) came into view. He was looking around the area furiously.

"I know they're around here." he said to himself. "Once I find those three losers, I'll give them a punishment they won't ever forget."

George stood near the door, looking around the empty station. Violet, who was huddled next to Rosie, was deeply worried that he would come walking into the room and find them - but to everyone's relief though, George merely walked away when he couldn't find anyone inside. This allowed everyone to emerge from their hiding places once the coast was clear.

"Okay, we're safe now." sighed Bart, before turn to Violet and Rosie with open arms and a bright smile. "Come here, my sisters."

Rosie and Violet both walked slowly forward, Violet was especially nervous. However, her worries all went away though when she stood real close to Bart - allowing him to wrap his arms around her and give her a hug. Violet, once she realized who he really was, almost felt like crying right here and now.

"It is you, you really are Bart." she sobbed.

Rosie also joined in the hug, for she was also very relieved that it was her real older brother.

"Oh, Bart. Thank heaven you're back."

Thomas just stood and watched on in shock, while Stanley looked just about as stunned.

"Do you mind explaining what's going on here?" The blue-haired boy asked in complete confusion.

"Right now, my head feels like it's going to burst!" The gray-haired boy added with a soft groan, as he felt a headache coming on.

Bart stood up, as Rosie and Violet both broke away. "Oh, of course, you both deserve to know everything - but we can't talk here though. Lots of people will be coming in soon to catch their trains. But I know of a good spot where we can talk. Follow me."

Thomas, Stanley, Rosie, and Violet all followed Bart out of Knapford station. They walked all the way to a restaurant found not too far away from the train station.

* * *

It didn't take them long go inside to the restaurant, find a table to sit at, and to order what they wanted to eat.

"This one is on me." Bart offered. "Is that okay with you four?"

"Well, if you say so." Thomas shrugged, before looking to Violet. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still shocked." The young purple-haired girl admitted. "For a long time, I've believed that the boy at my house was Bart and yet - here's Bart and he's saying George is the brother that stayed. I'm confused."

"Me too." Rosie agreed.

"Confused? I'm perplexed!" groaned Stanley, feeling like his head was hurting him right now. Perhaps it was from his earlier headache?

"Well then, while we're waiting for our meals to arrive, I'll tell you four everything you need to know." Bart stated.

The three teenagers and the lone pre-teen all nodded, and thus Bart began to tell his story.

* * *

Flashback

Various sequences of a younger Rosie, Violet, and Bart were being shown.

"**As you've already figured out. Rosie, Violet, and I had all a strong bond when we were younger. I cared about them and they cared about me, Violet especially looked up to me as her hero**." Bart narrated.

"**And as of now, I still do**." Violet interrupted for a moment.

Sequences of the Vulcans living in New York City years ago were then shown. Bart was walking from the kitchen into the living room when he heard a cry and a mean laugh. To his shock and anger, the crying came from Violet, and the laughing had come from George. His twin brother had just deliberately pushed and shoved the young purple-haired girl down for no good reason at all, possibly just to amuse himself. This made Bart very cross, so cross, that he went and tackled his twin brother to the ground, starting a rather brutal fight between the two of them.

"**George, however, never liked Rosie, and he especially didn't like Violet. He hated having a sister or two in the family and thought it would be fun to hurt or mock one or both of them every chance he got. But every time he tried, I always stood in his way, and that often resulted into huge fights between us. Sometimes outdoors, sometimes in public places, and sometimes we even fought inside the house**." Bart continued to narrate, this time he sounded rather grim.

End Flashback

* * *

Thomas and Stanley both felt very bad from hearing about those incidents.

"Rosie often wisely said to me that I shouldn't fight my own brother." Bart recalled. "but I simply said to her: *I know I shouldn't fight, but I fight to defend you and Violet both from him. Because I would never forgive myself should anything happen to my cute sweet sisters*."

"You've got the cute part right." Stanley said aloud, while looking at his girlfriend while love struck.

Rosie blushed upon hearing the *cute* comment from her boyfriend and smiled lovingly at him. Bart could instantly see and tell that Stanley and Rosie were together as a couple, and that made him feel very happy for both of them… but it was right then Thomas spoke up and ruined the moment.

"So, what happened next?" he asked. "And how did you get that scar on your cheek?"

And so, Bart went on with his story.

* * *

Flashback

Back in New York City. Inside the old Vulcan residence, Bart and George were both busy fighting for the umpteenth time. This time, however, the latter had finally gone too far. Because in this little confrontation, he was armed with a razor sharp knife.

"**One time, during another fight with George, he finally went too far." **Bart narrated. "**He was armed with a knife this time around**."

George swung the knife in an attempt to slash Bart, but the good brother kept dodging. George grew angrier and angrier from missing until he turned to look at Rosie and Violet. They were both watching the battle with worried looks on their faces. Seeing that they were very vulnerable, he decided to go hurt them instead.

"**He kept missing me, so he decided to turn his attention to Rosie and Violet**."

He was about to bring his knife down upon one of them. Suddenly, Bart quickly jumped in between them…and he took a slash right to the side of his face. Bart fell down onto the ground, and he began to writhe on the ground and shout in agonizing pain, streams of blood seeped through the deep cut. Rosie and Violet both watched what had just happened with absolute horrified looks on their faces (Violet even started crying). George, meanwhile…gave a very evil slasher-like smile, not feeling or showing any signs of regret over his vicious deed. Rosie saw that smile, however, and from here on out, she would never forget nor forgive it either.

"**Just as George was about to bring his knife upon them, I jumped in his way and took a slice to my left cheek**." Bart continued. "**Leaving a deep bloody cut there that would remain to this very day**."

Later on, after getting Bart checked over (it would seem that the knife cut on his cheek would indeed remain as a scar, forever) and making sure he would be okay, Mr. and Mrs. Vulcan both scolded George severely for what he had done. Now that they knew that he (George) had finally gone too far this time around with his actions, decided to do something about it. Mr. and Mrs. Vulcan both ultimately decided that it would be best for George to leave home until he reformed his attitude.

"**After knowing that he had went too far this time, our parents decided to send George away to Military Camp in hopes that he would become a well behaved person**."

"**Then why did you go instead of George**?" Thomas interrupted briefly.

George was in his room later that night, thinking of a plan to ensure that he stayed and Bart was sent away instead, eventually getting an idea and an evil smile on his face with what he had planned. Still armed with his knife, he first went and made a scar on his left cheek (to match Bart's) and then put a bandage on it. And then, while Bart was asleep that night, George sneaked into his room to snatch some of his clothes and put them on. once he was wearing Bart's clothes, he then approached the sleeping Bart and took his bandage off, exposing his scar. Then he took some flesh coloured makeup and smeared it all over Bart's cheek, making it seem like no scar was ever there.

"**You can thank George for that. Half of the time, our parents could never tell us apart, plus George knew this and decided to take advantage of it.**" Bart narrated, quite angrily this time. "**So you see, the night before he was suppose to be shipped away, he made a scar on his left cheek to match mine, then he sneaked into my room, took and put on some of my clothes, and then applied some makeup on my scar, making it disappear and seem like I never acquired it at all**."

The next morning, all chaos had broken loose in the house hold. Bart was being dragged away by Mr. Vulcan, while George (who was wearing Bart's clothing) stood by the doorway with his eyes closed and his arms folded. There was a devious grin on his face, knowing that he had won this time around.

"**Next morning, he came out wearing the same clothes I was wearing**." Bart continued. "**He then framed me by telling our parents that I was trying to hurt Rosie and Violet again. I told them that I wasn't George, but they didn't believe me. They thought I was George, seeing as he had a scar on his cheek and I didn't - they dragged me out of the house and sent me off to Military Camp where I've been ever since**."

End Flashback

* * *

Bart had finally finished his story, just as their food came.

"Now, I hope that explains everything that has happened." he concluded.

"It does." Thomas nodded slowly.

"Yup." agreed Stanley.

Rosie then reached into her purse and pulled out Violet's busted up doll. Bart looked very surprised to see the doll all destroyed.

"Look, Bart. George did this to my doll." Violet spoke up sadly. "The very one you and Rosie got me when I was very little."

"Oh no." Bart was saddened to see this happen. "I knew how much you loved that doll, Violet." He smiled suddenly, however, and pulled out a present from his nearby backpack. "But maybe this will make up for it."

Violet carefully unwrapped the wrapping paper and gasped happily. For inside the present was a little purple and pink teddy bear with a red bow on it.

"I hope you'll like it."

Violet got up from her seat, and hugged her brother tightly. "I love it, thank you so much Bart!"

"You're very welcome, my dear sweet sister."

Rosie felt so happy after hearing and seeing what Bart had done for Violet that she nearly burst into tears herself. Thomas and Stanley both watched and just smiled to themselves. After they were all done eating, Bart kept his word and paid for their meals and they left the restaurant.

* * *

The young adult (Bart), three teenagers (Thomas, Stanley, and Rosie), and pre-teen (Violet) all traveled back to the Vulcan residence. Bart took one look at it when they arrived and gave a little whistle of admiration and approval.

"Nice little place. I do miss our old home in New York City, but it's still nice." Bart smiled slightly, but then his face grew serious. "Now, what do you say we go inside and pay George a little visit? I've been meaning to have a little talk with him."

"Let us shall." Stanley smirked.

"Just let me go make a little call first." Rosie offered.

Bart nodded (not knowing that his sister was a Power Ranger), and so she ran off from the driveway to find a place to use her communicator and contact some friends.

* * *

Back inside the Billinton residence, much of the remaining protagonists (Donald and Douglas had both left at this point) were patiently waiting for Thomas, Rosie, Stanley, and Violet to all return safely. The nearby clock on the wall was ticking away until the big hand struck *12* and the little hand struck *3*, meaning that it was now 3:00 in the afternoon.

"How long were they gone for?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Its been three long hours." Emily answered. "I'm starting to get worried."

"Me too." agreed Lady. "They should have been back by now."

"I just hope they haven't bumped into Bart." Edward spoke up. "Who knows what might happen if they did."

"Ditto." James agreed, collapsing onto a comfy chair.

At that point, everyone heard a beeping noise coming from Emily's wrist communicator. The dark green-haired girl went and answered it, kind of knowing who it was that was calling her.

"Yes, Rosie?"

"**Emily. You, Percy, and Toby need to come down to the quarry, right now**." Rosie's voice simply said. "**Thomas, Stanley, Violet, and I have found out that that mysterious man is really my good brother, Bart, and that the one living with me and Violet is really George, our other brother. And right now, he's is on the run**!"

"What?" Emily and the others couldn't believe their ears.

"**This is our chance to stop him for good, so hurry down here**!"

With that, Emily turned off her communicator, and then looked over to Percy and Toby, and gave a nod to them both.

"You heard Rosie, George is on the run and heading towards the quarry." she said to the two boys. "This could be our chance to stop him once and for all."

"You got that right!" Percy nodded.

"Then let's do it!" Toby declared.

Emily smirked and nodded right back, before looking over to Lady, James, and Edward. "You three wait here." she told them.

"Okay, but be careful." Lady warned.

"And good luck!" added Edward.

"Kick that jerk's butt, guys!" James threw in, as he gave a thumbs up.

The three Tidmouth Teens then left the house, while Lady, Edward, and James watched on, hoping that their friends succeed in defeating George.

* * *

Back outside the Vulcan residence. Rosie, Stanley, and Thomas all walked up the sidewalk first with Bart and Violet both following close behind. Rosie took a deep breath and knocked on the door - a minute later, her mother was the one who answered the door.

"Hello, Rosie. Hello, Stanley. And hello, Thomas. What brings you three here?" Mrs. Vulcan greeted.

"We're kind of looking for Bart, Mom." Rosie answered. "Is he here?"

"**Who is it, honey**?" came Mr. Vulcan from the kitchen.

"It's Rosie and some of her friends." replied Mrs. Vulcan, before turning and calling out to *Bart*. "Bart, you've got company!"

"**I'm coming! Who would want to bother me now**?!" came the rumbling of George's nasty voice.

He walked into the kitchen looking very grumpy, but a sly smile crept onto his face the moment he saw Rosie.

"Well, well, well. Look who's come back." George snickered wickedly. "I knew you'd return here, freckles. And since you're here, then so must be that crybaby you call a sister - well, now it's time I taught you both that lesson…"

Violet whimpered a little as she stood near her big sister, who then laid a hand to her back for comfort.

"**Not before I teach you your lesson**!" came a voice faintly familiar to George.

Stanley, Thomas, Rosie, and Violet all stepped aside. George kept a sinister smile on his face, thinking that whoever it was that was with them, it didn't really matter, for he was invincible and could never be beaten in a fight. But what he saw approaching him, turned his look from sinister to complete shock. Why? For it was the real Bart now standing before the evil brother.

"I have returned…George!" The good brother announced.

George was actually shocked to see him initially, but he quickly smirked and decided to play Bart in order to deceive his parents. Likewise, Mr. and Mrs. Vulcan both didn't seem to believe the real Bart.

"You're not Bart!" Mr. Vulcan shouted. "This is Bart. You're George. We've sent you away to Military Camp to improve your attitude!"

"And I thank you for sending me to Military camp, I actually learned quite a bit while I was there." Bart smiled a bit, before frowning. "Sadly, I have to tell you that you've sent the wrong son there, I am the real Bart and he's George."

"He's lying!" George looked over to his parents briefly, before looking forth to Bart and pointing accusingly. "He's George!"

"Is that so?" Bart raised an eyebrow, before looking over to his mother. "Have you noticed a difference in his behaviour since you sent me away?"

Mrs. Vulcan seemed stunned to hear something like that come from *George*. "Y-yes." she nodded.

"Yet, the real Bart was always well mannered and very kind to everyone." Bart continued. "Which includes his younger sister, Rosie, and especially towards his baby sister, Violet, so how can he change from good to bad as soon as I was sent away? The answer is simple – you've sent the wrong boy to Military Camp."

"Nice try, George. But your sneaky trick won't work." George teased, wagging the index finger of his left hand. "We all know who you really are!"

"There is one way to prove it - we'll let Violet here prove who is who." Bart retorted, pointing to the youngest Vulcan. "Whoever she hugs is the real Bart."

George mentally cursed on his luck. Violet grew frightened though, but her older sister gave her support.

"Go on, Violet. It's okay, we're all right here if you need us." Rosie assured her.

"You've got this one." Stanley added.

Violet slowly walked into the house, and looked at the two twin young men.

"Honey, which boy is the real Bart?" asked Mrs. Vulcan calmly.

Violet looked over to the boy at the far end of the hallway, he was snickering quietly to himself, thinking she would hug him. Then she looked back to the boy that stood in the doorway and gave an encouraging smile. Violet smiled and walked over towards him, then she gave him a big hug.

"You did it, Violet." Bart smiled.

Mr. Vulcan smiled, while Mrs. Vulcan almost burst into tears. Both parents approached their long returned son and embraced him.

"Oh, Bart. We're so sorry, we didn't know." Mrs. Vulcan sobbed.

"Please forgive us, son." added Mr. Vulcan, feeling guilty.

"Nah, that's okay - it's like I said before, I thank you for sending me there, I learned quite a bit while I was there." Bart admitted with a smile, before looking serious and turning to face a seething George. "And now, it's time you and I had that little talk, George. I've heard you've been picking on both my sisters again, you've destroyed Violet's favourite doll - the very doll that Rosie and I both gave to her when she was only six years old, and you've even tried beating up Rosie's closest friends, too. I bet you thought you could get away with it, didn't you? Well…today I'm going to prove you wrong."

Having been found out, George screamed in anger and defeat, and then ran out of the house. Bart, Stanley, Thomas, Rosie, and Violet all quickly left the house and chased after him. They were not going to let George get away with all that he has done.

* * *

George quickly ran into the quarry, aiming to try and escape from his pursuers. He ran until he was near the edge of a cliff. It was a long way down the cliff, so that way was definitely out of the question for him. George then turned around and tried to escape again, but found some people standing before him. Those people were Percy, Toby, and Emily, each surrounding and looking like they were waiting for the evil brother to arrive.

"Going somewhere, Georgie?" asked Percy teasingly, with folded arms.

"Blast you!" snarled George, as got into a defensive pose.

At that point, Thomas, Rosie, and Stanley each ran in and joined up with their teammates.

"Perfect timing, you three." Stanley said to Percy, Toby, and Emily. "As a team, we can take George down here and now."

"Care to do the honours, Rosie?" Thomas offered, giving her a chance to lead the morphing call.

"With pleasure, Thomas." The pink-haired girl gladly accepted.

Just as quickly, the six Tidmouth Teens all held out their Power Morphers, with Rosie standing in the center and leading the call like Thomas allowed.

"It's Morphin Time!" she called.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Stanley: "Dragonzord!"

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

The six Rangers stood in the quarry, looking to the upper left, and they quickly all began a roll call.

First was Red Ranger. "Red Ranger, Tyrannosaurus!" Thomas shouted as he poses with both arms up, crossing to a pose to the left, then a final one to the right.

Second was Green Ranger. "Green Ranger, Dragonzord!" Stanley shouted while posing with both arms up, crossing to a pose to the right, then a final one in the center.

Third was Black Ranger. "Black Ranger, Mastodon!" Percy shouted as he goes from posing to the left, to posing to the right, in all three motions.

Fourth was Blue Ranger. "Blue Ranger, Triceratops!" Toby shouted while crossing both arms in front of face before posing down in a crouch, then another to the left.

Fifth was Yellow Ranger. "Yellow Ranger, Sabertooth Tiger!" Emily shouted as she punches left hand forth, right hand down, left hand down with right arm up behind her in a pose. Then quickly punches with right hand downward, before thrusting left hand outward, right arm curled behind.

Last was Pink Ranger. "Pink Ranger, Pterodactyl!" Rosie shouted while raising both arms at her sides then crossing at the wrist in front of chest, bending down and throwing arms back like wings before standing back up and crossing arms as she holds right arm up and back while left hand is held poised near waist.

Red Ranger and Green Ranger, standing side by side, ceased their posing and mirrored each other as they went into a new pose, followed by a final, arm out pose.

"We are…" Thomas and Stanley both began.

Then all six Rangers posed fiercely against the quarry mountain.

"THE POWER RANGERS!" The six Rangers finished with a battle cry.

George was absolutely angry at this point. So much, that he began motioning his arms around while speaking madly.

"I don't care who the cotton-pickin' heck you all are." George roared. "No one can stop me, not even you blasted lot!"

His body began glowing all white in response. When the light finally dimmed, George had went and transformed into his armored form, and he posed fiercely. In a side angle, out of randomness, he let out a very threatening growl in the process, barring some sharp fangs in his mouth. It was also then Bart and Violet both ran into the quarry. While Bart didn't know that his younger sister and her friends were the Power Rangers, he was pretty shocked to see George's new form.

"Is that George?" Bart demanded. "H-how did you-?!"

George heard the footsteps of the new arrivals, and turned around to face them (but mainly to his goody-good twin brother). Once he finished turning around and saw who it exactly was, the evil brother smirked evilly.

"Oh, so you want to know, eh?" George sneered. "Fine, my goody-good brother. It began shortly after the recent Christmas holidays."

* * *

Flashback

Set about a day after the events of *The Yolk's on You!*, but before *A New Years Brawl*. George was taking a walk through Knapford, minding his own business… well, if you want to call him deliberately pushing people aside whenever they tried to walk right past him minding his own business. Either way, as he walked down the streets, George turned and entered a nearby alleyway for no apparent reason. While walking through the alleyway, it was when his eyes caught onto something lying on the ground.

"_Hello, what do we got here_?" he asked himself.

The thing that was lying on the ground looked like a necklace of some sort, with a red jewel crusted in the center.

"_Huh, looks like a necklace_." George scoffed, before smiling greedily to himself. "_But seeing as someone dropped it and didn't bother to pick it up, I guess it's now mine_!"

He picked up the necklace and hid it inside his coat, before he sneakily made his way out of the alleyway. Unknowingly to him (or anyone else for that matter), however, the necklace was slowly amplifying his already black heart, making him grow more and more stronger, evil, and insane than he already was.

"**That snazzy necklace I found in one alleyway in the city seems to grant me an armored-like battle form and even increases my strength to an almost unmatched level**." George narrated. "**It looked so cool, that I decided to keep it all for myself**."

End Flashback

* * *

"Using my sick new power, I planned to eliminate Rosie and Violet both for good…at least until freckle's friends here intervened." George stated madly, remembering the battle back in New Years Eve. "Thus, I'm planning on making each and everyone of them my next targets when I'm through with killing both of my pathetic sisters…and you too, Bart!"

He began to laugh maniacally, motioning both his arms outward in the process. Near the cliff's edge, the six Rangers all shuffled in position, stunned at what they've just heard and also seen. Bart and Violet, meanwhile, both reeled back and gasped in horror when they've heard George make his evil vow. It was now that the heroes knew that George had become truly insane (It was obvious that the pure evil in his heart had completely taken over). Pink Ranger, however, pointed forth at her monster of a brother, while Green Ranger and Black Ranger both stood by her side.

"Well, guess what, George? It's not going to happen." she said firmly, making a fist and pounding it into her palm. "Not so long as we're around!"

"Got that right!" agreed Emily, while nodding quickly.

"Face it, George, you're outnumbered!" Thomas stated hotly, while Blue Ranger, who stood beside him (to the right), nodded in agreement. "So you might as well just give it up right now, before you get hurt."

"SILENCE!" George shouted furiously, stomping the ground fiercely. "Now that you all have made me really mad…IT'S TIME FOR A PUNISHMENT!"

All of a sudden, a small squadron of Putty Patrollers appeared out of nowhere and in front of him. But how is this possible? I thought they were only the minions of Rita? Not a clue how he can do that, but apparently, it's very apparent that George can indeed summon them at will. Regardless, they charged forth and a battle ensured.

Very quickly, Bart and Green Ranger both teamed up and fought off the Putties in order to keep any of them from trying to attack Violet. Meanwhile, George had much of his attention towards the five main Rangers.

"Bring it on!" he dared, doing a *bring it on* gesture with his left hand.

Raising their Blade Blasters in Sword mode, the five main Rangers charged to their left, into battle. Having gotten up close, Yellow Ranger slashed at George with her Blade Blaster, who blocked the blow and, with an extra burst of strength, he winded up his right fist and punched Yellow Ranger in the face, knocking her back. The force of the punch sent her flying through the sky, crossing over the bright sun. Yellow Ranger soon landed safely into the arms of Blue Ranger, but they were both knocked back due to the force of the attack that came from the evil brother. Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger both landed and rolled along the ground before getting into weak crouching positions.

"He's so strong!" Emily groaned.

"That's quite the statement." Toby remarked.

Nearby, Pink Ranger went and shifted her Blade Blaster from Sword mode into Gun mode. She immediately took aim and proceeded to fire white and blue bursts straight at George, but he blocked them the laser bursts with his right hand and reflected them right back at Pink Ranger, causing explosions. Reverse angle as Pink Ranger was flung about by sparkily bursts around her.

Black Ranger was then seen running towards someone in the distance. But it was not George Black Ranger was running towards, however, but rather Red Ranger, as his booted right foot stepped into frame. As his teammate got closer to him, Red Ranger started to kneel towards the ground. Once Black Ranger finally got close enough to his target, he bought both his feet together and leaped up. He jump flipped through sky and crossed over the sunny sky. Red Ranger continued to kneel down and wait patiently before getting his hands into position. Black Ranger flipped in midair as he got closer towards Red Ranger… eventually, both his (Black Ranger) feet landed right on Red Ranger's hands, who then gave his (Black Ranger) feet an extra boost.

"Ali-oop!" cried Thomas.

This sent Black Ranger soaring back into the sky. This time, he was flying towards George. Now armed with his Power Axe instead of Blade Blaster, Black Ranger brought down his Power Weapon while spreading both his legs out. He brought the Power Axe onto George as he (Black Ranger) landed in front of him (George), thus slashing him (George) sparkingly in his chest, and he fell back. George fell down and rolled along the ground and got in a weak crouching stance. Black Ranger quickly leaped back some and landed nearby in a weapon holding pose.

"Had enough, yet?" Percy taunted.

George weakly stood up, watching the Rangers (which also included Green Ranger) regroup in the distance before him.

"Not a chance!" he cried angrily, struggling to stay on his feet.

Green Ranger watched his teammates as Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Black Ranger all raised and aimed their Thunder Slingers (not as the Thunder Slinger/Blade Blaster combination ones) forward and began to fire several golden beams to the left rapidly. George stood motionlessly as he got blasted by a big bright burst of sparks, making him shout out in pain. The force of the blasts sent him rolling along the ground again until he was back in his weak crouching stance, his chest was now smoking hard from the significant damage he took.

"I won't lose to you lot!" George snarled.

He got back up and started to look over to his right. There, George noticed that Bart had defeated most of the Putties he had summoned, but was still busy fighting the rest of them (which wasn't many)…and he (George) noticed that Violet was also left unguarded. This brought a small smile onto the evil brother's face.

"Now's my chance!" George said to himself.

He summoned his sword and raced to the right. In his POV, George was closing in fast on Violet, when she suddenly turned her head and noticed her evil brother with a frightened gasp. Nearby with the Rangers, however, Pink Ranger had also noticed this and dropped her Thunder Slinger in horror. She began reaching out in protest, and ran forth in dramatic slow motion.

"VIOLET!" screamed Rosie, expressing great concern for her sister's safety.

"Rosie, wait!" exclaimed Toby, but was too late.

Pink Ranger soon got between Violet and George, just as her evil brother sparkingly slashed her chest and side once and twice, each of those blows were in slow motion. For the finishing touch, George held up his sword and slashed it down once more. Pink Ranger didn't even have time to react and such before she was sparkingly struck by that final, devastating blow. Those combined blows caused Pink Ranger to turn around in slow motion and start spark bursting several times in rapid succession as her brother stood before (or was it behind?) and posed with his sword.

"ROSIE!" screamed Violet, with complete and utter terror in her voice. "NOOOOO!"

It was too late, Pink Ranger screamed in agony as she continued to spark burst some more until she fell forward onto the ground. She landed right onto her chest in the process of the fall, and then tried turning around and getting up, but she couldn't summon the strength to do so and fell unconscious. George stood over Pink Ranger as she forcefully demorphed back into Rosie in the process, causing him to slowly walk over. Once he was close enough, George brought his left foot and pressed it down on his younger sister's neck as he stood triumphantly. Meanwhile, Bart, who had finally finished off the rest of the Putties, had witnessed his other sister getting seriously hurt and was just as horrified about it as Violet was.

"ROSIE, NO!" he screamed, worried greatly for his younger sister.

George, meanwhile, didn't show any remorse for his murderous action and only happily taunted his down enemy.

"You deserved that, freckles, for trying to protect your little crybaby of a sister!" he mocked with sadistic delight. "You couldn't stop me before, and you certainly didn't stop me now!" With that said, George erupted into evil laughter.

That cruel and monstrous tactic didn't go unnoticed by the other Rangers, who only stood nearby and watched on in pure shock.

"No! Rosie!" cried Thomas.

George then turned his attention to Violet, readying his sword as he started walking away from Rosie and towards her (Violet).

"Now then…you're next, crybaby." he said menacingly. "Nothing will be able to stop me from finishing my job! Now your friends. Not Bart. And certainly not Rosie!"

Violet was so frightened by what had happened to her sister that she couldn't even try to move and escape. George only continued to slowly walk forth until he got close enough. He then stopped walking and started raising his sword up into the air. The sword was soon high up over his head. George was just about to finally bring it down and kill his youngest sister when he was sparkingly struck by a few green laser bursts. The force of the laser bursts sent him rolling along the ground and a pretty good distance away from Violet.

As it turned out, the bursts and blasts had come from Green Ranger and his Dragon Dagger, and judging from his body language at the moment, he clearly was NOT a happy camper.

"Stay away from her, you monster!" snarled Stanley. There was a rage filled growl his voice.

George quickly rolled back onto his feet, and then proceeded to make a very rude gesture with his arms.

"Stay out of my way, Green Ranger!" he ordered, before pointing over to the unconscious Rosie nearby. "Not unless you want to end up like your little pink girlfriend over here!"

At this point, Green Ranger looked over to Red Ranger (who was now armed with his Power Sword), feeling more angry than ever before.

"Thomas, you have to finish him here and now!" he commanded fiercely, before going and forcefully grabbing Red Ranger's free hand. "You can use my power to do it!"

With that said, he went and placed Red Ranger's hand onto the Dragon Shield's center diamond shape, causing green energy to shimmer on the said shield. As Green Ranger continued holding Red Ranger's hand to his chest, the golden shield shimmered green, before sending a yellow light down Red Ranger's body, transferring the Dragon Shield over his shoulders and chest, the armbands included, and a black holster on his left hip. Red Ranger had become the newly powered Armored Red Ranger. Green Ranger then released Red Ranger's hand from his chest and handed him the Dragon Dagger.

"With the power of the Green Ranger now at your disposal, you're more powerful than ever before." Stanley explained, while giving the weapon to his leader, who gladly accepted it. "Now go and finish George here and now!"

Armored Red Ranger briefly raised the Dragon Dagger up near his helmeted face while nod-talking slowly.

"You're right, Stanley. I will finish him right now." he said quietly, before he posed ready to fight.

With new-found confidence, Armored Red Ranger rushed forth, away from his teammates and right towards his enemy. George fired several balls of red energy from his hands at the approaching Armored Red Ranger in response, but the energy balls all merely bounced off against the Dragon Shield, spark bursting the ground around him as he continued to run towards George. Of course, this was all much to his great shock.

"WHAT THE-?!" cried the evil brother, recoiling back from his failed attack.

In dramatic slow motion, Armored Red Ranger ran some more towards the evil brother, crossing both his weapons together before spreading out both his arms as the Dragon Dagger glowed green and the Power Sword glowed red respectively, the whole body was outlined with red energy. As soon as he got close enough to his very much hated enemy, Armored Red Ranger went and slashed his glowing Power Sword into George, causing him to crackle with blue electricity. Armored Red Ranger then slashed George in the other direction with his glowing Dragon Dagger. And in doing so, turned his back to the evil brother, posing with both weapons in triumph as George began spark bursting multiple times.

George screamed in agony as he spark burst some more before finally falling forward onto the ground in defeat. Armored Red Ranger then eased up with both weapons as the other four Rangers regrouped behind him.

"Way to go, Thomas!" cheered Percy.

"Way to show him!" added Toby.

As Black Ranger and Blue Ranger both congratulated their leader for winning the battle, the Dragon Shield (as well as the armbands) all vanished from Red Ranger and all reappeared equipped onto Green Ranger just like from before. Yellow Ranger then turned her head to the left, brought a hand to her mouthpiece, and gasped.

"Rosie!" Emily exclaimed in shock.

The four male Rangers also turned to the left and gasped also.

"Oh my!" Toby cried.

The Rangers ran over to where Bart, Violet, and a badly hurt Rosie were. As they all approached, Violet had started to kneel down to where her big sister was lying. Rosie had several bruises and scratches on her face, along with a deep cut (blood could be seen seeping from it) above her left eye, a black eye on her right eye, and some blood dripped down her lower lip. All in all, Rosie looked pretty terrible.

"Rosie…" whispered Violet. "Are you…okay?"

Rosie managed to move her head to look at her purple-haired sister.

"Yeah." she said weakly. "Just a little b-bruised."

Violet's eyes welled with tears. "Oh, Rosie, you're hurt." she sobbed. "You nearly got killed because of me."

"Hey." Rosie chuckled slightly. "Whoever said being a Power Ranger was easy?"

Then it was Bart's turn to kneel down to tend to his badly hurt little sister.

"Are you going to be okay, Rosie?" he asked. There was some sadness in his eyes.

"I…think so." groaned Rosie, trying to get back up onto her feet. Quickly, the pain in her wounds and upper-body shot up like fire, thus forcing her to lie back down.

"Hey, Rosie. Don't try to move." Percy advised. "You're too banged up to try and stand."

"Rosie, thank you for saving me." Violet said to her sister sincerely.

Rosie managed enough strength to try and sit up and face her sister with a warm smile on her face.

"Not a problem." said the pink-haired girl. "You're my sister, and I love you very much. I'd even give my life up to protect you."

Violet nearly started crying right here and now. Just then, she went and wrapped her arms around her big sister and embraced her gently, being careful not to aggravate her injuries. Bart then kneeled down and joined his two younger sisters in the warm hug. The five other Rangers all watched nearby with warm expressions in their body movements.

"Aww, how sweet." Emily gushed.

"It sure is, Emily." agreed Percy, placing a hand on Yellow Ranger's shoulder.

"**Yeah right**!"

The Rangers all instantly snapped out of their thoughts and looked nearby. It was then they noticed that George, with his body still smoking from all the damage he took from Armored Red Ranger's devastating finisher, was weakly trying to stand back up nearby. Despite the beatdown he took, he still wasn't done.

"You all think I'm down for the count, do you?" he continued. "As if! This is just the beginning of our battle!"

Some thunder cloud crackled with bluish electricity, and erupt with a downpour, not of rain, but of multiple bolts of unnatural lightning.

Bluish lightning poured down upon George, causing him to glow and then grow gigantically, towering above the Rangers and innocent civilians. George looked down at the civilians and Rangers and began laughing absolutely insanely. Bart, Violet, Rosie, and the five standing Rangers all looked upward.

"What now?" asked Percy.

"What now?!" Thomas repeated, his voice sounding slightly more forceful. "What else is there we can do?!"

"Thomas is right. We need the Pterodactyl to form the complete Megazord." Toby added, looking over to Violet, Bart, and Rosie. "And the one who controls that Zord is out of commission right now."

"What about the Dragonzord Battle Mode?" Emily asked. "Can't we use that combination?"

"Unfortunately, someone needs to stay and make sure that Bart and Violet here are both safe and sound." Stanley pointed out.

Knowing that Green Ranger was right, Red Ranger looked over to Yellow Ranger, Black Ranger, and Blue Ranger.

"Then I guess we're on our own." he said grimly.

From there, the first four core Rangers began reaching to the sky and summon together, while Bart, Violet, and Green Ranger all stood back and watched.

"Come forth! Mighty Dinozords!"

From the middle of nowhere, the nearby ground began breaking open to reveal bursting flames from within a fault line. A crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord came rising up from the volcanic crevice, roaring, as flares of greenish fire burst up to either side, causing mist and heat to spray about it.

The Mastodon Dinozord exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. It was also then shown walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert. It continued to drive through the desert, approaching from the distance.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. It was then shown sprinting through the jungle. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery. It soon started running through the air, hitting the ground and then kept racing along the horizon.

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Yellow Ranger leaping up solo into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Ready guys?"

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Yeehaw! I sure am!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Triceratops, armed and ready!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"Let's push this guy off our island!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Then let's move out!"

The Mastodon was shown walking through the snowy fields of the arctic. In the Mastodon cockpit, Black Ranger made a fist with his left hand, then pointed ahead, and then he pointed his right thumb at himself, before making another fist and grabbing the controls with both hands.

"You've had it, George!" Percy declared firmly. "Let's see how you like my deep freeze!"

The Mastodon began to exhale an icy breath from its trunk. But as the winter wind started to blow in around him, George was ready for it as he pointed while gesturing.

"Nice try!"

He brought his feet together and jumped up. George jumped into the air, thus causing the winter wind blowing in from across the scene to sweep in…over absolutely nothing in its path. In the Mastodon cockpit, Black Ranger dropped his fist, flailed his arms, and fell back into chair in defeat.

"Shoot!" he cried. "I've missed!"

The Triceratops appeared within the sands of the desert. It opened its mouth while dashing through the dirt. In the Triceratops cockpit, Blue Ranger gestured his left arm back, and then forth.

"No worries! Emily and I've both got this one!" said Toby bravely.

The Sabertooth Tiger was shown sprinting through the jungle. In the Sabertooth Tiger cockpit, Yellow Ranger turned to the right, talking with a hand gesture, before facing the front and making a fist movement.

"Right!" Emily agreed, before giving the command. "Fire away!"

The Triceratops went and folded up its own tail into a cannon. Then, from a distance, it fired laser bursts from its folded up tail. This was followed by the Sabertooth Tiger firing a yellow beam from its own folded up tail. George, however, raised his right hand, and blocked the oncoming beams of energy with his palm, and then he fired a laser beam right back at them. In the Mastodon cockpit, it began bursting with sparks, jolting Black Ranger about. In the Sabertooth Tiger cockpit, it began bursting with sparks, jolting Yellow Ranger about. In the Triceratops cockpit, it began bursting with sparks, jolting Blue Ranger about.

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger started to look around worriedly after hearing his teammates screams.

"Percy, Emily, Toby!" he cried, before looking forward and pounding both fists together and then forth. "Okay, George, it's on!"

The Tyrannosaurus angrily gestured both its arms for a brief moment, growling, and then started to bend over to its right. This caused its tail to come swinging right in. The Tyrannosaurus smashed George sparkily in the chest, before it went and sparkingly slashed him again. It then tried to whip its tail at George again, but he ducked and rolled along the ground until he got back up and was behind the Tyrannosaurus. The Tyrannosaurus staggered back a bit with its chest smoking, but then it started to bend over into the opposite direction, swinging its tail yet again. This time, however, George avoided injury by grabbing hold of said tail between both hands.

"That all you've got?" he asked with glee.

Suddenly, he was now lifting and swinging the Tyrannosaurus overhead by its tail and began spinning it around quickly. George made three revolutions before releasing. The mighty Tyrannosaurus then fell onto the ground, shaking the whole quarry up profusely. In the Mastodon cockpit, Black Ranger clenched his fist in frustration and pounded on the dashboard angrily while nod-speaking seriously.

"This is ridicules!" he complained. "If only Rosie and Stanley were both here!"

In the Sabertooth Tiger cockpit, Yellow Ranger turned to the right, talking with a hand gesture, before facing the front and making a fist movement.

"I know." Emily agreed. "We're all taking a major pounding here!"

Back on the ground level, Bart, Green Ranger, and Violet were all watching the battle unfold and they clearly grew worried for their friends' safety.

"This isn't looking too good, huh?" Bart groaned.

"No, it isn't." Stanley admitted grimly. "Without Rosie, they're doomed."

"We can't lose faith, you two." Violet spoke up. "We can't think that they'll lose. We need to have faith in them."

"I know that." argued Stanley. "But it's-"

Suddenly, he was interrupted when they each heard Rosie stir and moan.

"Rosie?" came from Bart.

The pink-haired girl tried to slowly stand up, despite her injuries. While the pain from her wounds was unbearable, she didn't want to give into them. This caused Green Ranger to grab her by both arms, showing great concern for his teammate (and girlfriend).

"What are you doing?" Violet asked in surprise, approaching Green Ranger and her big sister.

"I have to…help them." said Rosie wearily. "They…need…me."

"You can't, Rosie!" protested Stanley. "Not in your current condition. You could die!"

"Can't you see what's happening, Stanley?!" Rosie shouted. "Unless I join them now, then it'll be all over for each and everyone of us!"

Violet then went and gripped her sister's arm in concern. "Are you sure you can do this?"

Rosie looked at her purple-haired sister and gave a confident smile.

"Positive!"

Back at the battle, George was busy gloating over his win against the four Dinozords.

"You see? You fools weren't a match for me at all!" he said arrogantly. "And now, to finish you all off while you're down and out!"

All of a sudden, the Pterodactyl Dinozord flew in and fired blue electricity from its wings while strafing. George's evil laughter got interrupted as he spark burst from the attack. From there, he got knocked onto the ground, quaking the quarry a bit. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger was surprised to say the least.

"Was that the Pterodactyl?" Thomas exclaimed. "If it was, then that must mean-?!"

The Pterodactyl Dinozord flew low above a mountain valley towards the battlefield ahead. In the Pterodactyl cockpit, Pink Ranger gave a weak thumbs up.

"Hey, guys! Hope I didn't miss out on too much of the action."

In the Triceratops cockpit, Blue Ranger was very surprised to hear from his teammate to say the least.

"Rosie!" cried Toby.

In the Sabertooth Tiger cockpit, Yellow Ranger was equally surprised to hear from her teammate.

"But we though we told you to-!" Emily started to speak, but was interrupted.

"**Stay put? Not when you guys were getting pounded**." Rosie's voice came from the dashboards.

"But, Rosie-"

In the Mastodon cockpit, Black Ranger was silent as he listened to what Pink Ranger began to say. In the Triceratops cockpit, Blue Ranger was silent as he listened to what Pink Ranger was saying. In the Sabertooth Tiger cockpit, Yellow Ranger was silent as she listened to what Pink Ranger was saying.

"**Listen, everyone. I know you're all worried about my health right now, but believe me, I'll be fine.**" Rosie's voice spoke. "**For now, let's team up and bring my evil brother down for good**!"

The five Dinozords were now racing along in formation, making it appear the Tyrannosaurus was chasing after its own four-course dinner. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger wasn't initially sure if he should listen to Pink Ranger's words. But ultimately, he nodded quickly before going and moving the controls forth.

"Okay, Rosie. If you're really sure…" Thomas sighed, and then gave the command. "Everyone, let's bring them together!"

The Tyrannosaurus's eyes gleam several times as yellow lightning struck about, and the Sabertooth Tiger and Triceratops legs slide into position at its base. The Rangers were all now in the main cockpit of the Megazord. Red Ranger gestured a fist to his chest, and then grabbed the controls with both hands.

"Powering up Megazord Battle Mode!" Thomas commanded.

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

The Pterodactyl chest plate and the Mastodon arms and back all connected with blue electricity to the already-formed Tyrannosaurus head and top of the Megazord. The fully formed Megazord body then began to fold up into a standing position, all while still racing to the left at a swift speed. A flash of yellow energy soon erupted as it now completely stood, thus becoming the living Megazord, posing battle ready amid the dusty wind.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

Down below, Green Ranger went and pulled out his Dragon Dagger from his holster. He then held it up to his mouth piece while Bart and Violet both stood and watched him nearby.

"I need Dragonzord power!" Stanley called out, as he began to play the Dragon Dagger.

From a nearby forest, the Dragonzord rose up above the treeline, roaring as a burst of dust shot up to the right. Soon, it finished rising up from behind the forest, where it then raised both arms and roared loudly as a second dust cloud burst up to the left.

George raised his arms up fearlessly at the sight of his two opponents.

"Think you're tough, eh?" he sneered. "Well I'm tougher!"

The Dragonzord and the Megazord both posed battle ready, and then slowly marched forth, side by side. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger raised his right fist, the team nodded their heads and then turned to their controls and get to work.

"Okay, guys. Let's finish him here and now!" said Thomas confidently.

"Right!" agreed Toby, Emily, Percy, and Rosie.

George spread both his arms up, posed, then rushed forth briefly and jumped high into the sky, landing against the Dragonzord and the Megazord, sparkily slashing them both away. They staggered back, chests smoking, but they recovered and then posed battle ready. George rose up, spreading his arms high, and then rushed at the Zords, motioning his arms maniacally.

He pranced over, ducking under the Dragonzord's tail, blocking the Megazord's kick, gets his own kicked blocked by the Megazord, ducking under the Dragonzord's tail again, then sparkily slashing it, then it faced the Megazord again and pushed it aside. The Megazord stumbled back as it steadied itself, chest-smoking, and then prepared to pose with both arms.

Down below, Green Ranger, looking to the upper right, raised his left fist to talk to George briefly.

"Not so fast, George!" called Stanley, who then whipped his Dragon Dagger around and played it like a flute.

The Dragonzord started to walk forth, then it paused, spread out both arms with a quick roar, then turned to its left, bending down and whipping up tail. The Dragonzord sparkily slashed George with its tail, then it tried to do it again but the evil brother ducked and rolled under. George and the Dragonzord both get in an arm lock, but eventually break off. George kicked, the Dragonzord blocked, George kicked with other leg, the Dragonzord blocked, George punched, yet again the Dragonzord blocked and then preemptively slapped George sparkily away, sending him falling and rolling along the ground, struggling slowly to get back up and face front.

The Dragonzord spread its arms out and roared victoriously, as the Megazord joined its side and posed battle ready. Down below, Green Ranger lowered his Dragon Dagger and makes a triumphant fist.

"Let's finish him, guys!" Stanley offered.

In Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger nod-spoke while everyone else looked forth, then to their stations as Red Ranger looked to the upper left and summons.

"Right!" Thomas agreed. "We need the Power Sword, now!"

A sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The Power Sword then impaled the ground while surging with electricity, and when the Megazord tried to grip its handle, it couldn't get it with its left hand, so it grabbed the sword instead with its right hand. The Megazord then gestured its Power Sword into a battle ready position, ending with it surging out a shining prism effect from its tip.

Inside the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers raised their right arms and they made slashing downward motion.

"Ready, guys?!" Thomas asked.

"HYAH!" Toby, Emily, Percy, and Rosie cried out in union.

The Megazord motioned its sword, pulsing with lightning and electricity, powering it up while raising it upward into the sky, which surge with a reddish storm. George watched this happen…but he just rushed on forth like he wasn't concerned at all.

Under the reddish sky storm, the Megazord lowers sword to its left, and slashes horizontally from the right to left, leaving a visible trail. George gets slashed by sword, which caused him to leap off the ground, sparks and pulses of energy are released, until he hit the ground, exploding massively, which turned into an added burst of sparks and a fireball, leaving only lingering smoke with red electricity and kicking up a major dust storm too.

In the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers each made a gesture of happy success.

"All right!" cheered Thomas. "Did we get him?"

The dust storm that kicked up when George landed on the ground soon cleared away. When it finished clearing up, it was shown that George…was still standing like he wasn't even affected by the Power Sword finisher!

"SURPRISE!" he called out.

In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers lowered their arms as they looked up to the left, clearly stunned by what they saw.

"No way!" wailed Percy.

"He survived?!" added Rosie.

"Even after that beating he took?!" Toby concluded.

George then spread his arms, and then held them out, firing three fireballs from both of his hands. Both the Dragonzord's and the Megazord's chests suddenly sparked and burst, and then the ground erupted into a bright burst of sparks. This made them stumble off into a mountain behind them. In the Megazord cockpit, it shook violently as the Rangers threw their arms up, as four bright spark bursts occurred in the consoles around them, flaring to white after the fourth. George watched all this happen as he gestured around and spoke to his enemies cockily.

"Please, you all thought a sword slash to my chest would be enough to defeat me?" he asked arrogantly. "PLEASE! I've been working out for years, plus that special necklace of mine also vastly increased my stamina, thus making me nearly invincible." George then went and slapped his butt in a taunting matter. "Nice try, though."

The Megazord quickly got up off the mountain and hurried over and helped the Dragonzord onto its feet. In the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers continued to look to the left in distress, thinking that all was lost. But then, Red Ranger made a fist in bitter determination.

"We're not finished yet, George!" said Thomas seriously, and then turned to the left and reached to the sky. "I call upon the power of Titanus!"

Titanus suddenly sped through a mountain of stone, smashing it amid a dust burst, crashing through to the other side before slowing down. The Megazord then proceeded to jump into the carrier Zord's already-ready and open back cavity. In the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers raised and crossed their fists at the wrists, and then placed their fists into left palms, giving left thumbs up in unison.

"Ultrazord, power up!" cried the Rangers in union.

Green electricity crackled about as the top half of the Dragonzord lowered itself onto the Titanus-based Megazord, forming the Mega Dragonzord. All of this finished completing the Ultrazord formation.

In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looked upward and pointed briefly with his left hand while nod-talking quickly.

"It's all over for you, George!" Thomas said firmly, this time he really meant it.

George was actually looking terrified at the sight of the mighty Ultrazord. Obviously, he knew that it was all over for him now. So he started backing away like a coward, begging for mercy it would seem.

"H-hey! C-can't you fellas take a joke?" George asked nervously.

In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger lowered his fist, nod-talking slowly and seriously. Clearly, he was showing that he wasn't going to let George off the hook for what he (George) did to him (Red Ranger), his friends, Rosie, and Violet from New Years to now.

"Not a chance, George." Thomas said severely.

With that said and done, he then lead his team in spreading their elbows out, and then doing the Nazi salute.

"LOCK-ON AND FIRE!" shouted the five Rangers in union.

The Ultrazord slowly rode to the slight left of the canyons, firing bluish beams from the Dragonzord's shoulders and Titanus's side cannons, orange blasts from the Megazord's chest cannons, and Titanus's mouth. George let out a scream of agony as he got burst by a fireball superimposed over him, which flared out, leaving him twirling amid sparks. Upon falling onto the ground, he then erupted into a quick but bright explosion, with a spark-burst chaser thrown in. This time, however, George was gone for good.

The Ultrazord finally came to a stop at the end of the quarry, having run out of road to drive on.

* * *

Back on the ground, George was shown to be alive and lying on the ground, back in his human form and back to his normal size. It would seem he lost all his power due to his necklace's jewel being destroyed by his giant form's destruction, as he was also looking heavily injured (cuts, bruises, etc.) and tired out, because he was panting hard. George soon opened his eyes weakly and looked up. And there he saw it; he saw Bart looking down on him pitifully. It just filled George with disgust and anger.

"You've got your chance, go for it." he said coldly. "Kill me if you want."

Bart frowned and started to raise a fist up like he was indeed going to strike. George then closed his eyes and braced for the impact from his goody-good brother. But a few seconds later, Bart's face softened up and stopped his attack while shaking his head slowly with a heavy sigh. This made George open his eyes and gasp in surprise. Why didn't he (Bart) attempt to attack him (George)?

"No." Bart replied, sounding surprisingly calm. "I would never kick a man when he's down. You're still family, George, even if you are an irredeemable monster."

And he began to walk away from George. Nearby, Violet and the six unmorphed Tidmouth Teens all watched this scene with surprised looks on their faces. But it was right there and then George immediately saw a chance to hurt Bart right back, as he slowly got up onto his feet. There was a look of pure hatred burning in his eyes.

"If you won't hurt me, then I'll hurt you!" he roared with rage.

With that said, George began to run forth, aimed himself straight at his brother. Soon, he was heading into a running kick with one of his steel toed boots sticking out. Violet was the first to notice this and started to run forth in protest.

"BART, LOOK OUT!" she cried out to her brother.

As George got close enough, he managed to go and instead clip into Violet's right leg with his steel toed boots, making her groan in pain as she fell onto the ground while holding onto her leg in agony. She had gotten past her sister and friends and acted like a shield in between Bart and George. This was much to the evil brother's surprise.

"You foolish girl, why did you get in the way?!" George demanded.

"I won't let you hurt my big brother." she whimpered in pain, looking up at her evil brother. "He's stood up for me many times in the past, and now I'll do the same for him!"

George laughed in self amusement. "Then you're more foolish than I thought you were."

Rosie, despite her own worse injuries, immediately got right up to her evil brother's face. An angry look had crossed over her face.

"No, she isn't!" she yelled heatedly. "It's you who is the fool, George! You care little for your own siblings. You only care about yourself and power-!"

"SILENCE!" bellowed the evil brother in anger.

Rosie tried to back away, but she was too slow and late. It was then George went and punched Rosie across the face so hard that she fell back. The pink-haired girl continued to fly backwards until she landed on the ground near the cliff edge, and then fell unconscious. This was all much to her friends' and sisters' shock and Bart's anger.

"Heh, so much for freckles." George snickered, before looking over to the wounded purple-haired pre-teen. "Now for Violet."

"You will do no such thing!" shouted Bart, finally losing his temper with his evil twin brother as he slowly walked right on over. "You know what both Rosie and Violet did for me just now? That's a little something I'd like to call *caring for others*, which is something that you'll never understand." He looked in Violet's direction and smiled briefly. "Thank you, Violet, it was very sweet of you and Rosie to try and defend me."

Violet was still holding onto her leg and grimacing in pain, but still managed a quick flash of a smile to her older brother. Bart's smile then vanished as he then went and grabbed a hold of George by his shirt collar, lifting him up in anger.

"And as for what you just did to Rosie just now, I won't let you get away with it!"

George tried to break free, but his worn out strength and Bart's own strong grip prevented him. The good brother then raised his free fist and went and punched it forth. Slamming the fist right into George's stomach. This made the evil brother's eyes widen in pain and shock before they closed. Then Bart dropped the now defeated and unconscious George onto the ground.

"You are a disgrace you know that?"

A car then pulled up nearby, and coming out of both ends were Mr. and Mrs. Vulcan. Bart walked over to Violet and he kindly picked her up and carried her into the car. Nearby, Thomas and Emily both grabbed hold of the unconscious Rosie's feet and arms respectively, lifted her up, and brought her over to the car too. While Mr. Vulcan and Mrs. Vulcan both went and got George…

* * *

Later on at the Vulcan residence, a few people could be seen walking down the street. Inside the kitchen, Mrs. Vulcan was looking over Violet's right leg and applying a little bit of medicine and a bandage to it.

"Just a small bruise, nothing too serious." she told her youngest daughter.

Mr. Vulcan was applying some ointment to Rosie's face (mainly to the cut above her left eye), and she was wincing from the pain.

"There, there, Rosie." he said calmly. "You're almost done."

"OW!" The pink-haired girl grimaced from the ointment, just as a bandage was then applied to the cut. "Gee, thanks, Dad."

"It was very brave of you Violet and Rosie to stand up to him, thank you." Bart smiled at his two younger sisters.

He went and wrapped his arms around them again and hugged them, and they hugged him back. Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Stanley all watched with big smiles on their faces.

"This little moment reminds me of when they were kids." Mrs. Vulcan said to both Thomas and Stanley. "It's good to see that they still get along quite well."

"I'll agree to that." Thomas replied.

"Ditto." agreed Stanley.

Eventually, when George finally regained conscious, both of his parents scolded him severely for his tricks, hurting and/or trying to kill Rosie and Violet, attacking their friends, and for causing all sorts of trouble.

"Since you still haven't learned to behave yourself, we are going to send you to Military Camp." said Mr. Vulcan crossly. "And this time we will make SURE that you are sent."

"No, not me, send George!" George protested, pointing frantically at Bart, who only shook his head.

"Trying to pull that stunt again, George?" asked Bart in bemusement. "Well it's not going to work this time."

"You're going tonight." Mr. Vulcan said severely, before looking over to his good son. "Bart, do you mind watching over George for a minute? I just need to get a few things, because I will personally take him to Military Camp."

"Of course, Dad." replied Bart politely.

With that confirmed, his father went up to his room to get some things. Once he returned, he proceeded to take the real George away.

"Have fun at Military Camp, George!" called Bart and both Vulcan sisters, as they each waved goodbye to their brother.

"And make sure you listen to every instruction!" Bart added cheekily. "They don't take kindly to those who disobey the rules!"

George snarled in extreme anger under his breath as his face went beet red in humiliation as he and his Dad left the house.

"You three haven't seen the last of me!" he shouted from the doorway. "I'll be back somehow! You'll see, YOU'LL SEE!"

"**Be quiet, George**!" Mr. Vulcan's voice snapped, pulling his son out the door.

And the door closed shut. Once they were gone, Mrs. Vulcan then turned to Bart while looking positively ashamed.

"Bart, honey." she started. "I'm so sorry for not believing you for-"

"It's okay, Mom." Bart interrupted. "I'm just so happy to be home with you, Dad, Violet, and Rosie again."

Mrs. Vulcan left the kitchen for a minute, and then Bart then walked over to Thomas, Stanley, Emily, Toby, and Percy…but he mainly spoke to the first two teens.

"I want to thank you, Thomas and Stanley, for protecting my sisters." he said gratefully. "You two are very brave young men. And I think we could become great friends."

Bart held out his left and right hands, Thomas held his right hand and shook hands with Bart, while Stanley used his left hand to shake Bart's left hand.

"We're always glad to help a friend in need." Thomas stated.

"For sure." Stanley added.

Nearby, Emily, Toby, and Percy each nodded in agreement. And then Bart dropped a small bombshell:

"I also still can't believe that you guys and Rosie are really those Mighty Morphin Power Rangers."

This earned some shocked gasps from the six Tidmouth Teens. Just as quickly though, Bart quickly raised a hand up calmly, silencing them.

"But don't worry." he continued. "Violet and I won't tell a soul."

With that, Bart and Violet both left the kitchen to go upstairs to catch up on the old times, thus leaving Thomas and the other five Tidmouth Teens alone. Stanley went ahead and checked his watch.

"Wow, look at the time." he said out loud. "We'd better get home before Edward, James, Lady, Annie, and Clarabel start to really worry."

"We'll come by later with the rest of your stuff, okay?" Thomas said to Rosie.

"Okay, Thomas." Rosie nodded. "Thank you so much for letting me and Violet stay with you."

"Anytime." Thomas replied, while giving a thumbs up.

With that, the six Tidmouth Teens all left the house and headed off for Knapford station. This left Bart and Violet both alone to talk and catch up on old times.

* * *

After another forty minutes of travelling, the six heroes finally reached the Billinton residence. Inside the house, Lady, James, Edward, Annie, and Clarabel were all still patiently waiting for them (while also looking greatly worried by now). Soon, the front door opened and the six Tidmouth Teens arrived safe and sound. Lady, James, Edward, Annie, and Clarabel were all greatly relived.

"Oh, Thomas!" Lady cried, as she ran over and embraced her boyfriend. "Thank goodness you're safe!"

"Easy, Lady." said Thomas calmly.

"We're glad you're all safe." Edward spoke up, also sounding relieved.

"So, what happened?" asked James. "Is everything okay now?"

"Let me put it this way…" Percy stated, before raising his voice triumphantly. "WE CAME! WE SAW! WE KICKED SERIOUS BUTT!"

Toby chuckled. "I think what Percy means to say is that George has been defeated."

"And lost all of his power too!" Stanley added.

"That's great to hear!" smiled Edward.

"Still, who would've guessed that the mysterious shadow person was the real Bart." Emily pointed out. "While the boy living with Rosie and Violet all those years was none other than their horrible, monstrous brother, George."

"Certainly surprised me." Rosie admitted.

"Either way, he's gotten his just desserts." Stanley said. "Maybe when he gets out of Military Camp in the next ten or so years, he'll be a well behaved person."

"Well, we won't know for quite a while, Stanley" Thomas chuckled. "Now, who's hungry? I'm cooking tonight."

"Me!" announced Edward, Rosie, Lady, James, Stanley, Emily, Annie, and Clarabel.

"We are, but Toby and I are off to meet Mavis and Nellie for dinner." Percy said.

"We'll see you guys at school on Monday." Toby added.

With that, Percy and Toby both left the house. This left the rest of the Tidmouth Teens (and Thomas's sisters) to all enjoy themselves this evening. Annie and Clarabel both went upstairs to complete their homework. While waiting for dinner, Edward, James, and Emily each watched some television in the living room, while in the background (the dining room that is) Stanley and Rosie both set the table. In the kitchen, Thomas and Lady were both busy cooking dinner (Lady even used some of her magic powers to help make it go by faster).

"Later, Stanley and I both have to go drop off Rosie and Violet's stuff back at their place. Do you mind helping me?" Thomas asked Lady.

"I don't mind at all." Lady agreed, while smiling. "I'm always glad to help you, Thomas."

But she blushed slightly when she saw Thomas giving her a flirting smile.

"_She looks cute when she blushes_." Thomas thought to himself.

After a while, dinner was finally ready (Ravioli, Spaghetti and meatballs, Lasagna, Caesar Salad, and Garlic Bread). Annie, Clarabel, Edward, James, Stanley, Rosie, and Emily all sat down to eat, but they still politely decided to wait for Thomas and Lady. Speaking of Thomas and Lady, they were both upstairs in the guest room getting all of Rosie and Violet's things ready to go. Once they were all finished packing up, they went to join their friends downstairs in the kitchen for dinner.

"Italian food." James smirked, while sniffing the food…which smelled wonderful of course. "Good choice tonight, Thomas."

"Thanks, James." Thomas replied, feeling humbled by the compliment.

After dinner had finished, and everyone else had gone home (minus Stanley, Lady, and Rosie), Thomas, Stanley, Lady, and Rosie all left the Billinton residence and went off for the Vulcan residence with the Vulcan sisters' things. Upon arrival at the house, Rosie and Violet both went and introduced Bart to Lady before the three siblings invited Stanley, Thomas, and his girlfriend inside for some hot chocolate, cookies, and other yummy baked goodies. It was safe to say all was back to normal on the Island of Sodor.

**The End?**

* * *

And that's the end of my greatest arc yet (Thank you again, ThomasZoey3000, for letting me adapt), what did you readers think? Read &amp; Review if you can, but please NO flames and/or mean/rude comments, I don't like them.


	47. Episode 46

Whew! After doing that three part arc, I might need to take a break from this story… but that cannot happen right now. The next chapter is ready for viewing, and even posted on my 24th Birthday too :)

Anyway, this chapter is mainly an original material based one,a Valentines Day episode, with some elements from the MMPR episode *On Fins and Needles* (and by extension, Zyu2 footage) are present, and Thomas's relationship with Lady also becomes rocky too. How so? Just read and find out ;)

A small warning; this is probably not my best chapter to date (I pretty much ran out of original chapter ideas) but I did my best to make it believable and entertaining. And there is no Zord fight present, it has been cut out because I wasn't aiming to add one for this chapter.

Anyway, Thomas is owned by HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban Brands. And something else new to be added: Aladdin belongs to the Walt Disney company. The news alias *Gabby Gums*, from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, belongs to Hasbro (I had no clue what to use for the news). Oh, and the Beetles (featuring Ringo Starr, Paul McCartney, etc.) don't belong to me either.

* * *

**Chapter 46: Halt the Presses!**

**MMPR Episode Basis: On Fins and Needles (mild)**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

After the events of the last chapter, Rosie and Violet had finally moved back home with their parents and older brother, Bart. Although Zordon was initially unhappy that more civilians had discovered the secret identities of the Power Rangers, he allowed Bart and Violet to keep their memories like Mavis, Jules, and Nellie, after they both promised that they would not to tell a soul. Anyway, it was now February, and Valentines Day was approaching, and lots of couples on the Island of Sodor were looking forward to it… although unknown to one certain couple, this Valentines Day was to be a day that they would never forget (and it's not in a good way either).

One day, inside Sodor High during lunch, Diesel, Arry, and Bert were all looking over a *Help Wanted* sign posted outside the computer classroom.

"Hmm, *Help Wanted*." Diesel read the poster. "*We need columns for the school news*."

Arry smirked. "Hey, that actually sounds like fun!"

"What do you say, Diesel?" Bert asked his leader.

Diesel looked away from the poster and grinned at his two friends/minions.

"Oh, why not? I bet we can make some juicy gossips for the school news." he stated. "And maybe humiliate some of those loser students while we're at it."

Later on, inside the computer classroom, Diesel, Arry, and Bert were busy talking to the head (make that heads) of the school news, which, to their surprise, were their friends Dodge and Splatter.

"Dodge, Splatter. You two are the heads of the school news?" asked Diesel.

"Yup! Dodge and Splatter, at your service." Dodge grinned.

"If you guys got any juicy stories or pictures for the news, we're raring to see 'em!" added Splatter.

"Well, if you two hire us, we'll be sure to get you what you'll need." said Bert.

"The juiciest gossip you'll ever want for the news." added Arry, smirking deviously.

"And that's nothing to sneeze at." Diesel threw in.

Dodge and Splatter were both very pleased. "You three are hired!" they both said at the same time.

This made Diesel, Arry, and Bert all the more eager to start their new positions right away. Meanwhile, inside the Tidmouth classroom, much of the Tidmouth Teens were busy talking about their plans for this upcoming Valentines Day.

"A romantic dinner date at the fanciest restaurant in Knapford." Thomas said, referring to him and Lady. "That's where we're going to spend our first Valentines Day together as a couple."

"Hey, do you mind if Rosie and I join you two?" Stanley asked. "We've actually planned to go there too."

Lady smiled. "I don't see why not."

"Jules and I have a date at the history Art Museum." Edward spoke up. "We're going to see some of Sodor's most famous paintings."

"I'm taking Molly to see the Beetles play at the playhouse." James stated, holding up two tickets. "I bought these two tickets for the concert three days ago. I was really lucky to get them, too…they were selling like hotcakes.

"Well, the Beetles are very popular you know." Henry pointed out. "Especially Ringo Starr."

"Didn't the Beetles break up?" asked Gordon. "You know, to focus on individual careers?"

"They've gotten back together for one final concert." James explained. "That's the one concert Molly and I are going to be seeing."

"Nellie and I will be going to the movie theater see the Disney animated movie *Aladdin*." Percy explained. "All movies at the theater with *romance* in its theme will be getting a 50% discount."

Gordon snorted. "Aladdin? Please! That's a kiddy movie, Percy!"

"And what's wrong with me liking it?" retorted Percy. "Besides, Nellie wanted to see it since its release last year, so I'm taking her to see it as a surprise."

"Okay, okay, settle down you two." Emily raised both her hands up slightly, quieting Percy and Gordon a bit. "Anyway, I don't really have any plans for Valentines Day, seeing as I have no boyfriend."

Thomas began to feel bad for Emily again, probably due to him breaking up with her just so he could be with Lady. Emily quickly noticed the look on her ex-boyfriend's face and quickly continued.

"But I no longer blame you for it, Thomas, and it's okay, too." she smiled brightly. "Because I'm actually having a girls night out with Daisy and Mavis on that day."

"Wait, Mavis?" Henry interrupted. "But doesn't she have plans for Valentines Day with Toby?"

"Unfortunately, no." Toby spoke up, sighing deeply. "I'm going to be busy all evening helping my parents with preparing the vegetables in our garden for the big market day that's happening on the very next day, so I'm going to have no time to hang out with my girlfriend."

"That stinks." Percy commented.

"It does." Toby admitted. "But Mavis understood when I told her."

"That's good to hear." Rosie smiled, feeling relieved for her brown-haired friend. "Despite only dating for a brief amount of time, you two are as strong as ever."

Everyone continued chatting about. Wow, quite the eventful day, huh?

* * *

Over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. High up on one of the towers, Rita's voice was heard coming from inside.

"**Stupid Valentines Day**!"

Inside on the balcony, Rita was standing next to her telescope near the railing, tapping a hand on the railing, her other hand resting under her chin, while looking all sulky.

"I can't stand all that mushy romantic stuff." she grumbled. "Not ever since I lost my old husband to a stupid dragon many years ago."

With that, Rita turned around and entered the main chamber, walking down the hallway towards Finster's workshop.

"I think I'll take my frustration over it on the Power Rangers." she continued. "And I think I know just how."

Hmm, I wonder what old hag-face is up to now? Well, we'll all find out pretty soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Knapford Park, Diesel, Arry, and Bert were snooping around looking for information with a notepad and pen and camera.

"There's just got to be juicy stuff for a story around here somewhere." Diesel muttered.

Arry looked at the pad over what they've got so far.

"We'll we've got five ideas so far." Arry explained. "Why don't we just-"

"They're not good enough!" snapped Diesel. "We need something that will REALLY attract readers!"

As the three Smelter Teens continued walking down the path, they came across Stanley and Lady walking together and chatting. Quickly, Diesel and his two friends/minions hide begin some bushes to eaves drop on them.

"Thanks for taking me out to lunch today, Stanley." Lady told her gray-haired friend.

"Anytime." Stanley smiled. "Although we're not dating, I will admit that you do make for very good company."

Lady smiled back…rather seductively. "Thank you, Stanley, that was very sweet of you to say."

With that she wrapped her arms around her friend… and kissed him on the lips! Arry, Bert, and Diesel were most shocked to see this happen, but then they grinned as Diesel recovered and took the opportunity to snap a picture of the two teens smooching.

"This story is going to make the column famous." Diesel snickered, then he looked over to Arry and Bert. "Did you two finish writing down everything?"

"Sure did, Diesel." said Arry.

"Let's go report to Dodge and Splatter." Bert added. "This is going to be rich!"

And the three Smelter Teens sneaked away without Stanley or Lady seeing them. But unknown to any of them, those two teens were not the real Stanley or Lady at all… but were two Putty Patrollers disguised as them. Great Scot, this is going to be bad!

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita was visiting Finster inside his workshop.

"So far, the Putties have done part one of their job." Rita said to her monster maker, motioning her left hand around. "Now I need something that will turn up the heat."

"I know just the monster for the job." Finster stated, looking up while working on a clay model of a Shark-like monster. "The Slippery Shark. With its slippery rubber-like skin, it can slip by many attacks."

"That's good, but not good enough." Rita pointed out. "I also want something that can truly turn Stanley and Thomas against each other."

"I've already got the thing to do that too, your Evilness." Finster kneeled down to a closed cabinet, opened it up, and took out a Shark fin-like boomerang. "This weapon, if it connects with a human, it will fill them with hatred for whoever was standing nearby the person who was hit."

Rita smiled widely, with the pumping of her right fist. "Excellent, what the Putties had started start, the Slippery Shark will soon finish!"

Oh boy, this doesn't sound too good if you ask me.

* * *

Back down at Knapford Park, Thomas, Rosie, the real Stanley, and the real Lady were all walking and looking around.

"So Rosie, how does it feel to finally have your real brother back?" Thomas asked.

"Wonderful!" Rosie smiled. "Violet is especially happy to have Bart back."

"I'm glad George got sent to Military Camp." Stanley spoke up. "He was an irredeemable monster."

"Uh-huh." Lady nodded in agreement. "He could've and would've killed Rosie and Violet if he had the chance."

As they all chatted while walking through the park, the fun came to an end. How so you might ask? Easy, three Putty Patrollers jump flip through the air. Soon a total of twelve Putties surrounded the four teens, ready to defeat them for their Empress.

"I knew this day was too good to be true!" Rosie groaned.

"No worries." said Stanley confidently. "These clay brains are a joke!"

Thomas got into a fighting stance as he looked over to Lady. "You'd better find a place to hide, this is about to get messy."

The beautiful blonde-haired girl nodded and quickly ran out of the area, just as the three Tidmouth Teens began to battle the Putties. The battle was lengthy, but it quickly fell into the teens' favour as they easily defeated many of the Putties present and accounted for. However, there was one Putty that managed to keep itself out of the fight and was armed with that Shark fin boomerang that Finster gave it.

As soon as it found an opening, the Putty threw the boomerang straight at Stanley. The gray-haired boy, who saw the weapon coming, managed to catch it, and was instantly shocked by several jolts of electricity.

"AHHHH!" he cried out, before the boomerang freed itself from his grasp.

The shark-finned boomerang went back to the hand of the Putty who threw it. Stanley started staggering back as some minor shocks jolted him slightly before he fell onto his butt.

"Stanley!" screamed Lady.

Thomas and Rosie both also noticed that their gray-haired friend was staggering back from being electrocuted by that shark fin boomerang, but they couldn't get to him at the time as they had to immediately go back to facing what Putties that remained in the area.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita, as pleased as she was with her new plan thus far, was also growing impatient.

"Hurry up, my Putties, and get that Thomas Billinton!" she exclaimed, with the pumping of her right fist.

* * *

Back at Knapford Park, Thomas and Rosie both continued to battle the Putties, when the Putty with the Shark fin boomerang threw the weapon straight at Thomas when he wasn't looking… but Rosie sure did.

"Thomas, look out!" she cried.

But Thomas didn't try to dodge it, he made the mistake of catching the weapon instead, causing him to get instantly shocked by several jolts of electricity coming from the boomerang-like weapon. The Putties at that point knew that they've done their job, and they all teleport away. This allowed Rosie and Lady to go check on their respective boyfriend (Stanley for the former, and Thomas for the latter).

"Thomas, are you okay?" Lady asked with worry.

"Yeah, I think so." Thomas replied, brushing the dirt from his left shoulder.

"Stanley, are you hurt?" Rosie asked with worry.

"No, but that shock was still weird though." Stanley replied, shaking his head slightly.

Just then, Thomas and Stanley loom at each other, their looks becoming cold and angry.

"What's your problem?!" Thomas snapped at Stanley.

"I could've used some help, you know!" Stanley snapped back.

"It was your own fault you got shocked." Thomas huffed. "You shouldn't have caught that boomerang."

"You caught it, too!" argued Stanley.

They then turned their backs on each other, and walked past their respective girlfriend (Rosie for Stanley, and Lady for Thomas).

"Come on, Rosie, let's go." said Stanley heatedly.

"Um, okay." Rosie was surprised to see her gray-haired boyfriend acting like this.

Thomas began leading Lady away. "Come on, Lady, we're out of here."

"Thomas, what's gotten into you?" Lady was also baffled by her blue-haired boyfriend's behaviour.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was looking through her telescope, making her eye look huge. She blinked a few times, and then looked out, laughing.

"Aw, is there a problem, boys?" she asked mockingly, before erupting into sinister laughter.

Looks like Phase One of Rita's new plan went well, soon it'll be time for Phase Two.

* * *

The next day at Sodor High, it was Valentine's Day, but the situation between Thomas and Stanley was about to get worse. Inside, Arry and Bert had finished setting up the school newspapers (with the story written by Diesel, under the alias *Gabby Gums*) in the cafeteria for students and teachers to look over.

"That should do it." Arry commented.

"And just in time, too." Bert added, noticing a line-up of students coming to get a newspaper.

Pretty soon, students were reading the story that Diesel, Arry, and Bert came up with, and there were lots of shocked comments over it.

"Lady cheated on Thomas?!"

"Stanley cheated on Rosie?!"

There were lots more, but let's see the reactions from the Tidmouth Teens (minus Thomas, Stanley, and Lady). Inside the Tidmouth classroom, Gordon was the first to comment on what he had just read.

"Disgraceful!" he said crossly.

"Disgusting!" put in James.

"Despicable" finished Henry.

"How could Lady go and betray Thomas like that?!" Emily was also furious.

"And how could Stanley betray Rosie too?" Percy was upset.

Edward spoke up here. "Hold on, guys. Now we know that both parties would never betray their respective partners just like that."

"Edward's right." Toby agreed. "I have a feeling that this story might all be a lie. Right, Rosie?"

"Yeah! I know Stanley wouldn't do something like this to me." The pink-haired girl nodded, believing the news to be a lie. "Besides, I'm sure Thomas wouldn't think that Lady would cheat on him like that."

Unfortunately, she was wrong. Thomas's reaction to his girlfriend's supposed *betrayal* was not very good. He was currently outside the school berating her after he saw a copy of the school news he got from Duck.

"How could you do this?!" Thomas shouted. "How could you?! After all the fun times we've had together!"

"T-Thomas, I-I'd never-" Lady tried to speak, but was interrupted.

"I'm a laughing stock now, thanks to you!" Thomas continued, growing angrier by the minute. "And don't go and try to say that *look-a-likes* of you and Stanley were in that photo smooching, because I don't believe you!"

"Thomas, please stop." Lady whimpered, her eyes welling up with tears. "We would never go out behind your back, and the same with Rosie, too."

Thomas responded by holding up the newspaper to her face, it showed the picture of Stanley and Lady showing affection for one another.

"Well, whoever came up with this story sure seemed pretty accurate on the truth." Thomas retorted.

"B-but, Thomas." Lady started to talk again. "Those aren't me and Stanley. Sure those two teens looked like us, but they-" she was interrupted again.

"Shut up!" The blue-haired boy bellowed, pushing Lady away. "Just shut up and stay away from me, forever! As of this moment, you and I are through!"

With that said and done, Thomas stormed back inside the school to find Stanley. While poor Lady, feeling very heartbroken over what Thomas said to her and him breaking up with her, finally broke down to cry her eyes out over some Valentines Day this was turning out to be.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was looking through her telescope, making her eye look huge. She blinked a few times, and then looked out, laughing.

"Wonderful!" she shrieked with glee. "Thomas hates Lady now!"

Turning around to go inside the main chamber, she walked inside to go pay Finster another visit in his workshop.

"Now I need Thomas to go confront Stanley over the *cheating story*, and then the fun will begin!"

Inside Finster's workshop, the monster-maker had finally finished up the clay model of the Slippery Shark and proceeded to put it inside the Monster-matic. It was then Rita walked inside while smiling widely. Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt were also inside the workshop with Finster.

"Well, Finster? Is the Slippery Shark ready?" she asked.

"Yes, my Queen." Finster nodded. "All he needs now is to be cooked."

He grabbed the lever and pulled it down then back up. The Monster-matic's exhaust pipe steams out as it began to work its magic. As the Monster-matic's pipe continued to steam some more, something was actively rockin' through the output tube. Pretty soon, the Monster-matic's output tube expelled a small fire burst, complete with smoke and sparks. As the smoke cleared away, the newly created Slippery Shark monster stepped forth and motioned his arms.

"Was is my mission, oh great Empress?" he offered.

"Excellent!" said Goldar, while thrusting his sword in right hand off screen to the left twice, then a slash, then two thrusts, then he ceased both. "Those Power Rangers won't know what hit them!"

"Now, my great Shark." Rita pointed forth, while motioning her other arm slightly. "Off to Earth you go, and eliminate those Power Rangers!"

Slippery Shark bowed. "As you command."

With that said, Rita raised her scepter in front of her face, and then fired off a red beam with yellow swirl towards the lower right. The beam hit her brand new Shark monster, and caused him to turn into a blaze of red energy which shot through the ceiling of the workshop.

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space, a red ball of energy shot out and headed towards the Planet Earth.

* * *

Down in Knapford Park, the same red ball of energy landed on the ground, covering a small area around it in a blanket of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Slippery Shark burrowed himself underground.

"Oh, Power Rangers!" he announced playfully. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

And so it begins…

* * *

Later on inside Sodor High, Stanley was busy getting something from his locker, when Thomas came up and slammed it closed on purpose.

"Hey, you!" Thomas growled. "We need to talk."

Stanley glared crossly at the blue-haired boy. "What's it to you?"

Thomas responded by holding up the newspaper to his face, it showed the picture of Stanley and Lady showing affection for one another.

"Maybe you can tell me WHY Lady and you were making out in the park!"

Angrily, Stanley snatched the paper and crumbled it up.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he sneered. "Besides, my heart belongs with Rosie!"

"You lie!" Thomas shouted angrily.

Just before a fight could break out, Rosie and Emily ran up and separated the two boys.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there!" Emily said to Thomas.

"What's going on?" Rosie asked. "Why are you two acting like this?"

"It's his fault!" Thomas accused Stanley. "He was the one who convinced Lady to cheat on me!"

"I did no such thing!" Stanley argued. "I would never turn my back on Rosie!"

As the two Tidmouth Teens argued and Rosie and Emily both could only watch helplessly, Arry and Bert were walking down the hallway when they saw the confrontation going on in the middle of the hallway.

"Check it out, Arry." Bert said to his brother. "Our news has done it."

Arry grinned. "Nicely done, brother."

The two Smelter Teens grasped hands like friends before looking back at the confrontation between Thomas and Stanley.

"But, you know." Bert continued. "We could always push it further."

"Great idea."

They walked over to the two arguing Tidmouth Teens and began speaking to them, rudely pushing the two female Tidmouth Teens aside along the way.

"You know, if you're both so furious with each other." Arry started. "Why not go and settle this like men?"

"How so?" asked Thomas.

"You know, like a… fight maybe?" Bert added.

Emily and Rosie were both cross to see Arry and Bert trying to take advantage of the situation.

"Keep out of this, you two!" Emily snapped.

"This isn't any of your business!" added Rosie firmly.

But Thomas and Stanley were both giving this idea a thought. After thinking on it for what seemed like a minute, they both looked over to Arry and Bert.

"Okay, we'll settle this with a fight." They both said together. "At the Youth Center, after school."

The two Smelter Teens grinned deviously, for this was just too good to pass up. Thomas, now satisfied, then looked back over to Stanley.

"I'll see you after school." he said coldly.

"Agreed." Stanley nodded. "For when I destroy you."

And with that said, they walked away from each other while not daring to making any eye contact. Arry and Bert both also walked away while feeling very pleased with themselves over their devious deed. Emily and Rosie both watched their two friends with great concern.

"I think we should tell the others." Rosie suggested. "We have to stop the fight before it happens."

"Yeah." Emily agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Command Center. Inside the interior, Alpha and Zordon had both discovered that a monster had been spotted appearing in Knapford Park and were busy trying to figure out where it is.

"Nothing, Zordon." sighed Alpha. "I'm trying to pinpoint where it is, but the location of this monster is impossible to analyze."

"Keep trying, Alpha." Zordon stated. "We must know what the Rangers will be up against this time."

So, Alpha continues to try and locate the Slippery Shark, and soon he locked onto something.

"Ay-yi-yi! I think I got a pinpoint!" Alpha cried, but suddenly he lost it, he then moaned. "-or, I did, but now I lost it."

"Do not give up, Alpha." said Zordon. "Once you've pinpointed his location, alert the Rangers straight away."

"Yes, Zordon." Alpha nodded, and went back to work to try and find the Slippery Shark.

* * *

Later on at the Youth Center, Arry and Bert (joined by Diesel after they told him the situation between Thomas and Stanley) were outside with a table and an opened shoe box filled with cash. It was very obvious that they were selling tickets for the upcoming fight between Thomas and Stanley.

"Well, Bert, how much tickets did we sell?" Arry asked his brother.

Bert counted the money in the shoe box. "$361.93." he replied.

"I've got to hand it to you two; that *Gabby Gums* news scam was our best idea yet." Diesel smirked. "Not only did we go and humiliate Thomas with that story and picture that Dodge and Splatter approved of, but we're making some serious money selling tickets to the fight of the century."

Unfortunately for the three Smelter Teens, hiding behind part of the building and spying on their conversation was Rosie. She was absolutely shocked and furious with what she heard the three teens say.

"_I KNEW it_!" she thought to herself. "_Arry, Bert, Diesel, Dodge, and Splatter were the ones who wrote and printed that story_!"

With that, she left to go find the others. Later on, Arry, Bert, and Diesel were still selling tickets when eight of the Tidmouth Teens showed up to confront them on their devious deed.

"Hello, you lot." Diesel greeted. "Care to buy a ticket for the fight of the century?"

He held out a ticket to Gordon… who proceeded to take it and tear it up in anger.

"W-what was that for?" Diesel demanded. But then, he noticed the very ticked off looks on the teens faces and grew quite nervous, along with Arry and Bert.

"So, you're the anonymous *Gabby Gums*." Toby deducted. "You, Arry, and Bert."

"Don't forget their pals, Dodge and Splatter." added Percy hotly.

Diesel spluttered, knowing they were caught red-handed. "Um, uh, well…"

"Of all the devious deeds you three have done in the past." Edward said angrily. "This is easily the most-"

"Disgraceful!" said Gordon.

"Disgusting!" put in James.

"Despicable" finished Henry.

"You went and deliberately destroyed a romantic relationship!" Emily accused. "Valentine's Day was suppose to be Thomas and Lady's first true day of their new relationship, but now they've broken up thanks to your stupid news story!"

"I knew joining the school news was a dumb idea." Diesel muttered under his breath.

"Just you wait till we tell Sir Topham Hatt what you've done." Percy growled. "He won't be happy with you three at all. The same with Dodge and Splatter."

"Now, let us inside so we can try to stop this fight from happening!" Rosie demanded, glaring fiercely at the three devious Smelter Teens.

Arry, Bert, and Diesel, not wanting to face those angry teenagers' wrath, each nervously stood aside and allowed them to go inside the Youth Center. With that all done, the eight Tidmouth Teens quickly entered the building, hoping that they weren't too late to stop that fight from happening. While inside the gym, Dodge and Splatter were both serving as the referees of the match between Thomas and Stanley (who were now wearing tracks pants and sleeveless shirts), and a large crowd was gathered around the mat, eagerly waiting for the match to begin.

"Okay, keep quiet everyone!" Dodge shouted, as the audience grew quiet.

Splatter then went over to the two angry Tidmouth Teens and glared at them.

"Now, there is only one rule: *There are no rules!* Last one standing, wins!" he explained.

"Suits me." sneered Thomas, before looking square into Stanley's eyes.

"Me too." Stanley replied, glaring back at Thomas.

And thus, Dodge went over and rang the bell, signalling for the start of the match, causing the whole entire crowd to start chanting *Fight!*. It was right around then the remaining eight Tidmouth Teens ran in and saw the crowd.

"Oh no, we're too late!" cried Rosie.

"Maybe not." James said. "Come on!"

They made it through the crowd and saw Thomas and Stanley circling each other, ready to strike at any moment.

"Guys, stop this!" Emily pleaded. "You two are supposed to be friends…best friends!"

"Friends? Me, with him?" Thomas spat. "Why? He got Lady to cheat on me!"

"I never did!" Stanley argued. "Perhaps you're jealous of me being with Rosie!"

"Why, you…!" Thomas snarled.

He lunged forth and tackled Stanley onto the ground. The two male teens both rolled along the mat shouting insults and various other things (which will not be named here due to them being quite vulgar) until they stopped rolling and Edward and Percy both approached and pulled them both apart.

"Guys, why don't you just shake hands and forget that this ever happened?" Edward asked.

"No way, Edward." Thomas replied. "I lost my girlfriend thanks to him."

"You lost your girlfriend because of your temper." retorted Stanley. "Get it through your thick skull already!"

Thomas was just about to lung forth again when Percy stepped in and stopped him.

"Remember what you always tell your students in class?" The green-haired boy asked his best friend. "*Don't fight. Not unless it's the only way to work things out*."

That still didn't convince both teens otherwise. "Stay out of our way, Percy!" Stanley said coldly.

"Now, let us finish this, once and for all." Thomas added.

"My thoughts exactly."

Edward and Percy both walked back to their friends, dismayed to see their friends fighting like this.

"I can't believe that their friendship will end like this." groaned Toby. "Fighting over a false news story."

"Uh-huh." James agreed.

"Oh, the indignity." Gordon moaned quietly.

Thomas quickly threw a punch, but Stanley dodged and countered with a roundhouse kick, but Thomas went and dodged it too. The crowd continued to chant *Fight!*, while the Tidmouth Teens all watched unhappily.

"If only Lady was here. She could get them both to stop this." Percy sighed.

"I tried to call her earlier, but she refused to come." Emily replied. "She apparently went home for the rest of the day, feeling unwell from crying and being heartbroken from what happened."

"That's a shame." James commented.

All of a sudden, Percy's communicator went off, much to his and the other Tidmouth Teens' relief.

"_Saved by the beep_." Percy thought to himself, before looking over to Thomas and Stanley. "We have to go now!"

Thomas and Stanley both didn't seem to hear him, they were too busy fighting each other. Quickly, Percy ran between them and pulled them apart.

"We have to go!" he said firmly, gesturing to his communicator. "Come on!"

Thomas and Stanley both instantly knew that they had a job to do, but they still wanted to settle their argument. Without a second to think, they looked at each other coldly.

"Looks like we'll have to settle this later." Thomas said.

"Yeah." Stanley nodded in agreement. "But I promise you we WILL settle this once it's over."

Toby, Edward, Gordon, Henry, James Emily, and Rosie all started heading for the Youth Center's exit. Meanwhile, Percy had started pushing Stanley ahead of him, while Thomas quickly followed behind.

"H-hey! Where are you guys going?!" called Dodge from nearby.

"Get back here and fight!" added Splatter.

But the Tidmouth Teens all ignored their cries of protests. This left the crowd, Dodge, and Splatter all behind. It then caused the crowd to start grumbling.

"Hey, what happened to the fight?!" came one teen in the crowd.

"Did it just end?" came from another teen.

Dodge and Splatter both attempted to calm the crowd down.

"The fight has been postponed." announced Dodge. "But if you wait patiently and hold onto your tickets, we can-"

He didn't get far enough, for the crowd grew very cross with that announcement, causing them all to slowly approach Dodge and Splatter very menacingly. From there, the whole crowd started to chase the two Smelter Teens out of the Youth Center whilst demanding for a refund. I'd say that is karma coming to bite them in the butt for their devious deed, don't you think?

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Alpha was pressing buttons on the console when eleven beams of light suddenly teleported in the middle of the chamber (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Stanley: Green, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum), revealing Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, Rosie, Edward, Gordon, James, and Henry. While Thomas and Stanley both appeared in the back of the group, but just as quickly they pushed through their friends to the front.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, you two!" gasped Alpha. "There's enough room for everyone."

Thomas ignored his robot friend and looked upward to Zordon. "Zordon, what's going on?"

"We are tracking Rita's latest monster." Zordon answered. "Behold the Viewing Globe."

The Tidmouth Teens all look to the Viewing Globe, it started showing them images of Slippery Shark arriving on Sodor in Knapford Park and beginning his search for the Rangers.

"This is Rita's new Slippery Shark." Zordon explained. "It is fast, elusive, and can burrow itself underground. Because of this, it is very difficult to pinpoint its location with our equipment."

"You got to admit it, its speed is impressive." James commented.

But this Rosie decided to bring up an important question to her mentor.

"But, Zordon, what about Thomas and Stanley?" she asked. "They've been fighting ever since we defeated some Putties yesterday."

"And it only got worse when Thomas accused him of getting Lady to cheat on him." Emily added.

"Basically, none of this makes sense to me!" cried Gordon, holding his head as he felt it hurt him.

"Calm yourselves." Zordon said calmly. "There is an answer to both of your problems. So again, look at the Viewing Globe."

The Tidmouth Teens all did as they were told. The Viewing Globe started showing images of Thomas, Stanley, and Rosie fighting Putties from the day before, one of the Putties threw a boomerang that looked like a Shark fin and shocked Thomas and Stanley individually.

"While you were battling those Putties, one Putty used a special boomerang weapon to place the two under a hate spell." Zordon basically told the teens.

"So, that's why they're acting like this." Rosie concluded, feeling disappointed in herself. "Then this is my fault. I really should have seen it all coming."

"Don't blame yourself for this." said Edward kindly. "You were under pressure from trying to fight those Putties, that's all."

"This isn't all." Zordon spoke up. "Behold!"

Then the Viewing Globe showed images of Stanley and Lady in Knapford Park, embracing and making out, just as Diesel went and snapped a picture for the news column at school. But the very moment the three Smelter Teens had left the park, the two teens suddenly stopped their make out section and turned into two Putties (a male and female variety), much to the Tidmouth Teens' shock.

"Bust my Buttons!" cried Percy.

"Bubbling Sodas!" exclaimed Emily.

"Rumble my legs!" came from Rosie.

"This was how the hate spell on them was amplified." Zordon said, before speaking to the two boys below. "Thomas and Stanley, listen to me: *Your anger against each other is false. You both are really friends*."

Thomas and Stanley both looked at the Viewing Globe in complete shock, but the hate spell on both of the teens quickly overtook them and they shook their heads stubbornly.

"N-no! Stanley was the one-!" Thomas struggled to say.

"I-I never-" Stanley struggled to say.

The blue-haired boy and the gray-haired boy both looked at each other, but with a *Hmph!* they turned their backs on each other. The Tidmouth Teens and Alpha all sighed in dismay that showing them the truth didn't help.

"Well, that didn't work." James grumbled. "What else can we do?"

"There is a second way to reverse the Slippery Shark's spell." said Zordon. "The other way is for them to put aside how they feel towards each other and work together to defeat the Slippery Shark."

Toby, Percy, Rosie, and Emily each exchanged skeptical looks, before looking back at Zordon.

"Sounds easy enough." Emily commented.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Percy asked.

"No, Percy." Zordon said firmly. "Alpha and I need you four to stay here on standby."

Unfortunately, this was not the answer that the four Tidmouth Teens (as well as James, Gordon, Henry, and Edward) wanted to hear from their mentor.

"Ultimately, it will take the six of you to destroy the Slippery Shark." Zordon continued.

Stanley looked at Thomas smugly. "I'll take care of this part."

"In your dreams." Thomas snorted.

Eager to show each other up, the two Tidmouth Teens went and reached for their Power Morphers.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

* * *

The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Stanley: "Dragonzord!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

After morphing, the two Rangers had vanished from the Command Center interior, while the other Tidmouth Teens could only watch and shake their heads.

"Oh, the indignity." Gordon groaned.

"I sure hope we're doing the right thing." Henry added.

* * *

In Knapford Park, Red Ranger and Green Ranger had both arrived to begin searching.

"You know? Let's make this interesting." Stanley said to Red Ranger. "If I manage to successfully destroy this Shark, then I become the new leader of the Power Rangers."

"Fine with me." Thomas shrugged uncaringly. "But if I destroy it, then you must give to me your Power Coin."

"Deal!"

Slippery Shark's fin sticked out of the ground, spewing mist as it cut through the grass downward. Slippery Shark's fin continued to stick out of the ground, racing through the forest. Finally, it leaped up to the left in the middle of some shrubs. Slippery Shark then stood up from behind the shrubs and raced to the left out of there. Meanwhile, Red Ranger rushed up to a field, looked around, and then turned around and continued looking before spotting the Shark's fin passing by quickly.

"Show yourself!" Thomas demanded, as he began to follow the fin.

Slippery Shark leaped left across the back of some shrubs, then right through middle of them, then left in front of them. Red Ranger got himself sparkily slashed as the monster leaped past him. He (Red Ranger) fell and rolled along the ground, chest smoking, before getting up in a crouch and clutches chest.

"Talk about fast!" gasped Thomas.

Slippery Shark's fin continued passing by much as it moved to the right. Nearby, Red Ranger held out his Blade Blaster and fired several pinkish energy bolts to the left, causing Slippery Shark's fin to get hit by the bolts, causing bursts of sparks all around him. The Shark's fin continued driving to the right as spark bursts and smoke erupt around it, although it never stopped it.

"Oh no!" Thomas stood up, and backed away as the fin pulled to a stop in front of him.

Red Ranger flipped over onto his back as Slippery Shark's fin passed to the right. Just then, the monster fully burst out from under the lawn. Slippery Shark landed in the field, and then leaped up, teleported across to the far left, then did the same again, appearing to the farther right, then doing the same, and appearing to the farthest left, then again, to the farthest center, before vanishing from sight.

"You're not getting away from me!" Thomas said loudly, as he then rushed to the slight left to follow.

* * *

Anyway, Green Ranger was in another part of the park looking for the Slippery Shark. The Shark's fin was seen sticking out of the ground, spewing mist as it cut through the grass downward again. Green Ranger, hands on back of his hips and facing away, then glanced towards the ground, releasing his hands alertly and looking back.

"Huh?"

Slippery Shark's fin drove to the right through the lawn. Green Ranger fell and rolled along the ground as the Shark's fin crossed his path. The Shark's fin was sticking out of the ground, spewing mist as it cut through the grass downward again. Green Ranger got back up just as Slippery Shark's fin came back the other way, and he again got knocked off his feet when it crossed his path once more. Green Ranger got back up, looked around alertly, faced away, and then turned around defensively when the Shark's fin drove just past him.

"Aha!" cried Stanley.

Suddenly, Slippery Shark popped up behind him, who turned just in time to get sparkily slashed by the monster, who then did the same as he rushed past, sending the Ranger falling and rolling away.

"Now you see me, now you don't!" Slippery Shark taunted.

He hopped back into the ground he just submerged, feet first, leaving no trace behind that he just emerged. And he drove to the right, past Green Ranger again, using his fin to flip him over once more. Green Ranger got up while clutching his chest wearily.

"Get back here!" Stanley shouted, reaching out as he started giving chase.

During the search, Green Ranger and Red Ranger soon met up beside the lake. Green Ranger glanced around, Red Ranger put his hand on his shoulder, but Green Ranger merely slapped it away, then shoved him aside as he walked past him.

"Stay out of my way!" Thomas said angrily, before pointing at his *teammate*.

Green Ranger turned to face Red Ranger sharply. "Knock it off!" he snapped.

"That's it, I've had it with your attitude!" Thomas argued, walking closer. "I'm the team leader, so I'm the one who calls the shots around here!"

"Heh." snorted Stanley, pointing a thumb to his chest, and then motioning to the ground as he and Red Ranger switched places. "Do whatever you want. But if I were in charge, I'd ambush him. Catch him when he pops out."

"That's why I'm leader!" Thomas protested indignantly, as he spread his arms and flapped his hands, motioning to the sky. "You can see him in the air, any fool can see you have to catch him up there."

"Fine, Thomas." growled Stanley, as he tapped the back of his hand to Red Ranger's chest, and then gestured his thumb at self, before raising both arms at his *teammate* condescendingly. "You think you're so smart, then let's see who's plan is better."

"Don't worry, my plan will work!" Thomas replied, gesturing his own thumb to his chest while nodding.

He quickly tapped Green Ranger's chest shield as he rushed to the left, Green Ranger watched for a moment and then rushed off to the right. In another part of the park, Slippery Shark appeared in the distance between the trees, he then leaped and teleported closer, then again very close, before teleporting away, just as Red Ranger appeared, racing between the trees after him.

"Get back here, fish face!" Thomas yelled.

Slippery Shark's fin went passing by to the right. It was then Green Ranger raced across the horizon, as he followed the Shark's fin, which dove underground completely just as the Ranger passed over.

"Sheesh, this guy is fast." Stanley commented to himself.

Green Ranger and Red Ranger once again crossed paths, meeting in a forest clearing, stopping to glance around, Green Ranger proceeded to pound a fist to his palm in frustration.

"Darn! I was right behind him!" he groaned.

They both ceasd looking around. Red Ranger nod-spoke to Green Ranger.

who responds by wagging a finger at him, then shoves him aside and walks past, both then glance around

"Well, we've got to do something." Thomas stated.

Green Ranger only wagged a finger at him. "Just stay out of my way." he snapped, shoving him aside rudely.

As the two Rangers argued, in Slippery Shark's POV, he raced at ground level directly at Red Ranger and Green Ranger, who then sensed the monster's presence and then turned their backs to the approaching menace.

"Look!" cried Thomas.

Slippery Shark suddenly burst up from under the leaf-strewn ground. He then leaped up between Red Ranger and Green Ranger, spark bursting their chests as he passed by them. Slippery Shark then did it again, leaping up between Red Ranger and Green Ranger, spark bursting their chests. Red Ranger and Green Ranger both fell onto the ground, side by side, flat on their stomachs. Red Ranger then looked forth, pointed and nod-spoke to Green Ranger.

"Look, Stanley, I know we're not on the best of terms right now." Thomas said to his teammate. "But this Shark is going to make us history if we don't work together."

Green Ranger looked at him, clutching his chest wearily. They both get up into a crouch, Red Ranger continued to speak.

"So, what do you say?"

"I'm with you, buddy!" replied Stanley, giving a thumbs up.

The two Rangers quickly stood in defensive positions. Shark's fin started to approach from the distance. Red Ranger only posed defensively, as Green Ranger repositioned his arms in his stance into a less alert posture. Slippery Shark's fin continued to approach from the distance. Red Ranger looked over to Green Ranger and spoke to him again.

"Hey, why don't we combine both plans together?" he suggested.

"Nice idea, Thomas." Stanley agreed.

The Shark's fin sticked out of the ground, spewing mist as it cut through the grass downward. Suddenly, Slippery Shark burst up from under the leaf-strewn ground. He leaped and dived to the right in a side angle.

"Say goodnight, Rangers!" he bellowed.

But Red Ranger went and spread his arms out, just as Green Ranger back flipped up towards him from behind. He (Green Ranger) landed on Red Ranger's shoulders perfectly. Slippery Shark then leaped up into the air with his arms out, about to bring his hand-like fins down on Red Ranger. Green Ranger leaped up into the sky and hurled a net forward. Slippery Shark got ensnared in the net, struggled, and fell down. He hot the ground ungracefully, while Green Ranger landed on his feet and posed triumphantly.

"Gotcha!" declared Stanley.

"H-hey!" cried Slippery Shark, as he stood back up and struggled with the net. "I can't move!"

Green Ranger dusted off his hands and folds his arms proudly, as Red Ranger rushed up and joined his side.

"Nice on, Stanley!"

Green Ranger folded his arms proudly, as Red Ranger quickly did the same.

"Hey, fellas, come on." Slippery Shark whined, as he struggled through the net. "Can't you cut a fish a little break here?"

Green Ranger unfolded his arms and wagged a finger the monster's way, then he turned to Red Ranger, raised both arms, and looked back at Slippery Shark as he put his hands on his hips.

"No way, Shark face." Stanley said firmly. "Not after you and Rita both tried to go and ruin our friendship."

* * *

Back inside the Command Center interior, the Viewing Globe was showing images of Red Ranger and Green Ranger high fiving at their repaired friendship, much to the joy of the other Tidmouth Teens and Alpha.

"They're friends again!" cheered Rosie.

"That's great!" added Percy.

"I knew they would pull through!" came from Emily.

"Well done, Thomas and Stanley!" said Edward.

* * *

Back in Knapford Park, Slippery Shark struggled and kicked at the net, as Red Ranger and Green Ranger face him in the foreground.

"Okay, you two!" the monster grumbled. "You've left me no other choice."

With that said, he pulled out a Shark fin-like weapon and slashed the net in half, freeing himself. Then, in an attempt to intimidate his opponents, he went and slashed his fin weapon in an X shape, and then posed with his fin-like sword. As Slippery Shark stood in foreground, Green Ranger and Red Ranger were taken aback by his escape.

"No way!" They both cried in dismay.

Slippery Shark then readied his fin blade, before jumping up. He leaped up and slashed his fin blade downward. Slippery Shark landed between Green Ranger and Red Ranger, who both dodged his attack. Green Ranger kicked, he (Slippery Shark) blocked, then blocked Red Ranger's kick, before blocking Green Ranger's punch. Red Ranger tried to hit him, but Slippery Shark sparkily slashed him down, then Green Ranger has his kick blocked again, before Slippery Shark connected his fin blade with Green Ranger's shoulder, he gripped it. They switched places, and then the monster sparkily slashed it down Green Ranger.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the other Tidmouth Teens all continued to watch the Viewing Globe, which was showing them images of Red Ranger and Green Ranger both falling and rolling along the ground before getting up in a crouch, all while clutching their chests wearily.

"Guys, if you're still in the Command Center and watching this." Thomas said aloud. "Then Stanley and I need some help, right now!"

Needless to say, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie did hear him, and were ready to morph and teleport to the park to join their teammates.

"No worries, Thomas." Emily replied. "We're raring to come and help."

Then the Viewing Globe began showing images of Slippery Shark, readying his fin blade for more carnage.

"Those losers can't help you!" he boasted.

The four Tidmouth Teens stood defiantly while Edward, James, Henry, and Gordon watched them nearby.

"That's what you think, fish face!" Toby stated confidently.

"We're heading out!" said Percy, holding out his Power Morpher.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt striking in front of a purple circle, behind which was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as follows, with each teen holding out his/her open Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen and surrounding Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

* * *

Black Ranger leaped up and slashed his Blade Blade forth. Slippery Shark blocked his strike, then Blue Ranger's, then both Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger's strikes at once, turned, sparkily slashed Black Ranger, ducked under Blue Ranger's kick and sparkily slashed him, blocked Yellow Ranger's Blade Blaster, blocked Pink Ranger's kick, Yellow Ranger's Blade Blaster again, and then sparkily slashed both Pink Ranger, then Yellow Ranger, both down, and posed fiercely.

"Ha ha! Too easy!" Slippery Shark boasted.

Red Ranger and Green Ranger both leaped up and punch their right fists forth to the slight right. Slippery Shark turned and got both their fists socked in his jaw. He fell, rolled along the ground, stood up, then crouched down.

"Okay, see if you can handle this!" he announced, and then crouched down.

Red Ranger and Green Ranger both rushed up to the spot he submerged, glancing around as their other teammates joined in their search.

"Hey, where did he go?" asked Rosie.

"He was just here." added Percy.

The Shark's fin races to the right. Suddenly, Blue Ranger heard something and he turned sharply around.

"Over there!" he exclaimed.

Slippery Shark's fin raced to the right, knocking over all six of the Rangers as it passed under them. And here comes the Shark's fin yet again. Just when you thought it was safe to go back on the lawn. The Rangers got back up, Black Ranger dived and rolled forth to pose.

"Here it comes again!" Percy pointed out.

Black Ranger pulled out his Power Axe in Blaster Mode, and aimed it forth, as his teammates all stood behind him.

"Not so fast!" he exclaimed.

He fired purple-ish beams of energy from his Power Weapon. Ground level angle as the Shark's fin approached, when a pair of spark bursts erupted behind it, before a third struck the target explosively. Slippery Shark then burst up from under the leaf-strewn ground. He fell out of the smoke-spewing hole, staggering up and clutching his chest.

"Ooh, that hurt!" he complained.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace on the balcony, Rita looked out from her telescope in horror, slack jawed and wide-eyed.

"My Shark!" she screamed.

* * *

Back in Knapford Park, Black Ranger got back up and joined his teammates' side as they all hold their Power Weapons, while Green Ranger stood nearby and watched.

"That should hold him!" said Percy.

"Okay, then let's bring our weapons together!" Thomas commanded.

The five core Rangers each connected their Power Weapons in a circle and surging with electricity. Black Ranger shifted his Power Axe into Cannon mode before throwing it upward.

"Power Axe!" Percy shouted.

The Power Axe floated up and hovered in the air. Pink Ranger crossed her Power Bow to her side, and then flung it upward.

"Power Bow!" Rosie shouted.

The Power Bow materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected across the barrel of the Power Axe blaster. Yellow Ranger twirled both of her Power Daggers, crossed her arms, and then threw them upward.

"Power Daggers!" Emily shouted.

Both Power Daggers materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow. Blue Ranger held both ends of his Power Lance in the air, and then threw them upward.

"Power Lance!" Toby shouted.

Both Power Lances materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow next to the Power Daggers. Red Ranger, as he looked upward, gestured both arms while holding his Power Sword before going and leaping up.

"Power Sword!" Thomas shouted.

Red Ranger floated up to the combined weapons and prepared to add the Power Sword to them. The Power Sword flashed with red power as it connected with the combined weapons, forming the full Power Blaster in a flash of blue energy. Red Ranger dropped back down from the air with the formed Power Blaster in his hand. After Red Ranger landed, the other four Rangers joined his side, each grabbing onto the Power Blaster or (in the girls' cases) touching his shoulders.

"POWER RANGERS!" The Rangers battle cried in union.

Slippery Shark took a step back, quivering and smoking from the blasts from the Power Axe.

"Oh, boy…" he groaned unhappily.

The five Rangers remained together as the Power Blaster began to unleash five beams of power.

"FIRE!"

A combined beam (purple at the front, red fire at center, blue edges, yellow and pink spiral outside) blasted across the whole area. Slippery Shark is struck directly by the combined beam, causing a superimposed explosion burst as the monster the collapsed onto the ground.

The Rangers regained their weapons after dissembling the Power Blaster. They were quickly joined by Green Ranger in posing victoriously.

"You're sushi, Shark!" said Thomas triumphantly.

And thus, the Rangers have emerged triumphantly again. But honestly, did we all see this coming?

* * *

Later on, Thomas was paying Lady a visit at her place. He knocked on the front door, and after a few seconds, Burnett answered it.

"Oh, it's you, Thomas." He didn't look or sound too happy to see Thomas.

"Burnett, can I speak to Lady, please?" The blue-haired boy asked.

"**Burnett, who is it**?" came Lady's voice from upstairs in her room.

"It's Thomas, Lady!" Burnett replied. "He's here to see you."

After about a minute of silence from upstairs, Lady's voice spoke again.

"**Okay, send him upstairs to my room**!"

With that, Burnett allowed Thomas inside the house. Later upstairs inside Lady's room, Thomas and Lady were both busy talking.

"Lady, I'm so sorry." Thomas apologized. "I never meant those things I said to you. It was that spell of Rita's combined with Diesel, Arry, Bert, Dodge, and Splatter's news story that made me lash out at you. Please, try to find it in your heart to forgive me."

Lady didn't say a word, and this made him worry.

"Lady, please, I'm sorry!"

After what seemed like forever, the beautiful blonde-haired girl finally spoke up, choosing her words carefully.

"Thomas, I do forgive you."

Thomas sighed and smiled with relief…but Lady still didn't stop there.

"**But I no longer want to be with you**." she continued.

This caused Thomas to gasp with saddening shock.

"B-but, why?"

"Thomas, you've hurt me." Lady stated, barring very little emotion in her voice. "I have trusted you. Valentines Day was suppose to be the one time you and I were to share our first real moment as a couple. But when you saw that news column and lashed out at me, you broke my heart and trust in the process."

"Lady, I told you: Rita had me under that hate spell!" Thomas protested. "I never meant any of that stuff."

"But that's not all." Lady went on. "You've recently been very affectionate towards Rosie…especially when she and her sister moved in with you during the whole Bart and George fiasco. I honestly think you might be falling for her, despite your denial."

Thomas felt like he wanted to die at this point. "N-no, Lady! Rosie and I are just friends! And besides; she and Stanley are a couple right now!"

Lady sighed heavily. "I know you still love me. But right now, I have fallen out of love with you."

Thomas felt his heart starting to break. Meanwhile, Lady stood up off her bed and walked over to her bedroom window with her back to her now ex-boyfriend.

"You and I can still remain friends." she said, emotion finally coming back to her tone. "But for now, I think it's best if you leave and go home. We'll talk again at school on Monday."

Thomas shook his head in disbelief. "B-but, Lady, please understand-" he tried to say, but was interrupted.

"**Thomas, please. I need some time to be alone**."

Wit that said, she pointed towards the door to her room. Thomas sighed sadly and left Lady's home He was walking back home looking as depressed as can be. Up at the window to her room, Lady watched Thomas walk down the street with a sad look on her face.

"_Thomas_." she thought to herself in depression.

With that, she went and laid on her bed to cry her eyes out again. Although Rita had lost to the Rangers again, she still managed a small win here. As a result of her new evil plan, it had truly ended Thomas's relationship with Lady.

**The End?**

* * *

And there we go, Thomas and Lady have broken up. Now I don't really like the pairing, but for the sake of the plot for my story I had no other choice but to pair them up at one point. But now that they've broken up, there will be future developments. Like for instance; *The Green Candle* arc is coming right up, and it will feature the departure of the Green Ranger.

Anything to say about this chapter? Read &amp; Review! But please NO flames and/or mean/rude comments.


	48. Episode 47

Hello again, my fellow readers. The time has come for the Green Ranger's departure arc, and it will be a two (perhaps a three) part chapter. Other than that, I really don't have a whole lot to say about what's up ahead except there will be some changes to the episode's plot (for both parts one and two).

And yet again: Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban Brands.

* * *

**Chapter 47: The Green Candle (1): The Threat**

**MMPR Episode Basis: The Green Candle (1)**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

Late February, that's what it currently was on the Island of Sodor, thus signalling the beginning of the month March. When the weekend was up then February would be all finished and March break would begin, thus allowing some time off from both school and work. Unfortunately, there was one job for someone that never had any time off, and that was the Power Rangers against the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. And her upcoming scheme was going to spell certain doom for one member of the team…permanently.

It was quite early in the morning. Inside the Vulcan residence, Rosie was lying in her bed and just waking up from a deep sleep.

"Oh my, what a great sleep!" she yawned, sitting up and stretching her arms out.

"Morning, sis." greeted Bart, who was walking by her bedroom.

"Good morning, Bart." Rosie greeted her big brother back, happy that he was back in the family for real.

"Better get up now, because breakfast is ready." Bart continued.

Rosie could smell what was cooking downstairs in the kitchen by her mother: Waffles, Eggs, Bacon, Toast, etc. It was one of her favourite breakfast moments with her family.

"I smell something delicious." Rosie commented.

Bart chuckled. "I bet you do." With that, he left to go down stairs.

Ten minutes later, Rosie was showered and dressed, allowing her to go downstairs to join the rest of her family for breakfast.

"Morning, sweetheart." Mrs. Vulcan greeted her elder daughter.

"How did you sleep?" asked Mr. Vulcan, taking a quick sip of his coffee.

"Wonderful." Rosie answered, taking a bite out of one of her eggs. "I can't wait until the March break begins."

"Why is that?" Mrs. Vulcan asked.

"Because on the Wednesday of the week, Stanley and I are going on our biggest date yet."

"Hey, congrats." Bart praised.

"You're so lucky to be dating a guy as nice and handsome as Stanley, Rosie." Violet said to her big sister.

Rosie smiled. "Yeah, so am I."

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. High up on one of the towers, Rita's evil laughter could be heard coming from inside. Inside the main chamber, above the chandelier in space near the workshop, just as Baboo and Squatt both awaited by a small table and chair, Rita approached. Baboo kindly pulled out the chair, Squatt took her scepter, and they both gathered around as she sat down while readying map for the table.

"The time has finally come!" she announced. "Gather 'round, fools."

Rita spread the map out in front of her, smiling wickedly, as Baboo and Squatt both watched closely as the map was shown to them. The map showed parts of the Moon and even has the Lunar Palace marked in the middle.

"I have the perfect plan to conquer that pathetic little Planet, Earth." Rita continued, while holding up a small, action figure-sized version of her scepter. "Yes, it's so devious, even for me."

"**Just what is your plan, oh Evil One**?" Baboo's voice asked.

"With the Green Candle formed from magic wax that dear Stanley touched when he was on our side." Rita explained, as Baboo and Squatt both listened on. "When it is finished burning out, then the Green Ranger powers will be returned to me…and Stanley will cease to live!"

She chanted (silently) and circled the tiny scepter around over the map, before finally jabbing it downward onto the paper. As Rita released it from her right hand, it remained standing atop the map. Suddenly, the toy scepter drives across the map on its own, as if moved by the force of magic. Rita watched closely as the toy scepter continued to move on its own. Baboo and Squatt looked on together, both getting antsy at the prospect of whatever is going on. Finally, the tiny scepter crossed over the "Nomad Lands", then turned and stopped, the tiny red orb glowing and a circle of gold spreading out from rim.

"There!" shrieked Rita gleefully, smiling widely. "The special wax is located in that cavern!"

Laughing, she sat up from her seat and grabbed her scepter up off from the table. Baboo and Squatt both backed away as their Empress did what she did.

"There's no time to waste. I'm on my way to the cavern to create the Green Candle and connect its power to the Green Ranger." Rita looked over to Goldar. "Goldar, you will go down to Earth with a platoon of my Super Putties and capture Stanley."

Goldar bowed respectively while armed with his sword. "It shall be done, Empress."

Yikes! Stanley is really in for it now!

* * *

Later on. Down in Knapford Park, Stanley and Rosie were both walking near a pond and soon decided to take a quick break.

"How's Lady doing?" Stanley asked.

Rosie sighed. "Not too good. She hasn't been hanging out with any of us since she and Thomas broke up. It's like she's trying to avoid us…or practically everyone."

Stanley frowned a bit. "I'm taking it she's still severely hurt by the events caused by Rita and the Smelter Teens on Valentines Day?"

Rosie nodded slowly. This caused the gray-haired boy to feel all the more sorry for Lady.

"Gee, I wish there was something we could do to help her." he said thoughtfully.

"I just wish I could figure out what, though." Rosie sighed again.

As the couple walked and talked to each other, something started to happen. What was it? A squad of eight Putty Patrollers suddenly materialized before them. The sight caused the two teens to halt their movement.

"Putties!" cried Stanley.

"Why now?" Rosie added.

"**Oh, we have our reasons**!" came a familiar voice.

Teleporting into the area in a burst of fire was Goldar. And he had brought along five more Putties to assist him.

"Goldar!" exclaimed Stanley, getting into a defensive stance.

"Why are you here?!" Rosie demanded.

"You find out soon enough." Goldar sneered, before motioning his sword forth. "Attack, my Putties!"

The Putty Patrollers obeyed and they rushed forth to attack the two Tidmouth Teens. The two teenagers fought the Putties to the best of their abilities, and were doing very well against them for the most part… except the enemy Foot Soldiers just continued to appear for every single one defeated. After three minutes of tiring fighting, Rosie and Stanley were separated while battling the Putties.

"There's too many of them!" Rosie cried, just before backflipping three times away from two approaching Putties.

Stanley didn't reply and only continued to fight the Putties all around him. While fighting some of the regular Putties, he was getting sneaked upon by the appearance of four Super Putties. Stanley was so busy fighting that he didn't notice or hear the footsteps of the four Super Putties coming upon him.

"H-hey!" cried Stanley, as he was suddenly grabbed by the four Super Putties. "Let me go!"

Rosie heard her boyfriend's cry and turned around to see him being captured.

"Hang on, Stanley!"

But she was quickly flanked by four more Super Putties as she tried to approach. Rosie tried to make a grab her Power Morpher off her belt buckle and morph to save Stanley and herself. Just then, however, one Super Putty went and swiped its arm forth. It had went and knocked the Power Morpher right out of Rosie's hands.

"Oh no, my Morpher!" she shrieked.

The device rolled down a nearby hill into some large rocks. The device just laid still right beside a large rock. Goldar laughed and approached the captured Stanley.

"Nice try." he taunted. "Your perfect boyfriend is coming with me to the Moon."

Rosie daringly tried to fight back, but the Super Putties were simply too strong for her to handle alone. After a minute of trying to fight, Rosie was knocked down to the ground after receiving a hard blow to the head by one Super Putty. Upon hitting the ground, she was unconscious.

"Rosie, no!" cried Stanley.

Goldar laughed again before he, Putties, Super Putties, and the captured Stanley all teleported away. This left Rosie alone and unconscious in the middle of the park.

* * *

Inside the Dark Dimension, Goldar, Super Putties, and Stanley teleported in.

"Just like old times. Right, Green Ranger?" Goldar said, remembering the last time Stanley was captured and brainwashed.

"What do you want with me, Goldar?!" demanded the gray-haired boy.

Goldar chuckled. "Just a little something that Rita will need." he reached over to Stanley's belt buckle and snatched his Power Morpher.

"My Morpher!"

Goldar took the Power Coin from the device and tossed the Morpher away. It landed back in Stanley's hands harmlessly.

"This is all I need." Goldar said, leering over to his rival. "Now, I will give you two choices: One. You can rejoin Rita and save your powers. Or else: You will be sent back to Earth without your powers… and eventually your life."

"What do you mean?" Stanley was puzzled.

"You'll find out soon enough, Stanley. So now choose your answer!"

"I'll never turn against my friends again!" said Stanley firmly. "So you can forget about it!"

"I'm sorry to hear that." Goldar said understandingly. "Then I will go and release you back on Earth."

Stanley was confused to hear that. Why would Goldar just release him just like that? But still, he wouldn't leave without his Power Coin.

"I'm not leaving without my Power Coin!" Stanley declared bravely.

"Well then, come and get it…if you can." Goldar responded smugly.

He snapped his fingers and the Super Putties teleported away, leaving the two alone to fight.

* * *

While all of this was occurring. Rita was out somewhere on the Moon inside the same hidden cavern the map showed her where the special max for her new Green Candle was being kept. Another skull altar was setup for Rita to begin chanting a spell to officially forge the new weapon of destruction.

"Perfect." she said to herself. "Now to begin."

The candles near her skull head automatically lit themselves as Rita began chanting a long winded spell chant of some sort. But as she proceeded to chant, some max lying on the ground nearby began to slither itself together until it rose and formed a green-coloured magical candle.

* * *

And now, back to Earth. Down in Knapford Park, Emily and Mavis were taking a stroll while chatting.

"I feel bad for Lady." Emily said sadly. "She hasn't been hanging out with any of us since she and Thomas broke up."

"Do you think she might be feeling depressed or something?" Mavis asked.

"It might have been because of what Thomas said to her when he was under the influence of Rita's last plan." The dark green-haired girl replied. "She must have taken it pretty hard."

"You might be right-" Mavis started, but suddenly stopped.

This also caused Emily to stop walking too, seeing the worried look on her blonde-haired best friend.

"Mavis, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Look!"

To the two girls' horror, they saw Rosie lying on the ground unconscious.

"ROSIE!" Emily and Mavis both cried out, and they ran over to see if she was okay.

The pink-haired girl was slowly stirring and waking up from being knocked out cold from that nasty blow to the head.

"Ow, my head." she groaned, as she rubbed the top of her head.

"ROSIE!"

Rosie slowly got up her knees before looking to see her two best friends, Emily and Mavis, running over to her.

"Rosie! What happened?!" cried Emily.

"Who did this to you?" Mavis added.

Rosie looked down at the ground. Upset with herself for letting Stanley get captured.

"Stanley and I were ambushed by Goldar." she explained. "While we battled the Putties, some Super Putties appeared and knocked me unconscious and took Stanley away."

Emily and Mavis both looked at each other nervously, before looking back at Rosie.

"You don't think Rita wants to turn Stanley back to the side of evil, do you?" Mavis asked.

"I don't know." Rosie replied, trying to get back onto her feet. "But we'd better let the others know about this."

Emily nodded in agreement. Whatever Rita wanted with Stanley, they'd better let Zordon know about what happened right away.

* * *

Over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon, Rita's familiar laughter was heard coming from inside. Inside, Rita was standing against the edge of the side balcony while looking in on Finster's workshop between Baboo and Squatt.

"Do you have my monster ready, Finster? 'Cause I need it now." Rita demanded while smiling, and a hand gesturing to her mouth.

Inside Finster's workshop, said monster maker was just getting some Super Putty clay from his clay can, and started molding it into a model of a humanoid monster.

"Coming right up, your Evilness." Finster responded, while working. "He's the worst in the best of ways, of course."

Upon finishing making the new monster, he opened up the Monster-matic, just as Rita, Baboo, and Squatt entered the workshop. He placed the model of the monster inside the machine, closed it up tight, and then flipped the nearby switch, causing the Monster-matic's exhaust pipe to steam out as the machine began to do its work. As the Monster-matic's pipe steamed some more, something was rockin' actively through the output tube. Baboo, Rita, and Squatt all watched the Monster-matic exit tube as it shook, until it finally burst out a bright downward plum of smoke. The smoke concealed a shadowy figure with what looked like a single glowing eye.

When the smoke cleared, the monster was completely white and had a single eye, just like a Cyclops… no wait! It IS a Cyclops! Finster then walked over, talking as he put a hand on Cyclops's shoulder, as the monster crossed his arms with pride.

"He's able to change into any shape at will." Finster explained. "Person, monster, and even one of the Rangers' Zords."

Rita's eyes widened with excitement. She certainly liked the sound of what she just heard. Using a Zord against the Rangers, the possibilities were almost endless to her. Baboo and Squatt were both impressed by the monster's look and abilities.

"Ooh, this I want to see!" Baboo said, pushing himself forward.

"He looks great." Squatt commented.

"Oh, yes. I agree!" said Rita happily, crinkling her nose before laughing widely, throwing her head back briefly.

It was clear she was now ready to sic this new monster on the city of Knapford and finally eliminate those Power Rangers and their friends for good.

* * *

Back in the Dark Dimension, Goldar and Stanley were still battling it out…and the former was winning.

Stanley was just kicked to the ground. "I won't let you get away with this, Goldar!" he yelled.

Goldar held the Dragon Power Coin up tauntingly. "You REALLY do want this back? Then be my guest."

Stanley got back up and ran forward. He tried a roundhouse kick, but Goldar blocked it before swatting Stanley away. The gray-haired boy found himself back onto the ground with his free arm.

"Face it. You are doomed!" Goldar cackled.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Zordon, Alpha, and the other Tidmouth Teens were informed by Rosie, Emily, and Mavis of Stanley's capture by Goldar and Rita's next possible plan. Rosie was upset and busy pacing around.

"This has to be one of Rita's plans." she said. "I just know it."

"I'm afraid you're right, Rosie." said Zordon. "Rita is trying to put Stanley back onto her side like the first time she captured him."

"Then we have to save him before that happens." Thomas spoke up.

"Only one problem." Edward spoke up, while typing away at the console. "We can't get a lock onto him."

"Then Stanley must being held captive in one of Goldar's dimensional prisons." James stated. "A reason he can't get a hold of us with his communicator."

After a few minutes of trying, Edward allowed Toby to assist him and Alpha in trying to lock onto Stanley. However, nothing the two intelligent teens and robot buddy did seemed to work still. Just then, things went from bad to worse when the alarm started going off.

"Bubbling Sodas!" cried Emily. "What now?"

Rosie took one look at the Viewing Globe and let out a gasp.

"You're about to get your answer, Emily." she replied with horror. "Look!"

The Tidmouth Teens all looked to the Viewing Globe. It was showing images of the Dragonzord causing havoc in Knapford, destroying various buildings with a swing of its tail, or by firing missiles from its fingertips.

"The Dragonzord!" Thomas exclaimed.

"It's attacking Knapford!" Percy added.

"Then the means one thing." Gordon pointed out. "Rita might've succeeded in putting Stanley back on her side."

Henry gulped nervously. "Not again." he moaned, not wanting to face the Green Ranger yet again.

"That means we have to fight him again." added Rosie, unhappy that she'll have to harm her boyfriend.

They all watched the Viewing Globe as it continued showing images of the Dragonzord continuing its onslaught in Knapford. Pretty soon, Thomas spoke up.

"We don't have any choice, guys." he said. "Even if Stanley is on Rita's side again, we have our sworn duty to perform."

Emily sighed dejectedly. "You're right, Thomas."

The five Tidmouth Teens (Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie) were preparing to morph and teleport out when…

"**Wait**!" boomed Zordon's voice, causing the Tidmouth Teens to look at him. "My sensors indicate that the Dragonzord we see is an impostor."

"A fake Dragonzord?" Toby blinked. "Then is it one of Rita's creations?"

"Yes." Zordon nodded.

Edward looked at Thomas, Percy, Rosie, Emily, and Toby. "She's trying to lure you guys into a trap."

"I know." Thomas replied, while looking down…just before looking back up with a serious gleam in his left eye. "But it still has to be stopped before it is too late!"

Zordon nodded in agreement, knowing that the Rangers must go perform their duty as Power Rangers and stop Rita and her forces.

"Be careful, Power Rangers." he said wisely.

Thomas nodded, just before he, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie all reached for their Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was seething at what she saw down on Earth.

"Go!" she bellowed furiously, making Finster, Baboo, and Squatt inside of the main chamber cower in terror. "Make them pay, Goldar!"

* * *

Inside the Dark Dimension, Goldar looked around, having heard his Queen's command. He looked at Stanley with a cold expression on his face.

"I am called to battle." he stated, holding up Stanley's Power Coin. "We will finish this another time. Here!"

He tossed Stanley his Power Coin, and he caught it with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Why are you giving me this back?" he asked. "I thought you wanted to prevent me from ever getting it back?"

"Because I have no use for it." he replied, before a smile crept on his fanged face. "But just because you have it back, doesn't mean you can still escape from this dimension."

To prove his point, he aimed his sword at Stanley, and all of a sudden a bondage of chains wrapped around the gray-haired teen's body, preventing him from moving and such. Goldar laughed at his imprisoned foe and teleported away in a burst of fire.

* * *

Down in the damaged city of Knapford, Red Ranger and his teammates posed in the debris-strewn alleyway.

"HYAH!"

Goldar had just appeared, and was standing amid a large group of Putties (around thirteen to be exact).

"Waste them!" he bellowed demandingly, motioning his left arm out.

By doing that, Goldar had sent the Putties all scrambling forth towards the Rangers, thus beginning a battle.

Red Ranger smacked aside a passing Putty, and then he did the same to Goldar, before roundhouse kicking at another Putty.

Pink Ranger handsprings into battle and blocked a Putty's hand, and then punching it in the chest, before chopping it in the back of the head into a flip over.

Blue Ranger ducked under a Putty's roundhouse kick, blocked another's punch, and then elbowed the second Putty's over before foot-sweeping down the first one.

Yellow Ranger flipped over backwards, snagging one Putty between her legs and yanked it over by rolling forth. She barely got up before a Ballhand Putty rushed at her. She grabbed and flipped it over while dropping down. Yellow Ranger then got back up, kicked into another Putty, but it grabbed and held onto her upper right leg, so she flipped over, knocking it over.

Black Ranger leaped off of some debris with both feet kicking into a Putty, dodging a Ballhand Putty afterwards. Just before doing a backwards roundhouse kick into a Putty, then dodging another's punch, before kicking it and punching it down.

While this occurred, Goldar leaped up into the air while armed with his sword. Upon landing, he clashed his sword with Red Ranger's Power Sword, twice, before Red Ranger shifted positions, trying a high kick on him that didn't do much. The two warriors locked swords and changed positions, until Goldar broke the lock off and sparkily slashed Red Ranger down. Red Ranger hit the wall with his back, knocking over a tall piece of debris, nod-talks, then raises sword, blocking Goldar's, but leaving him open to get kicked back.

"Where's Stanley, Goldar?!" he demanded, going into another sword to sword lock with Goldar.

They switched positions, but then Red Ranger got sparkily slashed away by his rival again.

"You'll never see your friend again!" Goldar stated acidly.

The fake Dragonzord then slowly approached the alleyway and it let out a ferocious roar, causing a large fireball to burst up to the left, and then the right. Once it was done roaring, it started walking away as an explosion burst from the warehouse it passed by, smoke covering it. Its actions caused spark bursts to erupt and debris to crash into the alley, as the Rangers continue contending with the Putties. Red Ranger briefly reached up and out amid the smoke.

"It's going to destroy the city! We've got to do something, and fast!" he stated, as he smacked and then kicked a Putty.

The fake Dragonzord slowly approached the alleyway again, and it let out another ferocious roar. Causing a large fireball to burst up to the left, and then the right. Black smoke then rose up to the left, followed by another fireball burst to the right. More sparks burst in the alley, and more debris fell into the area. The Rangers manage to keep fighting the Putties, as Red Ranger clashed his Power Sword to a Bladehand Putty and then kicked it over before looking back upward in alarm.

"Oh no!"

The fake Dragonzord walked along between some buildings as an explosion ripped through a red scaffolding, then it approached a raging fire already atop a warehouse it hadn't even reached yet. Back down in the alleyway, Pink Ranger chopped over a ducking Putty, blocked its kick, and then kicks over it. While Yellow Ranger grappled with her own Putty nearby. In another part of the alley, Blue Ranger kicked a Putty before grabbing its arm and holding it as debris crashed on top of the grunt, while Black Ranger took on two nearby.

The fake Dragonzord stopped walking, turned around, and started smashing a large building into a burst of sparks and debris with its right hand. Down in the alleyway, Red Ranger was looking to the upper left and dodging various falling debris. Just before he lowered his Power Sword, turned to the upper right, raised his free arm up, and summoned.

"Come forth! Mighty Dinozords!"

From the middle of nowhere, a crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. This was followed by its upper body. Then it was followed by its lower body. Finally, the Tyrannosaurus rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. The Mastodon then started to stomp through the snow. It was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. Its wheels passed through the desert sands. Soon, the Triceratops raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery.

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

Down below, the Rangers ceased raising their arms up into the air, and Red Ranger began to leap into the sky.

"Come on, guys!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Thomas here. Ready to rock!"

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Here's Percy!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Toby here. My systems are all a-okay!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"This is Emily. Let's show that fake who he's dealing with!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Rosie here. I'm so with you!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger gestured his right arm to his chest, and then pulled out his already made Power Crystal, flipped it around, and prepared to insert it.

"Ready your Power Crystal!"

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"One-Two up!"

They each insert their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Okay, Power Rangers. Let's do it!"

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon, and then they began to combine together.

The Sabertooth Tiger roared out. Suddenly, it went and locked itself into Leg Mode. The Triceratops opened its mouth while in the desert. Just then, it went and folded up its tail. The Tyrannosaurus then went and connected with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth Tiger legs electrically. The Mastodon exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. Just as quickly though, it floated through the air in its component form. Soon, it went and connected with the Tyrannosaurus, causing a pulse of energy throughout.

The Rangers were all now inside the main cockpit of the Megazord.

"All right!" cheered the five Rangers in union.

The newly formed Megazord Tank rumbled through the area towards the fake Dragonzord. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger gestured a fist to his chest, and then grabbed the controls with both hands.

"Switching to Megazord Battle Mode!" Thomas said confidently.

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. The Rangers in the Megazord cockpit watched as they rose higher and higher. And soon the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. Just then, the Pterodactyl soared downward through the sky. It then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

The fake Dragonzord clapped its hands together and didn't waste any time in marching forth to engage its new foe in battle. Meanwhile, the Megazord posed battle ready and marched right ahead to engage the enemy too. The fake Dragonzord and the Megazord both collide, chest to chest. The fake Dragonzord's arms grabbing the Megazord's shoulders in the process, but the Megazord managed to break off just as quickly. The Megazord then tried to make its way around the fake Dragonzord, dodging its hand strikes several times, until finally, the fake Dragonzord made sparkily contact with its chest.

The Megazord was pushed back some, and then the fake Dragonzord swung its tail around and sparkingly struck it again. In the Megazord cockpit, it shook up rapidly, causing the Rangers to flail about widely. The Megazord staggered back, smoking. Luckily, it steadied itself, readied its right fist, and punched forth. Its fist struck the fake Dragonzord, then the Megazord took a step back, switching positions with the fake Dragonzord when it rushed past. The Megazord kicked at the fake Dragonzord, but it was blocked. They swapped positions again, and then the Megazord lunged at the fake Dragonzord with both arms out, but this allowed the fake Dragonzord to slam its left shoulder into its chest, stunning it briefly.

With a loud roar, the fake Dragonzord, with its chest smoking, spread out its arms and then turned to its left and whipped up its tail. The Megazord got sparkily slapped by the tail, causing it to stagger back. In the smoking Megazord cockpit, as Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Black Ranger each flailed about, Red Ranger nodded and grabbed the controls, looking forth.

"It's no use!" cried Thomas. "It's just as powerful as the real Dragonzord."

Black Ranger turned around and watched Pink Ranger as she stood, grasped chest, nod-spoke, touched his shoulder and nodded.

"And Rita controls it!" added Rosie in distress. "What if we can't defeat it?"

"We've got to!" Percy argued.

"But how?" Rosie asked. "We need Stanley's help to do so."

Red Ranger looked to his right, then left, and then back again desperately.

"We've just got to pull it together until he gets here." Thomas stated.

* * *

Back inside the Dark Dimension, Stanley was still chained up when Goldar suddenly teleported back in.

"I'm back!" he announced. "And I'm more than happy to report that your friends are losing."

Stanley glared hard. "Rita will never defeat my friends, Goldar!" he said firmly.

"You're right. She won't." Goldar nodded, before a sinister smile crept on his fanged face. "But once she has your powers, and you're gone for good then no one will be able to stop her."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Didn't I tell you?" Goldar asked mockingly, and then decided to explain everything. "When you were evil, you touched a special kind of candle wax that was found here on the Moon. Using it, Rita decided to create a special candle that will not only drain your powers, but also your own life force energy." Goldar's grin became more sinister. "And when it runs out, you'll not only lose your powers… but you'll die too!"

"What?" Stanley blinked. Was Goldar really telling the truth in that he would die if that so called candle burned out? Or was he merely bluffing just to try and weaken his confidence? He shook his head slowly. "I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want to believe. But know that while you're here, I'm the supreme ruler." Goldar retorted.

To prove his point, he pointed his sword at Stanley and made the chains disappear, freeing him.

"Now, we shall finish this fight. And I will win too!"

But Stanley had other plans. He ran forth and grabbed hold of Goldar's sword, trying to wrestle control over it.

"Hey! W-what are you-!?" Goldar roared in surprise.

"I saw how you got me here, Goldar." Stanley started smirking. "Now let's see if it works in reverse."

"NO!"

With that, Stanley managed to get a hold of the sword and slam the blade down into the ground, causing the two to teleport out of the Dark Dimension in a burst of fire.

* * *

In Knapford Park, Goldar and Stanley reappeared in the same spot where the latter was ambushed and captured.

"Why, you little-!" Goldar seethed with anger.

The two rivals began to fight yet again. But this time, Stanley managed to avoid all of Goldar's sword attacks with much ease. And with his Power Morpher safely back in his hands (as well as Power Coin) as well, he could go and do-

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Stanley is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Stanley being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Stanley: "Dragonzord!"

* * *

Goldar furiously attempted to slice Stanley's head off with his sword, but he was too late. As upon morphing, Green Ranger had quickly turned into a beam of coloured light (Stanley: Green), and descend into the sky. Leaving Goldar alone in the park.

"Curse you, Stanley." he muttered crossly to himself. "But know that your powers and life will soon be lost. Mark my words."

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, the Green Candle was placed onto a table by Rita in the main chamber near the balcony, and now was beginning to burn fiercely. Thus signalling the beginning of the eventual end of the Green Ranger.

* * *

Back in the middle of Knapford, the green beam of light landed on the rooftop of a building, revealing Green Ranger holding the Dragon Dagger vertically against his chest. He sharply looked upward to the left, turned his body straight, nodded and rushes off.

"No way!" Stanley cried.

He rushed onto the scene on the lower rooftop, watching as the Megazord slashed its Power Sword at the fake Dragonzord, which blocked, and then sparkily smacked it back.

"Guys, I've made it!" Stanley called out to the Megazord.

In the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers all stood up and looked downward to the right quickly.

"What happened?" Thomas asked.

Down on the rooftop, Green Ranger looked up at the Megazord and began to explain what happened to him.

"Goldar had me held captive, but I managed to break free." he explained, while nodding and readying Dragon Dagger. "All right! Now it's time for some real Dragonzord power!"

With that said, Green Ranger began playing the Dragon Dagger's flute. The fake Dragonzord dodged past the Megazord. Turned to face it, and then smacked aside the Power Sword. On the rooftop, Green Ranger continued to play on the Dragon Dagger to try and summon forth the real Dragonzord. While some trashed buildings smoke and linger in the foreground, the Megazord got grabbed from behind by the fake Dragonzord, until it broke off and turned to face its enemy. But just as quickly, the fake Dragonzord kicked the Megazord's feet out from under it. Causing it to fall right onto its chest, shaking the city quite badly, as the fake Dragonzord posed triumphantly in the background.

Back on the same rooftop, Green Ranger stopped playing the flute to look up in shock.

"_Oh no, it isn't working! Are my powers really going_?" he thought to himself, before shaking his head in denial. "_No, I can't let that get to me. This time it will work_!"

He looked back at his Dragon Dagger, nodded, and then played it again.

Down at the open ocean near Brendam Docks, the water started to churn to life, bubbling up furiously. As the water continued to bubble, the head of the Dragonzord arose from beneath the waves. As water sprayed through the air, its tail lifted up out of the sea. Now fully standing in the unsettled waters behind Brendam Docks, the Dragonzord leaned back, reached out, and let out a loud ferocious roar. It then slowly started lumbering to the left in the ankle-deep ocean towards land to join the battle against the fake version of itself.

The Megazord, now back on its feet, sword slashed the fake Dragonzord, but the blade was caught against its chest. Suddenly, the real Dragonzord walked into the city, spreading its arms out, and let out a loud roar. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers noticed the double Dragonzords, standing up a bit, while Black Ranger nod-spoke and pointing them out.

"The real Dragonzord!" said Percy. "Now we have the edge!"

The real Dragonzord spread its arms out and roared. On the rooftop, Green Ranger stopped playing the Dragon Dagger flute and looked to the left, towards his beloved Zord.

"Ready, old friend?" Stanley asked his Zord, then he played the Dragon Dagger in that direction.

The five red lights on the Dragonzord's chest blinked repeatedly. The Dragonzord threw up its arms, roared, and then turned to the right and whipped up its tail. The Megazord's Power Sword remained in the fake Dragonzord's grasp, until the real Dragonzord's tail swung in and sparkily struck the phony away. The fake Dragonzord staggered back, smoking, until it suddenly gained an energy outline of a full spectrum of colours, as it transformed back into Cyclops, who gestured his arms in anger. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers all got up a little and look to the right.

"Trembling Tracks!" cried Emily.

"What is that thing?!" added Toby.

"That's the imposter!" exclaimed Thomas, holding up a fist.

Cyclops spread his arms out, causing a multi-colored energy to outline on his body, and an explosion from his chest lead to him turning into a battle-ready posing Megazord. He then changed back the same way, before spreading arms and changing again into the Dragonzord Battle Mode. Before changing back again. Cyclops stood behind the two Zords, spreading his arms again. The Megazord turned and tried to slash him with the Power Sword, but he vanished before it could reach him. Leaving the befuddled Megazord and the Dragonzord glancing around. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers all stood up a little, looking to the lower right.

"Way to go, Stanley!" cheered Thomas. "Glad you're back."

On the rooftop, Green Ranger stood facing the right, raising his left fist.

"Of course! I'm a Power Ranger till the end." Stanley declared proudly, before holding up the Dragon Dagger vertically against his chest.

So the day is saved again, eh? Well it's not over yet, folks. Not by a longshot.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita was alone inside the main chamber keeping an eye on her newly created Green Candle, which was still burning quite nicely.

"Oh, really?" she questioned teasingly. "Know that you only got a mere twenty-hour hours to keep your powers and live. So use that time wise…if you can!"

With that said, Rita erupted into more laughter.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, while the other Tidmouth Teens (including Mavis) were chatting, Alpha was using a small device to give a slight check over on Stanley. This caught James's attention.

"What is Alpha doing?" he asked.

"He's scanning Stanley for any internal damage due to crossing dimensions." Zordon answered.

After a minute of checking him over, Alpha pulled the device away.

"You're all clear." Alpha stated.

"Thanks, Alpha." Stanley smiled.

Alpha nodded. "You are welcome."

Rosie embraced with her boyfriend. "We're all really happy you're safe and sound."

Stanley smiled back and hugged Rosie back. "I'm just glad I could get out of there." he admitted. "Rita's secret dimension is one place you'd not want to go to."

"The important thing is that you're okay now." Mavis pointed out.

"Am I?" asked Stanley, a hint of darkness in his voice.

This caused the other teens (as well as Alpha) to become a little surprised at how bitter Stanley's words sounded when he said that.

"According to Rita, my power's are going to be gone soon." he continued. "And when they do, so will my life."

Now the other Tidmouth Teens (as well as Mavis and Alpha) became concerned, until Edward spoke up and tried to disprove that statement.

"She's just bluffing, Stanley." he assured the gray-haired boy. "How would she be able to take away your power and life?"

But then Zordon spoke up with some very bombarding news.

"I'm afraid it is possible, Rangers." he said gravely.

"Zordon, did you find out something about what Rita is exactly up to?" Stanley asked, wanting an answer.

"Yes. Rita has a special wax from the gamma-tri system." Zordon nodded. "Once touched, it retains a person's body energy."

Stanley shook his head in disbelief. This couldn't possibly be true.

"But I've never touched anything of the sort!" he argued.

"You did when you worked for Rita." replied Zordon, not wanting to bring up Stanley's most painful memory, but had no other choice.

Now the Tidmouth Teens (including Mavis and Alpha) were stunned beyond words. They didn't know something like this happened.

"No way!" Rosie shouted. "And she's been saving the wax all this time?"

Again, Zordon nodded grimly. "Yes. And now she has made a candle and cast a spell over it connecting the Green Ranger's power with its flame."

Alpha went over to the computers and began typing away, it showed a timer for the candle's burnout.

"Judging from the time it was created today; in about twenty-four hours, the candle will slowly itself burn out. Not only transferring the powers back to her-" The little robot stated smartly, before looking back to the teens in complete horror. "…but Stanley will die also."

This conclusion earned some equally horrified looks from the teens, but especially from Stanley, as he fell to his knees. For he didn't want something like this to happen to him or anyone for that matter.

"Then… Goldar wasn't bluffing about Rita wanting my powers." he muttered quietly. "Once that candle burns out, I'm history. The Green Ranger is finished."

No one knew what to say. Was this really the end of the Green Ranger? -no, was this the end of Stanley Hudswell? Again, no one knew what to say about this new development.

**To be Continued?**

* * *

Part one is all done! How was it? A cliffhanger like that will leave you on the edge and wishing for more. Either way, as I mentioned above, this will either be a two or three part chapter. While Lady didn't appear here, she will certainly appear in the next chapter.

Do you all have something nice to say? then go ahead and Read &amp; Review, but please don't flame me or make mean/rude comments.


	49. Episode 48

Hello again, everyone! It's time for the finale of the infamous *The Green Candle* arc, which will I will mention *yet again* will feature the Green Ranger's departure. In addition, some elements from the three Zyuranger episodes it was adapted from will be featured as well (*40: Burai's Departure of Death*, *41: Blaze, Burai!*, and *42: Burai Dies…*). When this chapter ends, Stanley and (*Spoiler*Lady*Spoiler*) will both no longer be featured as main characters in this story. Thus this will also signal the upcoming *End Game* chapters (Episodes 49-61), just before doing the "The Final Battle* chapters (Episodes 62-65). This is my LONGEST chapter to date, even more so than Episode 45.

Just for fun, here are the arcs that this story follows (and will follow in the future):

*The Beginnings*: (Episodes 1-19)

*Enter the Green Ranger*: (Episodes 20-29)

*Lady the Enchantress*: (Episodes 30-35)

*Rita's Onslaught*: (Episodes 36-42)

*End of the Green Ranger*: (Episodes 43-48)

*End Game*: (Episodes 49-61)

*The Final Battle*: (Episodes 62-65)

WARNING: There is a character death present in the chapter (I won't say who it is though). It also gets quite intense halfway through, and also gets pretty emotional towards the end, too. So some viewer discretion might be advised.

And before I finish this author's notes message, I must say this: Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban.

* * *

**Last Time on Power Rangers: A Humanized Thomas &amp; Friends Tale!**

With March Break coming up, the Tidmouth Teens were hoping for a relaxing week from school without any signs of danger. Unfortunately, Rita wasn't going to let that happen whatsoever (well, duh.). She then went and unveiled her most diabolical plan to date: *The Green Candle*.

Created out of a special candle wax touched by Stanley during the time he was under Rita's influence, his link to the candle would slowly drain his powers and life force so long as the candle burned. Once the candle died out, then the Green Ranger powers would return to Rita…and Stanley would be killed as well.

"Didn't I tell you?" Goldar asked mockingly, and then decided to explain everything to Stanley. "When you were evil, you touched a special kind of candle wax that was found here on the Moon. Using it, Rita decided to create a special candle that will not only drain your powers, but also your own life force energy." Goldar's grin became more sinister. "And when it runs out, you'll not only lose your powers… but you'll die too!"

To that end, Finster also created the powerful shape shifting Cyclops monster. Which took on the image of the Dragonzord and caused chaos and destruction all around Knapford. The Rangers fought the beast with the Megazord, but were outmatched against the monster. With Stanley's arrival as the Green Ranger, however, they were able to send him into retreating mode…for now.

"All right! Now it's time for some real Dragonzord power!" declared Stanley, bringing the Dragon Dagger to his mouth and began playing the flute.

But this victory was short lived. Because inside the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha both revealed the truth to the Rangers about the rumoured Green Candle.

"I'm afraid it is possible, Rangers." Zordon said gravely.

"Judging from the time it was created today; in about twenty-four hours, the candle will slowly itself burn out. Not only transferring the powers back to her-" The little robot stated smartly, before looking back to the teens in complete horror. "…but Stanley will die also."

"Once that candle burns out, I'm history." Stanley said quietly. "The Green Ranger is finished."

Is this truly the end of the Green Ranger? Well, let's go and find out!

* * *

**Chapter 48: The Green Candle (2): The End?**

**MMPR Episode Basis: The Green Candle (2)**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

Inside the Command Center interior, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, Rosie, Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Mavis, and Alpha were all looking at Stanley with pure pity, knowing that his life would end in about twenty-hour hours.

"I don't believe this!" Stanley spat with anger. "Rita has linked my powers to some stupid candle?!" He pounded a fist onto the nearby railing. "And when that candle burns out, then I not only lose my powers, but I would die too?!"

"If the flame burns out while in her possession, your powers will belong to Rita, forever." Zordon stated.

Finally, Thomas spoke up. "Zordon, is there anything we can do to stop that from happening?"

Thankfully, Zordon did indeed have an answer for that. "Yes. Journey into Rita's Dark Dimension and get the candle before twenty-four hours are up."

That was all Stanley needed to hear. There was still time to get the candle before it was too late.

"So how do I get there?" he asked determinedly.

"You don't." said Zordon sternly. "You going would only accelerate the draining process."

"Besides, we have no clear idea how to even get into the Dark Dimension." Alpha pointed out.

"The only ones who do are Goldar, Scorpina, and Rita herself." added Edward. "And I don't think they'll even try to attack Earth while that candle works its magic."

This caused the Tidmouth Teens to all have a look of serious dismay on their faces. Now how would they be able to get into the Dark Dimension? Toby, however, soon came up with an idea.

"Maybe not."

Everyone started staring at Toby with intrigued looks.

"The look on your face, Toby, says you have an idea of some sort." Gordon commented hopefully.

"Please say you have an idea, Toby, please!" James pleaded.

"I do, Gordon and James." The intelligent brown-haired boy nodded. "If Alpha can help me, I might be able to build a Trans-Dimensional Portal that should lead someone to that Dark Dimension."

"Trans-Dimensional Portal?" Alpha blinked. "Ay-yi-yi, that sounds pretty complicated. But I still might be able to help build one."

"I'll help out too." Edward volunteered. "The more helping hands, the better."

Toby smiled briefly, but then a serious look crept onto his face.

"Then we'd better head over to my lab and get started immediately. We don't have a lot of time."

The other teens watched as Toby and Edward both activate their communicators, while Alpha pressed a button on his chest, and they all turned into beams of coloured light (Toby: Blue, Edward: Platinum, Alpha: Gray) and they all descend right out of the Command Center. Stanley, meanwhile, looked up to Zordon.

"Zordon. Am I really going to die?" he asked sadly. "When that candle burns out?"

Zordon cast a sad look on his own face. "At this point, I'm not sure." he sighed. "But I promise you, Stanley, we will do everything we can to save you and your powers."

While feeling somewhat consoled, Stanley still didn't look very convinced on the promise.

* * *

Inside the Dark Dimension, Goldar was busy speaking to a hologram of Rita (who was currently inside the Lunar Palace). The Green Candle was now present on a table nearby.

"The Green Candle continues to burn brightly, oh Queen." Goldar said. "But in a mere eighteen more hours, it will be out. Then the Green Ranger's power will be yours, all yours."

"Don't forget that Stanley will also perish too." Rita reminded him, before smirking. "And with that power, I shall finally eliminate those Power Rangers and take over the world!"

The two villains began laughing in evil delight… before Rita stopped and looked at Goldar sternly.

"Now, you remember the plan, right?" she asked.

Goldar nodded.

"Good. Now, if one of those Rangers comes for the candle, do anything you can to stall him or her and let that candle burn out."

"It shall be done, Empress." Goldar bowed respectively.

Rita smiled again. "Then let's do it!"

The hologram of the evil Empress faded away.

* * *

Down in Knapford Park, Stanley was sitting on a large rock, alone near the lake while throwing rocks into the water. It currently had been a little over seven hours since he learned that he would lose his powers and die.

"_I can't believe this is how it all ends_." he thought to himself solemnly. "_I don't want to tell my parents about this because they would go hysterical_."

He went ahead and tossed another rock. The rock skipped along the water before going under. The gray-haired boy sighed a bit in depression.

"**Hey**."

Stanley was startled a little by the voice who suddenly spoke up. But when he turned around, he was relieved to see it was Rosie.

"Hey." he replied to his girlfriend.

Rosie smiled sadly. "Mind if I join you?"

Stanley scooted over on the rock and Rosie sat down net to him. Watching as Stanley continued to throw rocks into the lake.

"Stanley, you shouldn't have to worry." Rosie said to him. "We will save you. You'll see."

"How can you guys do that, though?" he asked. "I'll be dead in only seventeen more hours."

"Toby, Alpha, and Edward are all hard at work building a portal of some sort." Rosie replied. "When it is finished, we'll be sending Thomas into Goldar's Dimension to get the candle."

This gave Stanley some hope, but not quite enough to convince him otherwise.

"Does anyone else know about my dilemma?"

Rosie nodded slowly. "I told my sister and older brother. They've sent their best wishes to you, hoping you get through this hard time. Emily had also told both Jules and Nellie, and they wished you the best and hope you manage to get saved."

"Does Lady know, too?" Stanley asked all of a sudden.

"No. She's been avoiding all of us ever since Thomas and her broke up." Rosie stated grimly. "Emily and I have tried to convince her to hang out with us again, but her guardian, Burnett, kept telling us that she was too depressed to see anyone and wanted to be left alone."

Now it was Stanley's turn to feel sorry for someone other than himself. He wished there was something he could do to help snap Lady out of her little funk. Suddenly, a smile appeared on his face. Looks like an idea had just entered his head.

"Rosie." Stanley started. "Maybe I can help her."

* * *

Later on, at the Holden residence. Inside the garage, Toby, Edward, and Alpha were all hard at work with building something that looked like a portable computer of some sort.

"How much time do we have left?" asked Toby.

Alpha looked walked over to the computer nearby and checked. "Ay-yi-yi-yi! Eleven hours!"

"It's a good thing we started right away then." Edward sighed, as he picked up a wrench. "But still, we can't rest yet. Time is of the essence."

With that, they resumed work on their Trans-Dimensional Portal, needing to get it finished as soon as possible so they can access the Dark Dimension.

* * *

Over at the Stone residence, Stanley was knocking on the front door.

"_I may have only eleven more hours to live, but maybe I can use this time to help cheer Lady up_." he thought to himself.

The door to the house soon opened, showing Burnett standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Burnett." Stanley greeted politely.

"Hello, Stanley." he greeted the gray-haired boy, a small smile on his face. "What brings you here?"

"Can I go speak to Lady, please?" Stanley asked hopefully.

Burnett's then smile disappeared, a small frown replaced it.

"I'm afraid Lady refuses to see anyone right now." he sighed. "She's still depressed over what happened on Valentine's Day."

"I think I can help her, sir." Stanley replied. "Just give me a chance. Because I know I can snap her out of her sadness."

Burnett sighed again, but he still managed another small smile.

"Very well. If you think you can help cheer her up, then come on inside."

He opened the door all the way and allowed Stanley to come in. Stanley walked inside and went up the stairs leading to the second floor. Soon, he found the door leading to Lady's room, and he knocked on the door.

"Lady? It's Stanley. Can we talk?" he called.

There was a small gasp coming from the otherside of the door, followed by the voice of a sad teenage girl.

"**I'm sorry, Stanley, but I'd like to be alone right now**."

"Lady. There's something I need to tell you!" Stanley took a deep, shaky breath. "I-I'm… dying."

This earned another gasp from the otherside of the door. When no voice replied back, Stanley continued.

"Rita had just created a special Green Candle made out of a special wax I touched when I working for her, and it's slowly depleting both my powers and life energy. When that candle burns out, then not only would she get my powers, but I will be killed as well."

After what seemed like forever, the door to Lady's room finally opened and revealed the beautiful blonde-haired girl standing in the doorway. It looked like she had not been getting a very good amount of sleep in the past few weeks possibly due to her crying nonstop out of sadness and depression.

"Stanley, I'm so sorry." she apologized sincerely, but then grew slightly confused. "But why come tell me this? What could I possibly do to help you?"

Stanley chuckled slightly. "Well, nothing. But there was actually a real reason that I came to see you: I think I might know of a way to help cheer you up."

He then held up the Dragon Dagger (the same one he uses when morphed as the Green Ranger), making Lady gasp a third time.

"The Dragon Dagger?" she quizzed. "What do you plan on doing with it?"

Stanley grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

Somewhere around the Muffle Mountain area (where Lady used to live before coming to Knapford), a more peaceful flute sound of the Dragon Dagger could be heard echoing throughout (sounding a bit like the original Zyuranger version of the tune from the Zyusouken). Suddenly, the Dragonzord was seen stomping around the area very carefully, two figures were perched atop its head and fin. Those figures were shown to be Stanley (playing the Dragon Dagger) and Lady. Lady was positively amazed of the sights from this high up.

"Wow!" she gasped with amazement, leaning near the edge. "I never knew the view could be this beautiful from way up here."

"_Looks like Lady's starting to feel better. I knew this idea would be good for her_." Stanley thought to himself, as he continued to play the Dragon Dagger.

The Dragonzord soon stopped walking around slowly. Its red eyes flashed for a few seconds before gaining pupils. Up on top of the Zord's head, Lady stood back up and looked at Stanley.

"Stanley, could you get the Dragonzord to wag its tail, please?" she asked hopefully.

Stanley stopped playing on the Dragon Dagger and lowered the weapon to smile and nod. Then he brought the Dragon Dagger back to his mouth and began playing on it again (again the notes were more peaceful than usual).

The Dragonzord had heard the familiar tune playing up again, and it began to do exactly what it was told to do… which was wagging its large mechanical-like tail like a very happy puppy dog, much to Lady's surprise and slight amusement. She giggled and looked back at Stanley, who stopped playing again to look back.

"So, Lady. How do you feel now?" he asked.

For the first time since her breakup with Thomas back in February, Lady smiled brightly.

"A lot better now, thanks to you." she admitted.

Stanley smiled back. "That's good to hear. I may not have much time left, but at least I could use some of it to try and help you."

This caused Lady to frown again. While she was now happy again, she couldn't help but feel sad that one of her friends had to die.

"I wish it didn't have to end like this, Stanley." she said sadly. "We're all really going to miss you."

"Well, hope is not lost just yet." Stanley responded, now filled with hope. "Edward, Toby, and Alpha are all busy building a Trans-Dimensional Portal at Toby's lab. When it's completed, Thomas is going to go into that dimension and retrieve the candle."

This also gave Lady some hope too. Happy that Stanley would live, she suddenly raced forth and gave him a great big hug.

"Oh, thank goodness!" she said. "You won't die after all!"

Stanley was surprised with the way Lady was acting right now, but he returned the hug anyway. The Dragonzord's red eyes flashed for a few seconds before gaining pupils yet again. Just then, the fun came to end. An earthquake had started up, shaking both Stanley and Lady up on the Dragonzord's head.

"B-bust m-my Buttons!" Stanley shook from the quake.

"Stanley! What's happening?!" Lady shrieked, holding onto Stanley tightly.

Suddenly, the Cyclops monster, again disguised as the Dragonzord, reappeared and walked up the real Dragonzord and the two teens atop of the Zord's head and roared loudly.

"Is that the Dragonzord?!" Lady pointed forth in shock.

"No, that's one of Rita's newest monsters." Stanley explained. "It can shape shift into any of the Zords we have."

The fake Dragonzord threw its hands upward with a loud roar, sounding like it was saying Stanley was right. Then, to prove its point, the fake Zord suddenly gained an energy outline of a full spectrum of colours, as it transformed back into Cyclops. He then gestured his arms again, causing another multi-coloured energy to outline on his body, and an explosion from his chest lead to him turning into a battle-ready posing Megazord. He then changed back the same way, before spreading arms and changing again into the Dragonzord Battle Mode. Before changing back again into the Dragonzord. Atop the real Dragonzord's head, Stanley kept a calm yet serious look on his face, but Lady grew more frightened.

"What do we do, Stanley?" she asked.

Stanley smiled. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from harm, Lady."

With that said, he brought the Dragon Dagger back to his mouth and began to play it again (playing the normal tune yet again). This caused the five surrounding red lights on the Dragonzord's chest to start blink rapidly. The Dragonzord threw its hands upward with a roar, and then started walking forward to engage its evil duplicate. The two Zords began to grapple their hands together in an attempt to overpower one another. It didn't last long, as the fake Dragonzord pushed the real one back, and then punched it sparkingly in the chest. Atop the Dragonzord's head, the shaking caused Stanley and Lady to both lose their balance briefly.

"STANLEY!" screamed Lady.

"Lady, hang on!" cried Stanley, he quickly brought the Dragon Dagger back to his mouth and played another tune.

The five surrounding red lights on the Dragonzord's chest to start blink rapidly. The Dragonzord threw its hands upward with a roar, and then started walking forward to its evil duplicate again. But the fake Dragonzord quickly threw up its hands, as the five red lights on its chest plate lightened up, then it held them forth. In an instant, it caused missiles to pop out of its fingertips. The fake Dragonzord then went and fired those missiles from its fingertips. Spark bursts erupted on the Dragonzord's chest, making it stumble back from the missiles that struck it. Atop the Dragonzord's head, the shaking again caused Stanley to stumble about, grabbing the fin to keep himself balanced… but Lady stumbled about and was instead knocked off the head. Stanley quickly noticed and tried to make a grab for her hand with a dive, but he failed to grab her hand in time.

"LADY!" Stanley screamed in horror. "NOOOOOO!"

Lady screamed as she fell from the really high height down into the forest below. Stanley watched with pure horror as he saw the beautiful blonde-haired girl hit the ground down below. Down in the woods below, Lady was now lying near some downed trees and rocks. Her eyes were closed, and it didn't seem like she was moving or breathing either. Stanley honestly looked and sounded like he was going to cry (or throw up) from watching what happened to his good friend, but he managed to hold back his tears and/or hurting stomach long enough for him to leap up. He went and flipped right off the Dragonzord's head to go to the ground below. Stanley quickly landed safely on the ground below, and then he went over and picked Lady up, who was still lying on the ground not moving a single muscle. While he didn't know if she was still alive and breathing, she was indeed critically injured. Lady's face, arms, and legs had bruises, deep cuts, and a gash on the side of her head was dripping with blood.

"Lady! Lady! Wake up!" he pleaded.

But Lady still wouldn't awaken, for the fall had obviously hurt her very badly and now needed to get to the hospital right now before it was too late! Stanley then started to look to his upward right, with rage burning in his eyes and blood. He was looking at the duplicate of the Dragonzord, as it quickly turned itself back into the Cyclops before fading away, looking like it was laughing loudly and wickedly over what it just did.

"_Darn you, Rita_." Stanley thought to himself with anger.

Without any other choice, he quickly sheathed his Dragon Dagger on his belt. Afterward, he went and fully picked up Lady and carried her out of the Muffle Mountain area. Also leaving the Dragonzord alone in the middle of Muffle Mountain.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita was inside the main chamber talking to Baboo and Squatt.

"This is perfect! Lady's gotten herself critically injured!" she shrieked with wicked glee.

"And it was partly Stanley's fault too!" added Squatt, as Baboo nodded in agreement.

"This will surely make Stanley want revenge." Rita added, as she pointed her right hand forth while facing the right. "This will be my chance to trap him and the such."

Okay, Rita. This time you've REALLY gone too far. I really hope that you eat your words soon.

* * *

Inside the Knapford Hospital, Lady was now lying in a bed in her room, still unconscious, while being treated by many of the doctors and nurses determined to save her life after suffering a fall from such a great height. Both Stanley and Burnett were seated nearby and watching everything the doctors and nurses were doing, with the poor latter crying his eyes out. Burnett had rushed over to the hospital as soon as Stanley called and told him about what happened to Lady.

"Please, Lady. Don't die." he sobbed. "I can't bear to lose you, not after I promised Zordon that I would protect you always."

Stanley had a guilty look on his face. "I'm so sorry, Burnett. This was all my fault." he said solemnly. "I just wanted to help cheer her up after what happened back on Valentines Day."

"No, Stanley. You aren't to blame for any of this." The older man sighed. "I should have been a better caretaker to the Enchantress. I should have been there to help her when she and Thomas had broken up."

Stanley was just about to say something else, but never got the chance to. Because this was when the door to Lady's room suddenly opened up. Once it was opened, Thomas, Percy, Emily, Rosie, Gordon, Henry, James, Mavis, Jules, and Nellie all came storming inside.

"LADY!" They all cried out.

The various doctors and nurses all scattered to allow those teenagers to see their friend.

"Lady…" Percy mumbled, some tears leaked from his eyes.

"This can't be happening." Emily sounded like she was going to start crying at any time.

"Please let this all be a horrible nightmare." Rosie was already crying her eyes out.

But while they were all devastated over what happened to Lady, Thomas was easily the most affected of all. Despite them not dating anymore, the young blue-haired boy obviously still cared for the beautiful blonde-haired girl very much. And to see her in a state like this, why, it was enough to break his heart and make him want to be by her side.

"Lady." Thomas started crying himself, practically throwing himself onto Lady's body. "You can't die! I won't let you die! We've been through so much over the time you've been here with all of us, I don't want you to leave us!"

James and Gordon practically had to tear Thomas away from Lady as the poor teenage boy sobbed his heart out.

"Thomas…" Mavis mumbled, feeling pity for her friend.

Nellie looked over to Jules, her own eyes were red and tear streaked.

"Jules." she whimpered. "Do you think Lady…will make it?"

Jules, despite being just as intelligent as her boyfriend, honestly had no possible answer at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Nellie." she said. "I-I have no possible answer. It will really be all up to Lady herself if she lives or not."

Ultimately, the doctors and nurses, having done all they could for Lady for now, decided to leave the man and kids alone with their good friend. Closing the door behind them. When the room was empty of the doctors and nurses, Stanley spoke up from his seat.

"Guys. I-I don't know what to say." he said with shame.

Thomas, Percy, Emily, Rosie, Gordon, Henry, James, Mavis, Jules, and Nellie all looked in Stanley's direction.

"Stanley, what happened?" Rosie asked. "How did Lady get so badly hurt?"

The gray-haired boy sighed deeply and decided to explain the story.

"Well, with only so much time left before my life ended, I decided I wanted to help cheer Lady up again. So I took her for a ride atop the Dragonzord's head, but we were ambushed by Rita's new monster at one point, so I was forced to battle it. But during the said battle, the force of one blow my Zord took knocked Lady off of its head." He swallowed hard as he struggled to continue. "She fell from a very high height and landed in the woods below."

Much of the teens were shocked and very cross to hear that… but they were not cross with Stanley.

"So Rita was behind it." Thomas mumbled, no longer crying. "Someone has to make her and that new monster pay!"

Everyone stared at Thomas, hoping that he won't turn to get revenge on Rita for what happened to Lady.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside, Rita was talking to each of her minions (including Cyclops, but excluding Goldar) excitedly.

"I can't wait till I'm queen of everything." she proclaimed.

"Will we get anything too?" Squatt asked, while Baboo nodded in agreement.

Ignoring both of her bumbling minions, Rita looked nearby to her Cyclops monster with interest.

"Cyclops! Do we understand each other?" she asked. "Tell me what your orders are."

Suddenly, Cyclops began to speak.

"I will go to Earth to impersonate any of the Rangers Zords, thus forcing the Power Rangers into battle." he explained.

Nearby, Squatt spoke as he looked up at Baboo, shaking his head from side to side.

"Boy, will they be confused." he snickered.

"Meanwhile, the Green Candle will continue to burn until it dies out, thus giving you the Green Ranger's powers." Cyclops finished.

Rita smiled widely. "Then get going!" she bellowed, while pointing outside towards Earth.

* * *

Inside Lady's hospital room, the patient was still unconscious while everyone else was still very silent. Pretty soon, Stanley's communicator went off.

"Hey, I think that might be Toby or Edward contacting you." Emily pointed out. "Maybe they might have good news."

So, Stanley went ahead and answered his communicator.

"Yes?"

"**Stanley, we have great news! The Trans-Dimensional Portal is all ready and fully operational**!" came Toby's excited voice. "**We can now access that Dark Dimension and get that Green Candle**!"

This brought a relieved smile to Stanley's face, but then Toby spoke up again.

"**But there is some bad news though: The portal is somewhat unstable, so there's only a certain amount of time for it to remain opened before it malfunctions**."

This caused Stanley to frown a bit, before he hung up and looked towards his other friends.

"So, which one of you will go into the Dark Dimension to get the candle?" he asked.

It didn't take long for anyone to volunteer when Thomas quickly stepped forth.

"I will." he volunteered. "I've been there before, so I know my way around it."

Stanley nodded, accepting Thomas's offer to go get the Green Candle from the Dark Dimension.

"Percy, Emily, and Rosie, I want you three to come with me to the site where Edward and Toby are setting up the portal." Thomas continued. "The rest of you stay here and look after Lady."

"Right!" came from both Percy, Emily, and Rosie.

"Gotcha!" came from everyone else (except Stanley).

"Good luck, you guys." Stanley said to the four Tidmouth Teens. "I know you won't let me down."

Thomas smirked slightly. "I don't plan to, anyway."

With that said, the four teens ran out of Lady's room. Stanley watched them leave, before looking back over to the unconscious Lady.

* * *

Later on in Knapford Park, the four Tidmouth Teens joined up with Toby and Edward (Alpha had returned to the Command Center) in preparing to activate the Trans-Dimensional Portal.

"Is this the spot where Stanley was first kidnapped, Rosie?" Thomas asked.

"This is the spot, Thomas." Rosie replied, while Emily nodded in agreement.

Toby and Edward both made a few more adjustments to the Trans-Dimensional Portal. After tinkering with the device some, they stood back up.

"Okay, you guys. Get ready." Toby stated, before going and flipping the switch on the portal.

The machine started sparking and malfunctioning. But before anyone could say anything, a large colourful portal shaped like a flat-screen TV materialized before the portable portal. Everyone was impressed, because that meant the machine actually worked.

"Nice work, you two." Percy praised both Toby and Edward.

"Don't forget Alpha, he helped us build it too." Edward mentioned.

Thomas took a deep breath. While he was very nervous that he was about to go back into Goldar's Dark Dimension, he was still determined to save Stanley's powers and life.

"We know you can do it, Thomas." Percy said to his best friend.

"We have faith in you." Emily added.

"And so does Zordon and Alpha." Edward threw in.

This made Thomas smile. "Thanks, everyone." he said gratefully.

"But the portal will only remain opened for a certain amount of time, so you have to be quick." Toby mentioned firmly. "And with only five hours remaining, this could spell either victory or defeat."

Thomas nodded, and he hopped into the colourful portal, leaving Percy, Rosie, Emily, Toby, and Edward alone to man the Trans-Dimensional Portal.

* * *

Over at the Knapford Hospital. Inside, doctors and nurses were roaming through the hallways going in and out of the rooms of various patients. Inside Lady's room, everyone there was busy watching over Lady (who was still unconscious). Stanley, meanwhile, looked very anxious. It had been a very long time since Thomas had left to go into the Dark Dimension, and Stanley only had three hours left to keep his powers and to also live.

"Guys, I feel so terrible for letting what happened to Lady happen." he said aloud.

"Stanley, I just told you: It wasn't your fault." Burnett said firmly. "It was that monster who did this to her."

"I realize that, Burnett. But I-" Before he could argue, Stanley's communicator went off.

"Hey! Maybe that could be Thomas calling to say he has the candle!" Gordon said happily.

Stanley slowly nodded to Gordon and decided to answer his communicator. Unfortunately, it wasn't Thomas calling him. It was actually Alpha.

"**Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! Stanley, we have a red alert**!"

Stanley blinked. "Alpha?" He looked back to his friends.

The sight of their gray-haired friend's distressed face made the nearby teens all very nervous about what's happening.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the alarm was busy blaring itself to death, while Alpha was panicking (as usual), and Zordon remained stoic and calm.

"**Zordon, Alpha. What's happening**?" Stanley's voice came from the consoles.

"Alpha, engage the Viewing Globe!" Zordon commanded.

Alpha obeyed, and the Viewing Globe started showing images of the Dragonzord Battle Mode (Cyclops) attacking various buildings in downtown Knapford.

"Ay-yi-yi! It's the Dragonzord Battle Mode!" cried Alpha. "But I thought the Zords are on standby?"

"It can only be an imposter." Zordon figured. "No doubt it's Rita's Cyclops monster posing as the Dragonzord Battle Mode and assuming its power."

* * *

Back in Lady's room in Knapford Hospital, Stanley and the others were shocked to hear an attack was underway.

"Cyclops?" gasped Jules.

"Dragonzord Battle Mode?" James put in.

"Attacking Knapford?" Henry finished.

"Does this mean we're all in danger?" asked Nellie nervously.

Ignoring his friends nervous comments, Stanley continued to talk to Zordon.

"Zordon, can't you just send Percy, Rosie, Emily, and Toby to stop that monster?" he asked.

"**No, because that is what Rita hopes we will do**." Zordon's voice stated sternly. "**So that while the Power Rangers are occupied, the Green Candle will continue to burn itself down**."

"Then why go and contact me?"

Zordon fell silent from being asked that question. After what seemed like minutes, his voice spoke again.

"**Because, I need you to go stop Cyclops**." Zordon explained slowly. "**I know it will burn the candle faster, but you're the only one who can succeed in battling him while the Rangers are busy getting the candle**."

Despite the fact if he went into battle, time would go much faster and the candle would therefore burn faster, Stanley had to smile a bit.

"Zordon, you have nothing to worry about." he said to his mentor. "All in all, I'm still a Power Ranger to the end. I'll take that chance."

Again, after a moment of silence Zordon's voice spoke again.

"**Very well then, Stanley. May the power protect you**." he said, feeling proud of his student.

Stanley shut off his communicator and looked over to his friends. They each gave an encouraging smile, while Gordon and James both gave a thumbs up.

"Good luck, Stanley." said Gordon.

"Be careful out there." Mavis added.

"Show that one-eyed creep what you're made of!" Nellie threw in.

Stanley honestly couldn't have felt any more lucky than any other guy in the whole wide world to have such wonderful friends like them, and even though this could possibly be his very last battle (to keep both his powers and life), they still didn't want to give up on him. Like they were confident that Stanley would still live. Burnett then approached the gray-haired boy and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"I know you can win this, lad." he said. "I bet if Lady was awake right now, she would wish you the best too."

"Thank you, Burnett." Stanley said quietly.

Burnett released both his hands and walked over to near the bed, allow Stanley to circulated his arms around and thrust his Power Morpher forward.

"It's Morphin Time!" he called.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Stanley is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Stanley being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Stanley: "Dragonzord!"

* * *

Now morphed, Green Ranger appeared on the rooftop of the hospital, ready for what could possibly be his very last battle.

"Here goes!"

He leaped up into the sky, tucking and flipping over, and then dropped down. Green Ranger landed onto the window cleaner roof, facing the right, lifting left fist, and holding out right arm.

"Okay, time for real Dragonzord power!" he declared, and began playing the Dragon Dagger's flute.

The fake Dragonzord Battle Mode was so busy smashing the edge off a building, which burst with sparks, that it didn't pay any attention to Green Ranger summoning the Dragonzord. On the rooftop, Green Ranger continued to play the Dragon Dagger.

Down at the open ocean near Brendam Docks, the water started to churn to life, bubbling up furiously. As the water continued to bubble, the head of the Dragonzord arose from beneath the waves. As water sprayed through the air, its tail lifted up out of the sea. Now fully standing in the unsettled waters behind Brendam Docks, the Dragonzord leaned back, reached out, and let out a loud ferocious roar. It then slowly started lumbering to the left in the ankle-deep ocean towards land… or more importantly; towards the docks! But thankfully it would just merely bypass them and instead go over to downtown Knapford into battle with the fake Dragonzord Battle Mode.

Upon arrival, the Dragonzord was then seen walking through the cluttered waterfront district. Back in downtown Knapford, the fake Dragonzord Battle Mode punched another building, causing it to explode into storm of debris that sparks burst brightly. Once it finished, it sensed it had an opponent to thrash, and it raised up from the trashed building, and posed battle ready.

The Dragonzord walked into the city district and posed as the fake Dragonzord Battle Mode faced it in the foreground. The five red lights on the Dragonzord's golden chest plate began blinking repeatedly together. In an instant, it caused missiles to pop out of its fingertips. The Dragonzord then went and fired those missiles from its fingertips while standing behind some buildings. The fake Dragonzord Battle Mode spark burst multiple times before it fell to the ground, transforming back into Cyclops, who staggered up from the ground, but then transformed into a smoking but battle-ready Megazord. The Dragonzord spread its arms up and roared before marching forth to engage.

The fake Megazord walked straight up and grabbed the Dragonzord, who proceeded to grab back. They quickly broke off, but then the fake Megazord went and sparkily punched the Dragonzord, who then did the same in return. The Dragonzord then turned and whipped its tail around, but the fake Megazord avoided it. The fake Megazord posed battle ready, aiming to terminate the Dragonzord here and now.

On the rooftop, Green Ranger continued to play the Dragon Dagger. Back in the middle of the city, The Dragonzord swung its tail back around, but it missed the fake Megazord again. The fake Megazord tried to punch, but the Dragonzord dodged past. The evil Zord tried punching again, this time it made sparkily contact with the Dragonzord's chest. The Dragonzord staggered back, smoking, before spreading its arms up and roaring loudly. This caused the five red lights on its golden chest plate to begin blinking repeatedly together. The Dragonzord brought its tail up, with the drill tip beginning to spin in the air. The fake Megazord remained unafraid, however, merely posing battle ready in response and then marching forth. The Dragonzord responded in kind by spinning over to its right. This brought its swinging tail right up. Just as quickly, it caused the fake Megazord to get sparkily struck in the neck by the drill tail tip, causing it to burst off. The resulting blow caused it to fall back into a nearby apartment building, crushing it under the evil Zord's weight.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was watching everything from her telescope before looking out as an angry scowl appeared on her face. She was angry that Cyclops was getting thrashed by the soon-to-be-dead Green Ranger

"Grrr!" she growled fiercely.

* * *

Back down in the middle of Knapford, the fake Megazord grabbed ahold of the Dragonzord's tail, until it broke free, whipped it around again, but it failed to even harm the fake Megazord, which then kicked and punches sparkily into the Dragonzord. The fake Megazord then winded up its fist, and punched the Dragonzord sparkingly in the chest again. The force of the repeated blows finally sent the mighty Zord down onto the ground, quaking the city.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was laughing this time. Seeing as things were now going in her favour.

* * *

Back down in the middle of Knapford, the Dragonzord was back on its feet and walked past the fake Megazord before turning around to face it. On the rooftop of the nearby building, Green Ranger soon noticed his Zord was back on its feet and he held up his arms.

"Dragonzord, let's defeat him together!" Stanley shouted to the Dragonzord, leaping up into the air.

He leaped straight up into the sky, Dragon Dagger in right hand, and right knee bent. He was going straight up to the top of the Dragonzord. Green Ranger tucked in midair and flipped over while passing the cloudy sky. He soon landed atop the Dragonzord's head, and then turned around to face front, standing in front of the Zord's top fin. And then, after a few seconds, he dropped inside. Green Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Dragonzord.

"Let's do it, buddy!"

The Dragonzord spread its arms, roared, and then held its arms poised before marching forth. In its POV, the Dragonzord approached the fake Megazord, which only posed battle ready-like. The Dragonzord spun around and sparkily slashed the fake Megazord with its tail. They both turned and faced each other, then they pressed together in an arm lock, before breaking loose. This allowed the fake Megazord to go and sparkily punched the Dragonzord in the chest. The Dragonzord staggered back, and quickly responded by spinning over to its left, swinging its tail up. But this time, the fake Megazord merely jumped into the sky and avoided the power of the tail whip. While still in midair, the fake Megazord swooped by and sparkily kicked the Dragonzord in its chest. The Dragonzord fell to the ground, quaking the whole city, as the fake Megazord landed in the foreground triumphantly.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was observing everything from her telescope before she looked away and laughed loudly. Finster was standing idle nearby, awaiting orders.

"Poor little Power Ranger, your doom is so much near!" she declared wickedly.

* * *

The fake Megazord kicked at the Dragonzord, but it was blocked. The Dragonzord responded back with a smack, the fake Megazord blocked, but a second hit succeeded in causing the fake Megazord to revert back into Cyclops. The Dragonzord again spun to its right, swinging its tail up. However, Cyclops grabbed hold of the Dragonzord's tail and held onto it, passing to the right, and after crossing by the Dragonzord, turned himself into the Dragonzord Battle Mode before losing its grip. The Dragonzord turned around and seemed a bit surprised, before rushing forth with its arms flailing angrily.

The fake Dragonzord Battle Mode spark burst after being struck by the Dragonzord, also causing it to stagger back and turning back into Cyclops. But it was not going to surrender just like that, and he leaped high into the sky in retaliation, kicking forth with both feet. The Dragonzord wounded up getting sparkily kicked by Cyclops's feet. In the Dragonzord cockpit, sparks and smoke burst about in the whole cockpit as Green Ranger rocked about.

While the Dragonzord was stunned, Cyclops gestured both hands to its face and unleashed a bluish energy beam from his eye, that got a swirling power addition. The Dragonzord stood motionless as it burst with multiple spark and smoke blasts. It continued to spark burst as it stood in its spot. Cyclops landed, spreads his arms again, then, as he rushes at his prey, he changed into the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord.

The fake Tyrannosaurus sparkily slashed the Dragonzord, and then ducked under the Dragonzord's whipping tail. They faced each other, and the Dragonzord whipped its tail up again, this time sparkily smashing into the fake Zord. The fake Tyrannosaurus fell to the ground, and as it did, it immediately changed back into Cyclops.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita pressed her hand against the railing and turned around.

"Time to see how my candle is burning." she said to herself.

* * *

Inside the Dark Dimension, Goldar was keeping a close eye in the Green Candle. The candle looked like it wouldn't last much longer.

"Soon, very soon." Goldar said to no one in particular.

Suddenly, an image of Rita appeared before him.

"Well, Goldar? How much longer does the candle have to stay burning?" she asked.

"The candle is near its end, Empress." Goldar stated. "Soon, the Green Ranger's powers will be yours. In just one more hour."

Rita shrieked with absolute glee. One hour was barely a long time to her, and that meant things were really going far better than she anticipated.

"Excellent, Goldar!" she praised her top commander. "Just make sure to stop those other Rangers should they enter your dimension to try to retrieve the candle."

"Of course, my Queen." Goldar bowed.

* * *

Back in the middle of Knapford, Cyclops lifted up the Dragonzord by its tail, as if it were an empty suit, and began to spin it around and around. Round and round the Cyclops goes, where he stops, nobody…oh wait, he stops right about now. Cyclops quickly released the Dragonzord's tail. The mighty Zord crashed into a nearby apartment building, crushing it explosively under the Zord's weight. In the Dragonzord cockpit, sparks and smoke burst about in the whole cockpit as Green Ranger rocked about.

I think it's getting clear that even if the Green Candle is retrieved, there's a good chance Green Ranger won't live long enough to actually retain his powers anyway.

* * *

Inside the Dark Dimension, a colourful portal opened up and Thomas finally came out of it.

"I'm finally here." he said to himself, before spotting the candle sitting on the nearby table. "There it is!"

"**Sorry, worm**!" called a voice familiar to Thomas. "**But you won't be getting it anytime soon**!"

To the blue-haired boy's shock, Goldar walked into the chamber.

"Well, it seems I have a guest." he snickered. "Welcome back, old friend."

"Goldar!" Thomas cried. "Give me the candle, now!"

"Make me!"

With that, Thomas and Goldar began to fight. Although he was still clearly outmatched against the golden warrior, Thomas did manage to get in some solid hits and fared far better than the last time he fought Goldar unmorphed. Thomas at one point did an aerial spin kick, and managed to knock Goldar back some, but didn't do much damage.

"You think you're going to save your friend don't you?" Goldar sneered. "You don't have a chance!"

Taking the chance to dive for the Green Candle, Thomas ran straight for the table containing it…but Goldar got in the way and punched Thomas in the face. This sent him falling back onto the misty floor. Goldar slowly walked forth with sadistic amusement on his face.

"Come and get it, little Thomas!" The evil dragon taunted.

* * *

While all of this was happening. At Knapford Park, Rosie, Emily, and Percy were each watching the colourful portal carefully, while Toby and Edward were both busy trying to keep the machine itself from overloading itself too early. It had been four hours and twenty minutes since Thomas had entered to go find the Dark Dimension.

"He's been in there too long." Rosie commented, there was worry written all over her face.

"_Come on, Thomas_." Emily thought to herself.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Alpha and Zordon were busy watching the Viewing Globe, which was showing images of the Dragonzord lying in the ruins of a building it crashed into, and Cyclops was walking slowly towards his prey, aiming to finish the fight here and now.

"Green Ranger's in big trouble, Zordon." Alpha wailed, knowing the situation was critical.

"Then there is no other alternative. I must send the other Rangers to help him." Zordon said in complete defeat.

"But what about the Green Candle?" Alpha protested. "It only has twenty minutes left to burn! Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

* * *

Back at Knapford Park, Rosie finally spoke up to her friends.

"I'm worried about Thomas." she admitted. "He should have been back by now."

"I'm sure everything's fine." Toby reassured. "These things just take time."

Just then, Percy's communicator started beeping, and the green-haired boy answered it.

"Yes, Zordon?"

"**Rangers, you must abort the mission**!" Zordon's voice boomed. "**Stanley is in serious danger**."

This caused looks of complete and utter shock to appear on the five teenagers' faces. Abort the mission to get the Green Candle and save Stanley's powers and life?! But then they realized that Stanley would die anyway if they didn't save him. So, Percy stepped forth.

"I'll go get Thomas." he volunteered.

Just then, the Trans-Dimensional Portal started sparking violently.

"This isn't good." Edward commented, before looking at Percy. "You have to hurry before the portal completely overloads."

"Be careful, Percy." Toby warned.

"Get Thomas and yourself back safely." Emily added.

"No worries, I will." Percy said seriously. "I'll be back."

He entered the colourful portal behind the sparking device, leaving the others praying for his and Thomas's return and safety.

* * *

Back inside the Dark Dimension, Thomas and the golden warrior were busy still fighting it out. But this time, the blue-haired boy was actually winning against the stronger opponent. He kicked Goldar to the side and away from the table, allowing Thomas to walk over and look at the Green Candle.

"I did it." he said to himself with a smile.

He was just about to touch it when suddenly…

"**THOMAS**!"

Thomas turned and saw Percy exit from the portal and ran over to him.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"You have to come back, now." Percy panicked. "Stanley's in serious trouble."

This brought a look of shock onto Thomas's face.

"What?"

"You heard me." Percy sighed. "We need to get out here before the portal overloads."

Thomas looked at the Green Candle, he was so close to getting it. "But if I don't get the candle, Stanley will lose his powers and die."

"But if we don't get to Stanley in time, he'll lose his life anyway." Percy argued.

Nearby, Goldar watched the entire conversation going on between the two best of friends and merely smirked evilly.

"Which will you choose, Red Ranger?" he asked. "No matter what your choice is, your friend Stanley will meet his end!"

Thomas looked reluctant to leave the Green Candle. But what if Stanley still died even if he managed to get it? What was he going to do?

* * *

Back in Knapford Park, the Trans-Dimensional Portal erupted some more sparks and some bursts.

"Thomas! Percy! Hurry!" Edward called into the portal. "You only have mere seconds to get out before it's too late!"

* * *

Back inside the Dark Dimension, Thomas was slowly being pulled away from the table by Percy while looking at the Green Candle.

"Come on, Thomas." The green-haired boy said gently. "Come on."

With that, Thomas finally agreed to leave the dimension with him. The two boys made a run for the portal, and they dived through it before it disappeared. Goldar watched them leave and gave a small huff.

"You gave up too easily." he said to no one but himself.

* * *

In Knapford Park, Thomas and Percy had both dived out of the colourful portal, just before the Trans-Dimensional Portal erupted a few more sparks and bursts, before it finally malfunctioned and exploded, rendering it completely useless. Rosie and Emily both ran over to the two boys and helped them up off the ground.

"Thomas! Percy! Are you guys okay?" Emily asked in relief.

Thomas and Percy both gave nods of affirmative. However, Rosie noticed that her blue-haired friend had come back empty handed.

"The candle?" she asked. "Thomas, where's the candle?"

Thomas gave a heavy sigh. "I didn't get it."

Rosie, Emily, Edward, and Toby all gave shocked looks, but Thomas raised his hand to silence them. Quickly, the blue-haired boy glanced back towards Edward.

"How's the device?"

Edward looked at the ruined Trans-Dimensional Portal and gave a sigh and head shake.

"It's beyond repairable, Thomas." he admitted with a heavy heart. "It would take me, Toby, and Alpha far too long to build a new, more stable portal."

The five Tidmouth Teens nodded understandingly before reaching for their Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!" called Thomas.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Now racing against the landscape are five coloured teleportation streaks (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink), moving alone the area until they shot on ahead.

The five Dinozords raced along the horizon.

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Power up!"

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors.

Horns folded out of the Megazord's head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

The Megazord was already standing, completely formed. In the Megazord cockpit, five Ranger-coloured human body-shaped energy turn into the five Power Rangers, who each raised a fist and then grabbed their controls.

"Morphin!" cried the Rangers in union.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Cyclops watched this new turn of events and shifted positions cautiously.

* * *

Inside the Dark Dimension, the Green Candle was now down to its last bit of five minutes.

"**Burn, candle, burn**!" cackled Rita's voice.

* * *

In the Dragonzord cockpit, Green Ranger nod-spoke into his dashboard urgently.

"Guys, we're out of time!" Stanley exclaimed, raising his left fist. "It's now or never!"

In the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers raised and crossed their fists at the wrists, and then placed their fists into left palms, giving left thumbs up in unison.

"Ultrazord, power up!" cried the Rangers in union.

Titanus rolled its way through a misty marsh towards the battle. The Megazord held both of its arms out, bent down, and then leaped straight up into the air. The Dragonzord's chest plate slowly shot out forth, while the sides contracted upward, creating a platform for the rising Megazord to lock into.

Titanus continued to roll its way through a misty marsh towards the battle, and it was now halfway there. The Mega Dragonzord then leaned down, and leaped up into the air. Titanus began folding down its front section, lowering its neck forward, and raising its side cannons. The Mega Dragonzord descended right into Titanus' open back cavity, releasing a rapid flash of bright light during contact. The newly formed Ultrazord stood completed in front of a massive fireball explosion.

In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers (including Green Ranger) all looked to the left, with Red Ranger speaking.

"Ultrazord sequence complete!" Thomas said proudly, raising a fist.

With that said, he and his teammates bend their arms and make a chopping gesture with their hands.

"LOCK-ON AND FIRE!" shouted the six Rangers in union.

Cyclops, who was now really mad, charged forth desperately while running in dramatic slow motion. The Ultrazord moved slowly forward while firing only a mere dozen of rockets and missiles. Struck by the attack, Cyclops flashed with a golden light that erupted him into sparks and blue electricity. A bright spark burst soon faded, leaving him falling onto his back, glowing gold, and then exploding into a massive fireball.

In the Megazord cockpit, the six Rangers all erupt in fist-raising excitement and cheers. Red Ranger was looking at Blue Ranger briefly. But just then, all of the excitement and celebrating had come to an abrupt halt as Green Ranger started writhing in complete agony. Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger were both the first to notice this.

"Stanley! What's wrong?!" Emily cried.

"Thomas, something's the matter with Stanley!" Rosie warned.

Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Black Ranger soon turned to see their teammate grimacing in total pain.

"Oh no, the candle is about to finally run out!" Percy exclaimed.

"NO! STANLEY!" Thomas screamed.

All of a sudden, Green Ranger fell out of the Mega Dragonzord's head. He fell from the sky, upside down, kicking his feet and grabbing at the air. In the Megazord cockpit, the five other Rangers all looked to the lower left and right.

"Where did he go?" asked Emily.

"He must have landed somewhere on the beach!" answered Toby.

Red Ranger raised his right fist. "Then we'd better go find him!" he said, before leaping upward.

Red Ranger then flipped through the air with weapon in hand, followed by Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger also armed with weapons, and by Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger also armed with weapons.

* * *

In the Dark Dimension, Goldar continued to watch the Green Candle burn its wax completely out.

"Soon my Queen shall become all-powerful." he laughed, watching the candle finally burn out. "Behold the flame's last gasp!"

Looks like it's Game Over for the Green Ranger, huh?

* * *

Down in the beach area, Thomas and the other four teens were demorphed and searching for Stanley.

"Stanley!" called Thomas.

"Stanley!" called Toby.

"Where are you, Stanley?!" called Emily.

Percy looked around before he spotted someone lying down near the shore.

"Look over there!" he cried.

That person lying on the sand was…Stanley!

"Oh no!" Rosie shrieked.

"STANLEY!" screamed Thomas, running over to the gray-haired boy.

Rosie, Emily, Percy, and Toby ran over to join their blue-haired friend. Thomas kneeled to Stanley and shook him gently.

"Stanley! STANLEY! Wake up!" cried Thomas. "I'm so sorry I didn't get the candle back! I'M SORRY! Please forgive me for this!"

Stanley's eyes fluttered open and he looked at his true blue friend.

"H-hey, guys." he greeted with a weak voice.

"Stanley!" exclaimed Rosie, coming over to see her boyfriend. "Oh, thank goodness you're-"

"No." Stanley replied. "I'm afraid t-this is the end of-me."

Tears welled up in poor Rosie's eyes.

"No! You can't die, Stanley! Please! I can't bear to lose you!"

"I-I'm sorry, but-" Stanley briefly closed his eyes. "Maybe this…this is for the best."

"But if you die now, Rita will get your powers!" Percy protested.

Stanley coughed hard. "Even if I…do die, I-" he coughed again. "-won't let Rita get my powers. Because…I'm transferring them over…to you, Thomas."

Thomas's eyes widened. "M-me?"

Stanley smiled a bit before weakly raising a hand over to Thomas's belt region, pressing the Power Coin on his Power Morpher. Then Stanley went and pressed the Power Coin on his Power Morpher. Both teens began glowing with their respective color (Thomas: Red, Stanley: Green), and when both of the glows each faded away, they were morphed as Red Ranger and Green Ranger respectively.

"Okay." Stanley moaned. "Brace yourself."

With that said, he went and grabbed Red Ranger's left hand and placed it onto the Dragon Shield's center diamond shape, causing green energy to shimmer on the said shield. As Green Ranger continued holding Red Ranger's hand to his chest, the golden shield shimmered green, before sending a yellow light down Red Ranger's body, transferring the Dragon Shield over his shoulders and chest, the armbands included, and then Green Ranger released Red Ranger's hand from his chest and weakly handed him the Dragon Dagger.

"The power of the Green Ranger and Dragonzord are now yours permanently." Stanley said. "I know…you…you will use it…well."

Red Ranger looked down at teammate/friend with grief showing in his body movement.

"Stanley…" Thomas mumbled softly.

Then the two Rangers demorphed back into Thomas and Stanley. The gray-haired boy looked over to Emily, Rosie, Percy, and Toby.

"I'm…glad I got to…meet such wonderful people." he said weakly. "I…just wish that this…didn't have to…happen."

"Don't say that!" Toby cried, tears were streaming down his eyes. "This just can't be the end!"

Stanley laid back down. "I'm sorry, but…it looks…like it…is."

"No, Stanley! I refuse to accept that! I won't accept it!" Emily was now crying her eyes out.

Poor Rosie couldn't take it anymore, and pushed past Percy and Toby and embraced her dying boyfriend while crying her eyes out too.

"NO! PLEASE STANLEY, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" she screamed.

Stanley looked at his soon to be ex-girlfriend. "I understand…that, Rosie. But…we were just…not…meant to be."

Rosie was positively devastated to hear that, and she hugged Percy while crying harder than ever. Stanley then looked at Thomas one last time, before using all his remaining strength to take his Power Coin out of his Power Morpher and hand it over to Thomas.

"Give this Power Coin…to…Lady." he gave another heavy cough. "It will heal her up enough…to regain consciousness."

Thomas nodded and took the coin while tears streamed down his eyes.

"I will… Old friend." he sniffled sadly.

Stanley gave one final smile. "Do me…one last…favor." he asked, trying to speak his last breath. "Defeat…Rita. And…protect the…Earth from…her. Please, don't…let…her…"

He couldn't finish his sentence, as he then coughed three more times before his head drooped and his entire body finally became limbed and lifeless.

"Stanley? Stanley?! STANLEY!" Thomas screamed, shaking Stanley's body three times for a response as he began sobbing uncontrollably.

There was no response from the gray-haired teenage boy. As a result, Percy, Toby, and Emily were each now crying harder than ever before, but Thomas and Rosie were both crying the hardest of them all. This was because the worst for all of them had finally come to past.

Their friend, Stanley Hudswell, was now dead.

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers. Inside on the balcony, Rita and company were all now facing the planet Earth. Rita looked absolutely furious, and was pointing and gesturing at Squatt, who seemed to be standing in a spotlight, squatting and talking back (he was silent though) to her meekly.

"NO! They've stolen my power!" Rita screamed with outrage. "It was almost mine! Another of my perfect plans, ruined!"

"We'll get them back for this!" Goldar stated, facing the left and waving his left hand up twice, then making a fist and gesturing it about three times, before finally pointing index finger forth with fourth gesture. "Zordon, his five other Power Rangers, their powerless friends, and that talking tin (Alpha) can too."

Well, Rita may be ticked off from another good master plan being ruined, but at least it was partially successful.

* * *

Later on at Knapford Hospital. Inside Lady's room, James, Gordon, Henry, Mavis, Jules, Nellie, and Burnett were still watching over Lady when the door to the room opened.

"Well, look who's-" Gordon started while smiling, know who the visitors were. But when he looked at who was coming in, his smile faded away.

Coming inside was a solemn looking Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, Rosie, and Edward (and no Stanley). This caused everyone in the room to fear for the worse.

"What happened, guys?" asked Nellie, noticing that Stanley was not with them. "And where's…(gasps) oh no." She slowly realized what had just happened and started to breakdown into tears.

"You guys…failed?" Jules asked, as tears welled up in her own eyes.

"Yes, we did." Emily replied, being unable to cry after having cried herself out earlier.

"But not before Stanley went and passed his remaining powers over to Thomas before they were lost." Percy added glumly.

"But Stanley still died." Thomas finished, feeling sick with remorse. "And it was all my fault too."

This news was absolutely heartbreaking for everyone inside the room. Mavis, Nellie, and Jules each ran over to their respective boyfriends (which were Toby, Percy, Edward respectively), threw their arms around them, and started crying pretty hard. Even Gordon, Henry, and James were each struggling to keep their emotions in check over the loss of their good friend. Burnett watched the looks on all of the teens faces and felt very sorry for each and everyone of them due to the untimely death of their gray-haired friend. Pretty soon, he finally sat up from his seat and spoke up.

"If it's okay, I think I'll go notify Stanley's parents about his untimely passing personally." he offered, a sad look was on his face.

Rosie walked up to him. "If it's okay, Burnett, I want to go with you because I need to notify my own family of what happened too."

Burnett nodded slowly. And thus, the middle-aged man and teenage girl both left the room. When they were gone, Thomas then pulled out the Dragon Power Coin from his pocket.

"Hey, that's Stanley's Power Coin." James exclaimed, noticing what the blue-haired boy had in his hand.

"Why do you have it?" Gordon asked.

Thomas sighed. "Because Stanley wants me to use its power to revive Lady." he replied.

This made everyone (except for Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Emily), even Edward, in the hospital room very surprised.

"It can do that?" Edward asked, an intrigued look was on his face.

Thomas nodded. "We're about to see."

He started to approach Lady's bed. When he got close enough, Thomas went and placed the Dragon Power Coin onto the unconscious blonde-haired girl's forehead. He then backed away slowly while waiting for a response of some kind to happen. Sure enough, a surge of green energy started surrounding the beautiful blonde-haired girl, slowly healing the internal organs of her body from the nasty fall she took. When the glow faded away, the Dragon Power Coin was now gone for good. However, Lady started slowly stirring.

Emily gasped. "She's waking up!"

Indeed, Lady's eyes slowly flickered open, and the first person she saw was Thomas.

"T-Thomas?" she breathed. "W-what happened to me?"

Thomas was really relieved that Lady was awake and alive. So much, that he lunged forth and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Lady! Thank goodness you're alive!" he said, a tear dropped from his eye.

"We're all relieved that you're alive." Mavis spoke up, approaching the bedded blonde-haired girl.

Lady smiled at her approaching friends and also returned the hug from Thomas. Suddenly, she noticed that two of her other friends were missing.

"Hey, where are Rosie, Burnett, and Stanley?" she asked.

This, of course, earned a very sad atmosphere from pretty much everyone inside the room upon the very mention of their now deceased gray-haired friend's name. Lady had witnessed the looks on all of her friends' faces and became very worried.

"What's the matter? Did I just say something wrong?" she asked.

"Lady." Thomas began, taking a deep, shaking breath. "I'm afraid we have some very depressing news…about Stanley."

Lady's eyes widened with great horror. Something must have happened to Stanley, she just knows it!

* * *

A few weeks later, after the March Break had finished occurring. At the memorial grounds near Sodor High School, many children, teenagers, and adults alike were all gathered around the area for the funeral of Stanley Hudswell. Finally, the funeral director went up onto the stage and he began to speak to the huge crowd.

"People of Knapford." he began solemnly. "We are gathered here today to pay our respects to this wonderful teenage boy: Stanley Hudswell. Who had unfortunately contracted this unknown disease and died from it."

Many of the students from Sodor High School (The Tidmouth Teens, Lady, Mavis, Jules, Nellie, Duck, Oliver, Donald, Douglas, Daisy, Molly, Flora, and even Spencer), Violet, and Bart were all seated in the front row of the audience, where they were all busy grieving and paying their respects. Mr. Percival, Sir Topham Hatt, Lady Hatt, Bridget, and Stephen could all be seen in the crowd too.

"To many people out there on the Island of Sodor: Stanley was a great student, a great athlete, a very friendly and outgoing young man, and most importantly: A great hero to many young kids." The funeral director continued.

In another part of the audience, Mr. and Mrs. Hudswell were both deeply devastated and heartbroken over the loss of their son, and Burnett was trying his absolute best to comfort them.

"He will never be forgotten, and will always remain here in spirit, and also in our hearts." The funeral director finished.

With that all said, two men carrying the coffin containing the body of Stanley came over and gently lowered at near the front row. It was opened up and there was the gray-haired boy, lying in the coffin peacefully while surrounded by flowers. Many of Stanley's friends and his parents all came over to say goodbye to him (Lots of the girls, such as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, Molly, Nellie, Jules, Flora, Daisy, Violet, and Lady all even individually planted a soft kiss on his forehead).

"Goodbye, Stanley." Emily said, trying her absolute hardest not to tear up.

"I wish that what had happened didn't do this to you." Nellie stated.

"We're all really going to miss you." added Jules.

"Especially me." Rosie had broken down into tears again.

"And me." Violet even threw in, also crying. "You were like a second big brother to me."

Even Spencer had something…nice…to say. "We've always hated each others' guts, Hudswell." he started off bluntly. But before anyone could give him a dirty look, the silver-haired rich boy went and added this: "But…in the end, I guess you were a pretty okay guy. I'm actually going to miss you, you big lunk."

Soon, the coffin was closed up, and the two men went and placed it inside a dug up grave. Then, while it was being buried up, the crowd all bowed their heads in grieving respect and silence while sad music was being played on the bagpipes.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Alpha and Zordon were both watching the Viewing Globe, which was showing images of the funeral going on until it showed the coffin being placed into the grave and buried up.

"Ay-yi-yi, goodbye, Stanley." Alpha sobbed, not caring that he would malfunction from crying. "I will miss you very much."

"And may the power always protect you in spirit." Zordon added. Although he was looking calm and stoic as usual, Zordon was obviously grieving over Stanley's death too.

It was true. Stanley Hudswell would never be forgotten by anyone on the island.

* * *

One week later, a bit of time after Stanley's funeral. Inside the local arcade, the Tidmouth Teens and Lady were all hanging out. But Lady was mainly present because she had some really big and unfortunate news for her friends.

"Everyone, I have some big news for you." she started. "Burnett and I are going to be moving in with Stanley's Mom and Dad."

"Really?" Rosie was genuinely surprised to hear that.

"That's great!" James smiled. "That should help cheer them up after what happened to their son."

"There's more to it though." Lady frowned. "Mr. and Mrs. Hudswell both want to start anew, so in the next week…" She bit her lower lip as tears welled up in her eyes. "We'll be moving out of Sodor and the UK to go and live in the United States."

The Tidmouth Teens were all positively shocked to hear this. But none of them were more shocked than Thomas was. Wasn't losing Stanley more than enough for them?!

"You're moving?!" Thomas shouted, getting very upset. "This can't be happening! Not after we lost Stanley to that Green Candle!"

"I'm sorry, Thomas." Lady apologized sincerely. "But I don't have much of a choice."

"Then stay here with us! With me! You can live with me and my family! I can't bear to let you leave!" Thomas ranted, he was obviously not taking this piece of news very well.

"Please, Thomas." Lady pleaded. "The truth is; I…I actually want to move away to start my life afresh. I mean, you're all wonderful friends, and I'm going to miss you very much. But right now, taken all that has happened recently, I just can't handle living here on Sodor."

Thomas was coming very close to full on losing control of his emotions. The other teens, however, were far more understanding about it.

"We understand, Lady." Percy started.

"I know you'll never forget us." Toby added. "Because we're all friends forever."

"Be sure to keep in close contact with us if you can." Rosie threw in.

"And be sure to come visit any time you are able to." Henry finished.

This made Lady smile brightly. She was so lucky to have met such great friends, even in the darkest of times of her life.

"Thank you, everyone." she said, as more tears fell from her eyes. "I'm so lucky to have met you all."

"Likewise, Lady." Gordon smiled.

"Heck yeah!" James added.

It was at that point Emily stepped forth, deciding to do something that she should have done a long time ago.

"Listen, Lady. I know when you first came to our school, we kind of got off on the wrong foot." she began, remembering the time where Lady first got transferred to Sodor High School, and Emily got jealous and threatened of her. "So again, I'm really sorry if I acted like such a jerk towards you."

"It's okay, Emily. I forgive you." Lady smiled warmly, nodding to the dark green-haired girl. "In fact: Out of all the girls I've met, you were the absolute greatest friend I've ever made."

"T-thank you, Lady." Emily honestly felt like crying here. She never knew that Lady really had a big heart.

It was then the dark green-haired girl and beautiful blonde-haired girl both went and hugged to solidify their deep friendship for good. Watching this scene, the other Tidmouth Teens (all except for Thomas) all went "Aww". It was truly a very heartwarming scene between the two girls. Suddenly, it was then that everyone noticed that Thomas was no longer with them.

"Hey, where did Thomas go?" asked Henry.

"Apparently the news of Lady moving away was just simply too much for him." Toby commented, feeling sorry for his blue-haired friend.

"I just hope that he'll be okay." Rosie said with worry.

Although Thomas did seem fine, he had really left the arcade because he was still very upset over Lady moving away, and adding the weight of Stanley dying from the Green Candle. Although he wasn't THAT badly affected, chances are it will still be a very, very long time before he truly gets over his greatest failure. But I think he'll pull through, don't you?

**The End?**

* * *

And that, my friends, is the end of *The Green Candle*. This was one of my strongest chapters yet, and I'm extremely proud with how well this turned out. Plus I'm hoping that the final chapters I write up will be just as strong.

Got anything to say about this new chapter? Then Read &amp; Review please, but NO flames and/or mean/rude comments.


	50. Episode 49

Well now, how are my fellow readers? Are you all ready for another new chapter of my Power Rangers/Thomas story? If you are, then behold! This is a part original chapter/MMPR episode that will focus on Thomas dealing with his guilt and depression for failing to save Stanley.

And now, I must mention something else here: This chapter is actually based on an idea that a fellow reviewer had recently left for me, by the name of **Mywinx14.** To that reviewer: If you're out there and are reading this new chapter, then I really must say thank you for the suggestion because it was one I was looking for… However, I regretfully state that I didn't use ALL of those ideas from your suggestion, some bits of the suggestion were not used for certain and very specific reasons. I think I've used about 60% of the chapter idea (The Rangers being captured bit was definitely used), along with 20% coming from the MMPR Season 2 episode *Missing Green*, and about 20% from my own ideas (though the monster that I used here had come from the S2 episode *The Beetle Invasion*, though it's not the exact same monster).

But what were the 20% of my own ideas, some of you may ask? Why tell you all now? Just read the new chapter and find out.

And as I mentioned before: Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban Brands. Please don't sue, because this story is just here for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Chapter 49: Missing Friends**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Missing Green (minor)**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

It has now been over a week since Lady and Burnett had both departed the Island of Sodor to move to America with the rest of the Hudswells, and almost four weeks since the death of Stanley himself. While things were getting back to a normal routine for all of the students from Sodor High, with the end of the school year coming in just a few more months. However, there was still one student who was still feeling depressed from Lady moving away, as well as Stanley dying. And that teen was Thomas Billinton.

One day, towards the end of March, a few days before April 1st. Inside the Youth Center, Thomas was busy in the gym section, sparring with Percy.

"Come on, Thomas, hit me with your best shot!" The green-haired boy dared.

Thomas did indeed try to give him his best shot, but he seemed too distracted to make good of his attempt, and this allowed Percy to block his attacks and counterattack with a spin kick to Thomas's chest, knocking him onto the floor. Percy, normally would be happy that he won, seemed to be disappointed with Thomas's lack of focus.

"What's the matter with you, Thomas?" he asked, helping his best friend up off the mat. "You always defeat me in sparring matches, but suddenly you've lost your touch and also got beaten by me."

Thomas looked away solemnly. "Sorry."

Percy quickly understood what was wrong.

"It's Stanley and Lady, isn't it?" he brought up. "You miss them both, don't you?"

Finally, Thomas turned around to face his green-haired best friend.

"It isn't just that." he sighed. "It was my fault they're gone. I was the one who drove Lady away from us back on Valentines Day thanks to Arry, Bert, and Diesel making that school news story, and Rita for disguising those two Putties as Stanley and Lady."

* * *

Flashback

Thomas was outside the school berating Lady after he saw a copy of the school news he got from Duck.

"**How could you do this**?!" Thomas shouted. "**How could you?! After all the fun times we've had together**!"

"**T-Thomas, I-I'd never**-" Lady tried to speak, but was interrupted.

"**I'm a laughing stock now, thanks to you**!" Thomas continued, growing angrier by the minute. "**And don't go and try to say that *look-a-likes* of you and Stanley were in that photo smooching, because I don't believe you**!"

"**Thomas, please stop**." Lady whimpered, her eyes welling up with tears. "**We would never go out behind your back, and the same with Rosie, too**."

Thomas responded by holding up the newspaper to her face, it showed the picture of Stanley and Lady showing affection for one another.

"**Well, whoever came up with this story sure seemed pretty accurate on the truth**." Thomas retorted.

"**B-but, Thomas**." Lady started to talk again. "**Those aren't me and Stanley. Sure those two teens looked like us, but they**-" she was interrupted again.

"**Shut up**!" The blue-haired boy bellowed, pushing Lady away. "**Just shut up and stay away from me, forever! As of this moment, you and I are through**!"

With that said and done, Thomas stormed back inside the school to find Stanley. While poor Lady, feeling very heartbroken over what Thomas said to her and him breaking up with her, finally broke down to cry her eyes out over some Valentines Day this was turning out to be.

End Flashback

* * *

"And it was also my fault that Stanley's dead." Thomas continued. "Because I didn't get that Green Candle."

"Come on, Thomas." Percy replied. "You had no other choice. I know, because I was there."

"No. I should've gotten the candle!" Thomas returned, a little more emotional.

* * *

Flashback

The person that was lying in the sand near the shore was…Stanley!

"**Oh no**!" Rosie shrieked.

"**STANLEY**!" screamed Thomas, running over to the gray-haired boy.

Rosie, Emily, Percy, and Toby ran over to join their blue-haired friend. Thomas kneeled to Stanley and shook him gently.

"**Stanley! STANLEY! Wake up**!" cried Thomas. "**I'm so sorry I didn't get the candle back! I'M SORRY! Please forgive me for this**!"

Stanley's eyes fluttered open and he looked at his true blue friend.

"**H-hey, guys**." he greeted with a weak voice.

"**Stanley**!" exclaimed Rosie, coming over to see her boyfriend. "**Oh, thank goodness you're**-"

"**No**." Stanley replied. "**I'm afraid t-this is the end of-me**."

Tears welled up in poor Rosie's eyes.

"**No! You can't die, Stanley! Please! I can't bear to lose you**!"

"**I-I'm sorry, but**-" Stanley briefly closed his eyes. "**Maybe this…this is for the best**."

"**But if you die now, Rita will get your powers**!" Percy protested.

Stanley coughed hard. "**Even if I…do die, I**-" he coughed again. "-**won't let Rita get my powers. Because…I'm transferring them over…to you, Thomas**."

Thomas's eyes widened. "**M-me**?"

Stanley smiled a bit before weakly raising a hand over to Thomas's belt region, pressing the Power Coin on his Power Morpher. Then Stanley went and pressed the Power Coin on his Power Morpher. Both teens began glowing with their respective color (Thomas: Red, Stanley: Green), and when both of the glows each faded away, they were morphed as Red Ranger and Green Ranger respectively.

"**Okay**." Stanley moaned. "**Brace yourself**."

With that said, he went and grabbed Red Ranger's left hand and placed it onto the Dragon Shield's center diamond shape, causing green energy to shimmer on the said shield. As Green Ranger continued holding Red Ranger's hand to his chest, the golden shield shimmered green, before sending a yellow light down Red Ranger's body, transferring the Dragon Shield over his shoulders and chest, the armbands included, and then Green Ranger released Red Ranger's hand from his chest and weakly handed him the Dragon Dagger.

"**The power of the Green Ranger and Dragonzord are now yours permanently**." Stanley said. "**I know…you…you will use it…well**."

Red Ranger looked down at teammate/friend with grief showing in his body movement.

"**Stanley**…" Thomas mumbled softly.

Then the two Rangers demorphed back into Thomas and Stanley. The gray-haired boy looked over to Emily, Rosie, Percy, and Toby.

"**I'm…glad I got to…meet such wonderful people**." he said weakly. "**I…just wish that this…didn't have to…happen**."

"**Don't say that**!" Toby cried, tears were streaming down his eyes. "**This just can't be the end**!"

Stanley laid back down. "**I'm sorry, but…it looks…like it…is**."

"**No, Stanley! I refuse to accept that! I won't accept it**!" Emily was now crying her eyes out.

Poor Rosie couldn't take it anymore, and pushed past Percy and Toby and embraced her dying boyfriend while crying her eyes out too.

"**NO! PLEASE STANLEY, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU**!" she screamed.

Stanley looked at his soon to be ex-girlfriend. "**I understand…that, Rosie. But…we were just…not…meant to be**."

Rosie was positively devastated to hear that, and she hugged Percy while crying harder than ever. Stanley then looked at Thomas one last time, before using all his remaining strength to take his Power Coin out of his Power Morpher and hand it over to Thomas.

"**Give this Power Coin…to…Lady**." he gave another heavy cough. "**It will heal her up enough…to regain consciousness**."

Thomas nodded and took the coin while tears streamed down his eyes.

"**I will… Old friend**." he sniffled sadly.

Stanley gave one final smile. "**Do me…one last…favor**." he asked, trying to speak his last breath. "**Defeat…Rita. And…protect the…Earth from…her. Please, don't…let…her**…"

He couldn't finish his sentence, as he then coughed three more times before his head drooped and his entire body finally became limbed and lifeless.

"**Stanley? Stanley?! STANLEY**!" Thomas screamed, shaking Stanley's body three times for a response as he began sobbing uncontrollably.

End Flashback

* * *

"It was ALL my fault that we lost two friends." Thomas continued to blame himself. "If Zordon chose me to lead you guys as Red Ranger, then why did I let all of those events occur?"

"Thomas…" Percy honestly didn't know what to say to help his depressed best friend feel better.

"I thought so." Thomas grumbled, before turning away from his green-haired best friend. "Sorry, Percy, but I'd like to be alone for now."

With that, the sad blue-haired boy walked away, leaving Percy wondering what he could do to help him.

* * *

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space, Rita's wicked laughter could be heard. At the Lunar Palace on the Moon, she could also be heard speaking as well.

"**This is wonderful**!"

Inside, Rita was in her bed chambers looking over herself in the mirror.

"I may have failed to get the Green Ranger's powers with my Green Candle, but Stanley still died from it burning out, and now the Enchantress had left her friends." she said aloud to no one but herself. "And Thomas seems to be depressed over those events."

Her reflection in the mirror showed her smile growing wider and more evil.

"Well, if Thomas and the others thought the Green Candle was bad enough, wait until they see what I have in store for them starting now!"

Uh-oh! What could old Rita be up to now?

* * *

Later on, at the Sterling residence. Inside, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie were all in the kitchen, sitting at the table enjoying some sweet and freshly made lemonade and peanut-butter cookies that Mrs. Sterling had baked, and were also thinking about how they could help Thomas.

"I feel bad that Thomas is going through such a depression right now." Percy started.

"Me too." Rosie agreed.

"If only we could help cheer him up." replied Toby, chewing on a cookie.

"Unfortunately, I have no idea how we could do that right now." Emily sighed, taking a sip of her lemonade.

None of the other three Tidmouth Teens had any ideas either, but they were determined to help their blue-haired friend.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita was in the main chamber and headed out to go visit Finster in his workshop.

"_Time to see what delightful creature Finster came up for me today_." she thought to herself with an evil smile.

Inside Finster's workshop, the monster maker himself was busy doing some cleaning up around the place.

"My, oh my, what a filthy workspace. It simply won't do." he muttered to himself.

As Finster continued to clean the place up, his back was turned as Rita entered the workshop.

"Finster! What do you have for me?!"

Finster was so startled by his Queen's sudden shouting (doesn't help that his back was turned) that he tossed whatever was in his hands up into the air before turning around to face Rita, catching the thing he threw up in the process.

"O-oh, m-my Queen!" he stuttered.

"Finster." Rita began calmly and slowly. "We've now got the Rangers right where I want them, now that Stanley is finally dead." She started to raise her voice angrily right around here. "And you're busy CLEANING YOUR WORKSHOP?!"

Finster started shaking nervously from his Queen yelling at him, and began repeatedly bowing apologetically.

"My apologies, my Queen." he stuttered. "It won't happen again."

"It'd better not." Rita frowned, but then a evil smile appeared on her face. "But like I asked, do you have a monster all prepared for me?"

Finster recovered and nodded. "I do indeed, your Evilness." he gestured a hand for her to follow him.

Rita followed her monster maker to the back of the workshop, where he had a clay model of a stag beetle all prepared on a counter.

"This is the feared Stag Beetle." Finster explained, holding the clay model up. "You remember him, right?"

* * *

Flashback

Somewhere on an unknown Planet, the powerful Stag Beetle was shown. It was coloured black. With its sharp pincers, its great strength, and the ability to absorb the energy out of anyone who got pinched by its pincers, the Stag Beetle was indeed a monster to be feared.

"**We used him to conquer two planets over the last 10,000 years**." Finster narrated. "**And with the ability to absorb the life force out of anyone who gets caught within his pincers, he truly is a force to be reckoned with**."

End Flashback

* * *

Rita seemed to look very pleased with this new monster.

"It's just what I need to capture four of those five Rangers." she said excitedly. "When Stag Beetle is all finished, send him and some Putties down to Earth to go find Percy, Rosie, Toby, and Emily."

"As you wish, my Queen." Finster nodded again, this time while holding onto the clay model of Stag Beetle.

* * *

Back down in Knapford, the city was all lively as usual. In Knapford Park, most of the Tidmouth Teens (minus Thomas) were all playing some good old fashion BBall (Basketball) at the Basketball court while trying to find a way to help cheer up their depressed friend.

"Does anyone have a good idea of what we could do?" Henry asked.

Percy shook his head. "No. Toby, Emily, Rosie, and I tried coming up with something earlier, but all we drew was a blank."

"Bah! There has to be something we could do!" James groaned in frustration.

But out of all of the Tidmouth Teens, Rosie was perhaps the most worried about Thomas. Although she missed Stanley terribly, deep down she still has some feelings for her blue-haired friend and wanted to help him the most.

Emily quickly saw the distressed look on her best friend's face. "What's wrong, Rosie?"

"Huh?" Rosie snapped out of her thoughts.

"You seem to be the most worried about Thomas right now." Emily commented.

Rosie couldn't help but blush. "Well, I-"

"You still really like him, don't you?" Gordon demanded, but not unkindly. "As in more than just a friend."

"Even though you miss Stanley?" added James.

Finally, Rosie spoke up.

"Yes, I still like Thomas more than as a friend." she admitted, as small blushes appeared on her cheeks. "And I'm also the most worried for him right now."

"Well, don't worry, Rosie. We'll figure something out." Edward said to the pink-haired girl.

"Thomas will be back to his old self in no time." Toby added positively.

Those comments made Rosie feel much better. Just then, three Putty Patrollers jump flipped into the area. Quickly, there were now eleven Putties motioning before the eight Tidmouth Teens.

"Bust my Buttons!" cried Percy. "We have company!"

"What's Rita up to now?" demanded James.

Pretty soon, joining the squad of Putties was the newly created Stag Beetle monster, who claps his arms together three times and then clapped his pincers twice in an intimidating way.

"Oh dear! What is that?!" cried Rosie, pointing forth.

Stag Beetle clapped his pincers again and chuckled wickedly.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Eight weak teenagers."

James was cross. "Who are you calling weak, beetle face?!"

Stag Beetle chuckled again. "Never mind. My name is Stag Beetle, and I'm here to destroy you all."

"That figures." Gordon muttered to himself.

"No way!" Emily declared. "There is no way we'll let you do that!"

"Then come at me!" Stag Beetle yelled, as he raised his arms and gestured them forth.

With that command, the Putties lunged forth and battled the Tidmouth Teens. While Edward, Gordon, Henry, and James kept the Putties all busy, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie each focused their attention to Stag Beetle.

Although they were fighting unmorphed, the four Tidmouth Teens were surprisingly putting up a good fight against the beetle-like monster…but unknown to any of them right now, Stag Beetle was actually toying with them and hoping that they would try to morph.

Percy and Rosie both went through the air for an aerial punch. Stag Beetle, however, merely grabbed them by their necks as they neared him and hurled them to the ground. Emily and Toby both went over to see if their friends were okay.

"Percy! Rosie!" cried Emily.

"Are you two okay?" Toby asked.

"Just fine." Percy groaned.

"But that beetle is so strong." Rosie added.

Nearby, Stag Beetle yet again clapped his pincers together in an attempt to intimidate his enemies.

"Well then, do you fools give up?" he asked.

"No we won't!" Percy declared firmly. "As long as you're still around, then we'll never give up!"

Just then, the four Tidmouth Teens all held up their Power Morphers, which was what Stag Beetle was hoping that they would do.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

* * *

Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger were now at the Quarry, each do their signature pose. But did Stag Beetle look worried? Not at all.

"Ah, now that you're all morphed, I shan't have to hold back any longer!" he said arrogantly.

"Bring it on!" dared Percy, as he ceased posing.

Using their Power Weapons, the four Rangers began to battle the Stag Beetle more forcefully, but the monster himself also began to fight more fiercely too.

Stag Beetle deflected Black Ranger's axe swipe, then ducked under Yellow Ranger's overhead kick, and then he sparkily slashed her with his pincers. He then went and blocked Blue Ranger's Power Lance and Pink Ranger's Power Bow strikes, before ducking under the former's kick, sparkily slashing the latter, and then doing the same to the former.

The four Rangers briefly regrouped, watching as Stag Beetle motioned his arms around and laughed.

"What was that?" he asked mockingly. "Was that all you've got?"

"Hey! We're not done yet!" Emily retorted heatedly.

Stag Beetle didn't look or sound too convinced, and ultimately decided to bring the fight to a seeming closure.

"Well then, maybe this should convince you otherwise!"

Suddenly, both of Stag Beetle's pincers were fired off from the sides of his mouth like a grappling hook. Black Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Yellow Ranger all dived to the sides in time, but Blue Ranger wasn't so lucky, however, as the pincers had grappled and pinched him on his neck. Causing Stag Beetle to start draining much of Blue Ranger's life energy, a bright greenish glow surrounded him as he shouted in agony.

"Yes… YES!" Stag Beetle cried gleefully.

"TOBY, NO!" screamed Rosie, reaching out in protest.

Too late, Blue Ranger continued to scream as his body glowed green and the two pincers remain attached to his neck. As soon as he decided that it was enough, Stag Beetle retracted both of his pincers back to his mouth. Blue Ranger stopped glowing green and collapsed onto the ground. Black Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Yellow Ranger all regrouped and tried to help their unconscious teammate.

"Toby! Toby! Wake up!" Percy shouted, shaking Blue Ranger by the shoulders.

But Blue Ranger would not wake up. It was like he was dead or something.

"You creep! What did you do to him?!" Emily shrieked with rage.

"It's easy. All I did was absorb his life force energy." Stag Beetle explained. "But don't you worry, I've just absorbed a small bit of his life energy, so he'll live. After all, Rita wants to keep you four alive for what she has planned."

"Well, you'll never take us!" Percy declared firmly.

In response, Stag Beetle jerked his arms about as he stepped forth, leaned down, and fired green electricity from his pincers. The three remaining Rangers were thrown back by a combination of their chests and the ground spark bursting in succession. Causing them to fall down onto the ground, but they wearily recovered.

Again, both of Stag Beetle's pincers were fired off from the sides of his mouth like a grappling hook. Both of his pincers had been fired right at Black Ranger, but he dove to the right and dodged them, while Pink Ranger dove to the left, also dodging them. Both pincers then went and connected with Yellow Ranger's upper torso. Pinching down on…err, well, her chest, hard.

"H-hey, what the-?!" Emily cried out in complete surprise, looking down at the two pincers pinched on her chest, and then over to the source of those pincers.

"Ah ha! Now I've got you, my pretty!" Stag Beetle boasted rather lasciviously, as if he was happy that he had snagged his female opponent by her chest.

Yellow Ranger was utterly disgusted. It was as if that monster had used his pincers to deliberately grab her breasts in a sexual harassment-like way.

"Let go of me, you pervert!" Emily snapped indignantly.

Stag Beetle merely responded by going and absorbing much of Yellow Ranger's life energy, causing her to scream in pain as she glowed green. Yellow Ranger continued to scream as her whole body glowed green and the pincers remain attached to her chest. Finally, once he had enough of draining her life energy, Stag Beetle retracted both of his pincers back to the sides of his mouth. Yellow Ranger stopped glowing green as her upper torso smoked slightly. She then fell to her knees, and then fell onto the ground, unconscious. This left only Black Ranger and Pink Ranger both remaining.

"This isn't good." Percy commented.

"What do we do, Percy?!" Rosie asked, looking at Black Ranger.

"Well, we can't just let this monster go after our other friends." he stated quietly, referring to Edward, Gordon, Henry, and James. "Maybe if we try a sneak attack, we might be able to catch him off-guard."

"It's worth a shot." Rosie shrugged, hoping it would work.

* * *

While all of that was going on. Over at the Billinton residence. Inside, Thomas was up in his room and lying down on his bed. It would seem like he was doing some deep thinking.

"_Lady_." he thought to himself sadly. "How _I miss you and Stanley both. I sure wish I could see you two again_."

* * *

Back in Knapford Park, Black Ranger and Pink Ranger were both lunging through the sky while armed with their Power Weapons (Power Axe and Power Bow respectively). They brought their weapons down onto Stan Beetle, but he kneeled and blocked them with his pincers, just before getting up and pushing the two Rangers back with everything he had. Black Ranger and Pink Ranger both stumbled back before pacing themselves.

"Well, that didn't work." Rosie said sarcastically. "Got any better ideas?"

"I'm working on one!" Percy replied.

As soon as he said those very words, both of Stag Beetle's pincers were fired off from the sides of his mouth like a grappling hook. Black Ranger quickly saw them coming this way.

"Rosie, look out!" he warned, as he started to roll forth.

Black Ranger rolled along the ground and out of the way. Pink Ranger, however, took notice much too late, and was not fast enough to dodge either. The pincers had caught and pinched Pink Ranger around her waist. Stag Beetle then began absorbing much of her life energy, making her scream in pain as she glowed bright green. Black Ranger rolled back onto his feet and reached out in concern for his teammate.

"Oh no! Rosie!" exclaimed Percy, watching in horror.

Once he had enough of her life energy, Stag Beetle again retracted both of his pincers back to the sides of his mouth. Pink Ranger stopped glowing green as her midsection to torso started smoking slightly. She was feeling very faint right now, and just as quickly, she collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

"YES! I've got almost everyone!" Stag Beetle laughed triumphantly, raising his arms upwards before looking at Black Ranger. "And then there was one."

Black Ranger was feeling frightened over what happened to his three teammates, and began backing away slowly.

"What's the matter, Black Ranger?" Stag Beetle taunted. "Feeling scared without your friends to back you up?"

"N-no!" muttered Percy fearfully. "I-I'm n-not s-scared of y-you!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" The monster responded in a sing-song tone.

Black Ranger clenched a fist in determination, trying absolutely hard to act brave and not scared.

"I…said…" he started quietly, before raising his voice in anger. "I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU!"

With that said, Black Ranger leaped up into the sky towards Stag Beetle with Power Axe in hand. However, the monster quickly went and fired off both of his pincers from the sides of his mouth like a grappling hook…again…a third time. Black Ranger felt both of the pincers grappling and pinching him on his neck, stopping his aerial slash attack, and causing him to drop onto the ground.

"You were foolish to attack me like that, Power Ranger." Stag Beetle scolded. "And now your time is up!"

Looks like it's curtains for Black Ranger.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Command Center. Inside the interior, Alpha and Zordon were watching the Viewing Globe, which was showing images of the four Rangers getting defeated and captured.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi! Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie were captured by that Stag Beetle!" Alpha wailed. "What do we do now, Zordon?"

"Summon Edward, Henry, Gordon, and James back here." Zordon replied. "Then contact Thomas and bring him here."

"Oh, I just hope he does come." Alpha groaned, as he went over to the the console.

"Agreed. We must hope that Thomas is able to pull himself together enough so he can go rescue the other Rangers."

* * *

Inside the cavern that contained the special wax which created the Green Candle, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger were chained to the cave walls. Watching as Goldar watched over some Putties shoveling some stuff off the cavern walls nearby.

"What do you think they're going to do to us?" asked Rosie nervously.

"Probably the same thing Rita did to Stanley." Toby replied.

"You mean another set of Candles?" Emily was not happy to hear that.

"We just got to break free!" Percy said, struggling against the chains. "B-but it feels like I don't have the strength to do it."

Goldar had overheard the Rangers' struggling and he looked over to each of them.

"It's no use trying to struggle, Rangers." he told them. "You've lost too much of your life force to even try to break free. So do me a favour, and pipe down!"

"What do you want with us, Goldar?!" Toby demanded.

"It's very easy." The dragon grinned. "Since it was the Green Candle that finally got rid of Stanley, Rita decided to go create a set of candles linked to each of your powers and life energy."

"But we've never touched any of that wax!" Percy protested.

"Not yet." Goldar retorted, looking over to four Putties behind him and bringing over a tray containing some of that special wax. "But as soon as you each touch that wax, then all my Empress has to do is use her magic to create those new sets of candles."

"We'll never touch that wax, Goldar!" Emily sneered. "You can't make us!"

"You don't have to." Goldar replied, before snapping his fingers. "I'll instead FORCE you to touch it!"

From there, four more Putties materialized and approached of the four chained up Rangers. One Putty went and forcefully grabbed Black Ranger's right hand. Just as quickly, the four Putties began pulling and tugging the four Rangers' right hands against their will to go and touch one of the four trays of special wax that the four other approaching Putties were each carrying. Black Ranger struggled to not let himself touch the wax on one tray. Yellow Ranger struggled to not let herself touch the wax on another tray too. Blue Ranger struggled to not let himself touch the wax on a third tray too.

"N-no!" Rosie mumbled, struggling to not let herself touch the wax on the last tray.

But it was too late to try and resist. In a four split combo, the four Rangers each wound up touching the special on each of the four individual trays with their right hands. Goldar started laughing in evil triumph.

"Excellent!" he said victoriously, then he looked over to the Putties. "Go see Empress Rita with the touched wax, and get her to create those new candles."

The eight Putties all bowed and they disappeared from the cave, leaving Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger all alone and at the mercy of Goldar.

* * *

A little while later… Inside the Command Center interior, Alpha, Zordon, Edward, Henry, Gordon, and James were all waiting for Thomas to arrive.

"Where is he?" Gordon asked.

"He's late." James added.

"He'll be here." Edward reassured. "Thomas knows full well that we're all very important to him."

"Agreed, Edward." Zordon nodded. "Thomas would never let anything happen to his friends."

Pretty soon, a red beam of light landed nearby in a corner, faded, and revealed Thomas.

"Zordon, what's going on?" He walked slowly forth. "Where are Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie?"

Alpha immediately spoke up. "Ay-yi-yi-yi! Rita's new monster had captured them and taken them to the Dark Dimension!"

Thomas's eyes widened with horror. "What?!" He clearly didn't hear that right.

"Alpha is correct, Thomas." Zordon said. "Your friends were ambushed at the park by the Stag Beetle. But the monster drained much of their energy and then took them to the Dark Dimension, where Goldar had created four new candles."

"Where did you hear all of this?" Thomas asked.

Zordon sighed heavily. "The Viewing Globe will answer your questions, Thomas."

The five Tidmouth Teens and Alpha all looked to the Viewing Globe. It was now showing an image of Rita inside the cavern on the Moon.

"Greetings, Zordon and Thomas Billinton." she began. "As you probably know, my Stag Beetle has kidnapped each of your fellow Power Rangers."

She motioned her left arm over to the left, and there was Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger all tied up to the cavern wall. Thomas gasped.

"Percy, Toby, Emily, Rosie." he muttered, shocked to see his friends captured.

"And in addition to this, I also made a little surprise too." Rita continued.

Motioning her right arm this time, she showed to the right four already lit coloured candles: The Black Candle, the Blue Candle, the Yellow Candle, and the Pink Candle. All of this made Thomas gasp with horror again.

"No…" he mumbled. "It's just like what happened to Stanley."

"In exactly six hours, these candles will burn out." Rita continued. "Not only giving me their powers, but the link to their life energy will also kill them!"

"Kill?!" Thomas, Gordon, Henry, James, and Edward all shouted in shock.

"You're more than welcome to try and stop us." Rita continued to mock the blue-haired boy. "But I'm not taking bets on that happening anytime soon. Toodles!"

With that, she waved goodbye tauntingly and started laughing wickedly as her little message came to an end, thus leaving the Viewing Globe turned off. James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, and Alpha all didn't know what to do or say over the situation. Zordon also remained silent…yet stoic about it. Thomas, however, was furious over the situation that had cost them Stanley was coming right back, and this time it would cost Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie their lives.

"_I can't believe Rita would go and try this plan again!_" he thought to himself. "_Wasn't losing both Stanley and Lady enough for me?! Well, I'll show her_!"

Zordon had seen the angry look on Thomas's face and began to talk to him in an attempt to calm him down.

"Thomas, you must control your anger." he said firmly. "It's obvious Rita wants you to get upset, so you cannot let her get to you. Here, come over to me."

Thomas obeyed his mentor and walked over near the plasma tube.

"Thomas, a true leader is always faced with tough decisions. He must control his emotions, and act based on who has the greatest need."

That was when Edward decided to speak up too. In an attempt to help back up Zordon's words.

"Thomas, you've made the right decision when you left Stanley's candle." he said. "I know it was hard for you, and in the end he did die…but he left you his strength, wishes, and a solid and special friendship that will never end. You don't want to betray his wishes, do you?"

"The other Rangers needed you then, as they need you now." Zordon added to that. "That's what Stanley and Lady both would've wanted."

The blue-haired boy was very quiet for a moment. Right now, he was thinking over what Zordon and Edward both had just told him. After what seemed like forever, Thomas finally turned around and spoke.

"Edward, is there any chance you can get me into the Dark Dimension?"

Gordon, Henry, James, Edward, and Zordon all smiled in relief. This must have meant Thomas was feeling like his old self again.

"Ay-yi-yi! There is a possibility." Alpha spoke up. "Edward and I can try to rebuild the Trans-Dimensional Portal, but it will take some time."

"But time is something we don't have." Thomas argued.

"I will assist them." Zordon said. "With my help, it shouldn't take long to finish the device."

Just as Thomas could take a breath of relief, the alarm started going off loudly.

"Hey, what the-?!" cried Gordon.

"What's the problem, now?" asked Henry.

Edward started checking on the console for the answer. "More trouble."

"What's up, Edward?" James asked.

That was when Zordon spoke up. "Observe the Viewing Globe."

The five Tidmouth Teens all looked to the Viewing Globe again. This time it was showing images of the Stag Beetle in Knapford Park with some more Putties.

"The Stag Beetle has returned to Knapford Park!" Alpha wailed.

"I'll go handle him." Thomas declared. "No one captures my friends and gets away with it!"

"But Thomas!" argued Gordon. "That thing can absorb your life energy!"

"You forget, Gordon." Thomas replied. "That I also now have Stanley's powers. If needed, I could call upon them."

"That is true." Gordon admitted, while folding his arms.

"We'll get working on that Trans-Dimensional Portal." Edward told Thomas. "Good luck out there."

"Sure."

Thomas looked over to Gordon, James, and Henry and they each nodded. The blue haired boy was really lucky to have friends like them, but right now he had a job to do. He quickly reached for his Power Morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Thomas is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Thomas being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

Red Ranger appeared in Knapford Park, and greeted his opponent with a pose. Stag Beetle and a small squad of Putty Patrollers had been waiting.

"I've been expecting you, Red Ranger!" The monster chuckled. "Ready to join your friends in the underworld?"

"That isn't going to happen!" Thomas stated firmly. "As long as I have someone I'm fighting for. Like my friends, then there is no way I will lose to the likes of you!"

"Then show me what you've got!"

Gesturing both his arms forth, Stag Beetle sent the nine Putties into battle, and Red Ranger began to fight them. Ducking under a Putty's kick, and then countering with a high kick to its face, before turning to backhand another Putty.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the Viewing Globe was showing images of Red Ranger battling and defeating all of the Putties. Gordon, Henry, and James were each busy watching the globe and the battle going on. Meanwhile, Alpha and Edward were both busy working on the Trans-Dimensional Portal with Zordon's guidance.

"Come on, Thomas!" shouted James.

"We know you can win!" Henry added.

"Show that overgrown bug the power of friendship!" Gordon threw in.

* * *

Back in Knapford Park, Stag Beetle held both his claws together, but still spaced apart, to his right. Creating a small crackling ball of yellow energy, which he then tossed forth. Red Ranger was surrounded by spark bursts, getting knocked away to his left by the explosions, and he fell smokingly to the ground.

"You're not quite as tough as I was expecting, Red Ranger." Stag Beetle taunted. "Are you sure you wish to continue? You'd be saving yourself from the humiliation if you just give up now."

Red Ranger slowly started to get back onto his feet. "Never!" he declared.

"Well then, I think it's time I went and ended this battle then."

With that all said, like he had done to Red Ranger's four teammates previously, Stag Beetle went and fired off both of his pincers from the sides of his mouth like a grappling hook. The pincers went and grappled around Red Ranger on the neck, pinching down hard on him.

"Well, Red Ranger. Say goodbye!" Stag Beetle laughed.

He started to drain Red Ranger's life energy, who also started shouting in pain while struggling to escape from Stag Beetle's strong grip. If nothing was done soon, then I'm afraid this could be the end of Red Ranger.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Zordon was watching the Viewing Globe, which was showing images of Stag Beetle draining out Red Ranger's life energy.

"Thomas, remember, you're not alone in this." he spoke. "Stanley is still by your side in spirit. He will always be there to help you."

* * *

Back in Knapford Park, Red Ranger continued to struggle as he Stag Beetle continued to drain his life energy. He then started to think about how he had failed to rescue to his teammates.

"_Everyone, I'm so sorry. But I've failed you all_." Thomas thought to himself in despair. "_Toby, Percy, Emily, Rosie, please forgive me, guys. Lady, I'll never forget you. Stanley, I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to keep my promise to you_."

It was then that the strain of both stress and emotion became too much for Thomas to handle, and he let out one huge scream.

"STANLEY!"

But then, something miraculous happened to him. The Tyrannosaurus Power Coin in Red Ranger's Morpher belt buckle had started shimmering red, and then green. As he weakly spread both his arms out, it caused the all too familiar golden Dragon Shield, arm bands, black holster, and Dragon Dagger of the Green Ranger to all materialize equipped to him in a flash. Red Ranger had now become the mighty Armored Red Ranger.

Feeling his strength returning thanks to the Dragon Shield's recovery capabilities, Armored Red Ranger used his free hand to pull out the Dragon Dagger from the black holster on his left hip. He also had his Power Sword in his right hand.

"All right, Stag Beetle. I've had just about enough of you!" Thomas yelled.

Crossing both of his blades together into an X shaped formation. The Dragon Dagger started glowing green, while the Power Sword started glowing bright red. Then, while swinging both of his weapons fiercely with a mighty yell, Armored Red Ranger slashed both of Stag Beetle's pincers by their chains, causing them to spark and burst just before breaking apart. Stag Beetle was pushed back as he started screaming with both pain and outrage. It also allowed Armored Red Ranger to land back onto his feet, now that he was safe and sound.

"Now do you see, Stag Beetle?" asked Thomas, as he motioned his Power Sword forth. "Like I've mentioned before: As long as I have someone that I'm fighting for, then there is no way I would ever lose to the likes of you or Rita."

Stag Beetle was too busy gripping the sides of his mouth in agony to bother paying attention.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was pacing around looking quite furious.

"Just when I finally get him, he turns the tide!" she grumbled, before looking over to the railing. "Well then, I'll just have to make my beetle grow!"

With that said, Rita readied her scepter, and threw it off the balcony.

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground. Fire spewed up within the Earth until it smouldered, smoke flowing skyward through the ridge at the top.

Stag Beetle became overwhelmed by upward spray of growth smoke from the quake. He then rose gigantically amid the fading smoke, holding both his arms up and forth, menacingly. He had also regained both pincers on the sides of his mouth.

Down below, Armored Red Ranger looked upward and slowly backed away from the approaching menace of the Stag Beetle.

"_I can't let him stop me_." Thomas thought to himself, before turning and to the left and raising an arm into the sky. "Come forth, Tyrannosaurus Dinozord!"

From the middle of nowhere, the nearby ground began breaking open to reveal bursting flames from within a fault line. A crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord came rising up from the volcanic crevice, roaring, as mist and heat spray about around it.

Down below, Armored Red Ranger looked upward to the left, nod-speaking, while raising the Dragon Dagger,

"Let's do this!" he declared, before spreading his arms out and leaping up.

Armored Red Ranger leaped up into the sky.

Armored Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Time to show you what happens when you mess with me and any of my friends!"

The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord roared and arm motioned in the foggy area.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita was busy pacing around impatiently. Baboo, Squatt, and Scorpina were all present and watching her while waiting for orders.

"How much longer until I win?!" she demanded. "Those candles should've burned out by now!"

"Those four candles only have about two hours left to burn." Scorpina answered, motioning her right arm (the one holding her boomerang) slightly up near her chest.

Rita was unhappy to hear that, because that was far too long for her liking. So she went back onto the balcony and immediately went looking through her telescope to watch the showdown between Stag Beetle and the Tyrannosaurus.

* * *

Back down in the quarry, Stag Beetle and the Tyrannosaurus were going at it. The two grappled arms in close combat trying to overpower the other, but Stag Beetle quickly broke free of the lock and sparkingly slashed the Tyrannosaurus back. But just before the Zord could try to retaliate, Stag Beetle fired both of his pincers off from the sides of his mouth like a grappling hook. The Tyrannosaurus got grappled by its neck, and began trying to prey itself free, but Stag Beetle wasn't going to let that happen. Rather then trying to drain the Zord's power, Stag Beetle instead started releasing an electric shock through the chains, causing the Tyrannosaurus to start spark bursting brightly.

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, the entire cockpit exploded spark bursts and shook violently, beginning to tilt to the right as Armored Red Ranger was thrown about. The Tyrannosaurus continued to spark burst until it fell down onto the ground, with Stag Beetle's pincers still wrapped around its neck. Then, to make matters worse, the monster then walked over and proceeded to kick the downed Tyrannosaurus, causing a very bright burst of sparks and smoke, and also making it turn over onto its side. Stag Beetle started motioning around in a triumphant manner.

"Well now, that was just too easy!" he said arrogantly. "I think it's high time for me to finish you off. Once and for all!"

In the tilted to right Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Armored Red Ranger weakly tried to keep himself conscious.

"There's no way I will lose to you!" Thomas retorted heatedly, pulling the Dragon Dagger up to his mouth and beginning to play it.

Down in the ocean, the head of the Dragonzord arose from beneath the waves. Now fully submerged, it reached up while leaning back and roaring loudly, spraying water everywhere in the process.

As soon as the Dragonzord walked onto land, missiles popped out of its fingertips. The Dragonzord then went and fired those missiles from its fingertips. Stag Beetle was just about to start draining the energy from the Tyrannosaurus when three spark bursts erupted from his body, throwing him away from the downed Zord and removing both of his pincers from it too. Stag Beetle fell down and landed on his back, quaking the quarry a bit.

"What was that?!" he bellowed.

The Dragonzord approached the downed Tyrannosaurus and gave it a hand up. The Tyrannosaurus, once back on its feet, motioned its left hand like it was saying *thank you for the help*, and then the two Zords turned to face Stag Beetle and they both posed for battle. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Armored Red Ranger pointed the Dragon Dagger forth at the cockpit window.

"Your time is up, pincer-head!" Thomas declared.

The Dragonzord gestured its arms like it agreed with its new master, and then spun to its right, whipping its tail up. Stag Beetle got sparkingly smashed in the face by the tail and fell down onto the ground, quaking the whole quarry. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Armored Red Ranger pounded both his fists together and then punched them both forward.

"Okay, let's do it, buddy!" said Thomas to his Dinozord.

The Tyrannosaurus spread out both its arms and looked directly at the ground below it. Following a quick surge of yellow electricity, the Tyrannosaurus spewed out a yellow-ringed breath onto the ground, causing a surge of dirt to burst up in front of it. The earth shot out into a rolling wave of erupting dirt in the ground in front of the Tyrannosaurus.

Stag Beetle roared in pain as he was smothered by the powerful gust of dirt and wind. Causing him to throw his arms up in defeat before collapsing on the ground and exploding massively.

The Tyrannosaurus and the Dragonzord slapped each other a high five, then they both posed victoriously. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Armored Red Ranger raised his right fist up in triumph.

"All right! That takes care of Stag Beetle." he said in relief, then he spoke into his communicator. "Edward, how's the Trans-Dimensional Portal coming along?"

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Edward and Alpha nearly had the device finished.

"We're almost done, Thomas." Edward replied. "Thanks to Zordon's help, it didn't take us quite as long as last time."

"**How long do we have left to save the others**?" Thomas's voice asked.

"Approximately one hour." Zordon answered. "Teleport back here for further instructions."

"**I'm on my way**!"

* * *

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space. Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita looked pretty upset over what happened to her Stag Beetle monster, and Baboo, Squatt, and Scorpina were trying to calm her down.

"Blast that Thomas Billinton!" she shouted. "My lovely Stag Beetle has been destroyed by him!"

Then Rita angrily went and slammed a fist down on the table next to her, causing Baboo and Squatt to start embracing each other in fright, while Scorpina kept a calm and neutral look on her face. After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, Rita suddenly looked up with a sinister smile on her face.

"But that was still a minor setback." she continued. "I still have my ultimate trump card: Those candles."

"That's the spirit, my Queen!" smiled Scorpina, raising her left fist up. "They only have half an hour before they burn away into nothingness."

"We're about to win! Eh, Baboo?" Squatt said, as he looked up at Baboo. Shaking his head from side to side before jerking his left arm upward.

Rita, feeling highly pleased with herself, enter another evil laughing fit.

* * *

At the Command Center. Inside the interior, Edward and Alpha had both finally finished building the Trans-Dimensional Portal.

"There. It's done." Alpha sighed.

Thomas (still morphed and wearing the Dragon Shield, but also helmetless), Gordon, Henry, and James were all glad to hear that.

"Will it work?" Thomas asked.

Edward nodded carefully. "Unlike the last one, this one is far more stable."

"Thanks to Zordon giving us some guidance on some of the programming." Alpha added.

"Which means we can now send Thomas into that Dark Dimension to rescue the others, right?" Gordon observed.

Edward and Alpha both nodded to the older blue-haired boy's question. Soon, all eyes were focused on a determined looking Thomas.

"I will save the others before it's too late." he said seriously. "That's a promise."

"We know you will, Thomas." Henry stated, while Gordon and James both gave a thumbs up to their younger friend.

"Kick some butt while you're there." James threw in.

"Good luck." Zordon added. "And may the power protect you."

Thomas nodded to his mentor before looking in Edward and Alpha's direction.

"Open the portal up."

Alpha obeyed and pressed a few buttons on the device, and then flipped the switch. Like the previous Trans-Dimensional Portal, the machine started sparking and malfunctioning before a large colourful portal shaped like a flat-screen TV materialized before the portable portal. Staring at the colourful portal for a few seconds, Thomas took a deep breath before raising the Red Ranger helmet above his head.

"BACK TO ACTION!"

And from there, he quickly brought the helmet down over his head and face. This caused him to officially become Red Ranger once again. Now ready to enter and face his greatest challenge yet, Armored Red Ranger quickly stepped into the colourful portal and disappeared. Leaving Zordon, Alpha, Edward, Gordon, Henry, and James all behind in the Command Center.

"There he goes." James mumbled.

"Here's hoping everyone returns safely." Gordon threw in.

* * *

Back in the Dark Dimension, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger were all still chained to the walls, but their strength was diminishing very fast due to their respective candles being very low.

"So…weak." moaned Toby.

"Can't…last…much…longer." came from Emily.

"I…guess…this…is…it." Percy sighed in complete defeat.

"_Oh, Thomas. Where are you_?" Rosie thought to herself, despite feeling very weak herself.

Goldar saw the four Rangers looking very weak and began laughing tauntingly.

"You poor pathetic Rangers." he sneered. "Are you all so tired? Well don't worry, you're all going to get a VERY long rest in just twenty minutes."

"**Leave them alone, Goldar**!" a familiar voice rang through the area.

That new and familiar voice made Goldar look around in surprise. Black Ranger, meanwhile, had managed to raise his head up weakly from hearing it too.

"Was that-?"

On cue, a colourful portal opened up nearby, and Armored Red Ranger stepped out of it while armed with his Power Sword. The four captured Rangers thought him to be the most beautiful of sight.

"Thomas…" groaned Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie in union.

"Welcome back, Red Ranger." Goldar chuckled. "Nice armor. I bet you got it from that loser, Stanley."

"Nice try, Goldar." Thomas replied heatedly, shaking his head slowly yet firmly. "But I won't let your taunting get to me. I will stop you here and now to save my friends!"

"My life is dedicated to destroying you!" Goldar retorted.

Armored Red Ranger merely motioned his Power Sword and got into a fighting stance, causing Goldar to do the same with his own sword.

Facing each other down for a full minute, Goldar then let out a roar and charged forth to his slight left. This was followed by Armored Red Ranger reacting with a yell, a quick sword pose, and then he also charged forth to his slight right. The two rivals begun a fierce duel to determine wither if the captured Rangers would live (Red Ranger) or fall (Goldar).

The two warriors clashed Power Sword to sword, locking them into place.

"Is this the best you've got, Billinton?" asked Goldar. "Because right now, you disappoint me!"

"Oh really?" Thomas questioned. "Then how about this?"

Breaking free of the lock, Armored Red Ranger did a quick roundhouse kick. It knocked Goldar down onto the misty floor, but he quickly rolled back onto his feet.

"Nice try, fool!" he snarled.

Charging up his sword with flaming energy, Goldar went and hurled five fireballs forward. The fireballs were aimed straight for Armored Red Ranger, but he responded by quickly pulling out his Dragon Dagger and putting it up to his mouth piece. There, he began to play a tune on it. Like the last time it happened, his Dragon Shield started gleaming with green energy as it powered up significantly. The fireballs soon reached and hit Armored Red Ranger, but the green glowing Dragon Shield managed to deflect them all right back to where they came from. Four pairs of sparks and bursts erupted on the ground around Goldar, knocking him off his feet and onto the misty floor.

Armored Red Ranger soon ceased playing on his Dragon Dagger, and rushed back forth to engage Goldar in battle. The two rivals clashed their swords a few times before Armored Red Ranger went and blocked a downward slash from Goldar with both his Power Sword and Dragon Dagger. But what Goldar had done just now proved to be a very fatal mistake indeed. Why? Well, by crossing the Power Sword and Dragon Dagger together into an X shaped formation, this caused both blades of the two weapons to start glowing red (Power Sword) and green (Dragon Dagger) respectively, thus powering both weapons significantly.

And Goldar noticed that too. "WHAT?!" he roared in shock.

Quickly breaking free of the sword lock, Armored Red Ranger went and slashed his glowing Power Sword into Goldar, causing him to crackle with blue electricity. Armored Red Ranger then slashed Goldar in the other direction with his glowing Dragon Dagger. And in doing so, send him flying through the sky until he hit one of the panels on the walls and fell down onto the ground. While Goldar had survived the devastating finisher, he was now unconscious.

Upon seeing that he had finally won, Armored Red Ranger eased up victoriously, just before his Dragon Shield (plus both armbands and black holster) all vanished in thin-air, leaving him normal once again. Then he went over to the table with the Black Candle, Blue Candle, Yellow Candle, and Pink Candle, and he quickly put those flames out before they melted away, thus saving his teammates powers and lives. Nearby, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger were watching in complete amazement.

"T-Thomas." Emily stuttered.

"W-what you just did-" Toby added.

"-was totally amazing." Percy finished.

Only Pink Ranger didn't say anything. If anything, I think she was staring at Red Ranger in both admiration and love-struck. Red Ranger approached his safe and sound teammates and handed them each their respective candle.

"Here, you'll need these." Thomas stated. "We need to give these to Alpha and Zordon so they can dispose of them properly so this doesn't ever happen again."

"Thanks, Thomas!" said Emily happily, taking her Yellow Candle.

"You're the best!" came from Toby, taking his Blue Candle.

"Nice save!" Percy commented gratefully, taking his Black Candle.

"Anytime, guys." Thomas replied, before looking over to Pink Ranger. "Rosie, here's your candle."

He held out the Pink Candle to its respective owner, but Pink Ranger didn't even take it. She was far too busy staring at Red Ranger (while blushing underneath her helmet too) to even listen.

"_My hero_." she thought to herself, with a small hint of love-sickness in her voice.

"Um, Rosie?"

Pink Ranger instantly snapped out of her thoughts, realizing that Red Ranger was still holding her candle out towards her.

"O-oh! S-sorry, Thomas." she said in embarrassment.

With that all taken cared of, the Rangers went and entered the colourful portal leading out of the Dark Dimension and back to the Command Center.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace on the balcony, Rita, as she leaned away from her telescope, clutched her forehead and groaned wearily.

"Nooo, that Thomas ruined another perfectly schemed plan! It's just not fair…" she whined.

Well, that just goes to show you, Rita; No matter how well your plans are thought of, they will always fail in the end.

* * *

Later on that evening. In Knapford Park, Thomas was sitting near the lake and think over the recent events of the day. Zordon and Alpha had both removed Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie's link to each of the candles so they could destroy them and prevent something like this from ever happening again.

"_Boy, am I glad that that I saved my friends_." Thomas thought to himself. "_If it wasn't for Zordon reminding me about how Stanley will still live on in my heart, I probably might never have been able to regain my strength and will to fight_."

"**Hey, Thomas**."

Thomas recognized that girlish voice instantly, but turned around anyway just to see who it was.

It was Rosie.

"Hi, Rosie." he greeted. "Go ahead, take a seat."

Rosie smiled and did what her blue-haired friend told her to do. Together, they watched the sun starting to set. It looked beautiful.

"That was some day we had today. Huh, Rosie?" Thomas said, as he looked over to his pink-haired friend.

Rosie nodded quietly and looked back at the setting sun. After some silence, she looked over to her blue-haired friend.

"You know. I've been worried about you the most."

"Huh?" Thomas looked over at his pink-haired friend again, clearly not hearing what she said.

Rosie looked at her blue-haired friend. "I said I was worried about you the most."

Thomas felt a small blush appear on his cheeks. "Y-you were?"

"Yes, Thomas." Rosie replied. "I've already told the others about how I was worried about you the most, ever since Stanley died and Lady moved away. Because…" She took a deep breath and decided to admit the truth. "-I secretly still have feelings for you."

Thomas opened his mouth in shock as he blushed furiously.

"Although I still do miss Stanley very much, I secretly still like you more than as a friend." Rosie continued. "Please try to understand, Thomas. You were the very first boy that I've met when I was new to Sodor. My times spent with you back then were ones I will treasure forever and never forget."

After a moment of silence and thinking, Thomas spoke again.

"I will never forget those moments either." he replied, his blush was still present. "While you were a bit of a bother early on, I still did enjoy your company. And now, I realize that maybe I really do like you back."

Now it was Rosie's turn to open her mouth in shock.

"Y-you do?" she asked hopefully, looking at her blue-haired friend.

"Yeah." Thomas nodded. "While you and your sister were both staying with us during that whole fiasco with George, I think I finally started to realize that you and I really would become something special…although I couldn't and would never have betrayed Lady like that at the time, once that incident when Stanley and I were under that hate spell happened and especially when she moved away to go to the US, I became lost in my thoughts. Thinking that I would never be able to stay together with a girl… until I rescued you guys."

Finally, Rosie recovered and started smiling as she blushed right back. It would seem she finally got her life long wish.

"Does this mean you and I can finally-?" she started.

Thomas decided to reply with a warm embrace.

"Yes, Rosie. It means I will go on a date with you." he finished. "Which I know is something you've always wanted."

Thomas and Rosie both looked into each other's eyes as they stayed in their warm, romantic embrace.

"O-oh, Thomas." started Rosie, a tear of joy fell from her eye.

"Oh, Rosie." Thomas finished.

With that, the blue-haired boy and pink-haired girl both went and shared their very first kiss. Although the two teenagers still deeply missed their respective partners (Stanley for Rosie, and Lady for Thomas), their grieving actually brought them much closer together now…

-as a couple.

**The End?**

* * *

Hip-hip hurrah! Thomas and Rosie are now finally a couple! Truth be told, I actually had this all planned out since the very, very beginning. But what about Emily? Will she finally be able to find that special *someone* in her life before the story comes to a close? Well, don't worry, she will once the next chapter is all finished up. And again, Lady will not be appearing very much anymore and Stanley won't be appearing either (mainly because he is now dead). But I just might have one or both of them reappear (Stanley as a spirit of some sort) at one point towards the very end of the story. Again MAYBE!

Have anything nice to say about this chapter? Then Read &amp; Review please! Just NO flames and/or mean/rude comments.


	51. Episode 50

Whew! After another long and dramatic chapter, I think it's time to go back to some simpler stories…until the time is right.

For this chapter, I really don't have very much to say about it (Besides mentioning that some of the episode's plot for this chapter has some mild changes, of course). Thomas will again call upon the powers of the Green Ranger. But seriously, I really have nothing else to say about the new chapter.

Before I finish this message up, I want to say that I don't own neither Thomas nor Power Rangers (Really, I don't own them). They belong to HIT Entertainment and Saban Brands respectively. Okay now, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 50: Birds of a Feather**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Birds of a Feather**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

After a full day of non-stop pranks (thanks to it being April 1st, a.k.a. April Fools), school continued to go on for students. With only a few months remaining until the year comes to a close. With exams, Prom, and Graduation for all of the final year students of Sodor High to look forward too (Well, maybe except exams).

One day, inside the Youth Center, Percy was filling in for Thomas in teaching a karate class. Nellie was sitting nearby on a bench watching her boyfriend teach all of the young students.

"Ready?" Percy called to his class, and they nodded silently. "One, two, three, four, five, six."

As he counted, the green-haired boy performed several fighting stances, punches, and kicks in a row. Almost all of his students managed to mimic his stances and actions perfectly (Well, all except for one).

"Feet together." Percy called, as he brought his own feet together. "Bow."

The class obeyed and brought their feet together and bow in response, bringing a small smile onto Percy's face.

"That was great, everyone!"

With that, all of the karate students all went their separate ways…except for a young boy with orange hair, buck teeth, and a purple karate gi. Percy noticed that this boy didn't leave with the other students.

"Billy?"

Yes, this young boy was Billy Wardle, Charlie's younger brother. Percy approached the only student of his class still present.

"Billy, class is over now." he said to the young orange-haired boy.

"Sorry, Percy, but I can't leave right now." Billy responded with an unhappy look on his face.

Percy noticed the sad tone in his voice and took some pity on the boy, just as Nellie walked over to see what was the matter.

"What's the matter, Billy?" she asked kindly.

"**I'll tell you what's the matter**!" came a loud, obnoxious voice. "**He's a wimp! He doesn't deserve to be in one of your classes**!"

Walking into the gym area was none other than Diesel, Arry, Bert, and another young boy (who looked about slightly older than Billy) with brown hair and wearing a black karate gi. They all had very smug smiles on their faces.

"Diesel, Arry, Bert!" exclaimed Percy and Nellie at the same time.

"What are you three doing here?" demanded the latter.

Diesel kept his grin. "That's easy, Percy; my pals and I are just here to drop off my visiting little cousin for karate practice. Is there a problem with that?"

His cousin he was referring to was the brown-haired young boy. His name was Daniel Horwich, and he looked just as smug as the three Smelter Teens.

"Well, I'm afraid class is over for the day." Percy replied. "Your cousin will have to wait until the next class tomorrow to join."

"That's okay with me." said Daniel, keeping that cocky smile on his face and leering over to Billy. "Well, well. If it isn't the loser himself; Billy. Are you still here? You heard your teacher, class is over, so get lost before I mess you up!"

This caused Diesel, Arry, and Bert to all laugh at the young orange-haired boy. Percy and Nellie, however, both didn't like how Daniel was treating Billy.

"Now listen here." Percy began. "In my class I won't tolerate any bullying of any kind. So you either behave or I won't allow you to join tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Daniel snorted.

Nellie merely shook her head in annoyance with the arrogant boy, while Diesel then spoke to Percy.

"You know? I have an idea. This weekend, why don't we have Billy and Daniel here have a friendly little match?" he offered. "I bet it would be good for the students to watch and maybe even learn a thing or two."

"Yeah!" agreed Arry. "Unless your young student is scared to be beaten by Daniel here."

Percy didn't exactly take very kindly to having any of his students being called *scared*. After giving the challenge a quick think over, he looked over to the three smirking Smelter Teens as well as Daniel.

"You know, Diesel, that's not a bad idea." Percy admitted, sounding interested. "I think a match between Billy and Daniel does sound good. I'll agree to your terms. I will organize the match to be set for this Saturday at 1:30."

"Percy!" Nellie snapped, not liking that her own boyfriend was actually agreeing to allow a match between two young students.

Likewise, Billy didn't either, mainly because he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of many. Daniel took notice, however, and smirked deviously.

"What's the matter, little Billy? Scared that you might lose to me?" he taunted.

Billy, while scared, didn't want to show his fear and nervousness. So he slowly shook his head at the bully.

"I'm not scared of you, Daniel." he tried to sound brave. "I accept your challenge."

Diesel grinned. "Wonderful!"

But Percy wasn't finished yet. "Ah! But first I'd like to know: How exactly good is Daniel?"

"I'm glad you asked." Daniel stated, stepping onto the mat.

From there, the young brown-haired boy began to show off his skills in karate to Percy, Nellie, and Billy. Performing well-timed kicks, punches, and different stances. Once he finished, Diesel, Arry, Bert, and some of the roaming civilians in the Youth Center all started applauding the boy for a great demonstration.

"Attaboy, Daniel!" Diesel praised his cousin. "All those karate sessions with our uncle really made you *the life of the party*!"

Although they knew Daniel was good, Percy and Nellie both didn't look very impressed. While Billy became more nervous than ever, like he knew Daniel was a much better martial artist than he was.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon, Rita's shrilling laughter could be heard coming from inside. Inside on the balcony, Rita was looking off the balcony railing towards the planet Earth in the background. She punched her right hand forth, just before spreading her arms out. After a few seconds, she then punched again before shaking both arms in and out three times quick, and finally punching right hand against railing. Goldar could be seen inside the main chamber awaiting for orders.

"Now that Finster has sent my Hatchasaurus to Earth, the Power Rangers will be destroyed once and for all!" Rita proclaimed, smiling wickedly.

"Once the Hatchasaurus has stopped the Dragonzord, the Power Rangers won't stand a chance!" Goldar added, while raising his sword and gesturing it about seven times, before pointing with his left hand once near the end.

"They'll be crushed like ants!" Rita shouted, as she stood near the balcony railing, turning her scepter on its side and then jutting it forth with both hands.

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space, both Rita and Goldar's evil laughter could be heard echoing throughout.

* * *

Back inside the Youth Center, it was now Thursday morning (but no school). Percy and Nellie were both hanging out with the other Tidmouth Teens in the juice bar.

"So you see, guys, I accepted a challenge from Diesel over letting Billy and Daniel have a match." Percy explained. "A part of me is confident that Billy does have what it takes to win, but another part of me is worried about him too."

"No doubt you are." Rosie commented. "Seeing as Daniel has been pushing Billy around for a while, and no doubt will try something devious during the match."

"Daniel is the cousin of Diesel, so I wouldn't be surprised." Thomas added.

"You forget, Thomas, if Daniel tries to cheat in the match, then he will be disqualified." Percy corrected his blue-haired best friend.

"True, but you'll still have to keep a close eye on the match to be sure."

Percy nodded understanding and took a sip from his slushie. The other Tidmouth Teens all resumed enjoying their drinks too, when Billy walked over to them.

"Hi, guys." he greeted.

"Little Billy, what brings you over here?" Gordon greeted back.

Billy smiled slightly. "Well, I'm here to ask Percy for a favour."

Percy got up from his seat and approached the young orange-haired boy.

"What's up, Billy?" he asked kindly.

"Percy, I was wondering if you could help me train now for the match this weekend?" he asked hopefully. "I know your karate class doesn't actually start until later in the afternoon, but I feel I really need to practice now."

Percy had a stern look on his face. "Look, I know yo're scared of Daniel, but you can't let him push you around like that just because he's bigger than you." he stated. "I know it's tough sometimes, but if you continue to ignore him, you'll eventually get him off your back."

"I realize that, Percy." Billy nodded. "But I feel that maybe if I get some training with you, it might help me build some self confidence to stand up to him. So, please, will you train with me now?"

Percy looked surprised to hear the young orange-haired boy said something like that to him.

"Oh, well, I don't know." he looked over to his friends. "What do you guys think?"

"Go for it!" Edward stated.

"Billy looks like he does need some help." James threw in, but not in a unkind tone.

"There's no harm in helping someone in need." Rosie added.

"That's right!" Emily agreed.

With that all said, Percy looked back over to Billy with a smile on his face.

"You ask, and you shall receive." he said. "Come on over to the mat in the gym, and we'll get started."

This made Billy very happy. Thomas watched this scene with a bright smile on his face…until he heard his wrist communicator start to go off, thus ending the good mood atmosphere. He quickly sneaked off to find a clear spot to answer his communicator, entering the men's washroom. He was relieved that it was empty, so he activated his wrist communicator.

"Yes, Zordon?"

"**Rita has sent a monster down to Earth**." Zordon's voice stated. "**Teleport to the Command Center right away**."

"We're on our way." Thomas replied, and shut the communicator off.

He left the washroom and went over to the table where his friends (and Billy) were seated at. Percy and the young orange haired boy were just about to leave the Juice Bar to head for the gym to begin training, when Thomas stopped his best friend.

"There's trouble." he whispered, pointing to his wrist communicator.

Percy knew what Thomas was telling him. Toby, Rosie, Emily, James, Henry, Gordon, and Nellie also knew. However, Billy didn't understand.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked.

Percy gave a sigh. "Sorry, Billy, but something's just come up. We're going to have to pose pone training for today."

"What?!" Billy was upset to hear that.

"Again, I'm sorry." Percy apologized. "But I promise you, that I'll help you train for the match as soon as I become available."

Billy sighed in defeat. "Okay, I understand."

That was when Nellie spoke up. "If you'd like, I can stay here to keep you company." she offered, before looking over to her boyfriend. "If that's okay with you, Percy."

"Thanks, Nellie." he replied, giving his girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

He and the other Tidmouth Teens then all got up from their seats and left the Youth Center to go find an empty area (no people) to which they can teleport to the Command Center. Nellie and Billy both watched and waved goodbye.

* * *

At the Command Center, nine colored beams (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum) entered the building through the rooftop, and they wound up inside the interior.

"Zordon, what's happening?" asked Emily.

"Rita has buried a bird-like monster named the Hatchasaurus in the ground near the Power Plant." Zordon explained. "Observe the Viewing Globe."

The Tidmouth Teens all obeyed and turned to face the Viewing Globe nearby. It was showing images of the ground opening up and releasing the mighty Hatchasaurus monster from its slumber underground.

"Yikes!" gasped Percy. "That thing's got a serious case of the uglies."

"Ugly is an understatement, Percy." James retorted.

"Don't be fooled by its appearance." Zordon said firmly." It is controlled by an ultra-intelligent internal computer called Cardiatron."

"No sweat, we'll still be able to defeat him!" Thomas replied confidently.

"It's not that simple, Thomas." Alpha spoke up. "You must get inside the Hatchasaurus and disconnect Cardiatron."

"Get inside that thing?!" Emily didn't like the sound of that.

"Ew! Gross!" Rosie didn't like it either.

"How can we do that?" Thomas asked curiously, and a little worried.

"Have confidence in your skills." Edward said, patting a hand onto the younger blue-haired boy's shoulder. "I know you'll find a way."

"Good luck, you guys." Henry said with confidence in his friends.

"Kick that bird's butt!" James added.

Thomas nodded. Just then, he, Percy, Rosie, Emily, and Toby were all holding out their Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!" Thomas shouted.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Somewhere outside the Power Plant, Red Ranger gestured an arm into the sky.

"We need Dinozord power, now!"

From the middle of nowhere, a crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. Finally, it rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon was shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

The feet Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord leaped out of the greenery.

The Pterodactyl Dinozord flew low above a mountain valley towards the battlefield ahead.

The five Dinozords raced along in formation., making it appear the Tyrannosaurus was chasing after its own four-course dinner.

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Log on!"

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"In the groove, ready to move!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"All systems are on line!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"Powered up!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Let's get to it!"

The five Dinozords raced along the horizon into battle with their new opponent. Nearby, Hatchasaurus stood up from misty wooded hill and let out a fierce roar. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger gave a small nod.

"Hey, maybe we could use some additional assistance?" he suggested to his teammates.

In the Pterodactyl cockpit, Pink Ranger clutched her chest and nodded.

"Go for it, Thomas!"

The Tyrannosaurus leaned back and roared loudly. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger brought the Dragon Dagger to his mouth piece and began to play it like a flute.

Down at the open ocean near Brendam Docks, the water started to churn to life, bubbling up furiously. As the water continued to bubble, the head of the Dragonzord arose from beneath the waves. As water sprayed through the air, its tail lifted up out of the sea. Now fully standing in the unsettled waters behind Brendam Docks, the Dragonzord leaned back, reached out, and let out a loud ferocious roar. It then slowly started lumbering to the left in the ankle-deep ocean towards land to join the battle against Hatchasaurus.

In the Sabertooth Tiger cockpit, Yellow Ranger pointed ahead with right hand and nod-spoke.

"Look! The Dragonzord is attacking the monster!" she stated.

The Dragonzord passed by, swiping tail at a ducking and rolling Hatchasaurus, who then tried to slash, but the attack was blocked. But the second attempt made sparkily contact with the Dragonzord's chest. But the Dragonzord merely turned to its left, whipping its tail up. Its tail sparkily slashed Hatchasaurus. They locked arms, switched positions, and then break off. When Hatchasaurus attempted to strike back, the Dragonzord grabbed his arm and pinned him as the Tyrannosaurus came into the foreground.

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger merely nodded and spoke.

"Let's finish him here and now!"

The Tyrannosaurus roared and arm motioned in the foggy area. In the Triceratops cockpit, Blue Ranger gave a thumbs up to the left, and then another ahead.

"Get ready to fire!" Toby declared.

In the Mastodon cockpit, Black Ranger made a fist and then grabbed the controls.

"Let's blast him!" Percy stated.

In the Pterodactyl cockpit, Pink Ranger also gave a thumbs up, and then grabbed onto the console.

"Smash him!" Rosie said fiercely.

In the Sabertooth Tiger cockpit, Yellow Ranger crossed both her forearms, and then a right thumbs up with left hand to right elbow before pressing onto the console with both hands.

"And crush him!" Emily finished.

The Dragonzord kept holding onto Hatchasaurus in place as he struggled to no avail. This allowed the other Dinozords to go and get an attack in.

The Triceratops fired from its cannons. The Mastodon began to exhale an icy breath from its trunk. The Pterodactyl fired blue electricity from its wings while strafing. The Sabertooth Tiger fired a yellow beam from its folded up tail. The Dragonzord continued holding onto Hatchasaurus as the monster began to spark burst, and then flew out of its grip, with its body now smoking. Hatchasaurus fell, rolled, quaked ground, and got back onto his feet. The Dragonzord turned from the left to right, and then whipped back the other way. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger crossed his left fist over chest and then grabbed the controls.

"Time to finish him off!" Thomas commanded.

Following a quick surge of yellow electricity, the Tyrannosaurus spewed out a yellow-ringed breath onto the ground, causing a surge of dirt to burst up in front of it. The earth shot out into a rolling wave of erupting dirt in the ground in front of the Tyrannosaurus.

Hatchasaurus howled loudly in pain as he was smothered by the powerful gust of dirt, causing him to throw up his arms and freeze into place before collapsing onto the ground and exploding massively.

* * *

Over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside on the balcony, Rita was looking into her telescope as Baboo started speaking until she looked out from the telescope, Squatt, Scorpina, and Goldar were each also present inside the main chambers.

"Wowie, did you see that?" Baboo asked in surprise. "The Hatchasaurus is a goner."

"The Power Rangers blew him into a zillion pieces." Squatt added, pointing towards Earth a few times.

"He isn't finished yet," Goldar replied, while thrusting up left his fist twice, stopping with a slight turn to the right. "Right, my Queen?"

Rita, looking upward to the right, made a fist with her right hand and giving a slight nod as a smile creeps onto her face.

* * *

At the Command Center, the alarm could still be heard blaring from the inside. Inside the interior, spoke to Alpha, Edward, Gordon, Henry, and James.

"Bring the Power Rangers back here." Zordon said to Alpha. "The Island of Sodor is still endangered."

"Judging from the alarm still going off, I'm not too surprised." James commented.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha wailed, pressing a few buttons on the main console.

A few minutes later, five beams of light teleported in the middle of the chamber (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink), revealing Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie. They were surprised that they were called back so quickly.

"Zordon, what's wrong?" asked Toby. "Why did you call us back so quickly?"

"Because the Hatchasaurus has not been defeated." Zordon replied seriously.

Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie were shocked to hear what they've heard.

"But, Zordon." Rosie protested. "I thought we shredded that thing!"

"Yeah!" Emily agreed.

"You must still destroy the Cardiatron; its central computer." Zordon merely reminded. "Observe the Viewing Globe."

The Tidmouth Teens all obeyed and turned to face the Viewing Globe nearby. Just as quickly, they all soon wished that they hadn't. The globe was now showing images of all the sickening remains of the destroyed Hatchasaurus lying on the ground around the lawn near the Power Plant. Pretty soon, they all started coming alive and began moving around and combining together until it reformed the complete Hatchasaurus.

"No way!" gasped Emily. "That's impossible!"

"He really did survive our onslaught." Percy added.

"Looks like we're going to need either the Mega Dragonzord or the Ultrazord to finally bring this monster down." Thomas commented.

The Tidmouth Teens all continued to watch the Viewing Globe in worry.

* * *

Over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon, Rita's voice could be heard coming from inside the building.

"**I'm finally going to get rid of those brats**!"

Inside on the balcony, Rita walked up to the railing, looking happy and holding hand in a certain manner, as Squatt stood nearby nodding repeatedly.

"Thanks to my Hatchasaurus." she continued.

Baboo and Squatt appeared surprised. They looked at each other briefly, and then turned and nodded at what they saw.

"But won't the Dragonzord interfere?" Baboo asked innocently.

"No, for our Empress has a plan to make sure it doesn't come to help the Rangers." Goldar answered, his left hand was briefly waving up into frame twice.

Rita stood outside on the balcony at the railing, gesturing both hands, and then spreading arms. While Squatt, Baboo, Scorpina, and Goldar all watched from inside the main chamber.

"That's right, Goldar." Rita said. "The Dragonzord is easy for me to stop."

With that said, she began chanting something in an unknown language. As she chanted the spell, she motioned her arms out, and then fired off a long, red flashing beam of energy with white Japanese letters from within her mouth… all the way down towards Earth.

* * *

Down near Muffle Mountain, the Dragonzord was walking along, minding its own business (Thomas must have forgotten to send the Zord back to its slumber in the ocean right near Brendam Docks). When suddenly, that red flashing beam swooped down from the sky and wrapped around its arms, binding it before vanishing.

"**Dragonzord, gone is your energy. My spell will make you weak as you hear me speak. My spell will make you weak as you hear me speak**!" Rita's voice taunted the binded Dragonzord.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the Tidmouth Teens all continued to watch the Viewing Globe. It was now showing an image of the Cardiatron monster inside the main Hatchasaurus's body.

"If we don't stop that thing now, it's going to destroy the whole island." Thomas said seriously.

"Remember, there is only one way to defeat the Hatchasaurus." Zordon reminded his students. "You must disconnect the Cardiatron."

"Now hurry up and stop that thing before our island is left in ruins!" James told his five friends.

Thomas nodded. From there, he, Percy, Rosie, Emily, and Toby began reaching for their Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!" Thomas shouted.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Upon morphing, a circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors.

Horns folded out of the Megazord's head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Meanwhile, in Knapford, the ground began opening up until a sneakered leg popped up briefly. Now standing out from the hole in the ground, Hatchasaurus walked into the city and began sparkily smashing a red building, which exploded into pieces upon the second strike. Hatchasaurus stomped on what's left of that complex, when the Megazord's feet stepped into frame. The Megazord posed battle ready. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger raised a fist up, then forth, and then gripped the controls with both hands.

"You want a fight? Well you've got one!" declared Thomas boldly.

Roaring loudly, Hatchasaurus motioned his arms upward a bit. His chest was now sporting a new red, spiked underbelly since his resurrection. I think it's safe to say that this fight will not be as easy as before.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita looked out from her telescope and laughed really widely.

"No doubt about it, he's a real stinker." Baboo commented about Hatchasaurus.

"As usual, your plan was brilliant, my Queen." came from Goldar.

"An excellent job, as usual, your Wickedness." Scorpina threw in.

Rita stepped out from behind her telescope to the left smiling, gesturing towards Earth as she approached the balcony railing.

"Yes, of course." she stated smugly. "My Hatchasaurus is nearly invincible, and will finally get rid of those Powers Rangers like I said it will."

Baboo and Squatt both bowed respectfully. Scorpina raised her left forearm in front of chest and smiled and nodded. And Goldar, motioning right arm from his chest, bowed as he held up his left arm with sword. Rita, looking to the slight right again, smiled wickedly.

"Soon. Very soon." she muttered.

With that all said, Rita began laughing maniacally.

* * *

Back in Knapford. In the Megazord cockpit, Yellow Ranger, Blue Ranger, Black Ranger, and Pink Ranger each looked over to Red Ranger as he raised his right fist, then they all turned to their stations as he grabbed the controls and slid the handle.

"You've had it, birdbrain!" Thomas insulted the monster.

The Megazord tried to hit Hatchasaurus, but got sparkily slashed by him instead. They turned and faced off again. Hatchasaurus tried to slash his opponent, but the Megazord blocked, but got sparkily slashed again and fell back. In the Megazord cockpit, it shook and smokes, and the Rangers flailed. Red Ranger then made a fist and kind of stood up, and pressed at window.

"He's tough." Thomas started. "But we're tougher."

Hatchasaurus spread his arms out, and then turned over to his right briefly. Hatchasaurus slammed his left back hump into the Megazord, causing it to spark, smoke, and staggered off. The Megazord stumbled back, but steadied itself, and posed battle ready again. Hatchasaurus suddenly grabbed the Megazord's arms, and held it in place before shoving them up, charging up its spiked underbelly with a gold glow, and slammed it into the Megazord, causing a release of goldish flame energy briefly, and bluish electricity surging about the Megazord until it spark burst and fell away. The Megazord fell onto its left side then dropped onto its back, in dramatic slow motion, as Hatchasaurus stood victorious in the distance. In the Megazord cockpit, it was all tilted, and the Rangers were all pinned down, but Red Ranger popped up enough, and nod-spoke while looking to the upper left.

"Brace yourselves, guys." Thomas warned. "He's heading straight for us."

Hatchasaurus leaped through the air without warning. It landed atop the downed Megazord, and began biting into the Megazord's chest sparking and bursting. In the tilted Megazord cockpit, it shook and spark burst a few times. The Rangers all jolted up for a second, then back down. Hatchasaurus wasn't finished yet still, he then smothered the Megazord against his spikey chest, causing another spark burst. In the right-tilted Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger was gripping at the control stick with both hands as the whole place shook.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the Viewing Globe was showing images of the Hatchasaurus attacking the Megazord ruthlessly, while Alpha, Edward, Gordon, Henry, and James all watched nearby.

"Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha wailed. "The Hatchasaurus is crushing the Megazord!"

"You're right, Alpha." Henry agreed.

"Come on, guys." Gordon muttered under his breath. "Hurry and summon the Dragonzord."

* * *

In the right-tilted Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger slowly reached under the console with his right hand and pulled out Dragon Dagger and put it up to his mouth plate.

"We need Dragonzord power, now!" Thomas exclaimed, and began playing the flute.

The Megazord had an arm to arm lock against Hatchasaurus, but it doesn't stop him from still being atop of it anyway, as some dust kicked up in background.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere outside Knapford. Probably near the town of Ffraquhar, the Dragonzord slowly walked to the left, slowly and hesitantly, past some gray buildings. It was trying to make its way to Knapford to help the Rangers battle the Hatchasaurus, but was still holding arms close against its body as if it was still binded (which it was) by the beam Rita sent down to hit it.

* * *

In the right-tilted Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger stopped playing on the Dragon Dagger and looked from side to side, lowering it and nod-spoke.

"The Dragonzord should be here by now." Thomas stated, and then began playing the Dragon Dagger again.

Blue Ranger was lying close to the console, sitting up a little and nod-speaking while looking up from left to right.

"Something must be interfering with his megareceptors." Toby figured.

Red Ranger kept on playing the Dragon Dagger while the other four Rangers waited patiently, hoping that the Dragonzord came soon. Just then, a burst of smoke and sparks erupts outside the window, causing everyone in the cockpit to jolt about and Red Ranger ceased playing.

"That does it." Thomas grumbled, and looked to the upper right, summoning. "We need the Power Sword, now!"

A sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The Power Sword shot down against the Megazord-straddling Hatchasaurus, causing him to spark burst and fall off. The Power Sword impaled into the ground within the city. Hatchasaurus, having been struck by the sword, fell, rolled, and quaked the city. The Megazord, now back on its feet, grabbed hold of the Power Sword, slashing it about once and posing with it afterward.

Hatchasaurus angrily flailed his arms about, mad that the Rangers had turned the tide on it. The Megazord merely responded by posing with its Power Sword in a taunting manner, but it only served to make Hatchasaurus crosser. The monster started flexing both arms, causing a small volcano to grow on each of his shoulders. On the monster's left shoulder, fire and sparks erupted from the volcano on said shoulder. On the monster's right shoulder, fire and sparks erupted from the volcano on said shoulder Then, in a blind rage, Hatchasaurus rushed forth to engage the Megazord again. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers lowered their arms as they looked up to the left, clearly stunned by what they saw.

"Cinders and Ashes!" exclaimed Thomas.

Hatchasaurus tried to knock the sword out of the Megazord's hand by swatting his beak into its hand, but fails, and on the swat back, The Megazord grabbed his head and held onto it tightly. Hatchasaurus quickly broke out of the face-hold, as he grabbed hold of the Megazord's waist and picked it up. Hatchasaurus now had the Megazord lifted up, and began spinning it right around, baby, right 'round, like a record, baby, right 'round, 'round 'round. Hatchasaurus soon got bored with spinning, and thus finished spinning the Megazord and hurled it to the side. The Megazord fell until it crashed into a nearby apartment building, crushing it under the Zord's weight. In the right-tilted Megazord cockpit, it shook violently and the Rangers were thrown about, until it steadied, Red Ranger turned to Blue Ranger and nod-spoke,

"Our power is down by 50%!" Toby informed his teammates.

"Keep it steady, guys!" Thomas ordered, as he gripped the controls with both hands, and slowly starts to straighten the cockpit out.

Hatchasaurus faced down the Megazord, which slowly stood back up, undaunted from all the damage it took thus far. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger and his teammates all raised their right hands outward, palms spread, and then made slashing gestures.

"It's time we finished this dude!" Thomas shouted.

"HYAH!" Toby, Emily, Percy, and Rosie cried out in union.

The Megazord motioned its sword, pulsing with lightning and electricity, powering it up while raising it upward into the sky, which surge with a reddish storm. Hatchasaurus remained unafraid and merely lunged forth with a roar.

Under the reddish sky storm, the Megazord slashes sword downward, leaving a visible trail. Hatchasaurus gets slashed by the pinkish beam, causing him to writhe about as his body gave off golden plumes of energy until his whole body glowed gold and exploded into a bunch of glowing pieces, leaving behind a few crackles of reddish electricity. Thus, he was seemingly finished.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was looking into her telescope. She then looked out with an intrigued look on her face, just before looking into it again while adjusting it.

* * *

Back in the middle of Knapford, Cardiatron floated up, steaming with golden power, and then created a new outline for Hatchasaurus, which then summoned all the golden glowing pieces back into it to reform into the monster, now with added horns, a flash of golden lightning heralding his second resurrection as he began moving again. The newly reformed Hatchasaurus spread his arms out and clapped his big hands together.

* * *

On the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita was looking through her telescope, then looked out agape. Then she turned around and chamber to talk to Goldar while Squatt and Baboo messed around with a remote nearby.

"So, the Hatchasaurus really is going to destroy them." she mumbled to herself.

Gee, Rita. I honestly think you might be right for a change.

* * *

Hatchasaurus again spread his arms out and clapped his big hands together. He looked like he was about to charge and attack the Megazord again. When suddenly, the Dragonzord slowly stumbled into the area (still binded, of course). In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers had also noticed that the Dragonzord had arrived…but a bit tied up at the moment.

"The Dragonzord!" exclaimed Emily.

"But something seems to be wrong with it." Rosie remarked.

"Rita must have done something to it, and now it is all binded up." Toby concluded.

The Dragonzord roared weakly as its arms were still gripped to its body. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger turned to the right, and then to the left.

"I'm afraid it means we're on our own then." he said to his teammates, and they nodded in reply.

The Megazord posed with its Power Sword, and marched forward. As the Dragonzord watched in the background helplessly. The Megazord sparkily slashed Hatchasaurus, but the second slice harmlessly bounces off his back. Hatchasaurus smacks a third attempt off, then grabbed ahold of the sword and struggled with the Megazord over it. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger leaned to his right while gripping onto the control, nod-speaking as he kept at it.

"Toby, is there anything we can do to free the Dragonzord?" Thomas asked.

The Dragonzord, still stuck with his arms against his body, continued to roar helplessly. In the Megazord cockpit, Blue Ranger, struggling on his controls and such, nod-spoke as Yellow Ranger behind listened on.

"Unfortunately, I have no answer for it right now." Toby responded grimly.

The Dragonzord remained standing, when the red energy binding becomes fully visible, flashing for about a moment or so, before vanishing from sight again. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers all looked to the slight right. Red Ranger nod-spoke and kept holding both hands to the controls.

"Well keep trying, we need the Dragonzord to finish this battle." Thomas stated.

Hatchasaurus finally let go of the Power Sword. But not before firing on the Megazord with golden electricity, causing it to spark burst brightly. The Megazord tried again to sword slash, and once more, Hatchasaurus grabbed hold of the blade and struggled with it. In the Megazord cockpit, Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger both looked over and spoke to Red Ranger.

"Thomas, what are we going to do?!" Rosie asked in despair.

"We'll be beaten to death if we don't do something soon!" Emily added.

Red Ranger slowly clenched his right hand into a fist.

"I'm going to disconnect that computer. Percy, you're in charge!" he said, and then leaped out of his seat.

Red Ranger suddenly emerged atop the Megazord's head, on its right horn, made a fist, and then leaped up and off the Megazord's head. He dived, and flipped throughout the sky. As soon as he got close enough, Red Ranger flipped right into Hatchasaurus' unusually calm and wide open mouth.

In the Megazord cockpit, Black Ranger and Pink Ranger both watched in horror.

"What the-?!" cried Percy.

"Thomas, no!" Rosie exclaimed.

Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger were stunned too, but didn't say a word.

* * *

Red Ranger, meanwhile, dropped into the orange, tissuey heart room within Hatchasaurus. He stood up, looked around getting his bearings, and then noticed something to the left and posed at it.

"Hey, there it is!"

It was the central computer, Cardiatron, his lights flashing brightly. Suddenly, it started talking.

"A visitor! How nice." The computer-like heart spoke softly. "A pity I must destroy you."

Red Ranger responded by pointing forth and then making a fist in determination.

"Now to unplug you!" he said, and then grabbed for his holster.

Red Ranger pulled out his Power Sword, posed with it, and then charged forth. Cardiatron merely blinked his lights rapidly.

"Unplug me?" chortled the computer. "I'm afraid you have it all wrong."

With that, Cardiatron launched a series of tentacles from each side over to his right. Red Ranger wound up getting a tentacle wrapped around his waist. Cardiatron continued to blink his lights rapidly.

"For it is YOU, who must be unplugged." he continued.

Red Ranger got himself dragged closer to Cardiatron, and then spun around as he's raised up off his feet by his tentacle binding.

"I have nothing better to do, so I'm going to break you into little pieces." Cardiatron concluded rather menacingly.

With that all said, the computer started laughing maniacally as Red Ranger screamed in agony as he began spark bursting while dangling in front of him (Cardiatron).

* * *

In the Megazord cockpit, the other four Rangers watched closely, Black Ranger was speaking direly.

"Here he comes again!" he stated, referring to Hatchasaurus.

Hatchasaurus watched as the Megazord burst repeatedly with sparks. The Power Sword dropped onto the ground, while the Megazord was smoking and staggering. In the Megazord cockpit, it shook a little, Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger were both gripping the chairs in front of them while nod-speaking a bit.

"He just won't quit!" Emily complained.

"Look!" Rosie pointed out. "He's coming at us again!"

Hatchasaurus walked over and kicked the Megazord, it blocked mostly. Then he tried to slash a paw, but the Megazord blocked, only for Hatchasaurus to grab its arm, lead it over and sparkily slash it with his other paw. Hatchasaurus tried to smack his backhand into the Megazord, but it grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly. The Megazord was still holding Hatchasaurus' hand, while the Dragonzord continued watching from the far sidelines, uselessly. Its hands, arms, and even tail all couldn't move a single muscle.

Just then, the red energy rope became visible again, then as it fades sends a shock of blue electricity over the Dragonzord, until it began falling in slow motion over onto its right side. The Dragonzord was now lying down for a spell. In the Megazord cockpit, Yellow Ranger was leaning over, while Black Ranger nod-spoke and kinda looks upward.

"Thomas!" Percy called. "Try using the Dragon Dagger!"

* * *

Inside the monster's body, Red Ranger, being suspended by Cardiatron's tentacle, was now playing on the Dragon Dagger in a last ditch effort to save try and the Dragonzord (and himself) from destruction.

* * *

Outside, the Dragonzord heard the sound of the Dragon Dagger's flute, but was still lying motionless.

* * *

Back inside the Hatchasaurus's body, Red Ranger, still dangling in front of Cardiatron, played the Dragon Dagger some more.

"It's no use." Cardiatron taunted. "Your silly little flute is not a match for Rita's evil power."

* * *

Outside, it would seem that Cardiatron might be right. The Dragonzord was still lying motionless in middle of the city.

* * *

Inside the Hatchasaurus's body, Red Ranger played the Dragon Dagger a little more until finally stopping to spread out both his arms.

"Want to bet?" asked Thomas. "Dragonzord power!"

With that all said, he spread both his arms out. The Tyrannosaurus Power Coin in Red Ranger's belt buckle quickly began flashing red, and then green. Suddenly, it caused the all too familiar golden Dragon Shield, arm bands, black holster, and Dragon Dagger of the Green Ranger to all materialize equipped to him in a flash. Red Ranger had now become the mighty Armored Red Ranger. He posed with both the Power Sword and Dragon Dagger.

* * *

Outside in Knapford, the Dragonzord's eyes began flashing red as it reacted to Armored Red Ranger's summoned power surge. Its tail started coming alive as it snapped down onto the pavement. From there, the Dragonzord bounded back up into a standing position, the red energy bind around him visible again as it finally broke free of it, sending it shattering off.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Squatt, Baboo, Scorpina, and Goldar all saw what had happened. While Rita frowned, gestured, and glowered wide-eyed, she began to speak very unhappily.

"Those power brats got lucky!" Rita grumbled.

* * *

The Dragonzord, now able to walk and fight again, walked toward the Megazord, which turned its captive, Hatchasaurus to the approaching partner. Dragonzord stopped walking and spread its arms out. The five surrounding red lights on its chest plate started blinking. The Dragonzord's drill tail tip also started spinning to life. And then it (Dragonzord) turned to its right… whipping up its tail. The Megazord continued holding onto Hatchasaurus, as the Dragonzord's tail drills into his neck, causing a spark burst.

* * *

Inside Hatchasaurus's heart chamber, sparks burst around Armored Red Ranger and Cardiatron.

* * *

Armored Red Ranger screamed as he fell through the sky, while Cardiatron trailed behind. Armored Red Ranger then hit the lawn in Knapford Park and got back up. Cardiatron, meanwhile, was hovering in the foreground. In the Megazord cockpit, the four other Rangers were shocked by what they saw down below, Blue Ranger turning around and nod-speaking briefly.

"Wow! Look at that!" cried Toby. "It's Cardiatron!"

"And Thomas is about to duke it out with him!" Percy replied.

"Go, Thomas, go!" cheered Rosie.

Cardiatron flashed his lights and floated around in the park, almost like he was taunting his enemy.

"You cannot defeat me." he said calmly.

Armored Red Ranger merely readied his Dragon Dagger and Power Sword and leaped up with a mighty yell. Armored Red Ranger leaped up above and towards Cardiatron… but Cardiatron merely fired off a tentacle. Armored Red Ranger fell onto the ground, now with one of Cardiatron's tentacles around his neck.

"You are a worthy opponent, Power Ranger." Cardiatron admitted. "A pity I must destroy you."

The computer-like heart then fired a pair of flaming energy beams from his two values. Armored Red Ranger began bursting with sparks, until tentacle fell from around his neck. Cardiatron watched with sadistic glee as Armored Red Ranger continued bursting with sparks.

Armored Red Ranger fell, and rolled amid smoke, just before slowly getting up using his Power Sword to brace against the ground. He breathed heavily, and then raised the Dragon Dagger up near his helmeted face while nod-talking slowly.

"Yeah? Well, you're about to feel the strength of Dragonzord power." He then posed ready to fight.

With new-found confidence, Armored Red Ranger rushed forth. Cardiatron began to move back a little in horror.

"NO! WAIT!" he screamed.

In dramatic slow motion, Armored Red Ranger ran some more towards the computer-like heart, spreading out both his arms as the Dragon Dagger glowed green and the Power Sword glowed red respectively, the whole body was outlined with red energy. As soon as he got close enough to his enemy, Armored Red Ranger went and slashed his glowing Power Sword into Cardiatron, causing him to crackle with blue electricity. Armored Red Ranger then slashed Cardiatron in the other direction with his glowing Dragon Dagger. And in doing so, turned his back to the computer-like heart, posing with both weapons in triumph as Cardiatron crackled then and glowed golden until he disintegrates in a reddish light, prompting Armored Red Ranger to ease up on pose.

Armored Red Ranger then raised the Dragon Dagger up, looked at it, and gripped tight on it.

"So much for Cardiatron. Now for the bird himself." he said, before looking upward.

Over with Hatchasaurus, chest smoking, was roaring and flailing his arms about wildly (obviously in severe pain due to the loss of his heart). Down below, Armored Red Ranger continued to look upward to the left, nod-speaking, while raising the Dragon Dagger,

"I call upon the power of Titanus and the Ultrazord!" he declared, before spreading his arms out and leaping up.

Armored Red Ranger leaped up into the sky.

Armored Red Ranger landed in the Megazord cockpit, and whole team did the arm-cross, fist-palm, thumbs-up motioning.

"Ultrazord, power up!" cried the Rangers in union.

The Megazord held both of its arms out, bent down, and then leaped straight up into the air. The Dragonzord's chest plate slowly shot out forth, while the sides contracted upward, creating a platform for the rising Megazord to lock into.

Titanus rolled its way through a misty marsh towards the battle. The Mega Dragonzord then leaned down, and leaped up into the air. Titanus began folding down its front section, lowering its neck forward, and raising its side cannons. The Mega Dragonzord descended right into Titanus' open back cavity, releasing a rapid flash of bright light during contact. The newly formed Ultrazord stood completed in front of a massive fireball explosion.

The smoking Hatchasaurus ceased spreading his arms around, and then rushed forth in a blood-filled rage. In the Megazord cockpit, Armored Red Ranger lead his team in spreading their elbows out, and then doing the Nazi salute.

"LOCK-ON AND FIRE!" shouted the five Rangers in union.

The Ultrazord moved slowly forward while firing hundreds of rockets and missiles. Hatchasaurus howled in agony as he flashed before a brief gold beam struck him, causing him to begin spark bursting all over, mixed with blue electricity crackling all over his body, until he fell onto his back and exploded massively. This time, however, I don't think he'll be coming back.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita was aghast, then stopped. Clutching her forehead briefly and grimacing, before ceasing and glowering.

"I hate the Power Rangers." she whined.

Okay, maybe I was wrong. You DID lose again, Rita.

* * *

Finally, it was Saturday. The day of the big karate match between Billy and Daniel. Inside the Youth Center's gym area, kids and teens of all ages (some adults too) had gathered to watch everything. Nellie was helping Billy get ready, when the Tidmouth Teens came up to them. Percy looked a bit guilty.

"Hey, Billy." he greeted solemnly. "Look, I'm so sorry that I didn't help you train like I promised."

"No worries." Billy grinned a toothy grin. "I'm not mad at you at all."

"Huh?" Percy was puzzled.

Nellie smirked. "You'll see."

Just then, Diesel, Arry, Bert, and Daniel all walked up, looking as smug as ever.

"So, you showed up." Daniel remarked. "I don't know if you're either brave or foolish."

Billy started to feel nervous…until Nellie laid a hand onto the young orange-haired boy's shoulder.

"It'll be okay." she said soothingly. "Don't let Daniel intimidate you."

"Yeah, Billy." Diesel taunted, having overheard what the orange-haired girl had said. "Better listen to your babysitter over there!"

He, Daniel, Arry, and Bert started laughing. This made Nellie very cross.

"Back off!" she seethed, before going and shoving Diesel back roughly.

Diesel staggered back, but kept his grin. Arry, Bert, and Daniel also kept their smug smirks.

"Whatever. I'll enjoy laughing in your faces when Daniel here wins this match."

With that, the four bullies walked away to a separate bench, laughing as hard as can be. This left the Tidmouth Teens and Nellie all glaring in disapproval, while leaving Billy more worried than ever. Nellie quickly kneeled down and spoke kindly to the young boy.

"Don't listen to those jerks, Billy." she said. "Just remember everything you've learned and you'll do great."

Billy smiled at the kind orange-haired teenage girl… just before the Refreshment Lady rang a bell. Signalling for Daniel and Billy to go over to the mat and begin the match. Billy walked away from the Tidmouth Teens.

"Go get him, Billy!" called both Thomas and Toby at the same time.

"You're the man, Billy!" added James.

The match between Billy and Daniel then began. Initially, Daniel did very well against Billy, blocking and countering all of his attacks. Diesel was watching everything play into his hands, and remained confident that Daniel was going to win against Billy. Daniel knocked Billy down on the mat again and again. Arry and Bert were so excited that they both accidentally elbowed Diesel in the stomach.

"Ouch." groaned Diesel, reeling from the double hit.

Not wanting to be blamed, the twin brothers quickly moved a nearby kid next to Diesel and pointed at the him accusingly. Diesel didn't quite buy it, however, and so went and knocked their heads together in retaliation. Back in the match, Daniel had knocked Billy onto the mat again.

"Ready to say uncle?" taunted Daniel.

Billy looked very afraid by now. But then he remembered what not Percy said to him, but what Nellie told him.

"_**Just remember everything you've learned and you'll do great**_."

With more confidence, Billy flipped himself back onto the mat and began to really fight back. He started blocking and countering all of Daniel's moves better than he ever did before, much to Diesel, Arry, and Bert's surprise.

"How's he doing that?" Arry wondered.

The Tidmouth Teens were also quite surprised on how well Billy was doing now (although Nellie folded her arms and smiled). Soon the match came to an end, and the judges were ready with the results.

"We have the results." spoke one judge.

"The winner of the *Junior Karate Match* is-" came from another judge.

Everyone stared in complete suspense.

"-Billy Wardle!" said the third judge.

The crowd erupted into the cheers… but none more so than the Tidmouth Teens and Nellie. Diesel, Arry, and Bert were just plain old shocked on how Daniel could lose to a little loser just like that. Billy couldn't believe that he won, suddenly, he felt someone happily giving him a noogie. That some one was his older brother, Charlie.

"That was great, Billy!" he praised his younger brother. "I knew you could win!"

Charlie broke away from Billy, to let the Tidmouth Teens and Nellie speak to the young orange haired boy.

"Wow, Billy! You did great!" Rosie exclaimed.

"You totally rocked!" came from Emily.

Percy was very proud of Billy. "You did great, Billy." But then he added. "But how did you some of those moves so properly? I never had the time to help you with any of them."

"That's because-" Nellie started, smiling proudly. "*I* was the one who trained him for the match."

The Tidmouth Teens all stared on in shock, but none more so than Percy.

"YOU?!" he cried.

"Of course." Nellie winked. "You didn't think a girl like me was all sweet-natured and innocent, did you? I happen to secretly be a black belt myself."

As the Tidmouth Teens, Nellie, Charlie, and Billy all chatted. Nearby, Diesel, Arry, and Bert went over to see Daniel, who was sulking over losing to a pipsqueak like Billy.

"Daniel, how could you lose?!" Diesel asked crossly. "Billy was a shrimp, yet you let him walk all over you!"

"Aw, shut up, cuz'!" snapped Daniel, who then went and kicked his older cousin right in the shin.

Diesel howled in pain as Daniel then walked away in a bad mood. Arry and Bert started laughing at Diesel's expense… but this caused the black-haired Smelter Teen to quickly shoot then death glare. The sight of this from their leader immediately hushed the two Hilton brothers up. Meanwhile, the Tidmouth Teens, Nellie, Charlie, and Billy all continued chatting.

"So, Percy." Billy spoke to the green-haired boy. "How did I do? Did I make you proud?"

"Yes, Billy." Percy smiled, and patted the young orange-haired boy on the head gently. "You've definitely made me proud."

Nellie even kneeled down to Billy's level and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, making the boy blush and giggle. Yup, I think it's safe to say that this had been the best day of his life. Don't you agree?

**The End?**

* * *

And that is the end of that chapter. Now, I don't like Billy AT ALL (nor do I like Charlie), but I did try to make him somewhat more likable (Charlie only appeared in the end, and had two lines of dialogue, so I couldn't do much for him). The next chapter will introduce two new OCs. One will be a recurring character, and the other will take Stanley's old place on the team (but he WON'T become a Power Ranger, however, just thought I'd get that out of the way).

If any of you have anything to say, then please Read &amp; Review if you can. But NO flames and/or mean/rude comments, I don't like 'em.


	52. Episode 51

Hello again my fellow readers. Did you all enjoy my latest chapter? You did?! Wonderful! Because right now, I have another new chapter all prepared for you all to read and hopefully enjoy.

Now then, this first part of the new ORIGINAL MATERIAL chapter will introduce two new characters (original, as in created by me) to the cast. But as I've mentioned before at the end of the last chapter, one will actually be mainly a minor recurring character, while the other new character will actually be added to the main cast (but NOT as a Power Ranger. There will be no new Green Ranger, or even a White Ranger) in both Stanley and Lady's old roles. And there is no morphing of any kind in the new chapter, too. Oh, and did I mention that one of the two new characters will also become a brand new (and also permanent) love interest for Emily? -what? I didn't mention that? Well, that sucks.

WARNING! There is a Fourth Wall breaking joke and gag in this chapter. You've been warned.

Well, anyway, before I end this message, I will say that Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment (since 2004) and Power Rangers belongs to Saban (since 1993-2001, and again since 2010). And the monster *Skeledoid* is based on an enemy from the video game, Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King.

All right! On with thy show!

* * *

**Chapter 51: The Two Ninjas (1) – The New Students**

**MMPR Episode Basis: N/A**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

It was still April on the Island of Sodor. But recently, Toby's Birthday had gone by. He was now eighteen. Although Gordon, Henry, James, and Edward were also now nineteen (each of their their Birthdays had occurred in January 11th for Gordon, February 20th for Henry, and March 1st and 13th for the latter two respectively). Though he celebrated with his family and friends, he mainly celebrated it with his girlfriend, Mavis (who was still seventeen). Either way, while it was still April, school was still almost done for everyone for the year (in just a few more months). But unknown to anyone from Sodor High, they were about to get two more… very interesting students also originally hailing from America like Rosie.

One lovely afternoon (Friday), while on their way home from school (deciding to walk instead of going by bus), Thomas, Percy, and Rosie were walking past the soccer field, watching all of the various players practicing on the field.

"Boy, nothing like a good old game of soccer to get you all ready for the summer, eh?" Thomas asked his green-haired best friend.

"You said it, Thomas." Percy agreed. "The big game between our school and Ffraquhar is bound to be exciting."

"Big match?" Rosie quizzed. "I've never heard of something like that."

"Well, Rosie, our soccer team from Sodor High always plays the team from Ffraquhar High before the school year comes to a complete finish." Thomas explained to his new girlfriend. "I guess you didn't know because you never brought it up."

"Well, now I'm glad I know." Rosie smiled brightly. "And I might go to see it, too."

"You should." Thomas smiled back. "James and Edward are both on the team, and James is actually one of the best soccer players at our school."

Rosie's eyes widened with amazement. "Wow! Really? That's so cool."

"Well, we usually never bring it up, because it usually just inflates his already big ego." Percy chuckled.

Over at the nearby soccer field, one player had just kicked a soccer ball real hard. Over with Thomas, Percy, and Rosie, there was a sudden loud cry of "**HEADS UP**!" coming from someone from the soccer field.

That had caught Thomas, Percy, and Rosie's attention. A soccer ball had been kicked so hard, that it was coming straight for Thomas… which wound up socking him right in the face. The force of the surprisingly quick blow caused him to fall back a small distance and onto his back, unconscious. Thomas now had a black eye, a small lump on his forehead, and a bleeding nose. But otherwise, he didn't look badly hurt.

"Thomas!" cried Rosie. "Are you okay?!"

"Speak to us!" added Percy, kneeling down to look at the blue-haired boy.

"**Hey, is everyone all right**?" came a voice unfamiliar to Percy and Rosie.

The two Tidmouth Teens both looked to see who was running over to them. It was a tall teenage boy (who looked about as tall of Hank) with messy dirty blonde hair and wearing a dark blue soccer uniform and shoes.

"W-who are you?" asked Percy nervously.

The teenage boy only ignored the green-haired boy's question and went to check and see if Thomas was all right. As soon as he finished looking over the blue-haired boy, the dirty blonde-haired boy stood back up with a relieved sigh and small smile on his face.

"Your friend is fine." he stated calmly. "He's just got a little bump on the head. He might want to tend to that when he gets home."

He then went over to and kicked the soccer ball up onto his head. Before leaving, however, he turned and spoke to the two teens again.

"Hey, maybe I might see you three again soon."

With that said, the teenage boy turned around, lowered his head a bit and allowed the ball to fall, just before he went and kicked it back over to where he and most of the other soccer players were all busy practicing, and then gave chase after the ball. Pretty soon, Rosie and Percy both heard Thomas stirring and waking up.

"Ow…" he groaned, rubbing his forehead (which hurt, thanks to him feeling that lump). "Did anyone catch the number of the lorry that hit me?"

"Come on, Let's get you back home." Percy suggested.

With that said, he and Rosie both wrapped one of Thomas's arms around them and helped their blue-haired friend back up, quickly starting to lead him all the way back to his house.

* * *

Inside the Billinton residence, Mrs. Billinton quickly got an ice pack for her son's forehead, while Annie and Clarabel both couldn't help but repeatedly ask their big brother is he was okay.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Thomas insisted, and then looked to both Rosie and Percy. "Do you either of you know who was the one who kicked that soccer ball? I've never seen or met anyone who could kick a ball that hard since James accidentally did that to me last year."

"We saw who it was." Percy replied. "It was some guy with dirty blonde hair and was almost as tall as Hank."

"He came over to see if you were okay." Rosie added. "If you ask me, he seems to be a very friendly guy."

"Did either of you catch his name?"

Sadly, Rosie and Percy both shook their heads.

"We didn't ask." Percy said. "He went right back to soccer practice right afterward."

Thomas sighed briefly, but them a smile appeared on his face afterward.

"Oh well, maybe we might see him again soon…but without the soccer ball."

And indeed their paths would cross again. Sooner than they all thought.

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers. Inside, Goldar and Scorpina were both alone inside the main chamber and chatting about Rita and the Power Rangers.

"Her Evilness has not been well the last few days." Scorpina said to her boyfriend. "Do you happen to know why that's the case?"

"It's those Power Rangers' fault." Goldar grumbled, before turning to face the balcony. "We need a new plan to put them into their place."

"Well, I for one, would like to put that Yellow Ranger, Emily, in her place." Scorpina stated randomly, walking out onto the balcony.

This caused Goldar to follow suit. "What's with this sudden grudge, my dear?" he asked.

Scorpina stopped at the balcony railing and proceeded to loom downward towards Earth.

"No real reason, darling. It's just because I feel like it." she replied, a sinister smile appeared on her face.

"Interesting." Goldar mused, also looking down at Earth. "Now all we need is a plan."

Hmm, I wonder what our two favourite *love-to-hate* Dragons are planning this time? Looks like we'll find out pretty soon.

* * *

The next day, at Sodor High. Inside the hallway, Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Rosie were all walking towards the cafeteria for some breakfast before the bell rang.

"Gee, I'm sorry that you got hurt yesterday, Thomas." Toby said apologetically.

"It's okay, Toby. In the end, I'm fine." Thomas replied.

Suddenly, James and Henry both ran by the four teens.

"H-hey! Henry, James!" called Rosie. "What's the rush?!"

"Is there a discount on the cinnamon buns in the cafeteria, today?" asked Thomas.

"Mmm… cinnamon buns." Percy muttered to himself hungrily.

"No! There are two new students in the cafeteria doing a martial arts demonstration!" replied James. "This I want to see, because Duck told me that they possess skills that even surpass even you, Thomas. And even the late Stanley Hudswell, too."

This caused Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Rosie to look at each other in surprise. Two new students possessing martial arts skills that surpass Thomas and even Stanley? That just couldn't be right. Maybe they should go check it out, too.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Percy excitedly. "Let's go see if it's true!"

The five Tidmouth Teens all continued down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Once they arrived, they could see a large crowd gathered around the main circle of the large room, along with some loud "HYAHs!" and other karate cries coming from the center. It looks like they've found the two new students.

"Hey, who are those two students in the middle of the cafe?" asked Percy to Murdoch, who was watching the demonstration in the back row.

"Their names are Leonardo and Michelangelo, and their last name is Splinterson." Murdoch explained. "They've moved here from the United States, the same area where Rosie used to live in before moving here."

"Wow." Rosie was impressed. "Two more teens from America. That's always nice to see."

"Leonardo is the older sibling at nineteen years old, while Michelangelo is the younger one at fourteen years old." BoCo added. "They are also both really intelligent. With the former also going to graduate this year, too."

"They both seem really cool." came from Oliver.

"Most definitely." Duck agreed.

"And REALLY cute, too!" squealed Emma, as her sister, Pip, giggled happily in agreement.

While many of the student body liked and admired the two new students (even some of the teachers and staff present did too). Of course, there were some students that didn't seem to like them. And one of those few who didn't seem to like them was Spencer, who snorted loudly nearby.

"They're nothing but show-offs!" he stated. "I don't see why they're so popular, and I'm not. I happen to be the son of a VERY rich family, you know!"

Gordon, who was also in the crowd, peeked his head out. He heard Spencer complaining as such, and decided to have a bit of fun with his cousin.

"Well, I bet if you were a bit nicer, then maybe you'd be liked." Gordon said cheekily.

Spencer didn't like hearing that. "PAH! I am nice. Those two students are nothing but show-offs!"

Suddenly, the karate cries and such from the center of the cafeteria stopped. Quickly, the crowd broke away and allowed the two new students to walk out and head towards Spencer. One of them was the same teenage boy that Thomas, Percy, and Rosie had accidentally met yesterday. He was tall (only slightly shorter than Hank), had dirty blonde hair, and was wearing a white t-shirt with a black vest and blue jeans. The other boy, who was slightly younger, was about the same height as Thomas, had spiky-black hair, and was wearing a red and black stripped shirt and shin-length shorts.

"Hey, we met that guy yesterday at the soccer field." Percy whispered to Rosie, referring to the older boy.

"Looks like he wasn't lying when he said we would meet again." Rosie agreed.

The two new students were busy confronting Spencer on him bad-mouthing them.

"What's this we hear about being show-offs?" The first teenage boy (older) asked harshly.

"Yeah, dude, like totally not cool." replied the other teenage boy (younger), he had a hint of an American accent and surfer tone.

Spencer was a bit intimidated by their appearance (mostly to the older one), but tried his hardest to not show any fear.

"Y-you heard me." he stuttered. "I bet you both are nothing but arrogant show-offs!"

The two boys weren't too happy with being trash talked by this rich snob. Suddenly, a sly smirk appeared on the older boy's face and he turned to whisper something to his younger brother.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Mikey?" The older boy asked.

The younger boy whispered back. "I sure do, Leo." he replied.

They then both looked back at Spencer, who was a bit confused to see them suddenly smirking.

"What are you two up to?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing." said Michelangelo cheekily. "Except that we challenge you to a bit of a contest."

"Contest?" Spencer scoffed. "What sort of contest?"

"Simple." Leonardo started. "We'll each break something hard, such as boards, of our choosing."

"I bet you can even beat us, seeing as you LOOK like such a talented martial artist yourself." Michelangelo added.

Spencer grinned to himself. This would be easy, yes.

"All right, you're both on."

A minute later, one hard board was set up for Spencer to break. After focusing his inner chi for a few seconds, he went and chopped the board in half effortlessly.

"Too. Easy." he said smugly.

"Not bad." congratulated Michelangelo falsely. "Now, it is my turn."

Unlike Spencer, Michelangelo set up THREE boards instead of one.

"Three?!" exclaimed James. "Is he nuts?! He could really hurt himself."

"Don't be so sure. I think he knows what he's doing." Toby replied, watching carefully.

After focusing and channeling his inner chi for a few seconds, Michelangelo went and… quickly chopped the three boards he had without effort before going into a bow.

"Ta da!"

The crowd started applauding loudly. This made Spencer jealous and cross.

"Okay, okay, so you can break three boards just like that. Big deal." he scoffed.

"Oh, it's a very big deal." Leonardo retorted. "And now for me."

Unlike Spencer or his little brother, the older dirty blonde-haired boy didn't have boards to chop. Instead, he had three bricks stacked up. This was much to the shock of everyone (except for Michelangelo) in the whole cafeteria.

"Okay, NOW I've seen everything." groaned Thomas.

"He could seriously hurt himself if he tries to break those bricks." Rosie protested to Michelangelo.

"Not to worry, babe." The black-haired boy said confidently. "Just watch and learn."

Hearing Michelangelo call her *Babe* made Rosie blush a bit, but quickly resumed watching. Leonardo, meanwhile, went and set himself up, and then started to calm his mind and focused his chi VERY carefully. After about a full minute, he opened his eyes fiercely. The dirty blonde-haired boy went ahead… and he made quick work out of the three bricks with a mighty chop. This caused the whole entire cafeteria (minus Spencer) to go into a loud cry of applause for the two new students. Spencer, meanwhile, quickly walked away without another word, due to having been suitably put down.

"Wow, that was impressive." James smirked.

"About time someone else put Spencer in his place." Henry chuckled. "Not one, but TWO someones."

It was at that point Jules, Nellie, and Mavis each showed up.

"Hey, we've heard that two new students are here." Nellie started. "We want to go meet them."

"Did we miss them?" Jules asked.

Thomas chuckled. "That's them over there." He pointed to the dirty blonde-haired boy and the black-haired boy.

"Hi." Leonardo waved in a friendly manner.

"S'up, dudettes?" came from Michelangelo.

"Hello." Jules greeted back with a polite bow.

"It's very nice to meet you." Mavis said with a smile.

As soon as that blonde-haired girl said something, Michelangelo's eyes suddenly widened and turned into hearts briefly. From there, the black-haired boy got a bit closer to the girl to start flirting with her.

"WOW! Who's this lovely girl with the sexy voice?" he asked with a goofy grin on his face.

He was referring to Mavis, of course, who was surprised and a bit embarrassed to say the least as she blushed from the complement. James couldn't help but tease her a bit for it.

"Wow, Mavis! You seem to be very popular with the guys lately. It must be thanks to your voice I suppose." he said cheekily.

Gordon and Henry both chuckled from their red-haired friend's comment. It was right around then Toby stepped in to defend his girlfriend.

"Sorry, Mikey, but Mavis here is already seeing someone: Me."

The hearts in Mikey's eyes then shattered in half. Thus causing his eyes welled up with comical tears, and he began sobbing. All of a sudden, he instantly recovered and turned to face *The Reader* and started speaking to whomever is…well reading.

"You know something, folks, this is the saddest part of the story." he said. (FOURTH WALL BREAK!)

Nearly everyone in the cafeteria now had VERY confused looks (sort of like *WTH?!*) on their faces from what Michelangelo just did. Leonardo merely sighed and said to everyone present:

"Don't even ask."

Deciding to just forget what the black-haired boy just did (and said), everyone started to make their way out since the bell was about to ring in just a few more minutes. It was then Emily came up to see her friends, and it looked like she was out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late, guys." she panted. "My bike had a flat tire, so I had to get it replaced before I was able to leave home."

"Not a problem." James responded. "Oh, but you did miss a great show though."

Emily blinked. "I did?"

"Yeah! You've missed seeing these two new students here humiliate Spencer." Gordon said with a smirk.

He was referring to both Leonardo and Michelangelo. The latter had another goofy grin on his face at seeing another pretty girl, although he was a bit more restraint this time around.

"The pleasure is all mine, ma'am." The black-haired boy said politely.

Emily smiled at Michelangelo. But the moment she saw Leonardo, her face turned from a smile into a look of stunned surprise (with a hint of a blush on her cheeks).

"_O-oh, my gosh_…" she thought to herself. "_I-it's him. The same Leo from that dream I had back in the fall. B-but how is this even possible?_"

In addition, Leonardo had also been very quiet when he first saw Emily come into the cafeteria. That girl looked very beautiful. With the long dark green hair, her lovely smile, her sparkling emerald green-eyes, and her angelically soothing voice. Leonardo felt himself blushing a bit too.

"_Wow_." he thought to himself. "_What a beautiful, sweet young woman_."

Leonardo suddenly felt himself dropping onto one knee, and proceeded to take her left hand and plant a kiss on it, this caused Emily's cheeks to blush a shade of red.

"Ah, m'lady. The pleasure is also all mine." he said in a gentleman-like tone. "My name is Leonardo Splinterson, and this is my brother, Michelangelo."

Thomas, Percy, Rosie, James, Henry, Gordon, Toby, Mavis, Jules, and Nellie were all very surprised with the dirty blonde-haired boy's gentleman-like gesture towards Emily (despite knowing that she is one of the prettiest and most popular girls in the school). Mikey, likewise, was very surprised with his brother too.

"_Wow, I've never seen Leo act like this before_." he thought to himself.

"May I ask your name, please?" Leonardo continued.

Emily was just amazed. "E…Emily Sterling." she stuttered.

"Emily Sterling? What a beautiful name. It sounds like a queen's name to me." Leonardo replied. "And if I'm not mistaken, your last name reminds me of the actual steam engine itself."

Now Emily's blush was redder than James's hair, and even Thomas's Red Ranger suit. It was right around then Michelangelo spoke up, ruining the moment.

"Hey, Leo. Come on." he said. "We need to go see the principal dude so we can get assigned to our homeroom classes before the bell rings."

Leonardo snapped out of his trance, looked over to his brother and nodded in agreement, before looking back over to the blushing dark green-haired girl.

"I'm sorry, m'lady, but my brother and I must go now. I do hope we can meet again."

He kissed her hand again, and then he and his younger brother proceeded to leave the cafeteria. Emily continued to blush as she watched Leonardo leave. That was when James walked over and spoke to her.

"I think you might have finally found and met that special someone, Emily." he commented.

Emily snapped out of her trance and looked to her red-haired friend.

"Huh?"

"Isn't it obvious?" James continued, this time with a question. "Love at first sight. It's pretty clear that Leo has fallen for you, and you yourself might be falling for him, too."

Emily's blush had then faded to a lighter shade of red. It was just as the bell began ringing, signalling the start of a new school day.

* * *

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space. At the Lunar Palace on the Moon, Rita's laughing and voice could be heard coming from inside the building.

"**YOU TWO WANT TO TARGET EMILY FOR A REASON ONLY KNOWN TO BOTH OF YOU**?!"

Inside, Rita was talking to Goldar and Scorpina. Baboo, Squatt, and Finster were each standing near a corner of the room.

"Especially considering that you've both failed to eliminate the Rangers one time when I was taking a day off." Rita continued, this time with a little bit of taunting in her tone.

"This time we have a much better plan, Empress." Goldar retorted, as he looked from the slight left to the slight right.

"Agreed." Scorpina agreed, looking to her boyfriend and nodding, before looking back at Rita. "That Yellow Ranger has seemed to have fallen for a new guy at that high school."

"We can capture him and use him as bait to lure Emily out. Then, when we have her cornered… we can finish the job." Goldar finished, while gesturing his sword, stopping as he pointed with his left hand, lowering hand as he jabbed once with sword, and then lowered it.

Nearby, Baboo and Squatt both seemed excited about what Goldar and Scorpina seemed to have planned.

"Oh, wow! Goldar and Scorpina are going to crush those Rangers with whatever they have planned!" Squatt said eccentrically.

"Now, if only they would tell us what their plan is." Baboo added.

Finster, however, wasn't so sure. "Perhaps for your plan to work, might I suggest I create a monster to assist you both?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Do it then, Finster." Goldar nodded.

"But make sure that it is a strong one." Scorpina added, before pointing and motioning her arm in a threatening gesture. "Or else."

Finster shivered in fear a bit from Scorpina's *Or else* bit, but still managed a understanding nod.

"Y-yes, ma'am."

Rita, meanwhile, turned away from her crew and stepped onto the balcony, chuckling to herself.

"If what Goldar and Scorpina both say is true, then the Power Rangers will be doomed starting now!"

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space, Rita's shrilling evil laughter could be heard echoing about.

* * *

Later on inside Sodor High, Emily was walking down the hallway on her way to gym class when she bumped into Leonardo.

"Oof!" cried both teens, pushing each other back.

Emily blushed the instant she saw him. "L-leo! I-I'm so sorry!"

"Oh n-no, i-it was my fault." Leonardo blushed too, but quickly recovered. "Are you on your way to gym class next?"

"Yes, I am." Emily nodded.

Leonardo chuckled. "Well, what do you know? I'm on my way there, too! I guess it wouldn't hurt if you and I…oh, I don't know…walked there, together?"

Emily smiled. "You know? I think I would like that, Leo."

With that, the dirty blonde-haired boy and dark green-haired girl walked…(gasp!)…hand-and-hand to the school's gym for their next class. Honestly, despite the short amount of time of meeting, I think they're becoming closer than ever.

* * *

Outside on the track field, the gym teacher, Mr Merrik, was busy introducing Leonardo (who was now wearing a blue tanktop, black track pants, and sneakers) to the class. Many of the girls (except for Rosie, Emily, and Mavis) in the class were admiring the slightly buff boy.

"This is Leonardo Splinterson." he said. "We're going to treat him like one of our own. So to start, we're going to select one of you to race him across the track for one lap. Who'd like to volunteer?"

"**I'll gladly volunteer**!" came the voice of Gordon.

Some of class looked over to the smirking blue-haired boy, who had his arms folded to his chest.

"Being one of the best runners of this school, I bet I can take him without even looking." said Gordon arrogantly.

"Now, Gordon." scolded Mr. Merrik. "That wasn't very nice to say to someone who is new."

"No worries." Leonardo interrupted, smirking confidently. "I always like a good challenge."

Skarloey then volunteered to host the race (like he did with the one between Thomas and Diesel back in the fall).

"One lap around the track!" The Narrow Gauge Teen said to the two racers, as they lined up at the starting line. Just before he lifted up a green flag. "On your mark… get set…go!"

With a wave of the flag, Gordon and Leonardo both took off running.

"Ready to call it quits?" called Gordon teasingly, as he quickly pulled ahead.

But Leonardo pulled up just as quickly. "In your dreams!" he replied.

The two runners appeared to be evenly matched in their foot race. While some teens present (like Duncan, Sir Handel, James, and Henry) were all cheering for Gordon to win the race, many of the other teens (like Peter Sam, Rosie, Mavis, Thomas, and especially Emily) were cheering for Leonardo to win.

"Hey, I bet if Leo wins, Emily might give him a big kiss." Thomas said teasingly, giving the dark green-haired girl a small elbow jab.

"Shut up." Emily hushed her blue-haired friend, as she blushed in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, the two racers were nearly finished their lap around the track. They were neck-and-neck, and not willing to give up.

"Time's up, Leo!" shouted Gordon proudly. "I'm about to win this race and set a new record!"

This only caused Leonardo to laugh. "Not going to happen, my friend!"

With that, the dirty blonde-haired boy quickly pulled ahead and crossed the finish line first. The result caused much of the class to erupt into loud cheers for the new boy.

"Hurray for Leo!" cried Rosie.

"Way to go!" came from Mavis.

Duncan, Sir Handel, James, and Henry were each speechless to see that Gordon had lost the race.

"Wow, Leo is a really skilled runner." James commented.

"I never expected him to win like that." added Sir Handel.

"Me neither." Duncan agreed.

Gordon, meanwhile, was upset that he lost to the new boy.

"Oh, the indignity." he grumbled to himself.

Seeing the disappointed look on the blue-haired boy's face, Leonardo walked over and held out a hand.

"You did well, Gordon." he said.

"But you did better." Gordon muttered.

"True, but that's because I've been doing sports and track &amp; field for a long time." Leonardo pointed out. "Since I was ten years old in early middle school."

Gordon was shocked. "Ten years old?!"

"That's right."

Gordon realized that the dirty blonde-haired boy was telling the truth. While he himself had been doing sports and stuff since he was twelve years old, he was just not as good as Leonardo was in most sports like track &amp; field. Finally recovering from his little funk, Gordon smiled and accepted the handshake.

"I guess you're right." he admitted. "Maybe we could have another race again, soon?"

"Definitely." Leonardo smiled back.

Obviously, the handshake was the start of a friendship and friendly rivalry between two highly talented teenage athletes. Who would've thought that?

* * *

Later on, inside the Lunar Palace, Goldar was alone on the balcony, looking down at the Earth when he heard an eruption of sparks and smoke coming from inside Finster's workshop.

"Good, my new monster is all finished." he grinned. "No doubt one that will be powerful enough to tear poor Emily in two."

Scorpina then walked up and stood by her evil boyfriend's side.

"Shall we go see what Finster has made for us, then?" she asked.

"But, of course, Scorpina." Goldar turned and nodded.

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space. Well, I've got the feeling that whatever monster Goldar had demanded Finster to make is bound to be a powerful one.

* * *

Back outside on the track field, gym class was coming to an end. Emily was taking a sip of water from her water bottle when Leonardo came up to her, looking a bit nervous.

"Emily?" he began.

Emily felt herself blush before she put her water bottle down and looked over to the new boy.

"Yes, Leo?"

Leonardo then blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously, trying to find the right words to say to the beautiful dark green-haired girl.

"L-look, I was, heh." he replied sheepishly. "I was just wondering…heh…"

Emily had a confused look on her face, noticing that Leonardo was looking nervous and finding it hard to talk to her for some reason.

"Are you okay, Leo?" she asked in concern. "Are you trying to ask me something?"

"O-oh! Y-yeah." Leonardo stuttered. "I was…just wondering if… you know. A-after school, seeing as I have soccer practice at Knapford Park that time, I was wondering if…maybe you'd like to come watch, and…we can hang out afterward?"

Emily continued to blush, but a smile did appear on her face.

"I would really like that, Leo." she replied happily. "Of course we can hang out after school today."

Leonardo relaxed a bit. "Great! Then, I'll see you later."

He grabbed his backpack and headed back to the school to go change and head for his next class. Emily watched him leave with a blush on her face, and both of her hands positioned to her heart, just as Rosie and Mavis both walked up to her.

"Did he do what I think he just did?" Rosie asked.

Emily nodded. "He asked me to hang out with him after school." she stated.

Mavis couldn't help but let out an excited girly-like squeal. "EEE! That must mean you and Leo are becoming closer!"

"Geez, Mavis, calm yourself." Emily retorted a bit sternly, feeling a little embarrassed. "I mean, it's not like we're going to get married or something. We only just met."

"True that, but I do picture you and him being together for quite a while." Rosie pointed out wisely.

Emily looked at her pink-haired friend hopefully. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

Over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside, Finster was busy talking to a multi-armed zombie wearing gladiator armor when Goldar and Scorpina walked inside, thus catching their attention.

"Ah, Goldar, Scorpina!" exclaimed Finster. "You've come at a great time. Allow me to introduce the Skeledoid monster."

Scorpina raised an eyebrow. "Impressive. How powerful is it?"

"Well, he has great endurance, great strength, great speed, and is more than capable of crushing the opposition with his four arms." Finster explained, motioning an arm forth, then out.

"Well then, let us put him to the test." Goldar said, looking to the right while obviously sword gesturing off-frame. "Send him and a platoon of Putties right down to Earth and have him go and capture Emily Sterling."

"And destroy that boyfriend of hers if he tries to intervene." Scorpina added, pointing forth before being her fingers together to snap them.

"I will indeed do so." Finster nodded, as he stood at his clay workspace.

Skeledoid flexed his two upper arms to show-off, while he motioned his lower left arm in a pointing gesture while motioning his lower right arm in a brush-off way. Apparently, he is excited to try and please his superiors.

* * *

Back at Sodor High, it was currently lunch hour. Inside the cafeteria, Leonardo and Michelangelo were both sitting with the Tidmouth Teens at their table, talking to them about some of their own adventures. Funny enough, the black-haired boy was eating a pizza.

"So you both lived in a bunch of other large cities in the US before moving to New York City?" James asked in amazement. "And that was before moving here to Sodor?"

"That'd be right, dude." Michelangelo nodded, taking a bite out of his slice of pizza. "Los Angeles, Seattle, Miami, Honolulu, Phoenix, Salt Lake City, and Atlantic City."

"It helps that you have a father who was serving in the military." Leonardo added. "We may not have stayed in those areas for very long compared to living in the city of New York, but we did meet lots of good people during our short stays."

"Simply amazing." Henry commented.

"You said it, Henry." agreed Percy.

"By the way." Thomas spoke up. "Where did you both learn your martial arts from?"

"We learned them from our grandfather, Hamato Splinterson." Leonardo explained. "He's actually a survivor from the atomic bombing in Hiroshima, Japan, right at the end of World War Two. During his old life back then, it was pretty rough."

"Well, it was until he decided to move to America in order to begin a brand new life." Michelangelo added. "He started a very successful martial arts dojo in New York City, and even met our late grandmother while living there."

The two brothers both continued to tell the Tidmouth Teens about their grandfather, brief but nice times living in a new city, and their own adventures and karate training while living in New York City before becoming black belts and moving to the UK.

"Wow, you two have been doing a lot in the last several years." Rosie commented admiringly.

"I almost feel jealous." Gordon added.

"Me too!" James agreed.

"I also imagine you two have done well in school before coming here, too?" Edward asked.

"I'm a straight A student." Leonardo nodded, before adding as a joke. "Mikey here, however, tends to get mainly B's."

"Though I do tend to get A's in chemistry and cooking." Michelangelo stated, not feeling offended by the joke. "Since I'm wanting to learn how to become one of the greatest pizza chefs there is."

"Good goal." smiled Emily.

"Thanks." Michelangelo grinned at the dark green-haired girl. "It helps that we ate pizza often while living in New York."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "So, what does that make you? A pizza expert?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Michelangelo snarked. "I may love pizza, and I really do want to become a great chef…but even I'm not an exact expert on pizza."

"If you say so, little bro." Leonardo said cheekily, while shrugging.

Michelangelo fumed at his older brother's remark. While everyone else at the table laughed, thinking that it was a great joke. Later on, school was finally out for the weekend. In the hallways, students were scrambling to head out to catch their buses. Leonardo spoke to his brother at his locker before he got onto the bus to go home.

"I have soccer practice to go to, and then Emily and I are going to get some dinner before I come home." he explained.

"Sounds good to me." Michelangelo nodded, turning to the bus door. "I'll see you later tonight."

He got onto the bus and the doors closed. Leonardo watched as all the buses departed from the school to take all the students home. Once they were all gone, he looked over to Emily and smiled.

"Well now, shall we?"

Emily smiled back and nodded in agreement.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita looked out from her telescope and laughed sinisterly.

"Right on time." she said to herself.

Laughing some more, Rita turned around from her telescope and happily called out: "Oh, Goldar! Scorpina!"

Her two commanders walked into the main chamber, while she herself went inside too.

"That Yellow Ranger is about to enter the park." Rita said. "Are the Putties in place?"

"We made sure Finster did his part." Goldar bowed, sword in hand. "Now all we have to do is wait and watch the ambush unfold."

* * *

Down in Knapford Park, Leonardo and Emily were both walking towards the big soccer field. Leonardo's teammates and coach were all waiting.

"About time you showed up." growled the soccer coach.

"Sorry, sir, it won't happen again." Leonardo apologized.

"It better not, otherwise I may just cut you from the roster."

The two teens were surprised on just how unfriendly that coach was. Leonardo was especially surprised, seeing as his usual coach was always friendly and helpful, but he wasn't today.

"Say, Leo." Emily whispered to him. "Didn't you tell me on the way here that your coach was very nice?"

"I did." Leonardo whispered back. "I honestly don't know why he's acting like this."

Unfortunately, the coach overheard them talking about him. "What was that?!" he bellowed.

Leonardo and Emily both winced at the man's booming tone of voice. Suddenly, the dirty blonde-haired boy's own teammates started joining in with harassing the two teens.

"Hey, who's your girlfriend?" One of the player's teased.

"Boy, does she look UGLY!" Another player said rudely.

"You sure do have your taste in women, Leo." A third player cracked.

The players (and coach) all start laughing and pointing. Leonardo became very cross with how they were treating him and Emily.

"Cut it out, you guys!" he snapped. "What's with you all? You've never treated me like this before!"

Emily, however, found something off about the soccer coach. She saw some bizarre markings on the sides of his neck, which seemed familiar.

"_Strange_." she thought to herself. "_I could have sworn I saw those markings once before_."

* * *

Flashback

Emily had just climbed up to the top of the clown pyramid when she saw Stephen and Bridget walking away with Pineapple the Clown.

"**H-hey! Bridget! Stephen**!" she cried.

This caused the pyramid to collapse, but Emily quickly got up and went after the three. She caught up to them quickly, just as they approached a tent.

"**Bridget, Stephen! You two are supposed to stay with me, remember**?" Emily scolded the two children slightly. "**Now let's get back to meet up with the others for lunch. Okay**?"

"**Sorry, Emily**." Bridget and Stephen both said sadly.

They were about to leave when Pineapple the Clown grabbed Emily by her arm forcefully.

"**Not so fast, Ms. babysitter**!" Pineapple the Clown said rather sinisterly. "They're staying with me!"

Emily quickly shook her arm free and got into a defensive stance.

"**Get behind me." she whispered to Stephen and Bridget, and they obeyed. "Back off, clown. They're my responsibility**."

Pineapple the Clown chuckled and took out some gold dust, which he blew in Emily's direction. Emily dived to the side and avoided the dust…but the dust hit Stephen and Bridget and it...turned them into cardboard cutouts of themselves.

"**Oops, I guess they got a little *board***!" he laughed at his own bad joke.

Emily gasped in horror before turning to face Pineapple the Clown, angry at the clown for what he did.

"**You creep**!" she shrieked. "**What did you do to them**?!"

Pineapple the Clown just laughed loudly and creepily before doing a disappearing act.

End Flashback

* * *

Emily knew that Pineapple the Clown had turned out to be one of Rita's monsters, thanks to some bizarre markings on his face and neck. This guy also had strange markings on his face… suddenly she realized something big about him.

"_That isn't Leo's soccer coach_!" she thought to herself with shocked realization. "He_'s one of Rita's monsters_!" she then spoke aloud to Leonardo. "Leo! That isn't your soccer coach! It's an impostor!"

"What?!" Leonardo's eyes widened with shock.

All of a sudden, the soccer coach began laughing wickedly, as did the team players.

"So, you've figured it out, huh?" he said sinisterly. "Well, now. I guess it's time to show you that I mean business!"

With that, the man's began glowing blue, and he turned himself into the Skeledoid monster. While the eleven soccer players turned themselves into Putty Patrollers.

"That's not my coach or team!" cried Leonardo in stunned surprise. "Wha…what on earth is going on?"

"That's easy, my poor friend, I'm here for the girl!" Skeledoid explained, pointing forth with his lower left arm. "So hand her over, or else!"

Leonardo angrily got into a defensive stance. "Now, look here! I may not know who you are, but there's no way I'll let you take Emily from me!"

"If you want me? You've have to get me by sheer force!" Emily added defiantly.

"Suit yourself." The monster shrugged all four of his arms, before spreading them out. "Attack!"

The Putties all ran and charged into battle, while some of them jump-flipped. Leonardo and Emily soon found themselves completely surrounded by the enemies.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Billinton residence, Thomas and Percy were both about to go for a bike ride.

"Ready, Percy?" asked Thomas.

"Ready, Thomas." Percy nodded.

But just before they could even get going, Thomas's communicator started going off.

"Why, Rita?" he moaned, and got up off his bike to answer his wrist communicator. "Yes, Alpha?"

"**Ay-yi-yi-yi, Thomas! Emily and her new friend are both in Knapford Park and have been ambushed by one of Rita's monsters**!" Alpha's voice wailed. "**You and Percy must hurry over there and save them**!"

"Do the others know about it?" asked Percy.

"**Yes! I've already contacted them. Now, please hurry**!"

Thomas shut off his communicator and nodded to his green-haired best friend. The two boys proceeded to bike out of the drive way and down the street.

* * *

Back in Knapford Park, Emily and Leonardo were both very busy battle Putties. The latter was shown to indeed be a VERY skilled martial artist, showing a multitude of fighting techniques and defensive techniques. Despite the advantage he had, the two teens were still poorly outnumbered.

"How much more are there?" asked Leonardo, as he foot-swept a Putty.

"I'm not sure!" Emily replied, as she handsprings into a trio of Putties and fought with them. "But the more we seem to beat, the more there seems to be!"

After a few more minutes of gruelling fighting with the Putties, Emily found herself being left with no other choice. She had to morph and save herself and Leonardo from possible death.

"_Looks like I have no other choice_." Emily thought to herself.

All of a sudden, after high kicking a Putty away, the dark green-haired girl held up her Power Morpher.

"It's Morphin-" Emily started.

But before she could finished her sentence, Skeledoid nearby went and picked up a large (not really big or boulder sized) rock and threw it hard. The rock soared and hit the device right out of Emily's hands and into the nearby bushes.

"AH! My morpher!" she screamed, while wincing from the rock hitting her right hand.

Just before Emily could try to retrieve her Power Morpher, she got swamped by a large number of Putties, preventing her from fighting back. Nearby, Leonardo performed a roundhouse kick, knocking an attacking Putty down, just before he turned and saw his beloved Emily in grave danger.

"Emily, no!" he screamed.

He tried to rush over to make a rescue, but Skeledoid suddenly stepped into his path.

"Not so fast, kid." he said menacingly. "Like it or not, the girl is coming with us."

"You leave her alone!" Leonardo growled, getting into a fighting stance.

Skeledoid chuckled. "Not a chance."

With that, he reared back all four of his arms and punched them forth. The lower fists struck Leonardo in the stomach, stunning him briefly, while the upper fists hit him straight in the face. The dirty blonde-haired boy flew threw the sky, passing over the sun. He then landed on his back, unconscious. The captured Emily watched all of this nearby in horror.

"LEO!" she shrieked, trying to struggle out of the strong grips two Putties had on her.

Skeledoid then left the knocked out boy where he was, and then started to go and approach Emily. When he got close enough to her, he cupped his upper right hand onto the poor girl's face.

"And now, my dear, you're coming with me." The monster said evilly.

"What do you want with me?!" Emily demanded heatedly.

"Oh, it's not what *I* want, it's what both Goldar and Scorpina want with you!" Skeledoid retorted, as he retracted his hand. "All right, my Putties, we're returning to the Lunar Palace on the Moon."

With that said, he, the Putties, and Emily all vanish in bursts of fire. Leaving Leonardo lying on the ground unconscious, and Emily's Power Morpher lying in the bushes.

As this all happened, the other Tidmouth Teens had rushed in onto the scene. Only to find that no Putties or monster was present, Emily was gone, her Power Morpher was lying near a bush, and their new friend, Leonardo, was lying unconscious nearby.

"We were too late." groaned Thomas.

"Emily's gone." Rosie added, kneeling to the nearby bush and picking up the Power Morpher. "Her morpher was left behind."

"And Leo's been injured, too." Henry threw in, noticing that Leonardo was still unconscious.

Gordon folded his arms. "So, what do we do now?" he asked bitterly.

Thomas sighed unhappily. "I guess we'll have to bring Leo to the Command Center and tell him everything about us being Power Rangers." he said grimly.

"Agreed." Toby nodded. "Zordon won't be happy about it, but right now we have no other choice."

The eight Tidmouth Teens walked over to the unconscious dirty blonde-haired boy and all of a sudden, they (plus Leonardo) all turned into beams of coloured light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Rosie: Pink, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum, Leonardo: White), and they all descend into the sky.

* * *

A few minutes later, Leonardo's eyes were still shut, but he slowly started to regain consciousness. His eyes soon flicked open slowly, and he then found himself in an unknown environment. The technology of the area looked very advanced. There were pillars of electrical power, computers, a giant plasma tube, and a Viewing Globe. It looked all so amazing to him.

"W-where am I?" Leonardo moaned.

"**Welcome, Leonardo Splinterson**." came a voice very unfamiliar to the dirty blonde-haired boy.

To his great surprise, the nearby plasma tube suddenly lightened up and materialized a large blue head inside of it. The sight of the blue head caused Leonardo to stand back up in complete shock and awareness.

"What in the world?!" he cried. "W-who are you?!"

"Calm yourself, Leonardo." said the head calmly. "I am Zordon, an interdimensional being in a time warp."

"Where am I?" The dirty blonde-haired boy asked, while looking around cautiously. "And what happened to me?"

"**You got knocked out trying to save Emily, so we brought you here to recover**." came a voice familiar to Leonardo.

Looking to the far right, Leonardo saw Thomas, Percy, Toby, Rosie, Edward, Gordon, Henry, and James each stepping out of the shadows nearby. All of them were looking relieved yet serious.

"Guys!" exclaimed Leonardo. "What are you doing here?"

"This is the Command Center." Zordon stated. "I've had this place built to continue my battle against the intergalactic sorceress, Rita Repulsa."

Leonardo soon felt his head start to hurt him, and not from the pain of the battle.

"Oh, my head hurts so much right now." he groaned. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

"I hope you have some time on your hands, because this explanation will take a while." Edward said firmly.

Thomas then stepped forth. "As you can see, Leo, we're…the Power Rangers."

Leonardo's eyes widened with pure shock. This was something completely unexpected to him since he moved here to Sodor. And what about Emily? What was gonna happen to her? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!

**To be Continued?**

* * *

And that's part one of my new chapter! What do you all think? Not the most original title, but it was the best I could come up with. Oh, and the *sexy voice* line from Michelangelo about Mavis? Well, that part was a bit of a brick joke on my part. It's a reference to how I strongly preferred (and actually still do) Jules de Jongh as Mavis's US voice (who, to me, sounded very alluring) in the US dub of the Thomas &amp; Friends CGI show, and not Teresa Gallagher (her UK and, as of Season 17, current US voice actress).

And speaking of which about Michelangelo. Both him and Leonardo are OCs of mine, and are partly based on two of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Leonardo is the more serious and skilled one, while Michelangelo is a bit of a joker and pizza lover. I hope you enjoy meeting them, as they will be appearing a bit towards the end of the story (especially Leonardo).

NOTE: A poll has been setup on my profile page. A question to all of you out there: *Which Zord should destroy my Skeledoid monster?* Be sure to vote, as it will be playing an important part in when my next chapter will be written up, and the story updated.

Now then, if you have anything nice to say about this chapter, then go ahead and Read &amp; Review. But please, NO flames and/or mean/rude comments.


	53. Episode 52

And now, my fellow readers, it's time for part two of this introductory arc for my two new OCs, Leonardo and Michelangelo. As I mentioned before, Mikey is actually going to be more of a recurring character. While Leo is going to be a main character (as well as a permanent love interest to Emily) along with Thomas and the other Tidmouth Teens.

The chapter took me so long to get ready because I needed people to vote on a poll I set up a few weeks back (it's not deleted) to see which Zord would destroy my Skeledoid OC, as a result it would affect when the chapter would be uploaded. Since no one voted, it took me a LONG time to come up with a solution to my problem.

And as I've mentioned countless times before, Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban. I own the OCs Leonardo, Michelangelo, and the monster, Skeledoid.

All right, enough babbling from me… on with the chapter!

* * *

**Last Time on Power Rangers: A Humanized Thomas &amp; Friends Tale!**

Sodor High had received two new (and cool might I add) students hailing from the United States. Their names are Leonardo and Michelangelo, and they are brothers.

"Leonardo is the older sibling at nineteen years old, while Michelangelo is the younger one at fourteen years old." BoCo added. "They are also both really intelligent. With the former also going to graduate this year, too."

"They both seem really cool." came from Oliver.

"Most definitely." Duck agreed.

"And REALLY cute, too!" squealed Emma, as her sister, Pip, giggled happily in agreement.

The two brothers became fast friends with much of the student body, but especially with the Tidmouth Teens, even hanging out with them for lunch and telling them stories of their adventures when living in several of the major cities in the United States before moving to the Island of Sodor. However, Leonardo had also met and became smitten with Emily Sterling (and vice-versa), who also recognized him from a big dream she had one time back in the fall.

But Goldar and Scorpina were both out to get Emily for some reason, and they sent the powerful undead, multi-armed monster, Skeledoid, to ambush the two teens in the park while they were on their way to soccer practice by disguising himself as Leonardo's soccer coach.

"So, you've figured it out, huh?" The coach said sinisterly. "Well, now. I guess it's time to show you that I mean business!"

With that, the man's own body began glowing blue, and he turned himself into the newly created Skeledoid monster. While the eleven soccer players nearby turned themselves into Putty Patrollers.

"That's not my coach or team!" cried Leonardo in stunned surprise. "Wha…what on earth is going on?"

The two teens from Sodor High began to battle their unwelcome visitors. Overwhelmed by the sheer number of Putties, however, Emily ended up captured and Leonardo was knocked unconscious by the powerful multi-armed monster. The other eight Tidmouth Teens managed to rescue and bring him to the Command Center to recover. There he was told everything about the Power Rangers.

"This is the Command Center." Zordon stated. "I've had this place built to continue my battle against the intergalactic sorceress, Rita Repulsa."

Thomas then stepped forth. "As you can see, Leo, we're…the Power Rangers."

Leonardo's eyes widened with pure shock over this realization. But what about poor Emily? Will she be okay and rescued in time? Well now, let's find out, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 51: The Two Ninjas (2) – The Showdown**

**MMPR Episode Basis: N/A**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

Inside the Command Center, Leonardo was looking shocked upon hearing what his new friends had revealed to him.

"What?" he clearly didn't hear was Thomas had just said.

Thomas gave another heavy sigh. "I said we are the Power Rangers."

"Actually, Thomas, Toby, Rosie, Percy, and Emily are. We're just allies of theirs." James added. "Mavis, Nellie, and Jules also know about them, too."

Leonardo merely looked stunned as he continued to listen and learn all those things about his new friends that he never knew about. When the explanation finished, he didn't know what to make of it all.

"I've never heard of anything like that since living in America. " Leonardo admitted. "It all sounds very strange to me."

"Then you're going to have to listen to this well, Leonardo." said Zordon. "This story about my battle with Rita Repulsa, and the origin of the Power Rangers will take some time to go over."

And thus, Alpha and Zordon both began to tell the dirty blonde-haired boy the story of the Power Rangers and the ongoing battle with Rita Repulsa.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Dark Dimension, Emily was currently chained to the wall looking a bit battered and sorry for herself.

"_I can't believe I got Leo into this mess_." she thought to herself sadly. "_He got hurt trying to save me, and now I'm trapped here with no way out_."

Nearby, teleporting into the area in a burst of fire came Scorpina. Emily gasped upon seeing the female dragon of Rita.

"Scorpina!" she exclaimed. "You-!"

Upon seeing her rival chained to the wall, Scorpina gave a evil smile.

"Well, well, well. Fancy seeing you here, Emily." she snickered, before slowly walking over to her prisoner.

Emily started struggling against being chained to the wall. "What do you want with me?!" she demanded.

As soon as Scorpina got close enough to the dark green-haired girl, she (Scorpina) raised her left hand up and harshly slapped her (Emily) across the face.

"I'm not one to tell you, fool." Scorpina sneered. "You and your friends have been putting a serious strain on our Queen's health, and Goldar and I are going to be the ones to make each and every one of you suffer for it."

Emily only narrowed her eyes and glared at the woman hatefully. While knowing that her cheek felt hot and burning from the unnecessary slap.

"**To that, we'll only give you until sundown to live**." Scorpina continued. "When that's all up, we will proceed to kill you."

"You might as well give up now, then." retorted Emily. "We all know that you're going to lose in the end."

Scorpina merely responded by slapping her across the face yet again.

"I wouldn't get mouthy with me, little girl." The female dragon growled. "We could easily just end you right here and now if we wanted to, but we won't…yet. So just do me a favour and keep quiet."

Emily only gritted her teeth in anger and stared at the evil woman in hatred and defiance, while wincing from the painful sting in her cheeks from being slapped.

* * *

Later on, at the Command Center. Inside the interior, Zordon, Alpha, and the Tidmouth Teens had all finally finished giving Leonardo the full story on Rita Repulsa, the Power Rangers, and Zordon's life. He seemed to understand everything that was going on at the moment.

"All right, I get the picture." Leonardo sighed, before getting a serious look on his face. "Look, I'll do anything I can to help."

"We really appreciate that, Leo." Alpha replied, walking over to the dirty blonde-haired boy. "Right now, we need a plan to rescue Emily from Goldar and Scorpina."

Leonardo nodded in agreement, before looking over to the Tidmouth Teens, who nodded back.

"We already have an idea how to get to her, too." said Thomas.

"Last time, Alpha and I built a Trans-Dimensional Portal with Zordon's help." Edward pointed out. "We used that device to send Thomas into the Dark Dimension to rescue the others then."

"Edward's right." Toby added. "We can use it to send someone there to rescue Emily."

"I think I speak for everyone here for when I say: Duh!" James said deadpanly.

"Not a good time for jokes, James." scolded Gordon.

"Well, now that we all know how to get there, we now need to know who will be the one to make the rescue." Edward spoke up.

Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Rosie all began looking at each other, wondering which one of them will attempt to make the rescue a success. Soon, the latter three boys each gave a nod to the pink-haired girl. Rosie looked like she was about to volunteer to go to the Dark Dimension, when suddenly…

"**I'll go**." came from Leonardo.

The eight Tidmouth Teens and Alpha all looked in the dirty blonde-haired boy's direction in shock at his statement.

"What did you just say, Leo?" gasped Thomas.

Leonardo kept his serious look. "I said I'll make the rescue."

After a few moments of silence, some of the Tidmouth Teens finally found their voices.

"No, Leo, that is out of the question!" Edward replied firmly.

"Edward's right." agreed Gordon. "Goldar and Scorpina both have super human strength, and could possibly kill you if you're not careful."

"And this is no lie; I fought Goldar before and almost lost my life in the fight." Thomas spoke up. "Goldar and Scorpina both aren't ones to be trifled with, so please just let one of us handle this."

"I don't care." Leonardo argued, there was a hint of anger within heard in his voice. "Anyone who would dare to try and harm any one of my friends will be made to pay. I don't care if it would cost me my life in doing so, I'll be the one to go rescue Emily."

The Tidmouth Teens all watched their new friend with be-wild expressions. It would seem that this young man really did love Emily, and would do anything to try and save her from Rita and her minions, but the possible chance of him being killed by Goldar and Scorpina still hanged in the balance. They wanted to argue with him about the such high risk, but they couldn't seem to want to say anything, so Thomas looked over to Zordon almost pleadingly.

"Zordon, we can't let Leo go and try to rescue Emily. It's too dangerous."

But Zordon only responded with: "Let him go."

Again, thee Tidmouth Teens and Alpha all looked at the wise sage with shocked looks on their faces.

"But, Zordon-!" Thomas began, but got cut off.

"I understand that you are all worried about him because he doesn't have any of what you all have, but I sense something special about him." Zordon explained. "I believe that he will be okay while inside Goldar's dark dimension."

"Ay-yi-yi, Zordon. Are you sure about this?" asked Alpha.

It was then Edward then laid a hand on the robot's shoulder. "I feel we should trust him, Alpha. Zordon's never let us down yet with his words of wisdom, and I have a feeling his words about Leo might also be true."

Although initially uneasy wither to actually believe their mentor this time, the other Tidmouth Teens knew that Zordon was never wrong about his instincts and such, so they decided to trust him on what he thinks about Leonardo.

"Okay, Zordon. We'll let Leo handle this." Toby admitted defeat.

"If what you're telling us about him is true, then we'll trust your instincts." Percy added.

Leonardo also smiled. "Thank you, Zordon."

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. High up on one of the towers, Rita's voice could be heard coming from inside the building.

"**Those Rangers are trying to go save the girl**!"

Inside, Rita was standing atop the steps leading out to the balcony before Goldar and Scorpina, who were both kneeling to their Queen with undying loyalty.

"Unless we want another plan to end in complete and utter failure, I'd suggest that you both stop them now!" she shouted.

"Not to worry, Empress." replied Goldar, looking upward. "We'll send Skeledoid down to create a long enough distraction."

Standing and leaning in the corner nearby was the said monster, both sets of arms folded to chest, and an evil grin on his face.

"A distraction?" he scoffed. "It'll be my pleasure."

He unfolded both sets of arms and walked away from the corner towards where Goldar, Scorpina, and Rita were each standing. The very latter started speaking to her new monster.

"Now, Skeledoid, are you certain you can stop those other four Rangers?" she asked sternly.

Skeledoid nodded. "I can." he replied respectfully.

"Then go!" Rita shouted, motioning her right hand like a claw and poking it forth three times, while grinning evilly. "And get them!"

"As you wish."

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space, a yellow ball of energy shot out and headed towards the planet Earth.

* * *

Down in Knapford Park, the same yellow ball of energy landed on the ground, covering a small area around it in a blanket of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Skeledoid was show to be kneeling on his left knee before standing straight up.

"And now to cause chaos and destruction." he said to himself, before walking out of the park.

Uh-oh, this surely cannot be good, eh?

* * *

Back inside the Command Center interior, Edward and Alpha had both finished getting the Trans-Dimensional Portal all ready.

"It's ready." Edward finally said, as he stood up.

"Just a few button presses…" Alpha typed away at the device's console.

The machine started sparking and malfunctioning before a large colourful portal shaped like a flat-screen TV materialized before the portable portal. Everyone in the chamber stared long and hard at the colourful portal before Thomas looked to Leonardo.

"Leo, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked firmly. "There's a strong possibility that you might not make it out alive."

The dirty blonde-haired boy nodded seriously. "I wish to do this, guys."

He was just about to walk into the portal leading to the Dark Dimension when suddenly the Command Center's alarm system started blaring without warning.

"Bubbling Sodas!" cried Toby.

"What's happening now?" James demanded.

The Tidmouth Teens all turned to look at the Viewing Globe. On the large crystal ball, it was currently showing images of the Skeledoid monster causing mayhem and such in the middle of Knapford, and it looked like he was enjoying himself immensely.

"Hey, hey, Power Rangers!" he called out teasingly. "Better come and get me before I level this city to rubble!"

With that, he picked up a large piece of rubble with his two pairs of arms, and tossed it somewhere. Once the Viewing Globe shut itself off, the Tidmouth Teens all looked at each other.

"Is that the monster that ambushed Leo and Emily in the park?" Toby asked.

"It is." Leonardo spoke up, while nodding. "And I must warn you; his second set of arms are definitely not for show."

* * *

Flashback

Leonardo and Emily were battling Putties in the park, but a large number of them swarmed the latter and held her down. The former tried to rush over to make a rescue, but Skeledoid suddenly stepped into his path. Leonardo responded by getting into a fighting stance.

"**I learned that lesson the hard way**." Leonardo narrated. "**And it prevented me from saving Emily**."

Skeledoid reared back all four of his arms and punched them forth. The lower fists struck Leonardo in the stomach, stunning him briefly, while the upper fists hit him straight in the face. The dirty blonde-haired boy flew threw the sky, passing over the sun. He then landed on his back, unconscious.

End Flashback

* * *

Thomas then walked over to the dirty blonde-haired boy, placing a hand on his shoulder when he got close enough.

"Well, you're in luck." he said. "Percy, Toby, Rosie, and I should fair a bit better against him."

"Got that right." Percy agreed.

"Affirmative." came from Toby.

"Yeah!" Rosie nodded.

Leonardo knew what they meant. "That's right. Your Ranger forms will grant you guys increased strength, speed, and stamina."

"AND access to sweet weapons." Percy threw in.

"Okay, that's enough." Zordon interrupted sternly, before speaking to Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Rosie. "You must hurry and stop the Skeledoid monster before all is lost."

"We're on it, Zordon." Thomas nodded, before he and the other three Tidmouth Teens each reached for their Power Morphers. "It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Pink Ranger were no longer in Command Center interior upon morphing. This left Leonardo, Edward, James, Henry, Gordon, Alpha, and Zordon all alone.

"So that's what the Power Rangers look like." Leonardo muttered to himself. "Amazing, simply amazing."

"Hello? Earth to Leo!" snapped James. "Don't you have a fair maiden to go rescue before she gets executed?"

The dirty blonde-haired boy then remembered that he had to go rescue Emily and nodded in affirmative. With that, he ran towards and into the colourful portal that was still opened and sitting nearby in the corner. Soon after he went through it, the portal disappeared.

"Ay-yi-yi, good luck, Leo!" called Alpha.

"And may the power protect you." Zordon added.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the streets of Knapford, Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Pink Ranger all arrived and posed before their new opponent.

"HYAH!" They cried at the same time.

Skeledoid didn't waste anytime beginning his onslaught. He raised his upper arms up in the air, and then brought his fists down to pound the pavement hard. This caused an earth tremor that shook the area up quite badly. The four Rangers also felt the powerful earth tremor, and were briefly knocked around by the force of the attack. The sight only caused Skeledoid to laugh at them.

"So now, come at me!" he roared.

The four Rangers standing nearby responded by raising their Blade Blasters in Sword mode up, and then charging to the right. Skeledoid did see what was coming towards him, but just stood his ground in response and waited. Red Ranger and Black Ranger both leaped into the sky towards the four armed monster and brought their Blade Blaster down upon him, which was followed by both Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger doing the same. Just then, as they all got close enough, Skeledoid went and grabbed each of the blades of the Blade Blasters.

Using his great strength, he reared back and threw the Rangers and their weapons away. Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Pink Ranger all landed on the pavement nearby, with their Blade Blasters landing next to each of them in the progress.

"He's so strong!" commented Rosie. "Just like Leo said!"

"Guys, we mustn't give up!" Thomas spoke to his teammates.

"There has to be a way to beat him!" added Toby.

Nearby, Skeleoid suddenly had in each of his four hands a bunch of bombs, which, of course, were already lit.

"Hey, Rangers!" he called. "Look what I have. Catch!"

With that, in a side angle, he hurled two of the four bombs to the left (from his lower set of arms). Then Skeleoid threw the other two bombs forth (from his upper set of arms). Sparks and bursts exploded around the four Rangers, and the force of the attack also went and knocked each of them off their feet.

* * *

White all of that was occurring, inside the Dark Dimension, Emily was still chained to the wall and looking very tired.

"_How long has it been since I was captured_?" she thought to herself. "_The guys have to come soon, before I get executed_."

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a portal materialize.

"Huh?"

She looked up to the right, and saw the colourful portal materialize in that spot, making her eyes widen with relief.

"They're here!" she cried. "Oh, thank goodness!"

But to Emily's surprise, it wasn't Thomas, Percy, Toby, or even Rosie who came out of the portal.

It was Leonardo.

"LEO?!" Emily exclaimed in surprise.

The dirty blonde-haired boy stood back up and looked around cautiously. He clearly didn't hear her at first

"This must be the place." he muttered. "Now to go find Emily."

He didn't need to go any further, however. Leonardo heard that familiar beautiful voice of Emily just as quickly.

"**LEO**!"

This caught his attention. He looked straight ahead and saw his dark green-haired friend (and crush) chained to the wall like a prisoner.

"Emily!" he cried, and ran forth. "Hang on, I'll get you free shortly!"

"No! Don't come any closer!" The dark green-haired girl called warningly.

It was too late. Just as Leonardo got closer to her, a pair of spark bursts erupted before him, making him stop in his tracks.

"What the-?!" he demanded.

"It's a trap!" Emily replied.

It was then, both Goldar and Scorpina showed themselves from the shadows. At first they looked disappointed that it was not one of the Rangers or their friends who came to rescue Emily, but they were smirking evilly when they saw that it was Leonardo. The boy that Emily was in love with. It was just perfect.

"Well, well, Scorpina. Look what we have here." Goldar snickered.

"You're right, Goldar. A meddling little boy." Scorpina agreed.

Leonardo didn't take very kindly to being called a *little boy* by two bad guys.

"Don't call me a little boy!" he snapped. "My name is Leonardo Splinterson, and I'm here to rescue Emily from your clutches!"

"You think this is all a game?" Goldar sneered. "Well, it isn't. You'll have to defeat us both if you want her to live."

Leonardo got into a fighting stance in response, causing Goldar and Scorpina to both do the same.

"I'll do just that!" The dirty blonde-haired boy declared bravely.

Scorpina stood back and watched as Goldar charged to the right, going right past her. Nearby, Leonardo also rushed forth to the left. Once the two opponents got up close and personal, they began to battle it out. While Scorpina walked up to Emily, and the two females watched the whole thing.

Leonardo and Goldar both fought each other for what seemed like forever, but it looked rather one sided. Leonardo, despite being an extremely skilled martial artist, was being beaten around like a rag doll. Goldar was just too strong for him to handle alone, but he didn't want to give up.

Leonardo tried a roundhouse kick, but Goldar deflected it with his sword. The dragon to Rita then leaped his free fist back, and slugged the dirty blonde-haired boy in his side and knocked him back. Leonardo managed to catch himself by landing on his hands and doing three back flips until he landed back on his feet.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked cockily.

Goldar roared. "Don't you get cocky with me!"

With that, he lunged forth again. Leonardo and Goldar continued their heated battle until the latter went and kicked the former in the stomach, causing him to bend over in extreme pain, and this allowed Goldar do a left roundhouse kick to his face, and then finish with a left hook to his face. This knocked Leonardo to floor with injuries he sustained from Goldar's attacks.

Leonardo laid on his back, just before Goldar pointed his sword to the boy's chest, aiming to keep him there until he (Goldar) was ready to deliver the killing blow.

"You lose, kid." Goldar sneered again. "You were never a match for me."

Nearby at the walls, Scorpina grinned maliciously, while Emily watched in horror.

"LEO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Leonardo, with the tip of Goldar's sword pointed towards his chest, could only watch in horror and defeat. He had failed his friends. He had failed himself. And most importantly: He failed Emily. It was just like how the others warned him about going to face Goldar and Scorpina.

* * *

Flashback

In the Command Center, it looked like Rosie was about to volunteer to go to the Dark Dimension to rescue Emily, when…

"**I'll go**." came from Leonardo.

The eight Tidmouth Teens and Alpha all looked in the dirty blonde-haired boy's direction in shock at his statement.

"**What did you just say, Leo**?" gasped Thomas.

Leonardo kept his serious look. "**I said I'll make the rescue**."

After a few moments of silence, some of the Tidmouth Teens finally found their voices.

"**No, Leo, that is out of the question**!" Edward replied firmly.

"**Edward's right**." agreed Gordon. "Goldar **and Scorpina both have super human strength, and could possibly kill you if you're not careful**."

"**And this is no lie; I fought Goldar before and almost lost my life in the fight**." Thomas spoke up. "**Goldar and Scorpina both aren't ones to be trifled with, so please just let one of us handle this**."

"**I don't care**." Leonardo argued, there was a hint of anger within heard in his voice. "**Anyone who would dare to try and harm any one of my friends will be made to pay. I don't care if it would cost me my life in doing so, I'll be the one to go rescue Emily**."

End Flashback

* * *

And now, lying on his back, it looked like Leonardo was going to pay for his foolish choice…with his life.

"And now." Goldar started, taking the chance to boast about his victory. "Once I'm all finished with you. Your little girlfriend over there will be the next to be slayed by me. -but what's going to happen to you is pretty much nothing compared to what Scorpina and I are going to do to her."

This seemed to have hit a nerve in the dirty blonde-haired boy. "What did you say?" he asked quietly.

"You heard me." Goldar taunted. "Your death will be pretty much nothing compared to how Emily will die at our hands."

"You leave Emily out of this." Leonardo muttered. While his voice was quiet, there was a ton of venom in his tone.

Goldar now had a very malicious smirk on his fanged face. "Did I just strike a nerve, little boy? Well, that's good…for me, anyway. Because once Scorpina and I are done with Emily over here, we will join Skeledoid in wiping out your other friends and maybe even your family."

This filled Leonardo with all the more anger and hatred for Rita and her group. Even if he was not a Power Ranger, there was NO WAY in the underworld that he would allow ANYONE evil to try and harm any of his friends and loved ones. This powerful surge of anger re-energized the dirty blonde-haired boy, and with a mighty scream of rage, he used all the reflexes he had and kick-flipped the sword aimed at him away and out of Goldar's hand. It clattered onto the ground near his feet.

"H-how did you-?!" Goldar started to protest, as he bent over to pick up his sword.

He didn't get very far. Leonardo quickly flipped back a bit until he was a good distance. It was then Goldar noticed something about that boy. All he saw was the burning anger in Leonardo's eyes. The sight of that anger actually made Goldar somewhat nervous, but he tried not to show it.

"T-then, what are y-you going to do about it?" he dared.

With another scream of rage, Leonardo rushed to the left. As he continued to scream loudly in anger, he charge forward towards Goldar, aiming to beat him down for good. Charging up his sword with flaming energy, Goldar went and hurled five fireballs forward. Four spark bursts erupted on the ground where Leonardo was running, but he pushed past then as he continued roaring in fury.

"But how?!" Goldar gasped in shock, as he lowered his sword in stunned silence.

As soon as Leonardo got close enough, he brought his feet together and leaped up into the air. As Leonardo soared through the air, he went into an aerial kick.

"THREE KICK!" he shouted.

Goldar leered and tried to take a step back, but he couldn't do it fast enough. Leonardo got close enough at that point.

"ONE!"

Leonardo kicked him once with his left foot. Then he back flipped through the air.

"TWO!"

Leonardo kicked Goldar twice with both feet. Then he did one more back flip through the air.

"THREE!"

Leonardo kicked Goldar twice with both feet, and then once with the right foot. The force of all of those continuous kicks ended up sending Goldar flying through the air. At once, Goldar hit the electrically charge wall, smashing right through it and electrocuting himself in the process. Goldar then landed in another part of the chamber, and although he was still alive, he was now unconscious and looked like he would be out for hours.

Watching this nearby, Scorpina and Emily were both amazed at how Leonardo was able to defeat Goldar like that. They then saw the dirty blonde-haired boy walking right over to them, the anger in his eyes was still there.

"All right. I demand that you release Emily this moment!" he ordered. "Because I will NOT show you any mercy if you don't!"

Scorpina growled angrily. "Why you-!" she shouted.

With that, she charged past the chained up Emily towards the boy, boomerang sword in hand. Leonardo responded by charging into battle again, this time against this scorpion armor wearing woman.

Leonardo and Scorpina began to battle it out when they got close enough to each other. While Scorpina was just as strong as Goldar, Leonardo was still able to get the better of her in every way possible. Swinging her boomerang fiercely, Scorpina tried to slash the dirty blonde-haired boy, but kept missing.

"Grrr! Hold still, you!" she snarled.

But Leonardo continued to avoid all of Scorpina's attacks. Eventually, when he saw that the female warrior was starting to tire out, he decided to strike back. As soon as he saw an opening, Leonardo roundhouse kicked the boomerang out of Scorpina's hand, and then he took hold of it, making the woman look on in shock.

"Y-you-!" she started, but didn't get to finish.

Leonardo posed with his new weapon for a second, and leaped up into the sky towards Scorpina, slashing his weapon forth. The boomerang sword slashed Scorpina sparkingly in the chest as Leonardo landed, the female warrior recovered and tried a high kick to Leonardo's face, but he ducked under it and thus the kick missed, and the dirty blonde-haired boy then slashed the evil woman's chest sparkily again.

Eventually, Leonardo slashed his boomerang sword forth one last time. Scorpina was hit, and she started sparking and bursting heavily with a pained shriek of a scream before falling onto the ground. Scorpina flipped over and landed with her writhing and upper body smoking in agony. Blood was dripping down her lower lip, and she couldn't stand back up. Just then, the sneakered feet of Leonardo stepped into frame. Leonardo looked down at the defeated Scorpina with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"You lose." he said coldly, before he raised his boomerang sword up.

Scorpina shut her eyes and braced for the impact. But just before Leonardo could deliver a killing blow of his own, he heard Emily calling out to him.

"**LEO, STOP**!"

Suddenly, Leonardo felt all the anger and vengeance inside of him leave, all replaced with a very stunned silence as he stopped his attack. He had almost did something, that would haunt him for the rest of his life if he went through with it. Scorpina opened her eyes in surprise and looked up at her enemy. Leonardo ignored her and then turned around to looked over to see Emily. There the dark green-haired girl was, still chained to the wall while looking at him with a sad look on her face. Seeing her look like this filled Leonardo with much guilt.

"Emily…" he muttered.

The dirty blonde-haired boy look down at Scorpina one last time before walking away from her. He started walking towards the chained up Emily, aiming to set her free. Scorpina continued to lie on her front, injured badly, not even making an attempt to go stop Leonardo. When the dirty blonde-haired boy got close enough, he started using the boomerang sword to cut the chains to Emily's wrist cuffs and leg cuffs.

"Leo, why did you come here?" she asked, as he worked away.

"I came here to save you." Leonardo replied.

"But you should have let one of my friends come save me." Emily argued. "You have no powers of your own. Goldar could've killed you, you know!"

"I realize that! But we had no other choice because Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Rosie were sent to stop Skeledoid!"

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Skeledoid?"

"That was the monster that was sent to knock me out, and also sent to capture you." Leonardo explained.

He soon finished cutting the chains, thus freeing the dark green-haired girl. As soon as she finished rubbing both of her wrists, she went and hugged Leonardo tightly, much to his surprise.

"Emily?" he asked.

"Leo, while I am a bit upset that it was you who came to rescue me because I thought you were going to be killed by Goldar and/or Scorpina." she started. "Yet, at the same time, I'm very happy that you're alive and you came to save me."

This brought a smile to Leonardo's face as he returned the hug. "Of course. I'll always be there for you, my dear."

Just then, he remembered something important, so he let go of the embrace and dug into his pockets, pulling out Emily's Power Morpher once he finished.

"I do believe this is yours." Leonardo said kindly.

"My Morpher!" exclaimed Emily, smiling widely as she took it back. "Oh, thank you."

It was then time for the two teens to finally get out of the Dark Dimension. With Goldar still lying unconscious, and Scorpina lying on the ground in defeat, looking highly disgraced, not even saying anything or trying to get back up, the two teens were safe. Leonardo and Emily were both able to leave on their own terms. The latter went ahead and activated her wrist communicator.

"Zordon, Alpha, come in."

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Alpha, Edward, Henry, James, and Gordon were all overjoyed to hear Emily's voice, now knowing that she was safe and sound.

"**Leo and I are both on our way back**."

"We're awaiting for your return now." Alpha replied. "Stand by for the portal."

"**Right**."

With that, Alpha looked in Edward's direction, and the blue-haired boy nodded in response. He began typing away for a few seconds before flipping the main switch. The machine started sparking and malfunctioning before a large colourful portal shaped like a flat-screen TV materialized before the portable portal. As soon as the portal finished appearing, Alpha went and spoke into the console.

"Emily, the portal is ready. You and Leo can now return home."

* * *

Back in the Dark Dimension, Emily was still speaking into her wrist communicator.

"Okay, we'll see you all there." With that, she shut it off and looked to Leonardo. "Ready to go home, Leo?"

"As always." he nodded.

With that, the two teens went and entered the colourful portal. As they did, it then vanished. Leaving the two defeated dragons of Rita all alone.

* * *

Back inside the Command Center interior, jumping out of the colourful portal came both Emily and Leonardo, much to the joy of the other Tidmouth Teens, Alpha, and even Zordon.

"Emily! Leo!" cried Edward.

"You're safe!" added Henry.

"Yeah." smiled Emily, happy to see her friends again.

"Welcome back, Emily and Leonardo." Zordon spoke up. "I am relieved that you two are safe and sound."

"Thank you, Zordon." Leonardo said.

It was then the alarm started going off again.

"Looks like more trouble." James grumbled.

The Viewing Globe was showing images of the Skeledoid monster still in the middle of Knapford and thrashing the daylights out of the other four Rangers.

"The other Rangers need your help, Emily." Zordon said to the dark green-haired girl. "Morph and go join them in the city. Only as a team can you defeat the Skeledoid monster."

Leonardo looked over to his crush. "Good luck, Emily." he said.

"Don't worry, Leo, I'll be okay." she reassured him, before holding up her Power Morpher. "It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Emily is seen holding out her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Emily being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

* * *

In the middle of Knapford, Red Ranger found himself locked in a one-on-one duel with Skeledoid. Power Sword to mace. Skeledoid raised his mace up into the air, and then brought it down. Red Ranger found himself getting slashed sparkingly in his chest. He was then knocked down onto the ground, dropping his Power Sword in the process. Skeledoid watched this happen and started laughing.

"Did you fools think you were a match for me?!" he asked arrogantly.

Red Ranger watched as his teammates regrouped around him, and then they all started staring defiantly at their enemy. Skeledoid continued to ramble meanwhile.

"That foolish friend of yours thought he was a watch for me, and it turned out bad for him…for when I captured his little girlfriend."

"**OH YEAH**?!" cried a familiar voice.

This caught Skeledoid's attention, as he started looking around in surprise.

"Who's there?!" he bellowed.

The familiar voice also caught the four Rangers attention too.

"Is that-?" started Percy.

"It is!" Rosie concluded.

All of a sudden, Yellow Ranger jump flipped through the blue, cloudless sky. When she got close enough to Skeledoid while still in the air, she readied her hands like claws of some sort…although her hands didn't look very sharp though. With that, Yellow Ranger began to fiercely scratch the heck out of the monster's face. She then brought her feet together and started a flip-kick. On cue, Yellow Ranger successfully flip-kicked Skeledoid right in the face while in midair, making him tumble back. Yellow Ranger proceeded to back flip through the air until she landed on her feet in a fierce pose. Skeledoid fell and rolled along the ground until he got into a crouching stance, he was yelling loudly while also holding onto his face with one of his hands in agony from being scratched and kicked very hard there.

Yellow Ranger eased up on her pose as her four teammates regrouped behind her, she then turned around to greet them.

"Nice to see you're safe, Emily." Rosie commented.

"It was thanks to Leo." Emily explained. "He was the one who took a serious risk in going to save me."

Red Ranger was very surprised to hear that. "Wow, I guess Zordon was right about him."

"Yeah. Leo does seem like a very trustworthy ally." Percy agreed.

Suddenly, the Rangers were now armed with their Power Weapons, as Red Ranger began to pose with his Power Sword.

"Enough talk, guys!" he said. "Let's bring them together!"

The other Rangers began to pose with their weapons in agreement. The five core Rangers each connected their Power Weapons in a circle and surging with electricity. Black Ranger shifted his Power Axe into Cannon mode before throwing it upward.

"Power Axe!" Percy shouted.

The Power Axe floated up and hovered in the air. Pink Ranger crossed her Power Bow to her side, and then flung it upward.

"Power Bow!" Rosie shouted.

The Power Bow materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected across the barrel of the Power Axe blaster. Yellow Ranger twirled both of her Power Daggers, crossed her arms, and then threw them upward.

"Power Daggers!" Emily shouted.

Both Power Daggers materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow. Blue Ranger held both ends of his Power Lance in the air, and then threw them upward.

"Power Lance!" Toby shouted.

Both Power Lances materialized in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow next to the Power Daggers. Red Ranger, as he looked upward, gestured both arms while holding his Power Sword before going and leaping up.

"Power Sword!" Thomas shouted.

Red Ranger floated up to the combined weapons and prepared to add the Power Sword to them. The Power Sword flashed with red power as it connected with the combined weapons, forming the full Power Blaster in a flash of blue energy. Red Ranger dropped back down from the air with the formed Power Blaster in his hand. After Red Ranger landed, the other four Rangers joined his side, each grabbing onto the Power Blaster or (in the girls' cases) touching his shoulders.

"POWER RANGERS!" The Rangers battle cried in union.

Skeledoid merely watched with fear in his body movements.

"This isn't…the end!" he growled.

The five Rangers remained together as the Power Blaster began to unleash five beams of power.

"FIRE!"

A combined beam (purple at the front, red fire at center, blue edges, yellow and pink spiral outside) blasted across the whole area. A yellow swirling beam comes and it struck Skeledoid directly, causing him to start spark bursting and exploding. He then fell up, then back down onto the ground as he crackled with red electricity, before touching the ground and exploding outward into shards of blue. All that was left was his gladiator helmet.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was pacing around and complaining over the turned tide.

"Those stupid fools!" she seethed, referring to Goldar, Scorpina, and Skeledoid. "Just when I think I've won, the Rangers strike back extra hard!"

With that, she turned to face the railing, while readying her scepter in both hands.

"No matter, though. Because it's time for Skeledoid to grow!"

With that, Rita leaned her pitching arm back and then hurled her beloved scepter off the balcony.

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground.

Skeledoid's helmet was covered in the rising growth smoke. The magic of the smoke revived him, and he then grew gigantic while motioning all four of his arms.

"Terribly sorry, Power Rangers!" his booming voice echoed. "But we're not finished yet!"

He was now staring down at the five tiny Rangers as they scrambled around for a second. Down below, Yellow Ranger, looking high upward to the left as she spoke, gripped her chest before spreading both arms out.

"It's time we put you down for good, Skeledoid!" she responded back.

She then looked in her teammates direction.

"Let's call in our Zords, guys!"

Red Ranger, Pink Ranger, Black Ranger, and Blue Ranger nodded, with Red Ranger and Pink Ranger both giving a thumbs up. And then all five Rangers reached for the sky while facing the right, and summoning.

"We need Dinozord power, now!"

From the middle of nowhere, the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk.

The Triceratops Dinozord's wheels passed through the desert sands. Soon, it raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord leaped out of the greenery.

The Pterodactyl Dinozord flew low above a mountain valley to the battlefield ahead.

Down below, the Rangers all stopped raising their arms into the air, and Red Ranger began to lead his team into leaping up.

"Here we go!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Red Ranger, check!"

Black Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"Black Ranger, check!"

Blue Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord, and he gestured with both arms.

"Blue Ranger, check!"

Yellow Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, and she gestured with both arms.

"Yellow Ranger, check!"

Pink Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and she gestured an arm.

"Pink Ranger, check!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger gestured his right arm to his chest. He then proceeded to pull out his Power Coin from his belt buckle. Red Ranger held up his Power Coin, which glowed, forming his gleaming Power Crystal as he wiped his hand across from his Coin-holding hand.

"Okay, guys, time to ready your Power Crystal!"

Four square combo of the other four Rangers in their respective Zord cockpit, each removing their Power Coins from their belt buckles. Then they each held up their respective Power Coins, which also glow, forming their gleaming Power Crystals as they wiped their hands across from their Coin-holding hands.

"Ready!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger flipped around his Power Crystal and prepared to insert it.

"Now insert your crystal!"

With that said, he inserted his Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"One-Two up!"

They each insert their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Then let's bring them together!"

In a four square combo showing of (clockwise from top left) the Tyrannosaurus connecting with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth legs electrically, the Mastodon component floating, the Mastodon connecting with the Tyrannosaurus with energy release, the Sabertooth Tiger folding down into leg form.

The Rangers were all now in the main cockpit of the Megazord. Red Ranger looked at his teammates, and the whole team raised a fist.

"Power up Megazord!" Thomas commanded.

"Right!" came from Toby, Rosie, Percy, and Emily in union.

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

The Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Skeledoid flexed his four arms for a moment and then lunged forth. Nearby, the Megazord posed battle ready and marched to the right.

The Megazord tromped forth with wide steps in upward angle in the quarry, until it reached Skeledoid. They both locked each other in a hold, before turning to the side and breaking free. Skeledoid kicked, but the Megazord blocked, and then punched, but it was blocked. They both then grabbed each other in another hold, only to quickly break off once more, each pushing back away and posing battle ready.

"Hey! You guys aren't half bad!" Skeledoid commented.

In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger gestured his fingers into a fist and then gripped the controls dramatically.

"Too bad we can't say the same for you!" Thomas retorted.

Skeledoid responded by kicking at the Megazord, which blocked the attack, and then sparkily punched Skeledoid in the chest. The Megazord then smacked at Skeledoid, who dodged and rolled to the right, getting back up and tried an aerial punch, but the Megazord sparkily struck Skeledoid again as he got close enough, stopping his attack and making him fall down. Skeledoid fell and rolled back up, posed, and then prepared for a leap.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to get serious, won't I?"

He brought both his feet together and leaped into the air. Leaping around, Skeledoid slashed past the Megazord sparkily, as he leaped to the right in front of it. Doing it a second time, this time he slashed past the Megazord sparkily as he also leaped to the left behind it. Skeledoid landed a distance and turned around, motioning all four of his arms against head (to touch his gladiator helmet), causing him to release a pair of crackling orange beams from his gladiator helmet to the lower left. As Skeledoid stood before it, the Megazord started spark bursting, which grows to a more pronounced explosion engulfing it. In the Megazord cockpit, it shook violently as the Rangers threw their arms up, as four bright spark bursts occurred in the consoles around them, flaring to white after the fourth. The Megazord continued to spark burst, which grows to a more pronounced explosion engulfing it.

The Megazord staggered and stumbled back, chest smoking, just before it regained its bearings. Skeledoid bounced up and down twice, motioning his lower set of arms.

"Hey, guess I was wrong." he stated. "You guys aren't as tough as I expected."

In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger nod-spoke, everyone looked forth, then to their stations.

"This isn't the end of us, Skeledoid." Thomas retorted heatedly, before looking to the upper left and summons. "We need the Power Sword, now!"

A sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The Megazord caught the Power Sword in the air with its right hand, and whipped it around, the end of the blade surging with a shining prism effect from tip. Inside the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers raised their right arms and they made slashing downward motion.

"Time's up, zombie breath!" Thomas declared.

"HYAH!" Toby, Emily, Percy, and Rosie cried out in union.

The Megazord motioned its sword, pulsing with lightning and electricity, powering it up while raising it upward into the sky, which surge with a reddish storm. Skeledoid looked mad from the *Zombie Breath* insult, that he roared in anger and lunged forth recklessly to the left. Big mistake pal.

Under the reddish sky storm, the Megazord lowers sword to its left, and slashes horizontally from the right to left, leaving a visible trail. Skeleoid gets slashed by energy beam, sparks and pulses of energy are released, causing him to become thrown back. The Megazord stood frozen victoriously while holding onto its Power Sword as it watched Skeledoid surge with reddish electricity, fall onto the ground, and explode massively.

The Megazord stood completely victoriously while holding onto its Power Sword. Thus, it was another win for the Power Rangers.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Goldar and Scorpina were both cowering before a furious Rita. Baboo and Squatt were both cowering in a corner nearby also.

"You incompetent ninnies!" Rita shrieked with fury.

With that, she presumably went into another rant and rave. I almost feel sorry for both Goldar and Scorpina right now.

* * *

Later that evening, it was now 7:00 pm, and Leonardo and Emily were walking down the street towards the Sterling Residence after soccer practice and grabbing some dinner at a local Pizza shop. They were busy talking about the day's events (mostly about Rita and her Skeledoid monster).

"What a day, right?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes it was." Emily nodded. "First we meet at school and got to know each other, then we tried to hang out at the end of the school day, then we got attacked by that Skeledoid monster at the park. You got injured, and I got captured."

"Is life on Sodor always this interesting?" The dirty blonde-haired boy asked with interest.

Emily smirked a bit. "It wasn't always this interesting until Rita started attacking and my friends and I became Power Rangers."

"Speaking of Power Rangers." Leonardo started to make a serious vow. "I promise that I won't tell anyone about your identities, I swear it."

Emily was happy to hear that. "Other than what happened this afternoon, I had a great time tonight."

"Me too." Leonardo agreed.

They soon arrived outside the Sterling residence, where Leonardo and Emily shared one last moment together before the dark green-haired girl went inside to see her parents.

"Well…" Leonardo rubbed the back of his head. "I guess this is…good night?"

"I guess." Emily said slowly, she then look up with a smile. "I-I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Most definitely."

The two teens remained rather quiet for a few seconds…before a blushing Emily went and kissed the dirty blonde-haired boy on the lips, officially sealing their new relationship up tight. Leonardo was shocked by the dark green-haired girl's affectionate gesture towards him, and thus he blushed too.

"Good night, Leo." Emily said sweetly, before opening the door to the house.

Leonardo smiled back. "Good night, Emily."

With that, the dark green-haired girl entered the house and closed the door, leaving the dirty blonde-haired boy alone on the street with a big smile on his face.

* * *

Later inside the Splinterson residence, Leonardo and Michelangelo were both talking to their parents and grandpa over their first day at Sodor High.

"So how was your first day?" asked Mrs. Splinterson.

"It was great!" Michelangelo said, before blushing a little. "So many pretty ladies to flirt with."

"Right." Leonardo teased, giving his younger brother a noogie. "Many of them are older than you, and are possibly taken, too."

"Ha ha, very funny, Leo." The black-haired boy grumbled, before smirking back. "Don't forget that you met someone, too."

"Really?" Hamato Splinterson (grandfather) raised an eyebrow. "Why not tell us a bit about her, my son?"

So for the rest of the night, Leonardo told his parents, brother, and grandpa all about Emily Sterling (while avoiding all the details about her being a Power Ranger) and how they began dating despite having just met. Thus it was truly a great first day (eventful anyway) at Sodor High for the two teenage martial artists.

**The End?**

* * *

And there you have it, everyone. It's pretty clear that Leo and Emily have begun dating here, and they will remain a couple for the remainder of the story. Again, please note that Michelangelo is a minor character who will pop up every now and then, while Leonardo is now a main character as well.

Now then, please also be noted that I'm still accepting ideas for chapter ideas and OCs (monster ideas and special characters only) for now, and you all have until we reach chapter 61, which is the episode *A Bad Reflection on You*. After that one, I will not be accepting anymore ideas because we'll be at the final battle arc.

Now then, if anyone has anything nice to say about this chapter, then go ahead and Read &amp; Review. Just please do NOT flame it because I easily get upset.


	54. Episode 53

Okay, I can explain why this new chapter took me so long to write up. I've been very busy with other stuff in my life (plus editing all of my previous chapters again, which is actually still in progress) so it has been slowing me down on working on the chapter, and for that, I apologize to my fellow readers. This chapter is based on the MMPR episode *Lions and Blizzards*, and is an episode that takes place AFTER *Doomsday*… but since I'm following the Zyuranger episode order now, it will be placed here and such.

Oh, and a message for the reviewer ***Mywinx14***. If you're out there and reading this chapter; then I'm very, very sorry to disappoint you, but I am unable to accept any of your character suggestions for a number of good reasons why. 1st: We're far too late into the story (with the final arc being only a mere seven to eight or so chapters away). And 2nd: I'm afraid that I might mess them up and such with their appearances and personalities (adding to the fact that I also can't write very good songs in stories). I should also try to rephrase what I should have actually said in the last chapter's notes: *I'm not looking for characters to be actual Rangers. I'm looking for monster ideas and plot ideas*. So yet again, I do apologize in advance for disappointing you.

And before I end this message: Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Saban owns Power Rangers. I also do not own the movie *Beethoven*, nor do I own any of its sequels. I do own the OC *Leonardo* (Not the TMNT one), however.

* * *

**Chapter 53: Lions and Blizzards**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Lions and Blizzards**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

It's been a few weeks since Leonardo and his brother, Michelangelo, had both became students at Sodor High. Both boys became very popular with the student body, while Leonardo also became great friends with the Tidmouth Teens (becoming a friendly rival to Gordon Gresley, and also gaining a new girlfriend in Emily Sterling) while also learning of their identities as the Power Rangers. Yup, things would certainly become more interesting from here on out.

One Friday afternoon, there was something going on at Knapford Park. What was it you might ask? A competition of some sort. It was the Oddball Games, and there were two teams. The red team (consisting of Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, and Leonardo) and the blue team (consisting of Diesel, Arry, Bert, Dodge, and Splatter), and they were in the middle of an event: *The tire run*. It's where they have to run through a path of tires, while having to make sure they place their foot in each one as they race along. It was Thomas vs Diesel, and both were neck and neck to the finish line. Nearby, Emily, Rosie, Nellie, Molly, Flora, Mavis, and Daisy were all wearing their cheerleading outfits and serving as the cheerleaders for the red team.

"**Hit 'em hard! Hit 'em hard! Hit 'em high! Hit 'em low! No one wearing red can ever lose! Come on, Thomas, show 'em that you're red**!"

And the cheerleaders let out a loud cheer. Meanwhile, Thomas overheard his friends' cheerleading encouragement and this gave him more confidence. As Thomas and Diesel both stepped through the tires, the former quickly managed to pull ahead from the black-haired Smelter Teen… and he successfully crossed the finish line first, all while Diesel tripped over the last tire and fell down. He landed face first into the grass, but quickly looked up while scowling and muttering angrish under his breath.

"_This isn't over yet_." Diesel muttered to himself.

A few minutes later, Sir Topham Hatt announced the results of the race.

"The red team wins the tire run!" he said. "This gives them 10 points."

Mr. Percival was serving as the score keeper for the games, and he started to remove a number from a board under the red team's name. He removed the *2* from the board and put a *3* next to the *0*, making the score *30* points instead of *20*. The blue team also had *30* points, so they were tied.

"The final event of the day will be the *Tug of War*!" The principal announced. "Both teams will face off against each other this time!"

Before the event began, the red team all huddled together to plan out their strategy.

"Since Gordon and Leo are the strongest of all of us, they'll pull at the front end." Thomas said.

"Not a problem." Leonardo smirked.

"Fine with me." agreed Gordon.

The two teens looked at each other and did a bro-fist. After a few more minutes of talking it out, the team broke the huddle and were ready to win the competition.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita looked out from her telescope while laughing and making her way over to the railing, Baboo approached the telescope while Squatt and Goldar both rounded out the scene.

"So, a lion trophy?" Rita quizzed, while smirking wickedly. "I'll show them a lion trophy."

"Of course, my Queen." Goldar agreed, as he stood nearby with both his hands folded, and talking to the slight left. "Goatan, the storm bringer. The Earth and those Power Rangers will all be gone for good!"

With that, Rita erupted into some more evil laughter. Here's hoping that this new plan won't be TOO brutal.

* * *

Back in Knapford Park, the crowd had gathered around a large mud hole, where both teams are lined up near the edge on the left (red team) and right (blue team), while Sir Topham Hatt stood nearby with a whistle.

"Get ready, dorks!" called Diesel, as his team readied to pull. "We're gonna pull you guys right into the mud!"

"Just try it!" Thomas called back.

Nearby, the other Tidmouth Teens (minus both Emily and Rosie) plus Jules all started shouting words of encouragement to the red team.

"You can do it!" cried Henry.

"We know you guys can win!" Toby added.

At last, Sir Topham Hatt started to being his whistle to his lips.

"On the count of three!" he started. "One, two, three!"

With that, he brought the whistle to his lips and blew into it loudly. On cue, both teams began to tug and tug on the rope, hoping to pull the other team into the mud. Gordon, Leonardo, James, Thomas, and Percy all tugged and tugged on the rope. on the other side, Diesel, Bert, Arry, Dodge, and Splatter all tugged and tugged on the rope too. The crowd (some students from Sodor High) was cheering loudly for the red team, while some of the Smelter Class Teen cheered for the blue team to win.

"The trophy will be ours, dweebs!" cried Diesel. "Prepare to eat some mud when we're done with you!"

"HA!" Leonardo scoffed from the other end of the mud hole. "Prepare to eat your own words, Diesel!"

"Okay, guys." Thomas instructed his team. "Remember; coordination and teamwork!"

"Gotcha, Thomas!" said Percy.

With that, the red team began to tug even harder than ever. It was becoming clear that the blue team was going to be pulled into the mud… and before they knew it, the blue team did indeed began to slip and they all fell forward. They landed right in the mud, face first, thus the event had come to a close.

"And it's over!" boomed Sir Topham Hatt. "The red team is the winner!"

The red team all began to congratulate each other, just before the rest of the Tidmouth Teens surrounded them in celebration. Meanwhile, in the nearby mud hole, Diesel slowly started to pick his head back up. When he did, his face was covered with mud, and his eyes narrowed with anger and disgust at losing.

Back with the red team and all their friends, they were still chatting and celebrating.

"I still can't believe we won the Noble Lion trophy!" said James.

"Me neither!" Nellie agreed.

"I guess that just goes to show you that teamwork and hard work always pays off in the end." Percy said thoughtfully.

"Ditto." Gordon nodded.

"Well, I'm just looking forward to showing the Refreshment Lady the trophy." Leonardo merely said, while casually stuffing his hands in his pants pockets. "I bet she'll get a real kick out of it."

With that, they all shared a cheerful laugh, just as Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Percival both walked over to deliver to them the Noble Lion trophy and to also give their congratulations on winning. Nearby, Diesel, Arry, and Bert all watched with angry and jealous looks on their faces.

"We'll get that trophy." Diesel growled. "I swear it."

"Got that right, Diesel." agreed Arry. "Those fools will pay for making us look like idiots."

The only question though, is how will they do that? Well, you'll see.

* * *

A little later at the Youth Center. Inside the juice bar, the Tidmouth Teens were all seated at a table, and the Refreshment Lady was also there talking to them. She was particularly fascinated by the Noble Lion trophy.

"You kids did very well, I say." The Refreshment Lady commented.

"We did." Gordon smiled. "You should have seen the looks on those Smelter Teens' faces when they fell into the mud."

"Yeah!" Percy agreed, before making the same face that Diesel made. "They were like this!"

He and all the others all laughed loudly at the joke.

"Well, anyway, would all of you come up to the counter for a second?" asked the Refreshment Lady. "There's something I'd like to ask you all."

With that. she began to lead the Tidmouth Teens all away from their table to the counter. However, as soon as they were gone, Diesel, Arry, and Bert all came tiptoeing to the table. They each took a good look at the Noble Lion trophy.

"Okay, boys." Diesel began, just as he swiped the trophy off the table. "Let's get out of here!"

"Stealing the trophy." Arry grinned. "That was a very devious idea, Diesel."

"VERY devious." agreed Bert.

"Yes, I know." said Diesel smugly.

With that, the three Smelter Teens all walked away, just as the Tidmouth Teens (and Leonardo) started making their way back over to the table. They didn't see Arry, Bert, and Diesel, but they did notice that the trophy was missing.

"The trophy!" exclaimed Toby. "It's gone!"

"Someone must have stolen it!" Henry added.

"But who?" asked Rosie.

Just then, Paxton (who was also from the Smelter Class) walked up to them.

"Hi, everyone." he greeted cheerfully, but then noticed the distressed looks on each of his friends' faces. "What's the matter?"

"Remember the Noble Lion trophy that we won at the Odd Ball games?" Thomas asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Well someone just stole it while we were away helping the Refreshment Lady with something." Gordon explained. "Do you know who might have done it?"

Paxton shook his head. "Sorry, but if it makes you guys feel any better, I saw Diesel, Arry, and Bert leaving the Youth Center and Diesel was carrying something hidden in his coat. It was shaped like a trophy or-"

"THE NOBLE LION TROPHY!" exclaimed the Tidmouth Teens in union.

"Diesel, Arry, and Bert have it!" James stated.

"Those jerks!" Emily fumed.

"Well, if this helps you guys out; I think they're on their way to the park." Paxton told his Tidmouth Teen friends. "But I honestly don't think they'll get very far."

"Thanks, Paxton." Thomas said gratefully, and then looked to his other friends. "Come on, we can't let those three get too far ahead of us."

With that said, the Tidmouth Teen all made their way out of the Youth Center, hoping to catch up with Diesel, Arry, and Bert before they managed to escape with the trophy.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside, Rita was within the main chamber and she didn't look very happy.

"Our trophy is getting away!" she exclaimed, as she spread out her right hand.

"Those three bumblers won't get far, my Queen." Goldar reassured, while pointing and gesturing left hand repeatedly, finally making it into a fist, and then ceasing all action. "I'll send down a horde of Putties to keep those Power pests away."

Yikes! I think Diesel, Arry, and Bert aren't the only ones about to meet some trouble in the neighborhood…so to speak.

* * *

Down in Knapford Park, the Tidmouth Teens had split up to try and cover more ground. With Thomas, Rosie, Edward, Gordon, and Leonardo, they were each looking around the eastern section, but so far, they were having no luck.

"They don't seem to be here." sighed Gordon.

"Where in the world could they be?" Leonardo asked himself in frustration, pressing both hands to his temples.

"Okay then." Thomas folded his arms. "If I was a devious Smelter Teen, where would I go?"

Rosie shuddered at the thought. "Don't even mention such a horror."

All of a sudden, four Putties jump flipped through the sky, which was slightly cloudy. From there, a total of nine Putties surrounded the four Tidmouth Teens (and Leonardo), much to their shock. The shock ended, however, as they quickly began to fight the Putties.

With the other Tidmouth Teens (Percy, Henry, Toby, James, and Emily), they were all searching the western section of the park for Diesel, Arry, and Bert. As they searched and searched, it didn't seem like the three devious Smelter Teens were anywhere. Just then, however, about thirteen more Putties materialized around the five teens, and they quickly halted their search to begin their battle with the clay foot soldiers.

Emily blocked two Putties attacking her and then high kicked one in the neck, sending it onto the ground.

Percy was back flipping away three times before stopping and foot-sweeping a Putty down, just as two more came straight at him.

Henry went and did a split kick and hit two Putties (one to his left and right respectively) in the stomach, knocking them slightly back some. One Putty fell down. And the other Putty fell down, too.

James blocked a Putty's fist with his left forearm, and then backhanded the Putty in the face before roundhouse kicking it down. It was then he saw something nearby that got his attention.

"Toby! Watch out above you!" he called out to his brown-haired friend.

Nearby, Toby was ducking and backing away from two Putties when he heard his red-haired friend call out to him, and this caused him to briefly look up into the sky. There, came a Putty leaping forth through the sky while readying a punch. Thankfully, Toby ducked out of the way just in time, and the Putty soared right over him… until it tackled itself right into its two other allies, sending them all crashing to the ground.

Back with Thomas, Rosie, Edward, Gordon, and Leonardo, they were still fighting the Putties when they all sudden vanished out of there. Once all the Putties were gone, the teens regrouped to catch their breath.

"What do you guys think that was all about?" Leonardo asked.

"Not sure." Thomas answered, while folding his arms. "But you can bet that Rita's up to something."

"The question is what?" Edward wondered.

"The only thing to do is wait out." Rosie answered. "But the other thing is continue with searching for Diesel, Arry, and Bert."

Leonardo and the other three other Tidmouth Teens all agreed, and the five teens all scuttled off to the left and continued with their search.

Meanwhile, with the other Tidmouth Teens, they were still fighting the Putties when they (Putties) all decided to vanish out of there. This allowed Emily, Percy, Henry, James, and Toby to regroup and figure out what was going on.

"What could Rita be up to this time?" Henry asked.

"Not a clue." James replied. "But those Putties were sent to stop us for a reason."

Emily nodded. "Whatever the case, we'd better keep our guards up until we find out what her latest scheme is."

* * *

Later on inside the Lunar Palace, Rita had setup a small altar on the stairs leading out to the balcony and was prepared to start chanting a spell of some sort.

"What do you suppose your Badness is up to?" asked Squatt, as he raised a hand for a moment.

"Silence!" snapped Goldar. "You'll break her concentration!"

"She's casting a spell." Baboo explained, raising her right index finger and nodding.

"Yes!" confirmed Goldar, looking from the left to the slight right, right in Rita's direction. "To turn the Lion Trophy into the monster, Goatan."

"Who will then go and wipe out those Power Rangers." Baboo finished, as he made flapping gestures with both hands and then motioned them about.

Nearby, Rita caresses her Crystal Ball with both hands. "Scabs, weasels, moons of Cryon, Make me a monster, half goat, half lion." she chanted creepily.

The eyes from the skull atop the altar started flashing thrice. Bluish lightning started striking around the main chamber as the lights briefly went out. Nearby again, Baboo and Squatt both embraced while quivering in total fear, the former was looking upward.

"Oh, not the blue lightning again!" wailed Squatt.

"Watch what you're doing, your Badness!" Baboo exclaimed.

* * *

Back down in Knaford Park, Diesel, Arry, and Bert had left the Noble Lion trophy on a picnic table while they went to grab some food from a hot dog stand. However, as the trophy just sat there, an quaking in the area began to take effect. Diesel, Arry, Bert, and the vendor all felt it.

"W-what the-?!" cried the vendor.

"I-is t-this an e-earthquake?!" added Bert.

Just as quickly, the quaking ceased. Back at the table, however, a golden light engulfed the trophy all over. When the light faded away, standing in its place was the newly created Goatan monster, posing fiercely.

"I am Goatan! I live to serve the great Rita Repulsa!" he bellowed.

Diesel, Arry, and Bert were just returning with their meal when they saw something the caused them to drop their brought food and stare with fear.

"G-grease and oil!" screamed Diesel. "What the h-heck is that?!"

Goatan merely continued to pose fiercely before the three frightened Smelter Teens.

"I-it looks like a big, scary, and angry cat" Arry replied, shivering with fear.

Bert tried to be nice to the monster. "N-nice, kitty."

Goatan didn't take kindly to that. "Insolent fools!" he shouted, as he gestured out right arm and then spread both of his arms out.

Finally, the three scared Smelter Teens couldn't handle it anymore. They screamed in terror and ran for the hills…so to speak. Goatan watched them leave and threw his head back while laughing heartily. When he finished, he gestured out his right fist.

* * *

Later on, at the Youth Center the next day. Inside the gym, Thomas and Percy were both busy sparring against each other.

"It's too bad about the trophy." sighed Percy, as he blocked his best friend's backhand.

"Trophy? We don't need a stinkin' trophy to know we are winners." Thomas replied, making a small joke.

With that, the two resumed their sparring. Just then, both Emily and Leonardo ran into the gym.

"Thomas! Percy!"

The two Tidmouth Teens halted their match and looked over to the slight right.

"Emily, Leo." Thomas started. "What's wrong?"

The dark green-haired girl and dirty blonde-haired boy both stopped before their two friends, out of breath.

"We still couldn't find where Diesel, Arry, or Bert went." Emily began.

"I think they're long gone." Leonardo concluded unhappily. "That run in we had with the Putties in the park cost us quite a bit of time."

"Who cares about the Noble Lion trophy?" Percy spoke up, and began to say what Thomas had just said to him a few seconds ago. "We don't need no stinkin' trophy to know that we're winners."

Emily and Leonardo both raised an eyebrow in response.

"Say what?" The former blinked.

Thomas chuckled. "I just told him how we don't need a big fancy trophy to show that we're the winners of the Oddball Games."

"I see." Leonardo folded his arms, grinning a bit.

It was then Nellie came into the Youth Center's gym. She started to look around for someone.

"Where are they?" she said quietly to herself, before spotting the group of people she was looking for and began to run over to them. "There!"

Thomas, Percy, Emily, and Leonardo were still chatting when Nellie ran up to them.

"Nellie!" smiled Emily. "What's up?"

"Did you guys manage to find Diesel, Arry, and Bert?" The orange-haired girl asked hopefully.

"Sadly, no." Leonardo shook his head slowly, before a small smile appeared on his face. "But according to Thomas and Percy here, we don't need it."

Nellie was puzzled. "We don't?"

"No." Percy spoke up, going into a bit of a speech. "Just because Diesel, Arry, and Bert stole it doesn't mean that we're all not the official winners. They lost at the Oddball Games fair and square, but I say they can keep that silly trophy. We all know we're winners, am I right?"

The little speech that Percy gave caused pretty much everyone in the Youth Center's gym to erupt into applause.

"Nicely said, Percy." Thomas praised.

"Great speech!" added Emily.

"I've never heard of something so amazing like that from any one of my friends." Leonardo threw in.

Nellie, just as quickly, threw her arms around her boyfriend.

"Very impressive." she gushed, giving Percy a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, Nellie." Percy blushed. "Want to go catch a movie?"

"Let us shall."

With that, Percy and Nellie both began to leave. Before they were gone, Thomas called out to his green-haired best friend.

"Keep in contact with us, okay?!"

Percy turned around and gave a grin of affirmative.

"No worries!"

Thomas, Emily, and Leonardo each smiled and waved goodbye to their two friends.

* * *

Unfortunately, inside the Command Center interior, all was not well. Alpha was standing behind the computer console before Zordon.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi!" wailed the robot.

"Alpha, what's wrong?" asked Zordon.

Alpha took a look into the computers. "Everything's suddenly gone haywire." he stated. "This disturbance looks a bit familiar."

"Rita has summoned forth her *Lion-Goat* to attack the Island of Sodor." Zordon deducted.

The two began to observe the Viewing Globe. It was showing images of various bad weather taking place around the island. Eventually, Zordon knew they needed to stop the madness before the island was wiped out.

"Summon the Power Rangers." The wise sage ordered. "For Goatan, the *Lion-Goat* brings with it terrible storms."

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! If Goatan controls the weather…" Alpha began nervously.

"Then the whole Earth could be in great peril. Not just the Island of Sodor." Zordon finished.

* * *

Later on in the Youth Center, Thomas, Emily, and Leonardo were joined by Rosie, Edward, Jules, James, Gordon, and Henry, and they were all in the Juice bar enjoying some milkshakes. For some reason, they were all looking gloomy.

"It was a beautiful day not too long ago." grumbled James. "Now we have bad weather."

"Funny how the weather can play tricks on you." Edward stated.

"Agreed." spoke up Jules. "One minute it can be beautiful. Next minute, it could be poring rain…REALLY poring rain." she grimaced at the last part of her sentence.

Just then, both Toby and Mavis arrived while wearing raincoats, and they were drenched from head to toe. They quickly made their way towards their waiting friends.

"Toby! Mavis!" gasped Rosie. "You two are soaked!"

"This weather is particularly precarious." Toby merely replied, lowering his raincoat hood. "The storm is just raging outside."

"As if it just came from out of nowhere." Mavis added, shaking her head and getting rid of the water in her hair.

"We know." Leonardo said. "We were just talking about it."

It was then the refreshment Lady had an announcement…and it wasn't exactly good news either.

"Everyone, listen up!" she shouted. "According to the radio, we're currently in a Tornado watch!"

This horrified everyone in the whole Youth Center.

"TORNADO?!" cried the whole Youth Center.

"Fizzling Fireplaces!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Everyone, let's keep calm and head for the basement!" called Duck, who suddenly stood up from his seat at one table and took charge like a true leader.

With that said, Duck and the Refreshment Lady both began to lead all the teens, adults, and children in the Youth Center out to where the building's basement was, so they could wait out the big storm. However, the only ones who stayed behind in the Juice Bar were the Tidmouth Teens (minus Percy), Mavis, Jules, and Leonardo.

"Guys, I don't like the looks of this." Thomas began. "Somehow, this isn't mother nature at work."

"No doubt." James agreed.

"It sounds like Rita if you ask me." Emily added.

"But how on earth did she get control of the weather?" asked Henry.

No one had an answer. Just then, Thomas's communicator started to go off. Seeing as they were already alone, the blue-haired boy went ahead and answered it.

"We read you, Zordon. What's up?"

"**Rita has unleashed another monster**." Zordon's voice spoke. "**You must teleport to the Command Center at once**."

"Unfortunately, Percy's not with us." Gordon said.

"**Alpha will contact him from here**." Zordon replied. "**Hurry, Rangers**."

From there, Thomas shut off his communicator and looked to the others.

"Ready for teleportation?"

Everyone nodded, and they all went and lined up in formation and activated their communicators and they all turned into beams of coloured light (Thomas: Red, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum, Mavis: Orange, Jules: Cyan, Leonardo: White) and they all descend right out of the Youth Center.

* * *

At the Command Center. Inside the interior, Alpha was working on the computer console when the eleven beams of light all landed nearby in a corner, faded, and revealed the Tidmouth Teens, Mavis, Jules, and Leonardo.

"Rangers, we have a dire situation on our hands." Zordon began seriously. "Rita has used your Noble Lion trophy to create the evil Goatan."

The Tidmouth Teens, Mavis, Jules, and Leonardo were all stunned to learn of this.

"So that's what happened to the trophy." Emily muttered to herself.

"Observe the Viewing Globe, Rangers." Zordon instructed.

The teens all did as they were told and they turned around to look at the Viewing Globe. There they saw images of the storm spell that Rita used to create the mighty Goatan monster out of the trophy.

"Geez!" cried Leonardo. "That dude's real bad news."

"No doubt." agreed Gordon.

"Goatan has the power to create Blizzards, Tornados, and even Hurricanes " Zordon explained. "Which he will use to destroy the Island of Sodor, and eventually the whole world."

"Then he must be stopped quickly." Toby said.

Jules looked over to Alpha. "Have you managed to reach Percy and Nellie, Alpha?"

"Not yet." Alpha sighed, as he typed away at the computer console. "I can't understand why they aren't responding to their communicators."

* * *

Inside the local movie theater, Percy had just bought two large buckets of popcorn, and had turned around to see Nellie walking over with two tickets to the movie *Beethoven* in her right hand.

"I got the tickets." said Nellie.

"And I got us our treats." added Percy, holding up the two large buckets of popcorn.

The two were so busy going to go see their movie that they didn't seem to hear their communicators (which were in their pockets instead of on their wrists) going off.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the Tidmouth Teens all watched Alpha trying to get a hold of Percy and Nellie until the robot finally gave up.

"They still won't answer." he sighed.

"Then what should we do?" asked Rosie.

"Alpha will continue trying to reach Percy." Zordon replied. "You four must go on ahead and battle Goatan."

"Good luck, guys." Edward said to Thomas, Emily, Toby, and Rosie.

"We're counting on you." James added, as Mavis, Jules, and Gordon each nodded nearby.

"Right…" Thomas nodded back, and then reached for his Power Morpher. "It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

The four Rangers quickly found themselves at the Muffle Mountain area, and they posed their signature pose.

"HYAH!"

Standing nearby, Goatan crossed both hios arms and then spread them out, his chest-mounted goat face was opening its mouth.

"Ah! Lunch!" he cried gleefully.

From there, he gestured a fist and leaped upward. Goatan leaped forth through the sky and slashed a claw out. Goatan sparkily slashed Red Ranger, then blocked Pink Ranger's kick, Blue Ranger was in the background, already beaten. Pink Ranger quickly got sparkily scratched away by Goatan. She rolled back up, now with Power Bow in hand, and then aimed an arrow.

"Enough is enough!" growled Rosie.

Goatan merely walked up, stopping and gesturing his right arm with a fist.

"Bring it on!" he boasted. "You don't have the power to stop me!"

Pink Ranger, standing in a side angle, fired arrow from her Power Bow. Then, from a redundant reverse angle, she fired a second arrow. Goatan merely just smacked aside the approaching pink projectiles like flies. Pink Ranger, standing in a side angle, fired a third arrow from her Power Bow. Yet again, Goatan merely smacked aside the third approaching pink projectile. Pink Ranger stepped back with Power Bow in reaction.

"He swatted my arrows aside like they were nothing!" she cried.

Just then, Goatan pulled out his own bow and aims arrow to the slight left. Pink Ranger responded by lifting her Power Bow and firing an arrow to the slight right. From there, Goatan stood in a side angle and fired an arrow of his own. Here comes Pink Ranger's pink arrow... and here comes Goatan's black arrow... The pink and black arrows collided with sparks, but the pink arrow instead fell down while the black arrow continued moving uninterrupted. Here comes Goatan's black arrow... and Pink Ranger got sparkily struck by the arrow and causing her to fall down onto the ground, just as her three teammates regrouped around her.

"Rosie!" Thomas exclaimed, while reaching for his holster.

Quickly, he unholstered his Blade Blaster. Red Ranger then shifted his Blade Blaster into Gun mode before aiming it while crouching.

"This should halt him!"

Quickly, he fired a few lasers at Goatan, causing him to burst with sparks. Goatan continued to spark burst, losing hold of his bow and falling back. He hurtled through the air. And finally rolled to a stop in a crouch, before turning and picking up a clean wooden log off an oddly placed pile of them.

"Try and stop this, Rangers!" Goatan dared.

In response, Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Yellow Ranger each posed with their Power Weapons, and then charged forth into combat. Goatan swatted Red Ranger aside with his big log, but Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger both ducked under it. However, the log hit and relieved Yellow Ranger of both her Power Daggers. As Yellow Ranger fell off, Goatan blocked Blue Ranger and Red Ranger's weapons and then smacked them upward suddenly. This caused both the Power Lance and the Power Sword to twirl off into the sky and out of their respective owner's reach.

Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger both suddenly flailed about as they were thrown through the sky. Blue Ranger and Red Ranger were both flung through the sky too. All four Rangers then fell onto a rock plateau beside the beach, and slowly got back up. Up above, Goatan threw his head back while laughing heartily. When he finished, he gestured out his right fist.

"You see, Power Rangers. You cannot win against me." he taunted. "Now to finish you!"

Goatan jumped up and fired a pair of pinkish eyebeams to the slight left. The four Rangers all got spark burst in the chest, and then erre knocked back by sparkings on the ground around them. Goatan then jumped up and fired another pair of pinkish eyebeams, this time to the slight right. The four Rangers continued getting all spark bombarded as Goatan landed in a crouch in the foreground.

"Had enough, you pathetic weaklings?" he asked again, while pointing with his right hand.

To the right, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger, Red Ranger, and Blue Ranger all writhed on the smoking ground, unable to recover from being beaten around like rag dolls. Seeing as he has a chance, Goatan gestured his fist, and then spread both arms as the goat head mouth opened and unleashed a swirling vortex of fruit punch coloured tornado.

The giant fruit punch tornado engulfed the rock plateau, sucking the four Rangers to their feet and forcing them into a standing, spinning rotation within the vortex. The booted feet of the four Rangers tried to stay on the ground, but they were forced to run randomly around in a circle. The goat face on Goatan's chest laughed as Goatan himself leaned back and let a giggle out of this while motioning his arms.

"Nothing can save you now, Power Rangers!" he declared.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita happily looked out from her telescope and walked over beside Squatt and Baboo, gesturing a hand while talking, then about to move right.

"The Rangers will soon be gone forever!" Rita declared wickedly.

"Two heads really are better than one." commented Squatt, while shuffling forward a little and motioning his head.

"At last! The end of the Power Rangers is at hand!" roared Goldar triumphantly, as he stood behind railing near the balcony, raising his sword and arm high into the air, shaking them as he does, then he lowered and raised them again and lowered them.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the movie theater, Percy and Nellie were both still watching the movie. It was then, Percy's communicator finally beeped loud enough for pretty much…well, everyone in the area to hear.

"SHH!" hushed some of the movie watchers.

It was also then both Percy and Nellie realized that something was up.

"We'd better go." whispered Percy.

"Uh-huh." agreed Nellie quietly.

The doors to the empty theater lobby opened up, which was followed by a cry of pain. Both Percy and Nellie exited the movie playing room, with the former holding his bloodied hand in wincing pain.

"I cut my hand on a nail!" groaned Percy.

"Oh dear!" Nellie quickly took out a white cloth from her purse and bandaged her boyfriend's hand. "There, does that help?"

"Thanks." sighed Percy, as he then finally activated his communicator. "We're here, Alpha."

"Sorry it took so long to answer." Nellie apologized.

"**Percy! The other Rangers need your help**!" wailed Alpha's voice. "**They've been trapped inside a tornado created by Goatan, Rita's evil chimera monster**!"

Percy and Nellie both didn't like the sound of that.

"I'm on my way." Percy stated, and shut off his communicator.

"Good luck." said Nellie hopefully.

"Thanks, Nellie." Percy blushed, watching as his girlfriend quickly left the theater. Once the coast was all clear, he reached for his Power Morpher. "It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Percy is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Percy being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

* * *

Black Ranger was now standing and facing the left on edge of a jagged cliff, wielding his Power Axe in Cannon mode.

"Hey, fur ball!" he called out.

Down below, the other four Rangers were spinning around together in the fruit punch vortex. Goatan was walking forth slowly, motioning both arms, when he suddenly spark bursts. He fell down and rolled along the ground, getting up and facing the right.

"Ah, Black Ranger!" he said aloud. "You've come!"

Black Ranger stood atop cliff, aiming his Power Axe cannon right out.

"Got that right!" Percy agreed, and then went into a speech. "You're going to pay big time for messing with any of my friends. And especially for messing up my date with Nellie Trojan!"

Goatan merely gesturing his right arm with a fist.

"You're all talk, Black Ranger!"

Black Ranger was still holding onto the smoking barrel of the Power Axe cannon despite still having a bloodied &amp; bandaged hand that was still in pain, he didn't back down.

"Then let's just see who's right!"

Meanwhile, now that they were freed from that tornado, the other four Rangers recovered, looked up, and nod-spoke.

"Percy, thanks for the save!" called Thomas, happy to see his teammate.

Black Ranger, still atop the cliff, was now standing in a side angle, pulling back cannon to his side, nod-talking, then pointing to the left with right hand.

"Not a problem, Thomas!" Percy responded. "I would never abandon you guys when faced with a menace like this."

Goatan was still on the lower level looking to the upward right, jerking his arms suddenly in anger.

"Just shut up and show me what you got!" he responded crossly.

Atop the cliff, Black Ranger ceased pointing forth, talking as he raised his hand into a bandaged fist.

"If that's what you want! I'll teach you not to mess with anyone close to me."

With that said, he quickly shifted his fist to a front crossing position. Goatan merely pointed to the upward right and gestured an arm in response.

"I said… SHUT UP!" he roared, his anger reaching the breaking point.

Black Ranger only lowered his fist, switching his Power Axe from the left hand to the right hand in the process, and then leaped up. He went into a freefall off the side of the cliff. Down below, Goatan watched the approach and staggered back in shock.

Black Ranger slashed his Power Axe down while falling and spreading his legs, McFarlane Spidey style. Then again, Black Ranger slashed his Power Axe down while falling and spreading his legs, McFarlane Spidey style, take two. And yet again, Black Ranger slashed his Power Axe down while falling and spreading his legs, McFarlane Spidey style, take three. Finally, Goatan got sparkily slashed by Black Ranger's Power Axe, the monster then fell, then got back up and stumbled about while Black Ranger remained in same position whole time.

"Maybe that will change your mind, Goatan - BOTH of them!" Percy concluded.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita stood at the railing while crossing her scepter between her hands. Squatt, Baboo, and Scorpina were all gathered around the scene.

"What's the matter with you, huh?!" Rita screamed, and then pitched her scepter off the balcony, Planet side. "Grow, Goatan, grow!"

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground.

Goatan grew giant as the smoke faded away and as it started to snow.

Black Ranger twirled back, while his four other teammates regrouped behind him.

"Goatan just got bigger, guys!" he said direly, as he reached to the sky summoning while it continued to snow. "We need Dinozord power, now!"

From the middle of nowhere, the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

The Mastodon Dinozord was shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

The Triceratops Dinozord raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord leaped out of the greenery.

The Pterodactyl Dinozord flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all raced alongside the horizon, and then they began to combine together.

The Sabertooth Tiger roared out. Suddenly, it went and locked itself into Leg Mode. The Tyrannosaurus then went and connected with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth Tiger legs electrically. The Mastodon floated through the air in its component form. Soon, it went and connected with the Tyrannosaurus, causing a pulse of energy throughout.

Goatan watched this happen as the goat face on his chest closed its mouth, and Goatan crossed his arms over his chest. The Megazord Tank continued to rumble forth into battle as snow sprinkled down. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looked at his teammates, and the whole team raised a fist.

"Power up, Megazord Battle Mode!" Thomas commanded.

"Right!" came from Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie in union.

The Megazord Tank stopped moving.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. The Rangers in the Megazord cockpit watched as they rose higher and higher. And soon the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. Just then, the Pterodactyl soared downward through the sky. It then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Goatan spread both arms back in for a fierce pose before charging ahead. Nearby, the Megazord marched forth to meet the challenge. Once they got close up, Goatan kicked high, but the Megazord blocked, only to get sparkily punched in the chest. Goatan uncrosses his arms from chest, just as the mouth on the goat face opened up. The goat head on Goatan's chest started to spew ice mist. The Megazord got overwhelmed by icy spray. Goatan's goat face continued to spray the ice mist. The Megazord continued to get ice misted, now no longer able to put up a struggle as it froze in place. Goatan's goat face continued to spray the ice mist yet more. Finally, the Megazord slowly lowers arms and finally the ice mist ceased as the Megazord suddenly turned into a Megazord-shaped statue of ice. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers struggled with their controls, with frost-caked windows.

"We're stuck!" cried Toby.

"So not cool!" Rosie complained. "And no pun intended!"

Just then, Goatan pulled out a big hockey stick, pointed at the Megazord with his left hand.

"Glad to see you've *cooled off*, Rangers." Goatan taunted with a bad pun, as he made a fist and then started whipping stick overhead while rushing forth.

In the frosted Megazord cockpit, the Rangers kept struggling, but Black Ranger started to speak.

"I can still move the left tread. Maybe we can spin this baby." Percy figured, making a fist and then grabbed at the controls.

The frozen Megazord slowly began to spin around in place, causing ice mist to spray up from below. Goatan whipped his hockey stick over head as he walked up to the spinning and frozen Megazord.

"Now for the icing on the cake!" Goatan cackled, as he made yet another bad pun.

Suddenly, he lowered his hockey stick and his feline nature took over, causing him to become distracted, rotating head in a trance. The frozen Megazord finally spun fast enough to revert to its non-snowy original form. Goatan continued to spin his head around while watching his enemy's dizzying actions. Taking the chance, the Megazord finally ceased spinning, raised a fist, and punched it forth. It sparkily punched Goatan away. The chimera monster fell and rolled through the snowy ground, getting back up in a crouching defensive pose. In the defrosted Megazord cockpit, Black Ranger quickly looked to the upward right to the heavens and nod-spoke.

"Let's finish him off! Bring on the Power Sword!"

A sword plummet from the dark and snowy skies. The Megazord caught the Power Sword in the air with its right hand, and whipped it around, the end of the blade surging with a shining prism effect from tip. Inside the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers raised their right arms and they made slashing downward motion.

"Let's get the job done!" Thomas declared.

"HYAH!" Toby, Emily, Percy, and Rosie cried out in union.

The Megazord motioned its sword, pulsing with lightning and electricity, powering it up while raising it upward into the sky, which surge with a reddish storm. Goatan merely rushed at his enemies, arms going all over the place.

Under the reddish sky storm, the Megazord slashes sword downward, leaving a visible trail. Goatan gets slashed by red energy and he was thrown off his feet as sparks and pulses of energy were released, which ceased when he hit the ground as he exploded massively, which turned into an added burst of sparks.

In the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers each made a gesture of happy success.

"All right!" whooped the five Rangers at once.

And thus, the day has been saved again. Especially the weather kind.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was very unhappy, as she spoke rather disappointingly while walking to the right past her telescope, clutching her forehead with right hand, turning around a bit.

"Oh, those wretched Rangers give me such a headache." she whined.

"Goatan was obviously unworthy, my Queen." Goldar pointed out, as he stood behind the railing on the balcony, pointing right hand about five times quickly. "I swear we'll be back."

Rita just stood at the balcony railing, looking furiously to the Earth while making weird hand gestures as Squatt and Baboo both watched closely.

* * *

Later on inside the Command Center interior, the Tidmouth Teens, Mavis, Jules, Nellie, and Leonardo were all chatting about the battle and their win.

"Congratulations on a job well done." Zordon said proudly. "I apologize to say that your trophy was destroyed in the process."

"That's all right, Zordon." Leonardo replied positively. "We don't need a stinkin' trophy to show that we're winners."

Emily giggled at her boyfriend's joke and hugged him lovingly, which he quickly returned.

"Yup." Nellie smiled, as she, Mavis, and Jules watched this heartwarming scene. "Another happy ending has just been earned."

The other Tidmouth Teens all nodded in agreement as they watched the scene of Emily and Leonardo too. BTW, Thomas could also be seen with an arm around Rosie lovingly too.

**The End?**

* * *

And that, my friends, is the end of the chapter. Again, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get it ready, but I do hope the wait was worth it. The next chapter will be an originally made one, and one that I promised someone on DeviantART that I would do…and hopefully put up faster.


	55. Episode 54

And now, it's time for the next chapter (I told you all the story would be updated faster, didn't I?), and it's an original material two-part based one. For this story, I'm putting both James and Leonardo in the starring roles department for this two-part story, with Mavis also playing a bit of a key role here and in part two, too…and also to give everyone out there a bit of the *JamesxMolly* pairing in case anyone out there likes it ;) –though it will mainly appear in part two.

And before I finish this message; don't forget that I do NOT own Thomas or Power Rangers. Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers also belongs to Saban Brands. The two OCs, Leonardo and Michelangelo (again NOT the TMNT characters), both belong to me. The monster, the Soccer Master, also belongs to me.

All right, on we go with part one!

* * *

**Chapter 54: The Soccer Showdown (1): Challenge**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Return of an Old Friend (1) (mild)**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

Opening up at the Command Center. Inside the interior, Thomas and Leonardo were both currently visiting Alpha and Zordon. Apparently, they had something for the dirty blonde-haired boy.

"Leonardo." began Zordon. "Every since you rescued Emily from Goldar and Scorpina and joined the team, you've proven time and time again that you are indeed a very worthy ally."

"Ay-yi-yi, that's right." Alpha agreed. "To the point you deserve something special."

Leonardo looked curious. "What exactly do you have for me?"

"It's actually something not from us…but from Thomas." Zordon explained, before speaking to the blue-haired boy. "Thomas, give Leonardo the Dragon Dagger."

Thomas nodded slowly and approached his dirty blonde-haired friend with opened hands. In his hands was the Dragon Dagger, the very same weapon Stanley left for him when he died which is used to activate the Green Ranger powers and to summon and control the Dragonzord.

"Wait, what exactly is this dagger?" asked Leonardo, turning around to look at his mentor.

"This is the legendary Dragon Dagger." Zordon stated. "Observe the Viewing Glove, my young student."

Leonardo obeyed and looked to the Viewing Glove. It was showing images of Green Ranger using the Dragon Dagger to summon the Dragonzord from the waters near Brendam Docks. Then there images of Green Ranger using the Dragon Dagger as a weapon, in firing green beams or using it as a melee weapon. And then finally, images of Green Ranger playing on the Dragon Dagger to activate his Dragon Shield armor, which allowed him to deflect projectile attacks back to where they came from were shown.

"**As you can see, when Stanley Hudswell was alive and the Green Ranger, he used the Dragon Dagger to summon forth and pilot the mighty Dragonzord**." Zordon explained.

"**He even used the dagger to activate the power of his Dragon Shield**." threw in Thomas. "**Which allowed him to deflect projectile attacks right back**."

Leonardo looked back at Zordon with a rather stunned look on his face.

"So…you're actually giving me this weapon?" he asked. "But I've never used something like this before."

"Don't worry." Thomas reassured. "It's really easy to play. Just bring it up to your lips and play it like a flute."

Nervously, Leonardo took the dagger and brought the flute part to his mouth. From there, he began to play on it like an actual flute. He played it for a full minute without stopping, and surprisingly played it very, very well. When Leonardo finally stopped playing, he was now smiling.

"Thank you, Zordon." He said sincerely. "I promise to take good care of it."

"Truth be told, we're only letting you borrow it for a while." Alpha pointed out.

"Huh?"

"Alpha is right." Zordon explained. "We're letting you borrow it to see if you are capable of truly being able to control the Zord, and until we can decide if we can recreate the Green Rangers' powers or not. If we can do so, and you're able to truly control the Zord like Thomas and Stanley, then you'll become the full wielder of the weapon and powers."

"But be forewarned." Thomas began. "Much of the other capabilities this weapon has are only usable when morphed, and you don't have actual powers…so you'll probably only be able to use it to mainly summon forth the Dragonzord…unless the Green Ranger powers can be recreated like Zordon had said."

Leonardo's look of surprise quickly disappeared, and he smiled understandingly.

"I see." he said. "Well, I'll still be sure to use it well, and that's a promise."

Thomas smiled. Alpha merely jumped up and down happily. Even the usually stolic Zordon gave a warm smile. It would seem that they all made the right choice.

* * *

Later on, one Saturday morning at the soccer field in Knapford Park (it was still April BTW), Leonardo was practicing with his team (his REAL teammates this time) and Thomas, Emily, Toby, Mavis, Rosie, and Michelangelo were all sitting nearby at the bleachers watching the practicing going on while talking about it.

"I can't believe the big match between our school and the Ffraquhar team is next Friday." Mavis said. "And that Leonardo is on the latter team."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it'll be a total bummer, dudette." Michelangelo reassured. "Sodor High's team is very good from what I heard, and that that team has James and Edward on it."

"How long has Leo been playing soccer for?" Rosie asked.

Michelangelo smirked. "Since Middle School, which was when we were living in New York City."

"How about you?" Toby quizzed.

"I'm pretty bad at it." The black-haired boy shrugged. "My best sports are baseball, basketball, surfing, and cooking."

"Not bad." Emily smirked.

"Thanks, babe." Michelangelo shot the dark green-haired girl a flirtatious wink.

But Emily knew better (seeing as she was currently dating Leonardo), and merely stuck her tongue out at the black-haired boy teasingly. Michelangelo then falsely acted like he was a bit heartbroken over that reject. Everyone gave a cheerful laugh and then resumed watching soccer practice.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the soccer field at Sodor High, James and Edward were both practicing with their own team (Edward was the goalie, and James was the star forward). As the two practiced for the big game against Ffraquhar, Gordon, Henry, Jules, and Molly could all be seen watching near the benches.

"Can you guys believe that our team has to go against Ffraquhar?" Gordon asked. "And that Leo is a part of that team."

"I know." Molly said quietly.

"Leo's suppose to be a VERY good player." Henry mentioned.

"Agreed." Jules agreed. "It's bound to be a very close match."

They all resumed watching the practice. Back on the field, James was busy kicking soccer ballast the goal. Edward, meanwhile, managed to block nearly all of the shots from going into the net.

"How am I doing, James?!" The intelligent blue-haired boy called out.

James finished kicking the ten soccer balls and grinned. "Really good! We'll definitely kick the Ffraquhar team's butt with how well we're doing."

"**Yeah right**!" spoke a familiarly oily voice.

Yup, that voice came from Diesel all right. The devious Smelter Teen was approaching the soccer field, aiming to cause trouble for James and Edward both. At the benches, Gordon, Henry, Molly, and Jules were all very unhappy to see him.

"What's Diesel doing here?" demanded Gordon.

"I hope he isn't here to cause any trouble." said Molly meekly.

"Trust me, Molly. I hope you're right." Jules replied calmly.

Over at the main soccer field, Diesel walked over to where James and Edward were both practicing. James quickly got mad upon seeing him.

"What do you want, Diesel?!" The red-haired boy asked heatedly.

"Nothing." said Diesel sneakily. "I'm just here to show you that I am a MUCH better soccer player."

There was a moment of silence…

That comment only caused James to burst out laughing. "YOU?!" he snorted. "Better than me?! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! What a joke! A laugh riot! Hey, guys! Did you hear? Diesel here thinks he's a better soccer player than me! Isn't that funny?!"

The nearby soccer players had all overheard Diesel's boast (and James calling out to them) and they started laughing too (Edward was the only one who didn't laugh. If one would think, he actually looked like he didn't approve of James mocking Diesel like that). Diesel became very cross with being laughed at.

"Oh yeah?!" he growled. "I'll show you all!"

With that, he went over to the cart of soccer balls and tipped it over, spilling the soccer balls onto the ground. Quickly, Diesel started kicking the balls one by one at the goal. Edward was blocking the shots one by one. Furious, Diesel then started to move and kick faster and more desperately. Edward continued to catch and block the shots, but he was quickly becoming tired out.

"Diesel, slow down!" he cried. "Give me a second to catch my breath!"

But the black-haired Smelter Teen didn't listen, for he continued to kick soccer ball after soccer ball at a faster speed. Edward continued to block/catch each of the coming shots, but eventually one soccer ball slammed him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Just then, it happened…Diesel kicked one last ball… and Edward was too much in pain to try and catch it. The ball wound up smashing the poor blue-haired boy square in the face. The force of the blow sent Edward right back into the net and unconscious.

At the benches, Gordon, Henry, Molly, and especially Jules, all gasped in horror and started to head over to their hurt friend.

"EDWARD!" They all cried.

Even James was shocked to see something like this happen to Edward, and started to run over, followed by his other teammates. Finally, Diesel realized what he had just done.

"Um, oops." he said sheepishly.

Edward was lying on the ground (in the net) unconscious. His nose was bleeding, his glasses were broken and the lens were cracked up, and a nasty lump was on his forehead. Gordon, Henry, Molly, Jules, and James all reached him as the older blue-haired boy kneel down to see how badly hurt Edward was.

* * *

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space. At the Lunar Palace on the Moon, Rita's evil laughter could be heard coming from inside the building.

"**How wonderful**!"

Inside, Rita was visiting Finster in his workshop.

"It's interesting when those Power brats give me an idea to finally destroy them." she said, smiling, and motioning right arm (the one holding her scepter) three times. "Give me a monster that can play soccer well…REALLY well." Putting emphases on the word *really*.

"Of course, your Evilness." Finster obeyed, nodding while standing at his clay workspace. "Here."

He immediately held up a clay model of a Putty Patroller, but it seemed rather…different than to the regular Putties or Super Putties. Rita, who saw the model, only grew angry as she stepped closer to Finster and finally screamed at him, as he kept holding out his arms cautiously.

"What's that suppose to be?!" she shrieked furiously. "That's only a mere Putty!"

"P-please, calm yourself, my Queen." Finster begged. "T-this isn't an ordinary Putty!"

Hearing that, Rita calmed herself down and leaned back while folding both arms to chest while waiting for an explanation. Finster then began to explain what this new monster was.

"This Putty is actually called *The Soccer Master*. It is a highly skilled soccer player that can nearly outperform anyone who is below its skill level. In addition, it can also use its own soccer balls as projectiles of its own to attack its enemies with."

He took a deep breath and sighed, for the explanation took a lot out of him. Finally, Rita…actually smiled and took a step back from Finster's workspace.

"Then let's see what it can really do." she demanded.

"At once, your Wickedness." Finster again nodded carefully.

He grabbed the lever to the Monster-matic and pulled it down then back up. The Monster-matic's exhaust pipe steams out as it began to work its magic. As the Monster-matic's pipe continued to steam some more, something was actively rockin' through the output tube. Rita walked over to the Monster-matic exit tube with Finster behind her, anxiously awaiting before the output tube shot out bursts of smoke and sparks.

As the smoke cleared, there stood a silver coloured Putty Patroller wearing a soccer uniform with a *Double Zero* stitched in the front of the shirt. Rita gasped happily at the sight of her new monster and started to approach it. She walked up to the Soccer Master and admired him.

"His colour is so different than the other Putties." Rita gushed. "He's perfect! Perfect for my ultimate plan to finally bring the Rangers down!"

"Um, just what is your ultimate plan, Rita?" Squatt asked, while pointing at his nose, and then twice at the top of his head.

"Be quiet, and she'll explain!" snapped Goldar, as he spoke to the right, motioning his left hand up and pointing twice, then gesturing his fist twice. "Go ahead, my Queen."

Rita stood before her evil band of Evil Space Aliens (Baboo, Squatt, Finster, Scorpina, Goldar, and Soccer Master) inside the workshop with her back to them as she began to pace around left to right multiple times while explaining her new plan.

"Very well. First we need the Rangers friends captured…including that girlfriend of James's. What was her name? Oh yes, Molly." She turned around to face her minions. "I want Finster to create two Super Putties for Soccer Master's team."

"You mean you're going to challenge the Rangers to a game of soccer?" asked Baboo, while holding up his right hand with a finger raised, then shaking and crossing both hands, palms spread.

"Quiet!" snapped Rita, who then gripped her scepter with both hands and turning it to the side. "Never interrupt me while I'm talking!"

She lowered her scepter horizontally in front of Squatt and Baboo, causing them to spring to their feet and clutch each other fearfully.

"That's better." she grumbled, before retracting and resuming explaining her ultimate plan. "I will then send the Rangers and Zordon an ultimatum: They will get those two teen friends of theirs, James and Leonardo, to both accept my challenge to a winner-take-all soccer game…or else, I will destroy their friends and the whole Island of Sodor with the mightiest hurricane ever created." Her tone sounded far more evil at the end.

"Ooh, sounds frightfully evil." commented Baboo, while covering his face with elongated fingers, turning his head briefly, but turning it back to peek through his fingers.

"I know!" Rita laughed, as she started to leave the workshop. "It's perfect!"

Baboo, Squatt, Finster, Scorpina, and Goldar all looked to each other and then to where their Empress had gone. Stand nearby, Soccer Master just folded his arms emotionlessly, before looking to his left.

* * *

Later on, at Knapford Hospital. Inside, Edward (with a new pair of glasses) was lying in bed unhappily. His nose wasn't broken, but it did have a cast around it to be safe. His forehead had bandages wrapped around it. The Tidmouth Teens, Mavis, Jules, Nellie, Molly, and Leonardo were all currently visiting.

"How are you doing?" asked Henry.

Edward gave a disappointed sigh. "I'm okay, but the doctors want me to stay here for a at least another day so they can see if I'll be truly okay. But whatever the case, I'll be unable to play soccer for at least a few weeks until my lump is healed up."

"I can't believe Diesel actually got you hurt." said Jules angrily. "I have a good notion to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Me too!" agreed Gordon.

Leonardo spoke up here. "Violence won't solve anything, though." he said sternly. "What happened, happened. We can't change the past."

"What are you saying?!" James suddenly snapped, taking everyone by surprise. "What Diesel did to Edward was not acceptable! We need to teach Diesel a lesson for doing something so despicable!"

Leonardo was taken back, but remained calm. "I'm just saying that-" he was interrupted.

"Oh, I get what you're saying!" James retorted hotly. "You're actually defending Diesel! Someone who's been giving me and all of my friends a bad time since day one."

"That's not what I'm-" Leonardo started to get angry.

Molly tried to calm her furious boyfriend down. "James, please stop it. This arguing isn't-"

But James ignored his dark-haired girlfriend and continued his argument with Leonardo.

"But it is!" he shouted. "Many of the Smelter Teens at our school have caused nothing but trouble to us all, and here you are defending one of them! And that is something that I'll never forgive you for!"

"James! Quit it!" Rosie protested.

But James didn't stop there. "Like when Diesel nearly got Duck expelled from school due to the lies he (Diesel) about him (Duck) when we were in Middle School, and Mavis here almost got Toby killed that time at that bridge, also when we were in Middle School!"

As James said this, Mavis felt herself getting very upset. This was because this brought back that painful memory of her past when she herself was a member of Diesel's gang, back when she just as bad as Diesel is now (which was during Middle School).

"James, you're as stubborn as a yak!" Leonardo said fiercely.

"And you're about as stubborn as a perfect, know-it-all!" James responded back. "A part of me hasn't trusted the Smelter Teens since those incidents, and especially when our school was taken over earlier in the year, and quite frankly, I never will!"

Nearby, Edward had just seen the tears forming in the hurt blonde-haired girl's eyes and decided he had to speak up right now.

"James, listen to yourself!" he finally shouted, interrupting the argument. "You're forgetting that some of the Smelter Teens are our friends, and one of them is standing inside this very room and is getting really upset by that comment of yours!"

James didn't listen to his glasses wearing blue-haired friend, however. He instead merely stormed out of the hospital room, slamming the door hard on his way out. This incident had left many of the teens inside the room a bit upset with how their red-haired friend had acted. Mavis, meanwhile, had started crying here.

"There, there, Mavis." Toby held his girlfriend close to him as she sobbed softly.

"Okay, THAT was uncalled for!" Emily said heatedly, angry that James had unknowingly hurt Mavis's feelings by thoughtlessly bringing up her dark past.

"Agreed!" Rosie replied, also feeling a bit angry with James. "He had no right to being up Mavis's dark past like that."

"Should one of us go talk to him?" Percy asked, looking to the door where James had left.

Thomas merely shook his head. "We should just leave him alone until he calms himself down." he said. "Maybe then he'll realize what he said."

"I hope you're right." said Henry, before looking at Leonardo. "Right, Leo?"

But the dirty-blonde-haired boy didn't seem to hear him. This was because he was also furious with James at the moment…probably the most of all.

"Why, that red-haired son of a-" he started to say, but quickly cut himself off. "How could he accuse me of defending Diesel?! I was just be openly honest on what happened."

"Leo, I know you're mad at James right now." Thomas said to the angry dirty blonde-haired boy, suddenly getting an idea. "But maybe if you go talk to him a little later on, maybe you and him can straighten this whole thing out."

"Why should I?" Leonardo demanded. "He started that argument AND hurt one of my friend's feelings!"

"Please, Leo?" Emily asked her boyfriend pleadingly. "We've all gotten into scraps with James in the past, but deep down he's a good guy. Right, Molly?"

Molly gave a gentle nod. "Yes, he is. Ever since he and I started dating near Halloween, he began to try and control his temper better. He's getting a lot better, it's just incidents like what happened to Edward that involved those like Diesel can still fire him up."

Still, Leonardo wasn't so sure right now.

* * *

A little later, at Knapford Park, Gordon, Henry, Nellie, Molly, and Mavis were all walking down near a playground. They were busy talking about the incident with James and Leonardo.

"You feeling okay now, Mavis?" Nellie asked kindly.

The blonde-haired girl gave a sad sigh. "A little better, but it was still uncalled for James to bring up my dark past like that. It was something that I wasn't very proud of at all, and it still haunts me to this very day."

"We know." Gordon nodded carefully. "But it helped you change for the better."

"And it wasn't your fault either." Molly added. "W-well it technically was…but that was because you were just being influenced by Diesel, t-that's all."

"From what I know about you since we first met earlier in the fall, you're a really nice girl." Nellie threw in. "And one that I'm glad I've made friends with since moving here."

Mavis gave a small smile. "Thank you, guys."

All of a sudden, four Putty Patrollers jump flipped through the sky. Just as quickly, the five teens were surrounded by eleven Putties…and since Molly didn't know who or what these guys/things were, she got pretty frightened.

"O-oh dear!" she shrieked.

"Putties!" Henry exclaimed.

The small group of teenagers began to battle the Putties. While Gordon, Henry, Nellie, and Mavis fought the clay soldiers well, Molly spent much of the battle trying to evade them, and only unintentionally defeated them through clumsy methods (getting them to crash into each other, tripping one of them, etc.).

"Eek! O-oh! I'm so sorry! Oh no! I didn't mean to do that!"

But no matter how many Putties were beaten down, more continued to appear. Pretty soon, the five teens all began to get tired out from all the fighting, and this allowed the Putties to defeat them one-by-one. First was Molly, followed by Nellie, then Henry, then Mavis, and finally, Gordon.

As Molly, Nellie, Henry, Mavis, and Gordon all got thrown into a pile, someone new showed up before them. It was Rita's new monster, Soccer Master.

"What on earth is that?!" Gordon exclaimed, pointing forth.

"Ooh… I don't even want to know." Molly shivered in fear.

"It looks like a Putty…" Henry guessed. "B-but it's wearing a soccer uniform of some sort."

"Then again, it might not be a Putty." Nellie stated.

The Soccer Master quickly began approach his prey…

* * *

Later on, at Knapford Hospital. Inside, Thomas, Percy, Emily, Rosie, Toby, and Jules were all in the cafeteria getting something to eat.

"Do you think James and Leo talked it out?" Rosie asked.

"I sure hope so." Percy admitted.

As they ate their food, Thomas's communicator started to go off. The five Tidmouth Teens and Jules all immediately got up and left their table. Once they've exited the hospital, they headed over to their right. Once the six teens were in a clearing, Thomas spoke into his communicator.

"Yes, Zordon?"

"**Rangers, Rita's sent down a monster in Knapford Park**." Zordon's voice said. "**You must hurry over there and stop it**."

The five Tidmouth Teens (and Jules) were confused.

"What do you think Rita's new plan is, this time?" Toby asked.

"**Unfortunately, Alpha and I don't know yet**." Zordon replied. "**Either the case, you'll all need to be careful for the unexpected**."

"We will, Zordon. You can bet on it." Thomas said, before hanging up.

Jules watched as her five friends all held up their Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

All five Power Rangers posed on the left-tilted rooftop.

"Get ready, Power Rangers!" cried Thomas, as he ceased posing and began to leap into the air.

Red Ranger freefell off of the top of a skyscraper. Black Ranger freefell from the sky in the city. Pink Ranger freefell near an office building in the city. Blue Ranger freefell near an office building. Yellow Ranger freefell from the top of an office building.

Quickly, they landed in the soccer field of Knapford Park. Red Ranger was posing, but then ceased it before crossing both arms, and then reaching out with right arm.

"Ready guys?!" Thomas asked.

The five Rangers posed fiercely on a white background, causing five Power Coin images to appear behind them amid gleaming light.

"READY!" Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie all exclaimed at once.

Nearby, Soccer Master stood in the lawn and motioned his arms out, causing about seven Putty Patrollers to materialize. They quickly charged forth, thus beginning a battle.

Red Ranger sparkingly slashed two pairs of Putties attacking him with his Power Sword.

Black Ranger did a cyclone kick into a Putty. Over to Blue Ranger rolling in, elbowing a Putty, kicking another, then dodging another's hit before punching, then kicking it off. Over to Pink Ranger, who flipped over and then blocked the Bladehand of a Putty, then quickly turning to double chop away the Putty, just before ducking under a Ballhand Putty, and then spin kicking it over.

A Putty winded up its big fist and threw a punch. Yellow Ranger dodged and slashed a Super Putty sparkily in chest with Blade Blaster, then spun and did the same to another.

Pretty soon, Soccer Master stepped forth, pointed, and then gestured both his big hands to face, and unleashed several red energy beams from his eyes to the right. An explosion bursts behind the five Rangers, but they alertly began to scramble, when a second explosion bursts in front of them, the whole team then dove to the left side. Quickly, the Rangers rolled over to safety, got back up, and posed, ready for action.

"Whoa, is that a Putty?!" Toby exclaimed.

"It looks like one, but it's wearing a soccer uniform!" threw in Rosie.

"**You're correct, little Rosie**." spoke a familiar voice to the Rangers.

"**His name is the Soccer Master**!" came another familiar voice.

The Rangers all began to look around for the source of those voices.

"Was that, Goldar and Scorpina?" asked Emily.

On cue, Goldar and Scorpina both showed themselves atop of a nearby hill.

"Correct!" Scorpina announced.

"Now prepare to meet your doom, Rangers!" Goldar bellowed.

Soccer Master then began to rush forth into battle. Once he got close enough, Soccer Master (now with a bladehand) jabbed at Yellow Ranger, who cartwheeled away, Blue Ranger jump kicked, it was blocked and he got sparkily slashed. Soccer Master then ducked under Red Ranger's kick, then manoeuvred Black Ranger into flipping over his bladehand before blocking Pink Ranger's kick. Red Ranger quickly unsheathed his Power Sword from his holster, facing the left, and then rushing forward.

"Why not try me?!" Thomas dared.

The bladehand and Power Sword both clashed twice, before Red Ranger threw a kick over Soccer Master, who ducked under, and then raised his bladehand. The Power Sword once again clashed against Soccer Master's bladehand, before Red Ranger slashed up against it, releasing sparks. Soccer Master rolled along the pavement before getting back onto his feet, readying himself for more. Meanwhile the Ranger team rallied together in a regroup, Pink Ranger briefly patted Yellow Ranger's shoulder, before the whole team all suddenly turned to face the slight right at whoever started to speak to them.

"**Not so fast, Rangers**." Goldar spoke up.

Up on the hill, Goldar and Scorpina both gave wicked smiles as the former started to motion his arm over to the left.

"We have a little…surprise for each of you." he said evilly. "Just look right over here."

To the left…materialized a cage containing Gordon, Henry, Nellie, Mavis, and Molly. Down below, the Rangers grew distressed at what they saw.

"No way!" whispered Thomas.

"Our friends are in danger!" cried Emily.

"But how?!" wondered Percy.

"That's our little secret." Goldar said smugly, folding both arms to his chest. "Now unless you want them all to die, you will each surrender your Power Coins to us."

"Do so, and we *promise* to let them all go!" Scorpina added, clearly lying on her part.

Clearly, the Rangers didn't believe the two dragons the slightest.

"Why should we do as you say?" Thomas demanded.

"Yeah!" Rosie agreed. "We know you two are bluffing, and that you'll never harm them without going for us first!"

"We – never – bluff!" Goldar said slowly.

Meanwhile, in the nearby cage, Gordon started to shout out to the Rangers below.

"Don't worry about us!" he called. "Just stop that monster here and now!"

But down below, the Rangers didn't want their friends to die…yet, at the same time, they wanted to defeat Soccer Master here and now. Buy were Goldar and Scorpina really bluffing on their part? Or were they really going to kill Gordon, Henry, Mavis, Nellie, and Molly if they (the Rangers) didn't surrender their Power Coins? It all was very clear they didn't know what to do. And to their dismay, Zordon immediately spoke to them telepathically on the situation.

"**I'm sorry, Rangers**." he said. "**But I'm afraid the decision is clear: You will have to give up your Power Coins to save your friends from Goldar and Scorpina**."

"But, Zordon." Thomas protested. "There has to be something we can do."

"**No, Thomas. It doesn't look like there are any other options**."

With no other choice, the five Rangers took hold of their belt buckles. From there, they held up the devices and immediately demorphed back into the five Tidmouth Teens. Up on the hill, inside the cage, Molly couldn't believe her own eyes; her five good friends were the Power Rangers?!

"Oh…my…" Was all Molly could say about this.

A few minutes later, up on the hill, the five Tidmouth Teens had all approached both Goldar and Scorpina.

"The first Power Coin." demanded Goldar.

Percy was the first to hand his Power Coin over. He placed it in Goldar's opened hand.

"You'll pay for this, Goldar!" Percy seethed.

"Empty threats from a now powerless Ranger!" Goldar taunted.

Percy growled as he walked back over to the others. Rosie was the second one to give up her Power Coin. She placed it in Goldar's opened hand.

"If you dare to even harm one hair on any of my friends…" Rosie started to say, but decided to back off on it at the last second.

"Back of the line!" snapped Scorpina, roughly pushing the pink-haired girl back.

Rosie stumbled back over to Thomas, Emily, Percy, and Toby, but didn't say anything. Either way, Toby was next to give up his Power Coin. He placed it in Goldar's opened hand.

"You'll never get away with this." Toby insisted.

The two villains didn't say anything in response. Emily was the fourth to give up her Power Coin. She placed it in Goldar's opened hand.

"I hate you guys…so much!" Emily growled.

"Like wise, Emily." Goldar retorted.

Finally, Thomas gave up his Power Coin. He placed it in Goldar's opened hand. From there, Goldar and Scorpina both had the five Tidmouth Teens' Power Coins.

"Finally… we've got them all…" whispered Goldar, a sinister smile crept onto his fanged face.

Thomas approached his defeated teammates and turned around to glare at his enemies hatefully.

"All right, you two." he growled. "You have what you want - now release our friends like you promised."

But Goldar only laughed. "You fools! Did you really think I'd return them back to you? What for?" He then began to explain his intentions. "This was all a trap to get you to surrender. We were really bluffing in order to get you five to give up your Power Coins. Seeing as you all fell for it, that means you are all now our prisoners like them!"

As Rita's first dragon laughed maniacally, the five Tidmouth Teens all gasped in horror from hearing this. They should have realized that this was all a devious trick all the sooner.

"NO!" Emily screamed.

"We also have a proposition for Zordon and your two escaped friends." Scorpina stated, with a fist placed by her side and a smug grin on her face before she burst into evil laughter too.

"_She must mean James and Leo_." Rosie thought to herself.

"_I can't believe this is happening_…" Toby thought to himself in despair, knowing that the two teens (James and Leonardo) were still mad at each other.

Well, here's hoping that the two teens manage to patch things up.

* * *

At the Command Center. Inside the interior, Alpha, Zordon, and Jules were each watching the Viewing Globe. The Viewing Globe was showing images of Rita preparing to speak. Behind her were two cages. One cage had Gordon, Henry, Molly, Nellie, and Mavis inside. The other cage had Thomas, Percy, Emily, Rosie, and Toby inside.

"Okay, Zordon, I want you to listen up carefully." she began. "I have your Rangers and their friends as prisoners. And unless you want them to be destroyed, you'll listen to my words VERY carefully or else it will be the end of them."

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" wailed Alpha fearfully.

"Oh dear…" gasped Jules worriedly.

"Get on with it, Rita!" Zordon merely replied. "What is it that you wish?"

In the Viewing Globe, Rita smiled.

"I'm glad you asked…my old friend."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Youth Center. Inside the gym, Leonardo was training on a punching bag, trying to blow off some steam from his argument with James earlier.

"That stupid jerk!" he grumbled, as he punched the bag fervently. "How could he go and say that stuff to me?"

With that, he continued to train hard. Pretty soon, Leonardo heard his communicator start to go off, thus causing his training to come to an end. He quickly made a dash for somewhere that was both very quiet and empty. With a little luck, Leonardo quickly entered the empty locker room and answered his communicator.

"Leonardo here." he spoke.

* * *

Later on at the Hughes residence. Inside James's room, the red-haired boy was lying on his bed playing a video game on his Nintendo 3DS. He was still feeling very grumpy with Leonardo.

"That annoying, perfect jerk!" James muttered to himself. "Defending Diesel after he went out of his way to injure Edward!"

He continued to play his game until his communicator started to go off.

"Aw, come on." James groaned, turning off his 3DS.

He placed the handheld device onto his dresser. Afterward, he answered his communicator, seeing as he was alone in his room.

"Yes, Zordon?" James spoke.

* * *

A few minutes later, at the Command Center, a beam of bronze light went and entered the building through its roof. Inside the interior, Zordon, Alpha, Jules, and Leonardo were waiting. When soon, the bronze beam of light landed nearby in a corner, faded, and revealed James.

"What's going on, Zordon?" he began…before noticing that Leonardo was there too. "You!"

Leonardo also wasn't too happy to see James. "You!"

"What are you doing here?!" James and Leonardo both demanded at the same time.

"That's enough, you two." said Zordon firmly. "I've called you here because we have a terrible crisis."

The two teens both looked up to their mentor.

"What's happened?" asked Leonardo.

Zordon sighed heavily. "I'm afraid the Rangers were forced to give up their Power Coins because Goldar and Scorpina both captured and threatened to kill Gordon, Henry, Mavis, Nellie, and your good friend, Molly Russell."

This horrified James and Leonardo both…but mainly James when he heard that his own girlfriend was captured.

"No… not Molly." he whispered.

"And now, they've been captured too." Jules concluded, shaking her head painfully.

"Ay-yi-yi! Rita has left an ultimatum for the both of you!" Alpha stated.

James and Leonardo both looked puzzled…and a bit worried.

"An ultimatum?"

"Yes, so you'll need to both listen well." Zordon nodded, and he began to explain everything.

Outside the Command Center, it would seem all was not well. Can James and Leonardo both patch things up between them? Or will their damaged friendship doom the Rangers, their other friends, and perhaps the whole Island of Sodor. All will be revealed soon…

**To be continued?**

* * *

And thus ends part one. Was it a good chapter? I really hope so, because the next one will be just as good, too. Have anything to say? Read &amp; Review please! Just be sure to NOT flame me or make mean/rude comments.


	56. Episode 55

Hello everyone, it's now time for the second and final part of this little story arc. This, however, was not really one of my greatest of chapters in terms of writing, but I still did the best that I could. Once again, I'm putting both James and Leonardo in the starring roles department for this two-part story, with Mavis also playing a bit of a key role too…and also to give everyone out there a bit of the *JamesxMolly* pairing in case anyone out there likes it…like I do ;) It's even somewhat more showing here than it was in the last chapter. –oh, and the Dragonzord also goes berserk at one point too.

I did my absolute best at portraying how the game of soccer is played, but it was still pretty weak in my opinion. Regardless, I did the best I could at doing it.

And before I finish this message up, I again will say this…again: Don't forget that I do NOT own Thomas, nor do I own Power Rangers. Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban Brands. The one OC, Leonardo (again NOT the TMNT character), belongs to me. The monster, the Soccer Master, also belongs to me.

All right, let's get going with part two!

* * *

**Last Time on Power Rangers: A Humanized Thomas &amp; Friends Tale!**

The big Soccer match between Sodor High School and Ffraquhar High School was coming in just mere days, and everyone was very excited.

"I can't believe the big match between our school and the Ffraquhar team is next Friday." Mavis said. "And that Leonardo is on the latter team."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it'll be a total bummer, dudette." Michelangelo reassured. "Sodor High's team is very good from what I heard, and that that team has James and Edward on it."

"How long has Leo been playing soccer for?" Rosie asked.

Michelangelo smirked. "Since Middle School, which was when we were living in New York City."

"It's bound to be a very close match." said Jules.

However, thanks to Diesel and his devious tricks (due to James unwittingly provoking him), Edward wound up getting badly hurt from a soccer accident. Later on at the Hospital, James and Leonardo both got into an extremely heated argument, and it caused the former to storm out in a bad temper. Leaving the others unhappy and one (Mavis) really hurt and upset.

"Should one of us go talk to him?" Percy asked, looking to the door where James had left.

Thomas merely shook his head. "We should just leave him alone until he calms himself down." he said. "Maybe then he'll realize what he said."

Unfortunately, Rita decided to take advantage of this situation, and sent the Putties to capture much of the teens (including Molly). When Thomas, Percy, Emily, Rosie, and Toby got wise to what was going on, they morphed and confronted the Soccer Master (Rita's newest monster), but they failed to defeat him before Goldar and Scorpina arrived with the captives. Threatening to have them all executed if the Rangers didn't give up their Power Coins.

"Why should we do as you say?" Thomas demanded.

"Yeah!" Rosie agreed. "We know you two are bluffing, and that you'll never harm them without going for us first!"

"We – never – bluff!" Goldar said slowly.

Left with no other choice, the five Tidmouth Teens were left with no other choice but to give up their Power Coins…and powers as a result. However, upon doing so…

"All right, you two." Thomas growled. "You have what you want - now release our friends like you promised."

But Goldar only laughed. "You fools! Did you really think I'd return them back to you? What for?" He then began to explain his intentions. "This was all a trap to get you to surrender. We were really bluffing in order to get you five to give up your Power Coins. Seeing as you all fell for it, that means you are all now our prisoners like them!"

"We also have a proposition for Zordon and your two escaped friends." Scorpina stated, with a fist placed by her side and a smug grin on her face before she burst into evil laughter.

"_I can't believe this is happening_…" Toby thought to himself in despair, knowing that James and Leonardo were both still mad at each other.

Quickly, Zordon summoned James and Leonardo to the Command Center. Upon arrival, the two were just about to start yet another fight when Zordon and Alpha both stopped the argument to warn and explain to them about what was about to happen.

"Ay-yi-yi! Rita has left an ultimatum for the both of you!" Alpha stated.

James and Leonardo both looked puzzled…and a bit worried.

"An ultimatum?"

"Yes, so you'll need to both listen well." Zordon nodded, and he began to explain everything.

Again, can the two teens patch up what happened between them and work together to rescue their friends from Rita, Goldar, and Scorpina? Or will their damaged friendship be their own downfall? No time to answer that now, we're about to find out…now!

* * *

**Chapter 55: The Soccer Showdown (2): Ties of Friendship**

**MMPR Episode Basis: N/A**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

Opening up at the Command Center. Inside the interior, it had been half an hour since both Zordon and Alpha explained to James and Leonardo the situation.

"So Rita is challenging us to a game of soccer?" asked James. "Has she finally lost it?"

"I highly doubt it." Leonardo replied.

James whipped around and faced the dirty blonde-haired boy crossly. "I wasn't talking to you!" he snapped.

"I was just saying-!"

"ENOUGH!" Zordon thundered loudly. This caused both James and Leonardo to become quiet and look up at their mentor. "Arguing like this isn't going to make matters any better."

"He's right." Jules agreed. "You two are suppose to be friends."

James and Leonardo both looked at each other for what seemed to last only ten seconds before turning their backs on each other, arms folded, and giving a small huff.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi!" wailed Alpha, knowing that getting the two male teens to be friends again wasn't going to be easy.

"You two have to put aside your differences so you can beat Rita's team." Jules said.

"Correct." Zordon added. "Only by working as a team can you defeat Soccer Master and his two Putties."

Leonardo actually started to nod in agreement…but James only became outraged.

"ME?! Work with him?!" he shouted. "No way! I'm not working with someone who defended Diesel from hurting Edward!"

"You have to!" Alpha argued. "If you don't agree to work together then it will be all over for us."

"Alpha's right, James." Leonardo spoke up. "I know that we may not exactly be on good terms right now, but if we have to work together to save our friends then I'm more than willing to do it."

James only turned his back on the dirty blonde-haired boy with his arms folded.

"Please, James. Unless you agree to work with me, then our friends will die, and the Island of Sodor will be wiped out!" Leonardo pleaded. "At least do it to save our friends and island home."

After what seemed like forever, James unfolded his arms and sighed heavily. Soon, he turned around to face Leonardo, a small smile was finally on his face.

"All right." James agreed. "We'll team up and beat Soccer Master's team… but I'm only doing it for our island, friends, Zordon, and my own girlfriend. Not for you."

With that, the two teens shook hands to seal the agreement. Zordon and Jules both smiled. Alpha, meanwhile, jumped up and down in relief.

"Hurray!" he cheered.

* * *

In Knapford Park's soccer field, Rita, Goldar, Scorpina, Baboo, Squatt, Soccer Master, and two Super Putties were all waiting for their opponents to arrive. The two cages containing the rest of the Tidmouth Teens and some of their friends were set in the nearby sidelines.

"Where are they?" Gordon asked.

"James and Leo should have been here by now." Nellie added.

"I seriously hope they agreed to work together." said Henry.

"Otherwise, we're all done for." Mavis stated.

With the villains nearby, Goldar, Scorpina, Baboo, Squatt, Soccer Master, and the two Super Putties were standing patiently, Rita was pacing back and forth and getting impatient.

"Why aren't they here yet?" she demanded, referring to James and Leonardo, while looking to the left and right briefly before scowling. "If those two brats don't get here soon, then I will-"

"Have patience, my Queen." Goldar said. "You know James and Leonardo wouldn't ever abandon their friends like this."

"Especially since we have their respective girlfriends." Scorpina added, referring to Molly (James) and Emily (Leonardo) respectively.

In one of the two nearby cages, Molly was looking particularly frightened of this situation. It was even to the point of bursting into tears.

"Oh, James, where are you?" she whimpered.

Nellie and Mavis both did their best to comfort the shy black-haired girl. In the other cage, Emily was also looking worried, but not to the same extent as the way Molly was acting in the other cage.

"Leo, we know you and James can patch things up to come here and save us." she whispered mainly to herself.

Finally, after about ten more minutes, Rita got fed up with all the waiting and turned to face the direction of the cages.

"They're not showing up." she said, before looking to her two dragons. "Goldar and Scorpina… you both know what to do."

Goldar and Scorpina both nodded quickly in their Queen's direction. They turned to look at the cages (and the captives) with smirks on their faces, raising their respective weapons (Sword – Goldar, Boomerang - Scorpina) up slightly. The captive teens all watched with horrified looks on their faces, realizing that this was probably the end of them.

"Well it's been fun." snickered Goldar. "But now is the time where we part."

"In other words – you will all now perish!" Scorpina finished sinisterly.

The two dragons started to approach their prey, when suddenly…

"**Hold it bright there**!" called a voice.

"**You wanted us to show up**?" asked another voice. "**Well here we are**!"

Rita, Soccer Master, and the two Super Putties all looked around nervously for the source of those voices. Goldar and Scorpina also both stopped in their tracks and began looking around also.

"Show yourselves!" shouted Goldar. "Right now!"

Walking up the hill…came both Leonardo and James, both wearing soccer uniforms. Judging from the looks on their faces, they were mad and ready to kick some evil butt. In the first cage, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie were all deeply relieved to see the two teens.

"JAMES! LEO!" cried the five Tidmouth Teens at once.

In the other cage, Gordon, Henry, Nellie, Mavis, and Molly were also deeply relieved to see James and Leonardo.

"YOU TWO MADE IT!" They all exclaimed at once.

Rita actually looked scared for a few seconds, but her fear quickly turned into evil glee.

"I'm impressed." she grinned. "I almost expected that you two wouldn't show up."

"Rita!" shouted Leonardo. "You have our friends held hostage!"

"Release them now, and you won't have to suffer a beat down!" James finished.

Rita laughed. "Fools! I hold all the cards!" She gestured to her right. The sorceress was pointing to the two cages nearby. "Your friends will only be released if you both manage to fluke a win against my newest monster, the Soccer Master, and his team of Super Putties, in one game of soccer with two five minute quarters."

Soccer Master and two Super Putties (which were wearing soccer uniforms) each stepped forth, walking past their Empress while cracking their knuckles menacingly.

"**Surely this will be easy for two soccer experts like yourselves**?" Rita's voice taunted.

"Wait! Three on two is unfair!" protested Thomas, pounding on the bars of the cage he is inside in anger.

Scorpina merely turned around and glared at the blue-haired boy.

"Unless you know of someone who could offer some assistance, then I'm afraid James and Leonardo are both on their own." she retorted.

The five trapped Tidmouth Teens could only glare on in despair, until…

"**Let me out, and I'll help them**."

In the second cage, Gordon, Henry, Nellie, and Molly looked to see Mavis walking past them, approaching the gate to the cage.

"In case you didn't hear me, I'll repeat myself." she said firmly. "I'll help them out against your evil team."

"Mavis?!" Nellie asked in shock.

Likewise, James and Leonardo were both shocked to hear their blonde-haired friend offer her assistance.

"We can't though!" The former protested.

"You could get seriously hurt playing against these guys!" The latter added.

"**I don't care**!"

James and Leonardo both became silent. In the cage she was in, Mavis continued to talk to whomever was listening to her right now.

"I've been taking a backseat since I joined you guys, especially when Rita tried to take over our school in the fall." she stated hotly. "But right now, I won't just sit by while you two get overwhelmed by those three Putties. No more will I sit back and let you guys do anything dangerous by yourself! This time I WILL take action."

Rita turned while smirking evilly. "Are you really, absolutely sure you want to help them against my team?" she asked.

"Whatever it takes, I'll make sure that we win!" Mavis replied, determination burned in her eyes.

With that said and heard, Rita raised her scepter and aimed it at the cage's gate.

"Very well, then."

She fired a pink beam to the slight left. The beam struck the gate's lock, unlocking it. Goldar then approached, opened it up, grabbed Mavis by her wrist.

"Now go join your two friends!" he growled, and tossed the blonde-haired girl nearby.

Mavis stumbled back until she landed in the arms of James and Leonardo.

"I guess I'm stuck with you guys, now." The blonde-haired girl jokingly muttered, as she looked up at them.

"Yes, you are." sighed Leonardo.

"I only hope you know what you're getting yourself into." James stated. "Because I'm sure these guys don't play by the rules."

"Now then, the rules are simple." Rita began, as Goldar and Scorpina both joined her side, left and right respectively. "The usual rules you usually use when playing the sport will be used in this game…with a few extra surprises of my own thrown in."

Leonardo raised an eyebrow. "What sort of surprises?"

Rita chuckled. "You'll find out."

Baboo and Squatt both suddenly have a film camera in their hands, ready to record the whole match.

"We're rolling film." Squatt announced.

"Shall we get started?" Baboo asked.

James, Leonardo, and Mavis each nodded, and started to approach the field. In the first cage, nearby, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie all watched what was happening.

"Come on, guys!" called Rosie.

"We know you can win this!" added Toby.

In the other nearby cage, Gordon, Henry, Nellie, and Molly all watched what was happening.

"Kick some Putty butt!" called Gordon.

"Show them no mercy!" threw in Nellie.

Even the shy, soft-spoken Molly Russell had something to say… "RIP THEIR LUNGS OUT, YOU THREE!" she shouted.

This caused Gordon, Henry, and Nellie to look at the dark-haired girl in complete surprise.

"What did you just say?" Henry asked in shock.

Molly shrugged. "I just want them to win."

"Oh." Gordon muttered.

Meanwhile, Leonardo and Soccer Master both approached the center of the soccer field for a face-off. Soccer Master got into a ready position. Leonardo also got into a ready position…until he heard this:

"**Hold it! I'm going to do the face-off**!"

That came from James, who walked over crossly.

"James, we don't have time for something like this." Leonardo said sternly. "We have to win this game to save our friends and home."

"I know." James snorted. "But you'll probably slow us down if you do the face-off."

Leonardo was very cross. He was just about to let out a retort when Mavis spoke up on his behalf.

"Stop it, James!" she snapped. "Let Leo handle the face-off."

James merely huffed and went to take his position. Once everyone was ready (Mavis and a Super Putty were each serving as goalie for their respective teams), the Putty Patroller soon threw the soccer ball up into the air. The two face-off players both leaped up into the air at once. They soared higher and higher…but then Soccer Master reached the ball first and headbutted it over Leonardo's head.

Down below, a Super Putty started dribbling the ball (not basketball style) down the field. Over at the good guys' net, Mavis was concentrating her hardest to not let the ball into the net. The Super Putty got closer and then kicked the ball to Soccer Master, then back to the Super Putty, then back to Soccer Master. Mavis started sweating as she became confused at who was going to kick the ball or not. At that point, Leonardo started to rush to the rescue.

"Hang on!" he cried.

However, he wasn't the only one who tried to come to the rescue. For James also came rushing in and into a sliding tackle. Unfortunately, the red-haired boy's tackle was dodged by Soccer Master, and he wound up instead hitting Leonardo's feet instead, causing him to leap up. The dirty blonde-haired boy then started to fall down, landing on top of James. Over at the first cage, Thomas, Toby, and Emily each winced from watching what happened.

"Ooh!" gasped both Toby and Emily.

"That's got to hurt." Thomas commented.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Soccer Master kicked the soccer ball with all his might. Mavis started to jump up into the air to try and catch it. Unfortunately, she ended up missing the ball within a few inches. The soccer ball then slammed into the net, thus the first goal of the game was scored by the villains.

**Bad Guys: 1**

**Good Guys: 0**

With both Baboo and Squatt, the latter was jumping up and down in a cheer, while the former held onto the video camera.

"And Soccer Master's team had scored the first goal of the game!" Baboo commentated.

Over at the nearby cages, the trapped teens all sighed in disappointment.

"Well this isn't going so well." Percy mumbled.

"While James and Leo both agreed to work together, they aren't doing a very good job in actually working as a team." Toby pointed out.

"Oh gee, you think?" Emily asked deadpanly.

"Come on! You guys can't let Rita win this game!" Rosie called out.

The game quickly resumed. Mavis kicked the ball over to Leonardo, and he took off with it. Halfway across the field, Leonardo kicked the ball (pass) over to James, and he proceeded down the field towards the enemy's net. Unfortunately, Soccer Master and the Super Putty were both waiting for the red-haired boy. Luckily, Leonardo was nearby.

"James! Pass it over to me!" he called.

The bad news? James completely ignored the dirty blonde-haired boy's helpful tip and merely rushed onward. Just as quickly, Soccer Master broke into a sliding tackle. Using his feet, Soccer Master went and kicked the soccer ball away from James. The nearby Super Putty then took hold of the ball, and made a dash down the soccer field. Leonardo watched what happened and merely sighed in frustration before turning around and breaking into a run to go after the Super Putty with the soccer ball. However, the dirty blonde-haired boy was too slow to keep up, and the Super Putty went and kicked the ball. It then kicked the ball again in a repeat and side angle. The soccer ball soared across the field quite quickly… and it sailed past Mavis right into the net.

"And Team Rita scores another goal!" shouted Baboo, while still holding onto the video camera.

"Looks like Team Zordon could use a little lesson in teamwork!" Squatt snickered, as he pointed forth teasingly.

Rita watched with excitement as she began laughing. This was going far better than she anticipated, and she didn't even need to do anything of the sort. While Rita continued to laugh to herself in self-amusement, in one of the two nearby cages, the four trapped teens all groaned at how bad things were going.

"Oh, the indignity." sighed Gordon, covering his whole face with both hands shamefully.

"This is ridiculous!" Nellie said unhappily. "Unless James and Leo both shape up and learn to work together once again, we're all done for!"

"Of course." Henry agreed. "But even if they manage to work together successfully, that Soccer Master is really good."

While the three teens all chatted, Molly only sat down at one corner of the cage, both knees to her chest, and a sad expression on her face.

"_Come on, James_…" she thought to herself. "_You and Leo both need to put what happened to Edward away_…" Suddenly, the dark-haired girl had an idea of some sort. "_Wait… that's it. Edward_!"

With that, she stood up and approached Gordon, Henry, and Nellie. Pretty soon, the first quarter soon came to an end, with the villains leading two to zero.

"And that's it for the first half!" announced Squatt, gesturing to his right.

During this time, Rita had allowed Leonardo, Mavis, and James to take a ten minute break, as well as go and interact with their captured friends. Over at the two cages, the three teens were feeling down on themselves because they knew they weren't doing very well against Soccer Master and two Super Putties.

"We're sorry, you guys." Mavis began, falling to her knees in exhaustion. "But those monsters are good. Way too good for us to beat."

"It isn't you." Percy pointed out. "It's James and Leo."

"He's right." Rosie agreed. "You two need to work together if you want to win against Soccer Master and his team."

"I know that!" Leonardo protested, looking towards James. "It's just that-"

"Hey, I only agreed to team-up with you." James pointed out. "I never actually said we'd have to work together."

In the first cage, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie all face faulted unhappily, knowing that James still wasn't letting what happened to Edward and for thinking that Leonardo was defending Diesel for it all go. Suddenly, James felt his communicator go off.

"I wonder who it could be." The red-haired boy wondered to himself, and he answered it. "Yes?"

"**James. It's me, Edward**." came Edward's voice.

James was surprised. "Edward?"

"**Yes, James, it's me." said Edward. "Jules contacted me from the Command Center after she was notified by Nellie of the situation you, Mavis, and Leo are each currently in to save the others and the whole island from a potential fate. Apparently, you and Leo are have a hard time working together, are you not**?"

"Well, yeah." James admitted. "But that's because-"

"**I need you to listen very closely to me, James**." Edward interrupted. "**Leo isn't, nor wasn't, to blame for anything. He was just being openly honest about what Diesel did to me, which FYI, was partially YOUR own fault too**."

"What?!" snapped James. "I did nothing of sort!"

"**You laughed and taunted Diesel when he boastfully said he was a better soccer player than you, thus provoking him**." Edward pointed out rather firmly. "**Perhaps you should have just ignored him and left it all alone, then perhaps this wouldn't have happened**."

"B-but, I was only joking around!" James protested. "And besides, Diesel deserved to be laughed at for being such a bully towards us."

"**It's true he was being mean towards us, but you were being a bit mean to him yourself, and two wrongs don't make a right**." Edward replied. "**Remember, anything that happened to Diesel in the past was by his own doing, which is why it was funny for us to see. Laughing and taunting someone intentionally, however, isn't exactly a nice thing to do, which is what you should have learned by now**."

As the absent Edward continued to speak, James finally started to realize the error of his ways.

"Wow." he said quietly. "I…never really thought about that."

At that point, the caged teens (cage one) each began to speak up and add into that.

"Edward's right." Thomas said. "While I don't exactly like Diesel or any of those devious Smelter Teens, I would certainly never make fun of them or even laugh at them intentionally…I only would if they went and deliberately provoked me, or if they did something that would humiliate themselves due to karma coming to bite them in the butt…so to speak."

"I also learned a little lesson about that too." Emily added in. "Like back in Middle School when I intentionally insulted Diesel after he said that he was special too…and the way he even said it wasn't boastful or arrogant. It was genuine"

"Face it, James." Rosie spoke up. "While you do tend to joke around a lot, you can still be pretty mean when you do so. Gordon can be like that too…but at least he seems to be getting better at controlling himself of it. You still do it without question."

James felt ashamed.

"**However, we do know that deep down you're still a very good person**." Edward brought up. "**You don't show it often, but when you do, you can actually be really friendly**."

"And it's thanks to that that you actually earned yourself a girlfriend in Molly." Toby reminded the red-haired boy.

That reminder actually brought a smile to James's face.

* * *

Flashback

Arry and Bert both gulped nervously and scuttled away from Molly, who was shaking, terrified, from being bullied. Soon enough, James showed up, and he started talking to her.

"**What's wrong, Molly**?" he asked kindly.

"**Arry and Bert were bullying me**." Molly said timidly. "**B-but, they're gone now, t-thanks to the p-principal**."

"**That Arry and Bert**." James muttered crossly to himself. "**I hate it when they pick on Molly**."

He then put his arm around the pretty dark-haired girl. "**Well don't you worry, Molly, I'll look out for you. I'll make sure those evil, vile, nasty, irredeemable bullies stay away from you**."

Molly's eyes brightened. "**Really**?"

"**Really**." James nodded truthfully.

Nearby, Thomas, Stanley, Emily, and Sir Topham Hatt were watching, and they saw that James had finally earned himself a girlfriend. How? Easy. It's because Molly had just went and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

End Flashback

* * *

At that point, James turned to Leonardo with a look of sincere apology on his face.

"Look, Leo. I know I've been a bit of a…jerk towards you after what happened to Edward." he began. "I guess I was so blinded by my anger towards Diesel that I ended up directing it towards you."

Leonardo smiled. "Hey, no worries." he replied. "From what I heard about you when I was new, I kinda knew you were a nice guy deep down."

James nodded in reply. "So, what do you say?" He held out his right hand. "Friends?"

Leonardo nodded happily and held his own right hand.

"Friends."

With that, they shook hands, this time on good terms. Then, James turned to look at Mavis, who had her arms folded.

"And Mavis, I'm really sorry that I thoughtlessly brought up your dark past." he continued. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

The blonde-haired girl merely smiled. "Apology accepted." she replied. "Just please never bring it up like that again."

"Don't worry, I won't." James chuckled.

"**Attaboy, James**!" came Edward. "**I knew you would apologise for what you did**."

"It was thanks to you, Edward." James replied. "**If it weren't for you telling me off like that, I would have continued to act like a jerk**."

"**Not a problem, James. Good luck, you three**." James's communicator then turned off.

At that time, they both heard Rita shouting out to them.

"**Your ten minutes are up**!"

Later on, the two teams were back on the field and ready for the second half of the game. This time, James faced off against Soccer Master. The soccer ball was quickly tossed upward by the Putty referee, and both James and Soccer Master leaped up to follow it. They both soared higher and higher…but Soccer Master quickly went higher than James. Just as it seemed like that Soccer Putty would reach the soccer ball first…James suddenly soared even higher and managed to headbutt the soccer ball. Thus the ball zoomed right over Soccer Master's shoulder!

Over at the sidelines, Rita looked rather aghast at what transpired.

"What the-?!" she shrieked. "How did he-?!"

The answer was simple. It was Leonardo who gave James a helping hand in getting the jump boost he needed to reach the ball first. Either way, the dirty blonde-haired boy had taken off down the field with the ball while Soccer Master and his Super Putty teammate both watched in surprise. At the sidelines again, Rita didn't look too happy.

"What are you two waiting for?!" she shouted to her two Putties, pointing forth with her left hand and then waving her left arm outward. "Get them!"

The two Putties heard their Empress and quickly dashed down the field in pursue. Leonardo continued to dash down the field until he was near the opponent's net. Quickly, the dirty blonde-haired boy passed the ball over to James, and he (again, James) got ready to shoot. The Super Putty goalie quickly got into a stance to try and block the shot. From there, James went and kicked the soccer ball with all his might. Unfortunately, the Super Putty managed to block the shot, and then he threw the ball back. Just then, Leonardo leaped up into the air in a back flip and kicked the ball back to where it came from. The ball came zipping forth at a great speed…in a good three shot repeat. The Super Putty wound up missing the shot this time around. And the soccer ball went into the net. This gave the good guys their first point.

**Bad Guys: 2**

**Good Guys: 1**

With Baboo and Squatt, the latter was still video taping the game and the former seemed rather reluctant to speak…but he eventually did.

"A-and that gives Team Zordon their first point." Baboo said nervously.

At the sidelines, Goldar and Scorpina both booed loudly, while Rita only grumbled to herself in frustration. In the two nearby cages, however, the trapped teens all cheered. Perhaps they might have a chance to win after all.

The Super Putty goalie held and threw the soccer ball right back out. Soccer Master took the ball and dashed down the field. Mavis quickly got herself ready to try and stop the shot. Soccer Master got closer and closer. Suddenly, Leonardo went into a sliding tackle. However, Soccer Master merely passed the ball to his Super Putty teammate. This caused Leonardo to miss, while Soccer Master quickly jumped over the dirty blonde-haired boy and continue to dash down the field. The Super Putty then kicked the ball with all its might towards the good guys' net. Mavis looked ready to try and block the shot, but then James suddenly jumped in between and headbutted the ball right back to where it came from. The Super Putty dived out of the way in time, causing the soccer ball to zoom right past it.

Leonardo then took hold of the ball and dashed down the field with the ball, with Soccer Master currently giving chase. Quickly, James caught up to his teammate.

"Hey, Leo!" he called. "Let me handle this one!"

The dirty blonde-haired boy shot his red-haired friend a quick nod. From there, he passed the ball over, and James took off down the field towards the bad guys' net. The Super Putty at the net made itself ready to try and block the shot. James ran with the ball and got ready to kick. He then started to kick the soccer ball… and he kicked it up into the air. Soccer Master and his Super Putty teammate both stopped running to look upward in shock. The Super Putty goalie at the bad guys' net also eased up to look upward in shock. Mavis, over at the good guys' net also looked upward in stunned surprise.

Rita, Goldar, and Scorpina each also looked upward in surprise, wondering what their red-haired opponent was up to. Over with Baboo and Squatt, they were both looking upward too, but managed to keep their composure.

"Oh, wow!" Baboo commented. "What could James be up to here?"

"With only ten seconds left on the clock, Zordon's team had better be quick if they want to try and win this game." Squatt threw in.

The soccer ball then soared higher and higher… until suddenly down below, Leonardo brought both his feet together and leaped up. From there, the dirty blonde-haired boy got higher and higher until he was nearing the soccer ball. Once he reached the ball, Leonardo gave it a very good kick. The soccer ball shot down from the sky at a great speed. The Super Putty guarding the net didn't even have the time to try and block it. Quickly, the soccer ball zipped past the Super Putty and into the net, just as time ran out and the second half ended.

It was now a tie of 2-2.

Rita merely growled. "Okay, it's a tie!" she barked. "This new round will settle everything!"

The two opposing teams walked towards the evil space Empress.

"**Each of you will select a teammate to make a penalty shot on the opposing team's goal**." Rita explained. "When one of the other scores a goal, then their team will win."

While Soccer Master was immediately chosen to serve as the goal keeper for the villain's team, Leonardo, James, and Mavis were busy choosing who were serve as the goal keeper.

"I'll do it." Leonardo offered. "I'll play as the goalie."

James felt surprised. "You sure?"

Leonardo merely nodded to his red-haired friend, and then looked over to Mavis, who also nodded.

A few minutes later, the first Super Putty took off down the field towards the good guys' net. Leonardo shifted around the front of the net trying to be ready to catch the shot. Soon the Super Putty went and kicked the ball. The soccer ball was shot forth at great speed. It was coming towards the net and Leonardo. However, the dirty blonde-haired boy managed to catch the ball in time. Thus, it was a save!

All of the caged teens cheered for their friends. Rita merely grunted unhappily. Baboo and Squatt both booed rather immaturely.

From there, it was James's turn. When the whistle blew, he took off down the field towards the bad guys' net. Soccer Master merely shifted around the front of the net trying to be ready to catch the shot. It was then, James suddenly kicked the ball upward. This sent it high into the sky. This was followed by James leaping up after it. When he got high enough to the ball, James kicked it once more, and sending it downward. The ball came firing down from the sky very quickly. Again, Soccer Master shifted around the front of the net to be ready to stop the shot. The soccer ball came closer and closer… but then Soccer Master leaped up and headbutted the ball away, thus it was also a save!

Rita smirked evilly. While the caged teens all moaned unhappily. James was so close, but his shot failed to score.

James, meanwhile, walked back over to Mavis and Leonardo in disappointment.

"Sorry, you guys." he said sadly. "I thought that would win us the game."

"Don't worry, James." Mavis reassured. "We can still do it."

It was then the second Super Putty's turn. Quickly, the Putty Patroller referee blew its whistle. Once it heard the whistle blow, the Super Putty took off down the field with the soccer ball. Leonardo once again started to shift around the front of the net trying to be ready to catch the shot. The nearby caged teens (Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie) all watched with worry. Goldar and Scorpina both, however, watched with wicked glee. Back on the soccer field, the Super Putty soon reached the net…but it didn't kick the ball. The Super Putty instead started to shuffle around with the soccer ball and try to confuse the goalie. It seemed to be working, as Leonardo started sweating and trying his hardest to try and keep focus.

Finally, the Super Putty went and kicked the soccer ball. In the other nearby cage, Gordon, Henry, Molly, and Nellie all watched anxiously. For this was it, the moment of truth. The very one shot that would either spell doom, or manage to give the heroes another chance. Either way, the ball came closer and closer… Leonardo merely closed his eyes to calm his mind. The ball continued to soar closer to the net. But finally, Leonardo opened his eyes with a look of determination. Quickly, in an angle, he started to make a dive. Baboo and Squatt both watched what was happening and the latter started to drop the video camera in slow motion. While Rita watched with a look of growing shock, while also dropping her scepter onto the ground in slow motion. Before anyone else could even blink or say anything, it was shown that Leonardo…had caught the ball!

"NOOO!" Rita screamed, stomping on the ground angrily. "We were so close!"

"All right, Leo!" cried Emily from inside one of the cages.

"You're still in the game!" added Rosie.

Before the final play of the game, Leonardo and James both spoke to Mavis.

"This is the last play of the game." James said. "No pressure."

Mavis sighed a bit. "Easy for you to say." she groaned. "If my shot fails to enter the net, then the who thing starts over."

"And we're getting pretty tired." added Leonardo, who was bending over. "While those three don't even look remotely tired."

He was referring to Soccer Master and his two Super Putties, who were just standing at the other net waiting for the round to begin.

"**HEY**!" shouted Rita's voice, thus breaking the three teens' conversation.

"You'd better hurry and make your shot now, Mavis!" The evil sorceress exclaimed in the distance (on the hilltop). "My patience has worn thin enough since this game had begun."

With that, Mavis walked to the center of the soccer field. At the bad guys' net, Soccer Master stood ready to try and block the shot. Mavis was honestly looking very worried, because if her shot failed to go into the net, then all could be lost. Over at one of the cages, Emily and Rosie both started shouting out encouragement to their best friend.

"COME ON, MAVIS!" They both called out at once. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

In the other cage, Gordon, Henry, and Nellie each started to shout out encouragement too.

"YOU GOT THIS ONE!" came from both Gordon and Henry.

"MAVIS! KICK SOME SERIOUS BAD GUY BUTT!" Nellie yelled out.

Even Leonardo and James both had something to say:

"WE BELIEVE IN YOU! AND SO DOES ZORDON!"

Needless to say, those words of encouragement helped Mavis big time. With a burning look of determination burning in her eyes, she was ready to end this game. As soon as the whistle was blown, Mavis took off down the field with the soccer ball. She continued to run down the field with the ball, that look of determination was still in her eyes. Soccer Master only shifted around the front of the net, not looking the least bit worried about stopping the shot.

However, when the blonde-haired girl got close enough to the net, she went and kicked the ball upward into the sky, and then leaped up after it. Nearby, James and Leonardo both watched and smiled rather proudly. This was because they both knew what their friend was about to do. With the villains, Rita only grinned at what that foolish girl was about to try.

"_She's a fool if she thinks a shot like that will stop my monster_." she thought to herself.

Unfortunately, Rita was about to be proven wrong. How so, you might be asking? Just watch on. Mavis, still in midair, suddenly went into a flip. From there, she went and kicked the soccer ball with all her might, in slow motion. The ball came zipping forth at a great speed…in a good three shot repeat. Soccer Master leaped up and tried to catch it…but suddenly got struck by the ball in the chest. The force of the blow pushed him straight through the net. He then landed on the ground, uninjured but winded a bit.

Baboo and Squatt were both positively amazed…yet stunned that the game had ended…with the good guys winning it. They didn't want to admit it to anyone, but had to.

"I-I don't believe it." Baboo stuttered. "But…in a big comeback…Team Z-zordon…had won."

Goldar and Scorpina both couldn't believe that they lost. Rita was also looking a bit stunned herself over the loss. Meanwhile, the five Tidmouth Teens in cage one, as well as Gordon, Henry, Nellie, and Molly in cage two, all erupted into huge cheers and whooping.

"THEY DID IT!" shouted both Emily and Rosie at once.

"THEY WON!" came from Toby, Thomas, and Percy.

"YAY! YOU GUYS SAVED US! WHOO!" went the shy, soft-spoken Molly happily, jumping up and down with her arms outward.

Mavis, James, and Leonardo each high-fived each other victoriously.

"I did it, you two!" said Mavis, feeling very proud of herself.

"No, not you, Mavis." James corrected. "WE all did it!"

"Yeah!" Leonardo agreed, giving a thumbs up. "Now let's go see Rita about freeing all of our friends."

"**FORGET IT**!"

That had came from a positively furious looking Rita, who still stood atop of the nearby hill. Goldar, Scorpina, Baboo, and Squatt were all standing beside her. Down below, Mavis, James, and Leonardo each couldn't believe their ears. They won, so Rita should keep her promise.

"B-but, why?" James asked angrily. "You lost the game, fair and square! You promised to release our friends if we won. You promised!"

"NEVER!" Rita shrieked with fury, while readying her scepter in both hands. "If I can't be allowed to even win at a fair soccer game, then I'll just settle for making my Soccer Master grow!"

With that said, she threw down her scepter. Soon it passed through the cloudy atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground.

Soccer Master was overwhelmed by an updraft of growth smoke. Just then, as the mist subsided, Soccer Master grew giant sized.

Leonardo, Mavis, and James each took a step back as they looked upward at the sight of the giant Soccer Master…when suddenly, they heard Thomas (still caged with the other teens) calling out to the dirty blonde-haired boy to remind him of something both helpful and important.

"Leo, the Dragon Dagger! Remember, you can use it to call upon and control the Dragonzord!" he shouted, while Percy and Rosie both stood by his side.

Leonardo looked in Thomas's direction and nodded quickly. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the Dragon Dagger. Once ready, Leonardo turned around and held the Dragon Dagger's flute up to his mouth, while James and Mavis both dashed to the left to avoid what was about to happen. Once the dagger was to his mouth, Leonardo began to play on it like a flute.

Over at the pier edge of Brendam Docks against the bay, the fully submerged Dragonzord, with its red eyes visible beneath the waves, approached, unsettling the water above it. Down at the open ocean near Brendam Docks, the water started to churn to life, bubbling up furiously. As the water continued to bubble, the head of the Dragonzord arose from beneath the waves. As water sprayed through the air, its tail lifted up out of the sea. The tail swung right into the dock equipment, causing an explosion as it slammed into a orange crane tower. And the tail also then crashed back into the bay behind a pair of warehouse, sending a burst of water splashing over them.

Now fully standing in the unsettled waters behind Brendam Docks, the Dragonzord leaned back, reached out, and let out a loud ferocious roar. It then slowly started lumbering to the left in the ankle-deep ocean towards land… but more importantly; it was lumbering towards the docks! –though it would only bypass the docks in order to go into battle against Soccer Master.

Leonardo, meanwhile, now standing on another hill top in Knapford Park, continued playing on the Dragon Dagger to control his new Zord. Now on land, the Dragonzord was seen walking through the cluttered waterfront district. In the middle of downtown Knapford, Soccer Master motioned both his arms out ferociously before a lance weapon appeared in his hands. The Dragonzord looked from the lower left to the upper right, then it threw arms up and roared loudly. It began to walk through the city, a veil of dark smoke rising in front of its path. The Dragonzord's feet stomped through the damaged streets and sometimes onto some wrecked cars, several fires burning all around.

Quickly, the two giants began to face off. The Dragonzord whipped its tail over Soccer Master, who ducked under and sparkily stabbed it with his lance. The Dragonzord stumbled back some, with its chest smoking, as it steadied, then it turned to its left and whipped its tail around. The Dragonzord's tail sparkily swiped into Soccer Master's lance. The lance dropped to the ground near Soccer Master's feet, now broken in half, while the monster just stumbled back in fright of this scary Zord.

Over at the hilltop in Knapford Park, Leonardo stopped playing on the Dragon Dagger and started to call out to his new Zord happily.

"Great job, buddy!" he cried. "Keep it up!"

All of a sudden, the Dragonzord had stopped battling Soccer Master to turn around and look downward, having heard that unknown voice. This made Leonardo stop smiling as he also started to gaze upward at his new Zord. The Dragonzord was looking down at this unknown human boy. What matter of business did this lowly human have to just give this Zord orders? He was neither Thomas nor Stanley for that matter! Only one of those two Rangers could give it the orders around here, not this unknown human boy! All of a sudden, the Dragonzord's red eyes flashed for a few seconds before gaining pupils…that wasn't good. Meanwhile, inside one of the two nearby cages in the Knapford soccer field, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie had all witnessed what was going on with the Dragonzord. They sensed that it was getting angry…REALLY angry.

"Hey, what's wrong with the Dragonzord?" asked Rosie.

"It's almost as it seems like the Dragonzord isn't too happy right now." commented Toby. "Not happy to being controlled by Leo."

"But why?" Thomas wondered.

"Don't look now, but I think our good friend, the Dragonzord, is about to go on a rampage!" Emily cried.

"Yikes!" Percy squeaked in fright.

The dark green-haired girl's statement unfortunately proved to be very correct. The Dragonzord threw its arms up with an enraged roar, then steadied its hands forth while chest lights blinked red. In an instant, it caused missiles to pop out of its fingertips. The Dragonzord then fired those missiles from its fingertips over rooftops at the seaport, causing an explosion behind one seaport warehouse section as explosions increased in frequency, until one burst just decimates the area from the left outward.

On the hilltop in Knapford Park, Leonardo saw what happened and held up his left arm in protest.

"Wait! Stop this!" he shouted, and brought the Dragon Dagger to his mouth and began playing again.

However, the Dragonzord just wasn't going to listen to him. The Zord merely approached a set of warehouses, where it grabbed the white &amp; red smokestack at the center of one warehouse, and ripped it out. That was when it placed the smokestack in its mouth and chomped down on it like it was a candy cane, shattering it and filling its face with smoke.

It was official: The Dragonzord was now out of control and on a blood-filled rampage all around Knapford. And seeing as how the captured Rangers still didn't have their Power Coins right now, they couldn't morph and summon their Zords to try and stop both Soccer Master AND the Dragonzord. Was this Game Over for everyone on the Island of Sodor? Well, you'll have to find out next time.

**To be Continued?**

* * *

Well, it turns out the chapter was longer than I originally planned it out to be, so I'll end it here. The next chapter will solve the problem with the Dragonzord and Leonardo…along with my promise to show some actual good *JamesxMolly* moments, since there actually wasn't as much shown as I said there would be.

Now again, this chapter wasn't really my best in terms of writing, but I do hope you all found it to be rather exciting. If you all have something nice to say about it, then be sure to Read &amp; Review it if you can. But please NO flames and/or mean/rude comments.


	57. Episode 56

Here, my fellow readers, is part three, and also features the absolute LAST appearance of the Green Ranger. Nothing else really much to say here except for you all to hopefully enjoy the story…and some *JamesxMolly* moments (this time I REALLY mean it when I say there will be some present).

And a message to Mywinx14: While I really do appreciate your suggestions and such (I'll even keep your character ideas in the back of my mind for a future story perhaps), but if you do leave a review, then you also need to tell me how the new chapter was. It would help me learn where I need to improve on the writing for any of the later chapters (and when I go back to edit the previous ones). If you have any future ideas you'd like to share, then perhaps getting yourself an account for this site and inboxing me a message containing those ideas wouldn't be a bad thing to do…but in the future, if you do leave a review, then please also let me know on what you think about the latest chapter.

And now, a reminder: Power Rangers belongs to Saban (as well as another little song used here too), and Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment. The OC *Leonardo* (again NOT the TMNT one) belongs to me.

* * *

**Last Time on Power Rangers: A Humanized Thomas &amp; Friends Tale!**

After some initial struggling in working together again, it took some talking from Edward (who was still in the hospital) for James to finally move on from what happened to his friend.

"Look, Leo. I know I've been a bit of a…jerk towards you after what happened to Edward." he began. "I guess I was so blinded by my anger towards Diesel that I ended up directing it towards you."

Leonardo smiled. "Hey, no worries." he replied. "From what I heard about you when I was new, I kinda knew you were a nice guy deep down."

James nodded in reply. "So, what do you say?" He held out his right hand. "Friends?"

Leonardo nodded happily and held his own right hand.

"Friends."

With that, they shook hands, this time on good terms.

With new-found teamwork, James and Leonardo were both able to tie the game 2-2. Mavis, meanwhile, managed to deliver the game winning goal for her team.

Goldar and Scorpina both couldn't believe that they lost. Rita was also looking a bit stunned herself over the loss. Meanwhile, the five Tidmouth Teens in cage one, as well as Gordon, Henry, Nellie, and Molly in cage two, all erupted into huge cheers and whooping.

"THEY DID IT!" shouted both Emily and Rosie at once.

"THEY WON!" came from Toby, Thomas, and Percy.

"YAY! YOU GUYS SAVED US! WHOO!" went the shy, soft-spoken Molly happily, jumping up and down with her arms outward.

Mavis, James, and Leonardo each high-fived each other victoriously.

"I did it, you two!" said Mavis, feeling very proud of herself.

"No, not you, Mavis." James corrected. "WE all did it!"

However, furious over losing, Rita instantly broke her promise and made her monster grow. Leonardo quickly used his new weapon, the Dragon Dagger, to summon forth the Dragonzord. The two giants were evenly matched at first…but soon the Dragonzord realized who was controlling it, and wasn't too pleased about it.

"Hey, what's wrong with the Dragonzord?" asked Rosie.

"It's almost as it seems like the Dragonzord isn't too happy right now." commented Toby. "Not happy to being controlled by Leo."

"But why?" Thomas wondered.

"Don't look now, but I think our good friend, the Dragonzord, is about to go on a rampage!" Emily cried.

"Yikes!" Percy squeaked in fright.

From there, the Dragonzord started going on a rampage around Knapford, attacking and damaging anything that was in its path. Oh no! What will be done about it now?!

* * *

**Chapter 56: The Soccer Showdown (3): Rage of the Dragon**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Return of an Old Friend (2) (mild)**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

Opening up in the middle of Knapford, the Dragonzord threw up its hands, as the five red lights on its chest plate lightened up, then lowered them. In an instant, it caused missiles to pop out of its fingertips. The Dragonzord fired those missiles from its fingertips over rooftops at the seaport, causing an explosion behind one seaport warehouse section as explosions increased in frequency, until one burst just decimates the area from the left outward.

Down in Knapford Park, Leonardo, Mavis, and James each ran to one of the nearby cages. The one cage they ran to contained Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie.

"Guys, why is the Dragonzord going berserk like this?!" James practically demanded, when he and his two friends reached the cage.

"I wish we knew, James." Toby replied.

"When Thomas and Zordon both gave me the Dragon Dagger." Leonardo started to speak up. "They told me how to use it properly, and I did so…but suddenly, when the Dragonzord saw who I was, it grew enraged and began going on a rampage."

"Maybe it's because you're not Stanley or Thomas." Gordon pointed out from inside the other cage. "Because they're Power Rangers, only they are the only ones who can control the Dragonzord without fail."

"But Stanley is dead, and we're still trapped in here." Henry added. "What are we going to do about it?"

As the teens all chatted, Rita, Goldar, and Scorpina all watched the chaos and destruction that was going on in the middle of Knapford. In the middle of Knapford, Soccer Master had went and kicked three ordinary soccer balls. All of a sudden, a nearby office building exploded with sparks and bursts as it crumbled to the ground. The Dragonzord also started bashing at a skyscraper with its bare hands and destroyed it quickly. Rita, never the less, looked pleased with the results.

"This is all going more wonderfully than I first pictured!" she declared, smiling wickedly. "The Dragonzord is out on a rampage. So now, my Soccer Master is free to go and finish off these meddling teenagers once and for all."

Unknown to any of them, however, in the distance came two familiar friends of the Tidmouth Teens. They were Jules and Alpha respectively.

"Ay-yi-yi, I don't know about this." whimpered Alpha.

"Shh! We need to keep as silent as possible." Jules hissed slightly.

The brown-haired girl and her robot friend continued to approach from the distance towards the two cages. Rita, Goldar, and Scorpina were all so busy watching everything going on in Knapford that they didn't hear those two friends of the Tidmouth Teens even approaching. However, the captured teens sure did notice, and were very happy to see Jules and Alpha.

"Jules, Alpha." Percy whispered.

"It will be okay, guys." Jules whispered back. "Just tell us where your Power Coins are."

Rosie pointed to nearby. "They over there inside that wooden box."

The wooden box was sitting on a stone table nearby and behind Baboo and Squatt, who were suppose to be guarding the box…but were not actually guarding the box. They were paying far more attention to all of the damage going on in middle of the city. Seeing it, Jules turned to look at Rosie and nodded in her direction.

"Alpha and I'll go get it." she offered. "Leo and James, you both get the cages opened."

Leonardo nodded in agreement. "Just be careful, you two." he warned the brown-haired girl.

Jules and Alpha both nodded seriously, and then they turned around and started to make their way to the stone table nearby. Leonardo was busy trying to pick at the lock to Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie's cage.

"Geez, this lock in trick." The dirty blonde-haired boy mumbled, but continued to work away.

With James and Mavis, they were both busy trying to get the lock to Gordon, Henry, Nellie, and Molly's cage.

"Hurry, you two!" Gordon demanded. "There's no telling when Rita and her goons will finally notice."

"Take it easy, Gordon." Mavis hissed slightly. "We're doing the best we can."

Nellie began to speak up. "Besides." she started. "I think Rita looks far too busy thinking she's going to win to be paying any attention."

Gordon only sighed in response. Meanwhile, Baboo and Squatt were both still watching all the destruction to keep an eye on the wooden box behind them, and it allowed Jules and Alpha to both sneak in and get it.

"Gee, Baboo, do you really think Rita's new monster will be able to wipe out this whole island?" asked Squatt, look over to his buddy on the left.

"It sure looks like it." Baboo answered, giving a quick nod to his buddy before look back to the direction of the battle and cupping both hands to his mouth in a calling-like gesture. "**COME ON**!"

In the middle of Knapford, Soccer Master had went and kicked three more ordinary soccer balls, while Baboo's voice could be heard calling out to him.

"**HURRY UP AND FINISH THE JOB**!"

All of a sudden, another nearby office building exploded with sparks and bursts as it crumbled to the ground. Over with Jules and Alpha; the former reached out to touch the wooden box containing the Power Coins. However, as soon as the brown-haired girl reached out to touch the box, all she felt was an electric shock surging through her, forcing Jules to retract her hand away from the box. She held her zapped hand in pain while Alpha merely took a look at the box.

"It seems to be guarded by an untouchable force field of some kind." he remarked.

Jules looked over to her robot friend. "So, how do we get it?"

Alpha already had an answer. "I think I might be able to get it." He started to reach for the box. Alpha's robotic hand got closer and closer…and he was able to touch the box without feeling an electrical shock of any kind. With that, he took the wooden box off the stone table, much to Jules's delight.

"We got them!" she whispered happily.

Unfortunately, it was right around then Baboo and Squatt both turned around and spotted the two friends of the Tidmouth Teens.

"Hey, it's those two uncaptured friends of the Rangers!" cried Squatt.

Baboo turned to the left and started calling out. "My Queen! We have a big problem over here!"

Over with James, Mavis, and Leonardo. The first of the three teens had just opened the cage containing Gordon, Henry, Nellie, and Molly, allowing them to escape. As soon as Molly got out of the cage, she immediately leaped into her boyfriend's arms in an embrace.

"Oh, James, thank goodness you're safe!" Molly sobbed.

James returned the huge. "I'm also glad you're safe too, Molly."

With that, the two lovebirds shared a kiss. Leonardo, meanwhile, had managed to get the second cage (containing Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie) opened, freeing the prisoners. Nearby with Rita, Goldar, and Scorpina, however, the evil Empress had finally heard Baboo's cries of panic and turned to where he was shouting towards.

"What are you yapping about?" she grumbled, just before she saw it all happen. Jules and Alpha both had the wooden box containing the Rangers' Power Coins, and they were making their escape. "**NOOO! That girl and robot are stealing my stolen Power Coins**!" Furiously, Rita looked over to her left at both her dragons. "Goldar, Scorpina, hurry up and stop them!" she ordered frantically, pointing outward with her left hand to where Jules and Alpha were escaping to.

Goldar and Scorpina both readied their weapons (Goldar – Sword, Scorpina – Boomerang) and charged after their targets. Meanwhile, Jules and Alpha both saw the two dragons running after them, and so they started to run faster, hopefully to reach their friends in time. Goldar wasted no time in supercharging his sword with energy, and then firing off four fireballs from its tip. Both Jules and Alpha continued running as six spark bursts and explosions popped up around them…but they ran through them without harm. Eventually, Alpha tripped over a rock on the ground and fell down onto his face. Jules quickly stopped running and turned to go help her robot friend back up.

"Alpha! Come on, get up!"

Goldar and Scorpina, however, were getting too close for the two allies of the Rangers to try and escape anymore. Just before all seemed lost, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie (now freed) all jump flipped through the sky. From there, the five Tidmouth Teens landed before their two fallen friends and stood defiantly their ground against Goldar and Scorpina.

"Not so fast, you two!" Thomas started.

Goldar and Scorpina both stopped running and halted immediately in shock. With that, Jules went and opened up the wooden box. Inside were the five Power Coins.

Center: Tyrannosaurus Coin

Left: Mastodon Coin

Right: Triceratops Coin

Top: Sabertooth Tiger Coin

Bottom: Pterodactyl Coin

Jules then took hold of the center Power Coin first. She handed Thomas his Power Coin.

"Thanks a bunch, Jules." he said gratefully.

Percy received his Power Coin second. Toby received his Power Coin third. Emily received her Power Coin fourth. Rosie received her Power Coin last. The five Tidmouth Teens all stood in triumph while defending both Alpha and Jules from potential harm, knowing that the Power Rangers were officially back and stronger than ever before! Nearby, Rita, standing on top of the grassy hill, touched her forehead with both hands in agony.

"Nooo! Not again! Goldar, Scorpina! Let's get out of here!" She crossed both her arms over chest and faded away.

Goldar and Scorpina gave the heroes an angry look as they both posed with their weapons and faded out of there too, without even battling any of them. Over with Baboo and Squatt near the edge of the cliff, they both decided to beat it too.

"H-hey! Don't leave us behind!" called Baboo, just before he and Squatt both faded away too.

While the villains were gone, the Tidmouth Teens still had a giant-sized Soccer Master to deal with…as well as an out-of-control Dragonzord rampaging in the city. Thomas went and held up his Power Morpher in his right hand.

"Ready your Power Coins, guys!" he commanded.

"Right!" came from both Percy and Rosie, they were also holding up their respective Power Morphers in their right hands.

"Morphin!" came from both Toby and Emily, they were also holding up their respective Power Morphers in their right hands.

Thomas inserted his Tyrannosaurus Coin into his Power Morpher's center. Percy inserted his Mastodon Coin into his Power Morpher's center. Toby inserted his Triceratops Coin into his Power Morpher's center. Emily inserted her Sabertooth Tiger Coin into her Power Morpher's center. Rosie inserted her Pterodactyl Coin into her Power Morpher's center. Now that the five Tidmouth Teens were ready for battle, they lined up (Thomas assumed the center position), motioned their Power Morpher around once, and then thrust it forth.

"It's Morphin Time!" Thomas called.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Now stand on the rooftop of a building in the middle of Knapford, the Rangers began to do their usual roll call.

First was Red Ranger. "Red Ranger, Tyrannosaurus!" Thomas shouted as he poses with both arms up, crossing to a pose to the left, then a final one to the right.

Second was Black Ranger. "Black Ranger, Mastodon!" Percy shouted as he goes from posing to the left, to posing to the right, in all three motions.

Third was Blue Ranger. "Blue Ranger, Triceratops!" Toby shouted while crossing both arms in front of face before posing down in a crouch, then another to the left.

Fourth was Yellow Ranger. "Yellow Ranger, Sabertooth Tiger!" Emily shouted as she punches left hand forth, right hand down, left hand down with right arm up behind her in a pose. Then quickly punches with right hand downward, before thrusting left hand outward, right arm curled behind.

Last was Pink Ranger. "Pink Ranger, Pterodactyl!" Rosie shouted while raising both arms at her sides then crossing at the wrist in front of chest, bending down and throwing arms back like wings before standing back up and crossing arms as she holds right arm up and back while left hand is held poised near waist.

Red Ranger was posing, but then ceased it before crossing both arms, and then reaching out with right arm.

"We are…" Thomas began.

The five Rangers posed fiercely on a white background, causing five Power Coin images to appear behind them amid gleaming light.

"THE POWER RANGERS!" The five Rangers finished with a battle cry.

Soccer Master looked like he wasn't paying attention, and just went on bashing at a nearby building. Reducing it to rubble with his bare hands. Sensing that it had some new opponents to go thrash, however, the Dragonzord looked from the lower left to the upper right, then it threw arms up and roared loudly.

Moving quickly, Red Ranger turned and reached to the sky, summoning.

"Come forth, Tyrannosaurus Dinozord!"

From the middle of nowhere, a crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball from within. The head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord slowly rose from the molten red ground. This was followed by its upper body. Then it was followed by its lower body. Finally, the Tyrannosaurus rose up from above the fiery molten pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke.

Following suit, Black Ranger turned and reached to the sky, summoning.

"Come forth, Mastodon Dinozord!"

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaced from its icy domain. It exhaled an icy breath from its trunk. The Mastodon then started to stomp through the snow. It was then shown fully walking through the snowy fields of the arctic.

Also following suit, Blue Ranger reached to the sky, summoning.

"Come forth, Triceratops Dinozord!"

The Triceratops Dinozord appeared within the sands of the desert. Its wheels passed through the desert sands. The Triceratops continued to drive through the desert, approaching from the distance. Soon, it raised its head and opened its mouth while driving through the dusty desert.

Yet also followiong suit, Yellow Ranger reached to the sky, summoning.

"Come forth, Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord!"

The feet and legs of a Zord-like machine was shown dashing forth. The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord was shown sprinting through the jungle. It then opened its mouth and let out a mighty roar. The Sabertooth Tiger then leaped out of the greenery.

And finally, Pink Ranger reached to the sky, summoning.

"Come forth, Pterodactyl Dinozord!"

A nearby volcano started to erupt. Inside, the Pterodactyl Dinozord soared upwards amid lava lights. It then flew straight out of now-active volcano. The Pterodactyl raised and lowered its head while continuing to fly amid molten lava lights. It finally flew away from the smoking volcano and headed towards the trees.

Back on the rooftop, the Rangers ceased reaching to the sky, just as Red Ranger began to leap up.

"Here we go, guys!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

Red Ranger dropped into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and he gestured an arm.

"All right. Let's save the Dragonzord from itself!" he declared.

From there, he slapped his left hand down on palm activator. This caused the display of the Red Ranger helmet to lighten up. Then Red Ranger slapped his right hand down on other palm activator. This caused the console display of the Red Ranger helmet and Red Ranger Zord face to shoot energy to the Tyrannosaurus symbol at the top which began to glowed brightly. Red Ranger then gestured his right arm to his chest. He then proceeded to pull out his Power Coin from his belt buckle. Red Ranger held up his Power Coin, which glowed, forming his gleaming Power Crystal as he wiped his hand across from his Coin-holding hand.

"Ready your Power Crystals!"

With that said, he inserted his soon formed Power Crystal into his control slot with red energy results. Four square combo of each Ranger in their cockpits, each raising their respective Power Crystal and preparing to insert them.

"Right!"

They each insert their Power Crystal into their control slots with coloured energy results. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger moved the controls forth.

"Let's combine now!"

In a four square combo showing of (clockwise from top left) the Tyrannosaurus connecting with the Triceratops and the Sabertooth legs electrically, the Mastodon component floating, the Mastodon connecting with the Tyrannosaurus with energy release, the Sabertooth Tiger folding down into leg form.

In the Megazord cockpit, the lights all came on as the Rangers were all seated inside at their stations. The Megazord Tank rolled along the field, as the eyes of all five Zords lightened up. The Triceratops wheels passed through the desert sands. The Megazord Tank continued to rumble forth into battle. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger gestured his left arm over his chest, and then grabbed the controls with both hands.

"Power up Megazord Battle Mode!" Thomas commanded.

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists began folding out from the Mastodon part of the Megazord Tank. The bottom back of the Megazord Tank then began to rise up. Soon, the Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. Just then, the Pterodactyl soared downward through the sky. It then folded into the chest component as it headed towards the Megazord's body below. The Tyrannosaurus head then folded down, revealing the Megazord's head as the Pterodactyl connected as the chest plate. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

The Dragonzord clapped its hands together and didn't waste any time in marching forth to engage its new foe in battle. Meanwhile, the Megazord posed battle ready and marched right ahead to engage the enemy too. The Dragonzord and the Megazord both collide, chest to chest. The Dragonzord's arms grabbing the Megazord's shoulders in the process, but the Megazord managed to break off just as quickly. The Megazord then tried to make its way around the Dragonzord, dodging its hand strikes several times, until finally, the Dragonzord made sparkily contact with its chest.

The Megazord was pushed back some, and then the Dragonzord swung its tail around and sparkingly struck it again. In the Megazord cockpit, it shook up rapidly, causing the Rangers to flail about widely. The Megazord staggered back, smoking. Luckily, it steadied itself, readied its right fist, and punched forth. It's fist sparkily struck the Dragonzord, then the Megazord took a step back, switching positions with the Dragonzord when it rushed past. The Megazord kicked at the Dragonzord, but it was blocked. They swap positions again, and then the Megazord lunged at the Dragonzord with both arms out, but this allowed the Dragonzord to slam its left shoulder into its chest, stunning it briefly.

With a loud roar, the Dragonzord, with its chest smoking, spread out its arms and then turned to its left and whipped up its tail. The Megazord got sparkily slapped by the tail, causing it to stagger back. In the smoking Megazord cockpit, as Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Black Ranger each flailed about, Red Ranger nodded and grabbed the controls, looking forth.

"There's only one thing to do." Thomas stated, and prepared to leap out. "I need to use the Dragon Dagger."

And Red Ranger exited the Megazord and flipped through the air with Power Sword in hand. Upon landing, he quickly ran over to where Leonardo, Mavis, James, Henry, Gordon, Nellie, and Molly were standing and watching everything.

"Leo, I need to see the Dragon Dagger." Thomas explained. "If you can't control the Dragonzord, then maybe I can instead."

Leonardo nodded quickly and pulled out the Dragon Dagger from his pocket, handing it out when he finished getting it out. Red Ranger then took the weapon from the dirty blonde-haired boy's hand. Once Red Ranger had the weapon on-hand, he looked upward to his right and gestured his empty fist a bit.

"Okay, I'm on my way back." Thomas said to his friends, before leaping upward.

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger brought the Dragon Dagger to his mouth piece and began to play it like a flute.

At first, the Dragonzord didn't seem to listen. It merely swung its tail back around, but it missed the Megazord again. The Megazord tried to punch, but the Dragonzord dodged past. The Megazord tried punching again, this time it made sparkily contact with the Dragonzord's chest. The Dragonzord staggered back, smoking, before spreading its arms up and roaring loudly. This caused the five red lights on its golden chest plate to begin blinking repeatedly together. The Megazord remained unafraid, however, merely posing battle ready in quick response and then marching forth. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger stopped playing on the Dragon Dagger to look forth through the window. Out the window of the cockpit, the Rangers could see the Dragonzord approaching.

"It isn't working!" he cried.

It was then Blue Ranger spoke to Red Ranger worriedly.

"Just keep playing, Thomas." he stated. "You'll get through to it!"

"Right!" Thomas replied, while gripping onto the controls dramatically.

The Dragonzord's five red lights on its golden chest plate began blinking repeatedly together as the Dragon Dagger's flute sound continued to be heard throughout. Its red eyes flashed for a few seconds before gaining pupils. Finally, the Dragonzord seemed to have calmed down from its blood-filled rampage and began looking around to its left and then right in confusion, wondering what had just happened. In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers all saw that it worked.

"All right!" came from Thomas.

"The Dragonzord's back on our side!" Emily added.

Just to be sure, Red Ranger brought the Dragon Dagger to his mouth piece and began to play on it again. The Dragonzord's five red lights on its golden chest plate began blinking repeatedly together yet again. In an instant, it caused missiles to pop out of its fingertips. The Dragonzord then went and fired those missiles from its fingertips. Soccer Master was just about to go and kick another set of three soccer balls when it sudden sparked and burst. He continued to spark and burst until he was pushed back. Finally, Soccer Master fell and rolled along the streets, causing a brief quake. In the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers stood up from their chairs, looking to the slight right, and gave quick gestures of thanks.

"Nice to have you back on our side!" called Toby.

The Dragonzord nodded its whole upper body in response, feeling happy that it finally shook off its anger-filled rampage. But then, the Soccer Master decided at that very point he wanted to battle. In Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger made a with fist with right hand, and then crossed the forearm in front of chest.

"All right, Rangers." Thomas began. "Mega Dragonzord power!"

The Dragonzord's chest plate slowly shot out forth, while the sides contracted upward, creating a platform for the rising Megazord to lock into.

In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers did a wrist-crossed arm gesture, then reached out with left hands open before grabbing and shifting the controls.

"Ready-?" Thomas began.

"FIRE!" Toby, Emily, Percy, and Rosie cried out in union.

The Mega Dragonzord's eyes repeatedly flashed as it spread its arms to its sides, allowing the side danglers to send glowing Zs to the middle of its chest, forming a big green energy circle with a Z on the center. The lights flashed out, glowing occurred, and finally bluish-white power erupted around the Z-ball as it was launched forth.

The glowing Z-ball went forward until it smashed into the Soccer Master…but instead of causing a white light to fill the whole area around him, it instead caused a bright explosion burst against him. When the burst faded away, he remained stunned amid the sparks. Upon falling onto the ground, Soccer Master then erupted into a quick but bright explosion, with a spark-burst chaser thrown in, destroying him for good.

In the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers each made a gesture of happy success.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita and her minions had just finished returning, and the Empress herself stood behind her telescope while stomping her right leg onto her nearby globe.

"NO, NOT AGAIN!" she screeched with such fury, causing both Baboo and Squatt nearby to grab each other and quiver in fear as she (Rita) gestured a hand to her forehead and whine. "I've got such a headache!"

And that's the end of the story, right? Wrong. There's still far more in store for our heroes. Just read on to find out.

* * *

Later on at the Command Center. Inside the interior, the Tidmouth Teens (again minus Edward), Leonardo, Mavis, Nellie, and Jules (also joined by Molly) were all talking to Zordon about what went wrong with the Dragonzord.

"Zordon, what happened?" Leonardo asked. "I used the Dragon Dagger correctly to summon the Dragonzord, and for a short time, it did obey me…but when it saw who I was, it went berserk and started rampaging around the city."

Zordon sighed heavily. "I was afraid of that. Apparently, the Dragonzord didn't seem to think you were either Thomas or Stanley. As a result; once it saw who you really were, it started to attack all around Knapford."

"Is there anything we can do to prevent this from happening again?" Emily asked.

It was then Alpha spoke up. "There is something we can do to change that…but it's VERY risky."

"How risky?" Mavis asked, now feeling worried.

"One way to ensure that the Dragonzord doesn't go out of control like that again is to revive the Green Rangers' powers." Zordon stated.

"Revive those powers?" Gordon scoffed, while folding his arms. "Shouldn't be too hard."

Unfortunately, Thomas spoke up here. "It won't be easy, Gordon. I used whatever power the Dragon Coin had left to revive Lady after she nearly died from that horrible accident. Afterward healing her up, the coin just vanished without a trace."

"Correct, Thomas." Zordon replied. "And to answer your question, Mavis; the reason that this procedure will be so risky…is because I must donate much of my own life force to power the new Dragon Coin."

"Donate?" Rosie blinked.

"Yes." Zordon nodded. "The side effect is if I donate too much of my life force, then I could possible end up-" He didn't finish his sentence.

"-destroying yourself." Toby finished.

No one in the Command Center liked hearing that bit of info one bit. Losing Zordon would be something they would never be able to get over.

"That's not all." Alpha spoke up. "Those powers would actually be temporary. Meaning that they could fail at any given time."

The teenagers in the Command Center all listened on carefully, seeing as this plan was indeed highly risky.

Finally, Emily looked over to her boyfriend. "Leo, you can't do this. It's too dangerous."

"She's right." James agreed. "You and possibly Zordon could both potentially destroy yourselves doing this little experiment."

Leonardo was silent. He knew the risks, and that it could possibly kill him if it backfired. But the worst of the possibilities was Zordon dying too. But deep down, he wanted to help his friends against Rita and her forces, protect their island home, and the whole planet Earth.

Finally, Leonardo gave his answer. "I'm ready when you are, Zordon."

This made all of the other teens very surprised. Despite the potential life-threatening risk, their dirty blonde-haired friend was willing to make the sacrifice. It was either very brave of him, or very foolish. Regardless, they would support him in his decision…to an extention.

"Leo, are you sure you want to do this?" Thomas asked. "It could possible kill you if it backfires."

"Look, Thomas." Leonardo replied. "As much as I understand the big risks of this situation, I'm willing to risk my life to protect my friends, family, and home from the likes of Rita and her minions. And know this; if I die from doing this experiment, then so be it."

Seeing as there was no way to talk him out of it, Thomas, James, Henry, and Percy all reluctantly nodded to Zordon. This was followed by Nellie, Jules, Toby, and Gordon all also nodding reluctantly. And finally, Mavis, Molly, Emily, and Rosie each nodded reluctantly too.

"Ay-yi-yi…" Alpha moaned, as he brought both his hands to his metallic face. This was due to seeing as how Leonardo and Zordon were both going to take big risks.

* * *

A little later, now inside a secret chamber hidden deep in the Command Center, Leonardo was lying down, shirtless, on a metallic table. Both Toby and Emily were busy hooking up and applying tubes to his both hands, his chest, and one to his face. Once Emily had finished hooking up her boyfriend, she looked over to Toby and gave a small nod.

"He's ready."

The brown-haired boy nodded back before walking over to a computer console. Once there, he typed away at the computer.

"Vital signs are normal." he said, before looking back to the dark green-haired girl. "We're ready to begin."

Emily nodded again before activating her communicator.

"Alpha, Zordon, we're all ready down here."

* * *

Back inside the Command Center interior, Alpha was typing away on the console, while Thomas, Percy, Rosie, Gordon, Henry, James, Molly, Mavis, Nellie, and Jules all watched from the back of the chamber.

"Excellent." Zordon replied. "Alpha, begin the donation sequence now."

"Zordon…" Alpha mumbled, but went ahead and pressed a few keys on the console.

* * *

Back in the hidden chamber of the Command Center, the computer monitor had files popping up saying *Power transferring has Commenced*. Responding quickly to it, Toby went and quickly turned over to his right.

"They're starting." he said. With that, he turned to back to the computer and pushed a button on the keyboard.

On cue, the tubes began filling up with green liquid and making their way to whomever was hooked up. Leonardo merely laid on his back atop the metallic table and took in the liquid…but pretty soon, he closed his eyes tightly and started grimacing and writhing in pain. Emily got scared for her boyfriend and started holding his hand tightly in an attempt to calm him down.

"Toby! What's happening to him?!" she practically demanded.

Toby quickly checked the files on the computer. They weren't showing anything that could be harmful to the dirty blonde-haired boy.

"It's okay." he remarked. "The procedure is working its course. He'll be just fine." But he also had a thought. "_At least I hope so_."

* * *

Back inside the Command Center interior, Zordon and his energy tube were both crackling with blue electricity as the wise sage slowly began donating his life force energy to help power Leonardo and the new Dragon Coin up. Alpha, meanwhile, was keeping a close eye on the console, to make sure the procedure didn't go critical.

"Zordon, are you okay?" The robot asked worriedly, obviously concerned for his master.

"I'll be okay. Just continue with the transfer!" Zordon stated, despite feeling a great surge of pain.

Nearby, Thomas and the others all watched on with just as much great concern.

"It's started." James commented.

"Zordon…" Jules whispered.

"Leo…" Rosie also whispered.

* * *

Back in the hidden chamber of the Command Center, Leonardo continued to wince and cry out in pain due to the transfer of power. Emily, meanwhile, grew more and more distressed with the situation and hearing her boyfriend's screams of agony.

"Toby, we have to stop it!" she cried, finally looking to her right. "It's putting too much strain on him!"

"We can't stop it now!" Toby argued. "If we do halt it now, the resulting surge could potentially destroy Leo!"

Emily was upset to hear that. "_I only hope nothing else bad happens right now_…" she thought to herself.

* * *

Unfortunately for the dark green-haired girl, something bad was about to happen. Back inside the Command Center interior, the alarm started to go off.

"What's going on now?" asked Percy, as both he and Thomas looked towards the Viewing Globe.

The Viewing Globe was showing images of Goldar wrecking havoc around Knapford Park…but he was normal sized and not giant, so that was good to know.

"Zordon, Goldar's attacking!" Thomas exclaimed, looking over to the right. Percy continued looking at the Viewing Globe.

"Of all the times to choose." The green-haired boy complained.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" wailed Alpha, waving both his arms in panic.

"We have to do something!" Rosie stated, before turning her head to the left. "Jules, contact Emily and Toby, and have them meet up with us at the park!"

"Toby and Emily both can't leave their posts right now." said Jules. "So I'm afraid that you, Thomas, and Percy will just have to go and hold off Goldar until the transfer is complete."

Thomas, Percy, and Rosie each nodded in their brown-haired friend's direction, before facing forth and reaching for their Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!" Thomas called.

But nothing happened.

"Why aren't we morphing?" Rosie asked in confusion.

"Because the…transfer…is draining…much of the power…from the…Morphing Grid." Zordon explained weakly, still feeling the effects of the power donation.

Gordon and James both walked over to the computer console. Sure enough, the computer banks showed them that Zordon's words were true enough.

"That's not good…" Gordon muttered.

Rosie was shocked. "You mean we can't morph?!" she nearly shouted.

"Looks like it." James nodded grimly.

Yup, this wasn't too good. However, if you thought Goldar attacking the park was pretty bad, things were about to (hopefully) get a bit better quickly.

Suddenly, Zordon spoke up. "Power…transfer…almost complete."

"What about access to the Morphing Grid?" Nellie asked.

Alpha made a quick check. "It will take some time for it to be fully functional again, but the damage to it isn't serious."

* * *

Back in the hidden chamber of the Command Center, the transferring was almost complete. Leonardo was still lying down on the metallic table, and Emily was still holding onto his hand in worry. Fortunately, the terribleness of the pain from the initial transfer had subsided. Pretty soon, the dark green-haired girl let go of her boyfriend's hand as his whole body began glowing a bright green. Seeing this happen caused Emily to back away from the metal table in shock.

"Rumble my legs…" she whispered, just before looking over to her right. "Toby, look over here! It's working!"

Toby heard his friend calling out to him and immediately sat up off his chair and began walking over. Once the brown-haired boy made it over, he too, was shocked at the sight.

"My goodness…" he could only mutter.

Once the glowing had subsided, Leonardo was now morphed as the Green Ranger.

For a brief reminder, the Green Ranger suit had the same general design as the other Ranger suits, with white diamond patterns on the upper torso, white arm gloves (with green diamond designs), white boots (also with green diamond designs), a belt with his Power Morpher on the buckle, and a black gun holster (for his Dragon Dagger) attached to the right hip, and a helmet to cover his head and face, and also to conceal identity. But a difference was the helmet's design, and the fact he also had a golden collar shield around his upper torso and two golden armbands on both of his upper arms. Inside his new Power Morpher was a newly forged Dragon Coin.

Green Ranger slowly stirred before waking up and beginning to sit up on the table. Once he was back up and around, he looked around briefly.

"W-what happened to me?" Leonardo asked.

Excitedly, Emily activated her communicator.

"Guys! The experiment worked! Leo has become the Green Ranger!" she cried.

"**That's great, Emily, but we have a bit of a crisis right now**." came Thomas's voice.

"What's the matter?" Toby asked, as he walked over to Emily.

"**The Morphing Grid has suffered some damage from the transfer**." Thomas explained. "**We can't morph until the damage is fixed up, and it could take a number of hours to do so**."

Of course, the two Tidmouth Teens didn't like hearing that. But quickly, Toby had a solution to that problem.

"We can send Leo into battle." he stated. "I know it's risky due to his powers being temporary, but it's the only option we have."

As Green Ranger walked over to his two friends, Thomas finally spoke from Emily's communicator.

"**All right, do what you guys have to do**."

"Emily and I will meet the rest of you guys in the interior as soon as we can." Toby finished.

With that, Emily shut her communicator off.

"Well, I guess it's time." Leonardo said slowly. "Time to put my new, but temporary, powers to good use."

"We don't know how long they will last, so be sure to finish Goldar quickly." Toby advised.

Green Ranger nodded. "Don't worry, I will."

With that, he turned into a beam of coloured light (Leonardo: Green) and it descended right out of the Command Center's hidden chamber. As Green Ranger left, Emily couldn't help but place both of her hands towards her heart while looking upward in worry.

"Please be careful." she whispered.

* * *

Now appearing in Knapford Park, Green Ranger had immediately confronted Goldar, who was standing up atop a large hill.

"Hey, Goldar!" Leonardo called out.

Goldar had heard who was calling out to him and turned around, getting a nasty shock when he saw who it was.

"S-stanley?!" Goldar cried, moving slightly back in fright. "But t-this can't be! You're s-suppose to not be a-alive!"

Green Ranger only wagged a finger from his left hand teasingly. "Stanley? Sorry, but I don't know who he is. It's actually someone who kicked your butt earlier when you and your dame kidnapped my girl that one time."

Goldar, realizing who it was, growled. "So it's you." he huffed. "That meddlesome boy."

"That's Leonardo to you!" Leonardo demanded, pointing up to his enemy. "I took a big risk in doing this experiment, and now it will pay off when I push you off my island home!"

This only caused Goldar to laugh. "You? Defeat me with powers are temporary?! HA! I'd like to see you try!"

"I WILL defeat you, Goldar!" The new Green Ranger declared, getting into a fighting pose. "Even if I die using these powers, at least I'll be able to live with myself."

"I'll shall enjoy crushing you this time!" Goldar declared wicked, just before leaping up.

The dragon of Rita soared down off of the hill. Quickly, he landed a distance from Green Ranger.

"Putty Patrol! Take him down!" Goldar called out.

Just as quickly, about a dozen Putties materialized around him, and the clay soldiers charge forth into battle. Green Ranger began battling the Putties, foot-sweeping one Putty down before blocking another Putty's bladehand. Just as quickly, however, two more Putties readied their bladehands and slashed them forth. Green Ranger found himself getting slashed sparkingly by the two Putties with bladehands. The third Putty with a bladehand tried to stab down on the defeated Green Ranger, but he rolled away before the bladehand stabbed into him. Green Ranger managed to roll back onto his feet, watching as seven or so Putties flanked in front of him.

Watching the battle going on and in his favour caused Goldar to laugh.

"What's the matter, Green Ranger?" he taunted. "Feeling weakened?"

Regardless, he was right. Green Ranger's Dragon Shield started shining brightly right about now as his felt his strength leaving him.

"No…" he moaned. "…not now…"

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the Viewing Globe was showing images of the battle between Green Ranger and the Putties…and it wasn't looking too good for the former. All of the teenagers present (joined by both Toby and Emily) were watching the battle unfold, and were dismayed that Green Ranger was losing.

"This isn't working." Thomas groaned. "Leo's new powers are draining too quickly."

"We should've know that this sounded too easy." Gordon muttered.

"But he can't abandon the battle now." Nellie protested. "Not unless there's something we can do to even the odds."

"There is." Zordon suddenly spoke up. "Increase the power donation to maximum."

Alpha wouldn't hear of it. "No, Zordon! We can't! If we do so, you could possibly die from the strain!"

"I will be okay." Zordon reassured. "Now do it!"

Unable to stand it all, Alpha covered his visor with his left hand and started to reach over with his right hand. From there, he pressed a few keys on the console with the right hand. On cue, Zordon's energy tube sparked even more as the wise sage groaned in pain as the power donation continued. All of the teens continued to watch this procedure continue.

"Zordon…" Jules mumbled.

* * *

Back in Knapford Park, Green Ranger backed away as the Putties continued to approach…when suddenly, his Dragon Shield continued to gleam…this time positively.

"W-what's going-?" Leonardo started, but he didn't finish his old sentence. Suddenly, he felt renewed strength. "The pain is gone…"

With that said, he rushed back into combat. With renewed vigor, Green Ranger delivered a beatdown to the Putties. Flip kicking himself off of one Putty's chest, before foot-sweeping it and another Putty to his right, down. Quickly, he back flipped back three times to dodge a slash attack from two bladehand Putties.

Goldar grew angry at the sight. "Incompetent fools!" he shouted.

With that, he and Green Ranger began to battle it out. Goldar proved to be too strong at first, easily beating Green Ranger around like a rag doll. Finally, Goldar brought his left hand up to his face for a moment before he tried to made a grab for whatever was in front of him. He grabbed Green Ranger by the neck and lifted him upward face to face, while choking him. Quickly, Green Ranger bashed Goldar's arm upward and this caused him to let him go. This also allowed Green Ranger to bring both his feet together and jump up into the air. He jumped up and aerial kicked Goldar in the chest with both feet. The dragon of Rita soared through the air from the force of the aerial kick. Quickly, he fell into a bunch of chopped down trees.

Now standing in the clear, Green Ranger whipped out his Dragon Dagger.

"Time to see if it will work this time." Leonardo said to himself, before holding the weapon to his mouthpiece and beginning to play it like a flute.

Over at the pier edge of Brendam Docks against the bay, the fully submerged Dragonzord, with its red eyes visible beneath the waves, approached, unsettling the water above it. Down at the open ocean near Brendam Docks, the water started to churn to life, bubbling up furiously. As the water continued to bubble, the head of the Dragonzord arose from beneath the waves. As water sprayed through the air, its tail lifted up out of the sea. The tail swung right into the dock equipment, causing an explosion as it slammed into a orange crane tower. And the tail also then crashed back into the bay behind a pair of warehouse, sending a burst of water splashing over them.

Now fully standing in the unsettled waters behind Brendam Docks, the Dragonzord leaned back, reached out, and let out a loud ferocious roar. It then slowly started lumbering to the left in the ankle-deep ocean towards land… but more importantly; it was lumbering towards the docks! –though it would only bypass the docks in order to go into battle against Goldar.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita angrily walked out onto the balcony from the left side and stood in front of Earth in the distance.

"I should fire all of you!" she ranted.

The evil Space Empress was suddenly now standing back inside the main chamber in front of the swinging pendulum as she looked downward, guiding right hand to the left as she looked across that way.

"I couldn't possibly have worse help than I do already." she continued.

Baboo only whimpered and covered his face with elongated fingers. Squatt, meanwhile, covered his eyes with both hands and then crouched down.

"**Scorpina, are you ready**?" Rita could be heard asking her second dragon.

Scorpina raised her left forearm in front of chest and smiled and nodded. "I am." she nodded.

"Excellent…" Rita replied, smiling, before she turned to the left and laughed wickedly.

* * *

(A very familiar and famous song began to play)

The Dragonzord arrived in the middle of Knapford as giant Goldar and Mutant-Scorpina both leaped into the city in the foreground, facing it, and then switching positions. The Dragonzord threw up its hands, as the five red lights on its chest plate lightened up, while roaring loudly. From there, the battle began. The Dragonzord got sparkily slashed in the chest by Goldar, then by Mutant-Scorpina, but it quickly fought back, sparkily smacking aside Mutant-Scorpina, then Goldar, in return.

**Go Green Ranger, Go!**

Down below, Green Ranger looked upward while playing on the Dragon Dagger. Soon, he stopped playing and motioned his right hand upward.

"Come on, old friend. One more time!" Leonardo called encouragingly.

**Go Green Ranger, Go!**

The five red lights on the Dragonzord's golden chest plate to begin blinking repeatedly together. In an instant, it caused missiles to pop out of its fingertips. Mutant-Scorpina and Goldar both stood side by side as the Dragonzord, in a side of the foreground, fired multiple fingertip missiles at them and striking explosively.

**Goldar's gonna get you, tonight!**

Mutant-Scorpina and Goldar both continued getting explosively struck by the missiles. Finally, Goldar stumbled forth through the smoke vindictively. The Dragonzord ducked under Goldar's sword swipe, then blocked his second, before smacking him aside. Goldar spun, the Dragonzord roared, and when Goldar was about to slash his sword, the Dragonzord sparkily slashes him instead with its lethal silver metal hands.

**Don't let Evil Rita, put a spell on your mind!**

Then the Dragonzord, turning to his left, turned around and spun its tail around. Mutant-Scorpina suddenly found herself getting sparkily slashed by the Dragonzord's passing tail. She fell down and rolled across the shaking city, as Goldar came over and stood defensively in front of her.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita happily went to over to her balcony and stood near the railing and pointed to the right, and then made it a fist. Squatt, Baboo, and Finster all are visibly excited as well.

**Go Green Ranger, Go!**

"Yes, excellent." Rita cackled. "Take them both down, Goldar and Scorpina!"

* * *

**Go Green Ranger, Go!**

Back in Knapford, Mutant-Scorpina and Goldar both connected their boomerang and sword together, and fired a multi-coloured beam of destructive energy to the slight left.

**Go Green Ranger, Go Go!**

The Dragonzord, however, merely walked in dramatic slow-motion through the city as a sparkily explosion bursts just to the left of it, followed by a large burst of smoke the heralds, while a second explosion came from the right as it passed over it.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the teens were watching the battle on the Viewing Globe, and this time they were relieved to see that things were going their way.

"The Dragonzord's winning!" Percy cheered.

"I'm guessing this experiment was a success." James admitted.

Alpha was so busy watching the battle, that he nearly forgot to check on how Zordon was doing, donation wise.

"Ay-yi-yi, I was worried for a moment that this experiment would fail." Alpha remarked, just as he started to turn around. "Isn't that right, Z-" But upon turning around, he saw something that greatly alarmed him. "Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! Zordon!"

Zordon, inside his plasma tube, didn't look good at all. The wise sage's head was looking weakened and frail from donating too much of his own power to enhance the Green Ranger's powers.

"Al-pha…" Zordon weakly mumbled.

That was when Thomas, James, Mavis, and Nellie noticed what was wrong with Zordon.

"Cinders and Ashes!" cried Thomas. "Zordon doesn't look too good!"

"I was afraid of this." Toby spoke up, stepping into frame next to the blue-haired boy. "He's donated too much of his life force energy to power Leonardo up."

"Zordon!" screamed out both Emily and Molly.

I'm guessing if something isn't done soon, then it's possible Zordon will be as good as dead.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Knapford, the Dragonzord finished walking in dramatic slow-motion through the city as sparkily explosions and smoke bursts up around it. Mutant-Scorpina and Goldar both readied their weapons and rushed forth to the leftish. During an inexplicable earthquake, the Dragonzord easily dodged Mutant-Scorpina's passing strike, then blocked Goldar's sword slash.

"We'll get you next time, Green Ranger!" Goldar snarled viciously, as he held up his sword.

Mutant-Scorpina and Goldar both get their weapons caught in each of Dragonzord's hands, holding them in place, when they suddenly teleported away, in bursts of fire, from the heavily damaged city.

On the Dragonzord's golden chest plate, the five red lights were blinking repeatedly together. Sensing that it had won the battle, the Dragonzord looked from the lower left to the upper right, then it threw arms up and roared triumphantly.

Down below, Green Ranger eased up triumphantly…but suddenly felt himself dropping to his knees in great pain.

"AUGH! W-what's-" he gasped weakly, struggling to activate his wrist communicator. "A-Alpha…"

* * *

In the Command Center interior, the Viewing Globe was showing images of Green Ranger starting to glow green and about to pass out from the great pain. While Thomas, Toby, Jules, Nellie, and Gordon were busy trying to help Alpha with trying to keep Zordon alive, the rest of the teens were growing alarmed for what was happening to Green Ranger.

"Leo!" screamed Emily.

"Get him back here before its too late!" Mavis shouted out to Alpha.

Alpha didn't waste anytime to that command. He went ahead and pressed a few buttons on the console. In a few seconds, a green beam of light landed nearby in a corner, faded, and revealed a greatly weakened Green Ranger, on his knees, and clutching both hands to his throat like he couldn't breathe.

"Leo!" cried out both Percy and Henry, as they ran forth.

Just before Green Ranger could fall onto his face, the two green-haired boys managed to catch him in time. At that time, however, the temporary power boost had worn off, and Green Ranger, in an instant, demorphed back into Leonardo and now unconscious.

"Leo!" Emily cried out, running past Mavis and Rosie.

The dark green-haired girl was close to tears when she saw that Leonardo was unconscious.

"Is he…?" she started to say, but didn't get to finish.

Henry quickly rested his head on Leonardo's chest and listened for a heart beat…he could hear one.

"No, he's still alive." he stated, much to the relief of everyone in the Command Center.

"But what about Zordon?" asked Molly. "Is he okay?"

Unfortunately, Zordon wasn't okay at all. Despite Alpha and Toby's attempts to keep him around, they couldn't succeed. Zordon soon vanished from his plasma tube…seemingly forever.

Alpha was devastated. "W-we lost Zordon." he whispered.

Thomas, Jules, Nellie, and Gordon all looked saddened to hear this. Nearby, Molly had started sobbing softly as James held her close to him, trying to comfort her. Mavis and Rosie both looked like they wanted to cry too. Percy and Henry both looked saddened over the situation too. Just then, Toby spoke up with a possible way to save their mentor.

"I think I might have an idea." he stated. "It's a longshot, but I think it just might save him."

He then held up his Triceratops Coin.

"We can try using our Power Coins to revive Zordon. Similar to how he used his own power to enhance Leo's temporary powers."

Emily immediately picked up on the idea. "So if we held them together and concentrate our energy to Zordon…"

"-we can bring him back." Rosie finished.

Thomas nodded. "It's worth a shot."

The five Tidmouth Teens all formed a semi circle near the big plasma tube. While everyone else (Mavis, Nellie, Jules, Henry, Gordon, James, Molly, and an unconscious Leonardo) stood back in the corner, they still watched their five friends hold out their Power Coins into the center while beginning to speak in union.

"WE CALL ON THE POWER OF ALL THOSE COMBINED:"

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

The resulting calls caused five rays of coloured light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink) to fire from the Power Coins… directed straight at the empty plasma tube. The five Tidmouth Teens continued to fire off the coloured rays while all of the other teens watched from the back corner. After a few moments, the rays disappeared and the plasma tube sparked with blue electricity.

"_Come on_…" Jules thought to herself.

Once the sparking had stopped, Zordon found himself rematerializing inside the plasma tube, almost like he had never vanquished in the first place.

"Rangers, thank you." he said, smiling gratefully.

Everyone in the Command Center (except for Leonardo) gather before the plasma tube, thrilled that their mentor was alive.

And so, all is well again. Let's go see how Edward is doing now, shall we?

* * *

A few days later (after the big Soccer game), James, Molly, Jules, and Leonardo (who had since recovered) decided to go and pay Edward a visit at the hospital. They were currently walking down a hallway heading for Edward's room.

"Boy, I can't wait to tell Edward about how the game went." James commented, smiling big. "It was easily the best game we've ever played!"

"On account of how both of our respective teams ended up tying." Leonardo added.

"We're all proud of you two." Jules remarked. "Working together to defeat Rita's monster showed how far you both came."

Molly wrapped her arms around her boyfriend lovingly. "I'll say." she giggled.

A few minutes later, the four teens entered Edward's hospital room.

"Hey, Edward!" Jules greeted her boyfriend.

The injured blue-haired boy looked happy to see some of his friends visiting.

"Thanks for coming." he said gladly. "The doctor says that I'll be able to leave later on today."

"That's great!" James smiled. "By the way, I also want to thank you."

"Whatever for?" asked Edward, raising an eyebrow.

So the red-haired boy began to explain. "For helping me realize the error of my behaviour. I was so caught up in my anger towards Leo over what happened to you, that it nearly cost us the soccer match against Rita's Soccer Master monster. If it weren't for you calling me out, then we would've lost."

Edward was puzzled. "Wait, I…helped you?"

Now it was James's turn to be confused.

"What do you mean?"

Edward merely shook his head. "I've been asleep nearly all day yesterday, trying to recover from my aching headache. Truthfully, I didn't even know you two actually played against one of Rita's monsters."

"Wait! So, if you didn't contact us." Leonardo said thoughtfully. "Then…who did?"

It was then the three teens heard a coughing noise coming from both Jules and Molly.

"Um…that was kinda our doing." Jules began, feeling a bit guilty.

"I was the one who had Gordon, Henry, and Nellie contact Jules at the Command Center." Molly began, likewise feeling guilty.

"Once Molly explained what was going on, I had Alpha use a special device to disguise my voice and have it impersonate Edward's own voice." Jules continued. "Seeing as how Edward was unable to answer his communicator due to being here, this was an alternative plan to get you to see sense."

James, Leonardo, and Edward were each shocked to learn of this whole ordeal. The three teens then looked at each other for a moment, before looking back at the two girls while smiling.

"Well colour me red and shock me." James chuckled. "Very impressive."

"Well done is what I'd say." Edward threw in.

"You know, I bet you two would make great Power Rangers in the future!" Leonardo added in, before throwing in as a joke. "My brief time as one was good…but for now, I think I'll remain as an ally to them instead."

And thus, the four teens shared a cheerful laugh. Yup, it was another good ending to a good day.

**The End?**

* * *

And that's all, folks! I'll see you all at the next chapter!

Got anything nice to say about this chapter? Then be sure to Read &amp; Review. But please do NOT flame the story and/or make mean/rude comments, seeing as I do not like 'em.


	58. Episode 57

After a three part long story arc, I think it's time to go back to some simpler, single chaptered stories as we get near the huge four part finale (it's gonna be huge!).

And before I finish this message; don't forget that I do NOT own Thomas or Power Rangers. Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers also belongs to Saban Brands. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. The OC, Leonardo (again NOT the TMNT character), belongs to me.

Well, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 57: Clean-Up Club**

**MMPR Episode Basis: Clean-Up Club**

**Thomas Episode Basis: N/A**

It was another average day at Sodor High…except it was now May, and that meant exams were coming up next month, and school was almost over for the year. While for all the grade 12 students, it also meant prom and graduation would be there too.

One Thursday morning, over outside in Sodor High's entry grounds, Arry and Bert were walking while pushing and shoving several students aside.

"Out of the way." said Bert.

"Coming through." added Arry.

The reason they were pushing people aside, was because Paxton was walking backwards while carrying a film camera. It was shown he was filming (reluctantly) Diesel for some reason. Diesel was looking all proud and friendly (yeah right) as he walking forth.

"Hello, all you wonderful people you." The black-haired Smelter Teen spoke into the film camera, while smiling widely. "My name is Diesel Horwich, and I'm going to be your host on the newest reality series: *Diesel Horwich; The World's Greatest Guy*."

As he and the other Smelter Teens walked past some more students, Emily and Daisy both watched them enter the building.

"World's greatest guy?" The former blinked.

Daisy didn't seem amused by her former boyfriend's antics. "I can't believe I ever dated him…" she mumbled.

"Of course. Seeing as Diesel is a jerk." Emily replied playfully, as she jabbed the hot blonde-haired girl in her side.

Of course, this made Daisy chuckle in response, and the two girls walked towards the entrance. Inside the school, Diesel was still walking down the hall as Paxton continued to film him.

"This is the inside of the high school I attend." Diesel said. "This will be my last year before leaving to go and show you all just how wonderful and smart I am."

Nearby, Thomas was at his locker speaking to Leonardo when the two boys overheard what Diesel had just said.

"Wonderful?" Thomas groaned. "And smart?"

"Diesel's being Diesel again." Leonardo replied.

That was when Rosie walked up to see her dirty blonde-haired friend and blue-haired boyfriend.

"It's probably best to just ignore him." she said. "Although I feel sorry for Paxton though."

"Me too." Leonardo agreed, resting his head behind both of his hands. "No doubt he was threatened into helping Diesel with this little project of his."

A little later, inside the newly rebuilt Smelter Teen's classroom, a very cranky Mr. Bowler was waiting anxiously for everyone to take their seats.

"C'mon, you lazy kids!" he snarled. "Y'all should be at your seats by now!"

The only ones who weren't present were Diesel, Arry, Bert, and Paxton. Finally, the door to the classroom opened up and in came Arry, Bert, and a walking backwards Paxton (and still holding onto the film camera).

"And this here is the Smelter Teen's classroom." spoke Diesel, as he walked inside last. "This is where I get taught all of my subjects."

"Arry, Bert, Paxton, and Diesel." Mr. Bowler sneered. "You're all late! Go and sit down in your seats, now!"

"And that there's Mr. Bowler." Diesel continued to speak into the film camera, before the camera got a shot of the angry teacher. "Who just can't wait for me to take a seat at my desk."

This made Mr. Bowler crosser still.

"Mr. Derby, I want you to shut off that film camera, right now!"

Of course, this caused Diesel to sit up from his seat. "B-but, Mr. Bowler! Paxton here is my cameraman!"

"Oh?" Mr. Bowler raised an eyebrow. "And what may I ask are you doing?"

"I'm glad you asked." Diesel grinned, and began to explain. "I'm filming a new online series called *Diesel Horwich; The World's Greatest Guy*, and if this series gets accepted then I could potentially become famous, and maybe even a multi-millionaire."

No one in the entire classroom (besides Arry, Bert, Dodge, and Splatter) seemed to be very amused or very convinced with the devious black-haired boy's latest money-making scheme. Meanwhile, in the Tidmouth classroom, many of the students there had another project in the works. Mr. C raised his hand slightly and the class became quiet.

"Now then, today is when we present our video projects." he announced. "Emily, could you lead us off, please?"

Emily nodded to her teacher and stood up. Once she approached the front of the classroom, the dark green-haired girl presented a VHS tape to Mr. C, and he walked over to the TV and VCR.

"My project is called *Pollution Problems in Knapford City*." Emily stated.

Once the tape was in the VCR, Mr. C turned on the TV. The TV started showing footage from all around Knapford City, while Emily narrated the whole documentary.

"**Pollution. It exists even here in beautiful Knapford City**."

Rosie could be seen watching the video carefully. From there, the documentary showed off some more footage.

"**Despite all of the attention focused on the environment in the past few years, we still have a problem with trash dirty air, and polluted water**."

James nearly fell asleep watching the video…but a hand merely went and smacked him on the shoulder, waking him up. That hand came from Gordon, who then looked ay his red-haired friend and pointed to the TV sternly.

"**Heavy industry a major source of contaminants has made progress recently but there is still a lot that needs to be done**."

Duck, Oliver, and Henry watched the video carefully, expressing some major interest in trying to stop pollution. From there, the documentary showed off even more footage.

"**We must take care not to destroy nature's delicate balance for the sake of the animals and for our very world, because if the animals disappear, ultimately, so will we**."

Finally, footage of Emily raising a determined fist was shown.

"**The time to act is now**!"

And thus, the video came to an end. The whole class started to give a round of applause. Once the clapping died down, Mr. C walked over to Emily, smiling.

"Very impressive, Emily." he praised.

"Thank you, Mr. C." The dark green-haired girl bowed in her teacher's direction, just before looking to her fellow classmates. "Anyway, my video was to show all of you here that pollution is a serious concern to our society."

"I couldn't agree more." said Toby, as he started to stand up from his seat. "I'm deeply concerned about the ecological ramifications of ozone depletion, acid rain deforestation, and the loss of our topsoil."

"You're right." agreed Thomas.

The entire class started murmuring to themselves about the seriousness of pollution. Emily and Mr. C both watched the conversations going on at the head of the class before the latter spoke up again.

"So what can we do to help beautify our island?" The teacher asked, getting the students attention.

Just as quickly, Rosie went and raised her hand, already with an idea on hand.

"I want to start a Clean-Up Club." she exclaimed, and then started to explain. "One day a week, we can do some recycling to clean up the major trails, or even save the endangered animals."

Everyone in the entire class started murmuring to each other again, this time expressing both happiness and eagerness with Rosie's idea. Emily and Mr. C both watched on happily at the front of the class as the former knew that her video project had clearly been a very big hit.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside on the balcony, Rita looked out from her telescope with a smile and pointed outward, just as Squatt, Baboo, Scorpina, and Goldar all stood at each of her sides.

"A Clean-Up Club, eh?" Rita said thoughtfully. "We'll give them something to clean. Call on Finster's Polluticorn!"

* * *

Flashback

In an unknown city, a humanoid unicorn-like monster (Polluticorn) was speaking (incredibly silently might I add) to the slight right, briefly raising his right arm. All of a sudden, his horn flashed with an internal light. Polluticorn spread both his arms out then leaped upward. He flew upward… and swooped to the right through a blue sky.

"**The Polluticorn will make such a mess of their plan that they'll never get it cleaned up**!" Rita narrated.

End Flashback

* * *

Baboo stood behind Rita, as she spoke to the slight right, pointing with her right hand and giving a wicked sneer.

"This one will be a guarantee winner!" she boasted.

Goldar growled in response. "But of course, Empress."

"Goldar, Scorpina!" Rita said, looking to the slight right, now looking quite stern as she pointed with her right hand again. "Make sure it doesn't fail! Now go!"

Scorpina and Goldar both raised their forearms across their chests and nodded in response to their Empress's command.

* * *

Later on inside the Youth Center, there was a very busy activity going on in the gym section. Lots of teenagers and children were busy helping out with the annual Clean-Up. In one section, Duck was leading some students in recycling disposable papers. In another section, Thomas and Percy were both stomping and crushing empty cans of soda…with Leonardo laying the cans out for them to stomp and crush them.

Nearby, Edward and Jules both approached Emily with a newly built device in the former's hands.

"Hey, Emily."

The dark green-haired girl turned around. "What's that, Edward?" she asked curiously.

"This here is my latest invention." Edward explained. "If you put in anything that can be recycled, like paper, it will turn it into paint."

"Which you can use to paint houses or pictures with." Jules added, before showing her friend how it worked. "To get a colour you want, just press one of the buttons here."

"That's wonderful." smiled Emily. "I can't wait to see how it works."

As Edward and Jules both showed their dark green-haired friend how the device worked, Rosie was directing a blind-folded Refreshment Lady the placement of trash bines.

"A little to the left." The pink-haired girl directed the woman. "Back a little bit to the right."

The Refreshment Lady soon stopped at the right spot.

"Perfect!"

With that, the Refreshment Lady dropped the garbage she was holding into the correct trash bin.

"Great job!" Rosie praised.

Soon, everyone in the Youth Center was busy cleaning up and recycling. The Tidmouth Teens, Jules, and Leonardo all watched this occur, much to Emily's happiness.

"I want to thank you guys for really helping out with this recycling stuff." she said gratefully.

"That's what the Clean-Up Club is for." Leonardo pointed out, just before giving his girlfriend a quick wink. "And besides, you know that I'd do anything for you, m'lady."

Emily blushed slightly as she let out an amused giggle, before leaning over and giving her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

Thomas then spoke up. "Now, let's get over to that field near the park and pick up the trash there, shall we?"

"Take care, you lot." The Refreshment Lady called out to the teenagers leaving.

As the Tidmouth Teens, Leonardo, and Jules exited the Youth Center, Diesel and Paxton both entered. The latter was still holding onto the film camera and filming Diesel for the former's brand new *reality series*.

"This here is the Youth Center." Diesel spoke into the camera. "This place has lots of stuff that kids and teenagers can do. Like for example; there's a gym and juice bar here…"

"Um, Diesel?" Paxton interrupted. "Could you, perhaps, speed things along? We're burning film here."

The devious black-haired boy sighed in annoyance…but quickly regained his composure.

"Ahem! Anyway, it's now time that I began my daily workout. Working out is incredibly important to me."

The Refreshment Lady had overheard Diesel mentioning *working out* and walked over to Paxton.

"Hello, hello." she said. "What's going on here?"

Diesel grinned. "That's very easy, Refreshment Lady, I'm getting ready to film a segment for my new show *Diesel Horwich; The World's Greatest Guy*, and Paxton here is my cameraman."

The Refreshment Lady raised an eyebrow in amusement. "This I got to see." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Later on in Knapford Park, the Tidmouth Teens, Jules, and Leonardo had all arrived…and were utterly dismayed at the sight. There was garbage in the water. There was garbage on the ground. In other words: The park was a complete mess.

"Guys, this is really sad." Thomas stated, a sad look had crossed his face. "Look at this mess."

"This is terrible." Rosie agreed. "I can't believe people would go and ruin a place like this."

Toby took out something from his pocket. "Let me take a soil sample."

The brown-haired boy kneeled down and scooped up a bit of the ground's soil with a small metal spoon. Once he had some soil, he dumped the soil into a small device before waiting for a reaction of some kind. Jules, Henry, and Edward each waited patiently for Toby to find out the results. Finally, the device gave a slight beep to let the brown-haired boy know the data collecting had finished. Once Toby looked it over, he stood back up with a disappointed look on his face.

"Completely polluted."

The teenagers were even more saddened by the news.

"This kind of wanton disregard is so destructive to such a fragile ecosystem." commented Jules.

Percy took a whiff of the air and recoiled back from the smell. "And it stinks."

"Time to get busy!" Gordon announced, rubbing both his hands together.

With that said, the group of eleven teens all split themselves into three teams to go around and clean-up the place of trash.

Team One: Thomas, Percy, Rosie, and Toby

Team Two: Gordon, Henry, James

Team Three: Edward, Emily, Jules, and Leonardo

Within a minute, everyone was busy cleaning up the park. Picking up the trash and throwing them into garbage bags, and filling other bags with stuff that could be recycled. It took almost two hours to finish cleaning up the park, but they finished, Knapford Park looked like its old self again.

Henry was the first to comment on it. "Looks like our club has really cleaned up the park."

"It looks for better like this than that junk filled wasteland." Rosie threw in.

Just to make sure they succeeded, Toby again down and scooped up a bit of the ground's soil with a small metal spoon. Once he had some soil, he dumped the soil into a small device before waiting for a reaction of some kind. Thomas, Leonardo, and James each waited patiently for Toby to find out the results. Finally, the device gave a slight beep to let the brown-haired boy know the data collecting had finished. Once Toby looked it over, he stood back up and smiled.

"A very successful venture." Toby remarked. "Extremely clean."

"It was actually fun too." Emily said happily.

Despite that, and with almost twenty bags filled up, they weren't completely done just yet…not that the Tidmouth Teens actually minded.

"Let's do that section there and then we'll head down to the recycling center." Percy pointed nearby.

With everyone agreeing to the idea, the eleven teens all ran to the right.

* * *

Inside on the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was looking through her new telescope, making her eye look huge.

"It's almost time." she commented, as her big eye blinked a few times. Soon the Empress looked out, laughing.

"Another brilliant plan, my Queen." Goldar spoke, while facing the left, making a fist and gesturing it about three times, before finally pointing his index finger forth. "I shall send the Putties down to soften those brats up for the Polluticorn."

Yikes, this isn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Back in Knapford Park, Diesel, Paxton, Arry, and Bert had arrived…and took notice of the twenty filled up bags of garbage and/or recyclable stuff.

"This is going to make me look good." Diesel snickered to himself. "Thanks for all your help, Goody-goods!"

Paxton looked rather displeased with what Diesel was going to do. Just before he could even say something, however, the devious black-haired boy called out to him.

"Paxton! Over here!"

The green-haired Smelter Teen sighed and brought his film camera up to tape Diesel. Once the camera turned on, Diesel grinned into the device and held up two filled garbage bags.

"As you can see, I've picked up all this trash myself." he said, while clearly lying. "For I care about our Earth and all of it natural rescources."

Paxton rolled his eyes. Arry and Bert both started clapping, however.

"Wonderful!" Arry praised his friend/leader.

"Keep it up!" added Bert.

Diesel continued to smirk as he backed up. Unfortunately, he didn't look where he was going…until it was too late. The black-haired Smelter Teen backed up until he tripped over one of the garbage bags behind him.

From there, Diesel fell back until he landed in the other filled up garbage bags. He was now stuck and very cross.

"Get me out of here!" The black-haired Smelter Teen yelled.

Arry and Bert both didn't waste anytime running over to try and help Diesel out, but Paxton stayed behind and began to, secretly, film the whole moment.

"_One for the books_." he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, in another part of the park, it had been another long hour, and the large group of teenagers had finished cleaning up the whole park. They had all gathered near the playground with their filled garbage bags (there was five).

"What kind of people would just dump their trash like this?" Rosie asked, noticing that it took them THAT many garbage bags to clean up the park.

"Pollutants, of course." huffed Gordon.

Edward looked around for a moment before giving a frightened gasp.

"Pollutants like that!" he cried, pointing upward.

On cue, four Putty Patrollers jump flipped through the sky until they were in the park. Very quickly, the teenagers found themselves surrounded by thirteen Putties in total.

"Putties!" Henry exclaimed.

"No sweat!" said James confidently. "We can take these clay-brains!"

And thus, the all of the teens battled the Putties. Of course, being so used to fighting them, the heroes fared incredibly well against them. While the other teens used mostly their karate skills to beat down the clay foot soldiers, Leonardo used both his karate skills and the Dragon Dagger to fight, sparkingly slashing the Putties with the said weapon.

After ten grueling minutes of fighting, the eleven teenagers all posed before the downed and defeated group of Putties. The Putties all then wisely decided to get the heck out of there, vanishing without a trace. This allowed the teens to catch their breath from both picking up trash AND fighting Putties.

Leonardo gave an agitated sigh. "Another day, another encounter with Rita."

"What do you think she's up to now?" Emily asked.

Gordon then saw something nearby that caused a look of panic to appear on his face.

"I'm sure HE can tell you!"

All of a sudden, Polluticorn flew upward… and swooped to the right through a blue sky. He swooped right past the teenagers, knocking them all off their feet. Thomas quickly rose back onto his feet to take a good look at what they were facing this time.

"Great, now we're facing off against something you'd see in My Little Pony." he grumbled.

"That's one real nightmare." Percy commented.

On cue, Leonardo began to lead the powerless teenagers away so the ones with powers can stay behind the fight this new menace. Just as quickly, Thomas reached for his Power Morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Now morphed, the five Rangers posed in the field, ready for battle that is.

"POWER RANGERS!"

Polluticorn leaps up and forth in front of a tower in the background. Very quickly, the monster jets close through the five Rangers, sparkily slashing each one as he passed by them, knocking them off their feet. Red Ranger and Black Ranger both fell and rolled to the side on the left. Blue Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Yellow Ranger each fell and rolled to the other side on the right.

"That's one tough unicorn!" commented Rosie.

Polluticorn landed in the near distance as the Rangers recover and face him.

"That the best you fools have got?" Polluticorn taunted.

Red Ranger and Black Ranger both pose in retaliation, and then they leaped up together. The two Rangers leaped into battle stances in front of the tower to the slight left. Polluticorn merely gestured to his horn before going and firing off a few reddish energy balls to the slight right. From there, Red Ranger and Black Ranger both spark burst in midair, causing them to plummet downward.

Polluticorn then raised his right wings. This was followed by him raising his left wings. In a side angle, Polluticorn started flapping his wings by thrusting his arms rapidly, causing a gusting around him. Red Ranger and Black Ranger both rushed at the monster, only to get pushed back by wind gusts, which they flailed against. The two Rangers' boots tried to stick onto the ground as they were blown across the field, dragging their heels as best they can. Regardless, Polluticorn faced Red Ranger and Black Ranger as they were blown backwards, as explosions burst around them. Red Ranger and Black Ranger both continued to be flung backwards as as explosions also continued to burst around them. Soon they rolled to a stop, as the other Rangers regrouped around them.

"Thomas, Percy!" cried Toby.

"You two okay?" Emily asked in concern.

Very quickly, however, Polluticorn's horn started to glow twice. Red Ranger got back onto his feet and looked around, do his teammates by his side.

"We have to beat him before he pollutes everything!" Thomas stated seriously.

Just then, Goldar (with high-riding shoulder pads) and Scorpina both jump flip through the sky. And then, they did a mid-air somersault, side by side, to the right. Finally, the two dragons landed in front of Polluticorn.

"Ah, I see we're just in time, Rangers." Goldar sneered.

The Rangers stood together, but only Red Ranger and Blue Ranger got into battle poses.

"Goldar, Scorpina!" Thomas exclaimed.

Scorpina merely held her boomerang-like sword to her side, while giving out her command.

"Go, attack the Power Rangers!" she shouted.

Four more Putties jump flipped into the area in alternate angles and the battle began.

One extra-chunky Putty leaped into the air for a punch. Black Ranger dodged the strike, sparkily slashing the regular one with Blade Blaster, then he elbowed the extra-chunky Putty, before kicking it, then slashing it away. Pink Ranger handsprings onto the scene, sparkily slashing a Putty with her Blade Blaster, then doing it again to another. She then sparkily slashed another Putty, and then did it again after delivering a kick to another.

Yellow Ranger slashed a Putty sparkily in chest with Blade Blaster, then spun and did the same to another.

Blue Ranger leaped up as he slashed a Putty sparkily in chest, then turns around and does the same to another in front before posing.

Red Ranger slashed a front Putty sparkily in its chest, then doing the same to one on the left, then spun and got one behind him, finishing with a pose.

Watching in anger, Goldar and Scorpina both raised their blades and began to press on our heroes, when Polluticorn stopped them, passing between the pair instead.

"Wait!" he said. "I'll be the one to handle this!"

Very quickly, Polluticorn smacked aside Red Ranger's kick, ducked under Black Ranger's own kick, then hitted Yellow Ranger's kick, knocking her into a backflip, as Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger both approached from each side at once. The monster blocked both of the Rangers' punches, just as his horn flashed twice.

Blue Ranger punched Polluticorn right in the mouth, and then Pink Ranger did the same from the other side, and the monster was knocked away.

Black Ranger kicked into Polluticorn on the way by, then Red Ranger did a quick roundhouse into him.

At that point, Yellow Ranger leaped up and kicked forth both feet. Her feet kicked into Polluticorn's chest, sending him flying back.

Blue Ranger stepped forth, and briefly looked to our right.

"He's certainly a strong unicorn." he remarked. "It's like no matter how much we hurt him, he just shrugs off whatever damage he takes."

Goldar started speaking without moving his mouth, while gripping sword blade with left hand, as Scorpina listened, nodded, and smiled fiendishly.

"Impressive." Goldar said. "No matter how many times the Rangers attack him, he just keeps on fighting."

Polluticorn rose back up, talking to the Rangers amassed in front of him.

"I'm gonna pollute this Planet, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" he shouted, going into sinister laughter afterward.

The Rangers all took a step back in shock, then looked a little to their left…though Blue Ranger did that most of all.

"Look out!" Toby warned.

Polluticorn motioned his arms to head, then he fired a pair of blue and yellow energy beams from his eyes to the left. The five Rangers stood in a nice row so the big bright explosion that erupt can knock them all off their feet at the same time.

Seeing the damage he delt, Polluticorn flew upward… and swooped to the right through a blue sky. While Red Ranger laid there lazily, the other Rangers got back up in a crouch position, cautiously watching their enemy. Red Ranger was looking upward to where that monster unicorn was going.

"There he goes." Thomas mumbled in defeat

Polluticorn howled with laughter as he swooped to the right through the blue skies and out of sight.

* * *

Over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon, Rita's voice could be heard coming from inside.

"**That's the way, Polluticorn**!"

Inside on the balcony, Rita was looking as pleased as ever

"I'm so devious, it's delicious." she said, while standing beside a golden arch of the balcony, smiling very widely before laughing, nose crinkling

* * *

Later on inside the Command Center interior, Alpha and Zordon were speaking to Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Leonardo, and Jules, when five beams of light teleported in the middle of the chamber (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink), revealing Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie, all demorphed.

"That unicorn's way too much." Thomas commented, as he and the other four Tidmouth Teens walked over to join their friends.

"Indeed." boomed Zordon. "This monster may prove to be difficult for you to defeat." He then spoke to both Toby and Edward. "Edward and Toby, I need you both to help Alpha with a situation analysis."

"Yes, sir." Toby nodded.

"We're on it." Edward added.

From there, the two intelligent boys walked over and started to help their robot friend with working the console.

"One data printout coming up." Edward announced.

While Toby, Edward, and Alpha got down to work on annalysing the situation, Thomas got down to business with what the Polluticorn monster is up to.

"What's up with this monster, anyway?"

"It's all part of Rita's latest plan to conquer the Earth." Zordon explained. "Observe the Viewing Globe if you will."

Nine of the eleven teenagers obeyed and they turned around to face the Viewing Globe. The Viewing Globe was showing images of Polluticorn causing all sorts of chaos and destruction all around Sodor.

"Rita has created this monster to cover the Earth with pollution."

No one in the Command Center liked hearing that, especially Emily.

"Zordon, we can't let that happen." The dark green-haired girl remarked, a stern look had crossed onto her face. "There's got to be a way to stop that thing."

"Yeah, but how?" Percy asked.

It was then Alpha stumbled back in shock of something he had found in the data banks.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

Gordon and James both quickly went over and caught their robot friend before he fell.

"Whoa, careful!" The older blue-haired boy commented.

"You okay, Alpha?" James asked.

After a few seconds to calm down, Alpha began to explain what he, Edward, and Toby had found out about Polluticorn.

"My analysis shows that the Polluticorn derives its power from its horn." The robot explained. "Destroy it, and he becomes nearly powerless."

On cue, Toby and Edward both turned around and nodded in confirmation, much to the relief of everyone in the Command Center.

"Nice one, guys." Leonardo complimented.

"Way to go!" cheered Jules.

"Well done, you three." Zordon smiled. "I will bring it up on the Viewing Globe."

Just then, more trouble arose…in form of the alarm going off.

"What now?" James asked unhappily.

"Zordon, do you know what's going on?" Henry asked.

"Yes." The wise sage replied. "The Polluticorn is attacking one of Knapford's Recycling Centers."

The Viewing Globe started showing images of Polluticorn now standing before a Recycling Plant, aiming to do some serious damage to it.

"I can pollute your whole pathetic Planet faster than you can clean it up." Polluticorn declared arrogantly.

The Viewing Globe shut itself off, and Henry, Gordon, James, Jules, and Leonardo all stepped away from Thomas, Percy, an approaching Toby, Emily, and Rosie. The dark green-haired girl was particularly upset.

"We can't let him wreck that factory." she said slowly, and was the one to reach for her Power Morpher. "It's Morphin Time!"

As Emily said those words, both Thomas and Toby followed suit in reaching for their Power Morphers.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; each teen is seen holding out his/her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls ended, the shot then zoomed in onto Thomas' face, over which appeared to be a fiery red grid; the grid split vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then it faded into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Now appearing within a section of the factory, the five Rangers posed for battle.

"HYAH!"

Standing on an upper part of the area, Polluticorn gestured both arms as he leaped up and off the railed walkway. In doing so, he leaped down until he reached the ground below. Upon landing, Polluticorn did a small hop and then charged forth, horn ahead. The Rangers started to rush off to face him, when they stopped in their tracks and noticed Goldar and Scorpina to their right.

"Not so fast, Rangers!" called Scorpina.

As they looked at the villains, Red Ranger nod-spoke, causing the team to glance to him.

"I'll take care of that unicorn." Thomas insisted. "You guys handle Goldar and Scorpina."

"Right!" The rest of the team affirmed.

From there, Red Ranger rushed to the right, and the rest stayed behind to take on the golden ghouls. And thus the battle began.

Red Ranger punched Polluticorn in the head, and he sparkily slashed Red Ranger in the chest in return.

Blue Ranger kicked at Goldar, he blocked, and then sparkily slashed Yellow Ranger with his sword, before spinning around and doing the same to Blue Ranger.

Black Ranger high kicked over a ducking Scorpina, she then dodged Pink Ranger's Blade Blaster, block's Black Ranger's, slapped Pink Ranger's kick off, and then sparkily slashed her, then him.

Polluticorn spread out, then turned to his left, pushing the right side of his big neck out. This caused Red Ranger to get sparkily struck by Polluticorn's horn, then he and the monster gripped each other's neck areas, spin around, just before Polluticorn smacked him away.

Nearby, Scorpina was taking on both Pink Ranger and Black Ranger some more, while Goldar was knocking Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger both down in the foreground. They managed to get back up, smacking blades with him and getting into position.

Goldar locked his sword with Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger's Blade Blasters, quickly breaking free and punching each of them down.

Back with the main battle, Polluticorn leaped up and slashed his right arm out. The monster had landed a sparkily blow to Red Ranger, who tried to punch him, but he moved out of the way. He turns to face the monster again, but the creature kicked him back. Polluticorn then sparkily slashed Red Ranger to the side. Red Ranger fell, rolled, and laid still as Polluticorn stepped into frame and faced him.

"Surrender, kid!" demanded Polluticorn.

Red Ranger laid on his stomach, chest smoking, he held his left hand near his visor and made a fist.

"There has to be a way to destroy his horn." Thomas figured to himself, as he slowly rose back up, then gets in battle ready position.

Red Ranger proceeded to pull out his Power Sword, and briefly held it upsidedown. Finally, Red Ranger rushed at Polluticorn with his sword, but suddenly stopped. This was due to Polluticorn starting to talk, gesturing his left hand to chest, then his right.

"Face it, I'm too powerful for you!" The monster boasted.

As Polluticorn spoke, his horn glowed twice with the power of a 3-watt bulb. Red Ranger lowered his Power Sword, stepped to the left, then looked to the right.

"What are you-?"

Polluticorn's horn glowed a few more times as he moved his head from side to side.

"Besides, your other friends look like they're about to be beaten for good by my two companions!"

Polluticorn then looked like he was having a bit of a freak out (he really isn't), then he turned to the left, and appeared to hold an arm-gesture-heavy conversation with the empty air.

"First I need to destroy this Recycling Plant." he continued to ramble. "Ah, so much pollution to cause, so little time."

As Polluticorn continued to ramble, Red Ranger started to nod-talk and point at the monster.

"Your polluting days are over!" Thomas declared.

Polluticorn ceased talking and turns forth again, before rushing, horn-first into action, starting another battle between the two.

Red Ranger tried to sword slash at Polluticorn, but got flipped onto his back instead. He got back up, the monster kicked, missds, but sparkily slashed him. Red Ranger tried to slash his sword into Polluticorn, but he blocked, and then sparkily struck him back again. Red Ranger fell down, rolled along the ground, while his upper torso smoked from the blow.

Nearby again, Scorpina and Goldar both slashed their blades at the four other Rangers, causing them to flip and fall over at the same time.

Red Ranger looked quickly to the right, then used the Power Sword to brace against the ground as he rose back to his feet. Upon getting back up, he raised his left fist, then crossed wrists before spreading out his arms.

"Okay horseface, you're about to feel the fury of the power of Dragonzord!" Thomas stated, as he spread his arms out.

On cue, the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin in Red Ranger's belt buckle quickly began flashing red, and then green. All of a sudden, Red Ranger was posing with the Power Sword, while also now wearing the golden Dragon Shield. He had become the Armored Red Ranger once again.

Armored Red Ranger posed in shield with sword.

"This is-" he started.

Reverse angle now of Armored Red Ranger still posing in shield with sword.

"-the power of-"

Finally, an upward angle of Armored Red Ranger slashing his Power Sword forth, then posing again with left hand spread outward.

"-Armored Red Ranger!" Thomas finished.

Polluticorn was taken aback in shock.

"What in the-?!" he cried.

The Dragon Dagger was then unholstered from the black holster on Armored Red Ranger's right hip. The powered up Power Ranger was now holding out the Dragon Dagger, and then posed with it and the Power Sword, before rushing forward. Polluticorn growled and touched his horn with both hands. From there, he fired off several balls of red energy at Armored Red Ranger, but they merely bounced off against his shield, spark bursting the ground around him as he ran forth. As soon as he got close enough, Armored Red Ranger brought both his feet together and leaped up.

Armored Red Ranger rose up into the sky, freezing briefly as the Dragon Shield glimmered with energy. The Power Sword's blade turned red, and the Dragon Dagger itself turned green. Armored Red Ranger then unfroze and started to fall, but not before slashing both blades forth as he dropped. Armored Red Ranger slashed his shimmering Power Sword into Polluticorn, causing him to spark burst, and then sliced his (Armored Red Ranger) gleaming Dragon Dagger through his (Polluticorn) horn, turned around, and posed as he (again Polluticorn) bursts. The smoking, dismembered horn fell onto the ground, causing Polluticorn to grasp at his smoking forehead, agonized over the loss of his phallic symbol.

"NOOO!" he screamed. "My horn!"

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita stood at the railing. She crossed her scepter horizontally to her other hand, talking, and then screaming angrily in the middle.

"You'll pay for that! Grow now, my little pony!" she roared, before pulling back and flinging her scepter over the railing.

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground.

Polluticorn was overwhelmed by an updraft of growth smoke. As the mist subsides, the monster grew giant, though still dehorned, and also growling in an enraged tone.

Down below, Red Ranger (Dragon Shield disappeared) fell back at the sight of the growing threat, his four teammates joined his side, and all reached to the sky and summon.

"Come forth! Mighty Dinozords!"

The five Dinozords raced along in formation, making it appear the Tyrannosaurus was chasing after its own four-course dinner.

Back down below, in a ground level angle, the Rangers ceased reaching up, instead all jumping up at once.

"Here we go!" cried Thomas. "Megazord Battle Mode!"

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky, followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leaping up into the sky, and followed by Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leaping up into the sky.

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colours.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

The Megazord Tank folded up into the body of the standing Megazord. Horns folded out of the new head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Polluticorn merely gestured his arms forth, and then leaped up. He proceeded to fly upward… and swooped to the right through a blue sky. The Megazord only looked up and posed battle ready at the sky. Polluticorn soared through the air on his feathery and leathery wings, turning to the right. From there, he swooped past the Megazord, sparkily slashing it on the way by. The Megazord, chest smoking, turned around and looked up, turning and facing the re-approaching bird of prey…er, flying unicorn of some sort. Polluticorn flew through the air and readied both arms. The monster swooped past the Megazord, this time from the other direction, and sparkily slashed it on the way by.

The Megazord turned around, just as Polluticorn landed, who then turned around to face it. Polluticorn then spreads out his arms.

"Toxic Wind Blow!" he chanted.

On cue, Polluticorn's right wing extended out. This was followed by his left wing, also extending out. Polluticorn, now with both wings out, began flapping them with some help from his arm gesturing, kicking up much dust, killing all asthmatics in Knapford. As Polluticorn flapped a long breeze across the city at it, the Megazord struggled against it, barely getting a step ahead. It flailed both arms about against the gale, before staggering back and finally falling away.

Lifted off its feet by the wind, the Megazord flipped over and over backwards as it was thrown across the city. Polluticorn gestured both hands to his face, and then fired off several blue and yellow energy bolts.

"Clean this off!" The monster laughed wickedly.

The Megazord continued back flipping across the city, when spark bursts explode on the ground below it. The resulting blow caused it to fall back into a nearby apartment building, crushing it under the Zord's weight. In the Megazord cockpit, sparks brightly burst and a large plume of smoke rises in front of the cockpit window. Polluticorn then spreads out his arms again.

"Had enough?" he taunted.

In the right-tilted Megazord cockpit, it was slowly being straightened back out (before going a little too much to the left) by the control-gripping Rangers.

"We're getting wrecked, guys!" Percy complained.

Pretty soon, Red Ranger looked up to the heavens.

"We need the Power Sword, now!" called Thomas.

A sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The Megazord caught the Power Sword in its right hand, facing our left in the city. Very quickly, the Megazord motioned both its arms and leaped upward. It shot straight into the sky, like it was flying like Superman! -or not. Polluticorn leaned back to look up.

"Huh?"

The Megazord, sword held up high, floated in fast and furious, straight at its target. Polluticorn reacted in terror at the aerial tables being turned on him.

"Uh-oh!" he gulped.

The Megazord swooped down right towards the quivering Polluticorn. In the Megazord cockpit, all five Rangers held up and out their right hands, then make slashing movements downward together.

"Let's finish him!" Thomas declared.

"HYAH!" Toby, Emily, Percy, and Rosie cried out in union

Under the reddish skystorm, the Megazord slashes sword downward, leaving a visible trail. Polluticorn gets slashed by sword, which caused him to flail about, sparks and pulses of energy are released, until he hit the ground, exploding massively upon touching the ground.

Megazord stood completely victoriously while holding onto its Power Sword. And thus, the Rangers had cleaned up the Island of Sodor of evil yet again.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside, Rita had put her hand to her head while wincing.

"Oh, such a headache…" she wailed.

"Never fear, my Queen." Goldar said. "Someday we'll make those Power Rangers pay!"

Sure, and by then, I'll be a multi billionaire.

* * *

The very next day at Sodor High, the bell was ringing, and students were heading for the building. Inside the Tidmouth classroom, Emily was admiring the *A* she got for her video project.

"You did a really good job on your project, Emily." Mr. C said, smiling. "You've also motivated lots of people to help out with keeping our environment safe."

"Thank you, Mr. C." The dark green-haired girl smiled back.

Mr. C then walked over to the nearby TV, having some rather…exciting news, if that's what you want to call it.

"Diesel's new reality show is premiering today." he announced. "I'd say we check it out."

No one really wanted to watch it, but everyone decided to give it a shot. But just before Mr. C could turn the TV on, a panicked scream rang out in the hallway.

"**NO! I'm sorry, Diesel! I'M SORRY**!"

"**SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! YOU'VE HUMILIATED ME IN FRONT OF MILLIONS OF PEOPLE**!"

"My goodness!" gasped Mr. C "What was that?!"

"It sounds like Paxton and Diesel." Henry spoke up.

"And judging from how scared Paxton sounded, and how angry Diesel sounded…" Oliver stated. "I'd say the latter is about to beat up the former!"

The Tidmouth Teens all stood up from their seats.

"Diesel will NOT beat up Paxton!" Thomas said firmly.

"Not for any reason!" added Rosie.

Outside in the hallway, Arry and Bert had both pinned poor Paxton to the wall. Paxton was looking positively terrified at his incoming fate. An incredibly furious looking Diesel then approached menacingly.

"Because of your lame filming and editing skills, my reality series was a big bust!" The black haired Smelter Teen said angrily. "I've been humiliated all over the city, and I blame all of this on you!"

"N-no…" Paxton whimpered. "You were the one who f-forced me to film you and edit the tape…"

"**SHUT UP**!" Diesel shouted, making the green-haired Smelter Teen flinch. The devious black haired boy then got a very sinister smile on his face. "I'm going to so enjoy this!"

He then went and cracked his knuckles. Paxton, meanwhile, shut his eyes and braced himself for the pain…but it never came. For one reason…

"**DIESEL HORWICH**!"

Diesel froze in his tracks. That voice had came from Sir Topham Hatt, who was now standing nearby, and the said principal was accompanied by Thomas, Percy, Rosie, and Duck. It was obvious they quickly reported this bit of info to Sir Topham Hatt before it was too late.

"Oh boy…" Arry and Bert both mumbled, knowing they were caught red-handed.

"Uh, I mean…" Diesel stuttered, realizing he was in big trouble…again.

"I am very disappointed in you, Diesel." said Sir Topham Hatt, while walking over. "You tried to beat up Paxton here when he clearly did nothing wrong."

Diesel was outraged. "NOTHING?! But sir! He humiliated me on TV!"

"You FORCED him to film you for your TV show, and edit the tape." Sir Topham Hatt returned. "Threatening other people is something I've repeatedly warned you not to do over the years…and yet, you continuously and deliberately disobey my orders anyway."

Diesel was now sweating nervously. At the lockers, Arry and Bert were both not looking any better, while Paxton just looked relieved.

"**I want you two to put Paxton down**." ordered Sir Topham Hatt to the two Hilton brothers. "Because I know you two aren't very innocent here, either."

The twin brothers both obeyed and allowed Paxton to go free. The principal, however, wasn't done with the three devious Smelter Teens just yet.

"Now I want you three to come with me, for I'm calling your parents to let them know what you've done. And I can bet they won't be happy at all."

Diesel, Arry, and Bert each looked down in defeat and followed their principal down the hallway to the office. As soon as they were gone, Paxton approached his four friends.

"Guys, I don't know how to thank you for saving me." he said gratefully.

"No thanks are needed." Thomas smiled. "You're one of our friends."

"That's right, and friends stick together." Percy added to that, placing a hand on the green-haired Smelter Teen's shoulder.

Both Rosie and Duck nodded in agreement. Paxton was very happy to have friends like the Tidmouth students (and several others). With that, the four teens started to lead the Smelter Teen to the Tidmouth classroom, obviously to go and see Mr. C.

I'd say this would be a good ending to this one, wouldn't you all say?

**The End?**

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! –I'm gonna throw in a little bonus content for the next chapter, it might help keep you all entertained until the TRUE next chapter comes out. When it will be up? I'm estimating right around Christmas time. And what will it be about? (chuckles) You'll all see.

Got anything to say about the chapter? Then go ahead and Read &amp; Review, but NO flames and/or mean/rude comments please.


	59. Episode 58

Hello, hello everyone! Did everyone enjoy the Christmas holidays, the extended ending of my last chapter, and soon to be New Years? Well, I'm finally back with a new chapter to finish off the year of 2015. It took me a while to come up with ideas, but this one will be a three parter based off of the most recent (as well as my brand new all-time favourite) Thomas special; 'Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure'. Please note that there is little to no action in this chapter, as well as no appearance of either Zordon, Alpha, or the Command Center…the next chapter will feature them, as well as some morphing and combat.

Do note, I've hidden two little references to two certain MMPR characters somewhere in this chapter. See if you can find who they might be…you may just be surprised. ;)

UPDATE: I've recently deleted the chapter *57 – Clean-Up Club: Extended Ending* because I've decided to later repost it as a stand alone story instead.

And before I finish this message; don't forget that I do NOT own Thomas or Power Rangers. Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment, and Power Rangers also belongs to Saban Brands. While the OCs, Leonardo and Michelangelo (again NOT the two TMNT characters), both belong to me.

Well, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 58: The Lost Treasure (1): Meet Ryan**

**MMPR Episode Basis: N/A**

**Thomas Episode Basis: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure**

It was another day on the Island of Sodor…as well as now May. With school soon to be out for the students all around Knapford, but many of the students at Sodor High were excited because it also would mean their big graduation would happen too.

One Saturday morning, Thomas was riding his bike down the streets of Ffraquhar, whistling in a cheerful way. Just then, he heard the bell of another bike ring from behind him, and this brought a smirk to his face. Following close behind him was Bertie the bus driver, apparently having a bike race with Thomas. Seeing as it WAS the weekend, the friendly bus driver had the day off, so it perfectly okay.

"I've been waiting for this rematch for a long time, Thomas!" Bertie called out. "This time, I will win!"

"Ha!" called out the blue-haired boy. "I'd like to see you try!"

The two friendly rivals biked down the middle of the street. Thomas was feeling very confident in himself, knowing that he beat Bertie before, and he sure as heck knew he can do it again. He was so busy thinking about his soon to be victory…that he didn't see that was not paying attention to where he was going.

"**THOMAS**!" cried a voice in alarm.

Thomas's eyes widened in shock. The voice belonged to Toby, who was taking his sister, Henrietta, out shopping for vegetables for their parents. Just before an impact could ensure, Thomas quickly hit the brakes on his bike. The front tire of the bicycle screeched before coming to a stop. Thomas had stopped in time…right in front of a visibly shaking Toby.

The brown-haired boy soon slowly opened his eyes… and saw that his blue-haired friend was staring at him while smiling sheepishly.

"Thomas, what are you doing?!" he demanded.

Just then, Bertie roared past the two teenagers and young child on his bike.

"See you later, Thomas!" The bus driver called teasingly.

Thomas wasn't about to be defeated by Bertie. And so before he could explain what was going on, he peddled away from his brown-haired friend and after the bus driver. This left Henrietta very surprised… and also leaving Toby quite annoyed that he nearly got hit by his blue-haired friend.

"That Thomas…" he sighed.

"Well, you know him, big brother." Henrietta giggled. "He never turns down a chance to race the bus driver."

"I guess not." said Toby. "Now, come on. We need to get more vegetables."

* * *

Now in the middle of Knapford City, Thomas and Bertie were still racing along. They were both racing at an evenly matched pace. Unfortunately, trouble was about to meet them. Why? Because an up ahead traffic light was just about to turn yellow.

Thomas had noticed this right away and started pedaling harder than ever, roaring past Bertie in an attempt to make it across the street before it was too late…not that Bertie knew it yet.

"_What's he doing_?" he thought to himself. He got his answer when he noticed the traffic light turning yellow. Bertie was greatly alarmed. "Oh shoot!" And so he went and slammed on his bike's breaks.

The front tire of the bike screeched to a slow stop. While Thomas had managed to beat the traffic light before it turned red, Bertie had to stop once the light did turn bright red…until it turned green. The bus driver was cross…with himself.

"Looks like Thomas won again." he grumbled, but then simply smiled and accepted his loss. "Oh well, I'll be sure to get him next time."

With that, Bertie decided to just carry on with his day.

* * *

With Thomas, the blue-haired boy had just arrived outside the local arcade. He got off his bike, chained it nearby so no one would steal it, and then went inside the building. Inside, at the air hockey table, Percy, Rosie, James, and Gordon were all waiting either patiently (Percy and Rosie) or impatiently (James and Gordon).

"He should have been here by now!" James grumbled, wanting to get down to playing on the arcade machines.

"Cool it, James." Percy advised. "Thomas will be here!"

"Don't be so sure, little Percy." replied Gordon. "Today is the day that Thomas races Bertie the bus driver around the city. Bertie has been waiting for a rematch for a while now."

On cue, Thomas ran up to his waiting friends. He was out of breath, but he was looking as happy as can be.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted cheerfully. "I beat Bertie…again!"

This was met with the two older boys giving a blank look, while Percy was very happy for his best friend. Rosie merely went over and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"That's wonderful, Thomas!" The pink-haired girl smiled. "We're all very happy for you!"

"I'll say." Percy agreed. "I didn't see the race, but you must have totally kicked Bertie's-"

"Listen." Gordon interrupted. "I'm sure you winning the race against Bertie is all fine and dandy…but can we finally get to enjoying our day at the arcade now?"

With that, the five Tidmouth Teens proceeded to enjoy themselves at the arcade. Another Saturday, another Rita-less attack…hopefully it will stay like that.

Well, as I always say: ***Don't bet on it!***

* * *

A little later on, somewhere at the Knapford public library, Duck (who was working there as a part time job) was busy setting some books onto a metal trolley…when he got two visitors in form of his two Scottish friends, Donald and Douglas.

"Well I never! Hello Donald. Hello Douglas." Duck greeted happily. "What brings you two here?"

"We're haur tae start uir part time jobs, ay coorse." said Donald.

"Aye." agreed Douglas. "Sae we can make enaw money tae travel haem tae Scootlund fur th' summer once we're dain school."

The Great Western boy was very surprised to hear that…yet he was also very happy that two of his closest friends were going to be working with him at the library.

"That's great!" Duck smiled widely. "If you like, I can take you to see my boss."

"'at won't be necessary." The twin brothers declined kindly. "Cheerio!"

With that said, the two black-haired Scottish boys went on their way to find and meet with their new boss. Duck said goodbye to both of them, and then went back to work laying books onto the trolley to be put away in their proper shelves.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere outside the quarry, Marion (the exact same girl who danced with James at the Sodor High Ball) was busy rollerblading down the dirt road to go and meet up with her parents down at the quarry. The orange-haired girl was feeling so happy right now that she started to hum a little tune to herself.

"**I like to dig up, I like to dig down, I like to dig up treasure that's never been found**…"

…however, she was so busy humming her little tune, that she didn't see where she was going. From there, without realizing it, Marion wound up bumping into Oliver. This resulted in the two teens both falling over onto the ground.

"Hey!" Oliver cried. "Watch where you're going!"

Toad, Oliver's little brother, was standing nearby when he say the little accident occur.

"It's miss Marion, Oliver." The little gray-haired boy said.

Marion got back onto her feet and brushed herself, before looking towards the green-haired boy.

"Oh, sorry Oliver." she apologized. "So sorry."

Oliver obviously couldn't stay mad. "That's okay." he smiled. "But what's the rush?"

"I'm on my way to the quarry." Marion explained. "I'm helping my parents out with a big dig…and you know how much I love digging!"

"So I've heard." Oliver chuckled.

The two teenagers, and young boy, each shared a laugh. However, it was then someone called out:

"**Hey, Oliver**!"

"**What's up**?!"

Three young (seemingly) boys ran up to the taller green-haired teenage boy. They were each the exact same height, and also wore the same clothing…but they each had different coloured hair (The first boy had bright red hair, the second boy had bright green hair, and the third boy had dark blue hair) to pretty much help tell them apart. Marion got quite a shock upon seeing them.

"Goodness gracious!" she cried out, feeling surprised at first…but quickly recovered. "Are they friends of yours, Oliver?"

"They sure are." Oliver replied. "They are Rex, Mike, and Bert. And they're triplets, too."

But Marion could help but wonder why they looked so…young looking.

"But they look so…young." she remarked. "Shouldn't they be friends with Toad here?"

"Hey, hey, we're actually the same age as Oliver here." Mike (red-haired boy) stated firmly.

"We're graduating with you guys this year too." Rex (green-haired boy) added.

"As for why we look so much shorter and younger…well, it's a bit personal." Bert (blue-haired boy) added, feeling a bit uncomfortable with explaining the reason why the three brothers were. Likewise, Mike and Rex both felt uneasy about explaining their condition.

Marion smiled understandingly. "If it's that personal, then you don't have to tell me."

The three brothers each sighed in relief.

"Thank you for understanding." said Mike.

"Anyway, we're on our way to the quarry." Rex explained. "We've managed to get a summer job helping out with the big dig going on there."

"Yup." Bert added proudly. "And we don't want to be late."

"Are you going to the quarry too…um…Marion, is it?" asked Mike.

"I sure am!" said Marion excitedly. "I'm helping my parents out with the dig, and I absolutely LOVE digging!"

"Mind if we accompany you there then?" Rex asked politely. "We're all going to the quarry anyway."

"Not at all." The orange-haired girl gladly accepted.

With that said and greed to, the four teenagers said their goodbyes to both Oliver and Toad. And then, they proceeded down the road that lead to the quarry.

* * *

At the quarry (thankfully far away from the Command Center), lots of workers were hard at work with the big dig going on. Some workers were using mining picks to crumble the rocks and/or stone blocks into dust. More workers were using shovels to move away the dirt. Additional workers were have vehicles with large shovels dig up lots of the rocks and dirt and load it into the back of dump trucks. Most importantly, most of the workers were using dynamite to blast away some of the REALLY hard rock.

One worker went and lit the fuse of one pack of dynamite with his cigarette lighter. Once the fuse was lit, the construction worker quickly scattered away from the dynamite and rock before the explosions all went…well, boom. Thus, the explosions helped to clear away some of the really hard stuff.

Wow, whatever the construction workers were doing by digging the place up was bound to be big. What is it they were trying to find? …beats me.

* * *

Finally, the weekend came to an end. It was now Monday, and thus another school day.

Inside the Billinton residence garage, Thomas was all dressed but very busy working on something, and also very tired because he had been up for most of the night working on Gordon's bike (due to a bet he had lost).

"Almost…finished." he sighed, just before putting his screwdriver into the nearby toolbox, and then taking out a wrench.

As the blue-haired boy continued to work on Gordon's bike, Percy and James both walked to near the garage opening.

"Come on, Thomas." James said. "Shake a leg!"

"You'll be late for school." Percy added.

"I'm almost finished, you two!" Thomas called out, not taking his eyes off his work.

James only sighed. "What got Thomas doing this for Gordon anyway?"

"Thomas had lost a bet." Percy answered. "It was when we were at the arcade over the weekend."

"Ah, gotcha." The red-haired boy chuckled.

Finally, Thomas managed to finish fixing Gordon's bike. He stood up and wiped his forehead of the sweat.

"There!" The blue-haired boy sighed wearily…which turned into a brief yawn. "_Wow, I feel so tired. Judging that I've been up since last night, that shouldn't surprise me_."

"You coming?" called James from outside the garage.

Thomas turned around and nodded to his two friends. From there, he started to walk towards them while wheeling the bike with him.

* * *

Later on at Sodor High, the bell would soon be ringing and such, and Gordon was waiting impatiently near the main entryway for Thomas to arrive with his bike.

"Oh, the indignity!" he grumbled. "It's almost time for the bell to ring, and Thomas still hasn't arrived yet with my fixed up bike!"

On cue, Thomas could be seen running down the road in the distance towards the older blue-haired boy with said bike in hand. He continued to run down the road with Gordon's bike in hand, passing by one or two civilians in the process. Finally, Thomas reached Gordon with the bike. Did the older boy look happy to see the younger blue-haired boy? Unfortunately, no, as Gordon was actually cross.

"You're late, Thomas." he growled. "The bell is going to ring very soon."

"D-don't blame me." Thomas panted. "I've been up all night working on your bike. You could've fixed it up yourself, you know!"

"I could've, yes…however, since I won that bet, you had to agree to my demands." retorted Gordon, just as a cocky smile appeared on his face. "Besides, you're younger and much smaller than I am, so I'm guessing that was the reason *I* won that game at the arcade during that Saturday."

Thomas wasn't too pleased to be insulted by his older friend. Sure, he was used to Gordon's arrogant behaviour, but sometimes, Gordon could go a little too far with his arrogance and taunting…despite getting somewhat better at controlling it. It was then Thomas got an idea of his own to teach the older blue-haired boy a lesson.

"Oh really?" he asked. "Need I remind you that I happen to be a Power Ranger, AND its team leader?"

"No, I haven't forgotten that." snorted Gordon. "I should know, I was there when you, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie were chosen by Zordon."

"And perhaps this little Ranger should take your bike for the day." Thomas continued. "Seeing as how you *gave* it to me."

"Huh?"

To prove his point, he got onto the bike's seat and started to peddle. Thomas peddled and circled around a very shocked (not to mention angry) Gordon before biking away from him.

"Thomas!" The older blue-haired boy shouted. "Come back here with my bike!"

Thomas only laughed. "You'll have to catch me first, slowpoke!" he taunted.

With that said, Gordon took off after his cheeky blue-haired friend. Thomas turned around, noticed this, and merely blew a raspberry at him… however, Thomas wasn't actually paying any attention to where he was going now. He was biking all the way to the road…where a school bus was driving up. As the blue-haired boy biked up to the road, both Toby and Emily watched what was happening.

"Thomas! Look out!" called Toby. "A bus is coming up the road!"

Thomas heard his brown-haired friend calling out to him (thinking that he was saying hi to him), stopped, and turned to wave back…but only to gasp in horror at what he saw was coming towards him! The school bus was still driving forth and right towards our young blue-haired hero. The bus driver inside the bus gasped in horror too, and tried to stop the bus from running over the boy in the middle of the road.

"THOMAS!" screamed Emily.

Taking immediate action, the dark green-haired girl rushed past Toby towards the road. The school bus was getting closer to hitting Thomas, despite the brakes being applied. Just as the blue-haired boy was about to spend quite a hefty amount of time in the hospital (or even dead), Emily suddenly appeared and tackled Thomas off the bike and the road…just as the school bus finally ran over Gordon's bike, destroying it. The two teenagers rolled along the ground until they were in a safe spot on the otherside of the street…but then they looked to their right at what was happening.

The bus spiraled out of control on the road. Inside the bus, the driver was trying to gain control, but just couldn't. Finally, the school bus came off the road…and crashed into a tree with a very loud *CRASH!* and *SMASH!*. Thomas and Emily both watched what happened and winced at the loudness of the bus crash before looking back onward in total shock. While on the otherside of the road, Toby also watched what happened in complete shock, just as Gordon walked up to him also looking positively shocked. Lots of people in the schoolyard (and otherside of the road) slowly walked over to take a good look at the destruction that ensured.

"Uh-oh…" Thomas could be heard saying.

Yup, this certainly wasn't a good way to start off your morning.

* * *

Meanwhile, between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space. Inside on the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was looking through her telescope, making her eye look huge. She blinked a few times, and then looked out, laughing.

"Aw, was there an accident?" Rita asked mocking to no one but herself. "Well, it serves that brat, Thomas, right!"

"Let us continue to observe what will happen next." Goldar suggested, while swiping his sword and jerking both arms. "Perhaps, it will get us an idea for revenge on him for all of our failed plans!"

Rita turned around from her telescope and happily said: "Yes, let us…"

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space, Rita's and Goldar's evil laughter could both be heard ringing out loud and long.

* * *

Later on in the schoolyard of Sodor High, Sir Topham Hatt was outside inspecting the damage that the school bus had endured from the crash. Lots of other students and adults alike were watching the scene grimly. Some of the staring students included Toby, Emily, Percy, and even Diesel. Gordon, meanwhile, was giving Thomas the evil eye for getting his bike trashed.

Finally, Sir Topham Hatt finished inspecting the damage to the school bus and stood up, walked over to the very upset bus driver, and began to speak to him.

"My humblest apologies for the damage." he said sincerely. "For what happened, I will personally pay for whatever damages your bus has sustained myself."

"Thank you, sir." said the bus driver gratefully.

Then, Sir Topham Hatt and the bus driver both turned around angrily. It would seem that they were looking towards a certain blue-haired boy named Thomas Billinton…uh-oh!

"It wasn't my fault, sir!" protested Thomas quickly. "It was really all Gordon's fault!"

"What?!" snapped Gordon furiously. "What did I do?! You were the one who took and peddled my bike into the middle of the street!"

"Ah." Thomas replied smugly. "But YOU were the one who provoked me into taking your bike."

"**ENOUGH**!" thundered Sir Topham Hatt, making Thomas flinch fearfully. The principal then slowly walked over. "It wasn't Gordon who caused this accident…it was YOU!"

Thomas only looked downward to the ground shamefully, knowing that the principal was correct. Gordon didn't feel sorry for Thomas the slightest, mainly because after all, it was his (Thomas) fault that his (Gordon) bike got wrecked beyond repair, and even tried to pin the blame on him. Percy, Emily, and Toby, however, each felt a little bit concerned over what kind of punishment their friend was going to receive.

"**I would like to see you in my office in ten minutes**." Sir Topham Hatt's voice said sternly. "**I'm going to have to call your parents in for a little meeting to discuss your punishment**."

"**But I**-" Thomas's voice tried to protest.

"**No buts, Thomas**."

With that said, Sir Topham Hatt started to lead Thomas over to the school entryway, while the nearby audience watched on some more. Yup, again, this was definitely not a good way to start your morning.

Just then, a car pulled up nearby on the road. As soon as it stopped, the two doors opened up all the way. Coming out of the very nice car came a purple-haired boy (who was a year younger than the final year students) wearing a red shirt with a blue jacket over it, green pants, and purple shoes, and his father. The two immediately saw the damage with the bus.

"Wow, what happened here?" asked the father.

"Seems like there was an accident." replied the purple-haired boy. Just then, he saw some students walking over to him curiously. Of course, he smiled and decided to greet them. "Hello, everyone. Is this Sodor High School?"

"Who are you?" asked Toby.

"Are you a new student?" came from Gordon.

"But it's so late in the year." replied Percy.

The boy and his father were soon met with a large amount of students, swarming the former with questions on who he was and such.

* * *

While the events at Sodor High occurred… at the quarry, the big dig was still going on. Some men were inside a tent having a quick coffee break, and two of them were chatting.

"Phew! Sure has been a long day, eh Joe?" spoke one of the workers (Dan).

"The day has only begun, Dan." sighed the other worker (Joe).

"Sure as heck feels like a long day to me." Dan retorted, before taking a sip of his coffee.

Finally, Joe sat up from his seat, stretched his arms out in a yawn, and then turned the tent exit.

"Come along, Dan. Back to work."

As the two men exited the tent…a crack appeared on the ground…almost like the ground was softening up on the inside or something.

* * *

Later on at Sodor High, the bell had just finished ringing to begin the next day…but all was not too well. Inside the Principal's office, Thomas was seated before the desk of Sir Topham Hatt…with Mr. Billinton seated to his left, and Mrs. Billinton seated to his right. Both of them were looking none too happy with their son. Sir Topham Hatt was busy explaining what had happened.

"After the bus had crashed, your son tried to pin the blame onto someone else." he stated sternly. "I'm very displeased with what happened, and now I have to pay for the damages out of some of the school's budget. Which was to be used for this year's Prom and Graduation."

"We understand, Sir Topham." replied Mr. Billinton. "We're also disappointed with Thomas here, right honey?"

"Hmm hmm." nodded Mrs. Billinton firmly in agreement.

"And also don't worry, sir." Mr. Billinton resumed. "I assure you Thomas here will repay for all the damage. Right, son?" He gave his blue-haired son a hard stare.

Thomas nodded slowly. "Y-yes. I'm very willing to do so."

"Thomas was going to get a part-time job this summer." Mrs. Billinton explained. "But I'm guessing now would be a good time for that."

Sir Topham Hatt was pleased. "Indeed it would be. Now the question would be what…?"

On cue, a knock on the door was heard, interrupting the principal's thought.

"Come in."

The door opened slightly, and Mr. Percival walked inside.

"Pardon me, Bertram." said the vice-principal politely. "But the new student has arrived with his father."

Sir Topham Hatt's frown turned into a smile. "Please send them in."

Mr. Percival nodded and opened the door all the way. There, the same purple-haired boy and his father stood outside the office, and the vice-principal allowed them both inside.

"Ah, you must be Ryan!" greeted the principal. "You're the newest student we've accepted."

Thomas was surprised. "_New student_?"

"Uh-huh, that's me." Ryan (the purple-haired boy) confirmed. "You must be Sir Topham Hatt, the principal."

"That would be me." Sir Topham Hatt said back. Before he resumed speaking to Ryan, he looked to the Billintons. "Please excuse me."

"Not at all." Mr. Billinton said understandingly. "We'll call you once we figure out a part-time job for our son."

"**Did you say your son needs a part-time job**?" spoke the voice of Ryan's dad. The man then walked into the office. "If you like, I'm more than willing to have him help out with the dig going on at the quarry."

Mrs. Billinton stood up from her seat and approach Ryan's dad. "And you are-?"

"Ryan's dad, Lyle Johnson." Mr. Johnson introduced himself. "I'm the head of the construction group at the quarry outside Knapford."

Mr. Billinton stood up from his seat and joined his wife.

"I'm Jason Billinton." Mr. Billinton introduced himself.

"And I'm Kimberly Billinton." Mrs. Billinton introduced herself.

Mr. Johnson smiled. "It's very nice to meet you both. And as you can see, this is my son, Ryan."

"Hello." said Ryan politely.

"And over here is our son, Thomas." Mr. Billinton pointed to the blue-haired boy seated near Sir Topham Hatt's big desk. "Who, as you can see, is in deep trouble."

"I see so." Mr. Johnson sighed gravely, but he quickly smiled. "But as I said, I'm more than happy to hire Thomas to help out with the dig if you like."

"My good man, that is an excellent idea." Sir Topham Hatt spoke up. "The money Thomas makes working there would be more than enough to repay the damage to one of the school buses."

"We actually think that's a very good idea." agreed Mrs. Billinton. "It helps that we also have some friends who are working there too."

"And Thomas also has a friend who occasionally helps out with the dig too." Mr. Billinton added. "You know who she is, right son?"

"_Marion_…" Thomas thought to himself bitterly. It wasn't that he didn't like her. Marion was actually very, very nice, but could sometimes be a bit…chatty when it comes to discussing her favourite hobbies. Like digging.

"Well, Thomas?" asked Sir Topham Hatt. "You'd be doing everyone not only with the city, but also the school, a great thing. Plus I won't have to expel you from school for what you did."

The blue-haired boy gave a defeated sigh. He really wanted to graduate with his friends this year, and being expelled on his last year of school would never be the right thing to happen to him. So, looking up and staring at Mr. Johnson, Thomas went and gave his answer:

"I'll do it."

"Attaboy." smiled Mr. Johnson, before holding out his right hand. "Welcome aboard!"

Thomas couldn't help but smile back, and thus stuck his own right hand out too. With that, Mr. Johnson and Thomas both shook hands, sealing the deal. Ryan also felt happy for his father…and even for Thomas, despite only having met him.

"I probably should have mentioned this, Thomas." The purple-haired boy spoke up. "But I also sometimes help out with the dig too. Maybe you and I can hang out sometime?"

Thomas's smile disappeared. He didn't know Ryan very well (seeing as they had just met) and as a result didn't know what to make of him.

"Um, can we talk about it later?" he asked uneasily.

"Sure." Ryan agreed. "I guess it should be later because me and my dad need to talk to Sir Topham Hatt right now."

Outside in the hallway, Thomas, Mr. Billinton, and Mrs. Billinton exited the principal's office, and the former closed the door carefully. Once they were in the clearing, Thomas's parents eyed down on him sternly.

"Now remember, Thomas." Mr. Billinton began. "When you're working, you need to work carefully and not goof off."

"Always listen to your boss…in this case, Mr. Johnson." added Mrs. Billinton. "We have his number, and he has our number, so we'll let you know when you'll be starting your job."

"Mom, Dad, I promise I won't let you or Sir Topham Hatt down." Thomas said truthfully. "I mean every word of it."

Mr. Billinton sighed deeply. "I certainly hope that you're right." he said slowly. "Because you're in a lot of trouble not only with the principal, but with us too."

"I know." Thomas replied shamefully.

Mrs. Billinton softened up. "We'll talk more about it when you get home, honey." she said calmly to her son, before looking over to her husband. "Come along, darling."

"Coming, dear." he nodded, before looking to Thomas. "We'll see you later this evening, Thomas."

With that said, Thomas's parents both walked away to leave the building, leaving Thomas to sigh and walk to his right down the hallway towards his first class of the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside the main chamber, above the chandelier in space near the workshop, just as Baboo and Squatt both awaited by a small table and chair, Rita approached. Baboo kindly pulled out the chair, Squatt took her scepter, and they both gathered around as she sat down while readying map for the table.

"Gather around everyone!" she cried. "I have a new plan!"

Rita spread the map out in front of her, smiling wickedly, as Baboo and Squatt both watched closely as the map was shown to them. The map showed parts of the Moon and even has the Lunar Palace marked in the middle.

"Somewhere at that quarry is a sunken treasure ship." Rita continued, while holding up a small, action figure-sized version of her scepter. "And apart of that treasure is a little special something that will help us finally eliminate those Power Rangers and their friends."

"**Whatever could that something be, your Wickedness**?" Baboo's voice asked.

"I don't remember exactly what it is, but I've read about it in one of Finster's journals." Rita explained, as Baboo and Squatt both listened on. "But first things first, we need to find where the ship is currently buried at."

She chanted (silently) and circled the tiny scepter around over the map, before finally jabbing it downward onto the paper. As Rita released it from her right hand, it remained standing atop the map. Suddenly, the toy scepter drives across the map on its own, as if moved by the force of magic. Rita watched closely as the toy scepter continued to move on its own. Baboo and Squatt looked on together, both getting antsy at the prospect of whatever is going on. Finally, the tiny scepter crossed over the "Nomad Lands", then turned and stopped, the tiny red orb glowing and a circle of gold spreading out from rim.

"There!" shrieked Rita gleefully, smiling widely. "The sunken treasure ship is located there!"

Laughing, she sat up from her seat and grabbed her scepter up off from the table. Baboo and Squatt both backed away as their Empress did what she did.

"Now I need a monster who can get the treasure." Rita continued, walking towards the workshop. "Time to see what Finster can make for me this time."

Oh dear, what is Rita going to do? Here's hoping it won't be something awful…aw, who am I kidding? Of course it will be awful! She's evil!

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Sodor High's cafeteria during lunch hour. At their usual table, Thomas had just finished telling his friends all about his new, upcoming job. Gordon didn't seem to be paying any attention to his blue-haired friend. Likely because he was still mad at Thomas for destroying his bike.

"And that's basically it." Thomas finished. "If I didn't accept the job, I would have been expelled from school."

"Yikes!" gasped Henry. "That would have been pretty bad if you got expelled."

"That would have been awful!" peeped Percy.

"Unthinkable!" came from Edward.

"However, I guess it does sort of serve you right though." Toby suddenly said bluntly.

Thomas was shocked. "What?"

"I think Toby does have a fair point." Leonardo pointed out, a serious look crossed onto his face. "What you did, Thomas, was incredibly foolish. And trying to blame it on someone else didn't make the matters any better."

"Got that right, dude." Michelangelo agreed. "It's not right."

"But look on the bright side." James spoke up. "At least you'll be making some serious coin at-"

"Which I have to give to Sir Topham Hatt." Thomas interrupted unhappily. "In order to repay for all the damages to that bus."

"Major bummer." Michelangelo remarked, feeling sorry for his blue-haired friend. "That totally stinks, man."

"At least you're doing the city and island a great thing, Thomas." Edward stated. "That dig has been going on for a while now, and whatever they're trying to find still hasn't been found yet."

"Not to mention your job will only last until you repay Sir Topham Hatt for the damages." Emily added.

"Say, isn't Marion also a part of the dig too?" Henry asked.

"Only part time." Toby explained. "Regardless of the little pay she receives from working at the quarry, she's happier just to help because…well, she loves digging and such."

"That's Marion for you." Rosie chuckled. "Nice girl, yet is very chatty because she loves getting her hands dirty."

Suddenly, Ryan walked by with his bought lunch. He decided to greet the Tidmouth Teens (as well as Leonardo and Michelangelo).

"Hello again." The purple-haired boy greeted. "I never really got to introduce myself to any of you. I'm Ryan Johnson, and as you can obviously tell, I'm new to the school."

It was then the other Tidmouth Teens (as well as both Leonardo and Michelangelo) all decided to introduce themselves to Ryan.

"Hey there! I'm James Hughes." started James.

"I'm Gordon Gresley." came from Gordon.

"My name is Toby Holden" came from Toby.

"Hello, I'm Rosie Vulcan." came from Rosie.

"Hi, I'm Henry Stanier." greeted Henry.

"My name is Percy Avonside, I'm Thomas's very best friend!" said Percy happily.

"I'm Edward Stewart." greeted Edward. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ryan."

"Hello, I'm Emily Sterling." came from Emily.

"I'm Leonardo Splinterson." Leonardo greeted.

"The name's Michelangelo Splinterson, dude." Michelangelo finished.

Ryan smiled widely. "It's wonderful to meet you all. As you can also probably tell, I've already met Thomas over there."

Thomas only shrunk down in his seat. It was obvious he still didn't know what to make of that purple-haired boy. Meanwhile, Leonardo and Michelangelo both spoke up at this point.

"If you'd like, Mikey and I can join you for lunch." The elder Splinterson offered kindly.

"That would be very nice." Ryan accepted gratefully. "Let's go find an empty table."

While Michelangelo got up from his seat first, Emily and Leonardo both shared a quick kiss before the latter sat up from his seat and walked away with his brother. From there, the two Splinterson brothers joined and walked away with Ryan to go find an empty seat for lunch. Obviously, they both found Ryan to be a pretty okay guy. It was also quite obvious that the other Tidmouth Teens found the purple-haired boy to be pretty cool too.

That is, everyone, except Thomas.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the quarry (the one where the dig was going on), some men were inside one of the tents either chatting or putting some tools away inside a tool box…and one or two were getting ready to enjoy lunch break.

"Boy, oh boy…" grinned one worker, holding up his sandwich. "Roast Beef, Cheese, and Mayonnaise on white bread!"

"You think that's good?" scoffed another worker, who then held up his sandwich. "This here is Ham, Mustard, Pickles, and Tomatoes on pumpernickel bread!"

"No way!" A third worker argued, as he held up his sandwich. "Turkey and Bacon on whole wheat bread!"

The three construction workers argued over who's sandwich was better. This, of course, annoyed some of the other works who were busy putting away their tools.

"Why don't you three lazybones stop arguing, put your sandwiches down for a moment, and come help us get these tools put into one of the tool tents?!" A fourth worker snarked.

Decidingly, the three hungry construction workers agreed to help out. They put their sandwiches into their respective lunch boxes, sat up, and walked over to their fellow workers to help them out. Outside the tent, the nine construction workers each slowly exited the tent, each one was carrying either some heavy equipment or tool boxes. They were aiming to put their gear all away before going to enjoy their lunch break, and then returning to work on the dig. Back inside the exact same tent those workers were inside, however, unknown to anyone of them (or heck, anyone else for that matter)…the cracks on the ground in the middle of the tent's inside slowly grew wider and more noticeable. Judging from the looks of it, it looks like the ground there is going to be giving in at anytime…maybe even soon than we all think.

**To Be Continued?**

* * *

And that, my friends, is the end of the chapter. Another chapter and continuation of the arc will come soon…how soon? I'm not entirely sure, but it will come before too long.

Got anything nice to say about the chapter? Then please be sure to Read &amp; Review…but do NOT flame the story and/or made mean/rude comments. I will not tolerate any of them.


	60. Episode 59

Sorry for the long wait, I've been struggling to come up with ideas for the chapter…even watching the Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure DVD didn't give me enough ideas…until now. But the wait has ended, here is the next chapter to my adaption of Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. Not TOO much action, but I can promise you all the next and final part of this arc will have the most action.

I'm a smidge disappointed that this will be my final chapter for the next few months or for a year, but I promise that this fanfic will see a proper ending eventually.

I'd also like to thank the fellow author, **Jriddle41** (**Sodormatchmaker** on DeviantART), for help me with the chapter by providing me some of the story ideas used and such.

And now, a reminder: Power Rangers belongs to Saban, and Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment. The OC *Leonardo* (again, NOT the TMNT one) belongs to me.

* * *

**Last Time on Power Rangers: A Humanized Thomas &amp; Friends Tale!**

Thomas had just won against Bertie the Bus driver in a bike race rematch. Hurray for him!

"Hey, guys!" he greeted cheerfully. "I beat Bertie…again!"

However, not all of the day (and into the next) was good. For example, some taunting from Gordon caused him to take the older boy's bike and race towards the road where a school bus was driving up.

"Thomas! Look out!" called Toby. "A bus is coming up the road!"

Although Thomas got to safety in time (thanks to Emily), it resulted in the bus crushing Gordon's bike and also crashing into a tree, severely damaging the front. Needless to say, the driver and Sir Topham Hatt were both furious with what happened. Especially when Thomas tried to pin the blame onto someone other than himself.

"It wasn't my fault, sir!" protested Thomas quickly. "It was really all Gordon's fault!"

"What?!" snapped Gordon furiously. "What did I do?! You were the one who took and peddled my bike into the middle of the street!"

"Ah." Thomas replied smugly. "But YOU were the one who provoked me into taking your bike."

"**ENOUGH**!" thundered Sir Topham Hatt, making Thomas flinch fearfully. The principal then slowly walked over. "It wasn't Gordon who caused this accident…it was YOU!"

As a result, Thomas was informed that he could be expelled from school for causing something like this…but could avoid being that punishment by taking on a part-time job and repaying for all of the damages. Both Mr. and Mrs Billinton agreed to this condition due to it being fair enough. It was also then that they all met the new student, Ryan Johnson, and his father.

"Ah, you must be Ryan!" greeted the principal. "You're the newest student we've accepted."

Thomas was surprised. "_New student_?"

"Uh-huh, that's me." Ryan (the purple-haired boy) confirmed. "You must be Sir Topham Hatt, the principal."

"That would be me." Sir Topham Hatt said back. Before he resumed speaking to Ryan, he looked to the Billintons. "Please excuse me."

"Not at all." Mr. Billinton said understandingly. "We'll call you once we figure out a job for our son."

"**Did you say your son needs a part-time job**?" spoke the voice of Ryan's dad. The man then walked into the office.

Mrs. Billinton stood up from her seat and approach Ryan's dad. "And you are-?"

"Ryan's dad, Lyle Johnson." Mr. Johnson introduced himself. "I'm the head of the construction group at the quarry outside Knapford."

Mr. Johnson then kindly offered Thomas the chance to work for him in helping with the big dig going on at the quarry.

"I'm more than happy to hire Thomas to help out with the dig if you like."

"My good man, that is an excellent idea." Sir Topham Hatt spoke up. "The money Thomas makes working there would be more than enough to repay the damage to one of the school buses."

"We actually think that's a very good idea." agreed Mrs. Billinton.

"And Thomas also has a friend who occasionally helps out with the dig too." Mr. Billinton added. "You know who she is, right son?"

"_Marion_…" Thomas thought to himself bitterly. It wasn't that he didn't like her, Marion was very, very nice, but could sometimes be a bit…chatty when it comes to discussing her favourite hobbies. Like digging.

"Well, Thomas?" asked Sir Topham Hatt. "You'd be doing everyone not only with the city, but also the school, a great thing. Plus I won't have to expel you from school for what you did."

The blue-haired boy gave a defeated sigh. He really wanted to graduate with his friends this year, and being expelled on his last year of school would never be the right thing to happen to him. So, looking up and staring at Mr. Johnson, Thomas went and gave his answer:

"I'll do it."

But while all of that happened, Rita was searching for the lost treasure of the Sodor Treasure Ship. She was convinced it was buried somewhere in the quarry where the dig was going on, and had Finster prepare a special monster to blend in with the humans so they could not only search for the treasure, but also battle the Rangers if possible. What monster will it be? Well, you'll all have to find out.

* * *

**Chapter 59: The Lost Treasure (2): An 'Explosive' Situation**

**MMPR Episode Basis: N/A**

**Thomas Episode Basis: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure**

Opening up at the Lunar Palace on the Moon. High up on one of the towers, Rita's voice could be heard talking to someone inside the building.

"**Well, Finster? What's your latest creation for me today**?"

Inside Finster's Workshop, Rita was speaking to her favourite (and only) monster maker, who was standing behind his work bench holding onto a clay model.

"This is my greatest creation since Mutitus, my Empress." Finster explained. "It should serve you well in getting the treasure-"

"**WELL, WHAT IS IT**!?" Rita shouted in annoyance.

"Oh, yes."

Finster then held up the clay model of a humanoid-like shark wearing a pirate costume and wielding a trident.

"This is the dreaded Captain John." he stated. "He's not only very powerful, but can also disguise himself as a human to blend in with the humans down on Earth."

"I'm hoping that you're right." Rita growled, motioning her right hand to her chest. "Because I'm nearing my wits end with these failures!"

"I assure you, Empress, that this monster will do just fine." Finster replied, nodding in the process.

Rita only grumbled in anger and left the workshop. As soon as she was gone, Finster went and grabbed the nearby lever and pulled it down then back up. The Monster-matic's exhaust pipe steams out as it began to work its magic. As the Monster-matic's pipe continued to steam some more, something was actively rockin' through the output tube. Pretty soon, the Monster-matic's output tube expelled a small fire burst, complete with smoke and sparks.

Finster was standing by his workspace, motioning his right arm as he spoke and nodded.

"Welcome aboard, Captain John."

The nearby smoke cleared away to reveal a humanoid shark wearing a sharp captain's outfit and wielding a trident weapon in his right hand. His left hand was also replaced with a pirates' hook. The new monster walked slowly forth rather menacingly.

"Arrrr! That I be." he growled like a pirate. "Now where be my first mate?"

Finster blinked. "First mate?"

"Yes, that I can order around!" Captain John nodded, suddenly growing angry. "Either I get me one, or I shall make ye walk the plank for mutiny!"

To prove his point, the pirate monster started to aim his trident up. Finster found himself being threatened by the trident, his back against the wall, and the spear-ends of the trident against his chest. He then sighed to himself.

"Very well, I'll make you a first mate." Finster said unhappily, causing the trident to be pulled away.

Captain John lowered his weapon as he relaxed in satisfaction.

* * *

Inside Sodor High's hallway, it was Friday and buzzing with students roaming around and/or going to their lockers. Why? Because it was now the end of the day, and it was finally time to go home to begin the weekend…however, not everyone was going to be enjoying the weekend. And that someone was Thomas.

Over at his locker, Thomas was busy getting his stuff together. He had to be quick, as he had his new job at the quarry to start today.

"I can't believe my new job starts today." he said to himself. "I feel so nervous."

"**Hi, Thomas**!"

Thomas recognized that voice instantly. It belonged to Marion, who was smiling brightly and cheerfully.

"Are you going to the quarry to start your new job?" she asked. "If you are, then I'll go with you. I'm going over to help my parents with the dig." Unknowingly, she went into a bit of a rant. "Well, mainly because I just love digging! …unless, of course, I wasn't needed, but who am I kidding? Of course I'm needed! How silly of me!"

"Okay! Okay!" Thomas interrupted hastily. "I get the picture!"

Marion realized she had been rambling again. "Oh my. I'm so sorry." she apologized. "Guess I got carried away with how much I love digging…again."

"Don't worry about it." sighed Thomas. "Let's just get our bikes and head over to the quarry."

Before leaving, the two teens saw Percy, Rosie, and Toby approaching them.

"Thomas, we just wanted to wish you the best at your new job." The green-haired boy said.

"I hope it turns out great." Toby added positively.

"Me too, Toby." Thomas agreed. "Me too."

Thomas and Rosie both shared a quick kiss, and then the former walked away to the right. From there, Thomas and Marion both walked down the hallway to the exit, while Percy, Rosie, and Toby each watched their friends walk away from there, with the green-haired boy was waving goodbye.

* * *

On their way to the quarry, Thomas and Marion had both met up with Rex, Mike, and Bert.

"Hi, Marion!" greeted Mike. "Who's your boyfriend?"

Thomas and Marion both blushed from that question.

"He's not my boyfriend." Marion explained, feeling embarrassed. "We're just on our way to the quarry to help out with the dig."

"My name is Thomas." Thomas introduced himself, still feeling red in the face too. "Who are you little three kids?"

"Hey, we're not little kids!" huffed Rex, feeling insulted. "We happen to be the same ages as you and Marion."

"He's right, Thomas." Marion pointed out. "They're even set to graduate with us this year too."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I'm Bert." The small blue-haired boy introduced himself, before gesturing to his left. "And these are my brothers: Rex, and Mike."

The other two small boys waved hello in a greeting.

"Did you happen to get a job at the quarry, too?" Mike asked.

Thomas folded his arms. "Yes." he sighed. "I'm being forced to work there until I repay the damages to a school bus that ended up crashing thanks to a prank of mine."

"Ooh, tough break." Rex grimaced.

"Yeah." agreed Bert. "Sorry to hear that."

As the five teenagers all chatted, a man in his mid-fifties and wearing a sailor's outfit (modified to look like a modern navy sailor) was shown slowly walking by. Just then, he *accidentally* bumped into Thomas, causing him to stumble about, and Thomas to stagger some.

"Hey, watch what you're doing!" snapped the man, turning to glare at Thomas before turning around and walking back onto the path. "Kids these days…"

Thomas, Marion, Mike, Rex, and Bert all watched the man leave. Unknowing to them, however, the man had a devious grin on his face. Something tells me he's not what he appears to be…

* * *

Later on at the Command Center. Inside the interior, the remaining Tidmouth Teens (as well as Leonardo) were all present, having been summoned by both Alpha and Zordon for an unknown reason.

"What are we up against this time, Zordon?" Percy asked.

"At the time, we have no idea what monster Rita has sent down this time." Zordon explained. "All we know is that it is extremely powerful."

"Should we be ready for when this monster strikes?" asked Toby.

"**Yes**." Zordon's voice agreed, causing the brown-haired boy, as well as Rosie and Emily, to look upward some more. The wise sage continued to speak. "He can possibly strike at any given time, so you must all be very careful."

"Should we notify Thomas about this new menace?" asked Emily. "He should be on his guard too."

"He's at his new job right now, Emily." Percy pointed out. "While he does have his communicator with him, we can't disturb him right now. Otherwise, we could get him into trouble."

"Agreed." Zordon nodded. "Only contact him if it's absolutely necessary."

"Thomas…" Rosie said quietly to herself.

* * *

A little later at the quarry, Thomas was inside a tent meeting with Mr. Johnson, Ryan's father.

"Welcome to the digging team, Thomas." Mr. Johnson grinned. "Now, I'll show you around the place first, and then I'll assign you to a team."

"Yes, sir." Thomas nodded slightly.

With that, the adult and teenager both exited the tent and started to walk around the dig site. As they walked, Thomas took a good look at his surroundings. Men were using basic digging tools to chip away at the rocks either stuck on the ground or dig up the ground. There was also some men driving vehicles to dig up the ground too. But what really caught Thomas's attention was that some of the men were using and lighting actual dynamite to blow up a large chunk of the ground and rock. Obviously, this was to soften up the ground so that either shovels or tractors can dig up that bit of dirt.

One man lit a stick of dynamite and placed it onto the ground. Once it was down, the man ran to a safety zone before the dynamite finally exploded. Thomas watched this with interest.

"Fizzling Fireplaces." he whispered.

Along the way, Thomas could see Marion helping her both of parents with one corner of the site. The orange-haired girl was busy using her shovel to dig deep into the ground and heave up a large hunk of earth before tossing it aside. She continued to work and work, before sensing a presence and turning around. Once turned around, she spotted and waved to Thomas before turning back around and resuming her work.

"_That Marion sure loves her work_." The blue-haired boy thought to himself, just before he heard Mr. Johnson starting to speak.

"And that's the entire site." he said. "Before I assign you to a team, are there any questions or concerns?"

Thomas only shook his head politely. Mr. Johnson, happy to see that Thomas was ready to work, smiled brightly.

"All right then…" He pulled out a clipboard with a list attached to it. Mr. Johnson began to read off it. "Let's see…I'll assign you to work with team…D5." He then raised his eyebrow, lot losing the smile on his face. "Well, now. That's with our three new young workers too. Mike, Rex, and Bert."

Thomas actually didn't seem to mind that. It would be nice to get to know them after all. A short while later, Thomas was using one of those mining tools you'd see…well, someone use if they were working inside a mine. He picked away at a rock as Mike and Rex both used shovels to dig away at the dirt. The day was very warm, so the work was both hot and sweaty. Bert soon arrived while carrying a large cooler filled with ice and bottled water.

"Hey, guys." The young looking blue-haired boy called out. "I got us some water to drink."

A minute later, the cooler was opened up, and some of the water bottles were missing. The four boys were gulping down the cold, refreshing water.

"Ahh…" sighed Rex. "That water hit the spot."

"Anyway, Thomas." Mike began to speak to the blue-haired boy. "Tell us a bit about yourself."

Thomas was just about to gladly tell his three new friends about himself and much of his adventures (while obviously leaving out the Power Ranger related ones) when a new voice called out to him.

"**Hello, Thomas**!"

The voice belonged to Ryan, the new guy to Sodor High and the son to Mr. Johnson. As of now, Thomas still didn't know what to make of him.

"Hello…Ryan." he said uneasily.

The purple-haired boy grinned broadly, and then noticed the other three boys nearby.

"Oh, you three must be Mike, Rex, and Bert."

"That'd be us!" said Mike grandly.

"Thanks again for getting us this job." Bert added, feeling grateful. "It will help us make enough money for our trip to Moscow this summer."

"You can actually thank my dad for it." Ryan replied. "He's the boss here after all. All I did was suggest we need more workers, that's all." Just then, he remembered why he came to see Thomas. "Oh, Thomas, the reason I came to find you is because I'd like your help with moving something from one of the tents."

"Me?"

"Sure, I've heard a great deal about you from your two friends from America." Ryan explained. "Right now, I really think we ought to be friends."

Thomas smiled. This Ryan guy really was friendly. It instantly reminded him (Thomas) of his old (and now passed away) friend, Stanley Hudswell.

"You know what? Sure." The blue-haired boy nodded happily. "What are we going to be moving?"

"I'll tell you on the way." Ryan stated.

With that said, the two teenage boys walked up the path leading to another part of the digging site. Once they were gone, Mike, Rex, and Bert each waved goodbye and then resumed working on their site.

* * *

Meanwhile, between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space, Rita's voice could be heard throughout.

"**Excellent**!"

Inside on the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was looking through her telescope, making her eye look huge. She blinked a few times, and then looked out, laughing.

"My shark pirate will find that treasure!" Rita proclaimed happily.

* * *

Back at the quarry, Thomas and Ryan were both walking through the digging site, passing by several workers while talking.

"Ryan." Thomas started. "Where did you live before coming to Knapford?"

"I lived in Dover." Ryan answered. "Near the ocean and English Channel." He smiled fondly. "I really liked it there, but Knapford and the Island of Sodor have been good so far."

"Cool."

The two boys finally approached the tent where they needed to pickup whatever it was they were moving. Inside, there were five construction workers busy either chatting or putting stuff away. Quickly, one of the workers there noticed the two boys.

"Ah, right on time." he said. "Just give us a few minutes to get it ready, and it'll be all yours."

"Of course." Ryan nodded.

As the two teenage boys waited for the men to finish getting whatever they were to carry to somewhere, something eventually caught Thomas's eye. He noticed a crack on the ground underneath a table, a big crack. This made him a little concerned.

"Um, sir-?"

"**Not to worry, we're nearly ready**." The voice of one of the workers spoke.

But that's not what Thomas was trying to point out. "N-no, that's not-"

At this point, it was too late. It was then an earthquake started to occur, shaking the whole tent up quite badly.

"G-good Lord!" cried a construction worker.

"Earthquake!" screamed another.

"Come on!" called Ryan. "Let's get out of here!"

In addition, the crack on the nearby ground got wider and wider, aiming to split itself open. Outside the tent, Thomas, Ryan, and the construction workers quickly escaped from the tent while the quaking continued to ensure. There was some mass panic going around the entire dig site.

"Are you kids okay?" One construction worker asked Thomas and Ryan.

"We're okay." sighed Thomas. Just then, he looked to his lower right and saw something to his shock. "EVERYONE, GET BACK!"

As the earthquake continued, the ground was also continuing to crack open. Quickly, the staff, Thomas, and Ryan all ran to the left an away from the tent as the ground finally gave in and started breaking apart. Thomas, Ryan, and the construction workers all landed onto the ground after having just dived, and started covering their heads to protect them from debris. Finally, the ground cracked apart and the tent fell into the giant hole created from the quaking. Any equipment that was inside the tent was also now lost too.

As the dust cleared, the quaking had finally stopped. Thomas, Ryan, and the five construction workers were still lying on the ground while covering their heads with their arms when Marion, Mike, Rex, Bert, a few more construction workers, and even Mr. Johnson all arrived to see if they were okay.

"Are you all okay?" One worker asked worriedly.

"Oh, Ryan, thank heaven you're not hurt." Mr. Johnson quickly embraced his son, happy to see that he was uninjured.

"Thanks, dad." Ryan replied, also happy to see that his father wasn't hurt either.

"That was some quake." Marion commented, looking around the damaged site. "Do you think…"

"**HEY**!" Thomas's voice called out nearby. "**I think I've found something**!"

This caught everyone else's attention, and they all ran to the right. They stopped near the large crater, where Thomas was looking down into.

"Oh, wow…" mumbled Ryan.

Unknown to anyone, someone was hiding and observing the large group on this little discovery from behind some bushes a good distance away. It was the same man that bumped into Thomas and Marion earlier, and he seemed to be chuckling to himself. He turned around and left the area without being seen.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Ice Cream parlour in Knapford, the remaining Tidmouth Teens were all getting some ice cream.

"I wonder how Thomas's new job is going?" Henry wondered.

"Probably good." Edward commented.

Gordon was grumbling to himself. It was obvious he was still angry with Thomas for getting his bike destroyed.

"Look, we're sorry about what happened to your bike, Gordon." said James. "But it's not a good thing to keep dwelling on it."

"Maybe not." Gordon replied grumpily. "But that was still my favourite bike!"

"We'll make sure Thomas gets you a new one." Edward reassured. "For now, let's just be glad he wasn't expelled."

"I'll drink to that." said Percy, raising his sundae up.

On cue, the green-haired boy felt his wrist communicator go off, making him put his treat down onto the table with a groan.

"Duty calls." sighed Rosie.

The Tidmouth Teens all got up from their seats and exited the parlour. Outside, the teens found a clear spot in the parking lot to speak to their mentor.

"What's up, Zordon?"

"**Rangers, Putties have been spotted in the quarry**." Zordon's voice stated. "**You must hurry over there and stop them. They must be after something buried there**."

"Should we morph?" asked Emily.

"**No. The Putties shouldn't give you all any problems**."

"We're on our way, Zordon." said Toby.

With that said, the Tidmouth Teens activated their communicators and they all turned into beams of coloured light (Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum) and they all descend right out of the area.

* * *

Somewhere in the quarry, the nine beams of light all landed nearby in a corner, faded, and revealed the Tidmouth Teens.

"Where could they be?" asked James.

That was when Edward spotted something (or someone in the distance) and pointed towards it.

"There!"

About six or eight Putty Patrollers were walking along in search of something.

"Let's take 'em!" James declared, running away from the group.

"James, wait!" called Emily.

Too late, the red-haired boy had already reached and started engaging the Putties in hand-to-hand combat. Sighing, the other Tidmouth Teens all ran over and joined their friend in battle.

* * *

Over at the quarry, lots of the staff had left to go home for the rest of the day. Thomas and Marion were both about to leave when something caught the former's attention.

"Hey, who's that near the sink hole?"

The blue-haired boy had spotted two people standing near the edge of the sink hole and looking down into it.

"What are they doing over there?"

"I don't know, but I think we'd better-" Marion started to say, but was cut off.

"Hold on, I want to see what they're up to." Thomas insisted, starting to sneak over.

"Thomas…!"

As Thomas crept over, Marion reluctantly started to follow him…mainly trying to stop him. Unfortunately, Thomas's left foot stepped on something that made a loud enough noise. This went and attracted the attention of whomever was standing near the edge of the sink hole.

"What the-?!"

The man and boy both turned around and gasped. The former saw two nosey looking kids approaching and looking a bit nervous to say the least.

"Who are you?" The man asked. He looked angry, but didn't look like he would try and harm them.

"I'm Thomas." The blue-haired boy replied. "And, as you can see, I'm working at the quarry for the next little while."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Are ye now?" He then smiled to himself, because he heard of Thomas from his Empress. "_Excellent, I'll just play with this fool for a while, and once I get the treasure, I'll go and betray him._"

Marion didn't seem to trust the man and boy. "Thomas? Maybe we should go now." She tugged her friend's arm.

"Hold on." Thomas insisted, and looked at the man. "Who are you?"

"My name is John, Sailor John." The man introduced himself. "And this is my adopted son, Skiff."

"Hello, Thomas." said the white-haired boy.

"Hello, Skiff." Thomas greeted back. "This is my friend, Marion."

"Um…hi." The orange-haired girl greeted uncomfortably.

"Do you two kids work here?" Sailor John asked curiously.

"Only part time." Marion answered, not trusting this man one bit.

"Me too." Thomas added. "But it's only until I repay my school after causing an accident involving a school bus."

"I see…" Sailor John whispered, bring a hand to his chin in thought.

"Dad." Skiff spoke up. "I think we should go now."

Sailor John looked to his son and nodded. "You're right." He looked back to Thomas. "We have to leave now, but perhaps we'll meet again soon."

"Cool." Thomas smiled.

Unfortunately, Marion didn't seem too thrilled on this. "Thomas?!"

Sailor John and Skiff both began to leave the area. Unknown to Thomas, Sailor John was smiling wickedly to himself.

"My Empress, I'll get you that treasure one way or another." he thought to himself, before looking to Skiff. "We'll come back tonight, Skiff."

"Of course, captain." Skiff whispered.

* * *

Somewhere in another part of the quarry, the remaining Tidmouth Teens had finished off the Putties, causing them to scatter into pieces and vanish without a trace.

"Phew! What a workout." Gordon commented.

"Either way, we've stopped them from getting whatever it was they were here for." Rosie added.

"No doubt Rita will try again another time." Edward pointed out. "So we'd better let Zordon know quickly."

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon. Inside on the balcony, Rita looked out from her telescope while scowling.

"Why those brats!" she yelled.

With that said, the evil Empress turned around and began walking back into the main chamber.

"I'm so sure the treasure that I seek is somewhere in that quarry!"

Inside the main chamber, Captain John was standing idle, along with a child sized monster wearing a first mate costume.

"My apologies, Empress." Captain John bowed respectfully. "But we were caught off-guard by the appearance of Red Ranger and his powerless friend."

Rita jabbed her scepter on the ground twice in anger and looked to her right.

"Always with the details." she snorted. "I want results now, now, NOW!"

Skiff recoiled back from Rita yelling.

"**Make sure you two don't blunder up again**!" The evil Empress's voice warned firmly.

"I assure you that I won't." Captain John reassured, gesturing a hand around before clenching that hand into a fist.

Rita turned her back on the two monsters and walked back out onto her balcony in a bitter mood.

* * *

It was now the next day (a Saturday), and Thomas was on his way to the quarry to begin day two of his part-time job.

"Day two." he sighed. "Here's hoping that nothing goes wrong."

Unlike last time, Thomas took his communicator and Power Morpher both with him just to be safe. Upon arrival, he saw that no one was here.

"Huh, that's weird." Thomas thought to himself. "No one seems to be here yet."

Figuring he was early, the blue-haired decided to eat something he brought with him before starting work. So he sat down on one of the large rocks and opened his lunch bad. Inside, there was a sandwich, carrots, a can filled orange juice, and a doughnut. Obviously, he took the doughnut out. He was just about to eat when…

"**Morning, Thomas**."

The voice belonged to Ryan, who had a lunch bag of his own. Thomas looked a bit mixed to see him.

"Oh, hi, Ryan." he sighed.

Ryan smiled. "Got here early too, huh? Well, so did I. I thought I'd join you in eating something before everyone gets here." He held up a doughnut of his own.

This made Thomas smile slightly. "Cool."

The two teenage boys ate their doughnuts and chatted a bit. But then there was trouble; for appearing far enough away without being seen by anyone was a platoon of Putties. One they finished materializing, the clay foot soldiers slowly crept over to where the two boys were. Thomas and Ryan were so busy chatting that they didn't see (or hear) footsteps coming up upon them. Before either boy could realize what was about to happen, one Putty went and bashed Thomas in the back of his head.

The blow caused Thomas to collapse facedown in the gravel. Just before Ryan also knew it, two Putties went and took him by the arms.

"H-hey!" he cried. "W-who are you, guys?! Thomas, wake up! Help!"

But Thomas was unconscious and couldn't hear him. And thus, Ryan was forcibly dragged away by the Putties for…well, whatever Rita had in store for him.

As the blue-haired boy laid unconscious, a brown booted foot stepped into frame. That foot belonged to…Sailor John?! Who looked down at Thomas and chuckled to himself.

"Good, he's down." he said to himself. "Now it's time-" Suddenly, the middle aged man transformed himself into…Captain John?! "-to resume my search!"

And thus, Rita's new monster walked away.

* * *

Half-an-hour later, the unconscious Thomas felt one gently tapping the top of his head.

"**Thomas**?" spoke a voice.

The blue-haired boy slowly came around. Once his vision returned to him, he saw Percy and Rosie both looked down at him in worry.

"What happened?" asked Rosie. "We came to check up on you. And we find you here knocked out."

Emily and Toby were both here too. As the two teens helped Thomas stand back up, the blue-haired boy rubbed the back of his aching head for a second before he noticed that Ryan wasn't present.

"Ryan?" He looked around frantically. "Ryan!? Where are you?"

"Ryan was here?" Toby quizzed.

Thomas nodded, just as his wrist communicator went off. Quickly, he answered it.

"We're here."

"**Ay-yi-yi! Thank goodness we've gotten hold of you, Thomas**!" came Alpha's voice.

Thomas blinked. "Alpha?"

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Zordon had some grave news.

"Thomas. The Putties have kidnapped Ryan while you were knocked out." Zordon stated. "He's been taken somewhere in the middle of the quarry to be blown up by dynamite."

Alpha and the wise sage were both watching the Viewing Globe as it was showing images of what just happened earlier.

"In other words…kill him!" Alpha threw in. "Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! You have to hurry and rescue him!"

"**We're on our way**." spoke Thomas's voice from the console.

Just then, the alarm started going off.

"Hold on, we have a new reading!" Zordon stated.

The Viewing Globe was now showing images of Captain John somewhere in another spot in the quarry.

"Rita's monster has been sighted somewhere in the quarry." said Zordon. "While you save Ryan, Thomas, I want Percy, Emily, Toby, and Rosie to go and handle this new threat."

* * *

At the quarry, Thomas continued to speak into his communicator.

"We're on it. Thomas out."

He shut off his communicator and looked to his friends.

"You guys better hurry and stop that pirate." Thomas said to his four friends. "I have to save Ryan and the quarry from being blown to pieces."

Percy nodded to his best friend before looking forth. He, Emily, Rosie, and Toby were all now holding out their Power Morphers while Thomas watched them.

"We're morphing out!" The green-haired boy declared.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt striking in front of a purple circle, behind which was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as follows, with each teen holding out his/her open Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen and surrounding Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

* * *

Now appearing somewhere else in the quarry, the four Rangers (minus Red Ranger), armed with their Power Weapons, charged forth into battle against Captain John.

"Arrr! Welcome, Power Rangers!" The shark pirate cried. "Leave me, Skiff. For these scallywags are all mine!"

"Aye, aye, captain." sighed Skiff, and took off to the left and away from the action.

Leaning his trident back, Captain John stabbed it forth. He sparkingly stabbed Blue Ranger's upper body and causing him to fall down onto the ground, blocked Black Ranger's Power Axe, and then knocked him down with a smack to the face.

* * *

Back with Thomas, he was running as fast as he could towards the site where the pirate ship was found. Once he arrived, he saw something that frightened him.

"Ryan!"

There were some Putties wheeling in a mining car filled with sticks of dynamite. Nearby, meanwhile, was Ryan, both hands tied behind his back, being held captive by two more Putties.

"Thomas, do something!" cried the purple-haired boy. "These monsters are going to light the dynamite!"

The blue-haired boy knew he could risk morphing now since Ryan would learn of his identity. So, with a deep breath, Thomas rushed forth.

Once he got close enough, Thomas began to battle the Putties. While they battled, one lone Putty lit a match. The burning match was then moved over to a stick of dynamite… and was successfully lit. Once the Putty's job was all done, it teleported out. This allowed another Putty to approach and start pushing the mining car towards Ryan (and the two Putties standing by him), much to his fright.

"Thomas, hurry!"

But Thomas had defeated the Putties attacking him around here, and so quickly ran forth to the left.

"Hang on, Ryan!" he exclaimed bravely.

Once he reached the car, Thomas started pushing the car filled with dynamite in an attempt to overpower the Putty. The pushing match was even at first. Eventually, Thomas started to overpower the Putty… however, the Putty simply decided to vanish at that very point. Thomas then saw, to his horror, that he was now pushing in the direction…of Ryan, just as the two Putties around him vanished! The purple-haired boy started running away in fright.

"THOMAS! GET THOSE DYNAMITE AWAY!"

Mr. Johnson was driving in his car along the road (there was a railing to prevent vehicles from falling off the cliff) when he saw something dreadful out to his window (driver side) that caught his full attention.

"Thomas?"

There, down below, Ryan's dad saw Thomas pushing a mining car filled with dynamite towards his son, and the explosives were already lit! Unknowingly, however, Thomas was actually trying to save Ryan from the explosives.

Thomas continued pushing the mine car filled with lit explosives.

"Ryan, is there anywhere we can get these explosives a safe distance?"

"Get it into the hole!" Ryan shouted back, not stopping from running nor bothering to look behind him. "It's the only safe spot."

"But what about-?" Thomas started to protest, due to the pirate ship still sitting deep within the hole.

"Don't argue right now! We've only got mere seconds before the dynamite blow!"

Thomas nodded briefly, and then, using all of his strength, pushed the mining car extra hard. The mining car filled with dynamite sailed forth passed Ryan, who jumped to the right, and into the distance before falling into the sinkhole created by the earthquake from the other day. At first, there was a brief silence as Thomas helped Ryan back up. Suddenly, there was a massive explosion coming right from the hole. The force of the ensuring explosion and winds was enough to knock both Thomas and Ryan off their feet and back some.

* * *

Back with the Rangers, Captain John staggered back, clutching his chest.

"Arrrrrgh! I'll be back, fools!" he seethed, while fading away.

The four Rangers all watched before easing up victoriously.

"That takes care of him." Rosie commented.

"He'll be back though." Toby warned. "And he won't rest until he finds that treasure."

Black Ranger folded his arms. "Just where could it be?"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the quarry, the resulting massive explosion from the car of dynamite had caused a huge cloud of dust to fill the area…but no one had gotten hurt. Once the smoke and dust all finally cleared, the area of the quarry's dig site was a big mess due to rubble everywhere. It was quite a mess.

"_That was a close one_." Thomas thought to himself, just before looking over to Ryan. "You okay, Ryan?"

The purple-haired boy looked over to his blue-haired friend, a look of relief had crossed onto his face.

"Yeah." he said. "Thanks for the save."

Thomas untied the ropes around Ryan's hands. But then there was more trouble…

"**THOMAS BILLINTON**!" shouted the voice of Mr. Johnson, making the two boys flinch.

On cue, Mr. Johnson ran into the quarry to see what happened. However, he wasn't smiling at all. If anything, he was very cross…in fact, scratch very cross. He was beyond LIVID!

"What on earth were you doing with the dynamite?!" he demanded. "Do you know what you've did?! Not only did you nearly destroy the dig site, but you could have also killed my son!"

Thomas was shocked. "B-but Mr. Johnson, it really wasn't my fault this time!"

"No excuses!" Mr. Johnson snapped, his kind persona was gone. All completely replaced with a stern, angry-like boss. "I gave you this job because I thought you'd be very useful, especially from what both your parents told me about you…but it looks like I was wrong. I'm sorry, boy, but you're fired!"

Thomas was positively devastated to hear that. Ryan, needless to say, was also quite upset too.

"But, dad!" he protested. "Thomas wasn't trying to kill me, he was trying to save me from-"

"Ryan, as of now, you are to stay away from this boy." Mr. Johnson interrupted harshly. "Do I make myself clear?"

Ryan tried to speak, but his voice got drowned out from a duo of police sirens. From there, two police cars pulled into the area. They were immediately followed by another car. Coming out of the car came both Mr. and Mrs. Billinton, and they were both looking absolutely furious.

"Thomas Billinton!" shouted Mrs. Billinton. "We're both very disappointed in you!"

Thomas knew that this situation was rather bad. But rather than try to protest that it wasn't his fault, he merely hung his head in shame and decided to just go along quietly. Thomas walked slowly away with the two approaching police officers, as well as his two parents towards the two police cars and Billinton car. Ryan, meanwhile, only watched this from afar and felt very bad for his new friend, wishing that there was something he could do.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, the other Tidmouth Teens (with Rosie, Emily, Toby, and Percy remaining morphed but helmetless), as well as Leonardo and Alpha were all watching the Viewing Globe.

"This looks pretty bad for Thomas." Emily commented.

"That Rita managed to frame him!" Rosie fumed.

The Viewing Globe was showing images of Thomas speaking to the police at the police headquarters, and both Mr. and Mrs. Billinton were with him.

"Ay-yi-yi, what are we going to do?!" Alpha wailed, before looking to the big plasma tube behind him. "Zordon, isn't there anything we can do to help him?"

"I'm afraid not, Alpha." sighed Zordon. "While Percy and the others could try to explain the situation to the construction area's boss, it would also raise some suspicions on their identities as the Power Rangers."

"So what you're saying is that there's nothing we can do for him?" asked Leonardo in disbelief.

Zordon could only shake his head sadly.

"Dang…" The dirty blonde-haired boy groaned quietly.

"Either way," Percy spoke up. "What could be the worst thing that Thomas's parents could do to him?"

Good question, Percy. Let's find that out…

* * *

Inside the Billinton household a while later, Thomas was shocked beyond belief when he heard what his punishment would be.

"House Arrest?!" he cried.

"Yes, Thomas." said his father. "As of now, you are to go nowhere but here and school until we can trust you again."

"But I wasn't causing trouble this time!" argued Thomas, angry tears running down his cheek. "I was saving everyone from getting blown up! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because we love you." said Mrs. Billinton calmly, "And we want you to take responsibility with your actions."

"This isn't fair!" snapped Thomas, now sounding even more upset. "You both are just making up excuses to treat me like dirt! What if there's more trouble from that pirate, and my friends need my help?"

"There are no such thing as pirates! Besides, your friends are smart kids who know what they're doing." said Mr. Billinton. "I'm sure they can do fine until you've learned your lesson."

He then extended out his left hand. The palm of that hand was showing.

"Now please hand me your special buckle."

Reluctantly, Thomas took off and handed his Power Morpher (with his parents thinking it was a belt buckle accessory of sort) to his father.

"I sure hope so," he said quietly, referring that his friends can handle Rita without him for a while.

* * *

High up on one of the Lunar Palace's towers. Inside the main chamber, Captain John had just returned to speak to Rita.

"I regret to inform ye that I've failed to stop those sea dogs." he said regretfully. "But I assure ye it won't happen again."

"Why are you so disappointed?" asked Rita happily, who was standing in front of her pendulum, looked from the right to nearly straight on.

"Huh?" quizzed Captain John, who reeled back in surprise.

Rita only looked on, smiling, then turning to the left and laughing wickedly. She then walked away to her right, causing Captain John to react and then walk after her.

"My Queen, why are ye so happy?" he asked.

Rita walked out onto the balcony, while Captain John followed her. Once they were both near the telescope, Rita allowed the shark pirate to take a look into it.

"Why not take a good look, my fine, fined friend?" she offered.

Taking the chance, Captain John peered into the telescope.

* * *

That next morning, inside the Billinton residence, it was breakfast time, and the family was around the table. It was very quiet, however, because Thomas seemed to refuse to even speak to both of his parents. The blue-haired boy just ate his food grumpily. Annie and Clarabel both looked on with worry, hoping that this was all just a phase.

"So," said Mr. Billinton, trying to break the awkward silence, "I read in the paper that there's going to be some upcoming game…"

"I still can't believe you won't trust me!" snapped Thomas at last. "I'm your son for crying out loud!"

"Sweetheart, I know you're still angry." said Mrs. Billinton calmly, "But please try and understand. It's for your own good. We just want you to learn from your mistakes and be responsible."

"But I'm telling you both the truth!" Thomas shouted. "I didn't try to kill Ryan with the dynamite! I was trying to save him from it, as well as trying to stop that pirate!"

Mr. and Mrs. Billinton both sighed to themselves and returned to eating quietly.

* * *

Back on the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Captain John looked out of the telescope while Rita smiled sinisterly.

"Well, whaddya know?" The shark pirate gasped. "My plan actually put that Billinton boy out of action."

"Correct." Rita agreed. "He's now under House Arrest for being blamed for your little plan." She then looked over to the balcony railing. "Now, once we finally find that treasure, there will be no way for those four remaining Power Rangers to stop us!" Now looking to the slight right, Rita began to laugh deeply.

**To be Continued?**

* * *

And that, my friends, is the end of the chapter. Another chapter and continuation of the arc will come eventually…how eventually? I'm not entirely sure, but it will come before too long…likely after my hiatus.

Got anything nice to say about the chapter? Then please be sure to Read &amp; Review…but do NOT flame the story and/or made mean/rude comments. I will not tolerate any of them.


	61. Episode 60

After about four or five months of nothing from me, I'm very happy to announce that I'm now back and ready to finish up this adaption of *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure*, and soon after that, the whole fanfic itself!

Yet again, I'd like to give some thanks to **Jriddle41** (**Sodormatchmaker** on DeviantART), for helping me with the chapter by providing me some of the story ideas that were used and such. Thanks very much, man.

And now, a reminder: Power Rangers belongs to Saban, and Thomas belongs to HIT Entertainment. The OC *Leonardo* (again NOT the TMNT one) belongs to me.

* * *

**Last Time on Power Rangers: A Humanized Thomas &amp; Friends Tale!**

Thomas began his new job at the quarry to slowly but surely make the money he needed to repay Sir Topham Hatt for what happened to one of the school buses from Sodor High. During his first day, an earthquake suddenly happened and opened up the ground, revealing a lost pirate ship, deep in the fault, from many, many years ago.

"Oh, wow…" mumbled Ryan.

Unknown to anyone, Rita had seen it happen and, with her sights set on the pirate ship and its treasures, sent a monster down to try and get a hold of it no matter what. On Thomas's second day, he and Ryan both got ambushed by Putties and the purple-haired boy got kidnapped, before being sentenced to be blown up.

"Thomas. The Putties have kidnapped Ryan while you were knocked out." Zordon stated. "He's been taken somewhere in the middle of the quarry to be blown up by dynamite."

Alpha and the wise sage were both watching the Viewing Globe as it was showing images of what just happened earlier.

"In other words…kill him!" Alpha threw in. "Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! You have to hurry and rescue him!"

"**We're on our way**." spoke Thomas's voice from the console.

While Emily, Rosie, Toby, and Percy went and handled the new monster, Thomas went to rescue Ryan. Thomas managed to save Ryan, but not before a large amount of lit dynamite exploded and caused a large amount of damage to the quarry. Ryan's dad was not a happy camper about it when he discovered what had happened.

"**THOMAS BILLINTON**!" shouted the voice of Mr. Johnson, making the two boys flinch.

On cue, Mr. Johnson ran into the quarry to see what happened. However, he wasn't smiling at all. If anything, he was very cross…in fact, scratch very cross. He was beyond LIVID!

"What on earth were you doing with the dynamite?!" he demanded. "Do you know what you've did?! Not only did you nearly destroy the dig site, but you could have also killed my son!"

Thomas was shocked. "B-but Mr. Johnson, it really wasn't my fault this time!"

"No excuses!" Mr. Johnson snapped, his kind persona was gone. All completely replaced with a stern, angry-like boss. "I gave you this job because I thought you'd be very useful, especially from what both your parents told me about you…but it looks like I was wrong. I'm sorry, boy, but you're fired!"

Thomas lost his job, got a stern talking to from the police, and was grounded by his parents.

"House Arrest?!" Thomas cried, upon learning of his punishment.

"Yes, Thomas." said his father. "As of now, you are to go nowhere but here and school until we can trust you again."

"But I wasn't causing trouble this time!" argued Thomas, angry tears running down his cheek. "I was saving everyone from getting blown up! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because we love you." said Mrs. Billinton calmly, "And we want you to take responsibility with your actions."

"This isn't fair!" snapped Thomas, now sounding even more upset. "You both are just making up excuses to treat me like dirt! What if there's more trouble from that pirate, and my friends need my help?"

"There are no such thing as pirates! Besides, your friends are smart kids who know what they're doing." said Mr. Billinton. "I'm sure they can do fine until you've learned your lesson."

He then extended out his left hand. The palm of that hand was showing.

"Now please hand me your special buckle."

Reluctantly, Thomas took off and handed his Power Morpher (with his parents thinking it was a belt buckle accessory of sort) to his father.

"I sure hope so," he said quietly, referring that his friends can handle Rita without him for a while.

Rita, meanwhile, now could focus on getting the treasure while the Rangers' moral was down. Never the less, let's hope that things get better soon before they get even worse.

* * *

**Chapter 60: The Lost Treasure (3): The High Seas Fight**

**MMPR Episode Basis: N/A**

**Thomas Episode Basis: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure**

It was a busy day down at the quarry. Workers were still busy trying to blast away the rocks, but with a shortage of dynamite it wasn't easy to do.

Marion, after hearing what Thomas had done to try and save Ryan and the quarry - yet got fired and blamed for the incident, was not feeling very cheerful like she always was when digging.

"I don't believe it." she said to herself crossly. "Thomas saved Ryan and the dig site and this is the thanks he got?!"

The orange-haired girl had learned of what had happened from Ryan shortly after the day's work had begun. She was so cross, that she wasn't looking where she was throwing the dirt. Eventually, there was a yelp when Marion hurled some dirt aside.

"**Hey, hey! Watch where you're throwing your dirt**!" said a voice.

Marion turned and around saw it was Ryan. The purple-haired boy was looking dirty because of him being hit by the dirt from Marion's shovel.

"Ryan!"

Ryan shook the dirt off of himself and smiled. "Everything okay, Marion?"

"No." Marion replied. "I can't believe your Dad fired Thomas like that. I know he would never have tried to hurt you like that."

"I've tried to tell my father what really happened, but he wouldn't listen." Ryan stated. "He keeps telling me to stay away from Thomas."

Hearing this made Marion crosser.

"Okay, that's it!" she shouted, before throwing her shovel down. "I'm sorry, Ryan, but I'm not letting your dad get away with something like this."

The orange-haired girl began walking away, much to Ryan's confusion.

"Where are you going?" he called.

Marion walked away towards the tents. "To teach your father a lesson!"

Ryan didn't like the sound of that one bit, but he did know that his dad went a little too far and such.

* * *

Inside Thomas's room at the Billinton residence, the blue-haired boy laid on his bed sighing sadly.

"_I can't believe I'm under house arrest_." he thought. "_Why didn't anyone believe me_?"

Looking around the room, there really wasn't very much to do. Still laying on his bed, Thomas gave another sad sigh.

"_I just hope the others can handle Rita and that pirate for a little bit without me_."

* * *

Over at Sodor High School, students were roaming around the grounds. Inside the principal's office, Rosie and Percy were both talking to Sir Topham Hatt.

"But sir, you can't expel Thomas!" Percy protested.

"Thomas was suppose to have earned enough money to repay the damages to that school bus!" said Sir Topham Hatt firmly. "And he lost his job from nearly destroying the quarry and almost getting Ryan seriously hurt or worse. And so, I'm left with no other choice but to expel him."

"But sir-!" Rosie began, but got cut off.

"**We will discuss no more of this**!" Sir Topham Hatt's voice bellowed. The principal then stood up from his desk and tried to calm himself down from that outburst. "Now, please, you two. Good day."

Leaving the office in disappointment, Percy and Rosie both met up with some of their friends, who were waiting outside the office anxiously.

"Well?" asked James.

"Thomas has been expelled." Rosie said sadly. "We tried to explain what really happened to Sir Topham Hatt, but he wouldn't listen to us."

"I wouldn't blame him." Leonardo said, folding his arms. "Thomas did cause a bus to crash and get severely wrecked. And repairs would likely be very high priced."

"But that was still going too far!" Percy protested.

"I know!" Leonardo replied calmly. "Still, isn't there any way we can convince Ryan's Dad that Thomas wasn't to blame without jeopardizing your identities?"

No one had an answer to that question though. Leonardo gave a disappointed sigh as a result.

"I should have guessed…"

* * *

Between Earth and the Lunar surface of the Moon in outer space, Rita's ever evil shrilling could be heard loud and clear.

"**Just a little bit longer**!"

Inside the Lunar Palace, Rita was shown pacing back and forth in a very good mood. Goldar, Baboo, Squatt, and Scorpina could all be seen in parts of the room.

"Captain John is so close to finding that treasure that I can practically taste it!" Rita cackled.

"And the Power Rangers are also short handed without their leader." said Goldar, facing the left, making a fist and gesturing it about three times, before finally pointing his index finger forth.

"Finally! I'm gonna win for once." said Rita happily, crinkling her nose before laughing widely, throwing her head back briefly.

* * *

Somewhere at the quarry (another part most likely) Captain John, Skiff, and a small squad of Super Putties were roaming around looking for something.

"No sign of the ship yet." reported Skiff.

"Keep looking! We have to find it, or else it will be off with our heads!" replied Captain John.

One Super Putty looked into the distance of the right. Another Super Putty looked into the distance of the left. Looking around, there was no wrecked pirate ship in sight. Angrily, Captain John jabbed his trident into the ground in frustration.

"Blast it all!" he shouted.

All of a sudden, Skiff started to hear some voices coming from somewhere.

"Hey, captain!"

"What is it?" Captain John grunted.

Without wasting a second, Skiff began leading Captain John and seven Super Putties up a small hill. Nearing the edge of the cliff, Skiff gestured his captain to something down below.

"Look down there."

Down below, a large crowd of works were parading the digging site (with Marion leading them).

"We won't work! We won't work! We won't work!" The workers chanted crossly.

Captain John stroked his chin in thought from seeing this event take place.

"A strike?" he asked.

"Looks like it." Skiff replied.

* * *

On the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita was looking through her telescope, then looked out agape. Then she turned around and chamber to talk to Goldar while Squatt and Baboo messed around with a remote nearby.

"So there's a little strike going on down at the quarry, eh?" Rita quizzed.

Once inside, she rested her scepter onto a table before slamming her empty fist down onto the table.

"If there's a strike going on-" Rita went on. "-then the ship must have been left unprotected!"

Scorpina looked at Goldar while gesturing her left arm up. "We'll get the treasure for sure!" The female dragon said confidently.

"Agreed, Scorpina." agreed Goldar.

Rita then let out a high, screeching evil laugh.

* * *

Back at the quarry, the various workers (and Marion) were all parading around crossly.

"We won't work! We won't work! We won't work!"

This caught the attention of Ryan and his Dad, both of whom ran to stop the noise.

"What in blazes is going on here?!" demanded Mr. Johnson.

"Mr. Johnson, you have made a terrible mistake!" Marion said angrily, pointing an accusing finger forth.

"What mistake?"

One worker spoke up. "You fired Thomas Billinton after he managed to save the quarry AND your son!"

"Thomas tried to kill my son!" argued Mr. Johnson angrily.

"You're wrong, Dad!" Ryan spoke up, walking away. He was walking towards the other workers. "Thomas did indeed save me."

"Ryan…" Mr. Johnson mumbled.

"If you don't believe me-" Ryan continued, stopping and turning to face his father. "-check the security tapes. Otherwise, I'm in this strike."

To prove his point, the purple-haired boy raised a fist into the air. Once it was high enough, he clenched it harder than ever before.

"We won't work! We won't work! We won't work!" Ryan chanted.

The rest of the workers, and Marion, went back to chanting. Mr. Johnson, meanwhile, was speechless. His own son was supporting the other workers in helping Thomas! Mr. Johnson turned around away from the angry workers and went into his personal thoughts.

"_Could Ryan be right_?" he thought. "_I_…"

Before long, Mr. Johnson began to walk away to the right. He was heading away from the workers on strike and back to the tents nearby while Ryan watched him leave.

"_I only hope you go and do the right thing, Dad_."

Inside the main security tent, Mr. Johnson was looking and holding onto a specific VHS tape.

"Time to see if my son is right about Thomas." he sighed.

The tape was put into the VHS. Before long, the security footage was shown. Mr. Johnson watched very, very carefully to see if what his son said is true…and before long, his eyes widened with shock as he watched the footage some more.

Back down the canyon where the wrecked ship was stationed, without anyone around to guard this finding, there wasn't anyone to try and stop Captain John, Skiff, and the Super Putties from going and making a small search aboard the long, lost pirate ship.

"Well, Skiff, anything?" called the shark pirate. "Any of that booty left from many years ago?"

Silence filled the air. …well, at least until the first mate called out:

"TREASURE, CAPTAIN!"

Inside one hold, Skiff was kneeling to the ground and scooping up gold coins, jewels, etc. into his arms just as his captain ran into the room.

"Treasure did you say, Skiff?" he asked eagerly.

"Look at all of it, sir!" said Skiff excitedly.

Captain John's eyes widened with amazement. There was so much treasure in the hold…enough to make any person rich.

"My Empress!" Captain John called out. "We've finally done it!"

In a corner of the hold, three bursts of fire suddenly appeared and faded away, revealing Rita, Scorpina, and Goldar.

"You've found the treasure?!" Rita shouted. "Let me see!"

She approached the huge piles of gold and jewelry and began to scoop some of it into her hands. Once Rita had enough of it, she lifted it up to her face to admire the wonderful treasures.

"Amazing…"

Smiling widely, Rita turned to look at her shark pirate monster.

"What about that weapon?" she asked happily. "The weapon used by the pirate himself?"

That was when Goldar's voice was heard. "**It's over here, my Queen**!"

Nearby, Goldar removed a sword from a nearby stand on the wall and held it out while Scorpina stood by his side.

"This is the legendary sword of Cortez himself." he stated. "A blade so powerful that it causes storms if used enough."

Rita had a look of glee on her face as she shook with eagerness.

"At this moment forth, this world shall tremble before my power!" she declared, before looking to her left. "Captain John, you shall wield the legendary weapon…when you go and destroy those remaining Power Rangers!"

Captain John bowed. "It shall be done, Empress."

"Um, what about the ship?" Skiff suddenly piped up.

Rita only snickered quietly to herself. Uh-oh, I got the feeling this is gonna be very, very bad.

Back at the strike, the workers (along with both Ryan and Marion) were still parading around and chanting the usual *We won't work!* slogan when a sudden shaking started up and startling everyone.

"W-what's-?" came from Marion.

Down where the wrecked ship was, magic was coming out of the bridge for some reason. At the bottom of the ship, it was starting to rise up. Actually, the whole entire pirate ship was floating upward into the sky, and the workers noticed this quickly.

"The ship!" cried one worker.

"It's flying!" another worker added.

This was when Mr. Johnson started coming in.

"Ryan!" he called. "You were right this whole time! Thomas really was-"

He didn't get any farther when he saw the wrecked ship suddenly flying.

"What in the name of Sodor is going on?!"

A figure was shown laughing atop the flying pirate ship. The laughter belonged to…ah yes, Rita.

"This ship and all its treasures are mine now!" she announced. "My conquest of Earth shall begin real soon! Have a pleasant day, citizens of this Planet."

All of the workers (as well as Mr. Johnson, Ryan, and Marion) all looked up in complete fear. The evil Empress started to laugh wickedly again, just as the pirate ship flew into the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Rosie's room of the Vulcan residence, the pink-haired girl was laying on her bed in a blue mood.

"_I can't believe Thomas is under house arrest as well as expelled from school_." she thought sadly. "_He was gonna graduate with us at the end of the year, but now that will never happen_."

Just then, Rosie could hear her wrist communicator going off, making her more upset.

"Just what I need right now." she grumbled quietly, but answered anyway. "Yes?"

"**Rosie, Rita's monster is on the loose near the quarry**!" The voice of Edward said through the communicator. "**The others are already there, but they need your help**."

"I'm on my way."

Rosie turned off her communicator. Quickly, she picked up her Power Morpher off her nightstand. Once ready, the pink-haired girl held it out.

"I'm morphing out!" she declared.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Rosie is seen holding out her open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Rosie being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

* * *

Upon morphing, Pink Ranger joined Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Yellow Ranger in posing aboard the flying pirate ship.

"HYAH!"

Rita, smiling as wickedly as before, looked to her right briefly and then pointed towards the Rangers.

"You all know what to do!" she stated. "Attack, now!"

A big battle ensured aboard the flying pirate ship of Rangers vs. Goldar, Scorpina, Captain John, and Super Putties.

A Super Putty approached Black Ranger, who backhanded it away, before blocking another's kick, kicking it back, then kicking another's punch before kicking it down.

Another Super Putty dodged Pink Ranger's handspring. She then ducked under one Super Putty's flying kick, then punched another, spun around, blocking another Super Putty's arm then gut punched before flipping it over, then Pink Ranger kicked at a punching Super Putty

Captain John readied his new sword and slashed it forth once. He then slashed his new sword forth again. The shark pirate then slashed his new sword forth once more. Blue Ranger was chest-slashed sparkingly, but kept his balance as Yellow Ranger slashed her Blade Blaster in Sword mode at Captain John, but missed, getting backhanded in the face by the pirate shark and knocked down. Blue Ranger delivered a quick kick, but it got blocked, and he ended up sparkingly slashed aside by Captain John.

Both Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger rolled along the deck before stopping and being joined by both Black Ranger and Pink Ranger.

"Emily! Toby!" exclaimed Percy.

"Hang in there!" came from Rosie.

Captain John laughed. "I was expecting more from you fools." he remarked, before turning to face the left. "Get rid of them!"

Suddenly, both Scorpina and Goldar leaped up at each other, clashing their boomerang and sword together, as they froze in place and unleashed various coloured energy, including a pair of yellow X bolts. Down below, Pink Ranger, Blue Ranger, Black Ranger, and Yellow Ranger all stand in a line as each began spark bursting, before the ground erupted with sparks around them. The four Rangers were thrown about as the ground erupted with sparks around them.

Black Ranger and Blue Ranger were both thrown off of the ship on the left. Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger were both thrown off of the ship on the right. Down below, the four Rangers landed on the ground in the middle of the quarry. Back aboard the ship, Rita looked off of the side, gave a taunting salute, and stuck her tongue out at her enemies down below.

"Nice try, fools!" she called, and started laughing again. "See you all later!"

The pirate ship flew out of the quarry towards another part of the island.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere around the Command Center, Alpha's panicking voice could be heard.

"**Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! This is terrible, Zordon**!"

Inside the interior, Alpha was looking up and speaking to the big plasma tube. Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, and Leonardo were all standing near the Viewing Globe.

"The Rangers got beaten and Rita has the wrecked pirate ship!" Alpha wailed. "What do we do now?!"

"I really hate to say this-" Leonardo said, walking closer to his robot friend. "-but I think we'll need Thomas's help."

"Yes, Leonardo." Zordon nodded. "Only Thomas has what it takes to stop that shark pirate from getting away with the treasure and sword."

Edward sighed. "I'll contact him." He walked over to the nearby console and readied to type away.

* * *

Over at the Billinton residence. Inside Thomas's room, the blue-haired boy was lying on his bed looking as sad as ever.

"I'm so bored." he groaned. "What is there to even do?"

Just then, Thomas heard his communicator go off. Sitting up, he reached over to the left side. The blue-haired boy's left hand then reached over and picked up the communicator up off of the nightstand. Now in his hands, Thomas activated the device.

"I'm here."

"**Thomas, we have a big problem**." came Edward's voice. "**Rita and her minions had stolen the pirate ship in the quarry and are making off with it**!"

Thomas was shocked. "What?!"

"**You've heard me. Rita and that shark pirate have both made off with that ship you discovered at the quarry**!"

"But why contact me?" Thomas asked glumly. "I'm under house arrest, so I can't help."

Zordon suddenly spoke up. "**Rosie, Emily, Toby, and Percy were defeated trying to stop Rita. And as much as I don't like saying this…you must get your Power Morpher back and head out to stop that pirate before it is too late**!"

Thomas honestly didn't like this. He knew that he'd be in bigger trouble than he already was in if he was caught trying to break out of his own home to try and track down a pirate that is said to not exist. However, Thomas also knew that if he didn't do this, then the whole island (and world) could be in potential danger. Eventually, with great hesitation, Thomas started to speak back.

"I'm on my way, Zordon. Thomas out."

The blue-haired boy shut off his communicator.

Downstairs on the kitchen table was Thomas's Power Morpher. Mrs. Billinton was inside the kitchen nearby washing and drying dishes. Mr. Billinton was out with Annie and Clarabel. Peeking into the dining room and at the Power Morpher on the table was Thomas. Quietly, Thomas tiptoed into the room without his mother catching him. In fact, Mrs. Billinton was so busy with the dishes (while humming a little tune) that she didn't even hear her son sneaking into the dining room.

"_Almost there_…" Thomas thought, still tiptoeing.

Finally, he reached over… and managed to grab the device without any trouble. Thomas gazed at his Power Morpher for a few seconds before turned to his right. Quietly, the blue-haired boy left the dining room. It was like he was never even there.

Back in his room, Thomas activated his communicator again.

"I'm ready." he said.

"**Good. Morph and teleport to the ship. It's currently near the big harbor**!" boomed Zordon's voice.

"Will do, Zordon." Thomas replied, turning off his communicator again. Once ready, the blue-haired boy held his Power Morpher out. "It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt strikes in front of a purple circle, behind was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as followed; Thomas is seen holding out his open Power Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with Thomas being surrounded by Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

Appearing aboard the bridge of the flying pirate ship, Red Ranger posed for battle.

"Red Ranger, Tyrannosaurus!" Thomas announced.

Rita grimaced upon seeing Red Ranger and started stomping the ground in a tantrum.

"No fair! No fair!" she whined. "I was so close to actually getting away with everything!"

Red Ranger eased up his pose. "Darn right, Rita! Time for you and your flunkies to abandon ship!" he nod spoke quickly.

"I think not!" Rita growled, as she was joined by Scorpina, Goldar, and several Super Putties. "I leave the rest to you, Captain John!"

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Skiff stated, jumping up and down three times.

Back with Rita and the others, the group of bad guys faded away.

"Keep back, Skiff!" Captain John ordered. "This scurvy brat is all mine!"

"Y-yes, sir." Skiff scuttled away to watch the fight from a safe distance.

Captain John and Red Ranger began a fierce sword fight. Both Red Ranger and Captain John clash with their swords close up, but then the latter pushed the former back and broke the lock, allowing Captain John to sparkingly slash Red Ranger aside. Red Ranger stumbled back, but gripped onto his Power Sword with both hands and got into another fighting pose.

"Not over yet!"

Energizing his new sword, Captain John motioned it out and slashed it forth, sending several energy orbs forth until they struck Red Ranger, causing several spark bursts and explosions to erupt from the ground around him. Spark bursts and explosions continued to erupt from the ground around Red Ranger as he then briefly leaped up into the air and fell down.

* * *

Inside the Command Center interior, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, and Leonardo were all watching the action going on on Viewing Globe.

"Don't give up, Thomas!" called Edward.

"You beaten lots of monsters way tougher than him!" added Gordon. "That guy should be a pushover!"

"Ay-yi-yi-yi! Come on, Thomas!" cheered Alpha.

* * *

Rolling along the deck of the pirate ship, Red Ranger soon halted and laid motionless as Captain John stepped into frame.

"Surrender to me, kid!" he demanded. "Do so, and I might spare your worthless life. Otherwise, you'll be going to Davy Jones's locker!"

Red Ranger, however, refused to give up. He slowly got back to his feet.

"Not a chance, fin face!" Thomas insulted. "You'll never take me down!"

"Always want to do it the hard way, eh?" sighed Captain John with a facepalm, before readying his sword. "So be it!"

Now standing back on his feet, Red Ranger began to motion both arms out.

"Time for Dragonzord power, now!"

On cue, the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin in Red Ranger's belt buckle quickly began flashing red, and then green. All of a sudden, Red Ranger was posing with the Power Sword while also now wearing the golden Dragon Shield. He had become the Armored Red Ranger once again.

"What is this?!" asked Captain John in shock, taking a step back.

Armored Red Ranger responded by using his empty left hand to reach for the black holster on his left hip. He pulled out the Dragon Dagger. Armored Red Ranger then posed with both weapons (Dragon Dagger and Power Sword) in both hands.

"Get ready to taste defeat!"

Captain John, merely swung his sword and rushed forth to his right. Armored Red Ranger responded by swinging both his weapons and rushing to his left. Once, they got close enough, Armored Red Ranger deflected the shark pirate's blade with the Power Sword and sparkingly slashed him with the glowing Dragon Dagger, followed by a sparking slash from the glowing Power Sword. Captain John staggered back with his body smoking from the blows, but he soon stopped near the edge of the ship. Down below was the open ocean, and Captain John was backed close to the edge.

"I'm not through yet!"

Armored Red Ranger ran some more towards the humanoid shark pirate, arms spread out as the Dragon Dagger continued to glow green and the Power Sword continued to glow red respectively, the whole body was outlined with red energy. As soon as he got close enough to his enemy, Armored Red Ranger went and slashed his glowing Power Sword into Captain John, causing him to crackle with blue electricity. Armored Red Ranger then slashed Captain John in the other direction with his glowing Dragon Dagger. And in doing so, turned his back to the shark pirate, posing with both weapons in triumph.

Captain John fell from the sky screaming to his death. Finally, he splashed into the deep waters of the ocean before an explosion of sparks and smoke could be seen.

* * *

On the balcony of the Lunar Palace. Rita stood ready with her magic scepter.

"Enough playing around!" she yelled, as she threw her scepter. "Time for my pirate to grow!"

* * *

Rita's scepter soared to Earth through outer space. Soon it passed through the atmosphere. The scepter then staked into dirt from the side. It proceeded to unleash energy from its center orb. The scepter energy rippled into the ground beneath, thus causing a quake. Smoke bellowed from the big fault in ground.

Slowly emerging from the water (splashing it aside) was the head of a now giant sized Captain John. Upon fully emerging from the water, Captain John motioned both of his arms up and bellowed in anger.

"I've had it with you, kid!" he shouted. "Sink into the dept of Davy Jones's locker!"

Armored Red Ranger was rocked about by the strong shaking aboard the ship due to the growing effect of Rita's shark pirate monster. Captain John gripped both hands onto his trident and aimed the weapon's two-pong pike towards the ship itself and stabbed down. The trident stabbed into the flying pirate ship and split it in two…or rather destroying the ship.

The split-in-two ship started to plummet from the sky towards the open ocean below, with Armored Red Ranger see holding onto the edge of the ship. His left hand, however, was starting to slip.

"_This can't be the end_!" Thomas thought.

Finally, he let go. Armored Red Ranger screamed as he fell from the sky. He was falling closer and closer to the water, which would short out his powers and kill him in he landed in there. However, just before hitting the water, Armored Red Ranger landed on a large hand.

"Huh? What?"

Slowly rising out of the water…was the Megazord! In the Megazord cockpit, the four other Rangers were shown inside.

"You okay, Thomas?" called Toby.

"We were so worried about you!" added Emily.

Armored Red Ranger sat up on the hand as it moved closer to the Megazord's face.

"Guys, you're safe!" Thomas exclaimed.

"**Of course! Why wouldn't we be**?" came Percy's voice from inside the Megazord.

"**Now get inside and let's finish that pirate off as a team**!" added Rosie's voice from inside the Megazord.

Armored Red Ranger lowered his arm motioned his left arm in an agreeing gesture, looked up, then leaped upward with his arms spread. He managed to reach the top of the Megazord's head.

"Let's do it, guys!" Thomas declared.

With that, he entered the Megazord. In the Megazord cockpit, Armored Red Rranger had joined his teammates in raising a fist.

"Let's finish off this shark pirate for good!"

A circle symbol of all five dinosaurs together glowed brightly with Ranger colors. Horns folded out of the Megazord's head, its eyes glowed, and a bright flash occurred.

"Megazord activated!" The computer said.

And the Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

Captain John and Skiff both ran forth. The Megazord just posed in a battle ready stance. Inside the Megazord cockpit, Armored Red Ranger raised the Dragon Dagger up to near his face.

"Time to even the odds!" Thomas declared, putting the dagger up to his mouth and beginning to play it.

Down at the open ocean near Brendam Docks, the water started to churn to life, bubbling up furiously. As the water continued to bubble, the head of the Dragonzord arose from beneath the waves. As water sprayed through the air, its tail lifted up out of the sea. Now fully standing in the unsettled waters behind Brendam Docks, the Dragonzord leaned back, reached out, and let out a loud ferocious roar. It then slowly started lumbering to the left in the ankle-deep ocean towards land to join the battle against both Captain John and Skiff.

Within moments, the Megazord was fighting Captain John, and the Dragonzord was battling Skiff.

Captain John blocked a punch from the Megazord and swiped his trident and sparkingly jabbed the Megazord in its chest. The Megazord stumbled back, but merely marched back into battle.

"Arrrr! Back for beatings, eh?" Captain John taunted, pointing and wagging a finger forth.

Inside the Megazord cockpit, Armored Red Ranger gripped his hand onto the control stick in bitter determination.

"We'll show you, 'captain'!" he retorted, before looking up to the heavens. "We need the Power Sword!"

A sword plummet from the dark and stormy skies. The Megazord caught the Power Sword and posed with it fiercely before marching back into battle.

Nearby, the Dragonzord swung its tail, but Skiff ducked and rolled under it.

"Over here!" he exclaimed.

Skiff managed to get back onto his feet while now behind the Dragonzord. Unfortunately, its tail suddenly came swinging in. The Dragonzord's tail smashed into Skiff sparkingly and pushed him back some. Skiff rolled along the waters of the ocean until he got back onto his feet in a slight daze.

"Did anyone catch the number plate on the lorry that hit me?" he asked naively.

Back over nearby, the Megazord and Captain John clashed sword to trident while locking into place.

"Give up!" demanded Captain John fiercely.

* * *

Inside the Billinton household, the phone started ringing for a few seconds before it was picked up by Mrs. Billinton.

"Hello?" she asked. Thomas's mother listened onto the conversation for a few seconds before her eyes widened. "What?!"

On cue, Mr. Billinton ran into the room.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked frantically, but stopped when his wife held a hand up to quiet him down.

After a few minutes of talking on the phone, Mrs. Billinton put the phone down looking guilty.

"What's the matter?" Mr. Billinton quizzed.

"Thomas was innocent the whole time." Mrs. Billinton said. "Mr. Johnson checked the security footage of what happened yesterday…and saw that Thomas was indeed telling the truth on Ryan being kidnapped."

Mr. Billinton looked both shocked and ashamed.

"Then we should go tell our son that." he said quietly.

A minute later, Mr. and Mrs. Billinton both arrived outside of Thomas's room. Mr. Billinton gave a gentle knock on the door.

"Thomas? Could we come in?" he called. "Your mother and I would like to talk to you."

No answer.

"Thomas? Will you please allow us both to come in?" Mrs. Billinton called out.

Still no answer.

This made both Mr. and Mrs. Billinton very worried. Mr. Billinton turned the door nab and the door started to open. Inside the room, the door swung open and the two parents walked inside.

"Thomas, we just want to say we're…" Mrs. Billinton started, but didn't get a chance to finish.

…because Thomas was nowhere to be seen in the room at all. Not at his desk. Not laying on his bed. He was not anywhere in the room

"He's gone." whispered Mr. Billinton. "But…"

"I knew it, we were too hard on him!" Mrs. Billinton sobbed, starting to cry. "Now our son has run away."

Now we know that's not what really happened…but since Thomas's parents have no idea that their son is a Power Ranger, it looks like the blue-haired boy did run away to them.

* * *

Back in the open sea near Brendam docks, Captain John raised his trident up, gripped it with both hands on a different spot on the pole, and thrust it forth. The trident's two-pong pike stabbed sparkingly into the Megazord's chest and pushed it back some. Inside the Megazord cockpit, a shake-up ensured as the Rangers flailed about in agony whilst some sparks and smoke erupted from the dashboard and wall panels.

"We can't hold out much longer." Percy reported during the shaking.

"Never give up, guys!" Thomas called out.

The Megazord sparked and burst some more. Inside the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers fell down into their chairs, before Armored Red Ranger spoke to the right first, then he raised his right fist, just before crossing both arms at wrist, and flipping them around to hold forearms, then stretching out arms.

"Enough is enough!" he said in determination. "Time to go at it with the Dragonzord Battle Mode!"

The newly formed Mastodon component connected electrically with the Dragonzord's back as new arms, the faceplate also dropped down from the jaw, showing a face. Both the Sabertooth Tiger and the Triceratops then each folded up into legs as the Dragonzord and Mastodon parts lowered down, connecting into the new body as blue lightning flashes behind the new Zord formation. The Power Staff weapon also dropped, and the newly formed Dragonzord Battle Mode took hold of it.

Inside the Dragonzord Battle Mode cockpit, Armored Red Ranger gripped the control stick while speaking as the other four Rangers watched him before the whole entire team raised a fist.

"Time for you to weight anchor, captain!" declared Thomas.

"HYAH!" Toby, Emily, Percy, and Rosie cried out in unison.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode, armed with its Power Staff, slowly moved forth to engage. Captain John and the Dragonzord Battle Mode both clashed their weapons together up close, locking them in place. However, since the trident was lighter Captain John was able to break free faster and jab the two-pong pike into the neck of the Dragonzord Battle Mode sparkingly and pushed it back…yet the Dragonzord Battle mode didn't surrender and retaliated by slashing its Power Staff into the trident. The force of the sparking blow split the trident in two. Captain John was forced to drop the weapon, causing the broken trident to fall into the water near his feet.

"My trident!" cried Captain John, motioning his arms about in worry. "Don't think this is the end, you scallywags!"

Now armed with his 'Sword of Cortez', Captain John rushed back into battle. Skiff, seeing his captain rushing into battle, called out to him.

"You've got this one, sir!"

Suddenly, Captain John stopped running and looked into the direction of his first mate.

"Huh?"

That distraction would cost him. Inside the Dragonzord Battle Mode cockpit, Armored Red Ranger crossed his arms, motioned them around, then forth. The other four Rangers copied this. And then they all gestured to their right arms, then pointed their right arms forth.

"Dragonzord Battle Mode Power Staff! Full power, now!" cried the Rangers at once.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode's eyes started glowing red under its visor. Captain John looked back at his opponent and reeled back in fear.

"Oh no…" he mumbled.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode charged up its Power Staff with bluish electricity, as the background flashed green before an explosion appeared, and then it raised the staff up and grabbed it with both hands as the tip glowed golden. Captain John again reeled back in fear at what was about to happen.

The Dragonzord Battle Mode moved slightly forth and stabbed the golden-glowing Power Staff right at Captain John, impaling his upper body, causing him to surge with bluish electricity before sparks burst out his back. Captain John writhed and moaned in agony from being stabbed for a moment, before looking up at his enemy in hatred.

"Curse…you…"

The Dragonzord Battle Mode merely responded by pulling the Power Staff out of Captain John. Captain John stood in defeat as his gaping chest hole bled smoke. The Dragonzord Battle Mode posed as it looked through the freshly dug hole in Captain John's chest cavity. Captain John then fell onto his back, his gut wound started spewing golden-swirling energy and blue electricity, turning him into a ball of gold light before bursting into a fireball as soon as he hit the water, which then exploded out into sparks and smoke, leaving just some linger electricity.

Inside the Dragonzord Battle Mode cockpit, Armored Red Ranger looked to each of his teammates quickly and spoke to them.

"Just one more to go!" he declared. "We can take him!"

But Skiff was suddenly gone of from the battle grounds. Inside the Dragonzord Battle Mode cockpit, the five Rangers all looked around the whole entire cockpit and out the window for any sign of that first mate of the shark pirate's…yet there was no one else out there.

"Skiff's gone!" exclaimed Percy.

"Where did he go?" came from Toby.

"He got away!" Armored Ranger bashed on the dashboard in frustration. "But we'll get him some other time."

The Dragonzord Battle Mode stood completely victoriously while holding onto its Power Staff.

* * *

Down below in the nearby town, cars and police cars were starting to show up. Inside the Billinton family car was both Mr. and Mrs. Billinton.

"I'm a bad parent, I'm a bad parent, I'm a bad parent…" Mrs. Billinton kept saying to herself through her tears.

"No you're not, honey." Mr. Billinton reassured, looking guilty. "Besides, this is just as much my fault too."

Down by the water, laying on a part of the destroyed pirate ship was… Thomas? Thomas was laying on a broken part of the ship? Pretty soon, Thomas had washed up on shore and police cars were pulling into the area. Following was the Billinton family car, and coming out of it was both Mr. and Mrs. Billinton.

"THOMAS!" The two parents screamed in unison.

The police officers ran towards the shore. Once close enough, two officers gently pulled the blue-haired boy onto dry land. In Thomas's POV, his eyes were closes, but they slowly flickered open until they were wide open and he saw the police and his parents looking down at him.

"He's okay!" cried a police officer.

Thomas shot back up.

"W-where am I?" he asked.

Unknowingly, after the battle with Captain John, Thomas demorphed and teleported himself onto a part of the destroyed ship and made seem like he had nearly gone down with the ship after trying to stop that pirate. While he knew this was a wrong thing to do, he didn't want to potentially reveal his identity as a Power Ranger to the police or his family.

"Oh, Thomas." sobbed Mrs. Billinton, hugging her son tightly. "I thought we'd lost you for good."

"Why did you run away from home, son?" Mr. Billinton asked.

Thomas sighed. "Well, I thought since no one believed me about that pirate, I decided to prove to you all that he existed and went to get him myself."

"Kid, you could have gotten yourself hurt really badly doing something so foolish!" said a police officer firmly.

"Besides, Ryan's father called us and told us that you were telling the truth all along." Mr. Billinton pointed out.

"**He sure did**." said a voice.

Everyone turned to the right. There, standing beside the car with Ryan by his side, was Mr. Johnson.

"Mr. Johnson, Ryan!" exclaimed Thomas.

"Hey, Thomas." said Ryan quietly.

Mr. Johnson slowly walked forth. "Thomas, my lad, please accept my greatest of apologies." he said in shame. "I was just so worried about the safety of my son that I didn't give you the chance to explain what really happened. But now I know the truth, and I will gladly give you your job back."

"R-really?" Thomas stuttered, hoping that this wasn't a cruel joke.

"Really."

Thomas felt very happy. "Oh, thank you!" But then felt sad about one thing that happened. "But I didn't get a chance to save the ship…"

"Please don't worry about the ship, Thomas." interrupted Mr. Johnson. "The life of a person is far more important than some old relic of the past."

"Besides, we can get the deep-sea team out to salvage the treasure from the ship." A police officer pointed out.

Everything was going to work out fine now.

* * *

Inside the Lunar Palace on the balcony, Rita, as she leaned away from her telescope, clutched her forehead and groaned wearily.

"Ooh, this is so unfair, I was so close to winning this time…" she whined. "But those brats ruin everything for me!"

Too bad so sad, Rita. Just take it right a woman, all right?!

* * *

Two weeks later, everything had returned to normal. Half of the treasure was donated to the museum, and the other half was donated to Sodor High School to help repair the damaged bus. Sir Topham Hatt allowed Thomas to return to school again after apologizing for expelling him. But that was not all; Thomas also had a surprise for Gordon.

"Gordon, I'm sorry I took your bike that day." The blue-haired boy apologized. "I was being cheeky. And thanks to this job, I made enough money to get you this…"

He stepped away, revealing a brand new bicycle. Gordon's eyes widened.

"Bust my buttons…"

"I hope you'll forgive me now for getting your previous bike wrecked." said Thomas.

Gordon was quiet for a little bit. Thomas was worried that his older friend was not gonna forgive him. However, Gordon finally spoke up…while smiling.

"I'll only forgive you if you forgive me." he replied.

"Huh?"

Gordon began to explain. "Well, I've realize I actually provoked you into taking my bike, so it kinda serves me right it got destroyed."

"**In other words: Both of you were at fault**." came the voice of Edward.

The two blue-haired boys turned and saw Edward, James, Rosie, Toby, and Percy walking over.

"Eh, Gordon?" came from James.

Gordon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm at fault too."

"Either way, we're really glad you're back at school again, Thomas." Percy smiled.

"Me too, Percy." nodded Thomas. "Me too."

Suddenly, Gordon gave a grin. "You up for a race, little Thomas?"

"Is that a challenge I hear, Gordon Gresley?" smirked Thomas.

"You could call it that."

With that said, the two teens got onto their bikes. Then they got ready to start their little race. James, Percy, Edward, Toby, and Rosie all laughed cheerfully to the antics of their two good friends. Yup, some things never really change. Do they?

**The End?**

* * *

And there we go. The new chapter is FINALLY finished. After overcoming writer's block and a busy schedule, it's finally ready for viewing. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be ready, but MAYBE it will be up sometime in August. Again, MAYBE.

Do you have anything nice to say about the chapter? Then please be sure to Read &amp; Review…just be sure NOT to flame the story and/or make mean/rude comments on it.


End file.
